Racers of the Night
by Smoe05
Summary: [Dragon Racing Modern AU] Dragons coincide with the people of Berk. They live in the vast wilds awaiting study, they are trained to help with laborious construction and are rode upon in the legendary Dragon Races. When Hiccup Haddock discovers a breed thought to be a myth, it sparks a revolution of change that shifts the course of the city forever. [Movie pairings]
1. When I was a Boy Part 1

**Racers of the Night**

 **A product of throwing together some comedic lines and some tacit inspiration from Brownies and Griffin's story Night Rider.**

 **[Modern AU] Dragons coincide with the people of Berk. They live in the wild awaiting study, they are trained to help with labours construction and are rode upon in the legendary Dragon Races. When Hiccup Haddock discovers a breed thought to be a myth, it sparks a revolution of change that shifts the course of the city forever.**

 **As per British and Australian writing and publishing standards I use single quotation marks for dialogue.  
I am Australian.**

* * *

 **When I Was A Boy PART 1**

* * *

He set down the leather clad journal on the table with his wrapped sandwiches before seating himself down. Almost immediately, he was joined on either side by two individuals with lunch of their own. They cast a quick glance around the brick layered courtyard complex watching as the small groups of people took to their own business; it was another typical day at school. He opened the book to the opening page, took out his pen and began writing furiously down the page.

 ** _June 13, 2014…_**

 _If I had to explain things as plain as possible, there's no denying it, I'm not exactly the popular type; I'm smaller than most my age and have a slight tendency to be accident prone. But I'm not a complete loner if the idea has made itself immediately apparent. I have a few good friends, though much like myself they've appeared to be exiled by the main social demographics. I guess you could call them groups like nerds or jocks but to be honest those stereotypes don't fit the mould; they're more mixed. It all comes down to recognition of skill, the more of an impact you could make the better. So, I guess I should be near the top of chain by that definition, but the only impacts I seem to make are of my face hitting the floor. Most the time it's my own fault, I've always been clumsy on my feet but there are the occasional trips in the hallways or shoves from more muscly individuals. But that's life at school, everyone's always trying to push to the front._

 _I suppose by now I'd better introduce myself. My 'legal' name is Harold Horrendous Haddock. Great name, I know; if you want to be extra formal you can add 'the third', but that almost never happens and only my relatives call me Harold. Everyone else knows me as Hiccup. Now I could complain about being called by an involuntary bodily muscle spasm, but I can't exactly argue against the masses nor could I ignore the fact that it is kind of fitting to my nature. That's another rant for another time. So who am I? Well it's no secret I'm the only son of Steven, 'Stoick the Vast,' Mayor of the great city of Berk. Great being representative of its reputation thanks to Dad, otherwise it's cold for most of the year and hail is more or less a common occurrence. Why someone thought it would be a good idea to raise a city here I don't think I'll ever know, but it's home nonetheless. What do I do? I go to school like any typical kid, the Academy of Berk; a private institution with a reputation of high achieving graduates and good facilities. Their words, not mine._

 _Firstly though, there are a few other things to make note of before I delve into the complicated mess that is my life. I've mentioned Dad but what about Mom. My mother, Valka was in an accident when I was five, there was no evidence of her body, just the wreckage and some damaged paper files. No one has seen her since so it's just Dad and myself which as hard as it still is, we've managed well enough. The other interesting note to make is that the local wildlife is well, more exotic than one might expect. Not Giraffes or lemurs kind of exotic no. We have… dragons. Winged, fire breathing dragons._

 _It's a normal experience for us to see the magnificent creatures soaring through the sky, but for the tourists, it's one thing to hear the legends but entirely another to see one up close. So this is the world I live in, the wondrous city of fantastical beasts and the normal struggles of a fifteen year old. It's funny to look at your life with that perspective, kind of makes you feel a bit more out of place as if you're the stranger here. In some ways that's still true like I said, I'm not all that popular._

 _So who are these people in this great city, who is it that I look up to with the wish to be noticed or appreciated? Well there are your John's, Sam's, Sarah's and Sophie's of course but for me it's my two best and well, only friends. Firstly there's Camilla Boggs, or Cami for short. I've known her for as long as I can remember, she has no fear, a wild spirit and is very determined. She's as small as me which works to her advantage as she's often breaking into things. She's never been caught and there isn't a lock she can't pick. Except maybe military grade or a government estate but if she's set her mind to task, there's always away. Cami has a saying, 'Nothing's impossible just improbable,' and coming from her I believe it considering some of the stuff she extracts with her sticky fingers. A lot of said stuff she gives to me for my personal projects, not by request mind you. I might happen to mention something in conversation and then the next thing you know she's back with the part. It's the kind of kindness I've always liked about her, it's unconditional which I find strange because, Cami doesn't like boys. Whether it's in 'that' way or not I'm honestly too afraid to ask so, I don't know why she likes me and seems to be perfectly fine in wanting to hang out but to every other guy that takes notice of her or tries an advance hastily reconsiders. In turn, she earnt the name Camicazi; the teachers even use it on occasion. Then the question I get asked in consequence of course is if we are together, the thinking being she's making a point of being taken? Well we aren't for that very reason. Maybe if she did like boys I may have summoned up the courage to ask her; though, she knows me to well in that line of thinking._

 _Anyway, my other best friend is Thomas Mogadon or 'Thuggory' thanks to his beefy frame. But like the cliché that it is, his hard exterior hides a golden heart. I've never seen someone so gentle with hands like that but not to discount his strength at all; if he had to be, he could use his strength and though he would never dare try, I reckon he could overpower my Dad in raw strength, given a few years of course. I haven't known him as long as Cami but it was through the meeting of our fathers, his being a respectable member of the city council and close advisor to mine. Neither of us are really interested in the council matters so we could relate there and as it turned out we had even more in common. Of course, I began to envy his simpler outlook on life, he didn't bother himself with the larger than life dreams of discovery or trying to meet the expectations of others by proving himself. He went day by day with school, and training for sport matches on weekends. Though he does spout about a career in dragon protection, in helping the sensitive relation between us and them. I reckon he'd be great there; people tend not to listen to the warnings about proper handling and provoking dragons both domesticated but especially those in the wild. In fact, it's causing a bit of strain on Dad in managing the relations, not to mention he's not a big fan on dragons in the first place; we simply just don't know enough about them._

 _I think that's kind of interesting though, we live among them and see them every day documenting their lifestyles but it's as if they know we're watching so they hide away. I might have to reiterate that point, we have access to many species in relations to the great Dragon Sanctuary and alongside it, the tourism hotspot of our national sport, Dragon Racing. The dragons rode upon are the more common species and easier to tame like the Deadly Nadder, the Gronkle, Hiddeous Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare. They're quicker to trust and as such we have uncovered many mysteries but the more reclusive kinds that only live in the wild like Thunderdrums, Changewings, Scauldrons and Whispering Deaths are still beyond our ability to study effectively. Even then, there are rumours of other dragons we have yet to actually see, though their marks have been left, Skrill's, Boneknappers, Smothering Smokebreaths and others that exist only in a description. I've read and heard tales of stone cracking beasts, others with enchanting melodic calls and rift swirling terrors of the deep. However, there is one species so rare it's believed to be no more than a myth; they call it the Night Fury. Both Cami and Thuggory say I have an obsession with that dragon, it was only a bit of research that I managed to find, research anyone could too. They say the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself which is ridiculous because all dragons hatch from eggs, that its cry can be heard above all others and even whispers of a secret power, though I doubt the last part has any value. Sometimes I dream of being the first to find one._

Hiccup's excitement in the theoretical matters became caught in his throat when he lay sight upon a group of people approaching. Five individuals walking in stride with several heads watching them pass in awe.

 _It's not so much that they are the 'cool group' more they are the absolute coolest people in my cohort. There's just one problem, to them; I'm just another face in the crowd, the small stuttering guy who shy's a smile or waves tentatively in the shadows to be returned with little more sheer ignorance. Most of the time anyway._

As each of them passed, He took noteof their expressions towards him. The first being a stocky teen with solid arms and jet black hair payed a sharp glance his way. It was brief but the chilling expression in his eyes was unmistakeable. Following were the twins, brother and sister with long blond hair tied down their sides. The brother flickered his eyebrows at him before returning to whatever humorous conversation he was part of. Next a very large boy with round eyes and short blond hair, he looked as though he was contemplating something mid-flight before shoving part of his burger into his mouth. He paid them no mind too busy in his own thoughts. At the back, a lean girl with blond hair tied in a braid over her back walked past with a spring in her step. Time seemed to slow as she did, her braid swinging and azure eyes sparkling much like her smile, revealing two perfect rows of white teeth. She turned her head in his direction and how his cheeks burned. Whilst he expected a negative response, he was surprised to be greeted with a softer expression, a frown at first ending with a half smile but it was enough to make his heart flutter. They passed on to their own table leaving him with sniggering on either side.

'What did I tell you Thuggory, completely smitten,' Cami remarked earning a light chuckle from him in return.

Hiccup groan ducking his head before returning to the journal. 'Shut up,' he said half-heartedly.

 _I'll start with who is essentially their ring leader; Scott Jorgenson. 'Snotty' Scotty he had earned the name of, so far as it being extended to Snotlout thanks to his loutish behaviour. Can I really blame him though, the guy's like a hundred kilograms of muscle and a beast on the fields. When it comes to contact sport there are few who can rival his brute strength, or inflated head for that matter. When I say they are the coolest, it's because they can achieve incredible feats, not because they are necessarily nice people, Gods, what would I know? I wouldn't be caught dead running onto the fields against or even with Scott. Then again, I probably wouldn't even hit the fields anyway, it's not my scene._

 _Next are the twins, Rachel and Ted Thorston. Now compared to Scott, these two are actually dangerous. Put together you have the two most academic science students in my year if not the school; if only their knowledge was put to more constructive uses. They are the masters of mayhem, the kings of practical jokes and almost everyone at some point has been a victim of their Loki-ish schemes. They're called Ruffnut and Tuffnut in regards to their self-inflicted testing and it's not always voluntary. They have the most intense sibling rivalry I've ever seen constantly trying to one up each other even when working on the many strange experiments that should have put them in the hospital for weeks, but here they stand perfectly fine. They're rough and freaking tough but quite frankly I just think they're nuts._

 _After that is a genuine nice guy, probably because he's a straight up geek and not all too fond of reckless behaviour; Finlay Ingerman. He's even bigger than Scott but I don't think it's quite muscle. If you're thinking he hangs around because he's made to do their homework or something that's farther from the truth. Yes he's one of the top academics in most subjects, always spouting off statistics and the like but really he offers academic advice and tutoring for people to improve so he's popular in that regard. Heck even Scott's done sessions with him even though their friendship has been openly rocky at times. He has spoken to me a few times even as far as working on a project together some time ago but nothing more than a 'professional' standing. I think it's a shame really, I reckon we have a lot in common._

 _Finally, is the most incredible girl I know. Her name is Astrid Hofferson. It couldn't be more fitting because she does indeed have divine strength. She's smart, athletic and very competitive. When I said Scott has rivals, Astrid is his greatest; I can't count how many times she's beaten him on the track or beaten him 'up' for that matter. Scott has a tendency to try and flirt to utterly no success, it's a little annoying actually to watch is futile efforts. So obviously she isn't interested in meatheads, though she doesn't seem to take an interest in anyone for that matter unless it's competition. Her life outside of school is somewhat of a mystery to everyone qctually, though I've heard some rough rumours and they weren't exactly good. My friends tease me about having the biggest crush on her which, ok it's kind of true. Well completely true, but the point is she wouldn't ever want to go out with me. I have noticed she has a particular interest in dragons just for different reasons to me. I want to study dragons for secrets and their behaviour whereas she watches the races and that lifestyle. Did I mention she's as pretty as a Valkyrie, with the shimmering golden hair and sparkling azure blue eyes…_

'You're doing it again Hiccup.'

He broke from the dreamy stance sitting up in his chair, the pen dropping on the pages in surprise. He cast a shy glance towards the slender girl dressed in a dark woollen top and jeans, her long blond hair trailing freely in wild locks down her back. She was piercing him with the same cheeky and crazed expression he'd known all his life. An all knowing grin projecting she knew exactly what he was thinking about. He felt his cheeks burn and hid away his face again, returning to the journal.

 _But for now, I have a regular life navigating through the halls of the Academy. At least on the weekend Dad and I are taking a short trip up north to the Raven's Point National Park, he says a bit of fresh air would do us good. I find it a bit interesting really, Dad and I aren't as close as we once were. He'll never admit it but I can see the look of disappointment he silently wears when he thinks I'm not looking. I'm not sure why though, he knows I don't want to follow his footsteps or partake in physically challenging activities, perhaps he was hoping I would. I'd be more like he was then, that's probably it though; I'm just too different._

The bell sounded breaking his concentration. Parties of people all gathered their scraps depositing them in the bins before returning inside to their next classes. The trio jumped up from the wooden bench to file in with everyone else when Cami leaned into Hiccup's ear.

'Don't trip over your daydreams, you might fall on a certain someone,' she teased causing him to sigh in frustration before quickening his pace.

Cami laughed from behind at the hot embarrassment, he was flushed with but a half glance back revealing a fresh smile on his face was the very reassurance she knew would come.

'Boys. You're so predictable,' she mused the mischievous glint in her eye an obvious give away she was going to have some fun with this.

* * *

 **To be Continued in When I was a Boy Part 2**


	2. When I Was a Boy Part 2

**When I was a Boy PART 2**

* * *

Normally Hiccup would've let a comment like that slide to the recesses of his mind labelled unconcerned, but where Astrid was involved, he could feel this cold itch tormenting the part of his brain that controlled fear. Cami wouldn't try to embarrass him in front of her right? Who was he kidding, she was relentless and nothing was a match for her apart from maybe the flaxen haired goddess herself. As his final class rolled into motion, Hiccup strained to keep his attention ahead and focused on the task at hand.

Forward and to his left by one row, he could see those beautiful coils of braided hair shifting ever so slightly as Astrid glanced up to the whiteboard transcribing the data columns. Directly on the interlinked desk to his right however, he could also feel the piercing yet subtle gaze of Cami as she watched him intently. It wasn't obvious to anyone around her that she was taking intense note of Hiccup's reactions apart from himself. It was too typical of her really, he had to stop himself from chuckling knowing the sheer illogicality of such an action; what was there ever to laugh about when studying linear functions? He breathed in some deep and calming breaths as he continued running the calculations through his calculator determining the exact formula of the linear angle. He would deal with this later, peacefully of course.

That was if Cami didn't attempt to roll his stomach over again from the outside. 'I reckon if you look close enough you'll see the differing colouration of each individual hair follicle,' she whispered into his ear causing his eyes to widen, in fear that nobody else heard.

He may not have been staring at her but it didn't stop him from snapping his head with a warning expression. 'Would you stop that?'

'Oh but where's the fun in that,' she softly complained earning no more direct acknowledgement as Hiccup returned his attention forward.

'It's not supposed to be fun,' he glanced at her page seeing she was falling a few questions short of himself. 'See, now you're falling behind. If you didn't spend so much time watching me, you'd be fine.'

She rolled her eyes at him with a muffled groan spinning her pen through her shifty fingers. 'It's algebra Hiccup, when are we ever going to use it?' at his incredulous expression she quietly corrected herself. 'Ok you might, but I definitely won't.'

A deeper voice sounded up from the white board. 'And how can you be so sure of that Cami? A lot can still happen in three years.'

The surprise flashed across her feature before she settled into her usual self-assurance. 'Yeah, I guess. But it doesn't make this stuff any less annoying and boring sir.'

'Boring?' Mr Ack questioned causing several heads to slowly turn back towards her. 'You like to play with fire,' he chuckled before returning in a matter of fact tone. 'Maths is vital in everyday situations, you can't live without it.'

'Regular maths sure, algebra, eh. I'd say the likelihood of me using this stuff again is the same as Hiccup racing dragons,' she retorted crossing her arms.

'Hey, don't bring me into this,' he tried to deflect his involvement before heads turned on him too.

Mr Ack couldn't help but smile at the thought too. 'No, you probably won't use it again. But you do right now so I'd suggest you get cracking, there's only ten minutes left in the class and I want at least up to question six done.'

'Yes sir,' she reluctantly buried her head back into her notebook.

The time passed like a flash for Hiccup and soon the final bell signalled the dismissal for the end of the school day. Everyone filed out of the classrooms to the courtyard and made pace for their personal lockers littered around the edge the adjacent buildings. Cami's mood was reduced from Maths as she trudged along heavily, groaning about a having a headache from all the equations.

'I feel my brain leaking from my ears Hiccup,' she complained clasping her temples.

Reaching his locker, Hiccup sighed being all too familiar with her cranial displeasure. 'Don't you have volleyball training now or something?' he tried to change the subject in hope of lifting her from her moping.

'Yeah,' she groaned seemingly disinterested, but the faux disappointment was unmistakeable. 'You?'

'Nothing until quarter to five, Dad has a meeting on wildlife preserve maintenance and funding. Apparently, there's been a budget increase from the Labor government,' he replied slotting his gear into his bag.

'Thought you didn't like politics?' she teased earning an amused huff.

'Not particularly, doesn't mean I don't pay attention,' he adjusted her oversight.

'Ok, well do you wanna come watch for a bit? We're facing off against the A's in a practise match, it'll be fun,' she appealed to the empty time slot.

Hiccup mentally checked over his list of work to cover, he wasn't free per say but there was nothing pressing due tomorrow or that week. 'Um, sure. I can go get Tom, I'm sure he'd like to watch.'

Her endearing smile would have seemed grateful had she not worn her usual crazed expression. 'Sweet! See you in a bit,' she called springing into a run across the courtyard towards the gym.

Personally, he would have preferred to avoid the sweat induced hot box instead heading for the airconditioned study rooms in the library. He knew however going to watch training meant something to her; it wasn't like he was busy anyway. He caught up to Thuggory on route to the gym and together they picked a bench in the indoor stands. The pattern of six either side set their positions ready as the first whistle blew signalling the first serve from the B team, an underarm service that looped deep into the back court right in the path for the libero to dig. The ball bounced smoothly into the air towards the front court as the setter took position and with light fingers he bounced it across the face of the net rising for a clean spike. The ball shot towards the back right of the court where it was narrowly missed by the backcourt player. The whistle blew and a point was awarded for the A's. The A's shuffled one position to the right ready for the next round of play, this time having earned the right to serve.

Hiccup and Thuggory watched closely as the ball coasted through the air bouncing between either team. The whilst blew with each point won by a well-placed spike or unforced error in play. Midway through the first set, the scores hung at twelve to fifteen for the A's; Hiccup pulled out his journal opening to the next page of entry.

 _People not might think so, but volleyball is quite enthralling to watch. To some it may be as simple as hitting a ball over a net with your arms, but you can't deny the degree of skill that's involved. The correct angle of your arms in order to direct the ball effectively, the stance of your legs even down to the space between your fingers for setting the ball up. I've noticed they try not to swing their arms up as they dig, they use their legs to push up and through the ball. I know where I'd be going wrong if I played. Cami is having a blast even if they are down by three points, she's too short to play front court so she specialises in the back collecting on the tough hits from opposing spikers. Thuggory is just as involved as they are cheering and shouting encouragement as if it were a proper match. The coach is calling out various forms of court positioning and strategic manoeuvres for them to attempt. Most times they don't succeed but the practise must go somewhere seeing as the senior grade teams have no trouble volleying complex striking patterns one after the other. Not to discredit these guys since we're only grade nine but the senior firsts truly are truly fantastic games._

 _I can't help but think back to what Cami was saying in Maths about the point of learning something she'll never use again. Come the time we graduate, she may never play volleyball again and yet she still wants to get better at it. I think it's a point of subconsciously recognising enjoyment over something mundane and well, boring. But in some respects, Mr Ack is still right, it's useful right now. Nothing like preparing for the short term to keep you on your toes. I know my English teacher, Miss Atali would sooner disagree planning months in advance, even for little things like stew, though she claims the recipe is some sacred Australian thing. Then there's Mr Norbert, who well, he's a nutjob. I'm not calling him unqualified for teaching no, he's exceptional in the fields of science and maths, but the way he springs ideas from his mind, it's like he's a mad scientist. Probably why the Thorston twins like him so much._

 _I myself find my Art teacher Mr Bucket to be the most unique though. He had a brain injury when he was younger after being struck with lightning. He said his sight was lost for a period of time until he got brain surgery. Resulted in several steel caps stapled onto his skull, now he always has to wear a beanie at school to conceal the scars, lest some of the younger kids become scarred and just to stop people staring. Somehow during that episode he was gifted with an incredible eye for art and painting, now he's like Bob Ross whipping up twenty minute paints all over the place. I can't really say the same for design and technologies; I find it a little mundane compared what I do at home, but it keeps the basic skills sharp so there's a benefit in that. My teacher Mr Hoark has a sharp eye for the details so he keeps us accurate with our cuts and folds._

 _For the most part school is fairly plain even under its prestigious name; the variable to makes us standout however is Dragon studies, a relatively new subject that is proving to be for more demanding than it seems, at least for other people. Dragon Sanctuary Director Diane Mala hosts that class as part of her program until the education department is established and is proving to hold quite an array of knowledge on the common creatures more so but not to discredit her exploration into the reclusive breeds. It's no surprise for me though, my mother trained her as her protégé before the accident and they were close friends. They'd go exploring the wilds of the forests and mountain ranges together and in doing so they discovered an extremely rare species, the Windwalker. I still remember the day they brought an injured hatchling home; his leg badly mangled from a tree snare. Dad was raving mad about how she couldn't keep a dragon calling her crazy absolutely certain they would get eaten in their sleep or that I would be in constant danger; I was only three at the time. As it seemed, Mum had a stubbornness equally rivalled by Dad's so once either of their minds were set, there was no alternative. Thankfully Mala was there to resolve the issue promising weekly visits to check on the dragon until she was sure he'd settled and grown used to us. I simply came to calling him Windy being so little, consequently the name stuck to this day as has his company. Dad eventually grew fond of him after a while, even when Mum disappeared he never lashed out or tunnelled his grief towards him. He was distant for a long time and a part of him still is, but Windy somehow managed to comfort him in a way I've never seen before, the empathy and understanding of that dragon is incredible. This is what I mean when I say we still don't know enough about them. So after everything that's happened, Dad still treats him as part of the family. He's my responsibility though, I look after him, feed him, clean him and take care of any necessary business regarding him. So while Dad shares a special bond with him, we share a relationship built on mutual care and friendship; I struggle to think of a life without him. Mala still visits regularly and does Windy get excited when she does, otherwise its bi-weekly classes with Mala at school._

A cheer from the B team ripped his attention from the journal. He checked the score, they were in the third set of the match bearing a single set each and the score was twelve to six for the A's. The quick deduction of logic indicated the B's had most likely executed a clean spike to floor or a lucky recovery. Cami was deep in the back court when the ball was served once more from the A's, it's trajectory a clean curve close to the net with dangerous velocity and heading straight for her. In the moment she had, she flexed her arms straight and brought them at a sharp angle towards the ground. The ball impacted with a sharp smack before rebounding home to the still recovering server who had the misfortune of watching his serve. It was a deep ball to land on the bare backline and as the sever resumed his position to set the ball aiming to go over his head, his stance was late and the ball bounced off his fingertips well over the back line. He had to admit, she was lucky to earn that point as the higher grades would very quickly smooth out that tactical error.

Hiccup checked his watch to see over an hour had passed, Thuggory was still next to him his smile wide and face full of pride. He figured it wouldn't be long until his Dad arrived so he leaned towards him to excuse himself.

'I gotta head off now. See you tomorrow,' he said.

Thuggory appeared to break from an enticing trance half recognising what was said. 'Ah, yeah. See you later Hiccup,' he acknowledged absently before focusing on the last points of the match.

He shuffled down towards the stadium steps hoping to catch Cami's eye before leaving. Another point passed and then did she see her best friend hopping down the steps. He gave a short wave and in turn so did she right before the ball was served in her direction resulting in a clumsy dig to the setter.

'Eyes off boys Cami,' her teammate said loud enough for Hiccup to hear as he walked past.

He almost felt sorry for the guy as he could feel the atmosphere condense as her glare seemed to summon dark clouds over him. Hiccup knew the guy was only stirring but if looks could kill. His path took him towards the main carpark loop where he could see the silver BMW waiting silently and a broad man sitting inside. He pulled the latch opening the door catching his Dad's attention.

'Were you waiting long?' he asked knowing Stoick wasn't the most patient of men.

'No, just a couple of minutes. How was school?' he replied turning over the ignition.

Hiccup rolled his head to the side as if to shrug it off. 'Eh, pretty normal really. Same old stuff,' there was an awkward pause between them as he kept his eyes forward as they reversed out of the park. 'The journal's nice,' he added on.

'That's good,' Stoick tried to acknowledge with some optimism but Hiccup reverted to leaning his head against the window.

They drove for a few blocks before reaching the intersection where they would turn left. When they continued straight through Hiccup immediately asked. 'Are we going to Forgeworks?'

'Yep, got to grab some supplies. Also, Gobber said your package arrived.' He noted.

Hiccup turned his head to face him for the first time since getting in the car. 'Cool,' the tight atmosphere seemed fade as he felt more optimistic about the trip.

'Do you have much homework tonight?' Stoick asked.

Hiccup shook his head on habit realising he should probably speak. 'No, just a bit of research for Art and Dragonology,' he resumed his silence again before he was hit with a reminder, 'Oh and Diane said she'll be coming around on Monday?'

Stoick nodded. 'Aye, that sounds nice, did she tell you today?' he asked.

'Yeah, caught me on the way to class this morning. We're going to be going into a depth analysis on Deadly Nadder spine regeneration tomorrow which is cool. Brush up on knowledge and all that. I guess it's to the benefit of everyone else more,' Hiccup explained sinking into his seat a little as they continued along the street.

The rest of the journey filled out in silence as they reached the Northridge industrial sector; Hiccup spotted the high warehouse roofing as the major agriculture, machinery and industrial centres populated the block. Stoick rolled on into the massive carpark of Forgeworks; the company was privately owned and what was once just a small corner shop selling handyman appliances eventually became the largest retail warehouse and manufactured goods distributor on Berk. The man in charge of it all; an honest man, a post veteran in the dragon handling department and Hiccup's early mentor on crafting, Gerald Belchen or to his more intimate of friends, Gobber. Though as Hiccup thought on it, did he even have any intimate friends; everyone knew him as Gobber.

The automatic doors slid open on the double entrance revealing a long hall that stretching equal ways in both directions serving as the entry points to all 60 isles. Stoick had his phone to his ear talking with Gobber alerting him their arrival; it wasn't too long before they saw his waddling form appear from the managers office with two small packages in hand.

'Eh, and get em' to bugger off with those tariffs you hairy git, we both no they don't do nothing for free trade,' he clasped hands with Stoick and shaking firmly.

'It's out of my control, take it up with the feds. How are you going?' he replied in turn offering a broad grin.

He led them over towards the nearby service counter and set down the packages. 'Ehhh, not too bad really, business is booming as usual, weather seems fair at the moment though the forecast was indicating hail again next week.'

'That tight?' Stoick exclaimed.

'Apparently. Anyway, Hiccup. How's that new computer coming along? I believe this is yours,' he passed the package to him. 'I'd suggest you take a look at it as soon as you get home, check that it's the right one. If not just send it back and we'll see about fixing up the right one. Sound good?'

Hiccup grinned at the prospects, he'd been waiting for this package for a month now, the contents weren't the easiest to precure. 'Thanks Gobber.'

'Aye, though, you're definitely punching above your weight with that thing; I rarely get them out and usually to private companies looking for mass number crunching let alone personal use. Really, an I-7'd do you fine,' Gobber rambled on.

'I appreciated it all the same,' Hiccup remarked nearly having as his hand crushed as they shook.

Gobber passed on the second package to Stoick. 'And this should cover that pipe issue you've been having.'

'Ah, good thank you,' Stoick grinned honestly.

'Just remember to wear glove gloves this time,' Gobber quipped earning an eyebrow.

'Ah, that wasn't my fault and you know it,' he chuckled away. 'Anyway, we'll be in touch,' Stoick patted Gobber's shoulder.

Gobber scoffed faking his offence. 'What, no time for chat?'

'Sorry Gobber, we got some work to do,' Stoick said in return turning towards the doors.

'That hurts a little you know?' he chuckled.

Stoick simply called out over his shoulder. 'You'll be fine.'

Hiccup shone a smile back in his direction before walking back into the carpark, the package in hand. He was beaming to himself at the prospects of what could possibly lie ahead now that the package was his.

* * *

 **To be continued in** **A Kind of Family**


	3. A Kind of Family

**A Kind of Family**

* * *

He wasn't sure if it was the eerie silence or his slouched position in the car that left a lingering sense of uneasiness. It seemed as time went on the feeling refused to dissipate, but he couldn't deny the fact of the matter; his relationship with his father was hanging on the edge. Socially they could remain civil and the only kinds of neglect were simply of presence and appreciation. Stoick would never miss meal times for them and he always made sure to have Hiccup to and from school in time. Though these opportunities were never treated as privileges, more as obligations and a duty as a parent. If there was any enjoyment to be gained, it was buried deep within.

 _Perhaps I should properly introduce my mother. She may have been lost when I was five but I remember a few small things about her and from the stories Dad told me, however rare those occasions were. I made sure to remember and cherish them. Picture this, tall and slim, long auburn hair draped in triple braids, a narrow jaw and according to everyone who knew her, I have her eyes; an emerald green. I don't quite remember them as such away from photographs, but from what I have seen through the small lines of experience, they are eyes that shine with kindness…_

Their home was spacious, residing out into the rural hills of Western Berk with a small clearing overlooking the ocean and an expanse of forest as their backyard. It was a two-story house with large windows to watch the sunset. The architectural structure resembled rectangular prisms coated in a pristine white paint. A small deck coasted the outside of the second story with glass pane railings. The garage was aligned with the top floor of the house and connected onto a secondary enclosed working space that extended into the back yard. It was where all their trekking and camping gear was kept in storage and also served as a workshop for Hiccup to tinker with his mechanical projects. Stoick activated the automatic roller door on the garage and slowly rolled the car inside. They exited together, Hiccup stepping around the back of the vehicle to help with any groceries.

 _She had such a fire and spirit for adventure. I can remember a few of her stories out into the wilderness among the Deep Rockwells along the Northern coast or scaling along the ravines in the west. Berk is a lot bigger than one would realise, with the city itself sitting on the edge of the Southern peninsula; the rest of the mainland is shrouded in forests and mountain ranges that stretch for several hundred kilometres. The other cities towns are spread throughout the winding terrain and even on the edge of the North desert wastes. Most people don't actually venture out into the wilds away from the bustling streets of civilisation as they are the nesting grounds for the dragons but a few camping points have been established amongst the forests: Raven's Point National Park and the Hamish The Second Memorial Grounds to name a few…_

'I managed to catch a break from the office so tonight I thought I'll try something a bit special since tomorrow arvo we'll be hitting the road for camp food,' Stoick caught Hiccup by surprise.

Something was in the works, sure Stoick was proficient in the kitchen but first the camp trip and now this, he was up to something. 'Oh, ok. ahh what is it?' he replied.

Stoick pulled out his phone in between packing the pantry and showed him the recipe. 'Pork Belly with Hokkien noodles, got them today especially.'

Hiccup looked at the recipe following the methodical line of instructions. 'That looks nice. Think you'll be up for it?' he offered even though he knew the answer already.

'Ah, I should be alright,' Stoick paused for a moment seemingly considering something. 'I'll ah, I'll let you know if I need anything though.'

That was new. Hiccup hadn't been asked for something like that in years, most times he would offer to constant reservation and so after time he didn't bother. Now his father had it in mind to ask for his help should a problem arise. There was definitely something hidden between the lines but Hiccup knew it was best to not spoil his mood by investigating.

'Ok. Well I'll be out the back,' with that Hiccup slid from the kitchen towards the main hall leading into the main foyer.

Their home in some cases was considered upside down with the kitchen, living and office spaces all upstairs able to be bathed in natural light thus feeling spacious. The bedrooms, laundry, bathrooms, storage rooms and Stoick's small weights room resided downstairs out of sight granting a sense of security and cosiness. Hiccup slipped on a pair of work boots making his way over to the workshop. Inside was an array of tools and power appliances hanging across the walls above a steel bench that ran across the entire length of the wall. He moved through the space towards an industrial sized fridge that leaked a faint aroma of frozen fish. Taking a nearby bucket and a pair of rubber gloves he loaded up the bucket with fish before returning to the spacious backyard. The lawn was trimmed well and considering the days it would rain, the sprinkler was rarely used, thankfully there was nothing forecasted until after the weekend.

 _Needless to say Mum has been just about everywhere you can go on foot, the darkest cracks and the highest peaks. She would go for days on end often travelling with Mala searching for the one thing that devoured their curiosities; Dragons…_

Hiccup strolled out towards the edge of the lawn to the where the first few trees and rocks met. He looked around the thickening cluster before blowing a shrill whistle.

 _Dragons were more than just her work, it was her passion and so being the first Sanctuary director was more than she could ask for. But then there was our family. Though adventure and research called constantly, she valued family above all else making sure to spend time with us as much as she could. I still wish if she were here, that I could join her on those expeditions, the mounds of knowledge and excitement. It reminds me of something she would commonly spout about to Dad. Imagine if people rode dragons outside of the races, the places they could go in just a few short hours compared to days. But that was the fundamental rule in Berk, citizens outside of the races couldn't own a dragon as a pet, the dangers and maintenance were too high of a risk for such actions to be allowed…_

Only the soft breeze could be heard whistling through the trees as he patiently waited at the edge of the tall grass. A moment later there was the sound of rustling leaves followed by the crack of broken sticks. A streak of black bolted between the trees slowing right at Hiccup's face before nuzzling into his chest. Hiccup instinctively wrapped his arms around the dragon scratching at his scales and nuzzling back with his cheek against his muzzle. He didn't how it was possible but there was no denying how much he loved Windy's chocolate scent.

'Hey Windy, missed you too buddy,' he reached the particularly good spot on the dragon's neck causing him to relax in his arms and a small string of drool dripped from the side of his mouth.

Hiccup immediately backed off before the sticky saliva latched itself onto his shirt. 'Hey. What did I say about drooling?' he said with a short chuckle.

Windy lowered his head staring up at him with pale blue eyes, his mouth parting ever so slightly as if he was tasting the air. Hiccup could see the subtle actions and knew exactly what he was after.

'Hungry aren't you? Here you go,' he tipped the bucket down for Windy to eat.

The Windwalker flopped out his tough and dived into the pile of fish greedily. 'Whoa whoa, hehe, take it easy,' Hiccup jumped back. 'You'll get another stomach ache.'

It wasn't the most pleasant experience hearing the soft and pained moans of the dragon as he laid on his side, his front paws curled in towards his belly. He took the moment to inspect Windy for any fresh markings and to his relief he was clean of injury. He knelt down to inspect his front right paw seeing where his old would had healed over in layers of scars. Even to this day he still limped a little on it, but that meant nothing when he was in the air; as far as they knew, no other dragon could match his speed. But there were rumours.

 _Windy was the first of his species that Mum and Mala found. The tree snare that sliced his leg took a few small chunks from it but it healed as well as it could over time. At first we always found it funny watching him hobble around the yard gaping his jaws wide with yawns. They really are cute when they're young. Of course, Dad was heavily against it at first, the face of horror and fear he made when he first laid eyes on Windy were priceless. There were several arguments that week over what should be done; Dad abiding by the laws saying he should be taken to a rehabilitation habitat, Mum and Mala rejecting the idea claiming his reclusive status meant he would likely have a hard time fitting in with the other more common species; Windy would have been isolated and alone. In the meantime, they'd all but forgotten about me and somehow, I had made it out to the makeshift pen and was playing with Windy. Mum said that was the most terrified she'd ever seen Dad but something there and then must have ticked inside him when he saw how docile he was; I was in no harm and Windy only seemed interested in snuggling up into my lap. So despite the fact he of all people knew dragons couldn't be kept as pets he kept him secret, for me…_

They stared down at each other, locking green eyes with pale blue. Hiccup was standing steady with a ball on the end of a string that he had wrapped in his hand. This game was one of Windy's favourites, he knew simply from the way his expression screamed with excitement. Even with the breeze seemingly stilled, they waited in anticipation feeling the kinetic energy between them build up to a point of eruption. The first strike, Windy pounced at Hiccup aiming for the little yellow orb on the string end. As he did, Hiccup ducked to the side yanking the ball out from his path just as Windy hit the ground. He snapped his head eagerly awaiting the next round; Hiccup was circling around him with the ball swinging idly by.

'Come on Bud, you got this,' he breathed holding the dragon's gaze.

Windy dashed forward, planting his paws for a quick correction as Hiccup spun around once again. This time he met Hiccup's follow through ducking in between his legs to sweep him of his feet.

'Whoa!' Hiccup gasped as he tumbled down the dragon's dorsal spines. 'Nice,' he grunted, picking himself of the grass.

He found himself greeted with a smug looking Windwalker idly chewing on the ball with drool pooling over it. 'Real mature,' Hiccup quipped.

He flashed a glance to the forest's edge with a challenging expression before taking off unannounced. Windy dropped any precedent the ball possessed before advancing his pursuit.

 _For two years we studied Windy in secret adding all the findings in a special portfolio of behavioural traits to dietary needs all to be locked away until Mum and Mala were ready to reveal him to the world. Who knows when that might've been; I've tried my best to continue her work as he's gotten older. I guess that's where the story eventually led, I still remember the day May 19th, 2004. It could have been any day, but I remember it was raining and Mom had travelled alone along the Northridge highway to pick up some supplies for the Sanctuary. It was around mid-morning and Dad received a phone call from the police informing him that a car registered under her name was found crashed near Stormard Bridge. Everything else was a blur, rushing into the car, the flashing lights of the police at the site and the questions. All I can remember was Dad's face, it was drained of all life and frozen with fear. There were no words between us, just silence. A silence that feels to have lasted to this day; he scarcely talks about Mum anymore finding the topic too much to bear even after all these years. I watch him sometimes sitting in his lounge chair staring blankly at his coffee mug, no sound, no movement, just his overwhelming grief…_

Leaves and sticks crunched beneath their feet as Hiccup vaulted through the trees, Windy close on his heels. He darted left through a small gap in the rocks to which Windy leapt high spreading his wings with a clean glide over them. Hiccup heard his wings catching air and took another sharp turn right to keep the dragon on his toes. This kind of exercise was good for him as it kept his mind and reflexes sharp say an event forced him to flee from danger. And despite what he may say to others about physical activity, there was no denying Hiccup enjoyed these runs too. Whilst the exact path he took was never the same, he always had an idea of where he would lead them through. Ahead, was an old running track used in the occasional marathons, for all he knew no one even knew about it anymore let alone used it. It was just off the edge of his boundary and even with only a sharp hill to really guard intruders away, Hiccup knew well enough where it was. He let Windy catch up to him and held his palms up to ease him to a stop.

'Easy Bud, just gonna check the path, I'll whistle if it's clear,' Hiccup instructed scratching under the dragon's chin.

What seemed to amaze Hiccup about dragons was the degree to which they understood human behaviour. From what he knew, dragons could come to understand everything they said to them, instructions, emotional responses, even just general conversation. That, or maybe because Windy was raised in an environment around humans, he'd learned these things over time. It wasn't a matter of being hidden away and cycling through commands and patterns, he was always around us listening and watching how different conversations played out in context to different emotions. He wasn't trapped in the Chinese Box as it's called. He lived with us.

 _There were nights I would wake up to thumps and angry cries. Sometimes I wish I didn't recognise the sounds that echoed through the house because more often than not I would know which piece of furniture or crockery had met a shattering end. I wouldn't have realised it then but as I look back I'm forever grateful Dad didn't turn to a reliance on alcohol. It wouldn't have been safe for me and who knows what may have become of him then. I'd have thought he might have taken his anger out on Windy, but that never happened either to both Mala and my astonishment. No, what happened between them was beyond anything I could have comprehended. Dad was sitting on the deck gazing out to sea as the sun set like he would when he felt low and the weather was fine. I was playing with Windy at the time but he seemed distracted, as if he could sense the unease in Dad's heart. I could only stare as he trotted outside his head perked up listening to the grieved breathing patterns. He raised his front paws upon the chair and push himself up onto Dad's lap. Dad did nothing to reject him, instead he just looked into those hopeful blue eyes shining as if he could feel the pain and grief. Of course he felt the same way, Mum was essentially Windy's new mother nurturing him and raising him back to health. It was something they shared and I honestly thought I was dreaming when Dad scooped him up in his arms holding him close when the tears began to fall…_

The whistle echoed far enough for Windy to hear and so he darted forward slinking low to the ground crossing the path back into the shadows of the tree line. Hiccup continued to lead the route through the trees circling the path to emerge back where they started in the backyard. He could feel the beads of sweat slowly trailing down his forehead and the heat that was flooded in his cheeks burning with that uncomfortable intensity gained only from intense physical activity. Windy was stretching himself out on the lawn ready for a snooze into the fast approaching night. It was time to go inside, back to the eerie silence and clean white walls. Back to reality.

 _Dad continued to hold Windy close on days like that for many years until he became too big to hold. They had connected on an incredibly deep level sharing their painful wounds together. Never once did he lay a hand against him or told him off, but despite the bond they had, Windy is still my responsibility. On the wreckage of the car that fateful night ten years ago, the police had identified tears in the car metal, and not that of natural formation. They were too uniform and precise in their spacing; it could only be dragon claws. The inner turmoil of guilt and vengeance Dad still fights within himself is why he's even more strained when dealing with human dragon relations. He likes to keep on top of that area of news, he even watches the dragon races not so much for the entertainment but to monitor the techniques the riders use to keep their dragon's calm and controlled. Anything he can learn in relation to safe and controlled dragon handling he'll advocate to the city. I don't know where he may go in the future with these legislations but people love him for it so I guess that means we can look forward to many long and prosperous terms in office…_

Hiccup peeked into the kitchen to see that Stoick had the salad prepared and was working on the noodles. He figured he would have time to take a shower and change before dinner was ready in case Dad kept him around for a lengthy talk on responsibility or time management. Needless to say, soaking under the steamy downpour definitely hit the spot, or multiple spots considering the exertion of weaving through the forest. His return to the kitchen upstairs was most fortuitous for it was at that very moment that dinner was being served.

'Ah, right on time,' Stoick greeted with a simple smile as he placed the bowls on the table sitting in the centre of the open plan room.

Hiccup noted the delicacy was prepared with expert precision thus adding 'Master Chef' to the list of Stoick's hidden talents. 'I see you had no trouble,' he complimented taking a bite into the pork.

'Actually, I did call out to see if you wanted to help but you'd run off into the forest again,' Stoick replied.

Hiccup hesitated for moment whilst twirling his noodles. 'Oh, right um, I was running the loop with Windy.'

'I figured as much,' he nodded in confirmation then paused as another light thought occurred. 'That's good you know, for the both of you.'

Silence seeped in as neither were sure of what to say. 'The exercise I mean. A balance of activity keeps you healthy.'

'Right,' Hiccup caught onto the thought.

 _So, what about the dragon races? Where did that all start? Well if the historical records are anything to go by the first 'races' began four hundred years ago during the winter season when the dragons tended to migrate to a shallow island east of Berk known as the Rookery. A council representative of the village would first sail out three days prior to the migration allowing enough time to reach the island and set up in an old shack that still exists today. Back then dragons seemed a little more trusting and since there were no machines and constant loud noises, its believed they dwelled in the village amongst the people. On the night before, people would paint a number on a dragon then they all gathered together in the main courtyard to watch them leave. What followed was a betting match; the people would bet gold on which number would win the race so when the council representative returned, the winner or winners on some occasions would receive a large percentage share of the sum total of gold. The rest was claimed by the ruler at the time as tax. Though problems quickly arose with the council members being bribed by locals to return with their number. They then sent three members to confirm and make sure no one was lying but that ended up with them all arguing over who the true liar was. In the end they picked the council member in secret and he was sent away under darkness to avoid any rigged competition. The tradition has since continued in a modern form and thanks to the aid of modern technology, it's streamed live from the Rookery for everyone to watch._

 _As for the modern-day racers, the first Dragon Rider was back in 1982; a young man named Darius Bludvist. His methods were, unconventional and intimidating opting to overwhelm a dragon's spirit with fear thus breaking them into submission and earning him the name, Drago. I never liked his original methods, but then again, he was a strange man with a very troubled background. During his prime years he rode a Rumblehorn and taught others how to 'train' dragons eventually funding the initial ground-work that would become the great Dragon Races of today. Since then, the methods of training have been refined and are significantly less brutal thanks to Mum's later involvement. The Sanctuary now has a specialised breeding program for racing dragons which means they are raised with a particular mindset that makes it tough for wild dragons being brought into the competition. New technology has also aided in performance and safety for both riders and dragons meaning they can go to greater lengths and perform far more dangerous stunts. Drago still owns the main stadium and grounds, but he has also gone onto sponsorship with his own championship league division, punting platforms and is always on the lookout for the very best riders in the season to sponsor. The more his riders earn, the more he does in return…_

With his bowl clean and only the slight remains of sauce sitting in the bottom, Hiccup leaned back in his chair feeling content, his mood lifted and feeling a little more talkative despite his audience.

'And so Cami is complaining and of course has to involve me, she says the day this stuff becomes useful is the day I'll become a dragon racer. Which is fair enough I guess,' he chuckled sliding his gaze back towards his bowl.

Stoick simply smiled kindly, though he was unaware, just listening to him talk about his daily life, the ups and downs were therapeutic in ways even he didn't understand. It was relaxing, fulfilling. Silence ensued once more pulling over a fog of doubt and discomfort for Hiccup who started to shift in his seat glancing everywhere but his father.

'I'm gonna go do some work now, I'll probably see you tomorrow,' he excused himself pushing away from the table taking both bowls to the dishwasher.

He was on a line for the stairs when Stoick finally replied. 'Make sure you're packed ready for tomorrow afternoon, we'll be leaving as soon as you're done.'

He partly turned to meet his father for probably the first real time that day. 'Right. Night Dad.'

'Goodnight Son,' Stoick replied as he watched Hiccup disappear below.

* * *

 **To Be Continued in Raven's Point**

* * *

 **CONTEXT:**

 **The 'Chinese Box' – is philosophical thought experiment developed by American Philosopher John Searle. It is designed as a counter argument against the physicalism perspective of the mind and body problem when dealing with computer sciences and AI.**

 **\- Computer programs can only replicate processes  
\- While the brain does process information, it does much more  
\- The implementation of the computer program is not by itself sufficient to create consciousness  
\- It leaves out the biologically specific powers of the brain to cause cognitive processes.**

 **What this means is, a computer or person acting in such a way can memorise certain patterns and symbols, say Mandarin characters from a manual and never know what they translate to. Then with the aid of a particular rule book also completely in Mandarin, they can create messages based on what the book says is the appropriate response. After time one may learn the patterns and no longer need the book to help them reply to the messages, but not once have they learnt Mandarin as a language. There was no context or translator provided, just information to be processed.**

 **How this applies to Windy is that whilst he can't speak English, he has the capacity to learn it with contexts and the aid of emotions. Some of you might find these AI based thought experiments interesting, in which I suggest you check out the wok of Rene Descartes, the 'Philosophical Zombies' dilemma and a very exciting topic called, 'The Singularity.'**


	4. Raven's Point

**Raven's Point**

* * *

His father's comfort was faintly heard whilst hopping down the stairs two at a time. He entered the downstairs corridor taking a left to the end of the hall where he entered his room. It was quite spacious but with all the clattered books, drawings and mechanical apparatus's, it definitely condensed the spacious atmosphere. Like Stoick had asked, Hiccup made sure he was packed ready to go to Raven's Point tomorrow afternoon before he settled down at his desk to attend a most intriguing item, the package from Gobber's. It was unmarked apart from his name in permanent marker, but the weight of it was deceptive despite its compact form.

Hiccup sliced open the binding tape with his scissors and pried open the top flaps to view the mysterious contents. A wide grin brought on by the feeling of success spread across his face as he lifted a dense black prism with many electronic ports. On the top face, a shiny plaque with its title engraved, Dragoneye' His mind refused to stay calm as the possibilities of what he could achieve with this device rolled through. To put simply, the device was an advanced operating conduit for micro componentry. It offered finer articulation with machine controls and a learning base system that could read scenarios and automatically adjust for optimum capacity. His desktop now had the final piece to the puzzle and from there he could run the most efficient system outside of the Sanctuary to monitor and evaluate Windy's biology.

His books still resided in his bag and as for study, there wasn't too much pressing as of now. Some hour later he closed his tablet and set the books aside for tomorrow, and in doing so slid out the leather clad journal returning to the most recent entry. He wasn't sure why but something about this gift from his father made more sense than he would understand. He could pour himself into these pages, release the pent up emotional strain or just recap his day. People would do this for a reason he hadn't yet fathomed, what was the point of a record such as this? A bias perspective on life from the eyes of the writer, documenting what they feel, the good and the painful. No one else would read it, so who was it for? That was the question he found himself asking whenever he opened it.

Nonetheless, Hiccup uncapped his pen and began another scrawl. _Perhaps I should properly introduce my mother…_

It felt timeless designing the pages with black ink but in truth two hours had passed by the time he reached the end of his prose. … _The more his riders earn, the more he does in return. That's just the way the system works I suppose. But of course, to even qualify in the Championship League it means being both outstanding and ranking first in the Intermediate league. To even reach that level it means qualifying through the Preliminary league which has an age restriction at sixteen and older. I suppose I could joke with myself in thinking I could join next year. I mean I do have a dragon I could ride, but the legalities and the public uproar would be a complete mess. The Mayor's son entering Dragon Races as soon as he's of age with an officially undiscovered species. The fire Dad would receive from it and me at school; I'd be swarmed. Something I know I don't need, unwanted attention from people._

Hiccup floated his pen to take a moment in reflection of what he just wrote. The words of Cami earlier today, and his unfortunate disposition floating in his mind. It would be stupid of him, no crazy to even contemplate a very reachable reality. His mind wandered further fantasising the idea, him riding atop of Windy with six other dragons at his side battling for a place at the head of the pack. Imagine that, Harold Haddock, a Dragon Rider.

Shaking his head he decided now would be time to wrap up the night and catch some sleep. _And besides, I've never flown with Windy in my life._

 ** _Friday, June 15, 2014…_**

Each page held nothing but old information, there was nothing he could take from this lesson that he didn't already know. ' _The Deadly Nadder, a playful breed under the Sharp classification of dragon species. Quite beautiful with many colour pallets but a distinct feature being the spines that line their tails. When provoked they can raise and flick these spines in a show of aggression or defence.'  
_ Hiccup glossed over the scrolls of text and began flicking over the few pages dedicated to the Nadder, bio statistics, athletic ability, special attributes. It was all familiar, stuff he'd memorised over the years since his mother disappeared but surely one more reading couldn't hurt. Soon enough he'd be able to recite entire passages.

Mala stood at the base of a dim lit lecture terrace, the rows of seats and desks curving around in an arc from where the circular lecture podium sat fronting a large projector display. On the display was the same detailed diagram from the text book, a cross section showing different parts of the anatomical structure. Mala had control over the display on her tablet and shifted her slides around to a slide specifically on the tail.

'The Deadly Nadder tail, an interesting feature of this dragon's evolution. We have several Nadders in the sanctuary habitat whom have greatly aided our research and as such, we know exactly how the spines that line them work,' she began switching to the first slide.

Hiccup switched off the display of his tablet to watch the presentation finding the change of medium more engaging. 'The Deadly Nadder's tail is not unlike a porcupine in that the spines can be detached at will and are primarily used as a defence mechanism. They regrow at rapid rates and almost act like a second skin to their scales. But what's really interesting is their ability to flick those spines at incredible velocity and accuracy as we can see here,' Mala extended a window of a short video recording.

He could tell it was in one of the research enclosures, the high walls and natural growth of foliage being strangely trimmed and a little too clean to be completely natural. Three habitat trainers stood close by a richly saturated and predominantly blue Nadder; a female that Hiccup could tell. She was eyeing them gleefully with her mouth parted and chirping as her crown rattled in excitement. One of the trainers rested a hand on her side and called an action.

'Ok Stormfly,' a female voice called. 'Spine shot!'

The Nadder perked up and her tail coiled above her releasing in a slinging motion sending several spines towards a wooden target. Three of them embedded themselves soundly whilst the others bounced harmlessly off the rock wall.

'Good Girl Stormfly,' the young woman cheered, sounding all too familiar.

Mala returned to a new slide detailing a cross section of the tail. 'This is what we've managed to learn about their regrowth glands. The spines grow much like hair does going through several stages but instead of just falling out, the mature age spine can linger for many years before it becomes brittle.'

Hiccup had read on several accounts the average rate was around seven years before the spine lost its edge by which point it would most likely have been spent by then anyway. He slowly raised his hand as another question cycled through his mind.

'Yes Hiccup,' Mala invited inadvertently drawing all eyes toward him.

'Ahh, I've read that on average most Nadders will have spent a full tails length of spines in around two years, if it normally takes seven years for a spine to become brittle whilst still attached and of course being fed nutrients, what about after its detached?' He might have guessed for his own sake or simple searched it on Google but for the benefit of the class, there was no harm in asking.

'That's a good question. Structurally the marrow of the spine disintegrates within several weeks but the outer shell is harder than most wood. In saying that, its composition does deteriorate remarkably fast so it generally stays good for another two years on average. They're not too dissimilar from bones really,' she replied.

Another hand, more pudgy and round rose two rows up and three seats to the left. 'Finlay?'

Hiccup turned to face him with everyone else. 'Is that why we don't use them in construction purposes? I mean compositionally they could be quite useful?' he asked.

Mala nodded her head in agreement before Hiccup returned with a quick routed assessment before she could answer. 'Yeah, the strength would be unparalleled by wood any day but then you'd have to consider shape cutting and production.'

'And not to mention the likely hood of the spine splitting when cutting against the grain,' Finlay followed through.

'True,' he considered the properties for a moment before shifting to face the front again. 'Miss don't we use some of the chemicals and oils in medicine and I think, a cancer treatment, right?'

Mala nodded. 'Yes, we use the poison residue for antivenom treatment and there are proteins in the marrow itself that can help with rehabilitation for patients recovering from prostate and even breast cancer.'

'That's them,' Hiccup nodded to himself confirming his queries. 'Couldn't quite remember which it was.'

The rest of the students were typing away and to Hiccup's surprise, so was Finlay. 'That's actually pretty cool, I honestly had no idea,' Finlay said with small smile; knowledge was without a doubt treasure to him.

Hiccup resisted turning back to see his expression basing the response on the voice alone as genuine. The rest of class felt like a blur as a strange thought kept rolling across his mind. _Strange how_ _Finlay Ingerman, class expert on Dragons didn't know about the practical use of Nadder Spines?_ He shook his head to draw his mind away from the scrawl he'd unconsciously written in his journal. Why he even brought the thing out was an insoluble question but if it meant he could return focus to the class, he would take it. With the question down for later, he tuned back into the explanation Mala was presenting to the class.

'… that's how the spine has the strength it does, because of these groups of molecular compounds,' she finished.

Hiccup noted his watch reading 3:15pm; the bell was about to sound their departure for the day and so fortuitously the rattling clang echoed through the loudspeakers. 'Alright then, that's it for the day and because I'm feeling nice, no homework,' Mala smirked when the wave of hushed positive exasperations filled the room.

'I'm sure it is,' a colourful voice filtered through the rabble of bags being packed.

Hiccup snapped his head to the source of the voice to see Astrid smirking at Mala. 'Ok, fine. It might have a little do with the fact we are actually ahead in our assessment table but since you're keen Astrid I could always offer you some extra work if you want?' Mala replied.

The tone of her voice held no hint of sarcasm nor was there a warning seriousness, it was a legitimate offer for extension work. 'Thank you but I've actually managed to slot some decent training times so I'm going to be busy all weekend.'

'Fair enough, have a good weekend class,' she farewelled to a series of acknowledgements as the class dispersed.

Hiccup was lingering behind so as to avoid the mass of people but he hadn't noticed Finlay approaching with a rather optimistic expression. 'Hey ahh, Hiccup?'

He jumped in surprise not realising he wasn't alone. 'H…Hey, Finlay, hi,' he stuttered trying to keep his mind clear enough than running rampant to the fact one of his idols was talking to him for the first time in ages.

'Yeah um, I just wanted to ask, where'd did you learn all that stuff, it was pretty cool,' secret dragon nerd, Hiccup had gathered that much about Finlay before but to see it in the flesh was something new.

He just looked alive, hungry even, though all things considering it may well be actual hunger. 'Oh. Um my Mum was a dragon expert. She ahh, wrote the books. Plus, several exhibitions into the mountains looking for new dragons.'

'Your Mum's Valka, of course. Hiccup Haddock, wow, that's awesome. Well I mean it's terrible, what happened. I'm sorry. I just. wow,' Finlay was lost for words not daring to tread any further on that subject.

Hiccup offered a smile feeling the trepidation brewing. 'Heh, I know what you mean, thanks. Yeah, she was something else. Left all of her books and journals in Dad's care so I've had endless recourses, speculations and theories to drown in essentially,' he tried to brighten the mood.

'That… Actually explains a lot,' Finlay grew curious quite suddenly.

'What do you mean?' he asked slinging his satchel over his shoulder.

Finlay's eyes brightened at the prospect. 'No, as in why you know so much about dragons, why you're topping the class; your family lives for dragons.'

'Wait what?' Hiccup furrowed his brow his own curiosity getting the better of him. 'Topping Dragon Studies? Nonono that can't be right I mean, h… how do you know?'

Finlay bobbed his head. 'I've seen the class rankings, you're at the top, Astrid's a little bit below you and then me,' his tone was nonchalant oblivious to the connotations behind it.

'Wait, Astrid's second? She's above you too? But I thought you were like… you know, future dux of our cohort,' this was becoming too much in too short a time to comprehend.

Not only was Finlay below him but Astrid Hofferson whom he hadn't even realised was fluent with Draonology. He knew she was keen on the subject but he always thought her drive were the races.

'Hehe, many think so too. No, Astrid sure knows her stuff and is always do secretive about it too. We may hang out but she's still a mystery, I almost pity the guy she ends up with, that's if she does. No Astrid will probably scare them all off, make them cower in fear of her divine strength,' Finlay explained as they made their way towards the theatre floor were Mala was finishing cleaning up.

Hiccup smirked at the familiar concept. 'Hm, sounds like someone I know.'

'Camicazi?' he confirmed.

'Yep. Crazy as crazy comes,' he quipped.

'She seems to like you though?' his tone was blatantly suggestive causing Hiccup to groan a little on the inside.

'Nohoho no we're… we're just friends. I think she'd make it pretty clear if she liked me, err that way,' he chuckled.

'Eh, what would I know right,' Finlay joined in. 'Girls. Infinitely complex, especially for me.'

Hiccup considered that for a moment. 'Well your friends seem pretty relatable.'

Finaly simply nodded with a kind grin before holding his place at the base of the steps. 'They are, speaking of which, what I actually wanted to ask you was, would you like to come study with us? I mean Astrid and I are the only ones who do Dragon Studies but believe me she'll love you for it, we both will. Your knowledge is incredible, I mean I sometimes look at you and you'll be sitting waiting for the end of the test because you've finished so fast and your results are always immaculate! Oh um, sorry hehe, got a little excited you know.' he was beaming at Hiccup with the joy of a child opening his presents at Snoggletog. 'So what do you say?'

'L…Love me?' He had to snap out of it fast, his cheeks were burning, and he could feel the heat wave wash over him. 'I… I mean y…yeah sure, if ahh, that's if your friends are cool with it, I mean look at you guys, you're the ahh, the…' his words were falling out incoherently, and he knew at any moment the god level streak would finally break and his chances pulled out from underneath.

'The 'Cool group?' Finlay finished for him with a seemingly undeterred expression. 'Don't worry about that, it's honestly just a meaningless title everyone gave us. Truth is most of us have been friends for years, way back in early childhood.'

This was too much, too many revelations in one day. 'Really, see there's something I didn't know,' he relished at the thought.

'Not many people do, probably why they call us that. No the talent things is like a light bulb, everyone has one, ours just so happens to burn a little brighter, maybe? I dunno. But trust me, they'll be absolutely fine with it. In fact, things are a little stale right now, so some new company would actually be great. Give the twins something to put their focus on before they blow up the labs or something,' Finlay remarked, his sense of humour becoming more appealing by the second.

'Sure, ok. Um when, where?' Hiccup asked, the weight rising off his chest like feather weights.

'Monday afternoon in the library, how does that sound?' Finlay suggested.

Hiccup went over his mental timetable seeing how this might affect his routine, Cami and Thuggory were both at training so he usually just went home to Windy. 'That works perfectly, I have a couple of chores but I can push them back easily enough.'

'Cool. See you then, hopefully Scott doesn't break anything,' one final quip from Finlay was just what he needed to set his mood on smooth tracks.

'See you Monday, thanks Finlay,' he extended his hand for a shake.

Finlay grasped it and much gentler to what he was expecting. 'Oh, and you can call me Fishlegs if you want, they do and well, I kinda like it?'

'Gods what is with this place and weird names?' Hiccup rolled his eyes in humorous exasperation.

'Tell me about it,' Fishlegs added before heading for the door.

Hiccup was just left standing in the middle of the lecture theatre to his own thoughts as Mala joined him. 'Made a new friend have we,' her smile was sharp and teasing.

'I think so,' he replied as casually as he could muster which wasn't much considering.

'How about your camping trip to Raven's Point, are you all packed?' she asked as they headed towards the door.

Hiccup could feel the first itch of regret beginning to seep in. 'Yeah, made sure we were all ready to go last night, Dad's probably waiting out in the car now. Should be fun right?' He could tell by Mala's solemn expression he sounded unconvinced more so with himself.

'I know things between you and you father have been rough ever since we lost Valka, but this'll be good for you. Try talking with him about something your both interesting in. What do you say?' she rested her palm on his back as a sign of reassurance.

Hiccup offered a small smile and simply nodded. 'I'll try.'

They entered into the corridor where a rather important thought hit Mala. 'Oh and if you see anything dragon related remember to give me a call ok. I'll get the Raven's Point recovery guys to give you a hand.'

 ** _On the Road…_**

Ambient humming and lifeless vibrations were all he could feel with his head resting against the window. The sun reflected across the seaside glittering against the waves in a hazy glow that reached the horizon. The sky was bright with the afternoon sun burning an amber hue against the clouds that hung in silence. He wished the warmth of the rays would break through the chill of the air conditioner so could he be drowned within a serene experience in his mind's eye. He could feel his lids closing bit by bit as the comforting darkness eloped him into a great expanse without end.

The sky burnt warmer and the currents of air were like soft pillows as he floated amongst the cloud. The large bridge they were crossing in reality, curved in a gentle degree and he could feel the slight tug as he banked around a large cloud formation feeling the smooth transition as he levelled out once again. Everything seemed to have stopped, the world and time itself leaving only him, alone in the sky and unburdened by anything, free.

'What are you thinking about?' The deep voice pulled him from the depths of his imagination.

Reluctantly, he returned to reality with the advice from Mala crawling its way onto his mind. 'Ohhh, nothing,' his tone was distant and his gaze never left the seaside.

'I'm sorry?' he mustn't have heard him properly.

'Nothing,' nothing definitive anyway. 'Just day dreaming,' he replied still absent in his tone.

'Day dreaming? About what?' Stoick asked further seemingly interested.

'I dunno, stuff,' Hiccup held his reservations.

A small grin spread across Stoick's face. 'Stuff?' he sounded slightly surprised, why? 'I don't think I remember a time where it's just been 'stuff.' When you were younger you would always be thinking up strange ideas.'

Something was up, he could feel the change let alone hear how his father's voice was articulated in such a way that was engaging, or at least trying to be. 'What do you mean?' Hiccup rolled his head to face him whilst still against the window.

Stoick flicked an acknowledging glance. 'Your imagination, it was as wild as the seas. I can remember you came home one day after school with all these drawings of dragons, ones we've only heard rumours of. Some of them had multiple legs, heads and of every single colour. But your favourite was this simple dragon that was completely black, no colour at all. I had no idea why and kept suggesting the colourful ones but no, you were so adamant about that dragon that you stomped off to bed that night because I didn't believe you,' he chuckled over the fleeting memory. 'Do remember that?'

Hiccup nodded slowly before turning away out towards the cliffs edge. 'It was a Night Fury.'

'Mmm, you were still mad at me the next morning.' Stoick teased again. 'So clearly you weren't just thinking about 'stuff.'

'Did Mala say something to you before we left?' he interjected sterner once again facing his father.

Stoick held his attention to the road, his face blank of any recognition to the imposing question. 'Just the usual well wishes, why? Did she say something to you?'

He was in a bit of a ditch now and in need of some equally vague escape route. 'The same,' he didn't want his growing irritation to show.

Another nod. 'Ok. So?'

'So what?' Hiccup asked boringly.

'Whatchu' thinking 'bout?' Still Stoick was determined to get a piece of his mind, even after a moment of the silent treatment had passed. 'Not a girl is it?'

'Dad!' His cheeks flushed and eyes were wide with warning. 'No, I… no, just… ugh,' until he gave a straight answer there was no chance Stoick would give up any time soon, their stubbornness were rivals of only themselves. 'Fine, flying! I was daydreaming about flying,' he set his head back against the glass.

It was clear Mala had spoken to Stoick about opening up, talking about something they had in common. This was his way of finding that common ground and so far, the only thing it was making Hiccup was increasingly frustrated.

'Ok,' Stoick simply replied like he understood a solution to a problem. 'Well, you're allowed to join flight schools at fifteen. I'd be happy to help you through if that's something you'd like to do?'

Hiccup didn't quite know what to say for a moment, on the one hand he'd just been offered to join flight school whilst on the other, it was his father who suggested it; he really was making an effort to take interest. 'Um, thanks but, that's not quite what I meant,' he forced a smile to take his rest against the window once more. 'Like you said, I was just thinking.'

His eyes slowly began to droop and lull him back into the comforting recesses of his imagination. Back to the sky and this time, there was nothing calling him back.

The trip remained in a sullen silence and it flowed like water in a river throughout their set up of the camp. They donned a shared tent for the two of them with a small rock singed fire pit outside. They picked an opening in the woodlands not far from the Raven's Point clubhouse which gave them access to any resources they may need, but also far enough no to be disturbed by tourists and club members. Hiccup sat slumped in his camp chair with his journal open for another potential entry, but nothing seemed to be coming to mind. Setting up the tent was easy enough with the instructions at hand but it had been a pretty long day after all, so his head was swimming with incoherent ambient noise. Or at least that's all he could hear along with the crackle of the fire. He still hadn't figured out who he was writing this for, but he figured whoever it may be would most likely be foreign to Berk. He had an entire civilisation to describe.

'How are you enjoying the journal?' Stoick intervened before Hiccup laid ink to paper.

He snapped head up in surprised at his father's presence. 'Oh, yeah it's a nice book. It err, smells good,' smells good? What was he doing?

Stoick quirked an eyebrow clearly amused by the shotgun answer. 'Smells good? Is there something I should be worried about?'

'No, it… it's good. Handy to have, um thank you,' he smiled in return feeling his cheeks burn too.

'Aye, my father gave one to me when I was your age. It was a scraggly old thing and could have even been second hand,' Stoick continued popping open a chair for himself. 'But I think it was hand made based on the woven stitching and ornate patterns along the seam.

'Second hand?' Hiccup furrowed his brow in thought. 'Was there writing already in it?'

Stoick gazed off in thought. 'No, it was completely empty and there was no sign of ripped out paper. I'd say it was just unwanted.'

Something about that description scratched at that part of brain which bread intrigue, the idea of something handmade with all the scars and stains of it writing its own history including the history etched onto the pages within. 'Did you ever finish it?'

'Gods no hehe,' he chuckled shaking his head in good humour. 'I wasn't very good at writing that kind of stuff, I think I just ended up using it as a paper weight or something. No, not like you. By the way you're going I'll probably have to get you another one by the end of the year.'

Hiccup subconsciously flicked a few pages with his thumb. 'Yeah well, my life is infinitely more interesting.'

'Is that a joke son?' Stoick's suggestive tone exposed his tease.

'Could be?' he expressed rather vaguely.

His knowing smile was enough of an indication to his thoughts as he reached over into the esky. 'What _do_ you write in it?' he asked handing him a can of Lemon Squash whilst taking a light beer for himself.

'Oh? Err you know just the usual stuff, daily things, background contexts and exposition, anything really?' he was feeling a light cloud of focus floating down upon himself rising the uneasy feeling that liked to creep up unexpectedly.

Stoick took a short swig from his drink. 'Have I made a feature?' the curious expression was still evident.

Hiccup shifted his eyes between him and the book settling for the animated spectacle of the flames. 'Yeah and Mom.'

Stoick paused for a moment seemingly in consideration, but Hiccup knew well enough what his next question would be. 'Can I have a read?'

The same question crossed his mind again amongst the settling fog of doubt and uncertainty; who was he writing the journal for? For the most part, he felt set in his idea that it wouldn't be his father. That hadn't changed and contents about their past with Windy were sure to darken the mind in reminiscence. That was the last thing he wanted, for Stoick to be brooding over the past and spoiling his undeniably good mood.

'No. It's boring, you wouldn't enjoy it,' he tried to sound remotely convincing but the uncomfortable feeling that rest in the pit of stomach was only a hinderance.

It felt as if an entire minute had passed, a deafening, agonisingly slow minute before Stoick simply nodded. 'Ok,' the cold chill of fear was expanding, one that stemmed from his father's silent disappointment but upon seeing his growing smirk he could do nothing but wait for the imminent sass pounding.

'Don't want me reading about your secret crushes, do you?' he fell into laughter at his son's distress.

'Dad!

The night rolled over without a hitch as both settled to their sleeping bags after a quality fire roasted feed. The morning light brought the shrill cries of many birds and Hiccup could even recognise the calls of dragons hiding in their dens. He dragged himself with the cosy recesses of his sleeping bag to peek out through the tent mesh and the sight in which he beheld shot his brain with horror; Stoick was already up, dressed in a thick jacket already sizzling breakfast over the remains of the embers. He unzipped the tent stumbling and slipping over clumsily as he reluctantly freed himself from the confines of warmth and serenity. He tugged on a brown fur lined vest over his green long sleeve cotton top to join him for what was looking to be another long and labouring day. At least this time he would spend it in the vast natural space of the wilderness.

'Hey Dad,' he yawned out plunking down beside him.

'Morning Son,' he was undoubtedly cheery this morning. 'How'd you sleep?'

Hiccup rubbed his eyes still feeling the drowsiness. 'About as well as you'd expect. So, what's the plan for today?'

Stoick lifted the sizzling pan from the fire and began scraping the bacon and eggs onto some bread rolls. 'Well, I was thinking this morning we could just sit down and relax for a while you know? Just take it easy, enjoy the wildlife. We have all weekend after all.'

'Ok, well I'm gonna head back to bed after I've finished this, wake me up when you want to go bushwalking or something,' and so he did without any interjection.

It could be thought this run of joviality was caused by a break from the Mayoral offices but Hiccup simply couldn't shake his own scepticism on the matter. Sure they would talk but most conversations were aired with a droning ambience, nothing upbeat or joyful. There had to be some other motive behind his Dad's behaviour, some other means of luring him into a false sense of satisfaction before dropping a revelation that would throw a rock into the still waters of his own aspirations. It had to be, right?

He woke again from his snooze a couple of hours later, the soft singing of birds echoed through the trees settling the mood back into serenity. With the sun blazing above, the humidity had also risen leaving the air far too warm for his thicker layers. He stripped down to a red shirt and shorts before venturing outside to where his father lay snoozing in his camp chair. He gently rested his hand on his shoulder before giving him a solid shake.

'Dad?' Dark green eyes shot open with a start.

It took a moment of sporadic searching but Stoick sighed a long breath upon seeing his son. 'Hiccup. Gave the old ticker a start hehe. You ready to get going?'

'Yeah,' he replied with brighter tone.

It was a decision he had made during the few hours of calm. He couldn't help but notice the effort Stoick was making to be more involved with him, the various questions at least seemed to indicate so. Whether the effort was indeed a vain attempt to make him vulnerable for exploitation or a genuine emotional connection he may not ever find out, so he figured what harm would there be in trying himself? He knew his Dad well enough to know he was kind at heart, a man for the people and for the city. Maybe for just a few hours he could see, he could try and be there for him. It may very well burn him away on the inside or return their relationship to what it once was those many years ago.

'Alrighty then,' he groaned away as he peeled himself from the chair, his limbs stiff from the comforts of his slumber.

'What do you say we head out to the river, it's about a quarter mile that way. If you can carry the tackle box I'll grab the rods,' Stoick looked hopeful, that was clear.

Hiccup felt the invisible tethers wanting to hold him back, the warning signals blearing away in his brain; he wasn't much for fishing and didn't find much enjoyment out of it all, but he knew how much his father enjoyed the past time. He would survive, he would crumble away on the inside but he would inevitably survive. Either way, he could sense there was no avoiding it now anyway.

'Sure,' he said in a definite tone thus proceeded to the camping trailer for the tackle box checking there was plenty of bait to share.

Stoick was as expected, dumbfounded. 'Hold up,' Hiccup froze for moment and looked to him with uncertainty. 'Ok, now I know for a fact you don't like fishing. I was honestly expecting you to say no and then I would have suggested we just go trekking instead, follow the calls of dragons maybe?'

Hiccup walked back over to him and handed up the box. 'That's true, I'm gods awful at fishing, but I also know how much you like it and I thought well, let's do something you enjoy for once,' he offered a grin.

'Are you sure?' Stoick asked.

'If I were you, I'd just take the box before I change my mind,' he quipped earning a hearty chuckle and a solid pat on the back jumping him forward a pace.

'Thank you son,' he acknowledged with an equally large smile.

In the end could he really complain? The choice to put a little effort trying to enjoy the trip had paid off well and truly. Through crunchy sticks, slippery stones and sly humour, they eventually reached the bank of the river ready to set their lines for a relaxing noon. Hiccup brought the journal with him knowing he'd definitely have a good moment to write an entry, he still hadn't taken a moment to dwell on the study invitation let alone Stoick's good mood.

 _I'm beginning to get the feeling my life is about to change course on a considerably different path with no return. In just one day alone, I have experienced several different revelations all of which have caught me off guard. For starters, Finlay Ingerman, knowledge extraordinaire didn't know about the Nadder oils and proteins used in cancer treatment, a piece of information readily available and not just in my own bank of knowledge. But it seems that knowledge has put me in good favour with him and consequently an invitation to study with the 'Cool Group' whom have also been voided in that title. Turns out those guys have been friends for years. So here I am in a position to join them next week, that's Finlay, Scott, Ted, Rachel and Astrid. Here's to not making a fool of myself I guess… Well I know that's pretty far-fetched even now._

 _But that's only half the story, Dad must have been in contact with Mala for he's acting with an interest in my wares. Normally he just acknowledges my presence and leaves it at that. I could say he's gotten drowned in his work to pass the grief that still clouds us both to this day but just today he asked me what I was thinking. He's never really asked that before and he didn't stop until he got an answer of some sorts. I was dreaming about flying, but not in planes no, it honestly felt more raw than that, more natural, more free. This isn't the first time I've dreamt of flying through the clouds either; it seems to be recurring more and more often but I can't understand where it's coming from, or why? Mala also spoke to me too before I left class, she asked me to try talking to him about something we're both interesting in, a stretch of a request I know but I couldn't shake the idea overnight so I figured I might as well connect with him on his level. So here we are sitting on the bank by the river at Raven's Point doing some fishing, one of Dad's favourite hobbies…_

'An invitation to study with the Ingerman lad and his friends' aye? I'd be taking that too if I were you,' Stoick cut through the ambience like a warm knife through butter.

Hiccup snapped the book shut and cast an accusing glare in return. 'Hey! You mind?' he was not overly impressed by the small invasion.

'Sorry, I was just glancing by and caught Finaly's name. I know his parents, they're academics as I suspect their son will be,' he explained returning his gaze to his rod. 'And is that Astrid Hofferson? Finn Hofferson's niece?'

Hiccup did his best to keep his emotions neutral. 'Um, yeah, she's in my Dragon Studies class too.'

'Mmm, I knew Finn many years ago, he was a firefighter and an exceptional one at that. Cool headed, decisive and completely fearless, but last Arvendale's Fire he was on call to a large manufacturing plant at the edge of the city when he encountered the Flightmare. All I know is that the building collapsed when he was inside but some of the other surviving men claimed that he was frozen when it did. He was stuck solid like a rock unable to move at all. There were even whispers he froze in fear from the Flightmare,' Stoick recounted, his tone solemn; clearly Finn was an honourable man.

Hiccup was shaking his head. Rock solid frozen from fear alone, either that was a cruelly crafted metaphor or the other firemen were exaggerating the point. People don't just freeze from fear, well not solid like stone anyway, dazed and lost for action yes but not completely immobilised. Something just didn't add up here, maybe he could look into it when he got home again.

'That's unfortunate. Especially on Berk since the firefighters are highly respected and sought after,' he commented understanding the gravity of such a loss.

 _Finn Hofferson - research the dragon: Flightmare? Key words, Arvendale's Fire, frozen with fear._

'That they are,' Stoick agreed returning his focus to his rod, something appeared to catch his attention as he carefully laid his fingers around the reel.

Hiccup caught notice. 'You got something?' he said laying his book down to watch.

'I think so,' he replied not breaking his attention to any degree.

The reel was slowly winding outwards and a small tug could be seen from the line as it was lightly pulled through the water. 'Yep I think I've got something,' Stoick confirmed slowly reeling the line back towards them.

First catch of the day and hopefully not the last. Still that didn't stop Hiccup from noticing another ripple from the corner of his eye. It was slightly larger but moving at considerable speeds towards the line.

'Ahh, Dad?' he cautiously gestured towards a now set of small fins protruding the water's shiny surface.

Stoick caught onto the looming obscurity and carefully increased his reeling pace. 'Don't you dare, you are not stealing my catch!' But he was all too slow as a Terrible Terror launched itself out of the water with the fish in its mouth.

It spiralled away into the safety of the tree canopy to feast on her freshly acquired loot. Stoick sighed in disappointment before reeling his hook into reach so as to apply more bait. There was something tired in his eyes, Hiccup could tell that much but whether it was from general fatigue or something else he had yet to perceive. The line whizzed out into the water again and so too did their wait for another catch.

He couldn't help feeling that the dragon was just another example of life's cruel humour; the opportunities that present themselves always seem to be within ones grasp right before being tugged away by some uncontrollable variable. Sometimes he felt like his life was just a constant rollover of these anomalies, that for every good thing to come his way, a Terrible Terror was always there to snatch it. Except today, there was no other way to describe the unpredictability that it held.

'Harold?' he was pulled back to reality, caught off guard thus jumping a little at the sound of his actual name.

He looked into his father's eyes, the eyes that bared a deep sorrow in them for some reason. 'I need to tell you something.'

Was this another Terrible Terror? Another moment in his life where a part of his future would be robbed? His father's eyes brought no glimmer of hope no sense of relief, just an embodiment of the dark thoughts and news that billowed their way inside him.

'Ok? Hiccup approached with caution knowing whatever the news may be it wasn't good, but if he had to be honest he'd had enough revelations for one day.

Stoick looked uncertain himself, he held his breath releasing it in long shuddering breaths. 'Two years ago, I was diagnosed with prostate cancer, early stages so I was able to have it removed simply enough.'

Hiccup felt like he was suspended in thin air, his mind pounding with an onslaught of confusion and anger, but he kept calm knowing an outburst wouldn't help the situation. 'What? You had… Wha? When two years ago? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wish I had. For two whole years I wish I'd said something, but I was afraid. You had school and seemed pretty happy at the time and I didn't want to burden you with something like this,' his voice was remaining calm but burdened with tremors of the past.

Hiccup couldn't keep his thoughts together, they were hail fire in his mind. 'But I'm your son, your only son,' he didn't know what to think. 'Why now, why are you telling me this only now?' As soon as he finished the answer pounced on him dropping his jaw in cold fear. 'Oh no. It's come back hasn't it,' he shook his head and slowly rose to his feet in disbelief.

Stoick's nodded solemnly as his gaze slowly fell, the shame hiding his face in shadow. It was only moments before he was brimming with energy asking about his son's life and wanting to spend time with him in the present, and now Hiccup knew why. The nice dinner, the camping trip, Mala's advice were all pieces in a puzzle that were forming into shape. Until now the façade was holding firm but like a pot left too long on the stove, it eventually boiled over.

Hiccup balled his fists and took a deep breath to calm his nerves that were shaking fiercely. 'No this makes sense, it's typical.'

'Harold?' Stoick's voice was soft.

'All the questions about me, the nice dinner on Thursday, you taking interest in my life all of a sudden, this… this whole camping trip was just a way for you to have me open up so you could tell me that you're probably going to die!' Hiccup was losing control of his emotions, the anger and frustration seething out with every word spent.

'I was just trying to protect you son,' he pleaded, his eyes searching for any glimpse of hope.

'Me? No. You were protecting yourself, just like you have ever since Mom died.' His tone was hard and direct, there was no incentive to soften that reality either. If the truth were to be told this day then he might as well admit to a few other things as well; he'd never fully admitted his mother's death before, to him she was only ever lost.

Stoick paled, his great beard burning against the paleness of his skin, his eyes brimming with pain and remorse. 'I…'

'You're what?' he spat. 'You're sorry? Dad you've been holding this to yourself for two years, what were you thinking,' he could feel his throat rising and tried to swallow the pain.

'I don't know,' they both grew silent, Stoick slumped sitting down on the bank whilst Hiccup paced about trying to reconcile the situation.

Another moment passed before Stoick spoke again, his voice low and stoic. 'The doctors said, the cancer has appeared on the groin and that it can be treated again. I start my first round of chemotherapy next week, but they can't guarantee it won't come back again and if it does, it may appear somewhere else and be even worse,' he paused for a moment trying to pick the best words he could muster. 'I just thought this time you should know, in case it becomes too late.'

Hiccup spun on his heel and glared back at him. 'Oh so now it's ok for you to tell me, not two years ago when you were first in danger, no let that slide. Everything is absolutely fine,' he laced each word with heavy sarcasm.

'I'm sorry Harold, I made a mistake, a terrible mistake and I never realised. I know now I wasn't there for you like I should have been and to come so close to the thought that you would be left alone in this world. I knew I had to try,' he searched for the words, his eyes leaning on his son for forgiveness.

Hiccup stood there perplexed. He didn't know what to think, what to do? His head was pounding screaming for relief. Words were at a loss, his mouth hanging idly waiting for the right thing to say but what was there to say anyway, what could he say to something like that? He simply turned his head away and took a step. That step was followed by another and before he realised it, his legs were carrying himself away from the river and back into the forest.

'Harold? Harold wait! Harold!' The distant cries were distorted and inaudible as he ventured further on an undetermined path.

Where he was going he didn't know, he just wanted to escape, to disappear until he could see again. Everything was a haze around him, the trees nothing but dark blurs as they disappeared with every running step. His own heart thundered in his ears drowning everything out and with it his legs were reduced to jelly as he collapsed in the dense confines of nowhere. But he was finally alone.

'ARRRGH!' the scream echoed into the trees startling several birds followed by strangled breaths as Hiccup worked desperately to hold his resolve.

He slumped against a tree the cold wash of panic and confusion dissolving everything into smeared colours. Yet slowly, ever so slowly the world returned to focus as he rested against the trunk. This was so typical, yet it still felt entirely new. Maybe because the last time he'd heard news like this he was five and those memories over time had lost its effect leaving the hard truth as the only real reminder of what happened. But this time he knew the feelings and emotions would last for decades, one day it might come back to haunt him. But at least he would be ready to face it then.

As for now, life would still go on and there was nothing he could really do to change the fact his father had cancer, and a return onset as it was so revealed. He should go back to him, running off wasn't smart but rational decisions weren't a luxury unobtainable at the time. Even then, which way was back? Hiccup rose from the trunk trying to find some sort of track or mark on the ground of where he had come only to learn his own foolishness led him astray.

'No this is just typical really, I get lost in the middle of woods after what, a minute of running away? Why do the Gods hate me?' he mused shaking his head in defeat before shuffling in some random direction.

Perhaps luck would provide and he'd end up on a walking track or even a road or something. Who was he kidding? Luck was rarely let alone now, he'd just have to come to terms with the fact he was lost and hope that he would stumble across something familiar. Or something rather ghastly; the tree trunk was arching low with wood poking out like giant splinters. Something had hit it, there were no scorch marks so it wasn't lightning and the large trenched that ploughed away from it certainly lead to the conclusion that the tree had been hit by something, and large by the looks of it.

There wouldn't be a soul in the world who wouldn't be curious about such an anomaly and so Hiccup had found himself following the trench to a lip in the ground at the edge of a gully. His heart froze with his limbs and the last ten minutes were lost in his memories as he stared at the tangled mess of ropes and dark scales. He knew immediately it was a dragon, but further observations lead him to a conclusion that set his nerves on edge even more, he didn't recognise it.

He carefully slid down the dip to get a closer look despite his better sense telling him to run away. It was pure black with wings that looked to span several feet long. They were wrapped in ropes tied down by what looked like iron bola's; clearly this dragon had been shot down by something. But why? The fact the dragon was caught in a trap that was undeniably human made simply added to the mystery. He looked down to his tail where he could see dark crimson staining the end of it; the left tail fin was torn beyond healing leaving only a few nubs of bone exposed. He couldn't speak, he was still lost for words at this point and as he returned towards the head he felt his heart clench.

The dragon's neck was short and his head slim with large ear plates extruding flush against its neck, but what held Hiccup dead still was the bulbous green eye starring back at him, the pupil no more than a slit. Deep, laboured breathing emanated from within the dark scaly abyss and he didn't know for the life of him why, but he could have sworn the dragon looked, scared.

His thoughts and knowledge crept back to him as vague information flashed in his mind. _Invisible in the night, a cry greater than all._ It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. Everything he had learnt said it was only a myth, a legend but as he stood there starring into the shining eye of the dragon, he couldn't deny the dawning truth. _The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…_

'Night Fury?'

* * *

 **To be Continued in** **What Good Came…**


	5. What Good Came

**What Good Came…**

* * *

He had whispered it, so softly he thought he might have imagined it. The Night Fury never released its consuming gaze locking onto Hiccup like a paralysing beam. The world around him felt sharp and extremely fine, the slightest movement seemingly immense and before he could realise it his own shaky hand was outstretched mere centimetres away from the glossy scales. The dragon's breaths were escalating in pace the nearer he got but locked in his bounds he couldn't move away, he couldn't defend himself or escape; He was at the mercy of a complete stranger.

Hiccup's palm came to rest upon his leg, a touch that was gentle but all too brief as it shot back as did the boy himself. Hiccup could feel his heart thundering away with the recent act still racing in his mind. He wasn't dreaming this, the dragon was as real as the forest ground in which he stood but still that eye, the great piercing eye never left him. Despite having no way to move or flee the Night Fury kept still in his bounds with only his breathing and stare to communicate his fear. He neither cried nor roared, paralysed, helpless and alone, just like Hiccup.

The ground seemed to shift and everything became a sea of blurs and strange colours again. Hiccup dropped to the ground against a rock as his legs gave way to the ever dawning shock and bewilderment. His mind was slowly catching up with reality again and so too did the gravity of his discovery.

'Oh Gods, oh, ohhhhh, what no, no ,no, no this is… you're, you're a Night Fury. A living, breathing, tangled Night Fury. Thor what? It's all true, you're real. And my friends call me crazy, look at you,' his entire body felt too heavy to lift and slowly his eyes drifted back towards the damaged tail. 'What happened to you?'

The question felt more to himself, but it was nothing to drown the growing sadness. A soft wine escaped the dragon as his eye closed, it was pained and only merged with Hiccup's grief. What could he do, how could he possibly do anything to help? He may not have been bound in ropes but he too was stuck, lost in the middle of the forest with no idea where he could go except forward, irony as it were for where that thought had lead him.

What might happen if he released him? Would he just run away never to be seen again, would he attack him or just stay put? Even so he had nothing to cut to the ropes, all the hunting knives were with his Dad by the river, as were the flare gun and his journal. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear as the familiar cold wash spread through his bones. His journal was with his father and in complete availability to be read, like an open invitation to learn the few secrets and details of his mind that he had written in the last few days.

'Oh noooooo,' he dragged his hands across his face with a tired frustration. 'Great. Well I guess I'm stuck here with you, a not yet discovered species of dragon with no way of getting back to camp. Could be worse right?'

The Night Fury shifted and his head lifted up to look at him again, this time his eye seemed less threatening; the pupil was more relaxed and a little wider but still fearful. Hiccup watched this expression attentively and to be all honest he felt as if he was being given a silent message.

'What am I saying? I suppose I could pick some random direction I guess, I mean I'd eventually get somewhere right?' to a regular human being, they might consider that he'd lost it but he hadn't quite realised the absurdity of his actions.

But the train of thought was not long hidden as he realised with a disgruntled sigh. 'Ugh what am I doing? Talking to a wild dragon who probably can't even understand me. You spend so much time around one dragon you begin to treat others like they're the same. And of course you're trapped so that doesn't help much either. Goooooods!' it was more to himself if anything yet that didn't shake the ever watchful eye.

'No, I can't leave you here to die, that… that's not right but I haven't got anything to help you,' he made a foolish decision, he knew that much but in the end look where it had lead him. 'And even if I did, how do I know you won't attack me?'

It was soft but it didn't escape Hiccup's ears, a low hum from the Night Fury and it felt sad, just sad. 'I'm sorry, all I have are my two hands and my phone. Not knife no water or anything… phone.'

He almost jumped from the dirt and his hand snapped to his back pocket where he found the rectangular device snug and secure. 'Oh thank Gods,' he hit the power lighting up the lock screen and immediately he was greeted with four new messages from Dad, he must have had it on silent this whole time.

He looked to the small bar in the corner confirming he still had signal. 'Yes. Yes! Ohhhh I have signal, yes,' he quickly thumbed in his passcode and immediately went to his contacts scrolling to find his Dad.

He was about to press it, but another thought rolled across his mind. He'd have all the gear, including the knives. No, no he'd likely just want to put him out of his misery. He couldn't let that happen, not if this dragon really was a Night Fury. He had to keep him safe. He checked the list and right under Dad was his answer, Diane Mala. She could help him, she could help them both.

He hit the dial phone option and waited for a response from the ringing tone. 'Hello Harold?'

Her voice released a wave of tension that was building up. 'Diane? Thank gods, I… I,' he what? What could he actually say? 'I have a bit of a problem, a dragon problem. He's alive but injured and ahhh…'

Her voice was calm and patient. 'Ok, so a male, do you know what species he is?'

His gut screamed in fear, he was absolutely sure it was a Night Fury but he couldn't say that, she wouldn't believe him. 'Um working on that, he's bound up in a bola trap and missing most of his ahh, left tail fin.'

'Ok that could be a bigger problem. Can you describe him to me?' her tone remained mostly neutral but tinted with a natural concern.

'Um, I can but…' could he tell her? What if she didn't believe him? This dragon would die slowly and painfully.

'Hiccup, are you there?' Mala's voice chimed through again.

He could send photos, visual proof of his discovery but how would the dragon react? He sighed, this was the only way. 'Black, completely black with green eyes. I'd say he'd be around twenty five feet long, I can send you photos if you want?' he found himself looking at the bloody wound before returning to the Night Fury's luminous gaze.

'Photos would be good yes. Did you say about twenty five feet?' she asked, so far so good.

Hiccup was right on her tail. 'Yes, why?'

'That's slightly smaller than most common dragons. Umm, where's your Dad?' her question froze his attention because he actually had no idea.

'Ahh, I don't know, we were separated, I'll send him a text.' he prayed that sounded convincing enough.

'Right, well do you know where you are?' there was the question he was mostly dreading at this point.

He looked back up crash strip from whence he'd come. 'Not exactly, we stopped to fish at the river south of the club house but from there, I'd have to say inland a little bit.'

He could hear muffled breaths from the other side of the phone call. 'Let me guess, Steven has the Flare gun?'

'Yes, along with all the other gear,' the unnerving sense had returned, it was clear enough to him Mala had gathered a basic understanding of what had actually happen despite the calm tone of her voice.

'Ok, I guess this warrants a search party, I'll contact Steven and the Recovery guys at Raven's Point to send a team to look for you,' panic settled and Hiccup stammered over the current course of action.

'No Mala wait, please don't contact Raven's Point or Dad no this, you don't understand. If they find me they'll probably just kill the dragon or they'll… ahhh,' something was burning away inside him, he couldn't let them find him or the dragon.

This unique mythical dragon never before seen, but that wasn't what was unsettling him. The more he gazed upon the magnificent creature the more he came to wonder, why was he tangled in ropes? Who had shot him down, why was he shot down? Was he being hunted?

'Hiccup, sometimes these things happen and there is nothing we can do about it, if nature is calling it time then all we can do is help the passing,' she reassured him her voice more sympathetic.

'You don't understand,' he was growing ever more worried, an irrationality he would let pass for the possibility that he may be right. 'He's not dying or at least I don't think he is but my point is someone or something has trapped him with a bola launcher. They could be out there still looking for him and if you send a search party…'

'Yes I understand your trepidations but Hiccup your safety is of a higher priority right now, we can worry about the dragon later,' how she was keeping calm was beyond his comprehension, but it was reassuring.

'I'm fine, the dragon can't hurt me but there's just… don't send the search party please,' he needed a why and he needed one fast but the only one he could think of was staring back at him with curiosity in his eye.

'Why Hiccup? They are trained for dealing with these kinds of things, they can help,' she reinforced her statement with slow articulation of her words.

He watched the Night Fury with the same curiosity that he received, he wanted to learn about this dragon himself. This was his obsession, his dream finally come true only, not in the way he had hoped. It was selfish but this scenario was far too similar to Windy's and besides the public uproar, the press, the ones who had shot him down in the first place, it was just the long road for them to find him again.

'Hiccup, trust me, whatever this dragon is will be in good hands and once he's delivered to the Sanctuary, you know as well as anyone does that he will be treated with care and respect,' she confided with him.

Hiccup was still lost in the eye of the Night Fury, the eye that was slowly growing until the pupil was not a slit but more of a rounded square. The danger, the terrifying nature of the creature drifted with it leaving behind one of wonder and mystery. He wasn't dangerous anymore, just scared and wounded.

'I can't let you do that,' he stated as firm as he could, he'd made up his mind. 'It's like with Windy, Berk isn't ready for this dragon, I'll call you back,' with that he ended the call before she had a chance to cause hesitation.

His hand fell to his side and it took a moment before he remembered what he must do. He treaded carefully towards the dragon's head though still keeping a safe distance with his phone ready to photograph. 'You mind if I take a picture?' it was in vain, but a little humour could go a long way.

The Night Fury merely huffed a billow of air but neither squirmed nor grew agitated. Hiccup was careful to stay within his line of sight because for whatever reason, he seemed to have grown somewhat calmer to his presence; he didn't wish to startle or aggravate him. He grimaced again at the sight of his tail, it was a mess for sure but there was nothing he could do. As he did, he followed the path of the bola ropes, they coiled his tail around to his back unable to stretch out properly and further followed along his body around his legs and left wing which was stretched almost half open. Interestingly enough, the ropes merely wound around his neck leaving his head unbound but he refrained from lifting it far from the ground as if it were too exhausting or he was conserving his strength. Either way, Hiccup certainly didn't feel safe going too close on account of teeth.

With several photos on many different angles, He forwarded them through to Mala and awaited her response. It felt too long of a wait considering how his nerves were bouncing around his body, but considering the contents of the message he too would have needed a minute to process. Though when his phone started buzzing still locked tight in his hand, Hiccup snapped it right back to his ear.

'Alright Hiccup. I'll believe you,' his breath hitched in his throat as a wave of excitement exploded his insides.

'Thank you,' it was all he could put to words.

Even her voice seemed more elated, the sheer prospect of this discovery slowly bearing comprehension. 'Even though I say that I still can't believe what I'm looking at,' there was a pause but her returning tone was laced with joyous accusation. 'And you knew, didn't you?'

Hiccup slowed his breathing with a few deep breaths, his nerves were jittering terribly. 'The more I thought about the more it made sense, we are thinking the same thing right?'

'You say it and I'll tell you if you're right,' she replied trying not laugh at the same time.

He closed his eyes and released a long breath. 'I believe this dragon,' it was now or never, 'Is a Night Fury.'

The radiance of her voice was so strong it was almost as if he could feel her smiling upon him. 'So do I,' Hiccup's smile broadened beyond his control and he glanced down to the dragon for its attentive gaze was relentless.

'I never thought one would ever be found,' Mala continued. 'How fitting that it should be you, following the path of your mother. She would be so proud.'

He tried to imagine how such a thought might play out in today's world, a hand on his shoulder like his father might do? No, she would still hold him within her warm embrace like she had a decade ago, the warming smile creasing her forehead for sure.

'Thank you,' it was all he could muster into words.

Light static filled the space between them once more. 'What's the dragon doing now?' the question was a bit out of the blue considering there wasn't much he could do.

'Watching me, that's all he can do. I think he might be trying to gauge if I'm a threat or not,' he tilted his head looking back at the bulbous green eyes.

His eyes widened when the Night Fury did the same tilting in an angle to match Hiccup's. 'What state are his pupils?' Mala returned focus.

'Umm, dilated, they were slits when I first found him but they've rounded off since then,' he described tilting his head the other way as if to test an unspoken theory.

The dragon copied him again. 'That's good. That means you're not a threat, but I'd still keep your distance, you don't want to provoke him. Look, I'm just getting a few things together and then I'll be on my way with supplies and a trailer. I'm also going to try and contact Steven and make sure he hasn't done anything rash. Knowing him he's probably tearing the forest down trying to find you,' she quipped at least trying to make humour of the situation.

Hiccup was about to reply when he heard something faint beyond the gully, a voice and one he thought he recognised. The Night Fury's ear plates perked up having also heard the sound and his eyes formed slits again. A chill ran up his spine as he carefully backed away, the dragon was grumbling a low growl at something off in the distance by the way his eyes darted about the tree line.

'No wait,' he interjected hurriedly. 'I think, I just heard him…' he scampered up the gully wall and searched about the many clumps of trees when a soft blur of red caught his eye. 'Yep, I can see him. Oh well, I guess this is on me,' he remarked feeling a little deflated.

'Before you go. Your father told you didn't he?' Hiccup was stilled silent simply tracking his father's movements. 'It's ok. He didn't tell me until a few days ago either, we were both in the dark all this time. I am sorry.'

A moment and Hiccup was about to hang up when she spoke once more. 'But,' her tone sounded uplifted as if on the verge optimism. 'Had he told you sooner, you never would have found your dragon.'

He couldn't hold the smile back. 'I know, see you in a few hours.'

'Stay put and stay safe, I'll be in touch,' she reminded him before the call ended and Hiccup was once again left in the soft ambience of wind rustling the tree leaves and the deep but restless breaths of the Night Fury.

He was still watching Hiccup, his eye still fearful but learning. 'Help is on its way, I guess all we can do is sit around and wait until it comes huh bud?'

Hiccup returned his attention to Stoick who was moving away from him, he had to call out. 'Dad!'

Whimpering grumbles echoed behind him as the Night Fury's eyes grew wider and his pupils narrowing once again. 'No, no, no it's ok, it's ok. It's just my Dad. He won't hurt you, we won't hurt you, you're ok,' even with his hands up in a calming gesture, for the life of him he had no idea if the dragon even understood what he was saying but if it helped his own nerves then it was worth it all the same.

'Hiccup?' the voice was definitely Stoick the Vast's, though come a few weeks it might not be the case.

He pushed the damning thoughts aside and perked up from the gully slope waving his arms to catch his attention. 'Over here!' He took a few steps away hoping to catch his father's attention.

Stoick made a brief pause looking in his direction before catching sight of his son and so began his hurdle through the foliage floor. Hiccup glanced one last look to the distressed dragon so as to set his mind clear in his intentions before crossing the grassy ground himself.

'Hiccup! Oh son I thought I'd lost you,' Stoick latched onto his son's shoulders with both hands searching him over for any injury or mark.

'Dad?' he tried to intervene.

'I was so worried, I thought maybe you'd fallen or were attacked,' his rambling continued like a steamroller.

'Dad, would you just. Dad? Dad! Look at me?' Stoick's eyes finally stilled and he could see how they were glassy and full of remorse and pain. 'I'm fine, I'm more than fine but I need you to just stop, ok?'

His father's shuddering breaths evened out slowly but it didn't stop him from reaching around him and enveloping him in a hug. 'I'm so sorry Harold. I'm so sorry I lied, I'm sorry I kept secrets for so long.'

Shock like paralysis was all Hiccup could feel, here he was in the arms of his father, who had never hugged him for the most of ten years and so too were there warm tears leaking down his beard. She would still hold him within her warm embrace; his mother came crashing onto his mind confusing his emotions even further. He needed to be rational, he needed to focus on the problem at hand, his father could wait a little longer.

'Dad. It's ok, let's just calm down and we can talk about it later ok,' the previous burning from his father's betrayal was returning but he couldn't let that control him again, not now.

'Son?' he tried but Hiccup held onto the control he had gained; his father may have rarely listened to him in the past, but he was going to make sure he listened now.

'No Dad. I need you to listen to me very carefully,' he stared with green eyes to green eyes. 'We can discuss this as much as you want later but right now I need your help,' Stoick's brow furrowed from the vagueness of the direction.

'Over in that gully,' Hiccup paused taking a deep breath, he had to keep control. 'In that gully there is a wounded dragon.'

Stoick darted his gaze to the lip of dirt obscuring the mystery that dwell within, but Hiccup fully aware of the dire need for patience held firm on his promise to Mala. 'I've already called Diane and she's on her way now, but I need your help to make sure he stays alive until she arrives.'

'Why didn't you just call the Raven's Point…' his father asked the obvious solution.

'Because they can't handle this,' he interjected. 'Not this, not this dragon. No, I need you to trust me on this Dad, please?'

'Hiccup I know these men and women, whatever dragon it is I'm absolutely sure they can handle it,' Stoick pressed further in a softer tone.

Hiccup simply shook his head, his defiance would be heard. 'No. They can't.'

'Why not?' The first signs of agitation were visible, the short fuse was burning away and unless he presented an ultimatum it would blow.

'Let me show you, please.' he searched his father's face for any forgiving feature, something to show he would follow.

Stoick drew a long breath that was like shards of agony as Hiccup waited in angst. 'Ok,' it was all he said, just the one word.

Relief flooded his nerves again and with careful movements he slowly walked back towards the gully. 'Just, keep quiet and don't make any sudden movements, I don't know what he's capable of yet,' he warned before poking his head over the lip to see the black dragon starring up in his direction.

'Hey bud. It's just me, I've brought help,' he motioned for Stoick to step forth and make himself visible for the eyes that glowed a luminous green.

A sharp intake of air froze in his lungs as Stoick gazed back at the form tangled in ropes. 'Ok, so what's so special about him?' he asked carefully following his son down past the rocks.

He led them around in front of the dragon and motioned for his sit down. 'Well, that's the thing Dad. This dragon has never been seen before. But in saying both Diane and I are sure that this dragon is in fact, a Night Fury.'

He wanted to laugh at him for being ridiculous, he wanted to tell him off for his foolishness but there was something holding him back. To argue against this point would be arguing not only against his son but Mala too. The realisation in the fact showed that he was less of an authority in this field, his knowledge was underdeveloped especially when reflected against the Sanctuary's head dragon trainer but even to his son. His son whose passion drove him to great lengths in order to learn about these creatures. Who was he to say they were wrong with nothing to show for it?

'Alright then. A Night Fury,' the idea swam through his mind and so too did the logic behind his son's decision.

This dragon was the most elusive and mysterious of them all, to think of how the people would react to such news, there'd be public uproars, riots in the streets all to catch a glimpse of creature thought only to be a myth. There was no telling how he would react to such attention, the fear, the fury that might follow. This dragon was used to keeping out of sight, hidden to the world so to suddenly be exposed to the limelight of human society would be dropping him right in the deep end having never learnt to swim. And his son, still just a boy in his eyes knew this all along.

'And the world isn't ready to see this dragon yet,' he let the words linger through the air. 'So what's the plan then?' Stoick finally asked.

 ** _The Turning of Dusk…_**

The passing of day left the trees in shadows as a rich amber hue filtered between the leaves. Their plan was set with Stoick returning with supplies to help the dragon. The air was chillier in the gully and the limited light meant they were restricted to torches. Hiccup checked his phone again seeing the time passed would have Mala very close to arriving at the Point, he simply awaited her message. Sinking back against the bank by the Night Fury's head, both Stoick and Hiccup stared up onto the last light of day that spilt a warm composition of colours.

'She shouldn't be too long now,' Hiccup stated.

Stoick nodded in return, his breathing even and relaxed. 'Mmm good. We'll want to get him out of here before we lose all the light.'

He would've accepted the idea but returning his gaze to the shiny scales like midnight, he began to question the theory. 'Actually, the cover of night would be good, he'd blend right in.'

'Fair point,' he acknowledged. 'So how do we get him loaded into the trailer? Dragons aren't exactly light.'

Hiccup felt like he had tripped as the obvious flaw in the plan was revealed. 'Oh, ahh Diane might have something, huh, I didn't think that far through,' the weight of scenario felt like a blanket covering him.

'That's alright, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it,' Stoick exhaled a deep breath but he was wearing a smile, that of which was little confounding. 'I'm proud of you son, I'm proud of how you've handled this. It was smart, mature.'

Whether or not those words were a genuine remark and not just a plea of self pity, Hiccup took the most of them. 'Thanks Dad,' he quirked a short smile. 'Can't really say for before though.'

Stoick merely brushed off the reflection as time since passed; it was possible he may have just been referring to the Night Fury situation rather than his diagnosis. How much time he would have was undefinable without further prognosis and even so, whether his treatment was successful or not was a matter of time itself. So for now they just waited.

'How bad is it, your cancer?' the question felt random.

He perked up as such before his expression grew a little more serious. 'Well, it's in the groin so not far spread from where it first appeared which means it's still readily treatable. Otherwise we're just holding hopes it hasn't developed enough to have spread elsewhere, so I should be ok for the moment,' he grew quiet over his thoughts, what more could he say? 'I am sorry Harold.'

The feeling of regret burned with the other mix of disappointment and angst, the irony in their relations blatant. 'No, I shouldn't have run off. I should've just stayed and listened. It's like Diane said, I should have just tried,' he wanted to believe that was the right thing to do, sensible was the word that came to mind but having seen where these revelations lead. 'But, in saying that, we may not have found the Night Fury,' it was a smug grin but he didn't care.

Stoick rolled his eyes. 'Yes, well look at the trouble that's turned out to be.'

'You call it trouble I call it appropriate wildlife rehabilitation,' the sass was strong earning an endearing chuckle from his father. 'So you have chemo next week,' he revised the topic.

'Yes. On Wednesday,' He replied quite flatly.

'Ok, so what's the plan with managing that?' Hiccup asked looking up into his father's eyes, it may have been the low light but he could have sworn they seemed dulled in colour.

Stoick's brow furrowed at the prospect. 'Well, I should be in and out the hospital within the day but the process is on cycle for a couple of weeks, maybe even a month or two depending on how well the sessions go,' Hiccup shied away at the thought of being zapped by radiation every week, not to mention the meds to maintain his immune system. 'There might be a few days where Gobber or Diane pick you up from school, or you could ask Cami or Tom?'

'Ok,' it wasn't all that much fuss logistics wise, considering Berk was well equipped in the medical department, just the sheer reality of the situation. 'Your hair will fall out won't it?'

'Yes it probably will,' Stoick confirmed with a light chuckle.

It was astounding how calm he was about the situation, maybe the news itself was drowning out his usual outgoing presence yet the truth was he was at risk of a fatal disease. 'Gods. You're gonna look so weird. How are you not more freaked out by this?'

Stoick turned to him. 'The first time I was. That week I sent you to stay with Cami I was shaking half the time. But now, I guess I sort know what to expect,' the process may have altered but that was a little more settling for Hiccup's doubts. 'The doctors fixed me up before, I'm sure they can do it again.'

'Oh and here I'm thinking you'll pull through on sheer stubbornness,' Hiccup quipped, his grin nothing short than mischievous.

A buzz jingled in Hiccup's pocket alerting the trios attention. 'It's Diane, she's here and wants us to light the flare. She also says the recovery team have been notified not to interfere. Well let's hope none of the other campers do either,' he listed nodding to Stoick who began loading a flare into the gun.

He pointed it straight up towards a gap in the canopy. 'Watch your eyes.'

With a metallic pop, a brilliant flare of red launched into the sky illuminating the surrounds for a brief moment. They stood there for a moment watching the spectacular display as it slowly arched through the air. Hiccup's phone chimed again.

'I see you, going to have to come on foot,' he relayed with a small sigh. 'Help's almost here, you'll be safe and sound in no time.'

No more than thirty minutes and two flares later Hiccup caught sight of neatly cut blond hair and a fluorescent stripe curling over the right shoulder of a slim woman. He flickered his torch beckoning her attention. Unlike her small role teaching at school, her job in the field was far more precise and pertained a noticeable sharpness to her actions.

'Diane!' He called out leading her in towards the gully.

She was dressed in her regulatory Sanctuary uniform; a beige long sleeve outfit made from a special fire proof material not indifferent from the regular firefighters of the past and a utility pack. It seems with Berk's breakthrough in the material's development, they became a high demand international exporter of the material. As such it was now globally mandatory for the department.

Her own torch shone the way to them. 'Hiccup, where is he?' As soon as she said it, her eyes were locked on the luminescence of the Night Fury's.

It was like watching a mother adhere to a child in pain. 'Oh you poor thing. You poor magnificent creature,' she crouched down low creeping towards his head.

'We didn't want to cut the ropes in case he attacked us or fled,' Hiccup explained as she loosened her pack and crept further forward.

Mala glanced a reassuring grin. 'Your actions have been commendable Hiccup, think of how the sanctuary could benefit with more people like you. People sometimes forget dragons have a mind of their own and unlike other reptiles, a very active one at that,' she congratulated only to extend her hand with her fingers wide spread.

The Night Fury having warned off Hiccup before began growling deep from within but to the mens' surprise, Mala never relinquished. She began twisting her wrist right in front of the dragons muzzle and so did the Night Fury mirror her action tilting his head to the side before his eyes suddenly rolled back and his head flopped with a light thud.

Hiccup was astonished. 'What the? Y...you just you… how did. You just knocked out a dragon!' He outburst.

Stoick on the other hand was completely silent not sure what to believe, even when Mala began chuckling to herself. 'Hmm, Valka taught me that trick.'

Her movements were swift unsheathing a hunting knife from her belt and began sawing away at the ropes. 'Come, help me unbind him. He'll need to walk if we are to move him to the trailer.'

Hiccup felt a pang of cold wash his face over. 'Wait, what if he attacks us?'

She showed little sign of slowing down attacking rope after rope loosening the bonds. 'Not in this state, he looks far too exhausted. I'd say we'd be lucky to even get him to stand,' she said pulling the ropes off his gleaming scales.

His left wing and tail now free from the restricting trap flopped to the ground leaving the Night Fury free from his tangled prison. His senses were slowly returning with pained groans and flickers of green under his eyelids. Mala sheathed her knife and slowly backed away gesturing for the men to do so as well. They squatted a few paces back and allowed for the Night Fury to regain his wares, a groggy process in which the dragon shuffled his wings a little before attempting to stand.

'In fact, being truly wild we should probably disarm ourselves of these things,' Mala motioned back to her knife flicking it out of their reach. 'The gun Steven, can't take any risks,' she warned eying the flare gun.

He tossed it behind him casting ready glances between her, Hiccup and the dragon. 'Just stay calm and that includes looking relaxed, dragons are smart enough to see when someone is stressed just by their posture,' Mala further advised sound very much at ease with the situation.

The Nigh Fury was finally awake from his hypnosis managing to stand on all four legs, his eyes were guarded especially of the numbered company staring down upon each of them before settling upon Hiccup. There they rested and so forth a paw trod in his direction, eyes dilated and ear plates raised, his head tilting to one side as if searching for something. But almost like lightning the curiosity fell shadowed by thin slits and fallen plates, and such as a scared creature would, he rushed towards Hiccup pouncing through the air narrowly knocking him over. They ducked for cover as the Night Fury shot over the gully bank and sprinted off into the darkness.

Not stricken by fear one bit, Hiccup scrambled after him clawing his way to the tip of the bank barely able to make out the dark shape bobbing through the trees. 'Harold don't!' Stoick called after him before wrapping a burly arm around his son's waist.

'No! Dad let go!' He scrambled and squirmed trying to break free but there was no use.

'Son, stop!' Stoick stared down at him, the remorse filling his eyes. 'Don't run. Please don't run. There's nothing we can do now.'

He wouldn't believe, he couldn't. A Night Fury, the only one ever discovered was right there a moment ago and now it was gone, vanished into the night without a trace. However brief their time had been together it still left an empty feeling in his stomach and so he simply leaned into his father's arm, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with him.

'I think it may even be for the best son. He'd be better off in the woods away from humans, it's where he's learned to survive,' Stoick tried to council but it fell on deaf ears.

He placed Hiccup back on his feet and began collecting the scattered gear. 'Steven,' Mala said in a soft yet authoritarian tone.

Stoick was caught by her solemn expression and joined her for council, she spoke in a low voice. 'The Night Fury has lost half of his tail fin, chances are he may never fly again.'

'And what would you have me do? Send search parties to try and find him, you just saw how fast he disappeared,' he retorted trying to remain quiet.

'No. It's just an observation, my point is his chances of survival have been significantly reduced, he's far more vulnerable to exposure now. If those who did this,' she pointed to the scattered remains of rope. 'Are still out there, they have a much greater chance of finding their prize.'

Maybe he was trying, perhaps it was just background noise but Hiccup could still hear every word they spoke of. _Lost tail, may not fly, disappeared, finding their prize._ It felt as if that's what that dragon had been reduced to, another creature to be shot for game, money and fame. It was wrong, a burning pain at his very core that wished it could be different. But he was gone and that was that. He finally flicked his eye up to return back into the gully but a shimmer caught his eye and there he saw them, two luminous green eyes peering through the dark some hundred feet away. They sat there for a moment starring back at him before disappearing into the black of the forest. This time he did turn around and committed to his path.

His spirits seemed numb, senseless through the entire discussion regarding their next move. There was no desire to spend time in the wilderness anymore, so Mala having spent the night at the club house helped them pack their camping equipment the following morning. It was in almost complete silence apart from the necessary instructions thus rendering the atmosphere dead of spiritual emotions. Hiccup especially still nursed the emptiness through strapping the gear down and to riding home in an utter void of expression. He eventually fell asleep to the emotional exhaustion he felt despite showing none and so, in what one might call a dream yet being but one image, a still frame if of two luminous eyes piercing through the darkness. He wondered if maybe, just maybe he could find that dragon again, he had proof to say he existed but even then, his chances of such a reality felt lost to eternity. He couldn't risk showing anyone these photos, but he was neither willing to dispose of them, the first memories of a Night Fury trapped in had to admit they weren't appealing to look at but it was proof nonetheless.

 _I'm struggling to find words right now. Anything to write at all. Everything just feels heavy and tiresome…_ He dropped the pen and slumped on the open page over his desk. Their arrival home was drowned in silence still and his first thought was the safety and solitude of his room, so there he had disappeared until Sunday's end. It was an odd sensation in his regard but the desire for company, of support lingered in his chest. Not for his father, that more or less intensified the feeling as did the cycling pains of wishing for his mother to still be there. He knew who he needed, the one who seemed to bring joy to his heart no matter the cause. Thus in the falling light of the afternoon he pulled a fish from the industrial freezer and ventured into the yard in search of his faithful companion.

If anything, he would be high above the clouds right now, soaring freely where his species thrived. It was said a Windwalker would live the majority of their life in the sky but Windy's attachment to Hiccup grounded him quite often. Yet his arrival was not made this time, lost to the whistling of the winds and rustling of leaves. Hiccup released a sigh feeling that emptiness weigh him down once again and to think all because of a dragon he had spent one afternoon with. He turned to head inside again, back to the solitude of his thoughts when another rustle, a louder one echoed through yard followed by a soft thud. His smile widened, and he whipped around preparing to launch into Windy's long neck.

But instead his chest froze and with eye's expanded in shock at the sight before him. His breath was stuck to his throat unable to be released for what now was staring down upon him. Dark scales like midnight, a sleek body with broad wings tucked neatly either side. A tail that ended unsymmetrically with the left side just empty space where a fin should be and those eyes, the luminous green eyes that spoke fear, warning and curiosity all at once. He couldn't, he wouldn't believe it but neither could he deny the impossible presence that stood before him. How could this be, why? He may never find out and it was all that could escape his mouth after moments of silence barred it shut.

'Night Fury.'

* * *

 **To be Continued in …From Befriending a Dragon**


	6. 06 From Befriending a Dragon

**…From Befriending a Dragon**

He felt like ice stiff to where he stood unable to break from the inquisitive gaze that bared down upon him. The Night Fury had lowered himself close to the ground and was creeping forth his head tilting upwards with soft sniffling sounds, but his eyes danced from his own down to his chest and the fish he was holding. Suddenly he stopped walking and sat on his haunches like a dog, his eyes wide, wings flopped down and the least threatening he'd ever seen. The dragon was casually just watching him even giving a flick of his left ear flap to the side.

Hiccup couldn't come to grasps with the scenario he had literally walked in upon let alone the very dragon thought to be a myth, the one he had found in a forest three hours away as the car drives. Yet here it was before him completely docile as if waiting for something, his eyes trailed down the fish he held in his hands. A journey of that length would certainly bring on an appetite also considering the lack of a tail fin rendering him grounded.

'You ran all the way here,' he mused over the thought before hesitantly extending his fish arm.

The Night Fury narrowed his eyes again on the fish and slowly, ever so carefully he creeped forward until he was mere inches away. His mouth parted, eyes locked on his prize as he stretched within reach of the ocean snack. In doing so, Hiccup noticed something quite baffling to be sure.

'Toothless?' he searched the dragon's gums to find empty space where teeth should be. 'I could have sworn you had… wha!'

Without warning, sharp white studs jumped into place with a sound like steel sharpening and the dragon lurched forward snatching the fish right from Hiccup's grasp. 'Teeth,' he mumbled withdrawing his arms close to his chest.

The Night Fury lapped it up flicking it into the air and crunching down on it satisfied before a pink forked tongue cleaned his dark lips. He hummed, content with himself before narrowing slits for eyes once again fell upon Hiccup. As such he began crawling towards him his eyes and nose seemingly searching for something.

'Ahh, ah no. No, no. 'Hiccup stammered falling to the ground and shuffling back until he was trapped against a rock. 'I… I don't have any more,' he whispered at the now intimidating proximity.

It had come to be by this time that the dragon coming closer, those luminous eyes never leaving his prize until butt up against a rocl he was. His dark scaly head was almost touching his chest but in an unusual turn of events, those very eyes appeared to roll backwards and from deep within a glugging sound was heard. It was at this point Hiccup realised what was about to happen. There it fell onto his lap; the tail half of the fish raw, stinky and covered in saliva.

'Uuugh,' he groaned as the smell made his nose and stomach churn.

It was simple in theory but looking at the festering stink made the effort of rolling it off him and walking away feel like he was to partake in a marathon. But reality had yet to catch up as the Night Fury sat in a peculiar position, as if he was human and his own tail a chair. There he sat and waited, his steady breathing no reassurance to the neutral tone of his face. Hiccup simply watched in return both unsure and fearing for any alternate movement for he didn't wish to startle or anger him. But it was the nod, the single cursory nod towards the fish that flipped the world on its axis. _Oh no. Please no_. The meaning of the gesture could not be misunderstood but under the circumstances Hiccup was trapped with, how could he possibly refuse?

Letting his shoulders sink with a sigh, he scooped the fish tail and brought it up to his mouth. The smell was one thing but the combination of raw sea meat and saliva was a whole new level of disgusting. Even the luxury of it being cold was diminished as he crunched through the slimy residue and help the putrid chunk of fish in his mouth. If there was a chance he could fool this not toothless dragon he would take it, last thing he needed was a vomiting bug or even worse, dioreah. He held the fish tail up for inspection including an added hum of satisfaction but to no avail. There was no fooling this dragon for in a small gulping motion he brought upon a new meaning of trauma for young Hiccup.

This time his shoulders dropped with a muffled exasperated huff, his expression the literal interpretation of _are you kidding me?_ He was going to die, he was going to choke or his stomach would surely explode from the revolting chunk of slimy meat he had to force down. He would likely die from the Night Fury if he spat it out too thus rendering his fate as death. He looked to the sky and attempted to swallow it, the slime slipping on his throat causing him to gag but he couldn't give up, not like this. Finally, it went down and all Hiccup could taste was furry tingling of his taste buds trying to adjust to the feral flavour. His whole body shuddered through the aftershock and so as to please his overseer he gave a large lopsided grin, one that was fake for sure but if nothing else in hopes he would never have to do that again.

Then one of the most extraordinary things he had ever witness came to light before his eyes; the Night Fury narrowed his gaze before his own dark lips began twitching, curling at the ends as if he was trying to imitate him. He couldn't believe it, never before in recorded history had there ever been a dragon to try and smile like a human, but in saying that, this dragon didn't officially exist. He leaned forward now and extended his hand reaching for the Night Fury but the expression dropped and the pupils thinned. With bared teeth, the dragon growled and in a dash like lightning whipped away to the far reaches of the backyard. There watching as he attempted to take to the air Hiccup saw how he wobbled unsteadily before plummeting back to earth.

He couldn't leave now not yet, Windy may have been tending to his own dinner this evening but the Night Fury was stranded, stuck to the ground with his injury. He followed him into the depths of their yard. Spacious was a word to describe it but the sheer depth of which it expanded was phenomenal, after all another dragon lived here too. From the house and shed enclaves, the lawn extended in a large ring around a central pond lined with a stone wall and fresh with clear water. A substitute for a pool one might suggest but Hiccup tended to steer clear if he could, luckily it served as a great bath for Windy. The edge of the lawn towards the inland of Berk was lined with a tall natural rock wall that captured the sunlight coming off the coast outlook side, a surreal experience and quite fortunate in their chances to acquire the property; Hiccup could thank his great grandfather for it.

He caught up to the Night Fury having coasted along the rock wall side past the pond but to both his fascination and horror, the dragon began firing a stream of purple tinted fire at the ground creating a smouldering ring for him settle upon for the evening. _Dad's gonna kill me_ was the first thing to strike his mind but even as he settled down cross-legged by dragon's dark hide he could help but stare in wonder at the incredible creature. The soft chirping of a bird overhead caught the dragon's attention and wide eyes followed before he noticed the larger form of Hiccup sitting close by. Feeling a little confident, he offered a little wave resulting the dragon to roll his eyes and shuffle around, so his tail covered his head.

That's when he finally saw it properly; the extent of the damage on his tail fin. Now that he looked at it closely he could see the entire left fin had been ripped off from the tail leaving an ugly scar behind. Thankfully the Night Fury must have found another method to clean his wounds. Still he yearned to know more and lumbered closer himself reaching out with cautious glances to touch the tail only for it flick up as if the dragon were expecting it. He recoiled and like lightning sprang to his feet then hobbled away with the adrenaline of the experience still pumping through his veins. The Night Fury was less than pleased deciding to locate alternative means for rest.

His breathing heightened and senses alight Hiccup observed from afar as the dragon pounced up to a nearby tree branch and hung himself over, coiling his wings around himself like a bat. It was incredible, unnatural behaviour being displayed by this dragon. He should be taking pictures recording the information somewhere but at the risk of the information leaking? But who believe him? A photograph would certainly be solid proof of his discovery yet the likelihood of others seeing it was as high as Cami nicking his phone again, so high. Even then he'd already taken a risk of sending some Mala's way and as far as she knows the Night Fury was somewhere in the wild still, not sleeping like a bat from a tree in his backyard. He would definitely tell her tomorrow, but who else would be allowed to know? His Dad would surely find out the moment he set foot in the yard again yet how well could he trust his word? He did keep his cancer scare to himself for two years so that played to calm Hiccup's nerves in a twisted way. But the more he thought, the more he realised no one could know, for the sake of whomever had laid that trap and the dragon's own security from the general public.

But with hard proof aside from the Night Fury himself, perhaps he could seek the means to record his activity in a way only he would see. A way that even the slight hands of Camilla would fail to acquaint themselves with; his journal. He could sneak into the house and grab it now if he so tried and take solace in the fact Stoick was likely cooking dinner for them. Within minutes the task was done, no father to intercept his tracks and one sleeping dragon still hanging on the tree. It wasn't how he expected it that much could be accounted for, but for his first drawing of a Night Fury should one have existed was always in his mind to be sleeping. It was the only he way would have snuck up on it, or so in a theory that only now had been proven wrong.

Each line he marked was as accurate as he could manage, the length of the tail proportioned with the rest of his curled self. His sketch was clean and readily made out the sleeping form of the dragon. His pen hovered near the sketch as if wanting to mark something, yet his mind grew hesitant, to do this was to cement a choice that he couldn't alter after it was made. He figured he should spend more time thinking about this decision but his gut protested, it believed nothing quite suited him better. The nature and antics of this dragon were unique thus a name only equal of this should he receive. _Toothless._ It was strangely fitting.

 _Species: Night Fury "Toothless"_

 _Bios:  
Completely black from head to tail with luminous green eyes.  
Flat shaped head with ear like flaps – assist in indicating mood?  
Four legs, two wings and assuming two tail fins ("Toothless" missing left fin)  
Sleek build most likely for mobility.  
Sharp sense of hearing and sight – unable to effectively sneak upon.  
Fire is purple and like laser breath._

 _Unique abilities:  
Retractable teeth hence appearing toothless._

 _Imitation of human behaviour and gestures.  
Burns ground to sleep on – must like warm environments  
Can sleep like a bat…_

That was all he could record for now but he wouldn't forego the feeling that there were many secrets he would learn about this dragon. He began another sketch, one of Toothless's head capturing the great eyes that shone brightly in the dark until he heard heavy footsteps and breathing behind him. There was also a soft hum to accompany the mass delivering a tell tale sign of whom stood over his shoulder watching him draw. There he sat dead still as the thumping sound echoed off into the distant followed by a large cracking sound pulling Hiccup's attention.

Like some sort of poetic gesture, Toothless now had a small branch in his mouth and was dragging it through grass leaving a waving trail behind him. The first immediate thought that came to mind was once again of his Dad's fateful reaction, but for the time being he couldn't help but watch the Night Fury twirl about with the branch. He halted for moment glancing back to Hiccup as if checking on him, to which he sat up straight before Toothless simply poked a single hole before moving on with his artful dance. He eventually twirled by him, the leafy end of the branch thwacking against the rock he sat upon brushing over his hair before ending his masterpiece a few feet away.

Hiccup was on his feet now pivoting to look at the curvy lines etched into the lawn, he couldn't quite see what the masterpiece pertained to but he assumed a portrait of some variety. Maybe he could see it better from the landing on the house and so he set a foot forth to exit the strange interpretation. His foot landed on an uneven patch of dirt, likely one of the lines drawn and as it was so too did Toothless suddenly growl capturing his attention. Hiccup sprang his foot back and with it the growling turned into a friendly hum with perked ear flaps and wide pupils; this was testing grounds for a new theory. He carefully placed his foot down on the line again and as predicted, Toothless started growling again to which become purring as his lifted it off. Hiccup did it a third time prompting Toothless to place a paw down as if ready to pounce.

The sudden splits in mood whilst daunting was forever as unbelievable as the drawing scratched into the earth. Having learnt the pattern, Hiccup knew better than to push his luck again this time stepping beyond the line and giving the dragon a smug grin. He continued his path swivelling around the crisscrossing lines ensuring he didn't step on one until he felt his nerves tingle under a hefty breath of wind from above. He turned around once more to find himself face to face with those luminous green eyes, his own wide and seeking the wonder of this dragon. He rose his hand to touch him again but still Toothless turned his head away, his white teeth becoming visible. This time however, he did not run away once again looking at him as he did before.

Hiccup knew in his mind he wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't account for his. Perhaps that was it, perhaps Toothless couldn't interpret his intentions, not without a clear sign he could read; a sign of peace, serenity and trust. This time Hiccup turned his head away and closed his eyes, his faith, his trust was now in the dragon before him and as he extended his hand he prayed to Thor that he wasn't about to lose it. Toothless sensed the change in feeling, he could see only the hand now and not the eyes that followed it, a leap of faith? He inched towards it only to hesitate immediately. The boy had offered him kindness when no else did. If he is willing to trust him in blindness, he could trust him too. His cold scale muzzle finally came into contact with pink flesh and held there for a moment. Hiccup visibly tensed at the contact, all of his nerves buzzing in fear at the foreign texture, but when no other sound followed he peeked out of the corner of his eye to confirm what he was feeling. Toothless had his muzzle pressed up against his palm for a moment longer before slowly pulling away with a crinkle of his nose.

His curious expression faded into a hard gaze before he dashed off and didn't look back. Hiccup could feel his heart pumping harder than ever before in his life, the tingling sensation of the Night Fury's muzzle stilling ringing on his fingertips. He felt frozen on the spot, unable to move except watch as the dragon slunk off into the forests edge with last light of day. He wouldn't follow him, not this time. Who knows, it could have been the last time he'd ever see that dragon, that his appearance tonight was out of gratitude for rescuing him. Even if it was, he would never forget this moment, the surreal experienced was burned into his mind for eternity.

 ** _The Next Morning…_**

Monday again. Another day at the office filling through forms and board meetings. If it wasn't for the trip to Raven's Point being cut short he might have actually been in a relative mood to handle it, but instead Stoick was fuming with the rage of Mondayitis already. With his coffee in hand he ventured to the deck hoping the fresh air might clear his head. The sun may have been gliding the horizon on the eastern coast but it didn't hide the trails and fire damage left on the lawn the previous evening.

Stoick nearly choked spraying the contents of his mouth over the balcony edge as his gaze lay upon the destruction. 'Harold Haddock the Third!'

Meanwhile Hiccup was wincing under the light that was filtering through the blinds of his window, if ever there was a sign to get out of bed that violating sun light was the most effective. He flopped off his mattress onto the floor before crawling his way to his feet using the dressing cabinet as a support.

He was still wincing against the light, but a shadow soon passed over it easing the penetrating rays. 'Oh that's better,' he mumbled to himself only for his eyes to widen in shock at the mass covering the window; two luminous green eyes peering through.

'What the? Toothless?' So he had stayed after all and whilst that made his heart burn with a some reassurance, it plummeted immediately after.

'Hiccup Haddock the Third!' The booming voice of his father echoed through the house, enough to unsettle the dust that floated in the air.

They both snapped to the sound before sharing a guilty glance knowing full well what was in store this morning.

 ** _Academy of Berk Library…_**

 _Species: Night Fury "Toothless"_

 _Bios:  
Completely black from head to tail with luminous green eyes.  
Flat shaped head with ear like flaps – assist in indicating mood?  
Four legs, two wings and assuming two tail fins ("Toothless" missing left fin)  
Sleek build most likely for mobility.  
Sharp sense of hearing and sight – unable to effectively sneak upon.  
Fire is purple and like laser breath._

 _Unique abilities:  
Retractable teeth hence appearing toothless._

 _Imitation of human behaviour and gestures.  
Burns ground to sleep on – must like warm environments  
Can sleeps like a bat  
Extension of imitation - draws abstract patterns – supports understanding of complex ideas?_

 _How to Train a Night Fury:  
Because of his unique understanding of actions and expressions, this dragon displays far more intelligence than anything ever before encountered. Any approach will only cause concern and distancing from the dragon. A Night Fury must be given a chance to trust you first, to do this you must display an act of faith in the dragon – Temporarily blind the use of a primary sense: closing your eyes and facing away whilst extending your hand near them is a known means to earn a Night Fury's trust._

 _I suppose this leaves a little problem to handle once I get home I guess, the care of a species that until two days ago didn't exist. Mala will be around to discuss the plan for how to handle this situation because as of this point, we now have two dragons living under our roof. I was honestly surprised at how well Dad took the news in and I say 'well' in that he only yelled and huffed around without breaking something. As for Windy's belated return later this morning, well he seemed to take the news in pretty well too but I could have sworn there were hints of jealously in his blue eyes. I wanted to stay home for the day just to make sure they wouldn't cause havoc, but I guess a little faith couldn't hurt. After all, to think of how far trust has brought me in the space of a day._

 _I'm sure Windy gets around quite far preferring the skies over land so I imagine he'll have no problem adjusting to his new friend, but again remains the question of the day. What will happen to Toothless? If he goes to the habitat he'll have all the care he needs to regain his strength and may even get a prosthesis for his tail, we have the technology. It'll be the most sensible choice and I'll still be able to visit him. But it's the politics of the manoeuvre that'll cause enormous strife, the public knowledge and scepticism in turn with media interpretation not to mention the potential for corrupt officials looking to take a cut of the action. But again what for? What business would the people want to have with this dragon other than to take photos and view him like an exhibition at a museum? Well there may be some who see it this way, with the belief there are more out there thus a desire to immortalise Toothless for show._

 _I don't invent this from my imagination either. Some years ago there were two men who had their dragon handling licences revoked and were expelled from the organisation for life before their public arrest and imprisonment due to their misconduct and maltreatment of dragons. The Grimborn Brothers, Viggo and Ryker they were; they used traps to pull dragons from the sky and later were caught selling the hides on the black market. There haven't been any news of them since their incarceration, but it doesn't lay down the fact there aren't other operation in secret anymore. After finding Toothless in the trap at Raven's Point, who's to say there aren't others who take an opportunity to catch the fabled dragon? So for now he's still a secret and I get the feeling he will remain that way for a while…_

'Retractable teeth? You're just making stuff up now,' a familiar feminine voice spoke over his shoulder.

Hiccup jolted in his seat and slammed his journal shut. 'Whoa!' he clenched his fist over his heart. 'Sweat Freya you nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again, please.'

Cami was giggling away plonking down beside him to then rest her head on her fist. 'So. Tell me about this toothless dragon of yours?' her smirk brought only icy fear to his chest and a lack of words from his mouth.

'Ahh, what? I… I don't know…' he stammered trying to casually slip the journal into his bag.

'Hiccup, I saw the pages,' she stated plainly her expression dropped flat.

He was stilled in his action, eyes flicking between her icy blue to the brown leather on the desk. There was only silence to fill the space between them, a silence that creeped increasing discomfort for him so much so when that evil grin returned.

'Haha, that expression is adorable, it's a wonder the other girls aren't swooning over you,' she quipped unable to keep still in her chair.

Hiccup rolled his eyes filing the journal under his books and out of reach. 'That's because every time one comes to talk to me, which is extremely rare in the first place, you scare them off.'

Cami pouted in return wagging her finger at him, 'Well I can't have my little brother getting his big heart broken, now can I?' she teased.

Said 'little brother' quirked an eyebrow. 'But I'm not your little…'

'You are now,' she interrupted chuckling to herself.

He shook his head at the antics, he really just needed to finish the journal entry before his proposed study session with Finlay. 'Do you need something Cami? Cause I really wanna finish this entry before the period ends,' he stated.

She appeared to look blank for a moment before the cogs began turning and wild hair shook from her sporadic realisation. 'Oh! Yes, um what are you doing after school?' she asked pointing both fingers in his direction.

'I told you I have a study session with Finlay,' he answered quite casually not recognising the confused expression Cami was now wearing.

'Ahhh, what? No, you don't. Did you get bitten by a hallucinogenic bug something?' she scoffed light heartedly.

Hiccup's confusion now matched her own, as did his quirked eyebrow. 'What? Ohhh the trip of course. Gods it's been crazy I haven't quite realised we haven't spoken since last week. How was your weekend by the way?' he unintendedly tried to change the subject.

'Don't change the subject Hiccup. You said your studying with Finlay?' she eyed him carefully receiving a sharp nod. 'Finlay Ingerman? Freaky brain cool group guy Finlay?'

He snapped his hand to quiet her down noticing a couple of other heads glancing in their direction. 'Yes, him ok. It was last period Friday he asked me to study with him, aaaand the rest of the gang today for Dragon Studies,' he rushed the last part but Cami's mouth still dropped and slowly curled into a menacing and rather worrisome smirk.

Her eyes were alight with that mischievous sparkle that prickled at Hiccup's spine sending a cold flush into his gut. 'Oh. My. Gods. Hiccup. Hiccup, Hiccup, Harold, Hiccup. Do you know what this means?'

'Surrendering my right to peace and quiet?' he quipped sounding none the more impressed by her freshly spirited tone.

She leaned in closer biting her bottom lip to hold in the excitement. 'Astrid Hofferson will be there!' She whispered excitedly struggling to contain urge to tease him evilly.

Hiccup was simply waiting for the inevitable maelstrom of irritable remarks and terrible advice when a blurry figure caught his eye and a wave of relief followed. 'Miss Boggs? Surely you can resist the need to make public affections with your boyfriend during the school hours, you may have a free period but that doesn't excuse such, private behaviour.'

Scratch that, relief was not what cleaned his nerves but instead complete embarrassment and at the witty tongue of Mr Throk. With his face feeling like it was baking in the midsummer sun he couldn't help but notice the humour riding his grin; the man was known to be a full on romantic and ever a true gentleman. Yet Hiccup could tell his observation was one to save him from the impending storm of verbal niggling from Cami, despite the facetious approach.

Cami on the other hand was far more agitated by the remark with her jaw dangling off the ground and eyes full of both shock and fury. 'He is NOT my boyfriend thank you very much, isn't that right?' she stared at both of them hard ready to pounce at any second.

It would probably come back to bite him later but in the heat of the moment it was worth to see the expression. 'I believe your words were, little brother?' he worked hard on keeping a straight face.

She snapped in his direction taking a moment to process what he said before softening a bit and rolling her eyes. 'Oh har har, Harold.'

'Oh I see, a family discussion? I shall leave you in peace then,' Throk made one last comment before winking at them both. 'Bell goes in a couple of minutes, you can head off now if you would like?'

'You're a sly one Mr Throk,' she commented shaking her head, the amusement slowly sinking in. 'Talk soon hey, oh and give my love to Windy. At least he can appreciate it. Ciao.'

She was unbelievable, one day he was going to try and figure out what was going through her head. 'Of course, yeah I'll want an invite to the wedding,' she pivoted on her heels mid walk and stuck her tongue out at him. 'Real mature,' he remarked to himself.

The other students began picking themselves up from their tables too heading off from the open courtyard towards their respective lockers. Hiccup slipped his books into his satchel and set forth for the library just past the main assembly hall situated at the edge of the court yard. Being the final moments of the school hour, most students were still busy packing their equipment when he entered through the doors into the double story research facility. He figured he could just wait at a nearby work table for Finlay to arrive and in the meantime, finish his entry.

 _After finding Toothless in the trap at Raven's Point, who's to say there aren't others who take an opportunity to catch the fabled dragon? So for now he still a secret and I get the feeling he will remain that way for a while, lest he decides to take an exploratory hunt on his own. No, with Windy there he should be safe and besides he won't be flying anywhere soon. Gods, is there really a positive way to view his injury? I feel bad, helpless really that I can't do more, I want to do more but that future is uncertain. Mala will be taking me home today on her regulatory trip, she'll be exploding by the time we get there, especially now with the news. Here's to a mysterious future I guess._

Movement through the doors caught his eye and he looked up to see Fishlegs greeting the librarian stationed at her desk counter. Five more individuals filed through and with each one of them so did his rising nervousness. First Snotlout looking somewhat displeased at their setting followed by the Twins set upon each other in some bizarre game and finally Astrid, looking divine as always almost as if a radiant glow seemed emanate from within. He couldn't have noticed it himself but his mouth had absently drooped into a half lopsided grin, thankfully Finlay caught his eye again pointing over to him.

It took a moment for him to snap from his trance, he had to focus now. 'Hiccup.' He sounded pleased, that was a good sign. 'We're heading upstairs, we have a private study room.'

That was indeed a bonus he never really took advantage, more or less he preferred working in a natural setting away from the hustle and bustle of the library; being such a useful utility for students to collaborate and research. He hurriedly packed his journal and glided over towards the staircase to join the others.

Astrid was still in mid conversation with the librarian as she approached the stairs making her jump a little when she nearly bumped into Hiccup. 'Oh sorry.'

'Ahh, oh no it's fine ahhh, ladies first,' he offered gesturing the stairs feeling that midsummer burn again.

She shot a quick grin, her eyes sparkling. 'Thanks Hiccup,' she acknowledged his courteous gesture.

He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face, he needed to focus now, no more ogling and dreaming like some drunken fool. If he didn't make the right impression now, he'd end up feeling awkward the whole afternoon. Besides dragons were his forte and they had asked him here because of that, so dragons were his focus now, not Astrid's endearing smile, oh Gods. The study room was spacious for all of them and just to pay it safe Hiccup idled up beside Finlay. Even so Astrid was now sitting at the head next to him, _Keep calm, deep breathes and focus. Right, Dragons_.

'You know I've always wondered, why do we call you Hiccup, Hiccup?' Tuffnut suddenly broke the silence flicking his laptop on and casting what appeared to be an either genuine or pretend face that portrayed wisdom, like a philosopher contemplating the stars.

'That's like asking why we call you and your sister Tuffnut and Ruffnut,' Astrid pointed out pointing her pen.

'True, but the point still stands. I mean it's a family tradition for us, almost every Thorston is given at birth a unique designation of nut,' he explained midway through logging on.

'Yeah, it also helps that you're lunatics,' Scott interjected clicking away at some hidden window on his screen.

'Also true. So, what's the story my nasally voiced friend,' Tuff asked with a nonchalance that was almost overwhelming.

Hiccup in the meantime had accessed his notes laying them out for Fishlegs and Astrid to see but at the mention of his vocal tone he twigged to the question. 'Oh, errm, well it's a ahh, interesting story I guess but um…' When thinking about the reality of his alternate name's origin he wasn't so sure if it was such a good idea to share, certainly as his cheeks burnt.

Afterall, he didn't think telling a bunch of peers he wasn't all that involved with was a good idea. Especially considering it came about when his mother got the hiccups whilst having sex on the night that also happened to be his conception, because they had somehow managed to track that down to that exact night too. He shook his mind of such thoughts attempting to violate his mind's eye. What could he say?

 _Story 1: I was constantly getting the hiccups when I was a kid. That seemed just too vague and boring._

 _Story 2: During an episode of hiccups I suddenly had an explosive accident vomiting all over my mother, a 'hiccup' caused by hiccups one might say? That was actually a fairly common occurrence with babies, whether it be the hiccups or vomiting spontaneously._

 _Story 3: Ok so according to my Dad when I was still a baby I was taking a bubble bath and somehow swallowed one of the bubbles, or it popped in my mouth either way I was so surprised that somehow the reverse of what's meant to happened happed. Gods, I could always politely decline._

'Look ahh, I don't want to talk about it really, I mean it's not something you want to picture in your head. Trust me,' how he hoped that would be enough to satisfy his response. 'Why do you ask anyway?'

'The twins are holding a competition of who has the strangest nickname, they're judging it on the name itself, it's origin story and suitability with the person,' Fishlegs explained, then he leaned in closer. 'Apparently you're a major competitor.'

Hiccup held a surprised expression. 'Huh, well what about you, surely a name like Fishleg's has got to be up there?'

'Gods no, my origin is terrible and like I said, it sort of just stuck,' he scoffed to himself rolling his eyes.

Hiccup nodded in return. 'And what's the price for that knowledge?'

'Your story and dragon knowledge?' Astrid was fast to set the terms with what looked like a competitive grin. 'I think that's a pretty good trade,' she looked to Fishlegs who nodded in agreement.

'Alright then. The dragon knowledge I can deliver on, but I guess we're all gonna be waiting on the story,' Hiccup confirmed with his notes at the ready. 'So where do you want to begin?'

The afternoon seemed to pass like a waterfall and by the end of the session he actually felt a little saddened by that revelation. The gang as they really were as Fishlegs had described, just long time friends having formed a close nit relationship that just so happened to have a sharp degree of excellence. Even Scott who seemed to be disinterested in the concept of 'reading' itself even tuned in on the endless fountain of knowledge.

'Seriously, where did you learn all this stuff? I mean it's making my head hurt but it's so cool, nggh why can't I be smarters like you,' he complained rubbing at his forehead.

'Oh Mum was the real expert. She partook hundreds of expeditions looking for new dragon species. Me, I just have access to her books and journals, but I suppose that's the kind of information you don't find in published stuff,' he replies with a point of stating the reality of the situation.

With an expression like that Hiccup could guess fairly well that Fishlegs' jealousy was high but in that way that felt to be more in awe than anything else. His position was lucky, luckier than anyone else in the field and as such it was lucky to have him too; after all he could have aspired to do something else like visual arts or engineering. In the end there was this innate sense to work with dragons and unlock the mysteries that they beheld.

'Have you ever ridden a dragon before?' Astrid's question caught him off guard.

The answer was obvious on his part and yet he felt there to be an ulterior motive behind it; only the racers ever rode dragons, not even Sanctuary staff. 'No, I've never had that opportunity.'

He thought he understood why she asked him that, surely she would know only the Dragon Riders rode dragons. It related to her interest in the sport and perhaps she sought a more immersive answer. If he had indeed rode a dragon, she would likely ask what it's like to soar through the clouds. Why though? That same question lingered in the back of his mind all the way home, the sounds of the world around him just an unconscious hum as he absently unpacked his gear in his room and journeyed outside. Finally his eyes laid upon anomaly that had somehow escaped his mind in the last few hours.

He might have expected the yard to be a mess, or there to be tear marks all through the lawn but it remained in the same state as yesterday, only now there were two black dragons resting comfortably in the sun. Toothless's ears perked to the sound of him closing the sliding door and bulbous green eyes snapped to his direction. Windy was close to follow suit, his long, horned nose sniffing the air to capture the familiar sent. Hiccup went to the industrial fridge and pulled out double the normal ration, with the two of them here it would impact on the supply schedule and doubling up on fish supply was not something they could pass without it being noticed. With Windy at least he could hunt on his own but Toothless was under more permanent care.

It was peculiar how at ease the two dragons were with each other, he feared they might be aggressive, protective of their territory but instead they simply keeped at peace. Maybe their reclusiveness brought on stronger traits of curiosity, a welcome conclusion to draw and one less stressful to manage. That of course was the new predicament before all of them now, what do with these dragons.

'I feel as though I should have warned you about this beforehand, but the thought only occurred to me today' Mala's voice sailed through from behind catching Hiccup's attention. 'Windy has been living here almost his entire life, he considers this as home. He may go out to sea or high in the winds to hunt and explore but at the end of each day he returns here to rest and recover,' she explained making the reality of the situation ever more clear.

'He won't leave, not on his own,' he sighed watching the two dragons feast away. 'And we can't force him to either, that's just not fair.'

'I'm afraid not,' she paused to consider something whilst placing her bag of field equipment which in turn brought a small smile. 'But I suppose in a way that's a good thing.'

Hiccup turned to face her feeling a little confused by her meaning. 'It's a matter of perspective Harold Haddock, on the one hand we have the risk of exposure for both our Night Fury and Windwalker but on the other, you have earned the trust of two extremely rare dragons and thus gained life long companions whom I have no doubt will bring great joy to your family,' her smile was heart warming and honest.

'I can see what you're trying to say but, I don't know. Is it worth the risk? I mean if someone finds out, we could lose everything,' he wanted to protest, find something that would weigh down his desires.

A dilemma unlike any he faced before, one where his mind and reason told him what was right and safe where as his heart wanted break the rules and be filled with his wishes. 'What about Dad? Sure he's been pretty absent around here but that doesn't deny the fact he tries.'

'As I was saying about perspective, your perception of your father has… evolved. And I agree his choice to hide from you like that was appalling, but since you know why your view has differed,' She came and sat down next him. 'I won't lie, whatever you choose next won't be easy, but nothing worth doing ever is.'

He let his gaze drop to his lap, the doubts in his mind creating a frenzy of thought from which he could not focus. 'Wh… What about Dad? You know what he will say.'

'I have spoken at length to your father today, in fact most of my day was spent on the phone with him despite our higher priorities,' she explained.

'And what did he say?' he glanced at Toothless who was crouched low to the ground looking up at Windy's long neck that was arched high so as he too could face him.

'He told me,' she paused again as if her words needed altering. 'He told me, that his biggest regret was that he didn't get to see you happy. With how his life could be at risk now he wants to spend it seeing you fulfil yours, he wants to see you smile again. See, he saw a glimpse of that when you found the Night Fury in the woods and I think that made him realise you aren't like him as he hoped for years. We both see as each year passes you become more and more like your mother,' Mala rested a hand in his shoulder and finally the forest green eyes shone back in her direction.

'The choice is yours Hiccup,' she said.

The power was in his hands to define his own fate but the fear misplacing his beliefs loomed like an icy shadow in his mind. Mala was right of course, his heart lay with dragons but to have to say goodbye for the security of his family felt like bit by bit, it was tearing the tissue in two. There would be a great hole left with all of them in the end; Windy was family to them, he'd brought them through the darker times in their life and without knowing it, he was a reminder that the mysterious world out there was still vastly uncharted and Toothless only proved it further.

'If it may help ease your mind, I do have a feasible proposition,' Mala broke the silence between them again.

This time Hiccup searched her face finding one that held a hidden connotation. 'What is it?' he murmured.

She snuck a look at Windy. 'Have you ever rode upon Windy? Or any dragon for the matter?' her tone was lifted as if on the verge of discovery.

'No,' he simply stated in return.

The edge of her lips curled and her eyes shone with glee. 'Would you ever want to?'

His brow rose behind his fringe and his jaw felt as if it were to dangle. 'What? Me, ride a dragon? I can't do that, th… that's, you have to own…' he confirmed his own trail of thought as the possibility presented itself as probable.

'And you do Harold,' Mala jumped on the end of his stammering. 'Look, the way I can see it is Windy will be living here to the end of his days. The only reason he would be admitted into the Sanctuary is for basic statistical data, to which he would return here of his own accord after his release, that I can guarantee. So my idea, one that I've had on my mind for quite some time to be honest, is for you and Windy to enter into the Preliminary League once you turn sixteen.'

How was this possible? Since when did this become an option for him? For as long as he could remember the possibility of him ever entering into the Dragon Racing league was no more than a futile dream. For starters, Windwalker's on official paper were still an undiscovered species and also officially, he didn't technically own Windy; he was an unannounced resident as they had just discussed. What had changed?

'What! H… How? I thought we all decided that it wasn't possible,' he exclaimed.

'Your father decided it wasn't possible,' By the readiness of Mala's expression and response, he knew she was expecting that response. 'And he's been set in his mind for the last ten years, until now.'

Confusion decide to settle in again. 'What? Did he change a local law or something?'

'The only thing that changed was his mind. He may be Mayor of Berk but that doesn't give him the power to change laws. The Mayor is more or less just a spokesperson, someone chosen by the people to represent the city and its majorities interests,' she explained, her tone lighter now.

'Oh,' why was he feeling as if his whole life was suddenly taking a dramatic front flip?

One week his life was just as average as the next being able to hide in plain sight with a few exceptions and now he was being recognised for his hidden talents, his father had potentially fatal cancer, he discovered a Night Fury and those few exceptions had the potential to capture the attention of thousands.

Mala cast her gaze downward again a little unsettled by Hiccup's drowned response, though she could not comprehend the storm in his mind as of now. 'I understand if you need time to decide and you're most welcome to it. In the meantime, let's get a closer look at our Night Fury friend.'

He didn't quite understand how she did it but that mere suggestion seemed to elate the weight in his heart. 'Sure,' he replied pushing himself off the ground.

He made his way over to where Windy and Toothless were playing together chasing each other around the pond. 'Toothless? Hey bud?'

With a pink forked tongue dangling from his mouth, the Night Fury trotted over towards them his eyes cautious searching the familiar faces. Hiccup approached carefully forever taking note of his eyes. Unlike yesterday's fascinating display of trust and imitation Toothless certainly seemed more relaxed. He held up his hand being sure avert his eyes but to both Mala and Hiccup's surprise he nuzzled immediately pushing his whole head into Hiccup's chest.

'Whoa hehe, someone's happy,' Hiccup commented stroking the midnight scales.

Toothless crooned under the delightful sensations and proceeded to lean in harder tilting up his neck. 'You like that huh?' Hiccup continued to scratch lowering his hands to the desired spot.

Mala circled around to the other side of his head where Windy closely joined them. 'Ahh Hiccup be careful not to…' All of a sudden, Toothless froze and collapsed to the ground humming away feeling quite relaxed. 'Hit the nerve point.'

Hiccup clamped his mouth close it betraying his slight guilt for immobilizing the dragon. 'Whoops hehe. Forgot about the ahh, yeah.'

Mala rolled her eyes but she was smiling as she slowly made her way around the sleek hide of the dragon. She finally reached his tail where striped along the left side were several pinks scars from where his tail fin had been. Hiccup joined her and carefully stroked along the scarred flesh feeling the soft yet uneven texture.

'Is there anything we can do?' he asked feeling a little unsure about the possibilities in this situation.

'There are many things we can do Harold, the question we should ask is what will we do. We have prosthetics that could replace his lost tail fin but they'll never be as versatile as his real tail, not to mention acquiring one is… Well it's actually not possible,' she sighed closing her eyes feeling frustration build like boiling water.

'We'd have to expose him to the Sanctuary and in turn the public which also means the people who caught him in that trap,' he ran his fingers through his hair clenching down at the roots.

'Exactly,' she confirmed running her hand along the tail herself.

Windy poked his head through sniffing at the closed wound before softly wining a sad note, his blue eyes drooping. 'We have a saying at the Sanctuary. A downed dragon is a dead dragon, which is also the main reason why we exist in the first place. This poor Night Fury, the only one ever seen and his first known contact with humans are the ropes of a bola trap.'

Mala stood up from the ground as Toothless's tail twitched signalling his return to a conscious state. 'I'll need to examine him for a little while, make sure he's actually healthy and therefore safe to be around humans,' she added walking back to her bag.

She passed Toothless's head noticing the shine of his teeth, one that tagged her curiosity. 'So, why Toothless?'

It was like a prompt for he retracted his teeth much to Mala's surprise. 'Remarkable! To wonder what caused this kind of evolution?' she crouched down again inspecting his gums for where the teeth had disappeared.

'He truly is unique Harold. I can't express how lucky you are to have found him,' she expressed with a large smile.

 _I could be a Dragon Rider. For whatever reason Dad was the one who had locked down the idea in the first place and I never even knew. I figured it had something to do with lineage or invitation but this whole time it was because he simply said no. Realistically, that should be beyond frustrating for him to keep the information to himself but if this last week is anything to go by, surprised is once again how I feel. I say surprised in that it was Dad who changed his mind, whether or not it has something to do with his return onset of cancer I don't know but it does leave me with a choice. I have the choice to train for next year's preliminary league or risk exposure of two officially undiscovered dragons. In saying that it is completely possible Mala could introduce the Windwalker species but not before I make my decision. That's the main problem now, whatever I decide now will ultimately change the path of my life for good, I guess normal was never an option in my position, but neither was failure. Or at least in my mind isn't. I think that's the hardest part about training to be a Dragon Rider for the races, high degree of failure, little to no chance of success. Even with my knowledge of dragons, I doubt It'll help much in the air._

Hiccup sat back in his chair and wiped his hand over his face. Too much was rioting around him and too soon in his life for him to handle properly. At the end of the day he was still only fifteen, not even allowed to drive and yet here he was with the daunting prospects of flying upon a winged reptile. He must crazy, or the Gods even more so for what he wrote next.

 _And then there's Toothless. A Night Fury unable to fly with the looming threat of possible hunter activity. One of Berk's most absolute laws is that we can never under any circumstances hunt dragons and here we found the most reclusive of them all in a manmade trap. It's sickening to say the least and I do fear for what may become of him. Mala says we can acquire prosthetic replacements for his tail fin but she said they will never work as well. I actually wish she elaborated on that point further. If they won't then what can? What are they made of? Why do they lack as far as versatility goes, is it the material, the functionality or that a dragon can't control them? If I could see one then maybe I could work out a solution…_

His pen halted mid sentence as the realisation dawned on him, the answer to the problem.

 _I could build Tooithless a new tale, whatever their using I'll redesign them to work, I have to try._

With that he dropped the pen and rushed upstairs where Stoick and Mala were still in mid conversation about their predicament. 'Diane!

'Harold?' she said both captured by his entrance.

'You said earlier that there are prosthetics for tail fins, ones that we could get for Toothless,' he began.

She cast a quick glance to Stoick. 'I did, but they're limited and very expensive.'

'That's fine, I'm not interested in buying one, but I would like see how they are made,' he explained the sparkling pins edging his nerves.

A moment passed before her eyes widened in realisation. 'You want to try and build him a new tail yourself,' she felt she had more to say but the words were struggling to form, how could she answer this request. 'Harold, whilst I'm sure you'd find a way, you're like your father in that respect, how will you afford the parts?'

It seemed as if one decision lead to the conclusion of another and like dominos everything fell into place. The road would be hard, harder than most for he would have until March next year to be ready. Six whole months to prepare not just himself but the one who would join him on these trials and this was on top of the increasing pile of school work.

Hiccup took a deep breath, either he spoke now or forever hold his silence. 'I want to compete in Dragon Racing.'

 **Ooh, now we are moving. I promised you dragon racing, so you get dragon racing.**

 **Something to understand, everyone in the cohort sort of knows each other so there really isn't too much need for introductions, thus why there weren't really any and Hiccup more or less just felt intimidated at first before settling as they got into their intended tasks. It's something I've noticed in my own experience that as soon as the topic of conversation turns to something you are confident with, the mood feels less tense.**

 **I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. It's been just over a year since I starting writing fanfiction all together and I look forward to continuing. So hopefully you'll join as together we all look onto the inevitable mess that will be 2018.**

 **Stay classy Dragonites :D**


	7. 07 To Train a Dragon

**To Train a Dragon**

 _Life will never be the same. In fact the last few months have proven that although I continue to live each day going to school, seeing old friends and new ones, how I spend them has changed drastically because of my new intense schedule._

'Ok, so Dad I have these three classes today followed by a mandatory PE session, after that I'm free. Mala has organised with the school that I'm to have early leave so that's covered, then it's training with Windy,' he detailed the list to Stoick.

 _Where I can I try to make time for Cami and Tom, their friendship means so much more than I think I ever realised. But I can't help but sense their suspicion; the sudden change in my timetables, the number of early absences and feeling even more distracted than ever. I suppose I could use my Dad's cancer treatment as an excuse for a little longer, they would understand that but his treatment came to a close a few weeks ago. There was no hiding that from the local news especially when his hair began to thin from the medication._

That cold sensation that liked to creep up his spine was burrowing away as he flicked over the morning news. The same reports were on all stations unable to be avoided and so too was his mind grinding away how the next few days would be filled. Cami and Tom were the first to call, his phone ringing mere minutes later and following that were eyes glancing his direction. To be honest with himself he liked being incognito, to generally pass unnoticed by others but now he was somewhat the centre of attention. Steven Haddock meant more to the people than just being the mayor, he was a community pillar, one to always lend a hand to those in need even if it was in a realm beyond his expertise. As such that lead to him treating the city as his family and almost forgetting his real one.

Hiccup thought that keeping his gaze low would hide him from the eyes but if anything it only made them look harder. A folly on him to look the part of the saddened son when on the inside he knew Stoick was recovering well and he was also secretly yearning for training with Windy. All the same, he nearly bumped into Cami on the way to his locker and when her arms locked him in a warm embrace leaving him drenched in shock.

His eyes danced around the surprised looks from bystanders. 'Ahhh, Cami?' he whispered under the pressure of nerves.

'Oh,' she released him from the hug but still held his arms tight. 'Why didn't you say something?' and she was back.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. 'The news beat me to it.'

 _Yesterday I found Dad sitting in the arm chair and in his hand were a few strands of his red beard. It took me a moment to remember the medication would cause his hair to fall out but it didn't make it any less surreal._

'I wasn't entirely sure how this would happen but I suppose there are worse ways,' Stoick commented as he inspected the strands. 'Won't make it any less strange. Imagine that, I'm going bald Harold,' he chuckled to himself.

The mirth was genuine which in some ways was as daunting as it was relieving; he was taking the reality of situation in stride. Of course he was, 'Stoick the Vast' was ultimately too stubborn to show his regrets. Hiccup still wondered when the day would come that he had not a single hair to his head anymore and the time it would take to grow back.

 _He'll push through, he made that pretty clear on his actions alone so I suppose I should just allow myself to worry about my own problems, school work, the minimum social interaction to dissolve suspicion and of course dragon training._

Toothless sniffed at the polished leather secured fast to Windy's lower neck. It was sleek with the handholds and stirrups putting the rider in a flush aerodynamic stature on his back. It had a fresh scent of polish and Toothless crinkled his muzzle at the smell. Nearby Hiccup was adjusting the strap of his new basic flight harness; it was consistent of a leather cross brace over his chest with shoulder guards and two harness U bolts. In the middle of the cross was a circular metallic unit with tracking circuitry wired up to Hiccup's Dragoneye core. He would admit the unit was designed for more intense programming, but he hadn't the time nor the full expertise to input functions. Maybe one day he could create a helmet for himself and input pathfinding software into a Heads Up Display.

He brushed his hand over Windy's scales. 'Ok Windy, you ready?'

Windy lowered his neck for Hiccup to carefully step over and position himself on the freshly made saddle. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears as the excited feeling began mixing with dread. Even so he realised as soon as he latched the clips there was no turning back, he would be taking the first gliding steps as a dragon rider. Sucking in a deep breath he latched the clips around the hooks on the saddle and settled his feet back in the stirrups just short of where Windy's wings met his body. Reaching forward he locked grips with the forward handles so he was lying flat against the saddle.

'Now remember, the main thing with riding a dragon is to trust their instincts. You can only guide them so much but in the end it is they who are carrying you. Trust their judgement,' Mala instructed and just as she finished, Windy raised his neck catching Hiccup by surprise.

'Whoa!' He clenched tighter on the grips as he felt the solid balance of ground disappear.

Windy shivered his body in anticipation and looked up into the clear sky giving Hiccup a clear view of where he intended to go. 'We're going to keep low to start off, get a feel for how he moves in the air. Just tell him when you're ready.' She informed.

Hiccup sucked in a shaky breath, his bones rattling in anticipation or was it excitement? He found it hard to tell when being on the brink of taking off into the air.

'All yours Bud,' He cheered and with that Windy unfurled his wings and pounded hard launching them into a steady hover over the ground. 'Ohhhhh, hoho. Oh my gods, this is… wow, huh.'

Hiccup carefully peered over the side to see Mala watching from below. She raised both arms for a thumbs up. 'This is pretty easy yeah. Just keep my balance to stay on, lean either side to move,' he leaned more to the left and Windy picked up on his shift of weight adjusting accordingly.

The stroke of Windy's wings were falling into a rhythmic pattern much like a horse in mid stride. With it came an itch, a building fluttering of nerves congregating at the base of Hiccup's spine; an urge to go. He made one last peripheral check for Mala still watching his progress from the ground before he made his decision, _no better way to learn like the present_.

'Windy,' the dragon's head curled back partway to look at him. 'Take us to the sky.'

Windy roared in confirmation and without a moment to lose he pumped wings driving them through the air like a warm knife through butter. From down below he just made out the sudden cry from Mala who was left behind feeling both startled but rather unsurprised by his antics. After all, she figured something like this might happen.

'Whoaaaaa ho ho ho hoooo, woooo!' He cheered rising higher and higher.

It was a short lap around the cloud banks, enough for Hiccup to feel the glorious sensation of being wisped through the air. Unlike a plane, it felt raw and uncontained with the sharp bite piercing his skin colouring his cheeks pink. These were but small prices to pay for the incredible way that they as boy and dragon cut through the air currents leaving a fluffy trail as they banked wide around a cloud formation. Though his confidence was building with every second, Hiccup gripped the handles tightly lest that sinking feeling of danger entered his stomach.

'Level out Windy,' he was drawing long breaths, this being the first skyward experience on a dragon he could feel his head losing focus and dizziness settling in.

He rested his head on Windy's neck for a moment as they drifted into a calm glide amongst the clouds. 'Just need a minute buddy, feeling lightheaded…' he peered up from his slouch to have an incredible sight lay before him.

Over to the East basked in the orange light of the afternoon haze; Berk City, it's tallest buildings shining like giant glowing stacks reflecting the burnt sky in a scene much out of a surrealist painting. From here, hidden on the edge of the cloud bank he could almost see the entire city from the docks to the south all the way to the tallest point of the immense Empire Hight's monolith structure. The building itself embedded into a stony peak that lay untouched for hundreds of years and now stands as the shining light of Berk. When people spoke of manmade wonders in the world, they could sure to say the Empire Hight's tower was one of them.

Hiccup looked North to where the city reached the forests and farmlands and beyond them to the mountain peaks. From the air, everything looked so close together, as if he could take one step and cover two hours worth of driving. He wondered about the speed of dragons and how many could actually match a cars speed, there were only a scarce few that they could guess. None of the tidal class dragons they knew of could cover distance like that whereas the great sky dragons like the Timberjack and Hiccup's own Windwalker were said to have incredible soaring speeds.

When delving into the deeper rumours, chance sightings had found a dragon who flew higher than the others and as such never seen up close. But that wasn't an issue for the mathematicians who calculated a speed that outperformed many single pilot propeller aircraft; the Silver Phantom. They could only guess based on the sightings that this dragon was different in much of its internal anatomy despite resembling a larger version of a Timberjack. His respiratory system would need to accommodate the thin air as would his wings ability to keep a float.

Part of him wished he could stay there, drifting amongst the clouds and unrestrained from the laws of the world; free. But he wasn't some dreamy eyed kid without a conscience, he knew it was time to return to Earth and ease the concerns of certain entities.

'Alright, I think we've spent enough time up here Windy, let's head back,' he said taking one last look over the city before plunging back towards the cove that was his backyard.

 _The first training session was indeed something to remember, it may have been basic take off and landing, but it came with a view of the whole city. Months have long passed since then and so does the entry date for the preliminary league loom ever closer. But that scene, that incredible picture against the burnt horizons never changes and never losses its charm. Even so, it's the only thing that remains a constant for our skills as a racing unit advance with each session learning new tricks and manoeuvres. But that's only the physical aspect, there is also race theory and codes to respect and follow as far as fair play in the air. It also means for study I get to watch the Dragon Races to see some of these tactics in motion._

 _For the preliminary league it's pretty relaxed as far as uniform and technology goes, most events are a circuit race with seven riders on tracks that begin fairly straight forward and offer a chance for any dragon to be successful. I like the idea of how it's fair in that respect because it gives the chance to learn technique and strategic skills over flat out speed. The main concern that Mala has voiced so far is since Windy will be officially recognised on paper on the dawn of the new season, all eyes will be on him. So we as a unit have to be careful not to exceed all records which Mala is adamant we can based on her studies. Windy is naturally faster and more manoeuvrable than almost all the known species of dragons presenting us with an advantage from the beginning. This means our training regiment is unique to all other riders where we have completely skipped many of the basic standard forms and moved onto technical forms and reading plays. I often catch myself by surprise when Mala introduces a new topic to analyse; I knew she trained dragons at the Sanctuary but for the most part I didn't realise that it was predominantly in preparation for the Races._

 _Her qualifications covered all grounds on basic principles of care and handling to advance strategies and a complete historical knowledge on the racing community. That decade of studying really did pay off. But despite being the head trainer at the Sanctuary, she spent more time in classrooms and lecture theatres teaching people about dragons, how to safely interact with them and why they are so fundamental to our community. I have also learnt that she has mentored three dragon riders in the past all of which where successful making it to the Championship league. Does this excite me? I have to say it's more overwhelming if anything to have that much responsibility on my shoulders. I've known her all my life, the last thing I want to do is let her down._

She stood there with a smile and her face lit with an immersive joy. Hiccup and Windy were arching sharply around the edge of the cove wall maintaining a steady balance in the air. A handy thing about having two dragons was that Toothless was an excellent in assisting with the training able to act as a reference and assist Mala with theoretical positioning on a race track. He may have been grounded but with the rest of them there his spirits were always lifted.

Mala was watching intently for the right moment to call a manoeuvre. 'Now Hiccup.'

Hiccup called to Windy. 'Drop roll Windy,' he leaned away from the wall and in a precise action developed over the last week, Windy arched his body sharper then coiled his wings sending them into tight barrel roll that had them drop a few feet before he extended out to full span catching the drift around the rock wall again.

The 'drop roll' as it was called was a tactic to remove oneself from being barged into an arching wall by another rider. It always lost a little speed but the recovery ensured it would all but make up for it when the other rider would inevitably crash instead.

'Ok Hiccup, I want tell you about a particular tactic, a very precise and very dangerous one. I've only done this with once before. Remember my first rider Hugo Mungus?' she asked him as they dropped to the ground with a thud.

Hiccup sat up in the saddle his hands checking the clipping mechanisms. 'What, the Amazing Humongous Hotshot? Sure,' he replied confident in the harness's integrity.

She rolled her eyes. 'Sure, well there was a particular race nearing his selection into the Championship league, he was completely boxed in by four other riders, now normally that is a very rare occasion since most riders by that point are focused on attaining the points to be selected. Not these riders, they were a vengeful bunch with no hope of entering even if Hugo lost the race. So they made it their mission to knock him out of the sky ensuring he could never race again,' she paused considering how to explain the complicated manoeuvre. 'You'd think either rising or dropping from their midst would do the trick but unfortunately these riders were organised. They were circling him leaving no immediate escape vector, so I told him through our comms to break his flight and deliberately crash tackle the other dragons, ensuring he didn't harm the rider.'

His eyes were wide in surprise. 'What? You told him to go on the offensive, I thought that was illegal?'

'In the Preliminary League it is, but once you reach open competition the rules change. Deliberate harm to a rider is but as a tactical move against the dragon is not,' she reached a hand onto Toothless's head and stroked his scales. 'Nonetheless, it worked a charm.'

 ** _November 2004 - Ten years ago_ …**

Four dragons whirled around them like a tornado of brilliant colours as they soared at a sharp angle towards down the cliffside. Hugo was buzzing his vision over the swirls of dragons that offered no chance to slip through the gaps. Time was to be his doom should he go without action and much to his despair, action too was a luxury unaffordable. He had to remain calm despite the glaring defeat, perhaps there would be a way to minimise the injury? Or perhaps there were other players in the works that could offer support.

'Mala, I'm completely surrounded and awaiting seemingly inevitable doom,' he radioed in where the whole team were gathered.

A younger Diane Mala tracked the trajectory of their current flight path to the cliffside, her computer's tracking algorithms though less precise to the current day were enough to predict the course. Even on her end she saw no route of escape, not without engaging the other riders directly. And like a strike of lightning did the solution become apparent.

'Hugo, I have an idea but it's crazy,' she voiced through the comms.

'Can't be much worse than my current fate,' he replied sounding remarkably cheery despite the circumstances.

'I need you to pick a dragon, any dragon and have Steel Trap break his flight and engage them. Make sure you don't harm the rider, we want this to be clean unlike our competition,' she instructed.

'I take it back, that is worse!' He yelled back. 'Oh this infernal sport. Steel Trap, lock claws with the blue one. Roll him!'

Steel Trap locked his blazing red eyes on the blue dragon; a Rumblehorn and waited until the right moment as it circled above and to his left. His wings extended out catching the full blast of the cliffsides updraft hurtling him towards the opponent. Clinging onto his dragon's horns and locking his feet in the stirrups, Hugo felt the whip of the forces pulling him around in a tight spiral as his dragon caught onto the Rumblehorn's tail throwing them out of control with each other. His opponents were too slow to react getting caught in the corkscrew of wings and tails breaking the formation completely. Hugo took the moment to reef on Steel Trap's horns angling upwards towards the sky again right before a blast of fire burst from the Rumblehorn streaked past. The flames brushed like a light searing on his riding suit as they took to the main track route again.

 _He dubbed the move the Tidal Wash taking inspiration from the location of his near death experiencea long the Coastal Range track. In light of that topic, death can occur on the course like in most sports but as technology has grown Berk has become more accommodating in avoiding accidents of a fatal manner. As for Humongous Hotshot's now famous mid air tackle technique, it's been attempted by countless dragon riders across the board to no avail. No one has been able to replicate the movements despite constant and critical evaluations of the footage records. Many have come to calling it a fluke in the heat of the moment, but Mala is insistent there is method behind it._

 ** _One month later - October 2014…_**

Hiccup looked out beyond the edge of the cliffside where the sea met rock in a collision of white foam. 'Um, not that I don't love a good field trip but why are we here?' he asked.

Behind him Mala was double checking the saddle harnesses for today's practical session. 'For a very precise and very dangerous training session,' she joined him inhaling the salt scented air off the seaside. 'Prefect conditions today.'

Hiccup stayed his place feeling a little confused. 'Perfect? I'm not jumping off the cliff am I?'

'For all intensive purposes you could very well be,' she replied tossing him his new helmet and putting her own communication head set on.

Hiccup followed suit; his helmet not too dissimilar from a road motorcycle helmet with a more narrow, slim fitting shape to his head and a full frontal visor. He then locked himself into place upon Windy and took off over the edge of the cliffside. The updraft pushed them higher than their launch altitude putting them in a steady glide out over the sea.

'Alright Bud, nice and steady now,' he comforted his dragon through the rougher winds looking back to Mala on solid ground.

In the months that had passed since his first flight, he had grown very comfortable very quickly to the strains of flight adapting unlike any of the riders Mala had trained in the past. She would never admit it to save any kind of ego from taking control but even then, it didn't subdue the fears on her subconscious. There would come a day that Hiccup would excel beyond her realm of knowledge, beyond everyone's and she wasn't she sure if she was ready for it; if Berk was. For all she could guess, Hiccup would lead the future of dragons, even at his age there was no one better equipped or with a drive like his for discovery in regard to dragons. First however, he had to survive dragon training.

'Hiccup, can you read me?' she spoke into the microphone unit.

'Loud and clear,' he replied. 'You have a funny idea of good weather by the way,' he quipped as another gush wind rocked them.

'For an afternoon of fly fishing probably not but for learning Hotshot's Tidal Wash I think it's rather swell,' she commented in return causing a chill to rush down Hiccup's spine.

'Fantastic,' he voiced.

Mala chuckled as she peered over the edge again at the rocks. 'I wouldn't spend time worrying about the matter so much, we're just going to work on a mid air manoeuvre similar to Hugo's. The thing that the other trainers and riders seem to forget when they attempt to replicate his move is the environment itself. If it wasn't for the updraft of air he'd have made a nasty stain on the rocks.'

'You're just full of inspiration today,' he was feeling less sure about the prospects taking another peek below from his saddle spot high above. 'So how does this work, exactly?'

'Let's start with a dive and break first. I'll let you know when to pull up,' she instructed.

'Ok,' Hiccup leant against the saddle pushing down on the grips prompting Windy to take a dive.

The wind battered against his harness shoulder guards and whilst his visor was welcome, he could still feel the force against it as they plummeted towards the sea. He readied his grip to pull on the handles at Mala's command and steadied his breathing starring straight into the water beaten rocks that grew larger at frightening speeds.

'Now Hiccup!' Mala's voice channelled through his communique.

He only need a small tug on the grips for Windy to respond with his wings catching the air like parachutes slowing their decent. He could feel the force pull against him as they climbed the cliffside again; it was something Mala warned him would take a while to become used to. Still G-force he could live with in respect to the rush of being airborne.

 _It was like that for most that session, slowly creeping closer to the rocks with each decent. Eventually Mala had us perform a complete aerial flip mid break explaining it was the basic principle behind her escape tactic with Hugo. I'll admit, it's definitely the most intense drill Windy and I have had to perform. I kinda wished Toothless was there too; for a dragon who can't really fly still he has proved invaluable with training. Even beyond the drills and course practises he is loyal to a fault always the first set of eyes I see of a morning. I make sure to spend time whenever I can alone with him too, even with my extravagant time table I make time even it if means just sitting with him whilst I do my homework, it's better than nothing._

 _Which leads to another matter in regard to him; His left tail fin. Mala showed me what was available at the Sanctuary and now I can see why they are limited in their use. First off, they use a carbon based poly alloy, it's strong and light but not flexible and on a fixed mount. Cost effective would be the word I use to describe them and not at all a viable solution for Toothless. I'd almost be tempted to return to fabric based material if I could get my hands on it but even then I'm not sure even Cami would be able to get her sticky fingers on something like Kevlar. I'm going to keep my mind working away at it for now, I'll come up with something eventually…_

Sprawled out on a large canvas of cardboard paper were various sketches mimicking the base stimulus of the carbon tail fin. Laying over them with his pencil in hand, Hiccup was nodding off to sleep after another long mental trudge through the sands of designing, his head nodding forward and whipping back in from sensory reflex. His nerves were numb and the only senses he was aware of were that of his fatigue. A long day of school had passed and though he could take solace in being able to spend some quality time with Cami and Tom. There was no denying any longer they were growing suspicious of his behaviour: the lapses in his concentration, always too busy to meet for social visits and the bags under his eyes that were deepening each week. Mala was ever aware of this and she would constantly be checking on him but even then, it didn't stop the realisation from coming to mind.

'Son?' He was brought from his dazed trance to the hulking figure in his doorway.

'Wha… D…Dad? Uh yeah?' he wiped a hand down his face to try and wake up.

It was a surreal sight to look upon his father on the long return path of his recovery, but it no less defied the obvious truth; he was still completely bald. 'Oh, just checking up on you. Working on the tail fin design I see.'

Hiccup nodded the fog on his brain slowing his thoughts. 'Um, yeah. Slowly, getting there.'

'Mmm, you'll find a way, you always do,' he shifted his gaze looking away towards the far wall. 'How's school?'

'Long and tiring,' he mumbled slouching back into his chair.

Stoick chuckled briefly to himself. 'Well it only gets longer and more tiring from here.'

He was physically too tired to roll his eyes but his tone voiced his contempt perfectly. 'Fantastic.'

There was brief silence that hang uncomfortably in the air. 'I hear dragon training is going well. I bet you're looking forward to the races?'

It felt more like a rhetorical question, but he still nodded quietly. His father joined him in the motion before his gaze fell upon the sketches.

'So how are you coming along with this project?' he asked indicating the fin designs.

Hiccup lifted himself from the desk to take another look at the multitude of sketches. 'I'm still trying to work out materials right now, otherwise I can't seem to figure out how to make it work on its own. Any kind of power based element would mean replacing batteries or charging and that's not effective for long flights, not to mentioning programs that are probably beyond my capability and the overall weight of the thing,' he groaned in frustration hiding his face in his hands.

This realm of thinking was a little beyond Stoick's expertise but he understood well enough to see the complications involved. 'Have you talked with Gobber about it, he might have a few ideas? I mean, he taught you a lot of this stuff.'

'How?' he sighed. 'He doesn't know about any of 'this.'

'No, but you don't have to tell him it's for Toothless, you can call it a contract to the Sanctuary,' Stoick outlined igniting the first sparks of an idea in Hiccup's mind. 'Look, it's getting late. You should probably get a good night's sleep.'

Hiccup couldn't disagree with him there, like many things these days it seemed. 'Yeah. Your right,' he put down the pencil and pushed himself up from the desk.

'Tell you what, why don't you take a break this week from training. Just this week? You can relax for once and catch up with your friends. I know you haven't been able to spend quality time with them socially in months,' Stoick suggested.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment and looked up at his father. 'But Mala…'

'I'll talk with her tomorrow. You get some sleep now Son,' Stoick reassured him making for his doorway.

'Oh and Dad?' he caught his attention.

'Yes son?' he turned back to face him.

'Thanks, for everything,' Stoick's smile was all he needed in that moment of peace between them.

He was partway out the door when he hesitated. 'Oh, and don't be afraid to ask for help, everyone needs it from time to time. Sweet dreams Harold.'

 _How those words have stuck in my mind. Maybe I don't have to do this alone? But who can I trust with this? The fundamental risk of exposing my dragons to the public is the very reason I haven't told anyone. Am I really the only one who can help them? I'm only fifteen. But I'm also my mother's son, surely that must count for something right? It does leave a heavy load on your shoulders just thinking about it though. Help? Who can I ask for help?_

'You can always ask us for help, if you're not too busy,' a voice echoed to his right.

Had he really just said that out loud? Maybe he was losing it? Nonetheless Cami and Thuggory plopped down either side of him on their usual bench seat overlooking the mad mess of people congregating around the courtyard. He slid away his journal once again just the first sets of eyes caught sight of the 'cool group.' The ogling, the awestruck expressions the other students wore seem to scratch at Hiccup's memory. To think not so long ago he would be doing the same with that feeling of inadequacy drowning him in longing. Now though, that feeling was no longer present, his perspective had been altered and instead of great incredible people he just saw regular people with regular lives whom also happened to be impressive in their own fields. Maybe it was the dragon training or the way that they had looked on to him, but in his own way he felt that for the first time that maybe he wasn't so inadequate.

'Whoa, somethings wrong Thuggory. Hiccup dot exe is not responding. He's not starring, he must be broken,' Cami broke through his thoughts in a mad flurry of feigned panic.

It was good to be back to a bit of normality for a while. 'Are you sick? Do you need to lay down?' Even if was traversing the bland halls of school.

Hiccup shrugged it off unable o supress the smirk for his friends. 'Seriously though buddy, what's going on these days? We hardly ever see you anymore,' Thuggory asked.

Should he just tell them? After all, it was Cami and Thuggory, he trusted only them with the knowledge of Windy, what damage could they do knowing he was training for the preliminary league? If anything it will fill all the gaps in their minds. He glanced towards the gang as they passed by catching Fishleg's eye.

'Oh hey Hiccup, are you busy tomorrow arvo? We could really use a hand or a leg on the dragon assignment,' he pitched.

From behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut peeked over his shoulders with mischievous grins. 'Speaking of limbs, what say you to donating said leg to a science project we're working on?' Tuff interjected.

'It involves a bacterium gel we cooked up yesterday,' Ruff continued.

'Gross,' Astrid commented behind them.

Hiccup blanched unsure how to answer the obscure inquiry. 'Ahh thanks, I might pass on the leg thing.'

'Oh well, your loss,' Tuff replied peeling off to join Snotlout at a nearby bench.

All five of them shook their heads. 'Anyway, what's your afternoon looking like?' Fishleg's tried again.

It had been a few months since he had really been able to say this and to be honest, it was a little strange. 'As a matter of fact I'm completely free, unless you guys have plans or… what?'

Cami's jaw was gaping in disbelief. 'Yep he's definitely broken.'

'Oh my gods,' he turned back to Fishlegs. 'Yeah, I can join you.'

'Sweet,' both Astrid and Fishlegs grinned to that. 'We'll be on the terraces and you guys are welcome too if you want?' he gestured to both Cami and Tom who in turn snapped to attention all wide eye.

'What? Cami exclaimed.

'Sure, the others are playing a friendly game of touch and from what I hear you play B's Rugby on weekend fixtures,' he indicated towards Tom.

He passed a quick glance to Hiccup obviously making the connection that he told them. 'Yeah, I got nothing on, what about you Cami?'

'Do I get to play, or is it boys only?' she asked.

'Whoever comes, we don't discriminate,' he replied.

Cami turned heads to Thuggory and growled. 'Prepare your face Thuggory, it's gonna get rubbed.'

'So just us three on the sides,' Hiccup indicated to Fishlegs, Astrid and himself to which they both nodded. 'Easy. See you then,' he farewelled them as they returned to the others.

He turned to Cami to find her still a little bemused by what had just transpired. 'Welcome to the gang.'

 _The decision won't leave me alone. I try to concentrate on what little work there is to do this afternoon, but I can't seem to shake the prospect. Mr Ack's arithmetic algorithm sheet is like a distant blur to me right now being completely smudged out by everything else going on. I thought a week's break from Dragon Training would be good for me but those thoughts don't seem to switch off like a light after all. Windy, Toothless, training, the preliminary league next March. My potential future laid out in front of me on a red carpet and I can't even make a yes or no decision. If I don't do it, then it's back to avoiding the topic and making up excuses whereas if I do, who knows. I trusted them with Windy right? Why shouldn't I be able to trust them with this?_

He kept a sharp eye for Cami and Thuggory as he pulled his bag from his locker, it was time he came clean. In the corner of his eye he caught the wild golden hair of Cami and not far behind her Tom's beefier build.

 _Speak now or forever hold your silence. Why did it feel like one of those moments?_

'Cami, Tom!' he ducked between a couple of other students to catch up with his friends. 'I need to tell you something.'

The duo turned back each backtracking for him to catch up. 'Hey so…' he looked around, there were way too many people here. 'Actually, can we go somewhere quieter?'

They shared a confused expression a little deterred by Hiccup's edgy movements. 'Ok?'

Without a moment to hesitate, Hiccup lead them away from the courtyard behind a block of classrooms. He checked his corners again to make sure they were alone and then fronted up to both of them. _Speak now or forever hold your silence._ The phrase rang true in his mind.

'Right, soooo what's up?' Cami asked.

'Um, ok. I think I'll start with saying I've been a horrible friend lately… or more the past few months,' he started clasping both hands together.

Thuggory frowned in response. 'Well that's a bit harsh don't you think?'

'Just hear me out. So I've been absent lately, well not from classes but socially, or at least I tried to spend time with you guys but I'm not going to deny you didn't notice I was suddenly becoming more and more distant,' he continued to the silent stares. 'Well, truth be told, I have been busy with something annnd well I wasn't sure who I could tell if anyone at all. You know to be honest I still have doubts as to whether I should be saying this, but you guys are my best friends and I think you of all people should deserve to know,' he took a deep breath settling the buzzing of nerves congregating in his chest. 'Ever since I came back from that trip to Raven's Point a few months ago, I have been training to become a dragon rider.'

Silence, absolute silence that felt to last for an age. 'Huh, you know that makes a lot of sense,' Thuggory finally spoke.

Cami on the other was looking at him strangely, as if she was somehow betrayed by what he finally admitted to. 'All this time,' she looked down for a second.

It chilled Hiccup right to the bone, he felt his heart freeze and panic loomed like a shadow. He had honestly thought she'd explode with surprise and disbelief to which he'd have to keep her contained but this, this hesitation was much worse.

'All this time I thought. No. Of course that makes perfect sense, you of all people becoming a dragon rider. Why though?' she looked at him again with a new face, one of concern.

'It simply became an option. Either we stayed living as we were illegally sheltering a dragon or we make something of our fortunate disposition. Windy is family to us, there's no sending him away. His home is our home,' Hiccup explained and watched as Cami grew less anxious.

To see her so shocked by news like this didn't make matters easier for both Hiccup and Thuggory who glanced between them. It was new in a way, a calming maturity they had never seen before. After a moment to process the information, that golden beam of light seemed to bounce off her face again and the Cami they knew had returned.

'You son of half troll. Do you know what this means?' she accused him.

'That I'm about to rattle every convention in the sport?' he replied less than convinced.

'What? No! Well, probably knowing you. This means I'm gonna have to use Algebra again!' she wined grabbing onto his collar.

 _I knew she was melodramatic but now I wonder why Cami didn't take drama classes. Her reaction surprised us both I think, the dead serious tone she took was a little scary and really makes me wonder why she suddenly became so concerned about the subject. None of her immediate family were part of the sport so whatever it is lies within the dark depths of her mind still. Thuggory seemed cool though._

 _Still, come the afternoon with the gang they didn't bring the subject back up. In fact the only talk on dragons was between Astrid, Fishlegs and I for about ten minutes before we simply got distracted with the impromptu game. Enough had shown up to make two teams and I can say it was refreshing to simply relax for once with my friends, old and new. Huh, friends; if I think about our numerous study sessions over the course of the semester, half of it was work but the other half really was just character building._

 _Take Fishlegs, I knew he was into dragons as much as I was but the categorical cards he handmade were something of an art. Not only that, but he was something of a geologist too. Give him any rock and he'd name it and its family. He says it comes from his favourite class of dragon being Boulder class dragons like Gronkles._

 _The Twins were science gurus, that much I knew but the depth and diversity of subjects their interests covered bordered on mad science. They spoke often upon their relatives all having some form of nut and a great feat of innovation and mayhem to their name. The Thorston line was diverse for sure, oh great uncle Gorstag may you rest in peace if ever it were possible for you. But not only that, despite being each other's biggest rivals, Rachel and Ted acted like one extended being as if they were in tune with each other's mind. One might call it Twintuition (They did, with a multitude of headaches)_

 _Snotlout's story to everyone's surprise; well that's actually a bit mean I know but being realistic here, it was quite dark. Turns out his grandfather was a war veteran and his trauma from those events were inflicted upon Tennant 'Spitelout' Jorgenson, Scott's father leading him to be hard like stone too and as such hard on Scott. He didn't tell me directly, I had to figure it out from pieces of information provided by the others and a chance meeting with Tennant in the car park. I recognised him, he was an officer part of the Berk Guard to which my Dad has interactions with. Father like Grandfather, but son not so much. In fact I think Scott even seemed to shrink under Tennant's image. How he keeps it wrapped up I don't know, maybe rugby is his release; better on the field than in the schoolyard._

 _And of course Astrid. A complete and utter mystery still apart from her uncle Finn. But that is something she is good at; not talking about herself. That past shrouded in shadows is still that way and to my better judgement, it's alluring. In a mysterious kind of way. Though she does have a habit of spinning her pen right before writing and her browed always scrunches up when she goes to read and sometimes she gnaws at her lip in between transcribing like when she's thinking and other times she'll flick her side strands of hair behind her ear or her bangs from her eyes… Maybe Fishlegs knows something about her, or event the twins, their knowledge banks are full of pretty random stuff._

 _So when it comes to how Cami and Thuggory have sort of integrated, it was pretty smooth. The others didn't treat them as outsiders being invited, more as if they were already part of the group. Maybe I had something to do with, it's a nice thought. In the end I knew I wouldn't have to tell them to keep my upcoming racing career a secret, at least until the news became public; which is now my next concern. Dragon Racing and transparency have always come hand in hand and with my reputation under Dad's wing, even in the preliminary league it would surely turn heads. I have to figure out a way to minimize that reaction from the media, if not for our own privacy than for Toothless's sake; he has to remain invisible to the public._ _Speaking of which, I may have stumbled across a minor breakthrough in regard to his tail fin designs. Something Dad said about doing this alone._

Hiccup splayed the print out upon the kitchen table for both Mala and Stoick to see. 'This is… It's a saddle?' Mala cast a queried look in his direction before turning back to the designs sketches.

She followed the path of the saddle alone the dorsal structure to where there lay a half tail design. Her eyes widened in realisation. 'Oh my gods,' this time she looked at him in surprise.

'Until a time that I can afford the materials or program really intricate programs, This is how I can make a working tail for Toothless; by working it myself,' Hiccup explained. 'It may take some fine tuning and a bit of practise but by using these guidance pedals, they can pull open and adjust the angle of the fin according to what direction we need to fly.'

Stoick took a closer look as Mala stepped back analysing the prospect of such an apparatus taking form. 'I can't guarantee it, but it may just work.'

Stoick ran his hand across his chin where a short growth of red hair was poking through. 'Well done son.'

Mala was still deep in thought but by the way her head was making small nodding motions she was clearly in agreeance with something. 'A rider and his dragon, working together in symbiosis as one singular entity. Is this not what was spoken in the very beginning, when the races were first conceptualised? The great ideology thought to be possible but even after thirty years of racing, nothing until now in my eyes has quite reached scenario such as this,' she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. 'You're making history Hiccup and if this works, it'll revolutionised the way we've thought about dragons. Your Mother would be so proud.'

Revolutionise the world of dragons, somewhere along this journey he had to have fallen into a dream, for this dream was his own. He thought researching and discovering all there was would be the key but in just a few short months he had found they key was still after all a matter of perspective.

'Thank you Mala,' he whispered.

She left his side to file out some documents sitting on the kitchen island bench. 'Whilst we're all here, I thought this might be of some relevance too,' she placed them on the table, the top item reading Dragon Racing Cooperation Terms and Agreements.

'You got the forms,' he gasped immediately filling up with excitement.

'Yep, you can have a read it if you want, but most of its just technical jargon on reserving rights, insurances and covering their own backsides from legal assault. The part that is most relevant to you as a rider in the competition are the guidelines of fair sportsmanship and care,' she flipped over to the particular section laying out sectioned paragraphs each detailing codes of conduct.

'Most of it's common sense but it will definitely help to familiarise yourself with some these conducts, even in the preliminary league they take these matters seriously, it's a way of grooming riders so they are prepared if they become successful in the higher leagues,' she explained moving around the other side of the table.

'Seems pretty straight forward, wait for the signal, blue markers right, green markers left, keep to yourself and no fire,' Hiccup relayed in his own form.

Mala smirked in return. 'Common sense and in theory it is simple. But you wait until you get on the track and it'll feel completely different.'

 _I'm not going to bother arguing the point with Mala, if she says it'll be different then I believe her. Even so, some of these rules are pretty severe in regards to infringement; seasonal bans, permanent bans, dragons forcing to be put down if necessary. Otherwise its all varies according to the course type. The preliminary league focuses on single rider teams mostly of circuit laps. Straight races for the riders to become familiar with the sport. Otherwise, there are sprints, power plays and retrieval games, all designed to spawn selfish mindsets, not what you particularly want to have in the later trials of the races and the Intermediate league in my mind. Like Mala said I guess, teaches the sport more so than advanced play. Well I'll be back to training soon and that includes personal physic and endurance which means I have to start cross country style running. my favourite :|_

'Come on Windy, I want to try that new move up ahead!' Hiccup cheered as he angled himself upon the saddle to dodge the small thicket of trees ahead.

They slid right through the gap, the points of the leaves narrowly avoided as they took a sharp bank through another cluster. Windy drove his wings pushing them up in a half barrel roll before twisting his body diving right back down again. He spread his wings catching the small wake of air before using the ground to take a running launch out through a clearing. The soared through the gap and out over a small ravine to where Windy let the himself glide in a moment peace before they plunged back into the thick of the trees. Hiccup took that brief moment to sit up and feel the wind break against his clothes, it was a moment of respite to cool off, to recollect and refocus onto the next intense leg of the track.

One of the difficulties, Hiccup knew they would face would be adjusting to the track on the day. Being in their position left them both with an advantage but also a con to their performance; they couldn't practise on the official track yet. The forms Mala had acquired included registration forms, but Mala was very insistent that she would have to deal with their case personally. Since he was riding an unregistered, let alone unofficially discovered dragon she would likely have to enter him under the visage of a Sanctuary representative; a wild card entry to mix up the pace of the competition, luckily that came with the choice for him to remain anonymous to the public. He would take that opportunity with both hands, the less attention he could gain, the safer Toothless would be.

Closing the gap over the ravine Windy closed his wingspan a little to gain further velocity. 'Ok bud, on my mark take to the sky,' Windy hummed in accordance to the plan rocketing closer and closer to the cliffside. 'NOW!'

Windy responded with a roar thrusting his wings out in heavy pumps driving a sharp line high into the sky. 'Keep going that's it!'

Further they pushed up into the cloud line and then Hiccup reached down and unclipped his harness from the saddle, tucking them behind him. With a deep intake of air he closed his eyes and pushed off from the saddle. The world around him lost all sense of weight and he felt as if he was floating there for ages. Slowly though, gravity caught up and he began his free fall back to Earth. Windy let gravity slow his ascent before taking a sharp corkscrew twist to join Hiccup as they plummeted ever closer to terminal velocity.

Not wanting to risk the fall anymore, Hiccup reached out and latched onto the saddle bringing himself into the stirrups and reclipping his harness. Set and secure Windy extended his wings catching the air like a parachute forcing them into a steep glide back over the tree line on the other side of the ravine.

They glided just above the canopy until Hiccup spotted a trail between the trees. 'Take us down Windy, he instructed.

The ducked between the gap in the trees making their landing swift yet graceful. Windy lowered his neck for Hiccup as he unclipped his harness and set two feet solidly on the ground. The breeze was calm with only a slight rustle in the trees, perfect conditions to take a run.

'Alrighty buddy,' he began loosening the straps on his harness. 'You head on home without me, I'm going for a run, Mala's orders,' he instructed removing the harness and jacket.

Windy cocked his head and then wagged it sending a shiver down his entire body. In a gush of wind, he took to the sky's once more heading in a direct line for their home not too far away. Hiccup waited until he could no longer see him through the trees before settling on a steady pace back in the same relative direction. He figured staying on the trail wasn't an effective means of training in regard to going cross country so he took an opening into the scrub by vaulting over a falling tree trunk.

His path was guided by the clusters of trees taking random turns left and right as he saw fit. Another fallen log lay up against a group of rocks and in a split decision Hiccup found himself running up its length and taking a small leap of the end. A decision that sent a spike of fear down his spine as the drop on the other side was steeped away into a small decline.

'Oh Gods!' He gasped at the drop.

He attempted to angle his feet to catch the ground and force him in a controlled roll, but the slippery leaves sent him head over heels in a spectacular tumble of legs and arms. For a brief moment he regained footing, but his overall momentum sent him forward completely unbalanced. It was there at the last moment he caught a flash of blue and gold followed by an impact that didn't feel quite as hard as it should have. Even more confusing was the strangled cry and grunting as he hit the ground; it was high pitched, too high for him.

He coughed feeling winded by the tumbled until another voice sounded by him. 'Watch where you're…' He turned bleary-everything and caught sight of a human face, a familiar human face with flaxen hair, azure blue eyes, bangs that covered half her face and a fierce scowl that looked like it could melt steel beams on its own. 'Hiccup?'

He jumped at the sound of his own name as the realisation of who it was dawned on him like being hit by a stone. 'Astrid! Hi… Astrid, hi Astrid, so what are… what are you doing here, hehe?' It was pretty tempting to take to his feet and run save further embarrassment befall upon him.

She arched her eyebrow at him only to send it off with a smirk. 'Running obviously,' she took to her feet extending her hand out for him. 'The real question is, what are you doing?'

He hesitantly reached out to take her hand feeling an immense force pull him straight up to his feet. She really was stronger than she looked, and her hands were soft too, _What are you doing? Focus!_ He mentally growled.

'Oh you know, fresh air um, getting in tune with ahhh… nature,' he spouted not able to coherently form regular sentences.

'Tackling innocent runners from the trees,' she included with an amused expression.

'Oh, yeah. Uhh sorry about that. I um, I slipped on the bank there,' he motioned with a stiff arm at the gap he tumbled from.

Astrid took a closer look and spotted the extruding tree trunk above the small rock bank. 'Did you jump from that tree trunk or something?' she faced him again.

Hiccup nodded. 'Yeah, it was last minute. Didn't quite anticipate there to be a sudden drop. You didn't see me coming?'

She looked at the ground in thought for a moment. 'I thought I heard something, but I didn't actually know you were there until I felt it,' she gave his shoulder a punch in emphasis.

'Ah, hey!' He rubbed at the sore spot. 'Neither, I didn't even realise I was close to the track. I was kinda hoping of going deeper into the thick stuff.'

'Deeper? You're pretty far out of town as is,' she noted stretching her arms behind her back.

'True, no I live not too far from here, in fact I think part of this track crosses the property boarder, but I'm completely turned around now.' he explained looking off down the track try to see where it weaved through the trees.

'Well I'm heading South along this path,' she pointed down the track.

Hiccup nodded having collected his bearings. 'Awesome, that is the general direction I was heading. you don't mind if I join you?'

If her smile was anything to go by, she was completely at ease again. 'Not at all,' there was a moment of pause where they began to walk down the track. 'So running?' she confirmed.

'Yeah, Miss Mala's orders actually,' he said revealing a part of his true reason.

'Not stalking then?' she teased with a wry smile.

Hiccup's eyes cracked wide open in shock at the question. 'What? No! How would I even know…'

'I'm joking Hiccup,' the angst and fear dropped in a wave of relief and at his frozen reaction she continued. 'So Miss Mala sent you, what is it, field reconnaissance, dragon tracking skills hence going off track?'

'Dragon rider training,' he quipped putting on a false enough tone to hide the true statement as a joke.

However, Astrid's expression froze for just a brief moment and she whipped her head in his direction. 'What?'

Hiccup knew her well enough now to know she enjoyed witty remarks when appropriate, even soshe seemed to like his jokes particularly which he found curious yet welcoming. But this sharp change in attention brought home the flush of fear.

'Ahh, no, hehe no I… I'm joking. I'm just getting some regular old exercise you know?' He tried to bar down the suspicion.

There was no way she'd buy that poor attempt of a recovery. 'Oh sorry, I um. Well you know, being you it's not entirely impossible,' she apologised.

Stunned at the incredulousness of the situation his mind felt like it did a full loop reboot before he registered what she meant. 'Oh right, yeah I see what you mean,' _batten down the hatches Hiccup, you've already told enough people._

'Well if you want some exercise, I can set a pace and you can follow me until your stop?' She suggested on a new topic.

He quirked his brow amused at the implication, despite knowing full well she was faster. 'How do you know I can't lead?'

And did she pick up on his sarcasm casting a look that illuminated his shortcomings like a spotlight in the dark. 'Good luck with that,' she simply stated before merging into a strong jog in front of him.

 _This might sound narcissistic, but I surprised myself. There really is only one way to put this but I am improving physically, my run with Astrid who trains on a regular schedule was kept at a fairly consistent pace for the entire duration. I thought for sure she was going to leave me in a trail of dust but when I spotted the familiar outcropping of rock that created a wall for bouldering I was honestly, a bit disappointed. I could have, wanted to keep running. Nonetheless we said our good byes and it's back to school for last few weeks of the term. After that, it's only three months until the new season._

 **To Be Continued in The Preliminary League**

 **Probably the most jumpy chapter I've ever written.**

 **Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for – the first Dragon Race!**

 **Thank you and welcome to any readers from r/httyd subreddit**

 **Twighlight Sparkle, tar very much. Let those sky's be calm and magical. :D**


	8. 08 Preliminary League

**The Preliminary League**

The line up of dragons were down to three, a purple Nadder struggling to keep her pace with the orange Nightmare in second and leading the trio; a great red Singetail; one of the very few to have been found let alone trained. There was no escaping this champion rider's trail of fire as he carved a path through the air banking hard left before a snap change in direction to which the Singetail seemed to drift as if on water. Beating his wings hard, the dragon put further distance behind the trailing competitors struggling to maintain their sharp reflexes. It was the last leg of the race and even these experienced champions were wearing thin on their durability, but that Singetail never strained from fatigue and in the last stretch approaching the stadium line up, gills along it's underbelly and rear dilated and from within a great stream of fire emerged propelling the champion rider like a rocket.

The crowds cheered all throughout the stadium, it was as if they all knew he was going to win. 'And that is yet another spectacular win from the prized champion himself marking this his third consecutive season win. Give your hands to Krogan!' The commentator echoed through the cheers of the crowd.

From atop the crimson dragon, Krogan released his dark helmet revealing a dark man with a sharp jaw and short black hair. 'Never before have we seen such expertise on the track, it goes to show what hard work and determination produces, not to mention the acquisition of an extremely rare dragon to push the limits of our great sport. This season alone he has broken six records and I'm sure his trainer, the forefather of this sport is feeling very impressed right. Darius, would you care to share?'

'He is the finest rider I've had the pleasure of working with. A model for the competition,' a deep voice growled through. 'Though I'll say this, don't let your losses be a weakness. This, competition is made by you, the riders. There is always next year.'

For some reason that dark tone never seemed to grow familiar. They way he spoke was always sharp and to the point, it's just how Darius Bludvist was. As he made his way through the network of corridors amongst the stadium complex, his broad physic was left favouring one side and aided by a cane wearing a billhook at its head. Finally he arrived in a shadowy corner of the complex, his dreadlocks pulled back by a golden bracelet merged with the dark leaving nothing more than a large shadow of a man. From a side door, three men entered each distinct in their own way but all serving their employer.

'The façade remains secure, the crowds and officials are completely blind,' said a deep yet soft voice, smooth and cunning.

'You rode well Krogan, make sure this success continues,' Drago commented promptly before turning to the next man.

A sliver of light shone upon him revealing a nasty scar like a claw that travelled up his neck. 'Our hunt was intervened with,' a collected voice sounded back. 'The weather forced us to take emergency shelter, we lost all trace in the snow storm,' he relayed.

Darius shifted his eyes to the larger figure behind him, the scarred man's collaborator. 'We took shots with our nets like last time but the winds were so strong they blew our targets off course,' his voice accented more to southern Europe.

The heavy breathing was all that filled the room in the moments the Darius considered his options. 'We suspend our search over the winter. I expect better results in the future,' he stated darkly before promptly exiting the area. 'Krogan.'

Krogan joined him in stride casting a sharp look at the silhouettes of the two men. The larger of the two growled in return taking a step forth that was cut to a halt by the arm of the other.

'Steady brother, he may be a glorified dragon rider now, but do not let it escape your memory that he was once a hunter and a formidable one at that. Besides we have work to do,' he advised taking a turn for the second door.

'Whatever you say, brother,' the larger man replied.

 ** _The Next Day at School…_**

'It's been the talk of the whole city lately,' Astrid noted, gesturing to the numerous congregations of students huddled around phones and tablets catching a glimpse of the Championship finals.

'No doubt we'll be hearing about this for the rest of the year,' Fishlegs agreed taking a seat along the brick built retaining wall.

It was a rare opportunity but, Ruff and Tuff had invited the whole gang now including Cami and Thuggory to watch the highly anticipated Championship finals for Dragon Racing that season. Needlessly to say they were all disappointed by the win of the crowd favourite, having taken favour to the Nadder mounted veteran Barbara Bavaross of the Barbarian crew instead. Sadly her placing in third was a real mood killer for the gang further disheartened by the hullabaloo of the other students.

'Wooo, Krogan you legend!' a voice cried out from behind the small garden square and it took Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut to hold Astrid down from tearing the poor boy apart.

'How can they support that brute, he's a barbarian to the sport,' she spat glaring hard at a groove in the brick pavement.

'I know right, no elegance or grace, just barbarically… barbaric. Right Babe?' Snotlout seemed to concur with the accusation but all heads were on him now.

The sharp silence had him shifting his eyes between each of them and at Astrid's hard expression he backed down and stared at the ground too. 'I'll stop now,' he said in a soft voice.

'Ugh, I just don't see how they can tolerate his kind of play,' she vented further more. 'I mean you saw how he was bullying the other riders out there. They were tactics that haven't been used in twenty years!'

Hiccup knew there was no fault in the accusation. As part of his training he studied the history of the races, their tactics and manoeuvres. Krogan, the champion racer was aggressive, more so than anyone in such a timespan and he made sure the others knew it too. His Singetail was very distinct and due to its size and speeds, Hiccup questioned the possibility that it could even be classed as a Titanwing. To think the odds of finding a Titanwing of an already reclusive dragon was unfathomable, though not quite to the extent of his own discovery.

I'm more curious about the burst of fire on the final stretch,' Fishlegs piped in. 'I thought fire was illegal on the course?'

'Traditionally yes,' Astrid confirmed. 'But he was so far away from the other riders that it was of no harm to them, ergo, no penalty was given,' she sighed shaking her head.

Hiccup was at a loss of what to do or say; for some reason seeing her so drowned in spirits was further dampening his own, or enough that he seemed to notice where his thoughts were drifting. Catching all of them by surprise, the morning bell sounded prompting them to head for class. There were only a few more weeks of school left in the year before they hit the holidays, in that time they'd have study and final exams for the year. Put simply, the whole ordeal passed in a blur, the frigid temperatures were settling even more and the risk of getting frostbite on your spleen was up by sixteen percent.

The Snoggletog season, the festive haze that hovered over the city was a nice change to the tedious routine of classrooms and studies. For some it meant a stressful few weeks of organising, ordering and spending so much that your weight was more than your bank account. For other's the routine stayed the same to different activities and chores. Nonetheless it was a quiet time to rest and as such Hiccup took that moment to really come to terms with what he was about to face. The new year of 2015; he would turn sixteen this year and begin year ten at school. There would be new faces, familiar faces and some that were lost. On March seventh, the Dragon Racing season would resume and instead of spectating from afar, he would be soaring amongst them. The idea hadn't quite yet sunk in and that was beginning to sew seeds of doubt in the shadow of his mind.

Each time the sun fell he could feel it, the spike of anxiety settling in his throat as he knew he was another step closer to what was beginning to feel like judgement day; the day he would make and or break in the Dragon Races. He would see his friends at times between then and with school also approaching at the end of January, he would soon learn the new weight placed on his shoulders. School, Dragon Racing, his father, Mala, his friends, the secrets and the lies that would loom in his shadow going forth. Going forward was all he could do, and that was the worst part about it.

 _Have I made a mistake? I hoped for a time I didn't feel the guilt or regret for doing this but why now, why do I wonder if this is the wrong thing to do? The fantastic idea of being a dragon rider, that idea it's wearing away now as the date comes closer. What was I thinking?  
I have to remind myself these days why I chose to take up the offer; Toothless. This isn't for me, it's for him, to help him fly again._

 **March 7 2015 – Event 1 || ' _Qualifier'_ Race**

Time felt as if it was frozen. Standing there, amongst the flurry of people as they past by reminded him of a scene straight out of the movies. The expression of life passing like a blur felt more real now than anything else he could have comprehended. One moment he was sitting immortalising his goal in ink, the next, people wearing officials uniforms and fluorescent vests were ushering others in thermal flight gear around a long line up of demandable tents. He was here, the first official race of the Preliminary league and naturally his insides were imploding from overwhelming cold tides that washed over his body.

He lowered his gaze to his gloved hands, there was a slight shake in them as his pulse belted through his veins. This was it, the moment that would he emblazon the title of Dragon Rider upon himself, where he would finally learn if he could return his newly found friend to the skies. He let the lids of his eyes fall shut and focused on the sounds echoing through the air. It was but white noise, the many tones of different voices clashing against each other until one finally came clear.

'Harold. It's time,' through the tinted visor of his helmet, he saw Mala wearing an expression of confidence, her smile seeming to elate a portion of the pent up nervousness inside himself.

Hiccup nodded in return and checked over the last of his low grade flight suit. Unlike the spandex fitting thermal composite tights worn by the higher grades, the Preliminary league were more relaxed in the dress code with him outfitted in a dark green riding jacket and dark brown pants to match. On top he had his harness fastened securely and his tinted full facial helmet down since arriving at the raceway.

With his gear in check, he left the pop up tents following Mala to where Windy was safely secured by his post. 'From here, just follow the path around to the launch gates on the hill. You'll see other riders heading that way soon,' she instructed.

'Ok, where are you going?' he asked disconnecting Windy's tether.

She returned a kind smile and patted his shoulder. 'I have another quick errand to run, but I'll be watching you from the stands.'

With that, Mala parted ways off into the thick of the support crews and pop up tents. For a moment he felt lost, isolated from his support network before his brain snapped back to reality. Follow the path and join with the other riders, it was simple and direct enough right? Hiccup shook his head trying to shake the trepidations flooding his mind, he couldn't grasp why but all of a sudden, the nerves, the unsettling feeling was pitted deep in his stomach. This was really it. He was about to compete in his first ever dragon race. All he needed was to put one foot in front of the other, then another and repeat until he got there.

True to those thoughts in motion, he eventually found himself alongside another rider tagging a golden Monstrous Nightmare. His shield was transparent revealing pair of frosty blue eyes; they darted in his direction finding nothing but his midnight visor. His reaction was hesitant at first double checking that he saw correctly.

'Are you a wild card?' he asked his voice a tenor tone but brazened with the growl of adolescence.

Hiccup nodded his own words stuck in his throat. 'Cool, welcome to dragon racing,' the fellow rider remarked.

 ** _Months Ago…_**

'It's the brilliance of the wild card system Hiccup. It was actually another brainchild of your mother's funnily enough,' Mala explained laying out several sheets of paperwork on the table. 'The wild card entry was specifically designed for the Sanctuary to privately enter into the league with an anonymous rider. Nobody would know who the rider was unless they shared the information themselves, a great tactic for avoiding the media attention. Either way, it allowed for us to gather data on species in the competition against wild species we have recovered or in this case, introduce a new species officially. Nobody would suspect illegal sheltering with us as a front, our reputation is too strong,' she concluded.

Hiccup cocked an eye brow not entirely convinced. 'Even after the incident with the Grimborn brothers?'

'Yes,' she stated confidently. 'It was a small bruising but like all bruises, they eventually fade. Besides, their public exposure made it very difficult for them to go about unnoticed.'

Hiccup nodded in return feeling the confidence within him grow. 'Alright then. What's next?'

She glanced him a smile. 'Strategy.'

He figured it would the biggest challenge he would face at first, the fact that without the public knowledge of his dragon they wouldn't be able to take to the track until the actual day. Mala had however devised a remedy that may alleviate the shortcoming. The plan was risky and required both his and Windy's reflexes on high alert but it was the best way they could approach it the race.

 _The art of trailing and slipstreaming. Without access to the particular race tracks, the only choice Windy and I really have is to trail the dragon rider in front until we can get up to speed. We only have three laps to finish, so I suppose the first run we learn the track, the second we try and take a spot or two and the third we gun it for the end line. At least that's the theory behind it. Even then there's accounting for endurance and not just of the dragon but the rider too, luckily Windy takes long flights almost every day so I'm not worried about him. Chances are he'll still have energy after the race._

 _Still, that's the plan for now…_

Thunder pumped through his ears, each nerve ending a sensation of being pricked by fire. He side glanced his shoulders checking once more that his gear was set, saddle strapped firmly and that he was in fact here in the moment. Another exhale followed by a deep intake of air, Windy was crouched calmly on the launch platform. Hiccup had been placed on the station farthest of the seven other fresh riders all prepped and ready. He counted them off: a green Nadder, purple Gronkle, blue Gronkle, the gold Monstrous Nightmare from earlier, an orange trimmed Typhoomarang and on the far left, a blue Nadder. He was about to refocus his thoughts when movement at the other end caught his eye. Clad in turquois fatigues, the rider of the blue Nadder mounted which would seem a normal procedure were the rider not also sporting the same tinted helmet as he.

Hiccup made a double take unsure if he was seeing things right because of his heightened anxiety but true to his eyes, the rider was concealed; another wild card entrant. Why didn't Mala say anything? That question seemed pretty stupid as the answer presented itself in an instant; anonymity like himself. Whoever this rider was, clearly sat in the same boat as him apart from the fact she was riding one of the most known species to man. It appeared odd on the surface then again Hiccup was aware of genetic testing specifically for racing breeds. For now, he would stick to his plan, but this new member may throw a spanner in the mix for his potential future in the league.

A short wine signalled the boot of the PA system and snapped the riders to attention. "Whoa, easy Bud,' Hiccup calmed Windy as he searched for where the strange sound came from.

Another thing he took for granted he supposed, Windy had never been to exposed to such an instrument. Taking place on an overpass, the opening referee greeting them all for what singled the final briefing before the race began.

'Alright. Welcome to the Preliminary League dragon riders. I'll be honest, for some of you this will be the last stop on your journey. But, for those of you ride with skill, precision and critical thinking you may just make it through the competition. Remember what your riding for because at the end only the best of you will qualify for a chance at the Intermediate competition next year. If you can get there, you might just have a future here.'

Well that was comforting at least, a blunt but informative prep talk to get people excited or filled with further dread. 'But let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is your first race of the season, for some of you it's your first race ever. The first few events will all be pretty simple and standard, enough time to weed out those who can't handle the heat hehe,' Hiccup rolled his eyes, dragon puns were not going to help his swirling stomach one bit. 'After that is when we get to the good stuff. But first things first. A few things to remember, blue markers on your right, green on your left and no attacking other riders what so ever. Otherwise, we have some special entrants; two Wild Card entries on behalf of the Sanctuary dragon preserve. The young lady riding the first of a new breed of racing Nadder to your left and the gentlemen riding an entirely new species of dragon; the Windwalker. We will watch your careers with great interest,' he nodded in their directions.

'They may have a right to anonymity, but on the track they are your equal. So good luck and welcome to dragon racing,' he concluded with a final nod before taking position by the light controls.

Hiccup ran the basic rules through his head one last time. _Green markers on your left, blue on your right. No fire or deliberate contact. Pick a rider and trail._ The first start light of six flashed red. _Jump then dive, just like you trained._ Five, four, three, the first of the two yellows flashed, one. Green, the launch buzzer rang its two notes and like a sea of bright colours and shapes, the riders nudged their dragons into action. The golden Nightmare broke through first over the edge of the platform followed closely by the Nadders, the Gronkles and finally Windy. He could just hear the small crowds as they cheered upon launch.

He watched the platform disappear below them as they dived head first into the track opening before Windy's wings cracked open, the final pair in the train of quick succession. It had begun, each rider hugging close to their dragon as they coasted forward into the first curve of the track. What lay before them was a simple figure of eight loop with a long arcing bottom curve at halfway and ending with a sharper corner before they checked through the finish line. Below them was a consistent pool of water that stretched the entire course with the green and blue markers standing high on inflatable towers that blew slightly in the wind. It was very comparable to stunt plane racing but with the versatility of dragons, they could do so much more.

The first bend tipped them into a slight dive which Hiccup knew Windy could take full advantage of. He closed his wings slightly and allowed for gravity to pull their more streamline shape forward passing a Gronkle rider in sixth place. He looked ahead, the track dipped a little further to his advantage and he got a good glimpse of the forward competition. The second Gronkle rider was right ahead lead by the Typhoomerang, the two Nadders with the other Wild Card in second and the golden Nightmare in first. Hiccup angled his weight towards the inner wall of the track as they entered the wide arc. A half pipe enclosed them as they glided their way around.

There was a particular technique he'd trained in regard to open lane arcs like these. So long as they hugged the inside it would take more effort for the other rider to pass him. He shot a look behind him to find the Gronkle rider falling even further behind. With that concern easing, he redoubled his concentration on keeping on the tail of the Typhoomerang. His arms were shaking and the blood still thundering in his ears, but that initial nervousness had since lessened instead filled with the adrenaline of flight. Who was he kidding, he loved this, this is where he would be his best and it was all for a good cause. Toothless would fly again, he would make sure of that above all else.

The Typhoomerang with its wide wingspan held its path easily skirting the green markers the full way around, but Windy's smaller frame held the advantage of the weight to thrust ratio. Nonethless, Hiccup urged Windy to hold his path and conserve some energy for later. The first fears, the doubts about the races seemed to drift away with the winds too, from what he had seen of the races in his training, they seemed rough and almightily competitive but here in the moment time seemed to slow. They were rocketing at frightening speeds, but this opening course put his mind at ease with it's simplicity. Even after months of training the races would continue to do so, something he did not expect.

All of a sudden, the Typhoomerang made a drastic change in form as he dodged impact with the other Gronkle rider. Hiccup pushed down on the saddle grips urging Windy lower and in good time too for they narrowly escaped barely keeping above the water's shiny skin. Another backwards glance saw the dragon drop back further, it was a little sad in some respects, the Gronkles really were at a disadvantage in speed and manoeuvrability heats. Come the games however, they excelled because of the tough endurance. At his vantage point, Hiccup could see the where the arc ended and voted to stay his position hot on the tail of the Typhoomerang. The ground began to elevate as they entered the straight again. Hiccup managed to catch a glimpse past the broad dragon's wings of a dark abyss fast approaching.

He angled Windy up in direct line with the Typhoomerang and without a moment lost, they passed through the sudden darkness emerging the other side into the final tight arc of the lap. Hiccup urged Windy forward looking to take a shot at a gap opened by the larger dragon. Windy twisted his form catching a nice current that was tight to the blue markers but a shadow blocked out the sun momentarily as the Typhoomerang closed down on the inner route. Hiccup pulled on the saddle grips prompting Windy to drop back a pace as they were cut off on the inside. The top edge of the course could be seen along with the overpass of the launching rink. It passed like a flash as they entered into the second lap of the race.

This time the Typhoomerang surged forward in a sudden burst of speed catching the duo by surprise. Hiccup once again urged Windy to stay on his tail keeping a close distance between them again seeing an opportunity on the straight to make a pass, they angled up to go for an overhead dive but clearly the rider had caught onto the fact they were trailing. A cursory look led the other rider to pull up and cover his point but it was a fools errand. Hiccup pushed forward and Windy dived fast taking a narrow route underneath the larger dragon and into the clear.

'Haha!' he cheered shoulder checking his surroundings.

They were about to enter the half pipe curve when they were cast in another shadow quickly followed by the formidable wind draft of the Typhoomerang rocketing over them in return. Hiccup ducked as they did and with that so too did that momentary victory fade. It was square one again with this rider.

'Alright then, bring it on,' Hiccup muttered to himself, but this time the rider was pushing his dragon forward not whishing lead them on further.

With another lap yet to go, Hiccup didn't feel as if he wished to push Windy too hard. This was only the first race of the season, he still had a lot of training to go before he would make any aggressive strategies. For now, he would just stick to the basics and learn the tracks, make them his ally. The form of the Typhoomerang stayed well within view as they passed through the tunnel into the tight bend but upon passing under the launching rink into the third lap, a new colour greeted his eyes; the green Nadder which put the Typhoomerang in third behind the wild card Nadder and the golden Nightmare.

'Last lap Windy, let's make this one count,' he called to his dragon earning a huff of steam and a short cry boosting their confidence.

Windy beat his wings hard pulling them through the air faster down the downward slope towards the Nadder. Together they coasted side by side into the long arc riding the winds steady enough for them to catch glances of each other. The Nadder rider was a dark haired girl from what he could see through his tinted visor. Even though they were coasting on the outside to the Nadder, Windy didn't drop his speed beating his wings hard to maintain a consistent speed. Hiccup tightened his grips against the saddle feeling Windy starting to wobble a little in the air. They had to back off a bit until they hit the straight, then he knew Windy's raw speed would pull them through. He drew Windy back in close behind the Nadder stabilising their flight until hey hit the inclination.

'Tunnel up ahead Windy, let's do it!' Hiccup directed keeping low against the saddle.

Windy narrowed his icy blue eyes and locked them on the small circle of light at the end and began beating his wings at an extreme pace. Their narrow composure allowed them to slip through the air and upon entering the tunnel, they could feel the vibrations of the two dragons bounce off the walls but the Nadder wasn't at the advantage falling behind as Windy skated the inside edge of the last curve to where the cheering crowd members awaited them.

Windy glided through the finish line earning fourth place and the dead centre score on the leader board charts for their heat. Windy angled upwards breaking the last of the momentum gained in the final sprint and Hiccup threw his hands up in the air stretching out his fingers that were surprisingly sore and aching from gripping the handles so tightly; in the midst of the race, he never even noticed. Windy was watching the action below as the first three dragons landed back on the launching rink. Together they glided down coming to a stable landing amongst the other riders, the golden Nightmare rider clearly the victor as he hugged and scratched his dragon in excitement.

Carefully Hiccup dismounted and stretched his back feeling the vertebra stretch after that intense but satisfying first race ever. That's where it hit him, that was his first race ever, his first real race on the dragon he'd know almost his whole life. It washed over him in a warm wave and everything that seemed to be weighing him down felt to have been lifted from his shoulders. They'd done it. They flown their first dragon race, it was official. He was a dragon rider.

'We did it Windy, hehe, we did it, we finished our first race. Oh my Gods. Come here buddy,' Hiccup reached out and hugged Windy around his elongated neck, the dragon snuggled into his rider's back.

'Your amazing you know that?' he said releasing his hold and scratched under his chin.

The last rider set down just as they parted, his dragon looked tired and the riders head was hung with his fingers fidgeting around his safety harness. Hiccup was about to gift some congratulations when the rider suddenly ripped off his helmet, chucked it at the ground with loud crack and stormed off leaving a hot and confused Gronkle behind.

'On second thoughts…' he murmed to Windy casting him a surprised glance that was mimicked when another voice piped in behind them.

'I see you got though alright,' Hiccup swirled around coming face to tinted visor with the other wild card.

Her voice was pleasant and genuine but held an edge that seemed familiar in some respects, but he couldn't place it for the life of him. 'Oh, err, thanks,' he replied.

'I was talking about your dragon,' she added leaving Hiccup lost as to whether he'd just been insulted. 'Oh, sorry, I forgot, you can't see through the helmet. That was a joke, you flew well.'

Hiccup chuckled nervously as reality caught up. 'Oh? Ohhhh right, joke. Yeah no um, you flew well too, well I'm guessing you did since you came second but I didn't actually see you.' He fumbled with his words.

'That Typhoomerang in your way?' she asked.

'Yeah, just couldn't get past on the corner drag,' he explained using his hands as visual aids.

From behind the visor he couldn't tell what sort of face she was making, only the single nod of her head. 'Huh, yeah same problem with Huxter Prince there,' she pointed to the rider of the golden Nightmare. 'Though he's got experience on his side, second year.'

'Fair enough,' Hiccup acknowledged. 'Oh well I guess that means extra training to keep up,' he smiled behind his visor.

'Yep, next time I'll get him,' she replied with a confidence in her voice.

Outstretching her hand to shake, Hiccup followed suit. 'See you around dragon rider,' she said before returning to her dragon on the other side of the rink.

 _Well this was an interesting development to be sure. First off, I have second year competition in my heat; Huxter Prince, I asked Cami and Thuggory but they haven't heard of him. It'll be tough competition with him on the track what with the tricks and tactics he'd have worked on in the last season. Then of course, the other wild card rider. She held her ground obviously which adds double to the load. I'm not going to lie here in that I will need to win races if I want a chance to helping Toothless. Now that I know how Windy handles the track I'm going to start using more adventurous tactics, first things first, the Typhoomerang. His size alone makes passing difficult which means Windy and I are going to have to get a bit close and personal. We have the advantage of agility and size so why not use it where ever we can. It's the thing about this sport, we're going to have to learn to be aggressive real fast._

 _Otherwise, Toothless' saddle is underway, Dad and I took a trip to the old scrapyards and found some stuff that we can use, metals, leathers and pulley stuff. For now it's the best we can do if we want to stay afloat financially. Dad's treatment looks to have been successful for now, but he still goes in for checks every fortnight. That's where we agreed to put the funds primarily while he's still recovering, besides the tail fin prototype can wait a little longer. It may not be the most shiny and technical thing but at this point, I just want to get Toothless in the air as soon as possible. He's been grounded nine months now, far longer than any dragon shoulder ever go and I fear that his wings won't be strong enough to keep us airborne. I can see it in his eyes, the hopefulness and sadness that fills them, a wondrous experience to see so much emotion in those green orbs. He really is unlike anything I've ever seen. But It won't be long now. I'll find a way…_

 **March 14 – Event 2 || _'Qualifier'_ Race**

'Keep on him Windy, you've got this!' Hiccup called encouragement as a wave of turbulence rocked them.

He could feel the draft of wind being dragged behind as the Typhoomerang coasted into the wide arc on their second lap. The second race of the season placed them on the Qualifier track again which suited Hiccup's plans very nicely. Windy had pulled them right into third place from the very beginning and made strong wind putting distance behind the others. Once again however, he was passed and stuck tailing the Typhoomerang, but that wouldn't last long now, it was time for some fancy flying. Hiccup leant forward and Windy dove a path coasting just above the water's surface trailing a small wake as the Typhoomerang dropped into place against the inner wall. Windy sneaked out from underneath emerging just on the outside but with their momentum they skated around in front securing a position in front of the larger dragon. Hiccup could hear the roar from behind as they tried to make an attempt to pass again but he wouldn't have it. The Typhoomerang skirted out a little and Windy simply edged with him blocking each pass attempt with ease.

They entered the uphill straight and Hiccup saw this as their break away chance. Windy powered forward slicing through the air and leaving the Typhoomerang in a trail of wind. This confidence, the familiarity of the track was all he needed to be successful. Even after placing third in the second race of the season it didn't play down the fact that was arising; Windy was unmatched in speed and agility. It was proved all too well in the third race.

'You know Craig, I've heard the news of this new dragon that's emerged; the Windwalker. They may have had a slow start but in just the first few races alone they've shown some incredible feats of physical ability. The sudden bursts of speed, the agile and tight manoeuvres they have accomplished in such a short time. We may just have a competitor here,' The commentary woman remarked watching as they passed into the final lap of the third race.

'I agree Felice, what with two wild cards this year they've shown quite the commitment despite having never seen that Windwalker on the track before,' Craig replied. 'With a little more training and drive, we could see some fierce competition from those two in the future. If he isn't already, Huxter Prince should be worried.'

 **April 4 – Event 3 || _'Preliminary A'_ Race**

The third race opened to a new course for them; The Preliminary A track. As far as Hiccup could tell this was a casual preview for the course flown in the finals at the end of the year. They would compete here again next race and for a very good reason, Hiccup was most excited about it. The track was a loop consistent of sharp turns, s-bends and wavy inclinations that tested the rider's technical skill over speed. Needless to say he picked a path on the Nadder mounted wild card sticking on her tail as sharply as he could. She was good he could admit that much as they ducked into a small transit tunnel that shot them into a series of tall berm divisions. Her Nadder could pull through with some serious edge on the straights but pull back into steady and controlled banks around the curves and bends.

He was hot on her tail, the Typhoomerang and a new series of riders from different heats whom had advanced to their tier were a couple of seconds behind giving a little breathing room. The final curl of the track approached on a high berm wall, each of them merging into a streamline trail as the finish line came into view. That's when she burst forward in a sudden surge of speed. The Nadder slipped past Huxter; a nasty surprise for the veteran whom cried in disbelief loud enough for Hiccup to hear. It was an opportunity to take advantage of, he urged Windy forth picking a line on his left compared to his right but Huxter was all the wiser and braked his speed in front of them causing Windy to make a hasty halt mid air. He should have seen it coming but the slight hesitation was all the break Huxter needed to finish in second place.

After the race however, he caught sight of the veteran to find his usual calm and calculated nature had grown a slight twitch. That last minute trick had definitely bothered him and he was struggling to conceal it; something to keep in mind he supposed. Mala had warned him about using weaknesses to his advantage, if he wasn't careful he'd gain rivals that in turn would make the events a personal matter. He wasn't there to prove himself, Toothless was his goal. So, when the fourth race was on the horizon in mid April, Hiccup had a plan.

 _The Preliminary A track is tricky but I've heard of another that they are opening up tomorrow for maiden trials. They call it Red Rock and apparently it's an endurance track that tests all our skills, speed, agility, technique and conservation. Mala managed to score both myself and the Nadder wild card rider a private test run of the track on the eighteenth. According to her, if we can run that track cleanly, she'll get a lot of data for the Sanctuary's research and we should have no problem with the next race on Preliminary A. I believe her, but then again, I don't really know what we're in for…_

 **April 11 – Event 4 || _'Preliminary A'_ Race**

Come two weeks later when they were hitting the bends of Preliminary A once more, the world felt to have slow down as Hiccup and the Nadder wild card ducked and weaved around the track with ease. Their reactions were sharp yet they had a certain relaxed measure about them. Ahead, Huxter was gliding through with similar ease, but there seemed to be an edge of uncertainty; he made a late judgement on one of the turns losing some of the distance he had gained. Now the two wild cards were right on his Nightmare's tail trailing with an ease that was gaining the attention of the crowds.

'Felice, this is unprecedented. I don't think we've had first year preliminary riders surpass the challenges this course presents as well as they do. They just seemed so relaxed hitting corners with the confidence of riders far more experienced,' Craig noted watching the action fed from stationed cameras.

'Indeed. This early in the competition, most preliminary riders are still getting used to ropes of intense flight. But here they are holding their pace with Huxter Prince, a notable veteran of the past season,' Felice replied.

'Mmm, but let's not forget how the season of twenty fourteen ended for young Huxter. The rider has much potential to become a great force in the league but he has a tendency to crack under intense pressure. Last year in the final it was down to the last stretch between himself and the independent finalist Dagur Derange but he missed out on one small indecision allowing his rival to slip past,' Craig recounted.

'And from what I hear, Dagur and his Gronkle Shattermaster are making quite the impression in the Intermediate League. Still, if what we are seeing here is true, he may just have to keep an eye out for these two,' Felice added returning to the monitors.

They were approaching the last curve of the second lap when the Nadder wild card made her pass. This time Hiccup was ready for it, slipping into line right on her tail for a narrow escape as Huxter banked to cut them off. He caught his expression to find a mix of frustration and panic as Windy pulled away into the final lap of the race. Despite having trained together on Red Rock, Hiccup still had one other trick up his sleeve he was saving. They stayed consistent in their positions for the duration of the third lap only slowly coming side by side as they neared the final leg.

He cast a quick look to the wild card as they banked on the final turn and took position. Windy flew to the outside gaining a few extra metres of height before Hiccup disconnected his feet from the stirrups and rode them up upon Windy's back. It'd didn't matter how hard the Nadder beat her wings, Windy's streamlined body cut through the air in a barrel roll over their heads that shot them through the finish line earning the first win of the season.

His heart pounded in his head as the adrenaline was coursing through his veins, sweat was slowly streaking down his forehead and he was breathing hard at the reality of the situation. He'd won, he'd won his first dragon race ever.

 ** _At Cami's House…_**

'…Krogan continues to throttle the competition with ease in the new season with consistent wins so far. With Barabara Bavaross having hung her wings after last year's defeat, it's not looking like anyone is stepping up to challenge new star. Also in racing news, two young riders have caught the attention of not just fans but veterans alike. The Preliminary league's newest selection of riders include two wild card entries this year whom have demonstrated extreme talent, both catching a win in the last two events. Their personal details at this point are still protected by their right to privacy but we can report on their flying talents,' the report cut to live recordings of the race earlier that day.

'It seems our rising stars are catapulting their way through the rankings having now qualified for the second tier heats along with junior returner Huxter Prince from last years final. Those in the league would surely recognise the advance skill and composure these two riders have gliding through the course with ease. Veterans watch out, we'll be surprised if they don't make it to the end. If anyone is interested you can catch Stormfly and Windy at Legger's Pass race course on May third…'

'Wait a second, did he just say Stormfly?' Hiccup interrupted the news feed on the television.

'Um, yeah?' Cami replied not understanding the link.

He hesitated for a moment. 'Oh right, you don't do dragon studies. Last year we watched a video on Deadly Nadders right before I went to Raven's point. Stormfly was the dragon in that video,' he paused for a moment as another connection in his mind clicked. 'And so was the rider! She called to her in the video, ahhhh I knew I recognised her voice.'

Thuggory sat up straight from his spot on the couch. 'Wait so you know who the other wild card is then?'

Hiccup shook his head. 'Well, no. Only that she rides Stormfly. But that does explain how she entered as a wild card. Stormfly is a new breed of racing Nadder from the Sanctuary and believe me however they altered her genetics has worked a dime,' he exposed his admiration for the dragon.

Cami cocked her head with a mischievous smile. 'So, she's faster than Windy?' she challenged.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 'Oh please haha. There's no dragon faster than Windy, that I can guarantee,' he sassed crashing between them on the couch.

'What about the Night Fury?' Cami clearly teased but with his current dilemma Hiccup froze for a moment having to hurriedly collect his thoughts.

'Ahh, I wouldn't know. I… I've never seen one,' he replied trying to keep his expression neutral.

In a way he couldn't help but feel saddened at the thought. For on the one hand, he was lying to his oldest friends though his hands were tied in secrecy and on the other hand Toothless was at home unable to explore the skies, his fate uncertain for the moment. When he got home, Hiccup laid aside the pressing school work he had yet to finish, another thing that was beginning to pile up beyond his ability to manage. He went to the workshop where the mounds of scrap materials were piled in assorted forms. On the wall, several drawings detailing the working parts of his prototype tail fin. Until he had the money to make one automated, this was the best he could do.

A small nudge on his shoulder with hot breath caught his attention and he turned to find both dragons silhouetted with their midnight scales against the night sky. They looked sad, or maybe his mind thought they did because that's how he felt whenever he saw them here. He outstretched his hands and wrapped them around both dragons, the pain in his heart sapping his strength.

'I will find a way. We, will find a way,' he looked to Windy. 'Even if it means I have to fail school to do it. You won't be stuck here Toothless. I promise, you will fly again.'

 _I …_

 _Why can't I put my words to paper? Why is it so hard to find the right thing to say sometimes?_ Hiccup sighed and let go of the pen. It was late, he was tired and he had school to focus on. School, the concept seemed strange to him now in some cases.

 **May 16 – Event 7 || _'Leggers Pass'_ Race**

Three reds, two yellows. Green and launch. Windy shot out in front of the competition diving hard to gain an early lead on the others, all except Stormfly who stuck to his arrowhead tail like glue. Hiccup knew she wouldn't let go that easily and figured it wasn't worth worrying about until the last lap. Huxter was gaining up her, his own training bringing him up to form over the last two races since Hiccup's first win. Since then, Both Hiccup and Stormfly's wildcard bagged themselves another win, Hiccup on the first run of Legger's Pass and then Stormfly on the single lap Qualifier sprint after a slight technical malfunction in Hiccup's saddle unbalanced them on a curve. Jokes were shared afterwards of course but in the moment was no laughing matter what with Huxter right up his grill for the remainder of the race.

Now they were back on Legger's Pass for an extended four lap race to which Hiccup and Windy were keeping a steady lead in front of the pack. Their recent success was putting the front running trio in line for a move up into the first grade tier, but that meant scoring another win today to keep up their average time and point tracking. Stormfly's wild card was currently leading their tier with Huxter only just in second and Hiccup in third. A win today would put him on top with Stormfly underneath, but first thing was first; the actual race.

Stormfly banked wide riding a tide to try and catch up but that decision only put her back behind Windy. Legger's pass was a fast and sharp track yet with plenty of space to manoeuvre; the opening launch put the riders straight into a flat curve to the left quickly followed by a split track that separated the group. Each lane was still of equal length arcing sharply in a full one hundred and eighty degree turn that lead into a closed S-bend. It was tight but Windy's lithe frame slithered through unmatched by the others. The tiers had shifted again with the front runner trio still holding firm but the Typhoomerang was dropped after the Qualifier sprint. Now the back four riders were consistent of two Nadders, a Nightmare and a Zippleback which was an uncommon appearance what with the rider having to control both heads at once or even more rare, two riders at once.

After the S-bend, the track opened into a wide grass terrain arc right that split down the centre again separating the group. At the end of the arc the track dropped vertically into a tighter berm right that lead along a wide curve back to the start line. The track once again split on the last corner making for an interesting finish as it was known to be a hotspot for collisions. But with his lead, Hiccup could lay those fears to rest as the track suited Windy's approach to speed. They completed the first lap of four with Stormfly tight behind him and Huxter on her tail. They entered the first bend opting for the split on the left as Hiccup felt it gave more room to soar into the S-bend to which Windy could easily barrel roll through without any significant alteration of their flight path.

The wind curled around his helmet and harness as they seamlessly sliced through. Hiccup shoulder checked to find both Stormfly and Huxter imitating his manoeuvre thus losing no time on his tail. From a distance through the monitors they looked like an elongated creature with three sets of wings. It wouldn't be like that for long, Hiccup leant in sharply towards the inner wall along the grass section butting them up close and personal that Windy's wings were almost scraping. With his smaller frame to the Nightmare, his flight line was a slightly smaller arc inching them away bit by bit, enough to separate some distance. The track dropped vertically and Windy closed up into a dive that put them right on track with inner curve of the berm leading left.

Like sails being let loose, the sound of Windy's wings catching the air halted their decent into a soaring glide into the wide curve towards the final corner. Hiccup shoulder checked again. Stormfly was on his right levelling out with him, her rider glanced his way and offered a single nod. He returned the friendly gesture when a golden form idled up beside her on the farthest right. The wild card noticed him and refocused on the track ahead. They glided side by side into the split track, Huxter being forced into the right lane whilst Windy and Stormfly squeezed into the left flying slight altitudes over one another. The trio emerged with exceptional speed narrowly missing wings as they reformed their horizontal line up under the launch rink. This time Hiccup urged Windy ahead picking his favoured left lane again closely followed by Stormfly and once more Huxter split to the right. He could have sworn his timing was good, that their trajectory would be unmatched but upon exiting the tunnel there was moment where light flashed before his eyes and everything seemed to stop before the world spun beyond what was normally registered. Colour and form became a blur and the horizon lost all before everything went dark.

 _The problem with tight spaces, track splits and 'single lane' flight is that they are prone to unintentional collisions. A degree of mistiming, positioning or direction can spell immediate disaster. Hopefully Windy and I can avoid these what with our size being smaller and more agile to the others…_

Why that thought had come to mind was beyond him as the world slowly focused again from blinding blurs to solid forms and colours. Soon enough, sensation returned, and Hiccup wished it didn't. His right shoulder throbbed terribly despite the fact the ground around him felt soft, yet prickly. Also, something was wrong with the view; there seemed to be several splits resonating from the upper left of his vision. It took a moment before his mind registered to the fact that his visor had been cracked. Carefully, he pushed himself up despite his body and shoulder protesting the action. Something was tugging at his side and he looked down to see a cord leading away from his belt to a metal hook attached to a leather seat of some sorts.

He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him and reality caught him up to speed. They exited the tunnel only to have Huxter's Nightmare brandish his wing right in Windy's flight path knocking them off course. They must have had some momentum behind them as they now lay near the edge of the grass section after the s bend. Reaching over he fumbled with the harness and unclipped himself before collapsing back against the grass. His breathing was heavy and laboured with the pain in his shoulder; it was surely dislocated, the limb feeling out of place with his socket.

He propped himself seeing Windy was lying next to him still exhaling heavy breaths. 'Hey Bud, Windy, hey,' he rand his fingers over his scales which shifted slightly as the dragon registered his touch.

Blue eyes appeared as his dark head dragged across the ground to meet Hiccup's cracked visor. He softly warbled blinking up at his rider still a little dazed from the crash. Hiccup reached up to the left of his helmet and pressed the release button allowing for his visor to crack open. There it was that blue eyes met green and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. They would be ok, if not for a couple of weeks in recovery, chances were they would be cleared to compete in the next race.

He leaned on his left hand to support himself as he looked around. There were clumps of grass torn from where they skidded but not only that, a second trail just over to the left of the course. That's where he saw it, the shimmer of blue trimmed with golden circles marking the wing of a Deadly Nadder.

'Stormfly,' Hiccup whispered resting a reassuring hand on Windy's snout. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

His legs were shaky at first, but Hiccup pushed himself over to where the Nadder lay with her wings wrapped in a protective shield of sorts. Her head rattled and peeked up to see the young rider approaching and her pupils narrowed a bit.

'No, no, hey. Stormfly, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Hey,' Hiccup edged closer with his hand outstretched.

Stormfly let her guard down, the threat was false as she rubbed her snout against his palm. 'There we go. Can I?' He pointed under her wing where the rider was clearly hiding.

She shuffled a little before lifting her wing a fraction higher. Hiccup took the invitation crouching down and peering in to see a sight that almost froze him in his tracks. The rider's attention was caught and she too snapped up to meet his own, azure blue to emerald green.

Hiccup blinked for a moment shaking his head before he completely removed his helmet. 'Astrid?'

There was no denying who owned those flaxen locks of hair neatly drawn back into a tight braid that was somehow concealed within her helmet. Her expression was blank for a moment as all she could manage to do was stare. Soon enough however, the stare became a glare and an angry growl followed a sharp shove that caught Hiccup's shoulder.

'What the Hel! Hiccup!' What!' She cried out only to be silenced when Hiccup released a sharp cry in pain falling back on the ground in whilst clutching at his shoulder. 'Oh my Gods. Hiccup!'

'Oh no, no, I'm sorry, I… I just. What are you, how?' She stammered with her hands hovering over Hiccup's tensed body.

Through clenching his teeth, he waved her away as he slowly sat up again. 'It's ok. I'm alright,' he tried to brush it off.

'No you're not, what is broken?' She voiced her concern, eyes wide and darting from his face to his shoulder.

Hiccup shook his head. 'No, just dislocated. I think?' he confirmed with a heavy breath.

When he looked at her again all he could see was a look of astonishment. 'Well?'

'Well what?' he replied a little lost on her meaning.

'What are you… How? When, since when are you a dragon rider?' She pelted the question at him still in a modicum of shock.

'I could ask you the same thing,' he chuckled out causing Astrid to join him.

She shook his head in disbelief. 'I'm still mad at you,' she stated though in an amused voice.

'Wha…? What did I do?' he retorted incredulously throwing his good hand in the air.

'You crashed us out of the sky, that's what you did!' she explained with a cocked eyebrow.

Hiccup was still half smiling but her serious expression wiped it from his face. 'Hold on a second, I didn't…'

Sirens echoed through the air as the emergency services arrived on the scene cutting Hiccup short. 'Put that on before we get exposed. We need to have a serious talk about this,' Astrid instructed reaching forward and pushing his helmet into his hand.

'Um ok, when?' Hiccup asked sliding the helmet over his head and locking the cracked visor in place.

Astrid had just done the same with her own helmet. 'At school, I'll get us a private study room. Then your going to talk. And no lies,' she emphasised the point by poking him firmly on the chest.

They emerged from underneath Stormfly's wing, Hiccup lending Astrid his good hand to pull her onto his feet. She stumbled a little causing Hiccup to catch her arm and set her balanced again.

'Thanks,' she said, the visor hiding her face again but even so, Hiccup seemed to guess that she wasn't smiling.

Even as the emergency crew arrived with men and woman helping to load their dragons onto carrier beds, they didn't part gazes until two crew members came by to offer assistance. Only then did Astrid break off leaving Hiccup standing there lost in thought over the whole scenario.

'Sir, sir. Are you ok?' The voice finally registered in his head and he snapped back to focus.

'Ahh, yeah. No. I um, think my right shoulder's dislocated,' he answered before returning his gaze to where Astrid was being helped into a recovery vehicle.

She raised her head one last time to look at him, the same thought still bouncing around their heads.

 _You, are a Dragon Rider too?_

 **To Be Continued in Suspect**

 **Look, I'm not even going to try and deny the fact that reveal was obvious to us. But for Hiccup, it would have been a surprise. With their identities known to each other, how long will it be before the others find out? I'll get back to you on that in like another two months or something hehe.**


	9. 09 Suspect

**Suspect**

'All I can say is that despite the mess, it could have been a lot worse. How's your shoulder?' Mala commented in retrospect of yesterday's incident.

Hiccup raised it in his sling slightly feeling a tear of pain as he did but at least it felt like it was in the right place. 'Still sore, but it's in the right place at least.'

She nodded shallowly as the next thought rolled over her mind. 'Good, good. I suppose this'll be a nice break for you to get into those books. Your Dad says your starting to fall behind a bit.'

Hiccup groaned resting his head in his hands. 'Don't remind me,' he released a breath of air to clear his head. 'So what happens next?'

'Well from what the recordings show the contact was not intentional, just unlucky,' Hiccup nodded accepting the information. 'Which these things do happen from time to time. However the fact that Huxter's manoeuvre resulted in a chain event, that by which the other rider hit you. He has been grounded until the twenty seventh of May which means no competing, training or casual flying until about a week out from your second run on Red Rock,' Mala explained.

Internally, Hiccup wanted to cheer in relief that their main competition had been severely disadvantaged, but Mala's warning replayed in his head. In some ways, it was also little disappointing now that he thought about it, whilst the rest of the competition would be no match for both Astrid and his skills, Huxter did add that element of tact to the sport. He was a well moulded rider that posed a challenge when faced, a challenge that would be lost.

'I suppose in a way that's a good but also a bad thing,' Hiccup ended up saying. 'I mean good that this eases the competition but bad in that he's going to fall behind.'

Mala crossed her arms and watched the young rider carefully. 'He is good competition and don't think that a couple of weeks is going to slow him down. Remember he still has a year's experience on you,' she noted.

Hiccup nodded again. 'Ok. So then, how do I put myself in a better position to make use of this temporary advantage?'

Her stern face relaxed and a smile took it's place. 'And that Harold is what we are going to learn next once you've healed. Imagine yourself in this situation. Instead of riding Windy you are on a run of mill Deadly Nadder. Windy has the natural ability that's putting you ahead, but what if you didn't have that advantage anymore? You can't win by speed, or agility anymore. The only way to get past an experienced rider with better attributes is to be smarter than them.'

'Of course,' Hiccup chuckled to himself. 'I mean it's cliché but if it ain't broke?'

'Exactly. Our training session at Red Rock was the first instance of that and look at how well you and Windy flew the Pre-A track. You bagged your first win,' she reflected on their success, pointing out a grand correlation between their intensive day at Red Rock and the fourth event.

'I suppose that's convenient too since the next event is at Red Rock, we already have experience there,' Hiccup pieced together the information.

Mala's smile grew as such. 'Now you're getting it. To train smarter isn't always so much about how you train but where you train. Different tracks may not grant you things like familiarity, but they may teach you other techniques that may come in handy when you least expect it. As I've said before, it's all a matter of perspective. Red Rock gave you a solid foundation on power management and control, on how to best approach a corner for minimal energy expenditure and still maintain momentum. With that you were able glide through Pre-A with ease and the other riders had no idea. That's how you will be beat Huxter Prince,' she concluded.

'Anyway, that's enough from me for now. Stoick will be around after work for dinner, otherwise clean up, rest up and study up,' she picked up a book on Modern History and handed it to him. 'Hopefully you'll be good for Red Rock next weekend.'

Hiccup leant idly against the centre counter of the kitchen as Mala grabbed her coat by the front door. He hesitated for a moment considering whether he should bring up the fact Astrid and himself were aware of each other's identities now. Now probably wasn't the best of time considering she was on her way out the door.

'Oh, I almost forgot. You and Astrid, you're good right?' she asked him with a certain casualness that was slightly unnerving.

She had just made a number of assumptions that for Hiccup knew, had been pulled out of thin air. 'Ahh I dunno why would I, wait a second, how do you even know?'

'Intuition,' she clearly teased casting a mischievous grin. 'And she's not the most subtle person when in a huff. I think the words, _Oh my gods, how did I not see that. He sounds like him, talks like him, acts like him and what do you know he looks like him too_ gave it away. I'll let her fill in the details when you're at school.'

Hiccup bit his lip that tingle of fear still present on the back of his mind. 'Yeah, she mentioned something of the sought.'

Mala returned one last genuine smile. 'See you tomorrow, dragon rider,' there with one final tease she left the house.

Hiccup watched as her personal dual cabin tray back ute's headlights illuminated the drive way back to the main road. His attention soon drifted to the book in his hands and with it, a great desire to anything but sit down and read it.

He set it back on the counter and patted his hands on his jeans. 'Great. Study.'

A few hours passed and in that time Hiccup did sit down to drill out some work getting through small chunk of his metaphysical pile; a pile that would soon stack even higher as the week went by. For now that was some quadratics formulas, standard deviation and a couple of readings on the Second World War out of the way. Next was progress on his assignment for English, a feature article regarding film's impact on human perception notably love. Like he would know, his mother was lost when he was five, the only reliable memories of her were in photographs and books. His father grew scarce in his interactions only now opening up after realising his mortality. Mala was always there for him but even then, her life revolved around work to whom their family just so happened to be centre pieces of. That left Windy and his friends. His friends were his friends, a platonic companionship of trust, compassion and loyalty but Windy, he was in the middle of it all; the glue that stuck them together.

Of all things it was a dragon that Hiccup could say he learnt to love the most. It was strange, or at least it should've been but to really look back on how his life had been shaped, Windy was there every step of the way. Now there was Toothless, a dragon he owed no debts, could be seen as nothing but a charity case to most but to Hiccup, that Night Fury was centre piece of his dreams, hopes and ambition. Without realising it, Toothless was his silent motivation to move, to do and discover. So in a way he owed that dragon everything for everything he didn't yet have and he would start with returning the gift of flight to him. That's where he could start perhaps, in that the art of film whilst portrays a vision or an aspect of reality that could be considered stretched but is still based on a relative truth.

 _Take a story of a kid and his dog. To say this isn't love is to narrow the vision of what love is. It needn't be solely romantic, for there are various forms. It doesn't have to be admitted in word for it can be shown through action. The lengths a kid would go for that companion is reflective of the real world which can be seen from regular families through to those who are particular and enjoy pampering. In this case, film may stretch this idea for the sake of entertainment but it doesn't deny the reality of the love for 'mans best friend.' But a dog can be considered a stereotype, so in that regard why not a creature more exotic; A dragon perhaps…_

The poetic nature of this written piece rang clear inside his head as each word trailed across the page. Did film really understand the nature of a companionship between human and a dragon, Hiccup's personal experience was living proof that it did not. But still it tried and from that attempt, once again only aspects were touched upon. Hiccup placed the pen on the table as an idea formed itself in his mind.

What if there was a way to accurately present such a relationship? How people's perceptions would change. The idea was mad, it was positively ludicrous, probably illegal and the repercussions for it would be immense. But it just might work.

The low hum of the engines outside indicated that Stoick was home at which Hiccup had found himself in the store room digging around boxes with pieces of Styrofoam stuck in his hair. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and heavy footsteps before he rushed back upstairs completely unaware of his unruly state.

'Dad! Dad, dad, dad I just had an incredible idea, but I need your help,' he started shouting along the way only to be greeted by his father took one look at him and froze.

'Why have you got Styrofoam in your hair?' he asked completely perplexed by his son's state.

'I have what…' Hiccup put a hand through his hair drawing out chucks of foam. 'Oh, err, digging in the storeroom. Dad, do you know if we have any old photos or videos lying around somewhere. I need them.'

Stoick frowned in thought as he put his bag in his office. 'We might have something lying around, if you give me a chance we can have a look after dinner. Is this for school or something?'

Hiccup mentally froze as he realised that there was a technical ambiguity to his answer. 'Err yeah, sure. It's for school.

The idea in turn was as a hybrid result of a school assignment and the crash but Hiccup's intentions could be considered more personal. 'Alright then. Help me with dinner, and I'll help you look around, fair deal?' Stoick proposed with a smile.

'Yep,' Hiccup buoyantly replied, immediately heading for the kitchen.

 ** _After Dinner…_**

'Well, I dunno about photos but there's definitely plenty of dust and cobwebs down here,' Stoick commented with a cough as he dragged another box from the storeroom. 'Let's see here, O four to O six. Huh.' He paused for a moment.

Hiccup darted between the box and his father; 2004 was the year Valka was lost, he remembered the day well enough but the rest of the year was lost in a cloud of subconsciousness. With steady hands, Stoick lifted the lid revealing various trinkets and bits from a decade passed. Old books later revised, but then they found something that seemed a little out of place.

'Nineteen eighty five to two thousand and five,' he read the title following by opening the hard cover.

They both gasped as within the pages were photos, numerous photos from thirty years ago. But as Hiccup looked more carefully he saw they were consistent of a young man and woman. It was his parents, splitting images of their youth in locations all over the world, from a time just before they were married he guessed.

'I thought I'd lost these,' Stoick whispered placing a finger along the edge of one of the photos.

He flipped the page over for more of their travels. They looked so happy together, taking part on a journey into the lands of crazy cultures and customs, trying different things. It was of a time he barely knew and here it was plastered forever on a small rectangular card. He flipped over again to the next series of memories, they followed their lives through vast wildness, empty deserts and mountain peaks. The theme continued as he continued turning the pages over watching as the dates slowly caught to the present.

'Ninety four, ninety five, ninety six,' Stoick whispered to himself as the years rolled by.

Home life, photos of Berk city, their wedding, sanctuary shots filled the gallery but as Stoick was closing in on the early 2000's, Hiccup began rummaging through the piles in the box further were a small glint of light caught his eye. He reached in lifting out a heavy metal box that sounded to be stocked with loose objects inside. On the lid, a small but easily readable labelled read: _Windwalker files._ Both Hiccup and Stoick shared a silent glance in confusion; neither had encountered this box before nor knew what its contents held.

Easing the lid, what they found inside instantly took their breath away. On top of various small journals and cassette tapes was a single photograph, one that captured Valka holding a very young Hiccup in one arm and Windy in the other. Hiccup gently lifted the photo turning it over to find a short sprawl of handwritten text; that of his mother's hand.

 _Follow your heart's pull and find yourself awake in the sky…  
There's no break up so high, so make it your own...  
and savour it._

 _To both my boys, I love you so much._

He turned over again looking in depth at the small glimpse into the past. The sun was high that day with light radiating off the railing of the front deck. All three of them were locked with a smile, pure joy as Valka rested them both in her arms.

'I've never seen this before,' Hiccup softly spoke his eyes unable to tear away from the photo.

'Neither have I,' Stoick replied equally so, before reaching for one of the small journals in the metal box.

Hiccup joined him pulling out a few of the cassette tapes looking over the titles upon them. _2002 Harold + Windy interaction 1, Interaction 2, 2003 Cami, Tom, Windy, "Harold Bday."_ These were all dates around the time they first found Windy, supposed footage his mother had recorded in secret against everyone's wishes. He frowned at the thought, the risk or more or less danger of retaining this kind of information was great but at the same time it was exactly what Valka would do. Stoick knew this, Hiccup had learnt the same from Mala and it just went to show that no matter what society said, Valka would not stay put. Nothing could hold her back from fulfilling her goals in life, not Stoick, not the public and to quite an extend, not even the law.

'The right thing to do would be to destroy these,' Stoick said placing the tapes carefully in the box.

Hiccup snapped a glare in his direction. 'Wha… how? How could you say that? This is from Mum…'

'But,' his father interrupted with a certain gleam in his eye that spoke uncertainty. 'What do we know about following the rules?' The gleam turned into a knowing grin and soft chuckling.

Hiccup caught on shaking his head. 'I'll trust these to your care Harold, I'm guessing this is what you're looking for?' Stoick confirmed.

He passed the box across and as Hiccup stood up he cocked his head to the side in a shrug. 'I hope so, guess there's only one way to find out. You don't happen to have a cassette player lying around somewhere?'

'I can look around but I doubt it,' Stoick replied.

'Oh well, I guess we're making a trip to Forgeworks,' he stated before taking the box to his room.

 ** _Monday Morning…_**

The return to school on Monday hit him like a wack to the head, he'd partially forgotten that inevitability and with the added bonus of his arm being in a sling from the crash, there was no doubt more eyes would be on him. It was this kind of arising suspicion he needed to avoid but he couldn't deny medical orders lest he was fit to compete at Red Rock. Even so, he was equipped with a reasonably sound cover should any queries arise; he slipped and fell whilst rock climbing on the bouldering wall on his home property. Just as he was confiding in himself that the story would be effective, his sight fell upon a flaxen head of hair that immediately stirred the pot in his gut. She stared right back and stopped in her tracks despite the rest of the gang continuing forth to their lockers. Her expression however, left no sign of reassurance being completely blank as she looked right back, azure blue to emerald green.

'How's your shoulder?' she simply asked with no immediate tone to her voice.

'It'll be fine in a few days,' he replied equally as vague.

It was only then that she nodded and stepped forward coming shoulder to shoulder with him. 'Meet me in the library after school, we need to talk,' again she kept her tone neutral before parting ways past him.

Hiccup swivelled on the spot watching her pass leaving nothing but an anxious feeling of anticipation. He sat with that message on the back of his mind for the entirety of the day going to and from class with the mental note and the memory of how her expression on the track seemed to mirror the one she wore from this morning. Had anything really changed in that time? To think that despite there being time to sit back and reflect on how that revelation impacted them, she was still surprised to see him at school as Hiccup the school boy, not Hiccup the dragon rider. He supposed maybe the same mental checking lied with himself, it wasn't as if he casually walked past with a nonchalant 'hi' either.

As the final bell rang for the day, he took a deep breath and set a path for the library not knowing what he would face. He assumed a position upstairs near the private study rooms figuring that their conversation would likely be best behind closed doors. His presumption was well thought when Astrid appeared at the stairs locking her gaze upon him. Her stride was very direct as she lead him through into the room and with a click the door was locked behind them sealing all sound within the confines of the study room. Astrid took position on the other side of the table and rested both palms flat with a gaze that could freeze people to death.

'I want to know what's going on,' she simply stated. 'So you're a dragon rider,' She followed through with beginning of her trail of thought. 'And a wild card?'

'Oh, well Diane…'he began to reply

'Riding a, what was it? A Windwalker?' She pressed onwards over him.

'Well you know,' he tried again to no avail.

'And for what? What can you of all people possibly gain from this venture?' She demanded her tone hinting a certain worry behind it.

Without thinking Hiccup played the defensive mode. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

She was silent for a moment as the comment underwent processing. It was one of slow passing but she shook her head finally averting her gaze.

'I just don't understand how, or why despite it making perfect sense, in a way.' She finally admitted rising her eyes to meet his own.

His hands fiddled through the air as he too was unsure what to say. 'Oh, err ok. Well ahhh, so this looks kinda… well not bad but confusing and um I just ahh…'

Astrid quickly grew of his non answer. 'Ugh, Hiccup!' she groaned.

'What? I… I don't understand, you know Diane and my Mum basically scoured the entirety of Berk looking for dragons,' he recapped on her behalf. 'It's not like they _didn't_ find something.'

'Yes but why are you racing?' She exclaimed. 'For as long as I've known you've only ever been interested studying and learning about dragons, not riding them for sport in front of hundreds of people.'

Hiccup was stuck to the spot, there was no way he could reveal his secret for sake of his dragons. If word got out about either Windy or Toothless, there would be chaos not to mention recovery crews and the news tabloids. His Dad would likely feel the weight of the people labelling him with hypocrisy of power abuse and he wouldn't hear the end of it either. At least for now there was still a bit of leniency for Windy, Mala might be able to come up with some sort of cover story but it was best if the matter remained under the veil of secrecy. He could lie, it was a chance he figured he might have to take yet he knew Astrid would sniff it out from a mile away.

'And don't think for a second of lying to me. I want the absolute truth Hiccup that's it,' she put plainly confirming his fears.

His eyes closed as the pent up anxiety built over the day was collapsing like a bursting dam. 'Astrid. I… I just can't, not really. If anybody knew, it'd be chaos! That's why I'm…'

'What? Chaos? It's already chaos out there! The commentary feeds, local news and social media are already going ballistic after we crashed. The fact of the matter is they know that we know who each other are,' she raised her voice in concern. 'I was surprised at the time. Surprised that not only a classmate… but a friend was competing against me the whole time,' her spirit seemed to fade away on that revelation.

He had no response, no real way to respond for he too was in the exact same boat. How could they have possibly known?

'We may never had known, even when we trained at Red Rock neither of us asked or questioned the other, we just trained as if we were competing,' he admitted slumping down on one of the chairs.

Only silence was left to fill the void between them, each falling back into a seat on either side of the desk contemplating the reality they were both faced with. They may never had known and to think what it would have been like to go on in heated competition with each other; the seeds of a great rivalry perhaps all the while they grew as friends at school and on the public domain. The great strain it would have had between them if one day they voluntarily revealed their identity. In some ways, today was that day and through all the trains of thought constantly running through Hiccup's head, the most prominent thought or emotion was regret. Regret that he didn't know, that his immense singular focus was blinding him from the rest of his world.

'I'm actually glad we found out you know,' Astrid piped in through his internal monologue.

'What?' He jumped back to reality facing her on the other side of the desk.

'In a twisted kind of way, I'm actually glad we crashed,' she elaborated.

'Yeah? How so?' Hiccup asked quietly.

'It's pretty obvious thinking about it, I'd much rather race with a friend than compete against a stranger, it's more fun you know,' she replied with a gentle smile that lifted a little of the weight off his shoulders.

'Huh, you know I was thinking the same thing,' he concurred.

Astrid turned to face him properly. 'But I'm still mad at you.'

'Oh my gods. Why?' he chuckled half exasperating his point. 'I'm the one who dislocated my shoulder, you seem fine!'

Shock quirked an eyebrow before turning in her seat pulling up the back of her shirt. Underneath her bra from her left shoulder down across her back and shoulder blade were wrapped bandages covering a nasty bruise. Hiccup paled at the sight looking back at her with concern in his eyes as she turned around again.

'I don't… you didn't seem hurt after the crash,' he noted with the image of her injury plastered fresh in his mind.

She shrugged her good shoulder. 'I've learnt to hide my pain.'

How that could've been interpreted was left in a shadowy area of ambiguity labelled Astrid's past in Hiccup's mind. He might have asked but somehow that felt to stray too far from their current topic.

'Hiccup, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you dragon racing?' she asked again.

Her tone was less threatening more so being laced with concern not unlike Cami but it didn't help in persuading him for the answers she sought. Still his silence was the only safe resolve he had and one that was burning him up on the inside. Her flat gaze slowly relaxed morphing into a hint of worry as she watched his own expression shift under the pain of his moral dilemma.

'Why is this important to you all of a sudden?' he tried to dodge the question again feeling rather deflated.

Her gaze returned to the that look of determination, one that spoke absolute power and with no sign of waning. 'Because I want to remember what you say, right now.'

The turning of his head was sharper than he intended but with his own frustrations arising, it was difficult to reserve said impatience. 'For a while I thought you were interested in the races, that you were watching them over my shoulder but I was wrong there,' Astrid continued pausing for a moment revealing on her cheeks, a slight shade of crimson. 'And, whenever I look at you I see someone who lives for dragons, who I believe really understands how special they are, someone who's honest.'

Her comment caught his attention in an instant yet Astrid wasn't finished with her explanation. 'So to find you out there on the track, riding what was up until the start of the season, an undiscovered species of dragon comes across as a little odd,' she pressed forth. 'An… And the way you two fly, it… it doesn't add up; it's like you know what each other are thinking. I've watched you. You race like veterans,' she voiced heightening the pitch of her tone in a state that was worry.

Hiccup's mind was racing, he was feeling the strain, the beginnings of a rift between his loyalty to Windy and Toothless 'And you and Stormfly don't?'

'That's not the point Hiccup,' she retorted. 'The point is. I want to know that you're are racing for the right reasons. I know too many professional racers that care only about the money, most of them are cold and distasteful people. You aren't, you prove that everyday whether you realise it or not. But, the fact you are struggling to let go of whatever your hiding,' she searched his face for some hint of hope despite being completely unaware of the crumbling walls that were internally falling for Hiccup. 'It worries me. It worries me that maybe you aren't as honest as you seem and that you could be in some sort of trouble. Please Hiccup, as your friend. Tell me what is going on?'

He could only stare back completely lost for words. After that little speech, the bare honesty Astrid bestowed upon him, her faith and trust. How could he have possibly thought of lying? The very person he would lose time daydreaming over had gifted him compliments very few would, yet he here stood feeling the pain of guilt. They already knew each other's secret, what was one more between them? Well, the possibility of losing a friend and his dragons over the fact he was illegally sheltering them but if there was anything he'd learnt in the last ten months, a little faith leapt mountains; Toothless was proof of that.

'Ok,' he swallowed the rising nerves and took a deep breath. 'When are you next free?'

'I'm free now,' she replied, the directness of her voice unwavering.

He cracked a small grin at the prospect. 'Free enough to take a trip out of town?'

She frowned slightly. 'Where?'

'My place. I can't tell this story with only words. To fully understand why I'm a dragon racer, I have to show you,' he reached her eyes with forgiveness in his own. 'Please Astrid?'

She held her gaze that slowly fell to the table. When it returned, it wore a small grin and a look of pride as if she'd won a competition. A single nod was all she gestured before thumbing her phone open and writing a message. She kept her gaze upon the screen until it chimed with a return message.

'Ok, let's go,' she simply stated slinging her bag over her good shoulder and walking out of the study room.

Only since he knew the extent of her injuries did he notice the stiff action but that reminiscent thought was quickly overcome by another that rang alarms in his mind. 'Oh. Um, miss Mala is picking me up.'

Astrid paused in her step. 'She'd still be here then.'

'In her office, Dad said to head on by when I was ready to go,' Hiccup confirmed.

'Well we're ready to go,' she replied without another word and took for the steps leading to the library exit downstairs.

'That's not what I meant,' he murmured, scrunched his eyes in distress.

He knew well enough there was no stopping her now that Astrid had her mind set. She led them across the courtyard, past the assembly hall to the Science Block, an L-shaped building with a circular structure in the middle; the lecture theatre. They entered the main atrium that split off into two halls for general classroom labs with a third central passage for the main lecture theatre. From ground level they entered right through the middle of the terraced seats and across the ground presentation stage to Mala's office in an outcropping on the left. She was sitting writing away on a short pile of documents on her desk when they knocked on her door.

She peered up and there was a moment of surprise as her eyes darted between the two of them. 'Well well. This can't be anything good?'

 ** _In the Ute…_**

The lights turned green at the last intersection before the long stretch of tarmac that was the highway leading them Northwest out of the city. With their school gear comfortably riding in shotgun of Mala's ute, Hiccup and Astrid were silent with a clam settling upon them as they looked out their respective windows. He could feel the nerves creeping into his chest resulting in a slight jitter in his hands as he thought about his current prospects. If he were to see this moment in time as a definite thing from almost a year ago he may have fainted in disbelief. Whilst his internal emotions had grown to simply enjoy Astrid's company it didn't deny that he was once completely awestricken by her. Only upon thinking about their conversation did he fully realise that she'd noticed without him ever knowing.

'Soooo,' he rather unsubtly broke the ice gaining Astrid's attention. 'You… you noticed, ahh, me watching over your um, your… yeah,' he began rubbing the back of neck.

'Of course,' she responded quite calmly. 'Sometimes I think you just forget you were, but… you know.'

There it was, the paling flush of his confidence going down the drain. 'Ahhh, I… I um,' dry went his mouth as words escaped comprehension.

'Hiccup,' her tone was growing softer. 'I would have told you to stop if it really bothered me.'

His brow level rose behind the hanging hairs of his fringe and his jaw was partly open as he was unsure what to do with it. Eventually though he just smiled awkwardly and pointed towards the window.

'I'm a, I'm just gonna look out the window now,' he said fully aware of the amused expression Astrid now wore.

It was one that was relatively unchanging for the entire duration of the trip to his home until she actually saw his house for the first time. The trio exited the vehicle to where Astrid was quick to express her wonder of the sight before her.

'This is your place?' she exclaimed.

Hiccup half shrugged in return. 'Well, it ahh actually started about half a mile that way,' he pointed back down the road with a small chuckle. 'But yeah, this is it.'

Astrid glazed over the house and the surrounding flora nodding as she went. 'Right, you have something to show me,' she stated having spent enough time enjoying the scenery.

'Right this way,' Hiccup led her towards the front door and into the kitchen after Mala.

Immediately her head swivelled about the interior taking in the kitchen setting that lead into the open space upstairs dinning area. 'Huh, you've got one of those 'upside down' houses,' she noted.

'Yep, complete with a view of the sunset,' he gestured placing his bag down by the kitchen counter. 'Anyway, if you can wait here for a couple of minutes, I just need take care of a few things with Mala downstairs.'

Astrid placed her bag next to his and nodded. 'Ok. Don't be long.'

Hiccup gave her a quick smile before ducking off to the office where Mala was reorganising her gear from earlier. 'Hey Diane, can you do me a favour.'

For a moment she simply returned the gaze in his direction before her eyes widened in realisation of his tacit request. She nodded pushing her papers into a neat pile before joining Hiccup in heading down stairs into the yard.

'Harold Haddock I'm going to trust you know what you're doing. This kind of situation rarely ends well, let alone the way you want it to,' she commented as soon as they ventured outside.

'Well I didn't get much of a choice, you know what Astrid's like. Besides, we both know who the other is behind the mask, so this is just going help her understand why,' he replied gesturing out into the depths of the yard where Toothless and Windy were rolling around playing.

'Alright,' Mala accepted. 'I'll let you handle this and then we need to have a serious talk between the three of us on what to do next,' she further voiced her primary concern.

Hiccup looked up at her not entirely sure what she was implying. 'What do you mean?'

Her brow was furrowed and a distant look at the dragons was all he saw. 'Astrid races for a reason not too dissimilar to you Hiccup. I knew from the moment she agreed upon this venture that you two would be put up against each other for every hurdle of the league. In a way, I might have hoped that being a wild card would protect you from each other. But now I'm not so sure if it was the right decision.'

'I'm still not following?' Hiccup returned still not following her train to thought.

'I mean by not revealing who each other were,' she admitted. 'I had a perfect opportunity to do so when we trained at Red Rock but you two seemed… disinterested. It was if you had made some agreement.'

Part of that statement was true in his mind. More or less they just respected each other's right to privacy as per their entry positions. That however, never laid to rest the constant itch on the back of his mind about who the other rider was. Of course, he wanted to know and now that he did, he was dealing with consequences of that knowledge.

'Anyway, I'll take care of Toothless whilst you do what you have to do,' Mala rested her hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

'Ok, you sure you'll be ok, he can be a little naughty sometimes,' Hiccup reminded her thinking back on a few incidents during their training.

She cast a confident smile that helped to lift his spirits just a little. 'I've got a few tricks up my sleeve,' she replied pulling on the cuff of her shirt.

Hiccup could only return with a look that spelled uncertainty. 'Ok, just don't hurt him. I'll never hear the end of it.'

With that they parted ways, Mala leading Toothless away with friendly coos leaving Windy in the hands of Hiccup. 'Alrighty then. Windy, I'd like to ahh, reintroduce you to someone.'

 _If I were to look at how this played out in hindsight, well I might consider using the term: Unpredictable. Even now I'm still processing the information from Monday and I'm writing this on Thursday in the car on the way to Forgeworks since Dad and I finally found time to take a thorough trip…_

There was no moment wasted in leading Mala downstairs. To where, Astrid didn't know and that did spike her curiosity more so than before. But with Hiccup's return a few minutes later she was left with an unsettling feeling in her stomach; the fact that she had actually travelled out here for a simple answer was playing doubts on her mind that something greater was at large. Hiccup slid the exterior door open for her opening out to the backyard cove. That's where she saw him and in a moment of hesitation cast a lightning glance back and forth.

'Why is Windy here? Shouldn't he be at the Sanctuary?' she voiced her concern immediately.

Joining his dragon with a long shrug of his shoulders, Hiccup stroked Windy's scales to calm himself if anything. 'Well technically yes, but even if we took him there he'd find a way to come back here even if it meant burning down the enclosures.'

Her returning gaze left her brow furrowed and in a stance that for some reason looked as if she was considering whether to flee. 'And that's the thing he's not meant to be in an enclosure Astrid, Windwalker's are great sky dragons like the Timberjack which means they live most of their life in the sky. There was one time he was gone for a whole week,' Hiccup explained.

'I know what sky dragons are Hiccup,' she shot back. 'it's just… what you're doing, it's illegal,' she almost whispered it as if prying ears were listening in the shadows.

He cast his own eyes downwards feeling what he knew well to be shame. 'I know,' he searched up into Windy's blue eyes finding the cool yet familiar support he'd known all his life. 'But I didn't have much of a choice.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Astrid turned to face him more directly now placing a hand on her hip.

'Astrid, I've known Windy since I was three years old. That's about as far back as I can remember and from what I remember, Windy was always there,' he said it plain and simple. 'He's more than just a dragon, he's family.'

She was shaking her head. 'You know, to think just how typical it actually is that you, the next master of dragons not only rides them but lives with one too,' she steadily exhaled her wound frustrations, 'Why aren't I more surprised? I should be more surprised,' she carefully walked up to them and raised her arm to Windy just far enough away that he would have to move to her.

The moment he picked up her scent, his nose pressed firmly against her hand before sliding further and curling around her waist. 'Nnnnngh! Still friendly,' she winced as her injuries were jarred.

Hiccup quickly eased Windy away from contact standing next to her as they both looked up at him. 'He recognised your scent, proof enough to know you're friendly.'

Without a moment's hesitation a solid force pounded his arm. 'Ow, hey!'

'That's for breaking the law!' Astrid retorted reaching up to Windy again.

'What? Really? Gods I swear I'm going to have a bruise like yours,' he scoffed with a shake of his own head.

'I've hit you twice,' she rolled her eyes with a grin whilst stroking Windy's jaw

'Today you have, what about last week?' he week moved around in front of her again leaning upon Windy's front leg with his arms crossed.

'Doesn't count,' she simply replied flashing that same grin before Windy slipped away causing him to fall back onto the dirt.

Happily laughing to herself, Astrid extended out a hand to him. 'So I'm guessing that your Mum found him?'

He clasped her grip springing back onto his feet. 'Yeaaahp, she went with Diane up into the Iron Hills and found him caught in an old tree snare, hence the scars on his left paw there.' Hiccup pointed out the irregular shape of his scales around where the small chunks where missing, 'We actually thought it may have had to be amputated for a little while but he healed up quite quickly, so I guess we were lucky there.'

'Huh, I never noticed that before,' she commented crouching down to run a hand over Windy's paw.

Instinctively, the dragon pulled back as if it was still a fresh wound. 'Yeah he's still unsure about us touching it. Being such a young age it bored deep into his memory, kind of an irrational fear,' Hiccup elaborated.

'And yet he races completely unfazed in dragon racing,' Astrid followed on to which she then placed both hands on her hips with a expectant look.

'Well that's a completely different scenario, he's able to… ooo, oh. Right,' he pointed with both hands as he came to realise what she was implying.

Why does he race? Or better yet, why does he race but knowing full well he can't mention or even imply the existence of a certain Night Fury? A conundrum that may never truly be answered in depth which as Hiccup slowly recalled the events that lead up to the beginning of his career, the answer became relatively simple. With Toothless aside, the truth was he was simply given the choice to do so. Not the greatest justification to bring Astrid all the way out here he had to silently admit but that was it at the core; an opportunity and a choice.

'Why do we race?' he asked rhetorically over anything else.

Why that guilty feeling was arising in his stomach again was for the same reason he felt it at school. He wasn't about to lie though, or at least in his head he wasn't. Yet was concealing a part of the truth still considered a lie? In some cases yes, that being where a critical piece of information is withheld unlike a minor detail and that was it, Toothless was the game changer regardless.

'I kind of feel bad for not just saying this but, it's more complicated than you think,' Hiccup began trying to prematurely ward off any accusations.

'Well considering you invited me out here I'm not surprised,' Astrid quipped.

'Ok, so halfway through last year, Diane came to me and basically asked if I wanted to compete in dragon racing,' he watched how her expression dropped in disbelief. 'That's a pretty basic explanation yes, but there is more to it. Um, turns, the reason this opportunity was suddenly available was because Dad changed his mind about the whole deal.'

'Yeah, it's a compelling story Hiccup, definitely worth making the trip,' a small grin however creeped at the edge of her lips.

'Are, are you going to let me, c…can I finish the story please?' he commented on her second intrusion further fuelling her amusement. 'Anyway, so it turns out that all along, Dad was the reason why dragon racing was never an option for me. I think something to do with drawing unwanted public attention what with Windy being err you know, undiscovered at the time.'

'So what changed his mind?' she was fast to catch onto the new whole in the story.

'Oh errm,' in his mind the words Toothless and Night Fury bleared like alarm bells, yet there was something else related with that whole ordeal.

Thinking about, he began to realise just however motivating realising your own mortality can be. To say it was a fabrication would also be false; had Stoick not discovered the second cancer, they would never had taken the trip to Raven's Point, nor would have he run off into the woods. Most importantly however, Stoick wouldn't have had his mentality changed, his perspective, his priorities.

'His um, the cancer scare,' that earnt a softer more understanding expression.

'Oh. Of course. That kind of uncertainty, he'd have wanted to enjoy the times with you as much as he could, in case it all went wrong,' she elaborated the point for.

Hiccup nodded his head to the side. 'Yeah, well that's pretty much it, Diane of course set up all the legal stuff, wild card etcetera,' he jazzed his hands in emphasis.

'How'd that go?' Astrid asked with heightened in intrigue, having gone through similar processes.

He mentally flinched at the thought; the paperwork was pretty standard but taking Windy for physical testing. 'I'd rather not talk about that.'

Her eyes widened with an almost flat expression. 'Nope, that's fair. Oh well, that's that then I guess.'

'Um, yeah,' he agreed. 'Well since you're here, do you want to do some work or maybe just relax for a while?'

She held both hands up. 'I'm good for whatever Hiccup, Mum'll come and get me at five thirty so if you want to some work or something, sure. That is unless you're still hiding something?'

 _Even now, three days later I still feel uncomfortable about 'that.' Obviously, with the existence of Toothless I'm always hiding something and well, it hurts. It hurts because now even more so than ever before I have more secrets and more things to cover with flimsy lies or half truths. Some of those things I notice with Astrid too now, in regard to how we have to keep our cover to our friends. For some reason it seems harder seeing as we know. At least with Cami and Tom I can talk in depth about it in private whereas Astrid, apart from her familiars, I think she only has me? One day I'll have to ask her about her story._

 ** _At Forgeworks…_**

'So which one did you say it was lad?' Gobber asked as he brought up a manifest on the desktop.

Hiccup mentally recalled back to his research. 'Ahhh, DLX compact reconnaissance unit.'

Gobber frowned as he typed in the name, he wasn't familiar with product but considering the size of the warehouse he wouldn't be surprised if he found entirely new aisle. 'Is this it?' He swivelled the screen around.

Upon it featured a black, thin rectangular capsule containing a tiny camera lens. The design was sleek and further thumbnails showed previews of the tiny device attached to helmets of riders of various modes whether it be bikes or dragons.

'That's the one,' Hiccup confirmed.

Gobber double checked for the aisle and product number. 'Ok, aisle forty three. It's a wee bit pricey?'

'What do you think I'm here for?' Stoick chuckled clapping a hand on Hiccup's slender shoulder.

'Ahh you spoil him Stoick,' he ducked out from behind the counter turning to Hiccup 'You make sure you give your old man many thanks… And a big ol' kiss haha!'

'Gobber!' Stoick exasperated.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise before he shook himself back to his senses. 'Ahh, yeah. I'll be sure to remember that. The thank you's that is.'

'Hehe, of course. Come one,' he called back to them waddling ahead.

They passed by the other customers coming to aisle forty three which was fairly empty of people but stocked readily full of electrical appliance of the recording persuasion. Scanning over the various shelves and hanging packages, they eventually came to a glass cabinet storing several of the units. Whipping out a key, Gobber obtained one from the shelf handing it over to Hiccup.

'Here you go lad, let's get you sorted,' he said.

Just before they headed back for the counters, Hiccup unslung the bag he was carrying. 'Actually, Gobber just before we go. There's something else we need to talk about,' he opened the bag partially for him to catch a good look at his riding harness and helmet. 'Can you spare ten minutes?'

Gobber eyed Stoick for a moment as his monobrow rose as high as it could go. 'For whatever you're about to tell me, I think I can spare a whole hour.'

 _The decision to let Gobber in on the racing plan was risky but it was the only way my new plan could work. The appliance Dad bought for me, the DLX compact reconnaissance unit is a miniature but very powerful camera, not unlike a Go Pro, it was developed with the high intensity of the dragon race sin mind so it's strong but limited in its functions; record and stop, all that you need. What happens from here is more of the same, after our short recess of recovery we hit the training hard again in preparation for Red Rock. Seeing as Huxter is out for the first official race there we catch a lucky break, but his suspension doesn't deny him from training on the track. On that note, the track has been opened for all riders to utilise so to call it a walk in the park would be a complete fabrication; it's hard to ride it in the first place, putting other riders on the track? Well all I can say is it will be messy._

 _Red Rock is north of the main fields occupying an old abandoned quarry turned race course. It opens on a curve that leads into a tight straight that weaves both left and right, but also with sudden vertical drops you can't see until it's right upon you. Being on flying creature one might think they can keep their flight path at a consistent altitude but the designers put in specialised sensor beams that force you down lest there be a time penalty._

 ** _May 23 2015 - Event 8 || 'Red Rock' Race_**

His breaths were long and deep reaching the lower depths of his lungs. He glanced either side, his positioning was in the mid zone which in some respects was an advantage but when it came to opening collisions, it was a red zone. Astrid and Stormfly to his fortune were on his left with two second year Monstrous Nightmare riders beyond her. On his right, the Zippleback, another second year Nightmare and believe it or not, the Typhoomerang from the early events. The lights flashed for the start of the race, reds, yellows and green. The buzzer sounded and with it, the seven riders surged forth into the right hand arch all whilst the crowd cheered from the stands nearby…

 _It was one of the first thing Mala had told us that weekend we trained_ ; _concerning the launch leading into a bottle neck, she advised against a leading start instead opting to pull back and pass from behind. With the space too narrow to pass effectively, there were sure to be clipped edges and unbalance from the inexperience._

From behind the pack, Stormfly lead with Windy close on her tail as they entered the narrow and jagged shaft gliding into the first short decent right. A pair of flailing wings in her path resulted in a sharp readjustment the was more recovery than a smooth evasion. Windy slipped through the gap sticking close to her tail. One Nightmare was now behind them with the rest of the pack all packed together in a sloppy slip stream as they navigated the shaft to their best ability. Entering the sixty degree bank left followed by a sharp incline, Stormfly pushed through on the inside narrowly cutting off the third position rider; the Typhoomerang. Hiccup pushed Windy in after her but the grand breadth of those wings blocked the path as the larger dragon worked hard to navigated the uneven walls of steel support and rock. There was no doubting, that rider was pleased to see Hiccup considering their early battles for the higher positions…

 _The next leg of the track is a gradual but curving decline that leads into a supported column turn. Traditionally, columns are bends that are unsupported by berms so all the wind being channelled into the track is lost resulting in a very unstable manoeuvre you're flying at a controlled speed entering the turn. For the record, Red Rock has six of these, one stand alone that lead into an under passing tunnel followed by five consecutive weaving columns, all of which are fitted with sensor beams forcing vertical movement as well._

Upon exiting the shaft both Windy and Stormfly took their breaks and there was nothing stopping them from slicing through the air on the open decent. Windy whizzed past the Typhoomerang, the Zippleback and another Nightmare into third place right behind Stormfly in second. They knew well what approached and there was no assuming the others didn't too. All except for one perhaps as they broke their glide fast with a practised precision closely followed by the trailing dragons. That was until a shrill cry echoed down the slope. Hiccup and Astrid checked their points and in a fit of panic leant hard left rolling their dragons to the side just as a Nightmare rocketed past. He was completely unbalanced with his wings wobbling side to side before tumbling out past the column barrier and taking the lead rider with him.

Stormfly and Windy barely maintained their control as the ducked in through the tunnel. 'Ease up bud this is the hard…er part,' Hiccup called pulling firmly on the grips.

The track levelled out before jumping into a sharper rise for the first column pass right. They could see the sensor beam at the base pushing them higher around the bend. Another point check and Hiccup saw the Typhoomerang duck from around the corner gliding over the beam.

'We have company!' He yelled forward to Astrid whom checked as he did.

 _There is no relief guiding your way through those columns and that's point of the track. It's an endurance track to push your skills as a rider but also your dragon's endurance. After that training session, let's just say we both slept soundly and I can say that after that race, the only difference would be the dull ache in my shoulder._

Up and down, right then left Windy and Stormfly charted a path through the last of the columns catching a welcome break on the uphill berms to the finish line. Glancing to see the dragons emerge was like watching a dispenser pop out dragons one after the other. The line began to form again as they swept a path around all four berms, the third extending right along the left hand edge of the quarry slope. It was here something happened they did not expect. The Typhoomerang surged forth in a heavy gush of wing that rocked the leading riders right as they approached the finish line.

'Someone's been training!' Astrid remarked as they entered the shaft for the second and final lap.

The Typhoomerang drove a hard line to follow considering his wing breaking ability was heightened thanks to his broad wings. Nonetheless, it was a path they tracked closely to which Hiccup found the break in the solid flight path.

'I've got you now!' He urged Windy on and ducked right in under both Stormfly and the Typhoomerang gaining the lead on the exit of the shaft. The Typhoomerang rider wasn't going to let that slide that easily. Coasting the downhill slope the Typhoomerang drove its wings hard after Windy gliding just a few metres above them. Stormfly in the meantime was hot on their tails watching that rider carefully to see what plans he may have been scheming. At the final curve before the column pass, Hiccup glanced up to see where the shadow was being cast from and in one quick decision he pulled Windy wide out from underneath the other dragon right as it began its decent into the column pass. A predictable manoeuvre he had anticipated from that rider and one he'd been training for…

 _The thing with Typhoomerangs. They are heavy dragons, so it takes much more effort to make a pass like that. Therefore the technique I've worked on with Windy was one for a moment like this. By passing on the outside, I open up the sharpest route possible, one that I know Windy and I can slip right through with ease. The trick will be getting Astrid to follow._

Hiccup pointed right in close to the columns base and drove Windy into a sharp and speedy arc along the inside. Astrid guided Stormfly right in behind and together they slipped through the gap right under the Typhoomerang's nose. With the column weaving being the only thing left in their path worth any major concern, they dug in despite the burn in their legs. Labelling the track an endurance track was a very appropriate use of the word for as they slipped in strength so did their dragons tire. The Typhoomerang was long gone now, his own fatigue final creating a break.

The second last column approached and they could feel it now, more so than he realised for as the past narrowly past, a surge of pain hit Hiccup's right shoulder as it barely nicked the column wall. 'Oh No !Gahhhh!'

Windy rocked a little at the impact scraping an escape past the final bend an into the berms. Astrid forced Stromfly to drop back just a little to which Hiccup immediately shooed her with his good arm.

'Keep Going! You take this one,' he called clutching his left arm close to his chest as Windy continued pounding up the slope.

Another roared echoed from behind as the Typhoomerang slowly gained ground but it was futile as Windy passed through the finish lines with a few seconds to spare. He didn't care to loop this time instead breaking for a quick stop before carefully trotting Hiccup over to the med bay. Stormfly was close to land allowing Astrid to follow him to a recovery zone. The three other riders from the accidents were resting on stretchers but carefully raised their heads to see who else had arrived. Their interest perked when Astrid still concealed from her helmet also entered though unscathed.

'Are you alright? What happened?' She asked as the nearby nurse sat him down and began running his hands along his shoulders.

Hiccup tensed a little at the pressure on the tender muscle, but it was nothing as painful to his dislocation at Leggers Pass. 'Nicked a column. We came in too sharp on the turn and I brushed it. At least it isn't dislocated this time, right?'

'True,' she replied before the nurse handed him an icepack.

'I'd suggest you take off your harness as soon as you get back to your tent and then ice on for twenty minutes,' he relayed.

Hiccup took the ice pack. 'Thank you,' he then proceeded to walk with Astrid back outside.

When they exited the tent, they were met with surprise as the solid stance of the Typhoomerang rider with 'her' helmet removed greeted them. 'So, you two know each other?' she got straight to the point.

'As in who we are?' Astrid tried to clarify.

'Yes and no,' she simply stated. 'You two know who each other are in identity but also outside of racing and now you're teaming up to win.'

Hiccup furrowed his brow. 'Um, ok why does that matter?'

'Ok,' she paused for a moment her stony expression not faulting. 'Here's the deal, my sponsor is willing to pay up to fifteen hundred for every win you two get for the rest of the season. You would also then ride under Red Wings United and have a spot in the team for the Intermediate League next year. That includes all of our perks but it also means your dragons would belong to the club, legally speaking.'

'No deal,' Astrid straight up replied as soon as the other rider finished speaking. 'I don't care for the money and Stormfly is my dragon. End of story.'

Her expression remained unfazed, as if this wasn't the first time she'd heard the news. Nonetheless, she turned to Hiccup and awaited his response. Despite the fact there was money to be earnt, money he could use to help with the tail fin project, it was at the sacrifice of Windy's custody which was something he could never afford to lose.

He glanced to Astrid for a moment to find her locked on the other rider. 'Same, no deal.'

Still wearing a neutral face, she darted her eyes back to Astrid briefly before turning back to her dragon. In the meantime, both Hiccup and Astrid lead theirs to their joint tent and waiting until they were concealed behind the closed curtains before removing their helmets.

'Belong to the club, who do they think they are!' she exasperated to herself before noticing the difficulty Hiccup was having with his gear. 'Here, let me help you with that.'

Walking beside him, she unlatched the last strap and lifted the gear over his head. 'I mean seriously, do they honestly think we are just going to surrender our dragons for some measly cash prize?' she continued to vent.

'Ahh, ok. Look I know you don't really care about the money and I agree with you; they can't just take our dragons but just consider that starting off, maybe fifteen hundred isn't so bad, just to keep us on our feet you know?' He tried to find some sort of consolidation despite that facts.

She cast him a sideways expression. 'She said up to fifteen hundred, which basically says they'll probably only give half, if that. And take our dragons as well, that's just theft!' she continued ranting but another look to find Hiccup shrunken under the outburst grounded her temper a little.

'Sorry, I know what you mean. Start small work our way up, it's a fact of life,' she acknowledged him coming and sitting down by him.

Still, Hiccup looked fazed out about something with his gaze distant and unfocused. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Uh yeah, did you notice anything different about the Typhoomerang that Red Wing's girl was riding?' he pointed out as something in his mind wasn't quite right.

'No, I'm not the one who tango's with them every time on the track,' she replied.

He frowned digging further into his thoughts about the dragon. 'I think she was riding a different dragon to last time, this one seemed bigger and the colours were richer too.'

'All the more reason not to join them,' she took back to her feet stretching out her back.

 _That was the first time we were approached by a club for sponsorships. It wasn't the last time either, over the months into June and July, three more clubs were looking to take advantage of our prowess, each deal more generous than the last but all with a consistent theme; we would have to surrender our dragons to the club, something neither of us could afford. My knowledge of the clubs have grown exponentially since then thanks to Mala and Astrid's guidance but I still trust their judgement over mine. In light of these events, Mala has revealed a new game plan; the toughest road, but one that'll ensure we can make the most of the opportunities available to us if the time comes; Independent finalists. Apart from training up new riders into the sport, the Preliminary league is the hunting ground for clubs looking for talent. Over time riders are taken in for a secure spot in the intermediate league next season but there are those who stay independent for a shot at the independent finals in November. That's Mala's brilliant, simple and incredibly tough plan, a flat sprint for the finals._

 _We aren't the only ones with that idea either, most Pre-league veterans like Huxter are in the race for the top spots. The winners of the independent competition comes with many opportunities, bonuses and prestige acknowledgements. It's a point benchmark system meaning several riders can qualify entry into the Intermediate league with the ability to choose which ever club they wish or even form a new one. It comes with new gear donated from retiree's and a fifteen thousand dollar cash prize. The overall winner however receives a grand prize of fifty thousand dollars and next generation equipment. It's a hard path but a well earnt one for the victor. For now, it's navigating the introduction of new racing class difficulties, event types and Huxter's vengeance._

 _His return at Red Rock in event nine caught us all by surprise, considering he rolled us over for a solid win. Whatever training he had partaken in since Legger's Pass has clearly paid off giving him a full second of a lead. We didn't wait around to see the aftermath for his victory, something tells me it wouldn't have been particularly inviting. With Red Rock done until the later season, the trend re-emerged with the three of us battling out for the league and despite our best efforts for an oscillating win pattern, Huxter was determined to throw a mighty spanner in the works. Events ten and eleven on the Qualifier track were once again testing our resources especially with the introduction of B class events and then a four lap Powerplay._

 _The classing system relates to a higher variable of difficulty on the course, with certain paths being closed or time penalty sensor beams being put in place. It's a way to separate skill from speed, something Mala has always spoken of since the beginning. Powerplay on the other hand is a gate based system in which points are award to positioning at certain points around the track. The 'gates' as they are called are numerous with a total of ten on the track, I'm glad in that respect that powerplay is only on the Qualifier track. With a grand total of twenty eight points to be earnt, it was a tough bout but Astrid got her win with twenty six._

 _In other news, Gobber and I have been working on installing the DLX unit into my helmet through the dragoneye system. We should have it ready by the next event which would give me a chance to finally capture footage for reviewing and training purposes but also a little side project I've come up with for later… much later. So with the blur of life passing before me right now I've come to find a moment of solace with Toothless. The Tail Fin project no less has gone under what I can only describe as a break through. I've done it, I've finally cracked… well, a code to helping him fly again…_

 ** _In the backyard…_**

'Alright Toothless, you just sit, sit! Toothless!' Hiccup called after him carrying the leather apparatus in front of him.

The dragon however, found far more amusement in dodging the attempts to lay out the saddle equipment for his benefit. He dodged left with his tongue sticking out and playful noises accompanying it. Hiccup leap for another shot only for Toothless to dart behind him and run him in circles.

'Hey! Come back here you,' he half laughed. 'Windy? You mind giving me a hand?' he tried capturing the attention of the Windwalker but his priorities were more content with his daydream.

He simply yawned before plonking his head back onto the grass. 'Big help you are, Hiccup muttered to himself before resuming the futile task of running after a Night Fury.

Though it took time, he eventually found a means to lure Toothless to stay still, but he wasn't bribery by fish was going to be an effective long term solution. It was time to properly train this dragon. Hiccup pulled firm the last strap of the new saddle he had built out of discarded materials from the scrapyards locking it into place. This design compared to modern saddles in the league was quaint but it would serve adequately no less to his plans. The main seat rested upon Toothless's shorter neck seating him closer to Toothless's head. The straps looped underneath him had metallic loops around his front legs allowing the installation of stationary foot stirrups. With hand holds secured tight in under a short wind cover, a small metallic lever rested just below with a locking mechanism and a line that lead back along Toothless's dorsal structure to the masterpiece of Hiccup's ingenuity, the prosthetic tail fin.

It was secured by straps loping around his tail and from the centre housing strip, the five forks mirroring the right hand find were wrapped with material used on sails. The fabric rolled up nicely and weighed far less than the traditional poly allows used on the sanctuary prosthetics. Thanks to some very welcome engineering help from Gobber, Hiccup was able to assemble the componentry inside to open the fin at a pull of the forward lever. A basic design for a simple purpose but for now it would do.

A similar sensation was running through Hiccup's spine as he stood awaiting the moment he would board the saddle. It may not have been the first time he rode a dragon but it was a first time on Toothless and like Windy, the first time anyone had ever rode upon this species of dragon. He slipped his feet into the stirrups and clipped in his harness before grasping the handles giving them a quick feel in this position. His posture felt tighter, if not more balanced thanks to Toothless having a wider neck. One thing was for sure, Hiccup liked it, the strength, the stability, the power per say.

He drew in a long breath of air before crouching low and locking the tail lever. 'Ok Toothless, it's all you now bud.'

The dragon raised his head looking high into the sky and just like Windy, a shiver ran through his body from head to tail as his wings spread ready to fly for the first time in year. His legs crouched and then sprang up launching them sharply into the air.

'Whoa!' Hiccup clung tight onto the grips as Toothless flew like a spear head into the sky.

They cleared over the rock wall out over the scrub on a sharp angle that levelled out rather quickly. So far the odds were stacking in his favour, the tail fin was holding steady as it rocked on the wind currents an the lever was holding. He leant inwards back towards the backyard urging Toothless to take that path. He appeared to catch the que angling his wings left, yet the arc was rough and the more they held the more unstable they become wobbling in a fashion far too familiar to his liking. Hiccup glance at the tail fin and immediately he found the issue; there was no wind draft controlling their course. Whilst the fin remained open, its angle was skewed and became the cause for their hindrance in the air. A sharp jerk through the air put their balance off and in a mad roll for opposite draft support Toothless brought them back in towards the backyard pond.

That's when things went from bad to worse, the lever snapped free causing the fin to close and in amongst the panic Toothless flared his wings for an emergency break that launch Hiccup forward overhead. The clips unlatched from the forward opening and in a matter of a second, Hiccup went from defying gravity to feeling the cold snap of the pond water swallowing him whole. From afar, the whole affair looked like a freak accident with shrill cries and flailing limbs. Stoick, Mala and Windy were all alerted and rushing to the pond side fearing the what followed. Suddenly a brown mop of head exploded through the ripple water with hands in the air and a cry of excitement.

'YEAH! WOOHOOHOO!' Hiccup cheered before swimming a shore in a relaxed stroke.

 _I did it! Well, almost did it, with a few tweaks the saddle will be a working achievement of engineering. In post assessment, the tail fin is intact but the main cause for adjustment. The lever was mangled under the strain and when it comes to turning… Well put simply we can't, not without some kind of rudder control for the tail. But I might know just the thing..._

 ** _August 22 2015 - Event 15 || 'Preliminary Sprint' Special Event_**

'If I have to be honest with you, I am feeling a little worried,' Hiccup remarked as he looked across the canyon.

Astrid gave his shoulder a slight slug. 'Come on, given how you went the last few weeks, you should have more faith in yourself.'

'I'm sorry who won both the powerplay and the retrieval events?' he commented in return.

'Ok, but you've pulled through in the regular races, so what's that three events?' she ran the figures through her head.

Hiccup however was just ahead with the Maths. 'Which means were pretty even in the scoring anyway. That's not it though, it's just…' he was struggling to find the words.

'Huxter?' She filled in the gap as they walked back towards the staging ground.

'Yeah, he's getting more aggressive, playing moves that are putting both us and himself at risk,' he elaborated on the point. 'That's why Windy and I fell behind in the powerplay and tripped up during the retrieval match. He's playing for keeps.'

'Well, then we're just going to have flying harder,' she simply stated as the came to the connecting tether stations for their dragons.

'And smarter,' Hiccup added hinted towards Mala's advice. 'Watch your back… Milady,' he teased with a short flourish bow.

From behind the visor she smirked but all Hiccup got was her stifled laugh and shake of her head. He figured her expression as much and together they walked in silence taking up the allocated positions on the launch station. The Preliminary Sprint was a specialised track residing in the amber hills North of Berk; starting from twenty miles North of the lookout information centre, it was a sprint through winding canyon walls back to the campus. Double points were up for grabs and the positioning here would account for the season finale.

As he always did, Hiccup made his cursory check for his competition but the deceiving aspect of this race was that not seven, but the entire first division of the junior league was lined up to launch. From his last check of the positioning rosters, there were twenty four racers present looking for a chance to swoop up a high position. Yet amongst them all there were only two whom he had an open eye for; Astrid and Huxter Prince. He spotted the golden Monstrous Nightmare six dragons down the line and it was a sight that didn't settle his nerves anymore. Those frost eyes were glaring right back piercing through him, this already tough race was about to get tougher. Heck, it had nuts written all over it. Why such a thought led back to the gang he had no idea, yet on the note he had forgot to ask about their plans this weekend. Usually they had weekend fixtures but he thought Scott had mentioned something about a bye.

'Hey,' a voice broke him from his thoughts and he jumped to the noise finding Astrid prepped upon Stormfly. 'You good?'

He nodded shaking the distractions from his head. He reached up behind his helmet pressing a button that activated his head cam, a little red light on his visor appeared showing it was active. It was time to focus; twenty four competitors, one ally, one rival, single sprint, denominate the sixth integer of this series, red, red, yellow, yellow, green, wait what? The two chimed buzzer sounded and in that instant reality kicked in as Windy took control surging forward into the depths of the canyon. The icy feeling in his arms lingered as the sheer depth of the ravine opened up before them. It was a sea of coloured wings plummeting to the depth, each trying to catch a lead on the other. He could feel his stomach rising as they dropped, the shear insanity of his surroundings.

Then there it was like light shining through a cloud, a gap their size. 'Push through Windy, there!'

Windy spotted the hole and tucked in slicing through the gap that shot them right through the main bulk of the competition. The roaring sounds of beating winds and dragon cries woke his sense, he could feel it now, the power, the control and with it the world cleared into focus. A quick glance back found Astrid right on his tail but following her, the menace of their division; Huxter. The cheers of the stadium became a distant echo as they arched left into the first curve of the canyon. It was a rising path that followed and with that two more dragons were passed putting he trio into the top nine. The ragged walls were of no help to their perception but still the pushed on harder putting a solid break between them and the main competition trailing close behind.

Hiccup glanced back again, it was hard to spot Astrid amongst the sea of wings but he eventually found Stormfly's bright blue scales and upon her, Astrid's turquois thermal riding top. Just as he found them, a mess of flailing wings saw a chunk of the following riders drop from the air. He would be mad if not to expect some kind of accident what with the numbers present. There was no time to linger on them though as they entered the second wide arc around the ragged wall.

Two riders tried to coast up on the inside but to no avail, Windy had the high ground to their advantage and as such he charted a line that cut right through the air into the higher ranks. Stormfly was right on his tail and so too was Huxter and his Nightmare. For now, there was no sign of shaking him until they reached the higher ends of the competition. The arch curved into another drop in the canyon floor which was taken with heavy invitation by the division to soak up some speed. Hiccup knew better than to coast for too long, the trials of Red were evidence enough of a misjudgement in timing. An overarching rock formation separated the canyon in half splitting the racers as they charted either under the rock at the risk of overshoot the wall or going over and loosing hard earned positioning. Hiccup knew the best choice would be to ride low, even with the added boost of a following dive from overhead, their current velocity was sure enough to shoot them a hefty distance into the leading figures. He signalled to Astrid of his path of which she stuck close on his tail.

This was where Huxter broke off gaining fast altitude for the dive, a sight that brought on hopeful feelings of success. The dragons shot through like bullets, some clipping edges of the rock others sipping as if on ice into a series of nasty collisions with the walls. Hiccup didn't want to know the insurance costings for those poor riders as he leant hard to the left balancing Windy's path on the inside edge of the turn. He could feel the turbulence push against them like water as they slipped a little with each second past. Stormfly joined them side by side as they exited the curve, only to have their eyes hosted by a devilish scene of twisted rocks and short caves. The six dragons ahead each picked a separate path, none knowing which was more treacherous, all hoping to find the light in which to exit from. Hiccup gestured forward for Stormfly to lead the way, considering the type of flame a Nadder produced it would help shine the path they needed. Stormfly chirped as the darkness washed over and in its place a low burn of magnesium flame illuminated the winding path ahead. It curled down then banked hard left followed an arching corkscrew that shot them back out into the opening canyon.

Echoes of dragon cries ringed out behind them as they approached a narrow section that banked in an over aching berm right. The six dragons ahead glided high reaching the apex with ease but instead of continuing with their bank, two of them broke their flight leading to a hasty evasion from the duo. Their eyes widened in shock as they realised why; they had reached a cliffside of the canyon that dropped steeper than anything they had ever faced before which was perfectly manageable except for the fact the track lead into a tunnel near the canyon floor. They had no choice of direction, just straight down into the unknown. For the few bystanders camped out on the cliffs edge the watched as these dragons coiled and buckled at the sight of the fall. The occasional few, veterans no doubt wasted no time in coasting over the edge into he depths.

Hiccup leant forward in the saddle riding as streamlined as he could, the whistle of the wind heightening as their velocity accelerated exponentially. The dive they took brought dangerous speeds all of which felt justified as they passed dragon rider after dragon rider. Windy slowly extended out his wings as the leading rider came into view catching the drifts of current pushing up the tunnel. It was a Typhoomerang, scratch that; _the_ Typhoomerang that had been a nagging shadow unlike Huxter's presence.

'The benefits of smaller wingspan I suppose,' Hiccup remarked to himself as he waved a salute to the rider upon their swift pass.

All in good time too as the bottom appeared in a gradual curve back up and to the left. As best as he could remember, they were closing in on the finish line with only a few jagged turns remaining. They hit the berm with ease catching the wind currents that lifted them into another corkscrew manoeuvre followed closely by something Hiccup honestly felt they could do without; a sharp column turn to the right that fell into another decent. He rocked their balance to give them the best chance at glancing the column pass. The drifted around skirting very close to inner wall followed by a quick barrel roll that pushed them downwards to follow the decent of the track.

He caught sight of the stadium at the finish line on the last ends of the column pass rising a sense of hope and excitement. They were almost home and was he beginning to feel the strain of the trails past now. They entered the final berm coasting a sharp left before the last curve to the finish, he took that moment to check his point for Astrid only to a have a sudden shadow rocket past them in blazing fashion. In a manoeuvre that nearly toppled them mid air, Huxter shot past them completely out of the blue and with seasoned ease he coasted in the final curve and across the finish mere milliseconds before them.

Hiccup heard his victorious cheers above the crowds as he bent over and hugged at his dragons neck. 'That's the way Braisler, you trail em' in wind!'

Hiccup pulled on the handles urging Windy to pull up and land, his mind was still reeling from the race but there was a certain heat growing in his mind as he watched the veteran duo celebrate. Stormfly was close to land in by them, her breaths heavy yet rhythmed even pulling Hiccup's attention away from the victors.

'They got the jump on me too, just came out of nowhere,' she commented casting a slight glance in their direction before focusing solely on Hiccup. 'Hey, are you ok?'

Despite the mixed feelings boiling up on the inside, he nodded his head in confirmation. Astrid unlatched and jumped down from Stormfly shortly followed by Hiccup though his gaze kept wondering back to Huxter.

Astrid rested a hand on his shoulder drawing him back. 'Come on, let's warm down and get cleaned up yeah?'

He nodded again as they began to leave the landing zone. 'Hey!' The voice of Huxter Prince echoed from behind catching their attention.

Helmet off and a confident expression on his face, he thinned a smile that greyed out whether he was being genuine or inflating his ego some more. 'Good racing, see you next time,' he simply congratulated before turning back Braisler.

It took a moment to realise he was glaring back when Astrid's lowered voice continued to focus him. 'Hiccup? Come on,' she softly instructed casting a slight glance at Huxter before turning towards the exits gates.

The settling cloud on his mind refused to lift, even with Astrid there to keep him from distractions he still felt hazy and unfocused. Even before the race he was losing track of his immediate surroundings, the thoughts about the gang somehow stealing his thoughts. Why was there this sudden shift of attention, what was he after? What was he wanting?

 _Is this what defeat really feels like? That despite success there is always something in your way that stops you from achieving the final goal, that no matter what you do there is nothing that can be done to change your fate? Even with a second place at the Srpint event, it felt like the biggest defeat so far. Is it that no matter how well we flew, there was nothing we could have done to trying and even the odds against Huxter's last manoeuvre? We were powerless, unable to react. Simply there to watch as in the final moments, that achievement was ripped away without any means to say otherwise. Robbed of one the very things that makes us human; choice._

 _I need time out to think, or not think… I don't know. It's tiring all the same._

 ** _Wednesday next week at School…_**

Nothing seemed to be in immediate focus, just the pen as he flicked it over in his hand again and again. With his head resting on his arm over his open notebook, he aimlessly watched as Mr Norbert scrawled out he last of the prac instructions on the white board. Certain words stuck in his mind as he lazily read over them; partners… wires… magnetic lock… current on two. That's where it hit him, a singular thought that somehow was making pathways in his mind, magnetic lock. He raised his head to the outer benches where the prac equipment were resting awaiting use. They were a compact little device amongst the rest of the equipment.

'Alrighty then, in pairs with the person next to you, get started,' Mr Norbert instructed catching Hiccup by surprise as he looked around wide eyed as people started collecting the equipment.

He was sitting with Ted that day, who of which was tidying his gear ready to start the experiment. 'You feeling alright 'H?' he asked out of the blue obviously catching onto Hiccup's blank stares and late movements.

'What? Oh… oh erm just tired I think?' he jumbled through his sentences as he joined him by the working tables.

'Oh well you know what they say about that,' Tuff remarked setting down the equipment, yet funnily enough he didn't continue the phrase.

'Wha… What do they say?' he asked a little confused.

'Wait, you don't know either? Aww, I was hoping you could tell me,' he exclaimed. 'I've always want to know what they say about that. Oh well, have you ever used one of these magnetic thingies before?' Tuff asked holding up the device.

'Ahh, friend of mine had some, so I got to play around for a little bit. You know, I could really use one myself,' he more or less mused to himself holding the device up into the light. 'Got a project happening at home.'

Tuff nodded in acknowledgement as he effortlessly began assembling the other parts of the experiment. 'Oh yeah. What dark machinery be under assemblage in your lair. Please, give a moment of silence as we build anticipation,' he held his hand palm up as if swearing on something.

'Ehh… it's um, just a rudder control,' Hiccup revealed causing Tuff to snap his head back in return.

'A rudder control?' he stated very astutely. 'Well that was an overrated moment, I was hoping for something exciting, or mysterious,' he wiggled his fingers.

Hiccup chuckled at the gesture. 'Yeah well, that's life, throwing the mundane crud in your face when you least expect it.'

'That just got real heavy 'H, you sure you're ok? I can give you the ol' Tnut back press, or the third wheel foot massage?' Tuff suggested with a slight maniac gleam in his eye.

'Thanks for the offer Tuff, but I think I'll be alright,' Hiccup replied before settling in to complete the experiment.

When that time would come however, Hiccup never would have guessed, nor did he anticipate another pair of ears to be listening closely. It was a good thing too for each and every time there would be waves of disapproval rolling in her direction. A pre-emptive notification general tended to spoil the surprise and the plan for that matter. So when Cami caught wind of Hiccup's desire for the mag lock, she knew it was time to bring out the sticky fingers. To be honest, she'd missed partaking in a risky adventure to the empty classrooms and 'acquiring' technology as she would put it as, 'just lying around.'

There was however a major problem that presented itself upon her entry, or more so two problems. 'Uh oh.'

Both Ruff and Tuff were standing there frozen as if, well as if they had been caught. Tuff's was balancing on one foot holding a bunch of small sachets whilst Ruff though perplexed in her expression continued to stir a beaker over a Bunsen burner. Apart from the soft hum of the flame, it was complete silence, a silence only interrupted by squeaky footsteps as Cami began to creep over to where the mag locks why sitting. There was a further quiet rustling as she carefully deposited it within the confines of her bag. She neither looked nor spoke to the twins during the act of which they had both fully witnessed. It reminded her of one of those artworks where the eyes of the face follow you wherever you stand which only grew the nagging in the back of her head; there was no way she could ignore this.

Twisting on her heels she turned to face the twins whom had resumed their work. 'We solemnly swear that we saw no act of burglary occur today, Wednesday at four 'o nine in lab R02,' the twins spoke in unison, each holding a hand up.

Hesitant at their relaxed manner of portrayal, Cami followed suit. 'And I too did not see you doing, um, whatever that is,' she pointed at the bubbling beaker.

They both returned with a single synchronised nod. 'Please be careful, watch your step…' Tuff began.

'And close the door on your way out please,' Ruff continued.

Cami simply nodded in return, carefully making her way out of the classroom and like they asked, close the door on her way out. For a moment she stood there unable to process the bizarre scene that had just occurred before her sense kicked and she realised the level of exposure she was in. Without another thought on the matter, Cami darted away from the Science block.

It wasn't until a day later that Hiccup returned home to find a small packaged box sitting smack bang in the middle of his workbench amongst the near completed tailfin repairs. He frowned when he turned over the box to find only his name and address written in neat printed letters. With a nearby stanley knife, he sliced through the tape lifting the lids and upon a single glance inside, his lips thinned, and his face assumed a blank expression. In through his nose and out again came a single emphasised breath of air as the dots connected themselves.

'Right.'

 **To Be Continued in Annual Finals**

 **15000 on the count. But a reasonable bit happened.  
Otherwise, UNI is busy. College life is fantastic. I want to sleep.**

 **Stay Classy Dragonites :D**


	10. 10 Annual Finals

**Annual Finals**

'Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow,' he reached down to pat Toothless' neck in reassurance. 'Here we go, oh here we go. Position f… three, no four.'

The rolling winds pushed them around but it was no trouble to their new found stability. It had taken time and many failed attempts but Hiccup managed to refine his design to an effective and strong model. Thanks to Cami's little excursion to classroom R02, he now owned all the pieces to the puzzle of Toothless' tail fin apparatus. From the tail fin itself, two cable lines ran along either side of Toothless' dorsal fins to the metal loops around his front legs. With some extra tweaking and reinforcement, Hiccup now had rudder control of the tail fin thanks to the conversion of his stirrups to pedal levers. Time was pressed close with the next event tomorrow resulting in a hasty yet rigorous diagnostic control map for the test drive today. Thus, Hiccup had yet to memorise the positional charts he had developed.

With his left foot, he levelled out the angle causing the fin to angle for a left-hand bank. Toothless checked back under his leg for the angle himself before concentrating on staying afloat. He angled for a wide arc that glided them smoothly through the air and back towards the cliff edge. He pumped his wings further catching the side drafts rocking their movement all the while Hiccup watched back making sure all was in working order. The fin flapped about a little as he worked to stabilise it and furthermore them.

'Alright, it's go time, it's go time,' he muttered to himself before leaning forward urging Toothless into a dive towards the sea.

Toothless folded his wings slightly and let the currents build his velocity as they slipped to lower altitudes. 'Come on buddy, come on buddy!' He cheered.

The racing of his heart thundering in his, the cold snap of summer air blasting against his face, it was incredible. Toothless flapped his wings out catching the path along the sea, his left wing skirting the surface spraying a thick line behind them. Hiccup could feel the slight spray of moisture in the air as they rocketed towards an arching rock formation. He watched the sea to find it a blur of blue turquois and white as the passed underneath the archway. Several birds were cruising in their own gentle speeds above them as the shot out the other side.

The tense feeling and breath he was holding was released in relief of their achievement. 'Yes! It worked.'

Toothless continued pumping his wings in a steady motion raising their altitude a little as some smaller rock forms appeared ahead. The jump of nerves ran through Hiccup as he momentarily forgot to pedal the fin, instead pulling on the grips as Toothless worked to slow their speed.

He caught the rock with his feet springing off with disgruntled grunt. 'Sorry,' Hiccup acknowledged before they found themselves in the path of another rock.

Once more Toothless crashed into it working his wings hard to keep their balance. 'That's my fault,' Hiccup called afterwards having lost some focus on what they were doing.

His mind was running at a million miles, the sheer excitement at the fact his design was working in proper flying conditions. If only, the others could see where his ideas had led, they would be equally dumbstruck.

He was literally smacked out of his thoughts by Toothless' ear flap returning to the present moment. 'Yeah, yeah I'm on it!' He scoffed before checking his chart. 'Position four ahh, three.'

He reached down to his right and checked the cable was still holding strong to the pedal before clicking he tail for a skyward position. Toothless felt the drag and soon angled his course for shear vertical flight.

'Yeah! Go baby! Yeehehes!' Hiccup cried out as they drove a hard line into the sky.

Toothless powered forth, his wings belting against the winds and tongue protruding like a dog hungrily chasing a ball. 'Oh this is amazing! The wind in my… Cheat Sheet! STOP!' The small piece of paper unlatched from its clip flying into his face and with a desperate attempt of flailing arms he caught a corner with the tip of his fingers.

Obedient to the command, Toothless halted their flight allowing the last of their momentum to be slowed by gravity. Only disaster was to follow as Hiccup's clips slid forward out of the saddle hooks and with that, so did he. The weightlessness of the air was met with only the shear panic and surprise in their eyes as each realised their devastating predicament. Toothless' pupils thinned and a horrified cry echoed from within as gravity pulled them back towards the sea.

'NOOOO!' Hiccup cried out feeling the wash of cold terror tear through him.

He was on his back whereas Toothless was flailing around twisting and turning as he tried to right himself in the air to no avail. 'Oh Gosh! Oh Gods! Oh No!'

Hiccup flipped over and extended his hands reaching out for Toothless' wing but the force only knocked him into another tumble through the air. He managed to find balance again on his front as Toothless caught up to him still spinning out of control.

'Ok you gotta... kinda, angle yourself!' He tried to explain. 'Ok nonono. Come back down towards me, come back down towa… OW!' The dragon's tail whipped around and wacked him in the face.

Though the impact was met only with intensified pain, it was just the thing he needed. Toothless flexed his wings out managing to slow his tumbles enough for Hiccup to loop around and with an outstretched hand, latch onto the saddle grip. He hauled himself into the pedals holding the chart in his mouth and locked his clips into place. With an audible click, he angled the tail fin righting themselves in the air and with all his strength he heaved back on the grips. A forest spur came into view and like lightning, Toothless snapped his wings open leaving a wispy trail along the out tips. The tunnel of the Preliminary sprint couldn't compare to the shear adrenaline rush of them plummeting towards the foggy depths of the bay.

The rocks appeared through the mist and they bore no friendly shape all clustered together with twisting loops and eroded marks. Hiccup snatched the chart from his mouth darting his eyes between direction and impending doom; there was no hope relying on method, only instinct was left. It may have been madness but so was Red Rock and in a last-minute decision he let the chart fly into the wind never to found again. With mere milliseconds left, he crouched forward and off instinct alone, shifted the pedals in a path that would lead them to survival. Toothless was instant on the pick-up angling right followed by a sharp left past a rock. Another right with another sharp click and change of angle between a set of columns. The lateral movement was sharp with precision as the Night Fury making these turns with precision, though not all credit could go his way as together, Hiccup and Toothless worked as one.

A sharp formation broke the waters surface but with sublime fluency, they barrel rolled over the top darting between two more stone faces. Their weaving continued, in and out with the solid edges coming daringly close as finally they saw the light cones shine through gaps in the fog and in a final bank right they emerged victorious. Hiccup's heart was thundering with each panted breath he took as clear open sea expanded before them; the trials now passed.

He threw his hands in the air as they glided out to nowhere. 'YEEAAAHHHH!'

With that Toothless sprang his own combustible surprise firing a purple streak of plasma that exploded right in their line of flight. 'Come on,' Hiccup deflated as the lingering flames washed over them searing the edges of his entire self.

It was certainly a sight when Mala dropped in for a visit to find Hiccup singed with slight traces of soot and his hair whipped back from the wind. They were camped out by the pond in the back yard with a small pile of fish for Toothless. At her incredulous expression all Hiccup could muster was a nervous smile.

 _Perhaps I should explain… From the beginning. It all started in 2002 when my Mum brought home a wild dragon; a Windwalker whom we aptly named Windy due to well, me. Mum was the leading dragonologist in Berk and thanks to her work, we have uncovered several wondrous species. Unfortunately she was in a road accident in 2004 and since then, it's just been Dad, Windy and I. Her protégé, Diane Mala took up the mantle and in sense has become a second mother to me and further fuelled my own interest in dragons. Since then I've been living the typical life of a typical school kid. That was up until just over a year ago…_

 _Up until then, I had a couple of close friends; Cami and Tom, I kept my head low avoiding pointless and lame scrutiny from others and on top of that a crush on the most enticing girl in my year. You know, normal teenage stuff. Except I also carried one of the biggest secrets on Berk. Then it just so happens that a camping trip to Raven's Point with my Dad turns my life on its head. First, Dad reveals he has a return onset of cancer, that is having hidden his first case from me completely. But what happened next changed everything. Whether it was luck or providence is irrelevant for the fact of the matter was, I had found a Night Fury; the dragon thought to be only a myth._

 _He was tangled and injured by a bola trap but after some time, we freed him only for him to run away. I thought it was the last I'd ever see of that dragon, not counting on him to follow us home as if to pay some kind of debt. Nonetheless, he just appeared one afternoon and after some drawing in the dirt I had earnt his trust. We now call him Toothless for a unique ability to retract his teeth. As if that wasn't already a predicament, Mala came to me with a choice to join compete in dragon racing for the next season. I had gone my whole life believing that was never an option; turns out it was all because Dad refused the prospect, at least until his cancer scare made him realise his mortality and since then he's become somewhat more open to alternative ideas._

 _Well that was one reason at least. Toothless was injured when he was shot down resulting in the loss of his left tailfin. Since then it's been my mission to repair the damage and get him back into the air anyway I could hence be taking on the path of dragon racing with Windy. The funds from the races are to go into constructing a vigorous rig to allow him to fly at his own leisure. Which leads me to the present. So far I have constructed a basic saddle and tail apparatus from left over junk, a rig that works but it requires me to operate it upon Toothless' back. Our first test drive was no less than thrilling putting all my skills from the races into play. It's still my mission to improve on the design to one day even make it self-sustainable. That of course means more racing for more funds, but who am I kidding. I could almost say I'd be happy to race for free… but you need money for necessities._

 _I'd like to say that dragon racing is the only major difference in my life now but that is not the case. I also have friends, well more friends. It seems there are others who appreciate my talents and in hand so do I. The so-called 'cool group,' a gang of esteemed individuals whom excel in their respective areas extended a hand of invitation and with that their image changed from awestriking people to just genuine, normal people. Now, the crush I was talking about; Astrid Hofferson, she was one of them and is now one of my closer friends. Do I still have that crush? To be honest I don't know, my perspective of her changed with the gang. It might also have something to do with the fact she is secretly a dragon rider too._

 _Which leads to the present, October 2015, about a week away from event nineteen of twenty for the Preliminary league. I checked the ranking scores and the benchmark to reach is two hundred points for independent finalists. I'm currently on one hundred an eighty-three, Astrid is on one hundred and eighty-two and our main rival Huxter Prince is a little behind on one hundred and seventy-one. If all goes well, we'll make the benchmark for the Intermediate League but there lies the spanner in the works; Huxter. His recent attitude in the past few events have caused much grief._

 _After the Preliminary Sprint was another powerplay event of which I managed to pull twenty-seven points but Huxter was determined to make a mess of things leaving Astrid with a base of twenty-four points. The scoring for those events are ridiculous, 0.6 per gate, ten gates over four laps, which means by getting consistency through the gates you get twenty-four points just for competing, the extra bonus points are for leading consistently for a whole lap; ergo I held the ground for three laps before Huxter pulled a rotten but still legal manoeuvre._

 _His vengeance didn't cease going into the second retrieval match nor the sprint on Preliminary A. Astrid and I denied him a win oscillating for ourselves. Even Nineteen is at Red Rock again and this time its an A class event which means it's long and hard. Not that Red was already long and hard enough. The plan is if Astrid can capture a win there then we both have a shot at the Intermediate league..._

 ** _October 24, 2015 - Event 19 || 'Red Rock' Race_**

Did the sight become old? Perhaps but sitting there ready for the nineteenth time certainly brought about a sense of calm. He cast a short glance to Astrid whom nodded once in return as they do, they knew the plan, they knew the path and all that was left was to ride it. Hiccup closed his eyes and focused on keeping his breathing steady awaiting the two-chime signal.

 _Be one with the dragon. Only together can you reach great heights_.

The chimes sounded, his eyes snapped open and the world began moving at a great velocity as Windy kicked off the launch rig. His focus was narrowed on their path caring not for the other dragons or the obstacles in their way, just the spaces between. Since the first test drive, Hiccup and Toothless had partaken in many flights of their own testing out their gear in situations similar to those of the tracks. The different mindset of riding Toothless really put the absolute necessities into focus, that being picking paths at a lightning pace and being able to adjust for the both of you. The other dragons simply became guides for the path to be flown and the traversal of the shaft seemed a lot less hazardous than it might have been a few months ago. Windy slipped through the tight gaps with ease, the dragon's own confidence grown having trailed after Hiccup and Toothless through the rocks maze in the bay during training. They weaved through the angle arcs and changes in elevation with ease; the A class difficulty placed tighter routes through the shaft forcing single file flight through some areas which were of no concern for Hiccup as Windy slipped out the exit with ease closely followed by Huxter and then Astrid.

His cursory check didn't play well on his thoughts and Stormfly and Brailser battled it out for second. He pulled back on the grips dropping back in front of Huxter just enough that he had to break his line and redirect. Astrid took that moment to power ahead into the lead to which Windy powered on after her leaving Huxter trapped in his wake. They coasted the decline of the slope towards the column turn at frightening speeds, neither party letting up as they arced wide on the track cutting across the inside of the turn losing very little momentum.

This was the part, Hiccup was not looking forward to; the weaving columns. Exiting the tunnels hard, that very reason made itself apparent as Hiccup hastily reefed on the grips urging Windy up over the penalty sensor beam. Astrid and Huxter were not so lucky as both charged right through earning a three second penalty to their final times. The error was quickly amended as Astrid angled to catch onto Hiccup's trail before getting caught in another penalty beam. Compared their first couple of runs on Red Rock, these beams were oscillating vertically on the column making a patterned flight path impossible to conceive. A convenience to Hiccup and Windy's training but completely unforeseen by the other competitors.

Windy emerged from the columns with ease though their minds did not settle from that barrage of intense weaving. 'Three more laps of that. Great,' Hiccup mused.

He checked on Stormfly and Braisler trailing not far behind as they coasted into the berms. Again, there were penalty beams oscillating along the berm walls forcing the riders into unstable manoeuvres either low or high further breaking their fluency. They traversed the painstaking obstacles and pelted across the start line into the second lap of four. They managed to maintain a consistent position through the shaft and even on the decent towards the column, no one dared to challenge Hiccup's lead. Hiccup and Astrid had their plan but in that moment the realisation hit him with a twisted feeling. The scorings, no matter what Huxter did he wouldn't make the benchmark; there was no way to feasibly make the Intermediate league via the independent path. If he couldn't make it through, then that would mean he was making it his vengeful mission to thwart the success of others.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the prospect and a chill of fear ran through his spine. 'Astrid!'

Once again he drew the grips back and fell into a steady glide precariously close to the other two placing them side by side around the column pass. Soaring through the tunnel, they were ready for the onslaught of penalty beams breaking heavily to manage a better manoeuvring speed. In that moment, Hiccup urged windy to duck in front of Braisler essentially blocking his path and from further harassing Stormfly.

'Go! I'll hold him off!' Hiccup yelled to Astrid continuously checking back on the fuming face of Huxter.

'Oh no you won't!' Huxter roared rocking back and forth trying to find an opening.

Stormfly took the break skating a path through the maze of beams. Hiccup and Windy kept their speed steady keeping a keen eye on the path ahead whilst also marking Huxter. They emerged from the columns into the berms and still did Huxter continue his barrage of attempts to pass through. He attempted to draw Windy into the penalty beams but their intuition was too well founded to fall for such a trick resulting in the plan backfiring as he was buzzed for another time loss. Hiccup heard his frustrated screams over the roaring winds around them and it only served to heighten his own spirits. This streak continued into the third lap as the more furious Huxter became, the more errors he accumulated.

By the point of the column pass, Hiccup leant forward to Windy. 'Let's really ruin this guy's day.'

With that Windy kicked it up a gear utilising everything they had practiced with Toothless and skirted through the columns with ease leaving Huxter and Braisler in a trail of wind. He soon caught up to speeds with Stormfly coasting alongside them into the fourth and final lap. They relinquished their top edge speed they had especially when another dragon came into view ahead; clearly still on the third lap. If that wasn't fulfilling enough, Huxter didn't make an appearance out of nowhere again like he had on the Preliminary Sprint. It wasn't a time to relax too much however, a slow reaction would cost dearly and this kind of advantage they would take it to its full.

The finish line was coming into view and as it did Hiccup waved a hand forwards offering it to Astrid. 'Ladies first.'

Astrid was happy to oblige coaxing Stormfly for one last push ahead claiming first position closely followed by Windy and Hiccup in second. The cheers of the crowd erupted as they glided on through coming to a relaxed landing, each of them drawing relieving breaths of air. Hiccup dismounted and began scratching at Windy's scales when a sudden force enveloped him a tight hug. He quickly realised it was Astrid returning the gesture and finding a certain sense of ease about the contact; it felt inviting, warm. His cheeks were soon feeling the same and for all he could tell so was Astrid's just by the way her helmet was angled downwards when they parted.

'Um thanks, for helping me out there,' she acknowledged and for whatever reason, he knew she was smiling at him; perhaps because he was grinning like an idiot.

'Ahh, yeah um. You know. Can't… Can't let you have all the fun,' he stuttered.

The moment however was short lived when thumping wind echoed above followed by a thud as Braisler landed with a snarl. Huxter scrambled down with a huff of exhaustion taking off his helmet and revealing a sweat glazed head of blond hair and icy eyes that pierced the duo with a glare that left them on the side of caution.

His breathing was heavy and those eyes never departed them as he finally spoke. 'You. Who are you?' he growled with a low voice.

Hiccup shook his head, this effort was futile. 'You know we won't tell you.'

'No. no, I deserve to know. I deserve to know which nameless nobody has robbed me of my place,' he scowled pointing inwards towards himself.

'Nameless nobody? We haven't robbed you of anything. These are races Huxter, you aren't entitled to victory, they have to be earnt,' Astrid responded.

'Oh yeah. Says you and your enhanced dragons. Why don't you earn it like the rest of us huh?' Huxter continued raising his arms in emphasis. 'If you were on regular dragons, I bet you wouldn't be half as good!'

'And what makes you say that?' Hiccup returned feeling that last comment marked him.

'It's the truth, you're nothing without those dragons,' Huxter continued to taunt.

Hiccup took a step forward only for Astrid to grab his shoulder. 'Hic… Hey. Don't. It's not worth it,' she advised him in a softer voice drawing him back towards their dragons.

She was glancing around to see the other riders arriving looking weary and worn. 'Look Huxter,' he sighed a breath to calm his nerves. 'I'm gonna be straight with you. You don't know who we are. It's possible you never will and quite frankly it doesn't really matter. The point is we are here as representatives of the dragon Sanctuary to ride these dragons for research and that's all you really need to know.'

Hiccup was about to turn away when a sudden spike of brilliance or sheer stupidity struck. 'But if it means that much to you. I'll say this. Behind these helmets are two people who live their lives for benefits of all dragons. Fortune may be on our side but I can guarantee you, we could ride any dragon and still finish on top. So you'd best be careful what you do next. It may not go the way want.'

With that he turned leaving a seething Huxter standing along in the middle of the track to be stared at by the eyes of the other riders. When they left through the exit barriers and disappeared into the concrete halls under the stadium, Hiccup leant himself against the wall and slowly slunk to the ground as he felt his hands shaking from the adrenaline.

'Hiccup?' Astrid gasped ducking over to him. 'What's wrong?'

'That may have been a mistake,' he stuttered through shaky breaths.

'You're telling me?' she remarked joining him on the ground. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired, sore, suddenly very aware of the fact I just called out Huxter Prince with a lie,' he admitted raising Astrid's brow.

'Wait, that was a lie?' she exclaimed.

'Yeah?' he replied felling even less confident now.

'Really?' she still wasn't convinced.

He coughed out a laugh. 'Come on, you know we can't actually beat him on any dragon.'

She eyed him with an expression that begged to differ resulting in another stifled laugh that turned into a cough. 'Well, I thought you were very convincing all the same.'

'You know that's not a good thing,' he carefully noted.

'Well I'll be sure to remind you not to do so in the future,' she stood up offering a hand to Hiccup. 'Come on, lets get back to base and get warm. A cold is the last thing we need.'

 ** _Monday November 9, 5 nights until the Preliminary Final_**

It was spot of luck really to obtain the cassette player seeing as they were all but obsolete and unused for the majority. Nonetheless, it was an investment well spent especially with the recent influx of prize money. The deposits were small but over time they built up to a sound little sum; enough to keep his gear maintained and fund the tailfin project. Hiccup had figured he would have had to qualify for the Intermediate league before any kind of monetary reward appeared so it was a nice surprise when he was awarded a small check after the Preliminary Sprint for his overall success. Astrid was in the same boat though to what endeavours she had planned for such a utility was beyond his knowledge and needn't be his concern either.

He had been through three of his mother's tapes so far and within them were things he had lost to the dark recesses of his memory. Moments in time, captures of a memory he longed to know again. He was young, a child that he hardly knew to the extent that he didn't recognise himself, the playful nature, the curious eyes that sought new things wherever he looked. Then there was Windy, just as clumsy hobbling around on three paws dragging his wings in the dirt as his luminous eyes glowed their pale blue. At a young age they seemed disproportionate to the head; too large but in that respect glorious and bearing the same curiosity. They way their younger selves played with each other seemed to mirror them today, as if he was looking back on some kind of template, the original complex that evolved into who they were today.

'Harold, over here,' his mother's voice sounded in the recording.

That smile, the smile of pure happiness and untampered innocence. 'Look!' Valka's arm appeared in the capture pointing towards Windy as he rolled around in the grass.

His younger self giggled running towards the squirming reptile before stumbling over in front of him. He looked shocked, surprise at his sudden appearance but nothing else; Hiccup was thinking he was about to start crying but he just sat there confused as to what happened, that was before Windy sneezed and the mood lightened again as he starting laughing hysterically at the dragon.

'Windy sneezed,' Hiccup managed to squeeze through his fits of laughter.

In the present Hiccup could only smile at his own antics. 'Not much has changed buddy,' he said to himself before realising the absurdity of such a gesture.

'Right, I think that's enough for now, I'm beginning to talk to myself from the past,' he mused closing the cassette files having found what he was after.

With that little detour done, he found himself back onto what he was originally planning to do, analysing the footage from the 2014 Preliminary final; specifically the competitiveness between Huxter and Dagur. The race they competed in was the same he was about to tackle which in his mind made him think there would be a certain level of anxiety for Huxter this year. He may have been well and truly out for a chance at the Intermediate league but neither were Astrid or himself. If there was anything he could find that might allude to danger then he wanted to know, Huxter had jumped too many surprises on them in the past and he was not ready to be caught unprepared.

Throughout the first three laps, Huxter and Dagur seemed to have control of their actions, gliding steadily through the course ahead of the competition. The commentary was speaking heavily of their rivalry throughout the competition, the dangerous manoeuvres and tactics resulting in a fiery rivalry. Hiccup was getting the feeling it was something Huxter seemed to gravitate towards, not a completely fair appraisal as he had his own hand in the works but nonetheless present. It wasn't until the fourth lap that the cracks started to show in their focused facades. Huxter made the first move going for a close encounter to cut Dagur off but against all odds, he worked that Gronkle of his like a hot knife through butter. Upon the first viewing he thought they were at each other's throats trying to gain the upper hand but the closer Hiccup watched the sooner it came to fruition that all the aggression came from Huxter alone.

It was a bizarre revelation considering Dagur was supposedly a little unstable when it came to his mental health but all his manoeuvres, all his tricks were evasive strategies that cut close to the margin. Hiccup now had a greater appreciation and a solid understanding for why he was selected into the league; Dagur was a smart and resourceful rider. When it came to the point of the final leg of the race, Hiccup slowed the playback speed to seventy-five percent picking out the finer details thoroughly as they glided into the final stretch off the berm. That's when he saw it, the slight tremble followed by a duck in the air and Braisler rising from underneath to push his opponent up and out of the way. It was a lightning fast movement that could easily be missed especially when Braisler concluded his own mind and backed out at the last second resulting in Dagur retaining his lead over the finish. He replayed the scene again, watching the move over and over and until he had it memorised detail for detail. If Huxter was playing for keeps it was guaranteed he would try something foolish like this, what else did he have to lose? Packaging the files into a zip folder, he forwarded the information Astrid's email hoping she too would have time to review the footage before the race. For now, it was late and he was tired, a symptom cured by only one thing; sleep.

 ** _Tuesday November 10, 4 nights until the Preliminary Final_**

'Hiccup!' Astrid's voice rang across the courtyard catching the attention of Cami and Thuggory too. 'I got your message,' her expression wasn't reassuring.

'What do you think?' He replied in a vague manner.

Thinking along the same nonspecific line, Astrid replied as such. 'Not good. We need to discuss this in detail.'

'Alright,' Hiccup ran over his mental timetable for the day. 'Are you busy at lunch?'

'Yeah, I have an early science exam that's running over into the break, it's an experiemnt' she explained which stunted his thoughts for a moment.

His day was mostly packed with preparation for exam block next week yet a glimmer of hope remained thanks to an allocated study period during English. It was a risk that he wasn't keen on taking considering the hindrance that was already on their studies but for this he would have to make an exception.

'I have an idea. We have that study period for English,' he suggested which brought further concern over her face. 'Just hear me out, we can use messenger in the small window tab.'

'How? The school blocks Facebook,' she reminded him.

'True. But your hotspot doesn't,' he smirked bringing a slight curled to Astrid's. 'Just make sure they don't catch you.'

'Obviously,' she replied. 'You sure about this? If you want to wait until tomorrow?'

'Sooner the better, more time to prepare,' Hiccup confirmed retaining the vagueness of their topic. 'I'll… read you later.'

She cast him a dubious look before rolling her eyes and taking off towards her first class. 'Real classy Hiccup,' she said over her shoulder.

'Eh, I try,' he called back receiving amused expressions from both parties either side of him.

'Was that, what I think it was about or something else?' Tom asked struggling to follow the exchange.

Hiccup simply patted his shoulder. 'The less you know the better Tom. Trust me.'

He still felt a little bad that he couldn't say much to them about the racing but the fact of the matter was, telling Cami and Tom was a risk enough. With that in mind, how much longer could they retain their anonymity from the public scene? It was something they had yet to discuss with Mala especially considering they were looking to forward their career into the higher leagues and not just disappear after the seasons end. Whatever their choices were, the end of the week would present them with an ultimatum.

Come the English study session, Hiccup logged on and in the reduced window, he loaded up the messenger window connected Astrid.

H: I'm in.

A minute passed to which he watched Miss Atali out of the corner of his eye to find she was content to remain at her desk and trust the students to work at their own incentive. A perfect scenario to work with, now all that he awaited was for Astrid to respond. With his headphones in, he heard the little bubble sound pop as her reply came through.

A: Ok, so what's the plan.

In another secondary window, Hiccup brought up the video files of the 2014 final and tucked them in a corner of his screen for reference.

H: For the most part Huxter was up to his usual advances, stuff we can handle with ease but there is one thing we haven't encountered yet. If you look at the video, 26:35 Huxter makes a short dive to push Dagur higher and then sneak out in front.

A: I saw that last night too, but isn't that illegal?

H: It depends, the technicality of that move comes down to contact.

A: Right, if there's no contact there's not a problem.

H: That's where the problem is. I think Huxter's got to a point where he doesn't care if he gets disqualified or not. So he's going to make it absolute Helheim for us.

Movement to his left caught Hiccup's eyes to which he readied a window change, not that it would really help but it did ease his conscience.

A: Well if he's going to deliberately cause a commotion he'll be forcibly removed and banned from the league so he'll have to play it safe.

H: True.

H: I guess the best thing we can do is train a manoeuvre to counter his offensive.

A: With less than a week? It's possible but the tracks are packed. We'd never get a decent session in.

H: Who said anything about the tracks?

A: :|

A: I'm not sure I should approve of this, technically you're not supposed to train outside of registered spaces.

H: Nor are you supposed to keep dragons as pets but hey, when has that stopped me?

A: Yeah well, other than by association, I haven't committed crime.

A: And don't you dare say…

She was halfway through typing when Hiccup replied.

H: There's a first time for everything

A: :|

…

…

A: Fine. Where do you have in mind?

H: Oh, a little place by the cliffsides. Mala and I go there all the time, no one around, open area, great environment immersion.

A: Well, you'll have to let her know because I'm predisposed with other work. Of the academia variety.

H: Aren't we all.

The rest of the lesson continued in the safety of silence as Hiccup and Astrid messaged away discussing the finer points of their battle plan for the finals. Put simply, Mala was at a point between her personal amusement and her professional role to not endorse social networking during class. It was nonetheless a futile effort to try and deny such activity since the productivity of their discussion nonetheless resulted in a fairly structured battle plan.

'I can say that you've definitely put a fair bit of thought into this, your idea to oscillate your position to wrangle with Huxter should be effective to keep him at bay. He can't attack two people at once so by numbers alone you have a distinct advantage,' Mala relayed the information presented to her.

'That's the general plan of attack. The tricky part however is effectively countering those points of aggression, if he is on us right from the beginning it'll give other the riders a chance to claim a sound lead on us,' Hiccup further elaborated but Mala appeared unfazed by the proposition.

'Not necessarily, any kind of early attack is wasted energy,' she explained piling the last of her things together. 'He'd wear out his dragon before he'd even have a chance at finishing the race.'

Hiccup nodded to the logic. 'Right, of course. Well ahh, on that note. Is it possible to take a trip out to the Western cliffs with Astrid and Stormfly? I have an idea on how we can counter against Huxter's advances,' he proposed.

Mala paused for a brief moment in consideration, no doubt the logistics of such an action was risky beyond what she would normally allow. 'Taking Windy is one thing Hiccup, Stormfly is under strict care and monitoring by the Sanctuary. I can't just walk in and take her out on some recreational… leave,' she slowed her train of thoughts as she realised a loop hole in the policy.

'Well now I feel like a fool,' she remarked to herself. 'I can do exactly that. I have the authority to warrant an expressed time for leave for a dragon to roam freely for a short while. All those years of serving under Valka I never really thought about it. In a way, I'm still her as the leader; we're just here to carry on her legacy,' Mala sighed happily to herself.

She slung her pack over her shoulder and headed towards the theatre exit. 'I'll see about getting that warrant as fast as possible. The faster we can prepare, the greater chance we have against Huxter.'

'Right,' Hiccup agreed falling into step with her. 'Um one more thing. If all goes well, what does that mean for Astrid and my anonymity?'

She cast a curious expression in return. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, in the past the wild card entries usually exit the tournament after a season. They only stand in to perform the research and then disappear after that,' Hiccup elaborated eluding to their unique position. 'Obviously, Astrid and I are looking to continue into the next season.'

'Of course you are,' she stated as if it were obvious information.

'Yes but what does that mean for us? Will we have to reveal ourselves or do we continue under the Wild Card platform?' He asked again not understanding Mala's nonchalant responses.

She simply smiled back and rested a hand on his shoulder. 'That decision, is entirely up to you two. Wild Cards of the past generally don't perform near to the standard that you have, it's not in their interest. But you now have the chance to make history. Take some time to think about it, discuss it with Astrid, tell your friends even. It is entirely up to you what you do with this power.'

 _It was an answer but it didn't help to ease the mind. We could, if we wanted to, go on with the secrets, the lies of which we've gotten pretty good at. I don't say that as something to be proud of if anything it just makes me feel horrible myself. There are times I look to see Astrid after another excuse to avoid catching up with our friends; there is only shame and sadness. We know, Cami and Tom know and true to their word they can only watch back as we slowly unravel. A few weeks back there was a moment where Astrid and I sat in silence, we were tired in both body and mind from the trials of life itself. I can remember clearly the solemn pain written across her face. As it turns out the gang are starting to get worried, the strange bruises we're obtaining, all remnants of the events and other marks that are leaving us mentally taxed. I'm not sure how we are staying afloat in our subjects but there are too many late nights and exhausting days to count. It only gets harder from here too._

 ** _Thursday November 12, 2 sleeps until the Preliminary Final_**

H: Hey Cami, can you do me a big favour? Can you and Tom foot enough tickets for the gang to the Preliminary finals? I'll make it up to you, I promise.

C: Why? What r u up to?

H: You'll see…

Hiccup tucked his phone away in his pack before Cami could reply, only to take in the scenery of the ocean. He stood on the edge feeling the breeze of the later autumn air bite at his skin, there was no way to turn back the clock. In just a few days their fate would be decided and until that point the future looked about as clear as staring through tinted colour glass.

'Hey?' Astrid's voice rang from behind. 'You ok?'

He jumped back to reality. 'Yeah, let's get started. Come on Windy.'

The Windwalker trotted over and in a fluent motion, Hiccup vaulted himself up and into the saddle locking in with his harness. Astrid was just as graceful sitting up on her dragon waiting for Mala to direct them on the best course for practice.

'Ok, the best thing we can do is brush up on our balance techniques. Glide out over the cliff and use the updraft to remain steady in the air. Only I want you to ride with one directly above the other,' she instructed pointing out of the edge.

They were quick to follow through leaping out over the edge and catching the wind. Astrid glided above at first keeping Stormfly steady as she balanced her own weight whilst peering. They switched positions with Windy flipping to hover above this time, their movements minimalised and steady. Basic techniques like these were practiced in abundance but they made for good warm ups before attending to trying more exercises. From there they moved into developing a technique devised from Huxter's attack, with either rider assuming Huxter's form whilst the other dodged it in a fluent manner. The difficulty came when considering they couldn't gain further speed having already been at full velocity nor would braking benefit them in any scenario; that was an invitation to take the lead. So they practised in a stationary position slowly moving into a slow glide across the cliffside. By the time the last of the afternoon light came around Hiccup and Windy had found the best countermeasure was a short drop roll that tucked them in under the rising opponent thus giving a slight boost ahead.

Astrid took the role of Huxter rising from underneath to in an attempt to push Windy higher. Hiccup watched her movements carefully and timed the roll to the exact moment leaning over thus prompting Windy to slide to the side, tucking his wings briefly before catching wind on the downfall and launching them out from underneath. It was a clean execution raising the hopes the of the riders for the final race. When it came for Astrid's turn however, they found an added element of difficulty thanks to Stormfly's less streamlined form. Windy had the advantage to cut through the air like a hot knife through butter but Stormfly despite being physically enhanced, still had to work too maintain her velocity. It was the dual nature of her augmentation in which she had far greater endurance allowing her to work harder for far longer then the regular Deadly Nadder.

That didn't however account for her general size in any case as when she went to roll, the arc was wider and the recovery time slower. It was only now occurring to Hiccup that a run through the rock bay where he flew with Toothless was an optimal place to work on her reaction time but given their window of training, that was no longer an option. With each roll, Hiccup and Windy increased the rate of their ascension to a point that surpassed Huxter's failed attempt. Stormfly however was unable to accommodate for the sharp movement in time with her paw clipping the sails of Windy's wing sending them both into an unbalanced tumble. They fought hard for recovery regaining posture both dragons screeching as they worked hard to keep their stability.

Both riders breathed a sigh of relief before Hiccup called out. 'Let's try again.'

They reset the positions and Windy went for the harp ascension, only further disaster was to follow. Stormfly clipped Windy again for a re-enactment of their previous attempt. Again they shook it off and continued for a third run with the mindset to keep going until they got it right. Still the manoeuvre proved to much strain on Stormfly's ability and by the eighth attempt Astrid called it quits.

'Hiccup wait! We can't keep going on like this, our dragons are exhausted,' She informed him noting the weary expression on her dragon's face.

Hiccup's mind felt fogged with frustration, they almost had it but she was right all the same. 'No you're right. I'm Sorry. We can't do anymore today,' he admitted directing Windy back towards solid ground.

When they reached the cliffside, they slowly slid from their saddles quite to the contrary of their energetic entry a few hours ago. 'Hiccup?' Astrid approached him holding her arm.

He was feeling the same thing; despite the progress they had made today alone, it still felt like failure. 'I'm sorry we could get it.'

'It's alright. Who knows, we might just get lucky and Huxter won't try it,' he tried to find hope in the positives to raise her spirits.

Whilst he was searching for a sign of optimism in her face she continued to avoid his gaze looking out over to the sunset. 'Look, I've been thinking. You've got the best chance of us making it through…'

'No Astrid,' he tried to intervene.

'I can distract Huxter whilst you make a sprint for the finish,' she followed through with her suggestion.

'No. You and I will make it through, don't abandon this for me? We're a team. We stick together. We will find a way,' he smiled back with a half grin searching for some positive reaction.

She finally raised her gaze meet his emerald with her azure blue. 'I'm holding you on that,' she replied before wrapping her arms around him.

 ** _Friday Novemeber 13, Night before the Preliminary Final_**

Hiccup had his head resting in his arms aimlessly flicking his pencil up his desk over and over again as it rolled back down the slight incline. On his desktop, the recordings of the next set of the cassettes in the collection played on. Heavy steps echoed through the walls signalling the approach of his father.

'Oh hey Dad, um Mala's not here...' he fumbled with his words looking up to pause the video.

'I know,' Stoick replied as he squeezed in through the doorway. 'I came looking for you. Big day tomorrow, how are you feeling?'

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. 'Like I should probably go to bed?'

Stoick chuckled feeling quite agreeable with that remark. 'Aye, that's probably a good idea. Have you got a plan for tomorrow?'

Hiccup lolled his head as he thought over simple but effective premise. 'Yeah, the usual go to. Conserve energy where you can, hit the corners at the right angles, pick the gaps without hesitation…'

'And watch out for Huxter Prince. I've had the ah, 'privilege' of meeting his folks the other day,' Stoick revealed with a short emphasis on privilege.

'Oh?' Hiccup's curiosity grew.

Stoick's brow lowered as he reflected upon their encounter. 'Yes, they are very punctual people, much like their son no doubt. Seemed quite adamant of his ability to win the finals.'

'I can bet,' Hiccup quipped taking to his feet to pack away some of the clutter on his desk. 'Huxter said something of the sort during our last encounter.'

'I see. Well, all I can say is be careful. I can imagine his parents will have something to say by the time its over,' Stoick warned his face seemingly neutral but there was an edge to it.

'That or Huxter will take matters into his own hands,' Hiccup noted drawing from his experiences.

'Has he threatened you?' Stoick's concern grew.

'What? No, just spouted about entitlement,' he confirmed but it didn't shake of the possibility of action on the track. 'But there is a possibility he may try to take out As… the other wild card or myself,' he saved an almost slip up.

'What! That's madness, he'd be disqualified in an instant,' Stoick retorted quite strongly.

Hiccup shook his head as he slid the box of tapes under his desk. 'I don't think he cares anymore. Since he worked out he won't have enough points to meet the intermediate league benchmark, he's made it his mission to try and prevent us from victory. Which is what we've been training for.'

His father seemed to accept that ultimatum nodding his head. 'Ok. Just… be careful son. If anything were to happen to you I'd…'

'I know. We've got it under control,' he reassured him looking up into his expression that still seemed to bear a sense of remorse. 'Are you gonna be ok?'

'I'll be alright son,' he spoke off instinct, words that would normally fall out of his mouth without a second thought. 'But, you know. Your mother would be so proud right now, I wish she was here to see you.'

'Yeah, me too,' Hiccup concurred feeling that little ache in his heart.

'Look Harold I... I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for helping to change my mind. I was so stuck in the past with the grief of losing your mother, the same fear of losing you. Heck, I already had and it took two episodes of cancer for me to realise it,' Stoick revealed looking ashamed from the shadows of his past. 'I made a promise to myself never to put you through that again and I also realised that I missed spending time with you; which is why I got these.'

He held out two tickets for the Championship Finals on November twenty first, a week after the Preliminary and Intermediate competition. 'They've reopened the old Ironil track on the way to Breakneck Bog. I was thinking with all that's going on, you'd like to go and watch for a change.'

'Well. So long as you show up for the Pre-league tomorrow race tomorrow,' he cast a mischievous grin despite the fact there was no way he was turning down the offer.

'Of course, I'm even bringing Gobber along despite his, 'protesting,' By the tone he used it was clear that word otherwise referred to Gobber being more than delighted to watch the race.

Hiccup's façade couldn't hold breaking into a light chuckle. 'Thanks Dad.'

 ** _November 14, 2015 - Event 20 || 'Preliminary A' Annual Finals Race_**

The general atmosphere of the Preliminary A race track was far more alive than any previous venture here. Crowds of people were about the stadiums joining in with the general hullabaloo of merchandise stalls and preview panels all building the up the excitement for the main event. Over the loudspeakers and super screens posted around the grounds, recordings of highlights from the season were playing along with live commentary from Felice and Craig as they speculated on the results for today.

Even from the competitor's zone Hiccup could have sworn there were more people present than he'd ever seen before at the grounds. 'It's a bit of an unspoken tradition really, fans go to the Preliminary races in the morning as like a teaser and then they travel over to the Intermediate event for the main show,' Astrid explained out of the blue.

She was working on her stretches making sure she didn't seize up mid race, which considering the stakes it was the last thing either of them wanted to happen. 'Yeah, makes sense. I guess it's just been a while since I've been to the finals. Normally I might catch a ride with Cami and Tom but you know,' he gestured in their general vicinity.

She straightened up from touching her toes. 'Are they coming today?'

'I told Cami to get tickets for the whole gang but she hasn't replied,' he said feeling a little irked at the gesture.

'They're probably wanting to surprise us. I know that's something the twins would suggest,' she replied casually whilst tightening the strap on her right-hand glove; the only glove she wore.

'True,' Hiccup concurred on the thought only to have his attention caught by the item of clothing. 'Hey, do you want a second glove? I have spares.'

'No,' she sung completely unfazed. 'I only wear this to hide a nasty scar.'

That caught Hiccup by surprise considering her motto on scars. 'Wait, I thought you liked scars?'

'Some scars,' she said walking past him to collect their helmets. 'The fun ones I get while training. Others, not so much.'

He caught his helmet as she threw it to him. 'I'll tell you about it later,' she noted walking outside the tent. 'Come on. We're wings up in twenty.'

He followed out after her making sure his helmet was secure as they released their dragons from the tether. 'Huh, it's funny. You always wear sleeves to cover it at school, even in the summer no wonder I didn't notice. Then again I don't really look at your hands.'

She looked right at him but through the helmet all he saw was the intense stare of a black visor. 'No, you don't,' she replied teasingly.

He froze in place as he tried to guess what sort of face she was making. 'Just the back of my head,' she chuckled at the throwback to over a year ago, once again walking away with Stormfly leaving a perplexed Hiccup behind.

He exhaled a sigh of relief. 'Y… You know I never would,' he called after her with Windy in hand which only caused her to laugh more.

'I know,' sang back to him.

All Hiccup felt was the burning sensation on his cheeks as they walked towards the stadium channels that lead to the launch rig. Even as they talked he couldn't help but feel that bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach build. Whether it be the anticipation of constantly stepping closer to the inevitable or something else he couldn't tell. What ever it was, it felt bittersweet; the dual bands emotion battling each other out as they fought for control over Hiccup's emotions but ultimately balancing each other out. In some cases it was comfortable and then a spike of anxiety hit when he saw the impending structure before them. The marshalling area came into view and they could see a few other riders assembled and ready; all veterans of the competition, all looking for a chance to prove their worth.

Hiccup last looked at the scores before heading out, there were only two other riders with the potential to make the intermediate league, David Berthal and Harrison Amos respectively riding red and green Nightmares. The others on the track were Janey Minden with her purple Nadder, Tenesha Farris on the orange Trimmed Typhoomerang much to Hiccup's continued 'amusement' and of course…

'Huccy Huxter Prince! If it isn't the mighty doggy dogsbreath himself,' an alarming voice echoed to their left catching everyone's surprise.

It wasn't unusual for racers from the Intermediate league to come watch the Preliminary finals but the appearance of Dagur surely was a surprise. The young man was a solid build with dashing red hair, a stripped tattoo across his left eye and the grin of a complete maniac. He waltzed up without any care in the world to Huxter and wrapped him around the shoulders before staring off into the distance with a dreamy expression.

'Oh Huxter, I remember our time together like it was just last year…' He said in a poetic tone.

'Get off me!' Huxter scrambled away with a scowl on his face.

'Oof, such hostility,' he reacted in a sensual nature. 'Save it for the track HA HA!'

Then all of a sudden his tone went from wild to completely controlled and calm. 'Now where are those two Wild Cards I wonder?' he asked to himself before crazed eyes exploded upon their sight.

'THERE THEY ARE! Oh can I say it is such an honour to finally meet you!' There it was again, from scales of eleven right back down to one. 'I've heard so much about you two and how you're kicking doggy breaths backside. MMMPPH so proud,' he fake wiped a tear from his eye.

Completely spontaneous he clasped Hiccup's hand and shook it roughly. 'Oh I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me! Dagur the Deranged, esquire,' he took an extravagant low bow. 'And you madame,' he gently took her right hand and kissed it.

'Oh, not that hand,' Hiccup teased earning snigger and a half punch from Astrid.

Dagurs eyes snapped to attention and his smile went to insane widths. 'OOOH, sizzling romance, I love it! Well. Good luck to you both, I hope to see you next year with us big boys… and girls,' he softly gestured to Astrid. 'HA HA! Ciao.'

With that he sauntered off with powerful swagger just emanating from his general self. Hiccup and Astrid on the other hand were left standing totally bamboozled by that exuberant display of deranged excitement.

'That was…' Hiccup began.

'Interesting?' Astrid filled in the gap.

'I was gonna say, bizarre,' he replied.

'Kinda the same thing,' she followed as they joined with the rest of the riders.

'At least we know what he's like in person now,' Hiccup noted a fact. 'Though I can't imagine he's like that in the races.'

'Don't be so sure,' Huxter intervened before turning his head away from them, his expression less than pleased.

'Well, this is going to be fun,' Hiccup quipped as the marshal appeared from the shadow of the passageway.

'How are you feeling?' Astrid asked not removing her eyes from their path ahead.

'After… you know, that,' he gestured off to the side in reference of Dagur. 'inexplicably rejuvenated, yet still shaking in my boots.'

'He certainly has an atmosphere of his own,' Astrid concurred.

'How about you?' He returned the courtesy.

'Oh you know, just coming to terms with he fact we are about to race eight laps that will ultimately decide the fate of our racing careers,' she admitted flexing her fingers to keep them warm and ready.

'Well there is always next year?' Hiccup acknowledged the reality of the situation.

'For you maybe, but not for me,' she revealed catching Hiccup by surprise.

'What?' he gasped.

'My contract with the Sanctury only lasts a year. Unless I qualify for the Intermediate league or accepted a new contract with one of the clubs, after this race, the terms of agreement are technically met. I will have raced a for a full season on the grounds of research and data collection therefore fulfilling the contract,' she explained filling the gaps of a few of questions Hiccup didn't know he even had.

When she offered to distract Huxter whilst he went for the win, that was in knowledge of her contract expiring. He found that suggestion odd and unlike Astrid's usual competitive demeanour but the overall stress of everything in their lives and the diminishing chances of being successful here today was obviously enough to make her consider alternatives. He couldn't account for her home life either as no one really seemed to know about it, just that her parents like her uncle Finn were part of the fire brigade.

'Ok then. Are you sure you still want to go through with this today?' he asked now he understood what she was implying.

She finally broke her stare to look right back at him. 'Only if we make it to the other side.'

That moment brought a smile to Hiccup's face as he looked up to their dragons. 'Then we make it. Together.'

Light returned in its blazing glory as they stepped out from the passage way to be greeted by the cheers of hundreds of people waiting anticipation for what was going to be an incredible strenuous event. All over the stadiums, people were jumping up and down flashing large cardboard sign with the rider's names upon them. Hiccup swivelled on the spot and sitting front row above the channel was the entire gang with a card that read: WINDY AND STORMFLY #TEAMWILDCARD. He tapped Astrid's arm and pointed up to them which in turn earned them shrill cries and cheers form the gang as they too spotted their dark helmets and dragons.

'BRING EM' HOME WINDY!' Cami screamed over the general roar of the crowd.

'I guess she got the tickets,' Astrid sassed back

'Yeah, how about that. Did you ever tell the others?' Hiccup asked.

'Nope,' she replied short and definitive.

'Let me guess Snotlout?' he guessed more as a joke which became more surprise when Astrid confirmed it.

'Yep. Snotlout.' She said before leading Stormfly to take her place on the launch rig.

Hiccup let her pass assuming his passion to the right. 'Well this'll be interesting,' he quipped before pressing the button for his DLX cam.

The start line referee stood up upon his overhead platform ready to instruct them on the final layout. 'Alright. You're clear to mount!' He instructed.

The riders all took their place, strapping into the stirrups and latching their harnesses. Each pair of eyes now returned their gaze to the referee awaiting what was the final debriefing of the season.

He took a deep breath and then proceeded. 'This year we have seen some of the finest dragon racing this league has to offer. You should all be proud at the distance you've come to qualify for the Preliminary finals; of one hundred and twenty-six applicants, only seven of you have the chance to compete today and that in of itself is an achievement to be proud of. Now the rules haven't changed. This is an A class difficulty which means time traps and tighter obstacles as you are aware of. You have to complete eight laps of the course, so watch your pace. You don't want to wear out your dragon. Finally, respect your fellow competitors which means no deliberate contact. We look forward to seeing how you fare because for some of you, this is a path to even greater opportunities. Good luck dragon riders,' he stood back from the mic and moved across the platform to where the launch controls where.

This was it, the last race of the season, the race that would decide their fate in dragon racing. Red, Red, Yellow, Yellow. If not for glory and opportunity.

'For Toothless,' Hiccup whispered to himself.

GREEN. The Two chimes rang and fourteen pairs of legs sprang with phenomenal strength launching them with practiced precision off the launch rig and into a tight streamline formation of head to tail. In the lead was Harrison followed by Janey, Huxter, Hiccup, Astrid, Tenesha and finally David trailing effortlessly behind. The first ascending curve to the left approached lightning fast and already David was flying up beside Tensha. The bend whipped back to the left opening an opportunity for Hiccup and Astrid to duck in on the inside passing Huxter early and dropping in behind Harry.

'Take the lead, I'll watch Huxter,' Hiccup called out to Astrid who nodded urging Stormfly after Harry.

Huxter missed no part of that instruction and growled as already he was being marked by his rival. 'You won't stop me this time Windwalker!'

'I bed to differ Dogsbreath!' Hiccup taunted knowing full well the damage that was about to be unleashed upon the race.

Huxter urged Braisler on for a pass but against Windy's superior agility meant that there was no gap to find. In the game of cat and mouse, Tenesha and David found a break up the left pushing their dragons past Hiccup and Huxter as they cantered into the following decent.

It was a moment of strange unfamiliarity as the other two riders made their pass. 'Ok, that's different,' Hiccup mused.

Nonetheless, it proved no effort for Windy when he urged him forward taking a rather higher approach swiftly gliding over the two veterans and further springing a third surprise on Janey as he swooped from underneath into the ascension towards the second stadium. In that moment of deception he had left Huxter in a trail of wind coming last with David and Tenesha creating a barrier in front of him whilst also ducking in behind Harry in second as Astrid maintained the new lead.

The roaring waves of the crowd passed by quite quickly as they soared into the next berm curving right. Astrid had the splendour of the optimal route, whilst from behind Hiccup checked to find Huxter had broken past the wall of David and Tenesha and was working Braisler hard on the inner most path. Windy was soon coming up upon Harry's tail but he too was quite aware of his presence weaving to block his passes. It proved no high a trial as Windy rose high at the apex of the berm and with extreme fluidity rolled into a welcome boost of speed ducking just in front of Harry. He was now catching up to Stormfly but so too was Braisler making efficient use of the inside curve.

Ahead they approached the tunnel underpass but in that moment, Huxter drove a hard line cutting off Astrid in a dangerous manoeuvre that threatened to throw Stormfly off balance. Hiccup of course being directly behind her felt the strain as Windy made a last second dodge.

'Gods, it's still the first lap,' Hiccup mumbled under his breath as they entered the tunnel along the right edge.

The howling winds echoed around them as they coasted through the circular tube, the soft illumination of the interior lights becoming a solid streak of white light. Windy tucked in close forming a singular line with Huxter at the lead, his path direct and deliberate. Hiccup in the meantime took the short respite to check the numbers; the back company still battled amongst themselves just like they were against Huxter. This was only the first lap, too soon to work so hard for a break, a course of action he had been distracted into and just as that realisation came did a new plan rise to fruition. They zoomed out the tunnel exit in blistering pace, the front trio arcing side by side into the next bank left. Huxter once more took the inside with Hiccup in the middle and Astrid on his right as the shorter pass opened into the steep descent.

Hiccup raised his arm and balled his hand gesturing to Astrid to pull back. Just as they reached to edge of the dip, Windy and Stormfly angled out letting the other riders fall into place before them. Just on the edge of his hearing, he could hear Craig the commentator make an update on their strange manoeuvre.

'I have to say that was unexpected. They were off to a brimming start taking the lead within the first lap and now all of a sudden they've dropped back to last position,' he observed.

'It's an interesting play that's for sure. But considering their track record I'd say it was an intentional move,' Felice replied watching from the commentary box as the seven riders skated around the final berm into the sprint.

They looked like streaks of colour as they passed across the start line; Huxter in the lead followed by Janey, Harry, Tenesha, David and finally the Wild Cards. Hiccup and Astrid however stuck close on each other's wing close enough for them to discuss the next phase in Hiccup's plan. The remained tight on David's tail dropping into the first curve of the second lap.

'Astrid! There's no point trying to keep a lead on the competition. We need to play this smarter!' He called to her.

'I agree,' the dragons shifted their angle in towards the right-hand turn. 'What are you thinking, steady pace increase?' she asked.

'Exactly! We still have that natural advantage. Let's use that and pick these guys off one by one. Their dragons will tire before ours do,' he confirmed resuming to guiding Windy upon the optimal route.

They were approaching the second stadium pass now and before them, the mess of competitive weaving continued as the other riders worked for the higher ranks among them. From the back, Windy and Stormfly held a steady line untarnished by the aggressive passes, a line that squeezed them through the gaps of the lower heads; Tenesha and David. Hiccup had to give credit to that Typhoomerang, from the first event back in March, he had come along way to where they were now and obviously scored some hefty points in the other tiers. Nonetheless, the large dragon was only so fast no matter the endurance he had built up over the season.

'Tenesha Farris. She's definitely shown some great potential this year as opposed to her faulty start in the previous season,' Craig began. 'The Red Wings United club were very pleased to have her join their ranks.'

'Mmm indeed. However, she only seems to ride Typhoomerangs and by the looks of it she has a favourite. The dragon she rides today is the same one she rode in the first event, the two seemingly having an interesting bond between them,' Felice continued.

'Well as all riders essentially should, it's key forming an efficient racing style,' Craig concurred.

The Wild Cards slipped up either side of the dragon catching the eye of Tenesha whom spotted them both creeping at a decent pace in front of her. As they entered the long passing berm before the tunnel, Hiccup raised his arm and waved a solid salute in acknowledgment of her efforts.

'I think I'm going to miss that dragon,' he muttered to himself as they entered the tunnel creeping right on the edge of David's dragon's tail.

The red Nightmare was shot out just ahead of them entering the berm at an unusually high angle. It was a small error but enough for the Hiccup to push Windy in on the inside breaking a fast jump into fourth. He checked back to find David had clued in on the manoeuvre dropping down in front of Stormfly just as she was about pass. Her startled squawk was enough to grow concern as Astrid battled to find an effective route past. Then in another fatal error in judgment, David fell for a fake swerve opening a whole in his defence on the inside. Stormfly ducked on through just as David closed the gap but it was a futile attempt as together the Wild Cards push on.

'David Berthal has seen many competitions in his short career, one of only a few third-year competitors in the league,' Felice began. 'He was extremely grateful when he was finally accepted into the Figga's Finest club, which is an interesting choice considering they are an all-women's team.'

Craig chuckled at the notion. 'Well from what I hear, he had an excellent argument.'

The Wild Cards reached the apex of the dip with David and Tenesha still worth the concern but in a comfortable position for the time being. Janey Minden guided her purple Nadder carefully into the final arc in a way that seemed to mirror Hiccup and Astrid's style. The thought was brief but it placed a small smile upon Astrid's face, _someone's done their homework._

'Let's talk about Janey Minden for a moment Craig. She's a second-year veteran who has shown great skill in adapting to other rider's style of play. She narrowly missed out on an entry into the Whispering Tree's last year but she got her wish this year in October. She actually revealed in a short interview last week that she studies the patterns of the Wild Cards, whom she holds in quite high regard,' Felice explained ending on that positive note.

'This is what I've always said about collaborative efforts Felice. Janey has always been a true sportswoman from the beginning and I'm glad she's found a home with the Whispering Trees. People like her are what give Dragon Racing a good name, humility and respect off the track but cold hard efficiency in the air,' Craig elaborated.

The cheers of the crowd bellowed as they the dragons ripped through the air leaving a wake of wind to blow hats and for a few unlucky individuals, their skirts. Fishlegs sat back down after a quick snack run only for his face to be completely wide eyed and still.

'Fish? Fishface? Hey. Did your brain stop working or something?' Snotlout tried to pull his attention.

Fishlegs simply nodded and silently held up a packet of chips. 'Oh sweet Doritos, don't mind if I do,' Snotlout remarked opening the bag and crunching down on a chip.

Janey held her mark strong as they entered the U-bend offering no distinct gap for the taking. The third lap was proving to be much of a step compared to the first two. Almost considered as preview laps, the third time around the circuit included the aforementioned traps and barriers. Janey's Nadder ducked and weaved through the pop-up channels that divided the path briefly upon exiting the U-bend. Hiccup and Astrid adjusted quickly to each obstacle having a rough memory of the position to some of the barriers thanks to the sprint for event eighteen. Astrid took the opening this time leading Hiccup through a narrow canal formed upon the second stadium berm. She was game for sure to lead them on this path as extreme balance and precision was required to remain afloat. Janey however was lost at a shortfall of her own skill, it wouldn't have mattered how acute her attention to the wild card's techniques were as they simply surpassed her own ability in that respect. She took the wider outside path and as predicted, Windy and Stormfly cut her off on the inside.

Hiccup checked his point and as he did Janey acknowledged their valiant triumph coming to the comprehension that in reality, she was outmatched. He nodded in reply before focusing his sole attention to the trials of the tunnel, that of which spawned grids of penalty beams ahead. The pack of riders were still confident in their abilities entering the tunnel within the space of two seconds. Huxter and Harry lead picking a path that put them through the gaps but brought precarious manoeuvres into play that lost them time just on technique. However, as the others came to pass through they too were struck with unbalance and their rhythm upset. Windy yapped in surprise at the sudden change in flow as their smooth flight pattern became jagged as he had to break heavily to dodge a beam. The tough part wasn't in that beams were circling around the interior but more so keeping balance in correcting the approach vectors.

Harry Amos caught a lucky break zipping to the lead and rekindling the fire in Huxters eyes. Astrid was right on his tail not retreating at the chance to take a pass should the opportunity come. Hiccup allowed a short gap to fall between them as he exited the tunnel, Windy driving his wings hard to work back up to speed. As they did, Tenesha had found herself in fortune coasting up beside him on the inside pass.

'It looks like the activation of the obstacles have certainly thrown a spanner in the mix. The front runner Huxter has lost his advantage, Janey has fallen into the back of the train and now the Wild Cards have even been separated,' Craig narrated the events before them.

Felice however, hadn't lost her faith. 'Ahh, just you watch Craig. With the kind of performance those two riders have demonstrated in the past, I wouldn't be surprised if they have a few tricks up their sleeves.'

'You say that now; this is only the third lap. Whatever tricks they have in mind are going to burned up very quickly come the later stages of the race. The longer they're out there, the more tired both they and their dragons get,' Craig continued contrary to her beliefs.

With Tenesha jutted just out ahead, Hiccup checked on Windy to see how he was holding up. 'How are you going bud?'

A pale blue eye darted back to face him followed by an open mouth smile. 'That's what I like to see,' he snuck a peak back to see David who was gaining slow ground on them. 'Alright Windy we need to make ground to catch up to Astrid. You up for it?'

There were soft wisps of air emanating from his nose as the hot air reacted in the November cold. His eyes narrowed and locked on Stormfly's working form ahead as they entered the final arc before the sprint to the start line. Windy barked his affirmation and drove harder through the air cleanly passing Tenesha on the outside who through her transparent visor wore only surprise. The sudden acceleration was unprecedented, incomprehensible.

'That's what I'm talking about. Haha!' Hiccup cried out in triumph as the creeped alongside Stormfly's right.

'Nice of you to join us. Is he ok?' She nodded at the billows of steam pouring from Windy's nostrils.

'Just needs a minute. We won't have a many of those sprints left in the tank. What's your plan?' Hiccup exchanged their status whilst keeping an eye on the congesting barriers of the fourth lap.

'If they're smart, the back three will hopefully keep to themselves. I'd say hang behind these two, catch a breath and then take on Harry. If we can pass him in lap five that leaves the last two to deal with Huxter.' She conveyed the idea to welcome ears.

Hiccup nodded and together they returned to keeping their lines of flight sharp as they tailgated Harry whom had fallen behind again. 'Did you see that? Did you see that! Haha, that power and drive. Never before have we seen a dragon with such raw endurance. Still doubt me Craig?' Felice chuckled as her counterpart was wide eyed at the physical display of bewilderment.

'I sit corrected,' Craig turned to his tablet nearby and opened a browser with a search on the Sanctury database. 'Well I'll be… Windwalker. Part of the great sky dragon family, able to fly hundreds of miles at a time and if necessary, sleep in the air. Top speed, inconclusive? There you go folks, the Sanctuary can't even pin point a top speed for this guy.'

Coming out of the rise by the second stadium pass, Hiccup and Astrid watched as Harry drove his dragon into a dangerous line by Huxter. Together they squeezed by on top of one another in the narrow pathway through the berm. Astrid once again taking the forward position to Hiccup they tracked their path despite the risk of catastrophe in the channel. A breath of escaped as the exit came into view and all four dragons shot out towards the tunnel entry. Still Huxter and Harry remained on very personal turf leaving not but three metres at any giving time. The beams were active in the tunnel but as they dived into the tube Harry peeled away towards the edge where an opening presented itself and in a remarkable display of timing, Harry rode the outer tunnel like a spiral ducking through the openings without pause.

It opened a substantial gap between himself and Huxter which as predicted only fuelled his dormant rage. Briasler rolled sharply catching the pathway to victory and like flies to a picnic, Astrid and Hiccup followed keeping a tight space between them. Behind them, the others were getting caught up in the tunnel, a few of the beams finally triggering resulting in time penalties.

'It's just us now. We need to make this count!' Hiccup alerted Astrid to the failing waves of dragons behind them. The edge of their endurance was beginning to be met as their pace left a growing gap between them and the front runners.

'Easy girl, you've got this,' Astrid confided with Stormfly as she shook her crown of quills in focus.

From the box in the main stadium, Craig pointed out the clear division on the track. 'There. Janey, David and Tenesha are losing ground now, the strain of the course is catching up to them.'

'I suppose it's only a matter of time until our front runners drop their focus,' Felice continued watching how the four dragons continued their efficient pace through the U-bend of the fifth lap.'

Both Wild Cards searched tirelessly for an opening, anything they could exploit to gain the much-needed placement on Harry. But with his constant weaving in order to dodge both the obstacles and pick a path in front of Huxter, it was making it impossible to judge a clean route. They passed the second stadium once more falling into a tight placement along the narrow berm path only this time Huxter took the lower altitude. It only took Hiccup a second to realise what was happening but another second passed and it was already too late.

'Oh no. WATCH OUT!' He screamed ahead hoping by all the gods he heard.

Braisler pushed up in the air catching the attention of Harry's Nightmare, the strange angle and upward drive spooking his dragon. They rose sharply to avoid collision but in the narrow path there was no dodging either side without collision and as such, Harry hit the sky markers. Red lights flashed and blearing alarms sounded across the grounds alerting everyone to the foul.

'And there goes Harry hitting the skybox. I'm afraid that is the end of the race for him,' Craig informed over the speakers.

Felice had her tablet working the camera recordings. 'A clever but brutal tactic by Huxter Prince to use the narrow path to push Harry out of bounds. Since there was no contact the move is acceptable. Harrison Amos is disqualified. It's a shame, the third-year veteran goes down without the bang he was hoping for.'

'At least next year he'll be riding with the Rookery Runners so it's not a complete loss. Just disappointing,' Craig added.

It sent a shiver of fear down his spine to see how just like that, Huxter achieved what he failed to do so last year. Not giving it another moments thought, he pushed Windy to take advantage of the opening created by the attack leading Astrid into the leading positions. Huxter had a momentary lapse in concentration as he quickly realised the cost of his attack.

'No!' he shouted urging Braisler after them.

With sharp and calculated vision, Hiccup found the spiral path through the tunnel and aimed for the opening riding the tube to the end with no loss of speed. Astrid was right on his tail but a cursory look back didn't ease the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. Huxter had done it, he'd achieved his goal which meant they were ripe for an attack. Passing through the final curve before the sprint, they maintained their velocity not wanting to give an edge for Huxter to exploit. Even as they zipped into the sixth lap, Braisler continued to make ground on the duo, feats that shouldn't have been possible for a Monstrous Nightmare, especially at this stage of the race.

For Hiccup, his careful eye found the anomaly and it only showered more of the icy fear down his spine. 'Somethings not right. He's done something to Brailser!' He informed Astrid who took the moment to catch a glimpse as they teetered around the U-bend.

Her expression paled as she spotted the irregularity. 'Look at the eyes and scales. He's been drugged!'

Hiccup checked again to find the colouration of the scales were faded from the rich gold they once were. 'Not just that, it's killing him!' He concluded readying to drop back. 'Take the lead Astrid. I'll take care of Huxter!'

'No. You know that won't help!' She pleaded back as their rivalry was sure to intervene.

'I have to try!' It was the last thing he said before dropping back alongside Huxter.

The rider's face was set in hard determination not leaving the path ahead to acknowledge Hiccup. 'Huxter! You need to stop this now!'

'Stay out of this fraud! This is my destiny!' He yelled back, the fury in his voice only drowning Hiccup's hopes further.

'Huxter don't be an idiot! You need to stop this or you're going to kill your dragon!' He countered earning a short glance his way.

'What would you know! You know nothing of this life! You're nothing but a mask! YOU ARE NOTHING!' He slammed his foot into Brailser's side pushing him further taking second position.

 _He's out of his mind. I can't let him do this. He may be a right asshole but that is an innocent dragon. I can't let him do this._ Hiccup's thoughts thundered through his head mixed with the blood sweat and determination of new goal. He could still do this, he could still place where he needed to but he'd be damned if he couldn't save that dragon too.

Hiccup leant forward on his saddle. 'I'm sorry about this Windy. But we can't let him get away with this.'

Windy's expression was set hard and the steam pouring out of his nostrils was thicker; he was beginning to feel the strain. Still his wings carried them hard and fast after Huxter as they passed the second stadium. They would see that structure only one more time today, time enough to make a stand and break Huxter from his madness. He was at a loss on how to do that but try to his morals, he would try.

Astrid had her eye on him from up ahead as she entered the narrow path towards the tunnel. The ice in his spine tingled as the fresh memory of Harry's foul ran true. It was a foolish decision to take the path but if all else failed it was the only way to keep ahead of Huxter. He could feel the currents screamed across his visor as they arced around to the entry of the tunnel. There was no faulting on this path as they quickly found the sweet spot spiralling to the exit unopposed once more. In that distance Windy was level with the golden dragon and still he worked to gain that upper edge. Coming into the wide berm at the base of the track, Hiccup found his mark barrel rolling Windy over and scooping up the air to nudge them in front. He heard the scream, the roar of utter fury and yes, frustration. He knew what was to come would bare only pain, possibly leave scarring on the tissue of his mind. But what choice did he have?

The rocketed out of the curve with the final lap in sight when he felt a strange sensation as the air rocked around him and Windy dropped out to the side with his balance completely lost. They entered an aerial spin tumbling through the air like a great black rock when Windy somehow caught a draft and righted himself saving them from contact with the ground. He shot up with his gaze to find Huxter soaring after Astrid leaving at least a full second gap between them. At this stage in the game it was a marathon of distance to catch, a marathon he couldn't lose.

As the dragons skated the bottom arc into the sprint the crowd could only watch in gut wrenching shock as Braisler surged forth catching Windy by surprise who in a maniac attempt to evade the other dragon sent him into a precarious tumble that looked only to end in disaster. Windy had lost their lead and a substantial amount of time but still it stopped him not for he drove those Winds like it was the last time he would ever fly.

'This level of aggression, this rivalry between Huxter and the Windwalker has reached dangerous levels. The committee panel we can see are growing impatient with this kind of play, no doubt they'll want to have a word with Huxter after the race,' Craig commented seeing the panel set up on the far side of the track.

'We can only hope they play the course fair, the last thing we need today is another accident to happen,' Felice followed on.

Astrid could feel the slight hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge as the laboured sounds of breathing echoed from behind. She knew it was Huxter thus lending now time to lose her concentration on the path ahead. Stormfly banked hard catching the very inside edges of the U-bend but her execution was growing unsteady as the trials of the race were catching up. She too was aching, her hands burning with pain from gripping the handles, back strained under accommodating the shifts of balance and her legs also for stability. Stormfly took a slightly wider path for the incline past the second stadium, a path that opened up for Huxter on the inside but her line cut across taking the absolute inside track towards the tunnel. It was a risk but fared better than being trapped in the narrow row. Huxter for whatever reason took the bait and stayed on her tail not giving one inch to ease the pressure from behind.

She figured it was an attempt to force an error under pressure but a futile effort in her mind; they had trained for the mental game in the early days. The only thing that brought any great concern was Hiccup; if Huxter was on her tail than he was either behind or worse. Astrid shook her, he would make it, she had to trust in him to make and by the ancients had he proven his worth tenfold already. They slipped through the tunnel with ease and still Huxter played no attack, no deviation from his path. He was determined to stick right on her tail but for whatever reason she simply didn't have the capacity to conceive.

The final arc came around and for the first time that lap she cast a half glance back to see a dark streak that boosted her spirits high. 'Final sprint girl!' She cried out with her eyes locked on target.

It was an error, a tiny fatal error as her focus blinded her from reality. The reality that came to pass as Hiccup coasted in an intercepting pass on her left whilst screaming her name.

'ASTRID!' He cried but Windy's extreme velocity shot them right past.

The world seemed to slow, each detail infinitely sharp and acute to the senses. The eruption of cheers from the crowd were drowned by the thumping and the sound claws scraping on metal. His eyes never broke from Astrid even as they crossed the finish line and Windy twisted in the air latching onto the ground with all his remaining strength. Then it happened, a scene he had only scene recordings acted out from a new angle; Braisler ducked from underneath and pushed up, in that moment Stormfly caught sight and adjusted her angle to which Astrid realised what was happening. She reefed hard on the saddle grips to the side pulling Stormfly into the roll just as they had practised on the cliffs. Each heartbeat lasted a minute as the dragon curled up and slowly began her decent around Braislers rising form but like history had proven, the edge of Braisler's wing clipped Stormfly's claws destabilising the roll and throwing her out of control.

Hiccup felt his stomach, his heart, the entirety of his internal organs drop as the oncoming flailing wings of both dragons catapulted towards him. Their velocity carried them over the line followed by gravity bringing them to a hard impact against the steel platform. In a mad and uncoordinated reaction, Windy belted his wings pushing them into a clumsy roll across the cold platform but nonetheless to safety. Hiccup wasted no time disconnecting his harness from their toppled form and scrambled to his feet after Stormfly. The other riders were coming in slowly, each taking a moment for the scene before them to sink in. They watched from afar unwilling to move as shock took hold.

'Astrid!' The blue Nadder was resting with a wing tucked under her body and head resting against the platform.

He darted around her battered form finding Astrid half slung from her side; she was still attached by one stirrup and harness cable but seemingly unconscious for all he could tell. Hiccup gentle lifted her foot and detached the cable hoping to all the gods she was if anything at all, alive.

'Astrid?' he held her loosely in his arms.

All sense of location and time was forgotten and without hesitation he did the one thing they had yet to do in public. Hiccup removed his helmet and then with equal caution, slid hers off too. The visor was cracked and as her face was revealed letting her thick braid of hair fall, the ice returned at the sight of closed eyes and a nasty cut on her left cheek.

'Astrid? Astrid? Astrid! Come on, no no no, don't do this Astrid!' he called to her for consciousness but with each second passed, every painful feeling of terror grew.

But a slight twitch of her cheek muscles caught his eye and the flood of relief that ran through him made his arms feel weak holding her up. 'Ow,' she winced before the azure blue eyes met emerald green. 'Hiccup? What took you so long?'

He didn't reply, just scooped her closer into a tight hug letting the moment together draw out as long as they could. Astrid simply let her aching head rest against the leather pad on his shoulder, they were cold from the chilly air but comforting nonetheless. Cold, why did her skin feel so cold? Reality shot back as her wide-eyed expression snapped Hiccup into a state of concern.

'Helmets. Hiccup!' Just as she said that, a metal clunk caught their attention as a form staggered out from under the tangled mess of Braisler.

His eyes were alight with a mix of anger but also triumph as his brow creased but that smile, that damned smile he wore to gloat in their faces with. There was a shift in expression as he looked around to see the cascade of officials running towards the track. Carefully Hiccup rose to his feet helping up Astrid as she leant on his side for support. The dragons were coming around too, with Stormfly rattling her crown and wings as she slowly raised her head to the oncoming noise of people approaching. Windy too was limping his way over, the steam from his breathing creating a thick cloud as he sat in behind Hiccup and Astrid. Finally, Huxter returned his gaze to the duo, completely exposed and exhausted. He took a staggered step forward, his own fatigue wearing his muscles down. There was blood seeping from a would on his forehead but he seemed to pay it no mind as that triumphant expression returned.

'This it?' he slurred shaking his head to focus. 'These are the faces of those who have tried to ROB ME!' he bellowed adjusting his footing with heavy breathing. 'Freckles and Blondey?' He spluttered a cough, a small trail of blood mixed with saliva stringing out of it.

The duo grimaced at the sight. 'You lost hehehe, YOU LOST! I told you, you would,' he continued to ramble his gaze unfocused. 'You aren't better than me. Huh Blondey? YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN ME! I BEAT YOU!'

'Oh for Thor's sake Huxter enough!' Hiccup growled resting Astrid up against Stormfly. 'Look at you, look around you. Can you even hear the crowds? No? They are quiet Huxter. There is nothing to be celebrated here! You've brought only pain and shame to this competition!' Hiccup yelled back his anger rising beyond anything he recognised.

'NOOO!' Huxter lashed out with a right hook but in his current state he simply stumbled forward and collapsed to his knees. 'You are the problem. You shame this competition! YOU DIDN'T PLAY FAIR!' Huxter continued to cough.

Hiccup cast a glance back to Astrid and behind her, the officials and medical crews tending to the mess around them. He met eyes with a few of them and each one reacted in the same way, recognition, surprise, realisation. Finally his mind seemed to catch up to reality and the sheer gravity of what was transpiring, they were exposed, the veil torn away. That's when he remembered, beyond the quivering, fuming form of Huxter was the shivering and soft wines of his dragon.

Hiccup wasted no time tending to the dragon inspecting his scales. 'No. No! You stay away from him you fraud!'

Time was short, he had no idea what of state or how progressed the effects of the stimulants were in Braisler's system. He ducked over to the dragon's head; his eyes were open but locked onto nothing, they didn't recognise Hiccup's presence at all content with starring off into he distance with a slight twitch. The pupils were near straight-line and that added with the discolouration of his scales only concluded that this dragon was dying. Of what however, Hiccup had no idea.

'What did do to him?' he seethed at Huxter trying so hard to scream in his face.

'Get away from him!' Huxter growled in return.

'Huxter! What did you use on him!' At no reply and the growing trepidation from the crowds Hiccup stepped forward to face him head on. 'I'm trying to save your dragon damn it! What drug did you use!'

'What do you know about it!' He bellowed with eyes that bore the conflict of someone with extreme rage and fear.

'Tell me or he's going to die!' Hiccup enforced the point. 'Braisler will die, unless you tell me what you've put in him,' he gritted his teeth to keep a modicum of sanity.

There was something in his eyes, something that just cracked. 'Thyroxine!' He screamed out as the weight of the situation bared down upon him. 'I used Thyroxine,' he was reduced to trembling breaths.

Hiccup stepped back, in his mind he was reeling, positively horrified at what he just heard. 'In what realm would you EVER THINK OF USING THAT! He's not a horse Huxter, he's a dragon! Thyroxine may induce the effects but it is lethal to dragons!'

'You said you could save him,' the spiteful personality was back glaring at him through ice cold eyes. 'You said YOU COULD SAVE HIM!'

He remained silent against the outburst taking a moment to find something, something despite the grim future. 'You best start praying. To come back from this, it'll take a THORSFORESAKEN MIRACALE!'

He could have gone on, he wanted to tear the idiot apart but the other part of him, the rational, sensible part decided that was enough. He wasn't going to waste time with this disgrace to the dragon world any longer.

'What are you doing? Where are you going?!' Huxter called after him trying to get to his feet but the officials were quick to move in having validated that he wasn't a threat.

Hiccup fronted up to the officials caring less about the propriety of things. 'I need you to prep a team to move him out of here. Call Diane Mala, tell her what happened. Tell here we have a dragon with Thyroxine poisoning.'

'YOU!' Huxter shouted again capturing his attention. 'You think this is over?'

Both Hiccup and Astrid returned a heated glare. 'Looks over to me,' Astrid answered.

Huxter waved his hand around, swatting away the medical staff who were trying to help. 'Get off me,' he was on his feet now, limping towards them.

Windy bared his teeth and growled back halting him in his steps. 'No, no this isn't over. And this… this changes nothing. You may have won but your little friend here. She missed her chance,' he slowly turned his head towards Astrid with a devilish grin before those icy eyes settled back on Hiccup's smaller form. 'And the end of the day, you're still a faceless nobody. A fraud, who needs enhanced dragons to win. I earnt this place through hard training and resilience, not natural advantage! You two are just, faceless nobodies who are too afraid to show yourselves. Helmets or not, nobody knows who you really are and if they did no one would care anyway, they'd only care about your special dragons. Well guess what! The people know who I am, they know my name!'

Something about that little speech seemed to light a fire in his heart, a warm one that carried joy and for the first time since they landed, Hiccup smiled with a chuckle. 'What? What do you find so amusing?' Huxter was once again growing frustrated.

'Oh nothing,' Hiccup chuckled before his face grew a serious edge. 'Except that you managed to get just about every single bit of that wrong,' without another word he turned away.

'WHO ARE YOU!' Huxter shouted, the anger returned and his face blazing.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before settling back on Astrid with a short smile. 'Would you like to do the honours?' he offered only for her to hold up her hand to decline.

'Hey you're the one who won,' she teased with a grin to match.

In all the chaos, that reality had yet to sink in and it would take some time to do so still. 'Haaa, thanks,' he sassed lightly before facing the veteran directly, his expression set. 'My name is Harold Haddock the third. Son of mayor Steven and the late Valka Haddock, former head of the Dragon Sanctuary. This here is Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Walter and Angela Hofferson, both of whom are high ranking officers in the Berk Fire department specifically in the dragon division. See, we as our parents do too, share a deep passion for the protection and wellbeing of all dragons and thus we try to help as many as we can, whenever we can. The races for us, it's not about glory or the money. It's to help show other's that dragons are wonderful, magnificent creatures that bring people together. So whilst we as individuals may not have a great public spotlight shining upon us, our families are nationally known. That's who we are.'

 ** _The presentation…_**

Slowly but surely, the news travelled to every corner of the grounds that the wild cards had been revealed. For the time being, Astrid and Hiccup had managed to slip through the public eye donning their helmets one last time to the safety of the review panel rooms. The process was rigorous with much scrutiny being placed on Huxter Prince, his bruised and battered form confined to the infirmary. The verdict of his actions however were very stern in that he was not only disqualified for the finals but permanently banned from the Dragon Racing Leagues. The condition of Braisler at this point was uncertain with the last shred of news being in regard to his transfer to the Sanctuary medical centres.

Still, standing in the shadows of the presentation podium didn't seem to shake the tremble in his hands, nor ease his conscience on the matter recently passed. Despite all the hardships and complications that arose, the situation seemed to come out in a hand that was strong. As he stood there waiting, the aches and zips of pain zapping through his body were a fresh reminder of those physical trials. They had done it. Astrid and himself had actually achieved their goal. The Intermediate league was on the horizon and now all that awaited was more of the same hardships and trials of this season. Except they had solid idea of what they could expect, so instead of dealing with the unknown element, they could have some fun.

First things first however, they had to stay awake through the presentation ceremony. His hands were still shaking but then he felt the warms and smooth texture of skin; not his own slip into place around his fingers. The soft rustling of fabrics further broke the illusion as Astrid stood by him with a content smile.

'You know Hiccup. I… I really just want to say thank you. Thank you for all of this. Even if we hadn't made it, I'd still be happy, happy that I got the opportunity to do the thing I love. Happy that I got to do it with you,' her smile ducked as crimson tinted her cheeks.

Without warning, she leant down a little and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek thus making both their cheeks burn hot. 'Ahhh… um, ah. I ah. I, I really…'

'I know,' she laid to rest his unfocused thoughts. 'Come on, we survived the races, we can survive a presentation, right?'

…'And now, can I please welcome to the stage, two of the most prestigious and talented riders I have had the pleasure of witnessing in this competition. From the beginning of the season they've been turning heads and to be honest… well they make racing look easy. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please introduce the Wild Cards,' Chairman Percy announced to the overlooking stadium.

The duo took that first step into the lime light, the short flight of stairs that opened into the view for the sizeable crowds whom had come to witness. Together they walked carefully towards Chairman Percy who wore a pride in his smile; Hiccup had always found his manner of conduct welcoming. The spokesperson for the formal presentations in all three Leagues, he seemed to always be able to recognise the values of the greater riders in the competition.

On their appearance, the crowds erupted in cheers and thunderous applause with their signs and poster boards being waved up and down. Upon the stage were the other four riders, helmets removed and clapping in acknowledgement of their prowess and behind them Mala wearing a huge grin beaming with pride. They nodded in return before looking up to face Chairman Percy through their tinted and cracked visors. This wasn't right; apart from the level of politeness being impeded, they had no reason to hide any longer. The officials had seen their faces, Huxter knew who they were so it would only be a matter of time anyway. Time enough to forward the revelation and greet the people with their true faces.

'Excuse me, chairman Percy, can we have just a moment please,' Hiccup requested receiving an honest nod.

He faced Astrid front on, their expressions hidden but both knew of what was looming. 'I think it's time.'

From behind the visor, Astrid was smiling; she knew it would come to pass, it was the deal they had made. 'I'm with you.'

Hiccup cast a half glance towards Mala whom had grown curious as to what they were up to but there was no mistaking her intuition as her expression grew wide upon realisation. Together they faced the audience front on and reach behind their heads. In a fluent, synchronised motion, they lifted the veil allowing light to shine on their bare skin. The crowd's volume rose tremendously and there were gasps and cries asking around at who they were. Immediately they looked to the front row where the rest of the gang were seated. Apart from Cami and Tom who were standing and cheering like animals, the others remained completely dumbstruck as all the stories finally lined up in a knockout revelation. Behind them he could see his father smiling back at him, his short but flame red beard unmistakeable amongst the masses.

They turned back to face Chairman Percy but Mala's surprised looked caught his eye. Hiccup grinned nervously only for her to resume a genuine smile with a short shake of her head. In her mind, she should have seen something like this coming but the almost complete absence of talk left her little time to form an idea upon.

Chairman Percy smiled back to them, his eyes were alight with recognition as there was no mistaking to whom was in his presence. 'Master Haddock. I must say this is a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one,' he held out his hand shook it firmly.

'Although, it makes perfect sense; you are your mother's son after all,' he turned to greet Astrid with equal pride. 'And, miss Astrid Hofferson is it?'

Astrid nodded in reply. 'Yes, I knew your uncle quite well. He was an old friend, the great 'Fearless Finn' we would call him. I must say, he would be exceptionally proud as are your parents I assume.'

'I can only guess, thank you,' she replied nodding in thanks.

'Oh no, thank you. Thank you for being outstanding role models in this competition,' he faced the audience stepping up to the lectern. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, what an exciting year we've had. In all my time here in the Dragon Racing Committee, there are few moments that reach the standards these fine young men and women have demonstrated. I remember when the great Humongous Hotshot wowed audiences far and wide with his exceptional talent but ladies and gentlemen. I think we may have new champions in the making here today.'

Astrid and Hiccup had joined the ranks of the others waiting in line as Percy greeting each one to the stage to receive their finalist honours. 'And now in recognition of our champions of the twenty fifteen, Preliminary league competition, I would like to invite our Wild Card riders to the front. Many of you would know of their families and the work they do to support the infrastructure of our great city. May I please officially introduce our Wild Card dragon riders to the world; Astrid Hofferson and Harold Haddock!'

The stands took to their feet in congratulations in a display of gratitude that was nonetheless overwhelming as Hiccup breathed deeply at the formal recognition they were receiving. The size, the masses were beyond anything he had known before cheering their names.

'I would like to congratulate them on not only exceeded everyone's expectations by setting new records on Preliminary A, Legger's Pass and setting the benchmark for Red Rock but for qualifying into the Intermediate as independent finalists,' Percy paused before the individual address. 'With the single lap record for Legger's Pass at one minute two point eight two (1.02,82). She rides the first of a new generation of racing Nadders and finalising with two hundred and one points. In second position, Astrid Hofferson!'

She idled up to Percy greeting with smile as she shook his hand and Mala wrapped the medal around her neck. 'I'm going to guess this was Hiccup's idea?' Mala quipped with a mischievous smile.

Astrid returned with a knowing look that spoke everything she needed to know. With a final acknowledgement to Percy, she stepped back into place with the others and awaited the inevitable.

'Thanks to her prestigious achievement, she will receive a fifteen thousand cash reward a choice to join any club she please should that be her wish and finally, donated from Championship League veteran herself and renewed to pristine condition. The riding gear of Barbara Bavross,' he indicated to the stairs and emerging from the dark, the strong woman with curled locks of wild raven hair appeared with a smile.

Astrid gasped as her idol joined her on stage followed by a large marked crate of her past riding gear. Barbara greeted her with an endearing smile, a perfect set of white teeth to follow as she shook Astrid's hand.

'I hope these will serve you well, as they have for me. Dragon rider,' she stepped behind her as the cameras continued to snap.

They returned to their places allowing for Chairman Percy to continue the last of his addresses. 'And of course. To our grand champion of the twenty fifteen Preliminary League competition. Setting the benchmark of three minutes twelve point eight one (3.12,81) for Red Rock and ravaging Hugh Mungus' time with two minutes twenty-seven point two zero (2.27.20) on Preliminary A. He's something of a prodigy riding until recently, an undiscovered species that has been catching the eye of almost every club in the league; the Windwalker. Finalising on two Hundred and three points, the champion of the Preliminary League, Harold Haddock!'

The stands once again rose to their feet in thunderous applause as Hiccup stepped forth. Mala was beaming back, the pride in her smile unforgettable as she passed on his trophy; a quaint design but very prestige in the level of detail in its engravings. The plaque where his name would be remained blank for the moment until they had time properly mark it in his honour. He eagerly shook Percy's hand but when Mala extended hers he shook his head and wrapped both arms around her to everyone's surprise.

'Thank you. We never would have done it without you,' he said with great gratitude.

Mala simply returned a warming grin. 'Hiccup. This achievement goes to you and your dragons. You are the ones racing not me. All I did was made sure that you ate, that you did your homework and pointed you in the right direction. Take it, this is your achievement,' she glanced to both Astrid and Hiccup.

'In honour of this prestigious achievement, Harold will receive a full fifty thousand cash reward complete with new gear tailored to his specifications as well as the choice to any club of his choosing should he take that path,' Percy paused for a second glancing a soft exchange between Hiccup and Astrid. 'Though something tells me they already have a plan in mind. I would now like to invite Harold to exchange a few words.'

Hiccup snapped his head to Percy, his face washed clean of colour and the nervous chill running down his spine. 'Sp… speech? Ahhh, I don't have. I don't have anything planned.'

Percy stepped off the lectern and gestured the invitation. 'It doesn't have to be an elaborate thing, just something… personal. Think, what might your father say?'

That didn't help for one moment, his father was a natural public speaker but then again, what choice did he have? 'Ahh, Hi. Welcome,' tense, freaking tense and awkward as the silence echoed across the stands.

Both Mala and Astrid were holding in sniggers, their personal connection hard to look past but Percy remained vigilant, he simply smiled with a face of trust. 'Ok, look. I'm not great at speeches, especially off the top of my head so I'll try and keep this short. Um... As you now know, my name is Harold Haddock, the third if you want to be formal but ahh, most people know me as Hiccup,' that earnt a short wave of from the crowd which he suspected thus bringing a smile to his face. 'Great name I know, but it's not the worst. With me today is Astrid Hofferson, my fellow partner in crime.'

She stepped forth acknowledging the crowds with a nod. 'Many of you will know whom our parents are, which is why today…' he paused as his mind rolled over what he could say.

The past events moved like such a blur but there was one thing that was standing out in his mind; the absent member of their company and his fruitless spout of entitlement. 'I want to talk about legacy. Just a quick thing but it'll make sense. Our families have taken roles that help support the infrastructure and safety of Berk, both the city and our not so little pile of wet rocks we call home. Amongst it all we help mediate the relation between us and the magnificent creatures native to our home, be it a fire has broken out or that rampaging Rumblehorn from a few years back,' Hiccup continued.

'As for us, well it all started with a dream, a dream to continue the work of our parents whether it be protecting the city from fire or in my case, my mother's work in studying, protecting and advancing our knowledge of dragons in any way possible. Which is why I can also thank my mother for Windy, the Windwalker whom has been under specialised care…'

He held off on for the moment. The spark in his mind was leading him to extremely dangerous places, places that would spell chaos and repercussion and were so very exciting. What could they do now? The secret was out, they knew his face, they knew his name. Why not tell them what he stands for too?

'Who has been under specialised care for over thirteen years,' he revealed and in a wave of astonishment, the hum of the crowd grew.

'What are you doing?' Astrid dashed to him and whispered to him with a look of concern.

Mala too was close by but for some strange reason, her mind was edging on the side of trust; it was as if, she wanted him to continue. 'Wait Astrid. What's on your mind?'

'I have an idea,' he answered with half a conviction. 'But it's probably stupid.'

'What you just said was stupid,' Astrid remarked.

It was then his eyes came alive as a plan forged in his mind; a story of change. 'Then something crazy.'

He looked past her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the other riders who was gaping in disbelief before facing the crowd once more. 'My mother found Windy in May of two thousand and two, alone and injured in the woods. She brought him home to care for until he regained his strength. What we did not anticipate was a bond to forge between us so quickly; in such a way that we couldn't have released him if ever wanted to. We became his new family and with a loyalty unlike anything we have ever seen before he's stayed by our side unwilling to return to the wild and be with his kind. Along the way we learnt so many unfathomable things about that dragon that never would have been possible in the Sanctuary. Our research was forwarded at an exponential rate and through the races we have been able to witness and study the physical potential of a great sky dragon. A dragon whom naturally would live most of their life in the sky but still, this one still returned home, to his family. That's why we are here, to continue the legacy of our family's exploration into the dragon world.'

It was a nice finish but considering the recent events, there was one last thing; a bit of icing to the cake. 'So whilst our former competitor Huxter Prince may ride dragons. We live with ours.'

 **To Be Continued in No More Secrets**

 **Special thanks to Xythisdi1987 for being a top-quality bloke. He's volunteered time to edit and believe me, rereading a 20k doc just after writing it. Not too high on the hedonistic charts. So thank you classy dragonite.**

 **Crisps, fries and chips. Mate. They're all chips here…**

 **So this is technically the halfway mark. I'm still sticking to the 19 chapter plan for now but things are looking to get really more packed so it might change. Hopefully not 20k packed but there is a lot to come. See, the Pre-League was just the warm up.**

 **This is where the fun begins…**

 **In the meantime. New HTTYD THW images – designs of the characters in scaly suits matching their dragons :O. I'm really getting vibes from the books with the fire suits they wore – Considering Drago's cape was fireproof, I have a strong feeling these suits are too. They look badass.**

 **Tuffnut on the other hand… No face hair no problem (binds dreadlocks under chin) Beard level 100.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Oh, man, one hell of a chapter there. First things first, thanks Smoe for allowing me to read through this document and give some helpful advice, and as well as fix some spelling errors. You really do have a natural talent in writing like this. And, secondly, I just gotta say, thank you all for reading this chapter. While I don't have a completely direct influence on the story, I can say that I could very well give some ideas for storyline, even if the idea for the story is already planned out.**

 **Yes, Xythisdi1987 is what I've called myself. Long story behind that, but if you want to see some of the stuff I make, you can check me out on YouTube. Just search Xythisdi1987 in YouTube and you should be able to find some HTTYD theories and music videos.**

 **And, another thing, the outro you'll find over there, completely inspired by how Smoe ends his wording. Dragonites, stay classy. That's my outro.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading. I'll see you in the skies dragonites :D**

 **~Xy**


	11. 11 No More Secrets

**No More Secrets**

'This way, come on…'

'Harold, Harold. Can you tell us about…' a female voice from behind called out but she was cut off by a man who'd managed to push in front.

'Mister Haddock, are there any comments on your actions?' He ran his mouth at a million miles.

He stuttered for a moment before another question slammed him in the face.

'Mister Haddock, how do you think this will affect your position in the Intermediate League?

'…No, no comment,' Mala's voice cut in between the onslaught of journalists each shoving mics and cameras past one another in hopes for the best scoop of the year.

She kept an arm hovering around both his and Astrid's shoulders as they were escorted through the grounds towards the vehicles loaded and ready. Their dragons had been loaded into their carrier wagons during the proceedings and the small Sanctuary support crew aiding the riders were waiting anxiously with the engines warm. For Hiccup, everything was slowly dissolving into white noise as reality slowly crashed in. For what was a surge of power, a moment of senseless invulnerability was as ludicrous as he had said himself only not ten minutes ago.

'Mister Haddock, are you alone in this conspiracy or are there others aiding you from the outside?' the voices were slowly drowning into nothing.

'Do you still believe the dragon racing committee will allow you to continue racing despite your illegal activity?' the clarity had become the likeness of radio static.

'Mister Haddock, given your late mother's reputation. How do you think the public will react knowing that legacy is now tarnished?' Just a wish for his mind to fill with the silence of peace and safety of solitude.

He could feel the pressure of it all; the walls of his head burning with a fierce will to escape, to hide in a place away from the world. He could take to the sky's, he could disappear with his dragons never to be found. To be free, in a world restrained by system and authority seemed to be filling a void space of hope lost with the turn of the media.

'Mister Haddock, why did you help save a fellow competitor's dragon, despite him being your biggest rival this season?' a small voice broke through his wall of abandonment.

His weary eyes locked onto a small, slender young woman with shiny green eyes from behind large spectacles; a reporter far younger to her competition by the looks of it. The entourage halted as Hiccup stared back, his mind still burning in the aftermath of his disparaging thoughts.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled struggling to find clarity with question.

Her eyes widened behind the spectacles as she fumbled with her response; given his silence, this sudden attention would sure to have come as a surprise. 'Ahh, w…why did you help to save the dragon of Huxter Prince? He was your biggest rival this season,' she asked again as all eyes shifted between her and Hiccup.

Why there was sense of amusement only befuddled his mind further but the answer rose like lightning to the tip of his tongue. Reluctance was all the same a present factor as his mind reeled in cynical fashion at the irony of what he was about to say.

'It was the right thing to do,' it was all he could say before Mala's hands were once again was pushing them towards the utes.

Hiccup whipped his head back in search for that reporter only for her to be swallowed amongst the veterans of the field. The vehicles came into view in a short convoy each bearing the Sanctuary logo and idling by.

Mala urged them into a run with one more push. 'Go, get in the ute.'

With that, Astrid and Hiccup entered a quickened pace leaving the crowd of reporters to pick up on their speed with all their gear. Together they wasted no time flinging the door open and scrambling into the safety of the vehicle; a small room of safety. The interior was warm thanks to the air con and whilst the rambling sounds of the reporters were muffled, they could still distinguish some of the questioned they continued to bombard Mala with as she coolly pushed past them.

'Miss Mala, can you comment on future of your position within the dragon Sanctuary?' One of them asked but still to no reply before Mala turned on her heels to face them all.

'There will be no comments on this matter forth with. At least until a time that we deem it acceptable to release such information publicly,' she set out plain and simply.

From inside the car Hiccup and Astrid watched in near silence, the chill of the experience rattling their bones. Suddenly Astrid slugged her arm against Hiccup's shoulder lighting his eyes with fear as he jumped in his seat with a sharp in take of breath. There was no mistaking the hurt in his eyes as he returned his gaze, one that showed no recognition. The onset of regret was instant as Astrid realised her folly in judgment; she shouldn't have done that, despite the irking restlessness in her spine.

'I'm sorry. Hiccup. I'm sorry I shouldn't have…' She reached out and pulled him into a gentle hug where she could feel the trembles crashing through his body.

She could feel the chill on his skin from the blistering iciness of the air of the oncoming winter season. It would only grow colder from here dropping to temperatures of minus fourteen at average. The snow had been falling steadily for the past few weeks making itself known in light falls overnight but worse was when the wind raked at the faces threatening to tear them off. With only their thermal riding suits on, sitting stationary despite the warmth of the vehicle was no help. At least in each other's embrace they could share some warmth from each other; a comfortable silence balancing the weight of their trials together.

'What have I done?' Hiccup breathed in his dazed state.

He could feel the subtle jerks from Astrid as she chuckled at his bemusement. 'Something crazy.' She pulled back to peer into the slight glow of his forest green eyes.

From their downcast state, they peeked upwards joining her and getting lost in the ocean of her own eyes. They shone with a certain gentleness despite her hard character, a gentleness that was becoming more familiar as time went on. The crack of the ute door brought them back to reality as Mala slipped inside, the rambling reporters but a brief wave of noise that returned to a near silent state as the driver wasted no time in leaving them behind.

She twisted around in her seat with the remnants of her frustration slowly wearing away. 'Are you two okay?' They simply nodded finding words a bit heavy to use.

'Good,' she said before taking that breath of relief. 'Well. Cat's out of the bag and I can't decide if I'm mad, scared, excited or impressed right now. Probably all of them.'

The duo reserved their ability to speak unsure of what the future lay for them both. It was fog to the mind trying to reconcile the possibilities yet to pass, a life where one of the greatest secrets he held was an open topic for conversation and exploration. He could thank trespass laws for that matter in keeping the citizens of Berk and media off his immediate doorstep; home it seems was now the only safe place of solace. Slowly his eyes grew heavy as he rested his head against the window, the taxation of his mind and body eclipsing his conscious self into a numbing dreamscape. All sense of time was lost, the future was but an entirely tangible concept meaning nothing more than a consistent notion of impending action. Life forever rolling forward, the final weeks of school to navigate, a day of rest with company of friends and family, the planned barbecue tonight to celebrate the season finale. Barbecue?

A slight jolt brought Hiccup back from his subconscious thoughts and for a moment his mind had to catch up with reality as the familiar sight of his driveway and garage came into plain view. 'What the?'

'Hey. Sleep well?' the voice, it was soft but laced with cheeriness. Last he recollected it was colder and the mood damp from ill tidings.

This was different, what had changed in their short drive? 'I don't think I've seen someone fall asleep that fast before, you pretty much passed out,' she commented once more with amusement. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

Astrid was eyeing him carefully, her brow curled in concern as he slowly sat straight. 'Yeah, think so. Hey I almost forgot. Barbecue tonight.'

'Yep. Best part too, we get to relax,' with that she unclicked her seat belt and hopped out letting in the icy draft to contrast against the warmth of the air conditioning.

 _I'll make this short. Against all the odds, the schemes and anxiety. We did it. Astrid and I are through as independent finalists into the Intermediate league next year. That's new challenges, new dangers and greater competition just with one detail changing the game completely from ever before. We are no longer anonymous to the public. In fact I'd say the proceedings may have brought even more attention than originally prospected, a revelation partly… well actually, entirely because of me hehe. The other note is that the truth about Windy is also exposed, a risk but not one without purpose. I told Astrid and Mala I had an idea, crazy as it might be but I stand by it at all costs. Though, it's not ready to be unveiled. Not yet. All I know, is that it could change the world of dragons as we know it forever…_

 ** _Saturday Night November 14…_**

Everything was feeling disjointed now; not six hours ago he was riding at tremendous speeds through the final laps of the racing season. Events that as he sat here on the couch in his open kitchen dining and living room surrounded by friends and family, felt like weeks away. The end of a chapter and beginning of the next one. It was peaceful but nevertheless looming with whatever the horizon held. Scanning the wide expanse of the upstairs room, he could recognise the faces of the parents belonging to his friends. The few he already knew, the lean statures of Walter and Angela Hofferson, Tennant Jorgenson's sturdy build, Mary-Lou Ingerman with her short dark frizzy hair and roundness like her son. Even from there he could guess the others from their likeness to their children, especially from certifiable expressions in the case of Edward Thorston Senior.

The atmosphere buzzed with life, the final fiasco of fear lost from any conversation as they simply remarked on their exemplary performance. If not the dragon races then the general conversation of the post teen world, business bonanzas, the hypocrisy of social hierarchy and anecdotes of utter embarrassment much to the teens dismay. All things abundant in a seemingly normal life, something that people in his situations would give quite a bit for. A taste for the excitement of life however left an empty feeling upon return to the slow pace of simplicity; he would grow an itch, a need to return to a life of high octane acceleration after a while.

The was thought barely at its conclusion when his vision was completely obscured by wild blond hair and a multitude of freckles. 'So, I think I speak for everyone in asking. What are you two going to do with the money?' Cami inquired.

'Ahhh?' He managed to peek around to see eagre eyes all in his direction. 'I haven't really thought about it,' a half lie.

'What!' She gasped mouth open in disbelief. 'Noooo, Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous. Fifty thousand bucks and you haven't once thought about anything you could spend it on.'

Hiccup cast a quick glance to Astrid who was just short of laughing herself. 'Wha… It's only been a few hours and the money isn't even in my account yet.'

'Yeah but?' Cami insinuated her point resting both hands to her hips. 'Come on, fifty grand Hiccup, people our age don't even know that amount exists, except really rich kids like Huxter Prince,' she seemed to spit that name which left nothing but a sour reminder to them all. 'Point is, fifty grand, what are you spending it on?'

Snotlout jumped in wedging himself between Cami and Hiccup on the couch. 'That my friend, is car money. You can get yourself a nice sleek ride with that. Nothing too fancy though, can't have you out doing me but take your time to think about it,' his delivery was slow and emulating the passion.

'Yeah roll up next year in a black Mercedes, I saw a few for under fifty and good mileage too,' Ruff added though Snotlout quickly shut her down.

'What? No. Mercedes are old people cars. No, no, no, what you need is a trusty, four wheel drive ute, not too low or you won't be able to make it up the driveway. Both sturdy and stylish, like a Hilux,' Snotlout elaborated only for Astrid to comment back.

'Why would he need a ute Snotlout?' She received a very haughty expression.

'Obviously, he needs a ute to carry all his riding gear,' he said.

'Our gear is carried in the trailer with the dragons,' she deadpanned.

Fishlegs joined in at that moment. 'Hey what about saving for University?' He proposed.

'Typical Fishface. Always got his mind in books. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say your brain absorbs those things through, what was it, mi… mi-ote-sises?' Snotlout remarked.

'Do you mean Osmosis?' He tried to fill the gaps.

'Yeah, that one. Osmosius,' Snotlout confirmed.

Following a sigh, he explained his idea. 'Tertiary education is something important to consider and I don't mean to sound discouraging but Hiccup and Astrid won't be able to race forever.'

It was a very real scenario they had yet to consider and for all intensive purposes why should've they? They were at the beginning of the great expanse, in what sane world would they turn back having reached their first major milestone?

'What about new training gear, or custom upgrades? I've heard they're popular in the league.' Thuggory imputed.

'They just got new gear,' Cami reminded him.

'No I mean training utilities,' he clarified.

'We use natural resources and environments to train,' Astrid detailed further closing that idea.

In the meantime, Fishlegs and Snotlout were caught in a light feud over the benefits of a utility vehicle versus study majors. Ruffnut was in jumping between them and Cami voicing her opinion on obscure suggestions whilst being knocked back and corrected by Astrid and Thuggory. They continued their debate about the finer details of intense training capabilities and schedules arguing over the proper course of action; thankfully, Astrid hadn't dug deep into the theory component. In the middle of it all, Hiccup was silent unable to keep up with the mad inflow of contrasting ideas and suggestions about his inheritance. Eventually he found himself gazing at Tuffnut who seemed rather calm about all this content with looking at his phone on some mystery topic.

Suddenly his smile broadened significantly and the phone was tucked away. 'Major share holdings,' he announced out of the blue.

All conversation ceased and their eyes congregated on the unassuming face of Tuffnut whom sat calm and undeterred. 'That's where I'd spend the money. I'd put ten grand in four different long term share firms, I'm thinking Insperity, Alibaba, REA and St James Place at the moment, they're recommended by financial commentators.'

'Really?' Snotlout replied satirically.

'Indeed, subscription based magazines are very informative. So after those four I think I'd put five into a short term deposit and the rest on a liquid investment.'

Everyone's eyes were wide by the extreme sensibility of the investment strategy, all except Snotlout who was shaking his head in disbelief. 'Why are you like this?' He squeezed the words in a harsh whisper.

The heads of the others eventually fell back on Hiccup with eager eyes as to what his plans were. 'Guys, I dunno? I mean they all sound like great ideas but I really just need to think about.'

'Is Monday long enough?' Cami piped in.

'Cami,' Astrid chided gently.

'What? You know everyone will be swarming you with questions, why not just have a few ready and in hand?' she explained with a rather sound argument.

'It's a fair point,' Thuggory agreed.

He couldn't argue with that nor could he say what he knew in his heart to be his ultimate decision. Hiccup knew deep down he was going to use that money for Toothless, to continue working on his tail fin until a time came that he was satisfied with his work. The current model could only be temporary, half of the materials found in the scrap yards thus their integrity already worn thin.

'I guess we'll just have to disappoint them I suppose,' he revealed to the groans of the gang.

'Nope, just you,' Astrid replied with a smug expression folding her hands behind her head. 'I know what I'm getting.'

Once again everyone's attention was caught and the sole topic now on Astrid's new investment. 'Ok you've roped yourself into this one missy, come on spill the beans,' Ruffnut clapped her hands together.

'Nope. My lips sealed,' she simply replied closing her eyes on the matter much to the annoyance of the gang.

Hiccup found an odd sense of satisfaction in that reply, it was if nothing had really changed despite their whole world being flipped on its head. They both still had a secret but at least there was a certain aspect of anticipation for the others instead of being completely in the dark. As for the gang, the celebration went on without pause, a low key gathering but dinner was warm, filling and the conversation far from stale. In any case, it was a chance for the families to finally meet outside of the realms of business.

'Hey Thuggory. I got a question,' Snotlout voiced mid mouthful.

'Yeah?' he replied through cutting his steak.

'What do you say, after dinner, you and me. Arm wrestle,' Snotlout revealed like asking someone to a fight after school.

Astrid and Fishlegs both scoffed at the idea quite familiar with the antic. 'Seriously? Why do you always have to do this?' Fishlegs asked.

'Hey, my arm wrestling record is unbroken and this guy,' he gestured to Thuggory with his fork. 'Look at him, he's a natural beef cake. What guy wouldn't be curious about the power in those arms?' Fishlegs raised their hand matching it with his unimpressed look.

'That's one nay, no surprise there,' he looked around to the others who seemed more interested in their food than the test of strength. 'Huh? What do you say big guy. Mano a mano el macho style?'

'What?' Astrid reacted to the strange phrase mix.

Thuggory was gathering a pile of wombok salad to eat casting his darker eyes upwards for a brief moment in consideration. 'Ok,' he simply replied only to follow on with a remark that was dryer than a desert 'You do know how to arm wrestle right?'

The reactions around the table mirrored each other as one by one they realised his connotation. 'Wow. That cuts deep Tom,' Snotlout admitted when he finally caught onto his sly meaning. 'For a man of few words you sure know how use them.'

He met the other's eyes searching their reactions before he too said the unexpected. 'I really like this guy!' He leant forward with a confident grin. 'Game on Thuggory.'

And so it was known that the great contest of that day was not between seven young riders in a high octane race but between two muscly mongers in an all out battle for superior physicality. From the conclusion of their evening meal, the board was set in the living room and on either side, the two opponents stared down each other; one bearing a grisly grin of confidence whilst the other kept calm, his face absent of fear… or anything for that matter. Upon the table their elbows rested firm followed by hands clapping together that popped with veins of an adolescent male juiced up with nothing more than Kirk's original Pasito soda. The steely, locked eyes of two combatants, the shredded fingernails over an overzealous fan and the one hand to swipe down and commence this contest.

'Now remember, knuckles have to hit the ground for a successful win and straight wrists at all times,' Hiccup revised for them. 'Three. Two. One!' His hand swung down and in a moment so epic, the world turned into slow motion as the two unstoppable forces battled the battle for all battles. It was as if worlds had collided against one another and behind it, the opera classic 'O fortunia' blasted in their minds with incomprehensible lyrics. The cries of power burned low in their throats, strings of saliva swaying between their teeth. Every miniscule light that reflected in their eyes dance like fire as all their pent energy and power was being channelled into their arms. It was here that the first break was made as Snotlout became the favourable victor, his arm tilting forward several degrees and with that his eyes grew hungry and a grin spread wide.

Only the unimaginable was to follow and it threatened to shatter the reality comprehendible by the bystanders. Snotlouts arm pressed forth reaching an angle of almost forty-five degrees when Tom's utter calm shifted ever so slightly. His eyes snapped to those of his opponent's with the boom of a cannon that distilled one emotion; fear. It was a feat of raw untameable power as from that angle of no return Thuggory's bicep bulged and with lightning speed followed by a crack of thunder, his arm completely vanquished his foe's. Reality resumed to normality which was quickly filled with the grunted cry of Snotlout as he waved hand around in pain.

'Arrgh. Owowowow. Wow,' he looked to the reactions of the others whom were completely flabbergasted at the turnout causing a hesitation in his means to back away.

Snotlout resumed his posture against the table holding his hand up and ready. 'Best of three?'

 ** _Late hours of the night…_**

His eyes were heavy and the aching underneath them was no help either. Like he imagined it would, the time had escaped and it was now eleven thirty; put simply, he was exhausted. The majority of the gang had all but dispersed with only Cami, Thuggory and Astrid to stay for the night as planned. As it seemed, Mala was insistent on a debriefing the next day just to lay down precautionary details for the future. Luckily for them, it was still to be a slow day with no specific wake up time, just time to recover and reorganise for the coming weeks.

'Thank you so much for coming, honestly it's been the best night I've had in far too long,' Stoick commended with heartiness despite the hour.

'Thank you for having us Steven, we honestly can't say any different,' Angela returned their thanks.

Walter shook his hand with a sturdy grip before peeking past to their daughter with a smile. 'You have a good night Astrid. we'll see you sometime tomorrow.'

'Goodnight,' he concluded before entering the frigid cold.

'And to you Hofferson's,' Stoick replied before opening the door for them.

The draft was brief but within the cosy confines of their home, brief was just a moment too long. 'Phew, Thor that's cold,' Stoick remarked as Mala moved away from the door towards the duo.

A broad smile crept upon her face. 'Exciting times. Scary, daunting but exciting too.'

'Actually, I think it's just bed time,' Hiccup quipped feeling the edges of a yawn capture him.

'Fair call. Tomorrow will be pretty cruisy anyway, just a few things to go over regarding your new-found status and ahh wealth,' she hinted a teasing edge on that last part. 'Anyway, sleep tight and sleep in for Thor's sake. You've earnt it.'

A luxury well earnt indeed as the soft warmth of slumber ensued almost instantly. His dream for all he could guess were just a mix match of the day's proceeds; the crowds of people scattered amongst the stalls to the launch platform. Different snapshots of his perspective flashed across his minds eye, some resonating on the faces of his opponents; the encouraging gesture from Janey and of course the final moments of Huxter's road to infamy. Nonetheless, waking up to the filtering light through his window was welcome feeling, all except for the stiffness of his muscles. With steady movements, he adjusted the blinds to open the view to the backyard to find it layered in a full sheet of snow. There was a great likeness to the winter wonderlands from stories with the shivering light being reflected in tiny sparkles of ice.

Hiccup rugged up further with a woollen hoody, tracksuit pants and thick socks before braving the stairs. His cursory glance at the lock confirmed he had indeed slept in to his normal routine; fifteen minutes past the eighth hour of the morning. Mala and Stoick were already wide awake treating themselves to hot coffee and the news tabloids on TV. As he might have suspected, the finals of both leagues were in full review reviewing the highlights of the events. The idea of perspective came to mind as footage from his performance was shown, their graceful posture arcing along the second stadium turn.

'With their performance breaking records and wowing audiences, the question is being asked. What does this mean for the future of dragon racing?' The newsperson commented through the footage before the rollover to spectator interviews.

'What are your thoughts on the wild card riders?' The reporter asked.

The interviewee was an older man with a stubbly beard and kind eyes. 'Ahh splendid riders. Been coming to watch these young lads and lasses for near twenty-five years. Some of the best riders I've ever seen,' he spoke proudly.

Hiccup joined his Dad on the adjacent couch briefly catching his dad's attention. 'Morning son. Sleep well?' He greeted cheerily.

'I'm guessing so hehe,' he chuckled returning to the TV.

The scene switched and who should pop up but Madeline Prince all primed up with a fur coat. 'So obviously you have high hopes on your son's chances to qualify this year?'

'Oh absolutely, I have no doubt in his ability. We've kept him on a strict training regime to make sure he'll succeed,' she voiced with absolute confidence, a little settling to say the least.

There was a moment of pause as the reporter seemed to collect herself for a moment. 'I see. Well, he'll definitely have his work cut out for him, the two wild card riders have shown great promise.'

Her eyes seemed to darken a little at the thought. 'The wild cards are of no concern really, honestly it's silly idea merging the likes of research with racing. At the end of the day, the only thing special about them are their dragons.'

All three of them scoffed at the woman's remark. 'Gods, like mother like son,' Hiccup quipped.

Mala nodded in agreement her eyes narrowed with silent fuming on the inside. 'And now the media are on her back about the drug scandal. It's just giving her what she wants really.'

Hiccup side glanced unsure of her meaning. 'Attention,' Mala clarified. 'Something you're going to have a lot of.'

The scene then cut to a pair kids with their parents, wild expressions of joy and excitement. 'So who are your favourite dragons this year?'

The young boy stared off blankly for a moment as he thought. 'Uuuum, the black one. Yeah the black one…' presumably his sister interrupted cutting him off.

'Nah, you said you like the blue one yesterday,' she giggled.

'Eww, that's a girl dragon,' he grumbled crossing his arms.

The little girl turned to the reporter. 'Well I like Stormfly, she's fast and pretty and I bet her rider is too.' She stated quite haughty.

'Haha, she's not wrong there,' he paused as the topic of her whereabouts came to mind. 'Speaking of which, is Astrid up?'

'Yeah, she was up not too long ago,' Mala noted. 'Crazy girl decided to go for a quick run through the woods.'

Hiccup shook his head at her bizarre but typical actions. 'Of course. Like a bit of snow would stop her.'

He returned his attention to the TV as the interviews were being wrapped up before returning to the main news story. Only there grew a sinking feeling as if something was wrong and like a book to the face his eyes widened with a shivering spike of fear colder than ice running down his spine.

He jumped from the chair with a face of cold fear. 'Toothless!'

Mala joined his look of dread as she realised the same reality and without a second's hesitation he snatched his coat and boots by the door and sprinted in the frigid morning. Plagued by indecision, Mala was unable to move effectively as her mind spun at s(p?)eeds over several things; She had moved him last night before the families arrived to a safer spot but to say he didn't move in that time was inconceivable. With no tether and a curiosity unmatched, there was no telling where he had wondered off to.

On the screen, the main bulk of the story began and with the headline read in bold white. _RIDERS FUTURE AT RISK…_

 ** _In the woods…_**

The bite of the winters edge was sharp against her cheeks and the layer of snow made traversal more cumbersome than normal. Nonetheless, a little morning exercise in an environment like this was(n't) uncommon so Astrid was happy to brave the tougher terrain. She hadn't any intention to go too far just enough to stretch and warm her muscles after yesterday's trials. The thought brought a soft smile to her face, the whole event seemingly a distant memory yet only a few hours passed. The moment not quite surreal but she had to mentally remind herself that both Hiccup and herself had progressed into the Intermediate league.

She couldn't humble herself enough to simply admit it and be happy, her contract with the riding leagues would be renewed to new specifications from field researcher to dragon rider. So whilst she would still hold a standing within the Sanctuary, her official career was as part of the Dragon Racing Leagues Independents Core; the crème of dragon riders. Just that thought alone grew her smile until she was brimming with pent up excitement billowing her every fibre.

She threw her arms in the air and without a care in the world cheered into the sky at the top of her lungs. 'YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHA!'

Lest she forget the ground was covered in snow or she would have flopped to the ground in bliss. Instead with the fog of her breath heavy and thick she hunched over resting upon her knees. Let the media have their say, the truth was they had reached their goals, their dreams.

A subtle crack in the distance snapped her back to reality. The sound was soft but there was no mistaking its echo between the trees. Regaining her posture, Astrid figured it a good time to head back to the house for the promise of an easy and a warm breakfast. The crunch of the snow echoed in her ears as she began the journey back but at the sound of her foot touching the ground in her stride there was creak followed by a soft thump. It was even closer than before raising her concern at the thought of another presence. Immediately her mind landed upon Windy but he was accounted for sleeping in the shed by the house. He never wore a tether at home so perhaps he followed her scent into the wilderness, the thought at least some ease to her mind.

With her mind concluded she stepped up her pace once more before an extremely familiar sound reach her ears. Like sails in the wind followed by a thump of impact, Astrid swivelled in her step as the sound emanated behind her. Where she expected to see the dark scales and blue eyes of Windy, she was instead met with those of glowing green, pupils thin and a snarling expression that washed warmth from her body. Her breath was caught by the entrancing glare as with the expert precision of a hunter, the dragon crept forward towards her. Her eyes danced over the dragon's form, the narrow yet wide head with ear like nubs extruding from the back, his form sleek, if not sleeker than Windy's. Put simply, she did not recognise this dragon.

Not breaking contact with the dragon's ferocious eyes, she carefully edged backwards and tried to calm her breath despite the shivers running through her body, shivers, not from the cold. A creature this reclusive, this wild; what chance was there that she could deem herself as trustworthy? It was beyond her training, and stretching the realms of her knowledge from the formal techniques used in the Santuary. Her heart beat faster in her chest, the sound thundering in her ears with an added effect of a crunch, much like her footsteps through the snow. Wait, since when did a heart make that sound.

There was a sharp gasp from the nearby ridge. 'NO!' Hiccup yelled catching the dragon's attention. Hiccup stumbled through a soft patch coming within arm's length of the dragon's face and reached out with open hands, the effect seemingly calming the dragon despite his eyes returning to Astrid with the warning glare.

'Look at me. Hey, she's a friend. We don't hurt friends,' he reached out with his palm and rested it upon the dragon's snout.

Those eyes finally let go from Astrid and in an instant the pupils dilated fully resting upon Hiccup. He gave a sigh of relief and turned to face her with the steam billowing out of his open mouth but there were no words being formed, just choked sounds. Astrid's brow was curled up in and there was something in her eye that he had seen only once, on the cliffside after their unsuccessful training run. Where she first voiced her considerations to let her dream die for his. He too was ultimately lost for words as he rested both hands around Toothless' head as a means to keep him calm from the stranger. Finally, movement returned only in a way that caused Hiccup's heart to sink as Astrid backed away and began a full paced run into the woods.

'Astrid. Astrid!' He let go of Toothless entering a pace of his own in pursuit.

It was hard work through the snow but their conviction would not let that deter them from the chase. Astrid's mind was frozen with the image of those eyes, fierce and piercing unable to focus on sense of reason, just the need to flee and a sense of what felt (like?) betrayal. She could not fathom the events that played out right before her; the ease and familiarity of his movements to that dragon. A shared history was an obvious observation but to what extent and the origin did it possess. What else was hidden behind those forest green eyes, the secrets, the lies. Were there other dragons looming in the shadows of these woods; Was Windy but one of many sheltered dragons? The stream of theories burdened her mind so heavily that she could not hear Hiccup's calls from behind.

'Astrid wait!' He continued to yell mid run.

She ducked to the left through a column of trees to which Hiccup vaulted over a log in an attempt to cut her off, she was still faster. His lungs burning from the cold were hampering his pursuit and slowly her lean figure was escaping through the trees. His breathing grew laboured as the pain in his lungs and legs defeated by the cold air and snow halted him in his tracks. Then a small nudge and hot breath to his side caught his attention as Toothless lowered his head. Without his tail fin and saddle he couldn't fly but even on foot, no human could outrun him. Hiccup clambered on and held tightly in his dorsal fins as Toothless took off after Astrid with lightning speeds. It was a very short trip as he bounded high his outstretched wings gliding them over head stopping her in her tracks.

Her eyes were wide as they locked his form sitting uncomfortably upon Toothless' back. 'Astrid wait. Please just, let me explain.'

'Why?' she retorted backing away. 'So you can tell me more lies?'

'What?' he paused, a tinge of pain building in his throat. 'I never lied to you Astrid. I just…' he searched for the right way to say.

'Couldn't tell me the truth?' she glared, her words hard.

'No… Well. Not all of it,' he admitted with downcast eyes. 'Help me down bud,' he murmured to Toothless who lowered his head.

If they could relate on the current reality of the situation, it was a mess. Their thoughts were a mess, emotion clouded their judgement and many subconscious feelings swayed back and forth out focus unable to present a clear outlook. Hiccup kept his hands in his pockets, his eyes cast down and the to the side as he mulled over how he could explain his predicament, the full story this time.

'This… I don't. Where would you like me to start?' he asked.

Astrid eyed him carefully, the familiar features of his face rendered under a new light, a new perspective. 'The beginning Hiccup. What and who is he?'

He cast a short glance back to Toothless, his stance tall as he sat still silhouetted against the snow. 'This is Toothless,' immediately he was hit with the incredulous expression synonymous with his name. 'And he is the one dragon that has forever surprised in ways I could not have imagined. He's a Night Fury, the only one ever discovered and for all anyone else knows; just a myth.'

'A Night Fury?' she returned dripping with disbelief not letting up her dark gaze.

'I'm not lying Astrid,' he returned equally as firm. 'I just,' he sighed a heavy sigh that felt the full weight upon his shoulders.

He wished he hadn't looked up to see the ever so slight shake of her head. 'You just don't know what to say,' it wasn't a question.

'Does anyone ever know? I mean how would you explain to someone that you discovered the most elusive dragon in the world and not only that but he's living in your backyard… Illegally?' He described his situation pulling his hands from his pocket to emphasis the point.

'Alright,' she backed off with her glare and took a moment to reconcile some kind of rational thinking. 'Who else knows?'

'Dad, Mala and now you,' he replied calmly.

'That's it?' she questioned.

He nodded in reply, 'Yeah.'

Astrid was silent for a moment as that tiny but significant detail drew into perspective how dire the situation was. _Even Cami and Tom don't know_ she thought to herself. 'Ok. So, where did he come from?

Hiccup's eyes were still focused towards the ground as he considered his words before they flicked up to meet hers. 'June twenty fourteen. Dad and I took a camping trip to Raven's Point, a trip that inevitably changed everything. It was the weekend he told me he had cancer, not to mention it was actually a return onset,' Astrid was silent, her features seemingly more relaxed now than the fearful one she wore. 'I never knew of the first instance, in fact nobody did so of course I didn't take it well when he dropped that revelation on me.'

'Runs in the family,' Astrid softly quipped though not unnoticed.

Hiccup chuckled and in turn she cracked a dry smile, the gloomy atmosphere slowly drifting away on the icy winds. 'Guess it does huh? Anyway, I ran off into the forest. Got completely lost as you do and by sheer chance I found him. Only, I found him tangled in bolas wounded and unconscious.'

'How bad?' she asked, her gaze drifted from Hiccup to the Night Fury whom sat calm and tall his eyes bloomed with pupils as he tilted his head watching her movements.

Hiccup moved to Toothless' rear and lifted up his tail revealing to Astrid the missing tail fin. 'Oh my gods. Can he still fly?'

'Not on his own,' he said then continued to explain the situation. 'See, when he woke up to my presence and I tried to help him as best I could. I called Mala and Dad eventually found me. We spent the rest of the day keeping Toothless company until Mala arrived with the gear to transport him to safety but as soon as we cut his bonds, he ran away. He didn't fly off, he ran and for a moment I thought he looked back.'

'So how'd he end up here?' She asked seeing the obvious gap in the story.

'You know to be honest, I sometimes wonder that myself. My guess is he followed us home somehow because come Sunday arvo I walk out into the yard and there he was, watching me from the shadows of the tree line,' he reached up and scratched at his scales.

Astrid remained silent watching the two interact with ready familiarity, each other's presence not at all in concern of the other; just like she had seen with Windy. 'Life debt.'

Hiccup furrowed his brow. 'What?'

'Hiccup you freed him from that trap, you saved his life. He has a life debt to pay, that's got to be why he came back,' Astrid enlightened him. 'Did you not know about dragon life debts?'

Hiccup stared out of focus as he thought about it before shaking his head. 'No.'

'How 'bout that, I know something you don't about dragons,' she carefully approached them aware of Toothless' watchful gaze.

The dragon grew wary of her approach, his eye narrowing slightly. 'How did you first make contact?'

'Very patiently. I also made myself vulnerable,' he stepped to her side and lifted her wrist up to near Toothless' muzzle.

Aware of the unfamiliar details of the human before him, Toothless looked as though he might back away. 'Now, the idea is to have complete trust and a bit of faith,' Astrid shot him a quick glance.

'Think of it like a trust fall. You have to remove an element of your own control and trust the other person will catch you. Toothless is different to other dragons, he won't trust you unless you give him a reason to do so,' Hiccup explained backing away to observe. 'A leap of faith Astrid, trust him.'

Astrid cast him a shallow nod and like Hiccup had done over a year before, she closed her eyes and looked away with her hand outstretched in limbo. The gesture was familiar to Toothless, he recognised what was being offered in this moment; trust, faith and peace. Hiccup's presence also enforced the prospect that the girl was not a threat and as such he pressed his muzzle upon her palm feeling the tingle of soft skin against his scales.

The shiver of contact ran through her arm and right down her spine as she slowly opened her eyes to confirm the contact. 'Hoh, wow.'

The without warning Toothless nuzzled further along her arm and she instinctively wrapped both arms around his head as he cooed with a protruding tongue. 'Hey there Toothless,' she chuckled nervously. 'I'm sorry, why is he called that?'

'He has retractable teeth, show her bud,' on cue, Toothless' teeth disappeared into his gums with a sharpening sound.

'Whoa, fair enough,' she commented as Hiccup joined her at Toothless' side.

'Are you ok?' he asked solemnly, his eyes reflecting the light filtering through the trees.

Astrid stared at him for a moment, his kind expression purely present. 'Maybe? I dunno I mean this, this is a lot to take in.'

'Yeah, then try keeping it in for a year and a half,' Hiccup quipped.

His comment was enough to spark the now obvious question apparent. 'Wait, why didn't you take him into the Sanctuary?'

Hiccup tilted his head in thought, 'Couple of reasons. The likely one is he would probably try and escape. If what you say is true, he'd fight his way back to me somehow. Otherwise the fact that we found him tangled in bolas, a human weapon. We may be the only one who knows he is here but someone out there somewhere is hunting him. If we turned him in to the Sanctuary, we're just giving him to the hunters on a silver platter.' He listed them off.

'I mean ok but how would the hunters even get to his enclosure?' Astrid questioned.

'Who was it… Viggo Grimborn infiltrated them once as a staff member, they may have updated their security but who's to say there isn't another weakness, another mole even?' Hiccup theorised the very real possibility.

Astrid considered that for a moment. 'It's unlikely, their new system was designed specially to prevent an intrusion of that kind.'

'I know. Even so, you take him in and he's there for sixth months whilst they do research and then he gets released. In that time, he's had public exposure and news broadcasts capturing the time and dates of significant events. The hunters would be on him like Terrible Terrors to free fish,' He elaborated running a hand down Toothless' smooth scales. 'Mala Dad and I discussed it in detail and the honest truth is, he's safer here. Besides, he's not alone. He gets along with Windy really well and he's been a huge help with training…'

'But he can't fly Hiccup,' she pointed out the glaring complication.

His response was a moment of sullen silence before his lips curled and there was a little sparkle in his eye. 'Not on his own. Come on, we should head back. It's freaking cold out here and I'm hungry.'

'But what about...?' Astrid noted.

'I'll send Windy out to keep him company. I want to show you something,' he replied with the vague answer leading her back towards to house.

 ** _At the house…_**

Stoick watched the forest edge dutifully by the window for their return, the time escaping the longer he stood, ever more fuelling his concern. 'They've been gone too long, I'm heading out.'

'Steven,' Mala cut him off with a cool expression. 'I'm sure they are fine.'

'Diane it's freezing out there and…' He lowered his voice, 'there's a potentially hostile dragon for all we know.'

'They can handle themselves. Toothless won't attack if he isn't threatened and Astrid knows how to deal with dragons properly. Worst that could happen is she learns of Toothless' existence which in my eyes isn't even that big of a problem,' she stated completely unfazed by the idea.

'How can you sit there and say that?' He exclaimed. 'I thought the whole point of harbouring Toothless is to keep him safe?'

'It is. But I figure with those two working closely together now and in time to come it would only be a matter _of_ time,' she confirmed with equal calm.

Stoick returned to watching out the window and just as Mala presumed, they appeared from the forest's edge crunching a path through the snow towards the house. Together they seemed to share a sense of tranquillity, both on the track and at home. It did not go unnoticed from either eyes as they watched their interactions.

'He likes her, doesn't he?' Stoick asked softly with a slight grin.

'He does,' Mala answered without wavering. 'Though more complimentary to the idea, she likes him.'

The roller doors of the workshop rattled open causing Windy to start with an alarmed expression hissing at the intruders. He quickly closed his mouth as he realised to whom he threatened looking quite awkward and apologetic.

'Hehe, it's ok bud. Just us,' Hiccup walked over and scratched under his chin. 'What do you say you head out into the forest and keep Toothless company?' Windy at that proposition lit up and bounded out into the cold without a care.

'That dragon haha. Always full of life and energy,' he quipped.

Astrid joined him with an equally amused expression. 'Stormfly's much the same, especially around the other Nadders. So what'd want to show me?'

'Ahh,' Hiccup lead her into the workshop to where the main table held upon it, the article of machinery that was the pinnacle of Hiccup's ingenuity. 'Hold up. Have you…?' She recognised familiar components upon the table.

'Yep, the regular prostheses at the Sanctuary are too rudimentary and expensive for something like this so I've built one myself,' she ran her fingers over the frayed material and worn mechanics. 'Mind you it took a couple of test runs to get it mostly right and the material is just scrap. Until now, I haven't been able to afford new material to work with so it keeps breaking.'

He picked up a snapped reinforcement joint set to be welded back into place. 'Hang on. You said until now… Oh my gods,' Astrid's realisation of that one detail slid everything else into place. The money, you're using it to build Toothless a new tail… and the races. 'You're in the dragon races to raise money for Toothless, to help him fly again. That explains everything,' she admitted before her eyes cast down as she felt a weariness tug inside.

'Dad still had the say so. It was more of a point of view when I told you the first time but cat's out of the bag now so, yeah,' he elaborated on the point.

Her eyes returned to his with remorse shining in those azure rings. 'For all you do. All it's ever been is to help dragons. I'm so sorry I doubted you Hiccup.'

He merely smiled and pulled her in for a warm embrace to which she returned in kind. Despite the chill of the winter air, there was warmth in under the layers that burned through, however slight it was.

'So, fifteen grand. What are you thinking?' Hiccup asked as parameters of her promise were met.

She chuckled at the thought, trust him for his mind to wander to the important things. 'I'll show you what I'm looking at, once we're warm and had brekky.

 ** _Saturday Night…_**

 _There's only one way to describe it, Astrid has style. Thanks to Barbara Bavross' donation of her gear, Astrid's awards funding could be deposited else where and where in particular is quite the investment. Her love of riding dragons is one thing but unlike my ability to ride as I please, she could only do so under the regulation of training purposes. Hence the decision to fund a means of transportation closer to the ground mind you but no less thrilling; a motorcycle, specifically a Suzuki GSX-R750 MY18_ _coloured in her favourite blue and gold just like Stormfly. The photos were one thing but come schools end, the money will be in our accounts and off the show room floor will be her new ride. She's promised me a ride too, a gesture I could **hardly** refuse. I just hope her bike skills are as rounded as her dragon riding ones are._

 _With celebratory things aside, Mala's post season 'pep talk' was fairly predictable, the importance of low key transitions and the public eye being drawn upon them now. Her main point of course was in consideration to my 'illustrious speech of revolution' as she called it. Our cover had been blown prematurely to plan, so I figure why not make the most of the occasion? All the same, in doing so I painted a target on my back for the authorities and other media attention. Mala says we'll continue as planned, they can't enter our property without the proper authority but she's guaranteed at some point in the near future they'll pass the jurisdiction they need gain access. In that event, we have a contingency plan to minimise the fallout. I just hope there's enough time between then and now to work my magic on Toothless' tail._

 _For now, there are a couple of weeks left in school, the exam period for which… hehe, I'm not looking forward to. I won't deny there was an element of extreme cramming but with all that's been going on, what other choice did we have. I'm sure it'll be fine in the end, with the help of the gang I'm sure we'll manage to chunk the last dregs of info into our head. Nothing like squeezing biology theory on cellular properties and division. If I sound optimistic it's purely to retain some sense of false hope above all else. In truth Astrid and I are unnerved to say the least…_

With the books piled messily in a stack and the last few tabs ripe for closure on his computer, Hiccup finally laid to rest the evenings study. With Mala running Cami, Tom and Astrid back into town that afternoon. Hiccup was left to occupy himself with the finer details of biological science. At least until his brain felt like liquid in his head by which he'd turned back to the fresh recordings of the finals from his camera tech. He skipped over bits and pieces looking at some manoeuvres in detail and completely washing over others. He eventually found himself at the final moments of the race before complete disaster struck. He paused it the exact moment Braisler's wing clipped Stormfly then played back at fifty percent speed. The resuming frames jittered by as he took note of where there could have been any means to undo the fault. In any case, there was no escaping Brailser from this angle and timeframe. That's all it really came down to in the end; the time which Astrid became aware of the Huxter's intentions. Though the unfortunate reality had passed and the only possible solution in review was also beyond reach, he decided to package the section of footage to show Astrid at school tomorrow. He reached for his phone and thumbed in a note for Astrid.

H: Just did a review of the footage from the race. If you're interested, I can show you tomorrow.

…

…

A: Sure.

A: Go to bed Hiccup!

He could stifle his chuckle, he couldn't put it past Astrid to be direct but it wasn't that late was it? He glanced at the time and found it a little shock of surprise. Two thirty Monday morning. Could have been worse, could have been three.

 ** _Monday Morning…_**

Instant regret. That was the first thought that went through his mind when he woke to his alarm blaring in his ears. For some reason the second day after a physically enduring event, not the first was always more exhausting. Typically enough it had the bonus of being everyone's favourite day of the week and at the start of the examination block.

'Morning Son. Big week ahead,' Stoick called from outside his door.

Hiccup grumbled into his pillow, a pained sound of a typical case of adolescent Mondayitis. The feeling was reluctant to leave through breakfast all the way to school that morning. At least the group chat was alive and it seemed the gang had concocted a plan to escort Astrid and himself to a 'safe' zone away from the main crowds of kids whom were sure to create a stampede of questions. So when he arrived, he pulled up his hood and walked in a straight line to where he found Tuff standing by the administration block keeping a look out.

He saw his reclusive form and took one look at him under the hood and blanched. 'By Thor, you look like you've been in a wrestling match with a Nightmare,' Tuff quipped in his usual dry tone.

'You know, kinda was,' he pat his shoulder.

'Seriously though, your face right now is… haunting, like a ghost has invaded your body sucking you dry,' he continued.

'Yeah, right. Astrid here yet?' He asked sweeping his head around the area.

'Not quite,' Tuff replied thumbing his phone to alert the others that the 'Windwalker' had arrived. 'Thuggory should be here in a second.'

'Cool, I'm just gonna nap for a few minutes while he gets here,' in the time it took for him to say those words and close his eyes, Thuggory appeared around the corner.

'Hey man, let's gooooh my gods,' His tone was pleasant but his face froze as he saw the pale mess that was Hiccup's. 'You feeling alright?'

Fazed by the sudden requisite to move he completely missed Tom's reaction as he led them along side the admin block. They took a left between admin and the front of the Science labs skirting alongside the lecture theatre. Thuggory was checking his phone when Fishlegs called in.

F: You're clear past west side of SCI-labs, Cami waiting at corner of IND-tech and Music/Drama.

With the path relatively clear of people, Thuggory walked with Hiccup closely following though dragging his feet more or less. 'Right, eyes forward don't stop until you reach Cami.'

'Is this going to be a regular thing?' Hiccup yawned as Thuggory pushed him forward before doubling back between the Science and Industrial Tech labs.

True to his word he didn't deviate from his path reaching the corner where Cami was leaning casually against the wall. She was looking at her phone but her hand subconsciously reached out and pulled him in beside her. The sudden force pulling him off balance and in his weary state he stumbled against the wall.

'Ow,' he grumbled.

'Smooth Harold,' she quipped not tearing her gaze from her phone. 'Righto, so as usual the courtyard is overflowing with people but according to Fishy, there is a group of elevens on the other side of D block there so if we are lucky we can slip in behind and they won't notice us. Hopefully they'll lead us close to C block,' she relayed.

Hiccup furrowed his brow. 'But C block is on the other side…' Cami grabbed his hoody and dragged him into step. 'You know, I'm sure you guys are enjoying the novelty of playing escort but seriously, I can get to class fine on my own.'

'Nope, Mala's orders,' she replied punctually.

'Mala's what?' He tried to keep up despite his foggy head.

'She asked us to keep an eye on you two, make sure you get to class… unscathed I think the word was,' she explained aligning them with the wall of D block. 'And Astrid has just arrived.'

'Not literally. I think she just means to make sure I'm not being hassled or anything,' He translated the message into the more general intentions.

'Pfft, where's the fun in that?' she chuckled as they reached the T-junction of D block, the Art block and the Computer Technology labs.

Her phone buzzed again only her expression fell and widened in a spit of fear at the message.

F: ABORT – They're Art students.

The moment she read the message she looked up to the three oncoming guys entering the junction. Cami and Hiccup stopped dead in their tracks inadvertently catching their eye and with that they noticed Hiccup's extra paling face.

'Hey, look it's Hiccup. Great race on Saturday, you really kicked ass,' the first boy said.

'Yeah man, where'd you get a dragon like that? He's unreal?' The second commented.

'Oi let's get a selfie, put it on my story,' the third jumped wiping out his phone. 'Get in here Hiccup,' he said ushering him over all the while Fishlegs was buzzing through Cami's phone on messenger.

F: ABORT ABORT ABORT GET OUT OF THERE!

Cami caught a glance before grabbing Hiccup's arm dragging him off, 'Sorry boys we gotta get to class,' she pulled him back around the Computer labs to take that path but there were more groups of students casually strolling through casting cursory glances at them only for the recognition to hit.

F: Lost visual on Windwalker. Proceeding to plan B. Continue as planned with Nadder.

Cami's phone buzzed the message but it was already too late. 'Yo Hiccup! You're crazy man. That race was freaking unbelievable!'

Cami's face hardened as she pushed her wavering friend into the Art block in a split decision that was instant regret. She forgot it was an absolute hub for students during the breaks and being the morning the examination block hit, it was packed with people killing time until they had to head to class.

'Uh oh,' She immediately pushed him down the ringed hallway that lead around the studios of the building.

Another posse of students walked down the hall blocking their path, their face lighting up as they saw Hiccup's face immediately congratulating him on his efforts. 'Is it true you've known your dragon for thirteen years?' the echo of a question reached their ears as Cami pushed them through the side door into the centre gallery space having no place left to run.

'Why does everybody have to watch the dragon races, why can't it be needle point or something!' Cami fumed under her breath.

It was empty all for one person; Mr Bucket whom was refurbishing the space with recent works. 'Camilla? Harold. Where are we rushing to this morning?'

'Mr Bucket, Hi. Um, we're just taking the ahh scenic route to C block,' Hiccup replied shooting a short glare to Cami.

'Clearly. Well, you're a bit off course lad,' he chippered away not at all perturbed by their sudden intrusion.

'We had to take some emergency detours. You don't mind if we jump through here do you?' Cami inquired.

'Trying to escape your new fans are we?' he chuckled with a knowing look. 'In that case I'd go through there, puts you right by the southern exit.'

'Thanks sir,' Cami waved good bye leading Hiccup through the doors skipping past the groups of students hanging around and out into the open again.

C: We are on South… 'Ow!' Cami stumbled as she ran into someone on the path.

She collected her bearings only to find herself looking into the azure eyes of their mission counterpart. 'Cami, what are you doing?' Astrid exclaimed softly with Ruffnut behind her.

From beneath her own hoody she glanced behind her to Hiccup and like the others she gasped at his dishevelled state. 'Gods, you look awful. Did you not look in the mirror this morning?'

'Come on, I don't look that… Whoa my,' Cami held up her reverse camera and Hiccup got a square view of his pale face, darkened eyes and hair that was even messier than normal. 'Ok, fair enough.'

C: We are on South side of Art block.

F: Ok. Hang tight, looking for a route.

'Ok, so if we hang tight here, we should be alright… hey where are you going?' Cami called after Hiccup and Astrid.

They turned with tired expressions. 'Girls look, as much as we appreciate the effort, it really isn't necessary. C block is across the courtyard from here, we'll be fine,' Hiccup explained, his mental state too tired to be dealing with the shenanigans of his friends despite their well-meaning ideas and schemes.

'Oh come on, but it was even stupid elaborate. You love stupid elaborate right?' Ruffnut asked with a conviction that sounded as if she already knew the answer.

'Not today Ruff, maybe when we're feeling less stressed and tired, ok?' Astrid suggested.

'Fine,' she deflated just a little and Cami imputed the message for the others.

C: Call off the plan. Packages are tired and stressed.

Astrid read the little notification and turned back mid transit. 'Really?' she released a small smile.

'Your words, not mine,' Cami called after them.

She continued shaking her head as they ventured into he thick of the bustling courtyard. Even by staying on the edge by the assembly hall they figured they wouldn't draw too much attention. Their presumption proved bountiful in that by keeping to themselves with their hoods up, they blended in much to the other students keeping from getting cold. C block by this point was only a few metres away and with the thick of the crowds behind them still thinking they were over in the western blocks, it was a clean run.

'Um Astrid?' a voice, young and feminine spoke softly to their right.

Together, they froze and carefully peered across to see a grade seven girl standing cautiously and holding a small piece of paper. 'Hi,' Astrid narrowed her eyes, the girl's face seemingly familiar. 'Laura? Hey.'

She nodded with a small smile. 'I um, I saw you racing on Saturday. You're really good. So are you Hiccup,' her eyes widened when she got a good look at his face. 'Are you ok?'

Hiccup rolled his eyes to himself. 'Yeah, just tired. Thanks.'

'Oh. Ok. I um. I drew this for you,' she tentatively handed them the piece of paper, her features undoubtedly shy and self-conscious. 'It's you riding your dragons.'

Astrid returned a smile as she looked over the pencil line work and colours. 'It's great. You're the one with the critical eye Hiccup, what you think?' She passed over the drawing.

Immediately Hiccup was hit with the vibrancy of the colour work. 'Wow,' he whispered.

The drawing posed them dragon back and flying in a circular motion to create a ring around the page. There were little lines marking some of the scale work and the anatomical accuracy was quite impressive despite a few wonky lines. In the centre the words 'we live with our dragons' in gold ink complimented Stormfly's pallet.

'This is incredible. Strong use of line to highlight the colour work,' he went to hand it back but Laura stopped him.

'Keep it. It's for you.' She gifted a small smile in return.

'Thank you, I know just where to put it,' Astrid said in quite the truthful manner; there was a spot on her corkboard perfect for the work.

'Um. Can I ask you a question?' she voiced as Astrid slid the drawing into her satchel.

'Sure,' she replied.

'How did you become a dragon rider?' There was a shimmer of something in her eye, the lapse of her expression that caught Hiccup's attention.

'Now that's a long story,' she checked her watch; there was only a couple of minutes until the bell rang. 'I'll have to tell you later when we have more time.'

'That's alright. I guess I'll see you around?' She phrased more so as a question than a definitive gesture.

'Yeah, sounds good,' Astrid replied and watched as the little girl ran off into the crowds of the courtyard.

'Who was that?' Hiccup asked only peering beck from behind his hood.

'Laura Hides. She's year seven, I helped her a while back with getting around the senior school, finding all her classrooms and that,' she explained.

'Ahh, the joys of the junior years,' He quipped before they took their leave from the public sector by entering C block.

Fishlegs was awaiting them and much to their surprise, he was somehow in a state of denial that they passed through the courtyard almost undetected. 'How? What? How did you do that? Our plan, it was fool proof. it…'

'It was in the hands of… other human beings,' Astrid commented dryly holding back on explicitly insulting them.

'Also, if you don't make an effort to stay hidden, people aren't going to try and look for you,' Hiccup followed.

A plan well thought is only as good as its operators, a way of saying there was no concern about the masses of students scraping at them for information; they weren't reporters, so like people generally do, they keep to themselves unless a moment of convenience arises. The three-year elevens' weren't patrolling the back paths of school looking for them, it was a matter of convince and luck if nothing else that Cami wandered them into their path. Some people who were bigger fans like Laura may have had a lookout for them but in any case, most were happy keeping to their own devices. Though plans for evasion were nonetheless redundant due to the confinement of the classroom, a detail relatively overlooked as students rolled into class at the bell. Fishlegs face formed an expression that displayed that exact thought in a nutshell before he cast a look to Hiccup and Astrid.

'And now the fun begins,' Hiccup remarked at the first exclamation of their achievement.

'You didn't happen to, you know come up with some default answers last night?' Astrid quipped, her brow eluding to his unorthodox schedule.

'Between cramming Bio and Quadratic functions, not really a priority,' he said.

 _That first day of exam block felt like one of the longest days in my life. It wasn't because of the inevitable onslaught of questions being shot our way at the beginning of each study session but because of those study sessions. They are so Thor's forsaken long and with the added 'bonus' of being sleep deprived, each second drew out to feel like three. In the breaks, the group chat was alive and apparently there was a bet on how many times we got asked what we were going to do with the money and another on how many non-answers we gave. So far those numbers are equal with neither of us willing or in my case able to unveil our plans._

 _If it wasn't for the fact Dad and Mala had to work each day I'd have been able to stay at home and not go into school until I actually had an exam. Luckily though, Cami offered for me to hang with her on our 'off' periods. As imagined, she was brimming with more questions about our plans for the future and when our training resumed. Quite frankly I was happy enough not to think about returning to the saddle for a little while longer; the peace of a relatively normal life was a nice balance from the hectic formalities of the dragon races. At least until the exams are over and I don't feel like a vegetable, I intend on making the most of the break; in truth I've missed hanging with my friends. Astrid and I both have and its showing, the first cracks of division especially when we called off the escort plan on Monday. Though we were true to our word, we made sure that on a day where we weren't feeling drained we'd take part in the shenanigans. It felt good, fun to just let go of a sense of maturity and behave like little kids for a while._

 _Mala figured the hype would die down relatively quickly in preparation for the Championship finals but it didn't stop entirely. The occasional comment was made and even some that weren't so encouraging; picking entirely on the faults of our actions out of a sense of jealously. At least I think jealously is the right word to use. There was only one case where a student in our year picked up on the legal transgression regarding Windy's sheltering but thankfully a senior was close by to defend us. It was a strange sensation nonetheless in that the truth was I was involved in a breach of the law and yet the overwhelming support of my classmates and people I didn't even know was incredible. In any case the last fortnight of school became a safe haven away from the prying eyes of the media. They're appearance was subtle; usually only one reporter from a station unlike the several from the aftermath of the race. I figured it was to do with the Championship event on the horizon drawing away the main competition but nonetheless, the questions remained the same._

 _Was there some kind of stigma between the common folk and news distributers? A need to intentionally twist or incrimination at every possible turn? All they asked circulated around the conditions of Windy's inhabitation and the 'tarnishing' of Mom's reputation. The spiral of thought when trying to comprehend the mentality to put aside a sense of humanity and focus on the negative, unless that is the default mentality of humanity. Either way my thoughts on this matter drift back to the question of; will a reporter ever ask a question in a positive aspect. The answer is yes, they do but in a matter of legality and criminal action the occurrence is immensely rare. I don't know who it was that I answered to after the race, I'm still trying to understand why I did but in any case, she asked why I saved Braisler; not slandered reputable qualities, commended and what I suppose is an unorthodox action._

 _Why though?_

The days rolled on through all the same. Exams concluded and though his brain felt like mashed potato Hiccup felt strong with his performance, it was the best he could do given the circumstances. The reward no less was exceptionally fine; the promise Stoick made fulfilled as they journeyed to the Ironil track for the Championship finals. The highly public setting was bound to draw some kind of attention as was the predictability of the race's outcome. The lead champion rider Krogan was raking in bets when it came to him adding another championship to his name for the season. Hiccup may not have been a fan of the rider himself but there was no denying the atmosphere of the event. He'd heard of the reputation of the Suberbowl events in America being a grand spectacle but not like this; the Superbowl was nothing compared to this. Best part however, though the position in reality was mostly just a glorified spokes person at the head of a committee board, Stoick being Mayor had its (his?) privileges. That being the official's box of the main stadium away from the hungry fans below. A place of safety from prying eyes but no less the experience.

'When I heard you were coming I had doubt to believe it,' a deep growly voice remarked from behind that sent a tingle down Hiccup's spine.

Stoick turned to the door of the box to see a large man dressed in a dark suit, his black hair in dreadlocks tied behind his head, the face of which looked to have been met with experience, most notably the scar over his lip. His eyes bore no light but if the expression was anything to go by, the man was confident and in good spirits.

'Darius. I was wondering where you were,' Stoick replied smoothly extending a hand.

The two men clasped firmly in greeting. 'I was on my way through, figured I should drop in for a few minutes,' he said before those dark eyes fell upon Hiccup.

'This must be the great Harold I've heard about. The son of Stoick the Vast,' he couldn't place it but the edge of his voice hinted at something ominous and the fact he used the word Stoick.

Hiccup returned the formality extending his hand and was met with a bone crushing grip. 'You know when heard that it was your boy who took the Preliminary titles, I can't say I was surprised.'

'He certainly takes after Valka,' Stoick replied in turn.

'So I've heard. Your speech was very brave,' he straightened up and moved towards the window. 'I imagine the courts will want your heads for it though?' He asked turning a glance in their direction.

'We haven't heard anything yet. Though, I'd imagine it's only a matter of time now,' Stoick confirmed with his expression neutral, the atmosphere thick with an unnerving sense.

'Mmm. The courts will have their case but it'll do them no good,' Darius followed on with his ominous calm.

'How so?' Stoick replied.

He turned back from the window to face them directly. 'If the courts had their way, none of this,' he gestured to their surroundings. 'Would exist. It's their public law against that of the Sanctuary's. In any case your dragon is registered so it makes the effort even more futile.'

'He was only registered from Summer of last year though,' Hiccup enlightened him. 'Their case would likely focus on the time period before…'

'A time period where you nurtured a dragon to health, unbound and free to live at will by the good of your own choices. Their argument is against the visitation of a wild animal. A natural conduct for which there is no law against,' Darius explained his voice never raising from his calm nature. 'I would look into that if I were you.'

A shift from the overall shadow on his mind regarding their ordeal to come; the tabloids and their hellbent ways to incriminate his actions and yet at the top of it all, Darius Bludvist was on their side. Like reading a book out loud he spelt out the solution to the query on the minds but all without providing a context as to why.

'Thank you Mr Bludvist,' Hiccup replied.

There was a curl to his lips as he grinned in return. 'I may only have one arm, but like your father I try lend it where I can,' he explained walking past them back towards the door. 'I'll be keeping an eye on you Harold Haddock. Your future looks promising,' he returned one last look to the boy before stepping out.

Whatever he meant by that remark, Hiccup bared it in mind for if the eye of the grandmaster; the great 'Drago' Bludvist was looking his way, he'd clearly made an impression. In the immediate scheme of things, he figured it not best to dwell too much on the thought and enjoy the race. No doubt he could learn something from the masters of the competition. Unsurprising as it was, Krogan claimed victory with ease earning his fourth consecutive win. He had to hand it to him despite the distasteful aura he emitted, he knew how to ride. Though that being said the competition this season was biting closer to his tail than the regular season. Most of the competitors in the championship finals this year were fresh championship riders, a sign that the generation was passing on the torch to the next big stars. Granted there were still a few veterans amongst the ranks but like Barbara, their days were winding down.

Much to the likeness of the school years as the final exams were sat on that first Monday marking the finality of the academic year to be followed by the winter sports competition on the Tuesday and finally Wednesday morning's final presentation before departure. Freedom from regulated hours was their reward for the winter and the preparation for the festive season grew in full swing once again.

 _Astrid made an interesting observation to me yesterday, one I'm only now noticing. For all of time I've been shorter than her until now; we are level heights and the rest of the gang thinks that in time I'll surpass the majority of them. Thuggory of course will reign over us all but I can't complain, nor can everyone else for that matter. Cami says he's a great wind breaker… which is true. Where I seem to be gaining height his arms and legs are building in thickness, the look of one powerful young man. It's hard to notice behind all the layers though, the winter chills forcing us into thick jumpers and thermals._

 _Otherwise the call has been put out by Mala and come the turn of the new year, Astrid and I will be back into full swing with training. The rules have changed, the competition is harder and we are no longer constrained to circuit tracks. Though how we train and the type of challenges that lay ahead are one thing, we both took a breath of fresh air knowing that this time around we no longer had to hide from the public. This time we had the support of the gang and this time, Astrid and I are a registered team._

 ** _Mid December…_**

'Great news Hiccup! Your first appointment for suit tailoring is in early February,' Mala yelled through the door carrying a small pile of letters and magazines. 'But until then I got some catalogues for you to pick through. See what bits and pieces you like that way when we go you'll have a solid idea of what you'll need,' she handed him the catalogues brimming with suit componentry and fibre synthesis materials.

'Whoa. Are these all different component pieces?' Hiccup asked seeing the pages of various designs.

'Not quite,' Mala paused form sorting through the mail pile. 'Top of the page corresponds to the component part, the actual lists below are pertaining to the brands. Most of it is for cosmetic appeal, armour plating and aesthetic flourishes. The stuff you'll need to worry about most are the types of operating units for your tracking and signalling control gauntlet,' she explained.

'Operating units? I already have a Dragoneye, why do I need another operating system?' He inquired not sure of her meaning.

'Your Dragoneye is a processing unit between systems, it's almost like a hack between information streams in a way. You'll still need the operating hardware to run the base software for your tracking and emergency systems,' Mala clarified the point. 'But, there is nothing stopping you from splicing the Dragoneye into the control hardware to run your own subroutines. You'd simply need to know how to code the information through.'

'I may know someone who can do that,' He implied with a cheeky grin.

'Of course,' her expression dropped briefly as she opened the letter at the bottom of her stack.

Her eyes shut with an exhale as her expression grew darker. 'What is it?' Hiccup asked.

Mala handed him the letter. 'The thing we've inevitably been waiting for. Court order for Wednesday January sixth.'

'Well at least they waited until after Christmas,' he handed back the letter. 'What are you thinking?'

'I've looked into what Darius said and I he's made a substantial point,' Mala recounted her brow held down.

'What about Mrs Ack? What does she think?' Hiccup referred to the family lawyer.

'Freema seems convinced. With the official documentation at hand and Valka's journal you dug up from the storage room, she said it's all a matter of presentation; that the right words are used and in that case we should be alright,' Mala relayed. 'No, I mean we all knew this was going to happen but it's just typical of these welfare ingrates to stick their noses in matters where they shouldn't… again.'

'I know what you mean. On the other hand I suppose we can be thankful it's not PETA,' he quipped.

Mala full on ran her hands down her face with groan. 'Ohhhh, don't get me started with them.'

 _The history of the attempts of nature welfare intervention in Sanctuary affairs have been a long-standing debacle since its inception (conception?). Unlike bigger organisations like the lying consumer black hole PETA, they're mostly smaller groups of people with specific agendas. As you can imagine, their leaders are… more or less on the extreme side of their views thus the rally of followers they gather. They like to think it was their idea to ban the home domestication of dragons but anyone with common sense would know it's impractical in urban landscapes. So in any case they are jumping on our situation thanks to our location being a rural suburb, even if the landscape is almost entirely forest._

Despite the looming formality in the new year, the holiday season went on with cheer and over the Snoggletog festival great feasts and community events brought the people together from their busy lives. Family was once again celebrated in whole as Mala travelled North to Caldera Cay to be with her parents which left Stoick and Hiccup with the company of each other. Christmas day was always quiet and a time for reflection as they thought about the road ahead, the path taken into their hands from Valka's legacy; A legacy seemingly at stake.

 ** _January 6 2016…_**

A formality. No better a word was there that described the proceedings of that day as Hiccup sat silently by his father. It was one of the very few times he'd had to wear a suit, one that was starting to fall short in the sleeves. The prosecution side as such were mainly members of the court for readings of the law codes more or less but there was one other member whom he could have guessed was a welfare representative. He couldn't hold in the sigh as he knew the following rants of inhumanity and conduct breaches would bore a hole in his brain that would put him to sleep. It was supposed to be a small matter resolved quickly thanks to his 'evident' confession but he figured, if they could draw it out, they would.

A well-made prediction. The prosecutors spent their merry time listing the faults and possible future catastrophes dictated on the account of precedence. A long-winded process of essentially blaming future problems through reasoning like a slippery slope in his family's name. Not only was that outlandish but they should have known better than to draw conclusion from flimsy reasoning. Judge Mila to her satisfaction was entirely aware of this, constantly reminding them of the ethical code of conduct. In quiet he made a bet with Stoick on how many different ways they could call them hypocrites with using the exact term, so far it was six. Hiccup had his money on eight, whereas Stoick thought they could push to nine, a call just tall of their eventual number which meant an extra twenty bucks in Hiccup's pocket.

The time for Freema Ack to defend them finally dawned, she was more of a squat lady with coiled buns of dark hair. Her posture was straight and she kept her hands steady laying out the small pile of information in their possession.

'We will now hear from the Mrs Ack, representative of the defendant,' Judge Mila nodded for her to begin.

'I'll start with the detail provided by the prosecution regarding 'Inhumane conduct of native species',' she said cast and eye down to her scribbled notes.

There it began, one of the most satisfying legal 'roasts' if he dared call it that he'd ever known. Freema simply worked her way through their arguments shredding to pieces the fallacious proposals with simple logic all but scraping at the edges of her own central argument. The prosecutors, especially the welfare representative were growing dark expressions to the point where Freema reached the climax of her case.

'The main point to really put forth is that in reality, there is no section of law against the free travels of wildlife,' she began before the prosecution returned fire.

'Your honour the subject matter in question refers to the sheltering of a dragon, not smaller creatures such as birds. May we remind that all dragons registered under either the Sanctuary or the Racing League are to be catered for on premises, not in personal homes,' the leader woman rebutted.

'You may remind us as much as you feel necessary but it doesn't change the fact that the time period in question was before the official registration of the dragon in question,' she replied coolly.

Freema was about to commence the next part of her argument when the prosecution intervened again. 'Then the dragon was being held under illegal sheltering, a crime more serious in this case.'

'May I remind the prosecution that time to debate the defendants content will come once the defendant has presented her case,' Judge Mila spoke out on the end of their spiel.

He gestured once more with his hand towards Freema. 'Thank you. In the time period from May two thousand and two to July twenty fourteen, the Windwalker known as Windy was unregistered on the Sanctuary and Racing League records. His contact with the Haddock family was due to the research team lead by the late Valka Haddock and Diane Mala making contact whilst he was still a hatchling. The circumstances of his recovery were unique in that he was the first of their species to be discovered at the time and according to witnesses, severely wounded. It was a personal decision by Valka to take him home for treatment instead of the Sanctuary as she believed and I quote from the personal accounts found in her journal. _'Regarding the safe treatment and rehabilitation of the Windwalker, the Sanctuary is not equipped nor necessary in his rehabilitation. One he is healed, he will be set back with his kind and the information regarding his species kept in my personal possession until such a time that it is safe to perform intensive research.'_

She returned her focus to Judge Mila. 'So you see, the circumstances of Windy's extended stay was a natural occurrence by sheer chance alone. Up until the time of his registration, Windy was always a free dragon to leave at his own desire. It just so happened that he chose his place of roost at the Haddock home,' She concluded and not a moment to waste as the prosecution jumped on the detail.

'A decision that wouldn't have occurred had Valka Haddock not interfered,' she noted.

Freema remained calm with her delivery. 'Valka Haddock's interference whilst a potential catalyst cannot be burdened with the responsibility of the current situation. Her role was to document new species and recover injured dragons in which to nurture back to health. The interference you refer to is as a result of Valka simply doing her job; the preservation of the species native to our region. Under no reason did she have the intent to 'harbour' a dragon. That decision was made purely by the Windwalker,' She took a moment of thought having not closed the her point fully. 'As a member of a welfare organisation, the prosecution representative can understand the events taken place are as a duty to the organisation they serve. Were they in Valka's position, would've they not also helped that creature in need of care?' With that she took to her seat.

'Whilst the motion for guilt is not recognised,' Judge Mila began. 'The argument is no less substantial and sound. The actions of the late Valka Haddock were indeed, unorthodox and may be seen as against regular court law but the circumstances as proven with the supported evidence, eye witness accounts and her personal journal have proven this to be _quite_ the unorthodox case. With that in mind, the codes of practice and the manner of the Windwalker dragon's residence whilst of his own jurisdiction as you've described, they were also under supervision of the highest authority on the subject. The matter at hand deals with the domestication of dragons in urban areas, that of which does not effectively describe the situation since the Haddock residence is officially recognised as part of the highlands rural suburb and the dragon in question, was acting of his own accord. Free as you have described. Therefore I see no reason to convict Miss Diane Mala of these charges.'

Judge Mila lifted the hammer only it was just enough time for the prosecution to make one final stand. 'And what of the period after registration? Your records detail no information regarding a Windwalker in residence.'

'A finer detail in that the primary records don't display client sensitive information. As part of the package your honour is a signed document regarding the legal offsite habitation for the Windwalker as per his, unique requirements,' Freema detailed shortly sparing no expense. 'My client and her colleagues were quite adamant on the necessities of his species classification.'

Judge Mila scanned the document carefully and with a satisfied nod she lifted her hammer. 'Charges withdrawn,' wood met wood with a solid crack and an immediate flood of relief washed over the four of them.

Freema sent back a warming smile to Mala who in turn swivelled to face the Haddocks, their own faces broad with smiles. 'What did I tell you, just a formality.'

 ** _After the release…_**

The glass doors of the court building slid open and as suspected, the small crowds of reporters outside were awaiting them snapping photographs and capturing the footage. With the news now in the public domain, they awaited the chance to catch a word with the public figures. Stoick was the first to appear becoming a human shield for Hiccup and Mala to slip through. Immediately the reporters flocked up the steps towards them hammering as many questions as their mouths could manage resulting in a flurry of unintelligible noise.

Stoick stood his ground and raised his arms in a motion for calm. 'All is well. The charges have been revoked.'

In the meantime, Mala and Hiccup were out of the main fray when a pair of eyes caught them and raced in pursuit. 'Mister Haddock. Um, can I have one moment please?'

He cast a cautious glance to see who was hailing for his attention against the main crowd focused on Stoick. To his surprise he found the features of a familiar young face looking hopeful for a positive answer.

He furrowed his brow as the connection slowly drew back to the race aftermath. 'Are you… at the end of the Preliminay Finals. You asked me why I saved Braisler right?'

'That's right,' she spoke softly.

'Why?' He asked in return.

She held a nervous expression as the thought seemed to have a subconscious impact. 'It was the right thing to do.'

The parallels of the reasons caught him by surprise; those were his words to her. 'Who are you?'

'Um… My name is Erika. Erika Hardacre of the Continuum,' she answered.

The Continuum was one of the main publishing firms around Berk that stretched right out to Outland city. It was a completely unfamiliar field of knowledge so all that was really left to colour their image with was the stereotypical ideology of most tabloids.

'How did you end up there,' Mala suddenly asked, her own eyes narrowing.

She fiddled with the hem of her blouse as if she wasn't particularly sure about her reasons. 'They were hiring and I needed a foot in. It was the best I could do at the time,' she replied honestly.

'I see…' Mala's eyes caught movement in her peripheral vision as the other reporters caught onto the side rendezvous. 'I'm sorry miss Hardacre but really have to go now,' she apologised.

The flood of reporters quickly consumed her in the crowd as they took after Hiccup and Mala with Stoick's short distraction now spent. Hiccup's phone buzzed in his pocket and without much thought he whipped it out to a new notification from Astrid.

A: How's the court hearing going?'

They reached the car and entered the safe confines of the vehicle.

H: All finished. Cleared of all charges. Paparazzi chasing us. Heading home now.

He typed it in with slightly shaky hands as the crowd swarmed around the vehicle all before Stoick jumped into the passenger seat. Mala rolled them out of the park and into the safety of transit away from the media. Still his mind lingered back on their interrupted exchange with the reporter; Erika Hardacre. The name to match the face, a name behind the question that had been bugging the back of his subconscious for the last month and then some. The poetic nature of her response was curious no less as it seemed that despite the overwhelming flood of negative implications of his reveal there were still eyes on the overshadowed events at the race's conclusion. Perhaps now that the case was closed, focus may return to the brighter end of the event.

 ** _Mid-January 2016…_**

'You know, sometimes I really wonder why I allow you to stay on. I do. It seems that every time a chance to get some new some real news all you seem to be content on doing is asking questions about some completely unrelated and unimportant matter or get nothing at all!' The lead supervisor fumed pacing behind his desk.

'Look at this,' he held up copies of their latest prints, 'This here is what I'm talking about; pure info goldmine. The crème of the crop and here you go and write something about, what is this? Community preservation? Good will of volunteers? No, this is just petty righteous bullshit, that's what this is,' he resumed a position behind the desk flopping down the paper.

'The people want to see the juicy stuff, the Passas. Not some happy fluff piece about frolicking in the garden, the real meat! Scandals, suspicion and intrigue. That's the stuff that sells. Not this. Ok?'

It seemed that each time she sat in this office, receiving the brutal end of the stick from her supervisor, Erika found it a little less daunting despite the gut wrenching destruction it did on her confidence. She couldn't see the end of this tunnel, the dark walls closing around her will forcing her into conformity; but it wouldn't stop her trying. She knew in her heart that what she wrote, the little articles about local events were uplifting and encouraging to readers. It may have been true that her time at the Continuum was dwarfed by the veterans of the journalism firm but it didn't stop the trickle of emails from readers spreading their thanks and encouragement. Still, Supervisor Starkard was relentless in his rants, burning with frustration over the duality of his desires and the oncoming stream of positive feedback about her articles. That was the problem; since her employment at the beginning of the year she had captured readers attention with news that brought the truth to the matter, laying aside personal ambitions and damning accounts to set a suspicious light on events and people. She would ask the right questions but they were not what Starkard wanted. Though the recent times were taking its toll and given the on-going criticism, she even questioned the idea of leaving on her own accord to work someplace else, if they would even have her talent.

'I just don't know what to do with you Erika. I'll admit, you can write. But you need to start getting this right real soon,' he continued in a softer yet stern voice.

'Mr Starkard, I…' she began with her calm and softer voice.

'No. No, no I don't want any excuses this time. You can't say the truth isn't tangible when you have three people telling three different stories about the same thing. It's your job to find the best bits and piece them together. I thought you understood that when I sent you off to the pre-league final but no. Once again you went on your little fantasy journey writing about 'the hero behind the mask, saving dragons one step at a time blah blah blah. The kid was illegally sheltering a dragon. Where is the hero there hmm?'

'Sir, the court case dropped all charges, they didn't break the…' she tried to explain again.

'Ohhhhh,' Starkard wiped his hands down his face. 'My gods Erika, you're missing the point. The kid, not just that, Mayor Haddock's kid were implicated in shady business and secrets. The mayor whom we all know as one of the greatest public figures of our time. After all, we're the ones who wrote that! Even more so, Diane Mala, head of the Dragon Sanctuary was on the inside and did nothing. They are already known for internal corruption in the past. Imagine this: 'Haddock. The secret life.' Now if that isn't a story we should explore I don't what is.'

Erika simply sighed with downcast eyes, maybe now was the right time. 'I'm sorry sir. Should I just…?' she quietly stated placidly pointing towards the door.

'No,' Starkard sighed. 'You're not done yet. I _was_ trying to lead this somewhere but I think I'll just get to the point,' he pointed to the piece of paper Erika had presented to him upon entering his office.

'You know, this was the last thing I expected to see when I came in this morning. So it seems Harold Haddock has agreed to a one off interview and obviously to my surprise, he is very insistent that it be with you and you alone. Now I don't know why in Helheim that is but I'm not foolish enough to give away what is clearly a very generous gift,' Starkard emphasised on those last works pinching his fingertips together.

'The problem is how can I trust you to 'do the right thing' as he says. See, when you put your reputation into play, I don't like it. I don't agree with it. But I will accept it on one condition. Do as we do, not as you do. You'll have a ten-minute slot on the twenty seventh at seven thirty five and it will be televised thanks to our BBC partnership. You can keep writing your shorts for the magazine until then but consider this your last chance Erika. Do us proud and I'll keep you on afterwards. Fail me and I give you permission to take your permanent leave. Now take this and get started,' he handed off the document before slumping in his chair with an audible sigh exhaling his own stress.

'Thank you Mr Starkard,' she returned promptly before punctually returning to her desk.

She inspected the letter carefully to find a short list of instructions and an anecdote.

 _Mr Harold Haddock is pleased to inform the Continuum he has accepted an offer for a private interview at a time of dual convenience._

 _It is also requested without compromise that the interview be conducted by miss Erika Hardacre in full. The questions and responses being miss Hardacre's alone. If these terms cannot be met, then there will be no interview._

 _Diane Mala on behalf of Harold Haddock._

 _To Erika Hardacre. Following the presentations at the Preliminary Final and the court hearing, you asked me why I helped in saving the life of Braisler; the dragon rode by former competitor and rival Huxter Prince. I told you that it was the right thing to do and my answer is no different, nor will it ever change. The thing you are probably wondering is why you were the only one I have responded to directly? That too was the right thing to do. Of all the reporters trailing me around the city, you were the only one concerned with the actions of the day not those in relation to past deeds. This I wish to thank you for. In light of that, I'll do one interview but I must ask that you do what you're good at – do the right thing._

 _Regards, Harold Haddock_

The pieces that fell into place in her mind suddenly brought some clarity and with that she smiled. Where his talent was in the realms of the dragon world, hers was through writing what the people needed to see, not what the firm wanted to tell them.

 ** _The Haddock Backyard…_**

'Incoming!' The ball whizzed threw the air towards Toothless.

His eyes narrowed and with strong legs he launched into the air performing a twisting somersault. The ball was caught smoothly between his gums and his landing was balanced with trained precision.

'Woohoo! That a boy Toothless. Alright Windy, you're up,' he announced picking up another ball to aim.

He pelted it to the dragon's left to which he darted fast extending his wing to let the ball impact and roll down it. The exercise was focusing on the new game types as part of the Intermediate League event modes, specifically the Arena games involving ball handling skills. From the previous season, Hiccup had analysed the different modes of play; the games were reminiscent of different ground sports like Rugby, Basketball and even American Football styles. For the most part they involved a simple method of play by transporting the ball to the goal hoop. The main variation that set them apart was the fact it was aerial and the inclusion of obstacles. It was fast paced, highly intense and the training regime Mala had set for them completely rewrote the rules of the Preliminary season. One of the undeniable benefits was having Toothless partake as best he could. His tail fin was still garbage and constantly broke under the strain but Hiccup had managed work a locking mechanism for an element of sustained gliding. It too wasn't all that reliable and he had a strong suspicion Toothless was quite against the device. It was still an iteration and until he narrowed down what parts that he need specifically, the garbage would have to do. He threw the ball again to Toothless when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out with a notification from Astrid, in turn pulling out a smile.

A: Hey. What you up to?

H: At home, training with Windy. What's up?

He lowered his phone for a moment and pegged a ball high into the air for Windy, the dragon launching himself high to reach the ball.

A: Not too much. I was just wondering; would you like to come over? I want to show you something.

H: I'll just check with Dad, should be fine. What is it?

A: You'll see.

Typical of Astrid to keep her answer vague but in her defence, she liked to give surprises. In any case he had feeling what it may be. A little over an hour later, they were on their way to the Hofferson home, a spacious yet cosy double story home with a white weatherboard exterior and Colourbond steel roofing; an interesting choice considering their occupation. All the same, the house was up a short drive with an open front yard large enough for a complete driving loop. It may not have been his first venture here but the house never failed to ground his sense of reality. Modern was the word he'd use unlike the more contemporary design of their reclusive home. He could see Astrid awaiting them through the upstairs window overlooking the yard. She quickly slipped on her jacket and ducked into he cold to meet them, Stoick having driven the car around ready to exit.

'Morning Steven!' She called out to broad smiles and twinkling eyes.

'Hello Astrid, how are you?' He returned stepping out the door to look over the car.

'Good. Really good,' Her eyes quickly fell on Hiccup and as if her smile could widen any further.

She skipped forth and embraced him in a hug, his body warm from the car. 'You'll have to give Mala a call when you're ready to go. She'll be on her way out tonight, usual checks. Cheerio.'

'Righto. See you soon Dad,' he replied before greeting Astrid with his full attention. 'So, what do you want to show me?'

With both hands she held them close to her chest and shook them in balled fists. 'Come with me,' she tugged his arm pulling him to the garage doors.

She clicked the blipper resulting in a slow reveal of the contents inside the garage. Hiccup had all but settled on an idea of the mystery contents behind the door only that when the item of interest was reveal he was yet again surprised.

'Wow. A small tower of boxes,' he teased with the best poker face he could muster but when she rolled her eyes he cracked a grin and followed inside.

'We figured trying to ship over the bulk of the holiday season would be a disaster so we waited after new year's Anyway, here it is,' She ran her hand over the first set of crates.

'Huh, you know I wasn't sure if the bike would come assembled or not. Guess this means you have a little after school project,' he quipped reading over the labels.

'Still two weeks left until term starts, got a bit of time to start?' She suggested with hopeful optimism.

'That's two weeks with your assembly skills. I mean they'll have instructions but it is a whole entire motorcycle that's normally assembled in factories,' Hiccup outlined with a familiar understanding of building processes. 'Speaking of which, why didn't you just buy a completed model?'

'Cheaper in parts than on the floor, I only spent about ten grand of the sum,' she clarified feeling quite proud about the savvy bargain. 'As for the rest, I might take a page out of Tuff's book.'

'Really?' He confirmed.

'Yep, invest in a term deposit until I turn eighteen, get a bit more back on interest,' Astrid concluded.

'Fair enough,' he knelt back nodding his head at the promising plan before turning his attention back to the bike parts. 'But ahh, you still won't be able to ride it for at least, well at least for another year.'

'I know,' she admitted without disappointment in her voice. 'Which is why I wanted to ask you…' there it was that an edge of reservation hinted in her actions. 'Would you like to help me build it? I mean your skills are incredible and…'

'Of course,' he stopped her there with a small smile. 'I'd love to help.'

Her arms grew agitated again and she began fist pumping the air. 'Hahaaaa! Thank you so much,' she threw herself upon him tackling him to the ground.

They both tumbled laughing for a reason that was unimportant for the moment but for whatever reason it was, it felt right. 'So, when do you want to start?'

It began there in that garage, the first components being slotted and fitted piece by piece as together in that little garage they embarked on yet another journey together. In some cases, the work was all too similar to the work he'd progressed on with the tail fin. Hiccup's progress was as steady and formulated with expert precision required to meet the structural and technical specification for the environment. In a way there was a certain poetry between them, the parallel paths of the journey they had both opted to take. With that in mind they both knew that this year, they'd see more of each other than anyone else; the dual progression into the Intermediate league, their training schedule, the lapping classes together in the coming school year and now in company working on Astrid's motorcycle. The question may never have come to mind until their success at the preliminary league but with this daily contact, what would the media be sure to speculate? It was an inevitability neither of them was keen to witness, especially with the new concept that was growing on Hiccup's mind.

The past was littered with times regarding discussion towards their independency to the circle of clubs in the league; the choice free of their choosing. For the longest time Hiccup was stumped on a decision and even with Astrid having considered some remarkable names to ride by, she too was undecided. The first time the thought presented itself, Hiccup had dismissed it yet nor would it entirely leave. Over the Snoggletog season it grew on him up until the point that he found himself in quite an interesting position.

 ** _Forgeworks, Gobber's office…_**

'You're asking me what?' Gobber squinted from behind his desk before shooting a look to Stoick and Walter.

Hiccup sighed before trying again. 'Gobber, I was wondering if maybe you'd consider…'

'I heard what you said Hiccup but did you not first consider my personal regard to the races?' He replied cutting Hiccup off.

'I… I know you, that you have a rule against sponsoring clubs in the races,' he returned with the obvious hurdle of the topic.

'A rule? More like a religious belief,' he scoffed at the understating term.

'But, we aren't a club Gobber. We are just two independent racers who want to create a contractual partnership,' Hicucp further explained.

'Look I know what you mean. I do. But if you do one a favour it sends a precedent for others and next thing you know I have clubs on my backside again wanting this company's logo on their uniforms,' He stood from behind his desk and paced around the side.

'Then promote it as an exclusive venture, a trial to test the air,' Hiccup suggested snatching a quick glance to Astrid. 'Think about it. This isn't some high-class racing club with a dozen veteran riders to their name, it's two independents riders fresh into the Intermediate league; minimal costs and significantly less on losses if things don't work out. Compared to running with a larger name doing this is a safer option.'

Gobber was reluctant to face them, his mind running the figures before coming to a join solution resulting in a small sigh. 'You're not wrong about it being safer.'

'Then surely you can see that the only ones who can lose in this situation is us?' Hiccup reinforced his point on Gobber's reply.

'The answer's no Hiccup. Not since the racing league's inception (conception?) have we ever sponsored any club or rider in the races,' Gobber faced them this time with a firm conviction in his face and voice.

Hiccup slumped back in his chair as he tried to think up another argument to pitch when Astrid leant forward. 'Ok. Look, Mr Belchen we really didn't want to say this but we need you. In order for us to compete with a partnership contract we need a sponsor to condone the contract and you are the only person we trust to do this. Besides, we did win the Preliminary as wild card entries; if you sponsor us it not only presents your interest in quality but it may just bring in greater publicity,' Astrid elaborated.

Gobber's brow deepened into a frown as he thought about the prospect. 'Locally, you are the single biggest supplier of general wares in the region. Think about how many people watch the dragon races internationally? That's a great potential of ports in international trading up for discovery?' She brought the point to it's conclusion. 'We can help make that a potential future if you help us.'

He was silent as the cogs of his mind turned over in thought before he faced Hiccup with what looked to be surprise and intrigue. 'Just quietly, you probably should have led with that.'

'We just didn't want to sound desperate. Guess that's a bit redundant now,' she cast a quick glance to Hiccup whom mirrored her guilt.

Behind them Stoick checked his watch to find time was short. 'We'd best be going Harold, we shouldn't take up too much more of Gobber's time,' he reached forward and shook his old friends hand. 'Thank you for seeing us all the same Gobber. Even if it's not as we hoped.'

'I am sorry Stoick, it's just not what we do,' he replied as the company took towards the door.

Hiccup was the last to pass through the door when he paused and cast a half glance back. 'No. It's not what _you_ do,' then the door clicked close behind him.

 _I can't say it was a complete loss; we knew going in that the most likely answer would be no. The glimmer of hope it seems likes to draw us in and with an unrealistic expectation, it is then the precursor to disappointment. I'm not mad and I'm not going to discontinue my affiliation with Forgeworks, they are still the best source for all my better needs and wants. Gobber knows all the outlets and manufactures with the best stuff. The reality is I'm stumped for ideas because I simply just don't trust people with this junction; if the media wants to have their way then it leaves little in the room for companies and establishments trustworthy or even willing enough to support a sponsorship. We just have to keep searching…_

Hiccup slipped the pen back into the spine slot and set the journal back to the top of his desk before venturing up stairs to where Mala was analysing some data tests. She was at the table with several documents surrounding her and her headphones were on to block out the sound. He took to the couch and switched on the TV where his mind was recalculating the time left until the beginning of the school semester and further on, the dragon racing season. They'd received word on the interview on the twenty seventh, the first main point of concern on the agenda; he genuinely hoped Erika would be free enough to ask the questions that mattered most. From there the racing tracks would open for pre-emptive training allowing for some time back on the track to prepare.

His mind was intently focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice Mala's phone buzz to her attention nor the gasp and change of expression as the call progressed. 'Hiccup!'

He jumped a little as reality crashed back on his senses and swivelled to face Mala as she stood behind the couch, phone in hand and looking outstandingly excited. 'I just got a call from Gobber.'

Unbelievable, utterly unbelievable in that there was no way Mala would be excited over a negative response therefore concluding that Gobber, despite all he stood for had done them a service they could never thank him enough for. 'He said he'll do it. He'll sponsor you and Astrid in the Intermediate league.'

 **To be continued in Superstar Dragon Racers**

 **If you have not guessed, I have issues with PETA, magazine publishing and very little knowledge on the conduct of court trials. That's not really important. The point to take away is that actions have consequence regardless of the outcome.**

 **If you are also wondering what the whole ordeal with keeping Windy a secret despite the loophole means. More or less, without a certainty of the future and the public reaction, the wild card entry was the safest and seamless option. All of the problems were guarded until the season concluded therefore Hiccup and Astrid didn't have to race with these new concerns on their minds.**

 **No legs were lost in the writing of this chapter.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **So, this will be the last time I make an EN since I don't want to take some of the spotlight every chapter, but as far as I'm concerned, I will be rereading every chapter and editing them from here on out. So, I guess Smoe has a team of two people (him and I) behind this story. Anyway, I'll catch you all soon! I'll see you in the skies, Dragonites! :D**

 **~Xy**


	12. 12 Superstar Dragon Rider

**Superstar Dragon Rider**

 ** _Forgeworks…_**

'So why'd you change your mind?' Hiccup asked.

Gobber returned his gaze with careful analysis in his eyes. 'I suppose, look I'll be honest with you Hiccup, you are by far my most interesting customer and there are some strange ones out there but I think nine times out of ten I'm having to order the part you need rather than it being in stock. I doubt that trend is going to change anytime soon.'

Hiccup quirked a brow knowing that statement to be true. 'I also know that the likelihood of other companies sponsoring you is slim let alone those that can actually support your interests. In short, I guess I am your only way in and from the chatter that's going around… you're making a mark on the public. Things could definitely change with this new direction you're taking,' Gobber explained before he turned a reserved eye on Hiccup. 'Though with that in mind, should I be worried about what you're cooking up next?'

He cracked a smile to surface though his insides jerked in a flush of nerves. 'Ahh, I think you can rest easy for now. The paper work wasn't a problem was it?'

'I can't say it didn't run my head into the ground trying to figure out all the this's and that's for this thing. Oh, and I only allow one major existential crisis per six months, so you've used up that privilege till July laddie,' Gobber spouted as he spread the documentation across his office desk.

'I'll hold that to my person. Consider your mind free of strain until July,' Hiccup replied smiling in a way that only caused Gobber to scoff.

'Ha, yeah right. Running a multi-tiered hardware and tech conglomerate basically means weekly headaches,' he continued complaining as he found the document of interest. 'Here we go.'

Hiccup leaned in by his shoulder to peer at the contents. 'So if I understand this right, Forgeworks is basically going to set us up with rights access to gear and tech plus funding?'

'Aye, granted you'll be earning reward prizes from competing well,' Gobber finalised signing his signature at the bottom. 'Ahh, look. I know it's a big ask but please don't make me regret this. Worst come to worst I'll have to withdraw.'

'We know. Don't worry Gobber, Astrid and I have been training hard, if anything is going to slow us down, it'll be the bureaucracy.' Hiccup reassured him.

Gobber merely nodded though his focus was unwavering. 'You got that right. How have you gone with your new armour spec's. Got all flashy and spandexed up yet?'

Truth be told that process was becoming more strenuous the longer he compared the stats; the minute differences and compromises were always a few points short of his ideal specifications. If the deal meant the gear was awarded free of charge he was going to waste no expense on quality. In thinking that, there was nothing to stop him from privately tweaking the gear to balance out the statistics. As for a base model to work with, the highest tiered gear available was the Type 8 heavy; a carbon fibre composite that stacked up on metal plates resulting in a bulky yet very sturdy suit. That however was unsuitable for his style of play, the suit was balanced more towards the arena games and larger people intending to be the 'bruisers' of the competition. As proven in the Preliminary league his style was sharper and more to the complexion of fluid and streamline manoeuvres through the gaps. Ergo his eye had been caught by the Type 6 racer, a more skin-tight application of the plates and hardened padding. Being a slightly dated model he had the full intention to work over the gaps.

'I have an idea to run with but there's a couple of ahh, minor details to sort out,' Hiccup elaborated on the point shivering his hand on 'minor.'

'Fair enough.' Gobber said standing tall from signing over the last of the documents. 'All righty then, that's that.'

'Awesome. Thank you so much Gobber,' Hiccup graciously shook his hand.

'Aye, you just keep up your end of the deal and we'll all be good. Oh, better let your lass know,' Gobber reminded him patting his back.

He hesitated in shifting the documents into a pile. 'Ahh, ye…yeah. Yeah, of course,' something told him he was never going to have any success at poker.

The idea only more prominent as he peeled away from the table to the soft chuckling of Gobber. 'I um. I guess I'll catch you later Gobber. Thanks.'

'All good lad, do me proud. Oh and good luck with your interview on Wednesday,' he offered a last gift of encouragement to which Hiccup smiled back through the door.

 ** _Studio 6 BBC centre…_**

The managerial staff hurried to their assigned rosters with clipboards in hand and mics at the ready. The studio set was prepped and the final dust off of gear marked the impending presentation to air as per their intended schedule. Erika was nervously tapping her foot subconsciously as she awaited the green light for her to enter the set before the segment began.

'Miss Hardacre?' a soft nasally voice reached her from behind.

Her heightened awareness whipped her around with a start as she lay eyes upon the star of the segment. 'Harold! Please, just Erika,' she said shaking his hand promptly. 'I… I can't honestly say how… honoured I am.'

Hiccup returned with a smile. 'I take it you got my letter?'

'Yes. Yes I did. Like I said, I'm honoured,' she repeated with a smile to match.

Hiccup shook his head casting a short glance to the stage crew whom were gesturing them to proceed onstage. 'You approached me remember?' he said taking the lead onto the set.

Erika felt herself hesitate in that moment as the thought clouded her mind, _the right thing to do._ The trickle of a chill that ran up her mind only set a pool of doubt in her stomach as she wondered if it was indeed the right path she had followed in preparation for tonight. It wasn't her fault was it, to exercise the need for a creative approach? Or perhaps it was which in preparing what she had, the integrity of her career whilst under immense scrutiny may be saved. Through the blindness of excitement and pride she had undoubtedly missed the obvious truth; this was more than just a test of loyalty but one of blind obedience. Proof for Starkard to see if her will to define her own style was stronger than her dependence on this job. Upon seating herself opposite Hiccup she felt only trepidation as her future hung on the outcome of this interview.

She assembled her notes in her palm notes I her hands for reference should she lose track of their conversation and put on a smile despite her nerves as the red light on camera one switch on. The formal introduction from the main studio was read and the studio director waved his hand down signalling the set was live. The interview for all intents and purposes had begun.

'Here with us tonight is a young man who has all but impressed an entire nation with his prowess in dragon racing taking out the preliminary league titles of the twenty fifteen season. A product of his folks, our mayor Steven and the late Valka Haddock, Harold. Welcome,' she opened the address before turning to face him dead on.

'Thank you for having me,' he spoke confidently and clear.

She flicked her eyes to the first note to address. 'In a single season alone you've managed to draw the attention of some of the biggest names in the season, that and set completely new records for the competition. How would you describe your experience last year?'

He held a certain sparkle in his eye as he opened his mouth to speak, though the words were caught in his throat. 'Ahh, surreal to be honest. Sometimes I still wonder if it was all part of my imagination.'

'Even here?' she furthered.

'Well this is definitely the most public thing I've done, I'm not big on cameras,' he chuckled keeping the mood lighter to begin.

'Of course,' she returned a smile.

'But the whole ordeal,' Hiccup piped up to continue his explanation. 'it was rigorous and time consuming. The first six months were jam packed with physical tests and technique skills, not to mention up until June of twenty-fourteen I'd never been on a dragon's back before.'

Erika took a moment to consider that detail into how she could phrase her next question. 'Interesting… In your speech at the awards ceremony you revealed that your dragon, Windy was living at home and yet not once did you want to go for a ride?'

There was an air of hesitation as Hiccup frowned then reanalysed the question. 'For one, Windy merely resided there, so to ride him would've essentially abused animal rights laws in my understanding, at least until he was registered. But, the idea of riding him had been on my mind for years, I mean how many kids dream of riding a dragon?'

Erika nodded firmly sensing the new edge of tone. 'Personally, I can't actually say I was one of them.'

His smile returned sending some reassurance in her direction. 'Really? You're missing out. They are amazing creatures both on and off the ground,' the passion in that statement was pure.

'As you have no doubt proven,' she commented. 'In which I have to say, they've grown on me a little in the past year.'

'Can't deny progress. Give me time and I reckon you'll love them by the end of the financial year,' he quipped.

'So I guess that begs the question, why did you start dragon racing?' her tone was ironic to the truth that it was the most obvious question to ask.

Everyone knew this question was completely inevitable and yet it was still one of the most intriguing to offer. Hiccup especially was awaiting the moment he would have to answer the one question that troubled his conscious some time ago; Astrid was the first to illicit such a response but since then she knew the truth. That information however was still off limits to the general public which is why they had crafted an answer together, one that would solidify an idea that was still the truth, just from a certain point of view.

'As unclimactic as it sounds, I simply got that choice. It's funny, cause Dad had always made it clear to me for years that I could never go into the dragon racing arena, ever. Turns out that was simply because he said I couldn't. In truth there was no real issue in the matter and once my mentor Diane Mala explained it to him, he changed his mind. I got the choice and followed it through,' Hiccup explained not once alluding to any other angle of change; Toothless was completely void.

Erika cast him a glance that indicated exactly what they were all thinking. 'A choice? Wow, in comparison with your reputation to completely awestruck audiences that is a bland beginning.'

He couldn't help but chuckle. 'Well despite what my friends say, not everything with me is dramatic.'

'That is fair. But I do wonder, your father was dealing with cancer at the time. Is it possible that may have helped in shifting his views?' She asked hoping not to hit the sore spot but Hiccup simply accepted it.

'I'm not entirely sure. I'm not going to ask him though because ultimately, he did change his mind. I suppose when you do put the logic behind it, it does make sense. Still, I can't really say and that's ok,' he replied very calmly with open palms thus a sign he was growing more comfortable with their surroundings.

'A spot of wisdom from Harold Haddock everyone,' she addressed the audience before peeking at her notes.

That was where the onset of trepidation returned, the unnerving sense that she was intending on leading them down a path that didn't sit right with her. To continue would only cause tension to grow between them. The test, her final trial of obedience to the company and as she swept a fleeting glance towards the studio team she landed upon the hard expression of her superior. Starkard stood unwavering with arms crossed and his gaze fixated upon her intently, it was no calm, only fuel to the fire on her nerves.

'I guess this leads me to wonder. Your mother,' Hiccup's attention locked onto hers and the cheering expression frowned instantly. 'Do you think she would be proud?'

He remained still as he pondered any hidden meaning but he could triangulate the source. 'Why do you ask?' they both knew where that rebuttal led, the trap she was in.

She peered at the notes again, the majority in truth all an edit of Starkard's from her draft. There it was that the realisation hit her; she was an instrument of at his disposal, able to design an interview still under his control despite her face at the front. This interview wasn't just about proving her loyalty but a way for Starkard to inflict damage and tarnish Hiccup's image, a method still true to his stigma. Each question though her own was twisted to some degree; he needed her skills, her creative edge to weave past the signs of loading the questions in his favour.

Only now as Erika watched Hiccup's expression drop to a vey neutral tone did she realise her reality. She would, should she continue with this line of question, betray Hiccup's trust and confidence. There was nothing to stop him from walking out and that future was growing in likeliness. The interview would cut short, ratings would drop as would confidence in her all to the design of Starkard's intentions. He would get his wish in removing her from the company and still pull in the biggest scoop of the year so far. No matter the outcome, Starkard would win either way. She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't. It may be at the cost of her job but at least the damage would be minimised and the trust embedded with her from Hiccup would stand.

'I ask…' she cast another glance at Starkard who was glaring back with a piercing gaze that still spoke volumes of his silent threat.

She wouldn't stand for it any longer and with a slightly emphasised motion she placed her cards to the side in full view of the cameras further catching Hiccup's attention. 'I ask because your mother stood for a strong belief in the protection of dragons. Something I believe you share and uphold to the best of your ability.'

Hiccup's expression shifted slightly, a face of curiosity. 'When it comes to dragons, everything I do is in the passage of her belief's. I guess all I can say is that I hope I've done right by her. That belief was at her core; to do what's right,' his eyes bore into hers on that final phrase, the double meaning far from lost.

'I believe it,' she said calm yet firm taking on board the reality now that she was in control for now, a new power to go where she wished. 'In fact, that was the first thing you said to me last year. Which leads me to ask that again the question again, because I think people need to hear what you have to say.'

Hiccup seemingly relaxed sitting back in his chair a little more, a sense of ease in his face. 'Harold Haddock, in the final moments of last year's season you took the win ahead of whom we know as your arch rival Huxter Prince. As it was revealed, Huxter had injected thyroxine into his dragon Braisler thus breaking the racing code resulting in his disqualification. Why was it, that you forfeited your right to anonymity and confronted Huxter all to try and save Braisler's life, despite him being your rival's dragon?'

He couldn't say the moment was fond as it left a sour mark on his memory but he was smiling nonetheless. 'Braisler was innocent. It wasn't his choice to be injected with a drug that is inherently lethal post application; he was a casualty of the ill choices of Huxter. I imagine most authorities would have simply reverted to putting him down, it's cleaner and cheaper but not me. It didn't matter if the situation was hopeless, I had to do something because that's I believe in. I had to try because it was the right thing to do. The same way doctors and paramedics work to save human lives against all odds.'

Erika found the edges of her lips pulling broader until they could venture no further. 'And thanks to your actions, Brailser is now recovering well in the Sanctuary.'

'Yes he is. It's unlikely he'll be able to race again but he will be fit to be released back into the wild given time,' Hiccup elaborated.

The glance was sharp but enough to see that Starkard was fuming, the short shake of his head in silent anger before he turned and left the studio. 'That's good to hear. So, what are your plans for the oncoming season? The intermediate league is tough.'

'Mmmm. Ahh, Astrid and I have been training hard, we have a couple of new tricks up our sleeves and thanks to everything that's happened well, it's a lot simpler to be accommodated for our extra needs,' Hiccup explained.

Erika took note of the detail. 'And how is Astrid handling things. I mean it was pretty clear you two knew each other outside the competition.'

'Um, yeah. Sh… she's doing fine, great actually. Yeah we um…' he stammered as he tried to come up with something reasonable to say.

After all their business beyond the races had mostly just been the final stretch of school moving into holidays. They would visit, train and talk about stuff either with or without the gang; a sense of normality in their completely irregular life.

'Don't worry, I'm not insinuating anything hehe. Um, as in how has she handled the transition considering she took out the second placing last year?' Erika narrowed her question more specifically.

'Oh? No, she's handled it well, a lot better than me anyway. She managed to duck under the radar,' he said emphasising the motion with his hand.

Erika nodded understanding what he was implying. 'Yes, I'm sure we all heard what happened but the charges were dropped so that's a bonus,' she noted before her mind ticked over to a new topic. 'So, I want to take us back to speech. There's something there I'm sure has been on everyone's mind.'

Hiccup's brow dip slightly as he awaited the detail. 'Your nickname. Why do they call you Hiccup?' Erika asked with a grin of pure mischief.

Hiccup felt his cheeks burn knowing precisely why, a detail he daren't reveal on live television let alone in the company of his friends. 'Oh man haha. I ahh, I actually can't say. Uhh… see my friends and I currently have a bet wagering on our nicknames. It's based on the name itself, the origin and suitability to the person.'

'I see, so what's the hold up?' She pressed further.

'Oh believe me, you don't want to know. Plus, I think it saves another of my friend's dignity so, the locks are in place. Permanently,' he bit lip mentally reminding himself to check on Fishlegs at school.

For the remainder of the time allotted for the interview, Hiccup and Erika continued to talk about various topics regarding the present and future. Any detail about the 'scandals' as such were avoided unless necessary for reference information; in any case the interview felt more like a conversation. It was clear in Hiccup's mind that whatever topics were written upon those cards were not her own choice. The invisible hand of intervention was always at work no matter what contingencies were in place. In any case he could see her mood brightened and the atmosphere was less thick the moment she set down those prompts. She had resumed complete control over the questions regardless of what her superiors would say later.

Once the cameras were no longer live and they had moved backstage again Erika left no time to waste. 'Harold, I am so sorry about the cards…' she began but Hiccup was a step ahead.

'I'm sure it's not your fault. Thank you Erika, for taking that risk,' his attention flickered away for a moment to movement behind her. 'I hope it didn't impact too much on your job,' he returned with a remorseful smile before extending his hand for departure.

She took that moment to glance behind her, the cold, hard glare of Starkard fixated in return. 'You've got enough on your mind already. No need to worry about me too, I've got it covered,' her smile was one that wore confidence and strength, not unlike another he knew.

He stood by and watched as Erika marched in a direct line towards her boss, her stride without falter. 'I quit.'

She swatted the cards against Starkard's chest before he even had a chance to speak. 'I refuse to work for a company that only believes in in the damning the public confidence in others. Goodbye Nathan.'

With that she strode past him without a second glance. 'Well what are you going to do now! You think anyone will take you in after this? You're done Hardacre. You're done!'

Stoick rested his hand on his son's shoulder preventing him from going after her. 'Let it be son. It's not your place. Mine on the other hand..'

He strode forward with cause and the added size of his frame brought more power to his figure. 'Nathan Starkard.'

'What do you want?' he replied indignantly turning back to face Stoick.

His eyes exploded in surprise as the seven foot goliath towered over him with ease. 'I think you'd best be thinking about what you said to miss Hardacre.'

The genuine fear was quickly shut behind the veil of displeasure. 'What of it?' he grumbled.

Stoick took his time to choose his words. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she is back in work within the week. She has considerable talent, something of which you have taken advantage of and exploited for your own personal gain. I'd be careful if I were you,' he laid down his statement calmly before turning back towards Hiccup.

Starkard wasn't going quietly. 'I'd be watching my back if I were you too,' Stoick halted immediately returning the glare. 'I could destroy your reputation within a day. It wouldn't even be that hard.'

'Is that a threat?' He stared Starkard down returning to tower over him but when there remained only silence in his direction he leant back satisfied with his response. 'That's what I thought. Good night Nathan Starkard.'

 _Considering the majority of my day is spent at school, training and home, I rarely see Dad in his element. His complete authority over Nathan Starkard was… a little frightening actually. An occasion like that is even rarer when I think about it; the common transaction of quarrels usually being dealt with less hostility. Clearly something about that man must have set Dad off. If he's true to form, we won't be surprised if Starkard releases some personally written story on that account. Ultimately that effort is now futile thanks to Erika. With no ties to the company she's not above taking any matters of their publication methods into her own hands. I just hope she doesn't get dug in over her head, a war on the media is always messy business._

 _For now though the interview is done and whatever effect it had on the audience we will now see in the coming days. Unless the other students are interested I doubt the school will be buzzing with news or gossip. I think the usual talk this time of year are complaints about having to wake up on time or the immediate dump of five week long assignments. I'm not keen on the latter myself considering there's one for almost every class I have now but the races don't start for another month so I'll take what time I can before Astrid and I get hit with the 'Mala special' or something. The joys of year eleven I suppose._

 ** _Friday 29 January, Dragon Studies lecture theatre…_**

'Please tell me I'm not the only one who can feel it,' Hiccup groaned to his left where Astrid was sitting as stiff as he was.

'Are you talking about dead muscles or the staring?' she returned in an equal manner.

'Nnngh both?' he cast a pained glance where he spotted a plain display of huddled whispers and looks in their direction.

'Yep,' she mumbled before her head slipped from where she rest it against her palm.

The sudden acceleration jolted her senses with a sharp inhale. 'Why did we have to have a 'Mala special' yesterday, the season hasn't started yet.'

'Beats me,' he yawned in return feeling fatigue drawing him over.

Sitting middle row on the far left side of the theatre, the duo looked half demonic with heavy bags under their eyes. Their hair was completely dishevelled with Hiccup's curled in wayward directions whilst Astrid's was knotted, upbraided instead being tied up with messy band. With their vision fading from focus they missed the cheeky glance from Mala at the lecture stage. The current presentation was detailing the intricacies of a Hideous Zippleback's digestive track, something she knew they were both well informed about. Therefore, it opened an opportunity to run her specialty training session knowing they would gain nothing from the current lesson. So when the inevitability arrived and their heads drooped to desk level she paid it no mind despite the periodic glances from the other students. Fishlegs who was on Hiccup's right however was growing steadily in his concern as he watched their deteriorating state into unconsciousness. With trembling fingers, he carefully gripped Hiccup's shoulder and jostled it thus electrifying his nerves. He bolted upright with a sharp intake of air bumping Astrid in the process who mirrored his reaction before they both groaned gripping their heads.

'Why would you do that?' Hiccup whimpered ignoring the attention drawn onto themselves.

'You fell asleep,' he replied in a quiet voice.

'Wha..? Ohhh great,' he groaned again as the pulsing in his muscles belted through his head.

He checked the projector slides to find yet another familiar snippet of information. 'Zippleback? Too many heads. Their breath stinks. I already know…'

Hiccup's head returned to resting against the table on his chin whilst Astrid sat by dazed though somewhat looking in the general direction of Fishlegs. 'It's too early for this 'Legs,' she commented joining Hiccup on the table.

'But it's afternoon?' he protested.

Even when the bell finally sounded, the jostling of satchels and footsteps failed to break their slumber leaving Mala to quietly approach them. She wore a sense of pride as their state reflected her efforts to push them further. A part of her knew their natural advantage would catch the other competitors by surprise in the early races but come the gauntlet and arena matches, their skills needed finer tuning. The eventual return to consciousness and passage thereafter was left in the hands of Fishlegs whom hand to wrap a burly arm under each of their arms to keep them steady on their feet.

'Lucky you guys are light. I wouldn't be caught dead hauling Scotty or Tom,' he remarked as he carried them off from the lecture theatre.

The days that followed were kinder to their body and mind as they continued on their regular schedule of training and recovery. School was certainly presenting a new level of challenge but thankfully they were beyond the level of standard curriculum and had picked more specific elective subjects. Maths and English remained a core with complexity levels to elect from, whilst the other four subjects were up to their choosing. This allowed for a track to bend according to their racing and training requirements. The moral dilemma that arose in choosing a path was a combination of various factors from the races, to prerequisite details and overall necessity. It eventually came down to a point that Mala, Stoick, Walter and Angela Hofferson all sat down with Hiccup, Astrid and their headmistress Nadia Twee, to discuss the most appropriate setting for the next two years. The current award system therefore allowed them to cut down to five subjects over six granted they earnt a passing mark within all areas. Still, the idea of having choices set out before them never sat particularly well with either of them but against their wisdom, they didn't have much of a say. All the same, their eventual line up cut away considerable stress factors and predictable workloads. They still had Dragon Studies thanks to a favourable argument by Mala which suited them fine as it meant a chance to recollect and recover and if not study for their other subjects in the meantime.

One of the downsides on Astrid's part was having to cut out any extra curricular activities and sport leaving her shorthanded on continuing her gymnastics work. Hiccup too was at loss with his practices in the sciences no longer viable since his known applications were in the field of dragons thus beyond the realms of the standard school curriculum. It would only serve to slow him down with the excessive workloads. In any case the twins and Fishlegs were continuing on that path so he was always free to burden them with endless questions. Of his five classes, there wasn't one he didn't share with someone in the gang and four of which were with Astrid; the odd one out surprisingly being Philosophical Arts. It was the one subject he was most curious about despite it being known as fairly strenuous to the mind. Astrid however was clear to continue with Biology considering her aptitude in physical activities. That left Visual arts to cap their allocations of which seemed fitting in providing a broad area of studies so as to not get bogged down on one particular line of thinking.

It was an efficient plan despite there being gaps in the aspirations of their past selves. The days nonetheless pushed forward into the following week and so too did a letter of invitation arrive for Hiccup. A reminder that his tailoring session was nigh and as such his decisions for his racing fatigues componentry were due. Hiccup was down to the final detail on that topic having been stumped on a slight snag in the compatibility department. He was settled on the Type six as a base template for modification yet the issue he was dealing with was right in the heart of suit; being a slightly dated model with a release in 2009, some of the ports weren't entirely current much to the comparison of Apple phone chargers. That issue effected the rest of the custom parts in that they were rated for modern systems and hardware like the Dragoneye processor. So Hiccup had was left with an undesirable but necessary decision; he would have to assemble his own core to match the rest of the tech. Luckily the bounds of his contract allowed for such a purchase and with that in mind he searched the high end market settling on a core pertaining to the new Type 8. Aesthetically it would stick out but functionally it would surpass all ends required. All that remained was piecing it together.

 ** _Haddock backyard, 3 days from Event 1…_**

'Ok bud, you ready?' Windy and Toothless cocked their heads looking to where Hiccup's voice emanated from behind the shed door. 'Ok, I'm stepping out.'

The door rolled up and light flooded the exposed space with a single figure standing clad from head to toe in fresh fatigues. The boots rolled high up near his knees with a fresh sheen on the dark grey outer skin. Three buckles on the outer side held them firm against his legs which wore heavy beige thermal pants complete with dark padding over the knees, outer thighs and crotch. Around his waist was the metallic harness apparatus angled specially towards the latch hooks on his saddle. The base layer on Hiccup's torso was a padded apple green thermal shirt that merged fluently with his matte silver, carbon fibre chest plate.

Brown dyed supports wrapped around his ribs to the back plate and up around his shoulders. On top of those were carbon fibre guards protecting his shoulders, the right shoulder emblazing a painted design of his own choosing; a five toothed skull with elongated horns in black. His wrists wore the same brown supports from the elbow down capped with a fibre plate that extended into guards over his hands. His left handed gauntlet also packed the base interface unit that controlled various functions and showed different statistical data regarding race information. All of this wired directly to a central core resting in the middle of his chest piece. It was oblong shaped and on a diagonal angle with an elevated section that wrapped over his left shoulder. Right in the centre was an illuminated ring shining with a green hue indicating the suit's systems were active.

Finally, the helmet he wore was slimmer to his tinted counterpart wrapping neatly around his head shape, gleaming in the same silver matte carbon fibre with five striped green decals. The frontal visor was imbedded with a minor heads up display Hiccup once envisioned and thanks to the Dragoneye it was in sync with real time actions. It was basic, with only three current elements on time, tracking and his camera tech but over the course of the season he would add more according to what would suit him best. The technicians at his assembly sessions were very keen on the idea of running a Dragoneye port and he was sure they would be happy to update the software with any additions he saw fit.

'What you think? Pretty cool huh?' he swivelled around presenting a full view from back to front. 'What do you say we take it for a spin?'

With that he gathered Windy's saddle and leapt upon his back locking in the harness and searching the sky. The overcast day wouldn't dampen their spirits as Windy wasted no time launching high into the sky beating his wings fast becoming a streamline bullet through the clouds. The suit felt more secure and sturdy compared to his old harness and the lingering winter cool barely made a dent through the thermal layers.

'YEAH! WOOHOO!' He cried out throwing his arms out to feel the wind currents crashing against them.

 ** _March 5, 2016 - Event 1 || 'Sidewinder' Race_**

'Good Morning to you on this spectacular day. The sun is out with clear skies and let me tell you folks we have a fantastic line up of events to keep you on your feet for the first event of the season. This year we have a sum total of three hundred and one riders as part of the intermediate league stretched across fifteen clubs including the Independents division. Of course, that size means we are stretched across all three of our central race tracks so be sure to find a roster see where your favourites will be racing today. And remember we have opening day specials across the board so be sure to check the various stalls and centres we have open to cash in on some bargains. Not let's drop in on the Sidewinder crew. Tina Srpings, how are we looking?' the lead commentator announced with joviality to meet the roaring crowds around the grounds.

'Thank you Josh and believe me folks the atmosphere is positively electric as this year's batch of dragon riders both fresh from the Pre-league and veterans alike, are making their way through carnival promenade towards the stables,' from the Sidewinder commentary tower, Tina pointed down towards the mass line of cast and crew as they paraded through the centre of the carnival zone between market stalls. 'Leading the pack we have the prestigious band themselves, the Alpha Core, champion club for the last six years.'

Over the monitors placed around the zone, the footage was drawn in on the team in red and black. 'And there he is, front man and last year's champion himself; twenty four year old Klu Bayne. He came all the way from Caldera Cay city to show us the meaning of dragon racing and can I say he did not disappoint.'

Josh once again took momentary control over the feeds. 'Indeed, who else is greeting the course today?'

'Well following them are a crowd favourite club, the underdogs of the competition though sitting in fourth position by the polls of last year's final; The Outcasts and their front runner 'Savage' Shane Markles. I've even heard word that Mayor Alvin Treacheron has made the trip west from Outland city today but it's more or less likely he'll be up with the big boys in the Championship league,' Tina continued. 'Looking further up the line we have the aptly named Dragon Flyers, the original club of four time grand champion Krogan before his transfer to the Alpha Core. They've been struggling to keep up with competition in fifth place now. Closely following them are the Wilderwest and Frigga's Finest crews, lead by Christina Verdana and Georgia Briggs.'

'That's an excellent mix to begin the competition. Can you spot any notable names amongst the teams?' Josh replied.

The camera raked over the many heads of riders and crew picking out individuals. 'It looks as though we have a few returners from the independent riders. Well if it isn't the one and only Dagur Derange. Twenty one this year and finalist of the Pre-league comp in twenty-fourteen, his electric personality is something of a spectacle in which he's admitted to caring more about presentation and entertainment than actual wins. It's no lie, the fans can't seem to resist his striking charm.'

The feed continued brushing through the crowds looking for familiar faces when Tina suddenly called for a halt. 'Wait a second, it that? Oh my gods it is! Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we have some star power here today indeed. The champions of last year's Pre-league competition and multiple record holders, Astrid Hofferson and Harold Haddock!'

From the promenade train, the dynamic duo snapped to their names being echoed from the audio stations as did their fellow competitors. There was no dodging the attention this time around, no façade or tinted visor to hid behind, just the open exposure of the lime light itself.

'I guess that makes it official,' Hiccup remarked to Astrid's amusement.

'If their reputation is anything to go by our veterans may just want to watch their back,' Tina quipped with confidence.

'Not bad advice Tina but they don't know the trials of the Intermediate league. If you're not careful it can chew you up and spit you out without a second glance. I can guarantee you though eyes will be on them this season. Now to check in with Kieth Gunnar on Hallow's corner,' Josh redirected attention to the other course.

Still within the thick of the teams, Hiccup and Astrid were reaching the staging zones for preparation, planning and the stables for their dragons. With the formal opening of the competition complete, they could move onto to preparing for the race ahead. Sidewinder, four laps of a standard circuit set up with six opposing riders. The only problem was that Sidewinder was not a standard track in of itself for the basic L-Shape path split in several sections of the track. These paths were not all available generally switching for each new lap therefore changing the environment for adaptability and reflexes over muscle memory. The other element of difficulty was the majority of the track being enclosed in tunnels though they were illuminated to many thanks.

Their base of operations had been upgraded from a tent to a small shack with a closed off interior including changerooms on the side. The shacks were all lined up beside one another with enough room to accommodate their dragons posted on their tethers out front. From here the entire support crew and riders would move to the allocated zones at the base of the stadiums where they could provide trackside support and commentary. The duo took their leave to change into their racing thermals before returning to the tech teams to fasten their additional armour systems.

Hiccup was the first to emerge in his green padded thermals whilst fiddling with the hem of his sleeve to be in the right position when Astrid emerged in her new colours; a rich blue top with longer sleeves to the previous year and shoulder padding that was a little more ostentatious with divisions separating them into three sections. She still retained her forearm covers that covered her entire palms and now with a curving split aesthetic of the blue from her shirt and white. Her right arm was fixed with an armour control suite with a carbon fibre outer edge and the cover itself merged into a full glove covering the scar that was supposedly there.

Her pants were now a violet hue and sporting several seams that ran vertically down her legs before curling around the outside and back up at different heights. As for her boots, there were a complete re-master from her snug slip on set; they were knee high with guards that extended above the boots followed by the creamy white of her gauntlets. The white section covered her carve section before being led by dark brown leather in an evenly spaced tri-buckle steel cap boot. It was a merging of style, practicality and comfort.

'You ok?' Astrid asked snapping his attention back to her intrigued expression.

'Huh what? Ahhh yeah, no yeah I um was just… I haven't seen your new outfit yet. It… it looks good,' he stumbled over himself in a blatant fail of a recovery.

'Thanks,' she cast him a knowing look edged with her cheeky smile. 'It's really snug fitting and comfortable.'

'Yeah, Barbara has good taste,' he said blankly casting his eyes in a direct line with her face.

She quirked her eyebrow. 'The armour is Barbara's, these are mine,' she stated watching his expression drop but before his stammering could continue she jumped in for reassurance. 'But I'll take it as a compliment,' and as if to add more heat to the flames she winked at him before exiting the interior.

Hiccup was stuck in place as the following transaction finally registered in mind, the crimson hue burning his cheeks as he stepped outside after her. This was not something he needed before the race, the mental distractions of slim fittings, the elegant curve smooth and flowing, the glint of light filtering through in golden hair… His mind smacked itself as he jerked back to reality. Now his focus felt sharp, too sharp as his eyes darted around the shack as if everyone was not setting their undivided attention on him. Except they weren't, they were focused on their individual tech monitors or listening into the marshalling announcement. There was still at least an hour before the call up for their heat so Hiccup took to his bag and dug out the slightly aged leather clad journal whose pages were reaching near full capacity.

 _March 5 2016, the first event of the Intermediate league and I feel like I'm in two states of mind. Part of me is still comprehending the reality of the situation whilst the other is… elsewhere. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. I guess I'll be plain. Astrid is beautiful, I mean she always has been but the point is, she's beautiful. I need to focus, we need to place well today to push our rankings up into the higher tiers early. I just need to think, to think straight._

 _Windy is well, he's been keeping to his diet and strengthening conditions but at the same time he goes exploring on his own frequently enough to satisfy the need for independence. He recognises the day and which days are what regarding training and the such so I think he plans around it, it's very impressive, very human. As for Toothless, well… Luck is indeed a word I would use. I've located a material that's in some respects, experimental but from the details provided may revolutionise the world of industrial metal. It's called modumetal, a synthetic nanoalloy that is the merging of all the criteria of an industrial material. It's incredibly light, with the strength to absorb considerable impact and maintain its overall integrity and can be moulded into almost any shape required. No doubt the price is the tricky part but with this stuff I can build him a tail that can last the test of time…_

Hiccup? HICCUP HADDOCK HAHA!' A triumphant voice exploded with glee catching them all by surprise.

He fumbled with his journal bouncing off his hands before he finally caught a solid grip only then laying eyes on the source of excitement: Dagur. 'And of course fair lady Hofferson, ooh, not that hand hehe.'

'Brother's and sister's! How have you been?' there was no denying the energy he brought into the scene could power a warehouse. 'The feds didn't try to lock you away I hope hahahahhehehehehooohoohoooooh,' his laugh drew out to incredible lengths it should be viable for a Guinness world record.

'Thankfully not. We're good, a little nervous but good,' Astrid covered for Hiccup as his mind caught up to pace.

'Hmhm, excellent! I just wanted to come by and say a HUGE thank you for kicking ol' doggy dogsbreath in the poofu valve,' he leant in close to Hiccup with a secretive hand barrier. 'Between one junior champ to another, that kid had something jammed right up in there.'

Both their eyes widened at the implication. 'Well, we tried to have as much fun with as we could,' Astrid took the cue.

She was followed closely by Hiccup. 'Just a shame it ended the way it did.'

'I know. Drug cheating is a heinous felon,' his face seemed to dramatically move with the tone of an expression. 'But hey, he got his just deserts,' as such his smile was brimming with a full set of teeth, some crooked but not deterrently.

'Anywho, as promised I'm just here for the drop in, Shattermaster and I have our date with the Sidewinder very soon. I hope we get to race against each other at some point, or with each other haha!' His face suddenly pulled in very seriously and quiet. 'You know I should look into that.'

'New friends and of course, Queen Mala,' He cast a very suggestive grin. 'I bid you adieu,' with that Dagur bowed graciously and ducked off.

Like the Preliminary finals his magic charm had them stunned for words. 'You don't ever forget someone like that do you?' Astrid finally quipped as Mala approached from behind shaking.

'Mmm, he's one of a kind that Dagur. I see you've made an impression on him though,' She said in kind voice rest a palm on each of their shoulders. 'Come on, let's get you kitted up.

When it finally came down to it, Hiccup finally saw the complete loadout for Astrid's suit. Barbara's old gear revitalised into a dual layer chest plate tailored to her curves, the bottom layer a navy blue wrapping around her chest, under her arms to her back plate. The top layer was a metallic silver that rapped over her shoulders to the back plate. In the centre was the same circular ring much like his own that glowed a soft blue once the tech was active. She also donned thigh guards that matched the creamy white of her boots and gauntlets, the lower section leading up to her mid thigh before it split into sections so it didn't restrict and movement. Like his own, her harness was once again the same creamy white with grey decals. Her helmet matched her wider jaw line and was painted with more blue including two gold streaks on slightly elevated extensions for aesthetic effect that stuck back like Nadder spines. Barbara must have had her hand in that little detail and there was no denying it was fitting.

'Not a bad look but ahh… what's with that thing?' Astrid pointed towards his chest.

'Huh? Oh, the Dragoneye, I had to make a few adjustments, got a type 8 distributer system so it could run it,' he explained as the techs plugged into the ports to check the software.

She frowned more so on the actual design. 'It doesn't get in the way?'

His response was more incredulous tipping his head onto such an angle. 'I wouldn't have got it if it did.'

'Ok,' she cast him a glance that sill held her doubts.

The techs broke through their exchange unplugging the wires. 'Ok, you're set to go.'

Over the PA system, the coordinator announced their heat so they offered thanks before parting towards their dragons whom were lazing quietly in the sun. Stormfly heard their approaching footsteps and her crown rattled as she lifted her head to greet them. Both dragons then took to their feet nudging into their riders, their scales warm from soaking in the sun's rays.

'How does it feel?' Hiccup asked about her suit.

'Good. Secure. I was a little worried it might have added more weight but it feels balanced,' she replied unlatching the tether From Stormfly. 'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be,' he returned weakly feigning confidence.

It was like a trip down memory lane approaching the stands except this memory was far more crowded and colourful with many different designs of riding suits. The ones he could see that pertained to clubs bore their signature colours and club emblem whereas they only had the Forgeworks logo printed on their right collarbone plate. The other riders were immediately caught by their appearance casting unsettled expression before returning to treating their dragons. The duo cast a sideways glance opting to brush aside the quiet tone of the group. Hiccup swept the area counting the different species of their competition; two Nightmares, red and green, a blue trimmed Typhoomerang which brought an inward groan and to his surprise, an orange Timberjack and purple Thunderdrum. These were particularly interesting dragons to see in the competition on the grounds Timberjack's were very large and better known for coasting higher altitudes whilst Thunderdrums were near deaf rendering them extremely stubborn.

Nonetheless the respective clubs would have paid quite an amount to bring those dragons in. 'What do you think?' he asked Astrid as they leant against al wall away from the main competition.

'Shouldn't be too bad, but I'm a little worried about the Thunderdrum,' she admitted casting a concerned glance towards the flat bodied dragon. 'They're naturally a sea dragon which makes me wonder, what's it doing here?'

'Ahh racing… ohh,' Hiccup double took her concern as she revealed her intentions. 'For a second there I though you meant you were worried as in competition wise, not health hehe.'

'Pfft, I'm never worried about competition,' she stated with hard confidence.

'Oh really? Then what was all that before the finals last year?' he reminded her with a grin watching as her expression grew stern.

'Shoosh. Doesn't count,' she replied.

'Yes it does,' he quipped blankly watching the movement ahead.

'No, it doesn't,' she reinforced herself winding her arm back.

'Oh I beg to… OW!' Her slug connected soundly with his arm.

'You'd beg to 'ow' would you?' Now she was smiling back with personal satisfaction.

'Real mature,' he flicked a glance ahead to find the competitors moving towards the tunnel. 'Come on, we're going in.'

Tailing the competitors through the tunnel to the launch rig, much to the familiarity of the last season, they assumed position as marked on the tags labelled on overhead monitors. From left to right: Red Nightmare, Stormfly, green Nightmare, Typhoomerang, Windy, Thunderdrum and the Timberjack. Right from the launch platform the opening of the track stretched in open air for about a hundred yards before being plunged into the enclosed shafts. Hiccup glanced to the crowds upon the stands and to his surprise he found the familiar face of Cami and her mother Bertha cheering. From the overhead walkways, a scene of déjà vu occurred with the opening referee taking position to welcome them in for the start of the season.

'Competitors, family and friends. Welcome to the twenty sixteen season and thank you for joining us on opening day. I hope you've all taken advantages of the special offers on sale because now comes the main event,' he turned from the crowds to face the riders. 'Dragon riders, welcome back to another season and for some, their first in the Intermediate League. The rules are no different to last year but just in case you've somehow forgotten, I'm looking at you Jenkins, green on your left, blue on your right and contact that is undeliberate is permitted; it's a little different from the likes of the preliminary league. Also, you're riding Sidewinder today, four laps and for those who are familiar its twists and turns the track will switch it's routes each lap so no funny business to try and cheat the system. We want you to be safe. So with that in mind, who's ready?'

The crowd exploded with cheers of excitement and the odd name able to break through the hullabaloo. In the meantime, the riders crouched low preparing for launch most keeping their eyes intent on the lights readying the count down. Hiccup however kept his eyes foward towards the shaft relying solely on sound when a little icon on his HUD appeared in the shape of a speaker. It blinked, and a soft hum echoed in his helmet breaking his focus momentarily.

'Hiccup, Astrid comms test. Looks like everything is in working order. You two should have a line between you now,' Mala's voice informed.

'Sounds good,' Hiccup replied subconsciously.

'And I thought puns were beneath you?' Astrid replied earning a sideways glance from Hiccup across the rink.

He shook his head resuming his stature when the first light blinked on. _Here we go again._ Red, red, yellow, yellow, green. The stationary image he saw surged into motion as they all powered forward with frightening pace. There seemed to be a reoccurring theme to how these events started; the Nightmares took the immediate lead, followed by Astrid with the Typhoomerang behind her and then of course like fate just loved sticking its stubby little fingers in things, Hiccup was behind the Typhoomerang.

'Not again,' he groaned much to Astrid's amusement.

He saw her make a point check through the gap to confirm his displeasure. 'Haha. Guess I'll see you at the finish.'

There was no way he was going to be deterred by an obstacle such as another Typhoomerang so taking an early chance on the opening arc right he urged Windy on. The stretch however wasn't as long as he anticipated and the rider ahead was all too aware of his situation. The Typhoomerang ducked in from cutting them off as they entered a narrower shaft off a left-hand sidestep. The tunnel was far too narrow to attempt any passes thus he stuck close to his opponent's tail not once letting any chance to be lost. The tunnel opened to an exposed area with a tall berm reaching a full ninety degrees from the ground but that track was blocked off with a penalty gird forcing the riders straight ahead onto an extremely tight left hand bank. The cascade of wings that spread like parachutes halted the entire train of riders as they arced around the tight corner. The red Nightmare got caught angling too wide allowing for the green one to duck in front. Astrid played her hand at a pass but the rider ahead was sharp blocking her move as they entered the following straight. Hiccup had an eye on the forward competition lining himself up to make such a pass if possible but much to his annoyance the Typhoomerang swallowed up any spare space to pass.

'Oh now that's just typical,' he grumbled.

'Did he block you again?' Astrid chimed through.

'Blocked, spread, took up the entire lane width!' he elaborated as they passed into the straight.

Overhead they could see where the berm path lead in a spiral but their current route was a centre lane with all but an s-bend offsetting them. Hiccup and Windy continued weaving as much as they could to find some hole to slip through but this rider was checking his shoulder more than she watching the track; clearly a seasoned veteran as she trusted his dragon to lead their path. They re-entered the shaft which exploded with width and taking no second to delay, Hiccup pushed Windy into a wide arc which combined with their acceleration shot them straight past the Typhoomerang.

'Hahaaa… OH GODS!' The wide section was incredible short pushing them back into the bottle neck save a collision with the wall.

In that moment of indecision, it cost them the advantage as the Typhoomerang took the lead once more. 'Oh come on!'

They cantered into the following berm that arced steadily to the left where yet another split in the track pushed them wider into an offset tunnel that looped in underneath. Hiccup point checked to find the Thunderdrum cruising close on his tail and the Timberjack a little way behind him. There was a spark as the dragon's razor sharp wing clipped the edge of the tunnel considering her wingspan was near the width of the tunnel. The tunnel opened to day and another short berm left shot them down towards the launch rig. The only real position change were the Nightmare's leading the pack, the rest of the company was stuck in line working to find a gap. When passing into the first corner, the main track was blocked by a penalty grid forcing the dragons into a narrower path on its left. It arced smoothly joining straight with the tunnel that lead to the vertical berm. This time however, the grid closing it off was open and the dragons all powered into the sharp incline. Hiccup shot a glance up to find the track looping itself over and following into the spiral work he noticed before. The Typhoomerang would be hard pressed to accommodate for the pass with it's larger frame returning all the advantage to Windy.

'Alright bud, take him underneath,' he instructed as the world flipped over.

Windy tucked in and skirted the bottom platform leading their path, as presumed they took full use of that advantage and slipped out from under the Typhoomerang who was still rolling over. 'Got ya!'

Astrid glanced back and through her visor he could just make out her grin. The path dropped suddenly placing them back on the main track into he open expanse junction. Hiccup check on his point to watch as the Typhoomerang arced to make an attempted pass but with the space to move Hiccup simply urged Windy on the acceleration keeping the opposing dragon at bay.

'The Typhoomerang is trying their best Astrid, how are you handling it?' he voiced forth.

Stormfly was keen on the Nightmares' tails but their skills seemed to accommodate for any offensive she tried to execute. 'We're holding tight for now, these two are good.'

Hiccup glanced ahead catching a glimpse of their red and white uniforms. 'They're Alpha core. I'd say leave them for now, just focus on keeping the others at bay. We'll come up with a plan for them next time.'

'Good idea,' she replied keeping Stormfly steady in a sound trail behind them.

They continued for the rest of the lap in those positions entering the third circuit in a tight bunch. Hiccup and Astrid were at each other's side where they could keep a solid line behind the Nightmares. Without the incentive to make a pass, they flew the circuit more relaxed than before following the same paths as the first lap. Skirting the inside edge of the tight corner below the vertical berm, the track split a third time off to the right into tunnel that ducked in elevation weaving back to the surface at the expanse. It was a sharp and tight pathway that took the riders by surprise and kept them on their toes. The slight upset of their rhythm opened an opportunity in the expanse to which Hiccup and Astrid push forth for a gap left by the Nightmares. They were close but the opposing riders were sharp, they cut into the opening blocking them once more.

'Yeah, we're not going to take them like this Hiccup, let's just stick close till the end,' Astrid chimed through.

'You're right,' he replied holding back on charging through. 'But if an opportunity comes, I'm gonna try and take it.'

'Take the lead then, I'll try and follow through if I can,' Astrid advised pulling Stormfly back in behind Windy.

Alas, come the final circuit; a mirror of lap two their positions remained unchanged. Even on the final stretch, Hiccup drove them forth to try and push for a win but the Nightmares held their ground taking the top positions with Hiccup in third and Astrid in forth. The buzz of the crowd could be heard as their dragon broke their flight slowing to a stationary halt before proceeding to the launch rink. The other dragons were short behind them with the Typhoomerang in fifth, the Thunderdrum in sixth and Timberjack holding the back line. All together they assumed position for short proceedings removing their helmets; a strange sensation for the duo.

Tina was quick on the PA announcing the results. 'And there you have it folks, another batch of riders down and with exceptional times to boot. Congratulations to Hannah Sweeny for claiming first position and her sister Ava in second. Following them we have ex-Wild card and Preliminary champions Harold Haddock in third and Astrid Hofferson in fourth. Then on the tail end, Tenesha Farris in fifth…'

'Wait what?' Hiccup gasped turning to see the dark haired girl nearby as she sent a short wave in his direction.

'Huh, what a coincidence,' Astrid quipped.

He awkwardly returned the gesture before slow turning back to Astrid. 'I swear she's toying with me on purpose.'

'Tye Jenkins in sixth and Mathew Tannis in seventh. Thank you all for your performances today, it's good to see that you haven't lost your edge over the break. Good luck with training and we'll see you on the nineteenth at Hallow's Corner,' Tina concluded.

'Well, that's that I guess. Officially part of the intermediate league,' Astrid commented whilst stroking Stormfly's beak.

 _We are officially in the league. We are amongst veterans, juniors, people our age and some into their early thirties. We are dragon riders of the Intermediate league and it is exciting. The post-race proceedings were far more smooth than last year. The awards were done efficiently allowing the next race to proceed with ease before we simply returned to our stations, removed our gear and proceeded to join up with other members for a celebratory function on the grounds of Bork Stadium; the centre for all the arena games and positioned in the middle of all three main intermediate tracks forming a triangle. The atmosphere felt far more professional than anything either Astrid or I knew. With the open sky to view, the floodlights warmed up the arena as night turned over as the last of the heats concluded. Mala was close by with her support team proceeding to mingle with the other crews of the competition. All around us were the other riders dressed more comfortably away from the track and brimming with enjoyment consistent with the opening season. It felt like being part of something greater, part of a community that was like minded, that shared a very personal relationship with the dragons._

 ** _School Library, March 16…_**

In some cases, Hiccup still had to recollect himself with the fact he was a student at school. Even sitting amongst friends, he found the experience bizarre. It was a 'normal' thing to do, something his life was all but sparing of and yet he found himself wondering why the change was so noticeable. He'd been at school far longer than he'd been racing but he'd been around dragons for as long as he could remember. All the same, it felt strange sitting here in the library; uncomfortable even.

It was just Fishlegs, Thuggory and Tuffnut today, Cami had convinced Ruff to join volleyball, Snotlout was on the Rugby fields and Astrid was tutoring with Laura again. No doubt she would be brimming with questions despite her quiet nature. In the meantime, Fishlegs was pummelling him with questions regarding the latest Dragon Studies assignment. Half the time he was out of focus, stuck in his own head thinking about too many things at once that each question buzzed him awake like an alarm in the morning.

Personally, his own laptop screen was open with the recording from Sidewinder. He was reviewing his performance in preparation for Hallow's Corner this weekend but even that footage remained stationary as he stared blankly at the screen with a shadow of weariness drowning him.

'Hiccup?' He snapped to attention where Fishlegs was searching his face for something. 'Yeah, um… sorry.'

'Thunderdrum hearing. They're almost deaf so when it comes to communication, it's all visual. What about smells?' Fishlegs asked.

'Ahh, smells can work I think. It's hard to tell sometimes because it's a stronger sense for them but umm,' he rubbed at his eyes trying to focus, 'It depends, are you wanting to feed or mate with one?'

Fishlegs blanched whilst the other two suddenly became very interested in their conversation. 'Duly noted, smells better for, 'attractive' properties.'

'You know, I never would've guess you swung that way,' Tuff sniggered completely nonchalant.

'It's for an assignment, I don't… swing. That's demented!' Fishlegs scoffed.

'Good, I think. Wait if you don't swing? What do you do then?' Tuff questioned squinting his eyes.

'He rolls,' Thuggory input without tearing away his gaze.

'What?' Fishlegs was confused.

'Oh yeah, he rolls on in. One moment it's peace and quiet and the next thing you see is the hunk of guy rolling towards to a beautiful group of gals,' Tuff whipped his hands around with one resting in under his chin. 'Hello there.'

'And then he goes full battle mode. Did you know. The Windwalker's fire is blue?' Thuggory continued, ''Cause it's burning my heart, just like you,' he put one arm forth with a pouty face towards Fishlegs.

'Ok that's awful. And how do you know Windwalker fire is even blue?' he returned with a smug look that slowly fell as he realised he wasn't sure himself. 'Hey Hiccup? Is Windwalker fire blue?'

Hiccup in the meantime was back in his internal daze, his mind lost in the passage of some tunnel with light blearing past in streams of light. 'Hiccup?'

Back again and glazing over their faces. 'Are you alright? How much sleep did you get?' Thuggory asked his expression now concerned.

'Ahh, I'm fine, yeah no um,' he couldn't keep on like this, he needed time to himself to think. 'Hey Fishlegs can you send me through the stuff? I need to go.'

'You sure you're feeling alright mate? You've been dazing in and out all afternoon. Are you...?' Tuggory asked again but was cut short.

'I'm fine, just need to clear my head,' with that he packed his gear and left the library before anyone could say otherwise.

What was he doing? He hadn't any real reason to leave the gang other than an overwhelming urge to escape. It was that which he was escaping that remained a mystery, there was nothing so much bothering him other than the fact he was sitting there in that chair and then what? The chair had nothing to do with it but still there remained an edge of discomfort pulling him from focus and now he stood outside in the wind without a direction to follow.

'Bad day or something,' Tuffnut's voice sounded from the door.

Hiccup sighed sharply. 'Not now Tuff, I just really need…' he was cut off.

'Some time alone? Trust me I get it. Living with a twin, it's like being treated as the same person. Sometimes you just want a moment to be considered as an individual. Obviously you don't have a sibling, just your Dad and a fire breathing dragon. So which is it?' he asked to the dazed expression of Hiccup as he tried to figure what part he was referring to.

'I… I'm gonna go with bad, day?' he hesitated.

'Really? Wait, now I'm lost. Ahh, ok you know what forget that. You need time alone because internally there is something on your mind that's creating a division of focus and thought but you can't tell what it is because it's a mix of multiple emotions and contrasting ideas and perspectives, like that fact you are now a famous dragon rider but also a student at school and have unfamiliar feelings of euphoria burning you out over a certain someone. Or you know the feeling but you choose not to acknowledge it and it's causing distraction as you try to deny the reality of your own personal desires…' Tuff drew out.

'What?' Hiccup tried to intervene.

'Or is it that you are hiding a secret, a dark terrible secret that could threaten the entirety of Berk? Nope I got it, it's the mixed perspectives isn't it?' He concluded with a hopeful smile.

'Wha… I, I don't. How did you… what? No forget it, I don't have time for this. I'll see you tomorrow Tuff,' He hung his head low walking away with a further edge of discomfort than before.

'Wait… Harold!' Tuff called after him, causing Hiccup to stop at the use of his real name.

His expression had grown sincere as if sorry for something. 'Ok look. I'll stop. But please, what's going on? I mean we all noticed you were spaced out up there and that isn't the first time either. Some day's… you look like a ghost has invaded your body sucking you dry-but my point is. You have your good days, the ones where you're brimming with energy and talking and then there are others,' Tuffnut searched for his eyes. 'They're usually the days right after or leading up to a race. It's as if you've fallen into a Boar pit and got absolutely hammered. You look tired in every aspect there is, you both do actually.'

Hiccup finally connected with Tuff. 'What?'

'We all see it, even Scott. You and Astrid go through the same cycles of whatever this is and it's hard to watch. It's like a part of you isn't even there sometimes, you seem to go from class to class and forget everything in between. They're the best parts and well, we miss you guys. I mean who's going to beat up Scott when he's being a twit? That's Astrid's specialty. And look, I don't know what goes on between you two at the races or elsewhere but the point is we want to help you. We just don't know how,' Tuff concluded with a shrug wearing a face that for all he knew, was unfamiliar on him.

Hiccup continued to stare back still trying to process what he was talking about. Words were all but lost to the void so he simply nodded and let Tuffnut decide which part he understood. He released a breath in return then rested his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

'Talk with Astrid for us please. I'll see you tomorrow,' Tuff said before turning back towards the Library.

'Bye, Edward,' Hiccup cocked a short grin as Tuff was halfway to the door.

He couldn't deny it but that did feel good.

 ** _March 19, 2016 - Event 2 || 'Hallow's Corner' Race_**

It was sound that was sure to be heard in his dreams, the two chime signal that began it all, a four lap circuit around the one and only Hallow's Corner. Windy pushed off wasting no time to catch that lead in front of Tenesha; as if he was going to give her that satisfaction of leading again. With Astrid on his lead that only left the Sweeny sisters to pass and with the more open path to work on, they weren't going to ease on an opportunity. Hiccup and Astrid had previewed the track in the lead up to the races just to gain some familiarity with it but it mattered little when against the sisters. The race launched straight into a wide arc to the right that dipped through a wide tunnel. All the dragons made efforts to commandeer the inner edge but too soon was an order established that the only choice would be to take the outside.

The sister led them on the straight in the first left followed by another, both at soft right angles sending them back in the opposite direction. The general idea the riders all had was to take a wide outside path that cut across the corners positioning them close to the inside path. For now it would do as they kept a tight distance between them. The next curve was a wide arc to the left onto a stretch that was parallel to the starting stretch. It was a long run of track and wide enough for any dragon to pass with ease. Hiccup urged Windy on slipping up the right hand side of Astrid and further idling next to the sisters who were neck and neck. They both cast him a short glance before Windy tapped into his raw power that pushed them ahead as the fabled 'Hallow's corner approached.

'And there goes Harold taking the lead right on Hallow's corner. That there is an example of the raw speed his dragon possesses, look at how he cruised on past the Sweeny sisters,' Tina noted from the commentary box.

'That's all well and good Tina but if we know anything about how he played in the Pre-league, he never leaves Astrid's side. You watch and I can guarantee you he'll come back for her,' Gary countered.

Hallow's Corner, a sheer vertical berm that arced high to the right before entering a vertical corkscrew on the journey down again. They hit the wall hard shooting them high to the turning point that sent them upside down to make the arc.

'Astrid, I'm gonna try and slow them down for you. If you get an opening, take it,' Hiccup alerted her to his imminent plan.

They cycled in the corkscrew twisting their entire body to accommodate for the decent that flattened back out very quickly. This was his best bet, an early lead now compared to later would lower the risk of fatigue wearing them down later. Hiccup reefed on the grips and Windy parachuted his way down easing his decent and in turn, the sister's had to make a hasty recalculation so as not to collide. It was a brief window but enough for Astrid to slip through the gap at the opening of the channel and onto the horizontal in the lead position. As soon as Stormfly passed through, Windy tucked his wings and caught the last of the decent boosting them out away from the sisters. The path continued to drop in short dips twice more before levelling out at a sharp ninety degrees to the left. Hiccup had an idea where they were considering the next left was over a large hump; they would pass over the wide tunnel at the beginning of the race.

With Stormfly in the lead he continued to work on defending against the sister's Nightmares who were snarling back but Windy paid them no mind. They coasted the hump and skated into the following berm that arced to the left again under the dual drop offs after Hallow's Corner. The track was layered over itself heavily with the final corner forming a complete two-hundred and seventy degree loop plus inclination. Stormfly worked hard keeping her lead whilst Windy was equally pressed in holding back the sisters though the incline gave them the advantage with its narrow passage. The passage opened into the final stretch that was a complete open air drop over the looping track below. The duo's could see it, the finish line and gunned for it using the open air stretch however they could. The sister's opted for flying underneath Windy but their time was spent far too quickly landing them behind him into the start of the second lap.

'As I said Tina, man with a plan and a tough plan at that,' Gary commented as Astrid lead over the line.

'Alright Gary I'll give you that but now Harold is hard pressed on keeping the Sweeny's at bay and they do not look welcoming.

'How you holding up back there?' Astrid asked through the comms.

'We're alright for now but these sisters are something tough,' he replied trying to watch both angles of his point. 'I'm struggling to keep one at bay let alone two.'

'What if we make a break on the next pass?' she suggested keeping an eye on the imminent double left turn.

'Too soon, our dragons can't keep the pace _that_ long,' Hiccup denied swerving hard to block off Ava.

It was enough time for Astrid to find the compromise. 'Get up here and take the inside on the next set of turns Hiccup, I have an idea,' Astrid instructed.

Groaning from the tediousness of the work, he pushed Windy forth to level with Astrid on the inside of the next turn. 'We'll take 'em together, one on one. Keep on Ava, I'll take Hannah,' she directed peering back to see Hannah's green Nightmare on her tail.

 _It's interesting when I get asked about the races, the one question I find that's consistent is if each race was as intense as the last. Considering we all improve as the season goes on, then answer is yes. Yes they are. Even more so when you have two competitors just as hungry as you are for victory._

The plan was a good plan thanks to those whom undertook it and all through the second and third laps Hiccup and Astrid barred the sisters from surging into the lead positions. The issue however was the physical strain it had on their dragons. Hiccup could tell they were becoming agitated with the constant work having lost the top edge speed that gave them the full advantage. Coming into the final lap, the work was growing hard on the riders themselves; the constant weaving, shifting and leaning was taking its toll and as such a new little tab on Hiccup's HUD blinked. A little coffee mug indicating bodily fatigue.

'What the..? Really!' he huffed with heavy sarcasm to himself though not unheard by Astrid.

'What is it?' she inquired snapping a quick look to her left.

'I've got a little coffee light on my display here trying to tell me I'm tired. OF COURSE I'M TIRED!' He yelled loud enough Astrid could hear him normally.

From the tech pit back at the opening stadium, Mala and her crew couldn't help but chuckle at the outburst. 'No matter what he says after the race, do not remove that feature,' Mala whispered to the tech who installed it.

'If he doesn't undo it himself, absolutely,' the tech replied with equal vigour.

The dragons pelted across the flat towards Hallow's Corner each pulling and tugging at the position in front ergo rendering the prospects of making the turn slim. All four of them knew this thus sparing a moment of onslaught to make a successful run. The ascent dropped their momentum to dangerously low speeds as the dragons struggled to keep balance in the air as they glided overhead. Hiccup could feel Windy's momentum increase as he began the corkscrew descent but it felt almost too early.

'Come on Buddy, just a little further,' he tucked down tight against the saddle narrowly skimming the outer edges of the corkscrew dividers.

That's where a flash of green finally found a break and zipped past in behind Stormfly. 'No! Astrid, Hannah's on your tail.'

She ducked her head back to confirm. 'I see her.'

The double drop descents brought no relief to the tight manoeuvres around the inner corners as Hiccup battled his way to find a gap to exploit. Windy however was finally reaching his limits at the intense pace.

'No, no, no come on bud, a few more corners. You aced the Pre-league final you can take on one more opponent,' Hiccup reassured his dragon rubbing his scales.

The light in Windy's eyes burned brighter and from within, a great roar bleared across the track. By some miraculous burst of strength, Windy pumped his wings harder closing the distance between the front runners. As they passed the tunnel and entered the final coil, all three of the dragons were overlapping the tails of the others. Light exploded into he shaft and open air resumed.

'Now Windy come on!' Hiccup yelled with eyes locked on the finish zone.

'Final stretch Stormfly!' Astrid joined him.

'Take them Caegion,' Hannah's deeper voice echoed.

With the finish drawing closer with every pump of his wings the last thing Hiccup expected to see was the green of Hannah's Nightmare to slide out in front on Stormfly's right gaining the front line escape over the finish and claiming a second victory. Windy dropped sharply skidding against the steel base of the track with Hiccup flopping against his neck feeling utterly burnt out and disappointed.

'I'm sorry bud. You flew well. So well,' he just rested his head against the dragon's neck as the other competitors arrived gliding over the finish line creating a short draft of wind.

Stormfly soon trotted over with Astrid looking red and just as exhausted. 'You alright?'

Hiccup push up from the saddle and stretched his burning muscles. 'Yep, just sore. You?

'The same,' she replied shortly. 'We really worked our backside off, I think we should meet up with Mala, we need a new plan.'

Hiccup simply nodded before patting Windy's side. 'Come on Windy, better move off the track.'

'Race two at it's conclusion with the standings as follows. In seventh place, Tye Jenkins. In sixth, Mathew Tannis. Tenesha Harris in fifth. Ava Sweeny in fourth. Harold Haddock in third with Astrid Hofferson in second and still holding the number one position, Hannah Sweeny,' Gary read out the results.

'There you go. We're even on ten now,' Hiccup commented as they dismounted their dragons.

'Good news of the day I guess,' Astrid smiled then rested her hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight jostle. 'We'll get them next time.'

'That was some impressive racing,' a sleeker, velvety voice caught their attention from behind.

They turned to find the sky blue eyes of Hannah with short, dark frilly hair unlike her sister who was strawberry blond behind her. 'You had us working hard right to the end, even blocked Ava,' she stepped closer until she was within reach. 'How long do you think you can keep it up?'

Her tone wasn't threatening but serious all the same, as if asking them to consider the question intently. There was no room to answer as she stepped past them with her sister and dragons close behind. The duo watched as they felt the remark burn into their mind leaving them with that very idea. How long would they last like this? In the meantime, Mala approached from the tech pit with a solemn smile casting a short eye to the sisters. Hiccup noticed her first and his expression immediately shifted into a glare.

'Excuse me Astrid. I need to have a word with Mala about a certain cup of coffee,' he said in a very vindictive tone.

 _Part of me thinks I went easier on her, the intended scalding I had in mind turned out to be a little over the top. In the moment I was furious thanks to being freaking tired but I guess that rage didn't last, oh well. Nonetheless, I'll be checking to see that little subroutine is out of my systems; I don't need a computer telling me if I'm tired, I can do that myself… beginning to sound a bit like Dad there, huh._

 _On a more serious note, I can't help but agree with Hannah Sweeny. How long can Astrid and I keep up a defence like that? With the standings due to change into the tier system after the fourth event, we'll be facing vastly different riding styles and tactics. It's possible we'll be seeing the sisters in abundance over the season but they aren't the only ones out there. Next event we get a break at least; it's the first round of the arena games in a match that looks all too like aerial Gridiron. The big difference being there is no standstill in the air, once that ball is moving it doesn't stop until a goal is scored. It's incredibly fast and with full contact._

 _The rules are pretty simple; two ten sided teams race along an outer shaft of the arena to the mid-point where they then converge in on the centre. The ball is launched from the centre pf the arena into the air and caught by a rider whom is then to take it and score through the opponent's goal, which by the way is only a metre wide. As soon as a goal is scored the next ball is launched which by that point a formation of players are in place. If a ball is dropped and touches the ground, play completely resets and it's another sprint from the shafts. We play a total of twenty balls, and the team with the leading points wins obviously but that final score on both teams are awarded as points to every player. It's a significant boost design to thoroughly separate the scores and help establish definitive tier groups. My favourite part, the teams are all respective of the clubs in the competition and depending on their rating is what stadium they play. One of the bonuses of being an Independent finalist in that respect is that we band together with other Independents, the crème of the racing competition supposedly. Also part of said privilege, we always play at Bork stadium._

 ** _April 9, 2016 - Event 3 || Bork Stadium Arena Games Round 1_**

'Oh this is an exciting day. Hiccuppy Haddock's first arena match. I have been looking forward to this moment since you won the finals last year. Here we are, together, as brothers!' Dagur leaned across on Shattermaster and wrapped a burly arm around Hiccup's shoulders, the other outstretch brandishing the announcement like a legendary title.

'Yeah, hehe, sound… sounds good,' he cast a worrisome glance to Astrid who was enjoying herself far too much.

'Oh and remember, if I get my hands on that ball. It's coming your way so I'd be hauling ass to the goal if I were you,' Dagur concluded before dropping his face shield.

Once again, Hiccup shot Astrid a concerning glance to where she simply shrugged. 'He has a point. With your stats, you'd be better off sticking to the outer pack, no one'd catch you.'

'Comforting,' he quipped before turning his attention to the illuminated shaft with glass panes to the inside arena.

The captain of their team stood from the back of his dragon, a gleaming Rumblehorn; most notable for its scarab beetle like armour. 'Alright lads. We got a tough match to start with so let's keep our heads and remember our game plan. We need at least three riders holding centre at all times, preferably Gronkles to push back aggression for the ball drops. So Teeny, Marshall, Keeting and Derange, that's between you to decide. As per normal we'll have two front runners drawing flanks from their defence, Hinterman and myself will cover that as best we can whilst Peters and Pierce cover our goal. That leaves our new comrades, Hofferson, I've seen your skills from the powerplay events last year which is why I want you aiming for steals on the ball. Some creativity is most welcome here, as for you Haddock, with your speed I'll need you covering the wings and supporting our crew in both defence and attack anyway you can. Also, remember your subs so they can tag on as fast as possible. Now let's show these Berserkers why we're the champions!' He rallied earning a supporting cry from the riders.

'Now. I trust you brushed up on your rules since last season, so remember, no claw attacks and no guarding the goals, you get four seconds in the end zone to make your shot. Good luck Independents,' the launch tech announced before radioing over to the other teams. 'We're set to go, on your call.'

The countdown lights signalled on each section accelerating the rate of Hiccup's heart as finally the yellows turned to green and the release gate snapped open. His nerves jolted as Windy leapt hard keeping pace with the other dragons as they all surged forward into the shaft. Through the glass panes he could see their opposing team, the Berserkers matching them for pace as they both circled the outer ring of the stadium. If their timing was to go as he predicted, the Berserkers would emerge just as they would resulting in what he could only guess would be a cluster of flailing wings. Checking his point, Hiccup dropped back a touch to where the Gronkles lagged behind. He could hear the whistling of air as they approached the exit and like a tidal wave, the roar of the crowd erupted as they were exposed to the open arena. Just as he thought, the front runners all converged on the ball as it was flung high into the air, its apex meeting the first dragon rider as he reached an arm out calming it for the Berserkers.

Immediately there was a collision as Peters hit him hard, her Nadder barrelling them out of control and the ball was lost from possession. The sudden change was a catalyst for the other riders nearby to swoop down after it, each ramming into the others knocking out the competition before the hands of a Berserker claimed it once again levelling out hard as the other riders worked on retaining their chase. Teeny and Marshall dropped in her path with their Gronkles looking to inflict a strike but the Berserker was sharp as she flung the ball to a nearby team mate. Pierce and Hinterman on their Nightmares attempted an intercept pass but all too slow as the Berserker grasped the ball with both hands and sped for the goal.

Dagur was closing down on her. 'Come to Papa! AHH!' But his swipe was a clean miss as the Berserker passed on to a striker hurtling for the goal.

Nadder born, he broke through the defence and pelted it at the goal sinking it clean for the first point of the match. 'And the Berserkers lead the chase scoring the first point of the match,' Tina announced over the commentary.

In the meantime, Hiccup had ducked left from the arena opening and took Windy in on a full circle watching how the match played out. It was indeed fast and it seemed that the where the ball was seemed to be where the teams would follow. He spotted Dagur attempting a swipe on a Berserker cleanly missing the mark whereas Astrid was closing in on the centre ground. His mind snapped into gear as he realised the play. The second ball launched and several Berserkers dove in stealing it from under Astrid's gaze. The other defenders kept Stormfly at bay as they charged for the goal. Keeting and their captain came in from the sides rocking the train and the ball slipped from the Berserker hold. Stormfly plummeted after it once again missing the mark.

The Berserkers slipped through claiming another goal for their side. 'That's two for the Berserkers. The Independent's are close on those intercepts but they just need that sharper precision,' Gary announced.

'I agree, that's two failed intercepts from Astrid now,' Tina followed on.

The third ball was launched and this time The Independents were hot on its tail, Hinterman snatching it with an upside down loop before passing it onto the captain. He charged relentlessly towards the goal with his team mates flanking either side. A Nightmare charged in from above looking to make a steal when a sudden blur of black rammed in from underneath holding him off.

'Not today buddy,' Hiccup quipped as they tumbled into a roll before Windy righted himself gliding out towards the outer ring. 'All right Windy, let's make a run.'

Windy growled and thrust his wings hard in a direct line for the ball launcher. If he timed it right he could make a steal before anyone had a chance to move in and be out before they even noticed. There was nothing stopping that Rumblehorn as the captain finally scored a point for the Independents. The ball was in the launch mechanism and with a short boom, it was fired like a cannon ball into the air. It's air time was short as Windy tilted to the side where Hiccup await with outstretch limbs ready to intercept but the sheer velocity of the ball caught him by surprise. There was a solid smack as the ball ricocheted off his arms and face knocking Windy into a scramble for control. Hiccup was flailing back against the saddle held on alone by his harness when Windy caught traction again he flopped forward with a groan, slowly and painfully easing himself up.

The gasps of the crowd echoed each other with 'oohs' on impact. 'Looks like Harold Haddock just went in for the Hotshot special. Haven't seen anyone do that for a while,' Tina chuckled as she watched a dazed Hiccup shake himself down.

'Oh man, he's gonna feel that tomorrow,' Gary quipped with a sugar sweet low voice.

Astrid and Stormfly were hot after him idling down beside them as Hiccup checked to see if his limbs were still there. 'Oh my gods Hiccup! Are you alright?' Her voiced riddled with concern.

'Think so. Man that thing packs a bunch. Come on, we got a match to win,' he said urging Windy forward again. 'We'll have to work on that one hey Bud?'

Astrid shook her head at his remark but proceeded to stay hot on his tail lest he try another idiotic stunt.

The Berserkers continued to push back earning another goal for the team before in another precisely executed run, the Independents drove a hard game scoring three consecutive points, the final in Dagur's name.

The next goal was scored by the Berserkers tying them up four all and then the ninth ball of the match launched but like lightening, Astrid had read the play diving in ahead of the competition catching it on its late ascent. Her teammates lagged behind for they worked on shepherding the Berserkers as Stormfly spiralled through the gaps. Hiccup flew Windy in alongside as the last of the Berserker defenders lined up. It was a moment where he smiled to himself seeing the slim but large enough gap to take advantage of, like the days of the Pre-league. A Berserker swooped in on Stormfly for a barge but Astrid flicked the ball to Hiccup who claimed a fumbling hold before crouching low and gunning it for the gap. The poor defenders were unmatched by the speed as he slipped through with a barrel roll before Windy reared up allowing Hiccup to sink the ball.

The crowd cheered and Gary was on point with the announcement. 'And that's five for the Independents, with 11 more plays left to go. As we can see the teams are opting for a cycle of players as the reserves take to the arena.'

Dagur called out as he passed the duo with a remorseful expression. 'I'm sorry Hiccup but Shattermaster is alas, sinking. Do us proud Brother!' He cheered as his green clad friend plummeted.

Thanks to the fresh reinforcements of players, the Independents were able to shoot ahead with two more goals before the Berserkers caught traction. The scores kept climbing until the Berserkers were stuck on six points to ten; another score from the Independents would earn them the victory. The match would continue on however for the chance at bonus points to benefit the riders' standings in the tiers.

When it came down to the chance, the Independents were at the advantage ready to launch a ball straight at the goal but out of nowhere a red Nightmare jumped in front of the hole and flicked the spiralling ball with his tail towards an awaiting Gronkle rider. She caught it cleanly and began their charge towards the opposing side. The same Nightmare and a fellow Nadder joined her flanks carving a line for the Gronkle to spear right through the thick of the congestion and there it flew; the glinting sheen of the ball as it fumbled into the hole.

'That puts the Berserkers on seven now. I think the Independents are really feeling the pressure with only one goal to go. Next thing they know the Berserkers will be creeping up to be level with them and then the real competition begins,' Gary noted over the roar of the crowds chanting away for their side.

Another cycle of players from each side brought on whom Hiccup and Astrid presumed were their best players. Amusingly enough, Dagur returned to the squeals of girls of reaching with arms for the red haired lunatic.

'Brother!' He squealed in a tone almost reaching the fan's pitch. 'Ooohoohoohoo they're bringing in the big guns for this one hmhmhmhm.'

They circled around the edge of the main congestion around the centre as the ball drew their attention. Between the flailing wings they saw it shoot out the side into the Hands of a Berserker who gunned it for the goal but they were sharp on the intercept with Dagur catapulting into the opposing Gronkle flinging the ball high for Astrid to receive and arc it around towards their target. The opposition set the three Nadders on her each closing in on the sides as hands attempted for a steal. The heat was too strong so she alerted Hiccup to her distress.

'They're all over me Hiccup!' She cried searching for Windy's black form.

'Look up!' In an instant Windy was above her flying upside down with Hiccup reach out.

Astrid chucked the ball up narrowly missing the fingers of the opposition to then fall soundly in Hiccup's grasp. Windy finished the spiral out ahead of the Nadders belting his wings for the final stretch. The red Nightmare came into view again but Hiccup was prepared for this encounter.

He wasn't going to let one failed manoeuvre stop him from trying another daring stunt. 'Windy. Tidal roll!'

In that moment, Windy's wings bleared open and he shifted his weight exposing his hide. He let the momentum collide with the Nightmare all the while Hiccup prepared for his ultimate risk. He unclipped the latches on his harness and once their motion brought them close enough, he leapt from Windy's back across the void; over two hundred feet in the air and slammed the ball in his left hand against the rim of the hole. The ball was sunk and the rim exploded in colour as he grasped on for dear life.

The stadium erupted with a full standing ovation from the supporting side at the incredible feat. 'I don't believe it! HAHA! What an incredible show with none other than Harold Haddock performing a successful tidal roll and taking a leap of faith scoring the eleventh goal of the game, taking the win for the Independents! But it's not over yet ladies and gentlemen, there are still two more plays left for extra points,' Gary announced with extra vigor.

Despite his precarious position, Hiccup couldn't wipe the grin off his face at the overwhelming support and congratulations. Windy having broken away from the Nightmare hovered below and allowed for Hiccup to drop down onto his back and into the safety of his saddle.

Astrid swerved in with a huge smile and an eye for something. 'Oh my Gods! That was amazing. I'll have to punch you later.'

'What? Why?' He retorted as they glided back towards the main fray of dragons.

'You know why!' She stated with pleasant humour behind it.

Dagur rolled up beside him equally as pleased. 'You. Are one. Insane kid. Ha, not even I'm that crazy!' He exploded into hysterical laughter.

'Guess I'm setting a bench mark?' he quipped right before the nineteenth ball launched into play.

With their spirits high and full of refurbished energy, it wasn't long until the Independents collected on their twelfth point by the hand of Dagur. With only one to go, they were red hot ready to make it a shot to remember. Hiccup and Astrid stuck close on each other's flanks circling the main congestion at the launch of the final ball. Two Nightmares and a Zippleback of all dragons, with dual riders collided; one Nightmare for each Zippleback head and the ball shot up through the gap. Astrid was sharp on the collection snatching it in the nick of time over another purple Nadder. They ducked through a gap of Gronkles as they spun in a for collection before a Timberjack stretched his broad wings causing Astrid to reef up into a spiral manoeuvre. At the peak of the tumble, the pursuing Nadder clipped Stormfly's tail rocking her and as such Astrid lost control of the ball to fall in the hands of the Berserker Zippleback. Hiccup was fast to swing round and wrestle with the Zippleback slowing him down enough for the others to catch up. In the collision, the ball was nearly lost now in the hands of both riders as they seemed to wrestle each other for possession.

'Hold him up Hiccup. I've got this!' Astrid chimed through the comms.

He peeked back to see a sight to behold; Stormfly had lined up behind the Zippleback with Astrid sitting in a crouched position on her saddle. Her harness was unclipped and without hesitation she jumped from her saddle onto the Zippleback and ran forth leaping into a somersault whilst yanking the ball out of their grips.

'Gotcha!' Their expressions were priceless as Astrid completed her loop landing soundly on Stormfly's back. 'HAHAAA!' She cheered in triumph.

Stormfly looped hard around with the other Independents creating a wall dividing her from the aggression of the other riders. She stole a quick gap between two Thunderdrums putting her in direct line with the goal. Out of nowhere, the defending red Nightmare exploded into view with the riders hands ready for the steal.

'Uh excuse me!' He called out with a winning grin.

Astrid's eyes shot open and she gasped. 'Stormfly!' Her dragon instinctively ducked narrowly avoiding the swoop. The Nightmare having missed the tackle crashed into his own teammate all while Stormfly's descent left her unstable and working hard on circling back up. The goal came into view and without wasting a moment to chance, Astrid deposited the ball into the goal which lit up in bright neon colours.

'That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!' Gary cheered. 'Another spectacular play of cunning strategy. It seems all eyes are on the Wild Card duo themselves today pulling off two magnificent stunts. Who knows what they'll try next!' Gary exploded with glee as the riders all congregated around the duo.

Even once they landed for the short presentations, all arms were around them cheering as their team mates crowded them with congratulations. There were shouts and screams with hearty pats on their backs before their captain, looking be in his mid-twenties with jet black hair and a blue, quad-stripped tattoo on his chin rested his arms on both of their shoulders.

'That was some impressive dragon wrangling if I do say so myself,' his voice was warming and with distinctly more British edge to it. 'Eret, son of Eret. Welcome to the league my friends.'

 _So, Eret 'son of Eret, of a long line of Eret's' Eretson is our elected captain for the arena competitions and other social events. Unlike other clubs, his role isn't necessarily an official one in that his 'election' was per a popular choice among the Independent rider's association. From what I have found, he is good man with a number of achievements to his name. As for what lies next this season, the final standard track race on the Rollerway to separate the tiers. It won't be until April twenty-third so there is time between then and now to relax and recover. That knock to the head was harder than I thought…_

 ** _April 13, at School…_**

He never could have guessed today was going to turn into something dreadful, that despite there being a break from the rain passing over Berk allowing sun to shine through. There was something off putting about that; that what was considered normal, a good day could at any point become a bad day. The sun was shining but it was a bad day. The first instance was the drowned expression Astrid wore when she arrived at school, eyes downcast and absent of the light. Even when the few younger fans approached her with congratulations from the arena games, it looked like a struggle to lift a smile for them. Hiccup couldn't have admitted he felt great, the lasting fatigue clinging on with its final fingers. Yet the gloomy setting didn't seem so bad today like it was the previous month; Tuff's revelation was on his mind again and the thought that they were looking out for them seemed comforting enough.

Still, when Astrid sat by Hiccup without so much as a greeting, Tuff's words were put into action as each and every member of the gang stopped what they were doing. Though, none of them spoke instead looking to Hiccup with a serious expression, to which he saw as an indication for him to talk to her.

'Astrid…?' He began but she cut him off with a solemn tone.

'Laura Hides, the girl I tutor in year seven. She woke up this morning unable to feel or move her legs. They took her to hospital and it turns out she has tumour growing on her brain that's affecting the nerve. She's going into surgery to have it removed but of course there's no guarantee,' she explained completely toneless.

'Will she live?' Fishlegs was the first to speak amongst the group.

Astrid nodded in return earning a quiet sigh of relief from the others. 'She'll live but she'll have to re-learn how to walk if everything goes well.'

'And if it doesn't?' Snotlout raised his hand slightly.

'What do you think Scott?' she retorted in stern yet minor voice, enough for him to back down and figure it out himself.

Hiccup was at a loss of action and speech, sitting there he was hesitant as to what he should do eventually lifting a hesitant hand around her shoulders in an effort for comfort. To his surprise, she was immediately receptive to the touch leaning into his side. The others simply remained silent returning to their own devices whilst the duo sat in silence relishing in the small gesture of comfort.

Throughout the day, Hiccup cast brief glances her way if anything to ease his own conscience on her state. He had to guess that school was a relative distraction for her smile returned by days end and even on departure she wrapped him for quick hug before skipping off to meet with her Dad at the car. As per usual, Hiccup hung around with the guys since Mala was working at the Sanctuary today and his father was on a brief tour North to Breakneck Bog. He was staying with Cami for the time being between training and other commitments but with her training on until the later afternoon. He had all the time till then to cash in on some homework and time with the guys. He'd apologised to them for his sudden departure but the guys were insistent that he took the time he needed to assemble himself mentally. He really couldn't ask for a better group of friends, a crew that had each other's back in every aspect of their life, the highs and lows.

'Hey so what you guys up to on the thirtieth?' Hiccup asked over his screen as he archived another recording.

'That's a way's off. You racing then?' Thuggory asked scribbling down a note.

'Yep. Even better, it's a Gauntlet event on Hallows Corner so if you want to watch us get smashed by traps and obstacles, I'll get you tickets?' He offered not entirely looking forward to that prospect.

'Sure man, so long as you let us pay you back for it,' He replied despite the fact Hiccup would protest about the debt.

'Guy's you don't have to pay me back, I am actually earning off the races now,' He nonetheless protested.

'So? We're not cheapskates Hiccup, it'd be wrong to take advantage of your generosity like that. We owe you and that's final,' Thuggory spoke calmly with a easy smile.

Hiccup sighed, 'Fine. What about you guys?' He turned to Fishlegs, Tuff and Snotlout.

'We're still on the off season for Rugby so yeah, sounds good,' Tuff replied for Scott and himself. 'Loooove a good mangling,' he quipped to himself focusing back on his computer.

Fishlegs was ran through his timetable. 'If you don't mind me bringing my cousin Brenda? I know she'd love to see you race,' he said.

'Easy,' Hiccup offered with open hands and a smile sitting back in his chair.

He let his eyes wonder for around for a little as his mind cycled over the different internal process and events of the past week. The antics of Dagur on the course, Eret's welcoming, the stunts, mishaps and launching into a new project with material that seemed light years beyond current technology. Amongst it all, the intense stress boiling over from school, the races and now one of his closest friends whom was eliciting a highly euphoric reaction for the most part, lest she be drowned such as now. It was a considerable weight for a seventeen year old to bear, let alone on his gangly shoulders. There it was that his gaze was caught by something on the wall behind Fishlegs. A small poster, clad in the complimentary colours of blue and orange with a name that very quickly became the catalyst for an idea. An idea he was bound to share…

 **To Be Continued in** **The Tides of Adolescence**

 **Because of the wait you get a double chapter. There's been a couple of logistical details to attend to and of course, study. Otherwise, I suffered a terrible writers block with this chapter. Still, got through it alright and now we're back into racing mode! It should be smoother sailing from here since I know exactly what I'm doing hehe and I get to have a lot of fun just throwing in random moments where I can. Got to balance light with dark you know.**

 **Modumetal is a real thing. It is very cool.**

 **I've also uploaded some supporting imagery on Deviantart.  
\- Smoe05 - All fanart - HTTYD - Racers of the Night**

 **Beware, things are about to get… Great. Stay classy friendos :D**


	13. 13 The Tides of Adolescence

**The Tides of Adolescence**

 ** _April 23, 2016 – Event 4 'Rollerway' Race_**

'She's coming up on your left,' Astrid informed.

Hiccup stole a glance to find their competition riding in high for a swooping pass. 'On it!'

He guided Windy into a cross drift closing any means of slipping through. The launch rig passed overhead and into the final lap of the Rollerway they soared. The final of the three competition tracks was the trickiest of the three in his opinion with Sidewinder merely being a mix of split tracks and Hallow's Corner simply having the rise and falls of the overlapping course. The Rollerway felt more geometrical in its design possessing corners that were sharp and at ninety-degree angles. From the spectator's position however, it was spectacle to watch through the transparent track surfaces as the dragons soared across the face of the stadiums.

The opening section was flat at ground level with an immediate curve to the right that hooked around to the left. With Astrid in the lead, Hiccup worked on keeping the sisters at bay once again and thanks to the course layout, they had the slight advantage over them with Windy's sharp manoeuvrability. Taking the wide edge around the opening curves, Astrid let Hiccup slide by creating a double wall against the sisters. They fell into the straight that opened into a miniature stadium where the first stadium pass lay, the track arcing high and wide across the face of the crowds. The arc put Astrid on the inside entering the berm leaving Windy to hold steady on the higher point of the track. Hannah was hard on Windy's tail looking for a way to slip through the middle and as such she made her move on the down turn.

Hiccup was no fool to the strategy using the extra height to push down on the gap. Even coming onto the straight it only congested their positions and taking that moment of release Hannah still snuck through leaving Ava on her own. The track made a sudden vertical drop forcing the riders to slow their pace lest they hit the sky barrier. It was a rough action but Windy managed to spiral in over Hannah's head wobbling in the air as they skidded on the following hairpin to the right. He kept his eye on her as she fell right in on Windy's tail again with Stormfly close behind her. The track narrowed significantly as they cut to the left where the path slipped under the earlier section of track and out of the stadium.

Bottle necked as they were it was harder for the mid section riders as they were reliant on sheer instinct and the dragon's movement in front. With Hiccup leading he had the advantage of an open view as they cut left again before being bounced up in altitude by a short ramp section. The track lead them a diagonal towards the track barrier supporting the starting rig before pushing them hard to the right. Astrid was battling hard on Hannah's tail looking for any gap to squeeze through but none there were. Then came the section of track that would settle all disputes; it split into two equal routes with the left lane being tight and riding up to a hairpin turn at the base of another stadium arc turn. They would meet once again before the final stretch that would shoot them over the finish line. The only make or break issue with the hairpin is that very few could make the turn, not even Hiccup was brave enough to test his mettle.

As it was, none of the other riders journeyed left taking the outer berm path instead. The section was far wider than the first stadium pass resulting in the other riders pushing their dragons to the very last dregs of energy to meet the front runners on the adjacent. Hannah found herself wedged between Windy and Stormfly yet it paid no worry for she used her slight inside edge to creep up on Windy as they coasted with thundering pace. From within the stadium the spectators could feel the vibrations of the track as the air currents beat against the panes. Astrid could feel herself slipping behind as Hannah with a gaze harder than stone pushed Caegion onwards. There was nothing she could do to keep the pace especially with Stormfly worn from their intensive weaving strategies.

'Hiccup, she's on your hide, watch out!' She called in just to be sure.

Hiccup held his eyes on the tunnel opening that shot them onto the final stretch. He'd gained the lead on Hannah here, the last thing he needed was a reverse on that strategy. By the looks of things, Hannah was no fool not to appropriate from her rivals coasting above him from the right.

'This is it Bud, final stretch!' He called to his dragon whom screeched into a driving power that pushed them forth.

Caegion try as she might was no match for that boost of speed being left on the tail end as Hiccup and Windy shot through the finish line capturing their first win of the season. He fisted pumped the air before turning in his saddle to watch as Astrid barely scraped through in third place above Ava. It was then he noticed the change in mood, the dullness and growing disappointment much unlike last year. He was over the moon from his first win and there with the many that followed but this time he felt not the euphoric relief but the thundering of blood in his ears and the warmth of his burning muscles. Despite his position, it felt not like a victory; not without her on his tail end or his own trailing hers. Shaking his head clear of the negative perspective he angled Windy back towards the launch rig.

'Yes Haha! You did it Hiccup!' Astrid voice rang in his ear making him visibly flinch.

'Ack! Hehe yeah. I'm just sorry you couldn't join me,' he spoke his mind with a slight deflation to his voice.

'Baby steps Hiccup, Baby steps. We'll get there soon don't you worry,' she replied.

So even though it was a full seven points to his position, it wasn't enough to separate them from the sisters in the tier rankings. Being placed solidly in the second tier competition, it meant the following run on the Gauntlet would bring new faces onto the track which meant new styles and techniques of aggressive flight. The wicked it seemed were yet to rest as each day leading closer seemed to loom over with dark clouds covering the entire southern seaboard. Sure enough, the rain began to fall and there was no sign suggesting it would clear up anytime soon.

 ** _April 27, The Anson Hospital…_**

Her hands felt deprived of normal warmth, at least that's how it felt beneath the radiance of her own. Even as she watched back, the adhesives still clouding her full focus, she recognised the kind smiles gifted her way through her tired eyes. The road to recovery would be long and frustrating for all she knew but for now at least, Astrid was sure that young Laura Hides would live.

'I got to watch your race on TV last week,' Laura murmured resting quietly on her pillow.

Being snapped from her own thoughts, Astrid cast an attentive expression in return. 'Hmm?'

'Your race at Rollerway. I got to watch. You and Stormfly were awesome,' she repeated with a slight blush of colour to her cheeks.

'Thanks,' she smiled in return. 'It was tough but that's just how it is.'

'Sucks you didn't win though,' she drew in a tired breath.

Astrid chuckled at the thought; despite the fact that the memory wore an edge of disappointment, it wasn't a complete loss. 'Ahh well, it was Hiccup's turn anyway?'

'What do you mean?' she peeped her eyes open again.

'We try to take turns on leading, so we can keep our points balanced, that way we can help each other out, we're a team,' she explained.

She seemed to accept it without any further quandaries before her smile crept wider and there was a slight sparkle to her eye. 'Do you like him?'

Astrid simply nodded her head. 'Of course. Why do you ask?'

Her grin grew wider revealing her front teeth. 'No reason,' she played off casually.

Astrid eyed her carefully before a cheeky wave of brilliance sparked. 'Waaaait. _You_ don't have a little crush on him do you,' she teased and that was enough to earn a soft wave of laughter along with further burning to her cheeks.

'Haaa You do!' Astrid chuckled. 'He'll be back in sec too. Ooh, I should tell him,' she teased further as Laura's eyes shot wide and she slowly rose in protest right as Hiccup appeared in the ward.

Astrid caught sight of him and she cast a mischievous grin in Laura's direction. With a wink to close the deal she rest her hands behind her head and leant back in her chair. Hiccup eye her carefully also meeting the crimson burn of Laura's cheeks.

'What did I miss?' He asked nonchalantly.

'Oh, nothing much. Girl talk,' Astrid played it down still smirking at Laura who matched her as best she could with a hard glare.

Then without warning, her lips curled and she turned to face Hiccup. 'Astrid just told me she has a big crush on you.'

The tables were turned as Astrid gasped snapping her head to Hiccup and back to Laura feeling her face burn with the fire of exposure. 'I… I did n… Hohohohooo, cheeky.'

Hiccup was stuck between two forces pushing and pulling at the same time, his movements frozen as his mind attempted to catch up with reality. Part of him had heard what was said but the other still remained in a place of limbo, the point where comprehension lay just out of reach as his eyes flicked between the girls.

'Oooookaaaaay. Anywho. Hate to be the bearer of bad news but we got to head off now, doctors orders,' Hiccup relayed putting aside the transaction for the moment.

'Yeah,' Astrid took to her feet and leant forward wrapping her arms carefully around Laura. 'Oh well, guess this is it for today. Good luck with your recovery sessions and remember, never give up,' she gifted her a genuine smile.

Hiccup followed suit. 'Couldn't have said it better myself. We'll see you again sometime, make sure you're feeling alright.'

'Thank you. Good luck with the gauntlet on Saturday,' she returned the courtesy.

They duo shared an unconvinced look knowing the trepidation that lie with that subject. 'I think we'll need it,' Hiccup quipped.

'See you soon Laura,' Astrid waved goodbye as they exited the ward.

The moment they were in the halls, Hiccup wasted no time to jump onto the query on his mind. 'So what was all that about?'

Astrid considered for a short moment on feigning ignorance despite knowing how futile an effort that would be; Hiccup knew her too well now. 'Just, you know. She's excited,' hopefully that was still vague enough to answer his question.

He slowly nodded his head processing the response before seemingly moving on without further quandary. 'Right, well speaking of excitement. I have an idea.'

 _I'll put for the record, the events of today have well… they were interesting. I don't know what to say exactly, I guess I'll just have to think on it for while I guess to figure out what they were on about. Girls, still infinitely complex, yet at the same time they make complete sense… What's with that?_

 _As for my little idea. I figured it would take some Hiccup Haddock specialty persuasion but I barely finished my explanation before receiving a complete and overwhelming yes. Now I have to come to_ _a realisation with my decisions. Can I say it's the craziest thing I've done? In hindsight, not really; I mean I've trained dragons, sheltered them illegally, built and then tested a prosthetic tail fin, nearly fallen to my death because of it, decided to try again, announced a forbidden friendship of thirteen now fourteen years, gone public dealing with journalists and just recently, I jumped from dragon back across a two hundred foot drop to score a goal in a game. But for some reasons I still feel as though none of those things could've prepare me for what happened next…_

 ** _April 30, 2016 - Event 5 'Hallow's Corner' Gauntlet_**

'It is a very unpleasant day in the stands and yet we seem to have unrelenting crowd of brave fans. It seems Thor's wrath has struck Berk with thunderstorms and rain across the entire Southern Coast and it isn't looking to let up anytime soon. Fortunate or not, the weather is of no hindrance to the races so we'll be continuing with the daily heats unless an event occurs in which we do have to shut down the track. But if all it is, is just a bit of rain, today is not that day,' Gary announced over the commentary feeling rather smug in the cosy confines of the box. 'Thanks to our beneficiaries we have complimentary hot chocolate and soup stands to help keep you warm but if I were to speak plainly here, you're mad for even showing up! Hahaha. Who am I kidding we're Berkian's, bit of bad weather never stopped us and I'm sure our rider's on the track really appreciate the support.'

'They better,' Snotlout grumbled under his layers.' I can feel a part of me freezing that I really don't won't to be frozen.'

'Quit your complaining Snotlout, you're in a mountain of jackets, sitting nice and dry in the stands. They're out there in the rain with nothing but their riding gear, they'll be freezing!' Fishlegs exclaimed.

'But don't they wear special thermals designed for this stuff?' Thuggory interviened.

'Besides, their race hasn't even begun yet, they're probably warm and cozy in some resort box like Gary!' Snotlout retorted gesturing up to the commentary box.

'But as soon as they leave the threshold of the stadium cover,' Fishlegs indicated the arching roof over the track to the opposing stadium. 'They'll be drenched…'

'And then mangled by swinging arms!' Tuffnut interrupted with glee.

'That's the spirit Tuffnut,' Cami praised announcing the arrival of the girls. 'They started yet?'

'Nope, just enjoying a warm dinner for two below, probably with extra dip,' Snotlout snarked from his pile.

'Who yacked in his nog?' Cami chortled to herself as they sat by Tuff.

'Thor did, so did Hiccup and now you,' he said in a pouty tone then rolled his head to face her. 'I mean why didn't we just stay at home? We knew the weather was going to be crap.'

'And you get better camera angles,' Tuff included quietly.

'Because Hiccup bought us all tickets,' Fishlegs countered. 'Plus, I promised Brenda I'd take her,' he rested a meaty hand on his little cousin seemingly unfazed by the chill.

'And he also said we didn't have to go because of the weather,' Snotlout stated as a manner of fact.

'I know!' Fishlegs yelled before balling up into a squeaky voice. 'Stop trying to make me regret this.'

'Look, here they come,' Cami pointed out to the runway the first riders appeared from the opposite stadium tunnel.

Snotlout sat up from his slouched position now seemingly interested and with that a mischievous grin crept up his lips. 'Don't even think about,' Cami warned.

'Hah, what are you gonna do Cami, you're not Astrid,' he teased gearing up to do something supposedly despicable given his track record.

'I may not be Astrid but I'm not afraid to do her dirty work,' Cami's eyes flare with a hidden fire that burned away a bit of the tough façade.

Snotlout paled if not for the briefest of seconds before turning back to the track. 'Don't you dare!' she warned again pushing back her sleeves.

'And now we have the heat one competitors of the Tier two rankings led by the wonderful Hannah and Ava Sweeny, closely followed by class comedian Dagur Derange and behind them is… hold on. Is that Harold Haddock? Since when was he…' Gary's commentary was overshadowed when Snotlout abruptly stood, cupped both hands and cried at the top of his lungs.

'BAAAAAALD!' Cami launched herself over everyone else's laps and crash tacked Snotlout to the ground drawing all the eyes of the crowds on them.

From the box Gary caught a view of the commotion below, 'As the overzealous fan pointed out, it seems young Harold has indeed been trimmed to the bone. In fact by the looks of it the dazzling duo have both undergone the shears to some extent. I'm afraid to say it but Summer isn't due for another couple of months yet. I guess it can't hurt to be keen… what's this' the box suddenly dropped into hushed murmurs as a member of the staff delivered some pressing information.

'Well I'll be, together Harold and Astrid have partaken in the Worlds Greatest Shave, a shave for a cure and therefore looking for donations to further the cause. Word is a friend of theirs, fourteen year old Laura Hides is recovering from an operation that saw the removal of a tumour in her brain that was effecting her ability to walk. Even though I just read that off a card I'm sure everyone here wishes all the best and speedy recovery for Laura,' he followed through.

'Now, following on with our line up, the trimmed wild cards themselves, Harold Haddock and Astrid Hofferson followed by superstar Greggory James-Deakins, and Lars number two,' Gary deadpanned the last name before turning back to Tina who was sipping on her coffee. 'There's always a Lars number two isn't there.'

She barely registered him from behind her mug before he returned to the mic. 'Right well, good luck on the trying and terrifying gauntlet today. It's dark, it's dangerous and I'm having an aneurism just thinking about. With the added bonus of rain we are in for some very interesting racing. So without further ado, let's go to the action!'

From the launch rig the dragon riders were all assembled in their starting positions fastening their helmets and locking their harnesses into place. 'Was that Snotlout in the stands?' Astrid asked.

'Yep, did you see Cami's tackle?' Hiccup chuckled in return.

'I'm so proud of her,' she commented with a huge smile before focusing on the drizzly path ahead. 'Ahh, fun. You have a plan for this rain?'

'Apart from hoping that it goes away? Nada,' He felt that prospect wear down a little.

'Harold Haddock?' A familiar velvety voice caught his attention to his right. 'Did you think about our little chat, last time we were here?'

Hiccup remained silent from the cold eyes of Hannah returning his gaze to the track. 'Don't listen to her Hiccup, she's just trying to get in your head.'

'Huh, hadn't noticed,' he sassed as the launch technician walked across the overpass.

'Alright riders, I'll be frank and say this will not be easy. It's even possible some of you might not finish. The Hallow's Corner Gauntlet is only three laps of gruelling obstacles that are designed to beat you to the ground, literally. People and dragons alike have been injured but like any contact sport, it's an occupational hazard. If you do get knocked down but aren't injured, don't worry. Just get yourself back into the air as best you can. This race is more about endurance and agility than speed so take your time. However, if you feel as though you can't continue. Land your dragon and pop the flare that's been provided to you. There are instructions on the side telling you how to use it and a recovery unit will come and escort you depending on your condition. Good luck,' the tech explained before manning the light controls.

'Just another one of those days huh bud?' Hiccup quipped to Windy as the lights counted down.

The chimes rang and the dragons leaped hard leaving the cover of the aching roof and into the pelting iciness of the rain. The sound amongst all else echoed sharply off their helmets as they ducked through the small gap in the tunnel. All was clear for the moment until their eyes fell upon the tunnel exit; a mass congestion of swinging bars and elevated track levels that split the paths significantly.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the inevitable onslaught. 'OHH SHI…'

A strangled cry caught all eyes as the front rider barrel out of control. 'OHH! What a way to start the match with a wipe out of such magnitude. I guess that marks the end of Lars number two's run,' Gary leant back on his chair facing Tina. 'And hopefully his career,' he quipped quietly.

The cycling sweeper arms rained down potential disaster as Windy squeezed through a gap in the rotations setting them on the lowest path in the dead centre of the track. Ahead lay horizontal bars oscillating on a vertical axis that forced their elevation to shift between them. Hiccup sucked in and pressed hard against his saddle barely scraping through once again. The exit shot them right onto the first turn arcing them in an overarching barrel roll into the second. With peripheral rings restricting their path they had no choice but to follow the path to its conclusion. Astrid appeared moments later with the sisters racing out in front on the straight. Dagur was close in succession and forever the source of amusement as he crouched on the balls of his feet riding Shattermaster like a horse jockey.

'Incoming!' He bellowed without concern as they rolled through the next series sweeper arms with ease.

The stability of his Gronkle's passage proving there was no concern on the hidden bar knocking them out from underneath. With the Sweeny's battling ahead into the next curve through the mismatching paths overlapping each other, Dagur won an opening cruising through the gaps as if he was partaking in some slapstick comedy event. Complete and utter chaos swarming around him and yet he remained completely unfazed, the rotating arms and flaps hitting nothing but air as they swung with frightening velocity.

'How is he doing that?' Astrid piped up working hard to pull Stormfly through a gap between a double sweeper arm.

'Dunno. Might have something to do with his Gronkle. Come on!' He urged them on to brave the storm.

The rain was no help whatsoever splattering against their visors distorting their vision resulting in the bars appearing as neon lit blurs. As Hallow's Corner approached, the straight was meet with an intense surprise but nonetheless a welcome one; a sudden blast of compressed air caught under the dragon's wings shooting them forth with unprecedented speed. Sweeper arms lay on the outside widths forcing the rider into the centre of the track. Up ahead, Ava found herself unsettled and rocking under the sudden change in acceleration.

'Snarstrom!' she cried as her dragon rocked out of control clipping an outer edge of a sweeper bar.

It was a violent tumble straight from the stuff of nightmares forcing some incredibly rough evasive manoeuvres. Hiccup felt Snarlstrom's wing brush down his back and nick Windy's tail almost bringing them with her. Unfortunately, Gregory found no such fortune being brought down in succession by the flailing mass with wings.

'It's like watching a train wreck. WOW!' Gary met the collision with equal enthusiasm. 'I doubt they'll have the heart or mind to continue after that fall.'

Slowly their dragons shivered down from the aftershock, Snarlstrom holding a wing close to her body as she limped out across towards Gregory's Thunderdrum. Her movements were unsteady thanks to the parade of rolls into the ground. There it was that two sparkling red flare burst high into the air marking their foreflight from the event.

'And there they are folks, two flares marking the end of Ava Sweeny and Gregory James-Deakins attempt on the Hallow's Corner Gaunlet,' Gary commented watching as the emergency crews wasted no time in recovering them from the drenching rain. 'With only four competitors in the air and barely halfway through the first lap, I wouldn't be surprised if this race was cut short. The conditions are tearing into them out there with next no visibility they'll be relying on their dragons' instinct to guide them through the course. If I were to speak plainly, I'd say this event was no longer about racing; it's about survival.'

Shattermaster swept into the air reaching the peak of Hallow's Corner with ease, even with the narrow path thanks to the rings forcing their direction. Caegion, Stormfly and Windy were hot on his tail using the updraft of the air blast to slip through the rings. On the return fall, Hannah made her move finding a gap to push past Dagur only Caegion suddenly reared, flaring his wings which served only as a monumental mistake. The ringed shaft was too narrow for Caegion's wingspan resulting in the outer tips slapping hard against the rings.

'No!' Hannah cried as Caegion rocked violently forcing them into a dangerous tumble against the ring side.

Both Hiccup and Astrid's eyes snapped wide as the panic set in, the failing mess before them causing a dangerous congestion on the track. He could never call it anything other than luck as Caegion crunched against the out wall of the corkscrew opening up a path wide enough for the duo to scrape through.

'Arrgh!' Hiccup felt the impact against Caegion's hide against his armour as they fumbled the pass barely staying afloat on the down pass.

Astrid and Stormfly spiralled through the mess unscathed much to his relief but it was a short lived moment as the next series of sweeper arms appeared. Caegion on the other hand finally flopped from the shaft crashing hard against the track with the slope forcing them into a rough tumble. They skidded to a halt just short of the first decent off Hallow's Corner and let the rain pour down on them.

'Oh man, I don't care where you come from, that's gotta hurt!' Gary noted audible pain in his voice. 'But in all seriousness it looks as though they might have to call it a day. A collision like that rarely goes without major injury… wait a minute. I don't believe it.'

From the commentary box, it looked as though the form of Caegion was slowly rolling over back onto his legs. They were shaking under the pain and his hot breath was laboured as another figure; the limping form of Hannah clambered into the saddle clearly in just as much pain. She was clutching at her side but there lay no rest for her determination in finishing the race.

'Hannah Sweeny is up and she looks hurt but that doesn't seem to be stopping her. I can't say the same for her dragon Caegion, he looks utterly defeated and I doubt Hannah will have any luck in getting him to push on,' Gary continued with Tina even joining him at the window side to see the commotion on the track.

Hannah's eyes were locked forward through the distorted and cracked view of her visor, her actual vision was burning and dulled from the pulsing pain in her side but her mind was unrelenting on its desire to continue. Clenching her eyes shut to block out the pain, she growled a very guttural sound for Caegion to move.

'Come on. Come on! Move it Caegion. MOVE!' She bellowed before doubling over herself and crumpling against her saddle.

Caegion whined a distressing sound with bleary eyes as he clawed forward against the slippery track. It was no use as he collapsed from the lack of grip lurching Hannah forth on her saddle causing her to cry out in pain.

'You stupid dragon! GOOOO!' her cry ended in a spluttering cough before she completely collapsed against the saddle.

'I fear this may be the end of Hannah's run today, even from up here she looks to be in no condition to keep flying nor her dragon. I be advising her crew to request an medical team to get her off the track before remaining three riders return,' Tina finally spoke up from her morning hiatus over Gary's shoulder.

The decision was made without pause as the tech crews called in the emergencies to recover the rider and her dragon. Hannah in her delirious state made strangled warnings against their intervention but they were completely ignored as they carted her off on a gurney. With the commotion cleared up within thirty seconds the focus returned to Dagur, Astrid and Hiccup having survived the remainder of the track's diabolical contraptions. The open air sprint to the launch rig was a glorious moment of relief as the only hindrance they could note was the rain pouring down on them. Hiccup found their break racing out in front of Shattermaster unopposed by his raw speed. Dagur from as best he could tell was unconcerned by the shift of positionings as Stormfly breezed past; Shattermaster kept his gentle pace and as such he was left behind going into the second lap.

Hiccup contemplated it for a bare moment only for the shock opening through the right hand arc brought them in line with the first line of obstacles. Dagur wasn't seen again as Windy and Stormfly tracked through unsettled but not fazed by the disjointing path of the track. In the end Hiccup took the win with Astrid close on his right in second, by that point however the cold had started seeping through as the material compensated for protection against the rain. Wasting no time for victory celebrations, they glided to a halt and were met by techs and service staff with towels to wrap over their shoulders. Their dragons were exhausted practically dragging their feet across the platform to the service area with heavy wafts of steam emanating from their throats.

Thanks to the rain, their scales reflected the light in a magnificent display of neon colours but that effect was lost as the rider's minds were focused on getting warm and dry. Helmets and armour removed, Hiccup and Astrid huddled over a cup of cocoa covered in towels feeling the chills wash over their body in constant waves. Their eyes fell on each other and like a ray sun light it lifted a smile for each other all before the moment was crushed by thunderous dismay.

'Why did you forfeit?' Hannah's strained yet stern voice reached their ears from the stadium wall.

Hiccup and Astrid strained to listened in despite it being an unethical gesture, the power of curiosity was stronger. 'I had no choice.'

Ava looked up at her sister with an edge of defence in her voice. 'Yes you did. All you had to do was get back in the air and keep competing,' Hannah stated without a trace of mercy, the pain hidden behind malice.

'Snarlstrom hurt his wing, he couldn't fly,' Ava rebutted feeling the shadow of her sister cast over her.

'Oh great. And who's fault is that!' she returned with further venom.

'Wha… We got caught in the air blast, there was nothing I could do,' Ava pleaded to no avail.

Her sister was fuming, her breaths hard and heated. 'Yes there was. There were many things you could have done. You could have trained harder, paid closer attention to the track and stayed on my tail like you were told!' She practically yelled through her clenching teeth where a sideways glance caught the eye of Hiccup and Astrid. 'What are you looking at!'

She approached them swiftly looking down on the duo. 'Huh?' she stared them down crossing between each of their solid gazes.

Receiving not so much as a blink in return, Hannah backed down her glare as prominent as ever. 'This isn't over,' she whispered before wheezing with a heavy limp towards the tunnel exit. 'You, with me now!' She pointed to Ava who ducked her head in shame and trailed on after her.

There lie no enthusiasm or relief, just grief and disappointment as she passed without even the briefest of acknowledgments towards the duo. 'Huh. The hypocrisy,' Dagur's animated voice captured their attention. 'You two got through ok I see.'

'Nothing a warm shower can't fix,' Hiccup quipped in return before his mind fell back onto the earlier events. 'Hey Dagur. What happened at the end of the first lap? It felt like you just let us pass.'

'Pretty much,' he plainly admitted without a care in the world.

'Why?' Astrid asked.

'Eh, because I can. Felt like it,' he simply shrugged it off before moving on towards his own tech crew.

The duo followed hi movements to his own crew still bewildered by the nonchalance of his decision. In any case it reflected back on his reputation; that being his love for the entertainment more so than victory. Perhaps that's all it was, or maybe he was doing them an intentional favour? In the end the motivation for his random acts of generosity still boggle their minds; even from the finals of the Pre-league he seemed to be on their side. Yet there still remained the reason why.

 ** _May 1, Sunday Night…_**

 _I'm not sure if we'll ever find out an answer to his motives, I guess I should just be thankful for them. Still, it just feels wrong to give back, Dagur is an excellent rider but he is honestly content with riding for providing entertainment than personal glory. A man with that attitude would normally have it all but I get the feeling it's more of a case that there's nothing he really wants, except to give. It's a mystery I wouldn't mind solving but for now I have other matters to focus on._

 _For starters, Toothless' new tail is almost complete; the main drivers are installed and on the few basic test runs we've partaken, there have only been a few minor issues. The structure is sound and holding vastly greater in comparison to the contraptions made from scrap. The issues still lie in in the control pedals and calibrating them to the right temperament so like I said minor issues. Once that's done… I dunno. I mean with the money that's coming in there's nothing to really stop me from going further and further seeing where the limits are. Who knows, I could completely strip the design and start again from scratch or make it self-reliant. I've even considered a mix between the modumetal and our home crafted Gronkle iron. Their mixed molecular compounds could create something incredible and just as light. It's far fetched and well beyond my knowledge but I'm sure there would be someone who would be happy to do it._

 _What then? How far can I actually go? Where does it end?_

Hiccup dropped the pen and stood from his desk heading out to the backyard. The snow had all but lifted with only the morning frost to lay across the lawn. Out chasing each other on the lawn, he could see Toothless and Windy's shadowed scales glinting the soft light filtered through the trees. The fluent motion of their pounces and strides as they attempted to cut each other off was amazing to simply witness. Yet tasting the power and strength during flight was another experience all together. In a way, they had become somewhat like brothers, growing to each other's strengths and weaknesses. Windy would bring fish back from his travels off the coast to share and on the days they all went flying Hiccup would let the reigns of control lie entirely in Toothless, simply guiding the tail to match the direction. One day he'd have to get Astrid out with Stormfly to ride with them, or perhaps feel the prowess of Windy. He might have a hard time getting her of him if he did, the sheer power and strength of the Windwalker blowing her away. It was an interesting thought but for the sake of Stormfly's vanity, it was probably best she stay with her racing Nadder. Returning to his desk after the short excursion, his mind was now planted on a new topic of thought.

 _In hindsight, getting a clean shave isn't as bad as it seems, if anything my head just feels a little drafty in the cold air. Astrid felt the same way donning a beanie as soon as she could and even so, there was a lot more trepidation on her part. She had a lot of hair; thick golden locks that danced against the sunlight in showering waves; liquid gold. It'll grow back fast enough but until then I'm not ashamed to say I'll miss it. It was, mesmerising, glorious, hypnotic…_

Hiccup halted his pen as he realised what he just wrote, the blatant honesty as he let his mind run wild mixed with what his heart was speaking. At least he had an idea it was that considering the bubbling warmth congregated in his chest. He let the pen go hearing it rattle as it clattered against his desk. What use was it mulling over and reflecting on his days if he couldn't think clearly, if all was through a filter, obscured by the one constant amongst a series of variables.

Astrid Hofferson, what a marvel beheld in such radiance; why simple comfort that once was of content, pulled further the strings of his heart. The masks they wore, protected them, hid their smiles underneath. Yet between them there was no longer a veil to bask them in shadow. Company as they now shared in greater lengths to the others of their small clan, spelt the reality of where their path would eventually meet. He was curious, as he was cautious. Gravity such as this could lead them on a path where lapses in time would be found. How it robbed him of time already, time he spent wondering if she too was lost in the void of speculation, of wonder. Her eyes, the vibrant orbs that glow with a soft glint of sky amongst the sea, eyes that found his, green of the forest burning warmly with the light of radiant flame. Separated by bare space as each infinite moment, drawn in by gravity. A softness, velvet in nature though tender with the forever burning warmth as they drew a scent ever filling the mind with a blissful haze. Complete euphoria, a feverous kiss…

Hiccup jolted awake with his mind lost in a place of uncertainty and lest it be fear. Was it a trick on supressed desires or his mind battling the duality of those two perspectives? He shook his head working a mental message into his head; he was in control. He was in control, despite what that lingering burn might suggest. He reached across his desk to check the time instantly regretting that decision. Might it have been best just to go to bed without the burden of knowing the non-existent time that it was.

Even in the car to school that same morning, his mind returned to the vividness of his imagination, to think he might actually find solace in those yards and rooms away from the barrage of confusion and burning fever. It was as if he knew, like some untappable part of his conscious knew that today would be dreary like so many. Each step, the white noise that scorched with the word school seemed to echo soundlessly in his mind as he watched his steps move forward one after the other like a constant loop on an infinite cycle. That was until he hit something solid shooting lightning up his spine.

He bounced back by the force lost in the daze of his surroundings once again. 'Oh. Sorry, I was… I wasn't watching…' his gaze finally fell upon whom he had collided with.

Her eyes were green much to the likeness of his own, with raven induced hair that shaped over her strong features; it was plentiful being coiled in a braid over her shoulder. She wore a multitude of layers from a grey long sleeve shirt with a brown woven vest to a white miniskirt, darker grey leggings and black knee top lace up boots. Carefully Hiccup helped slide her books back into a neat pile before handing them back.

'Umm, thanks,' her voice was pleasant despite the trepidation she wore.

It was clear from her expression she recognised him but wasted little time in collecting herself and moving on. 'Uh sorry, do you know where the Library is? It's my first day.'

'Oh, sure. Um just head across the courtyard and it's around the corner on the right,' he explained pointing beyond the assembly hall.

'Awesome. Ahh, Harold right?' she asked cautiously.

'Yeah,' he lifted a small smile out of courtesy as she extended her hand.

'Heather,' she took a firm grasp and shook before backing away to her intended destination.

'See you around I guess?' she followed on to which Hiccup simply nodded in return.

He paid the exchange very little mind as the morning passed on and he continued to dwell in his depressive stupor. It was as if the gang could smell the scent of uncertainty as their expression where caught between excited and solemn upon his arrival. The pattern it seemed was playing into effect only the Gauntlet was lost from thought, even the warning from Hannah had seemingly been lost to the recess of his memory. His eyes finally shifted up to meet there's tracking along until the pair of azure blue were settled upon. It brought through the murkiness and doubt a certain sense of calm and warmth. He didn't realise it but his lips must have curled into a grin as she mirrored him. The gang also seemed to find a ray of that warmth too and as a whole unit finally scratching peace for themselves. The mood, just like that lifted and perhaps he was wrong after all; perhaps today would be a good day. It was cloudy with a high chance of rain and still, it going to be a good day.

Hiccup took to his usual spot by Astrid and Cami and with his mind finding itself more so at ease he noticed a key member was absent from their ranks. 'Where's Fishlegs?'

'Library,' Tuff replied picking at something on his finger nails. 'He said something about a bunch of new students coming in this morning.'

'How 'bout that,' he remarked to himself. 'I literally bumped into one on my way here. Recognised me too.'

'She must watch the races then,' Astrid commented cheerily.

The appearance of Heather seemed to join the other topics stored on the back of his mind as the day moved through the motions. Coming into the morning break however, Fishlegs decided to show his face from the morning hiatus but to everyone's curiosity, he had a shadow. When Hiccup's eyes found that person of interest he felt a spark travel up his spine.

'Fishlegs. Bout time you showed up, been needing your help all morning,' Snotlout announced when he found himself frozen on the new comer. 'Who dis?'

'Gang. I'd like to introduce you to someone,' he gestured back to the raven haired young woman behind him. 'This is Heather Derange.'

It was as if a pin could be heard dropping to the floor; every single jaw dropped. 'As in…' Thuggory began.

'As in the sister of Dagur Derange,' Fishlegs finished.

it was at that point all eyes simultaneously tracked to Hiccup and Astrid who found themselves trapped for a response. 'Did you know?' Snotlout asked in higher voice.

They shook their heads before returning their gaze to Heather and Fishlegs. 'He… He's a bit protective. He likes to keep family matters close,' Heather answered in the same assured voice from earlier

'Evidently,' he rose from his place on the brick wall and extended his hand again. 'Sorry about earlier,' he shook her hand again.

'It happens, Harold,' the grip was a strong as before.

'Or Hiccup, either works,' he replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

Astrid was next to join. 'Astrid.'

Her smile widened. 'Last year, did you two always know?'

'Hehe, that's a, that's an interesting story but ahh no,' Hiccup replied sinking his hands into his pockets.

She simply nodded before moving on to the others. 'Rachel, Ruffnut, call me whatever you please sister,' Ruff waved casually with a smile.

'Cami,' Camicazi was swift shaking hands before her eye caught sight of her wrist band. 'Hello, now that's a beauty.'

'Careful, this one has sticky fingers. Tom,' Thuggory extended his arm and then came the loutish lord himself.

'Milady Scott at your service,' he bowed down and held her fingers like a statesperson.

'Who's lady Snotlout?' Thuggory quipped with the amusement growing around the gang.

'Yours? Mine, no,' his own cheeks grew red as he stumbled. 'Oh gods. Why did you confuse me?'

Finally she met with Tuff who was resting his chin on his knee. 'Madame Derange, may I introduce myself. I am Edward, Eddie, Edd, Ted, La'Vern Thorston, commonly known as Tuffnut. At your service,' he too bowed low with a hand behind his back and a courteous nod to match completely outdoing Snotlout's blunder.

'Wow,' she turned back to Fishlegs. 'Does everybody here have um, nicknames?'

'Pretty much,' he took his place by Tuff on the brick girder and offered a spot for her by Ruff on the opposing side. 'They all have a story too. Take the twins for example. Every member of their family is given a designation of 'Nutt.'

'What about you, Fishlegs. What's your origin story?' she quirked an eyebrow resulting in a quiet groan from Hiccup.

'That's actually a secret. We made a deal that Hiccup has to tell us his story first,' he cast Hiccup a cheeky glance.

'And I'm just not talking,' he replied earning a groan from everyone else.

'Oh come on, it's been nearly two years. Why not?' Snotlout whined.

'Trust me, for the sake of your own sanity it's best you don't know,' he chuckled nervously.

'I bet you've told Astrid?' Cami piped up.

'What?' Hiccup sat up straighter.

'What?' Snotlout, Tuff and Tom all replied each looking at each other and then at Astrid who was just as confused as the rest.

'Uh, he hasn't,' she replied evenly narrowing her eyes to Cami's smug expression.

'Yeah, no. No one knows,' Hiccup supported her.

'Really?' her tone was suggestive of all things only causing the entire gang to drop into silence.

The two girls locked their gazes seemingly entering a battle of the expressions. Each twitch and arch a symbol for some silent phrase. The others merely watched on in utter bewilderment whilst the silent war reached its finality.

Cami was the first to back away returning to her smug expression. 'Ok, I believe you,' even with her admission she still held that smirk out of the corner of her eye.

The ensuing silence only an invitation to continue pondering over visual debate, Hiccup turned his focus back to Heather. 'So what brings you to the Academy of Berk?' Hiccup asked sparking a new conversation, anything at this point to keep his mind distracted.

Heather's expression dropped a little at the thought. 'Ahh, well my brother and I are originally from Berserker city and of course he moved here to compete in the dragon racing. Since he's doing well I figured it best if I move here to finish school. So I'm boarding in Berserker house. Dagur'll come and visit when he can and we'll go do things together on weekends and stuff. He's promised me tickets to any of the races if I want to go watch.'

'Oh awesome. Have you ever been before?' Astrid returned her eyes searching her expression as they do.

'Umm, no. Never got the chance,' she admitted pressing her lips into a thin smile.

'You're in for some fun then. It's legendary!' Tuffnut brandished his hands for emphasis.

'Epic,' Ruffnut echoed.

'Astonishing,' Tom joined in on the fun.

Snotlout crossed his arms. 'A complete waste of time if the weather is shi…'

'Shut up Snotlout,' the gang deadpanned in unison.

Fishlegs leaned in to Heather. 'He has one bad experience and it puts him off for good.'

'Well, wouldn't it be worse for the riders though?' She asked searching each of their faces.

'That's what we said,' Cami gestured to her row. 'But no, Snottykins here doesn't like the cold, or the wet. Two of the most common weather patterns on Berk.'

'And they say Global Warming is a thing,' he grumbled.

Astrid face palmed hard and wiped her hand ever so slowly down her face as her expression of complete frustration reached Snotlout's. 'For Thor's sake. Global Warming is real! How many times do we have to tell you.'

And there they were back to the endless debates over topics near set in stone. There were worse debates they could have discussed, 'worse' in that they would become more tiresome very quickly. The vaccination of children debate, thankfully a unanimous vote in favour of common sense. Euthenasia as such was yet to be explored and as word travelled through the metaphysical lines of internet and media transgressions, a new annoying voice was making itself more prominent in America. The day Donald Trump would become president as Cami constantly warned them, is the day she would let Tuffnut experiment on her hair; a choice unadvisable by all.

Though when it came to those experiments by the mad twins Hiccup had to hand it to their ingenuity. Despite their obvious flaws and their lust for destruction, they were geniuses. By that logic he had faith in the safety of Cami's explosive locks, the golden strands themselves falling half over her face these days. Still, the days rolled on with the usual business like a music on repeat: school work, training, construction, sleep the manner of those activities differing but nonetheless and endless cycle of occupation. Heather's integration came smooth enough but her life still remained a little disjointed from theirs considering her residency on the boarding house. Freedom was less of a tangible luxury with certain curfews and deadlines. To top that the ruling duty of care being the ultimate power for the residence of the house with the greater leeway residing with her brother. Through the short amount of time though, Hiccup still missed asking a question that was silently nagging him.

 _A surprise to be sure and I guess a welcome one at that; Dagur never made any mention of having a sister. I asked Astrid and even she was in the dark. I never would have guess either, not personality nor looks do they share to be honest but there's no denying the truth that they are related. It's just Dagur is… well he's a handful, an absolute maniac with about as much optimism as you can put in a person. Heather is quiet and still a bit reserved; she seems to be a bit on edge about things like she can't relax properly or something. I don't know the details obviously but part wished I could help her all the same._

 ** _May 10, Courtyard…_**

'It's a little tedious to be honest but I guess I've been living by a strict regimen for the last seventeen years. It keeps you on track and I'd say the guilt of not doing what your supposed to do is forced motivation enough. I mean, when someone is always watching you there's no window of escape, so you get things done,' Heather explained the details regarding the logistics of study periods in the house.

'That doesn't sound too bad I guess. You know, with you being here with just Dagur close by, I forgot to ask. What do you folks do?' Her expression froze and her eyes seemed to dart about as if searching for something small.

It was an expression he was seemingly familiar with, a look he'd adopted when he was younger. 'Oh. I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean,' he stammered a recovery.

'No, it's ok. Really,' she gifted him a half smile. 'I um. I never actually knew my real parents. My mother died soon after I was born and my father just disappeared when I was still in the crib. Dad was the old Mayor of Berserker city, Oswald.'

The name hit a faint memory. 'Yeah, my Dad mentioned him once. According to him your Dad was as good as they come. They apparently they called him Oswald the Agreeable because he was a profound negotiator,' Hiccup recalled.

'Yep, that's him,' Heather confirmed. 'No one knows what happened to him and since then Mayor Vorg has been in power. He's fair, very quietly spoken but fair. Otherwise, Dagur and I moved in with our _foster_ parents and they were nice enough people too but…' she just shook her head unsure of what to say.

'It's not the same. I get you, kind of. I mean I still have Dad but I lost Mum when I was five so I knew her… a little. Not much more other than photos and videos scattered around,' Hiccup recounted with the means to sympathise.

'I think everybody's heard about her. She's something of a saint in our corner of the world,' she complimented Valka's memory earning an earnest smile from Hiccup.

'Thank you,' for what it was worth, he found they were the only words he muster.

 _I know on Berk Mum's legacy is nationally known, some would go to say she was a national treasure to our little pile of wet rocks but I do wonder on occasion, what about the rest of the world? How far does her knowledge, her lessons and codes reach to the rest of the world. We may be special in that dragons are native to our home but to say they don't travel is ignorance. Sea dragons like pods of Seashockers or the Tide Glider would cruise for thousands of miles in the open ocean looking to nest and feed. Every now and then they'll return home to where it all began._

 _That's what's been left in my hands now; the great expanse, free for my choosing to do with it what I please. No boundaries and nothing to hold me down anymore for with dragons as my allies, I can conquer the world. An oyster left in my charge and a choice to with it what I please. Is this the dream my mother saw? A world unbound by the rules, free to roam without barriers? What would it take to let those winds carry us through the clouds, to travel as far as the eye can see and then some. Where we are awake in the sky and there is no break up so high that all that's left to do is savour it. To slow for no one and go, where no one goes?_

 _Am I still doing what's right? Or have I but seen a glimpse of my oyster?_

 **May 21, 2016 – Event 7 'Rollerway' Relay**

'Hiccup? Hiccup!' Astrid's voice in his ear pulled him from his daze of unfocused thought.

His mind felt off, like it was trying to catch up with the blur of the last few weeks. Even so, the last few weeks were packed with more than he wanted to process, the daily trials of life bleeding new experiences and confusion. Since Heather's arrival at school he's found himself in a state of intrigue towards her story. She remained mostly a mystery with only the few titbits he'd collected and from the way he read the interactions from the others, some were revelations only he knew. What gave Heather the faith in his person fried his brains as he tried contemplating it; the spikes of guilt and hesitance in general conversation grew as he came to understand his predicament.

Just as he thought he'd found stability in balancing his life, the world just had to throw another curve ball in his direction with Heather. As such, the race on Sidewinder felt weak and like he'd flown on instinct alone whilst his mind drifted through the clouds in thought. It wasn't a dangerous loss having come third and with the sisters out for injury still it was a moments respite. Even so, his foggy state was ever under the sharp of Astrid who sacrificed a win to come second just so she could keep an eye on him. Those where her words as Dagur's name was called out in the leading position and the way her eyes held a soft lift from her eyebrows as they curled up with concern. At the time he was stuck processing the reason why and since then that reason had only served in burning out his mental capacity further.

Why was checking on his state more a concern than boosting their ranks for a chance at the Championship benchmark? She sat a couple points behind and that extra point would have made the difference in the long run. Heather, Astrid, his mother, all people whom he held secrets of and now he was struggling to keep the lid firmly sealed. It seemed like each one of them was breaking away at different walls and defences he held in place for his own protection. Where Heather put his mind to work questioning his purpose and reflecting on his current choices to the legacy of his kin whereas Astrid calmed his loosening the barriers enough for her to squeeze through and nest her surety in him. The pressure of two forces building higher to the breach point before a time where it may explode. How and when were variables unable to be predicted only that they were inevitable.

'Hey. Are you ok?' He finally found her face on the trackside marshalling suit watching as his line up of dragons set themselves for the first lap of the Rollerway Relay.

He dropped his gaze back to the track before snapping back to her. 'Why do you keep asking me that?' he spoke flatly returning his eyes to the track front.

Her voice returned more stern than before. 'Because you look distracted… again. Even at school I can see that you constantly have your mind everywhere but the moment.'

'I'll be fine Astrid.' He shook his head keeping his eyes straight.

'No and it's getting worse Hiccup. Yesterday you just stopped writing halfway through your paragraph and never tried to finish it, you just sat there thinking,' she replied. 'At lunch and during training there'd be long moments where your head isn't even there. What's going on?'

'I said I fine Astrid,' He held his gaze towards her.

Sad eyes were those he met and he couldn't help but feel that electric shiver in his sternum. He could remember the times he'd seen wearing pain such as this but why now did it feel so much worse? An expression of her pain, the defeat in her shoulders and even a slight shiver in her hand which he could guess wasn't from the cold winds.

Her gaze eventually fell from his own and she simply nodded her head a little. 'I'll um. I'll see you on the pass,' she concluded before stepping away from the boundary towards Stormfly.

Hiccup clenched his eye shut with a build up frustration growing in his throat. With shaky hands he pressed the release button on his helmet and lifted it gasping with heavy breaths as the fresher air reached his lungs. He wiped his face down steeling his vision away from the curious looks from the other riders before settling with a few deep breaths. They had a job to do this morning and he wasn't going to be distracted, fifteen minutes of solace, that's all he needed. He donned his helmet and noted the icons of his HUD to check that his functions were operating. Then that inevitable count down began and they were off over the edge of the platform into the opening arc. With the dual competitor line up for the relay it also meant double points awarded to the team. With three laps each and the hand off of their baton to be done within a hundred metre window of the start line, it would be a tight run but training of course was the remedy.

There were some new yet familiar faces in the heat as Hinterman suck close on Windy's tail as he drove a hard line to the lead. Hinterman was partnered with Peters so it gave them an advantage to say the least in that it was one less aggressor on the track. Unfortunately, they weren't graced with buoyant presence of Dagur with his status scraping a position into a higher heat, though Hiccup was sure his line of thought surrounded an idea of distraction. Nonetheless, Windy kept his line sharp on the inner path cutting across as they reached left hand side shift. That's where he laid eyes on his only rival competition; Hannah Sweeny. Clearly recovered enough to fly again Hiccup was sure she was still on the mend based on her posture and occasional flinch. If he there came a point of opportunity he would exploit that weakness, the moral ground stuck behind the burning fever of his conscience trying to reconcile himself. She was just an obstacle, nothing more and as such would be treated as one lest he lose his stoic front. He couldn't risk it, not now, he needed to stay calm and focus not fall into the stupor of doubt and overwhelming prospects. An image flashed across his mind, the trails of gold hair filtering the sunlight to look like liquid.

He squeezed his eyes shut for the barest of moments and shook his head. 'Come on!' He growled through clenched teeth.

From the starting rink, Astrid and the second wave riders watched the action take place on the big screen. With each pass around the corner she watched as Windy practically scraped the tips of his wings on the inner corner. Hiccup was riding hard today, with a precision she'd seen before during the duals with Huxter Prince; something was wrong regardless of what he said. For now they had to race but so help her if she wasn't going to drill that information out of him. She could feel it, that sensation elevated reminiscent of fear but more. There was so much more and it for reasons beyond her own comprehension it hurt, like a pain that can't be mended or drowned. A part of her knew and wanted to admit the tales being written subconsciously but it was every she could do to resist it, to hold back and deny it control. To give into the likes of her desires would spell danger for them both, a dagger to the mind and a landslide of logic as it became conflicting to how they felt.

Windy appeared from behind leading the pack down the final straight, a indication to prepare for launch. Astrid locked in and set herself tight in the stirrups before Stormfly leapt over the edge right as Windy entered the distance window. She coasted steadily allowing Windy to glide to her side before Hiccup slipped the baton from his arm holster and handed it on. Astrid took hold with a solid grip, just like they practiced and crouched forward urging Stormfly to gun it. The transition took no more than four seconds and they were away leaving Windy to break speed in their lane as they other riders rocketed past. A time of rest and recovery before it happened all again for the second round. A break from focus, a time to reflect; something he wasn't in the mood to explore. How could he ignore it, when he knew the strength behind that smile, the secrets and honesty in those eyes? The flashes across his mind wouldn't disappear, the thoughts and burning sensations as they did growing feverously. Why couldn't he just focus for an at least fifteen minutes? Why was his mind plagued with the memories and imaginary possibilities, or at least why was he unable to admit what he so strongly felt in his heart? He couldn't really remember when it began to grow like it had, the momentary breaks finding his mind wondering back to the one person who in the last two years was always there in some way. Dragon riding was but a part of it, a polished surface to the trials and tribulations underneath that lead them here.

 _I'm afraid to think it let alone write it. It's rebounding in my head constantly, and only escalates when I see her cosmic eyes, her perfect smile. Though lately that smile has been lost and her eyes bare sadness at what I've let myself become. She wants me talk to her, to share my sorrow and doubts with the intention to save me from the pain. But how can I do that to her? How can I explain that I'm drowned under the pressure of my own name, that it's possible I've made a terrible mistake in revealing to the world my past and my intentions. That despite all that people tell me I feel unworthy of Mum's legacy and to top it off… How can I tell Astrid Hofferson that she is robbing me of the power to make sense of it all? That she both fills me with great hope, relief and happiness but also despair and worry. How can I think rationally when all I want to think about is her?_

 _I can't. I'm not strong enough.But I can't go on alone…_

Those thoughts stuck like glue and each day rolling over the next Hiccup found himself blanking out multiple times a day where his thoughts wondered from his task. Every time Astrid was there with a keen eye but that same worrisome look knowing full well she was lost on the nature of his struggles. It wasn't long before the others seemed to pick up on his behaviour all of them hesitant on whether to approach or leave him in silence and peace. Every time they looked to Astrid for help who could only shake her head with a burning sensation that grew into her throat.

If he could, Hiccup would just keep pushing through work, anything to keep his mind set on a single path lest he fall into his mental trap. As such, Toothless' tailfin had undergone vigorous calibration runs and to the joy of the Night Fury, they found a solution that outdid any previous version. All through testing the transitions felt smooth and stable, a short period of time where Hiccup had finally escaped the plague of his sub conscience. Flying without bounds and without objective, to sail through the sky unhindered by the torments of the real world; it was bliss and for once he felt clear. Enough so that a sound idea became apparent, a venture or path perhaps that would potential lead to some answers. It was strange but upon thinking the idea through he found that despite having only joined their gang recently, Heather was whom he could empathise with most on this delicate topic.

With a new singular purpose on his mind he felt like everything had a little more clarity, that was until he lay eyes upon the growing golden steams of hair; his weakness, his trigger and that mixed concoction of emotion crushed down upon him. The doubt, the irking feeling he had supressed until that moment was unleashed as he wondered if maybe he was wrong after all. Clenching his eyes shut he drew in a full breath to exhale slowly and allow himself to collect some composure. He had to push past the scream and alarm bells in his mind; there was only one way to find out, he had to try.

The clouds were plentiful in the sky but not overcast with the threat of rain and a nice wave of warmth drifted across the region settling the temperature for immaculate Summer flight weather. Even so, he still saw Astrid donning the protective sleeve over her right hand covering the particular scar he had since let fall into his sub conscience. Sitting by her was his person of interest, happily chuckling over a video they were watching on her phone.

'Oh my gods, why do people do stuff like this?' Astrid commented shaking her head.

'Well you see it's a growing culture in modern society,' Ruffnut proposed pointing a finger in the air.

'Indeed dearest sister. The production of memes and vines once were a means of general entertainment but since then that particular area was scratch a little further,' Tuff continued.

'It has become a trending gold mine for political, satirical and cynical commentary on world events whilst also indication for the growing numbers in surveyable cases of mental illnesses like depression and anxiety,' she extended on the main point.

'It's a public record of opinion and preference, reactions to certain ideas or in some cases, a free to air guide of how not to be an idiot one 'O' one,' Tuff further elaborated.

'Gladly brought to you by the public volunteer service for idiocy,' Ruff finally concluded their debate with the entire gang swivelling heads with shocked eyes staring back.

'You know I'm not even mad, that's impressive,' Cami finally broke the silence. 'And at least now we know what the Twin's theme of the week is.'

Hiccup's approach was mostly unnoticed until he took his usual place on Astrid's other side prompting that enamouring smile in return. 'Hello there,' she sounded quite chipper today.

'General Kenobi,' he whispered quietly keeping to the current theme earning a gasp of realisation.

'Sharp man,' Thuggory commented from the other girder.

Smiles were nice, a lighter tone to start things on despite all the gloom surrounding his thoughts lately. It was partly cloudy but he had newly found hope so perhaps this day wouldn't be so bad after all. More likely was it that he would refrain from that train of thought and simply try to take each day as a blank page. When it came time to invest in his plan, Heather's schedule was pretty thick with her studies considering semester one exams were right on the horizon but a break after school came at a bonus as he found her sitting alone on the terraces overlooking a match of Cricket on the ovals on the eastern side of the school grounds. Most of the gang had headed home and he knew Astrid was up for a specialised Nadder training session with Mala. So he felt assured that there wouldn't be any interruptions during their imminent discussion.

She noticed his footsteps approaching and welcomed him with a smile. 'Hey Hiccup, I thought you'd be dragon training today or something?'

'Nah, Astrid's in for the ringer with Mala so I get a break for once,' he set himself down beside her feeling those damn nerves creep under his skin.

'Lucky you,' she quipped before turning her focus back to the Cricket.

'So what brings you out here?' he asked, a spark to begin the conversation.

'Oh, well Tuff asked me if I'd like to come watch, he's playing out on left side slip at the moment,' she pointed him out on the rear left of the Wicket Keeper.

'Oh yeah, I see him. But if Tuff's here his sister's gotta be close by,' Hiccup was suddenly more alert sweeping the area for any sign of the crazed twin.

'Driving lessons. Being twins they have to accumulate their hours individually so it takes longer,' she explained igniting a thought that he hadn't spent any time on in truth.

'I wouldn't know to be honest,' he replied casually.

'What do you mean?' Heather met his face with curiosity.

'I ahh, don't actually have a driver's license,' he admitted with a nervous chuckle causing Heather's jaw to drop.

'What! Really?' she gasped incredulously.

Hiccup flailed his hands. 'Well between school, dragon training and… other related issues I actually don't have the time.'

'Gosh. I guess I just figured but you're right,' she backtracked slightly. 'I mean Dagur has one now obviously but he was late too.'

'Was his schedule as intense as mine?' Hiccup asked finding an opportunity to reach the questions he wanted to ask.

'He um. He actually dropped out of school after year ten to work full time for two years so he could fund his racing career,' she explained. 'Then when he turned eighteen he entered into the preliminary league.'

'Gods. How did he cope being down here on his own?' Hiccup asked further.

'It wasn't easy but he had some help from Mala and the Sanctuary to get him going forward,' she revealed following the ball as the batsman hit a splitting shot for the boundary.

'Mala helped train him? That's new,' he remarked more to himself.

Heather picked up on it. 'Not specifically. Well, she gave him a couple of good tips to get him going strong but that was about it.'

'Still, that's interesting. See Mala's trained four other riders in the last ten years before me,' Hiccup continued.

'And she teaches at the school,' Heather added.

'Whilst running the Sanctuary,' he chuckled at the sheer weight of the commitments. 'Honestly I just don't know how she does it.'

'Hehe, you'd know better than me,' she joined his train of thought. 'Who were the other riders she trained?'

'Um, Hugh Mungus the Hotshot. Ahh, her second was Balmore Flashburn. After that was Melody Termagant and finally Bob,' he counted them off searching hard into his memories.

'Bob? Bob who?' Heather furrowed her brow a little confused at the title.

'Just Bob. I think he races with Whispering Trees?' he speculated though entirely devoid of certainty. 'I dunno maybe I should look around.'

Heather shook her head in disbelief at the oddity returning once again to the match. 'So what about you? How'd you manage on your own?'

'I was fine, like I said our foster parents were decent people but Dagur really wanted to chart his own path whereas I…' She paused her eyes making small jumps as if searching through metaphysical space. 'I missed him.'

Hiccup nodded understanding to a degree what she meant. 'How did you cope? As in, knowing that your brother was partaking in a high impact contact sport with an almost certainty of injury.'

'Not a short way of saying that huh,' she quipped to herself. 'It wasn't easy. Like, I knew he could handle himself fine but I still worried anyway and when he actually was injured…' She held her words like they weren't able to come unstuck in her throat.

'I know,' Hiccup felt a shiver up his spine at the thought.

'Your Dad do the same for you?' She asked earning a slight grin.

'Well yeah, he does but that's not what I was thinking… specifically,' he drew out the last word in a softer tone.

Heather watched him carefully, the outward stare as he let the image roll across his mind; the golden waves of hair, a smile enamouring and those gloriously luminous eyes. The pieces finally fell into place with a widened gaze as Heather leaned forward towards him.

Astrid? She whispered.

His lips were held in a pressed line but he nodded his head in affirmation. 'Gods. I mean it's one thing to watch but to be out there, knowing that you could probably prevent an accident,' Heather sat back joining his outward stare.

'It's vexing,' Hiccup murmured.

'Mmm. I mean, it's pretty clear you two are close but how close? If you don't mind me asking?' There was a hint of pink to her cheeks.

He simply returned with a smile to acknowledge the gesture. 'Um, enough that it hurts.'

She opened her mouth now with an eye for action to match. 'Then say something.'

'Wha..? That' even more dangerous,' he quipped rising to a higher pitch.

'Oh please,' Heather rolled her eyes. 'I've seen enough to know how you two are. Chances are she's probably in the same boat.'

He cocked an eyebrow at her to which she followed with a stern nod. 'Gods, well she's good at hiding it I'll say that,' his eyes found themselves watching the game again before he forced them back to Heather. 'You sure?'

'Hiccup. The only way you'll truly know is if you take those steps yourself,' she rested a hand on his shoulder, a sign of reassurance. 'Take a leap. That's how I managed.'

 ** _June 1, 2016…_**

 _It's been over a week since Heather's sound advice was received. A week of what I can only call preparation. I won't be going to school tomorrow, in fact I doubt anybody other than Dad will see me at all. Mala will be working as usual and Dad has a council board meeting which leaves me with a window of opportunity. Once again, I've journeyed into the dark part of my brain that doesn't agree with authority, rules or common sense for that matter. An idea so utterly certifiable, no one would see it coming. And no one will…_

A statement as true as it was written, he made no appearance during the school day leaving everyone a little curious at first but for the most part, they just accepted it. Tuff however still seemed unconvinced as he squinted around the courtyard and every class of the day.

'That guy is up to something,' he grinded his teeth away.

'Oh would you give it a rest Tuff. He just isn't here today, ok?' Astrid groaned turning back to face him

'Really. Then why hasn't he responded to any of your texts, hmm?' Tuff leaned out across his desk pointing his chin out.

Astrid stared at him for a long moment before sighing and slouching on her forearms. 'Ugh. You're right. He _is_ up to something,' for what ever reason it was she couldn't help but feel deflated at thought.

When it came to Hiccup and his ideas, they seemed to leave a trail of fire or the disruption of normality. Whatever he had gotten himself into this time, she was sure to find out soon enough and to her honest self, she was worried at what they might find. As they parted for yet another day Astrid found herself leaning against a wall unable to console herself on what to do next. Normally Hiccup would be around and they'd discuss their next move or study together. Heck, they more or less wasted away the time talking about anything but now she was left with an afternoon to her own design. At least until she heard footsteps echoing down the path and she turned to find Heather tilting her head with a gentle expression.

'Hey. You ok?' she idled up to lean on the wall beside her.

'Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now,' she gifted a small smile.

'Let me guess, pressures of being a professional dragon rider...?' she began

'Yep,' Astrid replied.

'… As well as a regular school student…' Heather continued.

'Uh huh,' Astrid admitted.

'All whilst balancing the different aspects of your social life from your friends to personal space and rest,' Heather concluded.

'Pretty much,' Astrid felt her shoulders sink.

Heather felt like there was common ground in that respect. 'Astrid, is Hiccup talking to you about any of this?'

She kept her eyes staring at the ground. 'Hiccup, isn't talking to anyone. I dunno, I just find he's been acting off lately, one moment his mind is elsewhere and it's like he switches off and then the next he's fine, or at least better than fine. And now he's a no show without any explanation. He'd at least say something which is why, and I can't believe I'm saying this but Tuff is probably right.'

Heather rest a hand on her shoulder. 'Look, whatever his reasons I'm sure he'll explain it.'

'I know,' she met Heather's eyes again. 'I just worry about him, like whenever I see him and he's fine it's relieving but then he'll be drowned under something and… I don't know why but it hurts to see him this way,' she returned to that particular stone on the ground and curled her hands close. 'I remember a time he was the one who made me feel better about stuff, now. I just don't know what to do?'

Heather held her silence as she pieced together the information back onto what Hiccup had told her. 'I'm sorry but I have to ask. Are you two a thing?'

Her brow furrowed as her gaze rose to Heather's cautious expression slowly followed by a small shake of her head. 'Why?'

Heather's eyes flicked away for a moment and the wall of reservation built itself. 'I just, the way you two are together, I dunno I kinda assumed.'

Astrid held that thought for a moment considering how it must look from her perspective. 'Can't blame you,' she returned with a smile.

Heather's smile returned with a little leap of achievement in her chest. 'Well, do me a favour Astrid. As soon as he shows his face, talk to him and I mean talk to him, just the two of you. Find out what's going on,' she then checked her watch to find her time was closing. 'Anyway I gotta split. See you tomorrow Astrid.'

'Thanks Heather,' she replied watching her glide down the steps towards the car loop.

 **June 1, 2016, Astrid's House, 6:45pm…**

Of course, all it took was that small five minute conversation to set her mind ablaze with a storm of confusion. It was as if she was taking a page out of his book by diving into what work they had to cover for school, something to centre her thoughts into a single path but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep focus. Her head was all over the place clinging to different memories and the emotions they brought. Eventually she saw the effort to rip her mind apart as futile and resigned tossing her pen to her desk. Maybe after a shower she'd feel more relaxed with the heat of the water to loosen her muscles and the steam to clear her sinuses. Those prospects seemed welcoming and she left her chair to undress when her phone screen lit up. Whether it was by choice or habit was redundant when she saw whom the recipient was: Hiccup.

H: I'm sorry for avoiding you like this but I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Frowning, she opened up messenger and replied at the anomaly of his report.

A: What surprise?

H: Put your boots on, grab a jacket and come outside.

That was even more than less than helpful; the relief that seemed to mix with the utter confusion of Hiccup's cryptic instructions. If it meant an explanation however, she knew better than to ignore the request, no matter how vague it was, it was about time they talked. Slipping on a lighter jacket and her boots she ventured into her back yard watching her phone for updates on the next instruction.

A: Ok, what now?

A heavy breath caught her attention and then it was that her eyes widened with a hitched breath. Hidden in the shadows of the evening were two luminous green eyes that centred on her, pupils dilated and inspecting her with familiarity.

'Surprise,' a nasally voice echoed softly from the shadows as Hiccup emerged running a hand across the shimmering midnight scales.

He was kitted out in his old leather riding harness over a green jumper, along with his riding boots and racing helmet in hand. Astrid couldn't find the words as she took a weary step back before focusing her gaze on his nervous form. A burning sensation ran through her veins as she charged him and slugged his shoulder, all before reaching out and wrapping him in a desperate hug. Slightly stunned by the double reaction, he slowly coiled his arms around her and nuzzled into her shoulder.

'Idiot. Crazed lunatic. How… why?' She stammered looking from the reflection in his eyes to the bright glow of Toothless'.

'I finished the tail and figured, maybe you wanted to go for a ride?' he rubbed his hands against his pants.

She stared hard at him intently before seeing the shine of metalwork behind him. 'Is that what you've been doing all day?'

His mouth parted but a moment of hesitation held his instinctive response. 'Technically no. I finished the tail a little while ago. I did however want to make sure it was safe.'

She nodded feeling a little annoyance burn under her skin. 'So you were up to something,' she made a mental note to tell the others but something gave her the feeling whatever he had in store would be hard to forget. 'So how long have you been planning this?'

'Oh, just over a week now,' he admitted with a shy glance.

She stared into his eyes hard parting her mouth in surprise before snapping it shut and stealing a glance at Toothless who seemed completely unfazed by the fact he was sitting in her backyard. 'Harold Horrendous Haddock the third,' she tried to seethe as all the warnings blared in her head.

She couldn't, not now that he was here with an intention other than dragon racing. Not after watching him struggle silently with his own demons just she was being consumed by hers. The incredible risk he took of flying not Windy but Toothless over the city to her home was beyond belief, all to surprise her with a flight somewhere. Something had changed, someone must have spoken to him or opened his eyes because there was no way in Helhiem he's take a risk to this scale unless it was worth it. Right there and then she found herself realising the truth behind his decisions, the driving force and justification to his presence mere feet away; she was worth it to him.

Her smile crept wider and the excitement only built from there as she reached up to rest a hand on Toothless' muzzle. 'Well, what are we waiting for?'

He gasped a smile and ducked back to the saddlebag depositing his helmet and pulling out what looked like her old harness. 'I had Mala do me the liberty of acquiring this for you. It'll be much more comfortable than our armour,' he explained promptly before leaping up into the saddle.

He held out his hand. 'Do you trust me?'

Astrid eyed the hand for a second longer before grasping it and hauling herself in behind him locking her clips to his harness as he latched himself into the saddle. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and pulled herself flush against his back, her smile though hidden from sight beamed with bubbling excitement. The Hiccup she knew had returned; her Hiccup.

'Alright Toothless, gently now. We don't won't to get caught,' he checked his sides and then lifted his gaze to the emerging stars of the night. 'Do it.'

Toothless narrowed his gaze and took a running leap before thrusting his wings down with incredible force. It caught the teens both by surprise as they soared at a frightening pace up into the cloud line.

'This is not what I meant by gently!' Hiccup chastised his dragon all the while Astrid had grown out of the sudden fear laughing jovially at the exhilarating pace. Toothless warbled smugly casting an amused expression back to Hiccup who held his weak glare with thin lips. Hiccup shook his head briefly before reaching forward and rubbing his cheek.

'Gods, how can I be mad at a face like that,' he chuckled before sitting straight.

Toothless held a gentle glide over the cloud line as the final dregs of light painted the clouds in an amber hue. Lost in the fluffy heaven with nothing but wonder and awe, Astrid stuck her arm out feeling the wispiness off the moister slip through her fingers as they banked slowly around a large cloud cluster. It was like a whole other world up here away from the definitive paths and track lines which dictated their movement. There was no path, just the space to glide on air at their own pace and feel the wonder envelope them in an awestricken cocoon. Highlights of light would dance through the gaps shining cones of light as they drifted through the wonderland above ever shifting in its form.

'How often do you do this?' Astrid whispered stretching another arm out to feel the wind currents under it.

'Enough to know it's safe, but never to lose that feeling,' he glanced back to her enamouring smile.

'How could you ever lose this feeling?' she remarked to herself reaching with both hands high into the air as Toothless arced higher.

He beat his wings enough to send them into a perfect loop plunging them down into the cloud line once more. Astrid hugged Hiccup close holding in his radiant warmth against the sleet of icy moisture.

'Toothless hehe,' Hiccup shook his head. 'Ok bud, let's show her what we got.'

Hiccup pushed down on the grips and angled the tail fin to match as Toothless dove down towards the seaside. The final layer of clouds dispersed as they plummeted towards the cliff face, angling out to ride an arc level with the sea. Awake from the bliss of the cloudscape, Astrid looked behind to see how the tail coloured in a vibrant blood red remained steady against the shifting currents. Their speed continued to accelerate as their intense velocity formed a wake behind them unsettling the calm seas. She rested her head on Hiccups shoulder to find his face intense with focus as they caught up to a herd of Thunderdrums swimming out to sea. Waiting until they were right on their tails, Hiccup shifted the tail guidance jutting them to the left as a Thunderdrum emerged from the sea.

They darted once more to the right as another dragon arose forcing Toothless to bump their altitude up with lightning reflexes. 'Get ready to duck!' Hiccup alerted Astrid as they lined up behind the tail of the lead Thunderdrum.

The dragon dove out from the sea creating a large enough gap underneath its wing for them to squeeze through. Hiccup flexed his right foot forward tilting the tail fin down and they dropped into a barrel roll underneath emerging unscathed lest a slight shower of water.

'YEAH HAHA!' Hiccup cheered as Astrid's arms tightened around him, her smile huge as she joined in with his laughter.

He peered back meeting her eyes for a moment as they reflected the glint of the sea against the emerging moonlight. 'I wanna show you something. Toothless, take us up.'

As instructed, Toothless rose higher soaring back into the cloud line where Hiccup watched out over the side looking for something in the clouds. A slight glimmer caught his eye and he pointed down through the clouds again.

'There,' Astrid followed his hand to a small gap in the cloud line.

Toothless sailed the winds smoothly levelling out as open sky resumed once more causing Astrid intake a deep breath. Below, the raining lights of Berk city illuminated the street lines into a jigsaw of colour. All the way from the docks, she following the line of artificial life reach to the monument of the city, Berk tower. It was the colossal structure built into the mountain stack that once resided there peacefully and became a beacon of their home. The structure was built up by many monolith towers all inter connected but hollowed out in the centre; an architectural feat of the highest order. Astrid followed it's line of lights that rose up the centre to its peak, a gaze that didn't go unnoticed as Hiccup subtly angled Toothless towards the tower bringing them right over the city. Silhouetted against the night sky, there was no chance of being spotted by the unassuming stargazer. Toothless coasted in a wide arc following the tower up in a spiral direction before powering in a vertical line to its apex. They shot out into the bare sky again leaving the sparkling cityscape in its relative peace.

'All yours bud, take us out,' he flicked a small switch on the saddle engaging the auto lock for the tail. 'Auto lock system. Good for gliding and… that's about it

'Wow,' Astrid breathed out. 'This is amazing Hiccup. He's amazing.'

'Eh, he's an attention hog,' Hiccup quipped earning a soft swat to his shoulder. 'In saying that, I honestly can't say how much he continues to surprise me. For a dragon, he's very expressive, more so than any species I've ever encountered.'

'Not even Windy?' Astrid perked up at the thought.

'No. He's happy to go with the flow but Toothless,' The Night Fury gurgled some random sounds. 'He'll sass you without a second glance.'

That brought a mischievous grin to Astrid's expression. 'Oh boy, I don't need both of you on my back. Can't I catch a break?'

Astrid simply laughed it off and hugged him tighter feeling the warmth still radiating off him. 'So compared to Windy. Is Toothless faster?'

There was a moment of silence where Hiccup mentally rolled over the notes in his head. 'Yeah.'

'What?' Her face appeared on his shoulder. 'Really?'

'Oh yeah,' Hiccup met her eyes for a moment. 'Faster, more agile, physically built stronger and his fire is like an oxidised acetylene gas or something. An explosive plasma blast if you want.'

'Thor, devious and deadly,' she remarked.

'Yep, with the attitude of a child on a sugar high, isn't that right bud.' Hiccup reached down and patted his neck.

Toohless replied shortly taking them out over the forest ranges. 'Where's the furthest you've ridden?' Astrid asked watching the shadows of the trees below.

'I've never gone beyond the city Shire for the sake of risking exposure but I reckon taking a route straight over Mount Gothi, we could fly from Berk to Berserker in six hours, half the time it takes to drive there,' he revealed.

'So what, you're gonna open up a dragon transportation service once you retire from racing?' she teased him.

'Pfft hahaha. Somehow I just don't think that would work, I mean you'd better off just taking a plane,' he chuckled away feeling how she smiled against his shoulder.

That's how the moment was left, a comfortable silence as they gently swayed in the breeze coasting without direction over the forests. They needn't talk for what they had say could wait a little longer instead allowing them to remain content from the warmth of each other. Nonetheless, it didn't play down the fact their internal monologues were hard at work revelling in the sensations.

'You know I don't know how long I've wanted this,' Astrid's voice suddenly broke their air. 'I guess I didn't even know I wanted this. Now that we are here though,' she wrapped him tighter. 'I feel as though I've missed out on so much.'

Hiccup unclipped his harness and loosened in her grip to swivel around and greet her face to face settling his eyes on the luminescent glow around her own. 'What do you mean?'

'Do you remember around this time two years ago, when Fishlegs first asked you to come study with us?' she wore a quiet voice with an obvious edge of nervousness.

Hiccup nodded in return. 'It was the Friday before Dad and I went to Raven's Point. The weekend we found Toothless.'

Her eyes were drifting off towards the horizon, where the glassy waters edge met the dark abyss of the night sky. 'I asked him to do that.'

Her eyes finally returned piercing into his own with what he recognised as shame but the reason why was not apparent. 'I asked him to do that because, I was afraid,' at his silent expression she continued. 'I was afraid that you'd say no.'

Hiccup grew a large smile shaking his head all the whilst his heart pumped faster feeding his nerves. 'You were afraid I'd say no. Me,' he pointed inwards to himself before he found himself asking himself that same question. 'Why did you think I'd say no?'

'Because… despite the fact that you had a pretty obvious crush,' his cheeks rolled a colour of scarlet. 'You were still a complete mystery to me. I had no idea who you really were behind that reclusive mask and for whatever reason, that excited me. Your story is exciting, you are exciting in ways I could never have imagined,' she took his hands and rested it upon her protective sleeve. 'Hiccup. I never could have guessed that this is where we'd come to.'

She slowly pulled down on the sleeve using his hands. 'I also never told you my story, more the one story that you deserve to know,' his eyes drifted down to where her hand was exposed to the elements.

He found his eyes drifting from her finger tips up her arm where stretching from her knuckles to midway down her arm was a series gleaming white scars that wound her arm. 'These are from teeth,' his eyes were wide, the shock evident as he pieced together the details in an instant. 'Dragon teeth.'

Astrid nodded. 'When I was six, my parents took me on a visit to the Sanctuary to see how their investment into the breeding program had come along. The oldest of the hatchlings was a gift of sorts in thanks to our contribution and because of that they let me name her. And so I named her Stormfly. From what I can understand, they were monitoring basic human interaction just to see her reaction and I was given the opportunity to pet her. I followed all the instructions and the crew was with me every step of the way. Normally dragon babies are docile and ignorant for the most part, you've said so on many occasions and she was at first. Stormfly came up close and I was able to stroke her for a good minute before she suddenly just freaked out. None of the crew nor Mala knew what happened, she just latched onto my arm and tore down my arm. I could have lost my fingers.'

'You could have lost your arm,' his voice was shallow and laced with the worry she knew would come.

'But thankfully I didn't. One moment I was there screaming and fading out, the next she just released and scurried away. I think maybe because of the other trainers approaching but what ever it was, Stormfly is the one who gave me this,' Her head hung low and her voice was very soft. 'For me. It's not a mark for improvement. It's a reminder of their wild nature, a torment against everything we believe them to be. Everyday I wake up believing dragons are wonderful, amazing creatures that bring people together and yet I live with a constant mark that says otherwise. So I hide it away, that way people won't be deceived by a lie.'

Hiccup wrapped the palm of her hand in his and held a firm grasp. 'I don't think it's a lie.'

'Hiccup, don't just say that to be nice…' she shook her head.

'I'm not. Hear me out ok. This was an accident that happened over ten years ago, and like all accidents there are consequences but look at where you are now. The very dragon who did this to you, carry's you to victory in front of thousands of people. In that alone, you've not only forgiven her but striven to keep trying to all ends. Because of that, you have made a life long companion with a mark from the very beginning to prove it. Look, you don't have to prove to me how strong you are, I see it every day but with this,' he rested a palm over the scar. 'This is strength that can't be moved with muscles.'

He found her eyes burning with the shame but at the same time glistening with the starlight as they bored deep into the abyss of his own. They neither realised nor cared but mere inches separated them with each passing moment as slowly, they found the scent drifting and suffocating their senses in an intangible force. With the world slowly dimming to their eyes, the atmosphere was lively with electricity buzzing over every synapsis. But it could not be.

A shriek burst the bubble buzzing their emotions and senses wild and without warning Toothless rolled over into a sharp dive. Astrid clung her arms onto Hiccup's torso as he whipped a hand onto the saddle grip. From his desperate position he was unable to resume control over the fin and right themselves with relative ease, so it was down to Toothless to find a lasting grip in the air as he began to tumble out of control.

'Come on Toothless!' Hiccup cried as Astrid began catching air.

With only her harness only hooked to his, he became her lifeline as he clung for dear life. 'Astrid, reach up and link my hook, I've got you!'

With a strong grip around his waist, Astrid pulled the D-bolt up and barely scraped it over the hook end. It was enough for Hiccup to pull himself into the saddle properly with Astrid clawing around his stomach as he flipped the tail lock off and resumed manual control. Shifting both pedals upwards as far as they could go, the combined strength of Toothless' outstretched wings and stability breakers pulled them out of the tumble and into a steep dive where they managed to catch enough of a draft to level out the altitude.

'Gah! Are you ok?' Hiccup panted linking the other hook.

Astrid nodded, her expression both relieved and shaken but that quickly grew wide as she looked beyond them towards the low hanging moon on the horizon. 'Hiccup look.'

He followed her gaze to meet with a sight he thought would solely belong to the myths of old. Shinning in a display of brilliant glossy chrome, a dragon with wings spanning larger than those of the Timberjack soared with supreme elegance against the moonlight.

'What dragon is that?' Astrid's voice was low.

Hiccup took in its physicality; though a rough guess, a male dragon, it's body was streamline yet built with what looked like incredible strength given his wing size. He had four legs lean with a line of short spines on the underside of each leg, and the same design running down his dorsal spines to his tail which came to an arrow head point. Toothless brought them up level with its head to which stretched on an elongated neck and bore great resemblance to his own. He main separation was a sharper shape with two lengthy horns curling back and eyes that glowed a brilliant amber. It was the magical layers of silver scales that danced like water that had Hiccup finding his way back to the old tales and speculations.

'It's the Silver Phantom,' he gasped.

'The what?' She furrowed her brow.

'Take out your phone. Mala has to see this,' his voice was reserved of the new excitement that grew in his gut.

Being careful not to lose her grip, Astrid opened up the camera and started videoing. 'The Silver Phantom is a dragon of legend. There have been supposed sightings popping up all over the nation but nothing like this. Isn't he incredible?' He took a moment to steady his breathing. 'No one has ever been able to track him down and any sighting is purely by chance, an infinitely small chance.'

Hiccup looked back over the area of forest from which they recovered from. 'He must have been nesting down there. Wait no that doesn't make sense, he wouldn't care about other dragons passing into his grounds lest they were hunting him. So why did you emerge like that..?' His voice slowly merged off at the thought.

Then his mind, like at times such as these was already forming another classic example of a 'Hiccupy' idea. 'You know, it's said that the Silver Phantom is the fastest dragon in existence,' his tone was much more chipper and his grin suggesting he was up to something.

Astrid caught his grin from behind the camera. 'Oh no,' she deadpanned. 'I know that look.'

'You might wanna put that away now,' he said it nice and slowly, the implicit meaning ever clear and just as she did, the dragon spared the briefest of glances before his great wings left them in a wake of wind. 'You're on big guy. Show him what you got Bud!'

Astrid clamped tight around his waist and tucked down low as Toothless cried a terrific cry of exemplary power before taking off after the dragon. As he did, the high pitched whistle synonymous with the Night Fury echoed across the night sky.

 ** _Five weeks later…_**

 _I kind of feel bad for not writing sooner. The past five weeks have been some of the busiest in my life so far. Last time I logged was back on June first and a night to remember it was. A night unlike any other that then followed into a morning as equally as memorable. Mala's expression was priceless when she found out what we did. Granted I've been 'grounded' for a week because of that stunt but in the end, I have a feeling we both know it to be a futile effort. If anything it was more on account to please Dad, especially when considering the subtle thumbs up from Mala on her way out. Besides, the next race wasn't until the eleventh which gave us a good four days to prepare; another rainy day at Sidewinder resulting another victory to my name and Astrid in second. With the second arena match also earning us a win of fifteen to five before the turn into June, Astrid and I had found ourselves sitting comfortably in the tier one competition._

 _As for the Valkyrie herself, I've never seen her so happy before in my life. The returning day to school where I would normally meet with the gang on the brick girders for the courtyard gardens, she was waiting for me by the car loop. The way her eyes sparkled with her smile felt new, in fact many aspects about her felt new but in ways that were immensly subtle. I don't think either of us can deny what happened or what almost happened high above in the skyline. Nonetheless, it didn't stop her from meeting me halfway up the path and almost knocking us over with her crash tackle of a hug. Ok, I may have jogged a little to meet her too, I was happy to see her. We haven't said anything as such to the others more or less just leaving them to make up their own minds as we make ours. I don't know of any case where one has been so definitive on the matter, so why should we?_

 _Though part of me keeps wondering back to the conversation with Heather, about keeping ourselves level headed through the events. Whether in finding an interwoven path helped is still uncertain but the fact of the matter is the trepidation still remains. I guess this time around we know why and it keeps us sharper on our game. I still found it surprising however during the in-between spaces, the waiting periods when Astrid slipped her hand into mine without a worry in the world; I was just standing there at the end of the race where our names were being read aloud._

 _I guess the next point of interest would have to have been Event ten, Gauntlet B at a venue which invited surprise to us all; Red Rock. The veterans of the competition were taking a trip back in time to the grounds of the Preliminary league but for most, this track was still uncharted territory, unfamiliar country. I suppose this is the point where I should advise others to ignore and repress the feeling of confidence in a Gauntlet. Confidence is good, overconfidence leads you to being splattered across the dirt. Windy and I may have held the reigning time on Red Rock but with the installation of the gauntlet, it made an A class race on Red Rock feel like a snoozy cruise on open skies._

 _In short, we got sideswiped attempting a rolling manoeuvre along the downhill arc towards that first column pass. It hurt both physically and mentally sending us to the back but a fourth place recovery was still an achievement. Thankfully, Astrid took the day and Windy's record remains unbroken so depending on your perspective I still call that a kind of win; a win with a bruised rib and a concussion. The doctor's, weren't amused._

 _And that leads me to where we are now. Having been approved for racing and in good time too, the looming horizon glinted a hint at the next event. It's called the Coastal Range Community Sprint and by the looks of it, of which I mean we were given a small written brief with very few details, we are in for a very interesting ride…_

 **July 9, 2016 - Event 11 ' _Coastal Range'_ Community Sprint**

'Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to all of you out here to the Frigga's bluff on this fine summers day. I'll start by saying the board of directors have been particularly exited in the upcoming events today, so we made sure to organise a show big enough to satisfy even their needs. We have plenty of facilities from food, to refreshment vendors, our local produce stalls as always and of course plenty of entertainment around the grounds whilst we await for the main event kicking off at nine sharp,' Tina's voice echoed through the PA system. 'Now handing over Gary to give you a quick rundown of the day.

'Thank you, Tina. Alrighty folks this is important. We implore you as citizens of this beautiful land that you keep it that way; dispose your rubbish in the many bins around the grounds. Frigga's Bluff is a public attraction, so we like to keep it was tidy as possible. Alrighty, now staring the off at nine and there's no sugar coating this one, our bottom fifty one ranks, so that's three 'o' one to two fifty. From there we go on consecutively in rounds of sixty riders to get through the day before our top seventy this afternoon. The riders should already know which heat they are competing in so make sure you are assembled in the marshalling stations for take off. Nevertheless, it's an event you won't want to miss as it's promised to be the best riding we've seen this season,' Gary concluded.

A statement spoken true as the day progressed, the grand masses of dragons hurtling over the finish line with experienced precision marking the inevitable time of judgement. From the confines of his helmet, Hiccup was able to block out the low hums of sound billowing about the area. He needed the calm, the focus, the means to push Windy through the next half hour at high intensity. The assembly of the final heat ran in three great lines of thirty dragons with the top ten situated at the back. Sitting equally on eighty two points with exceptional times to add, Hiccup and Astrid sat amongst the top end riders overlooking the sea of shimmering colours.

'Not a particularly inviting image is it?' Astrid called in sparing a glance his direction.

'Oh you know, we only have to pass _all_ of them,' he quipped pressing his mouth into a thin line.

'Could be worse, we could be in the middle brushing tips with everyone else,' she pointed ahead to lower ranks.

He couldn't deny the reasoning behind that observation. 'Good point.'

The PA sparked to life again as Gary opened the address for the final race of the day. 'This is it Ladies and Gentlemen. The top seventy riders of the Intermediate league competing for top spot in today's event but whilst we're here, I'd like to make note that we have just set a new record for the largest heat in dragon racing history.'

A thunderous wave of applause washed over the crowds. 'And now, just a quick reminder for the riders. The Coastal Range track is a set course route to the cliff's edge, from there it's an open route sprint for the nav beacon which is hiding in the far reaches of the sea stacks. All you have to do is get within ten metres for it to check you off and then it's a sprint back to shore by which point, your wrist nav's will have been updated with the return route. Just look out for a little waypoint marker on your map.'

One of the great conveniences of having a interlinks system was that the nav point would appear on Hiccup's hud; A little dot accompanying him the whole ride home. 'And now without further ado. This race needs a little something, a little power and force to get your blood pumping. I give you AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill. Let's get it on!'

Over the sound system, the sweet sound of rock guitar rang across the grounds; it's rhythm and melody sharp with it's opening riff. The dragons all shook themselves down in preparation forming a wave of colour down the lines. The launch lights blinked on and to the perfect alignment with the full beat of the drums, the lights marked green and in a cascade of colour, they surged forward.

 _"All you women who want a man of the street, but you don't know which way you want to turn. Just keep it coming and put your hand out to me, 'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn!"_

The shrill voice of Brian Johnson filled the air currents as the swarm of dragons soared towards the bottleneck. Stormfly pulled in close behind Windy to whom was cutting a path along the outside edge. The open path dropped on a slight decline before pulling in tight around a full reverse turn. Taking that moment of opportunity, Hiccup angled Windy for a line that cut right through the centre of the entire pack.

'Watch your sides!' He called to Astrid as they tucked in and cut through the narrow spaces between the other dragons as they all rolled over one another looking for that optimum path.

It was like riding the waves of the sea and after a last minute barrel roll, the duo met their mark emerging on the inside track ahead of the majority. Unfortunately for them, the path curled back to the right on a wider arc forcing the pack to once again roll over one another to catch the advantage. Windy and Stormfly held their line zipping into the inside edge but with massive parade of dragons on their left, it left the wind channels rutted and unstable. Finally they broke into a straight that lead to the cliffside but a cursory look to their left found an item of interest.

'Ease your speed, we're gonna cut right in sec,' Hiccup informed Astrid pulling back on the saddle grips.

As such, the extra second of preparation was enough to push them forward to the higher ends of the competition as the ranking order slowly reversed from the launch. They caught the eye of Dagur as they arced towards the berm, to which he returned with a salute in acknowledgement. The track dipped before riding them in a high pass back along the edge of the cliff side. Counting roughly twelve dragons ahead, they could now see where the main track ended and the dive of the cliff began. The track gradually curled back inland before a sharp turn shot them out over the edge.

'Tuck Windy,' Hiccup gasped as they pelted over the edge with the updraft of the winds blasting from underneath.

Ahead he could see as the other riders rocked violently from the sudden blast of air pushing them of their intended course. Stormfly followed in Windy's style tucking in and letting gravity pull them out over the edge. Taking a brief glance at their rear, Hiccup and Astrid were witness to a grand spectacle of visual awe. An explosion of colour all plummeting from behind as the pack of dragons crossed over the edge out towards the sea stacks. Hiccup let Windy drop until they were close enough to skip along the water's edge before ducking to the left and plunging right into the thick of the sea stacks. This was where the hunt began, the adrenaline fuelled search for the beacon resting safely amongst the walls of rock.

Ducking in and out of the different formations curling in eroded shapes, the duo caught glimpses of other dragons weaving through the gaps looking for any sign worth following. Hiccup took another cursory look allowing Windy to guide their path out towards the open sea where he noticed a particular pattern amongst the other riders. They seemed content with sticking to the wider channels backing out of the tight enclaves and fog lain paths. The tracks they rode for training may offer a great deal in tight manoeuvring and reflex exercises but they lack that element of unpredictability; environments Hiccup regularly visited.

'Astrid, I think I know where the beacon is,' he chimed through.

'How so?' she replied as they ducked through a circular hole in the rock.

'The other riders are too afraid to journey into the thick stuff. My guess is the track designers knew this, so they put the beacon in the middle of it to make it challenging. I'd also put a bet that there's an opening on the far side leading right to it,' he angled Windy more towards the bank of fog.

'You sure about this, it's pretty thick?' she raised her concern peering into the grey haze.

'Trust me. Toothless and I do this all the time,' he shot her a winning smile before plunging Windy into the depths of the fog.

The veil parted enough for them to see the oncoming walls of twisted rocks resulting in some rough evasions. Windy ducked low then clawed a wall to push off, up and over another stack only to spiral down through an open hole. Stormfly did her best to keep up, her larger form making it tricky to adjust effectively through the tight gaps.

'Hiccup, it's too tight. Stormfly won't make it!' she called in prompting Hiccup to check his point.

'We're almost through Astrid, she can do it. Trust me,' found her gaze behind the transparent face shield.

'Ok,' she nodded turning her attention to her dragon. 'Almost there Stormfly, you can do this.'

The Nadder chirped loudly picking up the pace after another close encounter with a rock spike. Hiccup was right, the thickness of the stone around them was easing off as was the fog and soon enough a filter of sunlight bleared down to a small opening where resting peacefully on a small rock island was the beacon. Just in time too as a glance to the right saw the first of the other riders slipping through the rocks towards them.

They flew in close as instructed and the navigation element on Hiccup's HUD blinked updating the new waypoint. A direct line led them dead into the thick on another angle and without any hesitation he urged Windy towards it.

'Hiccup wait! That's even thicker than before, there's no way Stormfly can fit through that,' Astrid called out after him as she saw his intended direction. 'I'll have to go round, meet you on the otherside.'

'What, no Astrid! We can make it. We're a team, we always make it,' he said watching as Astrid pulled away into the lighter stacks.

'I promise I'll see you on the other side. Go win this thing, for us,' she replied before being lost from visuals.

His heart rate accelerated watching her disappear as they split paths, he tried to shake it but the shivers ran to his finger tips as they breached the thickness of the sea stacks. Steeling his gaze, they rocked over and under the twisting shadows and walls barely scraping through with some gaps scraping the paint on his shoulder guards with a shower of sparks.

'We're alright bud, just keep going,' he reassured Windy when he heard a beating pattern out of time with their own.

Checking their trail, he found the sight of a particularly pesky shadow. 'Ava Sweeny,' he clenched his teeth before ducking to the left through a tight space.

'What?' Astrid gasped.

'It seems I have a trail. Don't worry I'll lose her in the thick,' Hiccup reassured her.

Snarlstrom lacked any hesitation in diving after them, Ava determined to keep a tight distance on Windy's tail. Hiccup pushed Windy into a series of waving rocks, each tumbling them over into precise rolls before slipping through a final, narrow gap to which Windy tucked in tight for. Still it proved to be unsuccessful in leading Ava astray as her Nightmare's crimson gleam appeared one more.

'You just don't give up,' Hiccup muttered to himself.

'Don't worry, we're almost through, I can see the cliff face now,' Astrid noted from her position to the far right.

True to her words, the rocks grew taller and the little waypoint on Hiccup's HUD read into the hundred's as they climbed higher. A flash of blue caught his eye and sure enough Astrid came soaring in cutting a close line between Windy and Snarlstrom. It threw Ava of course leaving the open path for Windy to continue trailblazing over the cliff's edge. There was still a distance to go along designated track to the finish but there was no way in Helheim he would leave Astrid to tango with Ava on her own; they were a team and he intended to live up to those words.

Reefing up on his grips, Windy and Hiccup dropped back in front of Ava blocking her from steeling a pass on Astrid's left. 'What are you doing Hiccup? Go take the win!'

'Not without you!' he said with sheer determination as they switched flanks with a barrel roll keeping Ava from passing again. 'We can do this together, like we always have.'

Finding her eyes once again, he held them there and she nodded once before setting back onto Ava with a scowl. It brought a smile to his face, the sheer passion in working for a victorious outcome. The track crept further inland before arcing into a wide S-shape with the uneven shape of the terrain pushing them into dips and sharp inclines. The final turn lay ahead which hitched to the left on an elbow pass, a frustrating and difficult corner to pass especially with the added stress of shepherding an opponent.

'Here they come, the first riders to return from the watery grave; the troublesome two Astrid Hofferson and Harold Haddock up to their usual play blocking the lone sister Ava Sweeny. With Hannah out for injuries she is alone in this match and believe me she is trying her absolute hardest to find a gap to squeeze through but there is just no breaking that wall. Those Wild Card champions may be young but they ride like seasoned veterans, I'm struggling to see…' Gary suddenly gasped sitting blot upright in his seat.

The elbow turn approached and Astrid was up for holding down on Ava's advancements but the odd shape of the turn opened up a sneaking gap on the inside to which Ava fully exploited. She slipped past and Hiccup's eyes widened as he made a final effort to cut across from the outside. The Positioning was far too close for comfort with Windy barely scraping his nose ahead of Snarlstrom's for the lead. Stormfly was tucked in between them gliding over the line mere milliseconds afterwards.

The breath he held was exhaled with a sharp release as his eyes searched frantically for Astrid finding her fixated on the leader boards. The slow motion recording was in review as they finally set down by the launch rig not daring to strip away their gaze. Finally, in neon lit letters, the leading name appeared but despite it being his own, Hiccup was still held on by the latter positionings; Ava Sweeny in second with Astrid in third. Once again, despite having reached victory in a pool of seventy riders, it still felt unfulfilling. Stepping down from Windy's saddle he was still reading the board as the other riders flew in right before a golden flash stripped his attention and a was met with a heavy collision against his chest.

'You did it! Seventy riders and you beat them all!' Astrid cheered wrapping her arms around his neck with a ginormous smile riddled with laughter.

Still, he felt that ache of disappointment in himself; the inability to bring Astrid across at his side. 'Ava still got through. I'm sorry, I should have gone with you on the outside.'

Astrid clasped his shoulders firmly staring right into he green horizons of his eyes. 'Hiccup. It's a one point difference, not twenty. Ok?' She lifted her palm stroking his cheek with her thumb. 'It won't change a thing.'

She was right, with only two points between them as they sat on one fifty and one fifty-two, they were sure to be catapulted into the top of the tier. Though, that calculation seemed to fall backseat to the vision that held his gaze. He was caught, trapped to the shining light dancing in the depth of her eyes, the subtle shifts from side to side as she too explored his own finding the little speckles of light. He thought he might have been imagining it, as the world had fallen into a haze around with nothing but their own presence filling their senses. It was a folly, they were amongst growing crowds of riders all bustling to their own instincts and desires and soon enough their little bubble shattered.

'So. There is something more to it,' the flat tone of Ava reached their ears jolting them apart.

They found themselves lost for words, lost for movement all but exchanging a silent expression between them as no one dared try anything for there was no predicting what would come next. 'Makes sense,' Ava added peering at the ground before returning her attention to them. 'Good race.'

With that, she stepped away heading back towards Snarlstrom. 'Wait Ava,' Hiccup called after her.

She swivelled in her step with a half glance. 'You too,' He said, returning the gesture.

 **To Be Continued in Among the Winds He Walks**

 **Prepare yourselves…**


	14. 14 Among the Winds He Walks

**Among the Winds He Walks**

 ** _July 9, Hofferson Backyard…_**

'How do you keep doing it Hiccup! Oh my gods, seventy riders and you beat them all!' Snotlout revelled in the sheer majesty of his friend going down on both knees. 'Please. Teach me the ways oh dragon rider.'

'Oh? You seek wisdom from such as thee? It'll cost you,' Astrid held her hands in reverence towards Hiccup, her grin sharp.

'Price? For knowledge as _bountifinel…_ as this, there is no price I will not pay,' he continued the theatrics of the moment only to break character as the gravity of his proposal hit. 'Actually, I take that back. I take it back!'

'You really should look into that gambling issue of yours Snotlout,' Tuff commented from his deck chair off to the side.

'And his vocab,' Ruff remarked on par with her brother.

Hosted they were, by the Hofferson's proceeding the adrenaline fuelled event on Figga's bluff. An achievement such as the victory today brought upon jovial spirits, thus a Barbeque to settle into the night. Walter and Stoick manned the grill whilst the others all mingled about the backyard patio, sharing stories and the like whilst the teens crowded around the stars of the show. The clouds had parted revealing a starry night to fill the air with clarity and relief.

'How about a discount; mates rates?' Snotlout pressed further pushing his head up near their faces with an eager expression.

'Ok, ok, you wanna know the secret? Well, it's equal parts this,' Hiccup poked his shoulder, 'as it is this,' before tapping his forehead causing Snotlout to overbalance and fall backwards.

The others scoffed as his eye grew wide with wonder, as if he'd been granted with the secrets to the universe. 'Whoa. It's so simple, yet so hard. Why? Why must I be cursed with limited smarters!'

Hiccup rolled his eyes though not without thorough amusement by his friends' antics. 'He's says this now, there's still half a season left,' he commented to Astrid.

'Yep, at least it's with one less Sweeny,' she replied with hopeful intentions.

'She'll be back in the joint events and besides, now we have to face Klu Bayne,' that name was more or less absent from any conversation they'd had thus far.

In short, Klu Bayne was the twenty-fifteen champion of the Intermediate competition with three seasons to his name over the last six years. With all their focus on the immediate challenges regarding the Sweeny sister's they'd forgotten about the biggest threat to the competition; the top man himself. Even on the eve of July third they found themselves in a state of concern much to the likeness of entering an exam at school. There was no solid foundation for success, no way of knowing if their training covered the right techniques. That realisation was unsettling to say the least and upon their perch overlooking the other riders of the top ranked heat, it was hard to miss the winding crown of his green scaled Thornridge. Another detail that seemed a little interesting from the small amount of information they had found about their latest opponent. For the longest time Klu rode a Typhoomerang, up until a few months ago where he acquired a Thornridge for the competition. No word as to where the dragon came from or who delivered him. It was a thought that made the settlement of which issue was more unsettling even tougher; the rider himself or the dragon he rode.

The practice the duo had undertook nonetheless worked out in the end; the skills Bayne presented drew out some improvised passes and rough reflexes in the air but familiarity no less served to be the greater advantage as Windy rolled over in first with Stormfly close behind. Five laps on Hallows Corner was enough to see where their focuses now lay and with the footage from Hiccup's camera ripe for review, they began a new training layout that put more emphasis on defensive and reflex manoeuvres.

 ** _July 30, 2016 – Event 13 || 'Bork Stadium' Arena 3_**

Come the time of the final Arena match, those skill inadvertently gave them an edge and as such put an extra fourteen points to their lead in the polls. It was a brutal blow to the Alpha Core completely demolishing their track record and with huge thanks to Eret for his expert strategy that broke through their lines nine out of the ten attempted manoeuvres. The rest were composed by the dynamic duo themselves pulling in the defence of the opposition with tight lines along the stadium edge. It was in the final moments of the game however that shocked fans across the stadium from both sides. Receiving an off pass from Astrid, Hiccup drove Windy on a vertical line to the sky barrier where the unexpected happened. He had wowed audiences once before but that stunt was nothing comparison to what he had planned next.

The competition lay on his tail in an unbreachable barrier of dragons as they intended to make use of his supposed folly and drive him out of the sky barrier. Except when Windy stopped and curled over for the vertical decent Hiccup was no where to be seem; Windy's saddle was empty begging that singular question. In the madness of the pursuit, Hiccup had unclipped his harness and thinned himself out as Windy curled over, he launched himself backwards into a flip and watched as the other riders took the bait. He was nothing but a man sized blur as they realised the deception and could only watch as he plummeted back towards the ground.

With the ball in hand he closed his form and let gravity carry him through before pelting the ball at the goal. Against all odds it sunk with only the slightest rumble against the walls. Spreading his arms out once more, Hiccup felt the air beat at his arms and drove a hard path away from the goals hoping now that the second part his plan would follow. Just as they had practiced, Windy was there to catch him before another terrible fate could be known. He spread his wings and broke their descent mere metres from the ground, with Hiccup clambering back into the saddle.

With the pumping of blood through his ears, the eruption of the stadium became white noise as the adrenaline left his limbs shaking at the realisation of what he'd just performed. 'OH MY GODS!'

Astrid's voice burst through his head causing him to flinch. 'OW, not so loud, Thor almighty.'

He spotted Stormfly swooping down from ahead as he coasted around the stadium perimeter. 'I… You, are unbelievable. And so, freaking, incredibly lucky that worked.'

'You're telling me. We've been practising that all week with the pit and I only ever sunk the ball once,' He quipped shooting her a winning smile.

 _Milady was none too happy by that little stunt but after she cooled down I think she took to my reasoning, though part of me is a little worried about a certain threat regarding a lock and chain. Even so, it's not the first time I've been skydiving, whether by choice or unexpectedly but it has given me food for thought; how could I incorporate something like that into my gear? For now, I guess I'll sleep on it but if there were a way, I'm thinking some serious remodelling would be in line._

As time went on, the question more or less found its way into the category of things to do later with the high chance of never being done. All through August as the ends of Summer washed over with overcast skies, the returning school semester brought with it a new feeling that felt unlike the new rise to fame, as it was an edge of eeriness like something felt, off. Not long after event fourteen, a race on the Rollerway that earnt Astrid a win was when he felt it, the hushed murmur, the burning sensation of his ears as if a conversation that was of a day to day context suddenly seemed relevant. Only when he tried to listen that tinge of paranoia would be subdued when reality proved otherwise. Was that red car with the spoiler following him or were there multiple models being driven in the area? Glancing at the number plates only further built his frustration as they failed to match. Still something was leaving an upset feeling in his gut and it wasn't the garlic butter from last night's risotto.

Gauntlet C at Bork stadium brought new surprises, not just the constant barrage of traps and sweeper arms along the track running along the outer edge like Nascar but to whom was present off the course. He counted them in his head as he walked with Astrid to the tunnel entrance, two new Raincutter's, a Razorwhip and a Shovlehelm of all dragons. These dragons weren't just rare but quite elusive and even tougher to impound. However the method of their requisition, it didn't play kindly on his conscience. Thankfully though, the impending arms of almost certain maiming were enough of a cause to rip those thoughts out of his head. Left with only a bruise to his thy and adrenaline shakes, Windy brought them through into another second place behind Astrid. She seemed to be holding her game well despite being aware of the odd changes around them. Perhaps living without the public knowledge of his plight, granted that being his own choice of course, she could focus on the path ahead with more clarity.

 _I should ask her about it. She seems to be remaining calm about everything. I dunno, I just feel… on edge all the time these days. At least, ever since…_

It couldn't be? No, he'd know if that were the case. The authorities would be all over his backside with retrieval squads and there'd be a constant stream of media attention. There was no way they were seen…

 _At least, ever since our flight over the city on Toothless. In the coming days I suppose I'll find out. News like this doesn't normally stay hidden for this long so I guess whatever people know will be revealed eventually… and at great cost._

 ** _September 10, 2016 – Event 16 || 'Red Rock' Relay_**

'Once more down memory lane. Try not to get your ass kicked this time,' Astrid quipped sending off a cheeky grin.

He held the gaze as his mind wound up a remark but for once, silence felt to be best. A smile was that which he returned, a smile to which she also returned most solemnly. She found herself parting her lips once more as if to speak, though nothing came. With a strong arm she reached out to wrap him around the shoulders and into her embrace. There was nothing much else to say, they knew what was to come, where it would lead; there by leaving the present to simply take its course through those events. If time could slow just for moment, Astrid would wish it so; his scent, the natural musk that filled her senses blinding them of reason and logic. How this young man had grown before her eyes and for her to be there every step of the way.

'Come on. Let's show 'em how it's done,' she reluctantly pulled back still holding that endearing grin that burnt right threw him.

With their hands interlocked she lead them out towards their dragons like they had so many times before.

'And so ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're having fun and thank you once again for being here. It's you, the people who make these events the special occasions they are, from just a regular race to the championship specials. Without your love and support, none of this could happen and in some ways I think the world would be just a little darker. So thank you and let's give it up for the final heat of the day, the one's you've been waiting; the tier one ranks lead by Harold Haddock and his Windwalker Windy. As per usual he'll be joining forces with the tempest Valkyrie herself, Astrid Hofferson and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly,' Gary opened to the crowds with his encouraging speech. 'There's just something about those two that really sends shivers down your spine.'

'Is it their thrill seeking nature or competitive lust to out do each other on dangerous stunts?' Tina added.

'Well if rumour be true, the track isn't the only place they spend time together,' Gary continued with a suggestive tone.

'Are you suggesting we have something of a power couple on our hands?' She asked again casting him an interested glance from the box.

'It wouldn't be the first time,' Gary chuckled. 'But like I said, rumours. Something I feel as though we aren't at liberty to discuss,' he returned that intuitive expression.

Tina rolled her eyes. 'Well that ship has sailed. Anywho, let's get back to the line up. In our second seatings, Dagur Derange with his Gronkle, Shattermaster and fellow Independant Blake Keeting, on his Gronkle, Rotgrud.'

Gary was short to follow. 'No news there on their… relationship haha,' his tone suddenly dropped to deadpan. 'It's purely platonic. After them it's the champion himself Klu Bayne and his Thornridge, Trondu teaming up with the feisty Korra Sperling and her Raincutter, Kaleria. These dragons are still relatively fresh to the competition so I'll be interested to see how they fair against the seasoned dragons.'

'You make a fair point there Gary and speaking of seasoned dragons,' Tina redirected attention to the line up. 'Behind them are Ava Sweeny with her Monstrous Nightmare, Snarlstrom and of course making a return to form after a two month leave, her older sister Hannah riding her Nightmare Caegion.'

'It also seems the Independents as per usual are pooling into the top ranks with their unofficial captain Eret Eretson and his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher teaming up with Maddison Pierce on her Monstrous Nightmare, Langtorn,' Gary continued.

Tina picked up the mantle once more. 'In the sixth lane we have Tenesha Farris riding her favourite Typhoomerang, Torch whilst siding with Bella Greendale and her Timberjack, Bahrewhy.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Hiccup muttered under his breath as Tenesha once again waved in his direction.

The duo returned the gesture despite the tic in Hiccup's eye. 'And finally, holding up the rear we have Ashley Peters on her Deadly Nadder, Pearlescent with Mathew Hinterman and his Monstrous Nightmare… Jerry,' Gary blinked once before collecting herself. 'With the riders moving into their allotted positions we take to our sponsors…'

Hiccup found himself starring up at the commentary box, that edge returning from the back of his mind at the mention of their 'outside' activity. Rumours were rumours but any investigation may lead to traces of evidence that would be ultimately damning. He teared his eyes away, there was enough on the table at this point to continue worry about what lay far beyond them, for now he needed to focus on what was in front of them. Though, those prospects seemed less inspiring; his cursory glances beheld, Klu, Tenesha and Hannah in his section. Where one was driven for success, the others were either a flying distraction or hellbent on revenge and it didn't take a genius to work out which was which. With only Keeting, Pierce and Peters as possible allies, this was going to be one painfully long race.

'Alrighty folks. One last thing and we can get this race started, let's see here… ah. I think this'll do the trick,' Gary announced before the PA blared with hard rock guitar. 'TNT, AC/DC.'

 _"Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi. See me ride out on the sunset, on your, colour TV screen."_

'Gary sure knows how to set the mood,' Hiccup quipped right as the lights counted down.

Flaring green, the race opened and without a second's hesitation, Windy floored it towards the opening shaft. He wasn't about to let a repeat of the gauntlet happen but nor was he willing to relinquish his record. The winding metallic beams that enclosed them whirred with the air and light filtering through the gaps of the framework. It sounded all too familiar, the nostalgia spurring that spike of confidence. _Just a little won't hurt I guess._ He thought to himself. Klu was right up on his rear with Hannah in typical fashion behind him; the narrow shaft leaving no gap for them to push through. Light poured through the shaft exit and where he expected Klu to take the open field advantage instead he stuck right on Windy's tail like a glue.

'How are you holding up?' Astrid called through the internal mic.

'We're through the shaft in first but Klu's acting different, he's not taking a pass like before,' he relayed.

'What about Hannah?' She asked again.

He checked his point once more finding the blur of green on Trondu's tail. 'Trailing Klu.'

'And Tenesha?' Was she going to name the entire heat?

'Behind her!' He growled as they entered the decent.

'Ok, well watch out for those column passes, they may try to cut you off on the inside,' she warned him as the first column came into view.

'I know. I got this,' he stated sternly narrowing his eyes on the pass.

'Ooh, so tense,' she remarked in amusement, her tone dripping with sass.

'I'd like to see you try and face three of your toughest competitors at once without backup. You have it easy thank you very much, Whoa!' The column rushed towards them and Windy anchored hard left to drift them along the inside edge of the curve.

Trondu and Caegion mirrored his movements coasting along with practiced precision. Torch on the other hand was sliding out with his larger mass heavier on gravity's pull. It was like playing an old piece on piano for the first time in a while, the combination of notes and sounds mixed with the rhythm coming back to fruition. The penalty grids once again oscillated along the vertical columns pushing the riders to avoid them at all costs, Hiccup figured if ever there were a place to make a precision pass, now was the time. The first gate pushed Windy low to the track surface before arcing along that dangerous altitude to the next grid. Their exercised agility made the turns far simpler than the previous season but those grids remained a challenge to all. Klu and Hannah were unrelenting keeping within arms length of Windy's tail; a knockout here would undoubtedly be regarded as intentional and yet that thought made no deterrence on the matter. The final of the five columns were behind them as they pelted onto the berms that curled back towards the launch rig.

It was surprising enough however when Klu finally urged Trondu on a path that slipped in on the inside track just ahead of Windy's path line. The Thornridge nearly clipped his wing against the inner wall alas no such fortune became as he took the lead. Hannah who was now on Windy's rear was looking hard pressed to mimic the manoeuvre but aware of his surroundings Hiccup was. Having been out of the competition for two months gave the advantage back to Hiccup, who kept up the edge that eventually began to separate their distance.

'We're coming up on the final bend now,' he alerted Astrid as he ducked behind to see their sublime forms coast towards the launch rig.

Keeping an eye on Korra, she pushed Stormfy into the dive right as Kaleria departed. Hiccup saw the early launch keying into the strategic benefits of a successful transfer. Slipping the baton from his arm mount, Windy entered their signature spiral move allowing Hiccup to place the baton right into the palm of her outstretched hand. Grasping a solid hold, Astrid pushed Stormfly into a full drive towards the shaft narrowly scraping in front of Korra. Windy took to the track surface as the other riders passed over head with their own transfers. The strength was in the Independent riders now what with Klu, Hannah and Tenesha consistent in being the bane to his racing career. Resuming their position on the launch rig, Hiccup caught movement to his left as both Hannah and Klu eyed him carefully. Whilst Hannah's eyes bore that same silent rage from the earlier events, Klu's expression lay calm.

'I hear you hold the record for this place,' his voice though solid brought a heavy wispiness as if he breathed the words more so than spoke them.

He nodded once knowing Astrid would hear his response, the last thing he needed to do was distract her. His attention once more found itself on the silent rage of Hannah's expression, a focus that was not unnoticed by the Klu.

He gave her a one up and down look noticing that coldness towards her rival. 'What's your problem?'

Hannah flicked her chin towards Hiccup, clearly enough to indicate their shared history. 'Well this'll be interesting. Given how your partner rides Harold I think you may just have the drop on me again. Bugger it. I know when to cut my losses. Have fun clawing at each other's throats with your silent death stares,' Klu leant back in his saddle with his hands behind his head.

Bizarre was the word to describe that transaction; just like that Klu had resigned his desire to win on the simple judgment of Astrid's performance. In all honesty he wasn't sure if that was better or worse, on the one hand it was seemingly one less rider to worry about but he kind of liked having the Thornridge sized the division between Caegion's claws and his neck.

'Hey Astrid. How are you holding up?' Hiccup asked finally tearing his gaze away from Hannah.

'Kinda busy right now, I still hate these columns,' her voice crackled back from the static interference of the grids.

'What are the standings?' he asked simple and precise.

'Korra's giving me a hard time but we should be fine on the berms. Otherwise, Ava's closing in,' she replied sending a spark lightning up his spine.

'Brilliant,' he deadpanned in return. 'Right, I see you on the monitors, well weird thing's just happened here. Klu is supposedly 'cutting his losses' whether that's false advertising I don't know but by the way he's relaxing in his saddle I'd say he doesn't plan on winning.'

'What about Hannah?' Astrid gritted her teeth clearly on the brink of another column pass.

Hiccup cast a subtle glance to find her expression unmoving. 'She looks hungry. It's very distracting,' he held his eyes forward and that's where it hit him. 'Distraction.'

His gaze once again arrived on Hannah before drifting to Klu's lazed posture. 'I think it's a set up. Klu intends on leaving me to deal with Hannah alone and if I'm right he'll use that distraction to slip pass without us even noticing. How far are you from the finish?'

'Coming up on the final berm now,' she replied coolly. 'Do you have a plan?'

The message seemed to be reoccurring as the other riders set themselves ready for launch. 'Yeah, I doubt he'll expect me to copy his idea,' he said smoothly before pushing off the launch rig into the second of three laps. Stormfly zipped alongside and Astrid took a risk by flinging the baton across the space, with practiced hands Hiccup caught it cleanly and deposited it safely in the arm slip. From behind, Ava and Korra completed their transfers before Hannah and Klu resumed control once again. True to his word, Klu hung back behind Hannah but the double deception alas for his sake was a complete surprise as Hiccup pulled Windy into a wind, break roll, that broke their velocity and allowed them to slip in behind Klu right as he entered the shaft. He'd have liked to have seen his expression but in the motion of the manoeuvre, all he could see was the blur of the world as it spun.

With his plan in shambles, Klu had no choice but to face the trials of passing Hannah for the lead position. From behind them both, Hiccup felt his nerves reach a level of calm that was rather alleviating; for once he was the observer, the silent follower tracking the leads and looking for the optimum moment to strike. Klu on the other hand, had plans of his own; his earlier intentions were still salvageable should he simply tug on his grips and let the break of momentum drop him in behind Hiccup again. These intentions however were all but predictable and as such when Klu dropped back, he unknowingly opened a perfect sized gap for Windy to slip through into the descent on the inside. Leaving nothing to chance, Windy beat his wings cruising with great pace past both dragons and into the lead for the entrance of that first abominable column pass.

'Haha, great work Bud,' he congratulated tucking in low along the curve.

They were able to hold that stance for the rest of the lap giving Astrid the boost to put a good second ahead of the other riders in her heat. As she disappeared into the shaft, he wondered if perhaps there was a hint of truth in Klu's supposed intentions. After taking the lead there wasn't an instance where he might have put Trondu through the ringer to pass him. An easy sitting in third meant comfort and time to accommodate any unfortunate events. With three deep breaths to reduce the buzz along his arms, Hiccup came to rest his gaze on the overhead monitor showcasing the aerial view of the second team making mincemeat of the course. Astrid and Ava lead close on each other's wing with Korra acting unlike her counterpart; several spike of speed followed by aggressive braking as she attempted to push through. He sighted a small glimmer of concern from Klu as he watched her, the hours of experience under his belt unconsciously working its way out.

Part of him understood the mental critique that grew steadily more irritable at sloppy techniques but he knew better than to invite such thoughts. For one Astrid would never let him hear the end of it and besides, he was far too enamoured with feverous bliss to think anything other than wondrous compliments at the moment. A shimmer of movement caught his eye and upon returning to the screen he saw something that was none other than a surprise. Korra attempted another pass on an open gap left by the penalty grids, one Astrid was in no position to counter. To her left however, Ava moved into position and cleanly cut the path all before signalling a small salute to Astrid; a truce, agreement, some pact evidently having transacted at some point during the race. The shadow that fell around him was cold and threatening emanating from only one person as she too witnessed the act. Hannah's eyes were dark and her scowl from behind her visor barely holding in the rage that built like a great thunderstorm.

'Made a friend have we?' he commented to Astrid.

'Seems so. How's Hannah?' she replied with the physical strain evident in her voice.

'Pissed,' he stated. 'Not doing me any favours.'

'Hah, you can take her,' she joked making it past the final column. 'Think about it this way, the more angry she gets, the more reckless she'll become.'

'Just like Huxter,' he said holding his gaze at the monitor for a few more moments. 'Ahhhh, righto,' he stretched out his shoulders.

'Hey, think of this as doing me a favour taking on the big guns. I promise I'll make it up to you later,' she relayed entering the final leg of the berms.

'The things I do for you Astrid,' he quipped once more before setting himself in the saddle for one last lap on Red Rock. 'Last lap Windy, let's make this one count…'

 ** _After the Race…_**

'Hahaha, Red Rock, forever to be in our dominion,' Hiccup cheered holding out his hand for Astrid.

Depositing her helmet, she caught his hand with a strong grips and gracefully swung down to be scooped up into a short embrace. 'You didn't beat your record,' she teased him.

'Who cares, I think there are more important things to celebrate,' he said turning behind them to sight the small grin from Ava across the side zone.

'YOU!' That genuine sight was lost as the feral growl pierced their ears and all eyes locked onto Hannah as she stormed towards her sister.

Without warning, she drew her hand back and brought it down upon Ava's cheek earning shocked gasps from the crowds. Despite the burning glow of the hand print Ava remained unfazed by the assault steeling her expression into a blank response.

'YOU TRAITOR!' Hannah snarled, the likeness of which was comparable to her dragon. 'I gave you a chance, instead you decided to stab me in the back and turn tail to the wonder team!'

She was casting Ava in a full shadow with her taller frame. 'How do you think Mum would feel hmm? What do you think she'd say after this? And Dad! You've disappointed them. YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO US ALL!' She blared into her face, eyes devoid of mercy.

Hiccup was frozen, there was no life in his limbs beyond that which allowed him to stand. The iciness it seemed had spread between them as Astrid could only stare, transfixed by the horrors unfolding. It mattered not that the gloves breath warmth into her hand, with the chill that spread their entire body the wrapping of her hand around his only legitimised this surreal moment as reality.

'I will not race with a traitor, a coward. You're on your own from now on and when the day comes that the league finally kicks you out for your incompetence, don't think for second to look for us to help you,' Hannah leaned in and with the venom of a Speed Stinger, she said those fatal words.

'You're no dragon rider. You're not my sister,' it was the last thing she said before leading Caegion away towards the docking stations.

She merely stood there as if it were a mirage or she was caught in a mental trap. Those moments to Hannah's final disappearance were agonising and at last a sense of energy, motion, just sheer ability flooded their bodies. Astrid rushed forward with Hiccup in close tandem and without any words to share Astrid wrapped her arms around Ava's slender frame. In those precious seconds, reality finally caught up to her as her legs trembled but held in Astrid's arms, she was there to hold her steady as the one and only tear spilt.

 _I can still hear those damn words in my head. I don't know what could possible be worse than hearing something like that with such conviction from your sister, or any family member for that matter. To have to warrant such a response… is this the mental toll of the races, the unspoken side of going year in, year out surrounded by constant demands and intensity such as this?_

 _Mala came around and helped Ava with her gear and further arrangements as where she was left to go was ultimately a void subject. At least it was, until two days later when Hannah made good on her promise; their partnership disbanded, though they were still a part of the same club, at least for now. Hannah was no idle threat after all, which makes me wonder what their parents are like in person? Where did this rivalry start to come to such bitter ends. I don't want to think about it but it's all I can think about at the moment and I'm not the only one; Astrid is feeling it worse claiming it as her fault in that she shouldn't have suggested banding together. Even with that in play Ava still returned with her personal account on the matter; that it was still ultimately her decision._

 _Either way, it's a mess. A mess that's gone public to make things worse. I need to escape, I just need to fly out on Windy somewhere where there aren't people and clear my head. We have a pupil free day from school on Wednesday so I could probably do that, at least for hours. Astrid will be having training with Mala so I'll take what time I can get._

 ** _September 14, 2016, Northland Oak fields…_**

'You feel that bud? That is the wave of open air. No tracks, no competition, just free roaming without direction or cause,' Hiccup sighed lying back against the saddle as they floated high above the forest canopy. 'If we could just stay up here… Wherever here is?'

He lolled his head to the side to watch the horizon of the morning sky as it shimmered with the clouds glazing it. His eye lids began to fall under the weight of everything his mind was bombarded by. Sure enough images flashed before his eyes, some from times shortly passed and others from many years ago.

 _'Hey Mum, why are Gronkle tails so big?' A smaller voice, one heightened from youth._

 _A slender hand curved around the child's shoulder. 'Well, let's see here, ahah,' she slid a red leather book from a shelf of many books. 'Gronkles are a boulder class dragon, which means they have a lot to do with rocks and digging. It says here they're tail is a heavily scaled making them as hard as a rock and they use it to knock down heavy objects or defend themselves from enemies,' the woman replied her eyes glinting with a jade green against the light._

 _'Enemies? Dragons have enemies?' the young boy asked, his eyes very much the reflection of her own._

 _'Of course they do. If not fighting other animals they fight amongst themselves all the time,' She chuckled, playing the matter as a common thing._

 _'But dragons have fire?' he was still confused, perhaps by the meaning as to why they fought._

 _'Aye, they do. Most of the time it works. Sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes, animals or other dragons aren't the only things they have to fight,' her tone had lost its spring._

 _'What do you mean?' he asked again._

 _'There are bad people in this world Hiccup. Evil men and women who hunt dragons to make money,' she answered holding his gaze very carefully._

 _'Dragon hunters,' he whispered to himself._

 _'That's right. Hunters, trappers and some who go so far as to enslave and torture them,' she closed up the book and returned it to its slot._

 _'Have you ever met one before?' Her movements hesitated for a moment._

 _'I have once. A few years ago on my travels. He was a younger man but I think he's since given it,' she revealed careful as to her delivery._

 _'Did you fight him?' Hiccup's grin grew at the thought._

 _'No, haha, no I didn't fight him,' she returned the smile messing his hair…_

The images in his mind blurred a little before settling on a more recognisable memory. He didn't really like this one, not the events that followed it at least.

 _'Are you sure about this Val, you could wait till morning I'm sure the team won't mind.' It was the voice of his father, quite soft compared to his usual tone._

 _'Stoick you know this has to be dealt with now. If I leave it any longer it will only get worse and then who knows what will happen,' her voice was firm as she stared directly into her husband's eyes._

 _'I know but it's already dark and it's pouring. Incredibly dangerous to drive,' he tried._

 _'Yes I know Stoick but you can't change my mind. I'll call you as soon as I arrive ok?' she replied unhooking her raincoat._

 _'Aghh, fine. Just… drive safely, please,' his hand brushed her cheek._

 _'I will,' she smiled before giving a gentle kiss. 'You just make sure he gets to bed on time,' Valka nodded towards young Hiccup standing by…_

Once more his mind cycled through these snippets of the past, the colours blending with one another. For some reason he settled upon a conversation he didn't fully understand.

 _His father was there as was Mala and they were speaking in hushed voices, only a few words of which he could hear. 'Calm down… Work isn't complete… another chance,' it was Mala at first._

 _'How do you think I feel hmm?.. He's alone… Valka's gone!' Stoick was incredibly tense, clearly in the wake of the untimely event._

 _'…Not alone Stoick… The Windwalker can…' She bore into his weary face._

 _'The dragon! … the reason this happened,' his voice hissed._

 _'…Not his fault… to do with him… Hiccup's friend… bonded, you understand? Windy… never leave him… even to his dying breath…' Mala's voice faded away as the last of what was accessible dispersed into nothingness._

Light filtered through the slits of his eye lids as Hiccup returned to the present. The sky above was still painted blue with a short scattering of clouds to be seen as Windy continued to coast at his leisure through the sky. Despite being in perfect company, there seemed to be an element of isolation, of loneliness that lingered; with not even the birds for company he found himself gazing ahead with a particular thought on his mind.

'Wouldn't it be great if Toothless could be up here?' he remarked more to himself but Windy piped up warbling a reply of sought.

'Yeah, I know, too dangerous in the open like this, better off the cliffs edge. Besides, he can't fly without me so there's that too,' he answered even though there was no real certainty that that was what Windy had implied.

'Oh well,' he reached forwards and petted Windy's scales, still cool through the gloves. 'What do you say we head towards the coast?'

His arm exploded with a stinging sensation and all around him he heard the sounds of creaking ropes and thumping weights as the world spun into a blur like those of his memories. Darkmess followed by light as all sense of direction was lost, the periods of one tone lengthening whilst the other shortened all before everything was consumed by the darkness with one final crunch.

 ** _January, 2004. Four months before Valka's disappearance…_**

 _'Come on, I want to show you someone,' Hiccup's voice called out to the girl running after him._

 _'Hiccy wait!' Cami called after him, her legs carrying her through the lawn towards the outer backyard._

 _Hiccup began searching the tree line looking for his prize then began calling out into the thick. 'Windy. Windy where are you?'_

 _'Windy? Who's Windy?' Just as she asked, a crunch of sticks echoed through from the trees and a sleek black dragon emerged from the darkness._

 _He was still only at Hiccup's waist in height but those blue eyes were as wide and wondrous as ever. Cami's jaw dropped and her eyes darted from Hiccup to Windy in utter disbelief._

 _'You have a dragon! Lucky! Aw, not fair Hiccy, I want a dragon too!' she drooped her arms and pouted at him._

 _Windy on the other hand was a little perturbed by the unfamiliar face and her wild expressions. 'Hey Windy, it's ok. This is my best friend Cami. Well human best friend. Come on, come say hello,' Hiccup gestured him closer._

 _With eyes that peered intently at the aquatic blue of the young Camilla Boggs, he inched forth whilst Hiccup encouraged him with welcoming gestures. 'Ok, so put your hand out like this and let him come to you,' he explained._

 _Windy's nostrils flared as he smelled her scent, the unfamiliarity of it burning its way into his bank of smells for later recognition. Cami's eyes darted between Windy's and Hiccup's looking for some reassurance that her hand wasn't about to be chopped off._

 _'It's ok. Now. Look away,' he instructed with growing excitement._

 _'What!' she harshly whispered._

 _'It's trust. If you look away, he knows he can trust you,' he explained._

 _'This better not be a trick Hiccy,' she said turning her head away._

 _'It's not. And no peeking, he'll know if you're peeking,' he reassured her taking a little step back to watch the magic unfold._

 _Windy sniffed at her hand mere inches away before nuzzling into it with a gleeful yap. Cami tensed at the sensation and nearly snatched her hand back but Hiccup made sure the connection stayed until Windy withdrew. Much like the playful little dragon he was, he then bounded around Cami catching her by surprise and nuzzled around her back before curling his neck up to meet her eyes again. Carefully she placed a hand on his head and stroked the scales._

 _'Cami?' Hiccup caught her attention again._

 _'Can you keep a secret?' he asked his face serious and unwavering._

 _'Obviously,' she stated haughtily._

 _'Don't tell anyone about Windy. No one knows about him except for your Mum and Dad and my mum and Dad and Diane,' he explained making sure he understood what was at stake, or least the best he could for his five year old self._

 _'What about Thuggy?' She asked._

 _'No! You can't tell Thuggory. I want it to be a surprise, like with you,' he enforced with wide green eyes._

 _Cami nodded though a little disappointed. 'Ok. I pinkie promise,' she stuck out her little finger to which Hiccup gladly joined with his own._

 ** _Present Day…_**

Everything, light, sound and sense returned with a jolt along his entire body as he searched with a frantic mind as to where he was. Arching overhead were blurred forms of darkness mixed with light but as his vision sharpened they were revealed as tree branches. Since when did trees grow in the sky? A shooting pain in his left hand brought many conclusions to many strange questions as he found it stuck under winding rope wrapping it to what he had to guess was Windy's limp form. They'd crashed out of the sky, that much made sense as the throbbing in his head returned quite profusely, though as to why the ground was all of a sudden at their reach was still a mystery. Then it hit him with a sharp wash of panic, they didn't fall, they were shot down.

The sharp stinging to his head, the aches and pains in his shoulder and legs, the deep swells of breath from the mass of dark scales tangled in freshly coiled rope as he finally gathered a sense of control. He reached up to his arm trapped under the bindings and tried pulling away at the rope. From his angle it was immensely tough thanks to his torso being elevated from the foliage littered ground. Nonetheless he reached up again this time gaining a full grasp on the rope as he achingly pulled his legs in for support. Thankfully they weren't tied down to the stirrups or this situation would have been all the more frightening. Alas, the ropes remained true holding him down but a chance at his saddle bag may offer a glimmer of hope.

He was sure there was a knife or something to cut the rope away with, though in the worse scenario he could always wait until Windy regained consciousness to which a very uncomfortable flight would follow. A plan that shattered as a sharp crunch of sticks and fallen leaves caught his attention from the depths of the forest. They were not alone, he could have figured that out from the bolas but in the time he was out, whomever fired those infernal things had since tracked them down. Then the cold, narrow call of fear dug its roots in Hiccup's every fibre as he realised the true reality of their situation; these were dragon hunters, ruthless men and women with a single goal in mind, to make money from hunting dragons. For a dragon like Windy, the right buyer could set them up for life.

His hands grew cold as the iciness sent shivers through his nerves as he propped himself up against the pain. Using what strength he had to resist the urge to groan, he grit his teeth together and stretched out at full arm's length to reach the bag at the back of the saddle. His fingers were at full stretch tingling with sparks of hot and cold as he tried his might to curl in under the clip. Wincing under the ever building pressure, there was a moment of sweet triumph as his finger flipped open the bag and a number of the contents spilled out. A glimmer of light caught his eye, the knife and though out of reach, he stuck out his leg and dragged it closer with the toe of his boot. Clasping it in a full hand, he released heavy breaths at the dulling pain, just as the sticky sweat and blood dripped off his forehead.

Though his hands were shaking terribly under the unbearable pressure he placed the blade gently against the rope and began sawing away with a steady motion before ripping into the cords. Bit by bit the rope frayed before the pressure took care of the rest snapping away with a pop. He could barely hear over the thundering of blood in his ears as the muffled calls and rustling of leaves echoed from the approaching hunters. They would find them eventually, he only prayed he could at least by any and all hope try to pull Windy to consciousness. If he could do that, they might just have a chance to escape.

With his arm finally free though sore and brazened with lacerations, he crawled his way around towards Windy's head which lay curled from the weight of the roped tugging against his neck. Working with the knife on the ropes, Hiccup loosened the strain all the whilst calling to his dragon.

'Windy. Come on buddy, I need you to wake up. Come on. Windy!' He hissed frantically searching all around them as his nerves fizzled from head to toe. 'I need you to wake Bud. I need you to wake up now or we're going to die. Do you here me Windy? There are hunters coming and they will kill us Windy. They will kill us. Come on!' The last of the rope slacked around them as the dragon's body finally relaxed to a natural position.

He grabbed Windy's head with both hands, the icy terror shivering his voice in and out of tune. 'Windy. Please. I need you bud. The bad men are coming Windy please! Wake up Windy!' He couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed out as loud as he could. 'WAKE UP!'

Cobalt blue eyes snapped wide as Windy tossed and tumbled over the ground knocking Hiccup. His eyes were more narrow than anything he'd seen as they desperately jumped around the trees as if searching for something. Finally they settled upon Hiccup who merely sat back frozen as Windy finally narrowed his focus back to his rider, his friend. His eyes loosened and he buried his head in Hiccup's arms with pained wine. There was no way of telling his injuries in their state, the only thing on his mind was something of a mix between anxious terror and overwhelming relief; they had a chance, a slim but possible chance.

'This way!' A gruff voice shallow from the distance was what he heard next and all sensations of triumph were lost.

From deep within, a great guttural growl burned as his heightened senses returned catching onto the fact they were in terrible danger. Windy narrowed down on the source of the sound his teeth baring back and his eyes returned once more to their primal ferocity.

'No Windy, we have to go,' Hiccup pulled his head back towards him and locked onto his eyes. 'We have to go.'

It didn't even take a second. One blink of the eye and the world may have gone silent for all he knew. Perhaps all of this was a dream, the pain and agony coursing through their bodies made the idea of drifting into unconsciousness all the more welcoming. Though despair was all that flooded Hiccup's mind and body as the ear splitting crack of a gunshot echoed through the trees, its projectile slicing through the air and embedding itself deep within Windy's chest. The eye could not comprehend the frightening speeds at which this happened but all that followed was ultimately clear. The shrill cry, the agonising echo and having to watch as his most loyal companion reared high into the air with his wings flailing uncontrollably before gravity took hold and brought him crashing down.

Nothing. Silence everything yet everything screamed at deafening heights. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

The strength finally left him as his knees toppled and Hiccup collapsed to the ground, the tears from his eyes blinding him to the world as he crumpled over convulsing against Windy's hide. Like something beyond possibility however, he found himself being pushed back to the ground as the blur of darkness towered over him. But it couldn't be.

'Windy?' he whispered, the sound barely audible in his own ears.

With legs shaking uncontrollably and small drips of blood seeping from the wound, Windy nonetheless was on his feet with a rage unknown to any man. His eyes were thin, hungry with a vengeance and a mind unwilling to follow commands. He could see them all, the evil that would damn them to the pits of darkness; the ones that would harm his oldest and most loyal friend. A fierce whistling of wind wound itself to a piercing screech around Windy all the while his eyes and mouth glowed a fluorescent blue and then like a material manifestation of utter rage and fury, a great and terrible stream of blue flame exploded through the trees crippling them without warning. He drew a line pulverising all that lay in his path, the trees well beyond them creating an impenetrable wall of flame around them.

It never ended up until another crack of gunfire broke through the wall of flame ripping right through Windy's lower neck. Plumes of flame erupted into the walls of igniting them with ease as Windy crashed a second time. Despite the immense heat and in utter bewilderment of the spectacular feat of physical determination, Hiccup scrambled forth. Still, against everything he knew to be possible, Windy rose again to his front paws and locked onto the source of the shot. Another stream of flame concentrated with all his might, dug into the ground and was drawn in a vertical motion towards the aggressors until the final crack of the pin sent the fatal blow. Windy's head rocked back with the stream of fire cut off without a seconds warning. His entire body went limp with his front paws buckling all before his came crashing into the embers. There Hiccup saw the final fatality and the reward of his valiant defiance, a seeping hole right between his eyes. Nothing was responding, only his sight as he could not bare to tear away from the hole that ultimately separated him from the one constant in his life. The crumbling trees around him were of no recognition until finally, one exploded in cauterising heat forcing his bare instincts to flinch away in pain. His mind was still lagging behind, his bare attachment to survival the only thing working right now as he scrambled away. The fire around them was creeping back towards them, the heat was frying his skin like an oven and the smoke only clouded his efforts to conjure a final attempt for survival.

Once more he found himself starring at the lifeless form of Windy, the heat filtering his forms into blended waves. Any other animal would soon catch a blaze to this kind of exposure, yet he lay there undisturbed and in that moment, a shred of knowledge slipped through with the logic to act upon it. Hiccup scrambled towards Windy's wing, his hand catching on fallen ambers to which he reared back from the blistering pain. Holding it close he finally tucked in under his wing; a shield from the heat and the fire as it would eventually come to pass by them until nothing was left to burn. How irony would see this day should he die too, though at least in a sense he could be at sense of peace; a final resting place by a most loyal of friends. As the smoke finally began to subdue him, his moment of acceptance was ripped away as the word loyalty lingered on his tongue. The darkness returned once more and the world that he knew was gone.

 ** _The Sanctuary stables…_**

'Alrighty Astrid. Big day for you,' Mala rubbed her hands together as she popped open the trailer with both Hiccup and her riding gear.

Strapping her hands with protective tape, she felt the buzz of her phone in her jeans pockets; one of the few that actually had pockets. Pulling it out, there read a message from her father.

W: Just been called for a fire north of Gunnar's hollow, the northern Oak fields. Big one by the sounds of it, might be a while. Mum will be picking you up this arvo. Just thought I'd let you know.

Without a second regard, she thumbed in a reply.

A: Ok, thnx. Be safe and good luck with the fire :D

'Who was that?' Mala asked casting a looked of general intrigue.

'Just Dad. Says there's a big fire north of Gunnar's Hollow,' she replied nonchalantly before the unsettling factors begin to kick in.

'Fire in September and after rain? That seems odd. Has to have been deliberately lit?' Mala speculated.

'Yeah, or a dragon brawl gotten out of hand. Hiccup mentioned that can happen sometimes,' with her thoughts now on his particular note her mind snapped into place as a realisation hit her, one that didn't bare kind tidings. 'Wait, didn't Hiccup say he was heading north of Gunnar's Point?'

'He did… ' Mala's face dropped as she caught on. 'Did he say how big the fire was?'

'Big,' she said thumbing her phone to contact Hiccup.

Mala cast an eye towards the pen where Stormfly poked her head out in greeting. 'He's not picking up,' Astrid relayed watching Mala intently for her reaction.

She stood there as many great thoughts rolled over head, the most of which determining the ethics of her next decision. In any case she already knew what her minds was, it was those around her that would call for slandering and outrage, for discipline and a heeding to follow the rules. In light of the last twenty years however, when was she ever one for following the rules?

'These Haddock's are going to be the death of us,' she cursed under her breathed. 'Go, take Stormfly and find him, just in case' she instructed.

'What?' Astrid gasped.

'I made a promise to Valka and to Steven to watch over and keep Harold safe. I will not let the day come that I fail them. Go. If he's there, the firemen will never reach him in time but you can,' she reached up and pulled out Hiccup's helmet. 'Take this, Nadder's may be a sharp class but they have decent tracking skills as well, trust me, she should lead you right to him.'

With a single nod, Astrid sprinted towards her dragon and lead her out of the pen. Wasting no time in strapping on her saddle, she bound up onto her back with practiced fluidity, locked in her own helmet for safety and reached forward with the helmet towards Stormfly's nostril.

'Here girl, find Hiccup,' she instructed as such, Stormfly's crown flared and she launched hard and fast into the sky.

They barely had to break the cloud line before Astrid spotted the great plum of smoke billowing into the sky, even from this distance there was no stopping the little tear in her chest. With only open air and nothing to hold them down, Stormfly powered towards the great forest fire which only grew more ferocious and horrific with each passing beat. Throughout the sky, she could see the silhouettes of other wild dragons fleeing the inferno below casting their wings out to sea. She reached forward held out the helmet for Stormfly to narrow her senses and pin point their location. Drifting along the plume currents, Astrid could already feel the intense heat swirling and exploding below which only served to fuel the dreaded terror as she struggled to cope with the possibility of Hiccup even being alive. He had to be, until they found something, anything, only then would she allow herself to let whatever tsunami of emotion to flow free and wash her away. The vision below was the stuff of nightmares; a taste of Helheim itself and still Stormfly churned through the thick of it unstoppable and without hesitation. Then without warning she shifted and turned for a full dive towards the flames. Astrid barely had time to duck as they teared through the inferno and into the raging storm itself. Peering through the wafting heat waves her eyes fell upon a sight that near brought tears to her eyes; the limp and curled form of a black dragon.

'There Stormfly,' she pointed out feeling how the radiance of the fire pounded against even her covered arms.

Stormfly dropped in and Astrid waited no second longer before leaping to the ground. Glowing embers wafted from her landing and the ground seemed to carry the warmth of fallen tree bark. Stormfly offered her the cover she needed from falling debris as she searched all around the dragon. It was Windy, that much was certain but no sense of joy of success could be found, not in his limp and lifeless form and not without Hiccup safe in her arms. That's when she saw it, the huddled mound under his left wing and like that her heart surged as she recognised his ash covered face.

'HICCUP!' She reached in and clawed onto his arms dragging him out into the open.

There was only one way she was going to get them out of here; not his burdens could she carry but Astrid could carry him. Crouching low, she wrapped his abdomen around her shoulders and with the strength of her legs, she pushed up and limbered forth to where Stormfly bunkered down and huddle around her. With one arm holding onto Hiccup and the other reaching for the saddle grips, she pushed his weight up and over the saddle. Following right behind, she wrapped her arms around his torso holding him close. Just as she did, a flaming chunk of bark shot out and slammed into her right arm. She felt that searing sensation like lightning as the lingering shards burned through her sleeve

'ARRGGHNNNN STORMFLY!' She wheezed and coughed as the smoke engulfed them.

Taking to her feet, Stormfly beat her wings enough to get them airborne before wrapping her claws around Windy. She then drove a hard line above the trees and out of the swirling domain of devastation. Along the growing edges of the firestorm, she spotted the many trucks and tankers of water along with dragon brigades dumping in great buckets of water from the sea. The effects of the fire was finally taking its toll and Astrid pointed down towards the congregation of trucks below.

A firefighter below saw their silhouette against the cloud. 'Incoming! Clear a path!'

Stormfly glided in fast under the weight of both herself and Windy before beating her wings as best she could to break their decent. Loosening her claws, Windy slumped to the ground and Stormfly skidded a halt with Astrid holding onto Hiccup so tightly she feared she may near squeeze him to death.

'Stormfly? Astrid!' Walter came runner over with others all lending hands and reaching up to help unload Hiccup.

Reluctant as she was to withdraw her hold, she let the men carry him safely to ground where they immediately began testing his vitals. 'He's still alive Walt!'

'Good. Get him to hospital now!' He commanded whilst reaching out for his daughter who collapsed into his arms. 'Astrid, what in Thors name are you doing out here!' He wrapped her close feeling the waves of shivers rolling through her entire body.

'I… I had… t…to ssssave him,' she trembled through her words feeling the absolute massacre of mixed emotions, the relief of finding and saving him, the pain of her physical wounds and the mental ones at seeing how close they were to failing. 'I couldn't…'

The last of her resolve was done as she finally broke down under it all letting it all rain down onto her father's chest. 'Captain Hofferson!'

Even with tear struck eyes, Astrid still reacted to the calling of her father. A younger firefighter was standing by the still unresponsive hid of Windy. Removing herself from her fathers arms, she dashed over with Walter in close stride to find what tragedy lie before them. There was no forgetting that image, the memory forever branded into her mind.

'Windy,' she whispered as her eyes darted over the bullet wound in his chest, lower neck and finally the fatal would in his head.

'No,' like Hiccup before her, she collapsed as the world began to spin around her. The colours began blur and all sense of direction was lost.

 ** _Anson Hospital, that evening…_**

'Is he going to be ok?' Astrid asked the nurse in a very small voice.

'He's expected to make a full recovery, just so long as we keep him hooked up these tanks for a little while longer,' the nurse replied checking off her clipboard before hesitating in her step. 'Oh, how's your arm?'

She nodded. 'Tender. But I'll be alright.'

'Aye, the burning sensations normal, that'll linger for a little longer yet…' the nurse could help but notice how her eyes fell back onto the cleaned, unconscious and masked face of Hiccup. 'Tell you what lass. When he's good to go. Make sure he takes you out to dinner or something and if he doesn't, bring him back and we'll pump a bit more oxygen into him, make sure he's thinking straight hehe,' though part of her felt sore from the remark, it didn't fail to lighten the mood if not a bit.

'Eh still. Just buzz if you need anything Miss Hofferson,' the nurse concluded taking off to tend to other duties.

As she passed into the main corridor between wards, Walter traded paths joining his daughter by the bed. 'Heard the moment the release was signed you came straight here. Sorry I couldn't hang around longer,' his tenor voice caught her attention.

'You had a forest fire to put out. Kind of important,' she replied offering a small smile.

'Yeah well, still working on that one. We got most of the southern line so the hollow and city are safe but a few sections escaped and the wind is pushing the main fray north towards Raven's Point. Luckily though, the rain was heavier there, so it should slow it down. Maybe even stop it,' he explained trying to sound hopeful though there wasn't much optimism to be found.

'So why aren't you still out there?' Astrid asked, her brow curling into concern.

'The chief, gave me some leave. Said I should spend time with you, make sure you're ok,' he explained resting a palm upon her shoulder.

'I'm fine Dad,' she played it off, 'You should be helping the others,'

'Sometimes, personal matters can take precedence. Besides, I did just watch my only daughter carry out a rescue of a fully grown dragon and his rider whilst dragon back both of which we didn't even know about and in nothing but a shirt and jeans,' he let the insanity of the moment sink in. 'I'd have thought being the daughter of fireman you'd have a little more sense than that?' he chuckled.

A smile crept up onto her face before Astrid moved from her chair and burrowed in her father arms. 'I know. It's all I had at the time,' she said.

'Mmm, figured,' he ran a hand through her hair running out the shorter strands.

The motion was relaxing as his calloused fingers sent tingles from her scalp down her spine. Silence befell them both in that solemn moment of peace away from disaster. However, her gaze never wondered from the resting form of Hiccup as he lay there breathing even breathes through the oxygen mask. She was a little worried if she closed her eyes, he might not be there when they opened again. Danger was a daily hazard for them both but this was too close, too close to the grips of death itself. She could feel the embrace of rest fall over her as the day finally caught up with her; both physically and mentally demanding and all within the space of ten minutes. Ten minutes was all it took to go from another day in the routine to one of darkness and fear.

'Where's Windy?' she finally murmured.

She could feel the intake of breath her father took. 'Mala got both Stormfly and him back to the Sanctuary soon after you came here with Hiccup. They have the facilities to deal with these, unfortunate events.'

That explanation didn't sit right with her, it wasn't conclusive, there was no definitive end and for someone whom was a part of all their lives in some part. 'We should wait. We should wait until Hiccup wakes up before we do anything,' she pushed herself off her father's lap and leant forward on the bedframe.

'Astrid, it's not right to… to let the dead linger. Yes, he was very important to all of us but… he was…' Walter stammered towards the end as Astrid turned back to face him with a stern face warning him of his words.

'Just a dragon?' She finished for him with a hurt tone. 'Not to him. Not to me. Windy is… was, the last living reminder of Valka's legacy. To Hiccup, he's family; as far as he can remember Windy was always there. Would you say the same about Stormfly?' She looked him right in the eye, her own feeling the sting as tears welled behind them.

His gaze fell realising the line he crossed; after all who was he to be an authority on these matters? 'I'm sorry. You're right. I'll speak with Mala and Stoick later,' he didn't move from the chair simply watching as Astrid lolled her head watching Hiccup's silent face with knitted eyebrows. 'How did you know they were in the fire?'

'I didn't. At least not entirely,' she replied very softly before turning to face Walter. 'Hiccup said he was flying north of Gunnar's Hollow this morning, just a casual flight. Then I got your text about the fire, put that with the fact we've had rain recently,' she shrugged her shoulders alluding to the logic. 'Mala sent me off on Stormfly to track him down.'

'That's quick thinking, heroic even,' he offered a grin, something to put her mind at ease as he saw her features tense even more.

'Yeah,' she sniffed feeling the rolling waves surge through her again. 'I just don't understand how it happened. I mean who, w… what?' She stammered struggling to hold back the burn in her throat. 'Why did this happen?'

Walter stood from his chair and reached forward pulling her close as the walls finally crumbled under the weight. 'I don't know,' he whispered rubbing her back as she shivered against him. 'I don't know...'

So it was that this great tragedy had come to pass. The future though bleak against the cloudless sky brought upon them only more sorrow as they tried to deny that each day would come and go all the same. They knew this to be a folly, they knew that there was no going back, no way to change the fate handed to them. Yet, come the second day since Windy's passing and Hiccup was finally on his feet be it with bandages wrapped around his wrist and forehead. He would not die this day, nor those to come; the damage from the smoke and burns were remedied over the last few days and as such he was finally cleared by the hospital though still in pain. His return to consciousness the previous day had brought only greater pain, the shockwave of reality only confirming that the horrors he experienced were not to be mistaken as dreams. At first he didn't understand how it was that he had come to be surrounded by sanitised walls and hospital curtains with a mask firmly clasped to his face. His father was there, as were Mala and Gobber but standing behind them barely peering through the gap of their arms was the golden glint of hair. He found her eyes tired and red, the effects of the last day wearing her strength away. Just from her eyes he knew what had transpired was truth, Windy was dead.

From the time the paramedics had been called to collect Hiccup, the news had spread fast. As the forest fire caught the attention of more than just locals, police authorities and news crews arrived at the scene mere minutes after the emergency team and therefore catching a glimpse of the battered young man and his fallen dragon. At their arrival, the paramedics wasted no time in wisping away the riders before the reporters could bombard them with questions. Even Stormfly had come to guard Windy, her squawks and cries clearly in sorrow causing Mala to aggressively ward away the prying eyes; an emotional dragon could be very dangerous. The last thing they needed was a casualty from their stupidity.

Windy was eventually loaded onto a lorry with Stormfly curled over his body to watch every moment as they departed the site to the Sanctuary. School was completely absent from thought, a trivial matter in perspective and as such Astrid stayed with Hiccup until he woke the next morning. Since then, she had contacted the gang and now they all stood out near the Frigga's bluff waterfall for a final farewell to a dragon that had changed all their lives. He was wrapped in white tarp, tightly bound and ready to be sent off to sea; nothing like the final moments that plagued Hiccup's mind whenever he closed his eyes. The fire, the rage, fear in his eyes.

Hiccup took his place upon a flat rock and over looked the others. 'Ever since Windy was brought home to us all those years ago, we lived on a constant edge of uncertainty. We wondered and feared if the day might come that he'd be discovered and taken from us. Mum was never worried, at least that's how you always told me,' he looked to his father.

'After she was lost, we were sure that those fears would come true. But they never did. Instead Windy brought new light to our lives, he filled that gap, with new memories and joy we hadn't ever known. I think this was what Mum always meant when she would talk about the wonders and magnificence of dragons. A hidden world of creatures that could enrich our lives. We may have the Sanctuary and the great many people who continue the vision Mum shared. But that true legacy, that dream she always believed could come true; a world where humans and dragons could unite as equals. Well, Windy was and will forever be the last living memory of her dream,' he cast a glance out to sea to where the horizon met the sea before meeting his friends and family with a determined expression,

'But Mum's dream has become my own. One way or another, I will find a way see it through to the end,' he gave a single nod to Gobber and Stoick who carefully rolled Windy into the river and let the current gently pull him towards the cliffs edge.

Hiccup stood there and watched as his form grew smaller against the cliff's edge before the final peak of the waterfall saw the fallen dragon slide over the edge and out to sea. He heard muffled footsteps through the grass but didn't turn to see who it was. Instead when he felt her fingers slide between his own and her head rested against his shoulder, he felt warmth tingle at his finger tips and perhaps a glimmer of hope. It wasn't the end, in some cases, this was just the beginning.

'I wish Toothless could be here,' he murmured to her, his eyes locked on the horizon. 'He deserves to know.'

'I know,' she replied understanding the hidden message. 'He's smart, he'll understand in time.'

There was very little grief in his expression, just the hardness of his eyes as his mind worked something over. 'I will find whoever did this Astrid. Even if it takes me twenty years, I will find them.'

'Hiccup. I need you to listen to me very carefully,' she moved and placed both hands on his shoulders. 'The people who did this will pay for Windy but that time is not now. For now, let's just go home and get some rest,' she offered him a smile to which he returned regardless of how weak it was.

'Astrid?' he whispered as she took hold of his hand.

She swivelled back to face him. 'hmm?'

He wrapped her arms around her and brought her in for a warm embrace. 'Thank you. For everything,' he trembled.

She simply held him closer and relished in his warmth, a moment where the world was irrelevant, it was only him. 'For you Hiccup. Anything.'

 ** _Haddock backyard, that night…_**

Those footsteps across the grass felt like lead weights were strapped to his feet. Each returning him to a space of terror and trauma as those images of fire flashed across his mind. In the shadows of the evening, he could just see the luminous green of Toothless' eyes shining through as he approached him. His heart was heavy, the rings under his eyes sore with a red hue, a result of the burdens he carried on his shoulders. Toothless, could see it, he could sense the pain and though he had a heart to wash his fears away, he could see that these troubles lay beyond his lean frame. When their eyes finally connected, he saw the guilt that followed. With his head low looking up at Hiccup, he simply waited as Hiccup held both hands under his wide jaw and rested their foreheads together, cool flesh to dark scales.

'I'm so sorry Toothless. Windy's gone,' he let silence fill the air around them as those words sunk in. 'He was killed by Hunters,' Hiccup lifted his head and brought his eyes to meet his dragon's. 'But I promise, I won't let anything happen to you.'

The week finally came to a close on the shadowy days that haunted their memories to a few days of rest and reflection. Across the weekend, Hiccup woke with a weary heart but nonetheless tore himself from bed knowing that slumbering in the depressive stupor would do no service to finding a shred of peace. Each action as monotonous as the last took his entire span of focus as he went about the most basic tasks in the morning. Heading upstairs for breakfast he could hear the TV reports as Stoick watched over the morning news; each report just the same as the last as those fresh memories were dug up in stereo. Hearing his footsteps on the stairs he quickly switched over to Mtv out of courtesy.

Part of him was still curious as to the events that proceeded his incapacitation but he knew it would only bring back images that burned across his mind. Most of that morning was spent in silence apart from the necessary transactions, where Hiccup retired to the backyard. He had to admit it had been a while since came down here without the intention to go flying, in fact the whole ordeal seemed a little detestable or laced with trepidation. He knew why, that part was obvious but it wasn't enough to stop him from opening the roller doors to the shed. That decision hit him with a spike of regret as his sight fell upon all his old riding gear, gear that would be left to congregate nothing but rust and cobwebs. Ergo, he found his task for the day; he would clean out the shed of his gear into piles suitable for donation. It wasn't a realisation that had hit him in full swing yet, just another in the line of things he would come to notice now that Windy was gone; for all he knew, his days of dragon racing where over.

Most of what he found was stripped and frayed at the edges, old racing harnesses, thermal jackets and his original boots among some things. He held up a particular harness against the sun light and by the marks and stretching he knew exactly which set it was; the one he wore from the night with Astrid above the clouds. He lingered on it for a moment, the memories it held and places travelled with it; this was also the one he wore last year during the test drive of Toothless original tail fin. Setting it aside from the others, he came to the conclusion that not all was burned with the memory of Windy. Some of it was more in touch with his adventures on Toothless, the secret journeys and flights no one knew about. The jingle of the hooks must have caught the Night Fury's attention as he nudged Hiccup's shoulder with wide eyes narrowing in on the harness.

For the first time since he returned home, he felt the pull of a smile as he stared up into the bulbous glow of Toothless' eyes. Though, when his focus drifted to the clouds beyond, the smile was lost and a chill ran up his spine, that itching fear of memories fresh on his mind.

'Not today Toothless,' he said returning the harness to its hooks in the shed. 'Too dangerous.'

For the first time in his life, the idea of taking to the skies again frightened him. It may be a while before he ever found the courage to face the blue yonder but until then, he had to get used to having both feet stuck to the ground. He couldn't avoid it though, he couldn't avoid the promise of care to Toothless. He knew the skies would come calling again, when that day would come however, was beyond comprehension.

 ** _Monday, September 19, at school…_**

'Are you sure you're up to this?' Stoick asked handing him his lunch for the day.

'With everything that's happened Dad, I think school might just be the thing I need. Something to, you know… distract me for a while,' Hiccup explained as he glanced towards the stairway entrance to the courtyard. 'Besides, I told the gang I'd be coming so you know, can't disappoint.'

'Fair enough son. Just, if at anytime it becomes too much, call me and I'll drop everything to come and get you, ok?' He rested a palm on Hiccup's shoulder.

'I'll be fine Dad but thanks,' he grinned before stepping out of the car.

'Besides,' he quipped as a familiar face appeared at his side. 'I think we'll be busy enough.'

'Hmhmhm. Alright then. Have a good day you two,' leaning back into the car seat.

'You too Stoick,' Astrid replied catching Hiccup by surprise.

As he drove off, Hiccup glance sideways to meet shining azure blue eyes. 'First name basis huh, when did this happen?'

'Just now,' she teased wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

He had hoped for normality and beyond the initial glances, whispers of forgiveness and sympathetic expressions, it was pretty close. The others were there, they watched as Windy drifted over the edge to the great beyond, they knew the closure and as such welcomed him back as if it were just another typical Monday. Classes had new meanings, they seemed almost as if they were a new thing though still familiar. Then as the day rolled into lunch, the gang departed to various clubs and activities more or less finding an excuse to give the dynamic duo a moment alone. In the end they found themselves on a secluded part of the terraces overlooking some younger kids playing on the ovals. There lay only silence between them as they leaned against each other and stared off into the distant, their own thoughts and dilemmas to occupy their mind for the time being. It wasn't until footsteps approached them that they turned their gazes to meet a familiar face.

The strawberry blond locks of Laura Hides who simply sat on the other side of Hiccup without a word and handed him a small card. Taking it with gentle hands he inspected the element with a silent gasp caching Astrid's attention too. True to form, Laura had drawn with incredible precision, the resting form of Windy on a small bed of hydrangeas with the small cursive title to match: ' _Amongst the Winds he walks'_

'Thank you,' Hiccup whispered to which Laura returned with a solemn smile before snuggling up beside him.

Still a little surprised at the forward gesture, he looked at Astrid who could only smile back before her head rest upon his shoulder. 'You've earnt it Hiccup,' she said so incredibly soft.

 _I feel as though it's been months since I've done this but according to my last entry, it hasn't even been a week. I honestly have no idea where things are right now, part of me feels disjointed like I'm present but have no control over direction; I'm more or less just going with the flow of things. The first instance of reality that hit hardest would have to be the absence of going to dragon training. It wasn't a moment of suddenly remembering but more of a constant itch on my mind that grew more as such a time slot came closer. That whole area is void as far as where to go at this point, I've said nothing for one which doesn't help but neither has Mala or even Astrid. I can tell it's on their minds as it's on mine too; the thought of entering the next contest on a fresh dragon for the time being, just a temporary solution until plans can be made for the long run. Given the times though, common sense would dictate such a suggestion as insensitive but to be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I think getting back out onto the track would be noticeable in regards to the differences in riding style and abilities, it's just not something I want to think about._

 _The idea of moving on. I can't just do that, in respect of his memory for one and then the other being that I'm just not ready. In fact, I may never be ready and I don't know what's more frightening. If I were to forfeit for the season, Mala and Astrid, they'd understand it's just, that overwhelming feeling of guilt. They'd sooner be at peace knowing my decisions regardless of their outcome but I'd be letting Astrid down in the process. The only reason we've made it this far in the competition is because we've worked as a team, to quit would mean going at it alone. It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair, it just isn't fair, nothing about it is, there's no compromise, no viable solution, no way forward. ITS NOT FAIR__

His pen scrawled across the page out of pure frustration drawing pointless lines thick with his despairing thoughts. The book snapped shut and his pen was gone from his hand before slumping back in his chair. There was no end to this infinite loop of impossibility, no closure to any decision of where his future lay now. He could always fly away but fear stayed his feet, there were people all around him and yet they seemed so far. It made no sense, they were right there, physically in reach but he couldn't find the words. He didn't want to find them.

The very next morning opened with a knock on the door from the police, a request for a statement into the cause of the fire and his involvement obviously. Their faces seemed kind enough but he was in too much of a distant space to even realise that Toothless was dozing not fifty metres away. Luckily Stoick was more aware of the situation and invited them into the office space away from main windows to the backyard. Were this a formal investigation, there would have been near panic but a statement nonetheless was the purpose of the visit.

They seemed to understand, or at least act like they did and it was enough to know how taxing those memories were for Hiccup. Gone with what they were looking for, Hiccup was left once again staring off towards the horizon. At least with that ordeal over, some answers might come in it's due course, for now however, he just felt empty. The school days just seemed to come and go, not much was retained, not the classes nor the genuine kindness from the gang and soon enough the cycle repeated again until before he knew it, it was September twenty-forth, event seventeen at Sidewinder. For the first time since the early Pre-league races, Astrid would be racing alone and that hurt, more than he thought it might. Needless to say he'd kept his silence on his own direction forward and did the tabloids and commentary on the matter skyrocket. He'd been offered to come along and support if he was feeling up for it but the thought of entering that arena only seemed to keep those wounds from healing. Ultimately though, he still watched the race from home and even that was hard enough to bare; the race concluding with Astrid in third with tough competition from Klu taking advantage of the opportunity. He could tell Dagur was doing his best efforts to fill his role in their defence but Shattermaster lacked that versatility against Klu's barrages. He ended up taking the second position by sheer chance at which point Hiccup could feel his hands shaking under the stress.

It wasn't a matter of skill, together they complimented each other on the track which is what gave them the edge over the others. Another hole in his heart to mend that only put more pressure onto his decisions regarding the races. Come Sunday, Hiccup barely left his room unless for necessities resulting in a day just lying in bed, the past agonisingly bombarding his thoughts, forever knowing if he closed his eyes, all he would see would be the flames closing around him. Monday again, school and the promise of the same monotonous cycle of indoctrination. He might as well have stayed in bed, at least then the blurs of colour around him would be absent of noise; the whispers classmates didn't think he could hear, the sighs of sympathy or the squeaking of the marker on the whiteboard.

People died everyday for a multitude of reasons. It sounded so easy, so simple and yet for just a moment he wished it wasn't so. Windy wasn't a person though, not to them and that's where the difference lay. They might try and compare him to the family pet, cats, dogs, horses even but nothing could compare to the majesty and loyalty of a dragon. He had made it to fourth period before his mind, already screaming under the mental pain finally gave out. Astrid's eye was on him the whole time and she could see it coming but not in the way she expected. Where most people would create impacts or lash out, Hiccup simply dropped his pen, stood from his desk and walked out without a second glance leaving all his gear behind. The room fell into silence as they pieced together what had just happened, even their teacher was lost for a moment before collecting a sense of control and looking to Astrid who was uncharacteristically frozen in place. Eyeing his open work still spread out on the desk, she moved without further hesitation slotting his gear in his satchel along with her own gear and raced out after him. She wasn't going to wait for permission to be excused, not for the likes of this.

Bounding down the steps of B block and out the main entrance to the court yard, she spotted his lean shape making a considerable pace to the stairs past the library. Running with both bags was tricky but she was confident her own speed was enough to close the distance. Awkwardly slipping out her phone, she hit her contacts and immediately called Mala, the time of day bound to create a sense of urgency.

As presumed, she picked up almost immediately. 'What's happened,' already aware of the subject of this call.

'Hiccup just up and left class. He didn't say anything or pack his gear. I've got it now and am trying to catch up to him. He's going down the steps by the library,' Astrid explained watching his head disappear from view.

'Right. Keep on him and I'll be over there as soon as I can,' Mala replied immediately reaching for her bag to deposit her phone along with her other source material. 'Alright class I just got called in for a Sanctuary emergency. I want you to read chapters six and seven on the Timberjack studies and take notes too. There will be a test on this next lesson,' she relayed to the class earning several muffled groans.

Astrid in the meantime had followed him right to the southern end of the school past the Junior section to the base of the loop. Despite her best efforts to catch his attention, he just kept on his seemingly aimless path before ducking around the bottom end class room out of sight. Astrid quickened her pace so as not to lose him but a spike of fear ran up her spine as she found all trace of his existence gone. He was no where to be found and where he could have gone to was another mystery all together.

More worried than she was frustrated, she pulled her phone out again. 'Mala, he's just disappeared. I followed him past the Junior classes of all places and he just vanished around the corner.'

'Don't be too surprised, he's always been good at that, even from a young age. It's not a problem though. I just got word from Stoick, he's coming around to take him home. Must have messaged him on the way down,' she replied, the ambience of the call indicating she was outside. 'I'm heading out there now.'

'Wait! Don't leave without me,' Astrid stated beginning the trek back up the hill to the northern staff parks.

Within minutes they were on their way heading along the northern highway out to the road that lead them towards the western cliff faces. They pulled onto the gravel road that acted as their driveway eventually revealing the top floor of the house and Stoick's BMW parked outside the garage. He must have heard them driving in as his hefty form appeared from the house with the same worried expression she was wearing not twenty minutes ago. Astrid leaped from the seat of Mala's ute dashing straight for Stoick who looked quite tense.

'Where is he?' She asked not wasting time on formalities.

'I don't know. As soon as we got home, he just took off towards the forest,' he replied to which Astrid took to the stone stairs leading to the lower terrace of their backyard.

She sprinted towards the outer line of forest past the pond when a black blur suddenly darted out in front with luminous green eyes locked onto her own. Her breathing was heavy as she hesitated for a moment realising the very surreal moment around them both. Toothless, stood tall blocking her path and for a moment it reminded her so very much of Windy. It was uncanny and yet still there loomed a great mystery about this dragon, despite so much that they shared. Like Hiccup had taught her, she calmed herself and raised her arm reaching out for Toothless' nose; if anything, it was possible he knew where Hiccup was. The connection against her palm was near instantaneous, his own expression seemingly wrought with concern.

'Toothless, can you take me to Hiccup?' she asked carefully.

She wasn't sure to what manner he would understand her but after a moment, he lowered his neck in offering for her to climb aboard. His saddle and tail had been removed some time ago but nonetheless, Astrid held on tight as Toothless took off leading them deep into the thickness of the woods. Even on land, he seemed incredibly adept to the terrain taking powerful strides that shot them between the trees. Eventually however, the trees appeared to thin as light filtered through before revealing an opening devoid of any forest land, just a perfect view out to sea. There sitting right on the edge of the world, she saw him, his legs dangling over and hunched in terrible defeat. There was no way he was deaf to their arrival, yet he remained unperturbed. Sliding off Toothless' back, Astrid suddenly felt the weight of trepidation slow her feet. No words had been exchanged between them and still she knew not what to say. What could possible be found in words that would ease the pain of something like this?

So she made a decision to speak no words and instead act as a force of action, a pillar to hold the crumbling foundations together. From the moment Toothless crashed through the trees, Hiccup's ears had peaked to the sound, though he made no move. His body felt locked where it was, destined to let time carry it away into memory. When the soft crunching of grass grew louder and soft skin curled his arms and shoulders, it was as if there was no longer anything holding his joints together, instead they just gave way along with everything else. The pain, the rage, the deep swells of guilt and remorse all bottled deep within suddenly exploding without restraint into Astrid's shirt, soddening it with tears.

She too could feel the pain rising in her throat and though she vowed to stay strong in the moment he needed her, there was no holding back that tear from rolling down her cheek and into his auburn hair. Burying her face there, she let it all fall away and together, the wounds of their trauma burst free able to be cleansed. Everything around them was lost to each other, even Toothless curling in behind them went unnoticed as they held their bodies close feeling the rolling waves of pain ride from their highest peak to a shallow tide as if it were drifting in and out along the shore.

After time passed with their embrace the only warmth they needed against the setting sun, Hiccup's eyes finally found hers drawing back to hold a deep gaze. He could draw lines along all the tiny little flecks of detail in her iris, the spots of brilliantly lit sky to the deepest ocean all merged to fill them in that azure glaze. She found his; mesmerising with the various tints of green from the luminescence matching Toothless' to the darkest shadows of the forest, a mergence to which became his forest green. With their eyes they found the key to their pasts and for an utterly beautiful moment they could see it playing out in the reflections of light.

 _Time seemed to slow as she did, her braid swinging and azure eyes sparkling much like her smile, revealing two perfect rows of white teeth. She turned her head in his direction and how his cheeks burned…_

 _The boy who remained but a mystery despite being connected with one of the biggest icons of the modern age. He couldn't hide the burn of crimson no matter how hard he would try. He knew it just as his friends did too. If only he would simply ask…_

 _He hurriedly packed his journal and glided over towards the staircase to join the others._

 _Astrid was still in mid conversation with the librarian as she approached the stairs making her jump a little when she nearly bumped into Hiccup. 'Oh sorry.'_

 _'Ahh, oh no it's fine ahhh, ladies first,' he offered gesturing the stairs feeling that midsummer burn again._

 _She shot a quick grin, her eyes sparkling. 'Thanks Hiccup,' she acknowledged his courteous gesture…_

 _Hiccup blinked for a moment shaking his head before he completely removed his helmet. 'Astrid?'_

 _There was no denying who owned those flaxen locks of hair neatly drawn back into a tight braid that was somehow concealed within her helmet. Her expression was blank for a moment as all she could manage to do was stare. Soon enough however, the stare became a glare and an angry growl followed a sharp shove that caught Hiccup's shoulder._

 _'What the Hel! Hiccup!' What!' She cried out…_

 _She was shaking her head. 'You know, to think just how typical it actually is that you, the next master of dragons not only rides them but lives with one too,' she steadily exhaled her wound frustrations, 'Why aren't I more surprised? I should be more surprised,' she carefully walked up to them and raised her arm to Windy just far enough away that he would have to move to her._

 _The moment he picked up her scent, his nose pressed firmly against her hand before sliding further and curling around her waist. 'Nnnnngh! Still friendly,' she winced as her injuries were jarred._

 _Hiccup quickly eased Windy away from contact standing next to her as they both looked up at him. 'He recognised your scent, proof enough to know you're friendly...'_

 _'Hiccup?' Astrid approached him holding her arm._

 _He was feeling the same thing; despite the progress they had made today alone, it still felt like failure. 'I'm sorry we could get it.'_

 _'It's alright. Who knows, we might just get lucky and Huxter won't try it,' he tried to find hope in the positives to raise her spirits._

 _Whilst he was searching for a sign of optimism in her face she continued to avoid his gaze looking out over to the sunset. 'Look, I've been thinking. You've got the best chance of us making it through…'_

 _'No Astrid,' he tried to intervene._

 _'I can distract Huxter whilst you make a sprint for the finish,' she followed through with her suggestion._

 _'No. You and I will make it through, don't abandon this for me? We're a team. We stick together. We will find a way,' he smiled back with a half grin searching for some positive reaction…_

 _'Hey, do you want a second glove? I have spares.'_

 _'No,' she sung completely unfazed. 'I only wear this to hide a nasty scar.'_

 _That caught Hiccup by surprise considering her motto on scars. 'Wait, I thought you liked scars?'_

 _'Some scars,' she said walking past him to collect their helmets. 'The fun ones I get while training. Others, not so much.'_

 _He caught his helmet as she threw it to him. 'I'll tell you about it later,' she noted walking outside the tent. 'Come on. We're wings up in twenty...'_

 _She slowly pulled down on the sleeve using his hands. 'I also never told you my story, more the one story that you deserve to know,' his eyes drifted down to where her hand was exposed to the elements._

 _He found his eyes drifting from her finger tips up her arm where stretching from her knuckles to midway down her arm was a series gleaming white scars that wound her arm. 'These are from teeth,' his eyes were wide, the shock evident as he pieced together the details in an instant. 'Dragon teeth...'_

 _'…Hear me out ok. This was an accident that happened over ten years ago, and like all accidents there are consequences but look at where you are now. The very dragon who did this to you, carry's you to victory in front of thousands of people. In that alone, you've not only forgiven her but striven to keep trying to all ends. Because of that, you have made a life long companion with a mark from the very beginning to prove it. Look, you don't have to prove to me how strong you are, I see it every day but with this,' he rested a palm over the scar. 'This is strength that can't be moved with muscles.'_

 _He found her eyes burning with the shame but at the same time glistening with the starlight as they bored deep into the abyss of his own…_

What marvels beheld in such radiance; why simple comfort that once was of content, pulled the strings of their heart to this very moment. The masks they wore, protected them, hid their smiles underneath. Yet between them there was no longer a veil to bask them in shadow. Company as they now shared in both contagious joy and immense tragedy spelt the reality of where their paths had eventually led. They were curious, as they were cautious. Gravity such as this had lead them on a path where lapses in time would be found. How it robbed them of time already, time they spent wondering if each other was lost in the void of speculation, of wonder. Eyes; the vibrant orbs that glowed with a soft glint of sky amongst the sea, eyes that found his, green of the forest burning warmly with the light of radiant flame. Separated by bare space as each infinite moment, drawn in by ever inviting forces. A softness, velvet in nature though tender with the forever burning warmth as they drew a scent ever filling the mind with a blissful haze. Complete euphoria, a feverous kiss as their lips finally brushed before falling deeper into the hazing embers of flame that ignited their senses. Revelling in the contact, the softness and warmth as it lingered until they could feel the burn in their lungs forcing them to part for air. Not once was the contact broken as the dark portals into memory and mind were expanded from the after pouring of sheer passion and adoration.

 ** _Saturday, October 1…_**

Could he really say anything had changed? Well, what they had shared out on the cliffside against the sunset in near secrecy was truly unforgettable. There lay a truly exciting element in the aftermath of coming home at the turn of night, hand in hand no doubt and wearing an expression that was as if the events of the earlier day were non-existent. Needless to say, both Mala and Stoick were a little confused, though not without relief and a hunching suspicion of the intuitive persuasion.

It's not to say everything was forgotten, they still felt the bubbling pain of memory and angst for the future but at least for a while, things seemed simpler to comprehend. Arrangements were made in accordance to the current situation and Astrid ended up staying at the Haddock's over night for convenience sake. It was certainly interesting to say the least at how their moods had reversed by the next morning; the lingering stares and rosy cheeks but for what is worth, both Mala and Stoick were relieved all was becoming well again.

In fact normality was finally settling back into play until that Saturday morning where it began with a knock on the door. All eyes darted between each other as hesitation locked them to the table. Mala was the first to act, heading straight for the backyard to hide Toothless whilst Hiccup slowly approached the call for entry. He took a deep breath for any visitor at this hour of the day was sure to sir trouble, let alone warrant a warning of intrusion. The handle clicked and at last, revealed was the perpetrator.

'Erika?' He felt the words escaping his control as he stammered for what to say.

The police were one thing but they didn't want reporters especially at their home, it was an act of trespass after all. 'I… I'm sorry but t…this is private property. You know that.'

'I know but I had to come talk to you,' she replied quickly.

'Argh,' there was no easy way to ask her to leave, not after her generosity for them. 'No, I just can't. I have to ask to leave. I'm sorry.'

'Harold, please this isn't…' she was cut off.

'Erika,' he could feel his hand shaking. 'If you just go now, I won't call the police,' an ultimatum they knew could not be refused and with that he closed the door and slumped against it.

Erika could feel the burn of failure looming over her but she wasn't going to go, not until he knew her reasons for appearing uninvited. 'I'm not here professionally Harold, I just wanted to see if you were ok. That's it.' She called hoping someone had heard.

There was a moment of pause where she could hear nothing but the wind blowing outside. Finally, from inside was the shuffling of movement and the click of the door as it opened again to the drowned expression Hiccup wore. With down cast eyes he nodded and held the door open for her.

'Thank you,' she said genuinely and clearly before making any movement forth.

Hiccup said nothing with his vision cast downwards in shame even as his father solemnly greeted her with the shake of a hand. 'I'm sorry for turning up uninvited like this Steven but with what's been going on out there I had to make sure you were alright before things got nasty.'

'Nasty?' Hiccup spiked in attention, furrowing his brow.

'You've been watching the news right?' she asked to which Stoick began pulling at his shorter beared.

Fully aware of his father's expression, he decided to answer it in a way that didn't sound like complete ignorance. 'Been trying to avoid it mostly.'

He knew well enough that Stoick was aware of the sensitive situation with the public confidence but he had been more of less shunned from exposure. He might have guessed it as some sort of 'protection' but even so, his curiosity was peeked.

'Why what's happened?' Hiccup asked.

'Well aside from petty votes of no confidence in your leadership, which is absolute rubbish,' she directed to Stoick. 'The people of Berk are calling for change in regard to the dragon regime.'

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. 'They know Windy started that fire and as such they are calling for retribution, on you,' Erika explained.

'What?' He quietly gasped shooting an expression to his father. 'When did this happen?'

'Look, people have known since the incident but the main call for justice has only come in the last couple of days. Burning down trees are apparently more of an issue than your life,' she quipped quite dryly ergo that humour was mostly lost. 'The people want Windy locked up or put down and for you to go under trial, again.'

'You've got to be kidding me,' he groaned under his breath. 'Well I dunno if my absence from the race last week was any indication but they already got their wish; Windy's dead…' by the shocked expression she donned, it begged another question that only confused him even more. 'Wait. I thought everyone knew. There were news reporters and police crew all there, the firefighters know and the people at school, staff and families… How did you not know?'

'The footage was inconclusive as are the reports. That Nadder was blocking him from view so on a lot of accounts he was only injured. At first all the news reports were indicating as such but because of the conflicting information coming through, we don't know what really happened,' Erika explained further.

Hiccup found that revelation most troubling and hard to reconcile, he needed something to distract him lest his hands keep shaking, a moment to collect his thoughts. 'Ahh, would you like a drink or something, I sorry, just still processing.'

'Oh, um just water, thank you,' she replied as Stoick gestured for them to sit at the table.

Fetching a few glasses and filling them, he returned with a little more focus. 'So the public thinks Windy is what, injured?'

'Well, Injured, dying, all manner of things. Aside from who you've told already, nothing's conclusive at this point,' she elaborated clearing up the void area of knowledge.

He just shook his head feeling ever more frustrated than ever, even so with Mala's return in that moment, it didn't help to ease the fog. With brief salutations, Hiccup then turned to Mala with the same information he'd been presented with who took it with silence and reflection.

'I guess cat's out of the bag now. Suppose you're here to relay information back to the Berk daily, really boost your reputation _there_ now,' Mala commented dryly still not entirely convinced of her presence.

'No. I came here with the full intent of simply checking on you guys. I'm getting the entire feed of information and speculations at work. I just wasn't sure if you were entirely aware of what's developed. They know you won't talk to anyone else but I also don't want to lose your trust. Honesty is important,' she redoubled her justifications.

Hiccup felt the twinge of guilt at the thought of honesty for obvious reasons. 'I guess, the thing to explore next is your plan. What are you thinking of doing?'

'Nothing,' Hiccup replied blankly. 'What can we do, except let it all die down. It's not like I'll be going anywhere far soon. I can't race let alone roam the skies so at least they don't have to worry about another incident.'

Erika's expressed thinned and to be honest, it looked like discontent, as if she expected something more. 'You know I'll be frank and say that's actually disappointing,' his scowl in return was completely ignored. 'For you to simply give up like this is not the kind of thing I would have expected.

'And what would have you expected?' He hissed holding a warning glare.

She held that gaze without a hint of wavering. 'To fight back! To show the people of Berk you haven't given up, that you're not afraid to face them knowing who you are after what's happened. I don't know if you realise this but you have the chance prove everyone wrong a second time. To make a statement, be bold… Do something crazy, like before. Opening up to that crowd last year is one of ballsiest moves anyone has done here in over twenty years.'

He blatantly scoffed feeling the rise of stubborn denial take of over. 'Yeah and look how that turned out.'

'What do you mean. Are you saying _this_ is as a result of your little speech?' she questioned.

'The whole thing is, by simply entering in the races was just one long catalyst of inevitable failure and death, ok? You don't know what happened out there, no one does!' He snapped feeling the heat radiating of him.

'Then tell me what happened. What really happened out there?' She near pleaded, her eyes locked onto his own for answers.

'Erika. That's enough,' Mala said sharply catching her eye.

The air had grown thick, Stoick sat silently watching the conversation evolve and travel down to dark places whilst Mala grew increasingly worried. Hiccup on the other hand was starring hard as his mind winded over and categorised all the various outcomes of such a scenario. For the first time that morning since her arrival, his mind clicked to reason and scratched at the part of his brain defied conformity and sure enough, her proposal sounded more inviting by the second. He was Harold Haddock, he was a dragon rider.

'No,' Hiccup interrupted holding up a hand to ward Mala off. 'You know maybe you are right. The people deserve to know,' he paused for a moment collecting his thoughts as he entered that despairing part of his recent past. 'Windy and I were shot out of the sky by dragon hunters. We don't how they found us or who they were but one thing was clear, they weren't just hunting any dragons, they were after Windy. After we crashed they found us and put a bullet into his chest, his neck and then his head. After he was shot the first time was when he set the woods on fire. It was an act of defence against the hunters, whether to simply ward them off or kill them I don't know. Still, they finished the job and left us to die there. If not for Astrid and Stormfly, we both would have died.'

He had rendered the room silence. No one spoke, as the finality of that event rolled over their minds. 'I thought the dragon hunters were shut down years ago?' Erika questioned.

'So we were told. Truth is that was never the case, they simply hid in the shadows all this time and we didn't even know,' He said as he picked up on a thread of possibility. 'The new arrivals?'

'What?' She replied obviously confused.

'Just this year alone, there have been an influx of more elusive species into the races, Thunderdrums, Timberjacks, I've even seen Razorwhips and Raincutters,' Hiccup looked to Mala whose eyes widened in realisation.

'Klu Bayne's Thornridge. You don't think..?' she erred on the side of caution not liking where this realisation was heading.

'I don't know. Anything is possible at this point,' he reconciled with himself finding only the weak links.

'But if there's a growing resurgence of dragon hunters, we'll have to be even more careful. I'd even go to say, it's no longer safe,' she gave him a look that was clearly alluding to the unspoken subject in every conversation outside of this house.

True to form and with the added boost of fire from Erika's comment, his mind ventured to the absurd and truly certifiable thus twitching at the edges of his lips. There was no telling what could be made of a decision like this, where it would lead and what would be said. The only thing that was certain, he was about to break every law regarding dragons known to man and that was the most horrifically exciting part.

'Erika's right. We have to fight back, before they have a chance to grow even stronger. And I know just how to do it,' his grin brought only horror and cold fear from Mala's expression.

'No. No this is where the line ends Hiccup,' She warned him with a stern and resolute tone.

'Diane. The hunters found us in the middle of nowhere, which means they've been tracking me and if these new arrivals are anything to go by it means they have a connection within the dragon racing league,' he stopped as he realised the possible scale of this development. 'We expose them. We go public and we tell everyone the truth, that there are dragon hunters who have infiltrated the racing league. We flush them out,' He explained feeling ever more confident by the moment.

'And how do intend on getting the people to listen. Half of them want you in jail and the other half could be being paid off for all we know,' Mala interjected not relinquishing her grip.

'We give them a reason to listen. We show them the truth,' he spoke calmly, the resolution in voice intended to be inspiring.

'And risk losing everything you've worked for in the last two years?' her front was failing, he could see it, the struggling and conflicting perspectives as he appealed to her inner desires.

His mother must have rubbed off on her after all those years working together; dangerous task, minimal odds of success, it was too inviting. 'You know. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them went running scared. Windy was, a remarkable dragon. That will never change. But no one has ever seen anything to the likes of _him_ ,' that subtle indication was not unnoticed.

'Him? Who's him,' Erika's voiced was rightfully concerned.

Sharing a glance at Erika, Hiccup turned once more to Mala. 'Call Astrid. We'll need to discuss it with her,' relenting with a sigh, Mala pulled out her phone and dialled away. 'Erika. There's someone I'd like to meet.'

'Who?' Her voice betrayed her concern.

'Come on. Let's go for a walk,' he said moving towards the stairs.

Erika was hesitant to follow at first but a nod from Stoick and she was close on Hiccup's heels. 'I'd also like to also point out, you have a really nice house.'

Because it was completely unrelated, he could help but laugh at the comment; genuine and consequent to the truth. The day was a little calmer only a slight draft from the winds and as they stepped onto the grass. Hiccup pinched his fingers in his mouth and whistled a blaring sound that echoed off into the distance. He took a few steps back in line with Erika and waited calmly much to the confusion of the reporter. Then he heard it, the first creak and shake of tree leaves until finally emerging from the woods in a blur of dark scales, the dragon glided to the short distance as best he could only to land with expert precision in front of Hiccup and Erika. Without a single moment wasted, he reached up scratched his neck releasing a crooning yawn.

'Erika Hardacre. Meet Toothless, the first and only Night Fury ever discovered.

She was frozen in place unable to tear her eyes away from the luminous green orbs inspecting her closely with natural curiosity. 'Bullshit.'

 **To be continued in Wake of the Night**

 **And there we have it folks. To meet tragedy and triumph as equals.**

 **Tissues to the left and counselling hotline on the right. You know what this means; the moment it's all been leading up to.**


	15. 15 Wake of the Night

**Wake of the Night**

 **The story is now rated T for mature themes.**

 ** _July 12, 2016…_**

Rewind. Pause. Play

 _Ducking in and out of the different formations curling in eroded shapes, the duo caught glimpses of other dragons weaving through the gaps looking for any sign worth following. Hiccup took another cursory look allowing Windy to guide their path out towards the open sea._

 _The veil parted enough for them to see the oncoming walls of twisted rocks resulting in some rough evasions. Windy ducked low then clawed a wall to push off, up and over another stack only to spiral down through an open hole. Stormfly did her best to keep up, her larger form making it tricky to adjust effectively through the tight gaps._

 _The Nadder chirped loudly picking up the pace after another close encounter with a rock spike. Hiccup was right, the thickness of the stone around them was easing off as was the fog and soon enough a filter of sunlight bleared down to a small opening where resting peacefully on a small rock island was the beacon. Just in time too as a glance to the right saw the first of the other riders slipping through the rocks towards them. They rocked over and under the twisting shadows and walls barely scraping through with some gaps scraping the paint on his shoulder guards with a shower of sparks._

 _Snarlstrom lacked any hesitation in diving after them, Ava determined to keep a tight distance on Windy's tail. Hiccup pushed Windy into a series of waving rocks, each tumbling them over into precise rolls before slipping through a final, narrow gap to which Windy tucked in tight for. Still it proved to be unsuccessful in leading Ava astray as her Nightmare's crimson gleam appeared once more._

 _The rocks grew taller and a flash of blue caught his eye and sure enough Astrid came soaring in cutting a close line between Windy and Snarlstrom. It threw Ava off course leaving the open path for Windy to continue trailblazing over the cliff's edge. There was still a distance to go along the designated track to the finish._

Rewind. Pause. Play

'You can keep watching that until your hair turns grey,' a calculated voice echoed from the shadows behind him. 'But the details will never change.'

'It's not about that,' The man at the desktop, his shaven black hair moulding his long face and darker skin sporting a number of scars, hit the space bar pausing the shot right on the subject at hand. 'It's about him and his dragon.'

'The Haddock boy?' dark eyes narrowed in on the familiar green markings. 'I always thought competition of this variety was beneath you.'

'There is always something to learn Viggo, especially where it's least expected,' The darker man rose to his feet standing a good foot taller. 'What I can't seem to understand is why.'

'You'll have to enlighten me Krogan. I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with your struggles,' Viggo asked in his usual, calm tone.

Krogan rolled his eyes scoffing at his colleague's formal manner. 'For reasons I cannot explain, it seems Drago has taken an interest in the boy. He, as usual is silent on the matter.'

'Really?' Viggo's tone was unsurprised as he stepped forth to view the still image. 'And this is bothering you because?'

'Don't get all psychiatric on me Viggo, you know as well as I do we've lost enough time thanks to Drago and his silence,' Krogan leaned in close, his voice cool with an edge that could cut frozen butter.

'For his star pupil, you seem to hold a lot of resentment against him,' Viggo remarked further still leaning calmly against the desk.

Krogan had taken to pacing around the room. 'And this comes as a surprise to you?' he swivelled in his step facing the smaller man down.

'Pardon me for not reminding you I don't work in this particular field. My business is business and I happen to enjoy an honest occupation for once, even if it involves tending to your needs,' the visible confusion in response urged Viggo further in his explanation. 'My point is, any news I get comes from either you or Drago directly and since neither of you are willing to talk be it absence or personal inconvenience, I find it quite hard to keep on track of the latest… non-financial developments.'

Rolling his eyes with a silent scoff, Krogan returned to his pacing. 'Inconvenience? Well, I'm sorry if I can't have more buddy, buddy time with you Viggo but whilst your tending to your paper work some of us are working our asses off just to keep appearances. Oh but please, if you want to go and have a coffee together, I'll happily just drop this act …'

Viggo cut him off with an extremely flat tone, his patience not warranting a full explanation of their predicament. 'Is there something you need Krogan?'

Footsteps halted in their place as cold eyes turned on him. 'You. As frustrating as that is. I need you and your old skills to help me with a job.'

Viggo held the gaze though his focus found its way towards the monitor. 'Hmm. I'd have thought your own skills would suffice, what being the manner of your trade? But if my advisement is what you seek than _I'd_ suggest disbanding whatever scheme you've conjured.'

'And what would you know of it? I've said nothing,' Kroagn narrowed his eyes down.

'As a matter of fact, though inadvertently, you've told me everything I need to know. One way or another you want the Haddock boy out of the picture. Since we both know this goes against Drago's order's, I come to a conclusion that this plight is, 'off the books' as they say. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are afraid of him,' it wasn't a question.

Krogan's teeth bared as his fists clench, his menacing snarl casting a shadow over Viggo. 'Watch your tongue.'

'And when Drago discovers what you've been plotting, how do you intend on facing the fire?' Viggo continued as Krogan cast his anger away with deep exhale.

'There won't be any fire,' he scathed through clenched teeth facing back. 'Not unless we do this right. No mess, no leaks, no problems.'

'You seem convinced that I'm going to be a part of this already,' Viggo pointed out less stern than before.

'Are you?' He replied raising an eye brow.

Viggo returned with a single shake of his head. 'Like I said Krogan. I happen to enjoy my current standings.'

'How time has changed you Viggo. Was it not you who orchestrated one of the biggest espionages in Berk history. You had control of trade, requisitions and research technology; the Sanctuary was at your knees and they had no clue,' Krogan taunted, his voice returning to a calmer level now that he had the bargaining chip to control.

Viggo took a step back, his features unmoving. 'I thought so too at the time. Evidently that was a folly. Truth be told I never stood a chance, not against Valka Haddock.'

'Well, that detail's been taken care of,' Krogan replied. 'Besides, all the more reason to act now before her son derails us a second time.'

'If you desist this plan there won't be a second time,' he held the gaze allowing the silence to fill the void. 'This, operation, recovery plan whatever you've seen fit to call it, it's a fools errand. You and I have always agreed on that.'

'Then why are you still here?' Krogan questioned the glaringly obvious point.

For the first time, Viggo's eyes shifted away if not for the briefest of seconds. 'I have my own reasons. You should consider yours,' he took another step backwards, his business here was concluded.

'So that's it then? You're just going to walk away,' Krogan asked, his brow lowering.

'Well yes, back to my office,' he remarked. 'Since I'm of no further use here.'

Krogan began shaking his head, the feeling of disappointment welling to fruition. 'You know I once had great respect for the man you were. You were dangerous, cunning, calculating. Consequence was just another word for failure in your eyes. But this,' he gestured a hand at Viggo. 'You've grown a conscience Viggo and it's made you soft. My respects were for the hunter you once were, not this coward you've become.'

Viggo tweaked a smile, something Krogan did not expect. 'A coward perhaps? But at least I'm not a fool,' he said before turning heels towards the door. 'But if it means so much to you Krogan, seek my brother. At least then you'll have chance.'

Viggo had called it a chance and as the weeks rolled onwards, Krogan only grew more irritable as those words nipped at his heels. Ryker was more willing to join the venture pulling in some muscle to assist with the job the but even after weeks of tailing and recording schedules, Krogan was beginning to feel the pressure what with that and his commitments to the Championship league. Harold Haddock and his little girlfriend were still surging to the high ends of the Intermediate league. With a continued rate of success, they'd break the benchmark and he knew well enough Drago had his eye on them. Without intervention they'd be successful in their entry to the league of champion dragon riders. He couldn't let that happen, not after the collapse at the hand of Valka; if only he knew why Drago was so willing to have her son so close to the brink of exposure. There was no telling what he knew and with the support network around him, any leak would surely burn away their grand designs.

It was the one great issue he had with working under Drago yet it was the only reason they stayed afloat after the fallout. He never spoke to them beyond the exact detail of their task, he never answered 'why's' and he was sharp on defiance. Despite that however, Krogan would be damned to take the fall for Drago's ill conceived ideology. If Drago wouldn't take care of the problem, he'd do it himself regardless of the consequence. Consequence after all was failure. It wasn't until the Red Rock relay was on the horizon that his strained patience finally paid its dues. A means to take the first move forward presented itself and not in the way he'd expected. After their success in the Preliminary league Krogan had kept a loose eye on the rising stars as they slowly built their formidable reputation amongst the veterans and as such gaining rivals to compete with. It was a rough plan thrown together at the eleventh hour but with knowledge on recent history and a little motivation he'd have the tool that would grant him victory; Hannah Sweeny.

Approaching her unnoticed was the only trial to overcome; the grounds being swarmed with spectators and as such his own reputation would catch the unsuspecting eye. Nonetheless, he'd found his mark with the use of his status as his advantage. Her expression was quite surprised as expected upon seeing him inside her docking station where the techs and officials remained outside for the benefit of confidentiality.

'It seems we have something of a common disinterest miss Sweeny. That being the subject of Harold Haddock,' Krogan began and how satisfying it was to see her eyes light up. 'I have an opportunity that may interest you, given your long running history of aerial bouts against Haddock.'

'Ok. Let's hear it,' she replied neutrally crossing her arms.

Krogan forced down the urge to smile, not until she was on board could he allow himself the satisfaction. 'See, my colleagues and I have been keeping an eye on Haddock for some time now and we believe there may be more than meets the eye to his activities. Which is why we've come to you,' he reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small circular device no bigger than the inner palm of his hand. 'We want you to place this device somewhere on his dragon's saddle, somewhere he won't find it easily if you can.'

She eyed the device carefully, her instinctual warnings going off in her mind but nonetheless she took it between her fingers. 'What is it?'

'A tracker. Simple, unnoticeable but very receptive,' he explained, better to ease her conscience than incept her with thoughts about an explosive.

'Why?' the one question bound to appear.

'In some cases, it's best not to know. However, I believe in trust. Naturally we're going to use it to follow him and see if these rumours are true or not. Either way, you'll be generously reimbursed for your services,' Krogan explained, a good lie was half true.

'How much are we talking?' Hannah asked again, obviously ignoring some of the those mental warnings.

'Enough to cover your losses this season with a little extra for celebration,' Krogan leant forward, his cold eyes making the next point very clear. 'But, only if you're successful.'

Her grin menacingly grew and as such a cocky expression was born. 'I'll see you at the finish line.'

'Oh and one more thing,' Krogan called as she turned to walk outside. 'Beware your sister. She may not be as, loyal as you think,' a small dose of jealousy to top the mix and his pawn was set to work.

It wasn't a fabrication by any chance, the recordings of past races and post event footage told no lies about Ava Sweeny. All it took was a finger in the right direction and now it was time to watch the fireworks. On the matter of truths, it would be a lie to say he wasn't impressed with Hannah's performance. Despite her recess from injury, she was still a dominant force to reckon with. As such the deed was done, taken care of on the final lap much to his relief and to top off a spectacular show, Hannah's verbal destruction against her sister. Whatever she was entitled to proceeding the event was well earnt and as such his plan was finally in motion.

 ** _September 14, 2016, Northland Oak fields…_**

Up to this moment, he had a plan. Up to this moment, he was in control. Up to this moment, the skies were clear. Now it was blocked by ash and smoke…

'Briggs, pull it around and don't let them pass through!' Ryker yelled as the posse of his most experienced hunters ran their net towards the crash site.

The projected trajectory only put the Windwalker five hundred metres south from their staging area. It was a clean shot from their prized mangler; a machine that merged the brutality of the medieval era with the efficiency and accuracy of the modern world. Once the connection was made and the strangled cries rang through the air, the men and women were off charging into the woods without hesitation. Led by Ryker, they vaulted over logs and roots towards their target, triumph in their hearts as grins spread across their faces. Krogan was no short tail behind, his own athletic ability powering him to the front in no time. So it was that their target was soon in sight, the shadow amongst the trees consuming all light and thus they finally realised the fruits of their labour.

'This way,' Ryker called out to his hunters. 'Gillian set up point on that ridge. Svenson, Skarsgard, watch the tail side. I've got the westside.'

'Uh oh, we've got movement Ryker, the dragon's free!' Gillian called in.

'The boy must have freed him,' Skarsgard followed on as they brought the net in ready for capture.

'Pull round to the left, lock down the head and someone grab the boy,' Ryker instructed moving fast behind Krogan who was crouched with his rifle aimed on ready. 'Wait for my mark Krogan.'

'Ryker he's spotted us,' Svenson informed them.

'Internal temperature rising, dragon is going hostile,' Gillian followed.

'What? Drago said they were docile,' Skarsgard commented shooting Ryker a shocked expression

'Quick. Take the shot before we're fried!' Gillian called out again sparking a jump of fear in Krogan's chest.

In moments like this, there was no room for indecision, no time to waste accounting the possibilities, they could only act lest their fate be death. 'With pleasure,' he replied victoriously lining up the dragon through his crosshairs.

'Krogan no!' Ryker yelled but all too late as the champion rider squeezed the trigger of his rifle and sent the first bullet funnelling through the air to meet its mark in the Windwalker's chest.

'You idiot! Everyone. Take cover!' Ryker screamed tucking in behind a rock as the Windwalker retaliated engulfing them in blue flame.

The fire blazed around them tearing down anything in its path as the dragon swept the entire perimeter leaving nothing untouched. He could hear the mangled cries of Gillian as she caught alight, he slender figure taking off in a panic state. Ryker dared another glance at the source of the inferno only for another blast of flame to shoot right past his rock. He wouldn't stand for this, his hard gaze fixated on Krogan as he felt his hands beginning to shake, the clear and undeniable reality of the situation crashing down on him.

'FINISH IT!' Ryker screamed as another blast glazed past him.

Steeling himself and growling in utter frustration, Krogan rose from behind his cover standing tall to fire another shot from the shoulder which by all luck connected with the dragon's neck. That moment he bought was enough to make a full effort as he pulled the bolt and lined up with the scope to rest neatly between the dragon's blazing blue eyes. Those eyes met him and as such a singular stream of raging fire was blasted right at him. The squeeze of his hand, the crack of the pin and small trail of fire as the third and final shot was propelled hitting it's mark right before the dragon's fire hit his.

Krogan dropped the rifle as he cowered into the cover, the flames sticking to his clothes licking at his face. He rolled over several times patting them down with bare hands only barely removing the flames before they did serious damage; nonetheless he could still feel he raw tingling along his neck and jaw. Disorientated and shaking as the world around him was reduced to destruction and ash, he felt strong arms haul him around the shoulders and drag him off through the forest away from the blazing fire.

'The boy,' he grumbled as his own feet caught traction.

'Leave it, he'll be lost to the fire!' Ryker growled in return. 'Come on!'

'What about the others?' Krogan coughed as they finally reached the staging grounds.

'They knew the risks,' he said Ryker responded gruffly.

'You'll just leave them to die?' he cast a perturbed expression.

'You're lucky I didn't leave you with them,' Ryker sneered grabbing his arm. 'Though once Drago's through with you, you'll wish I did.'

'You're going to tell him? Are you a fool?' Krogan exclaimed resting up against the ute.

What he didn't expect was Ryker's elbow to swing back and connect with his nose; blood splattered down his chin as he fell flat on his back side. 'The only fool here is you! I told you to wait and look what happened. You think I'll need to tell Drago about what happened now? Because of you, everyone will know, I don't need to say a thing.'

Ryker stepped past him circling around to the driver's side. Krogan slowly brought himself back to his feet, his head clogged from the double hits of smoke and Ryker's elbow when he heard the engine whined over into a soft grumble. Unsteadily, he reached for the door handle only to find it was locked.

'Open the door Ryker,' he said groggily, his fury bottled down though not far from exploding.

Ryker cast him a look of disgust as he partly winded the window down. 'Dragon riding has made you soft. Find your own way back,' he snarled before planting the accelerator leaving Krogan standing amongst the abandon.

Standing, unable to move as he watched the ute tear down the dirt track. The churning rage and the bottled up fury twisted and mixed with everything falling apart in matter of seconds before it finally broke free. 'AAARRRRGGHHHHHHHH!'

 ** _Drago's Office…_**

'Mmmm,' despite his size, Drago stepped softly as he paced behind the bruised and burnt Krogan. 'Mmmm.'

Every breath vibrated with a growl that instilled his mind with uneasiness. 'I should kill you Krogan. You've created a problem.'

If such events were to pass he wouldn't find an opportunity to escape. Despite the lavish interior of African blackwood, oak laden furniture with the chairs clad in rich burgundy leather. Krogan knew his demise would be met where he stood. His actions it seemed were down to a test of time, the choice to return was only in hindsight, revealed to be a great folly. Ryker's warning rang true and now he stood with a slight shiver as Drago circled him like a shark waiting to strike.

'This betrayal, I never expected it from you. That's what you want to hear isn't it, the truth? Drago's dark eyes felt as if they pierced in his soul. 'Well let me tell you the truth. The boy isn't dead.'

Krogan caught a glance from Ryker as his features tensed. 'You should be thankful for this,' Drago leaned in close his teeth bearing in hatred.

'Thankful? Drago he's becoming too much…' Krogan attempted a plea.

'Thankful! I don't want him dead. I never did,' Drago snapped back, the fires of his rage creeping out.

His attention now turned towards the third man in the room standing against the back wall half concealed by a shadow. 'Did you know about this?'

Viggo retained his calm composure as Drago's immense build covered all but his head from Krogan's view. There he caught a shift in his grey eyes as he stole a glance towards his battered form; within it, a look that spoke everything about the kind of man he said Viggo was.

'I had my suspicions. Though I never could have guessed the extent of things,' he said coolly.

'Liar! You told me to seek your brother…' Krogan stepped forth eyes alight with fear.

'Enough!' Drago broke through silencing his 'star pupil' before turning back to Viggo. 'Don't lie to me Viggo, or it'll be your head instead of his.'

Viggo allowed no itch, no sigh of trepidation to show as he simply took a deep breath. 'Krogan came to me with a proposition. He felt that the Haddock boy could become a threat to our secrecy, so as a means of protecting our business he wanted to remove him before he became a problem. I declined knowing full well it was against your intentions.'

'Mmm?' Drago cast him a look to continue.

Viggo's eyes found themselves drifting back towards Krogan's which were alight and ready for action. 'I suggested he seek my brother instead. A decision I knew Krogan would inevitably come to on his own. It's only logical.'

Drago leant back where his menacing gaze fell upon Ryker. 'I've said it before Drago, my field days are behind me.'

'Mmmm. But your days as a politician, they're yet to come. Hmhmhm,' Drago remarked as he stepped towards Viggo's brother. 'Now I know that you have a reputation for being efficient, or else I wouldn't have dragged your backside out of an early retirement. You're a good hunter but so help me if you can't exercise, A LITTLE, RESTRAINT!'

Much like his brother, Ryker held his posture as Drago turned his focus back to the man standing frozen in front of his desk. 'As for you, Krogan. I thought I made your conditions clear. You don't ask questions and you don't question me. This, today is exactly why I don't tell you anything more than you need to know. I thought it would stop ideas like this growing in your head. So perhaps you think it is my fault?' Drago reached for his mantel piece where resting upon a polished stand was his prized bullhook. 'Then let me explain.'

Drago pressed the point of the bullhook against Krogan's chest, the cold of the metal leaking through his clothes. 'ARRRGH!' Drago drew the staff back and slammed it down just past his shoulder where the hook imbedded the wood of his desk.

The iciness of pure dread flooded through Krogan's entire being as his eyes clasped shut upon impact. 'If I don't say there's a problem. Then there _is_ no problem,' Krogan cracked an eyelid as he felt the hot breath of his superior disappear.

'You're lucky I still have use for you. When the boy reaches the Championship league, I'll need someone who can keep up. Appearances matter after all,' Drago set the bullhook back upon the mantel piece.

'What?' Krogan searched the silent faces of the borthers before returning to Drago. 'Without a dragon, the boy can't compete, let alone qualify.'

'And who's fault is that,' Drago growled. 'I wouldn't worry so much. If the boy is anything like his mother, he won't be out for long. He's still in the competition as long as he doesn't resign. Best hope he doesn't, for your sake. Now GET OUT!' He didn't need to be told twice B lining straight for the door without a single look to the brothers.

The Grimborn's were close behind him when Drago spoke once more, his tone level. 'Viggo.'

The man in question halted in his step and turned to face Drago directly. 'Yes Drago.'

'I won't forget what happened here. Remember where your loyalties lie,' where there was a sense of gratitude in his voice there was something more sinister in his eyes; a warning to say the least.

Viggo nodded once. 'Will that be all sir?'

'Go,' Drago motioned with his head.

With the door closing behind Viggo, Drago sat back in his armchair and felt the boiling rage building as his gaze fell upon the indent in his desk. 'ARRGH!' He swiped his hand across the surface sending the desktop contents flying over the edge, the raised wood shards impaling his skin with ease. Despite the sharp sting and ensuing throb, Drago made no sound as he pulled out the shards and watched as the blood begin to seep from the wound.

 ** _Present day…_**

 _So I'm back to taking unnecessarily large risks, a consequent of being hit with complete madness thanks to the inspiration of a certain reporter. Fact of the matter is, we're going public with Toothless. Surprise. [wavy jazz hands] In all seriousness though, I am afraid. I am afraid for what may happen on the date of October eighth, twenty-sixteen. The proceeds, paper work will all be handled under extreme scrutiny but unlike last time, there is no protection from the Sanctuary, no veil to protect my identity, it's straight to meeting the music at Hallow's Corner. Mala explained since I haven't actually resigned from the league it's a matter of a dragon changeover, the only issue is that Night Fury's don't exist. Sounds familiar doesn't it? Well last time at least Windwalker's were on… a map. The proof of their existence was realised, or else Mala and my Mother may never had found them, though whether they were even looking for them is something I've yet to decipher. Point is, Night Fury's are a myth, a story invented by folklore, so to register one in the races would seem completely outlandish and a waste of the agency's time. Except where that is precisely brilliant. No one has ever tried it because no one is foolish enough to bother, it reigns beyond common sense._

 _However, there are more effective ways of providing truth than using words…_

 _This is not the only change to happen either. Astrid came up with another one that well, seems fitting in a way. Sure there a few ways of looking at it, different people having different ideas based up on what they know but nonetheless all based around change. Our uniforms, the compact thermal suits have undergone remodelling, in red. That's any of the green or blue colour work with a few extra trims to boot. We are a team after all and though the models of armour types are different for reasons that are multifaceted_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , by adjusting the colour scheme to red we are celebrating our unity. Astrid even took to a cosmetic tinting of her visor to feature a complimentary splash of orange and blue that curls around her eyes and chin. Though part of me does wish it didn't take such events to inspire the movement._

 _On another note of dire circumstances, I've discovered something else in Mum's journal. Between everything else in my life, I haven't been able to get far but from what I've found, I think I've picked up on what looks to be some sort of trail. I don't understand it yet but within the scrawls of text and images, there are little phrases, occasional dot points in the margins that don't seem to match to the text. Some of them are just random questions, others a little mental note like a conclusive thought. There was one that did catch my attention however and for some reason, it's making me question many of the things I had come to know. This journal for that matter, hidden away in a crate we had never seen before until I inadvertently went looking for it on a fit of madness… funny how that theme applies to every major event in my life._

 _So, the comment I made about Windwalker's being on 'a' map. Well from what I understand, it wasn't complete chance that led Mum and Mala to find them. "Trekkers on the breeze. A Trapper's tale" That's all the note was and in searching online for it. Again, folklore. Except the story was consistent among most versions; speaking of a place of those who tread the sky, rising deep from within rock wells. Coincidence or a clue? When I consulted Mala about it she was equally surprised; the path and area they travelled along all those years ago was solely in the designs of my mother apparently. Part of me wonders what else I will find in this book. The other part has a sneaking suspicion I won't like it…_

 ** _Monday, October 3, After school…_**

'And so if you look at the absolute finer details of things, you'll see that the dissolution of certain genomes will ultimately result in a rectification of hereditary abnormalities,' Tuffnut spouted on another rant about questionable ideologies and political sensibilities.

'Do you have any idea what he's saying?' Snotlout whispered to Thuggory who shrugged his shoulders in ignorance.

However, Fishlegs being intellectually sound, blanched and was closely followed by Cami, Heather and the power couple. 'But of course, I say finer details. An individual sense. That's a discount to the vast majority not to mention voters appeal hehe. We are very interesting creatures us humans aren't we,' Tuff swivelled mid step to face Hiccup and Astrid. 'Though, you two are all about dragons. Ugh, so cultured.'

'What?' They shared a glance but the moment was over before it began.

'Anywho, this is us. See you peeps tomorrow, or not. I mean the universe works in funny ways, for all we know you could be ahh…' a single look at Hiccup's expression closed that matter immediately. 'Yeah, too soon. Sorry. See you tomorrow.'

Ruff and Tuff proceeded to enter the back seats of their car whilst the others continued walking on along the sidewalk. 'That was unusually dark, even for them,' Fishlegs commented.

'Yeah. Too much universe juice. Really warping their perspective into a utilitarian state,' Cami quipped shaking her head.

'Righto, well I'll see you when I see you. Provided I don't catch a cold,' Fishlegs noted with a sneeze.

'Come on, it's not that cold,' Thuggory commented. 'Not yet anyway.'

With Fishlegs accounted for, Thuggory and Snotlout were next to pull away heading to training for Rugby at an offsite location to the usual fields. Heather departed from there heading back towards the boarding house as the lasting trio finally reached Cami's ride at the base of the car park loop.

She squinted at them as her mind ticked over their schedule. 'Free day right?' she pointed both index fingers towards them.

'At least we try to make it so,' Hiccup remarked casting a genuine smile to Astrid, her cheeks brightening ever so slightly.

'Awesome. Coolio, see ya's later,' she said ducking into her car all before her expression froze and she cast them an intuitive expression all before a smile crept upon her features as if pondering an amusing thought.

Even as Bertha pulled them away onto the main loop, Cami's smile never fell inviting the question into their minds. 'Think she knows?' she held her gaze on the car as it disappeared onto the street.

'I wouldn't put it past her, she's almost as sharp as you,' he gifted a grin.

Returning it gleefully, she took his hand and they pressed forth on their journey yonder. 'Too bad the others are completely clueless.'

'Give them time,' he replied as they stepped out on the street path. 'They'll eventually twig.'

'Or Cami'll just, you know,' she threw her other hand out as if something spilled.

'Hehe. Yeah, or that,' he found her eyes staring up him before her head came rest against his shoulder tugging on his arm with both hands.

'So, where to Milady?' he asked throwing the question wide.

'To be honest, I don't care. Anywhere, just so long as you're safe,' she reached up and pecked his cheek.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, the whole absurdity of the concept for that matter. 'Given our occupation, safe is a rare luxury.'

He could feel her head shaking against his shoulder. 'Just take it and go Hiccup.'

'You know, if we had your bike, we could settle for par. Living on the edge, danger in good company,' He quipped to which Astrid playfully pummelled at his arm.

'Well, maybe if you came over more often, we could,' she commented, both knowing full well it lay half completed in her garage.

'Alright. I'll call Dad and ask him to bring a change of clothes, granted that's an invitation?' Hiccup half proposed which begged confirmation on the matter.

'Wait are you serious? I thought you had a Mala special tomorrow, by which you're actually skipping school for it too?' She inquired stepping out to look at him directly.

'I do, but now so do you,' he replied cheerfully.

'What?' she gasped wide eyed.

'Yeah, she mentioned giving you a call at some point this arvo, dunno, just slipped my mind,' just as he finished, her phone buzzed in her pocket. 'Speak of the devil.'

Fishing out her phone she answered it promptly casting Hiccup a light glare as she did. 'Diane, hi. Yep. No Hiccup literally just mentioned it. Ok, yep. Right, well I'll pack a bag ready for tomorrow. Ok, I'll ask him. Couch or the dog house?'

'Wha…?' he jumped in confusion.

'Just kidding, Diane wants to know if you want to go out on the coast for a bit,' she asked properly.

'Oh um, sure. It's good practise through the rocks,' he answered to which she relayed.

'Yeah, he said it's good practise through the rocks, awesome,' she said.

'You could always just put it on speaker?' he commented quietly.

Astrid stuck out her tongue grinning to herself. 'Great well, he's staying at my place tonight so just come round when you're ready,'

Hiccup leaned across to talk into the phone too. 'Hopefully Toothless doesn't give you a hard time, I mean he's never been in the trailer before.'

It was a fair point to be sure. 'She says it'll be fine. A bit of sage fruit and fish to lure him in would work. Great, see you tomorrow. Bye,' she ended the call and slotted the phone away turning to Hiccup. 'Sunny day on the coast. It'll be like a date.'

'With two dragons as chaperones, can't wait to see how this turns out. You know Toothless' saliva doesn't wash out?' He commented as they found their path had led them towards a park in the higher residential area.

They left the path enjoying what little time was theirs for a few hours, away from school, the tracks and the cameras. Just them in what they could call a state of normality to run around, explore their passions and just be teenagers for once. Sometimes it was hard to remember what that was, their life caught up in the machine of superstars battling it out for fame and fortune. Though their reasons for racing differed they were nonetheless amongst those people. Every week, it was the same thing with preparing for the next race, so to just relax, it made the experience all the more euphoric.

Leaning up against the side of a tree for shade, Hiccup began. 'Ok, so. Before all of this. What was a normal day like for you?' Hiccup inquired, the little game of twenty question being a go to thing these days.

'Normal. Gods. That's like, the question is insinuating that we even had normal days. I mean I'd say a regular day at school but even then I'm sure there was something that happened, the twins were always up to no good. What about you? She passed the question on.

'A normal day meant I'd take Windy for a run and stuff. That and school…' he replied to be interrupted.

'And ogling,' he felt the sting of embarrassment. 'What did you find most, fascinating? I mean, surely you got bored after a while?'

'Interesting question,' he replied knowing there were many ways of interpreting that question. 'Um, your hair.'

'Oh, why's that,' she pressed further despite the burn of her own cheeks.

'I dunno, I mean, it… it's like…' he kept thinking back to all the times he caught himself staring at those flaxen locks, the sunlight that would filter through. 'It's like liquid gold and… and it's the only thing I could look at without getting noticed.'

'Ahah,' she giggled slugging his shoulder only for her eyes to scan along the growing mop of unruly hair that hair sprouted through since their shave. 'Though, can't say I wasn't curious either,' she admitted running her fingers through the locks feeling the freshly washed feeling run smooth against her fingers.

As such his hand found its way playing with the strands of gold between his own fingers, curling them and stroking all before they found their foreheads resting against each other. 'Your eyes. I guess I never had the chance before…'

'Over two years Hiccup. You've been looking at them intently for over two years…' she spoke over him.

He doubly interjected. 'I guess that's how long it takes to fully realise their worth.'

How could she argue against that, even she had to admit the soft glow in his own were mesmerising, the same as she found them out by the bluff. 'That's really sweet. How long did you practise that in front of the mirror?'

'Ouch, that hurts,' he said pulling back a little. 'Besides, why use a mirror when you have dragons?'

'Oh well I bet Toothless feels extra special now,' she quipped, her hands smoothing out the lean muscles on his shoulders blades.

'Oh I'm sure he does, the way he sticks his head high and prances about like… And there we are back to dragons, gods,' his gaze fell a little at the thought.

'I think where ever we go they won't be far behind Hiccup. They're as much a part of our lives as we are. Besides, we own them that much. They've saved our backsides more times than I can remember,' she thought on it for moment longer. 'I know what you mean though. Sometimes, even for us, we just need a break.'

She brought her arms around his waist and pulled him closer feeling the warmth of his chest radiate against her. 'Something like that,' he replied holding her close.

Their eyes slowly dimmed to the world around them, content enough with just where they were underneath the tree. As such they didn't notice the approaching figure; a build solid yet tall as slicked back blond hair was matched with icy blue eyes. Astrid was the first to sense the presence of an intruder on their tender moment but upon recognition, her entire body tensed causing Hiccup to jolt. He very quickly found the source of discomfort as a flood of ice hit every nerve along his body. His breath hitched and he could feel the slight tremor in his hand as his alertness went from one to eleven instantly. He could feel as well as see the barrage of images flash before his eyes, the memories of a dark time in his past where he battled against the inner torments of rage and sorrow at once. With Astrid finding his lonely hand behind them, she slipped her fingers through and as such they could both feel it, the silent terror of their past come back to haunt them.

'To think how fortunate it is that I find you here today, on the passage of your failure. Harold Haddock,' his voice though unchanged from that unnerving collected front, was drunk with triumph as he gloated with near hysteria in his eyes.

'Huxter Prince,' Hiccup said evenly despite all else raging inside. 'Taking… taking a nice stroll for change?' Probably not the best response in hindsight but it was hard to think laterally.

The twitch in his eye didn't go unnoticed as he chuckled ever so slightly. 'I was in the neighbourhood enjoying all this… _free time_ , when I happen to spot you two; Freckles and Blondey, all cosy and cuddly. So I thought I might come say hello, see if you remember what I told you last year,' his voice lowered to a near whisper as his lips slowly curled back into a threatening grin.

They both had a sinking suspicion at what he was hinting at. 'You told us a few things, in multiple ways,' Hiccup replied.

'Oh I think you know which one. I told you that you're nothing without that dragon,' his delivery was slow and precise hitting where it hurt most. 'Without him, you had no chance.'

'We also told _you_ , that we could ride any dragon and still kick your ass. Guess what, nothing's changed,' Astrid interjected, the fire definitely rising within her.

'Is that so?' His brow rode high for a moment before plunging into that menacing smirk. 'Then why was Hiccuppy Haddock here absent from the last event. I heard you were cleared from hospital well before then.'

'That's none of your business,' Astrid spoke again as Hiccup felt the words stick in his throat.

'Really?' Huxter's eyes rarely left Hiccup's. 'Because, the way I hear it, your _prized_ Windwalker is, how do I put this, incapacitated? Uncooperative?' he leaned close enough for Hiccup to feel the warmth of his breath.

'Unfit for competition?' His brow flicked up for Hiccup to clarify.

It took a moment for his brain to think of anything viable beyond the realm of reality. 'Something like that.'

Huxter scoffed falling into a low chuckle. 'See, I have a hard time believing that you're as great as everyone thinks you are. If you were, you'd have picked a different dragon and rode it, of course placing first because you are sooo fantastic. I mean, any other rider would have simply moved onto the next one. They're just animals.'

Hiccup's anger flared, the internal struggle for control wavering as he stepped forth, eyes narrowing hard on Huxter. 'Oh really, is that what they are? I mean, now I'm a little confused. Didn't _you_ _beg_ , for _me_ to save your dragon last year?' His voice was raised.

That hit a nerve as his expression lost all sense of cynical humour. 'Or was that just an act? Part of me is really beginning to think it was,' a cursory look beyond his old rival found that their scene was now being broadcasted by the public.

Astrid was thoroughly aware catching his hand again. 'Hiccup. Let's go.'

His eyes shifted around the small line of people capturing the moment with their phones. 'Maybe you should join the acting academy. They'd love you,' he said before pulling away to head back towards the walking path through the park.

'Don't you walk away from me,' Huxter growled, reaching down to pick up a stone the size of his palm.

There were gasps from the crowds as a few ran forward whilst others called out. 'Watch out!'

Her senses sharp and in tune, Astrid caught the motion of Huxter's swing in her eye at the last second before instinctually pulling them both down to the ground. The rock zipped overhead clattering into the grass some ways away. A strangled noise emerged behind them pulling their attention to the scene of Huxter being held back by few of the more burley bystanders.

'You two ok?' A slender but strong woman with curly blond hair reaching her shoulders came over, her eyes were hazel and her Berkian accent was thick.

At their joint nods, she released a short sigh of relief. 'Good, good. Don't worry, we'll call the police. This Huxter Prince is a wee bit of a troubled young man aye?'

'We've dealt with him before,' Hiccup said shakily, the weight of the encounter slowly creeping up.

'Yes but under different circumstances,' the woman eyed them a knowing look. 'Would you like a lift home at all?'

The couple shared a silent exchange; all things considered, heading home seemed inviting not to mention safe. 'If it isn't too much trouble?' Astrid replied.

'Not at all lassie. Can't have you getting hurt before the next race. At least one of you has got to keep the team going eh? Oh, no offence intended lad,' she gave him an apologetic look.

Hiccup simply smiled in return. It was honest kindness, a true and remarkable trait of the common Berkian. 'This way, I'm parked on the hill.'

'Thank you miss..?' Astrid began but of course relations were next to none at this point.

'Helen Bazanski,' she said cheerily. 'Me friends call me Howlin' Helen, no idea why. And of course there's no need to tell me yours, everybody knows that one. Made somethin' of impression on the whole city you have. One day it's business as usual and then out of nowhere, here you two come showin' up the entire competition. Tell you what though, those dragons of yours. Not of your typical roost eh? Pardon me for intrudin' hehe, been watchin' the races since the beginning.'

'Really?' the couple said in tandem before sharing a glance.

'Yep. Been thirty four years since that madman Drago first came onto the scene. Couple after that, his elite riders, the first heat of dragon racers to ever make the scene. Reading and watching the old footage is one thing but to actually be there, hohoho, well I guess you'd know somethin' of it aye?' They reached the top of the hill where Helen unlocked her car and they all slipped inside. 'So, where to chief?'

'Twenty four Haliday street and really, thank you for this,' Astrid directed with an earnest smile.

'Ooh, Haliday's a nice part of town and no need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you. Putting the Prince boy in his place, right little twit he is and I've seen em' all. Thick and thin, the wannabe's and masters alike. Besides, I got a great story to tell the hubby and kids once they get home now hehe. Has the lovely Diane Mala ever shown you the great Humungous Hotshot in action? Caw mighty he was something,' Helen asked as they turned onto the road.

'Uh yeah, she taught me the Tidal Wash,' Hiccup replied still coming to grips with their whole situation.

'Ah, course she did, a gem that move is. Saw you do it in the arena near the start of the season, right after taking that ball to the head you crazy bugger hehe,' her tone was jovial to say the least, whether in accountant for their presence or just her general demeanour.

'Well, you don't learn if you don't try,' Hiccup responded casting an honest expression to Astrid.

'Me Mum said the exact same thing when I was younger, course she was a few screws loose and lost half her hair by the time she was twenty nine. Pa was more sound a man though, always made sure we ate our veggies, did our homework, brushed our teeth and he was just as much a dragonite as me and me sisters. Bless you Pa,' Helen sighed feeling rather reminiscent.

'Sorry, _dragonite_?' Astrid piped in.

'Oh yeah. It's what they call us superfans, the ones who keep on top of all the news and such. Kinda like an unofficial VIP group,' Helen explained taking a left turn towards to the North end of the city.

The thoughts were rolling over Hiccup's mind but still one thing that didn't quite fit was that despite her eagerness and obvious recognition, she didn't approach them casually. 'Huh. Makes sense. So can I ask you something Helen?'

'Sure thing Hiccup, you don't mind if I call you that?' she peered back with a hopeful expression.

'Not at all. So, obviously you knew us and probably would have recognised us in the park, why didn't you come over and say hello? I mean, beyond school we don't get to meet many ahh, supporters. Mala sort of moves us around before we get a chance,' he asked.

'She's an organised woman that Diane Mala, don't blame her for one second,' Helen replied.

'What do you mean?' he inquired still not entirely sure.

''Protecting you. Same reason why I didn't come over, much as I wanted to. You saw what happened today, soon as one comes the rest flock in like seagulls. Granted it was 'Dogsbreath' Prince but it wasn't long until you'd drawn a crowd. Most seem to have enough respect to leave you to your own business, some want the experience. Me? Well the way I saw it, you two seemed happy enough snuggling with each other in your own world, it'd have only be rude to come and interrupt what with the recent past and all that,' there was a pause as Helen considered her next words. 'Is… Is Windy going to be ok?'

At Hiccup's prolonged silence, Helen quickly corrected herself. 'Pardon my asking. You don't have to answer. It's just… In all my years, all the dragons and riders I've seen come and go, I've not quite seen anything like him. We thought the new racing breeds were going to revolutionise the dragon races Astrid. We did. But like a true Haddock, you had to go one better,' Helen beamed to herself at the thought.

'Helen.' Hiccup caught her attention with his solid tone.

'Yes lad?' She acknowledged the call.

He hesitated finding Astrid's brow creased though offering her support nonetheless. 'Windy died,' her silence was deafening as her eyes widened and that inherent cheer faded away. 'He was killed, on the day of the fire.'

It was enough information to let the cogs work in piecing together the consequent actions and news reports. 'I… I don't, understand.'

'The news never found out what happened, it was all cleared up before they had a real chance. He's not recovering in the Sanctuary, he's… dead. It's the real reason why I didn't race at the last event,' Hiccup revealed allowing time for the information to sink in.

Helen remained silent, her own heart torn by the sudden reality. 'I am truly sorry. For your loss and everything that came with it. He was family wasn't he?'

'Yeah, he was,' Hiccup replied, his voice barely audible as he looked out the window to find the familiar row of houses as they turned onto Haliday street. 'It's not over though.'

Helen's eyes darted to the rear view mirror where she could see his distant stare. 'Not over? How do you mean?'

Somewhere in the process of finding that conclusion his smile returned, the gift of happiness truly was happiness itself. 'My Mum. Never left home without a plan B.'

The light returned to her features at the statement. 'Aye, there not be a wiser woman. She _was_ a true Haddock. Oh, and here we are,' Helen pulled into the gravel driveway through the open front gates.

'Ooowee, now that's some fine architecture if I do say so myself,' Helen commented as she lay eyes upon the house itself.

'You should see his. It's upside down,' Astrid teased throwing a wink to Hiccup as she stepped out of the car.

'It is not,' he lazily retaliated joining her on the otherside.

'No? Kitchen upstairs, bedrooms down?' She continued.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he thought of a way to best accommodate her scepticism. 'It's modern.'

'Oh, is that what they're calling it?' she smirked leading the three of them to the front door.

Angela appeared at the door having heard the arrival of the vehicle. 'Astrid, Hiccup? I didn't expect you back so early. Who's..?' Angela squinted at the frizzy haired lady gawking at the house. 'Is that, Helen Bazanski?'

'You know her?' Astrid asked.

'We've met, once. Years ago. She's kind of hard to forget,' Angela explained with a curious expression.

'I wonder why?' Astrid quipped as Helen approached with a huge grin.

'Mrs Hofferson. Oh such a pleasure,' she shook her hand. 'I don't know but…'

'O' Seven. Community gala for Berk on a plate? I remember,' she said politely. 'You made quite the impression that day.'

'Oh, nooo,' her cheeks burned crimson as she tried her best to hold back her grin, 'No, these two here are the ones who make the impressions.'

'Speaking of which,' Angela was hot on her tail, her tone very much asserting control, her firefighting manner never too far behind. 'How did you meet,' she looked in between the couple and Helen.

Before Hiccup or Astrid had a chance to speak Helen was already moving those chops at an unprecedented rate. 'Well, it's an interesting story that's for sure. Or a mix between some really happy moments, some scary ones and a sad one. Oh, you might also be getting a visit from the police later this evening. Don't worry though, no one here's in trouble,' Helen explained managing to catch Angela by complete surprise.

'Hey Mum, can we head inside,' Astrid managed to squeeze through before Helen could continue.

'Ahh, yes of course. Helen. Please come in, would you like some tea, coffee?' She ushered them inside before the cold settled in too much.

'Oh some tea would be nice, yes thank you. Milk and a sugar if possible please. Been a bit of an exciting afternoon if you ask me. Many a story to tell,' Helen answered her bubbly nature returning.

In the meantime, Hiccup and Astrid had vacated from the open living room down the hall to her own room. It wasn't the first time but there would always be a moment where reality made itself known and that observatory thought crossed his mind. Although it seemed to be lost behind everything else as Astrid crashed into his arms, her nerves finally set loose as she shivered from head to toe. Hiccup felt it too, the agonising build up of angst and fear finally escaping as they tried to comprehend exactly why they felt so vulnerable.

'It really, makes you think. We ride, fire breathing dragons at really fast speeds, constantly in danger from falling or crashing and yet just standing there listening to him was more frightening than… watching you crash or…' Astrid stuttered staring over his shoulder at blank part of her wall.

'Pulling me out of a forest fire,' he said unconsciously not fully realising the gravity behind it.

'Yeah. I don't know… I mean. That was… surreal, like I didn't fully realise what was happening until afterwards. I just did it,' she said quietly.

'You had Stormfly,' He murmured back.

'Yeah. I did,' the realisation didn't come so much as a light bulb moment but more like waking up to a new day. 'We both did, we both had our dragons.'

'But not today,' she whispered.

'Not today,' he echoed.

Within the warmth of each other's embrace, their nerves finally subdued to a low hum. All the while their minds simultaneously pieced together the puzzle as to why their hearts raced and sheer fear gripped them with its icy claws. One might suggest it was because of each other but were it not that case in any situation? The constant eye and mind for where they sat both on the ground and in the saddle, never straying far to help carry the other along. No, this was deeper, rooted deep within their minds from the day they first linked into the saddle and took to the skies. To be a dragon rider was more than just cooperation, it was coexistence. Only, they had been in this life far longer than anyone else on Berk. Dragons were part of them, a piece of the puzzle that brought them to life and for the first time in their lives, a piece was missing. Without their dragons, it left a great gaping hole ripe for exploiting, it left them vulnerable and for the first time someone had truly taken advantage of that weakness. That wasn't the scariest part however; they both knew this and it chilled them to the bone to think that Huxter Prince was right all along. Without their dragons, who were they? They were just people and people were far less of a threat on their own than with a dragon at their sides.

No, this was backwards thinking. They had both been here before, questioning the right of passage in which they undertook everyday. If they had to count every time their names had been called in comparison to their dragons it wouldn't be equal but the rider was no less important than the dragon; together they were one. They weren't nothing without their dragons, they were simply dragon-less but, it never changed the fact that without a shadow of a doubt, they were still dragon riders.

They may not have had their dragons today. 'But we will tomorrow,' Hiccup whispered after silence held them long enough.

 ** _October 8, 2016 - Event 18 || 'Hallows Corner' Race_**

 _Niel Armstrong said it was 'one small step for man,' his own as he stepped upon the moon's very surface for the first time. He also said it was 'one giant leap for mankind,' a clause that has many interpretations be it the technological marvel at the time or in a more literal sense, of distance travelled. I wonder if they ever considered how the dragon might have impacted that day, it was unlikely, the American's at the time were a little paranoid with their own projects and munitions stockpiling to be worried about the creature native to an island in the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Still I find myself in position where those words seem entirely appropriate; if not for all of man, then for all of Berk…_

'Ladies, Gentlemen, children joining us here today. We are nearing the end of another incredible season. You and I both know and believe me when I say it yet again; these events are because of you, the fantastic and generous people of Berk. So without further ado, shall we call in our riders?' Gary posed the question to the people who erupted in the stands with thunderous cheers and applause.

'That's what I thought,' he chuckled to himself. 'Alright then. Well first up we have the man who until proven otherwise, is still the reigning champion; Klu Bayne and his Thornridge, Trondu. Up next, the warrior queen, the Valkyrie who may just prove otherwise; Astrid Hofferson and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.'

Tremendous cheers and whistles followed her name and over on the right hand side stadium she found them all. The entire gang was there today, including the stragglers they'd picked up along the way; Laura, Brenda, Erika and even Howlin' Helen who true to her name was making quite the show of her own.

'Then of course, the house comedian himself, the man with it all, style, funk and skill; Dagur Derange and his Gronkle, Shattermaster,' He emerged from the tunnel holding a flexed pose with one arm brandished higher than the other as Shattermaster waddled out on his stubby little legs.

Heather wolf whistled hard to her bother as he steadily took his place in the saddle. 'Now can I just say that this man is more than just a son of his father but of his father as well, in a long line that stretches I dunno how far. He's a gentleman but he's not afraid to wrangle. Eret Eretson and his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher,' Gary continued as the muscly man himself locked in.

'Alright Gary, I'll take this one,' Tina called in. 'Ladies of the house put your hands together, it's your favourite broad winged guardian, the girl who likes to twirl. Tenesha Farris and her Typhoomerang, Torch,' the young woman put a hand up for her fans crying out her name before slinging herself into the saddle with a nod to Astrid. 'She's something of an underdog in the competition but to the likeness of our other lady. In all seriousness, I must condone her on her immeasurable strength and determination. A brave and spirited veteran of the competition now riding for the Wingmaidens. Ava Sweeny and her Monstrous Nightmare, Snarlstrom.'

Tina handed the reigns of the mic back Gary who was about to lend the controls to the launch men for the start of the race when he caught sight of an adjustment on the seventh name, most surprisingly written in black marker. 'What the..? Hold on a second folks, something's just come up. Hey Tina?'

Gary pointed out the hand written adjustment catching her off guard as they shared the visible confusion. 'That can't be.'

Gary sniffed the paper. 'The marker's still fresh, the placings are always done by Thursday which means this is last minute,' Gary explained.

'Or it's a prank?' Tina confined to logic.

The doubt continued to loom over his mind before he finally reached for his com tuning it to Mala's frequency. 'Diane, it's Gary.'

From the technician's pit in the side zone, Mala received the call from her headset, a smirk rising on her features. 'Yes Gary?'

'I have a little marker adjustment here saying the kid's competing. What's this about?' He asked to which Mala just held her gaze out onto the track where Astrid was resting peacefully.

She hovered in thought for a moment not once refraining her gaze. 'If it's inked, it's a late entry. You know these things happen.'

'Yes but it's…' He tried to explain before he was cut short.

'Just read the script Gary,' she stated firmly before muting the volume.

'Diane, Diane?' With no response he turned to meet Tina. 'Well that was helpful. What do you think?'

Tina just shook her head drawing a blank on the matter. 'I dunno. I mean, what do we lose?'

'Time. That's what,' Gary replied sternly.

Tina sighed rubbing her forehead. 'Damnit. Do it. Do it, see what happens. Knowing them…' she indicated out towards the track. 'Anything's possible right?' she cast a half convinced expression.

'Gods, we'll never here the end of this,' Gary returned to the PA and switched on the mic. 'Now folks I know last event there was news that rocked all our hearts, one half of our favourite dynamic duo was absent. However, if I'm reading this correctly however, then it means the prodigal son is indeed making an appearance today…'

The crowds all gasped before exploding in cries and jubilant screams of triumph and relief but in the commentary box Gary was silent as he read over the detail for this new development. Half of him still wanted to laugh as if it were a joke but then the other half that saw to Tina's reasoning which only left with something cold to spill down his spine. It had to be a prank by a co-worker, it was the most logical explanation despite being no logic to that explanation anyway. There also remained a part of him that wanted to believe but for all sense of reason wouldn't. It was impossible, it had to be; still there lie the anomaly in the equation that had proven them wrong time and time again.

Steeling his voice, he reached forth for the mic and read out the entry. 'There are some who would go to the lengths to call him the dark assassin, the silent destroyer of hopes and dreams, the one who always slips through your fingers. He's the son of a titan and a treasure. Harold Haddock and what is believed is to be his new dragon, Toothless…' Forever with bizarre names but that was not the part that mattered here. 'Apparently, a Night Fury.'

The intensity of the crowds were already thick with excitement as their favourite riders lined up ready for action but at this latest development, they dropped to hush murmurs and confusion. Even the gang were sharing glances, shaking their heads and looking anxiously towards the tunnel for his arrival. Cami however was feeling a leak of revelation dawn upon her as she recounted the seemingly unremarkable entry in Hiccup's journal.

'Oh my Gods. Hiccup what have you done,' she whispered to herself.

'Yeah, that's I thought,' Gary murmured to himself sitting back in his chair. 'Ridiculous.'

The other riders were also shaking their heads, Klu even going to the extent of chuckling away at the absurdity of the matter. The only ones who remained calm keeping their breathes even and sharing a distant exchange were Astrid and Mala. A moment passed where Mala listened into her headset before sending off a single nod, the only one Astrid needed.

Noticing her cool complexion, Klu leaned towards her to catch her attention. 'Hey Hoff. What's this about? I mean, clearly you know something. You're the only one who isn't ahh, confused.'

'Oh, I'm confused,' she admitted in neutral tone. 'Confused on what's taking them so long.'

Klu's expression calmed into a more serious manner. 'What do you mean?'

'Well. He missed his que, which is weird,' she stretched her shoulders out.

'Missed his cue? What are you talking about,' Klu's brow furrowed, Astrid's nonchalant behaviour not helping in the slightest.

'I mean, how could he be late? He _is_ riding the fastest dragon on Earth,' her conveyance was so casual it was creating more unease for her fellow competitor.

Chuckling at the continued absurdity, Klu laid his hands out in definition. 'Ok, look. I dunno what he's been telling you but…'

'Wait,' Astrid interjected, her focus tuning.

'Night Fury's aren't real, they're just old tales from the Viking era,' Klu continued nonetheless.

'SHHH! Listen,' she shot him a warning glare and right on the edge of her threshold was a sound that brought warmth to her heart.

As she did, Klu's expression clenched as he heard like a faint trail on the wind, a whistle; pitched high and with each second that passed it grew louder. 'What is that?' The murmur of the crowds grew as they too caught onto the sound.

Sitting smugly upon her saddle, she crossed her arms and smirked. 'Klu Bayne, meet Toothless. The Night Fury.'

The whistle became a deafening screech filling the air with its shrill echo as beyond the sky barrier, a dark shadow came into view plummeting towards the track at blistering speeds. The source of the screech pelted past the stands as nothing but a blur of darkness before performing a wide arc high into the air where the people of Berk glimpsed the impossible. The curving glide was held steadily as the descent began; one that didn't feign from a vertical assault on the ground. Leaving it until a safe distance, broad wings coated purely in scales of midnight spread wide catching the air. Their descent was brought to a swift and clean landing of practised precision.

Luminous green eyes thinned as he ducked his head and eyed off the curiosity of the other dragons and people. 'Easy Toothless. Just like we practised. No one here will hurt you,' Hiccup reassured him resting his palm squarely on top of his narrow head.

Shaking himself down, Toothless warbled a friendly greeting to which Stormfly chirped gleefully in return. 'What took you so long?' Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup raised a finger pointing back to the sky behind the sky behind them. 'A head wind, pushed us around a bit, hey Bud.'

The Night Fury yapped in agreement. 'Right. How's the tail?'

'Ahh, it's um,' Hiccup glanced back flexing his foot a little on the peddle working the control before looking high into the sky. 'Yeah, it's working out.'

She rolled her eyes returning to face the track. 'Show off.'

Holding his smug little grin, Hiccup glanced around to find all heads from both riders and the crowd alike staring right at him. 'Soooo, ahhh. Are we gonna race, or just sit around her twiddling our thumbs? Yehhhhp,' he popped the 'p' sound before settling himself low against the saddle.

Eyes wide and without comprehension, Gary could only stare at the Night Fury as he sat calmly on the launch rig awaiting the start of the race. 'They're real?' he gasped.

'Gary?' Tina tried to catch his attention.

'The Night Fury is real. How is this possible?' He murmured again, lost in the void of his mind.

'Gary!' Tina raised her voice finally warranting his attention. 'They're waiting on you now.'

He looked to the other officials who simply held their hands in defence, unable to grasp a sane response. 'What do we do?'

'Start the race Gary,' her tone was solid and sound, a sense of reason and direction in which to cling to. 'The people came here to see a race today. Let's give them one.'

'But what about..?' Gary tried to object.

'I'm sure there is a logical explanation behind it. Start the race. I'll handle the rest,' she said calmly moving towards her assistant. 'Get Darius down here now, tell him exactly what's happened. He'll want to see this first hand.'

Heeding to her wisdom, Gary nodded and returned to the mic. 'Alright Ladies and Gentlemen. You came here to watch the races. James, all yours,' he indicated to the platform operator.

With nothing else to go on, James adjusted his cap and stood by the controls. 'Righto, you have eight laps on A class difficulty. I hope you know what your in for,' he relayed the concise brief.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel that was directed towards him, nonetheless it was no lie that the path ahead was daunting. He'd even go to call himself insane were it not for the fact he had a plan; a risky one but when were his plans ever sure of themselves? The lights shone true and that small stretch of time signalled the inevitability of his actions, there was no turning back now.

'Ready on your mark Astrid. Lead the way,' Hiccup relayed through the comms.

'Good luck Hiccup,' she replied as the green light turned with the blare of two chime release.

Hiccup flexed his foot and the tale snapped open just as Stormfly kicked off the platform. 'Now Toothless!'

He knew there would be a slight hesitation come the actual day but not enough to set that back indefinitely. The Night Fury lurched forward like a streamline bullet before spreading his wings wide to slide in behind Stormfly. That sat in the mid range behind Dagur who trailed behind Klu in the lead. The designers left no expense unpaid as the immediate curve into the tunnel was met with shifting flaps and barriers forcing the riders to take an immediate evasion. In some ways this kind of action only proved to be more in Hiccup's favour thanks to the rigorous testing and training off the coast amongst the twisting rocks. Toothless was in his element as they twisted and ducked with ease, Hiccup's foot shifting to accommodate the tails' angle and spread. Stormfly lay just ahead as planned closing the gap to come along side Shattermaster. He could only watch in awe at the smooth sailing of the Night Fury as they reached the second set of turns. Stormfly led the arc high and wide angling them at the inside corner of the pass shooting them low across the track surface like sliding ice.

In the box and the stadiums, the murmur of the crowds were lower than usual as they watched in anticipation. Gary particularly remained silent as he watched the dragons soar cleanly past the obstacles, grids and curves of the track reaching the base of the fabled Hallow's Corner. Tina was caught between watching him and the race itself as she attempted to find the words to heighten the mood. Alas, the stunt only caused more strain as all eyes were now on the great wonder of their time. Every question, allegation and theory about that Night Fury seemed to bombard their minds, particularly the manner of his tail.

Finally, Gary posed the question that brought the attention of more than just Tina. 'The tail fin is red. Why is it red?' he muttered to himself. 'Overpass camera, focus on the… Night Fury tail fins.'

The monitor changed in scene as the cameras tracked the dragons' movement for a better image of the tail. 'Oh my gods. Tina look at this.'

Tina scooted over for a closer look to meet the same startling realisation. 'What the..? it's artificial… a prosthetic.

'There's more to it, look,' Gary hovered his finger where the hydraulic lines ran either side of Toothless' tail to the stirrups.

'He's controlling it?' Her expression grew more concerned the more she speculated. 'No, there has to be more to it. I doubt someone like Harold would do _that_.'

'Guess we'll find out,' Gary replied returning his gaze trackside.

The riders in the meantime were barrelling through to the end of the first lap with relative ease comparable to an A standard course. Klu still held the lead with Astrid working hard to find and break in his defence. Hiccup and Toothless were tight on her tail glancing on occasion to the rest of the competition. Dagur had fallen behind Tenesha who was now trailing him leaving Ava and Eret in the rear. The spiral coil that lead to the open sky pass approached and with that Hiccup geared up to pass with Astrid. Though true to form, Tenesha was resuming her role as perpetual nuisance as they entered the open sky. Torch blared in thunderous winds cascading with ease over the competition, her wings blotting out the sky for a few moments as even Klu had to make a last ditch effort to dodge her.

'And there goes Tenesha bulldozing her way to the front. It's rare that a smaller dragon can hold their ground against such a tactic,' Gary used the moment to draw the attention of the crowds.

'Even so, let's see if she can maintain the advantage,' Tina followed.

The pass into the second lap felt like cold water was poured over them at that rude awakening. 'She just came out of nowhere!' Astrid exclaimed.

'Now you know how I feel,' Hiccup remarked in return. 'What are your thoughts?'

Astrid held her gaze on the swaying forms ahead, aware of the oncoming waves of flaps and penalty grids. 'Stick to the plan. We'll gain ground in the later stages.'

It was a plan as good as any to say the least as come the fourth lap, the standings changed only once with Klu slipping through the gap in lap three to reclaim the lead. Dagur was close on their heel as they entered the second turns of the lap. Their pace was steady and Toothless was becoming more confident with the layout and design of the course; he wasn't used to any of the flashing lights and advertisement panels nor the strange surface pattern of the steel track below. Hiccup debated with himself over what was going to prove more difficult, weathering the reveal of the race itself, or the shockwave of the public afterward. He was after all being thrust in an A class race on a dragon with no real racing experience, just a single edged plan and extreme amounts of hope. Either way, they split the air flying and beyond all explanation they were still cruising strong. Sometimes theory could transcribe into practice with ease, all they had to do was follow Stormfly at all costs.

'How you holding up Toothless?' Hiccup asked as he checked to see the condition of the tail mechanics.

The dragon huffed in response before releasing a powerful roar.' Whoa. That's what I like to hear,' Hiccup quipped as the leading dragons jolted in surprised.

'You two good?' Astrid called peering back for a few spare seconds.

'Never better,' he replied with confidence staring down the vertical pass of Hallow's Corner.

The vertical roll was a little shaky thanks to the breaking pace of Torch but nonetheless, practised hands meant enough control was recovered as they spiralled towards the overpass. Ava slipped up to Hiccup's side and out of the corner of his eye he could see her examining Toothless. He acknowledged her with a nod before pulling away to the inside path on Stormfly's flank. Once again coasting up into the spiral was met with resistance from Torch as the other riders searched for an effective means of passing. With no luck, they merely coasted into lap five with no more than three to attain some gain.

'Hiccup, Astrid,' Mala's voice suddenly chimed in out of nowhere.

It wasn't unusual for the tech pit to communicate with the riders but Mala for the most part preferred to keep her silence. 'Thought you should know, Darius Bludvist has just arrived. Word must have reached him about Toothless. Keep to your plan, I'll be in touch towards the end.'

'Immediate scouting service from the big man himself. Lucky us,' Astrid quipped.

Hiccup on the other hand reserved his speech as he saw the black dread locks as passing footage on the monitor. Lap five returned no surprises as it once again became a monotonous grind in the backseat of Torch's trail wind.

'I have to say, I'd have thought the dynamic duo would have made some effort to break past them,' Tina commented passing the mic over.

'Well, when it comes to these two, they never ride without a plan. I'd say they're holding back until the end to enact whatever master scheme they've conjured,' Gary reflected all before a darker voice from behind waylaid their queries.

'They're trailing. Haddock is trailing Hofferson, simple as that,' Drago noted as his eyes locked onto the magnified view screen following the main pack of the riders around the course. 'This is what happens when riders change dragons, they trail until they're back up to speed.'

He leant in close viewing the zoomed in monitor. 'Hmmm,' he growled before stepping away to leave the box. 'I'm going to the pits.'

Back on the track, the opening of the sixth lap was met with a major shuffle in the rear with Dagur pushing Shattermaster up past Toothless and Stormfly to rest comfortably on Torch's outside flank. Upon the second turns, the couple watched as Dagur rolled Shattermaster over into the inside and with that he disappeared under the wing only to reappear in front and unscathed.

'How did he..?' Astrid squinted in disbelief.

'He's a wizard,' Hiccup replied nonchalantly. 'Come on, let's take Tenesha on the Hallow's corner.'

'Won't work Hiccup, she's watching us both. If one of us gets through, the other won't have a chance,' she relayed as they gained distance on the Typhoomerang.

'Yes we can. Toothless can outmanoeuvre her any day,' He replied. 'Take her on the corner and we'll…'

'But what about..?' she interject but was cut off just the same.

'We'll be fine Astrid,' he reassured her. 'Besides, he's a Night Fury. Tenesha doesn't stand a chance.'

Astrid twisted to meet his eyes through their coloured visors. 'Good luck.'

With that they hit the vertical reach of Hallow's Corner once again, their velocity rocketing them skywards. Astrid didn't let down as Stormfly beat her wings to nearly scrape along the top edge of the sky barrier as they slipped in between the gap to meet the plummet back to earth on front of Tenesha. She was indeed surprised by the bold manoeuvre but like they had discussed, it left Hiccup and Toothless stranded and solely marked.

'And there Astrid goes slipping between the gap like it was nothing,' Gary noted.

'Oh look out, seems Harold was left behind. I dunno what tactic they're playing at but it's no longer trailing,' Tina second the observation.

Toothless' eyes thinned as he lost sight of Stormfly for a moment. 'Whoa, whoa hey. We're alright Bud. We can do this. Keep the pace and follow the Typhoomerang. I have a plan,' Hiccup calmed his dragon.

'Well they're not letting up in any case Tina. With just over two laps to go he still has time to gain ground,' Gary spotted as they entered the spiral pass.

The echo of wind bouncing against the spiral walls built as Toothless continued to beat his wings with considerable force. 'Steady Toothless. Hold, hold,' light appeared at the end of the shaft signalling the open air drop towards the launch rig. 'NOW!'

Hiccup shifted the pedal angling the fin high as Toothless bleared out of the shaft skimming right over Tenesha's head. The air filled with the shrill whistle as Toothless built his velocity to a frightening pace before his wings snapped open and he caught the winds pulling them into the opening curve.

'Whoa! Ladies and gentlemen. The sound that will instil fear into the hearts of dragon riders everywhere. Thor have mercy on us all,' Gary quipped as he felt his skin chill.

'Haha! That'a boy Toothless,' Hiccup reached forward and rubbed the Night Fury's cheek. 'Come on, let's catch up to the others.

With the straights playing to every advantage, Toothless closed the distance between himself and Dagur with ease. Klu was once again proving his medal as the champion of the league by somehow keeping both dragons from attaining a passing manoeuvre. As they approached however, Hiccup couldn't see how Klu could possibly block all three of them.

'Good afternoon, Milady,' Hiccup remarked as Toothless curled around the bend rolling over Stormfly before levelling out on the underside of Trondu. In that moment of surprise, Toothless pushed up forcing Trondu to adjust his trajectory which opened a gap allowing Astrid and Dagur to slip past. They wasted no time in which to exploit the opportunity thus leaving the champion in a trail of wind.

'What the? You!' Klu gasped as his entire defence crumbled in a matter of seconds.

Wearing a smug grin, Hiccup returned with a salute. 'You have my regards Klu Bayne.'

One dragon and a triple layered defence, there was no chance on Earth that he could out play their impromptu diversion. 'There it is folks! Even without Windy Harold Haddock is still a master of the skies. Many believe this already and let me just tell you now, I believe it too. Harold Haddock, a champion in the making!' Gary cheered exemplifying the tactical feat.

'With only one and a half laps to go, an error will mean the difference between a victory and the wooden spoon,' He continued as the riders pushed through Hallow's corner for the seventh time.

'Diane Mala, it's been a while,' Drago announced his arrival in the tech pits catching the attention of the entire tech crew.

Steeling herself of the chilling edge, Mala rose to meet him with a solid shake. 'Darius. What brings you to the pits?'

'I think you know why,' if words needn't be wasted, then he wouldn't waste them.

'Mm, of course. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but we won't be sticking around for the press afterwards. In and out, no fuss and no cameras if possible,' Mala explained hoping it might ward away any alternate ideas.

'And what about the courts?' Drago stared out towards the track.

At her silence Drago received all he needed to know. 'Mmmmhmhmhm. Luck is limited. Don't wear it out so soon,' with that, he headed towards the stairwells. 'Next time, Diane Mala. Next time.'

She couldn't guess what or when he was alluding to, only that the imminent time was nigh. On an extremely relatable note, the final lap was underway and still no change had taken place in the leading pack. Hiccup couldn't help but feel respect for Klu, unlike the majority of the competition he didn't opt on a continuous barrage of their defence instead riding steadily behind them. Whether he was biding his time or had simply accepted his fate was a mystery, one he knew would be solved come the finality of the race. It wasn't long before they reached the spiral pass and the open air sprint to the finish and almost disappointingly, Klu made no further attempt to take the lead thus concluding his placement in fourth before they had even crossed the line. With the resolve to win lost to the wind, Hiccup felt that itch, the seeds of emptiness in the pit of his stomach once again. What was the win even worth without the competition anyway?

'Take the win Astrid. You've earnt it,' he motioned forth and pulled back on the grips to drop in behind her.

'Wait Hiccup!' she tried to protest but it was too late as Stormfly swooped through the finish closely followed by Toothless and Dagur on his right. 'What about the benchmark?'

His gaze had drift behind them to Klu as Trondu pass over the line and promptly set themselves down on the platform. 'I'll have enough. Come on, race isn't over yet Astrid. Now we gotta beat the press.'

Touching down on the platform, Hiccup spotted Mala beckoning them towards the tunnel. 'Go first, we'll cover your exit.'

'Right. This way Toothless,' he directed him over towards the tunnel meeting Mala halfway as she ushered them through.

'Hiccup, that was… mmph, spectacular. Just outstanding,' she congratulated him but he was in no mind to celebrate yet.

'Thank you. Where's the trailer? He asked in stride.

'End of the tunnel as planned,' she pointed towards the soft darkness.

'Excellent, great. Oh and don't lose that energy ok? We'll celebrate after we escape the clutches of mainstream media,' he passed off a joke, something to settle the growing anticipation.

'Yes. Right,' she pointed both fingers in his direction.

As promised the trailer was butted up against the tunnel entrance blocking it off from the outside. He could already hear the congregation of photographers appearing on the trackside entrance let alone the cluster beginning to brew on the other side of the trailer.

'Just in here Bud, we're going a different way home. A safer way, in here,' he encouraged Toothless as he started to eye the trailer with suspicion. 'Hey, you'll be fine. I'm not going to leave you? I won't leave you.'

There was a moment of hesitation but Toothless adhered to the instruction and boarded the trailer. As soon as they were on board, Hiccup activated the door controls closing them in.

'Alright Diane, we're good to go,' he relayed through the comms.

'Excellent, hold tight. We'll see you at home for wash down,' Mala replied keeping a keen eye through the tunnel as more light spilled through from the other side. 'Alrighty then. Let's get Stormfly washed down and back to the stables.'

'Actually Diane,' Astrid intercepted her. 'Can you take us to Hiccup's. Knowing him, he's probably not feeling great about keeping _them_ in the dark,' she indicated to the gang.

Peering up into the stands, she found the shocked and confused faces of the gang. 'Alright. But I won't hang around. They're gonna want explanations.'

 ** _Saturday evening…_**

 _Was it cruel to leave them all in the stands without saying so much as a word? I can't say that I'm devoid of guilt. If I were, then it would be cruel. We knew this would be the case and as such we had layers of planning done ahead of time to accommodate any complications, even plain flying out of the arena as a last resort. In the end, every scenario ended in the same way; arriving and leaving without any intervention, without a pause for thought. It's a tough reality when every natural response is to pause an assess the situation. I have to hand it to Mala though, she certainly worked her magic to overrule many of the regulations; the trailer parking, the sky barrier entrance, even her preliminary discussions with Tina to forward the race no matter what happened. Granted the little visit from Drago wasn't a part of the plan but one would be a fool to say news wouldn't reach him eventually. I guess we should be lucky he didn't stick around for long; that may have created a few impassable barriers._

 _For now, all that's left is to wait. No doubt the people will have their say, then the officials and probably the courts. I suppose no one really expected history to repeat itself so soon. I suppose we can expect a pending investigation too, what with the media turnover and a call for response. At least this time we're prepared for it; what's left to hide now that the truth has finally been revealed. Am I worried? Yes, you can't go with these things without being a little concerned but when it comes to facing the media and officials, it's all relative to a template reaction and response. The hardest part I think will be facing my friends, the people who have supported me through all of this. After all, they didn't know. I'm sure most of them will understand for the most part but when it comes to Cami and Thuggory, I don't know. They knew about Windy when Mum was still around and kept that secret safe since. I can't help but expect for them to feel betrayed, I mean, I trusted them once before. What reason did I have not to trust them again? I kept convincing myself that the risk was too great, that because I found him tangled in the bolas it meant there were hunters out there looking for him. Heck, that was true anyway and not just for Toothless but for Windy. Secret or not, they found him all the same._

 _Secrets, a total of four people knew about Toothless, granted one of them was by accident though I don't think she'd have been unaware for long anyway. Still, Mala brought Dad, Astrid and Stormfly around which was a slight deviation to the plan but nonetheless a welcome one. At least now Toothless has a familiar face to keep him company while he recovers from both the physical and mental ordeal. Astrid also made a note about beating off any uninvited guest who come knocking; something I'm a little concerned about for the sake of the trespasser. For the last two and a half years Toothless hasn't really had anyone else; in some cases I can see a possibility where in time, everyone will be able to look upon him not with confusion, trepidation or fear but with pride and wonder as I have. After today, there's no stopping the course of these events…_

The sound of his phone buzzing pulled his attention away from the journal. Reaching across the desk he found there was an incoming call from Cami including a total of six previously missed calls and three messages.

He slid the answer icon and was immediately blasted by Cami's mixed relief and frustration. 'HICCUP FINALLY! Oh my gods. Do you have any idea how worried we've all been. I've tried calling you like six times already and I know you hate answering the phone so I sent texts too and you still didn't answer. We tried Mala and Astrid but still nothing, it's like you just vanished off the Earth after the race. Heck you pretty much did! Not even a hello or anything, in and out. What the Hell!'

'Cami… Cami. Slow down, what?' He tried to intervene to no avail.

'I mean, there were police and reporters everywhere, they went to your tents and the pit and even came after us. Erika did her best but they kept thinking we had something to do with this whole thing and we tried to tell them. "Hey we don't know anything because you kept us in the dark. AGAIN!" But they're like. "Nah ah, we don't believe you so we're going to bring you in for questioning," and then they have the reporters report the absolute bejesus out of us…' She kept rambling on adjusting her tone for imitation.

'Cami!' Still she would not listen.

'And it's the same thing over and over again but they just don't get it. They keep asking us where you were and we were like. "We keep telling you. We don't know because _you_ didn't say anything." Thankfully Mala and Erika _finally_ showed up and got us out. So now that that's all over, we're coming to you. Mala isn't say anything. I keep asking her and she's like. "he's safe," or. "He's in good hands." Seriously, do you have any idea how frustrating that is. Why can't she say? We're inside vehicles, it's not like anyone is going to overhear us.'

'Camilla!' Hiccup broke through. 'I'm at home. That's where I've been since the end of the race as per Mala's plan. I'm sorry but we couldn't say anything. It wasn't safe.'

It's quite amazing how quickly silence could befall an individual. 'Right. What about Astrid. Is she there too?'

He faced the slight parting in his doorway. 'Still in the shower I think. She came over not long after I got back... which wasn't part of the plan but she wanted to make sure I wasn't alone, that I was safe.'

'She's not the only one,' the soft rumble of the vehicle wasn't enough to drown out her sigh. 'See you soon.'

'Wait Cami, Cami?' The end tone sang as she hung up leaving Hiccup in a place of silent distress.

So much so he didn't notice the padding of footsteps approaching until the slight creak of his door opened. 'Hiccup?' Astrid asked tentatively, still wrapped in a towel from the shower. 'You ok?'

He nodded not quite able to meet her eyes as he drifted somewhere between her and the adjacent wall. 'Cami called… for the seventh time actually. I missed the others.'

'Ohhh, right. They're not happy are they?' it was more of a given.

He merely shook his head presuming it was a constant with the whole gang. 'What choice did I have?' He opened it as a question but ended up throw his hands out in frustration. 'Ugh, I could have told them, that was always a choice. I mean it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.'

'What do you mean?' Astrid leant against the doorway.

'The hunters Astrid. I didn't say anything about Toothless because I thought the hunters would find him. Turns out they found me anyway and now Windy's dead because of it,' he explained.

She pushed off the wall and stood by him sliding slender fingers through his dishevelled hair. 'This is backwards thinking Hiccup. If these hunters truly knew about Toothless they could've have hunted him down and taken him in the night. He couldn't have escaped, not without you.

'I know,' he acknowledged that likelihood.

Astrid crouched down to eye level as she tried to reassure him. 'And even if they're still out there, it's unlikely they'll surface now that you've revealed Toothless to the public. One attack is awful but two comes off as suspicious. It'd expose their presence.'

'Or cover their tracks?' He suggested. 'Without any proof, there's nothing to suggest hunter activity. Windy still isn't confirmed dead for all intents and purposes so that makes Toothless the only living proof that they are among us, he's key. That's the reason for these stupid elaborate plans for the races. You know that if I stop racing, I can't afford to help him; the parts for his tail, they're expensive.'

'I know. We'll find a way Hiccup, together. If we're lucky, we'll make the grand final and then I dunno, see what's open for us? Maybe make another controversial speech, amaze the people of Berk all over again,' she finally met his eyes with a smirk before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

'You do realise that if I keep _amazing_ them, Berk's going to expect me to top it the next time round?' He quipped finally resting his features with a smile. 'I'm already low on tricks.'

'Oh, is that what they are?' She sassed in return pulling him to his feet.

'Indeed and in fact, I'm gong to perform one right now,' Hiccup said with an edge of anxiety.

'Private show, lucky me,' her smirk was far too mischievous for anything good to be made of it.

'Hehe, yeah it's called asking you politely to get dressed before Dad comes down here and sees you,' he pointed at her with both fingers.

'In here,' he then pointed at the floor.

'With nothing but a towel,' he gestured at her makeshift attire.

Despite her cheeks welling in rosiness, her snarky attitude didn't die. 'So you did notice.'

'I always notice, you know that,' he played it cool leading her back towards the door.

There was no containing her reaction at the blatant fabrication. 'Pfft, haha! No you don't,' with that she was sauntering down the hall purposefully putting on a little show with her hips.

Shaking his head in silent amusement Hiccup returned to his desk and open journal finding where he left.

 _After today, there's no stopping the course of these events…_

 _You know, sometimes all it takes is a little' distraction' to remind you of what matters. Once again, Astrid has somehow found the exact words to help me find my footing. An event; one that will become a spectacle to all of Berk. If I'm going to face the people knowing what I've done then I might as well do it the only way I know; a grand production. I'll give them a show to remember._

 **To be continued in Dawn of the Fury**

 **It's been a pretty long run and now we enter the final stage of Act 2.**

 **In other news – Another batch of the visual designs are on Deviant Art for your pleasure.  
Go have a look :D **

**Deviant Art – Smoe05  
smoe05/gallery/65819145/How-To-Train-Your-Dragon **


	16. 16 Dawn of the Fury

**Hidden World Trailer 2 – To recover from something such as this… Is it even possible?**

 **Just before we start, it's time I offer another vote of thanks to you, the people on your continued support. As such, I've overhauled content parameters and the story will continue to grow in length depending on how deep I want to dig until we reach the end.**

 **Great chunks of dialogue ahead. Much is to be said.**

 **Dawn of the Fury**

 ** _After Event_ _18…_**

'Luck. That is all that's kept you alive,' Drago whispered dangerously. 'I almost have half a mind to thank you Krogan, after all, your actions have brought me _him_.'

Drago nodded towards the monitor where a still frame captured the brilliance of Toothless; his elegant form in full stride with eyes narrowed and Hiccup flush against the saddle. 'But it was wasteful!' Drago spun round and slammed his bulky wrist against Krogan's chest driving him back to the opposing wall.

'Drago…' Krogan wheezed feeling the impact knock the air from his lungs.

'I don't want excuses!' Drago sneered as Krogan clawed for relief. 'I want obedience! This dragon is worth more than the lives of everyone here. You are expendable. The Night Fury is one of a kind.'

He released his hold on the ex-hunter who dropped to the floor in a fit of coughs. 'It's a shame he isn't in one piece,' Drago commented.

'What do you mean?' Krogan groaned as he slowly took to his feet.

His cold eyes fell upon the tail fin emblazoned in crimson dye. 'What's that… that's just paint?'

'Look closer,' Drago spoke, his voice low though still hinting at his inner anger.

Krogan stepped forth peering at the detail of the fin work, the extending rods holing a Kevlar base sail all linked to hydraulic pulley wires that ran along each side of the dragons' tail. 'Wait a minute, that's manmade, mechanical; a prosthetic tail'

'Mmm,' Drago grunted in agreement.

'That doesn't make sense, the Haddock boy wouldn't cut off a tail; it goes against his every fibre,' Krogan reconciled the situation, even in his experience this was considered cruel.

'I doubt the boy had anything to do with it,' Drago replied, his voice erring on the side of concern.

Krogan weighed the anomaly in his head. 'Was it one of yours?' he asked finally catching the cold glare of Drago's resting features.

He held that gaze for a long moment before breaking it with nothing more than silence as he lumbered away from the screen towards his freshly refurbished desk. 'Don't you have training to do?'

It was a clear indication that this conversation was over, so as not to push his luck any further Krogan retreated from the office without another word. Though one remained on the front of his mind; Drago's demeanour appeared surprised in his own way which gave light to the question of who had done this. As that reality slowly gave birth to the consequences of this revelation, Krogan found his intrigue was slowly being replaced by concern of the centralised persuasion. Despite all his efforts to take Haddock down he had only brought greater difficulty upon himself. This dragon, this… Night Fury, was incomprehensible. Was this punishment of some kind, an effect of karma for his crimes? He feared it so and only with two races left in the season he found his hands metaphorically tied to a fate that he did not welcome kindly. With Drago's eye on him as well as the people of Berk, any attempt to postpone an unwelcome fate would be met with dire consequence.

 ** _Saturday Night…_**

He counted them off one by one, with each colour to match them and the expression they wore. Fourteen pairs of eyes glinted the light off the evening sky as they all focused on him, seven green, five blue and one set of brown all of which appeared to be waiting with much anticipation. Behind him standing like a dark sentinel, Toothless peered over the amassed crowd, his own luminous green eyes deep with wonder.

'I am sorry,' Hiccup began. 'I'm sorry for keeping you all in the dark,' he wandered over each of them.

Snotlout and the twins settled with their mouths stretched thin, Heather's brow was creased whilst Dagur seemed somewhat content. Fishlegs couldn't decide between whether to be upset of excited whilst Erika and Helen simply stood with sympathetic expressions. Astrid of course wore a small smile forever there for support as was Stoick, unlike Gobber who could only stare in surprise. In the centre of the company however, Hiccup found his heart burning with pain and terrible guilt. Cami and Thuggory stood motionless, their eyes hard with hurt and betrayal as their gaze pierced through him. When he met Cami's straight on, there was a fire behind them, an inferno billowing inside seeking escape and Thor knew he would suffer from it.

'I wish I could say that, I had a choice. I wouldn't have hesitated to tell you then but, you can ask my Dad, Mala, Astrid; I really had no choice,' Hiccup finally continued.

'Why?' Cami responded, her voice firm.

'It was too dangerous,' he answered with the intention of continuing but Cami was sharp with her response.

'Really? What about Windy, or was it not too dangerous then?' She snapped back, the heat boiling under her skin.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment. 'Windy was different. The circumstances were different,' he rebutted.

'Different? They were both illegally sheltered,' Cami retorted gesturing sharply at Toothless.

'She's got a point Hiccup, you've been keeping them under everyone's noses,' Thuggory concurred with a much more even tone.

'And for good reason,' he tried to return to his track of thought.

'It didn't stop you before. You had every reason to keep Windy a secret from in the beginning but did you? No. We've known about him since we were four! What changed?' Cami glared hard at her oldest friend but her resolve was beginning to falter.

'Camilla,' Stoick intruded. 'Please, just let him finish.'

'Why. Why should we listen to anything he has to say when he's been lying to us for years. We are supposed to be your friends Hiccup, we've known each other our whole lives. But ever since you've started this thing you've been putting yourself in more danger than we thought you could even comprehend. You may not notice it but you're drifting away,' she shot a glance to Astrid. 'You both are.'

Hiccup spotted the first glint of light reflecting of the small pool of tears gathering in her eyes. 'And believe me when I say we have tried to have your back and still you push us away. You are just so insistent on doing this alone Hiccup. Wake up. You aren't alone. You were never alone. You have always had us!' There it finally slipped over the edge, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Despite all he had to say, he was at a loss for words. He could feel his hands shaking, the welling in his throat as Cami poured her anger and frustrations out before them all. The rest of the gang were silent, their heads turned away and he could see something there that only now was revealed; they looked tired and lost, just as he did. Even Astrid was wrought with shame as her eyes fell below the creeping fringe of hair.

'Cami,' Hiccup said softly. 'I was trying to protect you.'

'Bullshit! Nothing you say can change what you've done,' she seethed through her teeth, a second tear spilling over.

'Then I won't speak,' he retained his calm against his vibrating nerves. 'Just, let me show you.'

Hiccup nodded to Toothless who in turn, swung his tail around in full view of everyone. Like sunlight creeping over the horizon, their expressions changed in a wave of realisation as they caught their first glimpse at Toothless' tail.

'Two years ago, when Dad and I went camping at Raven's Point, I found him purely by accident. Alone, hurt and tangled in ropes from a bola cannon. At the time I thought I was imagining it but sure enough, he was real. Mala and Dad help me save untangle him and consequently, he somehow followed me home,' Hiccup turned to Astrid and pointed at the missing fin. 'Can you get the… thanks.'

With a single nod Astrid left the party for the shed. 'It was at that time that I made the decision to start racing Windy, a plan to raise money so I could build this,' he pointed over to where Astrid was carrying the rolled up saddle and tail componentry.

'Toothless can't fly without it. Or more, he can't fly without me. I'm still working on a way to make it automated but I think that lies beyond my knowledge,' he explained helping Astrid roll out the tail.

'However, one thing still remains an anomaly. Who shot _him_ down. For the most part I didn't think too hard on it, more just holding the idea of keeping him hidden away so no one found out. News like this would travel fast and sooner or later it would reach the people who did this. That's why I couldn't tell you… until now.'

'It doesn't excuse the fact you trusted us to keep Windy a secret for over ten years,' Thuggory interjected where Cami was lost for thought.

'And when dragon hunters come knocking down your door looking for their lost prize, what then Tom? They don't care who you are. They'd sooner burn down your home if it meant regaining what they lost. They've done it once, they'll do it again if they have to,' Hiccup reiterated his point.

'Dragon hunters?' Thuggory looked unsure about that possibility.

Hiccup released a deep sigh waving his hands about trying to find the right words. 'It's… what I've been trying to say. The forest fire? It was Dragon Hunters, they somehow tracked me down and killed Windy. I can guess that if they knew about Toothless they'd come for him too.'

The rest of the gang watched silently as he finally revealed the truth after keeping it secret for time enough. 'But, you rode on… Toothless today. You showed the whole world he exists,' Gobber spoke up from the back.

The mood may have been drowned from the accusations of lies and deception but whether he realised it or not, Gobber had excavated the very detail that brought a smirk to Hiccup's face.

'Indeed they do.' The other's noticed his change of demeanour. 'And that's exactly what I want.'

As predicted, a roll of confusion was what he was met with further fuelling the spark of hope. 'But, that's a complete contradiction of everything you've just said,' Heather piped in.

'Yeah Hiccup, you keep going like this we're all going to have headaches. I mean one moment you're trying to hide your dragon, the next everyone has to know… oh man, that's giving me a headache,' Tuffnut joined in to which Ruff's eyes lit up.

'Really, can I help?' She sounded eagre.

'Sure,' Tuff replied unsuspecting of the fist to pummel his eye. 'OW! Woah, I think it's working, do it again!'

Diverting attention away from the twins, Fishlegs proposed a new idea. 'So what's stopping the Hunters from sneaking in and taking him? They'd soon figure out where you live.'

'Because now we know about them. Consider this, two famous dragons killed in two months. Both ridden by the same person? It's suspicious. Whoever leads these people, they're smart and organised. They'd know this, so my guess is they're lying low,' Hiccup stood back and opened up to all of them. 'Which is why we are going to expose them.'

'We?' Cami broke her silence, the pain of betrayal in her voice but the fire was gone.

'Yes we. All of us Cami. Together, as one,' he admitted feeling the edge of the knife.

She shook her head at the prospects and began moving away from the gang. 'Together,' she scoffed, the bitterness still lingering. 'And how are we supposed to be able to help?'

'I don't know how to pick a thirty six inch dual combination lock with an electromagnetic seal,' he stated without hesitation. 'Might come in handy,' he remarked quietly.

As all eyes congregated to her unrelenting blush. 'That was one time,' she muttered quietly, the juxtaposition of her conflicting emotions flustering her more.

Standing quietly in the back watching with a sense of admiration as Hiccup mirrored that of his father in ways she rarely saw, she finally stepped forth. 'Say we agree Hiccup. What's your master plan?'

'Well if there's anything I've learnt firsthand over the last few years, it's that public confidence affects everything. We get the people on board and they'll take care of the rest,' he explained.

'And how do you propose we do that?' Erika stepped forth, her inner knowledge on the public affairs deeming her the expert in that area.

Hiccup's grin quirked at the thought to which he shared a glance with Astrid who shared his amusement. 'We make a video.'

 _A public announcement via motion picture, a sure way to swing the masses in favour of their message. There were issues with that matter of course, there always are but nothing we can't overcome. The first thing on the agenda however was finding converter from VHS to mp4…_

 ** _October 11, 2016, Forgeworks – 32 days until the Intermediate Final…_**

'So, explain it to me again? We get all the footage from your Mum's mystery box, compile it along with your helmet cam and then beam it onto the field screen at the Grand Final presentations, provided of course you make a podium finish,' Thuggory recapped reaching up to grab a set of adapter cables.

'That's the basic idea. The real tough part is surviving the next couple of weeks until we get to that point. We still have the Semi's at the Rollerway next week to get through which will likely be another mad dash to and from the track. I mean, I'd _love_ to stay and chat with the press but until the people are actually aware of the situation, we have to keep it pretty close to the chest,' Hiccup reinforced the details of the coming schedule.

'You can't spare just a bit of faith for them?' Thuggory asked in a more serious tone.

'At what cost? The hunters found Windy and I over the Oaklands, only three other people knew I was going; my father, my mentor and my… partner,' Hiccup scanned the isle board before turning into the one marked paints and dyes. 'I have no reason to doubt them.'

'But not your best friends,' Thuggory noted causing Hiccup to sigh in remorse.

'I know,' Hiccup admitted to the fault. 'But I still stand by my decision.'

'It's… it's fine. In your position, I'd probably feel the same way,' Thuggory said with a short smile.

Hiccup returned his own. 'Thanks Tom. Really.' It was then that his eye caught sight of his prize. 'Ahah,' he reached down to the shelf picking out a canister of white paint.

Thuggory eyed it carefully. 'What's that for?'

'You'll see,' he played it off nonchalantly.

'Greeeat, more secrets,' Thuggory teased poking his shoulder.

Hiccup shook his head with a smile. 'I'll always have secrets. Everyone does.'

'I don't,' Thuggory replied with an honest expression.

'Well not everyone is as transparent as you buddy… now let's see, what's next?' Hiccup checked the list. 'Scrubbers, sleepers, adapters, paint, fixatives… right there,' he pointed out the white aerosol can.

'Aaaand, sparklers for the twins,' he named the last item on the list. 'Don't ask.'

'You don't have to tell me twice,' Thuggory chuckled as they left the aisle. 'So. Your _partner_ eh?'

'What? Why do you ask?' Hiccup felt a prickle of sparks hit his heart.

'Oh nothing. Just something Cami said,' Thuggory played it off as uninteresting.

'Yeah?' he had intended on playing along but then his innate sense of reason took hold as he winced at the thought of her. 'Is she still mad at me?'

'Hiccup, she's perpetually mad at you,' he joked before settling with a reasonable answer. 'I'm not sure. I've never seen her like this before. Ever since you started racing though, she's changed… and not just physically.'

Hiccup quirked a brow. 'You don't say.'

'I dunno man, she hasn't spoken to any of us since Saturday. Not properly at least,' Thuggory held his hands in defence. 'But what about Astrid. When did this happen?' his voice grew a little excited.

'When did what happen?' Whether or not he was feigning ignorance was lost on himself too.

'Hiccup. Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. The others may be blind as a bat by I can see things clearly as day. So?' His allusions were quite narrow earning a distant smile from his best friend.

'Cami figured it out and told you didn't she?' Hiccup chuckled in return.

'Come on, give me a little credit here. I noticed as soon as she said,' he tried to earn some points.

'Nope, doesn't count. Was wondering if she'd figured it out,' Hiccup mused seemingly unperturbed by that little detail. 'She gave as a look as she left on the afternoon we met Helen.'

'You still haven't answered my question,' Thuggory reminded him.

'Gaahhh, I… I dunno. I mean it's not like I can put a date on it,' he stumbled at the unreasonable request. 'It was progressive, grew over time.'

'Ugh, boring. Come on, I want details. Something significant.' Thuggory pushed further. 'I promise I'll keep it a secret.'

'Smart arse,' Hiccup quipped. 'Fine. If it means you'll stop pestering me. Uuuuuh, ok. Start of June, I took her for a flight over the city at night on Toothless. I owed her for constantly having my back through everything,' he slowly fell into a mumble.

'You kiss?' Thuggory asked as if waiting for that moment.

'Wha..? This isn't…' Hiccup hesitated for a little too long. 'No.'

It was too late as Thuggory's grin grew wide with a light chuckle. 'We didn't I swear! W… we, we chased the Silver Phantom instead.'

'Really? That surprised him but he was fast to fall into his snarky attitude again. 'How romantic. So. Have you kissed?' he wiggled his brow to emphasis the point.

Hiccup's mouth parted but the words seemed to be stuck for a moment. 'Yes,' he said with much reluctance.

'HAHA!' Thuggory lightly pummelled his arm repeatedly.

'Can you not? Astrid does that enough on her own with you contributing to the eternal bruise there,' he tried to dodge the attack.

'Oh really? What other marks has she left?' His tone was nothing less than suggestive.

'Stop it,' he replied rolling his eyes.

Thuggory ducked his head in submission. 'Ok. So what about Toothless, when did you tell her about him?'

'I didn't. She found out by accident. Morning after the Pre-League final, she went for a run through the woods and well, found him before I could find her,' He shrugged unable to make amends for that scenario, not that he would anyway.

'That's fair enough. Ooh, sparklers. Right. Well that's the last of the stuff for now. Gonna add up a bit though,' Thuggory noted reading the prices of the items in their basket.

'Not a problem. I have money remember,' he remarked leaning in close with a smirk.

'UNI students are gonna love you,' Thuggory replied with wit to match.

 ** _Astrid's house that same afternoon…_**

'You weren't kidding about surprises,' Heather commented as they entered the threshold of Astrid's cosy home.

'He has a knack for the theatrical. If he can't make a statement about something then it's not really worth his time,' Astrid replied hanging their coats on the racks by the door.

'Yeah but you like it don't you?' Heather cast a knowing glance her way to which Astrid' couldn't help but succumb to a smile.

'A bit,' she said quietly.

Heather met her smile with a toothy grin. 'So, what has our heroic dragon rider set us to do between studying for end of year exams,' she made a point to emphasise that inevitability.

Astrid pulled some folded papers from her bag laying them out flat on the living room coffee table. 'Cartography. This is a standard satellite image of Frigga's Bluff where the Grand Finals will be held. I've gone and collected some reference images of the stadium set up plus our own excursions there.'

'Right. And are these track routes?' Heather asked running her finger down a squiggly line on another sheet.

'Possible routes based around the Coastal Range event earlier in the year. If you could get the other stuff spread out, I'm gonna go get us some hot chocolate,' Astrid ducked off to the kitchen without a second word.

It took a moment almost too long for Heather to twig to what she'd said beyond her instruction before her head snapped wide eyed catching Astrid's who also shared a moment of hesitation. 'I know. I'm a lousy cook, even with drinks,' her features dropped to hint at shame. 'Please don't tell Hiccup.'

'And risk him getting food poisoning?' Heather remarked rising to meet her around the open kitchen bench.

At her friends' offended manner, she quickly corrected her state of mind. 'I'm kidding. I know you would never do that. How about I do the chocolate and you sort the maps? Besides, I'm not sure how to best arrange it all.'

'You're the guest Heather, it's not right that you should be getting the drinks,' Astrid tried to respectfully decline.

'But I'm offering. Just show me where the glasses are and by the time your done there, I'll be back with two steaming hot mugs of cocoa. Then we can talk about rigging a stadium,' she offered a suggestive slur and a sharp eye before following Astrid as she pulled to mugs from the cupboard.

Despite feeling the deep seeded insecurity for her cooking skills, Astrid was better suited for arranging the maps; she was after all, familiar with the grounds. Taking a pen from her case, she began etching lines across the coloured paper marking out where the buildings would likely be set up along with the riders' village of assemblage tents. Heather returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs as promised, the heat radiating through the fired ceramics warming her hands from the bite of the lingering cold air.

'Ohhhh that's so good. Mmmm, even for something as simple as this you make it so good,' Astrid hummed in contentment as she took a sip.

'I can teach you if you want?' Heather offered with a genuine smile to match.

A little stunned by the honest proposal, Astrid could only sit there as her words clung desperately to her throat. 'I… Really?'

'Of course. It would be my pleasure,' she held her mug out for a toast.

Astrid's heart warmed from more than just the drink as she joined her in the toast, clinking their mugs together. 'Now, maps. What's the deal here?' Heather returned to business glancing over the neat assortment of pages.

'Right, um. So the most important part of this thing is setting up the video output feeds so the video plays on the main monitor where everyone can see it. From what Hiccup said, the podium and presentation staging should be somewhere in this area where the stands will overlook the cliffs,' she circled a marked out rectangle with her finger.

'I think the hardest part is doing this uninterrupted. Security will be everywhere so moving around will be next to impossible,' she sat back on her heels

'Surely Hiccup was aware?' Heather suggested. 'I mean, it's not like him to just jump into things without a plan.'

'That's… debatable,' Astrid remarked. 'Besides, he's more focused on preparing the video than the logistical sides of things right now. That's what we're for.'

Heather smirked as the idea resolved itself into a greater meaning. 'Even beyond the races, you two are still a team.'

Astrid peered up to meet her friend's jade eyes; a shade darker than those she was used to. 'Yes we are,' she shot a her quick smirk before writing down a note about security.

Heather reached over taking another swig from her mug. 'What. Come on, you're just going to leave me hanging?' All Astrid returned with was a quirked eye brow further stimulating the air of mystery.

'Astrid?' Heather drew out her name. 'Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid…'

'What?' She faced her directly, her patience stretching a little thinner at the intrusion.

'Tell me about him?' Heather sat on her heels with the eagerness of a child about to receive a gift.

'You have met him you know, messy hair, green eyes, lots of freckles,' she tried to brush off the subject by drinking from her own mug but still Heather remained insistent.

Rolling her eyes. 'Sharpening jaw? Yeah I've met Hiccup Haddock. But I want to know about the real him. I want to know about Harold Haddock,' Heather leaned in closer, her voice growing sensual and secretive. 'What you do after dark.'

With eyes that sprung wide and creased in a frown, Astrid snapped her head towards her. 'What we do in our own time is our business… and nothing of what you're alluding to!' She pressed her lips into a thin line.

Despite her efforts, Astrid couldn't contain the bubbling sensation brought on by Heather's unrelenting smugness. The fits of laughter escaped all the same capturing them both in joy's euphoric hold. Images of his smile flashed across her mind from various ventures and escapades, the meaning behind it carried along the way as his aura; his presence a constant reminder of the dual trust and companionship they shared. Evidently the lapse in her attention was not unnoticed, brought to light by the way Heather sat back against the foot of the couch grinning with a perceptive glance.

'You know if it wasn't for me, you two would still be playing coy trying to figure things out on your own,' she finally revealed in a definitive tone.

'Sure Heather,' her incredulousness was lazy but showed her doubt nonetheless.

'I'm serious!' Heather defended her point. 'I knew about you two before you two even knew yourselves. All I had to do was give you both a little nudge in the right direction,' she reached over and nudged Astrid with her elbow to emphasise the point.

That however caught more than just her physical attention. 'Wait, you spoke to Hiccup too?' she asked sitting up a little straighter.

'I simply opened his mind to taking a leap of faith,' Heather admitted raising her hands in the air in a definitive motion. 'Something I know he's quite good at doing anyway. Then the rest is… well, whatever he pulled clearly had some effect.' She waved her hand towards Astrid.

'You're not wrong,' Astrid paused to look at her faint reflection on the window which was a little fogged. 'He took me for an evening flight over the city.'

'On Windy?' Heather asked?

'On Toothless,' Astrid met her eyes again which widened in surprise.

'So you've known about him all this time too?' she asked quietly, the shock of the reveal taking an effect.

'I've known since November last year. Found him by accident when I went running in Hiccup's backyard forest,' she explained watching as Heather pieced together the information with a slow nod. 'I don't think I was meant to find out but, I'm glad I did. By knowing the truth I've been able to help him more, understand exactly why he's done what he has; grown closer because of it…'

She hesitated for a moment considering her next words carefully. 'Hiccup. He'll never admit it to anyone but he's scared. Especially after the fire, he's grown more distant, more cautious…'

'That's been clear,' Heather quipped in between.

'It's not just that. You may not have agreed with why he didn't say anything about Toothless but he _was_ right. I dunno if he'll keep trying to push you guys away, or if he truly is coming back but one thing's for sure. He still believes in what he's trying to prove to Berk. So, we have to do our bests to back him,' Astrid explained in depth, reiterating their new reality.

'What about you? What if he starts trying to push you away?' Heather asked, her voice laced with solemnness.

Despite the tone of her friend, Astrid still cracked a smile at the thought. 'He can try.'

 ** _October 15, McMahon auditorium – 28 days until the Intermediate Final_**

 _It was inevitable. From the moment we set foot on this new venture we knew the people would cry out of fear and retaliate with the desire for an appraisal and further retribution. The only problem are the grounds in which they stand lack effective jurisdiction regarding this matter. The most likely case as both Dad and Mala have predicted will be to handle this were it in regard to a smuggling matter. If only that were the case. Given my past accounts of harbouring however, these proceedings may take a turn in an interesting…_

'Mr Haddock?' a strong baritone voice addressed him.

Hiccup jumped at the sound being pulled from his internal muse to meet the stern expression of Gregory Veers, one of the four tribunal adjudicators overseeing his trial. 'We will begin now.

He nodded in response sitting straighter in his chair to await the almost certain judgement. 'Alright. Members of the Tribunal, validated attorneys, representatives and summoned witnesses, if we could have a sign to order that would be appreciated,' Veers called to the gathered collective. 'Here today addressing the case of Harold Haddock, seventeen years of age and participant within the Intermediate League; to my right, director of the registration department, Meryl Vermont. On my left, head of grounds security, Bose Tyran, board attorney for legal affairs Ygritte Omar and myself, Gregory Veers, Vice Chairman of the dragon racing committee.'

Hiccup stole a quick glance behind him meeting Astrid's eyes who sat with her parents on the witness's bench along with the other riders from event eighteen. 'On the date of October 8, you, Harold Haddock disregarded a total of three central security details, four regulations of competitor conduct and two laws regarding animal husbandry; those of which are repeat charges as of a confession on the date of November twenty-fourth, twenty fifteen.' Veers began.

Once again Freema Ack was on the case along with Mala sorting through documents and notes regarding the inquiry. 'Members of the panel, I would just like to clarify that the manner of those particular charges from November last year have been addressed and withdrawn due to sufficient evidence provided in favour…' Freema noted before she was cut off.

'Evidence that has since been refuted due to new developments,' Vermont corrected her in a sharp tone catching the entire defence of guard as they shared a short glance with each other.

Mala stood to address the manner. 'Director Vermont, can you please clarify?'

She slid the document related to the matter from her pile. 'The events of October eight this year detail Harold Haddock flying his dragon to the starting rink of the Hallow's Corner race course. Actions of which are against three standard pre-event regulations. There is also the question of animal housing facilities to address. Mister Haddock, do you deny these allegations?'

Hiccup stood adjusting his jacket as he did. 'I do not,' he said clearly.

'Then you admit to doing so of your own volition, despite your awareness for control procedures and checks?' Vermont continued already quick to close the detail.

Before Hiccup could respond however, Freema was already fast to the mic. 'Regulations he has followed to the book until this date.'

'Irrelevant as of the moment,' Veers, intervened setting the course straight again.

Nodding for Hiccup to continue, Freema took her seat. 'I am aware of the infringements that have occurred due to my… unorthodox approach…' He admitted.

'Unorthodox?' Omar interjected. 'Illegal Mr Haddock. These regulations where put in place for the safety of your competitors and to detect illicit material that may enhance performance.'

With a small open handed gesture, Hiccup tried to lay down a layer of his defence. 'I can ensure you that my position is far from enhanced. If anything, I was at a handicap.'

'Handicap?' Tyran followed through equally as intrigued as Omar. 'The manner of your proceeding performance suggests otherwise,' he rose his brow.

Freema once again took the lead over Hiccup. 'If I can intervene and state that the events of the race itself are inconsequential to the detail of the discussion?'

'Inconsequential they are not,' Vermont shut down the response again. 'The race by general regulations should have been stopped. Instead they proceeded with only slight hesitation in the schedule, a matter of which we have launched an inquiry for at a later date,' a soft murmur befell the other members of the tribunal.

This time however, Mala approached the adjudicators having bided her time to formulate an effective response. 'Members of the Inquiry, I'd like to point out an error in that assessment. The entry forms required for registration were in flux at the time but have since been approved. You can find the corrections under Harold Haddock's file which detail an audited adjustment of his dragon's class and species. That of Windwalker to Night Fury.'

'The council does not recognise that designation. Nor the plea for reassessment,' Veers responded blandly.

Mala was not finished however as she tidied a folder in which to hand to the officer present. 'I think you'll find there is sufficient data to which satisfies an official classification.'

Veers took the folder and began rummaging through the various reports and data collections from her 'secret' studies. 'And what of the Windwalker's condition? As we understand he was incapacitated to your care on September fourteen proceeding the fire North of the city. What state is he to warrant an adjustment such as this?' Tyran inquired peering over Veers shoulder at the documents.

'General exchange notice. A rider does not need an justified choice to declare an exchange, they can do so by choice of free will…' Mala reiterated though un approved by the panel.

'What condition is the current condition of the Windwalker?' Veers emphasised the point with slow appraisal.

Mala paused taking the time to seek Hiccup's approval; at the shake of his head however she continued with one of two rehearsed responses. 'I'm sorry but I cannot surrender that detail to the council under separate legal reasons pertaining to the admission and care of dragons within our facility. If you were to present a formal inquiry I'd be happy review it with my separate legal team and set a date for inspection. I'd also like to note the correct procedure for late entries and presentation purposes where adhered to. That is of course is if the use of black marker is no longer acceptable?'

Vermont narrowed her eyes on Mala as she fought back a grin. 'Black marker is still acceptable,' her tone sounded a little reluctant, an indication of possible rectification. 'As are the provided documents on this new dragons' classifications and physic. That however does not excuse the manner of entry.'

'Well at least that's two things covered,' Mala remarked to Freema.

'Not necessarily. The matter of the dragon is its own anomaly altogether,' Omar deflected the closure.

'Well perhaps we can discuss that matter in detail before we end up in a loop over rider regulations? Seeing as he is the centre piece behind the accusations on my client.' Freema rebutted both moving the trial to grounds of their design and buying time to reinforce their other arguments.

Veers eyed off the lawyer briefly dipping his gaze to the documents before setting them flat on the table. 'Very well. On October eighth you entered the race circuit through the sky barrier riding a dragon that until that time of day did not even exist. This theme is something of a reoccurrence with you mister Haddock by which your pervious dragon was also a mystery to the general knowledge of the institution. Research however, was provided which at the time were belonging to the personal files of your late mother Valka Haddock which were co-authored by Diane Mala after her death. You later revealed your relationship with that dragon and his unique specifications and requirements thus a compromise was granted in the general law. Also to note, your entry last year into the Preliminary League along with fellow competitor Astrid Hofferson who is present here today, was overseen by means of the 'Wild Card' system as per the agreement between the league and the Sanctuary. A system that has been quite beneficial, that I cannot deny. However, that agreement is voided after the first year which leads to the question of acquisition and care of your current dragon. Prior to your participation in last week's event, there were no records of containment and no documents in the public or private journals that were able the most basic one is how did you acquire him?'

Hiccup could feel his nerves beginning to vibrate under his skin, the sheer anticipation overwhelming no doubt but after taking a deep breath and reassuring glance to his support, he faced Veers front on. 'Vice chairman Veers, I can't deny that my life has performed something of a loop. Nor that I have voided the line of the law. But before I reveal to the world the mystery behind my dragon I have to ask you to understand that everything I have done, is for the good of all dragon kind. It may not appear that way at first but I implore you to please understand, that I had no other alternative.'

'Mister Haddock, whether or not your intentions are indeed virtuous, they have very little effect on your judgement. You do understand this?' Tyran warned him.

'Yes. I do. But I still ask to consider yourself in my position before you make your judgement,' Hiccup remained vigilant in his request.

Veers released a sigh of admission. 'Very well. You may continue.'

'Ever since I was a kid I was fascinated with the idea of the Night Fury. I grew up on these tales and mysteries believing that one day they would be found. Never did I think I would actually find one with my own dreams eventually resigning to accepting that they were just stories. That was until by sheer, unfathomable chance, I found him. I found Toothless, my Night Fury on April fourth, twenty fourteen up at Raven's Point National Park, alone, injured and tangled in hunting bolas,' Hiccup's gaze was hard as was his voice. 'At the time I thought I was imagining it, that I'd stumbled into a hallucination. At least until I made contact. See he was wounded and trapped, what or _whoever_ attacked him had ripped out his left tail fin. For those of you who understand basic dragon anatomy would know a dragon cannot fly with out both tail fins. I contacted Diane and we discussed to all ends on how best to approach the situation both aware of his condition but also aware that whatever caused him to fall out of the sky may still be out there. We decided to free him and return back to the Sanctuary for care. Murphy's law however is unavoidable; as soon as we cut the ropes he ran away into the dark and I honestly thought that would be the last time I'd ever see him, the only proof being the few photos I sent to Mala as proof.'

'Do you have that documentation with you?' Veers asked.

Mala stepped forth. 'I have here a second file containing reference images of both the Night Fury and the Windwalker but may I first ask that we wait until Harold has finished his explanation, they would be better suited then,' Mala requested to which she received a shallow nod.

'After we released him, I thought I'd never see that dragon again. That was until he somehow followed me home appearing in my backyard no further harmed than when I found him. I still don't know why he followed me but using my mother's teachings, I was able to earn his trust and from that moment, I made a decision knowing full well what it may implicate. I decided to take care of him on my own, to nurse him back to health and help him fly again. Everything I've learnt from my mother and Diane Mala has helped me along the way but not only that, I have learnt so much from Toothless in return. Knowledge that I intended to release once it was safe to introduce him to the world. At that point in time, I had no idea who to trust and there was already a "secret" dragon in-residence at our home. So Diane and I concocted a plan to smooth the transition; the dragon races. Through the races, it gave an opportunity to introduce Windy; my Windwalker, into the world with ease and show off his capabilities. The goal from the beginning was to try to win and use that prize money to fund a new project. I'm a bit of a tinkerer thanks to a family friend; and so I endeavoured to build a new tail for Toothless. Over the next year I practised using scrap metal in constructing and improving this pulley based tail rig that I can control with the saddle stirrups. Between the races, school and other stuff I was out there constructing, adjusting and practising with Toothless trying to get this thing right, all the while forging a deep connection like the one Windy and I had built over fourteen years,' Hiccup explain further before another question came his way.

'So you built a replacement tail fin for him? Why not just use a prosthetic from the sanctuary, they have a wide variety and are all self-sufficient?' Ygritte inquired.

The answer was simple enough. 'Simple. He's a Night Fury, the Sanctuary don't make his type. I had a look but even then, that area of development felt a little dated.'

'I see. Continue,' She replied with an open hand.

'By around mid-October last year we finally had our first successful flight over the bay away from the city and prying eyes. When it came time to reveal the truth about Windy, that was the first step in evaluating the people, to see if they were ready to be trusted. For the most part, I was impressed and as such this season brought new rewards and challenges. I've never worked with Kevlar or this interesting modumetal stuff but I got there in the end. To no one's knowledge but my own, I had originally intended to reveal Toothless to the public at the Grand Final this year seeing as all was favourable in the scorings. That was until, on September fourteenth this year, Windy and I were attacked and shot out of the sky.'

That caught the attention of all that were new to this news. 'Shot out of the sky?' Vermont repeated.

'Yes. We were hit by bolas over the Northland Oakfield's and crashed into the forest. I think I was unconscious for a bit but when I came round again, I could hear voices and footsteps of people running through the trees. That was later confirmed by the sound of a gunshots…' he felt his hand tremble at the memory.

'In retaliation, Windy set the forest on fire,' he closed the matter there unwilling to deliver the rest of the story.

All four of the adjudicators exchanged shocked glances. 'How did you survive?' Veers finally responded.

Hiccup simply nodded despite the pain of the lingering memory. 'I crawled under his wing and blacked out again. I don't know if they were caught in the fire or if they escaped. All I know is that if Astrid Hofferson hadn't pulled us out of the inferno thanks to her dragons' tracking ability, I would have died too.'

'Whilst, I admire your resolve, how does this explain why you didn't join the other riders at the marshalling post?' Veers posed with the other adjudicators in agreement.

Once more, Hiccup sought the silent approval of the others. 'In truth. Because I was scared. I was scared that they would find Toothless and take him.'

'Who?' Veers asked again.

'The same people who shot me down. The Dragon Hunters. They're back and they are more organised than you realise. They found me in the middle of nowhere which means they have eyes everywhere. I rode Toothless to the track because that was the only way to ensure his safety, it was completely unpredictable. The plan was to leave it to the last minute so there was no chance for them to formulate some kind of plan and a take him too. Then, after the race, we left before anyone had the chance to intercept us. It was, unorthodox but necessary,' Hiccup concluded hesitating in his place before taking a seat.

Peering off to his left, he found the heart warming smile of Astrid seemingly making the prospects seem somewhat favourable. 'Mister Haddock, if you feared you were being hunted, why didn't you contact the police? They could have offered you protection,' Vermont.

'Couple of reasons, the first being they'd take Toothless. It's a pretty straight forward scenario, they arrive and find I have a second dragon in residence. As upholders of the law they'd see no other alternative than to do their duty, despite any explanation provided,' Hiccup explained. 'Second of all, I'd be sending them to their deaths. People who can hunt dragons are more than capable of dealing with people, it isn't a fair fight.'

The panel turned heads with hushed whispers between them, Hiccup finding no solace in the response. Mala and Freema were equally unsettled, the manner of the proceedings creating an effect that was pinching at their fears. Sharing a glance and in their closer proximity, he was unable to make out the exchange.

'Directors or the tribunal,' Freema stepped forth. 'Might I suggest we move to a short recess? A break would allow time for you to formulate an idea of judgment. Harold Haddock's statement _has_ provided the panel with an answer to all the relevant charges that you have expressed; means of disregard to general protocols, animal husbandry terms which I stress you consider the past assessment on that matter. He's not on a path to create anarchy in the system, he's running for his life.'

'A grievous manner to regard the situation Freema Ack,' Veers replied notably against that vision. 'Nonetheless, we call this tribunal suspended for a short recess. We will resume in an hour.'

The murmur of the attending people grew as they stood to leave the chambers. With only a handful of them attending the proceedings, they all congregated around the main foyer of the McMahon centre; the other independents offering small nods towards Hiccup as he passed through. Stoick walked silently by him, his formidable girth enough to sway any such thoughts about approaching his son for coarse remarks. At least until Astrid spotted him and immediately dashed over to embrace him in a tight hug.

'Well that didn't go as planned,' Hiccup dryly remarked.

'It rarely does,' Astrid replied nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

The hour passed unbearably slow as they sat waiting in the foyer with nothing to do but think the scenario over and over again until they were caught in loops of their own thoughts. For the most part, Hiccup was feeling bummed out by the lack of uptake on the matter; the panel was seemingly too concerned on the little security detail to regard the resurgence of the hunters. It was almost cause to say they may have already been in on the conspiracy, what with the league definitely having a manner of infiltration at hand. The most important point however was keeping his intentions for the races under wraps. In pleading to a notion of fear alone it was supposed to place him in a more sympathetic and favourable light. Hiccup knew any means to expose the hunters would result in hasty lockdown of their operations until the storm passed over; a storm he intended to stir for as long as he could.

No doubt the courts would try to keep things quiet and deal with it in secrecy but by the time they'd pick up any traction it would already be too late. A public message would pressure the hunters, instil unease and whittle away the lower insurgents. In other words, things would move just a little faster before they'd have time to close down the operation for good. Thus, the video presentation, a wide spread, live streamed feature showcasing what the people needed to see. Returning to the hearing chambers was no easy task on the mind as Hiccup led the precession with all four pairs of eyes staring back. They all took to their seats with one final glance to each other before facing the sounds that would deliver their judgment.

'The tribunal has come to its decision,' Vermont lead in a strong and commanding voice. 'Based on the testimonies of Harold Haddock and his defence, we have relegated the sentencing in that he will not be expelled from the Dragon Racing League. '

Hiccup couldn't help but feel that wave of relief flush through him, he faced back to see Astrid's beaming smile arise. 'However, his actions whilst described as necessary are still in fault with the regulations and standards of competitor conduct,' his gaze snapped forth, the wave of relief replaced with gut wrenching fear as it settled in the pit of his stomach.

Even the witnessing company were in shock; the Independent riders beginning to stir in particular. 'Therefore we have seen fit to issue Harold Haddock with a suspension from the competition until the end of the current racing season. His equipment will be on lockdown and his dragon to be trusted to the care of official facilitating bodies of the league, not his own place of residence.'

'Director I must contest the movement,' Mala stood firm, her eyes alight with fury. 'You have no authority regarding the handling of this dragon since he is neither a part of any registered club or owned by the league. He is protected under the rights of the Independent competitor's guild to which includes privatise handling and care. Toothless, for all intents and purposes is under the care of Harold Haddock.'

The panel fell into hushed debate within themselves as they each consulted with their legal guides. 'It appears that Executive Mala is correct in her appeal,' Omar confirmed which was if nothing else some glimmer of hope.

'Not so fast,' Vermont interjected, her finger held upon a note of interest. 'For that clause to be of effect, the recipient must be a legal adult, that of which Harold Haddock is not as he is only seventeen.'

'In light of that should you not also consider his personal experience in regard to the handling of dragons,' Mala returned still forwarding the appeal. 'His skills both in theoretical knowledge and practical application are greater than any of my senior handling staff. If he were to join my team at the Sanctuary I would have no qualms in immediately invoking his position as my protégé as his mother did me. In matters such as this, his age is irrelevant!'

'As is how high you regard his abilities. The law is the law and we will not make exceptions at the risk of setting a precedent for others like him,' Vermont retorted laying down their view in solid stone.

'There are no others like him!' Mala shot back, her anger getting the better of her.

'Diane,' Freema rest a hand upon her shoulder, her expression baring a silent warning. 'Please. He still needs you out there. Don't make things worse.'

Her breaths were hard, reeling in the fire burning through her. Nevertheless, she offered a single nod before taking her refuge in her seat, hands up to run over her face. Hiccup on the other hand couldn't help but supress the tremor in his right arm, the sight of seeing his mentor lose sight of her normally controlled demeanour meant things were dark indeed.

'Unless there is further evidence to support the case of Harold Haddock, we will pass judgment,' Veers announced signalling the nearing end of the hearing.

Hiccup peered back searching the mass of equally horrified and angered expressions. They seemed to find his own silent call for hope, any glimmer at all only to be met with none. The shine of Astrid's eyes was the one he may never forget, her face of utter hopelessness as they both came to grounds with the fact they had nothing left to combat with. He could make out the words she mouthed to him, her own will battling itself internally as she fought back storming the panel with a furious line of verbal disintegration. They both know that would only cause greater strife.

'I'm so sorry,' she mouthed with a tremble to her own self.

As such, the absence of opposition left little room to decide beyond the current path. 'Very well,' Veers reached for his gavel. 'The sentencing is passed…'

'Not so fast!' A thunderous boom echoed throughout the chambers as the main doors sung open catching everyone by surprise.

Veers was caught with the gavel hovering above the sound block. 'Darius? And for what do we owe you this pleasure?' He sounded unsure.

'Drop the charges. All of them,' he may have had a menacing voice but it was the greatest thing they'd heard all day.

Several gasps broke through as they followed the sight of the beastly man as he lumbered down the aisle. 'The sentencing has been approved. The designated panel has come to this of their own volition, I'm sorry but you don't have any authority here sir.'

'I have overruling authority on any legal matter regarding the states and affairs of competitors within the league. You will drop the charges,' Drago pressed further standing up in front of the panel.

'With respect sir. Harold Haddock has infringed on several conduct regulations, some of which you have invoked yourself for the safety of others,' Omar tried to justify their positioning.

'I know what he's done. I was there,' Drago returned, his eyes alight with aggravation. 'I also know that until this day he has no other infringement history. His decisions were not to create a spectacle or else he would have stayed for the cameras. He left as soon as the race was over; he was protecting his dragon.'

'It doesn't disregard the fact he didn't follow proper protocol,' Veers tried again.

'And neither would I if I were in his position. Sometimes, to do what's right, you have to break tradition. Who knows that better than him?' Drago admitted pointing back to Hiccup with his real arm. 'And besides, a suspension? You'd do more harm by banning him from the training grounds for the next week. Though I doubt that'll make much difference,' he shot a smirk to Hiccup who found it somewhat warming.

'Then you'd issue a temporary ban instead of a suspension?' Bose tried to find the logic.

'I want you to leave him be! He has a lot more to offer this league than you realise. With his new dragon, he has the potential to become an international icon. People would come from all around the world to see him race on that Night Fury. You drop him now, he'll never get that chance. It's bad business,' Drago explained falling back on that one tool that had achieved every great monument in human history; currency.

The panel held their tongues, though their faces weren't fond of the prospects. 'Fine,' Veers finally let up the grounds for his judgement. 'Cleared of all charges,' he seethed through his teeth before whacking the gavel against the board.

Cheers erupted through the chambers as the other riders grasped onto each other in cries of triumph. Hiccup even spotted Klu who was sitting quietly on his own behind the others clapping with a nod of approval. As he did, he completely missed Astrid appearing out of nowhere and tackling him into a bone crunching hug.

'I don't believe it!' Without any pretence other than the raining euphoria, she slammed her lips against his widening his eyes in shock.

The moment finally caught up as he joined her returning the kiss all the whilst earning a wolf whistle from Eret and Dagur. Their minds buzzed with the tingle of flushed sensations as they parted not really paying attention to the exchanges of startled and impressed looks.

Freema turned to Mala who simply shrugged as the weight of her own relief stayed her feet. 'Well there you go hehe.'

Still caught up in their own bubble, Hiccup finally caught note to their boisterous surroundings. 'This'll be interesting.'

She joined his gaze, arms still wrapped around his neck. 'Huh, guess we'll have to change Facebook status,' she remarked causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

The moment however sweet, was soon impeded on by a shadow draping over them both. 'Relationships, risky in this profession,' Drago was on his way down from the panel catching their eyes as he passed.

'Never got to say how… Impressed I was last week. You showed the people of Berk something new. When I heard the news, well I had to see it for myself,' Drago extended his hand in thanks. 'I hope I get to see more of it.'

'With extreme thanks to you mister Bludvist. If it wasn't for you. I'd have been finished,' Hiccup offered his utmost thanks.

'No, I was not about to let that happen. You're worth a lot to this competition,' he leant in closer. 'In many more ways than money. These… politicians. They don't understand the dragons like we do. Like you, I know their true worth,' he cast them both a pleased expression.

Watching as he stood straight, Hiccup fumbled with how he could honour the generosity bestowed upon him. 'Honestly. This… I don't know what to say. How can I possibly repay you for this?'

Drago's smirk grew. 'You make the benchmark, we'll call it even,' he said evenly before striding off to the other people still present.

Hiccup's mind was reeling, the cogs turning over what had just happened. 'Hiccup. Do you know what this means?'

'Ahh, what?' he stumbled over his words and thoughts.

Astrid shook her head in amusement. 'He's drafted you into the short listings. If you win the Grand Final, you'll be racing amongst the champions!' Her smile was wide and her eyes were brimming with excitement.

She pulled him close again unable to contain her excitement. 'W… Wait. No,' Hiccup caught up pulling back a little to meet her face. ' _We_ , will race amongst the champions.'

'Hiccup…' she gently tried to protest.

'I'm not going without you Astrid. As, _incredible_ as it would be to be among the champions, it's not the same without you. You, are worth so much more,' Hiccup looked deep into her eyes, his earnest expression hitting a deep spot within her heart where she knew he meant it. 'Please don't make me choose.'

Her eyes cast downwards briefly before finding his own with a shallow nod. 'Ok. Come on, we should get going,' she said reaching down to take his hand.

As the main party filed out through the doors, Drago waited for the end when Veers sidled up beside him. 'Sir, what do you think the public will say of this?'

'Hmph, they'll be cheering,' Drago replied with an edge of triumph himself.

'I see,' Veers cast his gaze away in thought. 'There is one other thing that may be of interest.'

'What?' he acknowledged.

'The boy believes there are dragon hunters among us. The evidence he provided… well, I won't lie. It certainly suggests so,' Veers held up the file containing the photographs.

Drago slipped the file open to view the various images and official documentation. 'What do you think?' Veers inquired.

Drago steadied his breathing as the fire in his mind slowly grew, at least until confusion took its place; the work of the Night Fury being of particular interest. 'I'll look into it.'

To think he was being played as a fool was infuriating to say the least as Drago thundered through the halls of the office complex. With the file in hand and his 'subordinates' awaiting his arrival in his office, no one dared to interrupt his path. The door swung open revealing Krogan, the Grimborn brothers, Skarsgard and Svenson; Gillian for the time being was incapacitated due to her injuries.

'Fruits of your labours gentlemen,' Drago tossed the file open on his desk.

'My my, whatever brought you to hunt this one must have been insanity,' Viggo was cut short by his brother.

'Shut up Viggo!' Ryker growled.

'Although,' he held up a photo of Toothless restrained by the bolas. 'I don't recall a requisition for a one-twenty millimetre quadra-ball shot.'

'What?' Drago seized the image for himself.

'This wasn't us,' Viggo clarified.

'How can you tell that from a photograph?' Krogan asked.

'The configuration of the centre bounds. Plus, that variety only come in three sizes, fifty, one-twenty and two-ten. Either of which would be too large or too small in comparison,' Viggo explained astutely earning an indignant look from Krogan.

'That's not the point. We use Tri-shots; they're less expensive but just as effective,' Drago stated setting the image in the desk.

'Yes but we know who does use them,' Viggo caught the attention of the others.

Drago's lips twitched into a subtle snarl. 'Impossible. He never comes to Berk.'

'Unless his hunt as has brought him here?' Viggo suggested further fuelling the intrigue of the others.

'If he was here, we would know,' Drago stated firmly.

'Who? Ryker asked, his own knowledge of things at its end.

The other two men exchanged a moment in silence. 'It's irrelevant,' Drago eventual spoke, shuffling the photographs into the file. 'What's more important is that you keep your heads down for now. Stop all shipments, lockdown the new arrivals in the secure spaces for breaking and prepare the contingency. As suspected, the Haddock boy is closing in on us. He's already made a number of people aware of our existence including the vice chairman.'

'Give him time and he will destroy us Drago. Let us finish the job, take Veers at the same time,' Ryker requested, his tone serious if not with an edge of concern.

'No,' Drago snapped, his eyes cold. 'No one touches the boy or the council. They're useful button pushing automatons but they aren't corrupt. If you move on them it just confirms their suspicions and the whole of Berk will be onto us.'

'What are you suggesting?'

'Leave the boy to me. Make allies with your foes and they lose reason to suspect. I've helped him twice now. Why would he think to doubt me?' Drago explained watching as the others faces grew intrigued at the idea.

All except Krogan who held his resentment hidden in the shadows of his mind…

 ** _October 22, 2016 - Event 19 || 'Rollerway' Relay – 21 days until the Intermediate Final…_**

 _I never thought it would come to this. Maybe in my wildest dreams I fantasised about the idea of riding in front of thousands, grand spotlights and fireworks, the people chanting your name. Even so, I never thought I'd find myself side by side with Astrid either, just another one of those outlandish and impossible dreams come true. But here we are, on the eve of potential greatness, with our names mere laps away from being engraved into history. Guess I'd better dust off the armour and don the boots; event nineteen is up next after all, a relay at the Rollerway…_

Sweat, aching and strained muscles, these were the constants every dragon rider faced when competing at every level. However, there was something of a moments respite in regard to the relay events; a chance to recover and assess each lap as the counterpart ran their portion of the race. Time and experience in turn left these areas to mould to the individual based on their mindset. Some would take solace and use all the time available to plan ahead whilst others would work on calming themselves and stay level. Hiccup's mind was something of an anomaly, especially now as he worked his hands around different connecting leads and leather straps. So far the tail fin was holding its own and functioning to the best of its capability but Hiccup was always mindful of the dreaded possibility that it might fail under the stress.

So far both Toothless and himself had gone through four of the five independent laps with only a minor incident midway through the fourth stage. Astrid was coasting hard on the outer loop of the southern stadium leading the pack of regular customers that they had faced over the season. She was on her final lap seeing as she led this time around as per their usual plan. Klu was hot on her tail with Ava on his, leaving for a closer gap than they were normally comfortable with. Either way it meant this final round was going to be heated; Tenesha was still on his backside along with Korra and Ava's partner Freya but at least Eret, Peters and Keeting were keeping to themselves.

'Nearly at mid-point on the final pass. How are you holding up Hiccup?' Astrid messaged through seeing the final dip in the track before the launch rig.

'I'm alright. My armour's feeling a little worse for wear though. I think that skim against the ground has taken its toll,' Hiccup replied rolling his shoulder to feel the dull throb.

'What about your helmet?' She inquired having seen the spark fly from the minor collision with a dragon claw.

'The visor's cracked and there's something wrong with the feed. My HUD's glitching out and you're barely audible from the static,' he replied tapping at the outer shell.

The incident in question came about by a misjudgement in timing which left Toothless on the cross path of the other dragons. Hiccup's face collided with one of Torch's claws and as such it jarred his position upending the control on the tail crashing them against the track's metallic surface before Toothless managed to right himself. It put them on a hard line to catch the others and make up for lost ground but Toothless' speed was unrivalled along the outer pass. They finished the lap in third but it was enough for Astrid weave her way to the front.

He checked his point one last time spotting the riders on the other side of the final dip when his helmet sparked. The sudden sound and fizzling heat catching Hiccup by surprised as he worked his fingers to disconnect it from the rest of the suit. No doubt it was a surprise from the crowd when he discarded it onto the ground.

'Whoa hold up. Harold has just removed his helmet. He's taken off his helmet, something's wrong,' Gary commented on the sudden change of events. 'Hang on, what? He appears to be giving the pit crews the thumbs up. He intends to continue,' Gary turned to Tina. 'Is he allowed to do that?'

'I think it's a bit late to say,' Tina replied pointing out towards the track.

Hiccup in the meantime had resumed his stance waiting for Astrid to come in range before urging Toothless into flight. Even without his HUD to mark the minimum acceptable distance, Hiccup was fairly sure on the distance, if not leaving it a little later just in case. Astrid certainly took a double take to find his unruly mop of hair flowing freely in the wind.

'IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVEN'T DONE THIS BEFORE!' he yelled out to her as she sidled up beside him with the baton in hand.

The routine exchange was all too familiar as Hiccup took hold of the rod with a strong grip automatically moving to slide it in his shoulder clasp where he unwittingly tore the damaged elastic threads. 'Great,' he gritted his teeth, the thought bizarrely making itself known that no one would've actually heard that this time.

'Ooh, things are not looking up for Harold Haddock today folks. A nasty collision followed by damaged tech and now his baton holster is torn,' he's going to have to carry that in hand to avoid disqualification.

'Good thing I don't need hands to steer hey Bud,' he remarked to Toothless as they rocked sharply to avoid two penalty grids before entering the transparent stadium berm.

With only one hand on the grips to balance out his hold, it added a new subtle difficulty in shifting his weight, what with his feet needing to remain stable for the sake of the tail fin. Tenesha was right on his mark with Korra trailing just to the left as they dropped down a story from the berm. Hiccup shifted his weight hard right to accommodate the tight half circle bend. Toothless acted on the shift hitting the inside hard with a manoeuvre that was costly on fluidity but it put them in a better position to hit the next straight faster. He extended his wings out to catch the wind bringing their velocity to a near halt. Setting the fin at its highest angle, that allowed for Toothless to swing his tail around before Hiccup set the fin broad to catch as much air as possible and set them in a position to drive forward again. The entire sequence took no more than two seconds before Toothless was beating his wings hard to recapture their earlier speed.

As planned, it gave them an extra edge over the competition as the hit the next set of right angle corners. In some ways, Hiccup preferred the open air to being crammed inside his helmet; the cool breeze gave room to think more freely and his hair was less likely to fall in front of his eyes. The track elevated as it curved towards the elbow corner ahead, a section that never failed to upset the motion of the riders.

'Alright Toothless, ease on up for the next turn,' Hiccup instructed keeping a keen eye on their angle of approach. 'Now!'

Rocking hard to the right, Toothless' wing tip brushed the surface of the ramp before he levelled out at the lower altitude. At that moment however, Toothless rocked a little causing him to wander across the width of the track slightly. Under his left foot, Hiccup could feel the pressure for the cables had shifted creating the sensation of something dragging.

'Whoa,' he snapped his head down to find a section of the wire was splaying leaving the fin to dance along the air a little more. 'That's not good.'

'Astrid, theirs a fault in the cable, I'm not going to… talking to myself,' he shook his head at the conditioning he was now used to.

If she were able to hear him he would have explained that the deterioration would only accelerate should he proceed along the outside path; the constant strain of the angle being the major factor in that analysis. He knew it and despite the frustration it caused him, they would have to take the lower path and brave the hairpin turn instead.

'What is this ladies and gentlemen? It appears Harold is taking the lower path despite everything that's been pitted against him,' Tina announced for commentary as they watched through the view screen.

Toothless tucked in for a short dive, the build up of speed pitching his shrill whistle to echo throughout the stadium. 'Wait for my mark.'

The hairpin grew closer and with no barrier or berm to catch the wind flow, it was equal to braving an extremely small column pass. 'Now!'

Hiccup reached back catching the wire in his hand for extra support as he tipped it high all the whilst Toothless angled sharply to effectively drift around the corner as they had before. With no hands on the grips, it was effectively a balancing act as Hiccup used the weaning strength in his leg to keep them afloat. The path ahead straightened out once again with a welcoming allure that Toothless wasted no time in following through with. Hiccup felt his lungs gasp for air in relief as they picked up the pace; the tight manoeuvre causing no hindrance to their performance.

'He did it! Harold Haddock has navigated the lower pass with epic precision, a feat known only to be attempted by master dragon riders let alone successfully executed. I'm talking about the greats like the Amazing Humongous Hotshot and Barbara the Barbarian Bavross!' Gary exploded with glee, the suspense lifting him to his feet.

Leaning forward to regain a little posture in the saddle, Hiccup caught the blend of colours cascading his way along the outer track. The few extra seconds earnt earlier on the loop certainly paid off as their trip on the lower path cost them time for execution.

'Final stretch Bud, give it all you got,' he instructed lowering himself flush against he saddle, tucking the baton to his chest as the air around them caught alight with the high pitched screech.

'Here they come, the not so silent assassin leaving the competition in a trail of… THOR ALMIGHTY!' Gary jolted in shock nearly tripping backwards over his seat.

He didn't see it happen as his eyes were focused on the finish line approaching them at a blistering pace but there was no mistaking the sound of coiled wire springing free from the strain. Toothless lurched to the left, his legs sticking out in retaliation only to catch the metallic surface of the track. In a scene that felt all too familiar, Hiccup was slung around by the force, his harness in its damaged state unable to bare the strain thus slinging him out into the air all before the world was enveloped in sudden darkness. Toothless continued to cartwheeled through the air bouncing and skidding across the line before finally reaching a halt some ways down the straight, his wings tucked around himself.

The entire crowd was on their feet waiting in extreme anticipation as to what would happen next. Astrid on the other hand was already on her feet sprinting out towards the fallen Night Fury when he shuddered and slowly cracked his wings. What she saw next caused her to still completely, as the other riders broke to a halt behind her. Shooting free, like a dragon hatchling from its egg, a single arm baring within the hand, a carbon fibre baton trimmed with a red highlight. From with the cacoon of Toothless' wings, Hiccup stumbled out, still uneasy from the tumble but nonetheless triumphant and mostly unscathed to the astonishment of all.

He stumbled backwards falling flat on his backside against Toothless' neck. 'You know, I think I'm just gonna sit here,' he slowly turned to Toothless and rested his free palm upon his head. 'Thank you, for saving me… again,' he chuckled away in hysteria.

'Harold Haddock has emerged with his baton in hand after a spectacular yet terrifying tumble to which by the looks of things… he was caught mid air by his dragon and wrapped in his wings like a shield,' Gary ran the footage back in slow motion catching the glimpse of Hiccup's lean form flying through the air. 'Unbelievable. Is there nothing he can't do?' He turned to Tina in regard to the question.

Back on the track, Astrid had since slid to Hiccup's aid who began patting down his arms and torso looking for injury. 'Hey, hey I'm fine Mum,' clearly his sass wasn't broken either.

At that remark Astrid slung herself forward for yet another bone crushing hug thanks to her incredible strength. 'OW, ok less fine!' Hiccup wheezed as the true definition of his condition was discovered.

'Please don't do anything like that again,' she finally spoke, her voice flooding with relief.

'Occupational hazard Milady. Never a guarantee,' he quipped earning a light slug to his shoulder.

'You don't see me getting slung ten feet into the air,' Astrid replied as she slung his arm around her shoulders.

'Clearly, you're the better rider. Thanks,' he offered a genuine smile of appreciation before his unrelenting mind ticked over. 'Although, that does give me an idea.'

'Oh my gods, there is just no ends to it with you is there?' she shook her head both out of amusement and concern.

'Prolific tinkerer, guilty as charged. Speaking of which…' he held his arms out to allow for a good view at his mangled suit.

As if to dramatize the point further, the last hinges and straps snapped on que resulting in his armour simply falling to the deck from his shoulders. 'Oh. There you go. You can paint it to look like new but it doesn't actually fix a season's worth of collisions,' he bent down tearing out the dented chest piece still containing the Dragoneye. 'Might need this though.'

 _I'll admit. Not everything went as planned but the fact of the matter is, we are through to the Grand Final in spectacular fashion. Granted a there are still a few minor issues to deal with but between now and Event twenty, I'm sure we'll think of something. Right now, I'm mostly concerned about how I'm going to fix the tail. A snapped cable is one thing but the tumble has put a few slightly more important pieces out of place; fin rods, saddle straps and a missing bolt. I let Gobber know and he's agreed to help me stitch it back together for the finals. With his firsthand skills at play I'll feel more confident in the final result._

 _As for other broken things; my armour is in a complete state of disrepair and due to its custom fitting, I'd have to wait for the techs to engineer an entirely new set. As far as timing goes, I have a sinking feeling I'm going to be riding this last race without it. At least the Dragoneye is still intact and functioning fine, I don't want to go through the ordeal of tracking down another one. Except for the fact that without the armour, it's completely redundant, unless… Unless I rewire it into my Pre-league harness. I'd have to adjust the sizing so that it still fits and then there's the question of its own durability. In short, it's a mess. It's a muddy, unpredictable mess that I cannot seem to rationalise, especially between that and everything else to happen on the day of the grand final._

 _The only way is forward. This time however, I have my friends with me too…_

 **To Be Continued in Chains of Infamy**

 **I dunno about you but I am not entirely happy with this chapter. It's a mess for the most part and I feel as though I'm restrained by something but I can't seem to place what it is.**

 **Nonetheless, like a certain trailer, the chapter is here and** **as such; it only gets bigger and more badass.**

 **This chapter was originally going to be part of 15 but it got too long so I split into two. Also 17 shouldn't be too far away either.**

 **Stay classy dragonites :D**


	17. 17 Chains of Infamy

**Chains of Infamy**

 ** _November 5, Haddock household – 7 days until the Intermediate Final…_**

'Delinquents of the rectangle table… Thank you, for everything,' Hiccup addressed the entire gang standing around the perimeter of the dining table. 'Of course, it doesn't go without saying, Diane Mala, without you, none of this could have happened. I dunno where you find the time but you always seem to be there when we need you most.'

She returned with a humble smile. 'You may have put my job on the line several times over the last couple of years Harold but I would be lying to say that it hasn't been an honour. To both of you,' she gestured to both Hiccup and Astrid.

'It's not over yet but thank you,' he nodded in acknowledgement.

'As for this grand spectacle,' he opened his arms towards the maps lying across the table top. 'It's simple but it has a particular snag. The official stadium tech crews have begun their checks of the systems and structures to make sure everything is in working order. Otherwise, what we have to worry about most is this,' he held up a USB drive looked to be modified with a signal receiver.

'I have the Twins to thank for this little guy. This drive contains a copy of the video presentation and is set to auto play the content at the press of a button, regardless of the current feed being displayed. The only thing left to do is plant it in the media room where hopefully no one will find it,' Hiccup laid down the technicality, one that despite the simplicity of it was ridden with various illegalities.

'I know. That involves an act of breaking and entering, something I'd never ask you to do. On top of that, the last thing I want is for any of this to be traced back to you. So, if worse comes to worse, I'll take the fall but at least the truth will be out,' Hiccup revealed causing a wave of protest from across the room.

'What?' Astrid gasped.

She was closely followed by Tuffnut. 'No don't do this, not for us.'

'Come on man we're in this together,' Thuggory's shoulders dropped in concern.

'Guys I can't let you shield me from my actions, I've already broken the law several times which both the courts and the league want my head for. If this goes south, I have no choice but to wear the consequences. No one will be able to save me this time,' Hiccup put the hard truth down. 'But I will not allow myself to bring you down with me.'

The others held their speech, all eyes darkened with grief and shock. 'This is it, we do this and it's one step to closer to exposing these hunters.'

'Hiccup, why not just send the story to the BBC or SBS, they can broadcast it to everyone, both nationally and internationally,' Heather suggested.

'Because the waiting periods plus advertising would give the hunters an advantage. We do this and it's not only a spectacle but it's already being broadcasted. We take the public by surprise and come next morning we've made the front page of every major network, magazine, journal, blogs whatever. It's like lighting a fire in a dry grass field, all it takes is a spark and within minutes, it's everywhere,' Hiccup explained flourishing his hands wide in emphasis. 'But in this case we only have one match.'

The gang fell into silence as they considered the various aspects and variables. 'Then we better not screw it up,' a voice emanated from the back.

Cami stepped up to the table, her expression firm and somewhat bearing the marks of determination. 'Besides, you'll need someone who can pick a lock,' she looked directly at Hiccup, contact surging his heart with warmth.

Hiccup watched her settle into the spotlight before affirming her own convictions. 'I will take it. I will take the USB to Frigga's Bluff. Though, I do not know the way,'

'I will help you bear this burden, Camilla Boggs,' Mala stepped forth resting a hand on her shoulder. 'As long as it is yours to bear.'

 _Could I have known Cami would take it upon herself to risk her life for me? After the last few weeks of minimal contact, I thought I'd lost her to my… idiocy? Or fear? The point is without me even asking she raised her hand to the call… just like old times. Time will tell if they were successful, the only thing we can do for now is wait._

Time as it were proved to be the only true remedy for their turmoil, the call reaching Hiccup's ear come the following afternoon. 'Hiccup? It's done.'

'You got the drive installed?' he asked with hopeful confirmation.

'Safe and sound in under the mess of the cords and drives. The door was a breeze and the security was, pretty absent to be honest,' Cami relayed with a hint of confusion to close.

'I wouldn't dwell on it too much. And Cami?' Hiccup eased her concerns.

'Yeah?' she replied.

'Thank you. I owe you big time,' He said with a smile to his voice.

There was a moment where only the hum of the ute could be heard. 'Keep safe Hiccup,' then the line came to a close.

 ** _November 8, School yard – 4 days until the Intermediate Final_**

'We are going to make this decision now, the fox news decision desk, has called, Pennsylvania for Donald Trump. This means that Donald Trump, will be the forty fifth president of the United States,' Bret Baier conveyed the news that shook the world.

'And now ladies and gentlemen, please join with us as we celebrate the first steps of a great nation falling into decay,' Tuffnut announced to the general audience of the library to which many heads turned briefly.

'The only steps you'll be taking are off that seat Edward,' Headmistress Twee replied pointedly with a warning glance.

'Apologies headmistress, just wanting to share my enthusiasm that the world is almost certainly coming to an end at the hands of an orange toddler,' Tuff replied stepping down carefully before sliding into the seat base. 'Wow. I mean. This is just. I do not have the words.'

Tuff turned to face Hiccup and Fishlegs who were peering over the top of their screens. 'You know what this means right?'

'Imposed deportation and raised tariffs on exports?' Fishlegs deadpanned.

'A supposed giant wall,' Hiccup joined him.

Tuff held his mouth open though his words were hesitant. 'Yes, those are true. However, I do believe miss Camilla Boggs and I had a deal. Now where is that little master thief, we have a date with the clippers and my beaker is already boiling,' Tuff jumped to his feet to strike and sneaky pose before slinging his satchel over his shoulder in search of the mystery girl.

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup. 'Have you seen her today?'

'Briefly, she was passing in the court yard but she was gone before I could say anything. I'll try and call her again after school,' Hiccup recounted his concerns no less wavering.

'Did something happen, I mean apart from the whole secret dragon fiasco?' he asked careful not to tread too far onto the ice.

'I dunno. She's always had my back in the past, maybe this _was_ just too much for her?' Hiccup speculated though not very convinced himself.

'No, your reasons to hide Toothless from us were without fault,' Fishlegs rejected the idea.

'Doesn't mean it wouldn't still hurt. Fishlegs, she knew about Windy since we were five. That's a pretty big thing to trust a five year old, especially one with a loud attitude and sticky fingers,' Hiccup explained earning a hasty self correction.

'Yep, you're right,' Fishlegs replied holding his tongue for a moment longer. 'Uhh… What about Astrid?. You two are…'

'And Cami's made it clear on many occasions of her attitude towards guys. Jealousy is not something she comes to easily and besides, she's not interested in me like that, we're basically siblings,' Hiccup played it off calmly though he noted the rising burn of Fishlegs ears and cheeks. 'But that didn't stop her beating off any _competition_ anyway… Gods, I don't know.'

'Wait, is she,' Hiccup cocked and eyebrow at Fishlegs' sudden realisation. 'Is she lesbian?' he said in a smaller voice.

'Beats me,' Hiccup replied casually. 'Tom and I kinda just let Cami be Cami and think little of it. Sometimes it 's actually is better not to think so hard about it. Save bursting a blood vessel you know?' he quipped.

'Right. Well, are you still gonna call her?' Fishlegs returned them back to square one.

'Don't have many other options really. Either way, I get the feeling whatever has her upset has been stretching on longer than we think. Anyway, we'll pick this up tomorrow, I've got to clear my head for bit,' Hiccup said shuffling his laptop back into his bag. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah see you Hiccup,' Fishlegs replied.

Despite the feeling of relief in that everything was set in motion for the finals, he couldn't pass off that looming feeling of guilt. Even after the journey out to the grounds to place the USB drive, Cami was still scarce in her appearance. His time in retrospect and introspection left only unconvincing speculation to be found, her demeanour, her actions entirely foreign to her usual character. He needed to move on but still his mind was relentless in searching back over the months to when this might have started. Granted the reveal of Toothless was sure to have been a catalyst of turmoil yet it didn't account for the degree of her reaction. Something else had to be at play. His thoughts were momentarily jerked as his phone buzzed in his pocket; upon reading the details, his eyes widened and his heart accelerated.

C: We need to talk. Outside the lecture theatre, northern side, 3:30pm.

If nothing else, it was concise and to the point yet he almost missed the flash of the pending typing dots in the corner. What came next hitched his breath.

C: Sorry for avoiding you.

Hiccup still couldn't quite put his finger on it, it was as if his silent plea was heard and answered, the time of revelation now mere hours away. Those hours were still without any visual reassurance and when Hiccup found himself leaning against the outside wall of the lecture theatre, his thoughts were lost to watching the main drag of students heading home. As promised however, the turn over of the thirtieth minute was met with proximal movement in the corner of his eye. Only there was something different; the short, slender figure of Cami appeared with hesitant steps, her eyes missing the usual soft tint of aqua. She had this distant aura about her, an expression that resembled the likes of uncertainty and not to sell things short but fear.

'Hey Cami,' Hiccup softly greeted her but she let no words pass instead reaching out around his torso and pulling him close.

Phased by the solemness of her tactile desires, he slowly closed his arms around her allowing her to rest her head against his chest. 'I saw your post, did you finish building your new helmet?' She mumbled against him.

It wasn't what he expected to hear considering the atmosphere pertaining to this awaited meeting. 'Um, yeah. Should be fine for at least one race,' he replied no less.

She pulled back a little, though not without breaking the intimate proximity and instead reaching down to clasp his hand. Her eyes finally met his, they looked tired with shadows beneath them and red tints within the whites.

'Good. Guess it's just doing the actual race now,' she commented with her gaze dropping for a moment. 'Hiccup, I need to apologies, for everything, in the last few weeks.'

Hiccup lightly shook his head. 'Cami… you had every right…'

'It doesn't make it right,' she cut him short taking an unsteady breath. 'I've been seeing Jen lately.'

'The councillor?' He clarified.

Cami nodded. 'I've been talking with her about all of this and she helped me see that I shouldn't have avoided you like this. I was only hurting you back and that's not right.'

'Well maybe I deserved it?' Hiccup proposed. 'I did lie to you guys for two and half years.'

She returned with a firm voice. 'But you had no choice Hiccup. It was necessary; safer to go it alone.'

'I never wanted to do this alone,' he replied with equal conviction.

'I know. That's why you told Tom and I you were going to start dragon racing,' Cami subverted his expectations with that comment. 'Since then, everything's changed.'

The dots in his mind were beginning to form together, the chain of reaction reaching all the way back to when he first told them behind B block. 'The day I told you. Tom seemed pretty fine about it but you were concerned. You've been worried ever since. Why?'

Cami wavered in thoughts, her reaction evident that he'd caught up to speed. 'At first because I thought you'd get hurt. You weren't very big, or strong for that matter,' she grimaced at the words but Hiccup merely shrugged them off as ironic retrospection.

'Still not,' He quipped to which Cami rolled her eyes, a sure sign if any.

'And then you started to win races. I was really excited for you but then the day you crashed at Legger's Pass, I didn't know what to think,' Cami continued eye hers drifting into a void at his chest. 'When you walked out of that mess with nothing but a dislocated shoulder and the intention to keep racing I knew that whatever this was about was more than just competing. You were there to make a statement, you were there to win. And with Astrid at your side, there was no stopping you from reaching the end with flying colours. I thought then that maybe you were done, that maybe you'd reached your goal. Until you gave that speech and I knew that wherever this was going, you weren't going to stop.'

'What do you mean?' Hiccup asked quietly, her intentions lost int translation.

'I mean that one day you're going to reach a point that you can't walk out of,' Cami met his eyes with a solemn warning. 'It took me a little while to figure out but the races aren't why I was scared for you. It didn't explain the thrill, the incredible excitement I still got from watching you burn wind past the other riders. Turns out I love watching you race. It's everything else that surrounds it; the politics, the court hearings, the media that's been on your case ever since you took to the start line that scares me. When Windy died, I thought for sure that was the end of it. You wore this expression of defeat and it hurt all of us to see you like that but I was torn. Torn between wanting to see you back on the track where you thrived and wanting to see you safe on the ground where I could be there for you.'

'Cami I… I was never going to stop racing. One way or another I'd have gotten back out onto the track and besides, Astrid is always up there keeping an eye on me as I on her. Plus, Mala has team of people in the pits. I'm not alone when I'm up there,' Hiccup explained searching for eye contact.

'But you want to be down here. You can't deny that. _Both_ of you have been continually distancing yourself from the rest of us,' Cami protested still avoiding his gaze.

'I just wanted to keep you all safe. Better to bear the burden than put others in harm's way,' he explained with sound certainty.

'Hiccup, we're here to bare that burden. Tom and I have always been there to help you carry your fears as you have for us,' She replied. 'You're stronger with us.'

'I know,' he whispered.

Cami let out a deep breath before her eyes finally drifted upwards to meet his with a soft stare. 'You know, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you,' he could feel the tremor in her hand as her eyes shifted uncontrollably before locking back onto the emerald green of his own. 'Jen said I just be honest with myself.'

'I love you,' she reached forth and wrapped herself around his chest. 'I had to tell you,' her voice cracked a little as her entire body trembled under the emotional pressure.

Nobody really knows what the day will bring going into it. Hiccup for one didn't expect his oldest friend to share her heart towards him despite where his already lay. Was there an ulterior meaning, a separate means for her articulation of the word? All he could be sure of was that it wasn't thrown away in a colloquial form.

Feeling the soft tremble of her figure around him, Hiccup was stunned, his mind unable to catch up to reality inevitably settling upon a bizarre but seemingly relevant train of thought. 'But, I'm a boy?'

Cami smiled against him peering up with a chuckle. 'I know. But you are the most remarkable boy I know.'

What did this mean? Was this a lingering stretch on her heart that she'd subdued for years on end; rising to his physical defence, the unwarranted theft and overall loyalty that was never questioned or asked of. Was he blind to her this whole time or was there something else at work. Either way, he felt unsettled and riddled with guilt, the idea resting in his mind that he had taken her for granted. In denying it he would find no peace but further self analysis and questions to muddy the waters of his moral code. Amongst that, he knew that time had him stretched between commitments and his mental capacity for community. Once again, he was on the crossroads of balance; the cycle of schedule and plans forever in flux with the priority of focus. It seemed like an eternal loop, placing him back where he started right when he thought he had overcome a milestone.

Only, on his part it was related not to his balance routine but more the act itself. The Deontological perspective dealing its cards on the matter of his actions alone; choosing to continue racing and the likes. Once again, at an impasse of indecision on a matter previously thought resolved. As strange as it may sound, the scenario was beginning to look a lot like alcoholism; the road to recovery and endless cycle of constant self checks and mental clarity. Temptation would always be present no matter the length of the dry period.

Cami's embrace slowly eased as she slid away, her cheeks brandished in a deep crimson. 'But, if I can offer some advice? Don't let her go.'

Hiccup's brow dipped in confusion. 'Don't you ever think of letting her go Hiccup. She is one of the best things to happen to you.'

The connections were quickly made as he realised whom she referred to. 'If you do you I will never bloody forgive you. She really is that fond of you.' With that, Cami reached up and left a small kiss to his check before walking past him to reveal that their conversation was not so private.

Astrid, the lass in question stood silently against the wall with soft eyes and a look that bore both her care and concern. Seamlessly like water, Cami embraced her in a tight hug to which she returned effortlessly as though she had anticipated it.

'Thank you. Thank you for staying by him… Even when he frustrates the living daylights out of you,' Cami said which brought a round of gentle laughter.

'I think he's more relieved that you're back. You still mean the world to him you know,' Astrid replied casting her gaze between them.

Cami met that comment with glee; shy as it was honest. 'Well. I'm not one to crash on ahh… _your_ parade so I'll see you tomorrow yeah? Take care you two, we're almost at the finish line.'

Cami was taking the first steps of departure when a random thought came to Hiccup's mind. 'Wait Cami. Uhhh, you ahh, you haven't forgotten about your bet with Tuff right?'

She swivelled back to face the duo. 'What do you mean?'

Their apprehension was met with each other before turning back to face Cami. 'Donald Trump won the election,' Hiccup answered.

Cami's smile dropped to a rather incredulous degree. 'You're joking right?'

He really wished he was, yet news such as this was unavoidable let alone the aftermath that would surely follow. 'Believe me when I say that I wish I was.'

Her mouth opened to silence as her eyes darted between them in a desperate search for a hidden answer. 'Hide me?'

 ** _November 12, 2016 - Event 20 || 'Coastal Range' Annual finals Sprint_**

How people could stand so tall was a mystery to him, their legs like skyscrapers as he ducked and weaved around them. When they felt his presence brushing past, they'd move for him; it was easy really and in no time at all he'd be clinging to the front mesh of the boundary to see all the wonderful colours flourishing about. A glimpse at the fence was all he needed as he charged through before his fingers wrapped around the mesh in awe. Vibrant flavours of different shapes and sizes fluttered and shivered in the land beyond his reach, he wanted to go further, he wanted to see them up close, wrap his hands around them and touch the smoothness. Alas, stronger hands gripped under his shoulders lifting him above the steel girder. The motion took him by surprise but to his joy, he saw his father smiling back as he went to place him on his shoulders.

From up here, he could see past the mesh, past the towering legs where there were now faces. From here, he could see all the way to the other side and everything else in between. It was then that he saw it, the thing that stood out from all the others; streamline, sharp in angle and of no colour minus those luminous green eyes.

'Daddy look! It's him, it's him. It's the black dragon. The black dragon daddy, look!' He cried out in excitement.

'I see them kiddo. The Night Fury. You know, until a few weeks ago, we didn't even know they existed,' the boy's father replied.

'Really? How did we find them?' he asked cocked his head to the side.

The father peered out onto the track trying to spot his prize, the masses of movement making it hard to pinpoint a definitive figure. Eventually he caught sight of a slender individual sidling up to the Night Fury's side before elegantly slinging himself into the saddle.

'There,' he pointed out towards the track. 'The Night Fury's rider. That, is Harold Haddock. He found him. See, his mother used to find dragons too and she'd bring them back to the Sanctuary to study them. Now Harold is doing the same. Or at least I think he is, he seems to like hiding when there isn't a race,' the father teased.

'Wow. I hope he wins,' the kid plonked his arms on his father's head tor rest his own upon them.

The father smiled at his son's antics. 'Me too kiddo, me too.'

Out on the track, the last preparations were being made for the final race of the day. The sun was shining out to the west in a warm orange hue that skirted the cliff face whilst the shadows seemed to adopt a softer indigo. Hiccup had his fingers wrapped around a strap securing the line in place and he heard the stretch of leather beside him.

'I really hope you're right about this. The winds have picked up by twelve knots since this morning and you're flying with just your old harness and… whatever that is,' Astrid nodded towards the curved leather surface that appeared to be a helmet of some sort.

'What, this?' He held up the helmet giving her closer look at the design.

The black leather face shield bore two curved eye holes with three lines of short spines that curved over the top. There was no space for the mouth instead being completely covered by a brown section with another six indents angled outwards.

'It's temporary,' he replied sliding it on for a slim fit. 'I might get the tech guys to model a new one after it.'

'And the horns?' she quirked an eyebrow with a judgmental smirk.

'Dramatic flare,' he quipped flicking the face shield down.

She rolled her eyes in return. The knowledge that his confidence came from experience in these kinds of conditions was reassuring but to be here first hand, there still lay that edge of anxiety. Locking in her harness and sliding on her own helmet, she waited for the initial static to clear before checking in with Mala and her crew.

'Alright, harnesses are set, line's open and Hiccup's being theatrical again,' she relayed.

'I heard that,' Hiccup's voice echoed through, the feed a little more garbled than usual but still recognisable.

Casting a sideways glance, she could only guess he was smirking behind the mask. 'Usual business then?' Mala followed, her headset on and field tracking tech linked to their position. 'You're set for launch. Await the buzzer as per usual.'

Checking with the adjacent crew member, he returned with a thumbs up for his monitor. Nodding silently, Mala moved towards the back of the pit to her bag where she fished out her phone.

M: They're set to go, everything is looking green. How's the view?

On the receiving end of the text, Cami thumbed her reply.

C: Glorious. Like having the best seats in the Cinema, not too far, not too close. The division makes for a nice break from everyone else.

Thumbing the reply button, she looked up to see the full length of the track. Seated in the bridge section arching over the track, the gang, thanks to Hiccup and Astrid had the best seats in the house. The main monitor lay at the end of the runway above the archway where the riders were positioned ready to launch. The video feed was cycling through the riders showing their usual statistics and position in the rankings. It was interesting as it gave a chance for the regular fan to see the career statistics for all the riders in the race. As such, Astrid was the ranking competitor above the rest of the field this season with two hundred and twenty four points.

'Looks like everything is set to go,' Gary swivelled to the view screen. 'It's that time of the year again ladies and gents. The Annual finals for what has been another spectacular year of racing with all its surprising twists and turns. No doubt some were the events on the track whilst others happened behind the scenes. In short, the books of history have been rewritten this year and are we excited to see by just how much they have.,' he opened the announcement with his usual energetic tone.

'And now we take to the track for the moment you've all been waiting for,' Tina followed on. 'The champions in their own right, the crème of the crop. The tier one competitors of the Intermediate league. Records may be broken, titles passed on but one thing's for sure, at the end of this race we will have amongst us, champions to be. As such we would like to thank Darius Bludvist, chairman of the Racing League for joining us here at what is sure to be a blockbuster conclusion. Darius, it's all yours,' Tina motioned him towards the mic.

Stepping forth and with a keen eye, he spotted his point of interest. 'Let the race begin.'

His command signalled James to flick the switch on the lights thus setting the race in motion. Hiccup was deep in his routine preparing for the swarming barrage of dragons to rocket forth. His eyes closed, breaths long and deep cooling the fire in his nerves as he awaited the sound that would set him alight. The air rang true with the double chime and with that, his eyes cracked open and without pause, Toothless launched them like a bullet into the thick of the fray.

'Watch your back, this is gonna be rough,' Hiccup relayed to Astrid as Stormfly slid into line with Toothless as he tracked a path through the middle of the pack.

'When is it not,' she remarked in return.

Like the mid season event, the track arced wide around to the left on the opening stretch of the event before curling around in a hard bend that brought them back towards the stadium. This time however, Hiccup and Astrid weren't going to keep to the outskirts instead riding the wave of the competitors as they rolled over one another to gain the inside advantage on the others. Huddled amongst the other competitors it allowed them to creep through the gaps instead of battling the entire flock for the higher ends of the positioning.

'Keep your eye out for Dagur and Eret, the four of you stand a better chance of pushing through together,' Mala instructed keeping tabs on their gradual progress.

The waves of colour were an obvious distraction but it wasn't going to deter them from trying. 'On it, we'll be in touch,' Astrid replied.

Sitting back in her chair for a brief moment, she almost missed the movement in the corner of her eye. Upon recognition, she along with everyone else in the pit exchanged startled stares and short gasps. It seems they were the in the company of legends this day.

'Barbara Bavross,' Mala stood to shake her hand, a soft expression of awe washing over her features. 'To what do we owe this pleasure?' Mala slipped off her head gear and handed it to her accompanying tech.

Barbara's earnest smile was quickly replaced with a more concerned expression, her following shoulder check evident that this wasn't a social visit. 'Actually, I must apologise. I for one know how important the relationship between the techs and the rider is especially on this occasion. Consequently, this is the only time there is. We need to talk Diane. Alone.'

'David always said you were direct. Nonetheless, I trust there is a sound reason,' Mala replied pointing to for another tech to resume her position in her stead.

'There is,' Barbara stated calmly.

'Lead the way,' Mala handed over the reins of direction to which Barbara took hold of immediately.

Their path found them rising into the lower tiers of the stands where two seats awaited them as per prior arrangements by Barbara. 'As you can imagine, the speculation about my retirement was met with many bizarre conspiracy theories and the like. Some of them aren't actually as crazy as they might sound. It was by choice, I left on my own discretion however, my physic had nothing to do with it. I'd be still riding if it weren't for another matter that had arisen.'

'I'm listening,' Mala replied.

Barbara held her gaze out towards the track. 'There's a sickness growing in the world of dragons Diane. Though it's not one that can be treated with medicine but with information, something I've been collecting ever since my career in the races began. Tell me if this name means anything to you,' she passed over her phone where written in small text on an otherwise blank document was one word; Shellfire.

'I've heard it before. Valka mentioned it a few times before she passed,' Mala affirmed her knowledge.

'Mmm. Did she share her theories with you?' Barbara returned still without facing her directly.

'Well knowing her it was most likely dragon related; dwellers of the deep, the kind of information that doesn't hold much substance beyond theories and speculation. We were planning a coastal expedition a few months before May of two thousand and four but then she sided the project. I don't know why though,' Mala revealed, a mental note beginning to speculate about the possible connections between her actions then and Barbara's questions now.

'Keeping secrets,' She stated as if she was aware of something Mala was not. 'I wouldn't be surprised.'

'Do you know something?' Mala asked the obvious question.

A smile crept upon Barbara's sharp features. 'There are many things I've learnt in the past year alone that would surprise you. Like say, what if I told you Valka wasn't the only one interested in deep sea dwellers?'

 ** _On the track…_**

The winds were tearing a great line through the huddled pack of dragons as they battle each other for greater reaches. Stormfly was now carving a path towards the outer edge with Eret and Dagur now tagging along behind Hiccup. Cutting a glance to their left they could see where the track fell over the edge of the cliff. Unlike the mid-season event, there was no beacon to be found, just a single line of markers that weaved in and out through the rocks before looping back around to land. Before them however was the berm that would arc them towards the sea.

'What's the plan Astrid?' Hiccup's garbled voice came through.

Tracking ahead, she could see a shift in the weight of the main pack towards the outside of the curved ramp. 'Cut through the base Hiccup, I'll lead the others on the lower side of the pack!'

Leaving no time to waste, Hiccup urged Toothless on the lowest tier of the berm taking a hard and sharp route to slingshot him out in front of the cluster of dragons. Toothless' whistle echoed through the air through as they passed along the inside track, the sound a clear giveaway as to who was making their move. Despite their combined efforts, Hiccup could feel Toothless slipping towards the curve of the track. Despite that, Astrid and the others used that to their advantage as the dragons unfamiliar with the shrill cry edged away on their account; the sound spooking them. They left the berm several places ahead of the main fray with keen eyes on the leading opponents.

'There's Klu and Tenesha up ahead, they've made some serious ground to cover,' Hiccup observed seeing the burnt tips of Torch's wings.

'Cliff's coming up, use the open air,' Astrid directed which brought a smile to his face.

'I couldn't agree more,' he responded raising himself off the saddle a little in preparation.

The air was buffeting hard against Toothless' wings but come the cliffs edge the uproar of the winds hitting the cliff was sure to make an interesting show. The front runners, Tenesha, Klu, Korra and Ava were the first to meet the updraft, their forms wrapping tight to minimise any potential lift from the winds. Toothless wasn't far behind coiling up to feel the impact of air slam against them but to no consequence as he angled himself towards the sea where the next markers lay.

'Go time Bud,' Hiccup encouraged him.

 ** _In the stadium…_**

Mala was sure the answer was familiar but the idea itself was still unpleasant. 'The dragon hunters?'

' _Hunters_ indeed,' Barbara confirmed emphasising the plural. 'From what I've found, the group you apprehended back in ninety seven are just a pocket; a singular cell of hunters. There are more out there, where, I don't yet.'

Mala's brow furrowed as the truth settled in, what was first just speculation on a resurgence now a full blown operation in the shadows. 'How do you know all this?'

Barbara shuffled through her phone before bringing up an image of a younger man with a dark complexion and a scar over his right eye. 'Look familiar?'

Mala zoomed in on the photo confirming her unsettled suspicions. 'Krogan?'

'Look at the time stamp, November 'O' six, three years before he started racing,' Barbara indicated. 'And who should he be with?'

'Ryker and Viggo Grimborn,' Mala noted the larger brother's shaven head and his brother's neck scars. 'He was a hunter?'

'Exactly. He came into the pre-league when I was in my second championship year and basically shot himself to the top. Just like Harold is,' Barbara explained. 'Call it jealousy but I didn't trust Krogan. No one excels like that unless they have a greater history with dragons.'

'Or a special breed in Krogan's case.' Mala finished her point.

'In both Krogan and Harold's case,' Barbara corrected. 'At least with Harold, his actions could be accounted for thanks to Valka. Krogan on the other hand, mystery man with next to no history and an aptitude for dragons. You look to any rider in the league and there will be some previous connection to the league, family line, sponsorship, beneficiaries even share holdings. Krogan had none of that, but he knows dragons. Mix that with pre-existing prejudice and you have a reason to investigate,' she continued.

'And since you're here, I'm guessing you found something,' Mala created the bridge between the information.

'I did,' her expression was grave.

 ** _Off the Cliffs Edge…_**

'Watch your side Hiccup,' Astrid called through prompting Hiccup to note the jagged edge of the rocks.

'I see it,' he played it off coolly shifting the stirrups to match the manoeuvre necessary to dodge it.

Toothless flipped with ease coasting around another pylon after Tenesha who was coasting smoothly across the water's surface. 'Don't mind us,' he quipped to himself using the available room to slide on past Torch.

Unlike the narrows and thin shafts of the tracks, the sea path allowed for much greater room allowing passing larger dragons to be far simpler. Stormfly utilised the distraction to pass on Torch's underside resulting in a flourished gesture to take the lead. In a way that was part of her charm, her strange mannerisms and behaviour presenting it wherever she went. Though in hindsight it was to be expected of them, the numerous times they'd pushed a diversion to gain the lead in the past was proof of this. In the end, it was the rocky wastes that slowed her down too much to maintain a trail on the duo, their sights locked ahead on Klu and Korra.

'We won't be able to skim them like Tenesha. They're keeping on each other's point,' Astrid observed as they fell into Trondu and Kaleria's slip stream.

'Huh. Ever had to battle yourself?' Hiccup remarked though still open for questioning.

'As in mentally or spiritually?' Astrid replied whilst keeping her line steady as they ducked through a hole in a rock face.

'Nope, I mean physically,' he clarified pointing ahead only to earn a confused reaction from Astrid.

She patched together his thought processing seeing the parallel of the situation. 'Ohhh. Partners for mutual gain.'

'I mean… sure. That works, I guess,' Hiccup feigned disappointment at her appraisal.

'Oh, did I hurt your feelings?' she sassed further.

'Just a bit,' he lifted his face shield just so she could see him pout.

The pedals clicked under his adjustment as Toothless angled them on the inside curve of the continuous arc that would eventually pull them back towards the cliff. Stormfly in turn rose higher into the twisting rocks setting her sights from the higher altitude. Klu and Korra were sharp on their point defence but a slight gap in the shifts was all the time they needed to disappear amongst the rocks. Toothless was no more than a moving shadow as he darted between the rocks slipping through like water. The tail after its final adjustments was holding firm and smooth during the transitions. A short break could be seen ahead thanks to bright channels of light filtering against the water's surface; an opportunity no less.

'There's a short break ahead, I'll catch their eye, you take the front. Now!' Hiccup instructing lining up to glide flat through the centre of the duo.

His plan worked like a charm; Korra and Klu were sharp on his approach angling in to block Toothless. Stormfly dropped in from above opening a moments window of hesitation, or so Hiccup thought. Korra parted off to the right to counter Stormfly whilst Klu remained on Toothless' lead. He should've seen it coming, their non-existent attempts to best the other a sure sign of an extended agreement. The slight adjustment in the Alpha core rider's flight path was enough to bottle the former Wild Cards back together. Scary square once again now lacking the element of surprise; it was to be a hard grind from here onwards.

 ** _In the stadium_**

Barbara swiped at her phone's screen introducing Mala to a sight that was unsettling to say the least. 'I have reason to believe he was trailing Harold. The model car and number plates are all a match in several locations around the city, all of which are within range of sight of him.'

She handed Mala the phone, 'Keep swiping and you'll find more.'

'The fire over the Northern Oaklands, I have reason to believe they were involved. Harold would pose a threat after all, his direct line to Valka's work would only create anxiety amongst the hunters; he's not been in the public long enough to collect enough of a bead on himself. Despite what he said last year in his speech, his actions, they're largely unpredictable and with all his freedoms to roam the sky as he chooses, it makes him dangerous,' Barbara continued to detail the situation.

'Now I don't know what you intend to do with this,' from her jacket pocket she pulled the specialised USB drive. 'But I'd advise to think very carefully between now and the end of the race as to which foot you step with first.'

Mala's eyes widened as a spark of panic washed over her nerves. 'Don't worry, I'll put it back. The issue is _we_ don't know how far the deception is spread. Darius may not actually know his star pupil is a hunter, in some cases it's better to keep it that way until we find a way…' Barbara was cut short.

'What do you mean _we_? You aren't alone in this?' Mala inquired finding the angle of knowledge a little too comprehensive for her own level.

Barbara simply smiled at her before casting an eye towards the track. 'You have more allies than you realise, remnants, contacts of Valka before she passed.'

'Contacts?' Mala felt as though the world was expanding just a little more, her horizons adding another sector.

'Valka kept secrets from everyone, even you Diane. In your case, I think she figured out her days were numbered so who better than be her replacement? It was intentional ignorance, to keep you safe so you could focus on what mattered most,' she explained indicating towards the main monitor footage.

'Hiccup,' she murmured affirming the subtext.

'He's a smart kid but he still needs someone to guide him,' Barbara placed her hand on Mala's shoulder. 'On that note, I think I've taken enough of your time. I'll be in contact. Thank you Diane.'

They stood to depart sharing courteous smiles with each other before shaking hands. 'No, thank you Barbara, for showing me the truth. Now go put that drive back,' she said with soft warning n her voice though it held no hostility.

'It'll be as if nothing happened,' Barbara assured her waiting in the stands as Mala descended back to the pits.

Once she was out of sight, she sat back in her chair and turned to meet the man sitting to her other side. 'What are your thoughts Bob?'

The man was of a stocky build in his mid thirties with dark hair and a prominent Berkian beard. 'We'll wait until after the presentations,' he said calmly. 'I'm quite enjoying the race.'

 ** _Off the Cliffs Edge_**

Toothless banked hard to the left and pulled his wings in for a tight barrel roll that brought him into a corkscrew motion that shot him back to the right for a cross path on the Alpha core's. Klu forced Trondu into a lateral shift to tighten the gap causing Toothless to keel back and duck close to the water's edge. His paws skimmed the surface spraying a soft mist as he sidled back by Stormfly's side.

'I can't seem to break past them Astrid,' he sighed with a sharp exhale.

'Same, Korra has me pinned like never before,' she replied weaving in and out to which Korra had no problem in closing the approaches. 'So this is what that feels like?'

Hiccup took a cursory glance behind them to track the other riders who were beginning to close the gap quite considerably. 'Wait. I have an idea. Keep working them down until the others catch up, they can't take us all.'

'The more we work them the more our dragons feel it too. Just saying,' Astrid noted catching a peak at the trail of following riders.

Dagur and Ava were leading the main charge of the trailing crew, their dragons making the most of the dance before them. Soon, they were sidling up to Hiccup and Astrid turning two into four and sure enough six as Eret and Tenesha bought some air. The path led into a wide arc around a sea stack that towered over them in a pass that gave the front runners a chance to see their new burden.

'You're kidding me,' Klu muttered to himself casting Korra an agitated expression.

She joined him tucking Kaleria tight by Trondu on the inside of the curve before the length straightened out again. The window was opened just like that and neither one of the power couple had to say a word for the others to begin their frontal bombardment for the lead.

'We're on the return pass now Hiccup, we can guess the track designers added a few surprises?' Astrid proposed, the likely hood of a choice a viable option to explore.

'If so, it won't be in the way we expect. Still, stick to the plan, we may just get an opportunity up ahead,' Hiccup relayed receiving a nod to confirm their paths.

Just as they did, the track presented an interesting turn of events as the markers suddenly split wider opening the space quite significantly. Furrowing his brow, Hiccup glanced to Astrid as that precedent for their aggressive strategy seemed to falter. They knew as they all should have known that this sudden change in the track design was designed as temptation; a trick of some variety. Nonetheless, Korra and Klu diverted to the inside path sending them into thicker rock walls where Hiccup spotted Eret and Tenesha take the open sea; their dragons work hard enough as it was to accommodate the twisty landforms. Should it have been fitting or them to balance out the directions on the straight path? Astrid's ideas however suggested otherwise.

'Keep on Klu, I'll flank on the left and try to cut them off by surprise,' She called through.

Hiccup acknowledged the direction angling Toothless in after them with ease. His last glimpse of the others saw Dagur and Ava soar down the centre of the path as the balance point of the leading pack. It wasn't long before Hiccup caught sight of Trondu's green tail whipping about the rocks amongst the settling fog bank; the turn of afternoon into evening was a sure sign for the mist to begin settling back into place. Kaleria's pale form emerged on Trondu's right working hard to curl around the walls pushing them about. Toothless held his line of sight steady and with Hiccup working the fin to match their rhythm, the air they'd lost in indecision was quickly regained. Klu was the first to spot the shadow of a dragon sweep through the rock field after them, his frustrations heard through the thin walls of Hiccup's mask.

Toothless angled high curling over head to wedge in between them, their focus on avoiding the rocks leaving little room to counter the aggressive tactic. Side by side, the trio exchanged hard looks with one another as they sought for an escape to lead them out of this mess. Korra continued to shark her attention between them, her actions telegraphing her intentions to make an offensive strike against Hiccup, one he knew would be futile. A tensing of her shoulders with a sneer to match, Korra leant in towards him with Kaleria obeying the direction to which Toothless caught sight of. He thrust his wings down in a might push as Hiccup angled the fin for an ascent in elevation. It was tight but the force was enough to allow them to roll over on Trondu's left resulting in Kaleria wobbling in mid air as she tried to correct her imposing force against Klu. Klu reacted well pushing Trondu harder to breach a little distance on the other two to gain a shorter lead with Hiccup trailing close behind. The rocks narrowed further with an inevitability that they would soon crush them, Klu led the group out into more open waters where Astrid and Stormfly were waiting as planned.

Stormfly's crown rattled in anticipation as she angled sharply to drive another wedge between them. Alas, her trajectory was short lived instead trailing behind Kaleria into a train of four dragons. Klu had his eyes locked on Hiccup allowing Trondu to pick a path towards the coast line; the height of the rocks a sure sign that they were near. Hiccup was tucked low to the saddle, his eyes locked on Klu with a heat to them that was growing uncomfortably with each second that he remained in the lead. The stakes of this race were too high to pass upon and he needed to make a move soon or else he'd lose the advantage back on land. Once he had the open skies ahead, there was nothing to stop Toothless from powering ahead unopposed.

They all banked out towards the open sea and from behind the blankets of thick fog and towering rocks they saw the first edges of the cliff face. Klu was preparing for the vertical ascent thanks to the sky barrier pushing them close to the cliffs edge when an unfathomably bizarre yet reasonable event occurred.

'OOOOHYODLEHOOHOHOHOEY!' a mangle garble of sound echoed through all of their ears catching them by surprise as Dagur thundered through on Shattermaster.

He was surfing his Gronkle with ease as they floated into the train creating a mass break into the slip stream as the other riders worked to evade. Klu ducked down towards the water's edge skimming the surface whilst Hiccup angled Toothless out on a trajectory that narrowly missed Dagur's approach. Kaleria was horribly spooked keening up into a tumble that put them out of their fluid rhythm. That was all Stormfly needed to shift past in behind Hiccup as he slipped in beside Klu on the eve of the vertical sprint. The dragons drove their wings through the air, their motion as if they were climbing a rope with each stroke clawing away at their desperate struggle for victory. Trondu was panting hard, his breaths steamy and laboured at the exertion of effort as Toothless controlled his breathing to slowly creep ahead. Through his mask, Hiccup could see the worry and desperation in Klu's face as they broke away where he received nothing, no sign of emotion through the dark leather of his mask.

'Come on Bud, no cheat sheet this time it's all you!' Hiccup called which Toothless answered in an exasperated cry.

The whistle built as they climbed higher reaching its peak as the burst above the surface of the land. Where he would find solace in allowing Toothless to slowly level out, they didn't have the time to spend with Klu not far on his tail. He flexed the pedal snapping the tail in position forcing them to corkscrew and catch the draft to shoot them back out low to the solid ground. A short glance behind him found Trondu falling behind as the other dragons slipped past; Stormfly, Shattermaster and even Snarlstrom.

'Nooo, Trondu. Come on, we're almost home!' Klu catered to his dragon as the steam continued to plume heavily.

Trondu's eyes shut closed for a moment as he continued to pant before a deep snarl emanated from with followed by a fire that lit in his eyes. His roar echoed ahead pulling their attention as Klu drove a hard line along the optimal route. He pushed hard along the inside arc breezing past Snarlstrom with ease before he set his sights upon Dagur. The crazed Berserker was crouch on his toes now with one arm holding firm on the saddle grips whilst his other lagged behind him.

Trondu and Shattermaster levelled out as they coasted to the left into the bloated corner. 'Dagur! What makes you think you can match me!' He taunted as Trondu crept ahead.

Dagur on the other hand merely shrugged the comment off. 'I don't! That's what they're for,' he replied cheerily pointing ahead to where the power couple surged ahead unmatched in speed.

Klu peered back, his confusion elevating as Dagur gladly gestured for him to take the lead on him. 'I… I don't understand. Why?'

'I'm an entertainer! I live for spectacle! I don't care about winning,' he laughed throwing his arms out wide in glee.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Klu nudged Trondu on harder really testing the limits of his dragons already weaning endurance. They could do this, they could bring it home and with that bring upon a climactic end. Despite his wines and groans, Trondu pushed harder after the leading dragons, Toothless' red fin becoming beacon to home in upon. The final elbow pass approached with all three dragons coming into closer proximity. The pained sounds grew alerting Hiccup and Astrid to their approaching competitor. They could see it, the fire that once shone in Trondu's eyes lost in weariness, his face dropping and the steam that billowed from his flared nostrils creating great plumes that smothered Klu's vision.

'He's going to work him to death,' Hiccup sated, his thoughts trapped in a conundrum.

'Hiccup, you can't interfere! Not this time. I'm sorry,' Astrid warned him, her own voice weary and grieved.

The magnetic gaze that held him to the exhausted eyes of Trondu shook the walls of his better judgement. It would pain him beyond relief to ignore those sounds yet in the bounds of their greater plan, could he live with that kind of unnecessary injury? Or was there another way, a slim possibility to achieve both goals?

'Astrid, I have a plan,' he hesitated as even these words betrayed his hearts desires. 'But it means I have to leave you behind.'

The elbow pass was fast approaching leaving little time to decide. 'Do what you have to,' she said with clear conviction and a single nod.

He returned the gesture then leant forward to Toothless' ear. 'Give it everything you've got Toothless.'

The Night Fury's eyes narrowed as he drove his wings harder for the final stretches of the race. They angled hard drifting around the elbow pass with ease all before Hiccup bunkered down and let Toothless tear through the air to meet the stadiums in thunderous cheers and cries of victory. Life however, at least in his eyes seemed to be playing a loop, the sounds of the crowds lost to the wind as he jarred the tail to fling them around into a scrape along the platform just as he had with Windy the previous year. Their momentum hadn't even reached its end before Hiccup was unclipped and had flung himself off Toothless along with his helmet to stand firm facing the approaching wave of dragons.

'What is he doing?' Gary gasped as all heads turned to each other in confusion.

Stormfly was close to follow as she was met with another wave of cheers. Though it did not deter Hiccup as his goal came into clear view; the sporadic motions and stumbles through the air of Trondu. Planting a firm foot forward, he hunched over and extended out his hand, his eyes locked on the drooping glimmer of Trondu's as he drifted closer to the surface. His blood thundered in his ears as did his own breaths, the wave of spectators' arms rising as the line was crossed followed by a hard impact and scraping claws as Trondu stumbled for grip. Hiccup stood dead in his path as the Thornridge slid with the last of his velocity towards him and it was there that Hiccup stared deep into his eyes and with a smooth twist of his wrist, Trondu surrendered into the safe embrace of slumber, his legs giving out thus creating more drag to slow the dragon to halt right at Hiccup's feet.

The relief showered down his spine as he finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding only to meet with the distant and alienating eyes of Klu. 'What have you done?' he said with worry in his voice.

The field technicians were making their way out onto the track as the next wave of riders approached. 'He's been induced into a state of calm. One that will allow his body to heal safely instead of giving into the relief,' Hiccup replied crouching down to run a hand over Trondu's quivering head before his eyes once again met with Klu's. 'You could have killed him.'

He was almost entirely convinced he would return with anger and fury placing the blame upon himself, yet unlike his past rivals, Klu's shoulders sagged in what he could only guess was acceptance. The sign of maturity from being just that bit older than his previous competition no doubt. His gaze broke away as he shook his head in defeat.

'I don't understand. I mean. You're right of course, I know you are but I just don't understand. How, how is it after everything the world throws at you, you just pick yourself up and keep going? That you can still find it within yourself to… help others like me?' Klu stammered his hands gripping hard against the grips to stop them from shaking.

Hiccup stood satisfied with Trondu's condition. 'You aren't my enemy, or my rival. Your dragon was hurt and I knew how to help. There's no reason to let him die over this.'

'But why do you strive for the win? Every race you race like your life depends on it. What do you have to gain when you already have everything?' Klu continued, stiffly sliding off the saddle, his feature wincing in protest.

Hiccup was held in his step by the question, it's nature cause enough to reflect. 'Influence,' he returned calmly before departing under the cover of the technicians and groundsmen.

Astrid soon joined him with the dragons close in tow behind them as they tiredly walked towards the pit. The last of the dragons were just coming through and with that the race was at its conclusion, though there lay an ominous aura in the air as the officials huddled in discussion over how to proceed. With the tech teams swooning over them with relief kits and disassembly equipment, it wasn't until their names appeared on the screen that the reality set in.

'Oh my gods. We did it,' his eyes widened to meet Astrid's, 'We won! Hahaha! It actually went to plan,' he sunk back against the barrier to the stands.

'The world will finally know,' he murmured in relief.

Nothing much was left to retain as the hour passed onwards until they stood square upon the podium platforms facing the full arch of the stadium at the head of the track. The lights blasting from the sea of cameras flickered in a continuous array of sparkles like stars in the night sky. Dusk had fallen with the chill in the air biting at their skin, thankfully their thermal suits were designed for these kinds of extremes. Chairman Percy stood at the head of the stage, his kind eyes lined with a weary edge to them. Even when he proceeded to speak, his voice sounded reserved from the jovial tone last year.

'Ladies and Gentlemen. I think I speak for us all when I say this year has been full of surprises, some even making history. Each and every year we look for something new to bring to the racing world, something to change the way the riders compete and interact with one another. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for being here. The games are for you but without your continued support well, we'd be missing an integral part of our culture and our lives. I'd also wish to extend a tremendous hand to the riders themselves who have gone above and beyond to be where they are today. They don't just battle each other, they battle themselves; they keep pushing further every day testing new heights and limits until they can climb no further. Through winds and pouring rain, across lands and into fire. Well, done, dragon riders,' Percy raised his hands gesturing towards the main assembly of competitors standing on the lower tier of the stage.

The stadium erupted into thunderous applause and cheers that rang out across the track. 'So in seeing how todays' events played out first hand I have to admit that we are entering a new age of racing. An age where our riders are not only gifted with the means to fly at tremendous speeds but knowledgeable in the world of these magnificent creatures. I suppose it's why our champions here today are where they are now,' Percy turned to face them, a single nod indicating for them to step forth.

'It's been said that one of our own was nearly lost in the fire north of the city but thanks to the heroic actions of the other, they're both still here today. Today they stand here with not just the honour of taking home the Intermediate League titles but with the chance to fly amongst the champions,' Percy spoke strongly, his gaze glazing across the sheen of the stadium surface before he spread the results sheet upon the lectern. 'Holding new single lap records for all three tracks.'

The times appeared on the main screen, Sidewinder: 3 minutes 38.08 seconds. Hallow's Corner: 5 minutes 24.54 seconds. The Rollerway: 4 minutes 42.12 seconds.

'The winner of today's final and with a total score of two hundred and forty-three points, receiving a five hundred thousand dollar prize reward and our runner up for the twenty sixteen competition. Harold Haddock!' Percy met him front on with his arm outstretched.

He knew where the scores would land him long before the race began and yet he couldn't help but feel at greater comfort knowing whom would shine as this year's champion. The crowds knew this, their cries and screams filling the air as their gaze landed upon her slender frame. Hiccup snuck a final glance to her before clasping Percy in a strong handshake. Astrid's cheeks were rosy as she tried her best to remain calm despite the emotional weight exploding within. Her smile was broad and yet her gaze was fixated nonetheless on Hiccup as he lowered his head to receive the medallion.

'This is an achievement very few have known. Wear it honourably,' Percy spoke softly with a hint of warning in his voice.

He returned with a nod before taking his place at the head of the stage, his right hand sliding up to cover his gauntlet. 'And now commemorate this year's champion. Though she does not hold any records this year and finished in second position in todays final, her times were not short of a few milliseconds behind mister Haddock. A rider with dignity, loyalty and a strong moral centre; a shining example to all riders. With a total score of two hundred and forty-seven points, receiving the one point five million dollar prize reward, I would like to congratulate our new champion of the twenty sixteen competition, Astrid Hofferson!' She stepped forth, gloved hand meeting bare skin as they shook before an ornate trophy was revealed from under a velvet cloth.

'Well done,' his smile gleamed with honesty. 'As I said to Harold, wear this achievement honourably. Though I doubt it'll be an issue for you. The stage is yours if you'd like to say a few words.'

Astrid eyed the lectern with a spot of trepidation, her gaze falling back to Hiccup who watched her with a gentle grin. Her eyes flickered down to see his fingers slowly dialling over his gauntlet's control pad. Accepting the offer, she faced the audience of shimmering lights with deep breaths to hold her calm.

'Good evening, fans, families, officials and riders. Sometimes, I wonder about the idea of novelty. Berk is the native home to dragons and as far as we know they don't travel far beyond our borders. Year after year, the Racing Leagues hold this competition and every year the stands fill like American's would at an NFL match, even with the availability of live broadcasts. I know Tina and Gary have commended you time and time again for your unwavering support but I can't stand without paying you the same respects. Thank you. Like watching, like riding, it never gets old and we never truly tire from it. I just wish, that the circumstances were different. Which is why I must hand the mic over to my partner, my confidant… the most remarkable young man I've ever met. He has to something to say which everyone needs to hear,' her eyes fell upon Hiccup's raised brow.

The crowd once again, burst into cheers and cries of his name. Hiccup's brow It slowly formed into smirk of realisation, her choice of words rather familiar. As they passed, Astrid placed her hand upon his shoulder with a comforting squeeze before whispering in his ear.

'Make history.' She said.

'Already done that,' he quipped earning a smirk.

'Then make legend,' her eyes burned with the energy he'd see when faced with competition.

Stepping up to the lectern he found himself in a place of déjà vu, an obvious assessment but it was no less daunting. 'We really have to stop meeting like this,' Hiccup led earning a soft hum of laughter from the crowd.

'I wish I could share in the joy but what I have to say is a little more serious. As I understand there are questions out there that are begging to be answered; the sudden appearance of a certain dragon. Well, truth be told I found Toothless two and a half years ago,' the crowd fell into a shushed murmur.

Then out of nowhere, a higher voice amongst the riders rang above the hum. 'Hypocrite!' Hiccup spotted Korra amongst the line up of riders.

'Yeah. She's right. What makes you so special?' A tenor voice followed on until more voices began jeering an cursing.

Hiccup's friends and ally's amongst the line up stood their ground against the then in defence, he could see Eret squaring up to the tenor voiced bloke, a hard expression in his eyes. 'Watch yourself lad. I'm sure he's got his reasons. OI! Listen to what he has to say!' Eret yelled over the din.

'Why? He's broken the law twice now. What good's his word?' Another voice from behind him called.

On stage, Hiccup darted between Astrid and the crowd slipping a quick look to Percy who was stepping back with visual concern. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a hint of movement heading towards the stage; dark jacket and an ear piece. Clearly Bose had taken some matters into his own hands against the word of the tribunal… Unless he was one of them. As the thought grew, it felt as if a knife's edge was sliding down his back, the sudden paranoia and wariness stimulating his senses on high alert. For the first time he truly thought he was playing the fool; with all eyes on him anyone one of them could belong to those of a dragon hunter.

With little time left, he had a moment of brilliance or in truth it really was just madness but a way to turn the tables all the same. 'Well between the general authorities and the tribunal panel investigating the matter, I was led to believe everything was in order. Except the part where I must now admit to an omission of the truth.'

The security detail paused and the buzz of the crowds stilled for just a moment. 'The day I rode Toothless to Hallow's Corner was not out of fear as I told the tribunal but a statement. This city, this league of exceptional talent and bravery is plagued with an evil that lurks in the shadows of the past.'

Whilst the crowd stilled enough for Hiccup to dive into the inevitable, the guard was less persuadable. 'I dread to think of it myself but unfortunately my own experiences cannot say otherwise. I have something to show you,' he reached for his gauntlet to input the final command.

Hiccup quickly double tapped at the sensor node before sliding his finger up the length of the blood orange screen. 'A little glimpse into my past to help us in the future,'

'Arms out Haddock!' The security guard trumped up the steps, taser gun locked and loaded with its bead on Hiccup's chest.

The display on Hiccup's gauntlet flashed in pending before a green light flipped on, the time it took for Hiccup to catch up to reality. 'Wait!'

The charged wires latched onto his thermals followed by a pulsing current that wreaked havoc on his muscles overloaded the senses in extreme contractions. 'What are you doing!' Astrid screamed darting forward to rip the wires away.

In the VIP box, Drago jumped from his seat to the magnified viewscreen, his brow low over his eyes as he bared his teeth looking immediately to Krogan who stood just as confused as he did. The expression he wore bore no trace of knowledge of the events; he was just as surprised as he was.

Back on the stage, Astrid was on her knees cradling Hiccup in her arms as his muscles slowly relaxed and his breathing evened out again. 'Are you out of your mind!' she spat with searing venom.

The guard hesitated in his footing shifting his weight uncomfortably. 'What was that? What did he do?'

Glaring him down despite his larger frame, Astrid nodded towards the main monitor. 'See for yourself!' Reluctant to tear his gaze away from the couple, he eventually found it upon the main monitor as it fizzled with static as the feed directories were being overridden by the USB drive.

On wobbly legs, Hiccup was finally upright again with Astrid bracing his weight against her as they turned to face the giant screen. 'You know of all the things I thought might happen today, getting tasered wasn't one of them,' Hiccup coughed out with a half hearted laugh; at least his sarcasm was still intact.

 _'Hey, Hey Windwalker. Come here,'_ a womna's voice emanated from the screen which seemed to catch the audience's attention over the debacle on the stage.

The footage was one of the earliest pieces of footage from Valka's box, a time before the idea of entering the dragon races were even a possibility. Finding balance on his feet again, Hiccup looked up to the screen where Windy pranced about after the ball, his blue eyes eager and full of innocence. In a motion that was no less than subconscious, Hiccup's hand found its fingers intertwining with Astrid's as they stood in silence.

 _The scene turned to a later date, Windy who was inching his way towards a very young Hiccup presumably a time not long after their first encounter. 'Windwalker, remember Harold. That's right, its little Hiccup,' Valka cooed with a broad smile._

 _Windy crept closer until he suddenly plonked his elongated head on Hiccup's lap; a pink forked tongue appearing from within to tickle at Hiccup's belly._ In the present, Hiccup couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn as he ducked his head in embarrassment. He knew what was to come, living through the moment however came with the onslaught of embarrassment unfortunately. Astrid merely smiled back squeezing his hand.

 _When the scene shifted again, Valka was at her desk working through some Sanctuary paperwork, the camera obviously being held by someone else as they tracked Windy's awkward path through her office space. His head would peer up sniffing at documents before clawing up at Valka's leg either investigating or seeking attention. One couldn't be sure though it mattered not as sure enough, Valka was quirking her eyebrow in response._

 _'Hmm? What are you up to Windy?' her tone was as if she was talking to a curious child; in her eyes, he would've been._

 _The dragon yawned up at her before springing up into her lap. When the scene changed it was a year later, Windy was considerably bigger, the dorsal spines on his back now prominent and his frontal fangs protruding just below his lower lips. Both Valka and Mala were crouch by him with glass probes and teeth scratchers, evidently doing a routine teeth check to which Windy seemed relaxed about._

 _'Yep, a fine set of teeth you have indeed. We may have to consider filing these ones though,' she rubbed her finger near the tip of his fangs._

 _Mala slid the probe away allowing Windy to shut his mouth, the experience building up in is sinuses before he sneezed a small plume of blue fire. Surprised as Mala and Valka were, Windy too stared in shock, unable to really comprehend what just happened._

 _'Interesting, make a note of that,' Valka directed._

 _'Blue fire or the sneeze?' Mala asked for clarification._

 _'Both,' she responded._

Of all the footage he found in the box, only a few snippets made it into the final product. He allowed for no more than a minute and a half worth of footage; a timeline that would eventually lead to the present.

 _The sound of wings echoed through the air as Windy beat his own at a rapid pace to stay afloat in the air. Hiccup and Stoick sat on the ground watching up in awe as Windy rose high before tucking in to perform several flips and barrel rolls before touching down again. Like a dog high on energy, he ran around Stoick only to leap into the air once again and arc sharply across the pond. His velocity left a thin trail in the water which rippled calmly back to the water's edge. In the next shot, Hiccup was easily four years old as he sat opposite Windy laughing as that dragon imitated his head movements. He tilted his head to the side to which Windy copied, he gaped his mouth like a fish and like before, Windy followed resulting in pair of gawking children. Hiccup broke into laughter rolling back into the grass to which Windy did his best to follow only his considerably larger form was far less elegant. The next series of footage followed Hiccup in his adventures in training Windy around the backyard, some shots were games of tag whilst others had Hiccup wading in the pond in a bizarre game of Marco Polo. Not to say that there was any calling, more just Hiccup bobbing blindly to try and catch Windy who splashed around._

 _Soon the years rolled on into the early days of dragon training for the races, the hover tests and the short ranged flights to the days on the coast. In almost every piece of footage, Toothless made a cameo either in contribution to the training sessions or simply watching by before the two dragons engaged in playful games of their own. Hiccup's helmet capture footage was next, the days of the Pre-league bringing back fond memories of Astrid and himself navigating the world of pre-professional dragon racing. He made sure to include a variety of different scenes from triumphs to the collision on event seven at Legger's Pass. The flashy lights of the background soon turned into stadium arenas with the games and the Intermediate league. From training to the track, Hiccup made sure Windy was the subject of the project, his innocent expressions, the smiles he would wear all beheld within those shining blue eyes._

As the last of the moving footage rolled into a fade to black, Hiccup's smile fell a little as he awaited the reaction to what would inevitably follow. There was no warning, no bracing the public with this, he knew as did Mala and even his father that the best way to show Berk was to do so unexpectedly and without censorship. The first image to follow was met with waves of gasps across the stadium; A landscape shot of Windy's motionless body, his limbs piled neatly and his eyes closed out of respect. It didn't hide the three holes from the bullets however, those marks standing out against his dark scales. The next series of photographs detailed a slight change to the subject; Toothless, bound in the bolas and left to die alone.

 _The closing footage followed onwards with Hiccup in his full racing armour leaning against Toothless as they sat on the cliffs edge over looking the sea; the site of Windy's final farewell. It was the only staged shot of the entire project, a symbolic gesture to the changing times especially when it faded to black with white text reading: In memory of Windy, 2002 – 2016._

There was no sound from the crowds, the sea of people lost in silence as Hiccup returned to the lectern with Astrid at his side. 'What you just saw were videos and images taking over a period of fourteen years, a collection of my mother's private records and my own footage. The images near the end… it pains me to say it but they are real. Windy is dead. He was murdered. Shot three times, in the chest, neck and head. Toothless was a captive, I found him bound in ropes, his left tail fin missing and left to die. People of Berk, this is the work of the Dragon Hunters. They're back and they are within the very walls of the dragon racing leagues. Every week, new dragons are being brought onto the grounds, new rare species that are rarely seen let alone ridden upon in the games. Coincidence or not, they hunted me down and shot us out of the sky. The fire in the Northland Oaks. We were there and so were they.'

'You know who you are and I know you can hear me. We will find you and this time, there'll be no escape,' Hiccup stared hard into the depths of the crowd, his voice firm and resolute.

As he stepped away from the mic, one by one, hands met each other as a thunderous applause grew across the grounds. The people were at the mercy of the media now, broadcast stations and social media would be over this like flies to a picnic all the while his father prepared for his inevitable address to the city. They had been preparing for this moment for over a month now, they were ready to fight back.

The security guard stood at the edge of the stage, his expression steeped in shame and fear. 'Mr Haddock, I…'

'You were doing your job. No hard feelings,' Hiccup stuck his hand out to shake, grasping the burly man with a nod.

He wasted no time after that circling around the pathway by the stadiums to the rider's staging area; the press were hot on their tail with their cameras and microphones being fed towards them. Despite his mental training to regard these incessant people as white noise, Hiccup made a passing note that Erika was not among them; her learned experience would have her wait until they were hidden away in private. Toothless and Stormfly were tethered to their posts slumbering away when Toothless' ear flaps flicked to the approaching hum of reporters. Eyeing the unfamiliar people carefully, his pupils narrowed along with a low growl warning the paparazzi to back off.

'Thanks Bud,' Hiccup ran his hand over Toothless' scales.

With Astrid in tow behind him, they entered the tent hiding themselves away from the public eye to remove themselves of the last of their riding gear. The wake of the announcement was still riding high on their nerves, their adrenaline pumping resulting in them being acutely aware of every action. The shadows of their figures danced against the walls as they slipped on looser clothing, silhouettes that wouldn't go unnoticed in the passing glances from each other. When the dull aching returned again, they found themselves camping out on the floor opposing one another whilst sharing the moment of peace amongst a world of chaos. Lingering stares were met with tired eyes, lips tweaking into gradual smiles though not without breaking the silence, at least until Astrid became restless at Hiccup's blank gaze.

'Are you ok?' She spoke softly, unsure if the reporters were camping right outside the door.

Hiccup's face appeared to react to the sound, his brow lifting ever so subtly before sounds came out his mouth. 'Yeah. Just tired.'

'Don't feel like going to the function later?' She inquired seeing his response before he even said it.

'Not really. Too many people,' He yawned before settling his gaze upon her own.

'Are you worried about an attack or something?' she asked reaching forward to stretch her back.

'Wouldn't matter. They try to make a move on us, they're just painting a bigger target on their backs,' Hiccup replied with a decent amount of certainty. 'legitimises them.'

'That's fair, still. Wouldn't you want to catch up with Dagur and Eret on your way out. Chances are you may never see them on the track again,' she alluded to the pending imminence regarding a certain deal.

'Come on Astrid,' he shook his head at the thought.

'I'm serious Hiccup. Drago said if you make the benchmark…' She was cut short by Hiccup's sigh.

'He said he'll consider us square if I make the benchmark. We both managed to get here so that's that,' he set the record straight.

'You're not letting go are you?' Astrid replied her features soft though not without a hint of disappointment.

Hiccup shook his own, his intentions unchanging from the tribunal. 'No.'

The sound of the tent parting brought them out of the bubble, Mala's head poking through in hopes of finding them safe to which her relieving features indicated so. 'You two alright?'

With their dual nods in reply, Mala beckoned them outside. 'Good. There's someone I'd like you to meet.'

Sharing a cautious glance, the couple rose to the feet as three more people entered the tent after her. First Erika but the following duo hitched their breaths as they recognised them as Barbara Bavross and to their further surprise, Bob.

'Whoa, ahh,' Consciously aware of their attire in hoodies and tracksuit pants, it was a stark contrast from their more formal attire. 'I feel as though we should change,' Hiccup suggested.

'Function's not for an hour, this won't take long. Hiccup, Astrid, Barbara Bavross whom you met last year and of course, my previous pupil and friend, Bob,' Mala introduced them.

Astrid's eyes lit up with her smile for Barbara to whom she was pleased to see her in return. Hiccup recognised Bob from his history lectures in racing theory but there was still the recognisable differences that came with age. His beard was longer and his skin a little more weathered despite being fresh in his late twenties. He found himself lost for words, the man before him a legend in his own right.

'Harold, you're definitely your mother's son that's for sure. Buuut, I do see the Stoick in you too. Takes some guts to go out there and say something like that,' He extended his hand clasping Hiccup with a firm grip.

'Thank you,' he returned with astonishment.

Barbara was close behind, seconding his greetings before they stood back for the crux of the meeting. 'Ahh, what do we owe the honour?' Hiccup stuttered.

Barbara's expression grew more grim. 'Those were moving words Harold. Moving but also dangerous. You certainly took a great risk in calling out the dragon hunters, I just hope you realise how wide this may impact.'

Bob was short to follow on, 'I think what Barbara is trying say is well done.'

The contrasting reflections brought only confusion to their minds as they tried to find the similarity between the appraisals. 'Thanks to you, the public is once again aware of the Hunter's activity and with their recent activity of a centralised theme pertaining to yourself, it begs the question of what their interest are with you.'

'You might be thinking there's an element of coincidence to all of this but we've been able to trace this back to your Mother's time before she passed,' Barbara continued.

'My mother?' he furrowed his brow in confusion.

'Yes Harold,' Bob returned. 'Before I started racing back in 'O' eight, I was an intern in the requisitions department at the Sanctuary where Viggo Grimborn used to work before his arrest. It's where I met Mala. I was looking over some records one day and found several anomalies, small generally unnoticeable things but being young and rigid to the rules, I followed up on them. This of course left me on a bit of hunt finding odd equipment in the wrong places; extraction gear that had been repurposed into dragon hunting equipment. I had intended to bring the news back to the Sanctuary but I was approached by another man who was also aware of the situation.'

'Who?' Hiccup inquired.

'Balmore Flashburn. Another of your pupils,' he indicated to Mala. 'He introduced me to a small group of 'legendary' individuals, Albert Wincotter, Jeraline Timor, even Hugh Mungus,' Bob further explained.

'They're all Championship riders,' Astrid noted.

'Exactly, they were a league of their own, a web of spies and infiltrators charged by Valka Haddock to monitor and counter the hunter activity. We were good at the monitoring part finding as you have, an infestation that has woven itself into the very threads of the league. What we have been unable to accomplish is countering their expansion. We lacked the evidence sufficient enough to create a movement and any forward motion against them would have exposed our operation. Until you came into the picture. An independent rider at the source, a direct line to Valka and her research. You had everything we didn't, solid proof, validity and influence behind you but not just that, you had the element of surprise too,' Bob's brow was raised in an expression that almost looked like envy.

'Where the hunters are expecting someone from the shadows to attack them in the shadows, you literally just punched them in the face in broad daylight whilst everyone was watching,' Barbara summarised the scenario with her interesting analogy. 'To them you're unpredictable and that makes you incredibly dangerous.'

Hiccup was finding that a certain weight was bearing down upon him, his mind settling on several scenarios of where this was leading to but unable to stick to a singular path. 'So much so that they've already tried to take you out. Instead you came back harder and now thanks to your little video they'll be scared and panicking trying to figure out a way to salvage the operation. It's expected that they'll shut everything down and wait for it to pass over but we can't let that happen,' Bob continued.

'We need a distraction, someone to create chaos on the surface whilst we work behind the scenes to rat these bastards out.' Barbara handed her phone over with the image of Krogan and the Grimborn's. 'Two of three have been accounted for, Krogan is leading a double life, his success in the races just a cover for his hunting activity with Ryker who hasn't changed a bit. He stays mostly off the grid but we saw him back in August and September.'

Barbara tensed a little as she glanced at Bob as if to seek approval. 'We think they're the ones who shot you down over the Northern Oakfield's. They were tailing you for weeks before hand but even now we don't understand why.'

'They were after Windy, they killed him and left me for dead,' Hiccup's gaze was locked on the phone, his heart burning with anger though he worked hard to keep his calm.

'We thought that too but it only complicated things,' Barbara replied as Hiccup returned her phone. 'Singling out individual riders, especially ones with your reputation goes against what the hunters stand for. It brings public attention.'

'Unless they acted on their own,' Hiccup suggested slotting together a mental map of the events. 'Revenge or intimidation by a rival. They felt threatened and so they decided to take us out leaving the path open for their own success.'

'I hate to think of it that way because it goes against their nature. Unless you can think of anyone who really wants you gone?' Bob was reluctant to fuel the idea.

'I can think of a few,' the names of his 'enemies' ran through his mind along with a probability of condoning such an action.

Klu Bayne and Korra were names but they acted with greater professional courtesy, their goals to win but by skill leaving their frustrations born out of their inability to compare. Hannah Sweeny seemed more likely, her rage induced dissatisfaction with their success leading to the disownment of her sister. Though her parents over endorsement might have suggested her fiery temper in the wake of a hard defeat. Still, the way she would look at him with utter disgust only sparked an icy chill in his chest. Finally there was the most likely candidate; Huxter Prince. His rants about rightful earning and fairness suggesting a mind to deal with more confronting consequences. His own dragon drugged and mortally wounded from it and their later encounter proceeding Windy's death sending clear signs of his pleasure at his own downfall. Particularly his words of fortune and foreshadowing, however, he was no dragon killer, his pleas at the end of the Pre-League final evident of that which left his options confused and insufficient. Unless there was someone else at work, an individual he'd yet to encounter working in the shadows to see his destruction before he could inflict irredeemable damage to their operation.

Hiccup's eyes widened as the logic neatly stacked itself together. 'Wait. What if it's someone I haven't faced before? What if this person did act unauthorised out of fear for his own reputation; a new life of glory, fame and prestige. What if it was Krogan all along?'

'Then we have to tread much more carefully. We don't know where Bludvist stands with all of this,' Barbara warned them.

Hiccup considered those prospects under the new light; the man he knew so far had been accommodating and helpful towards his pleas on the legal field, not to mention the certain hint towards his career path. However, from the very beginning he always felt on edge, as if there were something sinister about him. The name Drago for one, a relic of his past from the days when he would 'break' dragons into conformity, a method since frowned upon and viewed as barbaric and inhumane. To strip a dragon of its will through fear and intimidation; it earnt obedience but never loyalty, that came with mutual trust. In the end, it didn't shine a particularly kind light on Drago.

'He's helped me a couple of times in the past; dropped the charges at the tribunal for me. If he really is in league with the hunters then there's something else at a play, something bigger,' Hiccup admitted finding the situation sticky with trust and loyalty.

'We expect he'll be offering you a position in the Championship league. If you're right, then we may be walking into a trap. It's hard to know at this point,' Barbara deducted the possibilities.

'Still, we can't leave a seat unfilled, we need someone on the front,' Bob followed through casting a quick glance to Barbara who returned with a definitive nod; an approval of some sorts. 'Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, on behalf of our colleagues we'd like to you work with us as our eyes and ears on the track. I am retiring this year to focus on hunting these hunters and we need someone to take my place. This is not by fortune, simply put, I need to refocus my efforts underground as Barbara has before me.'

Astrid frowned at the revelation. 'You retired to spy on the hunters?'

'Yes,' she admitted. 'And the politics were frustrating me.'

Turning back to Bob as he rubbed his hands together. 'So, what say you?'

Was this the first step into leading a double life, the initiation of spies and assassins? As a child one would ponder the epic grounds of such a profession, the ideas of cool gadgets and code names but in truth the prospects were far more daunting. It came with age and maturity, either way it sounded as though he simply had to keep an eye out and report back, no sneaking or trailing anyone. If it meant a sooner end to the Dragon Hunters, what did he have to lose?

Hiccup extended his hand. 'I'll do it.'

Astrid imitated the action, tying herself to the fate Hiccup had chosen. 'Count me in.'

 ** _The Function Parade later that Night…_**

The boom of fireworks lit the night sky in an array of fantastical colours, the feast of entertainment and food itself set about in pallets across the many tables. The fashion of the month were drapes and coils of thermal cottonwear and fur, with the most illustrious of benefactors going all out to celebrate the occasion. The talk of the night was predictable as always; reflections upon the days' events, the scandals, the triumphs and of course the new threat of Dragon Hunters. Hiccup could hear the whispers and hushed murmurs behind his back, sets of eyes that would peer in his direction; a stark contrast to where he stood two and a half years ago.

Astrid nonetheless was by his side the whole time, her hand intertwined with his as they slipped between the mountains of food and in some cases, people. They were more refined in their style rather than draping anything and everything over their shoulders; Hiccup sporting his custom sports jacket complete with crushed red inner lining, a dark green jumper over his white button up shirt and chino beige pants to contrast with his lace up brown leather decks. Astrid on the other hand had prepared something a little more fancy to her usual formal attire, something about their new status with each erring on a glamourous edge of sorts. Competitive perhaps but there was no deny she looked stunning in her red ankle length dress that glinted the light in a shower of colour. It left her shoulders bare but nothing that her white blouse laden with fur around the neck couldn't fix. With her hair tied in a braid over her left shoulder and dark flat bottom shoes to match she was turning nonetheless catching the eye of a few of the more glamourous individuals; her blend of simplistic style and function proving that comfort could look good.

'Haha, here they are. Hiccup, Astrid come, I'd like you to meet someone,' Stoick's unmistakeable tone beckoning them over.

His attire was a little more of a spectacle, a full blown suit and tie with his flame red beared neatly combed and tied by a single bound by his chest. 'This is Johann, he runs an international shipping conglomerate in the Atlantic and Mediterranean. A lot of the finer commodities, especially tonight's attires are thanks to him.'

'It's good to meet you Johann,' Hiccup shook hands with the older gentleman.

His face weathered to many a day in the elements though moulded by dark hair combed back into a bun and a beard to match. Several white streaks were making themselves known along with the lines under his eyes but nonetheless, his smile was true and his demeanour no less exciting. Despite his slight hunch and the cane he leant upon at his right, he had this energy about of wild proportions.

'Master Hiccup, it is an honour to finally meet you and of course, miss Astrid, how are you my dear?'

'We're well thank you,' Astrid replied on both of their accounts.

Johann straightened up clasping his hands together. 'Ohh I dunno. No doubt the hard riding has put a bit of strain in your young muscles. I know my old limbs would be creaking at the joints if I were to ever get on one of those magnificent beasts. Which reminds me of a time I was in north Borneo tracking rumours about the lost cargo of Marco Polo. My poor knees, they were screaming in pain for three days after that hike up the mountain.'

'You travel?' Hiccup inquired.

'Oh yes indeed, I've been all over the world in fact. Hunting some of the rarest items of interest for rather special clients. I was a collector of rare antiquities and treasures you see. That was before an accident I sustained whilst scaling a cliffside in Scotland. I never could walk properly without this thing you see,' he lifted up his cane in emphasis.

'A riveting story I'm sure Johann,' Stoick intervened, his expression hiding his weaning patience, a indicator that he had been in Johann's company for some time. 'Could you excuse us please?' He rest a hand behind both Hiccup and Astrid ushering them away before the old sailor could begin another story.

'Alas, a story for another time. Wonderful to meet you Master Hiccup and Miss Astrid,' Johann shook their hands once more before they departed at a pace that was a little impatient to Hiccup's registry.

'I think he's one of the first people to use 'Hiccup' instead of Harold here,' he quipped as they found themselves by a table of freshly baked quiches.

Stoick check his shoulder to see they were a distance away. 'He's a people person… or at least he tries to be. A lot of stories.'

'You don't say, friendly though,' Hiccup remarked before helping himself to a slice of quiche.

Another barrage of fireworks blasted in the sky illuminating it with a shower of red and white sparks. The crowds all greeted the sky with their gaze to witness the spectacular display of lights, their gasps and hums of awe filling the atmosphere.

'Ahh, can't go past a good fireworks display aye,' Bob approached them earning a sheering grin from Stoick.

'Bob! Good to see you again my friend,' Stoick brought him in for a wrap around the shoulder.

'And you Stoick. Eh, you don't mind if I steal the champions here?' He asked.

Stoick chuckled away. 'Ahk, I see too much of them anyway. Freeloaders you know,' he teased them. 'Of course, oh. No funny business, the law's one thing but I'm still your father Hiccup.'

Hiccup pressed his mouth into a thin line as his cheeks burnt crimson. 'Yeah, thanks Dad,' he gritted through his teeth as the embarrassment settled in.

'Hehe, drink or two'll do that him. So, tell me what's been happening in life? Outside of the track we don't see much of you unless you're going to court,' he patted Hiccup on the back.

'The bane of my existence, race dragons, fight court cases. Maybe I should have looked at becoming a lawyer,' Hiccup quipped earning laughter from both.

'He's quick,' Bob appealed to Astrid. 'Sharp minds are good these days and so are plans. Do you have any pans for once you've finished school?'

'Somehow I can't seem to see past the reptile with wings,' Hiccup remarked to which Astrid nodded in agreement.

'Unless something happens, I don't think we'll be leaving the track anytime soon,' Astrid replied with a light shrug.

'That's fair, that's fair. I suppose you have it better than anyone else in your cohort, already at the professional grade, future forecasts looking clear, earning those big five to six figure prize rewards on top of your already generous salary. Fame, fortune and lavish lifestyles,' Bob listed off all the supposed plus ends.

'Are you going to tell us it's all overrated and nothing but cold emptiness?' Hiccup caught onto the dual perspective of fame and fortune.

'Haha, no. I don't need to. You two have found ways to fulfil your lives with meaning and purpose beyond the races, that much I can see. It's what comes later that's hard. When you can't ride anymore, when your age finally catches up… and don't get your heads all worked up over it. You have nothing to worry about for a long time. I guess this is trying to be a segue into secondary options. Obviously, you're not going to want to give up working with dragons. Neither do I which is why I would like to present you with these,' Bob handed on two business cards.

'' _Advanced Research Centre for Dragons,'_ Arc Dee?' Astrid read out the card.

'Is this an offshoot of the Sanctuary?' Hiccup inquired slipping the card into his breast pocket.

'Yes and no. We work in conjunction with the Sanctuary but everything is privately owned and funded, not to mention classified,' Bob curled a smirk, his tone alluring.

'So what like government contracting? Military? Or healthcare services?' Hiccup followed on, his curiosity somewhat scratched.

A bit of each, some international ventures others entirely privatised for the individual with cash to burn,' Bob gave them both a knowing look to which they caught on quickly.

'Ok, I see where this is going…' Hiccup was cut short.

'I've seen the tail you built for your dragon. It's very impressive. We might be able to help you along, maybe even automate it,' that hit a nerve on both Hiccup's good and bad side.

It was an obvious appeal to his desires but any half-wit could realise there had to be a catch. 'Alright what's in it for you. What cut do you get out of this?'

'Secrets. The ones you've already agreed to share. Which is why you get a thirty five percent discount on our facilities and services,' Bob explained which took Hiccup a moment to calculate the differences.

'That's actually pretty good. In exchange for our field work and a little compensation for funding we can get what, top of the line experimental tech?' Hiccup revaluated the proposition.

'The lab boys get the funding, I get the secrets,' Bob clarified with open hands.

Nodding to the appeal, Hiccup couldn't help but feel he'd taken a step forward with something. 'I'll give you a call.'

'I look forward to it,' Bob quipped before pulling away.

Astrid however had one last thing on her agenda. 'Hey Bob. What kind of secrets do you deal in?'

'The kind of secrets everyone has and no one knows,' he stepped up to them casting a quick glance to his peripherals. 'I'll let you in on one. I have a last name. It's 'Sled.'

'Sled? Bob Sled, bobsled oh… ohhhh. Noooo, like the old… oh gods. Yep, no explanation needed,' The realisation dawned on him like a crack of sunlight over the horizon.

'Well you know what they say?' his question was rhetorical.

Together they spelt out an old saying for the winter months. 'All you need is courage, determination… and a guy named Bob.'

Bob held his hands out in reference to himself. 'The bane of my existence and the butt of every winter sports joke in school. Have a good night you two,' Bob Sled made his final departure disappearing into the crowds.

Following his path until he was out of sight, Hiccup was stuck on the new and very classified information. 'Bob Sled? What kind of parent calls their child that?'

'What kind of parent calls their son Hiccup?' Astrid remarked in return.

'The kind that get the hiccups on the night I was conceived… oh crap,' It wasn't at all possibly that Astrid had bated him into spilling the story he had held at bay for all of seventeen years.

Nonetheless, her shocked expressed and parted lips that curled into a face of triumph and excitement came to fruition. 'No way. Haha! You're kidding. I mean, ok yeah that's kind of unsettling to think about in… yeah that's really unsettling actually but hey, at least now you've earned the right to Fishlegs' story.'

'Is it wrong for me to say at this point it's fine if I don't know,' he deadpanned as they began to track through the crowds again.

'Sure, sure,' Astrid sang as she pulled him with her.

'Well what about you, any secret nicknames you'd like to share miss smarty pants?' He sidled up beside her again only to swivel around and walk backwards facing her.

'Nope, been Astrid my whole life,' she found an empty table and chairs plonking herself down upon one. 'Although you do have that very regal name. Makes me feel like the noble class.'

Hiccup enacted a small bow in emphasis. 'Milady,' to which he then joined her on the adjacent chair.

'Mmm, sir Hiccup the wise, master of theatrics and king of the dragons,' She played along with a soft pout.

'Oh no, Toothless is the King of the dragons. When he says it's feeding time, it's _feeding_ time,' he gave a nervous chuckle at the thought. 'But seriously, just Astrid?'

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'What, no short hand? Ast, Asti? Ooh they're not good,' he grimaced at the sound.

'No they're not,' she joined his expression.

He eyed her for a dramatic pause, clearly something 'clever' on his mind. 'Asteroid.'

That earnt groan of dissatisfaction. 'Stooop.'

'Ok, ok. How about a normal-ish name, one that's more this century?' he suggested with a hopeful grin.

'God luck finding one,' her tone was very wooden.

'True. Hmm, Astrid, it's old Norse, awesome though. Divine strength,' he continued to muse over the subject.

'Maybe we should just legally change your name to Hiccup,' she interjected on his thoughts.

'Yeah great name, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I suppose it's not the worse. Got a ring to it, yeah. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Triple H three,' he hummed in approval.

Rolling her eyes she leant on her side against the chair back. 'Now you're just embarrassing yourself,' his gaze soon on its way to her own.

They could explain it like gravity, this inexplainable force that lightly tugged at each other until they rested mere inches away. 'Am I interrupting?' A smooth voice filled the air around them pulling them out their intimate haze.

Hiccup's risen anger immediately froze in the icy grips of fear as colour fled from his skin. Astrid on the other hand had fire growing in her eyes, her breaths long and hard as she glared back up at him. Slowly rising to their feet, Astrid placed herself a little in front; a shield of some sort to handle whatever business this particular intruder had in store. He wore a blood crimson vest with golden patterns laced into he fabric over a white short that puff his arms like a Victorian tunic. His blue pants also puffed out at the ankle to his ornate leather boots. To top it off, he wore a blue cape trimmed with gold that draped over his right shoulder alone.

'Yes. Yes you were,' she had no intention of pulling a veil of civility between them.

Krogan merely grinned with his palms open. 'My apologies. I just happened to be passing by, thought I'd, meet the champions in person.'

Astrid's glare dimmed but her stance poised to react nonetheless. 'Can't say the same. We're not fans.'

She caught it, a slight tick in his scared face before he settled on whatever front he was pretending to put forth. 'Mmm, doesn't mean we can't be civil?'

'Krogan,' Drago's unmistakeable growl thundered behind him.

Peering back to the formidable man himself, dressed in an ornate tailored suit with markings pertaining to his heritage perhaps along the seams and shoulders. With a single nod, Krogan departed from the couple who stood frozen in place.

'Perhaps we shall meet again, dragon riders,' Krogan farewelled before pulling his cape around in his stride.

Casting short glances around the immediate crowd, Hiccup found a few familiar faces were paused watching the exchange with an air of anticipation. 'Don't mind him. He wouldn't understand what civility is even if it hit him the face,' Drago lumbered forward, his own cane more ornamental than Johann's featuring a billhook at its head.

'Those were strong words today. I'm sorry you had to go through it all to get there,' Drago said, resting on his billhook.

'Thank you,' Hiccup finally freed himself of his personal lock. 'I just hope we made an impact.'

'Oh?' Drago began to chuckle. 'I wouldn't worry. Come tomorrow, every tabloid, news show, media feed will be selling your story. Have no fear, the courts may try to pull you in again but they'll soon see it's wasted time. I on the other hand have something more important to tend to,' he explained before turning to the rest of the crowds.

'People of Berk! If I could have your attention!' His voice boomed over the hum of the celebrations bring everything to a dead silence. 'I'd like to share a toast. To the champions of the Intermediate League, Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock, for their outstanding moral fibre and their fight for justice,' he raised his hand in a balled fist whilst the crowds all raised their glasses and a wave of applause fell over the grounds.

'I've been meaning to find you two. The incessant crap these people love to pour out make it difficult to ease away from the fakes identities to the honest people. It's why I hold a great deal of respect for your fathers,' he nodded towards Stoick and Walter who were content in their jovial space. 'They're genuine and upstanding. They understand or have come to understand the value of life.'

Drago shifted to face another group of people draped in a glamour parade. 'Well I'll be. Madeline Prince. They're whole family is built upon the sweat of others, tricky finance, dirty dealings. As such they've lost their sense of humanity riding the endless train of repulsive trends and media spins only to spout authority on the matter. The only reason they can still come to this thing is because they're benefactors.'

Finally, he peered down towards the couple and despite the scars and menacing appeal to his features, he crack a grin. 'And then there's you two. Brave, intelligent if not a little naïve. But we all were at some point,' he gestured towards the scars and his false arm,' He paused for a moment, his eyes downcast as something was rolling over his mind. 'I think I'll get to the point. Both of you have proven yourselves above the rest, not only in your skill but you resolve. Even the riders have falsehoods amongst them, the people who say things but never do them. You two just keep going.'

'Harold Haddock, I am offering you a place amongst Championship riders. However, I offer it to you and you alone,' Drago extended his hand, his face calm and seemingly softer than he'd ever seen it before.

Hiccup stumbled through choked sounds, his mind cycling itself over as if he heard what was spoken correctly. When the eventuality was made, he found himself darting between Astrid and Drago, his expression a mix of excitement yet despair. The ultimatum, the horror it presented and yet the honour it would bestow; to ride amongst the best of their time but in doing so he would be riding alone.

'I… no. No I won't ride, not without Astrid. We're a team,' he finally found his voice again.

'Hiccup,' Astrid began to console with him.

'Astrid no. Not without you,' he found her eyes shining with sympathy and yet there also lay acceptance, as if she knew this would happen. 'I can't.'

'Hic-cup,' it was Drago who spoke this time. 'I'm only offering one place.'

'Then why me? Why not Astrid, she won the Championships this year,' he pleaded unable to find the logic.

'She did, due to an absence on your behalf. I don't doubt her skills or her dragon's capabilities but it comes down to the fact that I choose who rides in my league. I choose you and your Night Fury,' Drago reiterated setting the matter in stone. 'Please Hiccup.'

Hiccup's brow furrowed at the solemn gesture from Drago, a manner that for all he knew never existed. For whatever reason, Drago was insistent that he join the Champions; appealing to the vulnerabilities of his nature, removing the calloused guards that set his perspective as a broad view on the world to a narrow view of empathy and desire. The revelation sparked like a lightbulb no less; Drago was after something and he was willing to work to obtain it.

'Can we have a moment?' He asked tentatively to which Drago agreed.

Moving away to a place of greater solitude, Hiccup shook his head unsettled by the whole ordeal. 'This isn't right, this isn't fair. It should be you not me, heck it should be both of us!'

'But he didn't Hiccup. He chose you and he's done so for a reason. The only way to find out is to go forward,' shed kept her voice level and came, rationalising the situation to Hiccup's tides of emotional strain.

Hiccup suddenly stopped moving to look her dead in the eye. 'If he asked _you_ to go, would you?'

Shar stared right back, her features unwavering. 'Yes. Yes I would. Not out of personal gain but for the greater cause. You need to let go Hiccup, you need to think about this objectively. Remember our deal with Bob?'

'Hey,' she reached forward lifting his chin a little. 'I'm not leaving you Hiccup. We just won't be racing together. I'm honoured by your loyalty and your compassion. Truly. But this is your moment. Take it. Make legend,' with that she leant in feeling the warmth of his lips move with her own in a swell of passion.

As they parted, eyes locked onto one another's, he silently sought her approval; it still standing as the highest authority for him. The dip of her head was slow but laced with heaviness; her final decision. Stepping away, he felt the tremor of his hand reach up into his arm as he turned to face the girth of Drago, his face wearing a mask of patience as he approached. Each step became heavier the further he walked until he found the distance between them was within reach.

Hiccup carefully extended his hand before looking Drago in his dark menacing eyes. 'I will go. I accept your invitation into the Championship League, to ride as I always have, independent from the clubs and their jurisdiction.'

There was a moment where the air stilled around them, the absence of time as Drago came to his own terms. 'I accept,' he said before clasping Hiccup's hand with great force.

'Ladies and Gentlmen,' his voiced boomed above the crowds once more. 'May I introduce you to the newest initiate of the Championship League. Harold Haddock, to ride as an independent on his Night Fury!'

Once again, grandiose thunder echoed through the grounds in congratulations. Hiccup however had grown somewhat numb, the feeling as though he'd just sold some part of himself away to the man looming behind him. He could see the faces of his supporters like fire in the dark; they were the only ones with bore confusion and shock, all except Astrid who stood as the centre piece. Her dress reflecting the light to look like tiny flames flickering across her body all to illuminate the soft and encouraging smile she wore for him.

As of this moment, he was on his own. As of this moment, he was a Champion…

 **To Be Continued in Among Champions**

 **We now enter ACT 3.**


	18. 18 Among Champions

**Among Champions**

 ** _January 27, 2017, The Academy of Berk…_**

The Winter's deep haze was looking to draw out longer than usual into the later days of February which was unusual considering the rise of global warming. Berk however was its own anomaly in the manner with the cold season willing to hang around for the larger majority of the year. Fluctuations of course brought waves of heat and torrential downpour at times rarely consistent with the season and always in the realm of extremities; the weather whatever the forecast was grand in scale and unrelenting. Still, despite the bite to the air, the day was fair to the eye with only a light cluster of clouds to spread across the azure sky.

It was a day of fresh beginnings; the start of the next school year and for the tantalizing tango of teens; the delinquents of the rectangle table it would be their last. As such it was met with an aura of equal anticipation and excitement, the pride of the cohort finally at the highest point for an entire year. Granted it meant finals were an ever looming shadow but so too was the call for glamour and parade: Formal, the absolute final event of the year set to celebrate the coming of age, passage and extreme gratitude from the cohort back to the staff who had supported them for the last thirteen years. However, it came with a catch, or more the art of catching. A _ritual_ through chivalrous means by which the strapping young gentlemen would ask for the hand of whom they fancied. A young lass for the majority, though not to discount the aura of the current political climate.

For some it was merely a matter of time or place where as for others, the discovery of _who_ , was most prevalent. 'Lads, Ladettes and ladita's!' Tuffnut's voice rang true across the car park as both Ruff and himself caught sight of their friend's. 'We stand here on the brink of excellence and utter turmoil, which is why I urge that we wait until the full party has arrived before ascending those stairs to meet our destinies.'

'Gods, day one and he's already started,' Fishlegs muttered to Heather.

'He never stopped,' she quipped in return.

'This is it people, the final hurdle in our journey to the great beyond. It can only be done once and thus, it should be done together. Now where is everyone, they said they'd be here at eight 'o' eight it is now eight 'o' nine!' Tuff continued to ramble on, fuming at the sight of his watch.

'Cami's on the road, hair problems apparently,' Thuggory commented earning a slight snigger from the Thorston department.

'What about Hiccup and Astrid? They said they were on their way but I haven't got anything for like twenty minutes,' Snotlout inquired refreshing the group chat.

'Maybe they're flying in?' Ruff threw the suggestion away ironically.

'After the legal fiasco last year and the surrounding comments, I'd say a fat no,' Fishlegs responded seriously.

'You're no fun Fishface,' Snotlout returned still scanning his phone.

'I know,' he replied without so much as a pause. 'But I make up for it with my chivalrous charm,' he sassed back with a toothy grin and a bow.

'Heh, who needs charm when you got this,' Snotlout drew his hand across his face like a screen to reveal a pouted expression supposedly a brooding expression of enticing promises. 'This is the real, raw Snotlout.'

'I was expecting him to flex,' Heather commented from the side before a glint of movement caught her eye. 'Whoa, who's that?'

The others turned to face the appearance of a sleek machine plated with blue and black elegantly designed covers and an engine with a purr of aphrodisiac qualities. It rolled in through the main school drive, it's two wheels shimmering the light on its freshly polished rims. Upon the leather seat, two individuals, were clad in dark form fitting riding jackets, their helmets' aesthetics drawn with precision line work and tinted visors hiding their identities. That was until the blue crested machine purred to a halt and the riders reached for their helmets.

Snotlout crossed his arms casting an uninterested expression. 'Probably just some new rich kids…'

'No way!' Heather cut him off as she caught sight of their identities.

'Wait is that? Whaaaaat? Haha. Oh my Gods,' Thuggory joined her as he realised the truth.

The dishevelled locks of Hiccup's auburn hair swayed freely in the breeze as did Astrid's flaxen strands, free from the confines of her helmet. 'See, told you it'd be worth it,' he remarked to her quietly watching as the gang rushed towards them.

'You act like I had doubts,' she sassed back slinging her pack around her shoulders.

Naturally, many of the eyes of the nearby students and parents congregated to the blue motorcycle to feast upon the icons of local fame and fortune. It was no secret who they were, the masses of the press taking every chance to jump them for statements and thoughts. Nonetheless, an impasse arose as to whether it was even worth remaining inconspicuous during the days of normality or embrace their status in a way that was meaningful to them. Obviously, riding their dragons to school was completely out of the question but over the course of the past year, slivers of time were spent assembling the motorcycle Astrid bought with her Pre-league winnings. With her licence permitting, the two made the journey from Haliday to the Academy unnoticed by the public but all the while projecting their style.

'You ready?' Hiccup, exhaled a deep breath at the thought of what lay ahead.

'Lead the way dragon boy,' she teased.

One might describe the scene as an impromptu red carpet, a light channel created by the people as they stood gawking in awe at their incredible majesty. The gang met half way embracing them in solid grasps and welcoming greetings. It was certainly a change of style with their new attires to their usual choice of comfort meeting function; not to say they weren't trying to dive into the more glamourous side of fashion but shying along the edge with custom cuts and rarer choices of materials. Astrid's crimson jacket modelled the reminiscent winter style of Russia with a double zipper front and waist cinctures. It flared at her sides but without the added feature of fur cuffs; the only fur being around her hood which gleamed a brilliant cream that blended with her shoulder braid. With blue form fitting jeans complete with golden trimmed seams and knee length dark leather boots to match, all she needed was a pair of shades to complete the design.

Hiccup on the other hand was radiating a sharper more serious tone with his attire; forget the loose red shirt, brown jacket and chino's, he had gone dark with real black leather tailored to his shape. Sporting a return to green underneath, he layered himself twice with a green top over long sleeves and then his jacket. He too wore jeans though in a much deeper shade of navy to Astrid completing the look with a brand new pair of 2017 model Converse shoes.

'Ok now this isn't fair. How in Thor's name are we supposed to compete with this look, I mean look at this,' Tuffnut rushed up to Hiccup and wafted in the scent of his jacket. 'Fresh authentic leather.'

'And the trims on this,' Ruff was up in Astrid's grill inspecting her jacket. 'Tailor cuts. You two went shopping again and didn't tell us?' she played it off as insulted.

'In all fairness Ruff your wardrobe is… pretty much that,' Heather gestured at her unbuttoned checked woollen shirt, one of many in her disposal.

'Ugh, novelty Heather. I'm talking about the experience. There's only so many times you can go with Tuffnut before it becomes boring. I mean look at him, he's like a mismatch between hobo John and an army cadet,' Ruff rolled her eyes pointing at her brother who was still inspecting the finer threads of Hiccup's jacket.

'Not with that hair,' Thuggory commented on Tuff's dread locks.

'Hey! Hands off the goods,' Tuff wrapped his locks protectively in his arms. 'Besides, what would you know? You with your bland jumpers and lace-less shoes. We are connoisseurs of the finer tastes in fashion.'

'Yeah well speaking of which, your masterpiece has arrived?' Thuggory folded his arms and indicated out towards the car park.

Tuff's eye's widened at the thought, an edge of fear clearly present; reminiscent of certain events that unfolded in the days leading up to their return to school. A deal had been struck some many months before, the person of whom lost was in service to the other along the lines of physical 'amendments.' What ever dark intentions were present that day had yet to surface until now and as it were, the mastermind behind it was suddenly looking less than confident about his current predicament. Hiccup was aware, the first exposure to Tuff's design a catalyst for amusement and shock if not for an element of temporary blindness. Camilla Boggs stepped from the car and with that, she revealed onto the world Tuffnut's grand hair design. Her left side was shaven clean, the rest curled over her head and shimmering like the moon. It was bleached a brilliant white with magenta streaks embedded within the strands overhanging her right eye. It would be a lie to say they still recognised her; the prominent change to her styling clearly a standout feature against the dark of her midnight coat. Upon closer inspection, they found their friend to be true, true to form in any case as she promptly held up double high fives for the dynamic duo.

'What's up my peeps,' the impact of their hands were solid. 'Now where's that son of a half troll they call Edward La'Vern Thorston Junior,' her aqua infused eyes quickly scanned across the gang to find a pair looking a little reserved and if not to be mistaken, frightened.

'Oh no,' Tuff squeaked as Cami's grin turned devilishly terrifying.

'Ohhhh yeahhhh,' Cami smirked flexing her fingers causing her knuckles to crack.

There lay a calm for Hiccup in these moments; a chance to forget where he truly stood and just enjoy the time with his friends as an equal. But he knew as well as they did, everything had changed.

 _I look back on things wondering whether I was being driven by virtuosic means or to simply survive the gauntlet itself. The cause in which we pledged ourselves to, warped under the strain of success or rather to abhorrent consequences if we were to fail. In some ways I wonder if victory was even present, the double sided coin being flipped to behold a different sequence of events that has led us here; on the edge of a knife, balancing with the slightest of pressure. One false step and it meant dire repercussions; only, we didn't count on the knife turning over on itself. Now we stand apart, or more, there is a wedge forcing our separation. Drago has seen to that as he has time and time again; the invisible hand guiding me forward above the rest._

 ** _November 13, 2016. Haddock household…_**

'Unprecedented, discriminatory and subjective to ulterior motives. That's what this is Barbara!' Mala expressed her heavy concern laying her palms flat against the island kitchen bench.

'I agree this is unprecedented but take a moment to consider the benefits of this scenario,' she held her ground.

'Benefits? It's a deliberate segregation of power. You and I both know they are stronger together. We all do!' her voiced raised as she grew more unsettled.

'Diane, we can't lose our heads over this. There's a silver lining that we can still salvage,' Bob tried to reassure her.

'A lining that is equal to suicide. I may be fine resorting to desperate measures but not at the expense of someone's life. Hiccup cannot compete alone, he's in the den of the hunters now,' Mala protested.

'Well it's not like he can just resign his placing either. Contract's a contract. He's in for a term unless he's unfit to compete,' Barbara countered the argument laying out a document folder. 'The conditions haven't changed since my inauguration.'

'But the threat against his life has! You of all people know this,' Mala turned to the fourth member of the party. 'Stoick, can't you do something?'

Stoick shook his head with a sullen sigh. 'It is beyond my power. The league acts on a national level reaching out to our neighbouring cities. Locally I could inquire into certain aspects but the regulation of the company is in the hands of federal control.'

'Then form an inquiry to the government, get minister Deblois to look into things; he's supported you from the beginning,' Mala exasperated finding no respite from his expression.

'It's over an internal matter relegated to a signed contract agreement between Darius and Hiccup. By all legal means he's done nothing wrong. It just feels that way,' Stoick resolved the issue despite it's dark flavour.

'We all feel it Diane, cheated out of our limited moves by the unstoppable force. It's what Darius does, he imposes an ultimatum of his design blocking any outside influence for change,' Bob elaborated on the matter.

'The illusion of control,' Mala resigned her frustrations with the slump of her shoulders.

'Only for Darius it's no illusion. It's absolution, his word is law in this case. It's why we can't figure out if there is a connection to the hunters. His eye is too keen not to notice and yet they've acted without any recognition until Hiccup made it known,' Bob further speculated.

'Unless his call to arms this morning was nothing more than an act,' Stoick countered.

The room fell into silence as every set of eyes turned to meet Stoick's with an air of distress. 'That would be very disturbing. To say that basically voids any public announcement he's made in the past…' Barbara slowed to a halt as a realisation dawned upon her. 'It also suggests he'd be an authority to the hunter operation.'

'Perhaps even their leader,' Stoick seconded the opinion.

'And with that kind of influence…' Mala began to which Barbara was quick to fill the gaps.

'It makes him incredibly dangerous and unpredictable,' Barbara held her tone even, with a hint of warning. 'Of course, we can't be sure.'

'Maybe not. Either way we shouldn't trust him. Not if our fears were to become reality,' Bob concluded settling common ground on the manner.

'Agreed,' Barbara said tonelessly. 'We need to construct a new plan. If Harold's going through into the Championship League then we can still salvage part of the original plan. Refit it so we only need one person instead of two.'

'Impossible,' Bob stated cleanly and without hesitation. 'We discussed this at length and there was no scenario where a single rider could do this alone, it would destroy him in more ways than physically. The same goes for Astrid.'

'Well quite frankly we don't have a choice anymore,' Barbara returned resting upon the bench with her elbows. 'They will have to ride without a secondary aid on the field. The majority of riders do this so what's to say it won't benefit them both?'

'I think the real issue lies in resources,' Stoick interjected. 'Diane has her schedule stretched enough as it is.'

'Reluctant as I am to admit it, it's true,' Mala sighed. 'I teach at the Academy twice a week on top of their training and holding the Sanctuary down. I think I may be able to rescind my Academy contract in favour of our new education officer, he's very capable and on the ends of finalising his institutional training. Even then, this is the Championship League, the hours there are immense which is why I retired from coaching after your first year there,' she indicated to Bob. 'My point is, once the season starts, I know I can't train them both.'

Casting her eyes away, Mala felt the twinge of guilt and failure seeping into her heart. 'I'll do it,' Barbara spoke catching their attention. 'I'll train Harold. That way you can keep Astrid on track.'

'What about your commitment to the other veterans?' Mala reminded her knowing where those loyalties stood.

'If it means ensuring the survival of our best hope in fighting these hunters, I'd come out of retirement to help him. Obviously, that isn't an option anymore so I'll settle for the next best thing. The veterans will get their intel all the same,' Barbara explained, her voice resolute. 'But there's something I'll need. My armour and Fearless.'

'Fearless is still undergoing reconditioning. To plunge her back into the arena, it's not good for their mind,' Mala warned.

'I know. Still, some fresh air can't hurt and the way I hear it, Harold isn't one for the public eye,' Barbara called out on Hiccup's behaviour

'Among other things. _That_ , I can't deny,' Mala admitted. 'All those years together, she'll be happy to see you again.'

'Mmm. So where's Harold?' Barbara directed the question towards Stoick.

'Probably in bed still. Want me to wake him?' Stoick replied with a grin.

Barbara took the time to draw out the moment to her effect. 'I think he's earned at least one days' rest.'

 _A days' rest well spent… In truth I had a week before we began to ease back into training. At first Astrid and I found the movement surprising of course but it was clear the way forward was in constant flux around us. In other words, the reality of our separation as a team was starting to sink in; with both Mala and Barbara on hand to administer a gauntlet of new material to sift through let alone physical elevations of our physics. They were building us up, exercising our instincts into memory and then burning us down with a type of pain that felt very new and very frightening. Though that lays as only half the story, the half pertaining to 'creative' differences; Mala's familiarity with our style and condition against her experiences and expertise in the highest tiers of the League. I think Astrid sees it too with Mala's skills reaching her limits at the Championship level, Barbara has the greater means of pushing us further into the realm of the prestige. If only they could see beyond their own perspectives of talent, they might see that even whilst we train together for the next couple of months, our bodies are struggling to maintain the strain. Over time perhaps but this shift in standards is too great for the time being._

 _In other news, the coalition of riders banded to fight a soft war on the hunters have begun to call themselves 'The Defenders of the Wing' and from what little I have found out about them, they intend to do more than just monitor and gather information. I fear that any intentions beyond our current stance will bring upon further dismay and destruction; the idea of insurgent activity and sabotage creating an effect of misguided fear. The city of Berk is a home to innocents, not the battleground for secret societies. On the public surface however, Dad has pushed new regulations for identification checks on imports and exports for materials and creature handling within the city. It makes acquisition for monitored field training an absolute pain now but it does tighten the grip on the introduction of new dragons into the league. The private handler companies have been thoroughly checked with new restrictions and standards of conduct. For some, it's not ideal but over time it may just weasel out those who aren't as honest as they may seem._

 ** _December 12, 2016, Callaghan rink…_**

'Did you hear Thuggory was accepted into the preliminary training course at the Sanctuary,' as random as the thought was, Hiccup felt it worth sharing nonetheless as he buckled a weathered riding boot.

'On top of next year's school load? That's a fair haul,' Astrid commented snapping the last clip into place on her boot.

'No more than us. It'll cut out cocurricular activity for sure but it's what he's wanted to do for a long time,' he replied taking to his feet.

He leant out a hand tugging Astrid to her feet. 'That's fair. I hope it goes well for him.

'Same, he's pretty excited about it,' Hiccup explained reaching up into their trailer to hand down some lesser protective plates.

Astrid frowned at the sight. 'I'm still not sure about this though, when Barbara said we'd be heading to the Callaghan rink for a _special_ training session I wasn't expecting to do so without the proper gear. This is an actual training centre for one.'

'Yeah, I dunno. There's a link I'm sure but I guess we'll just have to find out,' he replied sliding on a pair of single layer elbow guards. 'Still more gear than what I currently have.'

His quip wasn't short of some brief humour but there lay further developments to that area. 'What about your secret Arc-dee project?' Astrid prompted.

'Haven't started,' he shrugged off grabbing his helmet from the finals. 'First introductions are next week and by the way, it's not a secret.'

He whistled out to the dragons who were crouched around a nearby log investigating it intently. 'Hey Toothless. Showtime bud.'

'Ok. So, can you show me?' she wore a smirk in hopes of a positive effect.

He wavered on the matter for moment considering the details of the project. 'Ehhh, not really, no. It's um, it's…'

'A secret,' she quirked an eyebrow with a light hearted chuckle as she brushed past him to swipe her helmet. 'That's what I thought.'

'I was going to say not ready,' Hiccup mumbled to himself on the swivel step watching her mount Stormfly.

Toothless fell into step with him casting a curious expression, his luminous eyes flicking between the two riders with chippering warbles. 'Does Stormfly ever do that to you Bud?' Hiccup asked quietly with a slight expression of wonder.

Toothless began smacking his lips crooning out a short noise, whether of acknowledgement of understanding was beyond Hiccup's knowledge but it was a sound nonetheless. 'You said it Toothless. Come on. Time for a bone crushing,' he spoke with certain irony leaping up upon his dragon's neck.

Callaghan Rink for the most part was an open fly zone but with strict regulations on flight paths and speeds to and from the arenas. The layout was a circular complex dug into the ground along the flat terrain with eight, slope edged training basins surrounding the larger central arena. Perfectly symmetrical, the zone had a futuristic quality about it where the natural land met the metal architecture but all around the complex, other riders were spread out going about their scheduled training routines. The central arena was designed to accommodate the multipurpose effects of both the track and the arena games. Above the basin was a tri-legged, straight beam archway that encompassed the arena with lighting and other effect controls designed to imitate the conditions of the race tracks.

The duo spotted Mala and Barbara standing by the edge of the arena with a newcomer thanks to the paperwork finally being resolved; Fearless, Barbara's faithful Deadly Nadder. His scales shone a brilliant Indigo streaked with crimson trims, his face noticeably wearing a more mature age compared to Stormfly and the differences in his natural posture though they were subtle showed the difference between the common stock and the racing breeds. Kitted out a perfect replica of her old armour; a design being a predecessor to Astrid's regular plates, Barbara wasted no time in detailing their routine for the session.

'Alright you two. We're running a new drill today; something that's designed to keep you sharp on loose tracks like Wilderwest Fields and the Rollerway,' Barbara began. 'Heleman's grazings, I know you've heard of it.'

'Oh no,' Hiccup muttered to himself as the pieces fell into place regarding their light attire.

'So, warm up and clear your minds everything except this space. You have ten minutes,' Barbara closed her punctual address, a constant of her training routine.

 _I was pissed. More pissed than I think I've been from a training session. Heleman's Grazing's is a proximity drill to wear down your proximal space with obstacles and ground surfaces. Kyle Heleman was a Berkian air force officer through the eighties, though he'd never seen country he was however esteemed in the art of military etiquette and discipline going to train new recruits in the special task force units. Naturally the racing Leagues appropriated his conditioning methods for their own training programs, one such technique that was forever immortalised as Heleman's Grazing's. The drill tested a soldiers resilience and mental discipline against instinctual reactions like the flight or fight instinct. Heleman would read into philosophical works as a basis for his methods, concepts such as - or - theory on mental reprogramming. Either way, Barbara's session left us in an unnerving state of mind…_

The surface plates of the main arena began to shift to create a narrow shaft that ran along the perimeters' edge. Mala was standing by the environment controls checking that the panels were all aligned with smooth transitions. From within the structure, the sound of engines began whirring building up to a prominent hum. Waiting patiently upon Fearless, Barbara directed them out towards the shaft where the channel ran at angle matching the outer edge of the arena.

'The task is simple, maintain your balance and position inside the vortex shaft and don't touch the surfaces. The vortex generators will keep you aloft so your dragons simply have to glide in,' Barbara explained before pressing a button to lock her helmet's face shield in place. 'Try to keep up.'

With Barbara now more readily able to be involved with them on the track, it offered a greater depth to the theoretical components of their training. Yet neither of them could deny Barbara's year in retirement was not going unnoticed, even if her slight unbalance was subtle. Fearless nonetheless charged a path towards the vortex shaft and slipped into the narrow space to coast along the arena's edge. Toothless and Stormfly were hot on his tail feeling the blast of air surge them forward into a steady arc. They kept a stable line behind Fearless as he maintained the arc for a complete circuit before rising to edge himself on the outer edge.

'Hold your position, I'm coming in behind,' Barbara called through as Fearless slowly edged behind them before ducking back into the shaft.

The manoeuvre was smooth and succinct as if she was on some sort of automatic guidance system, the reputation of Barbara Bavross living out before the duo's eyes. 'How does it look from above Diane?'

'Clean, their central flight line has a seventy three percent consistency. It's already above the average competitor standard,' She relayed back to her.

'Good,' Barbara returned setting the goal of which they would achieve to today. 'Let's push it to ninety.'

'Ninety? That's near complete central consistency, no one can fly that smooth, not even you,' Mala ran the quick calculation against the top statistical data to date.

'Then it's time to prove that statistic wrong. Hiccup, Astrid, angle yourselves towards the inner wall as close as you can,' she directed seeing the couple share a concerned look.

With a reluctance creeping over his skin, Hiccup obeyed the instruction tilting the tail fin to shift their position near the wedge point of the wall. Stormfly was just off to his left, her larger girth requiring greater room to fit.

'More, keep pushing,' Barbara's voice echoed into their ears.

Steeling himself against the inherent warnings vibrating his nerves, Hiccup tilted the tail once again bringing them even closer to the wedge. Astrid was tucked in low under Stormfly's crown, the tallest spine within centimetres of scraping the inner wall. A small nick from the spine against the wall sent a surge of adrenaline through Astrid's chest as she gasped and pulled on her grips angling Stomfly out towards the opening of the shaft.

'Stay your path Harold,' Barbara instructed but Hiccup wasn't in the space to listen.

He had heard the sharp impact and wasted no time in slipping back out into open air where the air remained still and he could hear the sound of his heart thumping against his chest. 'Astrid? Are you ok?' Hiccup's own shaky breath reached her ears as he glided back in line with her.

'Too close, we got too close to the wall,' she replied with shaky breaths.

'I heard,' he quipped watching as Fearless coasted out to meet them.

Barbara's voice met them clearly. 'If it's any consolation, you made a smart choice Astrid,' it was a relieving thing to hear no doubt but her tone warranted further appraisal. 'Granted, your dragon can take many more clips like that without losing control. The trick is for you to ignore that surge of fear and keep focused on the path ahead.'

Barbara pushed Fearless back towards the vortex. 'Diane, what was their last consistency?'

'Seventy four,' she replied.

'Right. Let's go again,' with the Barbara surged into the shaft again.

 _The repetitive nature of Barbara's training techniques meant there was little in the realm of cycling our focus between different drills and exercises. She was focused on repeating the drill until we had met her benchmark, some sessions therefore ranging in length relative to our skills. But Heleman's Grazing's… it was never ending…_

'Keep pushing! Ignore that urge,' Barbara continued to barrage them. 'What's their progress?'

Seventy eight. They're making progress but they're going to start declining the longer they're out there,' Mala relayed keeping tabs on the time.

'They're fine…' Barbara was cut short when a dark flailing of wings caught her attention.

'Ahhhhgh! Crap!' Toothless spiralled out of control skidding up the outer surface into the sun followed by Stormfly.

Steeling herself against the disappointment, Barbara joined them reaching out to lift Hiccup back to his feet. 'You have to hold in there, don't panic. Let's go again.'

 _We lost track of how many times we crashed, the multitude of bruises gained from the encounters seem to have blended together in patches. Mala could see it, we could see it but for some reason Barbara just wasn't able to see past that statistic; it wasn't the first time she'd lost sight of us in favour of a successful training session…_

'Keep an eye on your line Astrid, you're slipping,' Barbara noted, her Head's Up Display tracking their positioning.

Hiccup led edging dangerously close to the edge, he could feel the intense proximity of the wall, the buzz reaching his entire left side as they continued to blaze around the circuit. Over the day, the neighbouring riders from around the complex tuned in to catch a glimpse at the riders braving Heleman's Grazing's. Naturally when they realised who had graced them with their rare presence, the posts and tweets began flying in over social media. As such, all it took was a moment of distraction from a blurred figure on the edge of the ramp for Astrid to lose her balance. Stormfly's crown scraped the inner wall and her tail flicked out sending her into a violent tumble inside the vortex channel.

'Astrid's down, shut down the turbines,' Barbara was sharp on her instruction back to Mala who vaulted from the podium to the nearby buggy as soon as the turbine controls were switched off.

The turbulent winds steadily diminished allowing the other two riders to complete another full circuit before touching down by Stormfly's dazed form. Hiccup was off his saddle before Toothless had even touched down sprinting to the fallen dragon, Astrid's flaxen locks astray from her tightly bound braid as she clutched at her thigh in pain.

'Astrid!' Hiccup yelled sliding down the slope to the short stretch of level ground. 'What happened?'

She winced in pain, her hand clutching at her lower thigh. 'I got distracted, Stormfly clipped the wall and she landed on me. Arrgh!' she clenched her teeth as she tried to move bend her leg.

'Is it broken?' he gasped unsure of what to do with his hands as he hovered them around her.

'I don't think so,' she breathed heavily resting her head back against the slope.

Hiccup searched up for his dragon. 'Toothless!' The Night Fury bounded over, his claws scraping against the steel. 'Come here you,' Hiccup grunted as he wrapped her arm around his shoulders to help load her onto Toothless' saddle.

Stormfly had since regained her footing shivering her many quills before trotting over towards the others. She stuck her beak close to Astrid as she awaited Hiccup to board, her chirps drowned with sorrow and remorse.

'Hey, it's ok girl. It's not your fault,' Astrid leant her forehead against her beak, reaching up to stroke her scales.

'Alright Bud, take us up… carefully,' he rested a palm on the dragon's head before he bound into the air using his wings to help drive their ascent up the metallic slope.

Mala and Barbara looked to already be in a heated argument with each other when they surfaced, Hiccup jumping off Toothless before reaching up to help Astrid down. 'These things happen Diane, they're not avoidable like you seem to believe,' Barbara was already down to defending her methods again.

'I didn't say they were avoidable, just minimised. Yes, they've been injured before but never so much that they can't ride the next day,' Mala retorted, her calm demeanour already worn thin.

'Beside the point Diane. They're making progress, just not enough,' Barbara referred back to the latest statistic.

Mala scoffed at the ideal. 'Listen to yourself. Eighty two percent is already higher than you, it's higher _most_ of the Championship rider's for Thor's sake. They need to rest!' Mala gestured towards the arrival of the duo only for her breath to hitch.

'They're fine…' Barbara joined her, her words falling to silence as Astrid limped against Hiccup's side. 'Get her on ice, I'll continue with Harold,' she said quietly already moving to mount Fearless.

'What?' Mala exclaimed her brow furrowing in disbelief.

'Now Diane,' Barbara's voice grew stern as she gripped the saddle. 'On your dragon Harold. We aren't done yet.'

'No,' he returned equally as firm as he passed Astrid on Mala's shoulders. 'Not like this. We're both exhausted, Astrid is hurt and it's only so long before I end up like her. With no armour, I have nothing to protect myself with!' Hiccup exclaimed feeling the ache of the day's trials across his entire body.

'Exactly,' Barbara replied coldly.

All three of them frowned unable to follow the seemingly sadistic connotations. 'What?

'You're breaking away your fear, conditioning yourself in such a way that you'll be riding corners mere inches away from the surface come race season, that's the point of the drill,' Barbara elaborated putting logic that was no less reassuring behind it.

'And what if I do crash? The injuries'll be ten times worse than if I had my gear,' Hiccup spread his arms opening up for view the various scrape marks and fabric scoring from his previous misadventures.

'Exactly,' Barbara's patience was wearing thin as she returned with a hard stare. 'So concentrate and you won't crash.'

The thought was unerring, using fear as a means to preserve oneself whilst breaking it away at the same time. 'That's a contradiction. You're trying to break away instinctual fear but at the same time, it's that instinctual fear that keeps us alive, do you realise the danger with that?'

'There's no progressive danger. The exercise is supposed to pinpoint that line so you know your absolute limit. Now run it again,' her voice was growing darker, her patience reaching its end.

Hiccup didn't back down, he held his gaze fuelling the fire. 'And what if I can't. What if _I_ crash and I can't get up because I've broken something? I'd be out of the competition if this were in season.'

'Then don't crash. Now get on your dragon and run it again!' Barbara yelled, dismounted and tramped towards Harold, her eyes alight with frustration.

'No!' Mala interjected stepping between them having lain Astrid to rest inside the buggy. 'That's enough Barbara. They are both physically and mentally exhausted, no more.'

'This is necessary if they want to succeed,' Barbara turned her sights on Mala.

'No it isn't. Not for them,' she pointed back at the prodigies. 'They're instincts…'

Barbara interjected. 'Instinct can only get you so far. Some, you need to break down, refine…'

'But it also keeps their imagination fresh,' Mala was not going to have her words undermined. 'If you introduce too much rigidity and structure to their techniques it _will_ hurt them, permanently.

'But if I don't, they will not succeed. Your methods have brought them far, that I cannot deny. But they lack the critical focus of the individual rider. That's the cost of extended partnerships,' Barbara sought reason again, her experience the place from which she drew her conclusions.

'Barbara,' Mala's voice grew softer as she took a deep breath. 'You don't know them like I do. They don't perform to this kind of pressure. You have to work with them. Listen to what they have to say.'

'Diane, this isn't the time for mediation. We work through the disciplinary drills first then move into advanced aeronautics. It's the way dragon training has been done for the last twenty five years. It'll make them sharper, harness their critical thinking and control their fears,' she retorted.

'No, not my pupils. They are different. I've known them since the day they were born and they are far from any institutional career riders,' Mala stepped up, despite her stature standing under Barbara's shadow. 'And they are not agents to be exploited for your Defenders of the Wing coalition. They are free dragon riders.'

Barbara steppe back, her face in denial as she shook her head. 'Free dragon riders,' she scoffed. 'No such thing exists. They're riders who lack discipline and experience. Most riders have at least five years under their belt before they are even considered for the Championship League. They have two, built upon their dual success. Not of the individual.'

'That's because they complete one another,' Mala was quick to return. 'An even balance of skills for which the other can accommodate.'

'Well they can't do that now can they! Barbara threw her own arms out in emphasis but in recognition of where they stood, she leant in closer to harshly whisper her next point. 'Drago screwed us over, so we have to make do with what we have left and that means double the time and effort so we can make one rider have the power of two.'

'They're still kids! Not even eighteen yet; still in school for Thor's sake,' Mala exasperated clenching her eyes in frustration. 'You can't break them down like this; it isn't healthy.'

'The body can recover from incredible depths,' she returned tonelessly.

'But not the mind! There is only so far you can push before the damage becomes permanent and I will not allow you to hurt him like that,' Mala stepped forth once again putting herself in front of Hiccup. 'I think I finally understand why they call you Barbara the Barbarian. Not because of your skills on the track but because you're too hard headed to see past what lies directly ahead.'

There was an uncomfortable amount of time that passed as Barbara stared back in silence contemplating the accusation. 'And part of me wonders if you've only just come to understand your role in Valka's legacy. I have no doubt that you'd take a bullet for him,' her voice had regained its postured calm.

'Given the chance, I would not hesitate,' Mala responded with unwavering conviction.

To her surprise, Barbara's lips curled up in a subtle sign of respect despite their heated transaction. 'Fine. We'll play it your way.'

 _In short. Training with Barbara and Mala has always been uneasy; their creative differences being the main cause for conflict. After today however, things might change and if they don't? Well, Astrid and I will just have to do what we do best. Show her._

 ** _December 13, Haddock Household…_**

'The mood was tense yesterday at the Callaghan training rink with superstar dragon rider Astrid Hofferson taking a nasty fall from her dragon. She was in company with her riding partner, Harold Haddock along with a new member to their small team; Retired Championship rider, Barbara Bavross,' the Newsreader recounted with pictorial aids presented beside her.

Stoick cross his arms with a shake of his head. 'Thorforsaken reporters won't give you a moments peace.'

'It goes with the territory Dad, we knew this would happen,' Hiccup replied evenly though not exactly amused.

'The incident occurred whilst attempting the Heleman's Grazing's circuit in which Astrid's dragon came too close to the inner wall spiralling her out of control. The circuit is quite notable within the dragon riding community as being notoriously unpredictable, as such with their dual reputation on show for the other riders they pulled a small crowd, some of which were able to capture footage of the event,' the studio scene was switched to a rider's footage standing midway around the arena from Mala's spot at the control podium.

Gnawing at the inside of his cheek, Hiccup stepped back from the TV disinterested with the events being replayed in such proximity to the time of occurrence. However, the newsreader returned with her voice over, detailing an element of the discussion that brought a slight shadow over his mind.

'The extent of her injuries at this point are unknown but hopefully they aren't too serious. However, that wasn't the only issue to come from that day. The incident was closely followed by a heated argument between their long standing coach and Sanctuary Director Diane Mala and Barbara. Clearly there were issues with creative differences regarding the rider's manner of training with their past appearances being scarce if not completely absent. We were not able to obtain any audio of the discussion nor were they or the riders willing to provide a statement,' the footage was from a distance but Hiccup could make out the exasperated expressions through their body movement. 'Reclusiveness is the theme with this team after all.'

Hiccup scoffed at the comment. 'Yeah, I wonder why?'

'If they're not spreading speculation and rumours they're just stating the obvious. Best not dwell too long on it,' Stoick stepped away towards a pile of cardboard boxes.

'Give them enough time and they'll be forging links between my speech at the finals and our _reclusive_ behaviour, that'll give the tabloids something to talk about,' Hiccup replied as the articles changed to ground sports news.

'Heh, I wouldn't worry about that, besides, you'll have your mind elsewhere; helping me put up these Snoggletog decorations,' Stoick tossed a load of tinsel from one the boxes at his son.

He caught it out of reflexes, his mind being hit with a rather uncomfortable reality check; Snoggletog, Christmas, ideas about celebration that he was seemingly absent of.

 _If not for subtle evasions in the street, the media and their little feelers would have made short work on our cover. Even with Astrid's limp, we had ways of evading the convergence of eyes that would linger a little too long to be a passing glance. A large part was greater company, the gang was always ready to spend the days heading towards Snoggletog on the town, even if the temperatures might urge people to remain indoors. Berkians however, we have a stubbornness unrivalled by anyone really, naturally it's gotten us into our fair share of trouble so the weather was barely an impediment on our aimless commute around town. Astrid's leg was the only thing that really slowed us down but if it meant retreating to the cosy confines of a coffee house, who were we to complain?_

 _As for following up on our training regime, we found a compromise; one that just breathes instability but until the start of the season it's the best we can do before Astrid and I officially have to part ways. We both know it, we both feel it. It's the part we will miss the most. So we cherish what time we have in the skies together, even when we drag Barbara out over the coast to weave amongst the rocks and sea stacks. Despite what her outward appearances may suggest, I think she secretly enjoyed the open air and the freedoms it offered._

 ** _December 17, the Advanced Research Centre for Dragons…_**

Bob wasn't selling short in the inconspicuous nature of their research facility; the small warehouse front featuring a small business sign with the acronym ARCD and nothing more. One might suggest there was an intentional reclusiveness to it, the privatised ownership and product development for which they conducted would be sure to strike a high price on the open or black market. Nonetheless, it was a necessary countermeasure to keep the site out of the eyes of the dragon hunters.

'You sure this is the place laddie?' Gobber asked somewhat unimpressed with the low key exterior.

Spotting the scratched sign pot riveted to the corrugated iron wall of what looked to resemble a small office kiosk tucked in front of the main warehouse, Hiccup pushed at the front door to a little bell signalling their arrival. 'Bob mentioned the place didn't exactly stand out.'

'He's got that right,' he commented finding the main foyer devoid of anything much aside from a front desk that remained unattended.

Soon enough, a younger woman with stained overalls, welding goggles and short red hair appeared eyeing off the two neatly dressed men carrying a short stack of folders. 'Can I help you sirs?' her Berkian accent thick.

'Ahh, yes. Ahhh,' Hiccup fumbled his way into his coat pocket slipping out the business card Bob gave him. 'I have an appointment with Bob, we're looking at a cross-reference between flight technologies. Is he in?'

The woman eyed them suspiciously, her eyes darting between them and the card. 'Names?'

'Harold Haddock and Gerald Belchen,' Hiccup replied with a short smile.

That caught a sliver of recognition in her eyes. 'Oh right. You're the dragon rider. Um, come through.'

She led them past the counter into the back room which was fairly plain beside the few cityscape paintings on the wall. At the far end of the room were steel sliding doors to what looked like an elevator shaft. The woman called the elevator to surface before they piled in and waited as the elevator began its decent; the facility clearly built with a strong mind for secrecy and concealment. That's when a sea of blue light flooded through the front view port of the elevator opening them to view the impressive expanse of walkways surrounding four major laboratory units. A large automated construction bay lay along the central path with steel gangways spreading like a spider's web from them towards the surrounding complexes. The second tier brought more of the same but only a sparse collection of people were moving about.

'Whoa, Bob never said it was this big. I was expecting maybe a single lab and some construction workshops but this,' Hiccup stared wide eyed at the wonderland of science and engineering. 'This is incredible.'

'It's not bad eh? Forgeworks'd would be triple the size though,' Gobber quipped quietly.

'Underground infrastructure Gobber, plus it's meant to be reclusive.

The elevator eased to a halt and the woman was prompt in leading them through the ground level. 'This way,' she said.

She took an immediate left from the elevator striding towards a small office complex tucked into the wall of the facility. It rose to sit above the ground level and with a shining view port to overlook the entire space, Hiccup had to guess this was Bob's office and control centre. Traversing the metal grated walkway, the woman ushered them inside, the air conditioning keeping temperatures level and with that Hiccup and Gobber came face to face with Bob who extended his arms in greeting.

'Harold, Mr Belchen. Welcome to the Advanced Research Centre for Dragons,' with an arm extended he greeted them both cheerfully, clearly excited for this meeting. 'Come, we have much to discuss,' he directed them towards his private office space before turning back to the woman.

'Thank you Maisie. Um, lab CB four is about to run tests on the molecular mirroring, if you could give them a hand that would be great,' Bob instructed with a smile.

'Yes sir,' she returned with a curt nod before heading back out the door.

Bob's office was clean and lit with cool luminescent lighting, his desk mostly clear with all his folders neatly stacked and other items arranged to take up minimum space. 'So, gentlemen. What do you think?'

'I feel like I've been transported into a spy movie you know. Secret underground laboratory running revolutionary experiments.' Hiccup replied taking a moment to soak in the view. 'Not making any doomsday devices I hope?'

'Hmhmhm, no. I don't think the government would take kindly to that. Besides, we are focused on bettering the world,' Bob rested a hand Hiccup's shoulder. 'Anyway, I hear you have a project to propose?'

'Yes. It's ahhh, well I'm sure you've noticed but I'm a little short in the personal protection department,' Hiccup began circling back to face Bob as he took his seat at his desk.

'Of course. One too many crashes in the field eh?' Bob teased.

'Something like that,' Hiccup lay out the top folder opening up to a sketched design for new riding armour sections, a complete overhaul from his previous set with tailored joints and surfaces.

'Wow. This is… there's some serious thought gone into this thing. Do you have an idea on materials, hardware requirements?' Bob scanned the design in detail.

'I do for the internal layout and stuff; I'm running a Dragoneye core but as for the plates and body suit, that's why I came to you,' Hiccup explained.

Nodding at the thought, Bob could feel this growing sense of excitement urging a drive for action. 'Of course. I think we have something that may just interest you. Come with me.'

Bob led them back out and into the depths of the facility touring them past the main assembly line where eight automated robotic arms spread into many fingers like tree leaves with different appendages on each end. Each lab was marked with a letter and number designation followed by the site specific designation to which field they were assigned for. Everything was geometrically even and organised with area designations making navigating the facility a breeze. Their eventual destination was in the consumer bioconstruction lab on the far left wall from the main elevator entrance; lab CB-4. The room was well lit and sanitised to lawful requirements as the four personel went about their tests.

'Welcome to lab CB four, probably the most experimental in research technologies on site,' Bob introduced them to the sanitised space. 'This is where a lot of the ideas are born but even with these four reprobates behind them, most die here too.'

That comment caught the eye of Maisie who was now kitted with a white coat and protective glasses. 'Now, this is Maisie , you met her on the way in, she's a master in bioweave synthetics, a real champion. We're on the verge of releasing a new line of riding thermals all thanks to her.'

Bob then indicated over to a station where a middle-aged man was staring down a microscope, a selection of dragon scales neatly packed in packets beside him. 'This is Benjamin, also in the field of bioweave synthesis, he's been looking into the properties of dragon scales and how their molecular structure can be augmented into a cost effect mesh for body armour. Now whilst Berk maybe neutral in most international affairs and superpowers, the Americans seem to have this insatiable thirst for war and arms stockpiling so Ben's been running trials for a while now with some pretty interesting results. Nothing viable yet mind you but still interesting.'

Ben peered up putting his equipment on standby to nod at the visitors. 'Over in the back there is Skulder, I think you'd be most interested to meet him Harold, he works in a similar field to what you've been tinkering at.'

Skulder was also a thinner man with a brilliant black mustache to match his waxed black hair. 'Though, right now it looks like he's putting one of Ben's scale-mesh composites to use,' Bob observed as the slender man with bushy dark eyebrows set a stance ready for impact.

Hiccup noticed a compact device with a barrel at the other end of the testing gallery. 'Wait, is he about to get shot?' Just as Hiccup said that, a muffled smack echoed into the lab followed by a dampened thud as Skulder stumbled back to the ground.

'Kinetic tunnelling cannon. You can thank Katie for that one,' Bob pointed towards a shorter young woman with messy chestnut hair and rounded spectacles. 'Non projectile, non lethal, great for testing early stage composite materials.'

The reinforced screen to the testing gallery opened with Skulder unclipping a make shift harness holding the mesh. 'Argh, bloody thing still cracked on me Benjamin, note it down under compound R-G zero two… What have we got here?' Skulder finally caught onto the visitors.

'Hey Bobby, this the lad?' Skulder inquired.

'Yes, this is Harold Haddock and his sponsor Gerald Belchen,' Bob brought them forward to shake hands.

'Aye, he's all over the news this one,' he took Hiccup's hand with a firm grip. 'Maurice Skulder, big fan of your work. Really sticking it to those hunters,' he said with a wink.

'Thank you' Hiccup acknowledged.

Skulder crossed his arms sizing up the young man before him. 'So, the way I hear it you're a bit of an expert in dragon prosthetics.'

'Ahhh, I wouldn't say expert. I mean, that's why I've come to you,' Hiccup gestured towards the tech.

'Ha, well that right there is a fat mistake,' Skulder cracked a hearty grin. 'I'm no expert either. No one here's an expert, just tinkers of sorts.'

Maisie piped up from her station completely monotone. 'Not what you were claiming last week.'

He rolled his eyes at the remark. 'Ehhh, semantics. So, what can I do you for?'

Hiccup pulled out his tech files and passed them on to Skulder with a slight smirk that he couldn't quite hold back. 'I'm looking for an expert.'

 _I think it'll be hard to forget Skulder's reaction, the way his eyes sparkled and his smile grew into one that looked like a child receiving his favourite gift at Christmas. Speaking of which, with Snoggletog right around the corner I think this year is looking a little more exciting to last. Well, exciting is relative to the individual but I think a larger gathering of friends and family is more rewarding than just Dad and I on our own. Even so, there's a silver lining to it all; so long as there is something to celebrate, another year of dragon racing dusted, new friends… some more so, celebrating those passed and those who will come to shine in all their glory. All to look into the coming year in which we start it all again…_

 ** _January 27, 2017, The Academy of Berk, Present Day…_**

'Uuuum, do you think we should help him?' Astrid inquired at the flailing form of Tuffnut as Cami held him in one of her 'unbreakable' headlocks, her knuckles grinding against Tuff's scalp.

Thuggory was grinning hard. 'Nah, he'll be fine.'

When she finally released him, he fell flat on his face, his arms at his side and nothing but his eyes to portray his distain. 'The Nut, is not amused.'

'The _Nut_ , is still owing,' Cami remarked before reaching hand down to him. 'But, I think you've suffered enough… for now.'

Tuff peered up at her in as his stomach curled again in fear before taking her hand to drag himself off the pavement. He fell into stride with his sister as the gang ventured towards the stairs, the first steps on the end of one journey through life. Admittingly, they stood half in the realm of excitement but also trepidation; a natural feeling as they knew that the joys of year twelve would be matched by trials, specifically final examinations. For most part, it was down to hitting those search key at a hundred kilometres and hour followed by great lengths of reading and note taking. Between them all, Heather and Fishlegs were probably the most likely to use actual hard copies in the library outside of mandatory application but with a tool as useful as the internet, it made manual searching seem a little cumbersome.

Though studies loomed in their minds as a torrential constant, it wasn't what plagued the star couple the most. They entered the courtyard to their usual spot at the brick laden garden barriers in a dual state of mind; their outer perimeter of confidence and style to demonstrate an aura of strength whilst on the inside they feared the eyes that watched them. Most if not everyone knew their name now, they knew their face and what they stood to represent. The Pre-league put them on the map for discovery, the Intermediate league cemented their reputation and local fame and now with Hiccup on the verge of the Championships, he was about to be introduced to the rest of the world. They were not searching in return but they could feel the eyes casting short glances in their direction as they sat down on the brick walls.

Hiccup leant in close to Astrid's ear. 'Do you think they're looking at us or just our clothes?' he needn't check to see if Astrid was in the same state of mind as she held her gaze absently towards Cami and the Twins who were still amid a discussion of debts.

'What's to say it's not both?' She met his concern with a short smile. 'We have grown.'

Any indication to her implications were left unnervingly broad that was until she shared a soft wink to match her grin. 'Subtle,' Hiccup's sassed quietly as his cheeks began to burn softly. 'I mean with the races.'

'Oh, as in reputation wise?' She clarified.

'Yeah,' he spotted a group of girls near the entry to A block subtly trying to catch a glimpse between Thuggory and Fishlegs.

'Who knows. I think it's better just to ignore them. If they're judging us in silence, then there's nothing we can do,' She explained just so happening to spot two guys taking a peak as they strode across the courtyard.

'Ok,' Hiccup nodded also catching their eyes as they hurriedly averted their gaze. 'I might need some help though.'

 _I guess the idea of fame hits you on the head with paranoia. Am I even famous though? And to what degree? I suppose amongst the racing community there isn't a rider who doesn't know my face but at school, what was a safe haven from the public eye feels less secure I guess. For some people it's almost like a novelty that'll hopefully wear off whereas for others, as opportunity? Maybe we should find ourselves some place amongst those who aren't fans of the races, though they're far and few between; individuals mostly who go about their day contemplating infinity. Eternally depressing not to mention it warps your perspective to a point of passiveness and constant indecision as you battle with yourself over ethics and morality. Maybe I should start, I'd be less concerned about people then._

 _But in saying that I wouldn't want to forget the value people still hold, the few that you actually meet and relate with. In the end, everything's just a little different to how it once was… but that's the world right? Constantly in flux, evolving, growing stronger; or weaker if you take a literal approach what with climate change and all that. There's no simple answer anymore, an answer which in of itself is a contradiction, one giant metaphor…_

 ** _February 28, 2017, Advanced Research Centre for Dragons, 4 days from Event 1…_**

 _A month and counting since we resumed school and over two in which I have spent falling right into the deep end of reptilian molecular science and engineering. Compared to working with the team at ARCD, school is just almost an after-thought. Astrid is bugging me more and more about this 'secret project' I've been collaborating with but once it's revealed I think it'll be worth the wait. There is one problem however, due to the complexity and 'experimental' quality of this project, we may not have time for a field test before the season starts. Nothing like system bugs to start the season, I'm sure Toothless and I'll manage._

'So this is the fruits of our labour, one fully realised aero fin rig with altitude and current tracking, functional in both manual and automatic modes linked to your suit's gauntlet control,' Skulder pulled out a flat bed drawer featuring the long tail rig constructed with the finest materials by the finest minds available. 'Now don't feel as though you were lacking in the labour pulling department. Without you, we wouldn't even have a reason to build this let alone crack the code to the future of dragon prosthetics.'

Hiccup's eyes widened at the thought, surprising despite that self-aware idea that this project may lead somewhere great. In a way, hearing the words being spoken aloud made the idea all the more real. He ran a hand along the streamline apparatus, the small dents dancing beneath his fingers between the internal structure evenly spaced. He fanned out alone the fin itself, the smooth surface glinting the heavy light saturating the room in white. Everything was sharply cut, tightly curved and smooth to the touch, the marks of machine manufacturing and printing.

'Toothless is gonna love it. With this, he can finally fly on his own,' Hiccup said absently.

'Don't celebrate just yet, still a couple kinks to sort out yet. Besides, still got your present to open,' Skulder lead him into the firing gallery of lab CB-4, a narrow hallway with plenty of scraping and scorch marks along the concrete surfaces. 'Now, feast upon a majesty of molecular science.'

'Wow,' he gasped as his eyes fell upon the beta stage flight suit.

'Happy Birthday laddie,' Skulder teased with a pat on the back. 'Go on, have a look.'

Grinning madly, Hiccup stepped forth to run his fingers along the smooth outer surface of the chest plate. 'It's a masterpiece alright.'

'Aye, we got our hands on a type nine prototype before they released the vanilla model at the start of the year. The model was a good reference to work off but we made sure to outfit yours with all your custom specifications; Bioweave filament of modumetal, Kevlar and Nightfury scales with reactive climate systems. Dragoneye, dual feed interface and all that. However, there's a slight diversion from full symmetry on the outer shell and an extra casing layer on the gauntlets, minor things,' Skulder elaborated pointing out the subtle changes to the carapace fittings. 'Any questions before we go to printing?'

Frowning in thought at the possible adjustments available, Hiccup found himself running his thumb over the right pauldron, his reflection barely visible in the opaque silver synthesis. 'A reflective polish would create an effect, maybe some colour here and there.'

'Anything you have in mind?' Benjamin asked jotting notes on a clip board.

Hiccup grew a smirk at the thought. 'Does it come in black?'

 _Could I resist? No. Of course not, plus, Skulder and Ben's reactions were absolutely worth it. But in all seriousness, this project, this new flight suit is pushing the bounds on more levels than scientific. I suppose it's why Christian Bale's Batman quote feels so suited to the idea. Barbara was heavy with her implications of the dangers of entering the Championship league now that the hunters are an open discussion; two sides of a conflict that I now stand directly in the middle of. As such, I'm going to need protection, not just physical but mental too. Skulder and Ben both made a clear note the suit won't stop a well placed bullet but it can hide my expression. The temporary mask I built for the finals last year has become a catalyst for an idea. In a way it stems right back to the Pre-league; Astrid and my right to anonymity thanks to our Wild Card tinted helmets. Even though the public and hunters alike are well aware of our identity now, returning to a veil can inspire other thoughts, other ideas that push beyond the bounds of the individual. Like Ra's Al Ghul said, people can be destroyed but ideas, symbols, they're immortal._

 _It's the plan we've amended our efforts to creating; we know the Championship league like to create spectacle, they like the idea of characters and iconography, they're more memorable than the people alone. It gives the public something to root for, to believe in. Barbara was known as Barbara the Barbarian, Shane Markles, 'Savage' Shane. Even Krogan in that his name alone is the play. Krogan, it's powerful and it speaks for everything that name represents. Time will tell what they will come to call me, whatever it is, Barbara says that name will become our power, our symbol._

 ** _March 4, 2017 - Event 1 || 'The Fall' Race_**

'Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome back for what we promise to be, the most spectacular season of dragon racing to date. The skies are a little shady with clouds cast overhead but the promise of rain is yet to be confirmed,' Josh, the lead commentator for the Championship league began. 'Either way, we've got a great show ahead of us so be sure to grab your seats as soon as possible for pre-show entertainment and the promenade spectacular. Now heading over to start things off with the Intermediate League, Tina Springs, how are we looking at Sidewinder…'

It may have been one of the few things he hadn't quite realised he'd actually miss. Tina and Gary if only for a year like Felice and Craig, they had an energy that didn't impede on their performance but got the crowds moving in anticipation. Going in to fly on his own, he'd have Josh Branagan and Sadie Heleman, Kyle Heleman's niece to run the commentary for the events. They had the skills of international presentation, the means to connect beyond the realm of Berk, publicly confident obviously but still it left him with yearning for that personal edge Tina and Gary seemed to portray. Granted Gary was a 'Dad' when it came to his jokes but they still brought a smile to the crowds.

'Heading for stats update. Numbers are in the records this year with over one hundred and fifty new and returning Pre-league riders, three hundred and ten in the Intermediate League and capping off a full house with fifty six Champions to entertain the world stage,' Josh continued his opening address. 'For the people at home, all leagues are being televised and broadcasted thanks to the channel five network so to catch a glimpse of your favourites, the Championships on BBNone, the Intermediates on BBNtwo and the Pre-League on FiveBERK.'

Hiccup kept one eye on the TV as he slipped on his black long sleeve thermal compression shirt, the elastic material wrapping to his body like latex courtesy of Masie's recent experimental development. Toothless lay nearby, his new tail system uncoiled and lain nearby ready for attachment. Kneeling close by, he opened up the clamping locks and slid the end up over the dragon's tail. Toothless felt movement at his tail peering back to see Hiccup locking his new prosthetic into place.

Meeting the luminous green eyes, Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. 'Don't even think about it,' he warned sensing an aura of cheekiness arising.

Toothless' eyes narrowed in on the finicky locks and straps holding the fin in place before his eyes gleamed with unadulterated mischief. He gave his tail a light flick catching Hiccup by surprise despite being entirely unsurprised.

'Hey, none of that,' Hiccup stared back sternly raising his brow.

He went back to working on the last couple of locks all the whilst Toothless watched him intently, his expression brimming in thought as he timed it just right. 'Ah ah!' Hiccup was on to it though raising a finger before his dragon played the hattrick.

Toothless grumbled an indignant grunt turning away with a pout. 'Don't give me that look, you know very well what you were about to do,' Hiccup detailed as he moved up to line up the control lines along his dorsal structure.

The saddle slotted into place over his neck with the rudder stirrups secure to the ring ports around Toothless' legs. As per his request, Skulder and Benjamin got to work with the paint darkening the entire apparatus so it blended against his dragons' midnight scales. He looked sleek and ready for action with having stretched out his legs and flicking around his tail to inspect the new gear.

'I see you've been busy,' a softer feminine voice echoed from behind catching them both by surprise.

Hiccup whipped around to find Astrid having entered his new private preparation shed. She was fully kitted out in her gear; a slight alteration to the end of the previous season with fresh prints of armour and a mergence between the colour schemes. Her breast plate had returned to the deep navy scheme along with her thermal pants. Whether it was the light playing tricks on his eyes or not, there seemed to be a soft halo of light that surrounded her. Granted the shadows of the shed brought an intense bloom from the world outside.

'Hey. Ahh yeah. The guys at ARCD, they're incredible. Not just smart engineers but creative thinkers, they're abstract and because of that I could pose weird ideas and solutions to them. Either way, there was no way I could have done this alone,' Hiccup rubbed at the back of his neck as Astrid stepped up for a closer inspection.

Turning her attentions to Toothless, she nuzzled up to him rubbing both hands along his scales. 'Hey Toothless. You take good care of Hiccup for me ok?' She cooed staring earnestly into his luminous eyes.

Hiccup stood idly by happy to simply watch the exchange when Astrid's brow dipped and her eyes locked onto the tail. 'Wait, is that… Is that my skull drawing?'

He shrugged his shoulders despite knowing full well the appropriation was intentional. 'Oh, I um, I kind of liked it. So I thought you know… You've always been here to watch over us,' her eyes softened as Hiccup stumbled through his words. 'It's a little part of you that we can carry with us.'

She stepped forth gently sliding her fingers against his. 'A lot of people fail to see it. But, it's the small gestures that create big change. An act of kindness, lending a hand. This is you. This is the you that Barbara and Drago and a great many other people fail to see. What ever happens out there, let it stay there. Don't forget who you are here,' she wrapped both hands around his.

'And what if I do?' Hiccup let the thought come to light, the possibility having become a reality for so many others.

'Then I'll beat it out of you until you find sense again,' Astrid said with a light chuckle. 'But seriously. Just don't push us away. Remember why _you_ started racing, focus on that and forget the rest. It's just you and Toothless now,' she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping backwards towards the open shed front.

Now he felt like he was on the edge of the cliff, neither inspired nor in a state of despair, just a sad smile to return as Astrid was enveloped by natural light. 'The world is watching Hiccup. Go show 'em what for.'

With that she disappeared to join the marshal zone for the Intermediate promenade. 'You too, Astrid,' he whispered in the aftermath.

For some reason, her short visit felt somewhat surreal, almost as if he had imagined it. Was his brain playing tricks? That soft halo of light that seemed to follow her only brought more confusion to his perceptions. It had to be real, he still felt the tingle in his hands where she held them, the cool tingle on his check where she kissed him. Yet, her words seemed to mirror his thoughts, the ideals and determination not to lose himself in the sea of iconography. It had to be possible.

His thoughts were interrupted all the same when Barbara appeared with Skulder and Benjamin in close tandem carrying a large reinforced crate. 'Sorry for the wait laddie, security is right bit stingy around here. Had to wait until Barbara showed up to grease the hinges,' Skulder wheezed as they lifted the box onto the central bench. 'And when I say greased, I mean authority, not cash haha.'

Part of him heard what was being said whilst the other was still processing the moments beforehand. 'Anyway, let's get you set,' Skulder held up a segment of the gauntlet.

'Folks heading to the southside promenade, I'd like to express a hand of thanks. You are stepping onto new ground with the grand opening of the first track in dragon racing history to finally make use of the infrastructure of the city. It's taken years of negotiation and the approval of both local and federal overseers for this project to come to light but I can assure you that you will not be disappointed. Reaching new altitudes even to the likes of Icarus, ladies and gentlemen, The Fall,' Josh swivelled in his chair of the grand overseers tower to cross the floor to face south from the main racing arena.

Before his eyes and those of the fans and riders alike, Berk Tower, the Empire Heights monument lit up against the shadowed skies; the vertical line of floodlights that channelled right up the centre of the tower cluster illuminating the sky like a beacon. Satisfied with the display, Josh nodded towards Sadie who took the reins of the commentary.

'It's been said a thousand times ladies and gentlemen, an architectural marvel… Reborn to host the most high impact and spectacular contact sport in the world!' Sadie cheered earning a wave of cries from the fans across the grounds. 'I can assure you, it is completely safe with every safety protocol and reinforcements available to pass regulations. That's the last five years of careful planning and renovations but there is one small detail in which we here at the Racing League committee need to express. The track will only be open for events and to the riders of the Championship League.'

Astrid could see the disappointment of the other Intermediate competitors, throwing down their arms with groans and indignant remarks. Personally there may have been an edge of disappointment; nothing like a challenging course to keep them on the edge of the saddle but she dismissed it nonetheless. Whatever tricks and traps were at hand were sure to require a refined skill base to attack the course.

'The course is still extremely difficult not so much in the means of agility but endurance and determination. I hope you aren't afraid of heights champion riders because where you're going that's the last thing you'll want. The riders will be reaching the highest altitude ever attained in racing competitions which whilst for wild dragons is no great feat but for those bred for low altitude competition may come as a test. They'll be pushing for thirteen hundred and ninety-five feet, just higher than the Marina one 'o' one in Dubai, the twenty sixth tallest building in the world. From there it's a vertical drop straight down the middle to a steep recovery out the main promenade entrance,' Sadie explained drawing the path on a televised diagram. 'I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it, with young and even fresh talent up for display tonight. So why waste any more time. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Championship line-up for twenty seventeen!'

From where he stood, there was only a single light source filtering in from the podium entrance which was one of fifty six spotted around the ground level of Tournament Central Stadium. For the time being he stood in the darkness of the entrance with Toothless waiting patiently behind him, his eyes glinting against the light with a feverous green that was ready for action. He could feel the imminent call approaching as alphabetically to their surnames, Sadie introduced the entire league.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I think it prudent to take a moment before we greet our next rider. He's a fresh draft but one of stunning calibre and moral determination. He meets success and failure as equals despite having lost someone close to villains; vile men and women who threaten not only this competition but our way of life,' _if not a little dramatic then a patriot to Berk_ Hiccup mused as Sadie continued. 'He's conquered the privileged, the vengeful and veterans alike. A tribute our community, a beholder of a legacy thought incomparable and only eighteen years old.'

'You ready?' Hiccup reached up to scratch Toothless' chin.

At his warbled grunt of affirmation, Hiccup smirked in return before plunging his world behind the sheen of his helmet's emotionless exterior. 'May I introduce the newest member of the Championship league, Harold Haddock and his Night Fury, Toothless!'

The short stairway leading into the open illuminated itself with symmetrical light as Hiccup and Toothless ascended into the open air for the world to finally see. 'They don't play by the book so be ready to see something new...'

'Aye, that's new alright,' Josh remarked as the camera's focused in on the masked figure standing tall against the onslaught of floodlights.

Crafted from a bioweave synthesis of Kevlar and modumetal, the suit gridded in a dark hexagonal mesh moulded Hiccup's body from the neck down. His boots were a vibrant and refined model of the previous seasons with a dodged umber cuff and steel caps. Green coloured outer padding lined the outer half and inside of his crotch adding both comfort and an edge of style reminiscent of his older armour. His hips were covered by a third layer of padding in the same umber colouration as well as a centre strip within the hex mesh layer that reached his mid abdomen. That was just base grade fibred material, the fancy stuff began with a dual layer of armour around his ribcage and eight rotational winch nodes, four to the front and back of his abdomen and illuminated with dual split rings spilling white light with a deep crimson glow. The chest plate was where symmetry diverted; A centre light ring half concealed by an extended power module wired directly into he Dragoneye powered the entire suits subsystems and climate control. Coated in rich black paint, the majority of wiring was tucked in over Hiccup's left shoulder with small light markers to show. His surname was printed on the breastplate near the collar wrapping and again along the left side of the central communications module in full capitals. The communications module was a single bar that ran along the chest plate's spine with dual lights along the sides. Further sticks of light flowed down his back with a protective strip that connected the main circuits to the winch nodes.

Carefully tailored to his slender shoulders, his pauldrons were layered thrice, the first an umber section that reached down across his bicep. The second, a deep violet layer that cushioned impacts taken by the top black layer protecting his shoulder. His right pauldron featured the same horned skull Astrid had design and painting in deep red. Unlike the previous seasons, Hiccup sported dual gauntlets, each with their own control functionalities between the suit's subsystems and Toothless' tail mechanics. Coloured in rich black with amber highlights around the touchscreen display panels, they furthered into covers over the backs of his gloved hands of the same bioweave fibres. Finally was the crown jewel of the suit; the critical piece that would sell the new tone of his character. It was a sleek and smooth version of his mask from the Intermediate finals, no dimples or welding scars, just the shimmering sheen of floodlights reflecting off its shiny surface. Baring only two red strips that split diagonally over his skull, the only remarkable feature were the illuminated eye ports of the same red glow. Their expression was set concealing whatever thoughts or emotions might be visually portrayed; a cold front, devoid of fear and unfaltering.

The internal view however was another story altogether. 'Oh man Skulder, you really outdid yourself with this,' Hiccup pleasantly remarked as he glazed over the stadium, his ultimately improved Heads Up Display picking up multiple movement and signal signatures, directional values and even real time weather patterns. 'You even added cell data.'

A small window feeding back to Skulder's moniter's front camera appeared. 'Nothing wrong with a little searching on the go,' Skulder replied tapping away at his keyboard.

'Right. Do I have an AI system in here too, like a little voice I can talk to?' Hiccup smirked at the thought.

'Yep, me,' Skulder's blunt tone wore a subtle hint of sass. 'This is no Iron Man suit Hiccup, it can take a few hits but any greater pressure will literally crack the carapace.'

'I know, can't hurt to fantasise though,' he chuckled in return as the floodlights continued to shine upon the other riders of the competition.

'Number nineteen on the roster, a legend of his own time, a champion of champions. He has only one name and it strikes both praise and fear into the hearts of everyone who hears it. The grand champion for five years running, Krogan and his Singetail, Titan!' There was a boom of spectacular noise that filled the arena, disconcerting perhaps but from behind his helmet, no one was the wiser.

The dark skinned man himself appeared from the tunnel clad in a sharp custom built attire of reds, blues golds, not to discount the single shoulder cape. He may have lingered on him for too long as his eyes connected, their coldness still striking an icy stake into his heart. He turned away as his blood began to heat dangerously, though the image enhanced by his helmet's sensors still remained in his mind. He could feel it like a small flame, a burning sensation that slowly crept through his head as images, memories bathed in fire flashed through his mind.

'Hiccup? Are you alright? Your vitals are starting to spike,' Skulder's voice echoed in the distance, recognisable but not acknowledgeable.

He found his hand resting upon dark scales that shifted to support him, a soft coo to follow as bright eyes searched in through the illuminated ocular sensors. For some reason the hazed sight of those green eyes pulled Hiccup back into focus, the pupils wide and glimmering with concern. He reached up stroking at Toothless' scales.

'Hey, hey bud. Thanks… Thanks Toothless,' he sighed heavily.

'Hiccup? Hiccup are you alright?' Skulder continued to ask him, his voice slightly more elevated.

'Yeah… Yeah, I'm alright,' he replied shaking head clear of the foggy thoughts pressuring his brain.

'What happened? Your heart rate just spiked rapidly?' Skulder was once again busy typing away at his monitor.

Hiccup searched out across the arena, the last of the riders appearing on their podiums. 'I don't know.'

'Ok. We'll keep a tab on it. Get yourself ready for launch. After all, the Champion's ride to the track for the season premier,' Skulder noted earning a soft grin of approval.

'Huh, so much for regulations,' Hiccup quipped.

One by one the floodlights around the arena began swirling in an intricate pattern signalling the progression of the schedule. Even on the podiums in which the riders stood, the ring of lights flashed in sequence around the outer rink.

'Looks like it's time Ladies and Gentlemen. Time to move this party southward to The Fall. Dragon Riders, it's time to mount and take to the sky. See you soon. And now for a message from our sponsors,' Josh announced elevating the waves of jovial excitement.

'Alright Harold, looks like you're riding in the second heat of tier two, that's up with 'Savage' Shane Markles and Skorsk Yorg,' Barbara's voice now echoed through the comms as she assumed her position as tech control. 'Keep your eye on them, they're likely give you the most grief.'

Hiccup reached up to the main grips of the saddle and slung himself into position, the stirrups gripping against his boots for extra support. 'Will do. You ready Toothless?' he asked pressing the centre plate of his upper winch nodes releasing the D-hook to link them into the saddle.

The Night Fury grunted in agreement tucking in to launch with the rest of the pack as the first few riders tracked upwards. 'Take us up.'

Toothless thrusted his legs leaping into the air with his wings powering them higher, the air that whistled past them unnoticeable through the sealed thermal conditioning of Hiccup's suit. As they levelled out amongst the pack, Hiccup flexed his foot with the rudder controls tilting the tail to test its responsiveness. The response time was instant as they swerved a little to the right. He continued working the tail until he was satisfied with the results; Skulder and Benjamin had really came through with their promise, the tech smooth and unresisting.

'Hey Skulder, how'd you go with the auto-flight?' Hiccup asked through his mic.

'Ahh, yeah there's not conclusive data on that I'm afraid. We came pretty close to a working code and we ran it through the compression jets back at base. It's amazing how much pressure comes out of those things. Though, I don't think the other lab boys and girls were too happy. Ah well, science demands progress which demands sacrifice!' Skulder explained bringing up the test run footage into Hiccup's HUD. 'We're gonna try and run a patch on the software later but for now, I suggest you stick to manual control.'

'No problem,' he replied veering towards the outer edge of the pack as the dragons began to congregate.

They hung fairly low to the ground as they passed over the edge of the grounds over the outskirts of the Northern industrial zone towards Berk Tower. Unlike the even escapade Hiccup and Astrid took in June last year, Hiccup could make out individual buildings and placenames pertaining to businesses and storage. The wild freedoms of that night were spectacular all the same with an edge of ethereality that this short flight lacked. It didn't stop the amber hew of the sun light from basking them in a soft glow however; the tower glinting their reflections as the school of dragons soared past towards the launch rink offset a hundred metres from the exterior of the tower.

'Ok. Fall tech crews, dragon riders are on approach, you have a green light to activate safety protocols and the sky barrier sensors,' Josh radioed in to the tech crew manning the downtown equipment.

He turned to Sadie with a satisfied grin. 'Let's get this party started.'

 ** _The Fall, Tier 2 Heat 2…_**

The layout looked simple enough with fairly rigid corners on tight pendulums both above and between the buildings of the city streets. Whoever had designed this course used the architecture with precise fluency, that or the architecture was built with the races in mind. That was a stretch on believability considering that layout of the original city of Berk began at the tower some fourteen hundred years ago. Either way, the flow was quite spectacular as he took notes on the proceeding heat arcing and powering through the city with precision accuracy. The first race of the season was always a mixed bag of skill, granted every rider was at the top of their game. They still had gaps that continued to stretch out between them, trailblazing riders out several seconds ahead with others packed within a millisecond.

At last, Hiccup's heat was called into action, the marshals directing them onto the launch like they had some many times before. The time of day saw the sun riding low on the horizon, its radiant warmth soaking up the city streets in its ethereal haze. His eyes closed to the world just for a moment to let the image sink into his memory before taking his position upon Toothless back. The opening archway before them was far more elegant with coloured panels and angular lights to the round ones of the standard rink. Presentation was important, with the world watching, the colour, the lights and zealousness was what sold the show.

He leant forth running his palm slowly over Toothless' head. 'It's just you and me Bud, let's show them what you got,' he said calmly before settling into a ready stance.

The lights flashed on into the starting sequence, unchanged with the final of the set blaring the signature double chime upon the green. The surreal experience of feeling the world surge into a blur returned as always, the sound of wind in a state of complete silence before the Hiccup's mind caught up with the present. His eyes snapped open to green and blue markers, glass panels of buildings and the tarmac of the city streets below. His foot flexed the stirrup and with it the tail fin snapped open catching the currents of air.

'Whoa!' He gasped as a thick trail of dragons pushed through the centre of the track searching desperately for that optimal path.

He kept low and angled them on a steep line towards the surface. 'No easing into things then. Go for it Bud!'

Toothless grunted with a billow of smoke from his nostrils as the opening arc spiralled them down a ramp underneath ground level to the lower tier streets that opened up access to underground parking lots for the workers of the surrounding district. The main path squeezed them around the main drive with tight corners erring them to hit them at the earliest point. As such, the rider's dragons were tightly lined up as they cut to the right between the support pillars only just wide enough to let their largest rider through. Slicing into fourth place, Toothless sat himself on an ever slightly higher elevation allowing for Hiccup to see beyond the accused Threadtail to where the next junction cut to the right once again before leading up another ramp to the surface. A quick glance to the roof saw the maze of fire suppression jets and other infrastructure sending bolt of lightning down his spine.

'Whoa!' Unable to adjust their altitude thanks to their tight confines, the feeling slowly dispersed with a sense of irony amongst it all. 'Huh, guess Heleman's paid off a little.'

The mechanics of the tail clicked as they entered the next right into the surface ramp. The track no less sharp than before as seven dragons emerged on the eastern edge of the tower at frightening speeds. The open space along the pedestrian promenade was taken advantage of without hesitation as the veteran riders were each on each other's throats trying to choke them out of the leading positions. Toothless ducked low once again near scraping his belly along the cement, yet the unopposed position allowed him to sneak into third. The dragons were fairly mainstream, considering the age of most of the riders and the time period in which they first entered; A green and a purple Nadder, an orange and a gold crested purple Nightmare, one brown Gronkle, the azure Threadtail and of course them.

The Threadtail was pushing for the lead, her strokes broad but strong as she closed in on the lead orange Nightmare. The gradual arc was coming to a close with the emergence of a series of tight berms, nothing they hadn't done before. When a shadow draped them from above, Hiccup took a snapshot to see the purple Nightmare preparing to push them into the surface. One might call it déjà vu but Hiccup saw it only as an annoying memory before he shifted the gears and Toothless looped up the side of the markers in a precision barrel roll over the Nightmare into a finish that ran cleanly into the first berm.

'Nice moves there laddie,' Skulder commented quite cheerily.

Hiccup shifted his weight to account for the angle. 'Huxter Prince tried something similar once. I've had practise.'

The berm set them on a path right between to buildings with a spacing too narrow fly through horizontally. The dragons all followed after one another tucking in their wings to shoot themselves through the gap, gravity wasting no time in pulling them back towards the ground. Toothless used the residual velocity of the berm to set them into a spin lengthening the dive just a little more. In the former leagues, there may have been one of two riders that would have made a nasty mark against the pavement but these were the elite riders, they didn't make those kinds of mistakes. The track pushed them sharply against the inside path were they looped the tight angles of the building back out onto the tower promenade. The Threadtail was still combing second position with her broad form sliding them a little to the outside. It was a window of opportunity that Hiccup knew he would have to exploit, if not him the others would.

'Take the gap Toothless,' he instructed setting the fin to match the trajectory.

The Night Fury locked his eyes on the line of flight and soared through the gap with a shrill whistle on the winds. A quick glance to the rider brought more than he bargained however; the armour style and colour combination sparking his memory to his lessons in theory. With Toothless leading the Threadtail by the barest of metres, he arced them across the track to the inside of the next pass, a column that was beginning a steady ascent. Riding against the column, Hiccup peered back for another look at the rider; a slim built female donning orange and blue plates of the Berserker club that mirrored her curves. Brilliant red hair tied in a tight single braid billowed freely from her helmet finalising the sharp aesthetic of her design. He recognised the design but for the life of him he couldn't place who was hidden beneath. The long gentle arc between the first and second column brought Hiccup's investigation to a close as Toothless banked hard to the left along the inside. He tucked low to the saddle and set his eyes on the lead rider, a man whom he also recognised well enough; Shane Markles, 'Savage' Shane. Whether the reality would ever dawn on him completely or not was beside the point; the whole situation nonetheless felt entirely surreal. He was among Champions.

The second column exited with a jarring S-bend between two pillars offset from the main tower complex. From there, the markers only grew steeper as the fabled climb up Berk Tower began. Setting the tail for the steep ascent, the cascade of dragons tilted upward and brought themselves tight against the complex's glass panelled exterior.

'Keep it steady Bud, it's a long way to the top,' Hiccup reassured his dragon keeping his eyes on each marker that approached.

'Five heats before them have attempted the climb. Each time, a dragon has fallen. Let's see if they can break the streak,' Josh's voice blared across the promenade.

The path ahead curled around the tower in a spiral slowly condensing as they reached the apex of the Empire Heights structure; the tallest peak of the complex. Savage still led the pack, his Nightmare unfazed by the altitude as they reached the peak in a moment of weightless suspension. Toothless and the Threadtail were close to follow entering that same realm between forces before a single look downwards opened their minds to the sheer overwhelming sight before them.

'Oh, my, GOOOOODS!' Hiccup's eyes blared open as Toothless curled over the edge of the tower towards the hollow centre.

Savage, despite his lengthy experience was caught by surprise at the sheer sight before them. Unlike the plummets of Icarus and the Wilderwest Fields, The Fall encompassed them into a vertical channel without a clean route to escape beside the track itself. As such, Savage reefed on his grips pulling their descent into a tight glide down allowing Toothless and the Threadtail to slip past. Their velocity dramatically increased as terminal velocity was reached with minimal effort. In no time at all, they were enclosed by the surrounding towers that made up the complex; the lights and panels merging into a single blur of neon and violet streaks.

Above them, the rest of the riders found themselves in similar predicaments to Savage as they hesitated at the sheer sight of the fall. A moment was all they needed however to steel themselves against the pressure and surge into the depths of the abyss. For Hiccup, images flashed across his mind; the memories of his original test drive with Toothless. In some ways, that experience had hardened his resolve just a little more, the near certainty of death urging him to take desperate measures in hauling them to safety. If not the aerial tumble then the adrenalin filled escape through the rocky shores.

'Hold, Toothless!' His nerves rattling in his arms as within a matter of seconds, the safety nets below would catch them lest they changed their course.

'Come on, come on, come on!' He muttered searching for the natural light filtering through the main entrance.

Neon lit arrows soon littered the internal structure as the surface neared prompting them to parachute towards the main entrance of the complex. 'Now!'

Breaking through the near paralysing fear that gripped him at the sight below, Hiccup shifted the pedals flaring the tail as Toothless snapped his wings open to catch the air as they continued to plummet towards the surface. The scene was far too familiar now as Toothless screeched sensing their impending fate. At the last minute, the very last second before they would have crumpled within the nets, a sudden surge of air blasted them from behind as they finally caught traction upon the winds shooting them out the main entrance.

'Harold Haddock is the first to emerge, without a moment of pause. It's his debut in the Championship and already he intends to make a mark on the competition from the very first lap!' Sadie commented as the people packed around the tower entrance cheered.

Hiccup check his point to see the Threadtail no further behind as she too was boosted out the entrance at frightening speeds. There was no other explanation, the engineers must have installed vortex jets to ensure they passed through the exit; he knew the scenario from experience and it took Toothless and himself a lot longer to pull out of their fatal dive. Ahead was the main open opera auditorium still crowded with fans right up onto the stage were performers across the world would perform. Though the elegant curve of the architecture was unchanged, it was now being utilised as the final berm of the track arcing around to the left where the launch rink awaited their arrival. Keeping to himself, Toothless brought them on a clean line towards the rink conserving their momentum and using the moment of rest to recover from the climb.

As they returned to the underground streets, Hiccup held their line hard and fast on the optimal route, the line being projected on his HUD for reference along with a heart monitor and statistics labelling various exertion and improvement information. At the moment he was only riding at a seventy two percent efficiency which brought a frown to his brow. Considering his placement within the pack during the first lap however, it made sense that he wasn't flying an optimal course. Now, with a clear path ahead, what excuse did he have? Toothless weaved through the streets and into the surface ramp with ease, the Threadtail still keeping a close line on his tail as her wings thundered behind them. An icon in his HUD blinked notifying him of two more dragons in approach behind the Threadtail; the Nightmare of Savage and whom he had to guess was Skorsk Yorg considering their synchronised line of flight beside on another. Where the Nadders and Gronkle were irrelevant as they continued to canter between the buildings and columns into the second instance of the climb.

The positionings were unchanging, Skorsk and Savage content with their place behind the Threadtail. One didn't have to be an age old veteran to recognise this kind of formation, they were in tandem looking for a way to exploit a double diversion. He would know, it was Astrid and his signature manoeuvre. Still, they remained docile as they reached the summit of Empire Heights plunging in for a second, less hesitant dive. Remaining steady on the approach, Hiccup counted the seconds before he flexed the tail fin as the vortex jets caught their decent. He counted eight full seconds from the turn of the peak to the moment the jets shot them across the promenade, a window in which he wished to test on the open air.

A startled roar echoed from behind pulling Hiccup's attention to his point where Skorsk had made his move; a rough manoeuvre that forced the Berserker's Threadtail in a tight barrel roll to avoid him whilst Savage tucked in underneath her in an attempt to nock her wing. Luckily for her, he missed the chance and as such lost the momentum to continue through and take second position. The Threadtail thundered forth keeping a tight line on Skorsk as they entered the final lap of the race. Hiccup could feel the pressure burning against his back, the proximal, hair raising tingle that left a constant sense of unease. Through the underground streets, along the promenade and between the buildings Skorsk continued to hold his ground, they all maintained a tight distance behind one another with the Nadder and Gronkle riders returning to close up the tail end. The way they rocked through the air with less grace, he knew Toothless and the other dragons were beginning to feel the pain. A third climb up Berk Tower would surely reach their strengths' limits.

With a final check of his gauntlet instruments, they rose into the final trial of the race reaching grand heights never before reached in dragon racing history. 'Come on Toothless, almost there,' he assured his dragon as he puffed through the strain.

Skorsk did not take rest maintaining their proximity as they finally reached the apex. Below, the purple Nadder lost traction in the air and began to tumble back towards the ground out of exhaustion. It was the last thing Hiccup saw over the rim of the tower before being engulfed in a blur of lights.

'That's one for the count ladies and gentlemen. Looks like Willis's dragon couldn't keep the pace afterall. 'Josh noted as two Shovelhelms swooped in to pluck them out of the sky.

Counting down the eight seconds to the exit, Hiccup held his focus on the path unawares of what lay behind. Toothless barked under the pressure as they cascaded out the entrance for the third and final time before a shrill cry caught their attention. Skorsk was leading a cover on the Threadtail in an attempt for Savage to make his pass; their intentions to finish what they had start last lap. With only the berm to go before the final sprint Hiccup made a last minute decision to drop back on Skorsk; he was well learned in the frustrations of being sandwiched. As such, his sudden approach from ahead caught Skorsk by surprise who leant out of the way to avoid collision thus opening up the track for the Threadtail to make her escape. In the process, Toothless worked hard to regain ground with the last of his strength but the opportunity was exploited in return as the Threadtail cut him off too in a trail of wind. Toothless weaved to the outside along the final berm working his last to find a gap and slip through but alas there was none. The Threadtail soared over the finish line claiming victory for their first race of the season.

'Crap,' He muttered under his breath as Toothless came to a steady glide over the promenade. 'Probably shouldn't have done that.'

Toothless grunted in agreement as he followed the flight path by the other dragon towards the staging area for post-performance warm down. 'Yeah yeah. I know,' he quirked a brow at the snide remark. 'You still did amazing Bud. You always do.'

Beating his wings for a steady approach, Toothless thumped against the ground allowing his tired wings to rest by his hide. Hiccup tapped at his left gauntlet releasing the locks on his harness winches before sliding off the saddle, his legs aching with that post riding stiffness. He stretched out his back and took a few steps forward to relax those muscles before his eye was caught on a flicker of orange and blue heading his way. The rider reached back releasing the pressure locks to her helmet before revealing a face of sharp features and vibrant green eyes to match.

'I guess I have you to thank for the win,' her tone was casual and lacked the Berkian accent but upon seeing her face, Hiccup knew why.

He released the locks on his own helmet feeling the seams depressurise as he slipped it off, the lights of the eye sensors dimming to black. 'It wasn't my intention, believe me.'

'Oh I know. Still, Savage and Skorsk would have broken through had you not,' she put forward a gloved hand in greeting. 'It's good to finally meet you Harold Haddock.

'And you, Melody Termagant of the Berserkers,' he replied clasping with a sturdy grip.

'Former Berserker actually,' she corrected him with a polite tone. 'They let me keep the armour.'

'I see. Are riding as an independent now?' Hiccup asked in return.

'I am,' there was an edge of excitement, clearly the novelty of the status yet to wear off.

'Welcome to the club,' he quipped with open arms.

'Thank you,' she grinned at the gesture. 'You know. When I first heard you were dragon racing under Mala, I had a hunch you'd show your face around here sooner or later. Shame Astrid wasn't able to join you this year but you know, that's Drago. Very picky about his competitors.'

'Well, he seems to know what he's doing,' he indicated towards the tower.

'Oh yeah. I'm surprised the council even allowed this to happen, it's dangerous riding. Not to mention risks to damage on city infrastructure,' Melody noted peering up at the monolith.

'True. I guess that's why they only opened it up to the Championship league, they knew we were good riders so it's an adverse to the risk factor. Plus, there's nets everywhere,' Hiccup waved his hand around the site to solidify his point.

'It can get pretty crazy in the later season, you never know who might try something stupid,' she stated with what seemed to eb a knowing look.

Frowning at he possible insinuation. 'I hope you're not referring to me?'

There was a pause as she processed the remark before breaking into a chuckle. 'Oh, gods no. Well… I guess not. Not on the track anyway,' her recovery was a little more distinct clearly picking at his off track antics.

'Oh thanks. Yeah, no I try hard to make my normal life _interesting_ you know. Court appeals, illegal sheltering…' he sassed back earning a thorough sense of amusement from Melody.

'What about Vigilantism?'' she asked half as a joke but there was an edge of seriousness in her eye.

'Egh, I've thought about it,' he quipped with a shrug just as Toothless crept in and nudged his shoulder. 'Though, not without my trusty dragon of course.'

'I'll bet,' she eyed Toothless carefully, his luminous green eyes wide with curiosity before leaning forward to poke at Melody. 'Whoa, haha. Still, this league. It's teeming with arrogance. Riders making stupid decisions just to please the crowd, that sort of thing.'

'Huh, I actually know a guy who's pretty good at that… and not crashing,' he replied as the deranged perpetrator came to mind.

'Well they're far and few between. I guess what I'm trying say is, don't lose yourself to spectacle,' her brow rode high stimulating the importance of her words.

'Considering my schedule. I doubt I'll have time,' he said with a short grin knowing there to be a considerable amount of truth to it.

'I'll see you on the track then,' she offered a smile in return before turning back towards her dragon. 'Oh and next time, don't sacrifice a play out of virtue. No one else here will,' she said mid step.

He shrugged his shoulders again. 'Couldn't help it, that's just how I was raised.'

She held her ground for a moment to wear an earnest expression. 'Then you better unlearn that fast. It's a selfish game Harold, everyone is here to win.'

 **To Be Continued in Nameless Streets**

 **After a short hiatus, I have returned for Act 3…**

 **I always wondered when I would reach this point of the game. The point where the story has caught up with the resolved versions of the original racing concept tracks I made back in 2017 and The new flight suit, the type 9 tailored custom is the suit on the front cover.**

 **Otherwise, this took way too long to write. I had trouble, new theme/mood/tone and I had to wrap up the aftermath of the last season before plunging right back into season 3. The disjointedness of the chapter is almost reflective Hiccup's new position within this world.**

 **For some reason, whenever I go to write Skulder he ends up sounding more like Coran from Voltron… Not complaining mind you, Coran is a lad. Got a Kiwi accent too.**


	19. 19 Nameless Streets

**Nameless Streets**

Toothless curled over the edge of the tower towards the hollow centre. The Fall encompassed them into a vertical channel without a clean route to escape beside the track itself. Their velocity dramatically increased as terminal velocity was reached with minimal effort. In no time at all, they were enclosed by the surrounding towers that made up the complex; the lights and panels merging into a single blur of neon and violet streaks. In some ways, that experience had hardened his resolve just a little more, the near certainty of death urging him to take desperate measures in hauling them to safety. If not the aerial tumble, then the adrenalin filled escape through the rocky shores. The weightlessness of the air was met with only the shear panic and surprise in their eyes as each realised their devastating predicament. Toothless' pupils thinned and a horrified cry echoed from within as gravity pulled them back towards the sea. He was on his back whereas Toothless was flailing around twisting and turning as he tried to right himself in the air to no avail. Hiccup flipped over and extended his hands reaching out for Toothless' wing but the force only knocked him into another tumble through the air. He could feel the wind ripping against his skin, the darkening abyss below opening wide as echoes whispered from the depths of the sea. His name, just his name ever louder the further he fell. Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup! HICCUP!

'Hiccup?' Everything stilled and he found himself back where left, the living room of his own house in front of the TV.

It wasn't particularly loud but the familiar sound of commentary reached his ears yet with a voice and words of which were unfamiliar. 'And as you can see, front runner Missing toe is taking the full advantage of the winds to creep out in front of Thor's Raiders but with the impending storm front we may be looking at some considerable wave heights.'

'Hiccup?' A deep voice thick with their native accent reached his ears, wait, he knew that voice; it was his Dad's.

'Dad, why do we hold the Annual Regatta at the start of Spring?' He asked softly his gaze still held on the boats.

Stoick cast an eye of curiosity to his son. 'Well the weather is kindest this time of year. It's after the deep freeze and before the monsoon season, so we're more likely to have a few goods days of complete sunlight.'

'It'd still be cold out there,' Hiccup was toneless in his delivery as if his mind was on idle whilst it battled with itself internally.

'It's Berk Hiccup, it's always cold,' his father chuckled at thought.

'Right,' the best way to describe his internal processing at that moment was as if his mind was rebooting only now coming back to realise his reality.

He shook his head running hands over his eyes to clear the fog on his mind. 'Gods I hate Sunday's Dad. Can you believe it? I actually hate Sunday's now.'

'I'm sure plenty of other parents would look at you strange for saying that but I think I understand,' Stoick replied unable to wipe the grin from his face.

'It's the same every time, aching, pain and just overall exhaustion. Be it a race or a training session, this is what Sunday is now. I want to sleep Dad but the sun is up so I feel obligated to do something but I'm too damn tired,' Hiccup continued to ramble on shifting to bury his face in the couch pillows.

It matter not whether the natural climate brought down upon the city a masterpiece of torrential deluge, the dragon races would not stop. Regardless of the elements, they would endure through the heat of day into the winters of night. Hiccup could see it looming on the horizon; the days leading to the second event in his Championship career were shadowed by dark clouds. It might not have done much to improve his mood, the dreary tone that sucked the colour out of the city, the amber hue of late afternoon and the violets of the dark desaturated into nothing but greys.

'Hwymphungwunduthumsomthennundandun?' he groaned into the pillow but the words were no more than muffled sounds.

'What?' Stoick glanced at Hiccup's grumpy posture.

''What are the chances I can stay home tomorrow?' He lifted his face from the soft confines of the furniture.

'Well for one, you have school. Second of all you have assignments that need doing and I don't think staying home is going to help much. As much I know you probably need it,' Stoick explained earning another moan of displeasure from Hiccup.

'Assignment isn't due till Friday. I have time,' Hiccup waved a hand in the air dismissing the task.

'Time in which you'll probably spend flying off on Toothless like you did last week… and don't say it was training because I know what days you have it and Tuesday's aren't one of them,' Stoick cut back in before Hiccup could protest.

'Mandatory afternoon flight. Toothless get's grumpy if I don't,' he nonetheless poked a finger in the air.

'Mandatory as another word for procrastination in this case. You don't have to fly out every day, you need your rest too,' Stoick placed a beefy hand on his son's shoulder.

Hiccup wasn't done with his hazy defence, continuing to whirl his finger around as if it would suddenly land on the solution. 'Toothless' tail isn't finished, can't fly on own yet.'

Stoick sighed. 'I'm sure he'll be fine for one day Hiccup.'

'Nope, nope not happening. He's my best friend. And my best friend deserves long afternoon flights everyday for rest of time,' he exasperated throwing the announcement with great exaggeration.

Stoick returned to silence, his mind set and regardless of what his son may protest with, he would go to school as per usual. He was his dad after all and that still counted for the most authority in is life. Even as the days grew darker from the impending storm, it would not sway his decision to let the challenges of this year bring Hiccup to a halt; for the sakes of many, he had to keep pushing forward as best he could.

 ** _March 18, 2017, Event 2 || 'Wilderwest Fields' Race_**

'Ladies and Gentlement, it is wet, it is cold and you are crazy if you're out on the track to spectate today. Seriously, you should go home for the sake of your own health,' Josh chuckled as he oversaw the congregation of Berkians layered up in coats with ponchos, umbrellas and wellingtons to match as they made their way up into the stands.

Rain showered down upon the course with dark clouds casting everything in shadow and mist along the entire southern seaboard. The forecasts saw no ease for the next week labelling it as another in the long list of typical Berk storms. Wild winds whistled and beat at the city skyrises with the higher altitudes conforming to residual snow falls and even light hail. Needless to say, it was looking to be a rough day on the track and better yet, on the twisting, winding waves of the Wilderwest Fields. Anyone who knew anything about dragon racing knew the reputation this track held; the unpredictable nature of the land as the track literally snaked through rolling hills and gullies atop the side of a nesting biome. Every turn curled into a rising berm that proceeded to dip into the ruts and channels of the mountainside before arcing around again. Even on a day with clear skies the track was irrefutably tough, cast in darkness with the shroud of drenching rainfall, who knew what danger it could possess.

Standing silent and still at the marshalling post upon the hill, Hiccup graced all that lay before him; the twinkling of lights that shone down upon the shimmering metallic surfaces of the course. He could hear the patter smacking with large drops upon his helmet, felt the winds that tore at his suit and yet he remained untouched, unburdened by the frigid temperatures. Toothless sat behind him like a sentinel searching for danger, his scales gleaming with light at the water bounced harmlessly from them. Hiccup neither approached nor backed away from the other riders huddled in packs to managed their warmth, instead he listened to the hushed whispers and exasperations around him, anything that may prove useful for the Defenders of the Wing. Alas, they complained only of the cold and trials directly ahead; Savage, Skorsk, and a taller rider by the name of Igor Lockson most notably. If not that then the off sided comment about his self-imposed isolation, how he stood unperturbed by the elements as if he were something inhuman.

It wasn't until a tap on his shoulder by a rider sporting the light blue and gold colours of the Hysterics club caught his attention. 'They're calling us to form,' her voice was laden with a calm softness and her eyes were a rich brown beneath her helmets' blast screen.

Hiccup simply nodded in return as she returned to her silver scaled Razorwhip; another appearance of an exotic breed of dragon. It was about all he could account for; the increase in appearances of rarer dragons in the hands of the wealthy and experience, where or who they acquired them from remained unknown but in light of where he stood, he need simply ask. Another time most likely, when the race was behind them and their minds less resistant to the sirens of suspicion. The other riders kept their dragons close by on the tether leash; granted they were unrelenting, well versed in the conduct of the competition but beyond the need to restrain relentless curiosity, Hiccup never felt the need to do so for Toothless. Whilst a part of him knew he couldn't fly away without him it sat as a minor justification. In truth, he trusted him to behave himself and despite the antics he may have to deal with at home, Toothless seemed to understand the occasion, more so than he'd seen in any other dragon; even Windy. The trail from the hill over looking the launch rink simply put them away from the bustling crowds so they may have their peace and reflection before the race. It wasn't far to walk but the rain did offer an aspect of tact; staying upon one's feet lest they slip upon the icy concrete.

From warmth of the commentary box, Josh awaited the cue as the first riders entered onto the launch rig. 'Here we have tier two heat one with the riders carefully making their way to the track. Leading the front lines this time we have an aerial hunter, a rider who prides himself with his aggressive form, twenty eight year old Skorsk Yorg and his Nightmare Barlow,' Skorsk raised a fist in acknowledgement earning a solid cheer from the crowds.

'Following him is the _Hackerman_ himself, twenty six year old Edward Alderson and his Hackatoo Robato,' a different second of the stadium complex rang with noise, the most devoted with hold up signs reading the word 'Hackerman'.

'We've seen her soar with brute force before, now let's see how twenty four year old Perpetina Powers and her freshly acquired Razorwhip Anora slice through the competition,' her fans wore the light blue and gold colours in stripes across their faces, chanting up and down.

'This Berkiam beefcake barbarian packs a mean punch in the arena with a total of hundred and sixty two knockouts in his career. Sven on the track he's a force nigh unstoppable, thirty two year old Igor Lockson and his Thunderclaw Baggadon,' a bunch of burley flame red haired men all stood flexing their biceps with a guttural roar.

Sadie took the stage for the announcements for the latter half of the competitors. 'He came from up North, he's a little unintelligible but his intentions are as clear as day. Twenty nine year old Olsen Olsen and his Snifflehunch Pestbud.'

Of them all, his supporters simply stood and greeted the crowds with a sustained angelic note. 'Shinschiiiiiiirrr!' Olsen raised his fingertips to his forehead in thanks to their harmonic salute.

Brought up in Outland city, he claims to have trained a Whispering Death but we all know the rows of vicious sawblade teeth scare him half to death,' The stadium rippled with soft laughter as Savage rolled his eyes in good humour. 'Thirty three year old _Savage_ Shane Markles and his Monstrous Nightmare Shardsplitter.'

'Finally, he's the youngest of our Champions but he brings a storm at the cusp of dusk, eighteen year old Harold Haddock better known as Hiccup and his elusive Night Fury… Toothless,' Hiccup emerged into the floodlight to an eruption of cries and support from across the board, a particular high pitched voice ringing out at the end.

'Go get em' Hiccup!' he tracked the sound's general location to the westside stand where he managed to pinpoint Cami and Thuggory braving the elements.

Slumping back in her chair, Sadie cast a sceptical look to Josh. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Toothless? I mean, have you seen those teeth?'

'Mhmm, I'm sure he has his reasons,' he stated calmly before swivelling in his chair to the lead director of the ground showmanship and broadcasting. 'Carter, you have the chair.'

'Alrighty, let's reset the track,' Carter jumped into action steeping up to a large round console that lay in the centre of control room.

The centre console lit up with an array of light sources that refracted off one another stabilising as a holographic projection of the course. Seven dots each coloured to their respective dragons with vectorized figure heads to match appeared at the start line. Three control room operators were manned at their stations tapping in simple commands on their touch pads.

'You may begin the final launch sequence on my mark. Are they in position Sadie?' Carter asked twisting in his place.

'Awaiting your call. Let's do this,' she replied with a smirk.

'Alright then. Set cameras on gimbal rotations and tracking signatures. Let the show go on,' Carter opened his palms to the tech controls as the atmospheric lighting of the map flashed green indicating their live sequencing.

The rain billowed wildly with the winds as the first start lights illuminated the immediate area. 'Hey Skulder, you didn't happen to patch the ocular sensors with exposure contrasting?' Hiccup deadpanned as water continued to distort his view.

'As a matter of fact, we got something better,' he replied a little excited tapping away at his keys.

A notification flashed on Hiccup's HUD to a control button on his left gauntlet. 'Night Vision? You know I was kidding before,' he tapped the button expecting a green hue to illuminate his surroundings.

Instead, the field of view sent out a scanning wave along the track illuminating the edges of objects with thin coloured lines much like a cell shading art style. It didn't so much increase exposure instead highlighting objects, the other dragons and the track path ahead; as if it had suddenly been virtually constructed before his eyes.

'Whoa, ok then,' he quipped checking his peripherals to see a tag ID appear as he centred upon the other riders. 'Gotta hand it to you Skulder, your team never disappoints.'

'We make it an effort not to, glad you like it,' Skulder returned just as the launch sequence began.

Hiccup leaned forward readying the tail for a swift launch onto the track. 'Alright bud, we're really gonna have to keep up with each other on this one. You ready?'

Toothless grunted setting his eyes sharply ahead. 'You said it Toothless.'

The lights blared green with the double chime and like a flash of shimmering light, they blasted off the platform into the thick of dragons all converging for the lead position. He could hear the change of the rain impacting against his armour and loud smacks as they surged with incredible speed into the first corner which rolled the down into the hollow on their left. Toothless banked sharply cutting across onto the inside of Alderson into fourth place. Illuminated by his night vision subsystem, Hiccup finally caught the first hand view of how this track reaped it's reputation. Working fast to shift his pedals elevation, Toothless rose in a tight ascent up and over the first berm curling to the right before plunging them back into the gulley. The winds rocked at them all unsettling their flight path creating gaps in their defences that would normally remain secure. Powers and Olsen attempted a pass on Skorsk who led the pack but the winds buffeted them out of line opening up the passage for Savage.

The track rose in height sending them on a steep incline up the hillside as they exited the gulley. Hiccup led Toothless onto the outside arc of the berm that shot them onto a particular steep climb before the track split into a double lane between a rock pillar. Savage, Skorsk and Powers braved the right hand lane that engulfed them in darkness whilst the rest cut to the left looping on what looked to be the main path. Hiccup took the opportunity to break into third pushing Toothless on an early shift in direction slipping along the inside arc that led them towards the track's apex. Olsen fell behind unable to keep up the pace as Toothless' sleek form cut the through the formidable winds and rain. The shadows across the track left some areas in total darkness whilst the flood lights made sections glisten like they were made of crystal leaving them in unnerving streaks of light. Powers, Skorsk and Savage appeared from the darkness on Hiccup's left merging into the pack leaving Toothless to nudge into third behind Powers.

The track began to level out and for a brief moment the stormy skies filled their distorted views. 'Here we go again,' Hiccup clenched his teeth as the track fell away with the hillside into a sharp descent.

'The riders have just reached Altima's leap, a two hundred metre dive followed by a narrow shaft exit. Thy may have braved the incredible heights of The Fall but it was simply a challenge of vertigo, this is all about timing and reflexes. A short and sharp manoeuvre which has been the bane of many riders over the years,' Josh commented as the viewport narrowed in on Skorsk as he narrowly led the pack. 'You watch as Yorg leads them in, they all start to fight for a place as the track squeezes them into single file. No doubt the fans waiting at Altima stadium are just brimming with excitement.'

Toothless tucked his wings in tight becoming nothing more than a dark streak in pursuit of Skorsk as Barlow drove a hard line for the 'mailbox' shaft at the base of the descent. Seeing no space to complete the pass, Hiccup pulled Toothless in behind him with Powers now at their rear. Anora snarled in anger, her acid green eyes poised in denial at the confronting pass.

Hiccup checked his point to find the Razorwhip overlapping Toothless tail as they reached the breaker point for the shaft. 'Hold it steady,' he pulled back on the grips and shifted the tail to accommodate the new angle of flight.

Against the torrential winds it made hard work keeping their line steady as the shaft swallowed them at roaring speeds. The atmospheric sounds were amplified significantly with blasts and whistles bouncing off the support beams. The shaft then curled them to the left and back out into the open amongst the marshlands of the Wilderwest suburb. Powers made a daring attempt on the inside just slotting past Toothless to come level with Skorsk as he tucked in for the slope into the depths of the gulley. The gulley walls were sharper with tighter arcs on the berms forcing tactical manoeuvres in order to adjust. The next berm set them to the right again where the back runners Lockson, Olsen, Alderson and Savage moved in on the inside to level out the positionings once more. Hiccup predicted they would take advantage on a clear opportunity, the rolling waves of the track serving as a distinct means to create disorder in the placings from start to finish; in other words, this race would leave them burning with fatigue.

He stepped up a gear leaning heavily on the inside arc to then pull Toothless along the minimal path along as the veered to the left once more. The arc brought them back around to a heading in line with the launch rink though there lay a little further to go yet. Olsen brought an aggressive take on Savage from behind cutting a clean line a little too close for comfort on Savage's part as he ducked out of the way only to forfeit his slight advantage. Nonetheless, he swung around to the outside and push for a counter attack on the left coming side by side with the Northlander. Alderson and Lockson were at a perpetual disadvantage in this heat unfortunately as they began to fade on the sleeker classes of dragons. At the front of the pack, there was a rise in the altitude before the course arced on the ridge down to the right into a narrow passage with high walls cut into the hillside. Once more, the track split onto a dual path with the main path looking to curve out to accommodate a sharper curve that would bring them into a sprint for the start line.

Not willing to fair the narrows just yet, Hiccup leant towards the outer path along with Savage and the following pack whilst Skorsk and Powers battled for the lead. Great floodlights bloomed in the distance as the main stadiums came into view, in that moment the riders pushed for pace seeking any advantage to gain an edge on this wild and unpredictable course. Hiccup on the other hand had other ideas; he knew Toothless held the advantage of both agility and speed if he kept up the pace to meet the tail demands. So that's where he would make is charge, in the thick where they could slip through the gaps normally thought unfillable. Night Fury's weren't all that large after all; a perfect balance of size and ability. Through the tearing winds and rainfall, the cheers of the crowds were lost to the currents as they thundered across the start line.

Another notification blinked on his HUD as Hiccup leant into the first bank of the second lap. 'Shadow Mode? What's this?' he asked Skulder.

'A little something for days like this. Given the tenuous current climate and demands of the course I figured this might come in handy to… amplify your natural aesthetic appeal,' Skulder's garbled voice replied.

The rise up the hillside began with Powers now controlling the lead with Skorsk beginning to fade on her tail. 'Let's give it a shot,' Hiccup tucked down again selecting the newly accessible subroutine.

The array of lights littered down his suit and the saddle all switched off leaving him to be shrouded by the natural darkness and elements beating the riders in oblivion. His internal HUD shifted in its colour scheme from the rich whites and reds to a deep purple with a little tag in the bottom right corner indicating so.

'Whoa, what just happened?' He exclaimed at the sudden shift in atmosphere.

'Temporary external lighting deactivation and short range signal jamming. Useless on a sunny day but with the cover of the dark, you'll blend in perfectly. Thanks to the short jammer, the other riders won't be able to track your position beyond visual appearance, granted that is if they are even able to see you,' Skulder explained, his signal becoming scattered the higher they flew up the hill.

'Adaptive camouflage? Not bad,' he remarked setting his sights on Powers as she sliced her way to Altima's leap. 'Come on Toothless, let's see if it works.' Toothless increased his strokes diving into the darkness cast of over the track by the surrounding ridges.

They rode low to the track's surface nearly skimming it on their approach. Barlow thrusted along above them working hard to keep Skorsk and himself on Powers but they were unaware of the sneaking Night Fury as he slipped ahead.

'Oh my gods, it's actually working,' Hiccup muttered to himself as they reached the peak of Altima's leap.

The floodlights illuminating the track ahead would surely break their cover leaving little time to capture the advantage whilst they still had it. 'Ok, times up. Push it Toothless!'

Toothless' eyes thinned on the path ahead as he streamlined himself dramatically increasing their velocity over the edge of the hillside. With Shadow Mode still active it earnt them if not an extra second before a point check by Powers caught her by surprise. Hiccup took full advantage of the momentary hesitation to push a hard line in on Powers and Anora barely scraping into the lead position as the track squeezed the dragons into single file.

Hiccup slammed the pedals shifting the tail to break their plummet and surge them into the shaft. 'Yeah. Alright Toothless!' He hovered his hand over his gauntlet where the deactivation button illuminated itself.

His HUD flickered back to its standard reds and whites along with his external lights resuming his run on standard systems. The track now at his mercy, Hiccup immediately took advantage of the optimum path pursuing tight arcs and lightning fast reflex manoeuvres.

Sadie was sitting forward in her seat staring through the magnified view port as Toothless made his shadow run. 'What? Did you just see that? Did he just?'

'Turn invisible?' Josh suggested with an excitable gleam in his eye. 'I don't think so,' he reached forth for the mic and tapped a few buttons on his key pad.

The recorded section of the race was projected on the view port of the moments leading up to the shadow run. 'Watch closely,' Josh indicated as the lights on Hiccup's suit switched off and Toothless dived into the shadows cast upon the track.

'There! See,' Josh paused the clip and pointed out to a glimmer of light reflecting off midnight scales glazed by rain. 'Not invisible, just camouflage.'

Sadies eyes widened as the truth was revealed. 'He used his natural appearance to blend into the dark,' she returned zooming in on the still image. 'Smart move.'

Josh's grin grew as they returned to live play watching Toothless cleanly soar his way around the track unopposed. 'Indeed, a rider as swift and cunning as assassins in the night. That's it, the Night Rider.'

Sadie cast a curious expression his way at the exclamation. 'You think it'll catch on?'

Stretching his arms above his head Josh settled into his seat ever so smugly. 'I haven't the slightest doubt.'

Hiccup check his rear once again as they powered across the start line to find Powers and Skorsk still holding their own but at this stage of the game, they weren't cut out to claim victory. He could feel Toothless was waring away his endurance as the winds continued to knock them around but his focus was a little less tense. So long as they could keep their line, any doubts about a losing their lead would become insignificant noise.

'They're not going to catch them,' Sadie noted. 'Hiccup and Toothless have an open run. If their track record is anything to go by, it'll take a very careful strategy to the knock them back a place. Toothless like his first dragon Windy, they're sleek and built for these conditions.'

Josh seemed unsure about the prospect, his thoughts leaning towards an underdog complex. 'I'm willing to take a wager on that. Fifty bucks says they won't win.'

Sadie eyed him carefully taking the time to come to a sound and thoughtful conclusion. 'Alright, you're on.

Altima's leap dawned on them for the final time and this time Hiccup rode the line with a sharp barrel roll that shot them down the slope with very little momentum lost to the dive. With a full second lead on Powers, the odds were looking less and less favourable for Josh. In the end, when it came to the moment of truth, Hiccup didn't resist the temptation raise a fist in triumph as they whistled across the finish. The crowds cheered raising to their feet with applause and cries of support.

'Haha. Great work Toothless! You are as amazing as always,' he reached forward rubbing his hand against Toothless' cheek. 'Now let's get some place dry.'

Josh sat in his chair, mouth closed and a hint of disappointment in his eyes; not to be related with the expert riding he had just witness but of the fifty dollars now gone from his wallet. 'Hey, don't feel so bad. Sometimes, a strong lead means a strong finish. It's not the first time he's completely outridden the competition,' Sadie stood to stretch her legs before settling in for the final race of the day.

'Whether it happens again though. With his time, he'll be up in the top ranks at Caliban,' Josh noted running the quick math on his pad.

'Good, it's about time those elitists had some competition,' Sadie remarked.

 ** _We interrupt this transmission to say time is relative to the place it inhabits…_**

'Good evening ladies and Gentlemen.'

'Good evening.'

'This is BBN news, hello I'm Tracy Gladwell.'

'Welcome back to the program.'

 _BREAKING NEWS_

 _That's what I remember seeing following the race at the Wilderwest Fields. Maybe not those exact words but every channel has its own brand of news reading. The information behind the spins, the directed perspectives are all the same. It always starts the same too; Local news..._

'This week, fourth year students at St Gothi Elementary received a very special visit today.'

'It's a market stall monopoly, Viking style.'

'A group of four young men were arrested earlier today attempting to smuggle six crates of the performance enhancing drug Thyroxine out of a warehouse on the Southern docks.

'A shortage of funding is creating tension between scientists working on the newest batch of the Eel Pox vaccine ahead of the coming flu season.

 _Then National News…_

'The latest storm on the Eastern sea board has caused a mass landslide just south of Caldera Cay. Emergency crews have been on hold whilst the storms continue to pour down upon the area.'

'Good news for farmers across the country with sizeable tax cuts coming into motion at the start of April. The Cowell government have stated these cuts should have come sooner but they faced strong opposition from Doug Sloan's proposed regime.'

'A Tyr man has come under fire regarding sexual misconduct allegations, the forty six year old has yet to comment on the matter.'

'Fishing stocks are at an all time low this year with several Outlander fisherman claiming mysterious activity is at play.'

 _Not to forget International News but the last few months haven't been much different…_

'Despite his tweet on the third of March insinuating suspicious activity between Russian President Vladimir Putin and Senator Chuck Schumer, there has yet to be any formal investigation on the matter to the American President's dismay.'

'Warlord Germain Katanga has finally been called to pay recompense to the victims of the Congo after the two thousand and three attack on the village of Bogoro.'

 _I think you get the point. Threats, peace talks, political dispute. The world is a mess and it doesn't look as though things are cleaning up any time soon. Or at least that's what Ruffnut thinks. She watches the most news of us all so we don't really have much to say otherwise. Considering it's right in the middle of the half hour slot, I'd say most people become inattentive, the Wednesday period perhaps. Luckily for the energy filled people of Berk, International news is always followed with Sports news and my goodness has it gotten old fast…_

'A new star in the Championship dragon racing competition has emerged rising like a storm in the night.'

'Superstar dragon rider Harold Haddock has performed yet another outstanding manoeuvre in his short career wowing audiences with what the locals are calling a magic trick.'

'Dragon Racing sensation, Harold Haddock now being dubbed, the Night Rider has outdone his previous spectacles with a 'disappearing act' midway through the latest event at the Wilderwest Fields race course.

'Further investigation into the matter has found that the trick was actually a clever strategy in which Haddock used the natural shadows as camouflage the sneak past the competition.

 _At the time we didn't think it would cause such an uproar in the community. Granted, I say uproar in that every channel had something to say about it. Thankfully, the committee is disregarding the issue as no official rules were in violation but I reckon they're in a foul mood because of it. Ever since the tribunal last year, they've kept a pretty close eye on me hoping to catch a slip up as soon as it happens but the footage doesn't lie. No tricks, just a bit of luck. Racing commentators have been labelling it the marriage between modern tech and old school racing back before the days of the modern helmet UI. The days when everyone rode with pure grit and skill in equally tough climates, no tracking, no barrier sensors, just the naked and eye and quick reflexes._

 _Still, my arse is the 'trending' hashtag right now and I can say that Facebook, Instagram even Google are cashing in on it. Imagine if I had Twitter, the influx of messages, likes, comments and the such would be endless. See all it really takes is one person to figure out my 'complicated' network username HHhaddock3 and then the sharing begins. I guess it pays to be a social recluse, I never posted much at all before I began racing, I'm a little more active now that Toothless is known to the world but I'm no Kardashian. My life is my life, the public knows where I stand, they know what I support and to me, that's enough. I can't really speak for Astrid though; the public knows we are, I'll use the term, an 'item' so where I'm concerned she's concerned and vice versa. At least until my friends become involved; they're more socially 'normal' so it's sort of like an unspoken thing between Astrid and I where we just let them handle the publicity online. Part of me feels as though I shouldn't endorse any narcissistic tendencies for them but half the time we're just too tired to care._

 _We've both had it on our minds, the creeping sensation that haunts our unattended thoughts. As we knew it would be, it's different racing alone. In a way it's much like when we first started out in the Pre-league as Wild Cards, except that was long enough ago that we've forgotten what it felt like. Or perhaps we never really knew considering we had assumed our success would come from within ourselves, not each other. Stack that on top of a Philosophy assignment and you've got a whole world of confusion, doubt and dual perspectives interacting at once. It's a lot to handle…_

'And there you are again, look, you've made entertainment news this time,' Ruff pointed out with a feigned astonishment to the TV playing silently with subtitles in the school library.

'Ugh, can it just get to the weather,' Astrid groaned letting her head slump to the desk, her chin resting on her open book.

Ruff cocked an eyebrow before turning to Hiccup who was tapping at his journal with his pen coming to terms with a bizarre realisation that he was now over two thirds through it. 'Hey, Midgard to Hiccup. Quit dreaming and keep studying, you got lucky with the maths assignment last week but now it's Philosophy. Personally, I think you're crazy to continue that subject.'

Hiccup snapped from his daze his eyes darting between Ruff and Cami who had her headphones on and was partially engrossed on a digital text. 'Huh, what?'

'Good Thor. This is about the only actual thing I really worry about with you two. Philosophy. Assignment. Read,' Ruff sounded out each word distinctively.

'Erm, right. What is it...? Descartes duality principle. Great, the mind brain debate. Just what I need,' he muttered to himself feeling the irony of the subject hit him full force.

Despite Ruffnut peering over her laptop every so often to check they were actually working and not dozing into their elbows, the lines of text slowly leaked onto notes in his book. Mentally drained from the various aspects of daily life, he nonetheless pushed himself to write out the notes, the chance they may sink in a little higher even if his brain already felt like slush. Maybe they were one and the same unlike Descartes' principle which regarded them as separate entities. A tired brain seemed to equal to a tired mind? Sure but in his principle he regarded less so about the trivial nature of ones fatigue to the phenomenon of sentience. After all, could a synthetic brain modelled exactly after a biological one function in the same capacity? That was the big question.

 _Modelled mirroring, parallel function. Big brain question, big brain, big…_

In the end, he was beyond the ability to readily comprehend the topic effectively, especially when the confident stride of Snotlout strolled on in plonking down on Ruffnut's free side, back to the table. The power couple slowly lifted their tired eyes to meet those pale blue eyes alight with mischief.

'Hey Babe, you doing anything after school?' He smirked gleefully, his charm ever so tactful.

Astrid's eye twitched as her blood burned with easily found aggravation. 'I swear to the gods Scott, I'm going to hit you so hard you'll…'

'Relax, Astrid. I wasn't talking to you,' Snotlout lolled his head before setting his sights on Ruff who had paused to cast a glance from the side. 'So, what do you say?'

Ruff then quirked a brow looking between Hiccup and Astrid who only had the energy to stare back in anticipation be before a smirked rolled on his lips. 'Ah yeah actually. I'll probably be walking home today since I won't be at the oval for footy training,' she turned to Snotlout, her smugness bringing out a moments hesitation before Snotlout's face dropped in realisation.

'Oh crap,' his face scrunched up in thought as he stood from his chair before heading towards the entrance.

All eyes followed him including Cami who had shifted a headphone piece to listen in. 'Forgot he had training this arvo?'

'Yet again,' Ruff concluded with a short snigger before the dazed expression of the couple caught her attention.

'Can someone please explain what just happened?' Astrid asked resting her hand to her forehand.

Before either of the girls could answer, Fishlegs appeared somewhat gracefully though how much was entirely debateable. 'For you Ruffnut, the last jumbo sized Picnic Bar at the tuck shop and if I may, a proposition?'

Hand hovering around the bar, Ruff's eyes were momentarily torn from the instant glee. 'Proposition?'

'Would you, Ruffnut Thorston care to accompany me as my companion to the end of year celebration known as, the formal?' Fishlegs gave her his best winning smile, that was before Cami removed her headphones completely to pick at an interesting detail.

'Huh, I honestly thought you'd be going with Heather?' She squinted in suspicion. 'Seemed like you would.'

Fishlegs paused as his eye twitched at the though. 'Oh crap,' with that he jumped up and proceeded out the door without a second word.

All four of them once again followed him as he left leaving them in a state of wild bewilderment. 'Again, can someone please explain what the heck just happened?' Astrid raised her brow in emphasis.

'You tell me?' Ruff dismissed it as if nothing had happened before Cami queued into another one of her abstract thoughts.

'Wait. That's the first time someone's asked you to formal isn't it? Besides Tuff, that's the first time someone has asked you as a partner to anything?' Cami's voice pitched higher as reality set.

Ruffnut paused in her place as the words finally registered, her eyes growing wide, mouth parted in shock. 'Oh crap,' she whipped her head to face Cami. 'Fishlegs took the jumbo sized Picnic bar. He took MY jumbo sized Picnic Bar!'

The others barely registered her efficient and sharp manner in tidying her gear as within a matter of seconds, she was already out the door in hot pursuit. The three left on the table figured resigning to simply staring was a better alternative then trying to explain that mess. At least until Hiccup's head finally gave out and he slammed face first against the table.

 _By the way. Wilderwest Fields was a week ago. Caliban Caves is next weekend except I have reason to doubt that information; April first. Though I doubt a multi billion dollar corporation would bother to account for folk lore holidays and Lokish trickery. The Twins most certainly but not them…_

 ** _March 27, Empire Heights Council Offices, Mayor Stoick's Office…_**

'All I'm saying is that there is a potential risk factor for not just the competitors but the public as well. I mean with the current state of global affairs I wouldn't put it past anyone to stage a terrorist attack. Look at the rise of Isis fanatics and Syria. It's an utter madhouse over there and what do they have other than political instability? No monument of power, that's what…' Guderman spouted throwing his arms out towards the newspaper thrown upon Stoick's desk.

'You believe an attack is imminent?' Stoick replied calmly stepping away from his window overlooking the hollow interior of Berk Tower.

Guderman opened his mouth to no words, his mind pausing to conserder just how would phrase the delicacy of the situation. 'Not imminent… possible maybe.'

Stoick slowly returned his interests to the window. 'Mayor Haddock, the safety of Berk is automatically at risk, Berk tower stands as a monument of western power. The kind of power these… fanatics thrive off…'

'Western power Mr Guderman? I'd be inclined to say we're a bit far North for them to worry about us,' Stoick finally stepped away from the window back to his desk. 'But if you feel there is a concern to be addressed, I can send word forward to the Berk Guard. They'd be more than happy to lend a few extra hands.'

'I think you're missing the point sir,' Guderman set his hands steady to emphasise the point. 'The Tower, _this_ tower. We may not be as pigheaded as the American's and flounce our power but we aren't against broadcasting our fortune.'

Stoick sat back in his chair, resting his arms on the desk. 'You know my son always says I can be a little blunt. So I'll ask again. What is your concern?'.

Guderman took a moment to swallow down his nerves. 'The dragon races sir. Specifically The Fall. Are we sure it wasn't a mistake. Closing down the section of the city to traffic, infrastructure costings and liability issues. If a dragon were to crash into the building it could cost the city millions and risk the lives of everyone in it.'

'Guderman. I wasn't being facetious. What does this have to do with terrorists?' Stoick returned his voice more stern as the man continued to avoid the answer.

'I… I already said,' he stuttered.

'You think they'd stage an attack during the race?' Stoick's brow furrowed as he watched Guderman pale at the thought.

'As I said, it's possible,' he stated clearly. 'The dragon races are the major advertising export for tourism here and now that we're publicly putting the Tower on show like this; a… a symbol of our wealth and ingenuity. It incites challenge.'

A foolish man would dismiss the idea presuming they weren't of importance but Guderman finally made his point clear. The only redeemable element at play was the geographical location and reputation of their nation. Political influence on their behalf was mostly neutral, especially in times of conflict so the consequences of an attack would fall on uninterested ideas. Even so, war wasn't an idea that had been passed around since the Viking era, the last recorded evidence being of a grand battle out on the seas; the details were spars and the members of the court in those years even less prominent. It wasn't their fault their own history was seemingly lost, fires once wreaked the city burning much of its infrastructure to the ground. Of what they could find, the tales spoke of a red horizon and an armada unlike any other. Either way, the days of their ancestors were long since passed and a new empire was built upon the rubble.

'Alright then,' Stoick nodded accepting the idea then began scribbling down on a note pad. 'Take this to Internal Affairs, say I have agreed that this is an issue to investigate.'

'Thank you sir,' Guderman accepted the note and hurriedly made his way out the door.

Stoick released a pent up sigh finally feeling the ease of that man and his paranoid frets; it wasn't to say his worries were unjustified, just a little exaggerated. The short pile of forms on his desk were now at hand to sort through, the details ranging from the typical inquiries to tax reforms and further infrastructure requests from the public. In other words, just another day at the office. At least until a knock on his door followed by the appearance of his secretary.

'Sorry to interrupt you Steven, I have a man insisting he has an appointment with you now but I have nothing on my records,' Gretta informed him with an apologetic look.

Stoick did find this somewhat intriguing, considering the previous conversation with Guderman. 'Who is it?'

'Ahh. His name is Bob, just Bob?' Gretta squinted as such finding it a little strange on her account.

'Bob?' Stoick replied his attention now caught. 'Ohh, um please, send him in. Thank you Gretta.'

She disappeared behind his door again only for it to open once more with the fitter dark hair man carrying a box under his arm. 'Not to be a spoil sport but even if you just sent a text, that'd go a long way than simply showing up at my door,' Stoick stood greeting the man with a firm shake. 'How are you Bob?'

'Aye, waiting for a spot of warm weather to be honest. And you?' Bob replied setting the box down on Stoick's desk as he circled round to his chair.

'Agh, you know. New park area here, terrorist threats over there,' he sighed pointing at the documents on his desk. 'Export tariffs rising in the States.'

'Just your usual day in politics then?' Bob quipped with a smirk.

'Mmm. I could use a break to be honest. A bit of sailing would be nice. How about you? Is my son paying his bills?' he cast an eye of cheek knowing full well the growing fortune in his son's name.

'Haha, of course. My team's managed to crack the code for the tail fin; full automation now. Otherwise, we're just hoping some useable intel will come through. Movement has been a little scarce in the underworld. Hiccup's certainly put them on edge,' Bob replied.

'So we're no further in figuring out if Drago is involved,' Stoick sighed, his eyes drifting towards the box. 'What's in the box?'

Bob paused for a moment casting an eye towards it like something peculiar was etched on the side. 'Well that's thing. The hunter movement maybe stagnated now but it wasn't back in ninety-seven,' he lifted the lid and pulled out an official case file.

Stoick's eyes widened on sight; the document stamped with official police stamps and a date he would never forget. 'I know this file Bob.'

'I know but I bet you haven't seen this one before,' he pulled out secondary file stamped with the Sanctuary logo of the nineties.

'What's this,' His brow deepened, the way they were place side by side concerning to say the least.

'Your wife was an industrious woman indeed,' Bob began. 'It's something Flashburn and I have been looking into since the accident. The case file of Valka Haddock's death May nineteen, two thousand and four. And her personal accord on the matters of animal husbandry and… 'legendary' species. Titanwings, Tidal class dragons and the such.'

Bob opened it up to reveal the photographs recorded by the investigative team at the crash site. Littered car parts scattered down the face of the sharp hill to where the car lay crumbled in the creek. The doors were all but missing and the wheels crushed beyond recognition but Stoick could never forget that sight. In the Sanctuary file, more photographs, maps and theories all revolving around mysterious sightings in the Arctic wastes.

'You'll have to explain this to me Bob,' Stoick said tonelessly.

'Actually, we were hoping you might make sense of this for us. We know Valka had a rather obsessive interest with the tidal dragons in the months before her passing, charts, notes and documents were scattered everywhere around her office. It was strange actually, our research direction was else where and then all of a sudden she directed a full blown investigation into this,' he flipped the page revealing a clipped section for the document stamped with the word 'Alpha' in red capital lettering.

'Does this mean anything to you?' Bob asked cautiously.

Stoick shook his head reaching out to pull the pages for his own interest. 'She never said anything about this. What about Hiccup? He'd have more of an idea.'

'We wanted to check with you first, save burdening him with more conspiracies,' Bob replied turning over another page in Valka's research. 'Regardless of what it is, the important thing is she was onto something big and we have reason to believe Drago was too. So much so that we think they were after the same thing.'

Stoick peered up from the 'Alpha' file to come face to face with a set of documents with scorch marks littering the edges, a younger photo of Drago and a messy scrawl of writing surrounding a sketch of a dragon. 'Concerns regarding the supposed sightings of a horned leviathan lurking in the deep ravines of the North. Drago's motives unclear but he intends to send parties to search. Belief that he may continue with his Shellfire project warrants concern…' He scanned down the page finding more of the same maps and photographs before turning the page himself to view a blueprint schematic for a grand nautical vessel.

'Bob. What does this have to do with the accident?' he asked gently placing the document back in its folder, the deep swells of pain burying deep his core at the memory.

'This file was recovered from the wreckage and put into storage as disconnected evidence. At the time, it was unmarked and there was no context to connect the information to Drago's operations. For all they knew it was a collaborative effort, not a position of rivalry. Even so, an investigative team was deployed to the warehouse as detailed but it was abandoned. So they closed the case in the lack of correlative information and Valka's death was labelled as a road accident due to slippery road conditions from the rain,' Bob explained reaching down to flick through the police report until he found an image of interest. 'Except for one small detail.'

Bob placed his finger on the photograph of tire marks skidded across the road's surface. 'Those tire marks are the wrong size to her car. She drove a Landcruiser Prado; these tires marks, they belong to something even bigger.'

Stoick's breathing was long and his gaze fixated upon the photograph. 'Valka was set up.'

'That's what it seems,' Bob stood back from the desk to pull up a chair. 'Drago must have figured out Valka was onto him and decided to take her out as a precaution. But that doesn't explain why there was no body in the wreckage.'

Stoick's eyes snapped up, a glimmer of something hopeful igniting in his heart. 'You're not suggesting..?'

'Everyone knew Valka was incredibly resourceful. I wouldn't put it past her to know Drago would send assassins. Combine that with the wrong tire tracks and you have an interesting conundrum,' Bob's lips curled into a slight smirk, a sense of envy making itself known.

'She _was_ very insistent the night she left,' Stoicked noted remembering her unrelenting desire to leave despite the conditions. 'But… that would mean she deliberately drove off the road.'

'Taking the evidence with her,' Bob concluded, the gaps filling themselves.

Stoick released a long sigh. 'Then where is Valka? If it was a trick, why didn't she come back to me, to Hiccup?'

'I don't know. Maybe she knew going back would only put you in more danger. Or maybe, something went wrong. Either way, I don't know how anyone could survive a fall like that,' Bob explained, finding the whole ordeal just another barrel of circulating mysteries.

Stoick remained silent, his eyes glistening as the memories flashed in his mind before another, more bizarre question became apparent; these were documents stored in evidence after all, more or less, unattainable by the general public. 'Bob. If these where stored in evidence, how did you get them?'

Bob's eyes flicked up and there was a sense of mischief about them. 'Well, let's just say. It's hard to know something's missing, if no one sees you take it. Anyway, I'd best be heading back to the lab. I'm leaving it all with you. Make sure Hiccup reads through it, see if he knows anything.'

'Aye, will do,' Stoick stood walking around his desk as Bob headed towards the door.

'If we find anything else, we'll be sure to let you know,' Bob took his hand in a strong clasp.

 ** _April 1, 2017, Event 3 || 'Caliban Caves' Race…_**

 _It wasn't a trick…_

'I don't suppose inbuilt floodlights are against the rules?' Hiccup inquired cycling through his list of suit functions in preparation thanks to the finalised software patch.

'They are,' Barbara returned curt as ever. 'For reasons beside seeing in the dark,' she looked up from her monitor to face him.

'That's comforting. Pitch black, no map and a series of endless catacombs,' he remarked in return, finding the prospects just a little more daunting. 'I suppose night vision would make a difference.

'Unlikely Hiccup. The tunnels here be made by Whispering Deaths; endless catacombs that loop and spiral around one another. You'd be able to see where you are going but you wouldn't actually know where you're going. Though, if your lucky, you might find one,' Skulder piped up as his command unit finally booted up.

'Then I'll be sure to ask directions,' Hiccup sassed casting a short glance across the grounds to catch the sight of a familiar but not fond rider. 'That's if Krogan doesn't get me first.'

'Don't waste any time on him. He can't hurt you here and he'd be a fool to try,' Barbara advised her voice cool and calculated, though a silent fire sparked in her eyes at that name.

'Right, ok,' Hiccup slipped on his helmet feeling the compression nozzles seal it firmly around his head. 'I'm gonna go look for Tina Powers. I've got a feeling she might know something.'

'What gives you that idea,' Ben asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he wiped his hands with a rag.

'Intuition?' He threw his hands up in indecision. 'I gotta start somewhere.'

Truth be told he wasn't entirely sure why Powers was the best place to inquire first. Her determination to push for the win was evident without fault and in any case it left an air of tension between them due to his sneak attack. Regardless, inter-competitor relations weren't his main focus of thought, only a precurser to acquiring what he needed and that was any information on the dragons. Her Razorwhip especially fuddled his mind; the dragons' reclusiveness a catalyst of being extremely waring of humans, they weren't easy to find let alone train and further race with. The red dirt was still a damp from the deluge not to mention patches of ice around the area, yet the other riders continued about their preparation routines stretching, analysing and kitting out into their gear. Hiccup kept a keen eye out for the icy blue and gold plates of her armour where his HUD automatically tracked movement and the competitor data base to bring up rider detail at a glance.

'Looking for someone?' a familiar voice caught his attention followed by the appearance of orange and blue armour.

'Possibly. Would it be in your interest to lend me a hand,' Hiccup returned finding Melody tightening the final straps on her gauntlet piece.

She shot him a suggestive look. 'Depends who it is and what it is you want with them?'

'Tina Powers,' the moment he said her name Melody's eyes shot wide open in surprise and a certain edge of nervousness.

'Uum ok. Ok, what has she offered?' her voice slow with warning.

'Offered? Ahh nothing. She hasn't said anything to me actually. I just wanna ask her something,' Hiccup's brow furrowed concerned at what connotations may be lurking.

'Oh. Ok. I… um. Right. She's that way,' She gifted him a quick smile before attending to her saddle gear. 'Hey, be careful.'

'When am I not?' He quipped in return only realising the irony afterwards. 'Ahh, don't answer that. See you on the track.'

'Yeah. See you on the track, Night Rider,' she teased.

His feet carried him fast as the coolant worked to neutralise the burning heat of embarrassment in his cheeks. If it wasn't for his helmet, she'd have seen his distress clear as day and that wasn't something he would look at kindly in hindsight. Powers' tent came into view shortly afterward, her Razorwhip Anora dozing peacefully in the sun only to sense the approaching footsteps. Her green eyes blinked open as did her teeth begin to bare cautioning Hiccup's approach. He calmly stilled being careful not to enter her personal space as he swivelled around looking for Powers.

'I wouldn't get too close if I were you. She's known to slice flesh from bone,' Tina appeared from her shack half lower half kitted out with plates and thermals whilst her top half sported a skin tight tank top.

'Something you want?' her northern accent deepened as a half smirk appeared. 'Or is there something I can help you with?'

'Your dragon,' considering the relative formality in which he figured would be necessary, Hiccup removed his helmet looking back with a neutral expression. 'I've only ever seen a Razorwhip once before, years ago at the sanctuary. She didn't take too kindly to my presence either.'

The way she chuckled was not that of humour, nor of insult. 'Not everyone has the magic touch.'

His mind was lost between the translations and his reaction of uncertainty said it all. 'Nor are they able to keep up,' she leant against the post holding Anora's tether.

'Right,' he finally found the will to move again. 'I suppose I could say the same about your performance,' he quipped nearly kicking himself for the blatant poke; he needed to be making peace, not rile his competition.

Unexpectedly however, her expression shifted from smug to impressed, almost greedy even. 'Maybe not. Maybe he does have some skill after all.'

'That depends,' he shrugged off.

'Really, on what?' Her eyebrow quirked suggestively.

'On how you use it,' he replied casually crouching down to come level with Anora.

That really brought out a smile causing Tina to push off against the post stepping towards him rather slowly. 'Sharp wit, a formidable rider with an expensive suit no less. That's was a clever trick you pulled at the Fields. Does the magician wish to reveal his secrets I wonder?'

'There's no trick. Just had to push some buttons,' he replied feeling her eyes penetrate the armour.

'Haha Of course,' she finally stood back with eyes lit with passion, finally allowing a steady breath of air to be released, though not unnoticed. 'You'll have to show me one day.'

'I'll think about,' his mind feeling the fire of her long penetrating gaze.

It suddenly found a break as a glimmer in Anora's eye caught his attention. 'Tell me. How did a dragon rider of formidable prowess come into contact with and train a Razorwhip?'

'Flattery Night Rider? I wonder other surprises are hiding under there?' There was no removing that expression from her face, eyes that seemed to want something as they never left his form.

'Freckles mostly and some scar tissue,' he quipped knowing that would appeal to whatever her game was, though his suspicions were growing.

'I'd have to see it to believe it,' she returned cheekily before crouching down by Anora who immediately responded to her touch. 'I got her as part of a deal, an extension on my contract with the Hysterics. It was either between her or her sister Windshear; _she_ was a little more spirited than Anora so the trained hands trialled her under conditioning and when they were done each of us tried at bonding. Anora liked me best.'

Hiccup crouched down at their level imitating the way Tina sat; any form of familiarity may help in earning her trust. 'A sharp dragon for a sharp woman. Seems fitting,' he chuckled a little nervously but considering what his intentions were, he had a right to be.

With a slow exhale, Hiccup tentatively reached out closing his eyes as he did, his classic form having yet to fail him. Tina watched closely, her previous demeanour seeming to have drifted away as Hiccup's hand remained stagnant in the air awaiting the natural curiosity of the dragon to take lead. Anora's eyes narrowed in on his hand; the gloved palm bare and unthreatening, she nudged forward and nuzzled it softly cooing a sleepy sound.

'Night Rider, is there anything you can't do?' Tina's voice was mellowed and in a sense that Hiccup could now recognise as alluring, sensual; a tone that connected some dots in his mind but offered no true respite.

In Hiccup's mind he could feel his sense on alert all over his body, the slightest adjustment in his armour's condition, the slight breeze, the eyes that wandered in his direction along with the edge of fear of whom those eyes may belong to. In his palm, the hardened silver scales of Anora finally pulling back in contentment. Hiccup proceeded to rise, his own gaze held on the dragon as a precaution before he was at a safer distance.

'You said you made a deal with the club for Anora. Do you know where they sourced the dragons from?' Hiccup asked earning a little squint from Tina.

'Did someone at the Sancturay miss a ledger entry? Or are you suggesting something more… sinister,' her remark nonetheless put his mind a little more on edge.

'More just following up on an observation,' he replied calmly despite feeling like he was on fire; his intentions here mostly diminished of returns. 'There's a lot of rare species this year. Curious as to who's bringing them in.'

'Oh, I see. So you're here on business,' her implicit tone returned and her eyes sparkled as such. 'I've met a number of businessmen in my time. Have to say you're the best dressed one but that comes with exotic tastes. You might have some luck with the club. They settle the accounts and requisitions,' her tone refined itself more seriously the longer she spoke.

'Thanks Tina. Hopefully I find something,' Hiccup nodded in acknowledgement choosing the moment as his point of withdrawal.

Tina nodded in return checking her watch for the time. 'Just be careful. If what you said last year is true, they'll know your coming. I'd feel bad if something happened, you look good in tights.'

'Hey. I can turn invisible remember,' he said jokingly turning his helmet to slide on again save her see the involuntary burn of his cheeks.

She wasn't quite done however. 'Hey Night Rider. Don't suppose you could introduce me to your lady friend at some point?' Her laugh echoed in his ears as he increased his speed just a little. 'Damn. kid's got a nice ass.'

Time was drawing near to their marshalling where he found Melody camping out running a squeegee device over her dragon's scales. 'Did you find what you were after?' her tone seemed a little apologetic.

'I think so,' he removed his helmet casting a worried glance back in the direction he came. 'Uh. Tina. Is she always like that? Whatever that was, I mean I'm not sure but I think… I dunno.'

'Let me guess, flirty? Seductive,' she grimaced seeming familiar with her personality.

'Not what I'd call it but I guess so,' Hiccup replied expressively.

Melody ended up biting her lip, the amusement juxtaposed by the discomfort. 'Ok. Obviously no one told you; there is one simple truth about Perpetina Powers everyone knows. She may be a stone cold aerial hunter on the track. But on the ground she's a relentless flirt with just about anyone above the legal age.'

'Riiiight…' The unconnected dots began to draw lines between themselves completing the image.

'It's gotten her in a bit of strife over the years, nothing serious, just painful to watch,' she set aside the squeegee and took to her feet. 'All done Yalvuana, you can go stretch. Um, past boyfriends, one night stands,' she explained turning back to Hiccup.

'Ah yep. I am getting the picture,' a wash of cold fear ran down his spine.

'Oh yeah. The last thing you want is to be swept up into that mess,' Melody chuckled with lesser mirth than before as she released the tether on her dragon.

'Yeah I don't think Astrid would take too kindly to that,' Hiccup replied quickly finding that reality for more terrifying in his head.

'Hmhm, no. You two have a good thing going considering. I imagine it helped both being in the races,' she crossed her arms to watch idly by as Yalvuanna loosened her muscles.

Hiccup smiled at the thought with immediate fondness. 'I'll say. Still she's making plenty of headway from what I've seen on TV. Dagur and Ava have her back.'

'Good to hear. It's probably the thing I missed most about the Intermediate games, mini alliances. I have good friends there I had to leave behind. Then of course the steep learning curb here in how to be successful. It's just so different. You seem to have a handle on things though,' she cast him an honest grin.

'Nah, it's all Toothless. I'm just along for the ride,' he remarked able to share that moment of happiness.

Melody was about to pat him on the back when she hesitated realising her gloves still had a thick residue on them. 'Oh err. Probably shouldn't touch you with these; Threadtail poison. It seeps through their scales so I have to wipe her down before each race. My thermals are specially made for it, I dunno about yours though.'

Hiccup shrugged unable to truly revise the extents of his suit's protection. 'For all I know I could go into space in this thing. I did wonder about the poison though. Threadtails are among the trickier dragons to bond with due to that factor.'

'All you need is the right protective gear, the rest is practise and respect. Anyway, race is in twenty. Caliban Caves. Are you ready?' She eyed him carefully, her own having witnessed the realities of the track.'

Hiccup looked down at his helmet, the first soft dents now noticeable thanks to training exercises. 'As I'll ever be.'

With one hand, he brought the helmet down over his head, the seals compressing firmly against his head in near weightlessness. The HUD reappeared organising it's recital sequencing on the inside whereas to the world outside, all they could see where two brilliant white lights in place of his eyes; emotionless yet utterly intimidating.

'The Caliban Caves have proven to be a real challenge today folks with a count of fourteen riders having submitted to forfeit. There's no shame in admitting defeat, we care about your wellbeing both physically and mentally above all else. Claustrophobia is a very real possibility, if you feel like the walls are closing in don't be afraid, just ping your distress beacons. It'll save more than just your life,' Josh's announcement rang through the PA across the grounds.

Hiccup purposely stood along in the corner of the marshalling zone, Toothless' dark head looming over him like a protective shadow, his eyes warding off the eyes of the others. Behind shielded surfaces, his eyes were locked close with only the images of his past and imagination to fill his mind. An endless sea of a world longed to be explored by the way of the dragon, mountain ranges and ravines. In his wake he dreamed of an armada of the skies, dragons free to roam as they pleased uninhibited by the nature of society. Where it came from he neither knew nor understood, only that the thought remained pure and true.

'Do you ever dream of the open sky Toothless?' He absently asked undeterred if there was an audience at all to hear his words. 'A world as free as it can be, free to go where no one goes. One of these days I'll take you there Bud. Just you and I.'

'Alright tier one, show them how Champions ride,' the marshal ushered them through to the launch podium.

Hiccup stayed his feet until the sixth rider had ventured through the stadium tunnel, the last glimmer of amber light glinting of Melody's helmet as she looked back for him. Only then did he take to his feet to brave the trials ahead.

'This is it. As always, we save the best for last. Tier one riders, the fastest and most accomplished riders to date this season. Starting off the line up, she's a younger one but don't underestimate her fire for glory, twenty three year old Isabelle Eginguarde and her Snafflefang, Irontooth,' Josh began handing the mic to Sadie to oscillate between them for each rider.

'He's kown as the _Headhunter_ in the games but is no less formidable on the track, with power to his name, those ahead better watch your backs. Twenty five year old Rhys Zygan and his Windgnasher, Ironhide,' Sadie followed on.

'Against all odds, this man continues to excite audiences for his determination and undeniable skill, if only he were able to hear their cheers of his supporters. Our only deaf dragon in history, Leo Barton and his Thunderdrum, Earsplitter. Huh, no wonder they get on so well,' Josh quipped earning a divided reaction of cheers, laughter and groans.

'She's back again ladies and Gentlemen, a sharp divider of opinions and a stickler for publicity and sensual connotations. Twenty four year old Perpetina Powers and her Razorwhip Anora,' Sadie worked her voice to fit the meaning of the words.

'You all know his name. A Grand champion five years returning and he doesn't intend to break that streak. Thirty three year old, Krogan and his Singetail, Titan,' Josh wasted little time introducing the red clad veteran.

'She's quirky, a little smirky but knows how to plough through a competition without a second glance. Twenty nine year old Melody Termagant and her Threadtail, Yalvuana,' Sadie smiled as she spoke, the red haired veteran waving up to her fans with glee.

'And finally. He's made headlines across the country, a wild card in his early days but I don't think that ever left his spirit. A shadow in the dark, unrivalled in speed and agility. The Night Rider Harold Haddock and his Night Fury, Toothless!' Josh's voice boomed across the grounds to rolling thunder.

He stepped onto the rink with his mind focused on what lay ahead, no distractions to put him off guard. Well, it was good in theory at least; a tremor in his hand forced him ball his fist against his thy as he slung his leg of the saddle. In some ways it felt like heat from the fire, the sideways glance he knew was there; those cold dark eyes peering at him with distain and the knowledge of the damage he had caused. It may have even brought sadistic amusement to the man's face, the curl of his lips as he hummed in anticipation. Crouched in complete silence, he tapped his right gauntlet activating the tail's freshly minted auto flight software. The intricate array of micro servos whined as they locked into place, the tail now in completely free of manual control lest he revert back to it himself. Traversing the dark winding caves of Caliban, Hiccup was glad he could let Toothless guide them through the dark.

'Alright Toothless, you're in control now,' he whispered earning a soft grunt in return.

Peering back himself, Toothless lifted his tail slightly and began working his tail to see the fin match his adjustments. A shiver ran through his entire frame as he settled down low against the rig, eyes sharp on the track ahead. The lights flashed through their sequence, the chime signalled the beginning and in a blur of motion, the dragons surged forth beating their wings to attain incredible velocity. All except Toothless, who stayed his claws, ear flaps perked and watched as the dragons soared into the first arc around the canyon walls.

'Toothless. What is it?' Hiccup gasped feeling the full weight of the crowds as they stared down in shock. 'Toothless?'

'What's happening?' Sadie asked Josh as they could only stare through the viewport down to where Toothless was tucked in low to the platform.

'I don't know,' Josh went to reach for the mic when movement caught his eye.

Without warning Toothless sudden leap forward catching them all by surprise as they were lost in the haze wonder and confusion. Hiccup reacted fast tucking low against the saddle as he cut through the air in pursuit of the others. The snaking of the track led into the initial berm which tilted them to the left, their vision met only with the wall of the canyon and a small narrow hole littered with arrows and lights. More or less managing his balance for the good of the both, Hiccup let Toothless lead the way into the darkness of the caves which wasted no time in dipping sharply down. Activating his night vision, all Hiccup could acquire was basic surface tracking, no route plotting or rider details. Soon enough, his sensors began to blink in alarm indicating an imminent impact with the tunnel wall.

'Toothless, you need to pull up,' Hiccup instructed but his dragon remained unresponsive.

The alerts very quickly became fully fledged warnings but in a moment of astonishment, Toothless sucked in a deep breath and released a guttural roar that echoed of the walls in a soft purple ring. His course shifted at the last minute followed by a second sharp left into a thinner tunnel. All Hiccup could do was hang on tight and let Toothless work his magic, his mind wracked for answers as he continued to chart a precision path through the dark. He wound up another breath before releasing with the same ring of purple that mapped the wall's interior. Upon the second blast, Hiccup finally landed on the conclusion; sonar projection.

'Oh my Gods, you have sonar tracking,' he broke into a smile followed by victorious laughter. 'And you knew all along. Haha, lead the way Toothless.'

Toothless grunted in glee continuing his unstoppable assault through the caves, his path slowly rising until the brightness of the tunnel walls heightened. With that, they heard the cry of another dragon from behind, a sharp call followed by the soft glow of light on one broad winged dragon.

'Yalvuana, great work Toothless, we've caught up,' he rubbed his dragons cheek but that triumph was short lived as several other cries echoed from various tunnels surrounding them. 'Oh. Now I see why you waited!'

Zygan the Headhunter's Windgnasher boomed from one of the larger tunnels swooping in with claws to scrape along the tunnel walls in support of his hefty size. On his left, Eginguarde and Powers rose out of the depths skidding across the surface using the traction to right their trajectory towards the catacomb exit.

'We have movement on the canyon exit ladies and gentlemen followed by some of the strangest movement patterns I've ever seen in the Caves. If the delayed start by the Night Rider wasn't enough then watch this. The Night Fury then draws a perfect line up the most direct path of the caves and somehow, somehow the other dragons seem to have converged on his position. The mysteries only deepen with that Night Fury, I mean what's next? Can he glow in the dark?' Josh exclaimed throwing his arms up in exasperation.

'Speak of the devil, look who's leading the approach,' Sadie pointed out to the ravine channels on the other end of the caves.

Josh rolled his eyes with an amused shake of the head. 'Of course he… hold up, maybe not for long. Looking to his left, here comes the grand champion himself.'

A convergence of the channels allowed for all the dragons to fly on a single pathway; taking advantage of the secondary exit evidently. A shadow blocking out the falling sunlight loomed over Hiccup and Toothless snapping their attentions to the swooping dive of Titan, claws out and a vicious expression written over his chameleon like face. Krogan snarled as he did, his dark eyes menacing with both hatred and glory. The glance spiked Hiccup's spine with ice as he felt his limbs contract in fear for a brief moment before the approaching arc in the channel pumped the adrenaline through his veins. His late weight adjustment meant Toothless skimmed the channel wall with his claw much to his annoyance as he hissed in momentary pain.

'Sorry Toothless!' Hiccup gasped peering back to see Krogan holding an unrelenting position on his tail.

Another split in the channel offered a quick respite as he urged Toothless towards the secondary channel. Finding the decision favourable, the Night Fury tipped hard barely slicing through the gap in time thus separating them from Krogan for the moment. If only for a moment, it was all he needed to recover his complexion; to centre his emotions before diving back into the darkness of the caves again.

'Hey Toothless, what do you say you lead with that sonar call on approach,' Hiccup suggested as the wall separating him from the others narrowed.

Tucking in his wings, Toothless barrelled into the fray catching the others by surprise earning a few precious seconds to charge a lead and blast his sonar call. Titan locked his pin sized eyes on Toothless as did Yalvuanna coasting up and over the main congregation of riders. Zygan the Headhunter wasn't unawares pulling his reigns hard to draw Ironhide skyward in an attempt to block Yalvuana alas his mighty build brought too much weight to carry out an agile manoeuvre. Plunged into darkness once again, the caves seemed much wider this time as if the Whispering Deaths who had drilled these holes worked in collaboration with one another. Slivers of light filtere through cracks in the roof as the markers reappeared funnelling them down into the ravine before looping around a wide arc to the left. The gushing sound of water echoed off the walls with fading light cones creating a faint glow in the cave system. The markers led them tight against the inner wall and underneath the water fall on the berm pass that hooked to the right before the second series of singular tunnel catacombs appeared in their view.

Sensing Krogan's imminent proximity on their tail, Hiccup knew there was no shaking him in the open. 'Sonar call again Toothless!' he instructed on approach.

As such, Toothless bellowed his guttural roar catching just enough of the path ahead that an escape was possible. 'Time to disappear Bud,' he remarked tapping his way into Shadow Mode.

His external lights switched off just as the darkness consumed them before Toothless made a hasty evasion to the left. Krogan's eyes widened as his Singetail ignited the way forward with a slow burn to find the Night Fury had completely vanished. The other dragons stay on his lead whereas Hiccup and Toothless charted the last of the secondary path until they had no choice but to call again lighting their way and revealing their position. The path ahead jumped rapidly before arcing sharply into another woven intersection of tunnels. Concealed in the darkness however, they were protected from the eye but the ear especially in the dragon's cases were sharp. Toothless shot into he intersection just as the fierce glow of the Singetail illuminated the tunnel.

'There you are,' Krogan muttered with glee as the light sparkeld off Toothless' midnight scales.

If only for moment however as another sonar cry from Toothless lit the way for him alone before they disappeared into darkness. 'No!' Kroagn grunted as the fleeting opportunity was lost again.

The tunnels were diminishing into three singular paths now with the exit within sight. Krogan led the pack with Melody on his tail and closely followed by Powers, Zygan, Eginguard and Barton to hold the end. It was rough for both Barton and his dragon, their hard of hearing posing a most difficult conundrum as they were unable to track the trail of Toothless' calls. As such they relied heavily on keeping a close eye on the suit lights of the rider in front. With the exit mere metres away, Krogan urged his dragon forth to claim the lap as his own when a silhouette appeared in the way slicing through the air with an ear splitting screech to fill the air. The red flavoured glow of the suit lights flickered back on as the final light of day touched breathed upon them. It was the greatest advantage they had over the other riders; the coming of dusk due to their late heat. The summer days would fight for more sunlight hours but whilst the weather remained chilly, he would milk the darkness for all it was worth.

The crowds exploded in cries of glory as Toothless zoomed past entering the second lap of three. 'Alright bud. Two to go. Lead hard, lead fast. Let's see if they can follow a shadow,' Hiccup remarked pushing down on the grips to urge Toothless into a low glide near the surface where the light seldom touched.

His HUD dimmed to the purple hue and once again he moved in and out of the darkness like water, neither eyes nor ears any more help than before. 'Take it away Bud.'

 ** _BREAKING NEWS…_**

'In the latest news from the aerial track, crowds and critics alike are once again being astonished by the forever unpredictable racing style of Harold Haddock, now celebrated both nationally and internationally as the Night Rider. His unorthodox style and mysterious choice of dragon have been turning heads ever since his first appearance two years ago, especially with his public revelations of underground criminal activity. Though the search for the supposed dragon hunting resurgence is underway there has been little found in light of the announcement. Turning back to his most recent performance at the fabled Caliban Caves, Haddock once again proved his superior skills despite an unusual start claiming another win after three long laps in the dark. This comes as quite the achievement no less as five time grand champion Krogan was left to the winds by a full four second lead. He did not wish to comment on the defeat and Haddock in typical fashion was gone before any one got a word in. Though considering the pressures of the Night Rider's career and his regular social life, who can blame him. He still goes to school every week,' The newsreader closed with a chuckle before the scene switched to cover the other areas of competitive sports.

 ** _April 1, Drago's office, after the race…_**

The TV switched off at the push of a button followed by low chuckling and an amused expression. 'Oh this must be infuriating. Bested by the Night Rider on his first encounter.'

'He got lucky. The environment gives him an automatic advantage over every dragon! If it were broad daylight…' Krogan fussed his expression scrunched in anger.

'But it won't and never will be. The top tier heat always runs at the cusp of dusk; it's the grand finale of the day, the best of the best which means the conditions are naturally tougher, unless you can adapt to them,' Drago snapped, his scarred face lifted into a scowl. 'The boy and his crew know this. They've crafted his entire persona around it.'

Krogan starred fiercely at Drago, his eyes alight with a deep seeded hatred. 'And you seem to be enjoying this. What ever happened to eliminating the those who threatened to expose us? The boy knows who I am behind the performance. I see the fear in his eyes every time he looks at me. I don't know how he figured it out but he knows I'm the one that killed his Windwalker. He knows!'

'And whose fault was that!' Drago spat, his brow tucked deep with boiling fury.

'Maybe if I had your support when I went to do the job we wouldn't be in this mess. He'd be dead and no one would be the wiser,' Krogan retorted feeling the heat emanate off his dark skin.

'No!' Drago whipped around storming up to Krogan. 'Your actions are what brought this down upon us. If you stayed your ground like I told you this could have been far more manageable. Because of you, we've been dragged right back to the same mess from twelve years ago!'

'They boy's not his mother. He doesn't have the support network,' Krogan stated feeling the hot breaths of Drago burning down upon him.

'But he does have the knack for cheating death,' Drago seethed before pulling away towards his desk. 'At least by your hand.'

'We ran her car off a cliff. There's no way she could've survived,' Krogan defended himself.

'And yet there was no body?' Drago half turned catching the slight twitch in his lacky's eye.

Krogan shook his head, anything to keep himself steady under the pressure. 'She hasn't reappeared either. Someone that well known can't simply disappear like that…' Drago quirked an eyebrow, his questioning look a clear nod to the events earlier today.

'I think it's time you came to grasp the hard reality Krogan. Valka and the boy mirror each other. And thanks to your inability to finish the job, Harold's had time to pick up the pieces,' Drago slammed a finger on his desk. 'Now no matter how hard you try to convince me, the boy is not a threat. Yes, half the city showers him in glory but the other half want his head. He's escaped judgment twice now, both times my hand's been involved in pulling him out. I own him.'

Krogan stood and stared, his arguments failing him. 'So what then? Why do you have such an interest in the boy? You know he will never turn,' he growled working hard to maintain his complexion.

Drago ran his hand across the polish wood of his desk. 'He has value.'

Krogan's eyes narrowed at the thought, at least until the door to the office swung open revealing Viggo rugged up in a trench coat to brave the chilly season. 'Good, you got my message Viggo,' Drago said finally pleased about something. 'Leave Krogan, go make sure Ryker has enough hands moving the stock. And take heed on what I've said. Slip once more and you're done.'

Submitting to silence, Krogan turned on his heels slamming the door on his way out, the two men barely flinched at the gesture more so raising eyebrows in suggestion. 'Let me guess. Not taking too well to the defeat?'

'Better actually. He's listening,' Drago replied quite dryly.

'Mmm. I know you realise the security risk he poses. Evidently pride has become his source of ambition. Ryker sees it too, Glory has weakened his resolve; he cares more about his reputation as a dragon rider than a hunter. More money in it too,' Viggo monologued calmly in the wake of his exit.

'Your point Viggo,' Drago said taking a seat.

'How long before he becomes a liability we can't afford? We know he won't defect but the fact of the matter is he's becoming consumed by this vendetta to protect his reputation that he's lost sight on the cause,' Viggo elaborated. 'Is it at all possible to… release his contract? Let him go about his days basking in fame and fortune?'

'No,' Drago responded immediately. 'Unless we keep a tight leash on him, he won't hesitate in fulfilling his goal. That in of itself threatens our operation. Haddock must live for now. We do this right, no casualties, no suspicion.'

'That's not like you Drago,' Viggo chuckled at the thought.

'In the face of the public eye. You have to obey the rules to stay afloat. Loose ends however…' Drago stared off into the distances as he made up his mind about their next move. 'I need you to make a list. Anyone that poses a potential security threat or a risk of exposure. We can't have any leaks.'

'I can already think of a few names,' Viggo chuckled lightly to himself.

'And Viggo. The boy should not be underestimated. Alone he's no direct threat but he has powerful friends. They will hurt us if we aren't careful. That's all,' Drago dismissed him, their business concluded for now.

 ** _April 2, Haddock household…_**

One blink of the eye and the world may have gone silent for all he knew. the pain and agony coursing through their bodies made the idea of drifting into unconsciousness all the more welcoming. Though despair was all that followed, the ear splitting crack of a gunshot echoed through the trees, its projectile slicing through the air and embedding itself deep within Windy's chest. The eye could not comprehend the frightening speeds at which this happened but all that followed was ultimately clear. The shrill cry, the agonising echo and having to watch as his most loyal companion reared high into the air with his wings flailing uncontrollably before gravity took hold and brought him crashing down. Nothing. Silence everything yet everything screamed at deafening heights. He found himself being pushed back to the ground as the blur of darkness towered over him. Windy was on his feet with a rage unknown to any man. His eyes were thin, hungry with a vengeance and a mind unwilling to follow commands. He could see them all, the evil that would damn them to the pits of darkness. A fierce whistling of wind wound itself to a piercing screech around Windy all the while his eyes and mouth glowed a fluorescent blue and then like a material manifestation of utter rage and fury, a great and terrible stream of blue flame exploded through the trees crippling them without warning. He drew a line pulverising all that lay in his path, the trees well beyond them creating an impenetrable wall of flame around them.

It never ended up until another crack of gunfire broke through the wall of flame ripping right through Windy's lower neck. Plumes of flame erupted into the walls of igniting them with ease as Windy crashed a second time. Despite the immense heat and in utter bewilderment of the spectacular feat of physical determination, Hiccup scrambled forth. Still, against everything he knew to be possible, Windy rose again to his front paws and locked onto the source of the shot. Another stream of flame concentrated with all his might, dug into the ground and was drawn in a vertical motion towards the aggressors until the final crack of the pin sent the fatal blow. He could have sworn there was the soft undertone of laughter echoing between the trees, a deep voice relishing in the glory their victory. He could see it now, the silhouette in the fire as he walked through untouched and unharmed; dark eyes like his skin and a scar across his eye.

'Iv'e been looking forward to this,' they were the last words he heard before the butt of the rifle slammed down on upon him sending the world into weightless darkness.

At least before gravity pulled up him back again and everything was hot inside despite the air near freezing him to the bone. 'ARGH!' His ragged breaths were all that could fill his ears as he searched around in the darkness.

A shimmering light settled upon boxes and desk, the material under his fingers felt soft with the alluring presence of warmth. Against his forehead were beads of icy sweat burning against his skin which burned ferociously. The tremor in his hand was uncontrollable, the way the vibrations ran up into his arm and shoulder only served to send his fretting mind into further despair. The woods and fire were gone, Krogan was but a haunting shadow on his mind and yet in realising that his mind had fallen into a nightmare, he still felt undeniably terrified. Several sets of footsteps echoed down the hall followed by the slight creak of his door and a worried pair of blue eyes. Hiccup pulled up his blankets still not able to recognise the safety those eyes brought.

'Hiccup,' Astrid gasped slipping into his room as Mala and Stoick appeared behind her; the hall light on spilling amber into the darkness.

'Hey hey hey, hey, shhhhhh, hey, shhh, its ok, it's ok,' Astrid reached out and cradled his head against her chest as he broke into muffled sobs.

Outside they could hear the soft coos and scratching of a worried Night Fury having heard the strangle cry, his bulbous eyes peering in through the window wide and worried. 'I think I might stick around in the morning. Make sure he's ok,' Mala whispered to Stoick, her browed creased as Hiccup continued to shake in Astrid's arms.

She peered back to them short of ideas as to how she could help, her own brow raised in a slight panic. 'Stay with him Astrid. Make sure he's ok,' Mala nodded towards her.

Feeling his minute quakes beneath her arms, she slowly lay themselves down still held close and unwilling to part. The bed may not have been entirely big enough for them both but wrapped tightly in each other's arms to share warmth and the comfort against the terrors of the night, there was no issue. Carefully as they could, Mala and Stoick went back to their respective rooms for the last hours of night leaving the young couple to find solace and comfort.

'Ahh, probably best if Walt doesn't find out,' Stoick made a quick note at the door to the guest room of Mala's choosing.

'Stoick,' Mala quirked an eyebrow. 'Not our call,' there the door shut leaving Stoick to journey back to his own bed.

When the first light of day finally crept through the window, Hiccup was met with what he might call a surprise but a welcome one at that. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind there was something familiar and yet he lay it off as some kind of fantasy; Astrid was here cosying up to him in his own bed, faces mere inches apart. It explained the extra satisfying warmth and why his arm was somewhat numb having been voluntarily slept on last night. He couldn't complain really, to wake up to a waterfall of blond hair moulding her face, soft lashes relaxingly pressed to one another and those soft lips, slightly parted as trickling breaths were drawn. Then it came back to him, the shivering images derived from a time of heartbreak and raging blue fire. She'd come to save him from his fears, the one place where he truly felt torment unlike any other.

'If you keep thinking that loud you'll wake the dragons,' a soft mumble tickled into his ear where he found a pair of eyes deep like the seas staring up at him. 'Morning you,' her growing smile only fuelled the sweet warmth in his heart.

'Morning to you too,' He whispered losing himself in the abyss of her eyes.

In some ways, Hiccup found his mind settling on dual planes; focused thoughts and ideas in two areas and no matter how hard he tried, any distraction was fleeting becoming irrelevant as fast as it came. A host of breakfast with a side of lingering stares and burning memories seemed to wage war over his sense of control, his motor functions essentially reduced to autonomous actions. He could feel her gaze as she peered up from her cereal bowl, a soft smile constantly tugging at her lips. It was magnetic, constantly dragging his view; though, who was he deny it was appealing? Maybe there was a shred of control present as he forced himself back to his breakfast before a blur of movement once again stole his gaze. Astrid was moving around the table with her bowl in hand before nesting herself on Hiccup's lap sending him an amused look.

'I'm not going to have to feed you am I?' She smirked as he sat there frozen in place

Her fringe brushed the tops of her eyes, the single follicles dancing in the light that shone through the windows. He knew she was enjoying this, the power and control over his stuttering incompetence and yet her brow shifted enough for him to know she was startled herself. For all their _adventures_ , expeditions and battles, they were bound to have scars left behind. Some had faded leaving a faint mark like the one on Hiccup's chin he'd worn his whole life, whereas others remained fresh and harder to conceal. Last night saw the reopening of Hiccup's deepest wound; the consequence able to be traced back to multiple areas of effect; stress, anxiety and the looming paranoia of feeling watched. It just so happened to manifest into the life threatening scenario sweeping with loss and terrible pain. Even as the hours moved forward with the rising sun, Astrid rarely left his side, her own trepidations surfacing as she battled to keep control. The rational explanation refused to acknowledge itself and yet it was clearly a combination of similar effects; the stress and anxiety of their regular life at school mixed with the dangers of the races and knowing Hiccup was in the middle of a sinister web of deception and criminality with a target painted on his back.

Stoick and Mala lay low as best they could allowing the couple to mend their wounds in peace. Soon enough however, duty was in need of answering as Mala sorted her travel bag to head off to the Sanctuary for a few hours leaving the three of them to chart a path forward. She spared no expense reaching out to draw Hiccup into a deep embrace, her own heart feeling strained under something strong, something familiar yet new.

'The future really is uncertain,' she said quietly. 'Let's hope it doesn't consume us. Take care Hiccup.'

Stepping back into the morning breeze, Mala waved them prosperity and safety. 'You too, Diane,' Hiccup replied offering a wave with Astrid and Stoick at his side.

As her ute disappeared over the ridge of the driveway, Hiccup slid away venturing barefoot down the side path of the house into the yard. Sparing a quick glance to Stoick, Astrid went to tag along when her eye was caught by her bike parked by the garage. Hiccup in the meantime tread along the frosted grass unfazed by the fidget temperatures towards Toothless who was alert to his presence. Words needn't be exchanged as he slowly trotted towards his rider, eyes wide and aware of his sense of unease; the distant expression he wore with forest green eyes dimmed of their natural spark. Hiccup's hands instinctually landed on Toothless' chin with their heads to rest comfortably against one another's. They remained there, content in their bubble of solace until footsteps approach behind them.

'Hiccup?' Astrid's voice was soft as were her eyes as he turned to face her. 'Let's go for a ride,' she phrased it without the option for discussion holding his motorcycle helmet out to him.

Not really in a position to articulate much more than instinctual decisions, Hiccup simply nodded with a short grin. 'Ok.'

Her grin broadened as she stepped up to Toothless and reached to scratch his neck. 'Hey Toothless,'

The Night Fury leant down and nuzzled into her arms earning light laughter as she hugged him back. 'Hehe, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him,' she looked directly into his eyes as he warbled back.

Hiccup stood idly by feeling a sense of joy build in the pit of his stomach. 'Hey. We better go get changed. It's still cold out here, 'Astrid took him by the hand with a lingering stare to match before the gentle tug of her arm led them towards the downstairs door.

It might have well as been a blur if nothing else because before he really registered anything, a leather clad seat rest between his legs and the hum of the four-stroke engine whirred to life in a low grumble. Peering back from behind her face shield, Astrid could see the fog in his eyes were finally lifted as his awareness became more acute. Clad in leather jackets to beat the chill, Astrid donned her riding gauntlet as a fast means of communication.

'You ready?' Her voice was clear through the speakers; like their racing helmets, they were wirelessly inbuilt.

'Take us out,' he replied, the confident edge to his voice returned as his arms snaked firmly around her abdomen, the warmth sweeping between them.

Astrid quickly tapped at her gauntlet before clicking into gear and pulling away down the gravel road. Taking their time to reach the tarmac of the public road save slipping out on the gravel, Astrid indicated left where the road led further out of the city. That's when he heard it, the soft synth organ with guitar tingling a fast rhythmic tune. It was atmospheric, ethereal even with the easy beat that grew with the other instrumental layers all before the talented voice of Bono echoed in his ears.

 _"_ _I want to run, I want to hide. I want to tear down the walls that hold me inside. I wanna reach out and touch the flame. Where the streets have no name."_

Astrid kicked it up a gear letting them glide along the road at their own pace, the winds beating against them but futile no less as they followed the winding road.

 _"I want to feel sunlight on my face. I see that dust cloud disappear without a trace. I wanna take shelter from the poison rain. Where the streets have no name."_

 _"Where the streets have no name. Where the streets have no name. We're still building then burning down love. Burning down love. And when I go there, I go there with you. It's all I can do"_

A rise in the road incited more power with Astrid throttling higher, the rev of the engine winding higher as they accelerated. With the melodic architecture breathing life into their souls, it made the whole experience feel incredibly surreal. More were the lyrics themselves speaking of nameless streets; how that seemed appropriate to their life, soaring across the sky at incredible speeds, their path defined on their own.

 _"The city's a flood. And our love turns to rust. We're beaten and blown by the wind. Trampled into dust."_

 _"I'll show you a place. High on the desert plain. "Where the streets have no name._

 _"Where the streets have no name. Where the streets have no name. We're still building then burning down love. Burning down love. And when I go there, I go there with you. It's all I can do."_

The road reached an intersection with a secondary road leading up along the ridge to an overlook greeting an excellent view of the sea. Astrid indicated off to the left taking the high road to the overlook, the tree line running parallel with the roads becoming less thick the higher they rode. They could see the clear sunlight filtering through in longer gaps, the shadows now scarce as they were greeted with an open view of the ocean.

Hiccup stared out there long and silently watching as the waves crashed against the sea stacks. They were so small from up on the road, small and eternally out of reach; some strange sense as if it were a life conjured by dreams alone, yet he knew exactly what it was like to soar so close to the waves.

'It feels so strange down here,' whether or not he realised he said something was beyond his recognition.

Astrid eased up on the throttle letting them gently glide along the overlook road until the bike reached a halt at a picnic table and barbeque station. The trees were cleared enough that nothing was hidden from view; a clean stretch of ocean to the horizons edge. Parking the bike and taking her in hand, they took each step as if time had slowed enough that they could feel each point of pressure under their feet. There was no rush, no immediate direction besides forward; right to the edge of the clearing where an old wooden barrier was feeling its age. The breeze was slight and cooling against their exposed cheeks; helmets lain to rest by the bike.

Above them, two Deadly Nadder's drifted through the air with soft squawks letting the winds carry them back from sea. 'I feel like there are less dragons free to roam these days. Fifteen years ago there wouldn't be a day where you didn't see one silhouetted amongst the clouds,' Astrid pondered watching the Nadders as they passed over head.

'Now though. You might be lucky to see one every other day,' She continued leaning in to rest her head on Hiccup's shoulder. 'The hunters are driving them away,' she peered up into his eyes hoping to see some kind answer but his face remained tight, sympathy riddled into his brow.

'Hunting, imprisoning, trafficking, so long as there's money to be made, what does it matter?' he said tonelessly.

Astrid found the idea a little unsatisfying even if the implications were almost entirely true. 'What if there was more to it?'

Hiccup released a long sigh eyes barely shifting as he stared out to sea. 'Well that's what we're trying to figure out. There's just too much grey.'

Astrid snaked her arm around him pulling him closer. 'Tomorrow then. We'll figure it out tomorrow.'

Hiccup was quiet for a moment longer than what would be considered even a delayed response. 'Not a great way to start Monday,' he quipped.

Astrid returned her gaze in an instant finding his expression still mute of emotion. 'Hiccup Haddock, was that a joke?'

Try as he might, there was nothing to stop the edges of his lips frim quivering. 'Oh no, don't smile. You couldn't possibly allow yourself to do that,' she further teased.

The torment was real, with Astrid egging him on he couldn't hold down his fortress of depressive solitude. 'Oh, where is it? Come on, ah, there it is. There's that grinny grin-grin,' Astrid dug her fingers into his ribs causing him to buckle out of her hold.

'Hey, agh, stop,' she drew out strain laughter and pain the more she continued to work her fingers around his abdomen. 'Astrid, hey, hey-hey-hey, Astrid!'

Hiccup managed to claw onto her arms before pulling her into a tight bear hug. Astrid continued to giggle heartily, her body writhing under his arms before she finally calmed wrapping her own arms behind him. She could smell the leather from his jacket that trapped warmth and filled her brain with intoxicating aromas. For Hiccup there was the faint drift of tropical freshness, the lasting conditioner on her hair smooth, silky and unwound from her usual braid.

'I've missed flying with you,' he whispered to feel Astrid pull him tighter.

'So have I,' she replied, an edge of sorrow to her tone.

 **To Be Continued in The Longest Day**

 **This will be the last chapter for the year, I'll be back in January but first.**

 **Merry Christmas Peeps, A Happy New Year and for the Aussies here…**

 **Let us fly on our own into what we've been waiting near five years for...**

 **How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World  
-January 3-**

 **Except for you lucky gits who got to see the exclusive screening on the 16th ;D**


	20. 20 The Longest Day

**The Longest Day**

 ** _April 8, Southern Shipping Ports, 04:55…_**

'Check your corners, be on the lookout for movement,' Barbara whispered into her wrist bound comm unit.

With Bob on her left and clad in the orange dockside workman jumpsuits, the shroud of night had long since befallen the warehouses on the eastern docks aiding the duo in their open infiltration to slip through the shadows undetected. The operation was timed to be between the shift change where most workers would be moving to and from the office complex.

'What do you see Flashburn?' she inquired maintaining her steady pace around the side of a large stationary forklift ready to load up on pallets of storage drums come the start of the next shift.

Posted high up in the rafters of the cranes that loaded containers onto the ships, a lithe man sporting a midnight tactical fatigues and sleek black hair scoped out the facility through a set of night vision binoculars. 'Nothing beyond the presumed activity. Clock your watches for five minutes, that's when the shift change ends and these cranes start moving again. We can't be here when they do,' his voice level in concern and wearing an 'E' tone to his Berkian accent.

'Alright, moving towards the produce sector. Keep in touch,' Barbara replied checking her shoulder to note the storage unit numbers as they passed.

'Not to discredit your reputation Barb but are you sure Yuri hasn't set us up? She's got a pretty lucrative deal here by the sounds of it,' Bob inquired as the entered the produce sector.

'It's not in her nature. Being a manager for the Wingmaidens, she has to be blunt about their position so tact and subtlety aren't exactly her style,' Barbara explained keeping an eye on two workers just coming onto duty. 'Besides, we don't have anything else to move on. Harold gave us a start point and it's better than anything we've had in the last five months. If it's a trap, at least we know we were going in the right direction.'

'That's a crap silver lining,' Bob rolled his eyes eyeing the rooftops of the hangers for surveillance cameras. 'Find the place, walk in and oh hey, we get shot by hunters or tortured, I mean who knows what kind of people they are? Maybe they'll be nice and offer us a cup of joe laced with poison. But at least we know we were in the right place.'

Barbara glared in return. 'Why are all of Mala's pupils like this?'

'Because we refuse let people shove sticks up our arses. It's the only way to keep our sanity,' Bob remarked checking a corner.

Up in the crane rafters, Flashburn was scouting the route ahead trying to locate any item of interest correlating with his map layout of the docks when something peculiar caught his eye. 'Barbara, Bob. I have movement ahead, two figures, no uniforms, they just left hanger E forty two.'

Sharing a glance in hopes of good fortune, Barbara and Bob doubled their pace slipping along the outer edge of E forty one until their destination came into view. The building rutted against the edge of the dock with easy access to water and a catwalk circling the second level. The two figures were taking a straight path away from the warehouse, shoulder checks and firm expressions on their faces.

'Good spot Flashburn,' Barbara noted as they crossed the open area towards the building.

'I'd suggest taking the catwalk, there's a fire escape door, try looking for a lock to pick… And ditch the uniforms. Even without the binoculars I can still see you,' Flashburn advised with a chuckle.

Taking heed on the information, Barbara and Bob simply shrugged before stripping the orange overalls leaving them in dark cargo pants and t-shirts. 'When was your last tetanus shot?' Bob asked.

Barbara didn't answer as she simply folded the overalls before tucking them in between the barrels they were hiding behind, her blank expression a clear enough indication it had been a long time. 'Don't scratch yourself eh?' Bob patted her shoulder before dashing towards the catwalk.

The duo did their best not to make too much noise against the steel steps before coming to a low crouch by the fire escape door. 'It's moments like these I wouldn't mind a gun,' She murmured, working her magic her magic on the lock.

'No. No guns. We don't do that,' Bob was sharp as she clicked the first interval.

'I know. Just a bit of insurance is all,' she returned felling her heart rate elevate.

The lock clicked and Barbara pushed through with Bob wresting a hand to her shoulder. 'We don't use guns because it would make us no better than them,' his expression was firm with a warning in those eyes.

'I don't disagree. But give them the chance and they won't hesitate,' Barbara countered.

'Then don't get shot,' He set forth into the large warehouse keeping a tight path against the wall.

Her interest was quickly taking in by the insulating material lining every inch of the structure. 'The walls are soundproofed. We're in the right place.'

She kept creeping forward along the second tier towards another door leading into another room. As Barbara carefully edged the door open, Bob peered over the side of the walkway catching a glimpse of the cages and splayed out hunting gear.

He kept his voice low as two hunters appeared in view piling the gear into his beefy arms. 'Barbara, hunters,' he alerted her urging them to slip into the room.

Easing the door closed carefully, they checked the outer isles for movement before their eyes widened at the sight before them. 'Oh my gods,' Barbara gasped.

'No shortage on gear,' Bob confirmed as they feasted upon endless rows of hunting equipment and restraining apparatuses.

Bob joined her standing up straight. 'Aye, but where are the dragons?' he asked.

She reluctantly shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know. Let's keep looking around while we can.'

'Looking's all well and good,' Bob whispered as they tracked through the rows seeing the multitude of whips, bits and restraints grow in number. 'But this stuff's all prepped for transport. What we need is a manifest.'

'Well they're not just going to have one lying around. There's got to be a filing cabinet in here somewhere,' Barbara followed on. 'Come on.'

The end of the warehouse was little more promising with the appearance of an office space of sorts; devoid of life no less and with distinct walls to mark it off. Apart from the metal desk and chairs, there were metal filing cabinets stacked upon one another around the space; if anything, an indication that the operation was unnervingly large and of a considerable age.

'Here we go,' Barbara slid the first drawer she reached opening it up to a cascade of manila folders. 'Bob, look. Shipping and transport information. It's all here, depot locations, importing firms, movement itineraries.'

'Then we better start snapping,' Bob remarked slipping out his phone.

The click of their phones cameras cycled every second or so as their phones filled their galleries with the written information upon the documents. 'What the? Acquisition and construction forms for a shipping port on the North Coast, this document's over twenty years old.'

'What?' Barbara reached over checking he information for herself. 'This doesn't make sense. Why would they keep information like this all in the one place? It's foolish.'

'Maybe they're converging stock? Pulling assets for distribution. By the looks of everything else here they seem to move things around quite a bit so some of the equipment is sure to have been misplaced or acquired by a different party,' Bob suggested as he piled up another set of folders to deposit back in the cabinet.

'Are you suggesting different hunting factions?' Barbara looked more concerned to her usual collected self.

'It's always been a possibility. It may be why the hunters were able to resurface in the first place,' Bob explained further. 'Even with the Grimborn's out of a job and Krogan primarily in the races, the equipment, the structure and hierarchy would have remained. In pieces and under the guise of subordinates; Krogan is no leader but give control to an individual with the power, influence and ambition to piece things back together. We're right back where we started twenty years ago.'

'And what about the Grimborn's? We haven't seen them in over a decade. What's to say they aren't right back to old tricks?' Barbara suggested effectively brining Bob to silence. 'Valka struck a blow. They got too arrogant and exposed themselves enough for her to put a large dent the operation but they learnt. We only know they're truly back because Harold was attacked.'

'The work of Krogan no less. It still doesn't explain why though,' Bob stressed that point firmly. 'All we can do is keep an eye on him and hope he slips,' he said taking a photo of the last document in his cabinet.

'Harold isn't going to like that,' She stated.

'Why?' he replied.

'The attack. Mala told me it's having an effect on him. Having to compete directly against Krogan is stirring up memories,' she explained filing away her last folder.

'Well he's just going to have to stick it for while. At least until we can figure this stuff out,' Bob concluded despite know the pressure he would be under.

The echo of the door at the other end of the room snapped them back to their reality. Bob motioned them towards the adjacent racks crouching low and doing their best to pad their footsteps lest they be heard. The hunter was strolling casually down the opposite end of the rows as Barbara and Bob continued to slink back towards the doorway, one eye ahead with the other on the hunter as he slid open the filling draw.

'Come on. Dammit Jenkins. Is it so hard to put things back in the right order?' the hunter muttered under his breath.

Bob cast Barbara a stern look silently scolding the near rise in suspicion. 'Lucky,' he mouthed before pushing on towards the door.

He checked through the window to find the path ahead clear of hunters before slipping through and along the catwalk towards the fire escape. That was until he heard a voice that was somewhat familiar yet of a time long since passed.

'What's left to move,' Ryker asked, his voice firm.

'The racks of restraining gear are ready to load up, we have a few cages on site but Gareth's just gone to check to the manifest to make sure we haven't missed anything,' the hunter explained as his female colleague approached.

'The bola launchers are also set to go. Are we still on schedule?' she asked.

'No. We lost an hour dealing with the Skrill. Beast tried to fry us when we were unloading, created a racket with the other dragons,' Ryker growled.

'That's cutting things close to the deadline,' the man sighed.

'Aye. We have Krogan out at the site now. He may be a jumped up pompous prick but he's got more experience than the lot of you. He might buy back some time,' Ryker informed them stepping past them.

'We need to go,' Barbara whispered in Bob's ears.

They crept towards the doorway carefully sliding down the handle when another hunter appeared through the main entrance. 'Ryker. We just found these stuffed in between some barrels. We thought they were rags to stop them rubbing but they look too new.'

Ryker snatched the orange overalls from the patrol glancing over the uniform with a growing scowl. As he did, the faint draft of cool night air settled down upon them ripping his attention towards the fire escape.

'Get men on the ramps now. We've been infiltrated!' he commanded shoving the overalls back to the patrol before whipping out a sidearm.

Barbara and Bob were already on their feet sprinting down the steps when the main door flung open. 'There they are!' A hunter exclaimed before the crack of gun fire began.

The Defenders ducked in between the sheds narrowly evading the gunfire as sparks exploded around them. 'Cover's blown Flash, time to disappear!' Barbara yelled into her communicator as they took an immediate right at the end of the sheds back towards the main fray of workers.

Sticking close to the framework of the crane towers Barbara and Bob weaved between the forklifts now in operation as the bullets continued to ricochet around them. The nearby workers all ducked for cover or scattered at the sound; the mad clusters of men and women creating human cover but impeding on the Defender's escape.

'Hotshot, port sixteen, we need you dockside now!' Bob commanded as they vaulted over a steel barrier towards one of the spurs stretching out for ships to run their gangways.

'On my way lad,' a rounded voice responded followed by the wiring of an engine.

'He won't make it in time!' Barbara yelled as they cleared a stairway landing into a commando roll. 'Arrgh!'

'He better make it,' Bob growled cutting a straight path down the centre of the docking spur.

The ground was fast running out with the end of the runway in sight when a shimmer out on the water caught Bob's eye. 'There he is!'

A small black speed boat was cutting through the waves at dangerous speeds, at the helm, Hugh Mungus and his dashing blond mane. Bob and Barbara leapt off the edge of the spur feeling the freezing waters engulf them in a moment of pain that felt like a thousand tiny needles. Pushing their limbs to move from the adrenaline still quaking through their veins, Bob and Barbara latched hands on the step ladder before hauling them inside the boat.

'Go!' Bob bellowed as he swung the ladder back onto its latch, the moment in which the gun fire returned.

'Aye Aye captain,' Hotshot wasted no time in tearing through the water as the bullets narrowly missed the vessel.

Huddled on the deck of the boat and shivering under the bite of the air on icy water. Bob, shakily pulled towels from the internal floor compartment and wrapped them around Barbara's quaking body.

'First time being shot at?' His voice was level despite the chill.

Barbara nodded quickly, her eyes locked on a point in the distance, shock clearly overwhelming her senses. 'You'll be alright. I guess we should be thankful our phones are water proof eh?'

If nothing else, there was a quake of amusement as she managed a brief smile before Bob tucked himself close combining their warmth. 'Flash. Are you there?'

'I'm here. Just rappelled the tower, heading to the rendezvous. Where are you?' his voice returned though a little garbled.

'At sea. Hotshot got us away. Keep your eyes open. The Hunter's are prowling the dock,' Bob replied.

'Copy that. See you back at base,' the feed cut off as they fell out of range leaving them to power out across the sea into the waking hours of day.

Back on the shore, Jenkins and the other two hunters having pursued the Defenders stood by as they watched the boat power off to sea. 'The insurgents have escaped off port sixteen, travelling by an unmarked boat. Black paint,' Jenkin's radioed in.

'What did they look like?' Ryker's voice returned over the feed.

'A man and women both with black hair, early to mid thirties and fit' he reported.

'Did you see their faces?' Ryker asked, his patience wasting away.

Jenkins found the words sour on his tongue. 'No sir.'

Ryker growled out of frustration. 'We've been exposed. Call it in, I'll pass it on.'

 ** _April 8, Event 4 || 'Tournament Central' Arena 1_**

 _The routine has all but sunk in, the same time structured regiment that dictates the exact position of oneself. In some ways, I find that half of the time can be left to autonomous functions, a kind of repetitive motion where everything feels to be one autopilot whilst my mind is elsewhere. Wake up, eat, school, training, dinner, sleep. Wake up, eat, school, training, dinner sleep. It can make the periods where training becomes free time disorientating, though I mostly spend the time catching up on sleep. If Toothless is feeling agitated, we'll go flying but there is the odd occasion where I have fallen asleep in the air. With the new tail, worrying about falling out of the sky is no longer an issue; still, Toothless insists I come along even though he's free to roam on his own. I don't quite understand why yet, even looking back through some of Mum's notes hasn't helped in any significant way. It never concerned Windy, even then he would disappear days on end like his kind do; the circumstances were different with that in mind. At this point, I'm beginning to feel as though Toothless simply wants me with him in the air…_

'You don't see many people hand writing in books these days,' a familiar voice but only of recent memory; the vibrant orange armour confirming the identity of who.

'It's a good habit, helps you remember things,' Hiccup sat the journal behind him before two other figures behind Melody caught his attention.

'Hiccup, this here is James Abernathy and Isabelle Eginguarde, together the four of us make up the entirety of the championship Independents,' She introduced the others.

Abernathy was taller and equally lanky with neatly cut jet black hair and brown eyes whereas Eginguarde was shorter and more stocky with defined muscles most likely from additional weights training. Her golden hair was also cut short with silver illuminating the tips and bright blue eyes shaped like half moons. They shook hands in greeting before the silence filled the space between them.

'So this is our rag tag team of misfits,' he remarked earning a set of smiles from the others. 'Alright then.'

'Twenty eight riders at once,' Abernathy noted.

'Obstacles, bonus ball switches,' Eginguarde followed.

'And it's every club for themselves. Think of it like an aerial game of pin ball,' Melody elaborated as she pat Hiccup on the shoulder. 'It's still a score based game, three points to a goal and they're separating us based on our accumulated career points. Issy and James will ride first, that means you're with me. You up to this?'

Hiccup chuckled with recent results fresh on his mind. 'Try to keep up.'

He'd seen the onslaught of the championship games many a time, the tri-yearly events drawing the largest crowds apart from the finals. The factors that went into an outstanding victory was a combination of numbers and skill with diverse areas of aptitude; heavier dragons for barraging, more agile ones for the carry and then those with speed to take the shot. Good as the dragons may have been, the rider also had to be sharp, especially if they were the shooter to nail the ball down the hole in the dead centre of the arena. There were remarkable similarities to the Intermediate games at Bork stadium but Tournament Central was more 'alive'.

'And that's that ladies and gentlemen, the secondary ranks have reached a conclusion with the Hysterics representatives scoring six goals for a score of eighteen points allocated in full to each representing member of the club. Well done dragon riders,' Josh said, bringing the first match to a close. 'That brings us to the half hour intermission where you ladies and gentlemen are welcome to help yourselves to a feast or any of the other facilities available.'

'That's our cue Bud,' Hiccup noted patting his dragon the neck. 'Do we have a game plan?'

Melody was standing at the foot of the entrance to their quarters. 'Of a sort. I block, you break. With Toothless' speed you should have enough time to sneak one or two balls in against the larger squads. It'll be tough flying but that's how it is for an independent.'

'Two goals? It's not many,' he was erring on the side of concern.

'In this game, getting one goal is an achievement. I think for you, keep an eye on the Alpha Core riders, I imagine Krogan won't hesitate to inflict a little pain given the chance,' she turned to face him with an eye for fair warning.

'Wouldn't be surprised,' he said stepping up beside her with Toothless close by. 'Here's to luck,' he extended his hand.

'Luck,' she returned clasping his hand. In support.

Despite having that feeling of power, the greater part of it faded as they walked up their separate set of stairs to the podium ring around the arena. Hiccup looked to his left finding Melody standing, tapping her thigh as she gazed out upon the elaborate tower structures hosting a variety of arms and channels that no doubt would force the riders along certain paths; it really was like a game of aerial pinball. Switches in the form of targets paddles were illuminated alone with neon light highlighting the paths and twisting turns within the structure. Below it all, hosted by a concave pit was the goal. The very centre was risen on a slope forcing missed shots to fall into a channel that would lead the ball along a path underneath the surface and back to the launcher. With that there was still a certain semblance to the games of the Intermediate league, only now it was rougher, faster and greatly intensified.

'Hiccup, it's Barbara. Just letting you know, we are patching through your comms to Melody, you'll need it,' she said before a short wave of static rolled over. '

'Huh, guess we really are a team now?' Melody noted casting a short glance his way before they mounted their respective dragons.

The stadium quickly echoed with a great sonic boom, the coloured lights around the stadium flashing whilst the spotlight circulated very lively. 'Aaaaaand we are back for the tier one match with a line up of the best riders in the competition. They are sure to get down and dirty so hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen, it's about to get real noisy in here. Game on!'

Without a second to waste, the ball launched in the air with a cannon boom bringing the crowds to their feet. Like hunters converging on their prey, the dragons all surged off the podiums rising into the depths of the structure. Toothless and Yalvuana pounced high in hot pursuit but Melody darted behind them heading to circled around southern most pylon.

'On me Hiccup, there's no catching that ball in the swarm,' she relayed pulling their path around the tower.

'The Alpha Core have the prize making strong headway right from the beginning. Polls are suggesting a six lead win today but in the end it comes down to the match itself,' Josh cheered as he watched the red and white clad riders burn a path through the pack.

'Not only that Josh, looks like some riders are already looking to even out the playing field,' she pointed the small threads of riders breaking off and circling the four pylons.

Circling the pylons, Hiccup and Melody came onto a head to head path with the three Wingmaiden riders only slip between the gap before the central dragon released a blast of fire impacting on a switch. The mechanics of the structure whirred to life with a set of swinging arms.

'Watch yourself,' Melody noted as they ducked underneath an arm.

'Ball is northside, Alpha Core. What's the play Melody?' Hiccup read the information displayed on his HUD.

'There's a particular switch in the depths of the structure that has to be accessed by a sequence of nodes. We hit that and it opens up an opportunity to balancing out the play; there's no fighting against the Alpha Core on their terms. We need them playing ours,' Melody explained ducking into the thicker section of the structure before diving down a tube.

That's when he saw it, the node she was talking about, illuminated in yellow light with a big red button plastered in the middle. Reaching up, Melody slammed her fist against the button turning it green.

'That's one, four to go,' she called pulling up for a steep dive above the centre arena.

'What's this? Keep an eye on the Independents folks, looks like they playing for an early shift in play with one of the nodes,' Josh sent his view to the Threadtail and Night Fury charting a valiant path across the playing field.

'Dammit Josh,' Melody cussed pushing Yalvuana close to the surface. 'Alright Hiccup watch your six, there are riders who won't want us hitting this switch.'

As if on cue, a Thunderclaw swooped in for a barge but against the superior agility of Toothless, it went without a cigar. Up ahead, Hiccup caught sight of another independent switch on the lower pylon pass; stagnant and ready for of tactical activation.

'Switch on your left. Toothless, plasma blast!' Hiccup instructed lining up for a clean shot.

Toothless sent a purple bolt which impacted cleanly against the switch. Within seconds, a swinging arm appeared from an archway as they passed through leaving little room for the Thunderclaw to evade. A surprised bark echoed behind them as the dragon was cleaned up by the padded bar.

'Nice one,' Melody applauded driving a higher path on the Eastern tower.

There, the second node came into view with two Nightmares on the approach, their riders sporting the brown and black trims of the Outcasts. 'I'll flail them Hiccup, you get the node,' Melody relayed pushing Yalvuana up from a full frontal assault.

The Thredtail spread her wings as if to catch the Nightmares causing them panic out of shear instinct before all three of them collided allowing Toothless to slip past for Hiccup to punch the node. The lights flashed green and Hiccup was already leaning back to pull their weight into a dive after Melody. They caught up quick with Toothless extending his claws to latch a hold onto Yalvuana righting her tumble through the air. The Nightmares quickly departed along the surface whilst the Independents looped hard back in under the low levels of the structure.

'Thanks. That's two,' Melody returned into he lead surging straight for the Western tower where most of the ball action had moved.

Hiccup could see the congestion of dragons fighting for control, splashes of various colours all looping and diving at the leading rider. For the moment, the ball was consistent in passing hands as they tried to make a break for the activation gate that would open up the goal. Sure enough though, Krogan was fast in punching a hole through the pack barely skimming the gates edge before striking a line for the centre of the arena.

'Looks like Krogan's found the gap, he's going for goal and it seems no one can stop him,' Sadie followed the action intently

The crowds erupted, lights flashing and the signature tune of a goal score vibrated through the arena. 'That's one for the Alpha Core. It's hard riding but if they can keep it consistent they may very well have that six point lead by the end of the hour,' Josh followed on.

'Oh watch out, Maria Friedman of the Barbarians is making a run for the double shot switch,' Sadie brought their attentions to the Rockstomper carving a solid line along the top level through a winding shaft.

The nodes activated the switch which swung out right on cue for the Rockstomper to blast. A line of lights ran from the switch down the Western Pylon towards the launch zone at the Northern end of the stadium. A second was fired into he arena causing the main pack to split in half, a diversion that did not go unnoticed as Krogan searched frantically for the offending rider. Friedman was in his sights where her flight path led to where Melody and Hiccup where climbing towards the Western pylon.

'Divide and conquer. You two, pressure the ball, force an error. Carlos, you're with me. We're hunting Night Fury tonight.' Krogan growled shifting his path after Hiccup.

In the Meantime, Hiccup and Melody had cut a path inside the Western Pylon climbing a narrow and vertical path. The sky became blurred into a settling light source as they third node was within reach, a mere punch away as Melody slammed her fist against it with ease.

'Three nodes and very little resistance, it might just be that the independents will have a clean run for the cluster. Wait!' Josh snapped forward in his seat.

A sudden dragon cry was met with the swooping form of Krogan's blood red Singtail coming into focus against the blazing skies. Hiccup felt his blood freeze and his nerves explode into flame at the sight, leaving only the pulsing of blood through his ears as the world became a mixed flash of nightmarish images and colour. Melody push Yalvuana into a threatening charge tackling Titan with a heavy thud as the dragons tumbled through sky with screeches and snarls.

'Get your wretched claws off her you filth!' Melody spat leaning hard to the right pulling Yalvuana away from the Titan's malicious claws.

Toothless, barked in panic banking hard, his efforts wrought with trouble as he tried to balance both Hiccup's unresponsive form and his own weight. 'Looks like there's some trouble on the West end Sadie, a very sloppy evasion from the Night Rider.'

'Hiccup!' Melody's voice, though faint in his stunned mind was enough to snap him back to reality as Carlos surged in from the side.

Hiccup dropped all his weight to the left pulling Toothless into a rolling dive just as Carlos' Picklebroggle snapped his claws from a tackle. He could feel his arms shaking and his mind still reeling from the encounter but enough was enough; this man had tormented him for too long. Yalvuana was leading Titan in a thunderous chase around the Western Pylon distracting her from reaching the fourth switch on the Northern pylon. Hiccup locked onto the Singetail, the vibrations and icy chills that reverberated through his bones growing the closer they drew but he would not allow them to control him, not now. Toothless' whistle screeched on their approach drawing Krogan's attention, his eyes behind the face shield snapping wide if not for a moment of fear as Toothless latched onto Titan's sizzling tail pulling them out of control.

'Krogan!' Hiccup growled at him, his eyes burning with white feverous fury as he glared at the dragon hunter.

He reefed on his grips pulling Toothless away as he used his grip on Titan's tail to fling them away. Titan struggled to gain any traction; a desperate flailing of his wings finally righting themselves but not before they crunched against the Western pylon.

'In a shock twist ladies and gentlemen, the hunter has become the hunted. For a rider who generally keeps his cool this is indeed surprising; the Night Rider going on the offensive now with a killer grapple manoeuvre. If this is a change of heart do think we can hope to see the return of Hotshot's fabled Tidal wash?' Josh asked Sadie with a definite vigour to his voice.

'Given the right conditions I'm sure the Night Rider won't hesitate show his mettle,' Sadie returned with a smirk.

'Nice one Hiccup!' Melody cheered through the comms. 'Fourth node is at the base of the North tower.'

'Where's the fifth?' He asked quickly.

Melody pointed to the peak of the stadium where right at the apex of the sky barrier, a node suspended by cables rested peacefully above the fray. 'You go get the fourth node, I'll sit on this one,' his determination was true, brought into power by his skirmish with Krogan.

She nodded at the plan before pushing Yalvuana into a steep dive whilst Toothless brought them high into the peak of the arena. 'We have some coordinated planning here, Termagant is on route for the fourth node whilst the Night Rider is sitting on the final one,' Josh announced.

'Given the placement of the fifth node, it puts the Night Rider in a perfect position to dive in and hit the switch. The other clubs are in for one nasty surprise,' Sadie continued to follow on from Josh.

'Oh my Gods! Shut up Josh! This is why I hate commentary,' Melody fumed as another two dragons moved for the intercept.

She cucked down towards the base of the Northern tower circling around inside a winding shaft whilst Hiccup remained steady. His eye was quickly caught by the return of Krogan, his flight path direct but not at a pace to attack instead Titan cruised up to his height and hovered level enough for Krogan address him in speech. Even with the emotionless expression of his mask, Hiccup didn't allow him the pleasure of silent fear and anger this time.

'I must say. I'm impressed. That was a clever move and so very passionate. It almost makes me feel regret,' Krogan began with his usual self assured tone. 'But even if you hit that switch, you still won't win. There is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable, Night Rider.'

At that very moment, the node flashed yellow opening it for activation. 'Oh Krogan. Didn't anyone ever tell you?' Hiccup released his mag-lock harness and stood aboard the saddle. 'It's not about winning. It's about having fun,' with that he slammed his fist on the button, the light flashing green.

Krogan snarled and nudged Titan to charge but Hiccup was already a leap ahead. Hiccup simply leaned back and let gravity pull him over into a free fall, his path directly over the channel that had opened up for the switch. Toothless in turn tucked in his wings also allowing gravity to simply pull down underneath Titan's claws before he twisted into a dive after Hiccup. He realigned long enough for Hiccup to lock himself back in right as they entered the newly opened channel.

'Blast it Bud!' He smirked to himself as Toothless fired a bolt of plasma that exploded on impact activating the fabled switch.

They shot out the other side of the channel, the air thick and all around them and the whirring of gears and engines were brought to life. The structure had come alive; the rotating bludgeon arms and traps swinging into full force turning the structure into an unpredictable death trap in which the riders had no choice but to dive right into the centre in order to score.

'Huh, see what you mean,' Hiccup remarked to Melody. 'Just like rocks on the coast hey Toothless.'

With a power behind them to drive a hard line through the thick of the gauntlet, it was time to cash in on their efforts thus far. Melody pushed for another bonus ball node sequence along the Southern tower which wound down its exterior. The cannon boom of the third active ball launching bought a moment of chaos as the riders were struck with a moment's hesitation.

'There's ball number three. The Alpha Core are up by two goals now with the Wingmaidens, the Barbarians and the Outcast on one,' Josh took the interval as a moment to inform them on the game statistics.

'You'd think the tier one riders wouldn't want to repeat the mistake of the previous match, nonetheless the Independents are making a direct line between the bonus shot nodes. In theory, by putting all the available balls on play it's meant to reduce the rarity of scoring and offer higher scoring tabs from all sides. The issue is that stronger teams generally pick up on more goals on retrieval and possession alone which then cause the projected scoring values to increase beyond the threshold for recovery,' Sadie followed explaining the basis of the play style. 'Granted, with only ten minutes left in play, there are going to be some risky manoeuvres in an effort score.'

Hiccup and Melody pushed right into the thick of the action using Yalvuana's size to create a small hole for Toothless to take advantage of. A ball free for the taking was knocked from the arms of a Berserker leading Hiccup to snatch out of the air as Carlos came in for the swipe. Toothless tipped sharply into a zero-G roll leading several dragons in an advance through the gauntlet. Despite their efforts the arms of the rig soon introduced themselves with padded prejudice as Toothless weaved and ducked down until they were passing through the Southern gate. With the competition either dazed or distracted, it was relatively open air to the centre of the arena. Hiccup dropped the ball in and watched as the lights flashed and spun around the stadium.

'And that's one for the Night Rider taking full advantage of the earlier trials. Let's see if they can continue that momentum,' Josh announced as Hiccup returned to the main pack.

Melody was pushing a hard trail on Krogan having recovered from their previous encounter. It proved fruitful as Toothless soared in from underneath grappling at Titan's claws before using their momentum to overturn Krogan's balance.

'I'll take that,' Hiccup quipped as he hooked the ball from his fingers in a barrel roll over his head.

His grip on the ball however slipped when Krogan clasped onto his suit for a brief moment. They turned in for a dive battling it out for possession all before a blur of movement caught their eye and Hiccup urged Toothless to ram hard into Titan. Yalvuana in the meantime cascaded with ease scooping the ball to then route a path for the gate. At that point, Melody was riding low to the surface of the arena ducking under minimal arms for another clean shot at goal.

'Hiccup. Remember how you tried to catch the ball out the launcher last year?' She relayed upon approaching the goal.

'Concretely,' he remarked having the tingle of memory spark across his body.

'I'm gonna need you to do it again. You can't ward off the pack on your own so you'll have to beat them outright. Await the eastern launcher,' she explained before plunging the ball into the goal.

'Great,' he mumbled aligning Toothless with the Eastern launcher sprouting out from the stadium ring. 'Pick me up please Bud,' he said as he disconnected his maglocks.

The launching shaft lit up as the ball was fired at a high arc all before Hiccup jumped with arms wide and let the ball come. He could hear it all with the impact, the ear splitting crack and the shift in pressure as his view became distorted by fresh lines like lightning across his HUD. Yet, still tucked in his arms was the offending object as gravity took control hurtling them down towards the gauntlet.

'I cannot believe it folks. That crazy young man has gone for it again. We'd have thought his little stunt last year might have bailed him up for good but there we go, he has… ahhh, not perfected but managed to hold on to that ball,' Josh watched with a wide expression as Hiccup tumbled about. 'And now the Night Rider, is falling.'

Toothless flipped in the air pushing the last of his strength to fly in under Hiccup as he came around, latching onto the grips with his vision obscured, he tucked into the saddle and held on for dear life as Toothless lead them through the obstacles for a clean run ahead of the others. With only a few seconds left on the clock, he slammed the ball down and watched it clatter through the hole.

The sirens blared and the lights around the arena flashed and twirled signalling the end of the match. 'There we have it. The first arena match of the season with an outstanding compendium of sharp plays and inconceivable moments. Congratulations to the Alpha Core no less having snuck in another two goals under the nose of everyone for a total of four,' Josh ran his concluding commentary.

Toothless and Hiccup glided along the edge of the stadium watching as the structure's traps slowed to a halt. Around him he could hear the cries of the crowd screaming at the tops of their lungs. What came as a surprise no less was whom they cheered; himself.

'Night Rider!' Woooooo!' They cried even enough for Toothless to roar in appreciation sending off a blast of plasma for them to fly through.

Soon enough Hiccup caught he garbled voice of his team calling him in the Melody trailing a little ways behind. 'Come on. Let's get this off you,' Ben instructed as Hiccup keyed in the armour release on his gauntlet.

The techs surrounded him pulling off the dented and cracked armour pieces before placing them back in its case. 'I swear, every time you come off that track there's new dents and scratches to fix but this?' Skulder held the chest carapace up where the protective case for the dragoneye was split. 'Aiyaiyai.'

Hiccup didn't answer, he simply ducked his head in silent embarrassment. 'He's doing fine, better than most fresh players if I'm being honest, that tackle against Krogan was spectacular and… and that last ball. Epic!' Melody appeared through the entrance of the shack full of energy and cheer. 'Couldn't have done it without him.'

'Hehe, it's no major problem really. Gives us the chance to check and calibrate everything,' Skulder returned with an honest smile before his expression sparked in realisation. 'Oh, on that note, what do you say to this?'

Skulder held a piece of parchment up showcasing a rough sketch of an armour extension. 'Your stunts today gave me the idea. Might take a few weeks though?'

A smirk tweaked at Hiccup's lips as he was met with instant approval. 'I'll drop a deposit in tomorrow, mind if I lend a hand when I can?' the mesh locks on his body suit were released allowing the skin tight bioweave hex grid to fall from his body leaving him in his skin tight black top and pants.

'Sure thing laddie,' he slipped the paper away.

'You off now?' Melody asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

'Can't hang around for the cameras. Too much to do,' he replied in motion as he donned a hoody and grey cargo pants. 'Come on Toothless.'

'See you soon then,' Melody waved as she too departed to her own bay.

Barbara, Skulder and Benjamin had the gear packed and on trolleys within the minute as the four of them exited the private quarters heading for the trailer which lay close by for pickup. 'Hiccup!' A familiar voice rang across the flats causing Hiccup to turn mid step to find Erika jogging after him.

She was dressed smartly in a grey coat though not without her phone and clipboard. 'There you are. Are you able to spare a minute? It's been a long time since we last spoke.'

He quickly peered past her hoping not to see a flood of cameras following her. 'Ahh, yeah. It's kinda been on purpose,' he presented his hesitation upfront.

'I know… oh crap,' her eyes widened as she grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the trailer.

Barbara and the tech caught on dashing towards the trailer with Toothless holding up the rear squeezing inside before the doors shut them in and safe from the approaching onslaught of reporters.

'Cozy. You don't mind?' Erika quirked her brow as she held up her phone whilst Toothless curled around in the limited space pushing the humans against the wall.

'You might want to hold onto something,' Hiccup advised reaching up to grab one of the support bars as the trailer began rolling away.

Erika was fast to heed his wisdom latching onto the same bar. 'By the way, we're heading out to the Sanctuary,' Hiccup winced. 'Toothless is getting a physical over the weekend so…'

'Oh right. I'll get a cab or something. No big deal,' She hushed the idea before tapping at her phone for the camera app. 'Just gotta focus.'

'Wait, you want to do this now? Inside a noisy trailer?' Hiccup lifted a finger pointing out their precarious situation. 'By all rights we should be in the lorry, this is technically illegal.'

She cast him a knowing look to tease him before holding up the mic towards. 'You'll have to speak up.'

'Or we could wait until we get there…' Hiccup muttered under his breath before Erika silenced him with a stern look. 'Ok. Well it's been a while so my performance might be a little… rusty.'

'We're rolling,' she hummed catching Hiccup off guard. 'For the first time in months, I have superstar dragon racing champion Hiccup Haddock, the Night Rider with me…' Hiccup jumped in over the top.

'We are hiding in my trailer,' he quipped.

'And his trusty Night Fury, Toothless,' she centred the camera on Toothless who eyed it strangely cooing little noises. 'So big event, your first championship arena match and you come away with two of the three team goals to your name. How does it feel?'

'Oh… ecstatic yeah,' his blatant sass brought an edge of impatience from Erika which he was clearly waiting for. 'What is it, twenty eight muttonheads including myself flying around after balls to dump in a hole. Sounds like madness to me but you know they call it sport so what can I do? You know I prefer the long track.'

'Well you're not exactly holding back,' Erika followed earning a short grin. 'Second place on the Fall, a sneaky win at Wilderwest followed by a record breaking victory at Caliban. I'd say you have eyes on the cup.'

The trailer turned at an intersection causing them to latch on with both hands. 'Whoa! And that was the intersection on Yeeli,' Hiccup peered through the side window. 'No, um. The cup? Eh, We have some really nice ones at home already. I think there's one in there from when I was five, barely good for anything more than shots now but you know it holds sentimental value… Can't really say honestly. I mean I'm still aiming to win as many events as I can, gotta pay those bills you know?'

'Speaking of which. Your riding armour from what I hear is one of a kind, a custom build. Critics are saying it's improving your performance and there are international companies all over the world who want in on the specs. IS this true and do you care to sell us the price?' Erika asked seeing as Hiccup's face contorted in thought for something clever.

'Suit's a suit, it's how you use it that matters and no. My credit history is private thanks,' he replied with his consistent theme.

It wasn't to say he didn't enjoy their little banter sessions on tape but the whole idea behind the mask was to remain anonymous and build the image instead. 'Spoken like a man with experience.'

'Well if you're going to use protection, spend the extra buck to make sure it's right. The last thing you need is a mid flight surprise,' Erika was visually struggling to keep herself together and Hiccup knew it.

'Oh gods, you are on fire today,' she muttered saving the video for a fresh recording.

'What can I say, I got lucky,' he shrugged his shoulders pushing Erika over the edge with her giggling.

A bump in the road unsteadied their balance causing them to fall onto Toothless. He lifted up his paws in surprise as Hiccup slid against his chest, the position a little more secure than before.

'Oh, another happy landing. Maybe we should just keep going down here?' he pointed towards the floor before Toothless lowered his paws over Hiccup's shoulders. 'The dragon votes yes so that's final. Thanks Bud.'

Toothless warbled in agreement before resting his chin upon Hiccup's head. 'Umm, ok. Well, this is a little more serious but the way you've rolling I won't be surprised if you chuck in another double entendre.'

'Hey, they're the ones saying I'm full of surprises,' Hiccup squeezed out one last remark.

'Yeah I bet Astrid feels really special,' that comment brought out some colour in his cheeks as he ducked his head.

'Only on Tuesdays,' he slipped in quietly. 'Ahh, you said you had a serious question?'

'I do,' Erika reached over and grabbed her clipboard which was rattling in the floor. 'Last night right on the cusp of dawn, there was a reported shooting down at the Eastern docks. Witnesses saw private security chasing two assailants, a man and woman dressed in black across the waterfront before they jumped off and fled by speedboat. As the face leading the war on the dragon hunters, do you know if there is any connection?'

Well she wasn't lying when she said the question was serious. 'Um. For one. I'm no soldier, so I think war is a tad over doing it and besides, it's not just me keeping an eye, everyone is able to help to bring these people to justice. If you see something wrong, you know who to call.'

'Alright Mr politician. What about the attack?' she rephrased.

'I don't know,' he shook his head. 'Honestly, this is the first I've heard of it.

Hiccup frowned when a peculiar detail became more apparent. 'Wait, you said private security were chasing two assailants.'

'Welcome back Sherlock,' Erika teased him.

'But there was reported gunfire?' his eyes met her with a grave expression causing her to pause. 'Who had the guns? Last I checked civilian firearms were illegal.'

Erika ended the recording there and then. 'Ok this is off the records. What do you actually know?'

She could tell there was still a wall between them, despite her past intentions being honourable she couldn't help but notice Hiccup had naturally grown more wary of the media in general. If his constant evasions and hesitations were any indication, she had to guess there was more at play that he didn't want the people to know. Who could blame him, this was a dangerous game they were playing. Even Toothless could sense a certain shift in the atmosphere his eyes thinning a little more than usual.

'Hiccup, you know I'm on your side. Always have been, this here is enough to satisfy the boss for now but unless I actually have an idea as to what's going on in the shadows… I can't distinguish sides,' she reluctantly admitted. 'Otherwise it's just escalating criminal activity.'

'That's a good thing though, The less attention brought upon them the easier it actually is to track them down,' Hiccup explained. 'Why do you think I've been avoiding you?'

'But your public announcement last year,' she was caught up with the conflicting ideologies.

'Pressure,' he simply replied. 'Apply just enough and people start to panic, when people panic, they hesitate, they make mistakes.'

'So it was a bluff?' Erika asked, the idea becoming more relevant.

'Yes and no,' Hiccup shimmied his hand in the air. 'I wanted to make a statement, reveal to the people of Berk that hunters killed Windy. I had no idea if they would rally in a hunt or sit back let things unfold like most people do. Because ultimately, to most of them yeah it sucks but very few are actually going to be inspired to do anything about it. The attack on the docks for example; you say private security were chasing assailants but when have security firms ever allowed open gunfire in populated areas? This isn't America. We don't do that here,' he stressed combing out the subtle details.

'Are you suggesting they were, _inspired_ people who broke into the docks?' Erika proposed sensing the theme.

Hiccup merely shrugged at the idea. 'I'm not the only rich person on Berk.' The trailer rocked back and forth as the lorry came to a halt and the engines shut off causing him to push up from the floor.

'We here?' Erika asked?

'Sounds like it' Hiccup replied reaching for the door controls.

Natural light spilled into the trailer with Toothless pushing his way to freedom. 'Whoa, easy Bud. He's not a fan of the trailer. Hates long trips. I mean what do you expect? He's a dragon, they're meant to roam the sky's.'

'You truly believe that?' Erika posed.

There were a couple of connotations in her question, the trouble was Hiccup just wasn't able to read which one she was asking. 'Well you know that's what we do in our spare time. Who knows maybe it gives an advantage maybe it doesn't… look. Erika, there was a time where all of this was beyond my reach. I went day by day generally unnoticed, only a few friends and my mother's legacy to cast me in her shadow. I was teased for being small and a bit of a nerd, that's just how things were. I just copped it on the shoulder and moved on because there were better things to do than dwell but believe it or not. I still miss a large part of those days. I miss the simplicity, the surety of things; there was no threat on my life or on those around me. It was just Dad, Diane, Windy and myself. The only reason I am here is because of him,' he pointed to Toothless who was now sitting patiently feeling the uneasiness from Hiccup.

'Ok, I know it, Dad knows, we all know it… even he knows it,' his voice cracked on impact, the weight of the day's events waring down on him. 'Sorry. I'm just, tired. It's been a long day.'

'The longest is yet to come Hiccup. Still, thank you. I wouldn't be here without him either,' Erika rested a hand on his shoulder offering a small grin of appreciation. 'Anyway, I'd best be off. You could do with an early night, just saying.'

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Erika starting walking back towards the security gates from the delivery zone. 'Saturday always is. See you on TV Erika.'

'Same to you Hiccup. Same to you,' she called mid step.

As Erika disappeared out the gates, Hiccup and Toothless joined up with Barbara and the techs meeting Mala and Astrid at the cargo door to the genetics annex. 'Another fine day for needles, get em' while they're hot they say?' Hiccup remarked as Astrid reached around his neck for a solid embrace. 'How'd you go on the Rollerway?'

Astrid stepped back following on after the others. 'Ava snuck a cheeky line on the inside, couldn't do much with her sister on my back,' she explained sliding one hand past the other to illustrate the manoeuvre.

'Hannah still got her panties in a knot? Nice to see some things don't change,' Hiccup said through gritted teeth feeling the air become cooler.

Toothless trotted past them into the open lobby which lead off into three halls of custom nesting zones for dragons undergoing treatment. Straight ahead of them was a reinforced glass barrier hosting the small arena for studying and training dragons. The sight for some peculiar reason always brought back memories from that dragonology class a few years ago; the one with Astrid and Stormfly's sneaky cameo.

'So. Tell me about the Arena games,' Astrid slugged his shoulder hitting a fresh bruise that he winced to.

'Ahhh,' several recent memories flashed across his mind, the grapple against Krogan, catching the early ball from the launch chute. 'Great, I scored two goals,' he said cheerily.

'Good on you Hiccup! Show those vets how a real rider plays. Is that why Erika was riding in the trailer with you?' Her eye was curious at their unorthodox exit.

Hiccup's eyes wondered ahead as he found himself still holding onto the edge of frustration. 'Yeah, sure.'

Astrid knew the expression well enough. 'I know it's tedious but she's just doing her job. You don't let anyone else report on you remember,' she offered a smirk.

'I know,' he acknowledged in return. 'Just with the current climate, the public eye is not where I want to be.'

'Comes with this lifestyle. Can't change that,' she shrugged her shoulders before her attention was snagged.

Hiccup caught on too finding the posse leading them past the examination room for Toothless' check up. 'Ahh Barbara, the room full of big scary needles is back there.'

'Slight change of plans Hiccup,' she said over her shoulder. 'It's time I formally introduced you to the wing.'

The couple shared a confused glance as Barbara pushed through the door at the end of the corridor before leading all of them down a short set of stairs into a large conference room. With a polished circular table and plenty of cushioned chairs to spare, they found that they were merging with the previous company occupying a few spaces around the table; the faces of whom he recognised instantly.

'It's time you were formally introduced to the masters of their generation and that we also come clean about a few minor details,' Barbara announced settling behind a chair on his left next to Bob.

The company all stood from their seats catching sight of the young man with gracious vigour; smiles lighting up their faces, and forward movement to greet him with open arms. 'By the ancients!' Hugo Mungus jumped up, his brilliant curled moustache a beacon for his face.

He never thought it possible; the lessons in theory, their faces printed in documents now lifting in joy as they beamed upon him. Balmore Flashburn, Albert Wincotter, Jeraline Timor, Bob, Barbara Bavross and of course the hotshot himself, Hugo Mungus. They were the greats, the immortals of dragon racing addressing them with praise in nice sports jackets.

'Hiccup, Astrid, Mala. I'd like to officially introduce you to the Defenders of the Wing,' Bob announced, his arms wide. 'Please take a seat.'

As they were set to join them at the table, Hotshot dashed forward reaching an arm out to Hiccup. 'In all my years I've never seen a man ride a dragon like you do son. Hugo Mungus, the Hotshot. It is an honour to meet you Hiccup Haddock and welcome from all of us,' Hotshot grounded his words with power, his brilliant smile only amplified by the twinkle in his eyes.

'I… I don't know what to say. Um heh. Thank you?' In truth Hiccup was ultimately stunned by the fact the Hotshot himself was basking in the honour of meeting him.

'Wait. No, no this isn't right, this, you… you are the great immortals of dragon racing. The people that I… that we,' he gestured between Astrid and himself as she too was perplexed. 'have studied since we started.'

'Most riders have studied at least one of us in their career,' Hotshot nodded affirming their exclamation before leaning in closer. 'But who broke my record hmmm?' he chuckled as his eyes drifted towards Toothless who sat idly by taking in all the new faces.

With the table set, Flashburn and Bob relieved two files from their satchels each containing a set of printed documents. Upon inspection, they quickly realised the information before them was a manifest of dragon trapping equipment ranging from small snare wires to larger mangler cannons. As such, the details came with courier information, shipping and depot addresses; a bread trail of sorts to lead them on the trail of the Hunter's depository movements.

'Ok I'll ask. Where did you get this?' Hiccup rose his hand as the silence remained settled around the table.

Barbara released a sigh setting down her copy of the document. 'At approximately five am this morning, Balmore, Hugo, Bob and I ran a pre-emptive undercover operation at the Southside docks based on information were managed to acquire from the Wingmaiden club's registry and their chief of acquisitions, all thanks to you Hiccup. Your _brave_ decision to speak with Tina Powers certainly paid off,' he didn't miss the hint of astonishment.

'This is a story I must hear. Very few can and I mean _very_ few have the power to defy Perpetina's prowess let alone pry her for information,' Hotshot leant forward for his input.

'Later Hugo,' Barbara dismissed him. 'We managed to infiltrate a secure and modified warehouse undergoing a clearance of their inventory; the manifest being the only data we were able to recover before we were discovered.'

Bob followed on with a straight lip, his eyes focused on a particular spot on the table. 'By which point we made a new and more troubling discovery; Ryker Grimborn is active once again both in allegiance with the dragon hunters and in collaboration with Krogan.'

'Do you suppose he's running the operation? It's befitting of his motives and ideals,' Wincotter inquired.

'No. He can lead a hunting raid but he's no tactician, those attributes lie with his brother Viggo. He'd be a more likely candidate with his Masters in business commerce, if not for the fact his activity is accounted for; employment history for the last five years at Blackburn Accountancy offices, curious considering his convicted past but word is they keep a close eye on him. No red flags of any kind.' Flashburn countered filing his notes together before inhaling a deep breath; a troubled look in his eye. 'Darius Bludvist. He's the man behind all of this.'

'Drago,' Hotshot drew the name out. 'Aye, this is very disturbing.'

Flashburn nodded to Bob to continue with his accounts. 'Up until this morning we weren't sure but the resurfacing of Ryker fits the pieces together. Just over a week ago, we sent a team to recover the case file referring to Valka Haddock's accident and the information found in the wreckage of her vehicle. The evidence on hand and an issue with tire markings concludes that Drago ordered for Valka to be assassinated; who better than his skilled subordinates.'

Hiccup felt his breath hitch, the pressure on his chest gripped him tightly as a sickening feeling washed over him; his gut churned and he all but felt the nausea hit him square. Several eyes darted to him, Astrid already reaching over for reassurance as his eyes seemed to fade in and out of comprehension.

'How, what. Why? Why would he do that?' Hiccup gasped grounding his palm on the table.

Flashburn, Bob and Barbara all exchanged glances with one another before Bob allowed for Flashburn to lead. 'In the months leading up to her passing, your mother was working on a research project that stretched far into the North. So too was Drago, they seemed to be competing against one another in a race of their own to find what they referred to as, the Alpha. What we don't know is what she found that caused him to strike. Her last note. _I have found it. One of the greatest secrets in dragon kind. If Drago knew, he could spell disaster across more than just Berk. The world would be at risk…_ '

Flashburn placed down the notes and slipped them inside the folder. 'These are being left to you Hiccup. I think you'll find more use from them,' he slid the document across the table for Hiccup to reach out.

Peering inside, he found that the edges of the pages were a little torn, as if peeled out of a book. 'So if Drago's the man we're after. What use is the manifest?' Hiccup inquired, his voice a little shaky under the pool of straining emotions. 'Shouldn't we be converging on him?'

'As much as we'd like to, there's one other complication to consider. You,' Flashburn stated with a stern eye.

'Me?' Hiccup frowned, his mind not quite up to speeds as far as deducting the obvious anomaly in the equation.

'For some reason, Drago has a thorough interest in you. He's pulled you out of tough areas in the past, offered you a place in the championships despite the threat you pose to his operations. He clearly wants something from you in return but we have no idea what that is,' Flahsburn pressed his palms against the table in his own frustrations. 'Until we know what that is. We can't risk an open investigation, or he'll be spooked. Chances are the intrusion this morning is sure to have his men on the move and on high alert.'

'Where are they now?' Timor asked.

'A depot outside of Tyr,' Flashburn explained reading off his copy of the manifest. 'In any case, the fact that…'

Movement behind Hiccup caught Flashburn's attention which in turn captured the entire company. 'Sorry I'm late. Yalvuana seeped in the trailer again,' a dancing voice echoed through the room.

Unsurprisingly, Hiccup was utterly surprised; not at her Threadtail seeping poison, that was understandable but that the last chair of the table was claimed by Melody Termagant.

In any case there seemed to be an unsettling cloud of contempt that filled his chest, a feeling that was far too disturbed by the secrecy around him. In a secret organisation run by secret agents left in secret by his mother whose own life evidently was riddled with secrets, he'd have thought there was a degree of entitlement to this information. Clearly that degree was still limited. So it had come to light, out of the blue but well within the bounds of logic that Mala's last veteran rider was a member of the Defenders of the Wing. The information as such pieced itself together; her resignation to the Independents, the subtle tips and hints in the past few weeks all subtle nods to the fact she was playing a guardian figure on the track. Here he thought it was Toothless and himself, a lone pair against the masses, yet a pair of eyes friendly in nature was there with him all the time, it shouldn't have felt as bad but stacked upon the previous revelation about his mother, it was just too much.

Hiccup took one look, shook his head and stood from his chair leaving the files on the table as he disappeared out the door, Toothless in toe sensing his companion's distress. Melody clearly confused about the odd reaction compared to earlier in the day was caught half way between sitting down as she darted between the others looking for explanation. Astrid and Mala were sharing deeply concerned expressions and muffled whispers but there yet to be any movement. She straightened up to follow when Astrid held out her hand.

'Wait,' her voice was level but her eyes spoke a degree of pain. 'Give him… Give him space. He needs it.'

Melody paused letting the words sink in enough that she sunk back into the chair; Astrid would know, yet for the remainder of the meeting, she couldn't pass the sinking feeling in her gut.

 ** _In the Corridor…_**

'Do you ever wonder, if we kept our secret?' Hiccup all but mumbled as he sat slumped forward against Toothless' resting head. 'I reckon we could've explored the world, you and me. We could have left the races behind and travelled to the highest peaks, the lowest caves; the edge of the world calling us to it. We still could..? What could they do? You and me Toothless, against the world. Gods, it feels that way sometimes.'

He lolled his head back in grounds of hysteria. 'Do you remember before all this, before Windy died. We'd just race, train, race again. Break a law or two,' he could help but snigger at the absurdity of the notion.

Toothless grumbled nudging his head into Hiccup's chest. 'That's right Bud, just you and me against the world. Champion racers, breaking records every year,' he threw his arms out mocking the idea as the words left his mouth.

They eventually settled upon Toothless' scales mindlessly working them with his finger tips. 'Whoop-dee-doo.'

Toothless nudged closer coming to rest his head in his lap, the shock grounding him back to the empty hallway beyond the conference room, a soft blue light encompassing them with heightened shadows. 'What are we doing Toothless?' He stared into those luminous green eyes peering back at him before he hugged his dragon's head, resting his own against him as the weight rolled over his shoulders and into his gut.

Footsteps approaching them weren't enough to draw his attention, not this time. 'This isn't great, I know. But we need you to be on board if this is going to work,' Melody stated, her tone somewhat sympathetic yet strict enough that it removed the element of choice.

'Why?' He looked up to meet her eyes.

She stepped forth and sat down far enough away that they were out of arms reach. 'Leaving your contract out of this, you have the greater influence of the people. You've caused enough noise to attract attention and so people are watching you, not me. You.'

'Same attention got Windy killed. Same attention leads to violence, espionage and... and aerial brawling,' his voice grew as the frustrations boiled amongst the stew of stress and confusion. 'The same attention that led to my mother's death!'

Melody didn't retort with a heated response, or any for that matter; she remained silent watching the frustration bubble over in twitches and rapid eye movement with Hiccup. 'And there is going to be a lot more before this is over. No one could have predicted these turns of events Hiccup. Even your mother was short handed,' she cast him a serious glance which only fuelled the heat in his veins.

He shook his head facing the other way. 'Ok look, Astrid said to give you space for a while longer too but the thing is we don't have time to get caught up in doubts and confusion and loss. The team needs you just as much as they need me but I can't spy for them.'

'Why not!' his eyes were dark.

'Because my job is to watch over you,' her expression was stern as were her words. 'Great dilemma isn't it? Flashburn had approached me before the turn of the season with the task but your success and reputation proved to be more influential. You are the better rider. So I was tasked with keeping an eye on you, to nudge you in the right direction without outright helping you. Beyond the team events, we can't openly work together like you did with Astrid last year. I'm simply back up, an insurance policy in case something goes wrong.'

'Insurance?' Hiccup exclaimed pushing himself to his feet. 'Oh and so they have the right to gamble with lives now?'

'No. Because we aren't soldiers. We're barely _spies_ ,' she used that word with distain. 'We are dragon riders Hiccup. For now, Flashburn and the others can manage the ground work but there will come a time where they will need us to push for the end.'

Hiccup rolled his eyes turning away from her to Toothless as he rose to his feet. 'It… it's not as bad as it looks; see how far we've come from just Tina's Powers' info. All you did was ask and they did the rest. That's all it is,' Melody continued.

'You know it comes off suspicious. They know where I stand with this, helping me is just bad for business,' he faced her side on, eyes cast downwards.

'They're celebrity riders serving as entertainment for fans. Their passion is riding; in all honesty, most either don't know or don't actually care so long as they have a shot at the championships. It's why I admire your friend Dagur, he lives for entertaining,' Melody wore a soft smile which in turn brought a glimmer of a smirk from Hiccup.

'Dragon riders then?' He said softly.

'Dragon riders,' she affirmed. 'For now.'

With a deep breath that seemed to hush the raging storm a little. 'What do you say Toothless. You and me, against the world?'

The Night Fury retracted his teeth warbling with delight before swiping his tongue up over his face. 'Gah, Toothless, hey! It doesn't, wash, out!'

 _I won't lie, I'm still angry. But I think where it comes from is a place I thought I was able to burry over the years. Some people hunt the truth for a chance at revenge where others simply seek closure, an answer in which to settle upon. Me, my best guess is somewhere in between; a tangled web of conflicting emotions where I try to remain calm in the light that revenge doesn't go down a treat, at least as Dad put it. Yet, I cannot stand by knowing that I have been manipulated by Drago, his deceptions and lies have created a waterfall of disaster and terror in this city… And I was foolish enough to dive head first into it. At least for now, he isn't aware of how much we know; we play the game straight, maintain appearances until such a time that we can strike back.. We were right after all, a conspiracy within the leagues; corruption that stems from the source itself. Except it leaves one question, if Drago is hunting dragons, why are they being brought into the races?_

 _The Defenders took a risk hunting North into Tyr for the depot but word reached them in time as it was abandoned no less. Drago was clearly keeping a close eye now, moving his assets around Berk relatively untraceable. Luckily for us there was a man keeping watch from a distance, an early dispatch sent as soon as they obtained copies of the manifest. At this rate we could track the one shipment of cargo but with the news that there were more scattered about region, all we could do was wait and see if they converged._

 _In the meantime, it was business as usual, Event 5, the Wilderwest Fields' Gauntlet…_

'How are you holding up there Hiccup?' Barbara called in seeing the flash of colours burn across the sullen sky.

'Powers has me on the inside, she won't get far though,' he replied sternly tucking flush against the saddle as Toothless barrel rolled between swinging arms. 'Alright Bud, show 'em what you got!'

Toothless barked with fury, his eyes narrow and sound determination pushing him on a tight path alongside Anora. Both rider and dragon peered back for a glimpse at the darkness only to find the air empty with fading light. Sudden movement on the inside brought shock to her dragon as she darted outwards allowing Toothless to complete his spiral from underneath.

'Nice work!' Hiccup cheered triumphantly stealing a quick glance at his point.

 _The Gauntlet at Wilderwest Fields felt different and not just because of the mangler arms. A new light perhaps or a mind set that was intently focused on being there in the moment as opposed to internalising psyches. As a bonus Krogan was riding in a separate heat, his score jutting him up into the top tier whilst we worked our way back. The Headline come Sunday was very insightful however:_

 _'Night Rider Man or Myth. Championship rookie Harold Haddock is once again proving why he has the makings of an immortal.'_

 _I've been told not to indulge in my ego from all angles, Dad, Mala, Barbara especially, Astrid no doubt, the techs and even at school, the gang have had a word in about it. Fishlegs was very particular in his wording, something along the lines of, 'Ego is the mother of assumption which is first prey to reality.' It took a few hours to figure out exactly what that meant, within might I add, a really long week of school._

'Hiccup? Harold Haddock?' why did that voice feel like a knife in his brain; Mr Ack had a pleasant enough voice normally.

Reality snapped back as did the aching in his shoulder and the heaviness of his eye lids. 'Huh, Uuuugh. Sorry sir,' he rubbed his eyes with a few short glances coming his way from other students. 'Long night.'

'Compound interest, Principle of two grand, at four point five percent three times a year for six years. What did Billy make on his investment?' Mr Ack asked patiently.

'Oh, sorry um,' Hiccup tapped at his calculator: 2000(1+0.045/3)^3x6. 'Two thousand, six hundred and fourteen point six, eight.'

Mr Ack inked the number up on the white board. 'There, see. Fame may have its perks but if you can't pay your interest fees,' he pointed the pen in his direction letting the though simmer. 'Now Astrid…' he paused only to find her completely passed out on her desk.

Hiccup received the eyes back on him as he stumbled over his foggy mind. 'Ahh, even longer night. I'll catch her up on it.'

 _Can you really blame us, worked until our hands are stuck to the grips, aching in our thighs leaving us too weak to walk properly. Simple and Compound interest may be important but we have time before it'll become quite relevant I'm sure._

 _It's May now and still Drago continues moving his equipment. Our field man reported in and the word is they are still active on contract jobs, 'retrieving' dragon specimens. It seems my speech last year didn't hold much force with them returning to action. Regardless, Flashburn assures me there is a possible silver lining to all this; convergence, the shipments will at some point all return to the city. It's still a cycle of the same questions though, why is Drago bringing them back home? For now it's back to the watch, if something changes in the destination, then we will strike._

 _As for the ensuing season, a return to the towering likes of The Fall, for the event six relay quickly putting any thoughts of 'Interest, Duchamp and Truth Trees' out the window._

 ** _May 6, 2017, Event 6 || 'The Fall' Relay 1_**

'Watch your six Bud!' Hiccup manually shifted the stirrups for Toothless into a sloppy evasion as Krogan thundered from behind.

The Night Fury barked in protest glaring hard at the Singetail as the track rose into the climb of the tower. He could feel the fire in his veins at the sight of the snake, every fibre brimming with the need to lash out and knock him out of the sky. He forced himself to channel his anger, his frustrations forward into the climb ahead and reach the apex before he would.

The peak was basked in the heavy hues of the early evening with the first lights of the city sparking as they rose. 'Back to you Bud. All yours now,' he noted switching the tail back to automatic as they curled into the dive down the centre of the building.

A flash of red obscured their vision as their flight path was disrupted by Titan. The barrage for space brought them dangerously close to the surface of the structure with Toothless ducking tightly through a short series of support beams.

'Whoooa!' Josh grimaced at the sight keying into his ground's comms. 'Can we have a video reference for Krogan on the bounds of reckless flying,' he turned to face Sadie as she too was feeling perturbed by the manoeuvre. 'A lesser rider would have struck those beams.'

'It's been denied. No actual contact was made,' Sadie relayed the information with slight agitation to her voice.

The dragons pulled out through the entrance with Krogan leading tightly on the inside offering no gap to exploit. 'And there's the final scores on the screen now, Krogan and Bekermann leading first place with Haddock and Termagant in second…'

 _It was dirty play, I was pissed and he knew it. If not for Melody, a part of me was willing to take things further and go against what Dad said; the way he smirked out the side of his face said it all. But I didn't, as much as it burnt inside. Once my helmet was removed and saw myself in the mirror, figuratively speaking; it was as if a calm was allowed to settle upon me with sense and reason to snuff out the fire._

 _I've never felt that way before. So furious and yet, so horrified with myself…_

 _May 18, we got lucky with a set of eyes on the coast tracking a shipment of dragons from out at sea. Even beyond our boarders they aren't safe but it does make me wonder; Mum's notes make a few mentions of deep sea explorers but something still keeps the dragons close to Berk. Comparing her notes with other supporting activity and the trajectory of the hunter's ship, they're pushing the boundaries further every year. I guess you could say one day they'll be reaching the coasts of Greenland or even Sweeden… If there are any left by that time._

 ** _May 20, 2017, Event 7 || The Rookery Run_**

 _Like the boat faring, Annual Regatta, the races hold an event for the Championship league alone that pamper for those rev heads and speed demons looking for a fix. A little interpretation of the original dragon race first held by our ancestors many centuries ago. The Rookery Run, a sprint from the cliffs of Thor's Shoulders just North of the city over the bay to the nesting grounds of the dragons in the South. One hundred and forty three kilometres, all fifty six dragons. What could possibly go wrong?'_

'When you write in your book there, do you write as if speaking to yourself or someone else?' Skulder asked, his tone fairly wonderous as if the thought came to him on a whim.

'What?' Hiccup eyed him curiously not entirely sure what he meant.

'As in, do you write for someone to read later, or is it just self reference. Or is it all expositional nonsense to pass time?' Skulder pursed his lips.

Hiccup stayed his pen before slipping it inside and shutting the journal. 'You know, I've been doing this for nearly three years now. And every time I open it, I still ask that same question.'

'Three years eh? Around the time you found him isn't it?' he pointed towards Toothless rolling across the floor. 'Huh.'

Hiccup merely cast an eye not taking too much notice of the implications. 'Right. Well, best be getting up there. How was the suit after last?'

'Better actually. How do you like the casket?' he asked raising his brow as he reached for the crate containing the pieces.

Hiccup stumbled into a moment of hesitation as he opened up the journal again logging one final note. _By the way, Skulder got me a glass casket for the suit to be put on display at home. A little narcissistic maybe but it's an intuitive design._

'It's nice, though my friends might accuse it of inflating my ego,' he jested with a shrug as he set the book down and lifted up the hex mesh.

Within the hour, he was kitted out and waiting upon the saddle overlooking the expanse of the city. With the sun shining high, the many windows bounced light around like a glistening artificial sea. A helicopter was buzzing overhead with a light rack fastened to its sides, the current lighting sequence simply a full red bar.

He tapped at his gauntlets for the pre flight check and wiggled the tail controls before switching it to automatic. 'Alright Toothless, we're set to go on the green,' he said before his HUD lit up with a horizonal line and tracking markers leading straight to the Rookery.

The lights flashed in their usual sequence before the dragons all surged forward like waterfall over the ridge's edge. The wall of dragons slowly formed into an arrow head through the air as the leading dragons pushed for speed coasting over the city before the docks quickly fell away behind them. In Hiccup's mind, he knew that the inevitability of a straight sprint could come to a fairly clear result, the other half however was fighting it back taking into consideration Murphy's law. When Toothless pushed lower against the sea line, it was becoming clear just who was in line for the prestigious title of Rookery Runner. The air was fill with the shrill whistle of Toothless' untamed velocity as he surged ahead leading the pack at a distance.

'My Gods Sadie. Unless they have a technical failure with that tail I think it's pretty obvious who our Runner is this year,' Josh shook his head in simultaneous admiration and disbelief.

 _Like I said, letting off steam. Well, it was meant to in some respects; the higher grossing riders cashing in on speed alone puts pressure on the heavier riders who excel in the games with contact control. Krogan's ten place short fall had his temper rising but not so much as a word was shared, not this time around. One could call it a temperament that changed with the winds, cool, calm and calculated one day, boiling with fury the next._

 _Looking ahead into the regimen, there is a bit of a hill leading into the mid season and with temperatures rising for the approach of summer, the sky's are rapidly changing too. Storm season is on route leaving the sun to become an introvert at a party, there but hiding away for most of the time. On the Defenders front, things are beginning to take traction with our spies able to pick up on radio chatter throughout the region. Soon enough Defenders were stationed in the far east towards Outland city, the Northern coast by Berserk city and fringing the Amber Wastelands. From what they've sent back, Drago is planning something big; movement is heaviest on the coasts and yet, there are no ships looking to leave port. His hunters are continuing to bring stuff in whether it be dragons from out at sea, or foreign materials. Either way, another few weeks should give us time to prepare._

 _Melody made a note back to our discussion in the Sanctuary corridor, for some reason she seems to believe my general interest in the defenders movements to be the seeds of activism. I thought I made it clear the first time that I didn't want to take to the field. At least that's what I was telling myself at the time. It wouldn't be safe either way, too many people know my face and I don't do guns, call it a reactionary traumatic experience putting up walls if you want, I'll stick with preservation._

 _The second Gauntlet event is next which also marks the final run on The Fall this season. It minimises the disruptions for the general public with the city based track only in operation for half the year. Adding a gauntlet suite to it however took some engineering I'd rather not invest time into learning, what with Skulder and Ben keeping me busy on upgrading the suit, I wouldn't have the time anyway._

 ** _June 3, 2017, Event 8 || 'The Fall' Gauntlet 2_**

'This. Is. Not. Remotely safe!' Hiccup winced as Toothless barley sliced through the gap between rotating arms acting like cogs.

Their narrow escape put them on the long angle at the end of the building manoeuvres with vertical arms swinging full revolutions and penalty gate springing up without much than a second's notice. The first lap had proven difficult enough but with his lead on Krogan, he was pushing extra hard forcing Hiccup into an unsustainable defence on two fronts. The final column pass before the rise up Berk tower approached and Krogan left nothing to the imagination as he telegraphed what was to be a heavy barge for the inside. Losing that advantage would put Hiccup and Toothless out of their pattern for the climb as the altitude messed with Titan's orientation. Hiccup leaned hard towards the column narrowly avoiding a wayward penalty grid right as Titan surged in to claim the pass as his own. Out of the corner of his eye however, Hiccup saw the azure storm of Anora swooping in towards Titan from the outside leaving enough space for Toothless to barrel roll underneath and soar cleanly into the climb. Melody held her ground using the height to hurt Krogan's momentum as they dipped into the fall itself.

They held the ground together into the final lap which held a certain familiar quality with it, much like a certain someone he was growing steadily familiar with. Whether out of a spot in his heart that was revelling in the reminiscent feelings or not, Hiccup gestured forth allowing Melody to soar across the line for the win. Back on the ground, Hiccup and Toothless sauntered up to Anora before he leant back against his dragon with an arched brow.

'What was that you said about sacrificing play out of virtue?' he teased watching as Melody's brow rose incredulously.

'Wow,' she scoffed with humour behind it. 'I'm not the one who let me win.'

'True. But it feels good doesn't it, working as a team?' he noted waiting patiently for how she might perceive the idea.

Somehow, she seemed to know where his mind was resting; the comfortable plains of the past no doubt. 'Sometimes, it does, other times… It's reassuring to know your capable on your own.'

A small metaphorical pin pierced his chest inflaming it with a very minute but noticeable throb. 'I suppose. Then again, we aren't really alone are we?' he turned to Toothless scratching his jaw. 'You always have my back don't you Bud, huh? Yes you do, yes you do,' He reach up around his neck feeling the sun soaked scales against his cheek.

 ** _June 17, 2017, Event 9 || 'Icarus' Race_**

 _There has been an arrest. A local man in collaboration with a hunter cell holding out in Berk was apprehended once before for crimes related to narcotics. Since his release, he had been monitored and remained clean of any illicit substances but an influx of decent pay sounded some small bells. The man was trailed and later arrested along with three colleagues related to animal trafficking and illicit materials. It's a small win in reality but it feels glorious nonetheless, traction made by the people and we had no implications in it whatsoever. I'll be honest though, I wish I'd learnt about this after the race; rattling nerves are not something you want when facing the extreme dives and climbs of the Icarus track for the first time this season, especially in drenching rains…_

The buzz was sending tremors through his arms, equal parts anticipation and vigour as he set determined eyes ahead. It was energising, empowering, like adrenaline was pumping directly through his system. To his left Krogan was holding his gaze to the track, the pouring deluge sprinkling off the gleaming surfaces of their armoured plates. With the darkness to his advantage and Toothless poised and ready to hunt for that win. On his right however, Melody had her eye dancing between the rivals, a storm in her eyes, like the one that filled the sky was brewing between them and for once, it looked as though Hiccup was revelling in it. He was on edge when they met before the race, even Astrid had made a note to her that he still seemed distant when they last had a moment to one another. Be it the recent news from the Defenders of the Wing or something else, she wasn't sure; either way, Hiccup was not himself. This shroud, this darker aura about him was present more so than ever and it had them feeling more than uneasy.

The lights flashed and the moment green light illuminated the glistening surface of the launch rig, Hiccup was hard on his commands driving Toothless towards the first incline. 'I'm going dark. Toothless, low skim,' he instructed activating shadow mode before Toothless tucked in flying close to the rings guiding their position around the mountainside.

Icarus was where Wilderwest Fields met The Fall and it was the bane to all whom rode it suffering from both exhaustion and even some vertigo symptoms. Situated on the Western coast as opposed to Frigga's bluff in the East, the tall towers of stone and hills brought a unique elemental challenge for the riders as they battled both high winds and the crashing seas below. The other more frustrating aspect was the layout of the track which appeared to run the circuit twice if not for the fact it simply looped around on similar paths leaving riders battling a mental game on top of everything else.

The initial arc rose high up and around a column pass doubling as spectator towers able to catch a full rotational view of the action. Hiccup couldn't hear the cries of the crowds from behind the glass panels keeping them dry but their flailing arms were unmistakeable. To them however, he was no more than a shadow attacking the ridge with precision cutting very close to the earth. From the peak of the ridge, it sent them hurtling towards the sea, the rain seemingly slowing down with them as they plummeted before a crack of lightning lit the sky with tremendous force. Krogan was hot on his tail whether he realised it or not cutting a straight line in front of the main pack. The spotlights posted around the spectator towers may have offered brief glimpses with the water's reflective sheen illustrating a silhouette.

The second column pass brought them right by the untamed tempest of waves before curving into a steady ascent on a long arc towards the launch rink. 'The riders are on the return pass, Krogan and the Songbird, Melody Termagant battling it out for the advantage with Powers, Zygan and Friedman holding up the middle. Carlos Beckermann is doing his best to keep up but his Picklebroggle is having a hard time in this storm and the Night Rider… is nowhere to be found. Hmph.'

As if on cue, Hiccup deactivated shadow mode illuminating his suit as Toothless soared along the adjacent path to the start rink. 'Whoa! There he is ladies and gentlemen, trailblazing ahead of the competition with ease. At this rate, we're hesitant to even call this a race but it's not over yet. One false move and the sharks will be dining a bountiful feast.'

Sadie snapped her head with a look of horror. 'Don't worry folks we won't actually let that happen,' Josh covered for himself feeling her heat glare burn at his face.

The second half of the track opposed it's gratuitous ascension to the first half with a steady slope around the spectator tower before continuing the low altitude along the sea surface towards a tall climb back to the starting rink. It wasn't until Hiccup had secured that first lap that he leant down to Toothless with a new plan.

'No good riding like this if Melody can't keep up. Let's have some fun. Hah!' He leant back on the grips letting Toothless drag on their momentum until the others had caught up.

Keeping an eye on the gap between them, Hiccup angled the tail manually until they slotted perfectly between the dragons before Toothless pulled in behind Titan. 'Hiccup, what are you doing?' Barbara called in, her tone at odds as suspected.

'Greeting the competition,' he quipped before guiding Toothless on Titan's left.

With eyes that gleamed with power, they were nonetheless hidden beneath the mask. When Krogan met the illuminated ocular ports, Hiccup did not fail to notice the moment of hesitation that fazed his enemy. His enemy? It wasn't like him to label a person with such absolution and yet, he couldn't seem to find a word more befitting for Windy's murderer. He tucked in and rolled in under Titan sliding up beside him before completing the arc with a finish on the roll that shot him ahead. Krogan leaned hard forcing Titan to evade the Night Fury which threw him off his path as the track descended hard towards the sea. He countered with a quick adjustment that spiralled him into the descent but Toothless was already on his trajectory braking his momentum completely.

'GAARGH!' Krogan growled feeling his weight shift uncomfortably in the saddle as gravity play havoc with their balance.

'The Night Rider has his grips on Krogan, he is throttling the champion single handedly with abrasive blocking manoeuvres and tactics he's not normally known for,' Josh noted as the riders skimmed the surface of a wave on the return.

'I agree, Haddock's had his moments in the past but never so much as an abrasive offensive like this,' Sadie concurred, her lips pursed as anxiety slowly built around them.

'From the moment these two encountered one another on the track they have been pursuing a violent feud; always at one another with risky and dangerous passes,' Josh continued.

Sadie pushed the mic away from herself. 'If we look at the records, Krogan was the first aggressor, his actions at Caliban caves certainly sparked something,' she was tapping away at her console brining up footage of the past events. 'Then there was the tackle at the arena match in April, Toothless literally threw Titan against the pylon.'

'I dunno Sadie, the way these two battle one another suggest some kind of history before the season began,' Josh suggested to a wary expression in return.

'I'm serious, there was no provocation that day; see, Krogan doesn't hesitate one second, his form is locked and aimed at Haddock like an eagle hunting its prey,' he indicated pointing at the way Titan's talons were poised. 'If their battles escalate, it'll put the other riders at risk.'

'Are you suggesting a notice of conduct?' Sadie asked.

'Yes. Nothing major though, these two bring the biggest audiences from across the world. Just something to keep them in check,' he explained before Sadie left her seat to go issue the inquiry.

'What happened between you?' Josh muttered to himself as he followed them intently through the view port.

Luckily, Hiccup and Krogan kept the brawling to themselves but even in that respect, the techs on either side were growing increasingly nervous. The final pass of the column was wrought with passion and fury as Toothless barked a terrible cry staggering Titans persistence. Krogan fought hard to keep control of his dragon whilst Hiccup remained in sync guiding and adjusting as needed to clamp down the pressure. At last he swooped towards his enemy and with one hand he removed his helmet to finally reveal those eyes of power and disaster.

'I know what you've done!' he bellowed through the storm before tucking low and letting Toothless drive a hard path across the finish line in first.

He could only feel them rising and soaring into victory with his eyes closed to the rain and winds. Helmet still in hand, he rose it to the sky to the cheers of the crowd, the sounds filling his ears and fuelling him with a sense of hard won achievement. On return to the pits however, the fanfare was all but sunk as he was met with the shadow of fear from his small crew. Sitting in the corner cast partly in shadow however, Barbara was level, her expression toneless if not forming the most subtle of smiles. Not that Hiccup could see as his mind was racing too fast to properly articulate reason; only that he knew something was wrong.

Time being the grand conveyer of revelation of course caught up with Hiccup the next day; a letter of notice regarding his conduct from the League. There was no request for an audience or any formal matter involved, just a warning about safe conduct on the track regarding the consistent brawling between Krogan and himself.

 ** _Drago's SUV convoy…_**

'You're pleasantly quiet. Why?' Drago hummed as he watched Krogan stare off through the window.

He didn't say a word instead slipping out the letter of notice and handing it to Drago. 'Hmm,' he chuckled reading the words for himself. 'Heard about that.'

'The boy called me out during the race,' Krogan found his tongue again, eyes still averted.

'And what did he say?' Drago replied, folding the letter.

Finally, he met Drago face to face. 'Say? He didn't just say. First, he removed his helmet in the middle of the storm and then he yelled, _I know what you've done.'_

Drago didn't budge, his face remained neutral. 'You held your ground.'

'Don't ignore the issue Drago. Three men under charges from trafficking, we're a month late, there's talk of mutiny, even desertion and now this. They are catching up. Project Shellfire will fail,' Krogan stressed, his voice firm but not raised beyond necessary within the vehicle.

Drago sighed shaking his head. 'I wonder why you even bother to give me council when every time, you're three steps behind. The men who were arrested are irrelevant, if they were caught, they deserve to be in jail. The time delays are out of our control, simple men are not interested in urgency. As for this talk of desertion, you know my price.'

'And what about Project Shellfire?' Krogan asked calmly.

'Irrelevant. Finished. No longer in our interests. Viggo declared the venture beyond our current financial interests. He is a man of numbers. But, that means he does lack a little imagination. To me, Shellfire was always just a stepping stone to something greater,' Drago explained. 'In time, you'll see.'

'In the meantime you want me to keep Haddock… distracted?' Krogan submitted, being careful with his words.

'It's all I ask of you now. Harold Haddock is unravelling at the seams, his lust to uncover the mystery of his mother's past will be the instrument of his own destruction,' Drago confirmed. 'Is your team for the relay ready?'

A different subject but he knew what he referred to. 'I have six of our best, three champions, three Intermediates.'

'Good,' Drago nodded once. 'Don't forget, they average your score.'

 ** _July 1, 2017, Event 10 || 'Tournament Central' Infinite Relay Special event._**

 _It's the event many have waited for. Since 1997, every five years, the Dragon Racing Committee host a cross over of the two profession leagues and invites them to assemble teams within their respective clubs for the 'Infinite Special'. The event has Tournament central opened to the public for a full twenty four hour fundraiser event starting at midday on the first day of the Midnight Sun. With music, sideshow entertainment and most importantly, dragon racing. When I say dragon racing however it's a little less intense than our usual workouts; basic laps and lots of them. The clubs work with their riders and organise them into teams for the event with key tags to their personal ID's so as to track personal progress and equate it with the team's collaborative effort. At the end of the day, the scores are multiplied by the number of riders representing the teams and that score is then added to our annual career points. There are three main rules. No aerial contact with riders, teams with Championship riders must have at least one Intermediate rider and a rider from every team must be present on the track at all times._

 _Simple right?_

'And you're sure this is a good idea?' Melody asked mid step as they braved the pleasant warmth of the midsummer sun.

'Come on Melody, it's day one of the Midnight Sun, you have to wait until at least day eight before people start going crazy,' Hiccup retorted with a short snigger. 'Besides, Astrid only got a little excited last year.'

Melody quirked an eyebrow, her disbelief as plain as the constant light for the next two weeks. 'Ehh, ok. After the Coastal Range event she was diagnosed with a temporary case of uncontrollable Euphoria but it's not the point,' Hiccup stressed.

'Oh I'm not saying anything, Gods would know she'd crack my knee caps if I did. No, it's not Astrid I'm worried about,' her eyes settled on the fourth member in their elected squad.

'BROTHER!' That ever remarkable announcement filled his ears.

'Just play along,' Hiccup murmured to Melody. 'Brother!' Hiccup extended his arms preparing for a bone crunching embrace.

As it came, he was pleasantly surprised to find his ribs and lungs were still intact afterwards. 'I. Have. Missed you,' Dagur's smile may have hid his teeth but it was as wide as ever.

'Same here,' he grinned in return despite the fact his energy would always make him feel a little awkward no matter how prepared he thought he was. 'Ahh, thank you for accepting the invite. I figured the people are here for entertainment, who better than Dagur the Deranged,' he bumped the side of his fist against Dagur's chest.

'AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOOhoohoohoohoohoohoohooooooahhhhhh. Quite,' he closed off his megalomaniacal laugh ever so simply.

All the whilst, Hiccup was casting apologetic looks to Melody who was all but stunned senseless. 'You'll get used to… him.

Turning back to Dagur. 'Hey so I heard you and Shattermaster took a nasty tumble last race. Is he ok?'

The crazed expression that Dagur wore with his neatly trimmed beard was silenced as he returned with a serious tone. 'Alas. He's fallen terribly. Nothing too serious but I've had to make other arrangements as far as acquiring a new dragon to ride.'

'Oh really? Who?' Hiccup found that information to be surprising for sure but welcome at that.

Dagur pouted his lips in thought before eyeing him off with a snarky grin. 'Oh, you'll see soon enough. He has a… _striking_ personality.'

Just as Hiccup was about to press for more info, another fist collided with his shoulder, one he knew a little too well. 'GAH! Ow? Why is it always violence with you?' his face quickly falling into that lopsided smile of his as the chuckles feel out from within. 'Thanks for coming,' he said taking Astrid in for a warm hug.

'Wouldn't miss it,' she replied before reaching a hand out to Melody. 'Hey Melody. Still keeping this knucklehead out of trouble for me?'

'Ahh, heh. I'm trying. He's a bit temperamental this one,' she stumbled through her words.

'Well you just got to show him a bit of authority you know, exhibit A, as shown before. The 'Dad' card is very effective or…' she cast him a mischievous glance.

'Please don't,' his brow creased in a rather pathetic attempt for mercy.

'Public embarrassment, preferably at the hands of one Camilla Boggs,' she posed it as if it was a question of preference.

Hiccup simply stared blankly. 'I'm going to go jump in a hole. Come get me when it's time to race.'

'Nooope,' she latched onto his arm. 'We… need to talk,' whether it was a universal law or not, that combination of words never entailed anything good.

'Guess I should leave you to it then?' Melody smiled kindly before heading back towards the pit. 'See you soon.'

'Sure, yeah. Hey, while I'm getting my ear perforated… have a word with Dagur, I mean once you get to know him,' he flailed his hands around leaving the rest of the idea up for the imagination.

'I'll try,' her brow creased with her growing nerves on the matter.

With Melody en-route to test her mettle against el doubly deranged, Astrid and Hiccup strolled across the riders camp surrounding the stadium. Many eyes would cross their paths with recognition, some even with silent gasps and excitable grins on their faces. They could have guessed they were more likely local fans having watched them from the previous season; the association of the them together wasn't as knowledgeable on international grounds.

'Look Hiccup, I don't care if you intend to blank him out of existence. Whenever he is up there today, you are on the ground,' Astrid pointed at his feet. 'There's too much bad, bloody history between you two.'

'Astrid, it's not like I can just ignore it,' Hiccup retorted, tone low and breathing unsteady.

'That's a lie. Because I know you can, I've seen it,' Astrid stated calmly only for him to roll his eyes.

'He killed Windy Astrid,' he gritted his teeth as he said, the words hard in his throat.

'I know, I saw,' she breathed deeply looking him fair in the eye all before he cut in front.

'He killed my Mother too,' his voice was quiet so only she could hear him.

Holding the gaze, she could see there was a darkness in his eyes, one that wasn't there before. 'You don't know that,' she slowed down her speech to make her point clear.

'No?' Hiccup spread his arms. 'What you think… Drago would do it himself? It's beneath him.'

'And yet he came and personally bailed you out of the tribunal. I'd see that as being beneath him too,' Astrid pointed out.

'It was all a trick anyway. A way to manipulate me for his own gain, whatever it is he wants,' he mumbled, browed pressed firmly in a scowl.

'Ok so, obviously you're here because he wants you here, so he can keep an eye on you,' Astrid deducted the logic.

'And?' he said glumly.

'And… by going up there and flying like ahhh, flying angry. Flying when you are angry and hurt helps no one. I know you don't like spying or whatever it is the Barbara has you do, but you can't do that if you've been kicked out for negligence. They need you if we are ever going to beat them,' She tried her best to appeal to his better self, the one that dealt with logic.

He turned away leaning over the railing of the dragon's tether post. 'Hiccup. You can't fight Krogan. You can't.'

'Why,' he murmured.

'Well, he is stronger than you. He has the support of dangerous people, people who have done terrible things,' she led with obvious facts, nothing was more debilitating than reality but at least it was hard evidence.

'This isn't about them, it's about him. When I'm with Toothless, Krogan doesn't stand a chance,' Hiccup slowly turned back to face her, a weariness to his face.

'And this isn't about Toothless. It's about _you_ and what _you_ are going to do, not your dragon,' her voice was laced with an edge of warning, as if leaning towards the tacit ideas behind the words.

He pushed off the post and stepped past her, visible strain and conflicting ideas brimming in his features. 'It's not going to make a difference regardless. Each event after this he will be there. I am going to have to face him one way or another.'

'And that's what I've been trying to tell you. Yes, you will have to race against him but you can't give into this… hate. It's tearing you in two, we all see it. We see the man who wants to do good, who wants people and dragons live together in peace. But you are letting horrors of the past drive and consume you. You have to let go. You have to move on.'

'How? How can I possibly move on when I'm being reminded every time I see his Thorforsaken face!' He raised his voice but she could hear the pain underneath.

With a deep breath to extinguish the fire in her veins, she looked him right in his shadowed eyes. 'Look at me. You stuck out idiots and bullies for fifteen years at school Hiccup. Thor, you still do. This is no different.'

'Yeah, that's school for everyone though,' he deadpanned. 'Everyone gets picked on at some point.'

'Fine,' Astrid held up her hands. 'Huxter Prince. He's not from school.'

'A dissolute brat with delusions of grandeur. I remember yelling at him, we both did,' he said once again sparking a light the fire.

'You also helped save his dragon,' she noted quite strongly holding his cold gaze.

He was silent a little too long which for Astrid, meant he was thinking about it. 'Kind of wish I hadn't,' he grunted.

Astrid snapped her eyes wide and mouth parted in shock. 'My Gods Hiccup! You… I,' from a smouldering fire to a raging inferno. 'Argh! How dare you,' she stepped away looking at him with utter disgust.

'HOW DARE YOU!' she screamed, enough so that a few heads turned in surprise.

Her bones were rattling beneath her skin, boiling fury and disgust creeping out as she was lost between storming away or beating him until he saw sense. 'UGH! After everything that we have endured, you have the nerve to say that!'

'Why, why are you so surprised that I might regret helping someone who attacked us in public? For no other reason than to gloat and spit over my loss!' She could hear it burning through his voice, a new tone that he was working so hard to subdue.

'Because I remember what you said to Erika that day,' she turned on him hard, leaving a hand width of space between them. ' _It was the right thing to do_. And now, everything you stand for. You're willing to throw it all away, for… for revenge? This isn't you. This is not the Hiccup I know.'

'Really?' he grounded out his incredulousness

'Yes,' she stated, all her power intent on keeping herself from lashing out.

'And what am I meant to be!' his voice cracked.

'A good person!' Astrid finalised. 'Someone who does the right thing, even if the world believes it isn't. If you weren't in such a foul mood you'd see it.'

Hiccup finally broke the contact turning away with a face contorted with pain and frustration, the inner turmoil crashing against his frame. 'We've been looking forward to this day for weeks Hiccup. It was supposed… it was supposed to feel like riding free on the winds together, off the coast and beyond like we used to. But you are too caught up in the _tragedy_ of your life to care anymore,' Astrid turned and took those first steps away.

'I'm going back to base. Come back when you aren't feeling so damn sorry for yourself,' She nearly choked on the pain rising in her throat at leaving him there.

But Thor did she know he needed to reconcile with himself; journal or not, he wasn't welcome back until he set himself straight again. On returning to the pits, she could still feel the buzz tremoring through her arms, the way it dawned a sickening sense of guilt and pain in smiting Hiccup for his ignorance and stupidity. It couldn't have gone unsaid but to say it went without an ache of fear and longing would be false on her part. Seeing Cami and Heather down in the pits waiting for her to return shone a glimmer of light on the morning at least. Though, seeing her face mixed and contorted in a glare that was twitching with a sense of internal agony quickly brought down their smiles.

'Oh no,' Heather whispered.

'Astrid what happened?' Cami asked as they dashed forward.

Astrid didn't speak, her eyes locked on the path ahead with heavy feet before a hand wrapped her her shoulder. 'Astrid...? Where's Hiccup?'

She shrugged off Heather's hand a sharp inhale taking steps away before everything finally boiled over. 'ARRGH!' She stormed towards the metal barrier and rammed the steel toe of her boot into the wall leaving a solid dent before smacking her palms against the surface.

Her frustrations did not bare the trails of tears nor continue to thrash and rage like a coastal storm. Hard breaths, eyes tightly bound and her hand curled in a fist against the barrier; almost enough to say that where her fury lie was not entirely outward. If her history was anything to consider, Hiccup had always come through if not from just a sliver of her reasoning, now though, it appeared her powers were diminishing, his mind to hard in stone and centred it all; a simple yet infinitely complex question. What is right?

Her fist slammed against the steel thrice more. 'Gods! Stubborn, unreasonable, son of a half-troll!' Astrid stepped off the barrier with arms locked and seething. 'Why? Why does he keep pushing people away…'

Her eyes snapped open as they were met with the shine of another pair so very familiar. 'Because sometimes, he doesn't realise what's lost until it's already gone,' a nasally yet slightly raspy voice returned.

Hiccup stood behind Cami and Heather much to their surprise, the faint hint of red under his eyes. Astrid's blood boiled at the sight of him, shivering and pale under the sunlight and yet he never averted his gaze.

'You are right,' his words were quiet, slurred even though not mistaken. 'You are always right,' a glimmer of a smile appeared for a brief moment.

Astrid treaded firmly towards him, her brow creased with a darkness he knew well enough towards others but not as well on the receiving end. 'What?'

Hiccup held his ground despite the flash of fear in his eyes. 'You're right,' with a deep breath he did his best to settle the tremor in his arms. 'I… I need to try.'

She didn't offer any hope for respite, her features hard and fuelled by the burning fire in her veins but she could see enough to know he was being honest. He wasn't out of the woods yet, there was a great distance to go before any such clearing could be found but at least for now she could sit with the hope he would heed a bit of wisdom.

'Good,' she said plainly before hesitation seemed to fill the air as the path ahead was unclear.

With the air stale of words, Astrid clenched her teeth before hiking out of there before things became messier. Hiccup was no more inclined to trail instead shifting on his feet before heading inside the pit shelter.

Heather and Cami shared a glance, mouths gaping in confusion. 'What? What just… What kind of half arsed apology was that?' Cami exclaimed.

He glanced at her from the side not quite following. 'Ahhh, it wasn't,' he said, his arms closing defensively as if anticipating an attack.

Cami's jaw dropped with Heather rising her brow. 'I can't believe… wait. What even happened?' she followed.

Hiccup ducked his head wincing at the fresh and painful memory. 'I, said something I shouldn't have, or didn't say. I dunno,' he ran his hand across his face.

Cami kept her distance not quite sure where to stand, the long stands of frosted hair falling over her right side. 'And?' she indicated for him to explain.

'I said I regret helping Braisler, Huxter's dragon at the Pre-league final,' his voice fell into mumbles the moment the girls looked at him the same way Astrid had.

He turned away subconsciously rubbing at his wrists, all before Heather stepped forward. 'Do you?'

The thought caught his attention as he parted his mouth to answer but his thoughts collided with his beliefs and he began questioning whether he did indeed regret it after all this time. 'I… I honestly don't know. After a while you start to treat dragon and rider as one and the same. I don't know.'

'For you,' Heather began. 'That would be true,' she noted as Toothless slowly nuzzled his way into Hiccup's arms.

'I know Dagur, I see similarities… I guess it's something we won't fully understand without dragons of our own,' she offered a small smile.

'Which is interesting considering he just…' Movement from outside the pit caught their attention.

Melody ducked inside, her eyes bright with some kind of amazement of shock, of which they could not tell. 'Hiccup! Hiccup, are you… Hey, so um, Dagur's new dragon just arrived. Aaaand, you're gonna wanna see this.'

His face shifting between expressions, he met the girls with obvious reservations. 'Wanna come?'

Cami's jaw dropped incredulously. 'That's a dumb question,' she sassed leading the way past Melody.

'I'm gonna go check on Astrid,' Heather patted Hiccup's shoulder as they stepped outside

'You sure?' Hiccup asked with certain curiosity.

Heather nodded fairly. 'Oh, trust me. You're in for a surprise. But someone's gotta make sure you still have a neck come tomorrow,' she quipped striding off to where Astrid last headed.

The thought obviously left a chilling sensation right at the base of his skull, nonetheless they parted in higher spirits trekking to the delivery gates where Dagur's dragon trailer had rolled in. In all his research however, only once had he lain eyes on such a marvel; the sketch of which was rough and lacking of significant annotations.

'Oh my Gods,' Hiccup gasped searching for Dagur who was standing back with glee. 'Dagur, what have you done?'

Dagur stepped towards him rapping an arm around his shoulders. 'I, my industrious friend was inspired. Inspired by the words in which you spoke in the Autumn of yesteryear.'

'Inspired?' he exclaimed before huddling closer with a sharpness to his voice. 'You do know what kind of dragon this is? How incredibly rare they are to find, let alone study,' he could feel it, the tremor in his arm returning full swing.

'Believe you me Hiccup. The sharp lass I dealt with was very particular in her methods and might I add, fees for information,' he stepped forward reaching to be handed a swivel top clacker by his lead tech.

'There is only one effective way to train a Triple Stryke,' he spun the clacker a full rotation catching the testy dragon's attention.

He was marked with colours like a wasp, brilliant blacks striped with yellow highlights, small red eyes and a shifty nature. 'That's it big guy. You're alright,' Dagur stepped up resting his palm against the dragon's cheek.

He motioned Hiccup to come closer. 'He won't bite… or sting you. I hope he doesn't haha. That would not be good,' Dagur frowned at a particular spot on the ground.

'Not at all unsettling,' Hiccup muttered as he reach out his hand.

Eyes averted and arm raised, he awaited the Triple Stryke to make the final move, sealing the bond of trust between them. His scales were cool and smooth, the ridge of his horn sharp against his skin as Hiccup finally met him face to face, a soft purr to his ears.

'What did you name him?' He asked running over the dragon's cheek.

'Funny you should ask. In honour of the efforts in acquiring certain deets to certain activities, I named him Sleuther,' Dagur hummed, his grin clearly beholding of greater value.

'Sleuther?' He ran the name over in his head as the idea slowly made itself apparent. 'Sleuther. Sleuth, wait. What details are you talking about?'

Dagur's grin grew wider. 'When I said the lass's fees were particular, I wasn't just talking about training. Turns out, the right attitude, a little intuition and interest; they don't call me Dagur the Deranged for nothing,' he chuckled away leading Sluether back towards the stadium pits.

'Once the racing starts, come see me on your off period,' he gave Hiccup an earnest look, the tacit meaning highlighted in his expression.

Whether it was out of habit or self consciousness, Hiccup checked his surroundings looking for prying eyes and suspicious heads. At this point it may have been too late but given the sensitivity of Dagur's proposed intel, he was right to wait until the focus was on the arena.

Heather's side was looking a little more anxious with Astrid having found herself aimlessly walking around the upper terrace ring of the pits looking out over the arena where showers of people were bustling about with pre-event testing on demountable stages, stalls and other entertainment were already in full swing for the beginning of the main event. The stadium was alive with people bustling around looking for their seats for the afternoon whilst others were making their way onto the field to set up tents and cabanas in the allocated zones. For an event that stimulated all the senses and worked in bringing the city together for a full day of cheer, Astrid couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside; that the colour was a little less saturated, the sounds dulled and even the desire to taste the succulent treats available was drowned by the fear of it being bland. All that was left to settle down upon her was the sense of irony in ridiculing Hiccup for his indignant mood earlier; she'd since fallen into one herself. She had eventually resigned herself to leaning against the fence separating her from the arena field, the footsteps of the odd passer-by ignored as they went, at least until a second pair of arms rested on the railing beside her.

'I've only seen bits of this thing on TV before. A lot bigger in real life than I thought,' Heather commented taking in the sights.

'Usually is,' Astrid mumbled, her face partly muffled by her arms.

'I still think it's amazing though. You up there amongst the best in Berk… no, the world. The best dragon riders in the world,' Heather emphasised the point.

It did little to impress Astrid, her mind too busy fighting itself on layers of double standards and ignoring those thoughts. 'Berk have the only dragon riders,' she said tonelessly.

'I know,' Heather replied though still smiling despite being caught out. 'It's the thought that counts. How are you going?'

'I'm fine,' she said not moving a muscle.

It didn't take a genius to know she was being evasive. 'You do know what 'fine' stands for right?' Heather inquired turning to lean her back against the rail. 'Something my foster Dad told me, fine means: Freaked out. Insecure. Neurotic and emotional.'

Astrid rolled her eyes. 'If that's meant to be helpful…'

'It means I know when you're lying,' Heather cut across leaning back to find her eyes. 'Come on. Talk to me Astrid.'

She shook her head taking the first steps to leave. 'Nope. You are not walking away from this,' Heather reached out wrapping an arm over her shoulder. 'This is important.'

'I know!' Astrid stressed raising her hand in an effort to find the words. 'I know it's important.'

'So tell me. Let me help you,' she offered rubbing Astrid's back.

'No you just... Don't understand,' Astrid's movements were sharp.

'No? I don't know when someone says something hurtful or stupid to me,' Heather was working hard not to break out into laughter. 'Astrid. Dagur drives me up the wall constantly with what he says sometimes. He may deny to it the Valhalla and back but he _is_ crazy. I mean, I gotta keep on his vitamins for him sometimes or he'll forget.'

Astrid simply shook her head in denial. 'He told me what he said about the dragon. The point is, people say dumb things when they're upset, you know that.'

'It's not what he said it's… I guess it was but it's the fact he has a mind to say it,' she finally faced her properly. 'This is Hiccup; there isn't a dragon alive he won't try and help.'

Heather's voice was soft. 'Think of the pressure you're under, both of you. I know it's hard and well really I only know the half of it. You're going to say stupid things, you're going to be pushy and shovey and want space. I get that.'

She wrapped her arms around Astrid's shoulders hugging her tightly from behind. 'And as much as I hate the word. He's not your _boyfriend_ because it's trendy. You two are like these weird shapes that are somehow compatible. It's not perfect, nothing's perfect but it works and you try hard to keep it that way.'

She leant forward to meet her eyes from the side. 'Which is more than what I can say for most celebrity couples,' she teased.

A smile finally broke through and Heather could tell she was working hard to force it down again. 'Heather. He's losing himself to this… this hate and I can't do anything about it.'

'Yes you can,' Heather went back to leaning against the railing. 'I know it's easy for me to say this because I'm not where you stand but the thing is Astrid. What you did today was, in a way right. It might not have been the best approach, I dunno, I wasn't there but the fact is he came back and admitted to his faults. I was hoping he'd apologies too...'

'No, that's not like him,' Astrid commented with a certain familiarity that put Heather off guard. 'Not right there I mean. He'll do it later when we aren't so hot and…' she balled up her fist making a pouty face before exploding her fingers.

Heather chuckled at the thought. 'Fair enough. I guess, the thing I want to know now is, are you going to be ok?'

'Maybe,' she reluctantly replied.

'That's wholly unconvincing. You realise you have an entire twenty four hours of riding ahead starting in, an hour?' Heather checked her watch before arching an eye brow.

'We take breaks,' Astrid deadpanned.

'Not the point!' She exasperated. 'You can't go up there like this, all stuffy and bottled up ok?'

Astrid simply looked at her incredulously, the sass dripping with every second it lingered. 'You said that to Hiccup didn't you,' Heather narrowed her eyes with a mischievous grin.

Astrid was caught out, the revelation tweaking her lips too strong for her own human will power.

Heather bit her lip in triumph. 'I knew it. Come here,' she pulled Astrid into her arms holding her there long enough to drink in the radiant warmth of the Summer sun soaked into her clothes.

Slowly though, Astrid sank down into the disheartening thoughts that continued to circulate her mind. 'Heather. The danger we're in with these dragon hunters. Krogan, he's one of them. We think he killed Windy.'

Heather stepped back to find her best friend's expression burdening a deep apprehension. 'What?'

'We have some proof, photographs, activity, word of mouth but it's not enough to incriminate him. I'm worried… I'm terrified, Hiccup will keep going after him. And I know… I know, if he does, he's going to get himself killed and there's nothing I can do about it.'

Heather was stunned, the revelation of such calibre the last thing she expected. 'I can't say anymore but I can't stand here and do nothing whilst he flies off into battle. This city needs him, the dragons of Berk needs him.'

'And he needs people too,' Heather stated firmly.

'He has Toothless. They're practically inseparable,' Astrid returned.

'He's also a dragon,' Heather noted.

'He's his best friend,' Astrid raised her brow in emphasis; a point not to be argued with.

Heather rolled her eyes. 'You know what I mean,' she gripped Astrid's shoulders. 'Don't let go. Stick by him, through the thick and thin. If he's as important as everyone seems to think he is, if he's growing into the shoes of his mother, he's gonna need help every step of the way.'

'Now go put your gloves on, we have a marathon to win,' Heather gently pushed her in the direction for their pit.

The path back to base was too short when she found those forest green eyes caught with her own. They sparked with fear and guilt and despite the urge to try and find somewhere else to look, they were entranced. Heather sought Cami who was at Hiccup's side nodding away to leave them a moment to reconcile and compromise.

With a sigh and shuddering breath, Hiccup found his voice. 'What's the plan?'

Their dragons perked up in interest coming to sit by their riders. 'We start as one, all of us together,' Astrid began looking to Melody and Dagur as they nodded in agreement. 'Take it in turns to break off and rest and when we see that dragon murdering bastard, we don't say a word. We stare and we make sure he knows… we aren't afraid and we aren't alone.'

Dagur's grew with energy bouncing through him as his grin expanded unlike the girls who along with Hiccup all shared the same confusion. 'Wait. I thought, you were against action?'

'I am but the thing is Hiccup, silence is always more frightening than the fist. You don't what could happen next. Keep him on edge, intimidation through numbers and Krogan will be squirming in his saddle all day,' she stepped forth closing the distance between them until she was within his reach. 'I was hard on you before, I was. But that's just it Hiccup, even from afar, we'll always be a team. If you truly want to fight this man, then I'm with you.'

He eye's her cautiously not quite understanding where this change of mind had sprung from. 'I don't understand, w… why? What changed your mind,' he finally found solid words.

'You're not the only one who needs a pep talk every now and then,' she cast a short smile to Heather. 'Now, are you ready?'

His downcast eyes were focused on something beyond the realm of the physical, the fog over his focus leaving him quiet and in search until they sparked; a grin tweaking at his lips. 'Are you?' his face breathed a new found confidence, perhaps a little of his ego too with the sass dripping at the end of his words?

'What do you say Toothless. Wanna show them how to fly like a Champion?' he stepped back reaching up for Toothless who crooned challengingly.

'Ohhhoho, you're on, Night Rider,' Astrid teased as she cracked her knuckles.

Soon enough the hour was spent and the first line of dragons were assembling on their respective launch pads around the arena. 'Three hundred and sixty two dragons this year Sadie and every single one of them looks ready to churn out some long hours for their team.'

'Indeed. And with the centre arena ready to sparkle into the afternoon, we can expect the atmosphere to be positively electric,' Sadie followed before swivelling in her chair to face their visitor. 'And up with us here today is your representative Committee CEO and founder Darius Bludvist. The house is yours sir.'

She pushed back from the desk giving the mic control to Drago. 'People of Berk, riders, officials, engineers. Welcome to the fifth Champions' Infinite Special!'

 **To Be Continued in The Night Rider**

 **Hiccup's angry. Krogan is desperate and people are starting to catch on. They're going to have to be patient though, they have a train to catch.**

 **Small note: Slight adjustment to the previous chapter regarding Ragnar 'the rock' Lockson. He is now Igor Lockson with a change to his backstory.**

 **On that note… Great heartbreak has and will befall us. Pain and bittersweet sensations flooding our every fibre. I think you know what I speak of:**

 **How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.**

 **It was immaculate, bewildering, clever, charming, traumatising, a true resolution and conclusion to a truly remarkable and incomparable franchise.  
Never forget them. As a community we hold this story in our memories and our hearts; **

**Together, from afar…**

 **IG - dragonite_smoe05**


	21. 21 The Night Rider

**The Night Rider**

 ** _05:14, July 5, 2017, Decommissioned Westpoint station, Ironil…_**

 _It's all my fault…_

The shadows held within them a darkness that could conceal all whom ventured within their hold. Footsteps hurriedly pressed through the crushed gravel left to rest in an eternal calmness lest it be disturbed. Heavy light between the beams and archways of the old abandoned shacks and sheds cast a shimmering glow against the hovering dust. The slightest of movement would leave trails and swirls within the air causing the light to dance freely and without care. Soon enough, it settled and everything became still; the crunch of gravel left to silence leaving only thin breaths to echo softly. Everything was seeded with a golden hue, nothing grew here and felt as though all that was left was memory alone; the decommissioned train yards of Westpoint Ironil. Where the station and facilities were once the centre point of rail transport, it was left to decay after the central city station was erected in favour for new technology and convenience. Where the rail remained true, it was surrounded with the history of ghosts.

This of course granted fortune in the eyes of the hunters whishing to remain unhindered by the eyes of the public. The trick however was keeping the word within, any such leak would no doubt form a schism in the operation costing much more than time and assets. Little did they know their security was brittle, the cracks in their impenetrable mesh having allowed a countermeasure to seep through their defences. There, in the shadows they waited patiently cast out of view lest for the shimmer of light that may be caught at very precise angles. Hydraulic lines and engines hissed as the diesel freight train prepared for departure, the last leagues of men and women kitted out with hunting rifles and handguns peering out into the eerie dust haze; there was nothing at work, no sign of intrusion or insurgency. A muffled squawk emanated from within a train car; their walls reinforced with steel plating specifically designed to carry more than just consumable cargo.

'Train's loaded, prepare to move out,' a deep voice growled from the lead train.

The surrounding hunters nodded taking heed as they staged themselves within the cargo cars. From the shadows, there was no way of telling how many hunters were on board, only that they were spread to fortify security along all fifty of the carriages. Barbara ducked down from her vantage point and tapped at a small button in the centre of her chest. A sharp fizzle of light shimmered down her body revealing her to the light of day clad in a dark, form fitting scale meshed jumpsuit. Even at certain angles, the scales continued to fade in transparency as the light naturally reflected off the camouflaging cells.

Four more people appeared from thin air as their suits decloaked, their faces concealed behind thin masks hiding their identities; though from size alone she could distinguish her fellow Defenders. 'They're finished loading. All yours Flash,' she reported in.

Sitting comfortably on a piece of rubble, Flashburn peered out through a spy hole in the shelter they were stationed in. The brakes of the train disengaged with a large clunk as the hydraulics hissed with the first steady rotation of wheels.

'Hotshot. What's your position?' Flashburn called in on his wrist bound receiver as they moved into position on the edge of the rubble.

'We're set and ready to launch,' he replied sternly, the soft warbles and cries of dragons in the background.

'Begin your route to intercept. We're going in,' he directed before waving a hand forward to the others.

The five Defenders activated their cloaking and dashed into the clear on a direct sprint towards the moving train. With fifty cars to span the full length of the train they had the breathing room to make the dash as it increased its acceleration. The gravel crunched and sprayed beneath their feat along with the dust billowing around them but to the untrained eye they were completely invisible. They jogged alongside the cars with an eye out for the rear train as it steadily rolled towards them. Flashburn leapt up latching onto the side railings before reaching out a hand to the others. One by one they clambered up over the railing before ducking low along the side walk beneath the windows. Flashburn peered through getting a head count of two hunters stationed inside; a beefy man and woman each with a handgun to their holster.

Camping down on the sidewalk, Flashburn deactivated his cloak closely followed by the others. He indicated to the two hunters inside before whacking his hand against the door to catch their attention. The ping caught the guards by surprise and with immediate caution they approached with their guns in hand and peered out the side of the door; in their confusion they found nothing at least until a hidden force grappled at their faces and slammed them against the frame of the train. Invisible hands wrapped around their two-way radios before their unconscious bodies were tossed off the train into the gutter.

The Defenders stepped inside the rear train whilst decloaking. 'Couldn't have grabbed a gun while we were at it?' Barbara muttered to herself as she removed her mask.

Having done the same, Flashburn eyed her crossly before checking the rear exit and the proceeding doors between cars ahead. 'Right.' He stepped back to address the team.

'Hotshot's on route with the B team ready to pick us up. Stick to the plan and go easy on your cloak; the fibres are delicate, you don't want to burn them out. Timor, don't wait up for us, as soon as Hotshot arrives you go,' he nodded towards the shortest of the crew. 'Suit or no, you're still an untrained civilian.'

'Aren't we all,' Timor quipped before stepping back to the train controls.

'Alright. Let's clear these guys out. Brant, Brenda. Keep an eye on your six. Don't get too close,' Flashburn directed as he reached back to retrieve a short blade tucked in his suit's back compartment. 'You ready?'

'Lead the way Flash,' Barbara remarked slipping her mask back on.

Brant and Brenda tucked in behind the doorway of the rear train. 'You good?' he murmured softly.

'Think so,' Brenda replied watching as Flashburn swivelled his short blade in his left hand.

'Stay close,' he nodded before a hissing sound caught their attention.

Flashburn's blade glowed a vibrant amber with heat waves emanating from it. With a fluent strike, he cut the locks on the door before Barbara vanished to infiltrate the car. Flashburn offered them one last look before he too sheathed his blade and cloaked. Jumping to the next car, they could vaguely here the sound of thumping and rattling squawks as the hunters were taken care of. Cautiously they slipped inside to find the car stocked with two Nadders restrained in tight cages, their eyes wide in distress and fear as they watched the humans.

'Gods,' Brenda whispered before setting to work releasing the latches. 'They're not locked in. We might get lucky after all.'

Brant jogged over to the next cage flipping the latch before looking for the side door release. 'Here, give me a hand with this,' he said pulling on the sliding door opening it up to the fresh air.

Turning back to the dragons, they gestured with open arms. 'Here. Look. Come on, you're free.'

'They're not moving,' Brenda noted as the Nadders remained on edge and distant in the far depths of their cage.

'Got to give them some encouragement. You get her, I'll see what I can do about him,' he pointed to the other Nadder.

With the cage wide open, there was nothing to stop the Nadder from blasting him with blistering magnesium breath; yet in times such as this, who was he to cower down in the face of dragons. 'Hey, it's ok. I'm a friend. I'm not going to hurt you,' Brant reached out with his hand, a technique tried and triumphed many times in the past.

'That's it. Come on. Don't be afraid,' he turned his head away awaiting judgement before a scaly snout connected with his hand. 'Yeah, that's a good boy.'

The Nadder, cocked his head before trotting forward to poke his head out of the cage. With a chirp to his mate, they surged forward towards the side door and took flight back into the wilds of freedom. Brant and Brenda dashed after them and watched as they soared high and far into the haze of the Midnight Sun. Neither of them could wipe the smile from their faces at the thought they had taken the first steps in fighting the cause on the front line. When Flashburn and Barbara first approached them not days before, they said they were their best hope in saving them. With serious self doubt and hesitation in their own ability, they accepted nonetheless and it wasn't until that moment standing in the train car watching those dragons take flight that they thought maybe, just maybe they could do this. Maybe they could be a part of something greater after all.

And so they set forth, car after car tidily cleared by Flashburn and Barbara as they stealthily sat the incapacitated the guards into the corner. Each time, the dragons would vary from common breeds to the more rare and elusive and each time they would be coaxed into taking flight and claiming their freedom.

'Come on, come on where are you? Come on little yellow lolly, help me hit the jackpot, yes!' With eyes wide and an intense focus, a slender finger swiped left across his phone screen before a chain reaction of coloured confectionary sparkled for a four match combo. 'HAHA!'

'What are you doing Katarina?' the other hunter asked, his accent like hers was thickly Russian.

'Candycrush. I just got a four plus combo,' she giggled to herself earning a scoff from Victor.

'Ugh. Seriously?' he rolled his eyes.

'What? There's nothing to do and I'm bored. It's not like big red here is that interesting anyway,' she pointed to the immense cage filling the car.

'He's not supposed to be interesting. We're simply meant to be watching him,' he scolded her taking to his feet.

'Oh please. All he does is lie there and moan. Moan, moan, moan all day and all night. Just like you Victor,' she lolled her head side to side.

The sharp sound of scraping metal caught their attention. 'Before you ask, no. I'm not going,' Katarina noted going back to her phone.

'Seriously,' Victor exclaimed slouching his shoulders as drew his gun.

'And put that thing away. Before you hurt yourself,' she waved a hand off subconsciously not bothering to look away from the phone.

A sharp clatter of gear and a muffled thud echoed from the back raising her suspicions a little more. 'Idiot,' Katerina cursed taking to her feet.

'What did I say yooou…okay.' She halted in her step as a blade hovered horizontally to her throat.

Tentatively she peered to her right into the darkness where Flashburn decloaked before raising a finger to his lips. It was the last thing she saw before a powerful mass collided with her face.

'Nice work,' Flashburn noted sheathing his blade before looking up into the cage at the formidable dragon in captive. 'Whoa. I think we know someone who would give a lot to see one of these guys,' he remarked.

As he said it, extra footsteps thudded into the car with Brant and Brenda on approach weaving past the subdued forms of Victor and Katarina. 'It took some time but those Singetails are on their way,' Brant noted before his eyes caught sight of the cage.

'Oh my Gods! No way! A Crimson Goregutter! Ohhhh. How did they find you,' he leant against the bars of the cage looking into the sad amber eyes of the burnt umber dragon. 'That'd explain the extra girth of the carriage.'

'I don't see any doors. How do we get him out?' Brenda asked as she search around the walls.

'Skydoor,' Flashburn indicated looking to the ceiling. 'They must have had a crane load him in. Do you want a hand?' he offered.

'We'll figure something out. Go clear out ahead,' Brant replied clambering against the bars to the ceiling.

Just as Flashburn was about to lead the way, his wrist comm echoed with the thrilled expression of Hotshot. 'Flash, we're just south of Balder now. What's your position?'

'About halfway through. The hunters have a Crimson Goregutter, we're trying to figure out how to break it free,' he relayed turning back to Brant as he squeezed into the slim space between the ceiling of the car and the cage.

'I think I've got an idea,' he suggested shimmying back out. 'If we punch a hole in the roof, the Goregutter can bust his way out.'

'And alert the rest of the guards,' Barbara noted with a degree of concern. 'They have guns, we don't.'

Flashburn released a sigh submitting to the very uncomfortable truth. 'Hate to admit it but Barbara's is right. Two, maybe three is fine but any more than that and they'll have us pinned, even with our cloaking.'

'What if we split up?' Brenda asked catching their attention in full. 'I can stay here and rig the charges whilst you go ahead and clear out as many cages as you can.'

The others regarded one another as they considered the proposition. 'That could work,' Brant came to her side pressing a small button on his reinforced shoulder plates.

A stubby cylindrical portion of the shoulder plate detached into his hand before he handed it off to Brenda. 'By the time the hunters realise, we'll be gone.'

'Alright. I'm calling it in,' Flashburn agreed leaning into his comm. 'Hotshot, Timor. You're clear for extraction.'

'Copy that, moving in,' Hotshot relayed.

Barbara rested a hand on Brenda's shoulder. 'Watch yourself yeah,' she said before she trekked forth into the next car.

Brant hung behind to let them deal with the guards. 'Hey. See you soon.'

Brenda hung her gaze with a hand on the cage bars. 'Don't do anything stupid,' she remarked as he slowly took after the others.

With the others gone, Brenda began the climb squeezing herself into the tight space between the ceiling and the cage. 'Here goes nothing,' she remarked placing the charges at strategic points along the skydoor.

The path ahead for the others however remained as tight and precise as the first half of the train. It wasn't until they reached a junction point with a flatbed carriage holding a shipping container that brought different tidings. Their curiosity got the better of them of course as Flashburn slashed the lock on the container. What they found inside however brought only confusion as they were met with transparent containers; some filled with a thick green liquid whilst others were a vibrant purple.

Brant caught up just in time to see the contents of the container for himself. At first, he passed it off as Changewing acid containers until the hazard signs on the canisters caught his eye. 'Wait a second.'

He reached in dislodging a canister from the stack. 'What?' he frowned at the sight; both acid and fire warning labels marked clearly upon the same canister.

Peering at the purple vials, he noted a poison warning plastered clearly on the thin tubes but for the life of him he couldn't mark the point of interest. 'We can't let this pass,' he stated firmly.

'You recognise the substance?' Flashburn asked keeping an out for any approaching hunters on the far side of the deck.

'No. And that's what bothers me,' he said placing the canister back amongst its set. 'Let's keep moving.'

With an eye out to the right, he could see the railway skirting the edge of the Baulder ridge. Below was a steep drop leading down an impassable river channel that ran from the South side of Ironil all the way up to the mountain ravines of Raven's Point. Wasting no time to enjoy the view as the train rattled along the rails, they journeyed into next series of cars; the dragons far more eager to escape with the stains of captivity fresh in their life. It wasn't until the lead train was clearly in view that the walls were instead lined with racks of hunter gear and pallets of canisters marked with gas and flammable materials. No hunters were present in the car leaving a break from tactical incapacitation, though the reason as to why was abundantly clear.

'This is volatile stuff,' Brant noted with a quick glance amongst the gear before a click of the door ahead caught them by surprise.

Donning their camouflage, the Defenders tucked in behind the racks as four hunters entered the room, guns drawn and eyes peeled for movement. It wasn't until the fourth hunter revealed his face that a shiver was sent down their spines.

'Keep a sharp eye. They're here somewhere,' Ryker growled, his own weapon raised as cold dark eyes peered through the shadows.

Flashburn held his hand out to the others, the sensors in their masks outlining their forms. One by one, the hunters inched by, their eyes peering through the shadows seeing nothing but empty space. Ryker was holding his pace steady, taking no chances what ever it may be and just when Brant thought he might pass by unnoticed, he stopped; Dark eyes met with his own, face to face. It was the faintest passing in the corner of his eye, a glint of light where there should not have been. His eyes narrowed as Brant's widened in fear as Ryker's hand reached out; thick calloused fingers opening like a claw around Brant's head. Flashburn was frozen in an anticipation but Barbara saw red, she launched herself from between the racks swinging with a powerful right hook that connected hard with Ryker's bald head.

His mangled cry caught the attention of the hunters who spun with weapons aimed and ready. Too late they were as Flashburn broke his stasis slicing at the weapons with his blade with liquid proficiency. Brant ducked out from cover scrambling on all fours turning back to watch as the shimmering of light speckled around the hunters as Flashburn and Barbara barraged the hunters. Ryker however, caught onto the visual distortion slamming his fist into Barbara's face creating a ripple that finally broke her cloaking with a hiss. Her powerplant hissed with smoke as Ryker reached down clenching her neck.

'ARGH, get off me,' she gasped for air clawing at his thick fist.

With Flashburn now caught in a lock with the last two hunters, Brant struck a moment of complete madness. Decloaking himself he unlocked his final shoulder explosive and set the mine for a two second delay before arming and pegging it at the racks of chains and whips behind Ryker. Flashburn caught on and shifted his weight for the hunter to catch the bulk of the blast. The racks were shattered to pieces as a hole was blown in the side of the train carriage; the force knocking Ryker to the ground along with Flashburn and Barbara. Despite the disorientation and ringing in his ears, Brant rushed forth hauling Barbara to her feet as she coughed and spluttered with air finally returning to her lungs.

Flashburn soon clambered around the fallen racks clinging to his blade and rising on unsteady feet as Brant passed by helping him carry Barbara over his shoulder. 'Blow the charges! Get that dragon… Arrgh,' Flahburn clutched at his side, the searing of metal shards having glazed his side making itself known. 'Get that dragon out of there.'

'Where are…' Brenda protested but was cut off.

'Blow the charges now!' Barbara ordered finally coming to her own two feet as another fit of coughs hit her.

Slamming her fist against the cage, Brenda reached up and twisted the timers on the charges for two minutes before setting them live. 'You have two minutes. Move it!' She eyed Brant's charge planted securely to the roof before a mad idea sprung her into action as she ripped it from the roof.

A crack from over their heads brought them to attention as more hunters appeared in the other train car; behind them, Ryker was rising to his feet, his face bleeding and angry. 'After them!' he snarled bracing himself against the doorway.

'Quick give me a charge.' Brant gasped.

Flashburn shakily deposited one in his hand all before Brant swivelled mid step arming the bomb and blindly pegging it the hunters. It clattered against the cages before blasting another hole in the train taking a hunter with it; he wasn't looking but the cry was unmistakeable.

'Flashburn, what's going on!' Hotshot called in as he swerved out on his dragon to see the lightning blasts of fire and debris billow out of the train.

'It's Ryker!' he wheezed tossing Brant his second charge.

Brant pelted it at the roof where it ricocheted down blowing a hole in the floor of the carriage. A hunter was unlucky enough to fall through, her screams mangled and distorted as the train laid waste to her entire being.

'Ryker spotted us. Go to plan B,' he ordered.

'Gladly,' Hotshot relayed, quick off the mark angling his Nightmare down towards the train.

Ryker was closing down on them with the last two hunters on his lead. 'Keep going, I got an idea,' Brant said ducking in behind the shipping container before dislodging a canister of the green liquid.

With one of Barbara's charges in his left hand and the canister in the right, Brant tossed the explosive over the shipping container before pegging the canister of green liquid after it. 'Take cover!' Ryker cried as he spot the two objects hurled their way.

Taking a desperate dive away inside the carriage, he continued clawing himself away as the canister exploded in a ferocious, fiery storm of green acid that melted away at everything it touched turning it into thick magma and fire. The hunters weren't so lucky having taken the brunt of the impact before their bodies lay dissolved and fried to the bone. Brimming with rage, Ryker drove a hard sprint back down the carriage towards the container leaping over the smouldering fire and onto the flatbed. The linkage was holding firm despite the explosion but as he looked down the line of open cars, he saw a sight that destroyed all sense of reason beyond blind fury for revenge; Dragons swooping in and cutting away at the linkages down the track leaving the train in a scattered mess. He could see the wounded trio hobbling up ahead through the next carriage and despite his own injuries, he be dammed to see them escape his grip again.

Brant caught sight of Brenda up ahead leaning against the doorway of the Goregutter carriage. 'Twenty seconds come on!' she screamed.

Barbara and Flashburn painstakingly limped across the gap before hauling themselves to the cold hard floor. 'Where is he!' Brenda cried searching down the aisle.

The train smoothed out on the corner giving Brenda a full line of sight to where Brant was sprinting full force towards them. The sight was met with sheer terror and the hulking form of Ryker was closing down on him. From behind her, Barbara sent her final charge flying over their heads; Brant ducking in time as the explosive soared right over him before blasting mid air. The force ruptured the hull of the carriage denting the surrounding surfaces and sent the men crashing to the ground. Face forward and unrelenting behind the mask, Brant stumbled to his feet as the carriage began to sag under the weight.

Brenda was sure he would make it with no more than a few seconds left on the clock, only for her heart to be crushed as Ryker burst through the smoke latching onto his shoulder. 'HICCUP!'

The charge detonated with the force blasting them back inside the cars. With her vision blurred under her pounding head, all Astrid could remember was a dark figure charging out through the door before her world fell into darkness. Hiccup's brain was swimming as the world continued to sway about never quite in focus as a powerful and foreboding figure cast a threatening shadow over him. Subconsciously he batted at the cloaking button on his suit but the powerplant was fried under the force of the blast. An immense pressure gripped at his skull as meaty fingers tore the mask from his hair allowing his mop of unruly hair to flair from within.

'What Krogan would give,' Ryker gloated holding him up on his knees by the cusp of the charred stealth suit. 'The Night Rider. Harold isn't it?'

Hiccup simply lolled in his grip with the world still a mass of darkness and light. 'I will enjoy this! ARRRRRRRRGH!'

Ryker gasped and arched his back with a shrill cry as another figure was gripping at a thin object lodged in the hunter's back. Ryker balled his pain up and charge back slamming the aggressor against the nearby cages. As his vision slowly sharpened into focus, he could see through the immense throbbing in his head, a head of black hair and sharp features.

'Barbara Bavross. ARGH!' Ryker ripped Flashburn's blade from his shoulder. 'Now this is interesting.'

Barbara held her eye contact as she kicked at his inside leg causing him to buckle to his knee. With both hands, she went straight for the blade ripping it from his fingers before curling it in her own hand for a reverse grip. Ryker surged at her going for the tackle but Barbara sidestepped dodging his advance flipping the blade and going for another spear attack. Ryker was fast to recover spinning his heels to catch the drive before whipping her around by her arm. She slammed face first against the carriage wall, blood splattering from her mouth. Another tearing flash of pain gripped at Ryker's leg as he found a shard of metal lodged in his calve with Hiccup scrambling back in fear before he could clasp at him.

Barbara used the momentary distraction to clamber around the floor before she found the hilt of the blade. Ryker reached down in an attempt to block her but the sharp steel slashed at his face chipping at the ridge of his nose. Barbara returned to impale the hunter in the gut but he caught her wrist as she continued to wrestle against his strength. Twisting on his side he let Barbara fall through her spear before sending a left hook to the back of her head. The motion was finished with another shard of steel imbedding itself in his shoulder.

The pain blurred his vision but he knew who had dealt the blow. 'Come here,' he snarled with slurred words.

Barbara would not have it, she pushed through the aches to slash at his ribs. Ryker cried out in pain clutching at his side when the whole carriage jumped suddenly knocking them to the ground. The pressure on the centre of the carriage gave in as it caved separating Barbara and Hiccup from Ryker as the entire carriage slid out over the edge. Barbara reached out latching onto Hiccup's arm as the forces pulled them towards the frayed doorway. But in a moment that spanned minutes, Hiccup could only stare and watch as a jagged shard of metal; the same used he used to impale Ryker's leg, embedded itself in Barbara's chest; blood already thick along its edge before she slammed against the floor, her grip on his arm slackened. The carriage bucked again as the open air surrounded them in a free fall over the ravine, all sense of direction lost, his voice silent and the only sound that reached his ears was the thumping of his heart as the train carriage scraped along the edge forcing the rest of the line into a steep tilt.

A shadow from above cast over head as arms reached out plucking him from the air. 'Got him!' the sweet voice of Astrid cried enveloping in an embrace of safety and security.

'I have Barbara, let's go!' Flashburn groaned holding her limp form under his arm.

It was only then did Hiccup realise they were onboard a dragon and not just on any dragon but the mighty Crimson Goregutter. Out to his left, he watched as Hotshot drew in close to the front carriages blasting at the doors for the last of the dragons to be released. As the small flocks fled the oncoming storm of train carriages on the verge of derailing entirely Hiccup pointed out to the container of the mystery acid.

'The container. Can we carry it?' He asked desperately, feeling his entire body quake in shivers.

'Not like this,' Astrid replied apologetically.

Hiccup nodded and accepted fate's cruel hand. 'Then destroy it. If we can't have it, neither can they.'

Astrid nodded before directing the Goregutter over towards the hillside. 'Take it out big guy,' she instructed.

The dragon roared on approach aiming straight on to ram it with his immense and powerful moose like antlers. Steel sparked and scraped on impact as the riders all clung on for dear life as the Gorgutter rammed the flat bed driving the entire trolley off the rails and into he ravine. As he took flight again charging a line towards the clouds, the riders could only stare back as the train fell like a snake, the various volatile gasses and explosives igniting from within leaving the train in a chain of fire as it tumbled into the ravine. Steel shredded and split leaving a smouldering trail down the slope all before the lead train caught alight and exploded in great plume of black smoke and fire. It was the last thing he could remember before everything fell into a swirl of pain and darkness.

 ** _July 1, 2017, Event 10 || 'Tournament Central,' Infinite Special_**

 ** _Five days earlier…_**

'People of Berk, riders, officials, engineers. Welcome to the fifth Champions' Infinite Special!' The stadium erupted with formidable cheers. 'As always, it's a pleasure to see the leagues come together like this. A union of the finest riders and dragons all in one place for the world to see. Now it may be just a simple lap around the ring but this event is for the people, to liberate them of their fears. So I invite you all now to stand with me as one great city.'

Everyone around the stadium took to their feet, the sight radiating with power and energy as the people basked in unity. The dragons in the meantime had been lifted by their podium to the launch tunnel that spanned around the mid level of the stadium behind the rows of seats; very similar to the structure at Bork stadium. Depending on their podium's position around the stadium determined which launch station they boarded. The Independents all banded together on the Eastern tunnel joining up with Eginguarde and Abernathy along with Mathew Hinterman and Eret. Their reunion was met with kinder tidings and a sense of relief if anything; the rough start to the day certainly throwing a spanner in the mix but up in waiting for that green light, they were focused and ready for action.

'Eret son of Eret. Gods, how are you?' Hiccup reached over shaking his hand as they moved into position.

'In need for some excitement to be honest. It's just not the same without you mate,' he quipped with a keen eye.

'I dunno, from what I've heard you've been keeping ol' Klu Bayne on edge,' Hiccup replied stepping up into the stirrups.

'Ha, aye. After what you pulled last year though, things feel a little stale. Would it be too much of an ask to have you back?' Eret asked, his hopes knowingly in vain but the idea was closed for discussion.

'Believe me, I have thought about it. We had some good times,' he leant closer casting an eye to the other Independent riders around them. 'But between you and me, it'd be too easy.'

Eret pushed at his shoulder with a scoff. 'Tall poppy alert. Someone get this man a reality check haha.'

'Hey I'm just the rider,' Hiccup protested with his hands held up. 'Toothless is the one with the real skills aren't you bud?' he scratched his dragon's neck.

'Well, why not try riding a different dragon? Test that theory,' Eret suggested causing Hiccup to still for a moment.

His face was pursed in thought as the idea struck a note that was familiar, like an itch on the back of his mind that he could never quite scratch. One other had openly suggested as such, his intentions more aggressive and selfish than Eret's but the same question remained and the terms were nothing if uneasy.

'Nah, registration's too much of a pain,' he finally quipped.

Eret rolled his eyes stepping up onto Skullcrusher. 'Spoilsport. Oh well. As much as we'd appreciate it, I think Klu would have a heart attack if he heard that screech again,' he nodded towards Toothless.

'Mm, sound tempting,' Hiccup remarked before he slid on his helmet.

The crowds all had their eye on the main clock display sitting on the northern ridge. The atmosphere hummed with murmurs and the excitement built layer upon layer, an entrancing spell cast over them as their dared not tear they're eyes away. The final seconds were glazing over until at last the four digits ticked over to 12:00.

'Let the race, begin!' Drago bellowed.

The lights flashed green, the main gate released and the dragons all surged forth along the tunnel down towards the Northern end of the stadium where the flashing lights and music grew. The dragons exploded into the scene from the tunnel for the world to see as they arced steadily around the track lining the inner edge of the pits. The people threw their hands in the air as they passed, the sea of colours soaring like a blur around the circuit. The Independents awaited the main bulk of dragons to glide out before they held up the rear in an entourage of their own. Toothless led to blistering cheers with Stormfly on his right, Yalvuana and Sleuther behind them as Abernathy, Eginguarde, Eret and Hinterman trailed behind.

'Like old times huh,' Hiccup relayed to Astrid who caught his passing glance.

'Like old times,' she returned.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I have word the coffee supplies are stocked for those late night party players so be sure to get your fix as the day turns to… well day. The sun isn't going any time soon which does remind me; a word from one of our sponsors for the event. Banana Boat sunscreen, now fifty SPF, to keep you sun safe for hours and hours. They have stalls around the grounds so be sure to slather it on before you get fried to a crisp,' Josh announced leading the first round of dragons passing the first lap of the day. 'Now I think this calls for killer tunes, don't you Sadie?'

'What do you have in mind?' she asked leaning back in her chair.

Josh didn't say a word, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Soon enough, the speakers were filled with the tapping of drumsticks before electric guitar exploded with the all too familiar riff of AC/DC's Back in Black.

 _Back in Black, I hit the sack, I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I'm, let loose, from the noose, that's keeping me hanging about._

 _I've been looking at the sky cause it's getting me high. Forget the hearse cause I never die. I got, nine lives, cat's eyes. Abusing every one of them and running wild._

 _Cause I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well I'm, ba-a-a-a-ack, ba-a-a-a-ack. Well I'm back in black, yes I'm back in blaaaaack!_

'Now that's what I'm talking about!' Tuffnut roared taking to his feet as the independents passed again. 'Come, hit it with me,' he turned to Ruff where they wack their heads together, plastic Viking helmets nearly falling off on impact.

'So, just to get things straight. Hiccup got us seats for the whole event, as in the full twenty four hours?' Snotlout asked using his hands to help visualise the idea.

'Yep, we can come and go as we wish and they'll be in downstairs every now and then if you wanna hang.' Cami explained before fingering a lanyard around her neck. 'You'll need this to get down there though. Heather has one too.'

'Right,' Snotlout affirmed his current position in his mind. 'I'm gonna go stock up,' he stated determinedly before clambering out of his seat and up the stairs.

'Hey Cami?' Heather leant over. 'Where did Tom say he was gonna be?'

Cami looked out over the railings towards the centre arena where the stall and entertainment stations were situated. 'There. Just past the fire fighters stall,' she pointed out the beige cabana for the Sanctuary representatives stall.'

'Haha, yeah. Come get a Sanctuary internship, sweep dung, mop floors, run stalls,' Heather teased, the past stories coming to mind.

'That's just the crappy jobs, Hiccup said he saw him checking a Nadder for scale infections once,' Cami said earning a repelled expression.

'That still sounds like crap,' Heather shook her head.

'Better treated than having it spread, same as any disease really,' Cami noted with a sense of relief.

'Tell that to the antivaxxers,' Heather quipped.

Cami burst out laughing. 'Oh Gods. You can say that again. And we thought the flat Earther's were bad enough. So, you want to go pester Tom?'

'Sure,' She agreed rising from her seat.

As the girls dispersed through the underpass of the track into the centre arena, they spotted Hiccup and Toothless soaring towards them. They swivelled mid step waving a hand out to them to have both Hiccup and Astrid return the gesture on the pass.

'When they said they'd come I thought it'd be later in the day,' Astrid noted keeping a loose eye on them as they ventured into the central stalls.

'They have full day passes, they're free to come and go when they want.' Hiccup said casting a quick glance to Melody and Dagur as they trailed close behind them.

Sleuther bobbed steadily in the air having no qualms in keeping up, his colours definitely striking amongst the other dragons despite their esteemed rarity. 'Do we know who's taking the first night shift?' Dagur inquired.

'Up to you guys, so long as one rider's on the track,' Hiccup replied right before his eye caught a flash of crimson red coasting along some ways ahead.

The others in their troupe caught on quick enough stilling their talk as the mighty Singetail was within arms reach. Krogan felt the oncoming crew noting his point to find two of the Independents' dragons either side of him. They crept forward without so much as a wink of acknowledgement, acting as if he were no more than a moving object of no inherent value. The dragons were less submissive, rumbling growls deep within from all sides, that was until the last moment of the team's passing that Astrid cast a menacing glare from the side of her eye. Truth be told it sent a tingle of a shiver down Krogan's spine as the Independents maintained a lead upon them.

Once Krogan was in their tail wind, Hiccup found his breath was being held; the stark realisation of what had just transpired. Once again Astrid was right, he need only try despite the pain or terror he may feel because in the end, endurance came with training. He knew that all too well over the last three years with dividends plentiful to count. Feeling an itch grow on the back of his mind as his thoughts returned to the incessant push for duty, he twisted to face Dagur.

'Alright I think I'm gonna call it in. Dagur, what do you say to a little ahh… gods, what does Tuff call it; boy talk?' Hiccup suggest though not wholly convinced himself.

'Wait that's a thing,' Astrid piped up.

'Apparently,' He replied indicating his pit stop marker before leaning in towards the podium pad.

'On your sixer you saucy trickster,' Dagur hummed gloriously in return.

Despite such comment leaving him to pale at what train of insanity would declare those thoughts fashionable, the lads found themselves in a quiet corner in the depths of the pits away from prying eyes. 'Alright Dagur. Tell me everything,' Hiccup spoke clearly.

'Well, ok um… oh, so a few hours after Shattermaster and I had our accident, I was just sitting there pondering this little spot of belly fat that no matter how many crunches I do I just can't seem to get rid of…' Dagur began, from the beginning no less.

'Dagur. Focus. Who did you deal with?' he reiterated his question.

'Oh. That's easy, so I was out drinking with my buddy,' he leant in closer with a hand blocking in secret. 'He's not actually my buddy but I don't want to be rude.'

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose before Dagur continued. 'Anyway, so he's a bit off his rocker, a little loose lipped you know and he tells me that he has a way of getting me new dragon to ride,' Dagur continued, eyebrow quirked in emphasis. 'And I'm here still mourning the pain of my sweet, sweet Shattermaster when ol' Haggard makes mention of rare and special breeds.'

Dagur cast the room a quick glance leaning in close. 'Now that caught my attention and guess who the first person to come to mind was?'

'I wouldn't have a clue,' Hiccup deadpanned.

'You of course!' he slugged his arm, much harder than he was predisposed to. 'Haha, like that, my mind had a serious brainwave; you're always going off about secret dragons and hunters and conspiracy stuff so I thought, should I not investigate? So I did. Not so good ol' Haggard as it turns out got me in contact with a… well I'll assume she was a hunter based on her clothes but then again she had this twitch about her which made me wonder if she had other, _other_ side businesses...'

'What was her name,' Hiccup interrupted.

'Kayla Morrowban. Dark hair, kind of messy, baggy eyes; brown, long face, missing bottom tooth, see this one here,' Dagur tapped at his first left hand mauler. 'But she spoke well which is what got me cause you know your usual drug types aren't exactly the most literate people.'

'Uh no, I don't know that actually,' Hiccup noted.

'Still she keeps giving me this sort of creepy look, like she could see inside me or something. So I do the same,' he blared his eyes open with a meniacle grin, a truly terrifying expression that had Hiccup blanching.

'Yeah I take your word for it,' he grimaced.

'Now that got to her. Whatever it was, she liked it. Or at least I think she did. It was hard to tell if she was being serious or seductive but the point is. I was now in the loop; a special offer fresh into the market. One mature aged hornet coloured Triple Stryke,' Dagur imitated Kayla to the best of his ability, voice deep and velvety.

'I took it as my opportunity to dig a little deeper; word of a _business partner_ as such interested in exciting work,' Dagur flexed his fingers in quotation marks.

'This business partner wouldn't happen to be me would it?' Hiccup inquired, eyebrow raised.

'You, your spy friends, whoever does sneaky secret stuff. She didn't ask for names, instead she gave me a date and place saying, if they wish to meet, they must come to me alone,' Dagur explained.

'Where?' Hiccup asked.

'July third, Sleipnair central train station. Four in the morning,' he revealed with Hiccup making a note in his journal.

'And what happens if we are a no show?' He asked looking up from his scrawl.

'Then it means you aren't interested. She's on that train either way,' he said calmly leaning back against the shack wall.

Hiccup tapped the pen against the pages considering just how to approach the situation. 'The others are going to want to hear this. I think it's time for another barbeque.'

'It's two days away, do we even have time?' Dagur asked on two plains of thought, work and pleasure.

'With constant sun for the next two weeks, I think we can squeeze it in,' Hiccup grinned closing the journal. 'You heading back out?'

'Sure. Though they're probably having girl talk up their seeing as we're having boy talk. It'd be rude to interrupt,' Dagur hummed twisting his mouth in thought.

Hiccup was caught in processing just how those thoughts were ready like lightning for him. 'Honestly Dagur, I don't think I'm ever going to decide if you're simply a world class gentlemen or just painfully, hyper aware of everything.'

'Or maybe you're just tired but you don't realise it yet,' he suggested in return donning his helmet.

'Yeah. Guess we'll find out tonight?' he replied tapping the journal against his leg.

'You coming,' Dagur asked at the shack entrance?

'Ahh. I think I should run this by Barbara first, sooner we start you know,' he said rocking on his heels before turning back to the crew.

'Sure thing Hiccup. See you in a bit,' Dagur flourished his hand before leading Sleuther back to the podium.

There was no denying the first day of the Midnight Sun always caught people off guard. The sun continued to bob above the horizon line never quite reaching it as the hours passed into what would be night. The riders were definitely feeling the strain with stiff muscles and heavy eyes as they continued to fly laps around the rink. The main scoreboard on the Southern end of the stadium held the accumulative scores for each team with the numbers towering into the hundreds. Hiccup and Toothless were on a solo trail come midnight, their last hit of caffeine almost depleted from his system and a mind that scarcely ventured far and wide exploring the edge of their world in wonder of what was out there hidden in the shadows. Each time he went around he would look at the scoreboard and see the number cycle up by one, subconsciously calculating it against the time it took to complete one circuit and dividing it by the time left in the race. At one point he thought it would be smarter just to double the existing score but then to account for when the others might take over or join him would change the outcome entirely; Toothless cut through the air much cleaner than the other dragons. Soon enough his thoughts were barely explored beyond the first few numbers as his eyes began to close. His head nodded with the sudden change in inertia whipping him back to attention.

Soon enough a familiar chirp echoed in from behind as he saw Stormfly beating her wings hard to catch up. 'Hey why don't you catch some shut eye. We can go for a few hours and Melody will be up soon too.'

With heavy breaths, he nodded veering Toothless low towards the pits. 'Sure, thanks.'

Midnight passed into morning and yet the sun remained true through it all, the darkest corners of the pit shelter still beaming with enough light that the only way to catch some sleep would be through complete exhaustion. It was around four in the morning when Hiccup was woken by Dagur; another shift in the rotation calling him to duty. His exit was met with hopeful tidings, what with Flashburn now in deep discussion with Barbara over their latest intel. Despite being a little slow to get started, Toothless had them riding smoothly between the other dragons flying the early morning shift. A quick glance at the scores had them nearing a thousand laps in total placing them sixth on the leader board. With quick shuttle stops for breakfast, the eight o'clock timestamp had all four riders returning to the track to push out the morning together. With dark circles under their eyes, hair in shambles and looking keen for a shower to soak in, the hours pushed on. Admittingly, it was the period from eleven thirty to twelve that brought in the attention from the crowds as bets were flying around, the riders were pushing what little they had left and the leader board changed faster the Usain Bolt.

'I never would have believed it but watching that leader board is addicting,' Tuffnut said with his eyes straining from staring at the numbers stack up and shift.

'Just remember to blink ok,' Cami noted patting him on the back whilst shaking her head.

'And there they go again. Gods, Hiccup's really pushing it,' Fishlegs noted as the wind torrent battered at the barrier below.

'At this rate he'll probably lap his own team before time,' Thuggory speculated having joined them since the stalls were all closing down for a hasty departure.

Fishlegs peered out in silence, his mind considering the odds. 'I'll wager that. Twenty if he passes Dagur.'

'Alright but I call double if he passes Melody,' Thuggory raised the stakes.

'Triple if he passes Astrid,' Snotlout interject with a keen grin on his face.

'He won't pass Astrid numbnuts,' Ruffnut groaned casting him an incredulous look.

'Hey you don't know that,' he retorted wagging his finger in her face.

'Ah, yeah I do. Look,' she indicated out to the race track where Stormfly tailed not all that far behind Toothless.

'Uh oh… ahh, hey Thuggory, can I ah hehe, can I withdraw?' he asked nervously.

'Nope,' Thuggory replied with a smirk.

As Snotlout sank back into his chair with crippling regret, Toothless flashed past with yet another lap to their growing collection. When it came to the final minutes of the day, the crowds were on their feet screaming at the top of their lungs, phones and betting tickets in hand. Hiccup was crowched low in the saddle, his eyes heavy with fatigue and his muscles aching under the longevity of their commute. The idea of therapy was certainly looking welcoming with the image of the endless loop stuck in his brain as they continued to blaze a trail. Up ahead he could see the beaded scorpion tail of Sleuther between the growing flock of dragons looking to surge their team's points.

'We nearly have him hey Toothless,' Hiccup noted with a tired grin.

Dagur spun on his saddle catching a glimpse of the black blur creeping on his tail. 'What? Are you joking me right now!' he squealed as Toothless sidled up beside them.

'Well heya stranger, don't remember passing you before,' Hiccup quipped as the continued to slide ahead in pursuit of Melody.

'Wiseass, huh,' Dagur shook his head knowing Sluether was at limit.

'Ohohohoooo you're in the danger zone now,' Fishlegs chuckled, fist ball in excitement.

'Hold your dragons, we aren't done yet,' Thuggory waved him off as he continued to shake with anticipation.

'Two minutes folks and these numbers just keep coming,' Sadie announced holding her knees to her chest in excitement.

'How 'bout it Bud, push for three more?' Hiccup encouraged him feeling a new hit of adrenaline vibrate through his veins.

Toothless huffed a thick pillow of steam before he barked and drove his wings harder for one last push. The time widget on his HUD enlarged intermediating between yellow and red as the time crawled into the final sixty seconds with just a lap and a half to go.

Yalvuana was close on his right now as Toothless approached, calmly passing her just as they surged into the final lap. 'Haha. forty bucks Fishlegs,' Thuggory cheered before leaning in towards Snotlout. 'And I believe you owe me sixty,' he teased earning a defeated grumble.

'Wait a second, he's going again,' Fishlegs pointed out watching Toothless glide around the Northern curve.

'My gods people. Take a look at the Night Rider, he is showing no signs of slowing up. With less than a minute to go he is pushing for a final lap. Remember, any lap completed after the time ends is void so it's going to be down to the wire with this one,' Josh was so far off the edge of his seat at this point it was practically irrelevant.

'Twenty seconds Hiccup, see you at the finish,' Melody relayed as she arced in towards the pits.

'See you soon,' he replied keeping his eyes locked on the straight path ahead. 'Almost there Toothless come on, we can make it!'

The timer turned down into single digits now as they sought the inner curve of the final bend. Toothless eyes were narrowed to slits and Hiccup had come to rest his feet along his dorsal structure minimising the drag as they slipped through the air.

'Three! Two! ONE!' the crowds cheered and within a blink of an eye Toothless soared across the finish to thunderous applause. 'And there we have it Ladies and Gentlemen, the conclusion of the fifth Champion's Infinite special. We welcome you to stay for presentations as we present commendations and announce the winning team for this year's event,' Josh sank back in his chair with an exhausted sigh.

'I dunno about you but I might just camp here for a while,' he remarked to Sadie who shared his expression.

When Toothless finally came in for the landing, it was met with an instant collapse as both dragon and rider where capture by sleep. 'I think, I think we'll just camp here for a while,' Hiccup mumbled before fatigue took him.

 _1440 laps in total. Which divided by the four of us is a grand total of three hundred and sixty points each. At the end of the day we were sitting in fifth and much to our delight, was one placing above Krogan's six rider team having accumulated 2124 laps; only three fifty four once averaged out. I don't particularly remember much after that. Apparently I earnt a commendation for both fastest lap time and most individually accumulated laps but in a state of deafening exhaustion, it was only once I woke up on a Sanctuary gurney still in my armour did I find out. Granted, each step after that felt like knives were being stabbed into my joints; the eight of us all in the same boat having travelled back from Tournament Central._

Finally due to have a shower and soak in the warmth into his wiry muscles, Hiccup was down to his briefs when a firm grip clasped his shoulder causing him to wince in pain as his muscles screamed as if they were on fire. 'Dagur! Gooooooods.'

He clutched at his shoulder in pain leaning up against the wall. 'A little warning next time.'

'No can do. Gotta keep them mind sharp and alert. Pain does that,' he said with that wild look in his eye. 'So, you sure a barbeque is still a good idea.'

His doubt was well placed, in their condition of constant aches and pain, balmy fun in the sun activities didn't feel so inviting. 'After a full night's sleep or day's… whatever. We need everyone in on the plan. Also, word is there's a heatwave coming too so bring your togs,' Hiccup wearily tapped Dagur's chest before grabbing a towel and limping off to the showers.

'Pfft. Who needs togs,' Dagur quipped under his breath.

 ** _9am, July 3, 2017, Haddock backyard…_**

 _I'll be honest, heatwaves on Berk, as rare as they are, are always welcomed with open arms; colourful shirts and a Berkian style barbeque. With blue skies, lazy tunes and the offer of swimming without the fear of hypothermia, we took it without hesitation. Of course that meant Toothless and I had the luxury of checking the pond for hazards this morning; removing fallen branches and other sharp things. And when I say we did, it was mostly Toothless; he's just a little bit stronger. Either way, after a few more hours of good rest we were set for a full days worth of enjoyment in the wake of the Infinite special. After all, the whole crew was invited out to our place; the gang and their folks, including Dagur and Eret, Bob and the techs, Flashburn and the Defenders of the Wing, Mala, Helen, Erika and Melody. For the most part it was a moment of pause, a brief period to catch up on a social level and just relax for once. Granted it didn't eliminate the deadline; the train at Sleipnair central_ _train station had long since departed but not unwatched. As such, Flashburn and Bob were already underway with a counterstrike that would work to our advantage…_

'Last one in's a Gronkle turd!' Tuff screamed before charging off towards the pond with the others literally just dropping their towels and sunscreen at the edge of the grass before sprinting off after him.

'Ha! Hiccup's a Gronkle Turd,' Tuff blared right before Snotlout tackled him under the water.

Truth be told Hiccup had intentionally remained behind waiting for the right moment before he flicked up a volleyball. 'Hey. Catch,' he then pegged the ball as hard as could towards the gang and waited for the cluster of flailing limbs to converge on the balls' trajectory.

Snotlout and Tuff clambered over one another whilst Astrid propped Cami on her shoulders in an attempt for extra height. Alas, Tom emerged the victor with his immense height able to palm off the girls and simply stand above the guys were he fumbled it in one hand before brining it under his shoulder. Fishlegs was fast on approach wading as best he could before diving on Tom causing him to overbalance into the drink. Chuckling to himself, Hiccup soon joined them leaping onto Fishlegs' back as he emerged like a terrible sea monster ball in hand and palming off the others as they approached form the front. Heather and Ruff kept their distance devising a strategy before Heather ducked down for Ruff to stand on her shoulders before launch her onto Fishlegs. The combined weight of everyone eventually brought him down again.

Through the mess of limbs and splashing water, Astrid surfaced with the ball before her eyes lit up at a new sight, one that caused them all to gasp and clear out. 'Dragon incoming!'

Toothless galloped towards them ploughing through the water with his tongue protruding before rolling onto his back with a joyful warble. His antics caught the attention of the parents who grew silent before the laughter quickly resumed when Tuff threw his hands in the air with glee.

'WOO! Doggy pile Toothless!' he screamed wading in to tackle the Night Fury.

Normal such efforts would be futile but considering the occasion, Toothless scrambled to his hind legs spraying water everywhere before using his own paws to palm off Tuffnut. His eyes were wide with delight as he continued to mimic the teens behaviour as they all circled around him wrapping his arms legs in an attempt to pull him down again. It had Hiccup and Astrid pausing waist high to watch the event unfold, surprise, astonishment and pure joviality consuming them as they witnessed a truly remarkable scene.

'Wow. He's…' Hiccup was cut short.

'Playing with them,' Astrid concluded, the excitement brimming in her voice.

Soon enough, Toothless released a surprised bark as he lost his balance under the weight of the humans latched to his body. Another great splash rippled across the pond as the others continued to laugh at their antics; Dagur particularly struggling to keep his posture at the sight, his laugh booming the loudest.

'Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho. Nope. There's no way I can't not be part of this. Pardon me ladies,' with that, Dagur swiftly stripped down to his tight fitting underpants alone before charging with a battle cry towards the pond. 'Woooohoohoohoohoooo!'

It had Melody, Barbara and Mala shocked to the bone whilst Hiccup and Astrid grimaced as he passed them; body chiselled without a doubt, red hair burning across his chest and his butt moulded like latex to his undies.

'Gods, Dagur,' Hiccup rolled his eyes before both Astrid himself burst into laughter pegging the ball into the fray and joining in themselves.

Lunch soon followed as the gang dried themselves before sitting down to a feast of Barbequed steaks, sausages and salad bowls fresh from the markets. Despite the current climate of the political and industrial persuasion, those ideas rarely surfaced; the day remained true to being carefree and to simply relax for a while before tackling the next stage of the operation. As such the girls found themselves settling into camp chairs, side by side near the pond watching a shirtless Hiccup and Toothless sort out a few tweaks to the saddle. Skulder was nearby with Ben and Katie as they discussed Hiccup's latest ideas to make the tail system more foolproof. In the background playing over Cami's UE boom, Rupert Holmes, 'Escape.'

'What a day. I love Summer weather. Twenty six degrees Celsius, So warm and the perfect song,' Ruff hummed lounging in her chair.

Back towards the house, Hiccup stepped back from the tail to stretch his back giving the ladies a lovely view his lightly rippled abdomen. It wasn't a thick job like Dagur or Tom but toned in such a way that his wiry frame emanated a hidden power.

'Ohhh, Astrid missy you are one lucky girl,' Ruff continued to fall into the daze as a dreamy smile washed across her face.

'Mm, wait for it. Yeah. There it is. That is one great ass,' Cami followed on as Hiccup turned back to the techs. 'Gods, I wish he'd flex. I wanna see him flex. He's a boy but I wanna see him flex.'

All Astrid could for the moment was shake her head at their antics unable to wash away the smile she wore. 'You two are unbelievable,' she chuckled despite her own eyes seemingly stuck to the toned buttocks as he stood tall.

'What about you Heather? Tell me those buns aren't hypnotic?' Ruff lolled her head to the right.

Heather's cheeks burned at the thought, her eyes shifting between Ruff and Astrid's as she struggled with modest respectability. 'Ahhh, I'm not saying anything.'

The other three groaned rolling their eyes before settling back on her. 'Hey, I don't mind you looking. With an ass that great you'd be mad not to,' Astrid's smirk was evil as it bored a hole through her fortified walls of dignity.

'Fine,' Heather took a moment to feast upon glorious butt cheeks. 'They look powerful. Should get myself a handful,' she smirked earning more sniggering from Ruff and Cami.

'Noice,' Cami slurred before settling back on said gluteus maximus before a realisation spilled a cold chill down her spine. 'Wait, we're all looking at the same time, let's at least take shifts.'

'Yeah true,' Heather agreed.

'Good idea,' Ruff followed.

'Plan solved,' Astrid stretched her own arms behind her head.

'Alright, Astrid and I will look at the trees,' Cami pointed off to the nearby tree line.

'Heather, you and I are gonna check that powerful ass for a bit' Ruff peered ahead locking onto Hiccup da' rear.

'Alright,' Heather concurred settling back into her chair. 'Power,' she whispered.

'Alrighty, good plan,' Cami peered of into the trees for a few a bit to give the other two a decent time to stare. 'And shift.'

Heather and Ruff proceeded to look at the trees whilst Astrid and Cami mellowed at Hiccup's backside. 'Shift,' they said all together.

They repeated the action to the original setting. 'Shift,' once again, a synchronised calling.

'Shift,' A third round for Ruff and Heather.

'And Shift,' Ruffnut said returning to the trees unawares of the error that had occurred.

Heather and Astrid's heads were still looking at the tree. 'What are we doing? Ruffnut asked.

Cami was quick to catch on as all three heads before here were looking to the right. 'Wait why are we all looking at the tree right now?'

'Yeah let's go back the ass,' Ruff stated bluntly as all four heads returned to Hiccup's bum.

As they did, two newcomers in the shape of Snotlout and Tuff appeared, also shirtless though less toned to the likes of a professional dragon rider. 'Hey Hiccup, you need any help man?'

'Oh, here comes Snottykins to the rescue,' Ruffnut remarked earning another round of sniggers.

'Whoa, what is this thing?' Snotlout pointed down at the tail mechanics before bending over giving the girls a full blown view of his 'plumbers' crack.

 _"If you like piña coladas. And getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga. If you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight. In the dunes on the cape. Then I'm the love that you've looked for.  
Write to me and escape"_

There was no need for discussion, no further disputes or countering ideas; the girls all picked up their camp chairs and turned them to face entirely the other way.

'Nope,' Ruff stated tonelessly.

'Eugh, gods,' Astrid pulled as disgusted face.

'Wow,' Cami's eyes widened in fear as she turned partly dazed.

'That was rough,' Heather could feel her eyes burning as the image continued to plague her memories.

With the hours cycling over and the constant sun continuing to play tricks on their minds, a word in from Barbara had the Defenders called in to address the issue at hand. The gang had since departed, the riders on their own course and those who remained held their silence as Flashburn laid out a satellite image of Berk on the dinner table with several thin lines interconnected with the cities and towns.

'Thanks to the information acquired by Dagur, we now have a substantial target that may bring Drago's operation to a temporary standstill,' Flashburn began addressing the members all posted around the table. 'This is the main rail network spanning across the whole of Berk. According to the agent we dispatched to trail Kayla Morrowban, there was a train that left Sleipnair Central this morning at four in the morning due to arrive at Sunstone around five. Since then she's been tracking it's movement further North towards Berserker city and the Shivering Shores before heading West to Caldera Cay. Her last report notes a deliberate delay to the pickup schedules putting the next departure point at around nine tomorrow morning.'

Flashburn threw down a series of photographs taken from the site. 'The train is being loaded with freshly captured dragons and other hunting supplies.'

Hiccup inspected one of the images featuring a female hunter very similar to the description of Kayla. 'So what's the plan?'

He met Hiccup with a earnest look in his eye. 'Between Berk city and Ironil runs the final connection of that network between the North and South. It runs along the Baulder ridge for around about fifty kilometres and will be our window of opportunity,' Flashburn explained stepping back for Barbara to take over.

'The plan is simple but very dangerous. The best approach we've decided is to take two teams, infiltration and extraction. Team A consisting of Flashburn, myself and three others will infiltrate the train at the station boarding the rear engine. First, we wait on the train exterior until we are out on the ridge, then we disable and disconnect the rear engine cutting off their secondary driving power. One member will stay behind to administer this whilst the rest of us push forward through the carriages one by one to incapacitate the guards and free the dragons. In the best case scenario, we clear out all the carriages before disconnecting from the lead engine. With no rear power to keep the cars moving, we simply roll to a halt and the hunters are none the wiser. However, this is not a perfect world. The tricky part will be preventing the hunters from alerting the lead engine. They are bound to do routine radio checks every so often which cuts down our window. If we are discovered, we abort the mission, disconnect the current car and that's where team B comes in,' Barbara explained stepping back for Flashburn.

'Team B led by Hugo and Wincotter will be on standby for aerial extraction via four dragons. If the mission is completed or we are discovered, we simply disconnect the train and await for him to fly in and extract team A,' he explained before casting a concerned look to Barbara. 'The men and women on that train are mostly hired mercenaries so we must assume they are armed and have some kind of combat training.'

There was a shift between the others on that particular news. 'Officially, as an organisation we don't exist and it's better that we remain that way. No guns. No killing and minimal damage if possible; it's still a public rail line.'

'And do you have a way to minimise casualties?' Mala inquired sternly, her brow creased.

'As a matter of fact we do. Jeraline,' Flashburn said, calling out to the member not currently present around the table.

A shimmer of light glistened on Flashburn's right revealing a female figure concealed by a black skin tight jumpsuit. From her feet up were thin creases on fold and joint points with a faint blue glow to them. Six small rectangular nodes ran parallel to one another up her midriff with a central node in the centre of her chest that spanned with concealed wires up over her shoulders to a near flat compact carbon fibre compartment on her back. Her shoulders were also reinforced with light pauldron like armour.

'You're joking,' Hiccup remarked as a grin sprouted in his face.

Skulder cast him an incredulous look. 'I never joke about my work double 'o' seven.'

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the blatant Bond reference. 'I'll admit it though, this is no invisible car. The suit is comprised of bioweave synthetics, similar to your riding armour actually, laced with Changewing scales. Naturally Changewings can camouflage themselves with ease but incorporated with the suit we had to make a few adjustments; electric stimulation per say,' Skulder quired his eyebrow. 'At full charge, the latest model can cloak for about sixteen hours straight however, the powerplant and woven scales are rather delicate. Take enough of a hit and the entire system could shutdown… or set itself alight.'

The shocked glances of the others opened up room for stuttering reassurance. 'Th… they're only prototype suits. We've only field tested one before… ok I'll admit, not very reassuring but it's the best we have for the time given,' Skulder tried to recover. 'Just… there's also this.'

He pressed a small button on the inner crook of the shoulder pad which released locks around a small cylindrical object tucked neatly inside it. 'Compact C4 explosive. Magnetic clamp base, timer up to three minutes. Twist the rim to set, red button to arm, black button to cancel. They have a blast range of around two metres, one per shoulder and they have the means to kill you so be careful.'

'Well this is inspiring. Could kill, Can kill, will kill,' Hiccup remarked to Astrid pointing to the charge.

Barbara took the lead again though there was something in her eye that was a little unsettling. 'A team will use the suits. They can't hit what they can't see so we'll have the element of surprise in our favour at all times. Flashburn and I will focus on clearing out the guards. Timor has already volunteered to man the rear engine but we're still two short.' She set her focus on the dynamic duo. 'Hiccup, Astrid. We are offering you an opportunity to be part of the something greater.'

The series of gasps and eyes around the room that settled on them was like a smothering blanket. 'What?' Stoick gasped.

'Are you insane?' Mala exclaimed.

'This is too far,' Walter folded his arms.

'Please, they are the only people with the training capable of saving those dragons under pressure, I assure you they will be completely safe…' Barbara tried to reassure them.

'Safe?' Angela raised her eyebrows. 'Miss Bavross, I'll admit, dragon racing is dangerous and we are fine with that. But they have medical and emergency crews on standby at all times. You're talking about sending our kids onto a train filled with armed dragon hunters and no safety net. Do you honestly expect us to agree to this?'

'No, miss Hofferson, I'm… we aren't sending them. We are simply asking them,' she clarified.

'And on their behalf, as their parents we are saying no,' Angela retorted moving to stand behind Astrid.

'They're both eighteen. Both legal adults, they have the right to choose for themselves,' Barbara implored before Flashburn stepped up rested a hand on her shoulder.

'That's enough Barbara,' he said calmly before he turned to the Hofferson's. 'We realised this was an impasse that would arise and we respect your decision. It really was only in our intention to ask. I'm sorry,' he nodded his respects.

His eyes were caught however by the deep pondering of Stoick. 'Stoick, the Hoffersons are decided, what about you?'

Hiccup looked to his father to find him staring off into the wide expanse of his subconscious. His eyes finally met his son's with an expression that bore sympathy but for whom he could not quite tell. On the one hand it was an opportunity to strike a blow at the hunters that were the source of a major conspiracy within their central economy generator; the good of the many in contrast with his only son.

'I don't know. On the one hand you're right, he's old enough to decide and it's my right to respect his decisions. Ever since he was a boy, Hiccup has been fascinated with the world of dragons, Valka of course was delighted, she saw greatness in his future, a legacy they could build together. These dragon hunters stole that from us and their mark has been left on the land and in the city. If it were a chance to strike back, I'd almost wish I could come too. But at the end of the day, you're my son Hiccup. I couldn't bare to lose you they I lost your mother. I couldn't,' Stoick stared in right in the eyes, his brow high and baring that which was immensely scarce; fear.

Mala caught their attention when she leant forward. 'I stand with Stoick on this. Whilst you have the potential to hurt the hunters, at what cost? You are some of the finest students I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Not just that, you were my best friends, all of you, Hugo, Melody, Bob, even you Balmore, we've spent our greater youth together, learning and growing with one another. I'd always hoped that you'd endeavour to spread wisdom, show people how to train and nurture a dragon. All of us here in this room. We are the best Berk has to offer. But we are no good to Berk if we're dead,' she stared Flashburn in his tall face.

'Aye,' Walter and Angela agreed.

'Aye we are no good dead,' Flashburn admitted ducking his head to view the map. 'But we don't have anyone else. Our next best bet would be to call in Brant and Brenda Hamilton but they are our eyes and ears on that train right now. Not to mention Inglios Shrug covering the Eastern shores. The point is the Defenders of the Wing are few, we keep it that way for security reasons. Even at ARCD, these four here are the only ones who know what we do,' he pointed to Skulder and the team of techs. 'If there was another way, we wouldn't have asked.'

'Is there no other way?' Astrid inquired, finally breaking her silence.

Flashburn met her with a grain of sympathy. 'No.'

'Then we're going to have to find one. Like Diane said, us, here today are the best Berk have,' Walter reinforced their position. 'Surely _we_ can figure something out?'

'Wait,' Hiccup announced catching their attention; some faces growing fearful whilst others grew grins. 'We don't need to find another way. This way works.'

'Harold, this is real danger. We've almost lost you once before please don't do this,' Mala implored.

'No, no that… that's the thing though. I've been there, I know what it feels like. I won't lie, it's beyond terrifying. But so are a lot of things we do in life. Look at buying a house, or families? Things that we as people invest. It's not life and death but they're still big life changing decisions and we make them every single day,' he turned back to face Flashburn. 'You say that we are the best Berk has to offer, the elite. Sure, but what does that mean?'

He returned to address the whole crew. 'It was something my friends inadvertently taught me; our unruly mob of misfits and delinquents. I used to think they were the coolest people in my year, everyone did. They were amazing at what they did; best in our cohort, they have respect from their peers, admirers, it… it's like they're school celebrities; _the cool group_ , it's what we called Astrid, Scott, Fin and the Twins. Since then well, nothing's changed, except everything has. In the end, our best qualities are what hide our worst insecurities, it's the same for everyone, even the hunters. When I'm out on that track and I hear people call out Night Rider, they're cheering for the dragon rider they see on Saturday evenings; a cover, a protective shell for the terrified person inside. Like my friends, like all of you. We try to hide from our fears. Krogan was mine, right up until I saw his face when Toothless tackled him. That's when I realised he was scared of me too… or the mask. My point is, if we give these hunters something to fear, the front, the shield, whatever they have to protect themselves with won't mean a thing.'

He turned to face Flashburn with grin marking a new found confidence. 'Afterall, they can't hit what they can't see,' Flahburn straightened his back with eyes that bore something of pride. 'If you're asking for help, let me help you.'

'Harold,' Mala stared at him before turning to Stoick in horror.

He didn't say anything instead releasing a long sigh as he came to terms with his own judgments. 'Harold. I'd be foolish to deny that this… this terrifies me too. But who am I _really,_ to judge after everything you've achieved on your own? Haha, for Thor's sake you've practically raised two dragons on your own. What I'm trying to say is, there's a point in every parent's life where we have to let go. I just didn't expect it to be so soon, or under these circumstances,' he gestured towards the map. 'My point is, you're right. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you son but I know I can't protect you forever. Whatever you choose to do, I'll make sure you're ready.'

Hiccup was in awe, the revelation hitting him hard as he watched his father turn a loving grin towards him. 'Thanks Dad,' he murmured.

Beside him, Astrid pressed her palm into the table. 'I'm in,' she stated firmly.

'Astrid no,' her parents scolded.

'No?' she turned back on them, brow raised and voice level. 'After that little speech. They're right, if we can give these hunters something to fear, we'll have the homefield advantage wherever we go.'

'Astrid, sweetheart. Please. They'll try to kill you.' Angela pleaded coming level with her daughter.

'They'll try. I know that,' she admitted before casting Hiccup a reassuring glance. 'But like he said. They can't hit what they can't see.'

'And if it's any consolation, they won't be in the line of fire. Flash and I will be leading in the car ahead to make sure the hunters are taken care of before they start releasing those dragons. They'll go under false names and their faces concealed by the masks. For all intents and purposes, no one will even know they are there,' Barbara explained catching a glimmer of belief in the Hofferson's eyes.

'And can you promise that?' Angela locked eyes, smouldering flames ignited behind the azure blue.

'On my life,' Barbara declared.

The turmoil crashing inside them was true, the dilemma they all faced met with a crossroads no one really wanted to pass. 'I'll hold you to that,' Angela returned coldy.

Barbara in took a shaky breath facing Flashburn with a sense of hope. 'It's settled then. We'll convene once more at seven pm tomorrow night, at the Sanctuary to await the call. When the Hamilton's give us the green light. We drive to Ironil. Now let's try and get some sleep. It's been a long day.'

'Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast,' Gobber suddenly appeared from the kitchen. 'Who want's cake?'

 _Once again, you trip over yourself when you look outside to find the sun shining bright in the sky. It's only when you see the clock is actually 22:25 that you realise it's getting late. But, I guess crippling fatigue is about the only thing that'll put me to rest for the next couple of nights. I mean, do I really know what I've just signed up for?_

 ** _July 4, The Sanctuary…_**

 _To be honest, I'm trying not to think about it. Not in this climate anyway; most people are usually pretty fine until about halfway through the Midnight Sun but some start to grow restless around about now. Mix that with unnerving trepidation and the damning thought that tomorrow might be your last day…_

'Gods,' Hiccup shut the journal tossing it into his bag.

He slumped back against the wall letting his head rest against it too, the ceiling above overlain with an ocean blue and wafting shadows as if it were the sea. There was something calming about it, as if it were some sort of functional chaos; the ocean forever breaking and washing in with the turn of the tide and yet never truly hindered by anything. It was fitting by any means, things considered flexible or easily adjusted as being liquid. Was it a metaphor of some sort, a visual clue as to how he would need to see the next twelve hours? Regardless, the slender but strong arm that snaked behind him whilst another played with his idle hands certainly made him feel like it.

'Have you ever wondered why it always looks like we're underwater in here?' Astrid asked blankly, resting her head on his shoulder. 'It's so weird.'

'It's light reflected off the tiles through filtered glass of the observation ports. They use a special chemical in it to protect it against dragon fire… happens to be blue.' He explained nonchalantly earning an incredulous look.

'Is there a book or something where you learn all this stuff or what?' she rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

'No I just made that up. But they do use chemical in the glass. No idea which though,' he admitted causing Astrid to chuckle away in amusement.

'How about we say it's the glass and leave it at that hmm?' she suggested snuggling closer despite them sitting on the hard floor against an equally hard wall.

Hiccup finally wrapped his arm around her shoulders feeling the warmth that radiated from her body. 'Sure.'

Calming was the feeling that settled with them, a moments respite from the general insanity of their life. 'Astrid?'

'Hmm?' she hummed in return, eyes closed to the crook of his neck.

'I want to apologies, the other day at the infinite. You were right the whole time and I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen…' he began only for Astrid to lean forward and press a finger to his lips.

'Stop. You were in no fit state to come to terms then. Yes, you were a bit of an ass and I was pushing you on. But, sometimes we need that push to see the raw truth. There's a silver lining, a learning experience from every argument, fight, whatever,' she threw her arm out arm in emphasis. 'The point is Hiccup. When you came back, you were ready to listen. I wasn't, Heather had to come get me. We were both at fault and yet not at all, that's life. That's relationships,' she teased digging her finger into his ribs.

'Hey,' he winced at the jolt.

'For months now, I've been try to come to terms with myself Hiccup, accepting that this,' she gestured the building interior. 'Is a part of our lives; we knew what we were getting into.'

'Knowing the path is different to walking the path,' Hiccup mused.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, her grin still true to any means. 'Alright Mr Matrix, don't get too philosophical.'

'It's true though,' he reinforced sitting up to face her. 'At the start of the year I didn't want anything to do with this, now…'

'Now it feels like our responsibility,' she finished for him.

'Exactly,' he affirmed sinking back against the wall. 'And who would have thought. Stepping up into these shoes; we took on the races, now the hunters themselves.'

'It's kind of ironic actually,' Astrid chortled. 'Our parents stand for peace and stability. Mine are firefighters, your Dad's the mayor still and here we are starting fires and disturbing the peace.'

'Ahh mother dearest on the other hand. Thank you for my anarchist ways,' Hiccup joked pointing a finger in the air.

Astrid fell into a pile of laughter cosying up to him again. 'I wish I could have met her Hiccup. _She_ was the best of us.'

'She really was,' Hiccup smiled on that thought with lingering fondness.

'If… if your Mum was still with us Hiccup, do you think things would be different? Would she be for or against all this?' Astrid asked.

'To be honest, I have no idea. Chances are we wouldn't have the need. She'd have found whatever it was she was after, Drago, the hunters. I guess they'd have been cleared up entirely. And we…' he found himself falling into a realm of silence as the sheer weight of contemplating that alternate reality dawned on him. 'Everything would be different.'

'Toothless,' she sighed feeling a shard of pain enter her heart.

'Some silver lining huh?' he said mutely feeling his muscles dip with the oncoming wave of tiredness. 'We should get some sleep,' he said sliding up from the floor with a hand out for Astrid.

'Yeah,' she arched her back feeling the muscles pop along her back. 'Good sleep, lots of energy to get home.'

'We'll make it home,' he rested a hand on her shoulder. 'Or else our dragons won't let us hear the end of it,' he teased once more before they parted with small kiss.

Of course, they must have been kidding themselves to think they would catch any winks that night. The sheer weight of the oncoming events cycling over in their minds; every possible scenario, every outcome all in the hopes that things wouldn't go wrong. They couldn't back out, not on the grounds of jeopardising the entire operation and at the chance to make a real difference. Once, riding in the races was the one place he felt at ease; not absent of danger no less but all within the realm of his control. He was in any case safe, Toothless had his back and he had his but time being the great catalyst for change opened up new opportunities, new vision and perspective. The battle with Krogan at Icarus proved what he may have suspected all along; fear went both ways. He could fight them, not with guns or the fist but in the mind; a persona devoid of any recognisable features, unseen to the naked eye. A shadow, the Night Rider.

Shaking his head with the torrential whirlwind of neurological activity, Hiccup slid from his wall mounted bunk feeling the cold tiles against his feet as he padded through the gloomy corridors. The shades were down across the windows dampening the sunlight but he could still feel it warm his skin. He kept to the inside pane of the training arena following the loop as if he were back on the track himself. Infinite, that was the nature of a ring, endless, eternal; was that why there was such an importance to them at weddings? Until his eyes could stand to hold themselves open, walking forever in this loop would be his path; his thoughts free to wonder wherever they wish…

 _'Can't sleep either?' Barbara said with sympathetic eyes as Hiccup reached for a glass of water. 'Neither. I'm a bit of an insomniac anyway. Kind of why I don't mind the Midnight sun.'_

 _Hiccup simply nodded as Barbara took a seat by the island bench in the kistchen. 'Hiccup. I don't think I've ever told you just how proud I am of you. Like any Berkian, I've been hard and stubborn towards you but no matter the challenge, you've taken it in stride and overcome it.'_

 _'You're not going to ask me to do Heleman's Grazing's again?' he grimaced at the uninspiring thought._

 _With a short chuckle, Barbara simply smiled on. 'No. In actual fact, I'm not going to ask you to do anything again. After Wednesday, I am resigning as your trainer,' she met his eyes to find them filled with astonishment._

 _'What?' he gasped._

 _'Hiccup… There was nothing I could really teach you. You are as gifted a rider as any I have ever seen. Me taking upon that role was to see just how far you were willing go as an individual, to test your limits, not Toothless'._

 _'You were preparing me for… this?' he asked feeling if not just a little betrayed._

 _Barbara shook her head, her gaze drifting way in thought. 'Not this, not exactly. We take many precautions to keep our operations under wraps but its only a matter of time before our fight spills publicly. Look at what happened at the docks.'_

 _Hiccup acknowledged that truth; an unseen complication that lead to an outbreak. 'Exposure. You've been testing my resolve.'_

 _'Yes. Driving you to rationalise your instinctual fears. In the heat of the moment, to be afraid… it's normal, it's good. It means we're still human. But it can be overwhelming,' Barbara admitted. 'I've merely tried to show that to be afraid doesn't mean you're not in control.'_

 _'It just feels that way,' Hiccup replied…_

He stopped, a sudden halt as his path was undeniably blocked. 'Can't sleep either?' Astrid said with sympathetic eyes.

He said nothing, no words as he reached out pulling her close to him where she melted into the embrace. 'I'm scared Astrid,' he whispered.

She tightened her arms around him. 'We all are Hiccup. We all are.'

There, with eyes that searched far and wide and hearts intertwined they found themselves drawn back to Hiccup's bunk. It was quiet, the soft echoes through the halls of midnight barely seeping into their ears as the lay there wrapped in each other's arms hoping to all ends that tomorrow would be seen in full and whilst the sun would not set, time would continue to turn into Thursday.

His shoulder was jostled awakening their senses with a start as they stared into Barbara's deep brown eyes. 'It's time.'

 ** _July 6, The Gates of Woden…_**

 _Barbara Bavross is dead. She was murdered by Ryker Grimborn at around 06:10 by a metal shard that impaled in her chest and pierced her heart. She died trying to save my life on a train; a train transporting illegally captured dragons and hunting equipment. A train that by all official records didn't exist and was only discovered when the next scheduled departure came to an abrupt halt along the line. I didn't turn on the TV to know it was the number one story. I didn't read the paper or any magazines to see it make the front page. I didn't need to; I was there when it happened._

 _She died a warrior's death. And It's all my fault…_

'Just a reminder to everyone that the Midnight Sun driving order will be implemented tomorrow. Use of personal vehicles to travel will be banned nationwide including Uber services but public transport will be available during set time periods. We trust you to be safe during the second half of the summer solstice but just in case, clinics are prepared for people suffering from the multifaceted symptoms of Insomnia,' the radio woman detailed the morning news. 'In other news, a sad day for dragon racing fans across the nation. Twenty eight year old Barbara Bavross has died. It is unknown at this point as to the causes but local authorities will be looking into suspected individuals and…'

Hiccup pressed the off button for the radio with a disgruntled sigh before resting his head against the car window. He could feel the tremor down his right arm which rested in a temporary sling. In the reflection off the glass he could see the bruise on his cheek bone and the assortment of cuts along the side of his face. They continued to drive in silence to the Gates of Woden where the rest of the Defenders, Barbara's family and a few of her close friends would meet them. It almost seemed cruel really, perfect summer weather filtering through the trees of the river bank down upon them and yet they stood there all circled around the small wooden boat gently lain upon the river that led out to sea. Her body was cleansed and her wounds hidden but Hiccup could not remove the blood stain image from his mind; the jagged shard to ripped her from the living within an instance.

Ever so gently, the caretakers pulled a sheet material covering her body, a motion that revealed a painstaking image printed on top. There, drawn with extreme precision, an image of Fearless; her eyes closed as if resting peacefully with her. Hiccup stood there with his father behind him, Astrid at his side with her parents and the Defenders of the Wing off along the bank to their right. He cast a short glance to his left where a greying man and woman held each other close, their eyes burning with tears as they watched as their only daughter was lain to rest the eternal night. Beyond them, relatives, friends and colleagues from a life he never really knew.

'Here we stand, not only to mourn but to celebrate the life and love of Barbara Brianna Bavross as she sails to join Odin at the table of kings. It's undeniably cruel that we have to lose someone so young, a fearless young woman who inspired so many. Barbara brought joy and celebration to the entire nation, she endeavoured to pass on her knowledge and guide others on a path she herself could not possess. Barbara was one of Berk's finest, her contribution, her legacy will endure,' The pastor addressed them all before his assistant came forward with a torch in hand. 'Mr and Mrs Bavross, I now invite you to set your daughter on the seas to Valhalla, that she may sing and be merry in the halls of the great kings and queens of old.'

The father, Kenneth received the torch in hand before he stepped forth leaning down to the boat. 'Goodbye my darling. We will see you again one day.'

The flames licked at the sheets catching alight with a small amber flicker before the rope holding the boat to port was cut and it floated freely down the gentle river to sea. There was only stillness and a deep solemn silence as the flames grew once the boat reached the first expanse of open water. Like glass it was with the sunlight shimmering off the surface to blend in with the amber horizon; adrift and on the seas to Valhalla. One by one the bystanders left with their peace and their respects paid as such; all the whilst Hiccup remained off to the side, stilled by the weight of guilt and remorse.

'Hiccup. It's time to go,' Astrid's eyes were filled with the same despair casting one last look out to sea.

She took his hand and gently lead him back through the winding path through the trees. Barbara's parents remained as they disappeared on the tail of their own parents leading back to their car. It was only when they were on the road heading North along the highway that Hiccup settled on a desire, a decision to truly set Barbara's memory to peace.

'Dad. Can you take me to the Sanctuary, there's something I want to do,' he said tonelessly as he pulled out his phone to text the others.

Stoick didn't question and he didn't hesitate pulling off the highway on the next exit. The others arrived at the long line of enclosures soon after wearing expressions of confusion until they saw Hiccup walking towards the treatment facility. He was on a mission unopposed by the staff as they saw him take the most direct path towards the department for new arrivals. He knew exactly what he was looking for when he pressed open the hatch for the microchip injector apparatus.

'Mr Haddock? Sir, I'm sorry but you can't do that,' the nearby keeper stepped forth noticing the well dressed young man reach for the injector.

'Hiccup, what's going on?' Mala them interrupted them as she slowed from a jog.

He didn't meet her eyes, his attention focused on the path ahead and unwavering. 'I'm going to set him free,' he whispered before moving past her towards the specialty enclosures for active race dragons.

'What's he up to now Diane?' Mavis inquired.

She watched him leave in with rising concerns before nabbing the electronic scanner in her hand. 'I'm gonna need this. Thanks,' Mala said abruptly before hurrying after Hiccup.

The others were fast to follow with Astrid leading the pack in pursuit through the labs. They caught up outside Fearless' enclosure just as he was leading her outside to the open air. Once there, Mala was scanning down her leg before a blip singled them in on the microchip in her leg. He didn't ask or wait for permission before lining up the injector, locking onto the signal and disabling its output feed.

'There. He's free. No one will ever ride you again Fearless. The world is yours to explore. Go,' Hiccup stepped watching as the Nadder quirked his head in confusion. 'Go,' his voice broke as he pointed to the open sky.

'He was hatched here Hiccup, he doesn't know what it means to be free,' Mala sighed resting a hand on his shoulder. 'I tried to tell you. I'm sorry.'

'No. No he can be free, he deserves to be free,' he sank to his knees sliding his sling off to place both palms flat on the ground. 'No one can ever ride him again.'

The Defenders all filed around in an arc watching with tired eyes and heavy hearts as Hiccup shuddered. Slowly but surely, Fearless poked his head underneath Hiccup's chin startling him as he reached around the dragon's head.

'I'm so sorry,' he trembled feeling a tear burn down his cheek. 'She's not coming back Fearless. She's never coming back. It's all my fault,' he clenched his eyes closed clinging onto Fearless before he whined in distress.

Somehow, he knew. Hiccup could feel it now, the dreary chimes and soft nuzzles; it came as a shock of course when Fearless pulled back rattling his crown before charging down the alleyway between the complexes. The company all gasped with wide eyes as he took flight, Hiccup on his feet sprinting after him before skidding to a halt once the Nadder was away to chart his own path. He didn't know what to think, the way he took off all of a sudden was unlike anything he had seen in dragon behaviour. Like Mala had said, hatched and raised in captivity, bred to race; the notion of freedom lost on all accounts. So where would he go? What would he do now?

In truth, Hiccup would never know; it would be the last time their paths would ever cross. However, it was not to say others did not hear the woeful yowls in the night. Out resting on a sea stack by the Southern sore, the Gates of Woden saw home to a new guardian, a lone Deadly Nadder that appeared one day during the Midnight Sun and dared never to leave as he stared out to sea. His silhouette could be seen from the ceremonial dock against the shimmering light and his cries echoed across the bay day and night. However, on one particular morning whilst the mist filled the bay and the sun had yet to reach the horizon, the cries grew silent and to the dread of many, the dragon sentinel who remained to guard others on their journey to the halls of Valhalla, was gone.

 ** _July 6, later that evening, Haddock backyard…_**

 _He felt like ice stiff to where he stood unable to break from the inquisitive gaze that bared down upon him. The Night Fury had lowered himself close to the ground and was creeping forth his head tilting upwards with soft sniffling sounds, but his eyes danced from his own down to his chest and the fish he was holding…_

 _'He is the finest rider I've had the pleasure of working with. A model for the competition,' Drago billowed with pride. 'Though I'll say this, don't let your losses be a weakness. This, competition is made by you, the riders. There is always next year…'_

 _Soon enough however, the stare became a glare and an angry growl followed a sharp shove that caught Hiccup's shoulder. 'What the Hel! Hiccup!' What!' She cried out only to be silenced when Hiccup released a sharp cry in pain falling back on the ground in whilst clutching at his shoulder. 'Oh my Gods. Hiccup!..'_

 _'Why do we race?' he asked rhetorically over anything else…_

 _Why that guilty feeling was arising in his stomach again was for the same reason he felt it at school. He wasn't about to lie though, or at least in his head he wasn't. Yet was concealing a part of the truth still considered a lie?..._

 _'NOOOO!' Hiccup cried out feeling the wash of cold terror tear through him. He was on his back whereas Toothless was flailing around twisting and turning as he tried to right himself in the air to no avail. 'Oh Gosh! Oh Gods! Oh No!..'_

 _Icy eyes that pierced the duo with a glare that left them on the side of caution, his breathing was heavy and those eyes never departed them as he finally spoke. 'You. Who are you?' Huxter growled with a low voice._

 _Hiccup shook his head, this effort was futile. 'You know we won't tell you.'_

 _'No. no, I deserve to know. I deserve to know which nameless nobody has robbed me of my place,' he scowled pointing inwards towards himself…_

 _'This must be the great Harold I've heard about. The son of Stoick the Vast,' he couldn't place it but_ _the edge of his voice hinted at something ominous and the fact he used the word Stoick…_

 _'You said you could save him,' the spiteful personality was back glaring at him through ice cold eyes. 'You said YOU COULD SAVE HIM!..'_

 _'What Krogan would give,' Ryker gloated holding him up on his knees by the cusp of the charred stealth suit. 'The Night Rider. Harold isn't it?..'_

 _'YOU!' Huxter shouted again capturing his attention. 'You think this is over?'… 'And the end of the day, you're still a faceless nobody. A fraud, who needs enhanced dragons to win. I earnt this place through hard training and resilience, not natural advantage! You two are just, faceless nobodies who are too afraid to show yourselves. Helmets or not, nobody knows who you really are and if they did no one would care anyway, they'd only care about your special dragons. Well guess what! The people know who I am, they know my name!..'_

 _'WHO ARE YOU!' Huxter shouted, the anger returned and his face blazing…_

 _Ryker gloated holding him up on his knees by the cusp of the charred stealth suit. 'The Night Rider. Harold isn't it?..'_

Freema was about to commence the next part of her argument when the prosecution intervened _again. 'Then the dragon was being held under illegal sheltering, a crime more serious in this case!..'_

 _'YOU!' That genuine sight was lost as the feral growl pierced their ears and all eyes locked onto Hannah as she stormed towards her sister… Without warning, she drew her hand back and brought it down upon Ava's cheek earning shocked gasps from the crowds. Despite the burning glow of the hand print Ava remained unfazed by the assault steeling her expression into a blank response…'YOU TRAITOR!..'_

 _'What Krogan would give,' Ryker gloated…_

 _'Enemies? Dragons have enemies?' the young boy asked, his eyes very much the reflection of her own…_

 _'Windy. Come on buddy, I need you to wake up. Come on. Windy!' He hissed frantically searching all around them as his nerves fizzled from head to toe. 'I need you to wake Bud. I need you to wake up now or we're going to die. Do you here me Windy? There are hunters coming and they will kill us Windy. They will kill us. Come on!..'_

 _It didn't even take a second. One blink of the eye and the world may have gone silent for all he knew. Perhaps all of this was a dream, the pain and agony coursing through their bodies made the idea of drifting into unconsciousness all the more welcoming. Though despair was all that flooded Hiccup's mind and body as the ear splitting crack of a gunshot echoed through the trees..._

 _'What Krogan would give,' Ryker gloated. 'Harold isn't it? H… Harold isn't… isn't it…'_

In the reflection off the glass he could see the bruise on his cheek bone and the assortment of cuts along the side of his face. It was a perfect reflection; the lines of his body masked by the dark and smooth surfaces.

 _'After she was lost, we were sure that those fears would come true. But they never did. Instead Windy brought new light to our lives, he filled that gap, with new memories and joy we hadn't ever known…_ _A hidden world of creatures that could enrich our lives.'_

 _There was very little grief in his expression, just the hardness of his eyes as his mind worked something over. 'I will find whoever did this Astrid. Even if it takes me twenty years, I will find them.'_

 _'Harold isn't it? H… Harold isn't… i… i… isn't, Harold, the Night Rider. What… Night Rider… What Krogan would… Night Rider… would give.'_

The mask; the shield that protected his identity, his emotions, his mind was still, lifeless and befitting of all that he had witness. Or not at all, a reminder? A prophecy, the past and future of the world crumbling down upon him.

 _'Harold… Haro… Hicc… cc… ccup… The Night Rider…'_

 _'You're breaking away your… your fear… fear, conditioning yourself in such a way thaaaaaaa… Mala exasperated clenching her eyes in frustration. 'You can't break… br… break them down like this… break them down; it isn't healthy… break…'_ ' _The body can recover from incredible… recover…' 'But not the mind! There is only so far you can push before the damage becomes permanent… damage becomes… permanent damage… damage… I will not… will not… will allow you to hurt him… him…'_

 _'C... c... c… c… c… c… cuuuuuup Rider. Night Rider!'_

 _'I… I… I've missed… I've… flying with you… flying… you…'_

 _'What Krogan would give…_ I will enjoy this! _'_

 _'NIGHT RIDER!'_

'AAARRRRRRRRGH!' Hiccup ripped his arms forward flinging the wrench before him.

A terrible sound split through the air; piercing and fragile with a sight that mirrored the stars as light twinkled with each moment spent. The shattered shards of glass finally settled to silence as Hiccup trembled unable to see beyond that which bore a whole into his mind.

 _'What Krogan would give. I will enjoy this!'_

His hands wrapped around the collar of the chest plate and he reefed on it with all his strength, pulling it out of the casket where it clattered with sparks along the cement slab. He didn't notice, or maybe he did but there was no thought for it, the trickle of blood seeping from his palms; the tiny glass shards piercing his skin as he dragged the armour out. He reached in for the wrench bringing it down with a strangle scream as more sparks crackled and hissed with each pounding. Toothless bounded in from nowhere rearing up when Hiccup struck the carapace finally splitting it down the left side. He roared terribly earning if not for a moment a glimpse into the reddened, hate filled eyes of his best friend shadowed by locks of his fringe. For a dragon to know fear such as this was never before seen, the terror, the rage, the fury in Hiccup's heart and mind as he pelted the tool into his armour.

'ARRRRGH! NOOOO!' Hiccup screamed again using both hands to fragment his helmet; The scar rising from the jaw line through the right eye.

At last he fell back into the grass with tremors quaking his body from head to toe. Still, hands clawed into the dirt as he pulled himself up returning once more to the shed in search of a drum. He would see it done, he would see the shadow, the veil, the mask go up in flames. Stumbling on his feet, riddled by the torment that shook his bearings he tipped the petrol over the armour all cluttered in a mess, shattered and beyond repair; like the glass it once rested behind.

'Toothless!' he coughed crumbling back to the ground. 'Blast it!'

The Night Fury was caught between the rage and the plea for help. 'Blast it! Shoot it. Burn it all!' Hiccup croaked, his throat burning.

Still he did nothing, eyes flickering between his companion, the armour and the tree line. He could run, he felt like running, running away from the terrible cries and violence that surrounding the young man.

'DO IT! He shrieked in a way that was inhuman.

When he stayed his ground, Hiccup lunged forward clutching the wrench in his hand before striking the armour again. He didn't stop, each swing becoming more erratic and painful to watch until finally, finally he hit the mark. Toothless surged forward in panic just as the sparks flew, the fuel ignited and an inferno blazed before him. He pinned Hiccup under his paws before wrapping his wings around them, shielding him from the explosive plume of fire that rose with an explosive blast. He could feel the quakes, the way Hiccup's body writhed in his claws he continued battling the war within.

'Hiccup? Oh my Gods. SON!' Stoick burst through the sliding doors of downstairs charging towards the dragon.

Toothless never let go, he never moved and would never forget the horror he saw in those forest green eyes.

 **To be Continued in** **The Night Rider Rises**

 **Why do we fall?..**


	22. 22 The Night Rider Rises

**The Night Rider Rises**

 _'Look at that Bud. Looks like we found it,' he said gazing freely out towards the horizon._

 _Everything was cast in amber light filtering through the burnt tree leaves; a rocky hill side stretching down deep into hollow ravines and stacks upon stacks of towering rock towers. The moss covered rocks grew with a lime hue, patches sticking up between the gaps and crevasses as far as the eye could see. A sharp pain spiked against the back of his head whipping his attentions around to face the black scaled dragon._

 _'Hey!' he glared to find the dragon full of snark, his eye's brimming with mischief. 'Oh is that how it is Mr Bossy? Yeah, well try this on!' He threw himself at his dragon's neck, wrapping his arms around him._

 _'Huh? You feeling it? Picking up on all my heart felt remorse?' He continued driving his shoulder into the dragon all to the his amusement, his grin smug as he rolled his eyes at the futile efforts._

 _Without warning he stood up on his hind legs, his rider still wrapped around his neck like a human neck tie. 'Yeah. Come on, you wouldn't hurt a… skinny little,' he peered out below to find the dragon had waddled over towards the cliffs edge holding him over the abyss. 'WHOA!'_

 _He clung with all his might, eyes wide and feeling the shower of icy chills run up his arms. 'Ok, alright, you win. You win. Whoa, whoa, whoa!' The dragon tipped backwards rolling them over until his rider was pinned underneath his paws._

 _'Agh. It's ugly,' he starting swinging at the dragon with light punches, the dragon using his paws to block the playful assault with amused croons. 'Humans and dragons fighting each other. Locked in combat to the bitter… Ohhhhhhh,' the dragon flopped his head down in his chest looking up at him with luminous green eyes._

 _A pink and thickly slavered tongue poked out nipping his riders prickly chin. 'Huh?' It was a split moment of fright as rider realised what dragon intended to do._

 _'No,' his cries were drowned out by the wet and sticky assault of his pink tongue drawing long strokes up his chest and face slicking his shaggy har back. 'Gagh, no. Agh, Ugghhh,' he pushed himself out from underneath his dragon wiping down his leather harness and riding gear._

 _Rolling back to his feet, he cast an annoyed glare. 'You know that doesn't wash out,' he groaned before teasing a grin and flicking some of the spit ack at his dragon's streamline face._

 _The dragon flinched at the impact scowling in return before licking himself down like a cat. His rider could only shake his head as he reached down for his travel pack sliding out a black covered drawing pad. He set it down upon a rock opening it up to a fresh page before sketching lines to mark out the basic shapes of the rock stacks and ridge lines._

 _'Let's see here. Coordinates are Seventy four, nineteen, nineteen North annnnnd, Four degress, fourteen, forty seven East. Right where you said it would be Mum,' he took another glance highlighting the ridge at the far end of the valley._

 _'No official name, huh. What should we call it Bud?' He asked looking back to find his dragon scratching away at his arm pit. 'Itchy Armpit it is,' he sat back on his heels feeling the gentle breeze pass through._

 _'What do you say. Keep going?' he sighed taking in all that lay before him…_

 ** _Breaking News_**

'An incredible and disastrous series of events have led to an armoured train being partially derailed South of Ironil at around six thirty this morning. The wreckage was discovered an hour later by the next scheduled train when the train driver had to apply emergency breaks to avoid impacting with the rear end diesel engine left stationary on the rail. The emergency call from the trains' operator reported around fifty cars bearing no registered markings but with serious metal scarring and damaged components to what official investigators are regarding as an attack of some variety. The most grievous discovery was made when a search crew journeyed inside the cars to find them packed with illegal hunting equipment, cages with the remnants of claw marks and scales and its crew lying unconscious on the floor. It has been confirmed that these men and women are dragon hunters, thus confirming the conspiracy theory introduced by Championship dragon rider Harold Haddock at last year's Intermediate finals.'

'It marks the largest arrest in the history of Berk with thirty two armed men and women periodically detained for questioning. So far the search teams and even armed forces have been on site since ten this morning and appear to be continuing the hunt for any survivors. The investigation is looking to last a week with clean-up crews and maintenance following into August. It is believed there are many hunters whom have escaped and in light of this discovery, Berk city Mayor Haddock has issued a security notice and warning to all citizens not to take chances…'

 ** _July 6…_**

'New information regarding the train wreckage south of Ironil has arisen with five more dragon hunters found trying to escape up the ridge and confirmed dead each with various wounds and deformations. We warn that some of these images may be distressing. Remus Skarsgard, Alex Svenson, Hilda Gillian, Ola Roark and past convicted, nationally known dragon hunter Ryker Grimborn were identified. It stands as a major blow against these insurgents and clears a few dangerous names off the list for the authorities. Unfortunately, it serves detrimental to the deeper investigation whilst some believe the hunt to be over, others are certain that this is part of a larger plot. The major concern now lies in who or what attacked the train and why? With activist activity supposedly on the rise, at this point it can only lie in speculation but Commissioner Phlegma of the Berk Guard has released a statement on the matter.'

Commissioner Flegma, a solid woman with golden hair and weathered cheeks stepped up to the lectern outside Berk Tower. 'The attack on the train South of Ironil is believed to be an activist inspired assault; a highly organised, efficient and dangerous group. It's a reminder to the people of Berk that we urge you to contact the police, or emergency teams to handle anything that may seem suspicious or illegal. Vigilantism is illegal. There are no exceptions.'

The scene returned to the newsreader before the headlines changed to the next story. 'We'll continue to have updates on that story as more information is released. In related news, superstar dragon rider Harold Haddock has been admitted to the Anson hospital with slice wounds to his hands and arms. It is unknown whether these wounds were self inflicted, the only statement provided that he is physically stable but in a state of complete mental disarray…'

 ** _July 7, 2017, Anson Hospital…_**

'With an influx of people suffering from Midnight sun sickness surely to rise over the next few days, he'll likely be discharged within the next forty eight hours,' Hiccup was locked to the TV sitting up in his hospital bed; the same carboard sheets and iron hard mattress he had come to know from his last visit.

'Harold? Harold, can you please answer the question?' a distant voice continued to invade the foggy trance he was lost in. 'Harold. Can you tell me about your hands please?'

Absently, he shifted them in his lap, fresh bandages over the multiple wounds resulting in a constant stinging sensation. His eye's flickered down towards them, the momentary glance not unnoticed as the psychiatric specialist shifted in his seat. With dark circles under his eyes and a dull headache, he peered out the window to the morning light; disappointing in any case as it remained that same amber hue more befitting of the afternoon.

'I'd like you tell me about your hands Harold?' the specialist tried again. 'Do you know what happened to them?'

With nothing to work with but the same blank expression towards the window reserving his to silence, he tried changing tactics. 'I need your help Harold. I know what happened but I need to know you that know what happened. What do you remember..?'

'Stop. Just… stop,' he winced, finally meeting the specialist with dreary frustration. 'You can't help me. I'm sorry but just you can't.'

'Could you tell me why? The specialist carefully pried.

'No,' he stated returning to the TV.

The specialist exhaled encountering yet another block. 'Ok. That's alright. We're just worried about you. Your Dad particularly. He's still here you know,' he might have caught a sensory reaction but Hiccup held his gaze.

'We just, want to know if you're going to be alright?' the specialist held up his hands in withdrawal.

'Fine,' he said blankly. 'I'm ok.'

'Ok,' the specialist rose from his chair nodding in respect. 'I'll let him know and I wish for a speedy recovery,' he smiled before leaving the ward.

The moment his checked jumper was removed from view, Hiccup gasped a shaky breath clenching his eyes closed as a wave of cold panic washed through him. He smothered his face in his wrapped hands feeling the raw tingles but no less deterred. The flashes of recent memory flooded his mind as the tremors broke through…

 ** _Yesterday…_**

'Hiccup? Oh my Gods. SON!' Stoick burst through the sliding doors of downstairs charging towards the dragon.

Toothless never let go, he never moved and would never forget the horror he saw in those forest green eyes. The way he writhed in an attempt to escape was relentless, a cloud of sorts blocking him from reason as he continued thrashing for control. Stoick ducked into the shed grabbing a rubber mat before fanning out the flames. Throwing down the mat, he pulled out his phone frantically thumbing for Mala's contact number as he slid to a halt by Toothless.

'Pick up,' he growled as the dial tone cycled over.

'Yes Stoick?' she finally answered to great relief.

'Diane, I need your help right now. Hiccup's having a breakdown,' he stated without any deviation.

'Oh gods. Where's Toothless?' she asked, a soft clatter in the background signifying her instant mobility.

'Holding him still. I need to take him to hospital, he has cuts across his hands and arms,' he panted as the panic began to seep out.

'Go now. I'll meet you there,' she replied clearly moving with haste.

'Wait! What about the dragon. He's in a frenzy. I don't doubt he'll try to follow,' Stoick exclaimed watching them nervously as Toothless continued yowling in fear.

'Tell him to stay put,' she said churning the engine of her vehicle.

'He won't listen to me,' he inhaled a deep breath.

'Windy did. You'll be surprised,' it was Mala's last words before the line went dead.

'Diane, Diane! Gah!' Stoick clenched a fist trying to reconcile himself. 'Dammit,'

He crouched down by the Night Fury, a hand out trying to catch his attention. 'Toothless? Toothless. Look at me Toothless,' he said firmly finally receiving the attention of those luminous green eyes.

'I need you to give him to me Toothless… please?' who was he to know how this dragon would react?

The dragon stayed put, his pupils thin and warning as he curled around the trembling and pale form of Hiccup in his paws. Stoick was not his son, he didn't have the communication skills, the comprehension of how these creatures reacted under certain strains and pressures; he didn't have that magic touch. Call it madness or plain ignorance, that train of thought nonetheless hurtled him to a solution. He had seen both Hiccup and Mala do this and steeling himself together, Stoick raised his hand out towards the Night Fury. The gesture recaptured his attention as his muzzle twitched in response; his eyes narrowing in on the beefy palm left open for him, unmoving and relaxed.

'Please. He needs my help,' Stoick whispered.

Inch by inch, Toothless finally pressed his muzzle to Stoick's palm, his eyes dilating and body shifting as he slowly lifted himself away. He still crooned in fear as Stoick gently lifted his son into his arms before making a direct path to the car. Hiccup was beyond exhausted, his eyes were open but his limbs lay limp despite the tremors that continued to surge through him. Toothless kept a close distance slinking behind them as Stoick lay him on the back seat, his arms bound in a towel lest the blood stain the seats. Toothless tried to poke his head through but Stoick held him resting his palm upon his snout.

'No Toothless. You have to stay here. We'll be back soon. Stay,' he didn't doubt the intelligence of dragons, for more intuitive than a dog almost to a human level in some cases.

As they took down the gravel driveway, Toothless was hesitant to stay his ground; he trotted about in circles looking back to the yard and then after the car. With one final cry in their wake, he flicked his tail around; his right fin the only one present solidifying the reality that he was grounded for now. The shadows that passed through windows glinted in Hiccup's eyes as he stared non stop at the seat ahead. All sense of direction was lost to the swirl of disorientation plaguing his mind before they finally came to stop. The engine stilled and there was silence left to fill the air as Stoick disappeared out the door. Soon enough however, he returned with his door opening to Mala and a doctor pushing a gurney. Everything felt numb, the hands gripping his shoulders and legs as he was strapped on, the bumps of the bleached corridor floors as they rolled him down the West wing. The voices surrounding him however sang true.

'What happened to him?' Mala inquired casting Stoick a worried glance.

'I'm not sure. I heard banging, yelling and an explosion in the back yard. Toothless was holding him down when I found him and his riding suit was scattered and on fire,' Stoick explained hurriedly.

'Ohhh, Hiccup. Did Toothless stay put?' Mala asked with a more concerned expression.

'Yes. He didn't have his tail,' he confirmed noting it as there was no black mass charging down the halls.

A glimmer of a smile rose in Mala's cheeks. 'Told you could do it.'

Stoick released a shaky breath at the thought as they turned into the allocated ward. 'I won't stay long,' Mala revealed.

'Once he's right I'm gonna go move Toothless to the Sanctuary. He'll be safer there than on his own,' Mala explained earning a solid nod from Stoick.

'It shouldn't take too long,' the doctor informed them. 'Just need to clean and disinfect the wounds then it's a long night's sleep. Did you say his dragon did this?'

Stoick and Mala cast each other an apprehensive look. 'No. He was protecting him,' Stoick answered.

'Who from?' the doctor frowned as she began wiping at the crusted blood around the scratches.

'Himself,' Mala said firmly before exiting the ward.

As the doctor continued working around him with wipes and disinfectant, Stoick slumped down into a nearby chair with the weight of the last few days creeping up on him. He might as well have fallen asleep there once the adrenaline wore off and let the hours drift onwards with pause.

 ** _July 7, Midday…_**

 _It's shown in movies especially, the jovial expression when friends and family visit the hero in hospital. I might have thought on some perspective that this may have been the case when Dad, Flashburn, Mala, Astrid and her parents arrived. It wasn't of course, reality usually wraps up to be a continuing onset of disappointment and disaster. One pessimistic view of it certainly; denying the room for balance, the fact that rainbows don't always follow the storm and instead remains just a storm. In the end though, the broader view often detached from material existence and investment lays the absolute fact no one could deny; we are still alive._

 _Astrid had been called in on a case of violent hallucinations and a nasty wound to her head after she tripped and fell down the stairs attempting to battle an 'intruder'. She hadn't slept the night after the raid…_

'STORMFLY!' Astrid screamed as she tried bolted up right catching everyone's attention.

The sudden jolt brought an strike of explosive pain through her head with a wave of nausea as she collapsed back to the bed trembling and crying out in pain. As much as he could feel his heart tear in two, he felt the pain of all who surrounded him; their expression branded with weariness, internal agony and fury. Flashburn was seated withhis face buried in his hands, a great deal of guilt and remorse in his eyes as the colour paled from his skin. He'd have never thought to question the man's integrity but in that moment a dawning realisation finally opened his eyes to see their predicament in its raw truth. They weren't freedom fighters, they weren't soldiers. Flashburn held back a lot of emotion to keep a rational mind, to act as their leader but every now and then cracks would form, he could see the strong strands of empathy seeping through; he was still just a dragon rider at heart.

'I hope it was worth it,' Angela scowled at Flashburn who finally rose his gaze to meet her.

Hiccup sat in silence watching in a state of idleness as if there was a screen between himself and the others. 'This is on you,' she stated softly before she stepped past.

Before she was out of earshot however, Flashburn took to his feet facing after her. 'You should be proud of her. Of them both,' he inhaled deeply feathering down the rising anxiety.

Angela halted, immediately turning to face him. 'Proud? What pride is there to be found exactly. Hiccup and Astrid are here because of you Balmore, because of you,' she snarled.

'And I'm here because of them,' he raised his voice pointing to Hiccup. 'You weren't there Angela. You didn't see how brave, how… brilliant they were when it came down to the moment,' he pressed a hand to his ribs, the wound still tender.

'No I wasn't. But I was there to see them broken, bloodied and bruised afterwards,' Angela met his tone. 'We all were.'

' _They_ , are who saved us,' Flashburn retorted, his eyes dark and clearly in pain.

'And it's _you_ who damned them,' she burnt through him with her steely glare. 'They've seen things no one should have to see.'

'Both of you stop it!' Mala snapped glaring between them both. 'This is neither the time or place. We're all tired, we're all hurt. What's done is done. She choked on the last phrase.'

Not without another weary glare towards him, Angela finally took her leave to clear her head. Flashburn released a painful sigh, hand still pressed firmly against his side as he put his other hand out to lean against the bed.

'Balmore, go get that looked at,' Mala instructed pointing to his ribs.

'I'm fine,' he dismissed the instruction waving off the concern.

She was questioning on whether to enforce her request until a broader, black haired figure entered the ward. 'Alrighty, good news Mr Haddock. One discharge form done and dusted. You're good to go. Remember to wrap your hands each day for the next four days, plenty of rest, drink, eat, you know the rest. Just, take it easy. I'll have Nurse Madden get your stuff.' the doctor explained with a half grin, his accent certainly not local.

'Wait, doctor? Will she be alright? Hiccup caught his attention pointing towards Astrid.

He paused for a moment checking his board for her details. 'Hofferson, A. Yeah, she'll be right mate. Fit as a fiddle minus the ahh… the head wound. Might feel a little scrambled for a bit but I guarantee a full recovery.'

Hiccup nodded in gratitude. 'Thanks,' he said lifting away the sheets to feel the cold floor against his feet.

There was something on the doctor's mind clearly from the way he hesitated. 'You're all looking a bit cooked. You right mate?' he frowned in concern towards Flashburn as he continued to hold at his ribs.

'I'm fine,' he said blandly barely making eye contact.

'Righto,' the doctor said tapping at his board. 'I'll leave you to it then. Take it easy Harold, be good to see you back in the air next Saturday,' he smiled to them all before taking his leave.

 ** _July 7, Haddock backyard…_**

In truth, the idea of the races were all but foggy and irrelevant concepts befitting of another life. Even upon returning home, he headed out into the backyard to find the deformed remnants of his suit still strewn across burnt and glass riddled lawn.

Hiccup crouched down picking up shift spanner and the dented and scorched remains of his helmet. 'I'm sorry Toothless.'

'Aww. It's ok Hiccup, you're my best friend and together we get to fly all over the world,' a feminine voice wearing an extremely patronizing tone echoed in return.

Hiccup jumped back in surprise to find a short and lithe figure with pink streaked crystal white hair walking towards him with an evilly mischievous grin on her face. In her hand, a plate of spinach feta cheese pastries fresh from the oven with a delectable smell much unlike the sanitary walls of the hospital.

'When did you get here?' Hiccup exclaimed in surprise.

'Just now,' she teased tenderly picking a piece of pastry. 'Open up you,' she plopped one in his mouth despite there still being a great deal of befuddlement in his eyes.

Hiccup was quick to react to the intense feathering it between his fingers. 'Agh, still hot,' he gasped.

Cami paid him no mind squatting down to poke at the battered armour. 'What happened here?'

'Careful, there's glass everywhere,' Hiccup exclaimed noting her lock of footwear.

She snorted rising back up with pastry of her own. 'Goodluck getting that out.'

'Yeah,' his brow jumped at the daunting idea. 'Probably easier just to lay new turf.'

'Probably,' she mumbled through chewing a corner of her pastry. 'So, what happened to your suit?'

Hiccup was already walking away towards the roller door of the shed sliding it up. 'Doesn't matter,' he mumbled.

'Sure it does,' she replied intending to follow him only to find the floor still showered with glass and the casket over turned. 'What the..?'

Hiccup didn't speak placing the spanner back in its slot before focusing his efforts on setting the casket back on it's floor mount. It clicked into place relieving Hiccup of his efforts as he stepped back with a grimace. Cami noticed how he rubbed at his bandaged hands, the ends of a few cuts peaking at his fingertips.

A connection of sorts was made setting of some alarms in her mind. 'Oh gods. You didn't actually… punch the…'

His expression was without a doubt incredulous. 'No!' the offense was noted. 'I used the spanner… Gods, never mind,' he trudged back out onto the lawn, a few shards crunching under his boots.

'Ok,' Cami held her hands up in withdrawal. 'I won't ask. Not now at least,' she tagged the last part with haste.

Hiccup rolled his eyes dumping the frontal chest plate on his work bench. 'Can you turn the gas on please? To your right, blue bottle,' Hiccup instructed slipping on heavy duty gloves and a welding mask.

Cami reached over carefully and twisted the tap as Hiccup aimed his plasma torch near the edge of the centre chest node. 'Watch your eyes,' he instructed before sparks blazed across the bench with the clean line he drew around the module.

With the incision made, he set down the torch and levered a screwdriver into the gap before prizing open the protective cap. 'Tell you what. Flashburn's dagger would be a real treat right now,' he remarked as the cap finally cracked open.

Watching her every step with care, Cami found herself beside Hiccup as he began unscrewing several bolts around the compartmentalised control unit. 'Dammit! Ugh,' Hiccup wiped a hand down his face out of frustration.

'What is it?' Cami leaned over to look inside the suit.

'The Dragoneye's cracked,' he dropped the screwdriver. 'Serves me right I guess.'

'Ok. So what does that mean?' Cami leant against the table.

Hiccup was caught with a moment's hesitation; the way Cami leant against the table in many ways reminded him of Astrid. 'Ahh, I've told you this haven't I? The Dragoneye's a computer processor, a very powerful one. Without it, the software in the suit, HUD tracking, tail link won't work.'

'So you'd be flying manually?' Cami clarified as he started putting the tolls away.

'Kind of. I mean, the tail would still work. It runs off its own system but I'd have no read out on malfunctions and such. I also lose my night vision and shadow mode which have been instrumental... I, I dunno. I… I could try. A bit of old school racing wouldn't hurt,' he exasperated pacing around the workshop.

'Against the champion riders? I admire your courage Hiccup but I know you're already punching above your weight,' she pointed at his hands.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he held his step facing her directly.

She hesitated for a moment taking a deep breath. 'Ok. Take a look from my perspective. One day you're fine, we're having a barbeque and everyone's partying and having a good time. Then you and Astrid just disappear for two days. Next thing you know, we find out Barbara has died? There's been an attack on a train, thirty two dragon hunters captured. I wake up this morning and find out both you and Astrid are in hospital!' She exclaimed.

'Get to the point Camilla?' Hiccup stressed, his dampened patience being tested.

'Were you on that train?' her voice was hard and her eyes baring nothing but grave dread and anticipation.

She had frozen him still, his eyes locked with her own as flaring emotions tremored through his mind. 'Hiccup. Please. Were you on that train?'

He remained silent, his hands at his sides as his eyes fell to stare into nothingness. 'Yes,' he whispered returning his gaze; one filled with a dreadful fear and terrible pain.

Cami wasn't sure what to expect but a definitive revelation wasn't high on her list. 'And Astrid?'

'Yes,' he confirmed.

'And Barbara?' her fears were rising as she suspected the worse.

'Along with Flashburn, Timor and Hotshot with Wincotter watching from the skies,' Hiccup listed out the names with a terrifying ease.

Cami was frozen in place, the cool of the cement floor all but a distant sensation as she struggled to find the right words. 'Ok,' she finally settled upon letting her gaze fall. 'That… that's all I'll need to know.'

Hiccup's muscles finally found their ability to function again as he moved past her to where the tail apparatus was set firmly in its horizontal stand. In some state of mind her was at least able to feel a sense of relief that he went after the suit and not the tail fin. It wouldn't stand within the grounds of irony any longer but tragedy; his journey's first step as a dragon rider, his reason to ride in the first place.

'Sooo. What now?' Cami sighed watching his shoulders deflate.

'I don't know,' he replied facing her again.

'Do you have time to rebuild it?' she asked nodding towards the chest plate.

Hiccup returned holding up the armour piece to inspect the full extent of the damage. 'I'm sure Skulder has replacement pieces but I'm not sure he'll want to speak to me after this?'

'You don't know that,' Cami tried to sound hopeful.

'Even so, I'd have to order in another Dragoneye which even with my small fortune would still take a week or two, not soon enough to calibrate and test before the next event,' he set the armour down with a clank grabbing a broom to start sweeping up the glass.

'What's the next event?' she asked handing him a dustpan.

'The second Arena match at Tournament Central. July fifteenth so a week from now,' he replied piling the glass into a pile.

'Oh gods. And you want to do it without proper protection?' Her smirk grew dangerously as a wild analogy became apparent. 'Hiccup, that's like _you_ receiving it in the ass without a condom.'

'WHOA! He stared back at her with a shocked expression. 'Is there something _you_ want to tell me?' he chuckled nervously, swiping the glass into the dustpan.

Cami snorted at his perturbed reaction. 'Oh please. My conquests are about as real as yours.'

Hiccup cast her an amused expression. 'Is that so. And what makes you so sure?' his voice fluttered along the edge of his control.

'Hah,' she slung an arm around his shoulders as soon as he hung the dustpan back. 'You see my chaste compadre, there is a face.'

'A face?' he frowned not entirely confident with where she was going with this.

'A face,' she squinted her smile at him. 'A face that says, glorious sex hath transpired.'

No doubt he could feel his cheeks burning especially under Cami's gaze. 'And you, lord of the Nun society have never worn the sex face.'

'And you have?' his voice finally pitched breaking away from her wing.

'Pfft, Nooooo,' her confidence died almost immediately as she said. 'Seriously? I'm still _me_.'

'True, but I suppose you ahh… you never really know,' Hiccup nervously shrugged as he picked up a shoulder guard.

'Ok, what's _that_ supposed to mean?' She quirked an eyebrow watching him carefully brush off any glass residue.

He was stumped for a moment, his comment grounded on simply being optimistic thus lacking any real explanatory substance. 'Ahh. I dunno. Um… Oh ok, you _do_ seem to scare off every guy… and even girl who approaches you.'

'Not a hard puzzle to solve Hiccup,' she deadpanned.

'Uhh, yes. Yes it is actually,' he expressed the contrary. 'Eighteen years Cami and in all that time you've been fighting away people like they're the plague.'

'Yeah, only the ones that are annoying or pig headed or boring or only interested in these,' she pointed to her breasts. 'Thanks for that Mum, really loving the back pain.'

Hiccup paused with a strong exhale to centre himself before continuing. 'That's… you've… Ok, fair-ish point for maybe the last… year?' he picked up another piece of armour noting Cami's quirked eyebrow. 'Hey, don't give that look. You called me about it remember.'

Her expression quickly fell into one of reminiscent amusement. 'Hmhmhm. That was funny.'

'No it really wasn't,' he gritted through his teeth. 'Generosity aside…'

Cami sniggered. 'I'm sorry, please, go on.'

'Oh my gods,' he shook his head, the crimson on his cheeks a frustrating sensation. 'My point is. I don't understand why you seem so hellbent in rejecting people. In a way it does make me feel privileged but at them same time I feel sad because you aren't giving people the chance to get to know the… real you. The Cami I know, that Tom and Astrid and the gang know.'

'Harold Haddock is that resentment I'm hearing,' she clearly teased but they both knew there was a hint of truth and shame in it.

'One could stand to say it is,' he admitted though his recent trials edged at the silver lining amongst it all. 'The funny thing with regret is, there's always something gained. A lesson, power, people perhaps. Let's say you were more open with other students and our circle of friends was more open. It's possible my, little crush on Astrid…'

'Come on don't undersell it you dork,' she jeered, those aqua infused eyes returning with the fiery passion for embarrassing her best friend.

'I'm just making a point…' he tried to defend his purpose.

'Big, intoxicating, engorges…' she emphasised with her hands.

'Cami would you…' he tried to intervene again.

'Oh Astrid, I think I'm in love with you but I'm too scared to even say hello,' she pouted her lips doing her best nasally impression.

'Can you let me finish…' he clasped onto her arms trying to still her.

'Oh but Astrid, you should know. Dragons will always be my number one,' she burst into laughter.

'That is it,' Hiccup pursed his lips driving his fingers into her ribs. 'Have I got your attention yet?'

Cami was keeling over, nearly buckling to the ground forcing Hiccup to pull her away from the glassed patch of lawn. 'Ok, ok, ok. Alright, I'll stop. I promise.'

'Maybe that's what it is,' he quipped on her antics as she finally tumbled into the grass in fits of laughter. 'Just can't help but embarrass people can you?'

She stuck out her tongue before pushing herself upright, biting her lip with a smile. 'As I was saying before I was, rudely interrupted,' Hiccup quirked his eye brow for effect.

'It's possible Astrid and I may not have ended up where we are. On account that someone else may have caught my eye, vice versa. We could've still ridden in the races together but kept like a professional courtesy?'

'Hiccup,' Cami patted his cheek. 'There is no way in the world you could ever get over her.'

'And what about you? Why did you keep me around?' he asked on a more serious level.

'I thought you were cool,' her response rose both his eyebrows. 'For a boy.'

'Cool? Me cool? Good Gods,' he sassed earning a light swat. 'Ow… Hey. Punching privileges are for Milady only. Too many hits and my arms'll fall off. So, Cool? You're going to have to explore the finer details.'

'Gods, boys are three things. Idiots, arrogant or weird. You are a weird boy but in a cool way,' she stated.

'Well if that isn't completely demoralising,' he quipped sensing where this was leading. 'Let me guess. Dragons?'

'At first, yeah. I didn't know anyone else who worked with or in your case owned one. It was like the coolest thing in the world. You had a dragon,' she said excitedly.

'But over time you came to ahh… appreciate..?' He suggested to which she confirmed.

'Came to appreciate you for you and your rebellious ways,' her words were more fluent in their delivery.

'Look, that's fair,' he had his suspicions but by the time he'd figured it out it was inconsequential to the matter; Cami chose him as her friend.

'Then of course Thuggory came a little later, he was your friend so he sort of just became mine anyway,' she winced at the implications that my imply. 'Doesn't sound right does it?'

'Ok, so by the logic, the rest of the gang? Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins..?' he alluded to what she feared might arise.

'Um I dunno, I guess so? I mean I was worried at first, worried you _were moving_ on or something but they invited us in too,' Cami was lost to her own confusion and logics, in some respects wondering if their was any logic at all or whether her decision were impulse and set by a deeper instincts. 'What is wrong with me… that was. It was selfish.'

'It's alright, everything worked out in the end. Ok, um… Cami, serious question. Are you lesbian?' he steeled himself in anticipation of the unknown.

There wasn't any shock in her eyes, just a thoughtful contemplation before she turned him with a shake of her head. 'No.'

'Fair enough,' the unknown was less abrasive than he thought, an answer either way meant closure.

'I dunno. I'm not… I don't,' her sudden shift to uncertainty seemed to slide things backwards. 'What do you call it when _everyone_ sort of repels you?'

'Ahh, Sociopathic?' he teased with a nervous chuckle.

'Mm, that is a bit depressing,' she admitted offering a short smile.

'So's not being considered human apparently,' he jested breaking out her smile properly.

'Oof, must be rough being a, human-dragon hybrid?' she played along. 'Explains why you get along with them so well.'

Hiccup merely rolled his as they allowed a pause to take hold within the conversation. It may have been in the wake of devastation and destruction but his extreme sense of self awareness couldn't help but make it known that this was the first time he'd laughed since the train. He shook his head barring those thoughts from devouring him into an introspective trance.

'Ok. New question,' he began with Cami adjusting her posture to face him. 'Has anyone asked you to formal?'

She shook her head but it wasn't as if she was too disappointed regardless. 'Well, I haven't actually asked Astrid believe it or not,' he revealed with a spring in his voice.

She could see right through to his implications. 'Yet. And don't you dare change your mind on account of me Hiccup. That isn't fair.'

'You had me at _yet_. Anyway, I know how you feel, well similar. I know what you mean,' he stumbled around with his words again but Cami was perceptive enough to pick up on his meaning.

'I suppose that's another reason why I kept you around,' she leaned in with a knowing grin. 'We're both outcasts to society.'

'Alright. Alright I think I'll just get to the point. What I'm trying and failing to ask is… Why don't you ask Thuggory?' That caught her attention and to his surprise colour seemed to fill her cheeks; for what reason was still a mystery however. 'I know for certain he hasn't asked anyone and probably won't even go unless he's with someone.'

'You think,' she exhaled in an attempt to reconcile herself. 'You think I should ask Thuggory?' her voice was smaller.

'Let my try again. We both know why you stuck with me. What about Thuggory? You've never once complained about him and compared to me, he's pretty normal; uhh, safe for another word,' he clarified with hopeful eyes.

'Safe?' she raised an eybrow.

'Reliable. Honest? Um, very compassionate and better still, built like a beef cake,' he nudged her side playing on the old stereotype.

Cami remained silent, her eyes fixating on a tuffet of grass as the cogs cycled over and over. Her fingers were playing with a few strands at her foot as she tucked her knees under her chin. The realisation was quite unsettling, the cloud over his mind still lingering leaving many accountable factors to be obscured.

'And your Dad was the same,' he said apologetically. 'Right up to the moment he left.'

'Mum's words, not mine,' she said tonelessly.

'I know. I'm sorry,' he sighed letting his shoulders slump for a bit before reaching over and pulling her in against his chest. 'Come here.'

Cami snuggled in closer resting her head on his shoulder. 'Tell you what. I'll make you a deal,' Hiccup suggested locating a compromise amongst it all. 'I'll ring Skulder and see what we can do about the armour if, you promise to ask Tom to formal.'

'Artist of the blackmail persuasion eh? You really are a wizard of the dark arts aren't you, Night Rider?' she poked him in in the chest with a pouting smile.

'I see no imbalance in our powers. You Camicazi, are a mistress of evil spells and incantations,' he tagged along with a challenging grin.

Cami stretched leaning on his shoulder. 'When it comes to you oldest friend, I have words for every situation.'

 ** _July 8, Advanced Research Centre for Dragons…_**

The reinforced case impacted heavily against the sanitised floor of lab CB-4 before bandaged hands reached in pulling out a charred and battered chest plate. It impacted against the specialised work bench with a loud thud ripping the attention of all who resided within the room. Maisie nearly fell off her stood while Katie and Ben cast frightful glares his way.

'Holy baloney. What did you do!' Skulder exclaimed peering through the crack in the carapace.

'Ahh, I think it was a shift spanner, thirty-two millimetre,' Hiccup quipped nervously rubbing his neck.

'Good Gods, where's the ohhhhhh,' he leant over the bench to see the rest of the gear cluttered and wrecked in the case.

He reached in pulling out the torn and melted bodysuit mesh, the colouration burnt heavy with blood reds and ambers. 'Do you know how long this took to make?'

'Ahh yes actually. I was there for a good part…' Hiccup returned hoping to elate the tension only to fail considerably.

Skulder cast him a warning glare, one that meant business compared to his usual jovial nature. He threw the bioweave mesh onto the work bench before stepping around the end to inspect the rest of the gear. Each part lifted out was horribly deformed and charred leaving unusual colour patterns from the different degrees of heat.

'Good gods Hiccup,' he released a long sigh letting the helmet clatter against the bench; flecks of black char flaking around it. 'When Flash told me what happened I didn't believe it but now…'

Hiccup resolved to saying nothing, 'Could have expected something bad to happen. We were all hit hard by what happened, plus the constant sunlight doesn't help. Perks of being a lab rat I suppose, you can turn off the lights,' Skulder demonstrated switching a lamp off and on again.

'I uh. I'm sorry,' it was all that could come to mind.

'Don't beat yourself up about it too much laddie. There's a silver lining to all this, kinda wish your timing was better though,' he remarked.

'Isn't that a proverb of life or something, never having enough time?' Hiccup asked following him to the back of the lab.

Skulder led them into the secondary workshop where racks of materials and data servers were stored. 'Sure. It makes a good motivator though,' he wheezed stretching up to pull out a small container of parts. 'Besides, it's not like we don't have spares.'

He acknowledged that fact collecting a few pot rivet packs. 'So. Why the suit?' Skulder inquired sliding a box from the bottom racks.

Hiccup didn't exactly have a pin point reason on why he destroyed it but he remember the way it boiled his blood. 'I dunno. It made me angry. Like it was the reason for all of this. For the pain.'

'That's a twisted conclusion if you ask me. We built the damn thing to protect you, not hurt you,' Skulder frowned at the thought. 'Then again, we must've missed something with the fireproofing, hmm.'

'Skulder. When I'm out on the track. Who do you see?' Hiccup inquired following him back into the primary lab.

'What kind of question is that? There's only you and your dragon, who else could it be,' he cast a confused expression.

'Do you see me, or the Night Rider?' he clarified dumping the pot rivets on the bench.

That thought held Skulder in his place, his face scrunching up in thought as the dawning realisation took hold. 'Ohh. I think I understand what you mean. The relationship of the actor and the character; at what point are they one and the same. Let me tell you this Hiccup, the world knows you as this mysterious Night Rider. To you it's all an act, a cover to retain your freedom. For the rest of us who know you, well it's a little bit of both; the man, the rider, the dragon. Alone you are just the man in a light weight high tech suit; you put Toothless into the picture, well, then you become the Night Rider.'

Hiccup let the idea simmer in his mind for a while before Skulder rested a palm on his shoulder. 'Don't burn yourself out thinking about it too much.'

He nodded accepting the hint of wisdom before noting Skulder reaching down into one of the compact drawers. 'Now, despite the slight time constraints. I think it's about time we experiment with these upgrades. What say you?'

'Lay on McDuff,' Hiccup quipped.

As if the whole project wasn't a big experiment; the science behind the cellular structure merged with industrial materials extending well beyond Hiccup's knowledge of science and engineering. He was sorely tempted to seek out the twins; their minds far more flexible and sponge like in cementing their understanding of the process and reasoning. Regardless, Skulder and the team were patient, their cycles of working and resting creating an equilibrium not necessarily found at ground level. With each plate, node, module and joint section Hiccup and Skulder discussed the fine tuning of the part in accordance to his performance. The lab was soon converted with monitors tracking his stance and posture upon the saddle, specific angles marking the best moving points to the nearest millimetre offer very finite adjustments to the Type Nine's design.

 ** _July 10…_**

'Look at this,' Skulder waved him in towards a microscope beaming down upon grains of a Night Fury scale. 'Look at how the fibres are reacting.'

'It's like a magnetic field, they're attracted to one another,' he observed with a short grin.

'Exactly, it got me thinking so Katie and I spent the few hours whilst you were visiting Astrid rigging up this maniacal contraption. You familiar with EMP's right?' he confirmed sidling up to an elongated arc tunnel of scales sewn together with wiring and miniature capacitor modules.

'Electro Magnetic Pulse, fries everything electric,' Hiccup said crouching down to eye the elaborate tunnel.

'Well it was only a theory but we tried modifying the polarity to supercharge the scales with a little bit of arced electricity,' Skulder flicked a switch causing the tunnel to hum and spark.

Several blue lightning tendrils sprouted from the rings snapping and crackling along the vine of scales before a single wave washed down the line. Skulder shut of the machine and observed through the thin wispy smoke as the scales were all but invisible before the charge was quickly drained and they reappeared.

The last of the static fizzled away leaving Hiccup gaping in bewilderment. 'Loki have mercy.'

'Aye. Shadow mode is but a cheap parlour trick compared to this. If we can get it working of course,' Skulder noted turning off all the equipment. 'As you are no doubt about to ask, the problem is generating enough juice without frying every other system in the suit.'

'Gods, whatever happened to just plain old padding?' Hiccup remarked.

'Well back in the day that's all it was. Leather pads sewn with dragon scales,' Skulder explained lifting a small tub of old electronics onto the bench.

Movement through the long window stretching the entire Southern wall caught Hiccup's eye as he noted Flashburn head towards the lower floors carrying two trays with teal towels over them. He didn't think much of it, a dinner for two always came with compromises; at least in his experience.

'So Astrid on the mend?' Skulder interrupted his thoughts.

'Ah yeah,' he replied returning to the bench to help him unpack materials delivered fresh this morning. 'She went home today, it's why I was out so long.'

'Good to hear,' he replied unsealing a large tub of dark looking lubricant.

'They recommended she sit out the next event but I think we both know that isn't happening,' he chuckled away before dipping a finger into the lubricant. 'Hello. I know this stuff.'

'Aye, Mala mixed up a vat this morning, should solve our little fireproofing oversight,' Skulder grinned before sealing the tub again.

 ** _July 11…_**

 _Feels like a while since I've written in this thing; nope, only three days or so. Got word in from Gobber. The soonest delivery time for another dragoneye would be three to four weeks, longer if shipping and other import stations are delayed from the hunter activity. Though it seems unlikely, the police are still processing those they found at the train wreck and there haven't been any explosions since. Hotshot stole a quick visit which was a little strange only to remember the reason why; the shadow on our mind is lifting but I'm still waiting to hear Barbara's commanding voice echo in some random hallway. Nonetheless, Hotshot's report details what seems to be a complete shutdown of any hunter activity; the targets on our list seemingly gone up in smoke or going about strangely normal activity. Our attack affected them harshly as assumed but the silence is still somewhat unnerving, as if there is somehow a deeper place for them to hide..._

'Hey Hiccup?' Skulder's voice capture his attention.

'What's up?' he set the journal aside venturing into the second workshop to find Ben at the computer whilst Skulder leaned over his shoulder.

What he found however were scrolls of code all running fluently across the monitors and several hard-line cords linking into a compact black device sitting on a stand. 'What is that?'

'An answer to a lot of our problems. Took a bit of finicking around, some electrocution and a lost screwdriver but here we are. Hiccup Haddock, the Dragoneye two point O,' Skulder serenaded with open arms.

He stared in return not quite believing his eyes. 'What? How? The motherboard was cracked beyond repair. I check it myself.'

'Eh, no biggy. We built a new one,' he chortled away patting him on the shoulder.

'I don't understand, you can't just build one from scratch they're one of the most finely constructed machines ever built…' Hiccup was cut short.

'Encased in a super dense compound capable of deflecting a range of impacts. Over which you have had many in the last two and half years,' Skulder reminded him. 'Consider it as an investment precaution; we backed up the entire system every time we updated the software and Ben meticulously mapped out internal structure in the event something like this happened… With a few minor enhancements.'

'Can't let things be still, can we?' he offered an expression of sincere gratitude. 'I don't know how I could possibly repay you?'

'There's no need,' Skulder held up a hand to decline the offer. 'Working with you has been a gift of its own and it's also in our contract to make sure you stay safe. Can't do that without the heart now can we?'

Hiccup extended his hand. 'Thank you Maurice… I'll try not to break this one,' he offered grin that was steeped with reminiscent pain.

 ** _July 12…_**

'And in regards to the colour scheme, are we keeping the green?' Maisie inquired with a detailed 3D model of the suit on her computer.

'Uum,' Hiccup found himself casting an eye to the scorch remains of the Type nine. 'Dunno yet.'

He held up a segment of the frayed body mesh where the heat reacted with the chemical composition of the mesh burning it to a deep crimson. 'You know what, let's throw a bit of this red in, see how it looks.'

He was on his way back to the computer when movement out the window caught his eye; Flashburn once again traversing the catwalk with two towel laden trays. 'Maise, why is at around eight, one and six, Flashburn has been carrying two trays of what I assume is food along the same path for the last three days.'

There was a moment of silence in her response triggering some alarms in his head. 'Those times are oddly specific. You sure it's not someone else?' she swivelled on her chair to find he had already left the lab. 'Hiccup?'

With a keen eye, he pinpointed Flashburn descending the steps to the ground tier of the facility. Checking the route was clear, he charted a path in pursuit being sure not to lose sight of the black haired man. By the pace he was walking, he was clearly on a deadline of sorts, the few techs he passed offering brief salutations but no more than that. At last he tailed him into the Western corner of the facility, a section he'd not yet ventured himself. The walls were unmarked minus a single blue stripe along the wall that curled inwards to a set of stairs leading deeper underground. That's where he heard them, familiar voices in a settled discussion followed by a voice he did not recognise; on the bounds that is was boldly feminine and thick with a Russian accent.

'Oh looky here Victor, the no-face nomad has brought us dinner again. You're a darling you know that?' she said genuinely smiling with her words. 'Oh don't mind him, he's in one of his moods again. He'll eat when he's hungry.'

'It'll be cold,' another voice, filtered with electronic distortion echoed from the room as Hiccup tip toed down the final few steps.

'I try to tell him that but he won't listen,' the woman spoke again, her tone deflating with simmering disappointment. 'Oh. You brought us beetroot soup. Victor, did your mother ever make you beetroot soup. The flavours of home mmm. A treat this good must come at a price no? So what questions do you have for us tonight? More names, yes, no?'

'Would you shut up Katarina, playing nice won't get us out of here,' another Russian voice, frustrated and placed within the tenor range.

Katarina pulled a face mocking the consistent complaints of her counterpart. 'Always complaining about something, ugh. With food this good, how could one complain?'

'Because we are prisoners here. It's not free for choice, it has no value,' Victor stressed again as he leant up against the far wall.

'And you're a very unattractive man Victor. But you don't see me whinging about it,' she snapped casting a glare his way. 'Communist economy, it's all state bound. You leave to taste wealth and treasure it. These boots, authentic Berkian leather.'

'Eat. Please,' the filtered voice echoed again.

Hiccup slid through the doorway unnoticed by the other members of the gallery watching through a one way mirror; Skulder, Hotshot, Bob, Wincotter and Timor. Before them was an entire living room setting with beds, couches a television, a rug and small kitchenette all consistent with the styling of a modern display home. Compared to the small shelve bunk he'd been sleeping in the past few night, this was very lush indeed. He leant up against the wall in silence, a shadow cast over his eyes with a twinging sense of betrayal. Flashburn stood stern like a sentinel, his face obscured by his stealth mask alone as he watched the two dragon hunters slurp fresh beetroot soup. He recognised their faces from the train, guards to the Crimson Goregutter but at what point did they end up here?

'Are you comfortable?' Flashburn asked them tonelessly. 'Is there anything you would like to help make your stay more pleasant?'

Katarina quirked her whole head looking at him fondly. 'This is most peculiar. A whole week we've been in here and not a day goes by that you forget to ask. What exactly are we to you?'

'Please answer the question,' he replied as if he were reciting a recorded message.

'A knife so I can cut out Katarina's tongue,' Victor rolled his eyes.

'Oh Victor, must you be so vulgar?' She scoffed slurping her soup with ample generosity. 'I swear to you, this man was far more exciteable when we left Russia, I fear that all this fresh air has gotten to him, left him delirious and agitated. He never smiles anymore.'

'And you can't keep your mouth shut! Wherever we go it's yap, yap, yap. The only peace I can get is when you're on your phone but that's gone now too.' Victor stressed throwing his arms in the air.

'If peace is what you wanted then maybe you should have taken up fishing,' She sassed casting a cheeky grin to Flashburn.

'If the money was better maybe I would have,' he grumbled to himself.

'Regardless of your past choices. You are here now and it's currently the safest place you can be,' Flashburn interrupted them with the hard truth. 'Your associates are being hunted, many of whom are already under lock and key awaiting processing.'

'Is this not the same?' Victor indicated to their homely decorated space.

'No. My associates and I intend to see that you are treated with respect for the duration of your stay…' he continued to explain their predicament before Victor cut over him.

'Oh save it for your conscience. It's a glorified interrogation room and you know it,' he pointed to the large wall painting stretching half the Eastern Wall. 'One way mirror? Audio mics scattered throughout the furniture and cameras hidden within the grid of the tiles. A prison with nice things is still a prison.'

'Fine,' Flashburn turned to reserve his formality. 'It's a prison. But unlike state run institutions we are not formally recognised. Katarina and yourself are fugitives of the law, as are we in some respects and it's own our interest to find mutual ground in which we can work together.'

'If cooperation is what you wanted then why bother attacking the train? You obviously knew where to find us,' Victor retorted.

'Because the interest of your _employer,_ are in conflict with our own,' Flashburn clarified. 'And trapped in between us are you. As I understand you were merely seeking work, the trappers of which suited your interests and monetary ambitions.'

'It's true. Our bonus packages included exclusive dental cover,' Katarina commented fondly.

'So correct me if I'm mistaken but your loyalty is to wealth and freedom,' Flashburn deduced, earning a shared look of concern from the Russians.

That note of introspection definitely had an effect, their faces contorted in thought as they determined if their motives where indeed so clear. 'That's horrifically shallow,' Katarina mumbled under her breath.

'You're wasting your time,' Victor interjected with the roll of his eyes. 'Money is just a tool to greatness, you look at the famous people in the world and they're all swimming in it...'

'Eastern temple monks, their spiritual leaders. Highly regarded around the world and lacking so much as basic material possessions. Money doesn't mean fame,' Flashburn implored strolling over to take a seat on a nearby armchair.

'In ancient parts of the world still lingering on old ideologies. Western civilisation has since spread everywhere. Money and material obsession being forever the consistent brand marketed year in year out. A consumerist mindset driving industry and progression. Is it so wrong to want a larger piece of it?' Victor threw his arm out in emphasis.

'Believe me when I say this. You don't want any piece of it,' Flashburn's altered voice softened into terrible seriousness. 'You won't find any glory or passion in hording wealth. It's an empty trade.'

'And yet superpowers like the United States are able to flounce about with their biggest of this market, or that statue. They didn't get where they are without money,' Victor rebutted, his tone gravelly with annoyance.

'Yes and the rest of the world seems to adore them,' Flashburn scoffed shaking his head. 'Self indulging, delusional fools, segregated by a divisive faith, all clambering over one another to fulfil empty dreams of fame and fortune forged by those who are, because they're so desperate for attention. On top of that they have a buffoon of a leader who seems to be hell bent on locking themselves in.'

'Sounds like you speak from experience,' Katarina noted setting aside her bowl.

'It was a trip cut short,' he said firmly before lolling his head with fatigue. 'Vitun sietämätön sika,' he muttered under his breath.

Katarina sniggered, twigging with some familiarity. 'Lu… Luulet niin?' she stuttered capturing the right sounds.

It certainly caught him by surprise earning a moment of pause before he too raised a smirk underneath his mask. 'Tiedän Niin. Are you fluent?'

'No, I only know bits and pieces, of a few languages,' Katarina explained.

'Kunnioitan,' he held a hand to his chest. 'But, if wealth and fame is what you're after, why not go to America?'

'Because there are no dragons in America,' Victor revealed with a heavy sigh. 'Only here.'

'And why dragons?' Flashburn asked finding this new direction somewhat encouraging.

'Why not, is the question you should be asking,' Victor said finally reaching for his bowel of soup.

'How is it a Finnish man has ended up supervising two Russian fugitives, hmm?' Katarina turned the question as she proceeded to lie on the carpet, her bare feet swinging in the air. 'All interesting stories I'm sure.'

Flashburn took to his feet leaving the Russian's in wonder over who was indeed hiding under that mask. 'Perhaps another time. See you in the morning,' he cast them a half glance before the locks on the door released allowing him to step through.

'I think I may have hit a nerve,' Katarina hummed with a disappointed frown.

The others were all silent as Flashburn entered the room, his mask sliding off gracefully to find his longer face deaf to any emotion as he tracked a point on the wall. At least until a figure leaning against in the shadows caught his eye and a chill ran down his spine. The others caught onto his line of sight and they too gasped in shock, unsteady on their feet and unsure what to do.

'So we're holding prisoners now?' Hiccup asked, his tone fairly on the matter.

Flashburn eyed the others and with a nod of his head, they all adhered to the silent message leaving them the room. 'This isn't how I hoped things…'

'Would go? It's alright. Recent years have shown they usually don't,' Hiccup pushed off the wall stepping up to the window to watch as Katarina and Victor went about their own devices now speaking in fluent Russian.

'Katarina Gregoria and Victor Kurachenko. They were guarding the Crimson Goregutter; we saw an opportunity and took it. Given how the fallout of the event has left the hunters scattered and disorientated, I'd say we got lucky,' Flashburn joined him, the sense of unease still lingering on his mind.

'Lucky, or intended?' Hiccup said with hint of warning. 'We've always stood in a place that's morally grey in the eye of the law. But at what point does it become too far?'

Flashburn let the thought simmer, his own conscience battling the very question itself; in a way, the pampered treatment was supposed to dull the effect. 'The moment our enemies use our wits against us.'

'What about them? Are they a threat?' Hiccup nodded towards the Russians.

'I'm not sure,' he said slowly watching as Katarina sat down to watch the TV. 'They have a unique relationship with one another, like intimate knowledge and yet they're simply colleagues at best. At first I thought they came to Berk for the money in hunting. Whilst that's true, they have a particular interest in dragons, traits Mala looks for when hiring.'

'Really?' Hiccup quirked an eyebrow.

'In the last few days we've been talking, they've made a few notes on their practises in the field, the difference in the hierarchy and styles of taming the wild dragons. The Goregutter, he was placed in their hand for a reason; they calmed him enough to be loaded. Granted the idea that they were working for Drago doesn't sit well but…' Flashburn chewed at his bottom lip in thought.

'Did they know they were working for him?' Hiccup asked sensing there was a thickness to the plot.

'No,' Flashburn confirmed. 'Ryker was their dictator of command. Since he's dead though, the bulk of the hunter's field labour force is in complete disarray. I don't think Krogan would be in hand to reorganise either since he's dedicating his efforts on you.'

'How do you know?' Hiccup asked finding the information both enlightening and concerning.

'We've been keeping an eye on him since the ninth event. He's restructured his training regime, more Night time sessions and a greater focus on perception and reflex skills. Anything to combat your tricks,' Flashburn explained before turning to face him directly. 'I intended to tell you sooner but we got busy.'

'And them?' he indicated back towards the Russians. 'Or were they a need to know?'

Flashburn ducked his head with guilt and embarrassment. 'That's my fault. After Barbara fell, I didn't have the heart to say. I feared you might find it insulting to her memory and in turn I told the others not to say anything, despite their protests.'

Hiccup nodded in acknowledgment. 'Right. That's…' he offered a short grin. 'I appreciate the thought.'

'Forgive me for laying down the reality again but you have a lot of weight on your shoulders right now. More than I think you realise,' Flashburn gave him a thoughtful look. 'You're living three lives Hiccup, the point that separates them are blurred with elements spilling over; A student in your social life, a celebrity dragon rider in the eyes of the public and a Defender of the Wing when no one is watching.'

'I may have been reluctant at first but I still chose to help you. That hasn't changed,' Hiccup said calmly.

'It might still,' Flashburn returned with an eerie seriousness. 'There may come a day where you have to choose which of these lives is yours. Where the student may become a teacher, the dragon rider is branded an immortal and an inspiration to new generations of riders, or you live in the shadows driving out corruption with us.'

'I've heard of worse options,' he quipped squeezing a smirk out of Flashburn.

'Yes, there are far worse but… I never really consoled myself on the idea of fate and destiny. It's seems immature and pointless. With you though, the road you walk seems to lead to a certain consistency,' Flashburn continued offering a palm towards the stairs to which they climbed slowly leaving the Russian's to their peace.

'Really? So tell me prophet Flashburn, what does my future hold?' he sassed half in a mind of curiosity, the other half already on terms with where he was leading.

'A voice of change, of leadership, of peace,' he said with each proposition set to its own significance. 'You're already walking the path whether you realise it or not.'

'I'm afraid I must deny any such claim,' Hiccup said after a long moment's consideration. 'So far I've caused nothing but disruption, anarchy and destruction.'

'All of which are signs of changing times. Half the world is at each other's throats, we have threats and warnings being thrown east and west across the globe. Some want to lock themselves away whilst others are bent on consuming every last resource available. Berk is falling behind, we have no real military, no stockpiling of munitions and much of our livelihood is dependant on international trade and tourism. It's said that Australia in a world of sovereign self sufficiency is most likely to outlast the rest of civilisation; Berk would last days at best before anarchy rules supreme.'

'You've lost me. On one hand we are talking about my future and now the economical political climate on a global scale. Is there a connection or is this just another gesture of a grand ideology,' Hiccup came to a halt upon the gangway.

'You are instigating the need for something new. The course of this city's continued prosperity lies within the palm of your hand and the paws of your dragon. I know you hate it, we all do. But every time you break a rule be it within the league or against the law, you are offering something new to the people. You are forcing them to take action where action need be took,' Flashburn came to rest both palms on his shoulders. 'It gives the rest of us hope. It pushes me to believe those two in that cell can turn the tide of this fight and maybe even join us given the time.'

Hiccup frowned at the thought, an irking sense as he drew away from Flashburn's empathetic grip. 'You want to recruit them?'

'I want to give them at least a choice,' Flashburn clarified. 'It's only fair.'

'And are we getting anything in return?' Hiccup inquired knowing a deal of any means had two sides.

'So far, just names,' Flashburn slipped out his phone, swiping to a page detailing a short list of people. 'Most of them where scattered and incarcerated after the attack. A few are still lingering around the city but those we have tagged are just, out of the game.'

Hiccup had a quick scan through the list, none of the people highlighting any particular interest. 'Let me talk to them.'

Flashburn's eyes flickered up to meet his own, an inkling of fear threatening to expand but it settled nonetheless into plain caution and patience. 'Say I agree. When do you propose?'

'The next event is in two days and the suit still needs a lot of work. I also have to take Toothless out for a long flight, make sure he's fit for the games. After that, I'll leave it up to you,' Hiccup crossed his arms looking up to Flashburn.

He nodded to the idea finding the terms reasonable, until an idea sparked in the back of his mind that bore both terrible radiance and brilliant intuition. 'If that's the case. I'm taking you in for self defence lessons. Three days basic training after the event; the Russian's may be imprisoned but they were once mercenaries. I don't trust them enough to see you face them unprepared.'

Reassurance in the realm of a strengthening his own safety. 'A plan it is.'

 **July 15, 2017, Event 11 || 'Tournament Central' Arena 2**

Each breath of air came deep with the knowing anticipation of what awaited. The tunnel leading onto the podium was settled in darkness, the hum of the crowds creeping inside as they waited the call for action.

'Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to the champions heat for tonight's event. I hope everyone has bunkered down over the past few days to catch up on some well needed sleep. With the Midnight Sun behind us, we can look forward to some incredible action under the stars as our ranking dragon riders' step onto the stage,' Josh shifted his attention to Sadie with a hand to take the lead. 'The honours are all yours Sadie.'

Sadie took the mic before looking out amongst the tiny lights twinkling all around the stadium like stars of their own. 'If we could, ladies and gentlemen. A moment of silence in memory of someone who shone brightly in our community.'

She tapped at the keypad built into her chair before several large projectors scattered around the colosseum structure shooting an array of light that refracted off one another revealing a holographic image of Barbara Bavross kitted in her gear at the peak of her prime; her strong brown eyes bearing that of a smile, her long, black curly hair coiled in a braid down her back. Hiccup could make out her profile through the end of the stairway, her smile befitting of one determined and ready for action. He closed his eyes and let the whispering air flow through him, the stadium reduced to complete silence in honour of her contribution to the Dragon Racing Leagues.

'Barbara Brianna Bavross, aged twenty eight. A champion in our community, an inspiration to many young riders and a mentor of great succession. Together we offer our condolences to her family, her friends and her team, whom have taking the toll of her passing,' Sadie continued to which spurred a thunderous applause from all rows around the stadium.

Hiccup could feel warmth being poured through his chest, the honour bestowed upon his recent mentor, his friend was elevating. The floodlights around the stadium flashed and cycled in loops signifying the call to their podiums.

'I've been holding off on this one all year,' Josh remarked Sadie as he keyed in a soundtrack to their rider's approach. 'The time has come folks. Let's roll out the champions.'

Through the grand speakers set about the colosseum, one of the most famous riffs known to man. Born in the sunny bays of Sydney Australia and by the hand of Angus Young, a truly iconic tune that sure enough, had the people out of their seats and their feet ready to stomp the beat of Thunderstruck.

'Ohwaaohwaaaawaohwaaa-aaaah,' the stadium drove the note louder.

With one hand, Hiccup reached for his helmet and slid it over his head, the pressure seams automatically locking into place. Taking in one last breath before turning to Toothless; his eyes firmly set on their path ahead, they ventured into the strobe lights of the arena. The riff merged into the cycle of notes coming down the electric guitar, their hums like a swarm of bees building in waves. The cries of the people exploded with a deafening magnitude, finally could they bear witness to his upgraded look. The turn of the beat however, brought something he would have never expected; where it began only with a few people.

'HAD-DOCK! Ohwaaohwaaaawaohwaaa-aaaah!' They chanted in place of the word, thunder.

The revision was fast to catch on with the surrounding audience joining in. 'HAD-DOCK! Ohwaaohwaaaawaohwaaa-aaaah!'

By the third round of the chant, half the stadium was on board screaming his name to the beat of the drums. 'HAD-DOCK! Ohwaaohwaaaawaohwaaa-aaaah! HAD-DOCK! Ohwaaohwaaaawaohwaaa-aaaah!' 4

From up in the commentary box, Josh, Sadie and a few of the game technicians were at the window watching in awe as the people belted out the true name of their champion. 'Wow,' Sadie breathed.

A spotlight was manually centred down upon his podium, the other riders all turning their heads to face him as the crowds continued to chant. At last on the seventh strike of Thunder, upon Brian Johsnon's calling, Hiccup threw his right fist into the air arousing an entirely new wave of cries. Bathed in light, he was exposed to the gaze; the freshly knitted bioweave mesh nested with carbon fibre reinforcements and where the highlights of colour that were once green were now a blood crimson down his entire right side. His gauntlets with improved structure and system response thanks to the Dragoneye two also received the aesthetic appeal. His thigh guards were reduced to match the colour of his armour, the thick midnight black synonymous with his dragon. However, the standout feature was merged onto the back plate of his chest armour; a compact trapezoidal pack with HADDOCK printed down a centre strip in white. Two illuminated rings glowed just above his shoulder blades with the heads of the unit breaking just above his reactive shoulder line.

 _I was caught_ _, in the middle of a railroad track. -Thunder- I looked round, and I knew there was no turning back. -Thunder- My mind raced, and I thought what could I do-oo. –Thunder- And I knew, there was no help, no help from you! -Thunder-_

The double chime ringing the start of play sounded off and in an instant, the dragons were surging onto the air to scrape an early lead. Hiccup had Melody on his six as they retained their previous tactic heading straight for the gauntlet nodes. From within, the redesigned layout of his HUD was far more intuitive keeping tucked away around the edges of his view in rings of icons as opposed to a list in the corner. Sensory nodes on his suit detected proximate and impending objects from all sides as they weaved between the supporting beams of the pylons. Within a minute the first node on the Eastern tower was flipped, that's when his sensors were triggered displaying three dragons soaring in from above all wearing the crimson and white uniforms of the Alpha Core.

'Three riders incoming topside,' he relayed to Melody before pushing Toothless in for an evasion through a narrow shaft.

Yalvuana barely squeezed through, her broad wings clipping the edges of the framework on their exit. 'Whoa, bit tight in there,' Melody exclaimed.

'Not tight enough. Three on our tail, I'll hold off Bekermann and Rayoning if you can distract Krogan,' Hiccup devised using his sensors to track the rider.

They pulled in low towards the centre ring; the goal chute on their right as Toothless bank hard towards the Southern pylon. 'You ready bud?' Hiccup said reaching down to a lever on the left leg rung.

Toothless grunted in agreement before spreading his wings to catch the breaking wind. Hiccup reefed on the lever over turning the tail fin to flip them in the other direction; Toothless pointing down into a nose dive to regain their velocity. His movements, reaction timing and perceptions felt so sharp; the spark of life brought on by the crowds cheering his name was like an adrenaline hit pumping through his veins. If it weren't for the climate systems within the suit he was sure he'd be sweating without end.

The Alpha Core riders swerved and weaved completely unhinged by the bold manoeuvre. 'Keep on the boy, I'll choke his support!' Krogan commanded with the others peeled off.

Titan kept a keen tail on Yalvuanna as she swept the lowest tier of the structure. The surrounding lights flashed with many cheers indicating the first score of the match; their heated chase through the game creating a veil of obliviousness to the other competitors. Melody pushed her dragon in for a steep climb up the walls of the Southern tower with Titan bearing down upon her with feral snarls. She was searching with a keen eye for her exit, a nook of a whole through the supports, one rarely travelled and only just wide enough when they condensed.

A slim cone of light blinked through the supports on her left and with only seconds to adjust, Melody tucked in low pointing to the gap. 'Curl up Yal!'

'No! Krogan grunted as reefed on his grips pulling Titan away from the pursuit.

Yalvuana slipped through unscathed with only a little paint off Melody's left shoulder guard. 'Haha! Good show girl. Hiccup, where are you?'

Weaving desperately between the Northern support bases, Toothless tucked in for a barrel roll sliding them through a narrow shaft. 'North end, teaching these guys the aerial tango. Gonna try and lose them in the swarm.'

'F.A.B,' Melody quipped angling in towards the tower's peak and centre shaft in line for the second node.

Hiccup frowned in thought at her reply. 'Wait, is that Thunderbirds?'

Another score prompted the lights to swirl and the crowds to cheer throwing their arms in the air. 'That puts the Winmaidens and the Barbarians on equal ground with even more tactical plays compared to the previous round,' Josh announced.

Spotting the ball fly overhead, Hiccup pointed Toothless in line for a pursuit. 'Pack's on my left, going in,' he relayed driving a hard line towards the swarm.

'You have a plan right?' Melody inquired catching a glimpse of his shadow like form cutting through the field.

'I have a few tricks up my sleeve,' he quipped angling in from beneath.

The Alpha Core riders were tight on his lead as he merged with the swarm of riders battling it out for the ball. Two Nadders, a Gronkle, a Snafflefang and a Rumblehorn were fast to buffer his progress tightening the breathing space. Toothless yapped in surprise as the Rumblehorn veered in for a barge. Hiccup leaned in for a barrel roll over head allowing Toothless to complete the manoeuvre with tight precision. The follow through was met with two more Nightmares on his left snarling in surprise as Toothless surged forward for a quick lead. The Alpha Core riders were all but left to the wind as the dynamic duo weaved through the pack chasing the hand of the ball. It was tucked firmly in the arm of Savage with Skorsk Yorg defending their point; a reliable tactic against any rider yet there were always gaps to exploit.

Hiccup held Toothless steady on their approach allowing a Wingmaiden Thornridge to draw out Yorg. He took the bait leaving Savage's underside exposed for Toothless to slide in underneath unnoticed. With enough velocity floating them forward, Hiccup leaned in ripping the reverse tumble lever before leaning back with his right arm out to receive the payload. Savage was caught by sheer surprise when Toothless flipped out from underneath him reefing on his grips as best he could leaving the ball open for Hiccup to rip from his arm. The cascade of dragons tailing them all screeched in a hasty yet sloppy evasion as Toothless tumble back towards them. Hiccup released the lever righting them in the opposite direction completely throwing off the competition as they all circled around to chase him.

'Haha. I love this thing Skulder! It's like an aerial handbrake,' he cheered tucking low to where Toothless lead a tight pass through the structure.

They cut towards the Southern gate with the torrents of dragons filtering in through the gaps in the pylon arms. They were no match compared to the speed of the Night Fury as he sped through the gate unlocking the goal port. Even Krogan was on a path for possession following him right to the hole but nonetheless out of reach as Hiccup deposited the first goal for the Independents.

'Nice shot Hiccup. Three nodes down, I'm moving in for the West pylon,' Melody congratulated with vigour.

'Copy that Thunderbird two,' he sassed on her earlier comment. 'I'll be with you in just a moment.'

Melody released a sigh rolling her eyes at his antics. 'What do you need to stroke your ego some more?' she poked.

'Nope,' he said calmly driving Toothless down a winding shaft very much like a pinball machine. 'Reinforcements.'

The Eastern chute whirred up spitting another ball into he field of play. 'That should keep them busy for a minute or two,' he remarked levelling out around the base of the pylon.

In a private space cooled to the perfect temperature, with a view that encompassed the entire arena, Drago sat silently watching how the Night Fury curled and soared gracefully between the obstacles and other dragons. He was unstoppable, the precise and sharp manoeuvres he performed were born of a tactical brilliance he'd never seen before; on the one hand, the next generation of dragon racing was being forged whilst in the other, pride and glory was within his grasp.

Footsteps from behind approached as a man dressed in a dark trench coat took a seat to his right. 'This can wait,' Drago said softly.

'No it can't. Consider the risk on my behalf, I would not have bothered if I didn't feel it to be necessary,' Viggo replied calmly, leaving his gaze to rest on the action before them.

Drago inhaled a long breath. 'What is it?'

'There's been a cut in funding. Your general accounts remain profitable on the legal side of things but the grants have all been withdrawn. Your supporters are no longer in support,' he explained feeling the cold eyes bore into him.

'When?' he growled, the agitation in his voice undeniably present.

'At this point _when_ is the least of your concerns. The train incident has damaged us more than we realise. Half of our working force is dead with half of the survivors in prison. The rest have either deserted or gone into hiding,' Viggo illustrated the true bleakness of the scenario.

'Your point?' Drago returned his gaze to the match.

'Your friends in the East have lost faith in the project. Whoever these assailants were, they've cripple you without leaving so much as a fingerprint. To them, that kind of resistance only exemplifies the fragility of your operation,' Viggo stressed the dire situation befallen upon them.

'And what would you have me do?' Drago spat, his eyes burning with hidden rage thought could bring lesser men to their knees.

'Account for your actions,' Viggo slid a folder from his coat containing a series of documents before taking to his feet.

'What's this?' Drago took the folder between thick fingers.

'A complete manifest of everything that was on the train and in our stores. Records of employment from everyone under Ryker and Krogan's charge, the latest reports from your scouts in the Atlantic… and my resignation,' Viggo said calmly despite the implications it held.

Drago set his cold glare on the smaller man rising to his feet, his scarred face twitching into a snarl. 'Don't take me for a loyalist Drago, I knew as well as you that the game we've been playing came with risks. But unlike you, the cost of some are not worth the price to be paid,' Viggo clarified.

Drago held his ground. 'Krogan suspected you'd grown soft. I don't care what he says about most things but for once he was actually right.'

Viggo's eyes narrowed, his stance unwavering. 'Perhaps?' he pondered the query. 'Then again, loss has a way of shuffling your priorities. I've lost a brother to this venture Drago; he was an irate brute of a man but he was still family. Think where that puts me.'

'Walking away won't change anything,' Drago warned him as he turned to walk back out the door.

'I think you'll find it does,' Viggo turned in his step. 'You've also been given until the end of the racing season to get back on track. Lest you fail to live up to your promises, they've contacted someone to… replace you.'

Drago felt the iciness of the threat stream down his spine. 'For your sake, I wouldn't wait to find out who,' Viggo noted before taking his final leave.

'Farewell Darius Bludvist. Until recently, business with you, has been wonderfully profitable,' the door closed to Viggo's presence and to that being their last encounter as associates.

Where noise grew wildly and the air was thick with adrenaline fuelled electricity, the dragon riders poured their power into the last ten minutes of the match. The scores with a third ball added to the mix along with the gauntlet making mincemeat of the unsuspecting rider put, the Barbarians still on one, the Windmaidens on two and the Alpha Core tied up with the Independents on three. The rest of competition by that point were intent on making their lives hell more so than scoring for personal gain.

It wouldn't matter who made the first contact to the ball, there would always be three others ready to pounce from the blind spots. With the final minutes of play dropping like sand in an hour glass, Hiccup was determined to the point of desperation to break this stalemate between the Alpha Core and themselves. Krogan was leading his posse with Bekermann and Rayoning providing a double defence against the ravaging aggressors. Ball in hand and the Northern gate now behind him, Titan was drawing every bit of power he had left to storm the goal.

'Melody. I have an idea,' Hiccup proposed as he glanced ahead along the winding path Titan was leading upon to evade the oncoming waves of dragons.

'What?' She replied breathlessly.

'Buy me as much time as you get. I have a trick I've been saving for a special occasion,' he replied with a sense of trepidation.

'I'll do my best. Come on Yalvuana!' she cried cutting across the rink to intercept Krogan.

Hiccup drew Toothless up and around the pylon above the rest of the fray before disengaging the maglocks on his harness. 'Draw his eye for me bud.'

The focus of the crowd was quickly drawn to the superstar as he crouched upon the saddle. 'He's going to jump,' Josh gasped leaning towards the edge of his seat.

He could feel his heart thrumming in his ears deafening him to the atmosphere of the stadium, with one step he leapt out and into the abyss. 'Oh my gods!' Josh exclaimed as Toothless pelted past his rider on a direct course for the blood red Singetail.

Krogan was drawing in towards the centre ring now, Melody doing her best to prolong the battle but her fatigue left a short break in the assault, enough for Titan to squeeze through and into the open. The other riders backed off, their fates seemingly sealed as Krogan entered into the final sprint.

Hiccup could feel the air buffeting his freefall straight down towards them, the tracking software in his suit marking his target. 'Let's hope this works,' he murmured before slamming his left hand against a button just of the right of the dragoneye compartment.

His HUD updated itself on the new request as an angle line market itself onto Krogan. The suit hissed as the compartmentalised unit on his back expanded with several hydraulic arms sprouting from within. Between them like webbing, a strong fibred material expanded to the point it stretched firmly resembling a pair of wings. Hiccup stretched his arms out, the magnetic points latching onto his wrists allowing him to control his path ahead. With the adrenaline coursing through his veins, there was a lapse in his concentration before an altitude warning brought him to his senses.

Josh gawked through the magnified view port, words lost to all reason as he slumped back in his chair. 'Who is this guy?' he whispered.

Toothless was powering ahead leading on Hiccup as he brought himself into a steadier glide. He barked furiously catching the veteran's attention before swooping in underneath forcing Titan to rise. It was the very distraction he needed as Hiccup swooped in from behind and with a balled fist, his punched the ball out from underneath Krogan's arm. The explosion of utter bewilderment on Krogan's face tore through his entire body as he froze up. The ball floated for but another few metres, time enough for Hiccup to latch onto it with both hands.

'HAHAAA WOOHOOO OHHHH NO! Ahhhh Toothless!' His eyes widened as he found his flight path in a direct collision course with the stadium.

A heavy impact against his chest pushed him into a sharp rise as Toothless answered the call. Slapping his hand against the button, the wings retracted themselves back into their compartment before he locked into his harness. Toothless arced high above the fray as the other dragon riders broke their phased idleness pushing in pursuit.

A warning on Hiccup's notified him of the remaining time in the match. 'Less than a minute left. Come on Bud, we can make!' he cheered with the adrenaline still surging through his veins from what was none other than a successful solo flight.

The trepidation and caution that went into constructing the wings had them on edge the entire time. For all intents and purposes he was advised to wait until they were under safer conditions before running test flights; Skulder's idea of course. Hiccup of course was a little more versed in the 'no time like the present' ideology; how he wished he could see Skulder's face right now.

They passed through the gates unopposed leading a low path at the base of the structure catching the hunting hordes by surprised. The goal was open, Krogan and his posse drained of their will to continue as Hiccup planted the ball with a swish to sink it down the hole. The sirens and lights signalled the conclusion of the match all to the boom of the people as they erupted with fire, fury and pride. Behind the mist of adrenaline and relief flooding his every fibre, the next few moments soaring into the pits passed like a blur all before Melody and Skulder charged at him wrapping him in their embrace.

'HAHA! You crazed madman!' Melody cried with her smile brimming as wide as she could manage. 'How What?' She was peering over his shoulder to the wing compartment.

'A little something we've been working on for a few months,' Skulder revealed as Hiccup released the pressure seal on his helmet. 'Comes about when you know who here has a tendency to jump off his dragon during matches.'

'Hey desperate times call for desperate measures,' Hiccup held his hands up in his defence.

Melody couldn't help but laugh at that thought. 'You have a funny idea of desperate.'

 _A funny idea of desperate? Just considering all the unnecessary dangers I've been through there might only be a few that are initiated by the hand of someone else. In short, Melody thinks I'm taking unnecessary risks, dangerous stunts and manoeuvres for the sake of a game. Well, she is right in that respect but at the same time I can't help but feel as though the hand of Barbara is still at work. No one else has driven to me to lengths such as this… I suppose that's why though; they've never felt the razors edge like she had…_

 ** _July 16, Advanced Research Centre for Dragons_**

 _Another day, another headline and another inquiry; in regards to the use technological enhancements apparently. The guild are not happy, that much is obvious and where their little noses sniff out trouble I can be sure there is always one that sticks to me like glue. The only problem is that they don't actually have an argument against the use of my flight suits' wings. By all outstanding rules of engagement, I was not actually at fault; no player contact, no endangerment to other riders other than myself and all on the grounds of obtaining the objective. I can assume Krogan may try to insinuate contact but with the plethora of cameras posted around the arena, I doubt he'll have any luck._

 _Sunday again and by the good graces of the gods, the school term resumes tomorrow. I don't write that with much vigour by the way; school in all honesty has become this weird structured institutionalised thing in my life. Astrid feels exactly the same about it and even the gang are feeling the effects on some respects. It's the point where out there is the real world, the races, the hunters, Drago and the dragons, whereas school is blurred in a sea of surrealism, like some dystopian society based on principle and order. When I commented to Dad about it he literally said 'welcome to reality' as if this sense of misplacement is somehow normal. Then again, how many can I say share my perspective? I guess it's back to marginal C grades, and sleeping in dragonology class. Trials of a celebrity millionaire, I suppose I could almost put vigilante in there too now, even more so considering I'm due for actual self defence lessons with Flashburn. I can already tell I'm going to be freaking sore by the end of the week…_

There was something truly mesmerising about the integrated ornate craftsmanship of the blade. The curve of the dagger was fluid with the creases engraved along the shaft and along its sharpened edge, golden crusted plating with a very natural texture to it. Even as it sat motionless in its display, Hiccup couldn't help but imagine the fluidity and balance it beheld.

'The blade is infused with the scales of a Fireworm Queen,' Flashburn explained causing Hiccup to jump. 'That one's more of a relic though, an early attempt at a new kind of weapon. One as sharp as dragon teeth and with the power of a dragons' breath.'

Flashburn was standing still in the middle of the testing arena located on the ground level of the labs. Together they were dressed to slim fitting clothes with their hands wrapped and padded. He reached behind his back to his own blade sheathed in his shoulder holster. The design upon closer look was far more intuitive with a sleeker width to the blade and even a little extra length so as to remain inconspicuous with the bonus of extra range.

'Remember this?' He flicked a small switch on the hilt and the blade glowed with feverous heat.

'You used that to cut through the locks on the train. What are they, like a modern day lightsaber,' Hiccup approached with his eyes locked on the shimmering blade.

'Almost,' Flahsburn still felt inclined to agree wholeheartedly. 'If a surface is too thick, it can damage the blade but smaller, thinner objects, locks, pipes, pistons even, it does just fine,' he took a step back sheathing the blade and holding his hands there.

'It is also your objective,' Flashburn cast him a mischievous grin, an expression that coming from him should have been cause for extra concern.

Hiccup hesitated, 'Wait, you mean. MMPH! For too long apparently as Flashburn jabbed his hand into his chest knocking the air from his chest.

He buckled to his knees coughing as the throbbing pain spread from his solar plexus through his gut. He was unable to say anything as he continued coughing and spluttering, clutching at his abdominals.

'After everything you've been through, _that's_ what took you down,' he remarked extending a hand out for him.

Hiccup wearily grasped it getting tugged back onto his feet. 'I… I think you'll find that… that most people go down… when they're hit in the solar plexus!' He glared at Flashburn causing him to laugh.

'That's a fair point,' he said shaking his head. 'But you do still have to hit them there.'

He stepped back resetting the floor. 'This time, I'll ask if you're ready.'

'You couldn't have done that in the first place?' Hiccup laced his question with heavy sarcasm.

Flashburn flashed a grin. 'Had to see if you were awake. Now you are. Ready?'

'Shouldn't you teach me first?' Hiccup inquired not all that sure of where this was leading.

It didn't go without consideration as Flashburn paused for a moment. 'I believe in learning on the job.'

 ** _Hofferson household, night time…_**

'FFFF,' Hiccup flinched as Astrid helped him with his shirt.

'Gods, he really put you through the ringer,' she remarked noting the patches of bruised skin across his arms, shoulders and back.

'Some of that's still from the games… Agh,' Astrid pulled back her hand having brushed it over a bruise on his right shoulder.

'Oop, sorry,' she apologised wincing at his strained expression. 'So you've still got another two days of this. What about school?'

He twisted back to face her with a self-conscious expression. 'I'm skipping?' he didn't sound entirely sure and her questioning look didn't help the matter. 'It's only two days, then I'm cleared to talk with the Russians.'

Her shoulders sank at the thought, she'd levelled with Flashburn's proposition on the matter; her own hands after all being involved in loading their unconscious bodies onto the dragons. 'Lie down,' she gently pushed at his back until he sank to the floor on his front, arms crossed under his head.

Rubbing the Tiger Balm against her hands, she gently pressed her palms into his back near the darkened skin. 'Mmmm, that's nice,' Hiccup hummed softly.

Astrid couldn't help but feel the smile spread across her face as she kept working the muscles loose. 'I still don't like it.'

'What's that?' he murmured turning his head to the side.

'You, talking to the Russians alone,' she admitted working up a particularly nasty area.

Hiccup hissed trying to ignore the spikes of pain as best he could. 'That's why I'm getting _fighting_ lessons,' he teased.

'And how's that going again?' she pushed into a more tender spot, retaliating against his verbal poke with a material one of her own.

'Mmph,' he cast her a knowing glare. 'Well, if you must know… I touched the hilt.'

'Oh, you touched the hilt,' she said smugly, biting her bottom lip.

Touched was the only word he could use to describe his attempt at stealing Flashburn's blade. He had taken him through the cycles of basic hand blocks and counterstrike's after sizing his coordination skills and footing. The session was long and it was tiring but like any skill, practise was the key to fluency. The second day was similar to the first with Flashburn leading a fluid assault as a warm up, Hiccup's bruised body resistant at first but loosened up very quickly. He was still a little slow and each jab across the chest came with more pain than last as the impacts swelled across his body. A moment of surprise arose when Flashburn lunged for a jab across his left shoulder when Hiccup clasp his hand and twisted his wrist. Except, it barely budged as Hiccup continued to force his will over Flashburn's hand.

'Oh come on,' his shoulders deflated as Flashburn quirked an eyebrow at him.

Without a word Flashburn reversed the grip and twisted Hiccup's wrist until he had no choice but to tap out. 'Ok, ok, ok. Ow.'

'Is that what you were going for?' Flashburn was honestly curious as he released his grip.

'Yeah,' Hiccup admitted rubbing at his wrists. 'It's Astrid's favourite move besides punching, she showed me how to do it, or how you're meant to do it.'

'Ah,' Flashburn nodded. 'Technique's not bad. It's the follow through you fumbled.'

At least it wasn't down to Flashburn simply being stronger; his physic was still fairly lean but toned with prominent muscles all the same. With that in mind, he explained in depth the art of using the weight of a larger opponent against them; it would be Hiccup's best tool in a scrap should one ever arise and work more effectively to his evasive tactics more so than a direct assault. Astrid joined them after school dumping the work load of the day with Hiccup's gear before Astrid playfully squared up to him throwing light punches at his chest.

'How's it going karate kid,' she went for another strike only for Hiccup to catch her fist and twist her arm in a perfect hold. 'Whoooooa ow, ok haha!'

Hiccup released her with a smug grin on his face as Flashburn too quirked an eye brow, impressed by the fluid counterattack. 'You _have_ been busy,' she smirked with a new found admiration.

Needless to say, he had a long way to go before he was anywhere as competent as Flashburn but by his final lesson in their block he was confident in his ability greenlighting Hiccup's proposal. He carried the tray in both hands donning the mask and outfitted otherwise in his leather jacket and jeans. The door clicked as the locks released and he stepped inside to meet the faces of the Russians, their expression curious; clearly surprised in that their usual host had not greeted them for this meal.

Katarina pouted slumping her shoulders. 'Aww, you aren't the no-named nomad. Not the one I was hoping for anyway. He's a bit taller, bigger muscles buuut… I bet under that mask you're a little cutie.'

Victor rolled his eyes and Hiccup inhaled a deep breath relaxing his shoulders before a little something came to mind. 'Sorry to say but he's a little under the weather. Small eel pox outbreak you know?'

That had caught their attention. 'Don't worry he's in quarantine, your ahh… your meals are perfectly safe,' he set it down upon the table.

From behind the glass, Bob and Astrid were chuckling away as Flashburn ducked his head in embarrassment. 'He's gonna be fine,' Bob remarked.

Katarina received her roast gladly having been reassured passing on the other plate to Victor. He remained silent watching Hiccup with a keen eye that didn't bode particularly safe. There was still an air of hesitation about him as Hiccup was undecided what to begin with, his fingers tapping against his thigh as that itch on the back of his mind constantly reminded him of the potential danger.

'Why so tense?' Katarina clearly noticed catching him by surprise.

'Ahh, well. I mean it's just, strange. Last time we met in person you were lying unconscious on the floor,' he stepped back sitting on the arm if the couch.

Katarina quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Hardly counts as meeting.'

It was a fair statement that brought intuitive tides. 'Well in that case,' he stuck out his hand. 'I'm… Nomad number two.'

Katarina frowned at the gesture, her resting smile pursed into a thin line before reaching out to extend her formal introductions. 'Katarina Gregoria. My fri… accomplice, Victor Kurachenko. And may I ask, what interest are we to _you_?'

There it was, the entry point to lead into the discussion most dire; unlike Flashburn's approach of tact and persuasion, Hiccup changed the tone of the conversation driving straight to the point. 'As a matter of fact, it's more of what I can do for you. I understand you left Russia in search of a sense of freedom and for dragons, the dragon hunters being an expression of both in that regard but… I'm not here to critique your choices, more offer an alternative to this place.'

'It's a deal you want?' Victor piped up from an armchair on the other end of the table. 'A little bit of leverage against your enemies. Your friend made that clear from the beginning.'

'I know, the difference here however is I have your out. It comes with a price but the benefits are mutual, we all get what we want,' Hiccup explained drawing out a sigh from Victor.

'Ok, what do you have to offer precisely?' he asked sipping at his drink.

'Witness protection. You hand yourselves in as defectors offering information in exchange for immunity,' Hiccup detailed. 'In turn we are also willing to compensate on your current employment issues, a chance to… nurture rather than hunt.'

They shared a glance with one another, something clearly of worth was in offer to them. 'And your price?'

'A cross reference, the people you've alerted us to; we've been tracking them for days but nothing's lead anywhere. It's as if the dragon hunters were nothing more than a stunt from the pass. No intercontact on any degree,' Hiccup laid his metaphorical cards on the table.

The thoughts were running through mind by the way her eyes were focused, all of a sudden her eyes widened and he met his own. 'The Shadow Contingency.'

From behind the glass, the other Defenders shared glances, a sign no one had encountered that term. 'What's the shadow contingency?'

Victor sat forward. 'In the event of exposure, rival interception or an outbreak. All outstanding personnel are required to disestablish contact with fellow operatives. Inventories are to be hidden or released depending on the circumstances.'

'Basically, drop everything you're holding and hide,' Katarina reiterated. 'We would've received the order too but you confiscated our phones.'

'A general precaution, standard safety protocol.' Hiccup commented.

'Standard or not, I've lost my Snapstreaks,' Katarina stretched her arms behind her head. 'At least in here I don't have a bunch of angry people on back.'

He didn't pay much mind to the comment instead turning to Victor. 'So who gives the order, Drago?'

'Who?' Katarina jumped on the suggestion.

'Drago, Darius Bludvist? The man you worked for,' confusion set into place as he spared a glance between them.

'We worked for Ryker Grimborn,' Katarina objected instantly concluding the obscurity on the matter.

Hiccup felt a wave of disappointment roll through him. 'Of course, you wouldn't have known,' he sighed under his breath. 'That makes sense.'

'Isn't Darius Bludvist the boss of the dragon races?' Victor asked for clarification.

'He is,' Hiccup confirmed. 'But he's also the true leader of the Dragon Hunters. Ryker and his brother Viggo worked for him years ago before they were captured.'

'The original order,' Katarina gasped. 'I've heard about this, it was before our time with them but other hunters spoke of the first shadow contingency order back in… ninety seven I think it was.'

Hiccup had to stop himself from gasping when he realised who was responsible for triggering the order. 'Of course,' he said simply. 'The Grimborn capture by… Valka Haddock.'

'Yas, this is true. The dragon lady Valka Haddock caused the first contingency. Apparently no one was heard from in years and then all of a sudden this young Nigerian man comes and calls for an assembly back in two thousand and eight,' Katarina confirmed.

'Nigerian? he sounds like an Englishman to me,' Victor picked on the detail.

'But he's from Nigeria, Kaleb told me…' Katarina countered only for Hiccup to interject.

'Krogan. You're talking about Krogan,' he settled the discussion so as not to let them get out of hand.

'Yes, Ryker's associate,' Katarina said.

'He's Drago's Champion dragon rider,' Hiccup added adjusting the views just a fraction. 'Has been for years. It's no coincidence; the dragon he rides is a Singetail, a titanwing by the looks of it.'

'So Drago's the man behind it all then,' Victor mused. 'Do you know what he wants?'

Hiccup shook his head, that answer forever remaining lost in obscurity. 'Dragons? He keeps sending hunters out to bring more back. It's the _why_ that we can't figure out.'

'Ahh. The question we were always reminded not to ask,' Victor revealed setting them in a bit of a hole.

'Does it even matter now?' Katarina dismissed. 'No hunters, no one to do the hunting.'

'True, at until the contingency runs its course,' Victor concurred. 'Then it's business as usual.'

Whether they realised or not, the Russian's had stumbled upon a simpler conclusion spurring Hiccup with the framework of a feasible plan. 'Not without a workforce there's not,' he smirked underneath the mask. 'That's it. If Drago has no one to carry out the labour then his operation remains stagnant.'

'There will always be more looking for work,' Victor highlighted the major flaw in the idea.

'Not while the contingency stands. No contact, no outsourcing, no progress. At best we'll delay him but every hour lost on his ground is gained by us. Gives us a chance to figure out what his plan is,' Hiccup took to his feet feeling the plan piece itself together.

'And what about Drago himself?' Katarina inquired following onto his train of thought.

'By that point we can leave him to the proper authorities. An anonymous tip should suffice,' he explained rubbing his hands together. 'Bury him for good.'

Victor compiled the pieces of the plan together in his head. 'So. We turn ourselves in, propose a deal in exchange for immunity, give them the names of hunters…'

'Thus giving them a reason to arrest them,' Hiccup clarified.

'To which you then drive them into the open cutting off their means of escape. Drago's army is cut down to size, in turn drawing Drago out as he realises he's lost?' Victor iterated.

'Catch him in transit, plant evidence if we need to,' Hiccup concluded leaving one last issue to address.

'If it's that simple, why not handle it yourself, you seem to have the facilities?' Katarina pressed the question that was always up in the air around them.

'The same reason as Drago, exposure. The law doesn't like vigilantism and Drago doesn't like me, not anymore,' he explained sensing the current climate had certainly put strain on their relationship.

Katarina caught onto the personal reference. 'Why? Who are _you_ to him?' she pointed at him directly.

Hiccup deliberately looked towards the one way mirror painting, imagining what their expressions might be; anxiety most likely, his history of dramatic reveals would suggest so. Hiccup settled on his decision reaching up behind his head to slide the mask over it. His dishevelled hair fell over his forehead leaving him to brush it aside before facing the Russians front on; their eyes widening as they gasped in realisation.

'You,' Victor whispered taking to his feet.

'You,' Katarina mirrored him. 'Aren't cute. You're handsome.'

Hiccup couldn't help but feel the blush at the compliment. 'Actually, I'm just a guy trying to live up to my mother's legacy.'

 **To be Continued in The Shadow Contingency**

 **Apologies if I've butchered the Finnish translation… Google is known to be unreliable.**

 **The Hidden World Soundtrack has since been released – I'm crying again! It's beautiful, it's traumatic, heart wrenching and angelically ethereal.**


	23. 23 The Shadow Contingency

**Our protagonists have come far in this journey. They've risen to great heights, they've fallen to the darkest depths and they have burned in fire and fury.  
Now watch as they shine in the thrilling four chapter conclusion to Racers of the Night.**

 **The Shadow Contingency**

 ** _September 2, 2017, Event 15 || 'Gothi's Point' Summit Sprint_**

 _I'm on a bus. A bus heading North past Raven's Point, past Baulder, Ironil and North still to the likes of Tyr. Yet the shadows of Dark Deep and Sunstone lay too far towards the Arctic circle; between them all, a mountain range four hundred and fifty kilometres from East to West separating the North from the South. Our destination right is smack bang in the middle of it, beyond Point Ravine and at last arriving for a three day tour at Gothi Central. It's our own winter wonderland on Berk snowing all year round complete with everything a mountain resort needs to rake in the tourists; ski slopes, toboggining, prized accommodation, heated resort bars and restaurants all open to the view of the glorious Skadi range._

 _It comes in time for the long awaited Gothi's Point sprint, a steep decent down the mountainside from the summit to Point Ravine Marking it as one of the longest and gruelling races in the competition. From the frigid wastes to the winding ravines and gully's of the forest below, many have been injured along this path, some a far as mortal wounding's and yet the track has remained open despite the controversy. The guild is under a watchful eye however, it's unlikely the track will remain open for too long especially if the statistics don't improve dramatically. Needless to say I'm in a state of duality, the bittersweet privilege of having this opportunity juxtaposed by the danger it poses. Perhaps that's why we're travelling up on the Thursday; a full day open pass on Friday to the facilities where we can enjoy ourselves amongst colleagues and friends socially before taking the leap. If I could wish for one thing however outlandish as others may think of it; if Toothless could've joined me on our day of freedom in the alps. Clear skies and mountain peaks to explore without the fear of prying eyes or the trials of home._

 _As per regulation and storage availability, the dragons will be transported up tomorrow arriving some time in the night before we all fly to the summit ridge as a single unit. It'll be cold and packed with technicians keeping a close eye on us along with helicopter surveillance and camera crews. The major debate over the years has centred around the population; all fifty six riders competing at once does free up the congestion for the public and officials sooner but creates a serious bottleneck once the track narrows in. Regardless, the thought behind the positioning sees the top ranking riders at the highest point on the ridge; the stakes obviously stacked on us outmanoeuvring the competition despite there being a distinct lack of room. Never a dull moment…_

The trek up to the summit was met with gale winds buffeting them with torrents of cloud clover and snow fall. For those sporting fabric woven thermals suffered the worst of it as the snow stuck to their clothes and froze in a thin layer of ice. Their breathes steamed the insides of their helmets and they hugged at their chests just to retain an inkling of warmth. The dragons too were agitated by the barrage growling and barking at anyone foolish enough to approach them uninvited. For Toothless, he was bunkering in on himself as Hiccup continued to lead them up the hill. To his right he could see the funnel of the track fall away down the mountainside before they rose into the cloud bank; the peak resting just above the canopy. The altitude and frigid temperatures prompted minor adjustments to the suit with extra support to thermal conditioning and even a compact oxygen tank the fed to an attachment on the helmet. Against the sleet and icy winds, he was protected better than most even if the chill still seeped into his boots.

Many were taking their places along the ridge with the officials directing the riders to their posts. The fringe of the clouds marked the top tier of riders arcing up around the launch funnel, many of whom were familiar on the multiple encounters; Tina Powers, Carlos Beckermann, Argus Rayoning, Melody, Skorsk Yorg and of course Krogan. With the stage set Hiccup mounted Toothless and began counting down the places, the ranks surely surprising but in light of that, business was pressing a more serious tone.

'Skulder are you picking up anything on remote channels?' he inquired casting a short glance to his nemesis.

'None so far. Beyond regular instructions between the officials it's dead quiet,' Skulder's voice patched through.

'It's been dead quiet for months now,' he noted scanning back to his right. 'Where's Drago?'

'Behind his usual wall of impenetrable isolation,' Skulder quipped typing away a command at his computer. 'Keep an eye forward Hiccup, the race is what you need to focus on.'

Hiccup shook his head. 'The race is second nature, even on a day like this. Did Brenda send through the schedule from last week?'

'Aye she did,' he replied.

'And the Russian's, who have they elected now?' Hiccup inquired cycling through his subroutines to make sure everything was in check.

'Kaleb Doilan,' he said firmly. 'Now would you let us handle this for the moment please? You're about to jump off a mountain for Thor's sake!'

'I jump off cliffs every week Skulder, we'll be fine. Isn't that right bud,' he reached forward rubbing at Toothless cheek.

The Night Fury warbled agreeably with a gummy smile. 'Besides, Doilan's one of the specialist handlers isn't he.'

Skulder sighed shaking off the frustrations of Hiccup's insistent investigation. 'Yes. Trained under Krogan's guise.'

'Excellent. That should put some pressure on Krogan,' he commented meeting the champion rider with a silent glare.

'Don't expect any favours from him in return, chances are he'll turn that into vengeance,' Skulder warned him of the precarious situation.

'It'll be his mistake,' Hiccup said before locking himself into the saddle, his systems igniting and tracking the path ahead. 'Don't start without me.'

A helicopter rose above the cloud bank with a small array of lights fastened to its carapace. They blasted red light towards the riders poised and ready to fly as the sequence below them cycled through. The lower ranks were the first to be release and like a musical canon, each tier disembarked soaring out into the abyss until finally the prestigious line-up were released with a green light. Hiccup tucked in low as Toothless bounded off the edge, his wings close as the clouds engulfed them concealing the frozen world from view. Slivering light peeked through the fog before raging ice pellets and snow impacted against the suit; a sight of pure chaos below as the dragons of the Championship league swayed and rocked by the intensity of the winds pushing and pulling in every direction.

'Whoa!' Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless slid a narrow path between two Gronkles ploughing their way down.

Between the raging snow filtering everything in a layer of white, his sensors were battling on keeping an accurate bead on the track ahead as more dragons rolled overhead. Tina was close on his right with Melody carving right through the centre of the main pack.

'On me Hiccup, I'll cut us a path!' she relayed as Yalvuana charged down the centre of the funnel.

Hiccup and Tina respectively leaped onto her tail as did several other riders from lower ranks in search of an advantage. Given the opportunity they wouldn't pass up on a path taken by the Night Rider; like a cascade of wings spiralling in towards the centre of the track, dragons pilled in take advantage of the break. Krogan forced an aggressive strike from the side thundering in from the side to glide heavily into the first steep bend.

'Keep it steady bud. Here we go, here we go!' Hiccup channelled his weight into the curve as Toothless spread his wings parachuting them to the right.

The arc was narrow and went against the spur of the mountainside before dropping into a channel. 'Impressive start from the competition Sadie, already the champion flock are pushing for the lead coming into the first bend. Beckermann, Rayoning, Krogan and Powers keeping a tight light on the tails of Haddock and Termagant. They have some distance to gain with Olsen Pilm and Jones battle out for the lead, Maria Friedman certainly cutting a clean path close to the spur,' Josh commented as the helicopter circled around in full view of the competition.

'Watch how they approach the dimple ahead, it's known to be the bane of any rider's career with the sheer descent punching their velocity into very unstable territory,' Sadie replied as Olsen was the first to reach the mark.

Hiccup had his eyes peeled ahead watching as the leading riders dropped in behind a rock wall only to be cast out wide again a significantly steeper elevation. Flailing wings and tumbling dragons ignited a light chain reaction as the lower ranks continued to be bested by the fabled manoeuvre. There were wide passes, clipped wings and rough recovery angles but the majority were passing through nonetheless. Toothless angled in for the dive as the spur revealed the intense design for almost certain failure. A gush of wind through them off balance as Hiccup clung for control as Toothless countered with a decisive roll skimming along the mountains side as the track dropped.

'Pull it around Toothless!' He circled their dive to the outside of the ringed path and let the under passing force of winds to shoot them level with the second curl of the track. Melody now on his rear trailed closely in his movements sliding around the corner as did the tail of dragons on them. Krogan took the opportunity pushing up past Powers, the aggressive tactic nearly costing him the arc but Titan held his ground pushing in on Powers forcing her to make a hasty evasion.

The snow was growing less intense with only light flakes to drift in the wind as their continued to dive at a tremendous pace. Once more, the mountain path drew them into a channel between the spurs filled with jagged edges, rough rock outcroppings and snowbanks heaped in deceptive piles. The walls around them narrowed and widened with the terrain leaving any chance to make a pass filled with the danger of hidden objects. Scanning ahead, the descent violently rocked forcing evasive manoeuvres as the dragons resorted to parachuting into the juts and winding passes. Suddenly, the track looped up to the left into an equally steep climb over the spurs and jagged ridges.

'You got this Bud,' he reassured his dragon pressing a palm to his head. 'On my mark Melody.'

The upward curl approached faster than comfortable but regardless of the clenching around his chest, they prepared for a hasty correction of their current path. Ahead, Olsen and Friedman were neck and neck falling into the curl but in a freak turn of events, Olsen's Snifflehunch stumbled and tripped as their approach grew too unsteady to handle causing them to spin out of the track bounds and crash into a snow bank. White powder sprayed as they continued to cartwheel down the mountainside, rider stuck to dragon.

'Oh, Olsen takes a tumble down the hill. Crews will be down shortly to assess any injuries. Another rider down for the count,' Josh noted.

Hiccup could feel the grip of fear close around his heart as they slipped into the arc, Toothless forcing all his wing power to drive their line level and back into the climb. His approach shrieked with a shrill whistle through the air before the wind caught underneath his wings and the skyrocketed after Friedman.

'The Night Rider leads a spectacular chase after Friedman with what looks to be a posse of copy cats,' Sadie remarked as the tailing dragons followed his flight path scooping around the bend.

The climb wreaked havoc for the dragons straining under the constant barrage of the winds. Friedman's Rockstomper powered up over the crest of the climb with Toothless closing the distance with every pump of his wings. They sidled up to one another attacking the route ahead with many side glances to one another. The path ahead continued to send their reassurances asunder with a lip in the ridge followed by a complete vertical dive. Toothless surged ahead barrel rolling into the dive; were the conditions kinder, Hiccup may have offered a dramatic send off but the circumstances offered little respite for theatrical flairs. They were leading now and he intended to hold onto it until the end; the third Gauntlet at Icarus at the end of July costing him a win to Krogan who caught a lucky break on the mangler arms. Hiccup bought back some breathing room at Caliban Caves with a clean victory ahead of the competition thanks to Toothless' sonar ability. The relay at Wildewest Fields come the middle of August was once again outdone by Krogan as the line up went against their strengths; Melody and Krogan with Beckermann on his scopes instead.

In truth however, the races were by all means just another layer of concealment with the trivial nature of its structure formality hiding the real race beneath it. The Shadow Contingency had them in the dark with angst and impatience as the Defenders of the Wing continued searching for the surviving members of the Dragon Hunters. Since July, the streets remained quiet and the growing cloud over the conscious didn't help in the matter. Drago was still in control for the most part but matters only complicated themselves more as his public presence rivalled that of Hiccup's. There was an irregularity with that behaviour, his focus and arrangements seemingly fixated on the dragon races but always behind a wall of security; it was as if he knew he was being watched and was simply waiting for something. Hiccup knew as did Flashburn, their eye would never leave him, so this evasive strategy would not serve to bore their efforts.

As for their opposing and risky strategy, Katarina and Victor had performed their side of the deal beautifully. Their story was bought and in turn they now resided in a small but comfortable home under surveillance thanks to the witness protection program. In a way, it was a little like watching a real time version of 'The Family' with Robert DeNiro and Michell Pfeiffer, less the rebellious children and the gratuitous exploration of the word 'Fuck'. Victor to the surprise of them all even got a typewriter; an item he viewed with love stricken eyes and cherishment. Though Hiccup knew not if he would be reding through the man's memoirs in the coming years.

 _Another day of silence. It's July twenty fourth and still no movement according to the reconnaissance team. They've been keeping a close eye on two of the reported hunters having bunkered down to wait out the contingency. They live double lives, plain existences through a routine of simple tasks and times, others even have families leaving them lost in the grey. That's the major issue; on paper these people are law abiding citizens, no marks against their name or suspected otherwise which in of itself is suspicious, no one is perfect. So given the word of convicted and confessed full time hunters regarding secret but 'oddly' specific people lies a little unconvincing in some respects. Victor and Katarina are undergoing processing for the witness protection program, if not the information on the other hunters validating enough than the assessment of materials and shipping contacts may prove a dime._

 _This of course leads to the other complication on both fronts, the chain of contact between the remaining hunters. As soon as one goes, word will escape forcing the hands of the others to take even more drastic measures; a sequential manhunt without dividends. Given the nature of the contingency they are sworn off contact for the safety of the operation leaving the national news more or less to be what will alert them leaving a precarious but possible solution. Induced Scoptophobia, I don't know anyone who enjoys the feeling of being watched, least of all these people. Flashburn has made the call, the Defenders posted in the North have been pulled back to coordinate a city wide watch on the remaining dragon hunters. No engagement, no provocation, just simple observation and in time paranoia should win out; a strike out, escape, any unusual behaviour should give cause for the police to investigate in our place. For all intents and purposes, we were never there._

'It's the same thing every night. Can't blame her, there's a subtle calmness to having a tidy home, a family, dinner at seven around the table,' The real Brant Hamilton commented from his vantage point on the window cleaner's platform.

'Better than sitting out here,' Brenda commented hanging her arms over the edge of the railing.

'Yep, still. I half expected them to be around the TV. It's as if they're trying too hard to be normal though; most families eat around the TV these days,' Brant indicated peering through his binoculars.

'Maybe they have traditional values for meal times?' she suggested.

'Well they didn't pray,' Brant one handed with a light chuckle before adjusting the zoom. 'Gods, you should see what hubby cooked tonight.'

He handed off the binoculars to his sister. 'Guy is a wizard in the kitchen.'

'Wow,' she hummed. 'Whatever madame Tames is being paid definitly shows. Beats KFC any day.'

Even with eyes casting light shadows wherever she went, no stones were turned to reveal dangerous intent. Depending on the individual, restlessness was sure to grow as the weeks turned into months. Hiccup's mental attitude seemed somewhere far away for most of the school day, his friends and teachers could see it as he stared with great intent at his page despite there being little to no scribing. Time had shown a notable frequency of this behaviour and as such greater action was called upon, at least for the last few weeks before term broke again in mid September.

 ** _Wednesday, August 9, Academy of Berk…_**

'I'm just going to get to the point, you and Astrid are bright students. Aspects of your study criteria have shown incredible aptitude and understanding whereas others are severely lacking,' Doctor Phyliss Langstrom, the Director of Studies began. 'Understandably your dragon racing careers have skyrocketed and so the importance of your school work may seem, irrelevant?' she posed as a question open for correction.

Hiccup took a moment to just consider the phrasing. 'Not irrelevant,' he said slowly still searching for the right term. 'More impeding? Ahh, surreal even is a word I've used to describe school recently.'

'No that… that makes sense,' Dr Langstrom reassured them proceeding to shift through her notes. 'Um, your current academic appraisals, Dragonology, both of you obviously ranking the class, despite a near non-existent work ethic?'

Hiccup and Astrid shared a nervous glance between one another. 'I get the feeling Miss Mala is somewhat lenient in that regard.'

'Professional courtesy I believe her words were?' Hiccup remarked with a soft smile. 'I mean we always feel better afterwards right?'

Astrid nodded her head in agreeance. 'That hour makes all the difference.'

'Technically you should be reprimanded but, professional courtesy as you say. So long as you aren't _intentionally_ sleeping in other classes,' she shifted the file to the next report card. 'Your Mathematics scores, I feel the level you're working at is under appreciative of your knowledge but just this once I'll give into the likelihood you're unlikely to use complex algorithms second or third form.'

'I wouldn't say that's strictly true doctor Langstrom,' Astrid cast Hiccup a knowing glance.

'Regardless, we can't do anything about it now,' she resigned flipping the report over to the latter half. 'Ok, this is where things start to fall over, below average English; yet I've noticed you keep a journal, hobby sketching or notes?' she indicated to Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged at the exact details, especially considering more recent content was a little more incriminating. 'Memoirs?'

'Mmm, ever considered using a page or two as reference?' Dr Langstrom suggested. 'You have the retrospective assignment next term.'

That comment sparked a twig in his spine. 'A little personal in my taste.'

'It's a project about your person,' she clarified before switching cards. 'Low in both Visual and Philosophical Arts, same with your Biology scores Astrid.'

'That sounds reasonable,' Astrid input. 'You'd enjoy Bio?' she nudged Hiccup on the arm.

'I hardly have the time,' he offhanded the thought.

'Too busy exploring the world?' she teased hinting at an element of truth.

'No, Philosophy,' he hastily corrected. 'The whole ordeal is trying to settle disputes through stuff like standardised testing and rigid mentalities until you realise that the human condition will always negates certain ideas relative to the individuals personal desire; it's a recipe for dystopia.'

Dr Langstrom placed down the cards casting a curious expression. 'That's an interesting view, please you've sparked my curiosity.'

Her voice was not patronising; an honest appeal for information. 'Ahh, take schools for example, institutions like this one relegate people to strict schedules and ideas based upon a curriculum designed by the government. Granted in earlier stages it means basic communications skills and disciplinary customs but to what end? A mould for propriety so as to limit disobedience and anarchy within the societal system; a system which in turn is constructed by people to manage other people under this visage of control and power, that which ambitious people seek to gain.'

Dr Langstrom faced Astrid with an eye of proposition. 'What are your thoughts on that Astrid?'

She was watching Hiccup closely, taking into perspective what he was implying. 'If you take into consideration our history and interests, he's right. School is this weird little blip of dystopia we don't bother spending too much thought on. It's restrictive and in some respects a little patronising?' she stammered over words trying to find the best closing idea. 'Dragons are our world. School isn't going to help us inspire change for others.'

'Mmm. I was wondering if that was the case. You aren't the first and you won't be the last to question the _constructed_ laws of civilisation. Unfortunately society demands you have some recognition of education,' Dr Langstrom settled on the age old argument. 'As do I.'

Hiccup smirked sensing the familiar disposition; Cami's attitude towards algebra all those years ago. 'The irony in that; it may not be useful later but it is right now. I doubt I will ever forget that,' he quipped.

'As uninspiring as that may sound, that's the truth. Look at it this way, you have a little over a term left and then you're done. All I ask is that you hang in there, you just need a passing mark to graduate,' she explained filing away the documents into her cabinets.

'Doesn't that go without saying?' Hiccup asked sensing the progress of the discussion having lain stagnant.

'It does. I called you here because I was more interested your thoughts on this matter,' she clarified. 'I've had some students try to bludge off work on the grounds of accelerating early careers but without anything to support their claims. Obviously not the case here.'

'Well we owe it all to Diane and maybe a bit of luck?' Astrid perked up with a small smile. 'Our journey began with her.'

All the sentiment in memory was rising in higher volumes as of the recent trials; a lingering expression of doubt and wonder. These were not fairing calls of the time being, especially when hurtling at great speed down a mountainside with a thunderous dragon swarm in feverous pursuit. Still the tree line of the surrounding forests loomed within the fog bank along with leaning spires of rock cast overhead as the ravines deepened leaving the landscape to rise and fall between the sea of crags. Even with the shadows cloaking certain walls, sunlight bathed freely amplified by the glistening ice and snow caking the surfaces; it wasn't enough to disappear for a while.

Toothless picked a line close to the left hand markers as the weaving continued with Melody and Powers neck and neck warring to earn the advantaged position. A little over the halfway mark, the starting rink of fifty six was now only forty nine; hidden dangers and deception laying waste to those unsuspecting. The incidents were certainly driving the political angst home but none so far were in a critical condition; minor sprains and some broken bones at best. Hiccup's mind was far from these concerns seeking out the nooks to which they could slip through untailed by the competition. With Krogan firmly on his point, he could feel an ever present tingle up his spine weaving around a jagged edge as the slope dipped. The ensuing ravine was tight with the markers darting between the walls forcing a zigzagged approach. Fresh air once more greeted them with its frosty chill as they rolled over a spire that reached above the forest canopy.

Up and down, over the hill and under it through many dark hollows and of course braving the highest peaks. He'd have thought reconciling with Doctor Langstrom may have brought a sense of ease to their predicament but the stew continued to stir as they broke for lunch. He was growing tired of this continuous swirl of indecision, one moment with the power of decisiveness only for complete hesitancy to reign control later. The train mission remained the definitive factor, the shrill reminder of the costs and stakes they were playing with. Duty as opposed to voluntary support, he found himself stuck in the middle again without a clear exit point. The Defenders of the Wing had his back, he would have theirs if they called but how far one was willing to go always remained true as the definitive factor that brought thought for pause. Once again the train birthed a horrifying realisation that in the moment of action, he was control by pure impulse and the drive to survive. In what realm did he have the capacity to inflict harm physically and so personally; the jagged shard of steel that pierced flesh and spilled the blood of a dragon hunter and the explosive charges that sent more to their demise along with the acid canisters. It couldn't be denied any longer, even in the flight of saving one's own mortality, Hiccup had killed people. There were only a few who would ever know and even less to see how that burden would strain at his personal belief.

So to consider how the routine of school wedged its way amongst it all, of course surrealism was the appropriate response. 'Are you ok?' Astrid asked as they left the administration offices.

'Ahhhh… yeah.' Hiccup couldn't consolidate anything definitive. 'No, I don't know.'

She simply nodded, one of those few who truly understood. 'I can say the same… Kind of.'

Hiccup ducked his head at the irony of her remark. 'Are we really that fractured? We can't even decide how we are feeling,' he exclaimed.

'In consequence with our actions perhaps but given a straight instruction, easy choice,' she returned with a greater sense of confidence.

'Yes or no?' he clarified.

'Exactly. You can weigh up the variables all you want but in the end you're either going to say yes or no,' they reached the stairs leading to the main courtyard.

'What about possibly?' Hiccup suggested the blatant rebuttal.

'Still a yes or no dependant on said variables,' she countered casting a knowing grin.

'Ok, ok. I'm gonna quit now while you're perpetually ahead,' he shook his hands.

'Wise move,' she chuckled away nudging his arm. 'Another win for the Hofferson's.'

'Yeah well not much has changed there; you always win,' he quirked an eye brow in return.

She had a mind to play along but for a brief moment, a glimmer of the past struck her memory. 'Hiccup. That isn't true,' she said confidently, no remorse or pity.

He stilled his feet watching her closely to see her gaze was assured and her smile gentle. 'Ok. I… I know you well enough to know there's more coming but can I ask that we talk about it later?'

Her smile grew as he called out her intentions. 'You know you don't have to ask me that.'

'Well, seeing as you wear the pants…' he teased.

'Hiccup,' she took his hand shaking her head with rosy cheeks. 'Take all the time you need,' with that she departed, a spring in her step he had failed notice for quite some time.

'What about you?' he called after her.

'I made up mind long ago. Go make up yours,' she swivelled gracefully in her step.

A conclusion for Astrid seemed to be arrived at with ease and conviction in her voice whilst her actions only proved it. Come the point he ventured out for lunch, he was once more stayed by the relative indecision to the point of where he wished to sit. In any case the will to sit down became somewhat pointless; standing offered no difference in how he would eat his sandwich and neither did he have any motivation to log something in his journal. Perhaps his patience was just at its end, the idea of school relegated to jarring monotony despite its frequency. There was nothing to stop him from skipping a day or two besides the remarks of his parents and guardians, his suspicions even lying in that the other Defenders may even see the reasoning before the propriety. A day out in the open sky with Toothless to glide freely along the coasts and into the highlands. The maps of his mother would serve even more fortuitous with an aerial view of close quarters surveillance. As they were, the skyward realms to which human kind could not reach were abolished and the deep wonders of the dark at their mercy.

The darkness of Gothi's shadow however was fruitless and bathed with the ethereal glow of the ice. Toothless barked in shock when Krogan pulled in tight on their left, Titan's claws scraping at the wall of the gulley as they flipped out above the forest canopy. The winding ridges and spurs left deep holes amongst the crags as they approached Point Ravine.

'Cut low against the trees, force Krogan into an evasion,' Hiccup instructed manually tilting the tail for a shallow dive.

Toothless' locked his eyes forward marking the trees as their peaks zipped by; even on this slope he was hard pressed for room to effectively manoeuvre but against the likes of a Singetail he still had the advantage. They arced on a tight line around following the path of the road below as it snaked it's way around the mountain before the markers banked into the hollow dragging the competition down into another steep dive. As each marker passed Hiccup couldn't help but wonder about the engineering factors and logistics that were behind the sprint. Helicopters were sure to be the main transportation resource bringing in the major materials but he could see where only a dragon could manoeuvre the tight and winding ledges with ease.

The town at the base of the hill came into view, the final leg of the race that brought the riders to urge their dragons into a full charge. The winds were no less abrasive rocking them violently as they screamed in approach, the dragons having a hard time keeping above the tree tops.

In an attempt for a pass, Skorsk Yorg was blasted by a sudden gush that slammed his Nightmare into the belly of Ironhide. The Windgnasher bellowed in surprise as he too flailed unsteadily whacking a Raincutter approaching on his right. It marked the beginning of a chain reaction as the ensuing competition drove hard lines to evade the cascade of wings and claws. The shrill screams caught the front runners attention sparing a brief glance to avalanche of dragons tumbling behind them. Several riders were knocked out of bounds as others braked for an attempt at a vertical evasion. In the spectacular display of awesome proportions, Krogan played his gambit surging Titan in for the pass on Toothless. They caught the flash of red streak past them before Hiccup's chest tightened with surprise tucking in low for Toothless to reclaim the lead. Krogan was already on point sliding in to block their approach. Regardless of his efforts, Toothless rolled into the high ground using his superior form to the breach the Titanwing's wall. Any attempt was built upon hope and their formidable skills but Hiccup knew Krogan's vendetta meant he had practised specific countermeasures against him.

Krogan's training paid off as Titan rolled up to meet them in the opposite direction, his broader wingspans like a wall forcing Toothless to spread his wings and let the wind pull them out of the roll. Spotting another opportunity on his opposite side Hiccup leaned in for Toothless to drive in from underneath but even so, Titan swept on to cover his own defence. The Night Fury barked in frustration flashing glances either side for a way ahead; the lines of people waiting below now visible like a swarm of ants. In their bout for the lead however and like many times in the past, another had seized the opportunity driving a straight line above the warring riders, her wings like rolling thunder. Melody swept the route ahead earning her position in the mere moments before they were engulfed by the cries of the people. Firework streams blasted from their canisters as Yalvuana crossed the line soaring above the main street of Point Ravine with Titan and Toothless right on her tail.

Hiccup could feel his shoulder vibrating from the intensity, a sickening feeling burning through him along with fatigue as he peeled his hands away from the grips. They were tingling and sore much like the aching in his back from the strain endured upon the mountain side.

 _No one said it was easy, no one said it would be fun either. I think I'm down with the bureaucrats on this one for once; if not for the casualty count than the sheer physicality of simply staying afloat let alone completing the sprint._

Stepping off Toothless was met entirely with a stiffness he hadn't known for quite some time, not since his early events in the Pre-league. Even his dragon was tuckered out drooping his head with weary groans as they limped towards the recovery zone. Sparing a look across the congregation of dragons and riders, he found Melody bracing her wrist as she unfastened her armour plates. Out to his left he spotted Krogan, though he couldn't say what the man was thinking, his posture definitely tired and yet his face was poised with a deep contemplation; no anger, no frustration. Time may tell, either way Hiccup did not find any ease in the matter.

 ** _September 16, Event 16 || 'Caliban Caves' Race_**

 _He isn't talking to anyone around the grounds, even his closer teammates appear somewhat deterred by the attitude he's expressing._ _It's suspicious to say the least even with Flash reassuring me that his actions whilst silent are repetitive to his usual pre-race routine. I feel as though the marks lain against us since that first bout at Icarus has reclused his openly aggravating attitude, even on the track Krogan flies with every trick he has and yet that previous malice is practically diminished. Whether that's more cause for concern I'm still unsure but either way, the next eight laps through the Caliban Caves are going to be as gruelling as always…_

'Keep an eye for that gap Toothless, when Krogan comes in for the slide we want to be out of the way,' Hiccup instructed peering along the narrow canyon walls for the signature crimson flash of Titan.

Facing the tunnels of Caliban in the late season brought with it the challenge of the A class obstacles; grids, popup barriers and of course the general experience of the opposing riders playing to their greatest strengths. Facing the dark was never the issue; what lie within however was far more wracking as the random penalty grids appeared behind every corner with their soft yellow glow. The scratches on his armour multiplied with every pass of the finish; close encounters with the walls upon hasty evasions for the most part. Toothless crooned in anticipation, something teasing at his sense leaving him searching the hollow darkness for the looming presence. Hiccup could feel an edge too, even in the light he searched for that whom he'd call his nemesis. Melody was all eyes for the larger pack riding hard for a tangible pursuit yet the aerial conquest between the two champions left her eating swirls of dust some seconds behind.

Burning with the dull aches of exposure and with the dimming light, Hiccup plunged them into complete darkness with Shadow mode active and his night vision combing the tunnels. They reached the expanse with the waterfall crashing down twinkling soft rays of light throughout the cave. The thunder of water grew with each passing stroke of Toothless' wings, and the spray of water that exploded around them as they burst through towards the final leg of tunnels. A second blast of water emanated to their right entirely unforetold as the shadow masked the crimson Singtail as he spiralled though to the fall.

'Watch out!' He cried but to no avail.

There was no countermove, no evasive strategy able to dodge the onslaught as razor sharp claws ripped down upon Hiccup's right shoulder sending sparks to fizzle in the darkness. 'ARRGH!' HE reefed his arm in to his chest as Toothless flipped out from underneath.

Their recovery was jagged and unsteady as their balance continued to rock them violently. Hiccup braced himself on the saddle looking back to find the tail fin with two large slices that nicked the main control hydraulics. It sparked dangerously and stuttered in registering their movements leaving a nauseating sense of dread as the tunnels approached.

In short, it was all Krogan needed to slip past and claim the lead into the darkness. 'Gods,' he winced shifting the tail controls back to manual in hopes that the main drivers would still respond.

With an unsettling glance to his shoulder to find three deep claw marks run straight through the red horned skull, he levelled out the tail as best as the manual drivers could manage. 'Come on, we can do this Bud!'

He might have thought themselves lucky, that despite their handicap, their formidable speed alone would reap the rewards but even with Toothless blaring his sonar call in darkness, it was not enough. Krogan still claimed the victory mere milliseconds ahead and all on the grounds of a brutal deception, one that had their eyes peeled for any sign of a misconduct charge. Disassembling the armour took time and a great deal of care with Skulder inspecting the various dints and scratches he'd accumulated over the course of the race. The tail was near devastated consuming his attention as he dipped his finger into the tears to feel the depth.

'You don't have to be a genius to know these are claw marks,' he said darkly holding it up to allow the light to filter through the deepest tears. 'And I needn't ask who's to blame. We need to take this to the officials.'

'I agree but where does that lead us?' Hiccup replied running his finger through the serrated edges on his pauldron. 'More inquiries, tribunals? He'd be issued a ban solving a smaller problem but at the same time we lose a direct contact to Drago.'

He released the mesh allowing it to fall away before donning a hoody. 'I think it's time we talked in person.'

'What? Don't be foolish…' Skulder tried to dissuade him.

'He won't attack me. Not in plain sight,' he peered out across the line of tech pits. 'Come on Toothless.'

The dragon perked upon trotting to his companion's side before they trekked out the rear of the stadium to the loading bays. Lines of dragon trailers were lined up next to one another and sure enough he spotted small pockets of reporters near the central entrance sticking their heads out like meerkats in hopes of catching a word. With Toothless at his side he was sure to be noticed but considering his reputation, perhaps they had finally given up trying to catch him. His eye on the other hand was trained on the distinct markings of the Alpha Core trailers; with the darkness settling in, the shadows grew to their advantage and tucked between the trailers was the pocket he needed to await Krogan's approach.

Toothless bunkered down with Hiccup tucked in under his wing allowing them to blend in with their surroundings. 'Shouldn't be too long.'

Toothless chippered softly, his luminous eyes wide with wonder as they crouched in the dirt. 'You did amazing today Bud. Shame it ended that way it did but you know, that's how it is. Win some, lose some. So long as we're together, no one can truly beat us. What do you say to that?' Hiccup smirked resting his head against his dragon's.

Toothless crooned in agreement before his ears perked up and his eyes thinned peering out towards the flat. Hiccup caught on spotting the toned dark complexion of Krogan approaching with Titan in tow. He waved his hand usher them to step further back and into the shadows, Toothless shuffled with him slipping around behind the truck to watch carefully as Krogan released the loading doors. Titan's approach however was struck with hesitation as he too perked up sensing something awry in the air.

Krogan matched his alertness scanning the grounds for no sign of an intruder, his expression sharp and cold. Hiccup and Toothless crawled along the line up of trucks before peering out the side to watch as Titan settled enough to be loaded inside.

'Unless I give the word, stay hidden,' Hiccup whispered raising his hood and ushering Toothless in behind the cover of the truck trailer.

The loading ramp lifted and Krogan dusted off his hands before the soft crunch of gravel perked his attention. 'There aren't many who can sneak up on me,' he said calmly wearing a thin smirk as he turned to face Hiccup. 'And even fewer would have the better in a fight. You aren't here to fight me are you?'

Hiccup steeled his nerves, the vibrant hum that settled through his chest and shoulders as he exhaled deeply. 'That depends. I know some who would be delighted to pay you back for what you did.'

'Hmhm,' he chuckled narrowing his eyes on Hiccup. 'How's the shoulder?'

'How's your conscience?' Hiccup calmly fired back without pause.

The slight twitch of irritation in Krogan's face was subtle but not unnoticed. 'I could ask you the same.'

Hiccup lightly shrugged eluding to a sense of nonchalance. 'Clean. See I don't recall attacking someone in the dark.'

'You have nerve,' his lips pursed.

'And you aren't denying. I'm actually surprised the media isn't all over it,' he cast a short glance to the some hum of the reporters flouncing about the gates.

'Accidental collision. Flying too close the rocks I think,' Krogan returned with blatant belittlement in his voice.

'The scarring would suggest otherwise,' Hiccup shot back daring not to move a muscle.

'Who are they to know the difference?' Krogan finaly smirked, his dark eyes menacing but they rendered no deterrence, not for Hiccup.

'Maybe you can show them again. Just to be sure,' he lowered his voice exemplifying each word.

'Don't temp me,' Krogan took a step forward, his voice firm.

'Yeah well. We both know what happens then,' Hiccup angled off to the left. 'Which leaves to me wonder and I've had a long time to think about this. How far are you willing to go?'

'You were there that day,' Krogan growled, his teeth shinning in the dim light.

Hiccup levelled his glare feeling that twinge of pain in his heart. 'And look how that worked out,' he remarked retaining his composure as Flashburn had taught him. 'You knocked me out of the sky, killed my oldest friend and now here we stand as equals in a fight to what you are so determined to be to the death.'

As the words rolled off his tongue so did the irony become feverously clear. 'Don't you see? Every time you try and knock me down I get back up just a little stronger, a little wiser. No doubt Drago let you feel the bitter end of his staff and the marks on your face a constant reminders of your failures...'

'And I bet your dreams are haunted by guilt and loss; your dragon and now your mentor,' Krogan retorted, venom in his tone designed to inflicted pain.

He wouldn't deny the pain that flooded his chest, especially coming from him. 'They are,' he admitted though entirely without tone.

A hint of a smirk almost broke through from Krogan's lips. 'Oh and lest I forget your mother. I will never forget the sight of watching her vehicle tumble over the edge, the fire that still burnt despite the rain.'

His chest tightened and he could feel the fury boil in his veins, his eyes closed and heart pounding in his chest. Skulder's warning was indeed feeling fruitful, the foolishness of engaging his foe face to face was coming to light. Even with Toothless lurking in the shadows he still felt a edge of nakedness controlling his emotions, his instinctual fears as Krogan lay down words intended to reduce him. In the end that's all it was, a method of destruction; fire intended to burn him where weapons and fists could not. Was it not a purpose he dared to bare in partaking on this fragile venture, confrontation a desperate resort but given the times necessary to break ground? After all, certain perspectives did show they weren't all to dissimilar.

Hiccup rose his gaze to meet those dark eyes alight with a vicious amusement. 'But that's all you have Krogan; cruelty, sadism and jealousy,' he allowed himself a short smirk off putting his nemesis on edge.

His reactions nonetheless were mixed and confused within itself, vain disregard to seething contempt, his attempts to brush it away fading under what he could guess was growing irritation. 'Oh and you have people who love you,' Krogan scoffed in a condescending tone. 'And already I've killed two of them. Why bother denying it.'

He leaned in, his teeth bared and voice dark. 'The question is what are you going to do about it? Turn me in on your lonesome? Inform an investigation; conspiracy within the dragon races, my rival is a dragon hunter?' Krogan raised his hands labelling it like a news title. 'Suspicion goes both ways Haddock and I don't believe the authorities take too kindly to those who snoop.'

'A little presumptuous don't you think?' Hiccup raised as eyebrow. 'I mean let's consider the fact I still have school, um I do still train on my own but you would know wouldn't you? Then again I haven't noticed any tracking devices on my saddle recently so perhaps not. Events, social life, n… not really much time for snooping if you ask me,' he wouldn't deny it, that felt good.

'Drop the act boy!' Krogan snapped, his patience wearing thin. 'We both know our histories. Best you look to the future; one way or another our little contest will come to an end,' he turned on his heels, his tolerance at its end.

Hiccup however was not finished, he still had one card up his sleeve but it was almost the same as laying his whole hand flat on the table. 'And by what definition of the word _end_?' Krogan paused, fist balling. 'Are you going to kill me?'

Teeth grinding against themselves, Krogan peered back with a calloused expression. 'Somehow I get the feeling Drago won't like that,' Hiccup squared his footing and crossed his arms. 'Don't act so surprised. Your boss has practically paved a path to get me where I am; sorted Windy through a loophole in possession laws, enforced executive powers dropping charges against my stunt with Toothless last year. Singled me out for the Championship league despite the fact Astrid was the clear victor and yet you still tried to murder me in the woods. A little contradictory don't you think, or is it jealousy and fear gone rogue? The way I see it, I was a threat to you alone, Drago thought he could manipulate me for his intentions but you wanted the competition removed entirely and yet I still can't grasp as to why?' Hiccup stepped up to Krogan, his eyes alight with determination.

'The ice you tread upon will not hold you. Do not mistake me Haddock, I _will_ happily break it,' Krogan seethed his eyes burning with a violent ferocity.

'You've already tried that. In doing so you revealed yourself to not only me but to others as well,' Hiccup wore those words carefully.

'You think I care? Drago be damned. The races will go on without him!' Krogan closed the gap some more, his voice elevated.

So there it was, the reason behind the carnage and so small it was in the schemes of his master and yet wrapped up as being content. 'That's it? Content for just the glory and fame. Still driven by the greed to remain a champion. I never took you for a petty man, a cheat perhaps but not a coward. Everyone has their time, you won't be a champion forever.'

In a flash of movement, Krogan lashed out reaching for Hiccup's throat but it was swiftly blocked and his wrist locked in a twist. 'Don't, do that again,' Hiccup said firmly starring with a clear warning in his eyes. 'This has to stop. Your war on me, the dragon hunters, Drago, must come to an end. The longer we fight the more Berk suffers.'

Krogan scoffed shaking his head despite the pain sparking up his locked arm. 'To hell with the dragon hunters.'

'Don't force my hand. I know what happened on that train; the hunters that died, that ran and the ones the police are hunting down as we speak. There's no walking away from this. Whether _you've_ given up is irrelevant, you still work for him.' Hiccup tightened his grip shooting more needles up Krogan's arm. 'Tell Drago to come in quietly or watch his empire crumble beneath him. Either way, he will fall.'

Hiccup's grip slipped for the briefest moment allowing Krogan to slip free, his other arm following through for a precise jab. Hiccup ducked out of the way parrying the next elbow attack before reefing the arm under his elbow and driving his palm into the base of Krogan's ribs. He buckled, arms and legs slackening before clutching at his chest with wheezing breaths and coughs.

Hiccup drew in a deep breath composing himself before shooting a quick glance to Toothless who was poised and ready behind the ex-hunter. 'Drago has until the end of the season.'

Still crouched in pain on the ground, Krogan returned with a heated scowl, breath raspy and full of malice. 'It makes no difference. If Drago falls, another will simply take his place.'

'Isn't that how a business works?' Hiccup allowed himself the remark.

Krogan on the other hand was shaking his head, the scowl soon replaced by a menacing grin. 'You really have no idea what you're involved in. When the time comes, you'll wish you could truly disappear.'

'Is it that frightening?' He quirked a brow as Toothless growled past Krogan coming to Hiccup's side.

'In a way you could not possibly fathom,' Krogan spat.

A warning such as this never bode well, it was the nature of a threat. 'Well, like you, I also have friends,' with that, Hiccup turned on his heels leaving Krogan to catch his breath as Titan scraped at the walls of his trailer.

'Shut up!' Korgan croaked slamming his fist against the trailer.

 _Whatever is to follow, we've played our cards. Time is a foe on both our sides…_

 ** _September 16, Empire Heights Helicopter Pad…_**

The faint echo on the air escalated as the helicopter grew larger to the eye, it's sleek form painted black with thin red highlights blended cleanly with the night sky. Drago gripped at the rails of the grated steel steps leading up to the landing pad; a white H illuminated in the centre and situated ten stories below the top floor. The helicopter landed with a compressed thud as the landing gear suspension bore the weight of the aircraft. The passenger side door slid open allowing Drago to seamlessly haul himself inside the lush tan leather interior. He was met with the faces of two men, Krogan who sat gazing out the window with the shadow of thought over his eyes and the illustrious Johann who unlike his social appearance was reserved and calculating. As quickly as it landed, the helicopter was airborne once again before the door was completely closed, blazing a trail across the city skies.

'Never miss an opportunity to soak in the majesty gentlemen. The city that soars day and night, at least as I tell my compatriots. Which of course reminds me of a time I was in New York, splendidly colourful, the lights of Manhattan truly marvellous; a city that never sleeps as they say. Though my business there as you could guess was… less illuminating than at first thought,' Johann marvelled in his observational spiel. 'But of course, business is business and we haven't much time.'

He singled in on Drago before his features dipped seriously. 'Our pathfinders are singling in on a source. It's stronger than any of the others in the last year but given the ice shelves and falling temperatures, we'll be lucky to reach it before the end of the month.'

'What's the condition of the crew?' Drago inquired tonelessly.

'Apart from mild complaints about the weather, warm and fed as can be. It's the dragons that are leaving us a little short; nothing like a stoker to cut through the ice; a few more would help in the coming weeks and possibly draw the arrival date sooner,' Johann explained, his tone though naturally bearing a bounce as fairly level with his delivery.

Drago cast his grimace to the side, these incessant culmination of issues were wearing the thin fragility even thinner. 'I have a few on hand I can lend,' he faced Johann directly his expression unsettlingly grave. 'But you'll be handling yourself, we're short staffed at the moment.'

Johann paled a little at the idea, his eye drifting towards drago's false arm as he fingered at his collar. 'Yes. Of course.'

'Krogan will assist you,' Drago followed on catching the dragon rider's attention. 'He has time to spare.'

He barely acknowledged the order indignantly returning to gaze out the window under the blanket of his own muse. 'And if I may. Your domestic situation? News travels fast and I fear that our transactions may be less than adequately secure. As I understand you've executed the Shadow Contingency?' Johann inquired.

'What of it?' Krogan entered the conversation.

'Well it's a simple matter of good business you see. Communications are on hold on the mainland meaning we are one step short of isolated up there. I dare not regard it as an inconvenience so openly apart from the blatant fact that it is an inconvenience; or inefficient if you will. I know the value you place on efficiency. The extra dragons will cut down time but we need a constant line of communication; this continuous journey back and forth between the fleet and Berk won't last, especially when Winter settles in,' Johann explained.

'No,' Drago declined without pause. 'The terms have changed, our support from the East has been cut. We have until the end of the racing season to deliver on our promise or they'll have our heads.'

'Delivered or not, our heads are as good as gone. We're dead men walking,' Krogan interrupted, his tone lacking any emotion. 'Harold Haddock is calling us out.'

'Another public announcement?' Johann scoffed. 'Just like his father proclaiming progress where there is none.'

'He said if you don't turn yourself in by the end of the racing season you can watch as your empire crumbles beneath you,' Krogan relayed.

'Empty threats, he's but one person, just a boy no less,' Johann dismissed rolling his eyes not noticing how Drago's expression shifted darkly.

'He's gotten to your head Krogan,' Drago warned him.

'He approached me in person, brought his dragon as backup,' he clarified earning a soft chuckle from Drago.

'The Night Fury will always be his greatest strength… and weakness. So he was serious, what did he want?'

'Like I said, he wants you Drago. He wants the hunters destroyed only this time, I think he has the means to do it,' Krogan reiterated to which Drago shot a quick glance to Johann.

'How?' he opened the floor for Krogan.

'Somehow, Haddock has procured a list of the remaining hunters. Both the deserters and survivors of the train attack and he claims the police are hunting those in hiding,' he explained earning a snigger from Johann.

'Those that are left would've bunkered down so hard not even the secret service could find them,' he jeered rolling his eyes at Krogan.

'And did it ever occur to you that it's the secret service undoing the entire operation? Mysterious attack on an unmarked train with no trace as to who.'

'Need I remind that you're the one who exposed us in the first place? Going rogue to eliminate the boy on your own, failing to finish the job thus leaving a nice little trail for him to follow.'

'And since then you've still failed to recognise the threat he poses. Drago's manipulative scheme didn't work which quite frankly was doomed from the start in conjunction that he's long since been suspicious to the point he's come to the right conclusion on his own. _That_ , or he's had help,' Krogan eyed them darkly.

'And your paranoia has driven you off the rocks. What help does he have hmm? His father, the little Sanctuary director. No what about his school friends, that sorry little group of outcasts that tag along with him or perhaps the blond girl Astrid? It's speculative, based on your own fears; Drago's right, he's gotten inside your head,' Johann scolded casting a Drago. 'And the irony beheld in that.'

'He spoke of having _friends_ ,' Krogan stated firmly casting each of them a glare. 'And that was after he locked my wrist and brought me to my knees with one precise blow to the solar plexus.'

'The boy knocked you down. Have you ever felt so low Krogan?' Johann drove the insult home, his sneer boiling Krogan's blood. 'It most certainly reminds me of time I was sailing abroad in Southern india…'

'Shut it Johann!' Drago commanded. 'So the boy's had training?'

'Training, preparing, exercising a great deal of emotional restraint since last we fought. You don't do that without reason and I can assure you he has plenty,' Krogan reinforced his point leaving Drago to silent calculation.

'Leave it to me,' he finally said with a newfound conviction. 'Alone the boy is still just a boy but these _friends_ of his, I suspect they are the reason for our destabilisation.'

'And when the syndicate learns of their existence? A second shadow organisation of untold numbers that have so far completely derailed your sector, how do you suppose they'll react,' Johann warned him.

'To hell with the syndicate. They were fools to excommunicate us in the first place,' Drago discarded the issue as his grin grew before turning on Krogan. 'We have what we need. Training or not, Haddock didn't face you without his Night fury. The dragon is his strength, his protection, the conduit of his worth. I've lost count of how many times I told you to let the boy be, your incessant obsession for glory blinded you from seeing where the true value lies. The failed manipulations, schemes you slandered were never about the boy, he was just a tool. This about the Night Fury, always has been.

Krogan and Johann exchanged a befuddled glance. 'Did you think it was by sheer coincidence you were paired with a Titanwing Singetail? Or that the hunt for elusive dragons has all been for diverse performance and entertainment? At first I thought his Windwalker would be the answer, the sheer speed and power that dragon possessed even in his early career outshone the rest. The Sanctuary's breeding program is bad joke not when compared with nature's natural order,' Drago explained.

'Of course driven out of fear you had to reduced that plan to ash,' he scowled at Krogan. 'It was luck that kept you alive that day. Sheer fortuitous luck, for had you not disobeyed me, Haddock would not have been forced to reveal his secrets. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, thought all but extinct. He has been my goal ever since, my masterpiece, the last piece of the puzzle. Afterall, every great leader has a champion and that dragon will be mine. In time, you will see why.'

'So what's been stopping you from going in and capturing him?' Johann inquired.

'For the same reason Haddock hasn't exposed me personally. Business. Public identity. It's a complex and convoluted support structure woven into the very fabric of this city. He cannot move on me in the same way I cannot take his dragon, reputations would be unmasked, there would be endless questions, inquiries but most importantly a lack of public faith. The board would force me to resign in an attempt to save the face which on one hand affects an integral part of Berk's economy. Corruption at the head of the leagues doesn't bode well on public confidence and our tourist industry would suffer for it which in turn hurts Berk; I may have no gripe with the city but I assume that's what Haddock would be most concerned about. For me, I lose control over the dragons; decades of hunting and stockpiling lost to the hand of a public representative. The syndicate would have my head immediately and the leagues would all crumble anyway. Haddock needs the races to support his plight just as we do, if we do move on him it will be public and it will be legal.'

The other men shifted in their seats piecing together the expanded vision of their operation; light being shone as to why they weren't ever told before. 'You're fuelling the flames for an ambiguous ambition in the sense of morality. For thirty seven years you've paved the way to your own supremacy, a city built on corruption, a city at your knees,' Krogan frowned in forwarding the idea.

'The first of many to come,' Drago admitted with a dark undertone in his voice. 'The modern world has no place for kings or conquerors. Guardians however, a network of control invisible to the eye, its fate determined by their true rulers, not governments, not industry, hidden oligarchies.'

Krogan's eyes widened, the façade now lifted, reality breathing light to his mind. 'And an army of dragons to do its bidding. This was your plan from the beginning.'

'It was,' Drago admitted but his distant stare told otherwise. 'Forty years ago when I showed them how to break a dragon to submission, we saw the seeds of a new kind of power, the means for peace in our time if you will but the Syndicate have lost faith. They no longer believe that this is the way forward. But I will show them.'

 ** _September 24, Downtown Berk…_**

 _Where do I begin? Training's been hard as usual, Flashburn makes a point of leaving us with fresh bruises every session. It's interesting though, he often refers to the art of knowing one's foe before engaging them, as if to say that the battle should already be one before it even begins. Against both Astrid and myself however, he knows it and respectively cannot hold his own in close quarters. It's a basic philosophy on numbers alone that many people and consequently films forget. Still he applauds us with every passing victory commending how we utilise our strength in numbers; our actions complimenting one another. Personally, I let Astrid do the harder hitting, she's far more certain with her strikes along with other moral based thoughts; I for one am not in line to injure our mentor even in the line of combat training. I guess the will to do so isn't there though Flash put it as precise reservations, as if I was holding off for someone of value like perhaps Krogan._

 _He hasn't spoken or even looked at me since our… transaction, the third arena match yesterday was definitely in his favour though especially with a five goal win to Melody's single. Our respective points are near tied up but not enough that our heats will be shared at Icarus come October. Maybe I was a little distracted, I mean who wouldn't be in my position; I don't ever remember Astrid literally jumping on me out of nowhere the night before. Hot is a word I could use but not too heated, nowhere near… that far but it still goes with what I've known for years, Astrid knows exactly what she wants. Sometimes and it's no complaint, I feel like a happy passenger riding a lawless rollercoaster journeying on a whim. We both know we had our reservations, especially in public but time and familiarity eases comfort which for her is a very important. Shy? Most definitely, anxious? Of course; who isn't?_

 _For now though, sunglasses, hoods, a scarf or two and a nice big broad brimmed hat for Astrid is kind of mandatory, especially when on the job. Our leather jackets have been left behind, the distinct custom cuts too noticeable for the public and our latest person of interest. It's taken time, a little longer than Flashburn had hoped but we've found him; Kaleb Doilan, a higher ranking personnel of the Dragon Hunters and the Russian's field supervisor. The Defenders have been onto him for over a month now, his schedule strict and bunkered down like Fort Knox but given a sliver of an opportunity and they'll exploit the situation without hesitation. He never left the house, apparently the concept of cabin fever was something of a null inducing effect; writing apparently taking the bulk of his time. It did however mean his supplies were hand delivered by van, an unmarked type which when traced turned up a dead end; most likely a bulk order Uber eats according to Hotshot. How Snotlout could imagine the possibilities…_

'Happy passenger riding a lawless rollercoaster journeying on a whim?' Astrid peered over his shoulder with an amused expression.

Hiccup met her face with incredulous bewilderment. 'And here we are again, someone is reading my private journal entries over my shoulder, in communique, for everyone to hear,' stifled laughter echoed in his ear from the other Defender's in the loop.

'Since when do you mind and besides, you really should be careful with that in public, especially while we're _working_.' Astrid replied patting his shoulder affectionately.

Hiccup checked his phone; no new messages or notifications tweaking his interest. 'I believe it's called blending in. Admittedly not my strongest suit but you get credit for trying. Besides he's not here yet, right guys?' he offered a fleeting smile before returning to his entry.

 _Given a little inside work, Doilan's home deliveries were delayed…Indefinitely. Over the next few days, so too were the phone lines, gas, water and eventually the electricity denying him basic utility provisions. A little lesson in tricky and in turn a means to flush him out; paranoia to which by that point was sure to have him in an irrational state, silent panic and or induced Scoptophobia as planned. Today was our day, Doilan finally left the bunker and rightly so he looked on edge, at least according to the photo sent through by Hotshot. As to our current whereabouts? The Sunday markets at promenade hall, downtown Berk at what I think is the busiest hour of the day and Doilan is coming right to us…_

Hiccup dropped the pen inside and closed the journal stuffing it inside his coat pocket. 'Alrighty, should be enough for now,' he noted flashing a wink to Astrid.

She rolled her eyes fondly before scanning over the heads of the people. 'Calling all hands on deck we have a middle age man to stage. Ready with that anonymous tip Brant?'

'Written and ready, Doilan has just left the vehicle,' he replied sitting comfortably with his sister on a nearby window cleaner platform.

'If only we had our dragons, things would be a lot simpler,' Hiccup remarked peering out across the markets himself.

They sat by a fountain situated at the high end of the promenade crossroads, a nice vantage point to look out along the many terraces and storefronts. To the South, several flights of stair intermittent with the natural terrain eventually reached the road with access ramps for the disable on either side. All around them, the markets lined the pathways with people rising up into second and third story terraces each with respective stairs and elevators. From farmers fresh produce to novelty and utility items, the market had anything and everything one could need from a local source. With a high tide of people seeking out their desires, performers, buskers even a short parade would fancy the people to a show up the central promenade. Of course it didn't mask the local business installations and stores within the complex leaving today as one of the busiest in the year along with the grand social aspect of meeting people and enjoying life in that respect. Convenient or not, Doilan had picked an opportune day to venture beyond the walls of his home.

'Do we have a mark?' Hiccup relayed to Brant peering up to Astrid in a motion of feigned interest.

'He's moving North up past the Karlo Inc stall, grey bucket hat, reusable shopping bag,' Brant replied tracking his movements through the masses of people.

'He's actually shopping,' Astrid quipped.

'Could be a cover,' Brenda suggested taking note of where their fellow defenders where posted.

'Hold up, Doilan's heading upstairs, Marx do have eyes on him?' Brant recalculated their perimeter drawing a quick sketch on his map.

'Aye, he's moving pretty casual for someone being hunted,' she detailed sitting at a Café upon the adjacent tier.

'If you're wanting to blend in… Crap, I've lost visual. Marx?' Brant alerted her promptly shifted his position on the platform

'Calm down, he's moving towards Pete's Butchers, second level,' Marx replied calmly sipping on her coffee. 'I suggest pushing down from the North.'

Brant studied the satellite imagery correlating with Google maps and the stationary positions of their Defenders. 'Ok, hang tight. Flash, Doilan's moving up the central promenade, second tier on the Eastern side. Ophera and Thames are posted along the Easter wing, Veitchen and Larson are at ground level and Timor is cloaked on the roof. I request Thames and Ophera converge on the central wing North of the fountain.'

At the far Northern end overlooking the entire central promenade, Flashburn and Hotshot leant up against the railing peering out through binoculars to the detail position. He found Doilan with ease, his path although casually trodden was direct and without hesitation. Casting a quick glance to the other Defenders posted around the complex, he took note of Veitchen and Larson tracking a good hundred metres south of the fountain crossroads when another figure took his eye; familiar though quite unexpected.

'Hold off for a few minutes. Diane, are you with us?' Flash receded the plan in favour of something new.

'On call yes,' Mala replied offering her assistance from the depths of ARCD with Bob. 'What is it?'

'Can you run a name off the list please? Key word, _Mildew_ ,' Flashburn asked narrowing in on a greying and lanky man with a scrabbly beard and drooping eyes.

'Just a sec,' she said with rapid typing sounds echoing through his comms. 'Got it, Phineas Mildew, sixty two. Did time as a drug mule back in ninety one, served his three years at Sleipnair Detention centre before being recruited to the dragon hunters as designated… evasion technician? Oh, he constructed the schedules and routes for the hunters to traffic unnoticed; hm odd title. Apparently, his capture was due to a technicality with a mutual partner, left him for dead and since then he's worked as a lone contractor. Perfect for keeping things air tight, especially if in league with the Dragon Hunters.'

'I hate to give in to coincidence but if he's here, there's a chance Doilan hasn't just come for groceries. Timor can you can confirm his position?' Flashburn signalled Hotshot to head along the second tier for an intercept.

'Mildew's cutting across from the West wing. Astrid, Norman's Corner Barber, ground floor in three, two, one,' Timor indicated alerting the dragon riders to their uninvited guest. 'He's stopped, hold fast.'

'I see him,' Astrid replied spotting the balding scraggly hair.

The clash of symbols and drums caught their attention as the local line of performers vaulted their way through the crowds. 'Watch that parade, Veitchen, Larson move in.'

'Where's Doilan?' Hiccup inquired catching the first sight of a stilt man at the far end of the East Wing.

'Still on the move, he's passing down to your right, East Wing, East Wing!' Thames relayed moving alone with Ophera on the third level above him.

'Do we move in?' Larson inquired settling between two garden stalls.

'No. Keep an eye on Mildew, you're guarding South exit,' Flashburn instructed sparing a short glance towards them. 'And try not to touch your ear or you'll spook them.'

'Sorry sir, it's just getting hard to hear with that band,' Larson replied hesitantly lowering his arm as if to browse some of the nearby petunias.

'You should try it from our side,' Thames remarked feeling the full brunt of the parade as the pass down below.

Back at the Northern deck, Hotshot had since weaved seamlessly through the gathering folk towards the balcony on the second level. 'Uh oh, ahhh, hey Hiccstrid you wouldn't mind a bit of PDA? Looks like you might have a peeping Tom,' he advised spotting Mildew cast a weary expression towards the couple sitting on the fountain.

The meaning wasn't lost to either of them though Hiccup was caught with a moment of hesitation as the words finally clicked together. 'Wait wha… mmph,' Astrid on the other hand was far more assertive immediately reaching behind his scarfed neck and pulling him for a heated kiss.

In a moment such as this, Hiccup might have speculated the professional indifference of the gesture and other rising insecurities raised for both the participant and the undesirable witnesses; that is if his mind wasn't wiped of sense feeling the succulent sensations beneath his own lips as he reached out himself to prolong the experience.

'Ok, ease up you two, I think he gets the picture,' Hotshot chuckled nervously, their sensual display more feverous than they realised.

Still starring warmly into each other's eyes, a knowing fondness sparking all manner of cheeky thoughts. 'What's the matter Hotshot, single life got you down?'

'Ouch,' Timor shook her head in amusement.

Sharing a similar endearment, Hotshot chuckled. 'Just looking out for the kids. Heads up, the circus' in town.'

The didn't part each other's half embrace, Astrid leaning in to rest her head on Hiccup's shoulder as the stilt men tip toed their way up to the fountain. The public presence parted ways for the performers to snake through, grand drummers and brass musicians of the municipal band lighting up the foot streets with joyous sounds. Acrobatic gymnasts leapt and cartwheeled beside them as did ribbon dancers and hoop artists all dressed in bright extravagantly sewn costumes.

'Do you wonder, if you ever took up gymnastics as a career?' Hiccup absently pondered alluding to the precise twirls and pirouettes of the dancers.

'I dunno. Never really thought about it much outside of school,' Astrid murmured as another sliver of movement caught her eye.

As if on cue, Flashburn called them to action. 'Mildew's heading towards the fountain, Larson, Veitchen, move in. Where's Doilan?'

Thames and Ophera peered over the railings of their tier again but the grey bucket hat had since disappeared. 'Oh no. I've lost sight of Doilan. Timor?'

A soft scuttling of footsteps resonated from Timor as she hurried towards the Southern edge of her block. 'On it,' she relayed skidding to a halt on the paved roof.

The parade was reaching the fountain cutting a line that would block off the Southern and West wings. In turn she noted Mildew manoeuvring himself to the inside of the band and with that, another figure moving just behind the stilts men; no bucket hat but bearing the features of their target.

'Doilan's moving with the parade, behind the stilts,' Timor gasped informing the others.

'Veitchen, Larson, get in there,' Flashburn ordered proceeding to head South along the side balcony.

Adhering to their commanders, the Defender's sprung to action pushing a hard oath through the masses of people all gathered for the show. Larson lead, his slender form able to squeeze through easier to Veitchen's more solid form.

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand alerting him to Mildew's growing proximity before he nodded once allowing her to lead him around to the other side of the fountain. With others clambering up to gain a spot at the vantage point on the fountain, the couple resigned to standing amongst the crowds of the public, their gaze scanning through the nameless faces to see Larson and Veitchen.

'I see Larson and Veitchen,' Astrid noted sending a prolonged stare their way.

Hiccup on the other hand peered through the gap to where Doilan approached. 'I see Doilan, Mildew's moving in.'

'I second that,' Ophera noted reaching the balcony overlooking the fountain. 'Veitchen, Larson, hurry up.'

Instinctively, Larson reached for his ear. 'What?'

'Put your hand down and move,' Ophera ordered as a tingle of fear ran down her spine.

'Move?' he confirmed slipping behind an elderly couple.

'Yes, move in now!' Ophera enforced her point.

His breath hitched as the stilts were mere metres away, a sharp kick of adrenaline surging his muscles to respond as he barely slipped inside the inner ring. 'Crap, Veitchen,' he gasped casting a quick look back to his partner.

'Stay focused, can you see Doilan?' Veitchen centred him moving back along the line of musicians.

'What?' Larson squinted, his finger pressing against the earpiece.

'Hand Larson,' Astrid stated.

Hiccup kept his eye on Doilan, spotting Mildew approach him personally and briefly exchange hands. The moment was fleeting but in their exchange as liquid as it was, Mildew spoke something in Doilan's ear. His eyes flickered down to his hands for a brief moment; a rectangular flash of white between his fingers before the exchange ended and they passed on as if nothing had occurred.

'Mildew just handed off an envelope to Doilan, keep on him Larson,' Hiccup directed.

'Please repeat? I can't…' Larson tried again, the band creating too much a racket.

'He's on the move, West wing,' Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand leading her carefully through the maze of people away from the fountain but not before the parade cut them off too. 'Not good.'

'He's headed your way Larson,' Astrid peered back catching him once again with his finger in his ear. 'Drop your hand.'

'What?' he covered his left ear attempting to block out the sound.

'You're going to spook him, drop your hands and move,' Astrid tried again to no avail.

'Dammit Gustav, put your hands down,' Flashburn intervened on the comms with greater force finally breaking through if not to the surprise of a few nearby locals.

It was too late. In the moment Larson received the message, he found two pairs of wide, weathered pale brown eyes staring back at him. Features frozen, brow raised and mouth slightly parted. They could all feel it, the icicle shard that stabbed them in the gut contracting their insides.

'Oh no,' Hiccup whispered focusing his gaze on the moment seconds before disaster.

'Phineas!' Doilan bellowed ducking down as Mildew left nothing to hesitation as he whipped around, Smith and Wesson forty four magnum drawn from his coat.

The crack of the pin, exploded through the air before all else; not the terrified cries of the people, the stampede of footsteps, the clutter of brass or Gustav Larson impacting against the pavement. Like a flock of birds fleeing a threat, the promenade ensued into chaos with Berkians diving for cover or simply fleeing in the dearest of hopes.

'Get out of there!' Flashburn commanded vaulting from the second tier without hesitation.

Everything was swallowed into muffled sounds and blurred colours as Hiccup stumbled backwards, strong arms holding him steady as they pulled him into the shadows. 'Hiccup? Hiccup! We have to go. Hiccup look at me!' Astrid stared deeply into his eyes, voice on the edge of trembling as she fought to keep control.

'What?' Hiccup gazed blearily in return before the sounds and light of day sharpened, his focus returned along with his conscious thoughts.

'Doilan's getting away!' she demanded clutching onto both of his arms.

Over her shoulder, the people were scattered tearing a hard path for the exit and among them, the grey head of Kaleb Doilan. 'Doilan!' He gasped clasping her arm finding the strength to move again.

'Come on!' Astrid yelled leading him back out into the fray.

'Larson's down. Timor call an ambulance now! Veitchen, Ophera stay on Mildew. Thames, get to Larson. Hotshot you're with me,' Flashburn sent the orders flying as he skirted the stairwell barriers and garden blocks. 'Hiccup, Astrid…'

'Already moving, we have Doilan in sight,' Astrid relayed before expertly leaping off a stair girder with side flip over some cowering bystanders, her hat lost to the wind.

Hiccup was in time to see the acrobatics first hand as he slid across a bench landing on his feet into a sprint. At least moving with the frightened people offered some ease in their pursuit, only a few scampered crossways forcing the duo to palm them off as they weaved desperately between them. The surge of adrenaline through their veins heightened their senses to the surroundings as their hearts thrummed in their chests.

'Where is he!' Hiccup called out to Astrid.

'There!' She pointed Doilan out skirting against the storefronts where less people were congregated.

They cut a path, hopping and skipping between the people brushing up against the popup stalls before the next flight of stairs caught them unawares. The ran out over the edge barely sticking their legs out in time to carry them down into an awkward roll.

'ARGH!' They groaned feeling the hard cement impact against the body, squeezing the lean muscles against their bones. 'Come on!' Astrid reached out hauling Hiccup back into his feet.

Still tender from the fall, they pushed on nonetheless; young and fit, they could take a hit and still keep on track closing the distance between themselves and the dragon hunter. 'Move, watch out!' Hiccup demanded wedging a gap between the people confused as to the commotion further up the promenade.

Doilan was barging people aside cutting a path through the centre of the public seeking out the thinner masses. 'He's making for the carpark, I'll cut him off,' Timor relayed sprinting across the roof.

Astrid caught a glint of light off her stealth suit as they picked up speed dashing and cutting between the thinned crowds. He was within their grasp vaulting the chain link fence into the busy car park; Doilan's car within sight as they teared down the tarmac. Another crack filled the air along with shattered glass and several car alarms whirring loudly; Timor's shoulder mounted explosive the cause of the blast. The duo skidded to a halt, with Doilan scampering along the ground in a panicked state as his car sat wasted. Sparing desperate glances all around him, he settled upon Hiccup and Astrid as they broke their daze charging him down. Clambering on all fours he broke into a run slipping between the cars, the sound of a bike engine whirring to life drawing him in as the rider pulled out in time for Doilan to lash out coat hanging the rider. He fell to the ground with a harsh thud, groaning as Doilan lifted the bike kicking it into gear all before tearing a smoky U-turn as the tires skidded against the tarmac.

Hiccup was almost upon him reaching out with his left hand only to narrowly miss his mark with panting breaths. 'Hiccup!' Astrid alerted him to her own intentions igniting the engine of her own bike.

She tossed him his helmet as he dashed over leaping on in tandem before hugging her close. 'Go!'

The tires squealed underneath as they tore off in a heated pursuit, the warning blasts of car horns already filling the air as Doilan hit the streets. 'Flash! Doilan's just stole a bike. We're in pursuit.'

Flash paled at the thought, turning glances of the other Defenders on him. 'Keep on him but be careful,' he instructed with a firm voice.

'What's your status?' Hiccup frowned keeping a tight hold an Astrid as they weaved out into a sharp L-turn between small office complexes.

'We have Mildew in hand and the police are on their way, keep a ready eye; if they spot you they will mark you and then we're all in trouble,' Flashburn reiterated spelling out the danger at hand.

Astrid maintained their tail cutting close to the intersecting vehicles as they slipped through the intersection leading into the central business district; a dual lane street that ran diagonal to the central layout of the Downtown suburb. She gasped releasing the throttle's burn allowing the engine to whir down. The sirens ahead reached their ears as three police vehicles blared into the street at the other end of the block. Keeping their heads down, Hiccup peered ahead to find Doilan under the same guise, head down and under the speed limit to avoid suspicious. Astrid pulled in between the dual lanes creeping up between the cars to narrow the distance between them.

'Get me in close and I'll pull the keys,' Hiccup relayed to Astrid readying himself.

Previously unaware of their chase, a cursory glance at his point surged his nerves with electricity as Doilan hastily pulled out to the left skirting the centre line of the street. 'No!' Hiccup reefed his arm back.

Leaving nothing to chance, Astrid veered out tracking his precarious path. 'Hang on!' She declared feeling Hiccup tighten his arm around her stomach before revving the throttle with a glorious charging sound synonymous with the GXS750.

Tucked down with the wind billowing against their plain coats, their speed grew beyond the posted limits as Doilan surged through the following intersection unscathed. Car horns blared through the district with people all gasping and turning heads with phones out to capture the commotion. A slight shift in the angle of the street faced them with the threat of a T-bone intersection. Astrid worked her magic shifting down the gears to keep the two of them balanced as Doilan leaned in for a tight arc to the right narrowly slipping through the gaps in traffic to access the designated right turn path.

'Lean in Hiccup!' Astrid directed as she veered a tight path across the narrowing traffic just in time to motor through the designated road.

Hiccup could feel his heart against his chest as they raced through the city streets keeping a tight line of sight on Doilan, his sensory nerves spiking at the sight of cars and vans as Astrid cut a clean yet narrow path past them. The hunter was sticking to his line darting between the lanes to maintain his momentum, stealing dangerous glances at his rear. The end of the street angled into a short diagonal only for Doilan to power through the traffic lights with fortuitous timing; green lights barely cycling through. Their pursuit was narrow evading the first line of oncoming traffic to their grievous displeasure. They rode North again burning a dangerous line as Astrid used all her skills to bring them closer to Doilan's tail. Compared to the prowess of the GXS, Doilan's Yamaha XT600 lacked the upper end power and spontaneity leaving him to wane on the straights.

They'd have labelled it as madness, sheer insanity and an immeasurable risk but Doilan's desperation was evidently stronger as he left the Downtown suburb for good instead veering out onto the main drag. 'Oh my Gods!' Hiccup blanched as Astrid tensed up tearing a close line on their prey.

How the cars didn't send them flying straight to Valhalla he could not guess wincing in trepidation as Astrid expertly weaved between the flights of streaming vehicles. 'Hooooh Gods, oh Thor, HAHA! Ohhh you are a maniac!' He cheered with hysteria.

'I'm your maniac babe, now work with me here!' Astrid smirked sinking low against the fuel tank.

Three lanes of heavy traffic complete with trucks and buses moving at different paces brought an essence of familiarity with it. The likes of which charged their instinctual nerves allowing them to see the path ahead with ease, the sharp corners, evasive manoeuvres and harrowing angles they leant into. It was not unlike a dragon race, though wrought with considerably greater dangers and not to mention the illegality of both their speeds and customs. This time too, instead of seven to a track they had but one opponent and his skills as a rider were undeniably inferior. The central Highway arced back in on a diagonal run to centre itself with the city; Berk tower now directly off to their right as the road straightened out again.

The soft echo of sirens filled the air behind them leaving a chill down their spine. 'We have company,' Hiccup advised Astrid as the sirens closed in, a cursory glance behind them saw the flashing lights of two cars crawling up the left hand lane. 'We need an exit.'

'Better idea,' Astrid remarked spotting a cluster of heavy vehicles ahead. 'Keep an eye on Doilan, I'll lose the heat.

'So long as we don't attract a helicopter we'll be fine…. Wait hold up,' Hiccup sat still focusing on the light chatter from the other Defenders through his ear piece.

'… Poor kid. This the gunman?' An unfamiliar and quiet voice echoed through.

'Yes officer,' Flashburn replied, his voice level.

'Is anyone else hurt,' the officer asked.

'Nothing more than a couple of bruises. Are we right to leave this in your hands?' Veitchen remarked.

'Forensics will be here in a minute to do the tests and clean up. I'll need you three to come down to the station and provide a statement,' the officer informed.

'Of course…' Flashburn agreed before the feed cut out, the line intentionally disconnected.

Hiccup returned to the present with Astrid lining up beside a semitrailer. 'That's Mildew out of the picture,' he noted with a breath of relief.

'Still need to cash in on Doilan,' Astrid replied, the edge of concern sneaking through as she took note of his figure just beyond the pack.

'At this rate he'll be heading out of the city, no good on an open road with the police after us,' Hiccup ran the probabilities with ill fated conclusions.

'Didn't you say Mildew passed an envelope on to him?' Astrid inquired.

'Yeah… The train station!' the realisation hit him harder than Titan slashing his claws down his shoulder.

'And there's our exit,' she grinned for in that moment she scored her window of opportunity zipping past the semitrailer and out across the lanes for a hasty departure from the elevated highway.

'Wait, where are we going?' Hiccup frowned peering above them to where Doilan continued to cruise with the expressed bonus of heightened speed limits.

'I know a short cut,' famous as those last words were, it failed to deter Hiccup's faith; Astrid had led them this far after all.

 ** _Bork Hills Suburb, Berk City Station…_**

Astrid wasn't lying, their little detour brought them right by the West entrance and in time to see Doilan coast in on his own. One trick would lead to another as they became a shadow sticking to secluded areas of the station all the while keeping an eye on Doilan's passage through the hub. Weather blown and paranoid, his movements were shifty and startled casting heated glares to anyone that lingered for more than a second.

Boarding the train left them with a sense of ease, a wash of relief that cleansed their fears as they journeyed South through the carriages. Though considering their history with locomotives, they couldn't deny the irony in their positions; once again on business only without the fear of a complete derailment, or so they hoped. Nonetheless, it was the last thing Kaleb Doilan expected when he woke up that morning.

'You know. The last train we were on didn't make it to station. So let's not do something you might regret,' Hiccup announced their arrival sliding in to sit next to Doilan.

Astrid took the seat opposite, her large rimmed shades hiding the smugness in her expression. 'Who are you?' Doilan jumped to the obvious point.

Hiccup released a sigh sinking into his seat, todays efforts taxing enough as they were. 'Why is that… Why do you people always ask that question?' he meet Astrid with a shared mood of incredulity.

'No. You don't get to ask questions…' the white edge of the envelope inside Doilan's jacket caught Hiccup's eye.

Doilan tried to conceal it but to fruitless results. 'Ah, hands on the table,' he warned reaching in to find both the envelope and what felt to be a phone. 'I'll take that, thank you. Merry Christmas Milady,' he tossed the phone over to Astrid.

'So, Kaleb Doilan,' Hiccup pulled out his phone brining up his scanned document containing Doilan's file. 'Single male, forty eight years of age, no immediate next of kin but you do own a small Jack Russel Terrier you call Rodney. Occupation, currently unemployed? Well that's BS,' he cast a knowing glance to the perturbed hunter.

'Dadadda, here we go, served in Afghanistan as First Sergeant to your unit, discharged for mental instability? Interesting, then again the moment you stepped outside your door this morning you were in for a rough day,' Hiccup read further through the information provided by Flashburn. 'Mmhmm. So, how does someone such as yourself end up here hunting dragons?'

'Hunting wha..? Who are you people, what do you want!' Doilan sputtered, his hands shaking against the table.

'To be fair Kaleb, we aren't anyone of significant importance and we have no intention on riding this train to station either. So let's say for the sake of everyone on it, you cooperate,' Astrid intervened.

'We've been looking into your little case for a while now and well, considering the current climate; Shadow Contingency and all. You really should have stayed home,' Hiccup switched off his own phone slipping it back inside his coat. 'Nevertheless, we know that the dragons captured in your little hunting expeditions have been stockpiled for the racing league, only that leads to an obvious overabundance in inventories and the question as to why they's are being brought in.'

'A question that you yourself are unable to answer. It's ok, this is more of just a social farewell than an interrogation. That comes later,' Astrid stretched out her arms over the seats crossing her legs. 'Last count showed close to twelve hundred dragons, of which less than half are actually ridden. Pretty hefty float if you ask us.'

'And since the contingency was invoked back in July the figure hasn't changed. Your boss, your true boss that is not Ryker or Krogan is being very quiet about it. It's only a matter of time though, consider yourself fortunate we found you when we did or else… ehh, things could have gone messy,' Hiccup reached into a secure zipped portion of his coat retrieving a contained injector.

'Final call for boarding departure A six two to Nepenthe,' a female voice rang through the internal PA.

'And that's our cue. Good talk Kaleb, now if you'll hold still this won't take a second,' Hiccup rammed the injector head into the hunter's arm by surprise and pressed the red button on top. 'Isn't modern technology great, a hundred tiny needle heads, same effectiveness as one and you barely feel a thing.'

'What was that, what did you just…' Kaleb tried to surge forward but Hiccup pressed his palm against his chest.

'Adaddah,' slowly, Hiccup and Astrid rose from their seats. 'You rest easy there ok. Compound obliviate serum derived from Changewing tears. You'll start to feel a bit woozy there for a bit but I wouldn't worry,' Hiccup chuckled.

'Although, when you wake up you'll probably have a major migraine, the tests weren't exactly conclusive but we can assure you that you'll be in the good hands of the local Nepenthe police,' Astrid smiled sweetly from under her hood. 'Oh and we should probably mention you won't remember anything for the past ahhh, fourteen hours.'

'What, I… I don't, I don't understand. Who… who sent, who sent you huh? What did…' Doilan fell victim to the sedative qualities falling back into his seat.

Hiccup flicked the injector in his hand before depositing it back in its capsule. 'Let's hope Katie was right about this. Come on,' he said leading them towards the nearest exit.

'The boys are gonna drool when they see this,' Astrid remarked tapping Doilan's phone in her breast pocket.

 _Today for whatever the circumstances still felt like a win; a major figure within the dragon hunters subdued and left to the capable hands of the police upon arriving in Nepenthe. Only returning to ARCD that afternoon was filled with a grievance lost in our thoughts during the chase. Gustav Larson lost his life; the bullet pieced his heart, in which a sliver solace could be found in that he didn't suffer. In the moment, it's hard to truly reconcile the strange and surreal sense that it is; Astrid was switched on, she dragged me back to focus and in the rush of adrenaline your sight becomes narrow, pinpoint on what lies directly ahead. Most of what transpired came down to instinctual instruction and structured planning, even with Mildew throwing a wrench in the mix. I know the news was buzzing excitedly, ground footage spotting both bikes in transit but somewhere along the line, Doilan must have given the police the slip. Either way, Astrid's bike is currently undergoing a slight modification to avoid suspicion, nothing too fancy, just a couple of subtle upgrades._

 ** _October 1, Academy of Berk…_**

 _We kept our heads down nonetheless, the edge of paranoia seemingly reflected back upon us as eyes cast fleeting glances that felt like stares. In the company of friends however the tension felt to ease, for the first time in many months, the dystopian institution felt safest. As the days rolled on, so too did the news die down and the search settled to minor investigations despite luck being entirely against them. We never forsook the bike, travelling day in day out as per our schedules to dilute suspicion but in the aftermath of rational thought we could see it was a mistake especially on such a distinct model. Regardless, there is no turning back now, just the looming presence of wariness and fear._

 _A new day, a familiar setting and old friends. This, this is the journey coming to some kind of climax, we all feel it. The electricity in the air and the tension that lies with every turn. The end of an era and the beginning of something new, for all it's worth the Dragon Hunters, the Defenders of the Wing, a struggle lasting generations will clash in an open battle for all to see. Drago has nothing left, his remaining forces divided and scared and as for Krogan's warning about others in his place, there has yet to be anything conclusive on that front. It was most likely a bluff, a tactic to instil an unwarranted fear and unbalance. Time will tell all the same, at least now we can have the mind to be ready when it comes…_

He set down the small leather clad book on the table along with his wrapped sandwiches before seating himself down. Almost immediately, he was joined on either side by two individuals heir own lunch in hand and stomach s growling for sustenance. They spared a momentary glance around the courtyard with several tables scattered by the garden beds and locker stacks watching as the small groups of people took to their own business, lunch and some even returning with frowns or their paces quickening; another typical day at school. He flipped through from the beginning, regarding the pages upon pages of handwritten scrawl. At last he reached one of the very few that remained blank, awaiting ink to be pressed upon its stained and weathered pages. He readied his pen and hovered it at the top left corner, only nothing came to mind.

Far too slow for words, he let the pen fall into the seam unhindered by gravity as it simply rested there. His indecision in the theoretical matters becoming caught in his throat when he lay sight upon a group of primed and jubilant young adults approaching. Five individuals walking in stride with several heads watching them in awe as they passed. Like a spark in his mind, a sliver of reminiscence or perhaps it was déjà vu, the muse returned and within an instant it was as if the pen was working wonders of its own accord.

 _It's not so much they are the 'cool group' in fact they're more in the shape of complete outcasts but that's more than ok; they are still the absolute coolest people I know. There's just one problem, to them; I'm no longer just another face in the crowd, nor the small stuttering guy who shy's a smile or waves tentatively in the shadows to be returned with obnoxious responses, sneered at or just completely ignored. Well the latter is still fairly common but when in good humour, there's no reason to complain…_

As each of them approached, he took note of their expressions towards him; the first being a filled out stocky late teen with solid arms and jet black hair payed a sharp endearing snarl his way. It was brief but the pride was unmistakeable. Following him were the fraternal twins, brother and sister and both with long blond hair, his tied into long dreadlocks whilst hers draped in three compound braids. The brother flickered his eyebrows with a wild grin as the sister blared her crazed eyes at him before returning to whatever humorous conversation they were sharing. Next a very large boy with round eyes and short blond hair looked as though he was contemplating something mid-flight before shoving part of his breakfast burrito into his mouth. He paid them a cheery wave delaying the need to dive back into his own thoughts.

Following him, raven hair flowed freely to green eyes much like his own, her expression caught between reacting to the conversation she was part of and silently greeting him. Holding up the back, a strong yet lean girl with flaxen hair tied in a braid over her left shoulder approached with a spring in her step. Time seemed to slow as she did, her braid bouncing and deep azure eyes sparkling much like her smile, revealing two perfect rows of white teeth. She turned her head in his direction and how his cheeks burned; though the expression was mutual as her smile brimmed, eyes full of life. Whilst he expected a shyer response, he was surprised to be greeted with one of feverous jubilance and excitement, enough to make his heart pound harder against his chest. There was a time, long ago when he would watch them pass into the shade under the tree near the assembly hall; three whole years and then some had passed. The radiating young woman bounded forth leaping into place by his side rubbing shoulders with powerful laughter as the others all rushed in for any remaining space they could find.

'What did I tell you Thuggory, completely smitten,' Cami remarked leaning in against his shoulder earning a light chuckle from him in return.

Hiccup and Astrid sent them ironic looks. 'Says you,' they said together before she left a warm and tender kiss to his cheek.

It was lunch time, a lunch time that was at the same time as yesterday, the same people all pertaining to the schedule they were subjected to. Why did it come to mind that this particular day was worth the time to spare a lasting thought; was it due to Snotlout's continued complaints about the absence of a partner befitting of his odd hopes which considering were reaching desperation. Or the niggling further bolstered in Cami's boosted self confidence since offering a nervous proposition to Thuggory. They were waiting for the details, the knowledge Hiccup was a sucker for hopeless romanticism undoubtedly biding his time for something of spectacular proportions. Astrid knew it, she didn't have doubt in his efforts but the date for preparations were drawing near, a natural itch in the back of her mind that whilst easily ignored was present nonetheless.

As he leant back, lips near her ear he whispered a tender of considerable fancy and danger. 'What are your plans this evening?'

'I have a little drafting to do for English other than that I'm free, why?' she could feel the elevation of intrigue in her chest.

His grin grew devilishly casting a quick eye to others in their distracted states. 'Meet me at the breeding labs, eight pm. Bring your racing armour.'

 ** _7:58pm, The Sanctuary breeding labs…_**

Anyone paying half attention could have figured out the devious venture on offer; the breeding labs hosting the generations of dragons to come, some younger and more potent racing dragons with other mature aged breeds from the previous iteration. Add that to a request for her to don her racing armour and that Hiccup was the one behind the request led to one simple conclusion; they were going for a flight.

Padding stealthily through the labs in their socks, Hiccup and Astrid skidded across the polished tiles until they reached the private investors wing, where many racing breeds where curled up for the night in luxury pens with others of their species. As Hiccup kept an eye for activity, Astrid darted to the personnel door panel for the Nadders allowing them to slip inside undetected. Sensing her familiar scent, Stormfly perked up immediately settled upon a patch of grass at the head of a small terrace; other Nadders of many colours resting around her.

She was on her feet without pause scuttling between the others to where Astrid caught her in her arms. 'Hey girl. Hey, come with us, we have a surprise,' Astrid cheered quietly leading her over towards the loading bay.

Hiccup had the camouflaged, reinforced exterior doors ready to go and with that they were out into the brisk air of the approaching winter. 'That went well for once,' Hiccup quipped as the door mechanisms locked into place again.

The feeling was certainly strange despite lawlessness being a continuous ordeal; small actions and exhilarating moments of rebellion against systems of order. Hiccup looked to the sky with a shrill whistle to fill the air, the passing moment revealing Toothless as he thumped against the cement driveway creeping into the light of the exterior lamps. On his back, tied to the saddle was the container with Stormfly's saddle gear.

'Right on time Bud,' Hiccup greeted him by pressing their foreheads together. 'You ready?' He leant up against his dragon sliding on his boots.

Astrid was on her last buckle before she undid the straps around the container pulling it down to access the saddle. 'Like never before Hiccup,' she smirked throwing the gear over Stormfly's back.

Not a minute passed and the bite of the air was ripping at their cheeks free to the wind. Cloaked to the darkness, Hiccup's pale skin still stood out in the night as did Astrid's with her reds as they soared high into the cloud banks. She pushed Stormfly on disappearing into the soft pillows leaving Hiccup and Toothless to tuck in for a hasty pursuit. They darted left and right cantering at the edge of the clouds leaving thin wispy trails in the air as their aerial bout was filled with weightless freedom. Toothless veered in towards them banking in for a roll over head before Hiccup reached back into his custom travel pack to slide on his expressionless helmet. Arcing on a wide path, he entered Shadow Mode disappearing from sight as Toothless duckde below the cloud line. Astrid gasped at his boldness leaning in to drift on their trail, the parted clouds being the only significant evidence of their path. They fell through the cloud bank to see the city burning bright below, the lines of the streets illuminated like one giant breathing nervous system.

'You can't hide from me,' she quipped squinting through the night for any shadow against the city lights. 'Smell anything girl?'

Stormfly chippered and chirped tilting her head to trace the scent of their beloved dragon and rider. There was no trace to be caught as of yet and likely unnecessary as a blur of darkness followed by a powerful gush of wind startled the Nadder. Hiccup's suit lights flickered on revealing him to the world as he returned his helmet to the saddle pouch, his tousled hair free to flourish in the wind.

Astrid bore an expression of mocked offence though one look at his endearing expression brought her to laughter. They glided lower towards the peaks of the tallest buildings of the business district following the lines of the streets below until Berk Tower swallowed the path away. In a long and lazy arc they climbed higher as the complex thinned out to the very peak of Empire Heights. Casting a glance over the edge, they could see the internal structure bearing the silent workings of The Fall. It felt like an age had passed since those hallowed vertical walls bore their presence; the end of the season sitting right on the horizons edge.

'Take us down Bud,' Hiccup pointed towards the helicopter pad leaving Toothless to fall into a smooth spiral towards the platform.

They landed with a soft thud closely followed by Astrid as she vaulted from the saddle joining him at the edge. 'If only the council knew what the city looked like from the back of a dragon,' Hiccup mused as the city reflected in his eyes.

The way his brow rose with his eyes as he spread his gaze from the towers to the docks and the sea beyond. From up here even in the dark of night, Astrid could see where the suburbs, rubbed shoulders; From Idastown in the East, Southshore, Downtown below them out to Habourough in the South. Faraday Terraces, the Eastern residential quarter where she lived leading up to Northridge and the roads leading to Hiccup's leaving the industrial sector of Bork Hills behind them to the North.

'Well, if they did. The skies would be awfully crowded,' she teased slugging his arm to then lace her fingers with his, the motion no less than subconscious.

'True,' Hiccup agreed his smile deepening before turning to face her directly, the warmth of the city lights bouncing off his face as deeper indigos hid the other half in shadow. 'I ahh. Heh, you know me I…'

Astrid place a finger to his lips before cupping his cheek. 'Hiccup Haddock,' she stated, her grin near uncontrollable.

'Ahh yes?' He stuttered, still after all these years, the remnants of his younger self creeping through.

'For all your efforts to spoil me, you telegraph a lot. Just breathe and let it come,' she stepped back hand still intertwined as she extended her arm before pulling herself in with a twirl.

Hiccup fell into the movement stepping to the side allowing Astrid to extend out to his left. She quirked an eyebrow at his intuition before they slid together, his other arm falling to her waist. Even in their riding armour, their grace was unhindered as they swayed towards the centre of the pad, a simple yet delicate movement pulling out to arms length before Astrid twirled in under his arm once more coming to rest her back against his chest. The metal clinked together and with that they couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of their place; dancing at the top of the world in form fitting composite body armour.

'Astrid,' he murmured in her ear before she twisted in his feather grip.

The motion never seized as they swayed back towards the edge, the dragons watching with great curiosity as they reached the edge with the world at Hiccup's back. 'Yes?' she replied.

'I hear tales of celebration, one that celebrates the graduates of a dystopian institution,' he began leading them into another twirl.

'You have, have you. And to interest is this occasion?' she played along sweeping around behind him.

'Fancy dress, well extravagant is the word. Speeches, dinner oh and a big tradition being that almost all invited come as a duet,' he tucked his arm around her waist sweeping her in close.

'Partners? Traditionally a man and a woman,' she peered up into his eyes.

'Traditionally,' he smirked before his features dipped with an earnest motion. 'Astrid, would you be willing to have yours truly as your partner?'

His clever choice of words brought a spark to her eye as chuckled away freely. 'Why I would ever refuse,' with that she reached into his metallic collar sealing themselves in a heated kiss surrounded by the burning ambience of a city that refused to sleep.

Slowly she felt Hiccup parted, drawing away with tentative steps towards the edge; his eyes locked onto hers and before she could even comprehend the madness that instilled him, he winked once before leaning back out over the edge allowing gravity to take hold. Her eyes widened, heart clench as she bolted forth watching his body twist in the air with a strange calmness.

'Hiccup!' she screamed after him, yet vain was her chilled desperation.

From his back tucked neatly in their capsules, his armour sprouted wings catching the wind in an awesome display of aerobatic precision. 'HAHAAAA! WOOOOOHOOHOOHOOOO!' Hiccup bellowed gliding freely with the peaks of the city.

Stunned beyond belief, Astrid's eyes locked onto his gentle drift as the competitive edge drove her on. 'Hoho, you are on.'

 **To be Continued in** **Winter's Chill May Never Freeze a Yearning Heart's Warmth**

 **It's a momentous time in the world right now. With the Hidden World making extreme headway around the globe, one can only stand in great hope that the praise earns it that which it deserves.**

 **I wanted to take this moment to thank every single one of you who have reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. You've shared your praise and excitement, offered notes and critique and valiantly demanded more content in cries of triumph haha. I've pulled my best efforts into building the coming conclusion and I hope it does the journey justice. Nonetheless, I feel it necessary to say the journey is almost at an end to which some of you may wonder what happens next?**

 **To be perfectly honest, I cannot say for sure; this project may or may not be my last entry on as my priorities are shifting to focus on a new original written projects of my own design. Too long have they been sitting in the rough seas of development, planning and dead ends. At last however, I have conjured a solution.**

 **Although, a casual One-shot series may be in the cards..? Who knows, I mean my short game does need work. ':D**

 **So please feel free to leave a review, your thoughts and hopes. One of the best parts of storytelling is the discussion around the project so please ask questions.**

 **NEW MAP! I have drawn a map of Berk City and the Nation itself - featuring the path during the chase scene - on Deviant Art**  
 **smoe05/art/Berk-City-Modern-AU-787443678**

 **Take care and stay classy dragonites :D**


	24. 24 Winter's Chill MNFaYHW

**Winter's Chill May Never Freeze a Yearning Heart's Warmth**

 ** _October 21, 2017 || 'Tournament Central' Event 19, Semi Finals Ultimate Endurance Race._**

A heartbeat, the pulse and a surge of lightning sparking every nerve; a crack, light and then nothing but a void of darkness. Impact, solid as the earth and then weightlessness, devoid of gravity with only the torrents of rain to pound down. There was always a moment right before the fall where the world felt for once stable and balanced, until the master of all reigned down a mighty fist drawing them back.

'HANG ON!' Hiccup bellowed reaching out with his left hand.

Through the darkness, he could just make out the shine of Toothless' scales as he tumbled violently towards the arena surface. The Night Fury cried out flipping his tail around in an attempt to right himself but tail mechanics weren't responding. Hiccup latched onto the tail, his HUD marking a jam in the self aligning mechanism and with a precision strike of from his fist, the tail flexed out before Hiccup hauled himself up into the saddle.

'Now Toothless!' he flexed his heels down manually drawing the tail into a recovery angle as they swooped the metallic basin of the arena.

Eclipsed by the sunken sun and threatening clouds engulfing the city in a terrible deluge, even the spotlights waned in their ability to cut through the dark. Despite this, Hiccup and everyone knew their displacement on the course would cost him dearly in both recovery time but also in penalty demerits. Though in the scheme of things he wasn't entirely concerned with those prospects as everyone was suffering at the hand of Tournament Central's specialty gauntlet. There were chips, skips, clips and all out collisions at every pass as the poor visibility led them into a field of disaster. Hiccup's night vision could cut through well enough but on account of Toothless being able to follow his lead posed great difficulty to their proficiency. Krogan, in a blaze of triumph managed to steal the lead amongst the chaos; his lead shortly unopposed as Toothless rolled in, cutting dangerously close on his flank. For twelve long laps had they battled and scoured for a sheer chance of completing the circuit let along bank rolling a leading position. Past event history had shown the Semi Finals at Tournament Central was anyone's game with some lower ranks in the Championship League earning their first win for the season.

Even with his arms burning under the strain and the heaviness of his eyes, Hiccup clicked the tail in for a last effort manoeuvre that skirted the edge of the Eastern pylon as the track curled around it. Toothless felt a nick at the very tip of his wing wobbling in protest but perhaps it was just enough to slide through the gap. Titan soared to their left unsettled to say the least, especially with their combined camouflage to conceal their approach. Three gauntlet arms sung around forcing a hasty evasion, Toothless opting to slip through the gap skinning only a pit of pain off Hiccup's back.

'Easy Bud, we're almost there!' Hiccup gasped tucking in lower to the saddle.

The track banked out wide along the outer ring at base level before curling in towards the centre arena where the final ring marked the finish. Toothless rocked a hard line cutting on the inside of the final corner blocking Titan's approach, the last desperate attack before he summoned the last of his strength to belt his wings across the finish with a terrifying screech.

'YES! HAHA!' Hiccup punched the air triumphantly arcing them on a slow glide towards the pits. 'We're in. Toothless you amazing dragon you,' he reached forward closing his arms around his dragon's head.

'In what we can only describe as fortunate desperation, the Night Rider has sealed his fate posting a time that even when deducted by penalties holds him as tonight's victor. With their career tallies marked up, Krogan and Harold now sit on equal stands going into the grand finals in November. It'll be down to the wire ladies and gentlemen. We know not where the final battle will be held as of yet but rest assured the secrets will be revealed at the conclusion of the intermediate League Grand Final on November eleven.' Josh's voice blared with glorious pride raising the coliseum to their feet.

 _Five hundred and ninety six. That is the tally, the shared value of Krogan and my culminative career points this season; everything really is just coming down to a finality. No word on Drago or Krogan in that regard but at least the streets are generally quiet. Katarina and Victor played their role well and as long as the operation lasts, they'll have the protection they need until the weather clears for good. The Shadow Contingency for all intents and purposes has been rendered as redundant; no one of any managerial importance is left. I know Flashburn is keen in his own way to see them recruited into the ranks of the Defenders, though it may take a little more convincing on my part for Mala to come round._

 _She may have had my back with every step I've taken thus far but she is still Diane Mala, stern, determined and vigilant to a fault. In the many months that have passed since Barbara was taken from us, I've found my days left with a certain void to fill. No one need no where we go as we go where no one goes; Toothless and I, free to journey as we please…_

 ** _November 3, South of Bayatan…_**

'Hang left Bud, let's get a good look at this thing,' Hiccup pointed towards the first scorch marks streaking the rock wall as they passed

Toothless brought them closer feeling the wind beneath them as they floated through untraversable ravines. 'Yep, there it is. Hold it steady please annnnd. There we go,' Hiccup snapped a photo of the scorch marks with his phone.

The tears in the rock weren't deep enough to mark the passing of claws but whatever was struck left a significant damage. Peering around the rocky stacks, Hiccup looked for any impact signs below or more scorching. Toothless suddenly yipped focusing in on a gully cloaked by the rocks shadow.

'I see it,' he replied. 'What do you say we get a better look?'

The Night Fury didn't miss a beat diving down into the darkness scraping the leafy ground on touch down. Hiccup slid from the saddle slinging his satchel over his shoulder before creeping towards the huddled form of a wounded blood orange dragon. With steady breaths he reached inside the bag retrieving a pair of gloves and a small torch. Sensing his approach, the dragon groggily unwound revealing his chameleon like head.

'Whoa hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok big guy. I'm not going to hurt you,' Hiccup crouched down low extending his hand out to the Singetail.

Toothless warbled in concern sensing the tension in the air, pawing in angst. 'Easy Toothless. We're alright,' Hiccup assured him closing his eyes to allow the dragon to come forth.

Ever so gently and stricken with pain, the Singetail pressed his horned muzzle against his palm. 'There we go. What do you say we have a look at you,' Hiccup clicked the torch shining it in the dragon's tiny eyes. 'You're all good there, normal reflex unless… nah, you guys aren't light sensitive. Huh. Can you give me a hand please Bud?'

Carefully, Toothless trod towards them poking his head in with wide eyes. 'Ok, ummm. Mum's journals had a note about external jets and vents. Let's try lifting the wing… carefully,' he chuckled placing a palm against the Singetail's stubby neck.

With a gentle touch, Hiccup raised the front wing up testing to see if there were any internal injuries. 'You seem alright, nothing grazed on the outside or any claw marks. Given the fall trajectory though, that was definitely you who…' his eye was caught by a glint of reflected light. 'What the…'

He leaned in closer to spot the offending object, a small syringe dart embedded cleanly in the crook of his wing. Keeping in mind the live and potentially dangerous dragon was within butchering distance, he tentatively tugged at the dart pulling it free with no resistance. The Singetail, hissed at the jolt before he clambered back onto his heels inspecting the small dart with Toothless' aid. The craftsmanship involved was very intricate and extremely precise, not made of any soft metals but printed Gronkle Iron no less. With a thin needle point back to a slim serum vile and a grooved body, it was no thicker than a bullet for a larger rifle and if he wasn't mistaken, crafted to be fired from one. The implications that bore had his nerves on alert as he deposited the dart snapping apprehensive glances through the tree line.

'We should go,' his eyes were fearful finding Toothless perked and searching like a stationary sentinel. 'Come on,' he flung himself into the saddle clicking the tail into position.

 _…It's amazing, riding the winds without constraint and living in the moment of wild skies. Where Summer's fire will rage on inside, the leaps of faith, the journeys far and beyond as the season change around you. And when it's time to come home, w_ _inter's chill may never freeze a yearning heart's warmth. Together we are unstoppable, untamed, we are explorers of the depth that cannot be reached._

 _But sometimes, you might find something you wish you hadn't…_

 ** _November 3, 2017, Advanced Research Centre for Dragons…_**

Hiccup's satchel thudded against the bench top of the bio-lab catching both Bob and Flashburn's attention. 'Hiccup, how was your trip?' Bob asked cheerily as Toothless slipped in behind him curling up by the door as Maisie and Katie greeted him with friendly smiles and scratches under his chin.

He didn't waste a moment reaching in and planting the bullet like dart on the bench. 'There's someone else out there,' he sparked the darkened tone earning a quizzical expression from both of them.

Bob gently lifted the bullet inspecting the ornate design with care. 'This is remarkable work. Where did you find this?'

'I pulled it out of a downed Singetail in a gully just South of Bayatan. Do you know what it is?' Hiccup asked with a low brow as Bob handed it off to Flashburn.

'I think some sort of tranquiliser shot but the reinforced carapace and thread makes it look like a bullet,' Bob peered at it with a degree of uncertainty. 'It's quite unique.'

'Leave it with us Hiccup. I'll have Skulder analyse it as soon as he gets back,' Flashburn reassured him. 'In the meantime. Got that part you ordered.'

'Thanks,' he grinned sliding the large box in under his arm with his pack over his shoulders before heading out the door. 'Come on Bud, let's test some new gear.'

 _Many have ventured into the deep, the dark and dangerous. Many have lost a part of themselves along the way where others find a sense of enlightenment. I'm not sure what that dart entails, the severity of a hidden entity I may yet meet or something of a local presence out for a little casual sport. Regardless, it's a mark of the times with one issue rolling seamlessly into another but until Bob or Skulder come back with any ideas, it's back to good old fashion reflex tests and CQC training. I tend to wonder what comes of us building ourselves up like this entails. Over the last two years I've gained a full ten kilograms alone but to the naked eye, you wouldn't notice, at least under the layers of armour and mesh; I'm still the lanky walking fishbone I've always been. It must have been by sheer chance alone but I don't think I'll ever forget Snotlout's face that day…_

 ** _October 27, Academy of Berk…_**

'Hoho holy Moly, what is this?' Snotlout remarked as Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck appearing through the doors in the weights room.

Needless to say he'd probably mark this as the third time he'd ever stepped foot in the sweaty confines of this locale. 'Ahhh, ohhh. Gods,' he scrunched his nose at the smell. 'Now I remember why I don't come down here.'

'Pfft ha. You, gyming? With those arms,' Snotlout chuckled sitting up from the bench press. 'Hey you can hide it all you want under that fancy armour but I've seen that bod of yours, no way.'

'Morning to you too Scott,' Hiccup rolled his eyes taking a seat at the edge of the adjacent bench. 'Tuff, Thuggory.'

'Hey man,' Tuggory wheezed pushing out another rep on the leg press.

'I dunno Snottykins,' Tuffnut interjected earning a swat from Snotlout. 'I wouldn't let his size fool you. Didn't you like knock Krogan out or something.'

'What? The other two cued in to the stark news.

'What… Who said that,' Hiccup frown feeling the cold chill run down his spine.

'Oh the other day, you and Astrid were all hush and stuff…' Tuff began.

'No surprises there,' Snotlout quipped returning to lifting weights.

'Yeah, and I heard Astrid say Krogan's name and that you hit him or knocked him down or something? She sounded angry,' he chortled casting the other two a knowing look.

'Ah, no. She wasn't…' Hiccup closed his eyes centring the idea back to the point at hand. 'Why were you eavesdropping again?'

'Easedropping? I wasn't dropping no eaves Hiccup. Besides, if you'd let me get to the point…' Tuff stuck his finger in the air.

'No. No way _Samwise the Nutt_. Last time you got to the point Cami's hair turned white,' Hiccup stated firmly pursing his lips. 'Gods why did I come down here again?'

'For the love and affection of your surrogate bro's,' Tuffnut smirked smugly before swinging an arm around him. 'Mhm, oh wow now that is interesting.'

'Do you mind just, feeling my arm there Tuff?' Hiccup felt quite invaded though on account of Tuffnut as the invader, it wasn't all unusual.

'Snotty, Snotty you have GOT to feel this! Va, va voom, Astrid is one lucky gal,' Tuff ball a glorious fist in excitement.

The bar set down with a small clank as Snotlout answered the call. 'Alright what's the fuss,' he sighed reaching forward to Hiccup's arms.

'Ahh, nope, no, don't… don't even think about it.' Hiccup said hurriedly sliding out from Tuff's grip as Snotlout approached.

'Hey, hold still,' Snotlout sniggered lunging out to his bicep.

'No thanks,' Hiccup said blocking the advance with detailed precision.

'Uh uh, you've been holding out on us Haddock,' Snotlout tried again on multiple fronts all to be deflected by a flurry of clean parries. 'What the… Oww, ow, ow, ow, wow!'

Hiccup picked his hand and twisted it buckling Snotlout to his mercy. 'Ok, haha, you win, you… are a somehow a ninja too.'

Out of nowhere, powerful arms wrapped around him holding him still. 'Gah, what. Thuggory, come on. Can you please. I… I really don't want to.'

'Just let It happen, his reaction will be all worth it,' Thuggory grinned nodding towards Snotlout.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before perturbed faces from across the room caught his eye and with that, a flood of heat pouring through his face with the wish he could disappear. 'It's not what it looks like,' he called out to them with the embarrassment settling down. 'I just have weird friends.'

'Oh please. If you had to pick between us and the dragons?' Tuffnut remarked watching as Snotlout peeled up his jacket sleeve.

'Right now, probably the dragons,' his voiced pitched as Snotlout finally made contact, a stubby finger prodding at his taut bicep.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT,' he inhaled with eyes that dared to pop out of their sockets.

Hiccup shook his head as Snotlout began flexing his arm. 'You may be a fishbone but you have power,' Tuffnut said kneeling down to watch his arms react to the subtle movement. 'Come on. How much to do you bench?'

Tuggory let him go allowing Hiccup to roll down his sleeves. 'Yeah and where did you learn all that, ninja stuff?' Snotlout interjected chopping his hands like a martial artist.

'I… don't bench,' Hiccup eyed them with an annoyed glance.

Snotlout scoffed. 'Yakdung. Come on Hiccup, dragon racing has made you like this… still skinny but ultimate badass machine. What do they teach you like Kung-Fu or something?'

'Nooo?' Hiccup was caught behind as Tuffnut jumped in.

'Do they have facilities for spiritual meditation and chakra cleansing,' he said with an astute tone.

'What?' He winced in confusion.

'Ohhhhhh, so that's what you and Astrid were doing the other day,' Thuggory pointed his finger in realisation earning strange expressions from the other two. 'You were… fighting?'

'Sparring,' Hiccup admitted reluctantly.

Tuff and Snot shared a suggestive glance sniggering away. 'Yeah, _sparring_.'

'No, no. _Close, quarters, combat,'_ Tuff's grin grew with evil proportions.

Hiccup pinched his nose stepping back towards the doorway. 'Oh I knew this was a bad idea,' he muttered under his breath. 'Guys. Just so it's clear, it's not Kung-Fu, not chakra cleansing or anything else. It's just a little self defence training ok? Anyway, the reason I _originally_ came down here was to ask about the Intermediate finals. Astrid's riding out at Frigga's bluff on the eleventh. Are you down?'

The trio idly watched him before Tuffnut squinted with suspicion on his mind. 'Why do you need self defence training?'

Hiccup simply ignored his probe. 'Do you want to come?' he stressed.

'Yeah man of course,' Thuggory replied genuinely.

'Yeah, you could have just texted us?' Tuff noted waving it off. 'You know we're down whenever.'

Hiccup blinked twice in a state of disbelief at the indifference towards the matter, almost to the point it was comical. 'I… I wanted to make the effort to see you in person…' he trailed off as they returned to their body building routine.

Still, somewhere in his mind the thought surfaced and why he could even consider sense to be made of it; it could have gone a lot worse. At least the girls were a little more straight forward and Fishlegs was never of any concern; with his same personal approach met with greater appreciation. All be it the wait would have both Astrid and himself on edge, the first endgame where they stood apart in a trial for more than just glory. The Defenders of the Wing had a plan but first, Astrid needed to win.

 ** _November 11, 2017 – Intermediate Event 20 || 'Coastal Range' Annual Finals Sprint_**

'My dear sweet Tina, what a day to be alive!' Gary bounced into his chair throwing his hands behind his head. 'It feels like months since we last spoke.'

'I second that my friend and what better than on the finale of what has been yet another fantastic season full skills, spills and death defying thrills,' Tina match his vigour stretching out her arms. 'So far the competition has gone through without a hitch and now we are here at the endgame looking to see the finest this league has to offer.'

As they stared out over the course line up from the bridge, even from within the commentary box they could feel the buzz of the crowds as they hustled and bustled their way across the stadium. The feeling was beyond incredible in Hiccup's case; his view always at the centre everyone else's attention as opposed to roaring with the crowds. From as early as eight in the morning he had claimed his seat with an all day pass to soak in what was a rare opportunity for once to just enjoy the occasion. He'd heard the stories, seen the highlights but to see these riders in their prime in person no less, proved all the more fantastic. Often enough he wondered if this was the privilege of the scouts, the trainers and sponsors who sort out new talent for the league. The day may come when his career would wine down into retirement but for the life of him, he couldn't see himself grounded from that horizon; not if Toothless had anything to say about it.

So there he stood cheering amongst the people, braving the chilling breeze and the coming wall of winter soon upon them. He could have paid the extra expense for the VIP lounge up on the bridge but at the expense of feeling the buzz of the people, to hide away for once among the crowds and feel whatever qualified as normal; perhaps it would serve better to say, plain. Hiccup spotted the motley heads of hair skipping down the steps towards the lower tiers of the sideline stadium. Cami led with Heather and Ruffnut in tow, their eyes brightening with their smiles as they spotted Hiccup waving out to them. The lads weren't too far off having stocked up on the necessary delicacies; double sized party box with extra dip and plenty of fries to spare.

'I don't care if she has hair like a Valkyrie, or if he _is_ a… a… cultured what's-its-face,' Snotlout grumbled dunking his hand in for a fried chicken leg. 'I don't want to hear about it anymore.'

Tuffnut tried to snag a piece for himself but was instantly swatted away. 'Hey! Keep your grubby _formal partner_ holding hands out. It's my food.'

'Still haven't found a formal partner yet?' Hiccup sighed as Cami took her seat beside him.

'No. The date for final sign in's were yesterday so he's… he's pretty down about it. He had a suit picked and everything,' she explained.

'Well, there's nothing wrong with going as a… singular,' Hiccup attempted earning an incredulous expression. 'I mean, he's like a party stallion. Once he's there I'm sure he'll be rocking moves or… you know, being… him.'

'You mean loud and obnoxious?' Cami deadpanned.

'I didn't say that… and I wasn't thinking it either,' he sent her a firm warning before he settled on Snotlout's deflated posture.

It was put simply, a right shame; despite his own absences and activity, it was the one night they'd actually put some proper thought and planning into spending as a whole unit. 'Wait. So who are the Twin's going with?'

'Ned and Raquel Boston, the twins of Southshore High,' Cami noted with a funny look about it.

'I won't ask,' Hiccup said pulling out his phone.

'I won't tell,' she sniggered. 'Have they called for marshalling yet?' Cami asked as he swiped away at his phone.

'Yeah, they should be coming trackside any moment,' he replied as he brought up the live map of the track. 'Alrighty gang. We're looking at slot twenty three, this side of the track. Who's ready.'

The others were half aware of his vigorous enthusiasm still content to their food and memes for the moment. 'Hiccup, this may be your first rodeo on the sidelines but we know the art of spectating. What say we teach you something for once. Have some chicken,' Cami reached over into the main bucket for a leg

'I've spectated before,' Hiccup said weakly accepting the offer of chicken.

'Ironil with your Dad doesn't count. I'm talking about the way of us common folk,' she smirked, 'The thrill of cheering ones name with thousands of others, standing on your toes, on the seats with your fists in the air Hiccup.'

Hiccup shook his head at the plain absurdity of her connotations. 'I know how to spectate Cami. I _have_ been here all day.'

'No, no, no. You know how to be a spectacle but to look on inside of being looked upon is an entirely different art. It isn't about you,' she prodded his leather clad chest.

Hiccup's brow jumped in disbelief as her smile tweaked with mischievous proportions. 'You're taking the piss.'

'Oh yeah,' she slouched back into her seat relaxing with a content sigh.

A subtle trick on her point but well deserved nonetheless, Cami's way with perception having always outweigh his own as the years passed over. 'Another year rolls by, more skills, spills and thrills. One final effort, let us call on the ranking riders of the Intermediate competition.'

'Does this part ever bore you guys? The titles I mean,' Hiccup leant over catching a few glances his way.

Tuffnut leant in over Snotlout and Thuggory. 'Well it sort of depends.'

'Depends on what? he replied.

'On how well they can twist their tongue with their tantalising tricks and wonderful wordplay,' he elaborated slumping back onto his chair with a smug grin.

He couldn't argue against that, especially not against the roaring of the crowds as the first riders stepped onto the pitch. From where he was now standing he hadn't had the time to really contemplate the shift in perspective. In the middle of a ruckus that filled the air with noise he felt a sense of ease, though not to say the looming trepidations weren't lingering in his mind. When Stormfly's vibrant blue scales appeared through the tunnel making her way onto the launch platform, he felt a surge of electricity and jumped to his feet. A low grumble rocked the stadium on her arrival that brought half of them to a standing commemoration.

'ASTRID! WOOOOHOOOO!' Cami screamed out vigorously waving her arms to catch her attention.

Hiccup was stunned, his smile brimming to aching ends as Astrid peered up to them with a fist pump to acknowledge them. Indeed it was heart warming to see them all here in support, colourful styles of hair to layered and striking fashion. Stormfly chirped in excitement noticing the familiar faces and rattled her crown, courtesy of her self indulging vanity.

'Haha, you show 'em girl,' she applauded rubbing at the scales along her neck.

With that, Astrid latched onto the saddle grips and vaulted up into the saddle with ease. 'The time is upon us folks. Mere minutes until we see these riders take the final exhilarating journey over the edge. We have our favourites, our underdogs and our potential champions; keep an eye out for the wonderful Tenesha Farris and her mighty Typhoomerang Torch. The underdog of this season she has wowed audiences with her sneaky and tricky passes catching our veterans by surprise,' Josh began his appraisal.

She must have been clued into Astrid's expression as she turned face directly up to the stadium where the gang where seat. She stretched her arm with a full wave to them, a deep smile with shiny teeth brimming from ear to ear. Hiccup knew well enough to simply go with it sending back a prominent wave of his own.

'I won't ask,' Cami was lightly amused by the exchange.

'And I won't tell,' he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

In the cross glance to Cami he couldn't help notice the glum expression and melancholy sigh of Snotlout. 'She's a real Valkyrie,' he mumbled to himself.

'From the boys, Dagur Derange owns his reputation as the king of on field comedy with tight alliances and companions to bounce between, not to mention his exotic tastes in dragons. With other significant figures like Eret Eretson on his wing pushing for cover and progress, they greet success with entertainment on every level,' Tina was fast to maintain the flow.

'And it goes without saying, the makings of a prestigious force fit for the Championship leagues; The one time champion Klu Bayne and Trondu of course being outmatched by the wonderful Astrid Hofferson and Stormfly. It's a dream that may come true for many should they perform at their peak, for one young man in particular I'm sure. Though, it's not to say that dread won't be instilled in the hearts of many others should she make the break; the star duo back in tandem for more than just glory,' Gary held a finger up to illustrate the point. 'What do you think they'll be called then Tina, Night Rider and… Gold Talon?'

'That's above our paygrade there Gary,' Tina chuckled silently despising his creative attempt.

Cami nudged Hiccup's ribs at the blatant reference. ' _Do_ you dream of dancing through the clouds with your beloved?' she teased pouting her lips.

Words did not come to mind as he shooed her away with fond tides; who was he to even think of denying those prospects, of course it was on his mind. Even now he could feel the swarm in his stomach as the natural anxiety rose in ways he seldom calmed. There was no hiding it this time, no veil to shade the bubbling excitement or the grin plastered onto his face; like a giddy teen drunk on blinding adoration. To think on the irony in that regard as he fit the stereotype; though as if the others were too keenly aware on the psychology behind it more so sniggering away to themselves at his elated and dreamy expressions.

'Good luck Astrid,' he whispered to himself.

Just as he remembered it, twenty four riders lined up along the stadium promenade, the dragons crouched and ready to launch at the turn of the lights. 'And away we go,' Gary pointed both fingers towards the view port.

The lights cycled through their zones and on the green, Hiccup felt the surge, the adrenaline shot shoot through his veins as his instincts kicked in. The double chime blared across the grounds and Hiccup jolted in his seat only to feel that cold wash of embarrassment as he felt the snarky eyes of his friends bore through him.

'Not a word,' he held a hand in warning ducking his head.

'Be ready on that pass Stomfly, there's a lot riding on this race today and we need to keep Bayne off our backs,' Astrid encouraged her dragon leaning in on the first corner for a tight squeeze past the lagging riders.

No less, the experience of riding solo was a little jarring at first with her mentality heavily aware of the absence in her peripherals. Her comms remained relatively quiet with the few friendly reminders from Mala but the reality of her apparent isolation sunk in fast. In some ways it was strange but there bore an old familiarity what with her early training days undertaken in secret to almost everyone she knew. A time before Hiccup and Toothless, before Windy and before the threat of the Dragon Hunters, of Krogan, the Grimborns, Huxter Prince and Drago himself. Though, what felt more surreal was where the spotlight shone; Hiccup and Toothless pulling at the prime of the media's attention whilst they remained visible and all the while strategizing covert operations unbeknownst to the public eye.

She hid under the cover of the Intermediate League shining in a world of her own and yet out there in the field, she was just as important. For once, the two collided in a race to help settle old debts and strike up the terms for a new one; they would have him by the neck after tonight, twenty Defenders of the Wing all suited for the occasion. All they needed now was an invitation won only through benefactor means. Six dragons coasted in for a tumble as the berm slid them towards the cliff line; the riders bearing familiar colours but of little concern in her avid pursuits for the lead. The approach was aggressive yet clean claiming a few lost milliseconds on Astrid's behalf.

'Hold tight girl, they're no match for us,' she said leaning out to the right for Stormfly to tuck in low to the ground.

The other riders recovery offered the time they needed to slip around on the outside unopposed, a surprise in any terms and one that Astrid relished with glee. 'Whoa. She made that look easy,' Tuff remarked noting the footage now holographically projected in the middle of the track via a new array of light projectors along the stadium.

'She always does,' Hiccup beamed with old and fresh memories coming to mind.

'And I mean wow. Look at this thing, they didn't have holograms last year,' Tuff exclaimed throwing his arms out.

'Obviously had the expense to spare,' Hiccup noted before leaning towards Cami. 'What with less staff to pay now.'

Peering back at her point, Astrid noted Dagur and Eret guarding her flank as they approached the cliff's edge. Together they had the means to wedge right through the main bulk of dragons with only hand signals to communicate with. With the radio no longer available for inter-competitor communication, everything was manual leading to them devising a silent technique in their spare time.

'Ok, ok. They're forming up, watch how they ball up over the cliff. Because they only ride inland on the training courses most riders aren't always familiar with the coastal updraft. Watch…' Hiccup was sitting forward pointing out to the projected image before them.

He didn't miss the hand on his shoulder or the hearty laughter to his left. 'I admire your enthusiasm Hiccup but you need to relax. We've seen you two enough to get the idea,' Cami smiled.

He stammered pointing out to the moving image before sinking back into his seat with subtle amusement. They could all see he was in the zone, much like his energy on the track It transpired here simply during the event; the passion, the learned theory behind the practice was in constant motion. The blast of wind belted at their helmets as the trio of dragons launched out over the bay, the sea below crashing as it always would. The colourful line thinned out with each dragon coming into the own strengths on the wider girth of the markers. With each dragon they passed both Hiccup and Astrid could pinpoint the moment the forward competition noticed their approach. Each time the delay was all they needed to slip past, the rocks bouncing them around as the markers soon tightened. Stormfly veered to the left along the inside path keeping a keen eye on the other two as they crept ahead. With a balled fist, Astrid marked out two fingers before twirling her hand in a precise motion, Dagur and Eret nodding keenly before tearing ahead to lead the charge. Another short glance on their tail had Tenesha Farris fast approaching along with Hannah Sweeny and her aggressive stance.

'Mala do you have a read out on the current positions, I haven't spotted Klu or Korra yet,' Astrid relayed to the pits.

'You're not far off, three riders ahead. Pass him and then it's just the Beaumont brothers before the lead. Don't burn yourself out,' she replied noting the distance still yet to travel.

'Wouldn't dream of it, thanks,' she quipped angling in behind the Rumblehorn and Triple Stryke. 'Alright guys, let's cut a path,' she whispered to herself.

'Ohhhh, I know this move,' Hiccup smirked smugly. 'I almost feel bad for the next rider.'

'It must be a _real_ privilege,' Cami sassed earning a snigger from Thuggory.

'Haha, very funny,' he rolled his eyes leaning over to snag a chip. 'In their position you wouldn't be laughing.'

'Thank the gods I love solid ground then,' she followed on.

Despite another witty remarked ready to be fired, Hiccup paused for thought. 'Maybe we should take you up sometime. See if we can change your mind.'

She eyed him carefully, a proposition of this sort did come with weight behind it. 'I'm not sure Mala would be down with that.'

He considered that prospect, there was a certain element of truth to that appraisal but he had been proven greatly wrong before; the simple fact of where he stood at the very moment was proof of such tides. 'Ahh, you never know.'

Dagur and Eret continued their push, the double line of large dragons acting like a snow plough driving a large wedge through the speckled competition. Astrid could see Tenesha cruising in closer and with Ava now in her frontal scopes, the pack of familiars was all set for an epic showdown.

'Alright Klu, where are you,' Astrid peered through the settling fog in the rocks for a flash of green; his Thornridge remarkably distinct even amongst the shadowed rocks.

A sudden flash of green to her left split her attention for a mere moment with little to return. Hiccup was in the same boat catching a similar spec off to the far edges of the projection; at first instance laying it down to a fault in the stream but when a second blur cascaded long the inner rocks, he had a mind for suspicion. They were comparable to streaks of lightning disappearing before anyone had a chance to look at them.

'Did you see that, in among the rocks?' He pointed it out to Cami.

'What, where?' she squinted peering harder into the projection.

He wasn't going to take the chance, not today. 'I'll be back,' he said departing the row towards the stairwell.

'Hiccup where are you going?' she called after him.

'To see Diane. Call me paranoid but there's something hiding in the rocks. If for just a second, it could be a trap I won't risk it. Not today,' he said firmly holding onto the railing with a fierce grip.

Cami understood enough. 'Go.'

He needn't be told twice vaulting down the stairs three at a time before he skirted along the bottom laneway until he could see Astrid's colours posted outside their pit. Marking his entry, Hiccup completely jumped the barrier down into the pits with an exercised landing catching everyone within a ten metre radius by surprise.

'What is he doing here,' he heard the muffled voice of a technician scowl.

'He has a rep, call security,' another colleague murmured clearly hosting a bitter stick to his name.

He couldn't blame them for upsetting the standards but it meant time was against him. 'Have you ever heard of stairs Harold Haddock,' Mala's stern voice matched her raised eyebrow.

'No time,' he said hurriedly making his way around to the monitor station. 'Can you pass me on to Astrid…'

'Business or pleasure?' she cast him a warning glance.

'And while you're at it, could you please do me a huge favour and run a scan through the inner rock cloud. I think somethings in there,' Hiccup instructed quickly scanning over the multitudes of read outs.

'Business it is. What did you see?' Mala slid from the seat for Hiccup to commandeer.

'I'm not sure,' he said donning the comms headset. 'Astrid, it's Hiccup.'

'Hiccup? Ahh hi,' she replied, unexpectedly surprised.

'Can you pan your feed to the rocks, left hand side,' he instructed with a buzz tingling over his nerves; security would arrive any moment now.

'Well that's a relief, I thought I was seeing things,' Astrid remarked as the realisation sparked instantaneously.

'Come on, come on. Show yourself,' he search the darkness for any sign, the elusive shadows and mist obscuring anything that appeared for less than a second. 'Wait a second.'

'Uh oh, security. A hand please Ben,' Mala instructed as two larger men appeared outside their nook.

The larger of the two took note of Hiccup hunched in over the screens capping as many screen shots as he could of the blurry images. 'He's not allowed to be down here,' he went straight to business.

'Gentlemen, we have a slight situation at the moment so if you'd be so kind as to…' Mala began with her astute mannerisms.

'Doesn't matter who or what's going on, he doesn't have clearance. No clearance, no access. They're the rules,' he said stepping past Mala and Ben.

'And so is deliberately endangering competitor wellbeing,' she marched after him. 'There is something out there.'

'It's not my jurisdiction,' he said bluntly. 'Let's go Haddock, back to the stands.'

'If the patience of man was just a little thicker,' Hiccup muttered under his breath trying to squeeze out as much time as he could get. 'Wait what was that?'

'Move now kid, or I move you,' the security guard set his final terms.

'There! Crevice on your ten, what is..? Oh no!' His eyes widened as he caught a clear glimpse of the intruder.

'Right,' the guard reached out for Hiccup's shoulder snapping his attention onto him.

It was his folly as Hiccup's reflexes kicked in twisting his arm. 'Don't!' He warned with a hard glare before releasing his grip. 'Ben I need you to patch me a line,' he said chucking his phone to him.

'Diane, can you head upstairs. Notify the officials to keep a ready eye on the markers and prepare the stun gates along the Southern boundary,' his phone was tossed back.

'What did you see?' she quickly nabbed her coat.

'Speed Stingers,' he stated before inserting his earphones into the phone jack. 'You there Astrid?'

Mala didn't need to be told twice as she hurried out into the chilly air. 'Hey… what the? HEY?' the security guard stood perplexed just as his partner shared his confusion with a dopey expression. 'Who are you people?'

'Best not to ask,' Ben remarked stretching back in his chair to watch the festivities. 'The story's gone on long enough.'

The waves out on the coast crashed violently against the moss riddle rocks; scuttling claws soon trampled away with little to no sign as to who. Astrid had an eye on the path ahead lead by the guys while keeping a trained search into the mist, she knew what she was looking for and in the wispy gaps she could see the flash of green sparkle in the light. The Speed Stinger was a friend to no one but their own, highly territorial and led like a pack of wolves, hunting, scavenging and disappearing without trace.

'Hiccup, they're coming closer,' Astrid relayed to him swerving in from the inner boundary.

'How many can you see?' Hiccup asked reaching the top of the steps to the stadium.

'Six, seven, at least eight. Make that nine… Gods. They just keep coming,' she gasped spotting the streamline heads and beady red eyes.

A terrible call from within the mist echoed out towards them, startling the dragons as they flared in alertness. 'Easy girl,' Astrid soothed her dragon tucking lower in the saddle as the rocks grew thicker around them. 'Push up, we have to alert the others.'

Stormfly chirped in agreement thrusting her wings hard to ease in between Skullcrusher and Sleuther. Her arrival caught their attention as Astrid then waved her hand in a motion towards the fog. They were fast to catch a glimpse of the Speed Stinger pack skipping and leaping between the rocks with ease; their powerful and agile legs equipped to deal with the toughest of terrain. Astrid balled her fist and with a full palm she indicated forward leading them in a hasty pursuit of the frontrunners.

'Ok, what are you thinking,' Hiccup inquired returning to his seat to see the projection had widened its frame to capture the riders and the pack of Speed Stingers.

'We're gonna push to the front, try and alert as many riders as we can. What's happening on your front?' Astrid explained as Stormfly weaved low to the water's broken surface.

'Mala's gone to notify the officials, they're going to activate the stun gates along the inside markers, if the Stingers try anything they'll get stung themselves,' he said peering out to the where the line of wild dragons edged closer and closer to the track.

'What about you?' Astrid proposed slipping through a hole in a rock stack as the track narrowed quite severely.

'Well I'm about one strike away from being kicked off the grounds, so I'm sitting here in the stadium, watching. Klu and Korra have about a two second lead and the Stingers are… watch out!' Hiccup cried with wide eyes as a Speed Stinger leapt out towards the track.

A blinding flash of white light exploded from the nearest marker startling the racing dragons. Stormfly barked swerving dangerously close to the outside edge as she regained her bearings whereas the Speed Stinger stumbled with a strangled cry before crashing into the water.

'Agh, that's nasty. Stun gates, an orthodontist's worst nightmare. You alright Stormfly,' Astrid reached forward to stroke her dragon's neck.

Stormfly rattle her quills before picking up the pace, Klu and Korra within reach as they passed the halfway marker. Two more blast of light behind them caught out another pair of Speed Stingers pushing in for an attack. The idea had her nerves on edge, the rattle against her bones as her peripherals denied ignorance against the streaks of green sprinting between the rocks. Though, she was yet to be surprised as the pack peeled off deeper into the mist; time enough for her to at least make the last push on Korra's flank.

Her Raincutter Kaleria picked up Stormfly's scent instinctually veering in to block her pass. 'KORRA! KORRA WAIT!' Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs driving Stormfly low for a pass underneath.

The broke through sliding up on her left for cover against the impending threat. Catching her eye, Astrid pointed out in the mist, her expression grave with concern from behind the visor. The fiery young woman leant forward to see the shapes scuttling through the fog in a line for the track. Her eyes widened catching Astrid off guard as she too whipped her head to see the pack charging in for a full frontal assault. Together they pushed their dragons into a surge of speed as the pack split, half of them wavering in reserve while the others leapt out into the path of the oncoming dragons. The Stun gates were triggered blasting them with several shots of light; the dragons reared and tumbled over one another as others broke through leaping up at the riders. It was beyond the rider's control as the dragons roared lashing out claws to defend themselves against the assault. Some hit their mark as others spewed blasts of fire against the horde defending their hides from penetration.

'Astrid, incoming!' Hiccup sprang to his feet.

In the confusion, they failed to notice the second wave curl in towards the frontrunners. 'WATCH OUT!' Astrid reefed on the grips turning Stormfly over in a frantic roll that narrowly avoided a Speed Stinger as it broke through the gate.

It flailed its venomous tail nicking only at her back plate before crashing into the sea. 'Gah, that was too close. Thanks Hiccup.'

He was too stunned for words at that point, his heart thumping in his chest as was filled with a fiery desire to spring a dragon, any dragon and deal with the pack. Frenzied and determined, he knew there was no hope in reaching them; a Speed Stinger was a tough customer in their own right and with no record of any training methods, it would be futile to even try.

The moment passed and as the next began, he failed to find the sound he needed so desperately. Out from the shadows of sight, a lone Speed Stinger tore out from underneath the cascade of stunned dragons and used the pile to his advantage. He was young but full of fire and driven to all ends by their pack's alpha. He leapt and only in the final second did Astrid stare down her enemy bringing both arms out to swipe away at the dragon. She caught it in a bear hug working hard to catch its tail as it thrashed around her finding nothing but armour plating.

'Get off me!' Astrid groaned tipping her weight over for Stormfly to tuck in for a roll.

The momentum ripped them apart. 'Nghh!' Astrid clutched at her left arm feeling the freezing numbness shoot through her arm. 'Stormfly,' she groaned bring her arm in close before it froze completely.

She could feel the venom spread down her side reaching the top of her hip before it slowed to a halt. For such a minor spike, it was a potent formula as part of her jaw froze leaving her hunched and clinging to the grips with one hand. Korra and Klu still held the lead but with their distance cut short and the support of the guys on her flank, she was determined to pull through, paralysis or not. The few remaining Speed Stingers were in retreat having suffered enough from the stun gates; a startling turn of events but as the rocks began to thin, so too did their advantage.

'With no official ruling being presented I think it's safe to say the race will meet its conclusion and consideration be given to those who are now suffering from a handicap,' Gary announced flooding both Hiccup and Mala with relief.

He slumped back in his chair with a strained grin despite the cold trepidation he still felt inside. 'Oh thank gods. Green light Astrid, the race isn't over. Bring it home for us.'

'I'll do my best,' she slurred peeling her eyes onto Klu's lead. 'How long's the paralysis meant to last?'

'How soon do you want the antivenom?' Hiccup quipped knowing the thought would drive her harder.

'Come on Stormfly. Let's finish this thing!' She cheered as best she could.

The racing Nadder squawked in pride, narrowing her eyes on the competition ahead. The markers sent them on a wide arc out towards the open sea yet still with a tight width in which to manoeuvre. Their velocity left a trail of salty sea spray behind them as the gap closed with each passing second. Klu cast a passing glance to his point as Astrid squeezed into the gap between Korra and himself. The sight of her limp arm resting against the saddle spiked a victorious warmth through his chest; a chance to end this with a victory and a little personal vengeance after last year's trial.

Dagur and Eret coasted up along the outside of Korra leaving them in a horizontal line with one another as the vertical climb up the cliff face loomed nearer. 'Not this time Hofferson,' Klu remarked to himself.

He reefed on his grips tugging Trondu away from the inner line for an aggressive swerve on Stormfly. The Nadder banked out pushing the entire line across the track; Dagur pulled out falling in behind Korra as Eret arced Skullcrusher high into a thunderous roll overhead. He had his sights Klu with the intention to drill right through him as the Rumble horn dropped down upon him. The larger dragon lacked the means for hasty evasions leaving his recovery as Trondu slipped out from underneath before pushing in towards the centre. Eret was caught off guard as Skullcrusher nicked the water's surface with his wing tips before his craws were dragged under pulling them to complete stop.

'One down,' Klu smirked wasting no time in continuing his aggressive strategy.

'Eret!' Astrid gasped sparing the briefest of moments to see Skullcrusher pull himself back into the air. 'Whoa!'

Both Korra and Klu swerved in for a sandwich forcing Stormfly to raise her altitude. 'Stormfly, barrel right!' she instructed falling to the outside of the pack.

Dagur was still on Korra's tail keeping up the pressure and in doing so sparked an idea for Astrid. She pointed at him and balled her fist before laying the back of her palm against the saddle. She then held up three fingers like a claw and in that moment she saw Dagur's eyes light up maniacally.

'Oh ho ho ho! It's showtime Mr Triple Stryke!' He cheered before tucking in on his saddle.

The duo veered outwards on either side of the Korra and Klu, Astrid reaching out edges for Korra's complete attention whilst Dagur stole Klu's. The bait was drawn and their rivals pushed out to see them breach the track boundaries; a tactic that was nothing more than a folly. Astrid and Dagur unclipped their inside harness cable and rolled out over the side drawing their dragons in for an extremely tight tumble beneath their opponents. Klu and Korra drifted overhead as they scraped the water's edge before the dragons completed the roll using the momentum to set their riders back into the saddle. The centre line was clear and Stormfly surged ahead for Dagur to leave them with a parting gift. Sleuther's tail clicked as it unravelled into three scorpion like piercers before he plunged them into the sea. The drag created a shield of water that sprayed up into their rivals obscuring their vision as they fought to reclaim the lead.

'Nice move Dagur!' Thuggory and Tuffnut cheered throwing their arms out in pride.

Even better still as Kaleria lost her bounds nicking the sea before it dragged her down in a spectacular tumble. 'Alright! Just you and me now Bayne,' Astrid grunted.

Stormfly pelted her wings drawing them into the climb up the cliff face to solid land. Trondu was hard on her tail weaving to and from to draw an opening but even with her limp arm Astrid worked her magic in denying the pass. Dagur was short behind him with Tenesha thundering up past his right.

'This is gonna be close,' she noted to herself as she spot the lights of the stadium off in the distance.

Indeed Klu was on the path to settle a score but she remained true to the will of the Defenders; there was more at stake than competitor rivalry. A win was a guaranteed ticket into the Championship league but more importantly, it forced Drago into the open. They would settle their terms at the awards function afterwards in the plain sight of the public, no guns, no mess and no means of escape. However, she needed to finish the race first.

'Hiccup, I need a line of bearing on Klu. Can you keep an eye on him?' Astrid asked feeling a dull ache in her shoulder blade.

'You alright?' he returned noting the projection intently as Tenesha sidled up on Klu's tail.

'Yeah I'm fine, just a little harder with one arm you know?' she chuckled feeling zaps of pain shooting across her back.

'Not really, just be careful on your six, Tenesha's closed in. Dagur's at his limit I think and Eret is out of frame. You're flying solo from here on out,' Hiccup explained watching positioning carefully.

'Used to it,' she teased tucking in low as Stormfly glided up over the rise.

'Alright well he's pushing for an inside pass. You might get lucky if Tenesha pulls out around the bend, draw him into a stasis point,' he noted seeing the three riders fall in close around the long arc back towards the North.

'Will she?' she leaned on his knowledge of her tactics.

'Hard to say, it has been a year…' He remarked.

'Hiccup,' she chided.

'Keep steady,' he peered intensively at every passing frame until the tell-tale repositioning of Tenesha on her saddle caught his eye. 'She's pulling out. Klu's distracted, go now!'

'I got it,' she closed the matter with her own confidence brimming in her veins.

She led Stormfly back into the centre of the track cutting off Klu's evasion on Tenesha as she peeled out on the far left. Her mind was already three steps ahead however, immediately leaning in towards the right again leaving a moving wall to hold Klu at bay.

'Last leg, you got this,' Hiccup cheered before Cami leant over to speak into the collar mic of his earphones.

'Bring it home Astrid!' she cheered garbling the feed a little in her helmet.

'As you wish,' she quipped with another note to her left where Tenesha was off on a slight angle.

In a bold manoeuvre, Klu suddenly appeared between the slim gap forcing the dragons apart before he drove to push Stormfly out of bounds; Trondu's wing sliding in like a knife threatening to slice them apart. That of course would be the last thing he'd have expected as Astrid unclipped herself completely and propped up on her knees. With no time to hesitate, she scrambled up and over Trondu before blindly leaping out over Klu's left shoulder.

'WHA… NOOOO!' Klu creamed in furious defeat.

One might call it luck but Astrid had faith that Stormfly would be there and she emerged from underneath Trondu scraping a trail of dust with her claw, Astrid latched onto the grip.

The stadiums erupted with life of vibrant hysteria, rage, and utter disbelief. Hiccup was on his feet, his heart pounding so har that his entire body was shaking feverously. Astrid clung for dear life as Stormfly coursed into the final corner of the Coastal Range racetrack skimming along the inside edge before the stadium runway filled their view. The crowds were stunned to silence, frozen to the bone as if they were ones who had been stung by the Speed Stingers. And in those last seconds of the race, it felt as though they had entered a dream, a surreal scape not of this world as a boom of awesome proportions exploded through the grounds. Everyone launched to their feet with their hands to their air as the blue spotted Deadly Nadder and her red crested rider tore across the line with only bare nanoseconds to their name.

Astrid felt her whole body convulse with torrents of relief as she slumped forth in the saddle, her limp arm free to dangle idly over the side. 'Oh Stormfly, my beautiful, incredible girl. Thank you,' she breathed through strained breaths.

Before anyone had realised, Hiccup was on the move pushing past the people in their row to reach the stairs. 'Hey, 'scuse me. Whoa, hey, watch out buddy,' a quick glance out to the track saw Stormfly rearing up for a solid and weary landing. 'Ahhh. Screw it!'

Hiccup looked over the edge spotting the bridge leading over the pits and onto the track; there was no way he was going to push through in time. He gripped the railing's edge and once again vaulted over the top as several other fans gasped at his rebellious act. He hit the metallic surface with a practised roll, jumping up into a sprint straight towards the Nadder. The security guards were clueless and far too slow to react as Hiccup was already halfway across the track, his eyes on Astrid's weary form as she slowly pried herself from the saddle.

'Whoa, whoa!' He called out to her skidding in to catch her as her left leg buckled under the weight. 'Gotcha.'

'What the… Hiccup?' She blinked checking to see that her vision wasn't playing tricks. 'Hi.'

'Ok, I'm pretty sure deliriousness isn't a symptom of Speed Stinger venom. You were incredible. Clearly I've been made redundant,' he quipped helping her remove her helmet.

'Oh no, your eyes made all the difference,' she admitted patting his cheek.

'Yeah well, if you want to get into the semantics of ability and…' he quirked an eyebrow.

'Later,' she shushed him with a knowing grin.

Haha, I know. Isn't that right Stormfly, you wonderful dragon you.' He reached up to scratch her neck before looping Astrid's arm over his shoulders. 'Come on, let's go get that shot.

'Oi, Monkey man!' The lead guard pointed to him with his cuffs ready.

'Make some new friends did we?' Astrid quipped spotting the approaching security guards.

'Where's Toothless when you need…' he rolled his eyes before Stormly triggered a snapshot thought. 'Oh, never mind. Stormfly.' He instructed alerting the dragon to the approaching presence.

She rattled her crown and snarled at the guards halting them in their tracks. 'Good girl. Excuse us. Thank you. Speed Stinger venom. Just off to get the antidote. We won't be long,' Hiccup sang over his shoulder before he gently lifted Astrid's arm to inspect the mark.

'Mmm. Adolescent sting. Be why you didn't completely freeze,' he noted the small round ring around the puncture. 'It should heal up fine in a day or too.'

'Ahh, shame. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it,' she smirked at his slightly perturbed reaction.

'No. No it isn't. Especially coming from you,' he chuckled at the dark history regarding Astrid and her scars.

As their passage down to the pits came with a moment of peace and reflection, the official party and oversight committee were knocking heads over the event's passage. In terms of the former agreement, the race though inhibited came at the hand of natural effects; manageable in nature and dealt with accordingly with only minimal hindrance to some competitors. It was a sigh of relieve on Mala's part especially in consideration of the nature of Astrid's handicap, those finer details only coming to light after the race had concluded. The committee would be foolish to relegate her standings, the titles earnt in fair competition despite the disadvantage; all the more validating her skills as a rider for the Championship League.

It felt warming on Astrid's part being able to feel her fingers again, even more so when shaking Percy's hand. 'I believe this entitles bragging rights?' he chuckled mirthfully.

'We'll see,' she met his humour.

'Of course. The stage is yours miss Hofferson, if you wish,' he stepped back offering the lectern for her.

The reminiscent feeling crept up her back as she stood at the foot of the stand; unlike before, the young man behind her didn't bare the familiar green eyes and shaggy locks of dark hair that radiated like fire in the sunlight. Klu was hardened, his features stern in silence and daring not to stray from the crowds before them.

She cracked a short grin nonetheless as a starting line came to mind. 'There's always moment of silence before these things isn't there? Relax, there shouldn't be any more surprises,' the hum of laughter reached her ears striking a sense of relief. 'Hard to believe it's been a year since we were all here, it certainly hasn't felt that way. All the same I couldn't have guessed what was to come; what myself and many others would face and how those trials would change us. It's a constant cycle of change out there and how we adapt is what's important. The rumours are true, a Speeder Stinger got me today and while I could say that it was a right pain in the backside, I'd be lying to you; mostly because I couldn't feel it. Regardless, nature has its own laws and no matter how hard we try they aren't in our control, the best we can do is adapt to the hand that's dealt. I'll keep things short and leave you with that thought, thank you.'

Thunderous applause filled the runway as Astrid took her leave settling her gaze on a singular face standing proudly amongst the crowd. The time was upon them, a final chapter in this the toughest stage in their journey thus far; what was to come remained a mystery but at least for now they could rest easy. The cards for the first time in too long were finally in their favour; the weight baring down on his shoulders were creating a new sense of strain. He thought the circumstances were troubling before but as he stared through the window of his private box, Drago finally understood there was no avoiding the judgment this time; he was well and truly cornered.

Krogan took to his feet slowly casting an indignant expression to his superior. 'We shouldn't have come,' his exit was made with no further comment or retaliation as Drago felt the burning truth in those words.

At last the time was upon them, closure and quiet for yet another winter as Gary glanced calmly over the masses of people filing out of the grounds with a sigh of contentment. 'And so it is that another year of racing has come to close; the thrills, the skills and spills showcased by our body of incredible riders and their dragons. As we can expect, the future over the leagues are about to shift in ways that are exciting and unpredictable. Stay tuned for the Championship finals on November twenty six. So from all of us here representing the broadcast of the twenty seventeen Intermediate League dragon racing competition, we wish you good night.'

 ** _Figga's Bluff Function Hall…_**

There was always a reason to critique someone for their injustices on the world but when it came to the aesthetics, the rules are quite different. Riders and officials alike took pride in presenting themselves with quality in both manner and appearance; enough so that even the most detestable individual could hone a sense of admiration. Hannah Sweeny wore her emerald coat with a sharpness that mirrored her skills on the track whereas her estranged sister Ava in the favour of her kinder spirit bore golds laced with soft blue trims. She glanced a smile to Hiccup nodding her head in acknowledgment as he passed with Astrid at his arm. For themselves, the circumstance reigned a call for subtly as opposed to their more ostentatious wardrobe; celebration could come later once the work was done. He donned his leather jacket smartly as Astrid stayed true to her red hooded Russian jacket scanning through the crowds in two frames of mind. The atmosphere was buzzing with joy and a call for jovial passage yet beneath they felt the burn of danger and of potential triumph; it became a matter of staying their hand until they were sure that fortune favoured them entirely.

'I'm making the call. Defenders of the Wing, take position,' Flashburn's voice echoed in their wireless earpiece.

'Show time,' Astrid whispered in his right ear before patting his shoulder on her departure between two suit clad officials.

'Here we go again,' he remarked sliding through the congregations of Intermediate riders and support crews.

A peripheral eye marked the familiar faces of his partners in crime posting themselves amongst colleagues and friends, others opening the ring of conversation. Hiccup idled by the long central table brimming with a buffet of enticing appetisers and nabbed himself dim sim to nibble on as he scanned the room. More riders fluxed from the back of the hall entering in small groups to mingle as further along they appeared to group in relative importance or status within the league. By that logic, it pushed the members of the Alpha Core toward the stage front and there gleaming with flashy fashion that put his hair on edge, his petty arch rival. Where there was one, the other wasn't too far to be found but those sinisterly black dreadlocks failed to stand out nor was his powerful frame looming over the lithe compendium of the competition.

In time perhaps but for now, there was a sense of celebration to be found after all. 'Am I interrupting?' he cast a smug grin surfacing his intentions under reminiscent tides.

There was no missing how Krogan's shoulders froze, his entire body tensing under a snap freeze of dare he say it, fear. His company, two lowly riders of the Intermediate league he had long since forgotten the names of exchanged glances. Krogan peeled his gaze around to face him front on, the other two left to wonder in unease as they seemed to sense a looming tension between the two Champions.

'As a matter fact, you are,' his voice was calm but he could sense the boiling fury within.

'Then our debts are settled no?' he offered with open palms.

'Who is this kid Krogan?' his left side frowned.

'Idolater trying to act tough for attention, who cares. Scat kid,' the right hand rider jeered.

Hiccup stayed his feet and quirked a brow in amusement. 'Cute friends. What happened to Beckermann and Rayoning? I almost miss them.'

'What do you want, Haddock?' Krogan stated firmly setting a realisation for his posse, who were struck a little worried.

'Well you know, the Championships sound pretty nice. Granted they haven't actually released the location but I'm feeling good about it,' he chuckled further tightening Krogan's frustrations. 'What. Can't I have a private chat with my favourite killer?'

The way the veins in his neck pulsed at the word were sure signs that his façade was broken despite what the clueless and 'true' idolaters understood. Krogan cast them a firm eye and with a wave of his hand, they departed confused and more or less annoyed.

'And then there were two…' Hiccup lolled his head to the side watching them leave.

'I warned you about your nerve..!' Krogan growled.

'Don't take it personally,' he interjected, his features hardening with a darkened severity. 'Your vendetta has caused enough damage. Besides, we had a deal. Now where's Drago?'

'Why?' Krogan gritted.

'No. No I… I still don't think you get it. Ok, Astrid and I have dealt with our fair share of plots and conspiracies over the last couple of years, all be it credit where credit is due, the Speed Stingers were a nice touch,' Hiccup clarified remaining calm as the fire sparked in Krogan's eyes. 'But to what end? You endangered more than just her life but the lives of several other riders and their dragons.'

There was an edge to Krogan's eye, one that bode unfamiliarity. 'I didn't set them lose, neither did Drago.'

'That remains to be verified,' Hiccup said noting how his expression shifted colder to a distant presence.

'Then ask him yourself,' he nodded over Hiccup's shoulder before taking his leave, a light tremor in his hand.

For all his training and experiences, even now staring through the blurred faces before him, there was no true preparation in facing a villain of such magnitude. As those cold eyes finally locked with his own he felt the electrifying chill rattle his spine and hitched was his breath. It was the singular thought that ran through his mind thereafter, the only one that matter; breathe. He needn't move nor exercise a greater image than himself alone; the reputation that surrounding him were his magnet for attention, his shield to repel and his fire to burn those lesser than they believed themselves to be.

'He's here,' Hiccup murmured loud enough for the mic to relay the message.

'Alright, move to second mark. He can not be allowed to leave,' Flashburn instructed turning an eye to where Drago now pressed through the crowds towards Hiccup.

Hiccup could see the shadows in his eyes that disappeared as soon as they broke contact, the liquidity of his mask that fooled almost everyone he met lest they knew his secrets. Standing firm but idly at the foot of the stage, he kept a keen eye around the room as the Defenders slowly closed an arch amongst the people, their faces clear as day to anyone who knew but otherwise invisible.

'Hmhmhm, it's been a long time, Night Rider,' Drago chuckled wearing his formal shield, a probe for the grounds ahead. 'I trust you've been busy.'

'Not as busy as you, it seems,' Hiccup replied, his voice was level despite the torment in his heart.

However, Hiccup didn't fail to notice the twitch in his eye. 'I disagree.'

'Oh? Well everyone needs a hobby right? Or is this business, I got a little confused through the middle there,' Hiccup flourished his hands imitating an invisible section of time. 'But I suppose that's the price of a double life, keeping track of everything is a complete mess, I thought one year was hard enough but _forty_? I bet that took some practise.'

'That's a bold accusation,' Drago said carefully as if there was control left in his hands to play.

'Don't play coy Drago,' Hiccup lifted the veil of clever speech. 'We both know the dragon hunters are finished.'

Drago shifted, casting side glances to anyone nearby lest they were unjustly lending their ear. 'So Krogan was telling the truth,' Drago exhaled slowly, his eyes growing darker. 'Brave words boy. Best be careful with them.'

'I could say the same,' Hiccup held his ground.

Drago stepped forth with a harsh tone. 'Don't forget who pulled you out of that little incident last year. I could easily undo it!'

'Straight to threats and we haven't even offered you a drink. So much for civility,' he quipped noting the nearest waiter was well within the crowds. 'Alright, and where does that leave you exactly?'

Hiccup side stepped around him to have the crowds at his back. 'I'm mean, with your star player gone, who's left to push your campaign? Stale competition and washed up champions? You worked so hard to keep me in the game why the sudden change? What do you get for removing me?'

'I get what I've always wanted,' Drago seethed with a hint of a grin. 'Your recompense would be generous of course but if not at the cost of something precious to you. So for the sake of your Night Fury.'

That caught a note in his mind spiking the fear in his heart. 'Toothless?' he could feel Drago's grin grow as his mind patched together the fragments of their history; a startlingly logical but surprisingly tame revelation. 'Of course. Dragons. It's always been about dragons, including my own, why?'

'I spent years tracking your mother's work; the Windwalker was supposed to be my crown jewel but in Krogan's idiocy, he inadvertently turned an even greater fortune,' Drago smirked hosting an appraisal with his arm out wide. 'The Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself.'

His self proclaimed glory was completely ignored as Hiccup noted the very detail that many overlooked. 'Sorry to burst your bubble there dragon master but we're sort of a two part set, you can't have one without the other; see he can't actually fly…'

'I know about his injuries and I know about the special tail you've crafted. A clever lie but a lie nonetheless,' Drago interjected pushing a little in the grounds of power but Hiccup remained unfazed.

'Can't blame me for trying, I've had to learn over the years,' he sighed comically.

'Among other things it seems,' Drago growled before he relaxed his shoulders, his intentions forwarding elsewhere. 'Make your amends soon, our business has come to end.'

'Officially, our business ends on the twenty sixth. As I remember, I also asked Krogan to forward a message, this is your chance. Let this end, now,' Hiccup crossed his arms setting the terms straight.

'Close it in, make him feel the pressure,' Flashburn's voice echoed in his ear.

'No. This ends when the Night Fury is mine. I built my army from the ashes before, I can do it again,' Drago closed the distance between them lowering his voice to nothing more than a harsh whisper.

Hiccup stepped back in a loop, shaking his head as the frustration began to seep through. 'I don't think you quite understand how this works. If you even think of touching Toothless you'll find yourself in the boiler. And not with the authorities,' he levelled himself again with a firm stance opening a view for the Defenders to stand silently at the edge of the crowds.

Drago froze for a moment, his eyes flickering across the many familiar faces that stared back into his own, their expression firm and devoid of any fear. 'Did you honestly think I was working alone?'

It felt like a frozen knife was carving down his spine, the implications, theories lurking in the shadows finally beamed upon with a hint of truth. 'Then we've both been played for fools.'

'No. Just you. Even in death, Valka has never stopped fighting you, we are her legacy; her Defenders of the Wing,' Flashburn stepped up behind Hiccup.

'We've been preparing,' Hugo began.

'Researching,' Melody continued.

'Hunting you down since nineteen ninety seven.' Bob concluded.

Hiccup stepped forth 'And all along I've been your greatest distraction; and you never even knew.'

Drago twitched, backing out for an escape. 'Ah, ah. The only exit is that which we have made for you, we aren't done,' Hiccup stepped out to blocked him.

'Yes we are. Your contract is at its end, one year as a Champion is what I offered,' Drago snarled seeking a new path only to find his path blocked in every direction; a closed barrier of Defenders.

'There's still the last event left,' Hiccup said sternly.

Every single one of them could see that his hands were tied, at last they had the author of all their pain before them with nowhere left to hide. 'I propose an agreement,' Drago shifted his stance; one that was less confronting.

'On what grounds, you have nothing to bargain,' Flashburn scolded taking a closer stance behind Hiccup. 'You stand alone.'

'An exchange of stakes,' Drago's mind was working fast, Hiccup could see it in his eyes as he scanned the room. 'The odds set upon the Championship finals.'

Flashed scoffed as his expression grew darker. 'At our expense. You can't stall this any longer…'

Hiccup raised his hand blocking Flashburn from finishing. 'Wait. What are your terms?'

'A battle between our champions; You win, I disband my connections and turn myself in,' Drago explained, his breathing evening out.

Flashburn crossed his arms setting a firm stance. 'Under our supervision.'

Drago paused, his teeth gritting at the tight regulations. 'Fine.'

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, the sense of unease in his chest burning softly at the provoking thoughts of his demands; though he had his suspicions. 'And if Krogan wins?'

Drago locked with his eyes. 'I get what I'm owed, no resistance, no tricks.'

'What?' Hotshot whispered.

'Gods,' Melody gasped.

'Hiccup, you can't. Not Toothless,' Astrid's voice echoed in his ear laced with fear.

Hiccup met her wide eyes under a pursed brow standing at the far end of the stage when Flashburn whispered from behind. 'Impossible, he can't be trusted.'

Hiccup frowned reminding him of the double standard that ideology respected. 'And neither can we, not to him,' he said calmly and resolute before standing within arm's reach. 'I accept, on one condition.'

Drago sneered, a guttural growl rumbling from within. 'No, I've already offered more than you need.'

Hiccup affirmed his position of power tilting his head slightly. 'Not yet,' he nodded towards Astrid who stood firm at Drago's acknowledgement. 'Consider it as honouring the agreement, a show of faith. You know what you have to do.'

The terms where set and their force stood surrounding him, he had no choice but to relinquish his illusion of control but as Hiccup stepped back intending on returning to the party, Drago spoke once more. 'You have no idea what lies on the horizons' edge Haddock. Keep your friends close.'

It may have sounded vague but any sense of threat faltered the integrity of their agreement. 'Honour the deal. No one wants a scene,' Hiccup restated.'

Drago threw away his gaze grunting in frustration. 'Fine! I'll have men ready for the transfer,' he gritted through his teeth.

'As will we,' Hiccup raised his hand awaited the bone crushing embrace.

Drago eyed it quickly with a distasteful glare before latching on firmly and pulling Hiccup closer. 'It's a fragile thing. Don't disappoint me,' he released his hand allowing blood to flood back to his hand and turned to push sharply through the crowds, all still oblivious to the transaction.

'You know I gotta hand it to you. Speed Stingers, it's a bold move on your part,' Hiccup called out to him, turning slowly for pure effect. 'All things considering.'

Drago barely troubled him with a half glance. 'Just this once Haddock, you have it wrong.'

The moment he was swallowed by the ambient hum of the party, Hiccup felt his lungs draw a sharp breath as he massaged his wrist. Flashburn and Melody were fast to his side with Astrid striding up to him, a stern expression that fell with every step. She said no words; only her fist balled as his shoulder received a sturdy thump before her arms were around him. Still stunned in light of the ordeal, a moment passed before Hiccup reacted looping his arms around her back.

'You… muttonhead!' She breathed out pushing back to rest her hands on his shoulders. 'Can't believe you call this a plan.'

'It's our best chance,' Hiccup sighed letting his shoulders slump. 'They're fifty-fifty odds with high interest stakes.'

'It's still folly,' Flashburn shook his head casting his gaze out across the people to where Drago was downing a drink. 'He won't honour any deal where the odds are against him.'

'Of course he won't honour it. Neither will we,' Hiccup admitted with a shy smirk.

Where Flashburn frowned in confusion Melody's cunning mind saw the hidden deception. 'It was a bluff. You played his interests and put an irresistible piece on the board.'

Hiccup found his feet again charting a path back towards the food. 'Except, we've already rigged the deck,' he faced Astrid directly with a warming smile to fill her worrisome void. 'You know I would never actually put Toothless at risk like this, no matter the price.'

'I hope you're right about this. Krogan won't play fair,' she warned.

'I know but his greed should blind him; one way or another it'll be his undoing,' Hiccup ran his mind of the intricacies.

'And what about Drago, we've just given him time to plot an escape,' Bob noted the very real possibility.

'Twenty Defenders, one amputee, middle aged man. I think we can spare a set of eyes or two,' Hiccup's smirk grew at the thought.

'Aye,' Hugo brightened up with a drink to his hand. 'This could work.'

'And at the end of the day it's just another distraction. Regardless of the consequence, we have him believe that we're holding true on our deal right up to the end,' Hiccup pointed firmly toward the ground

'He won't come quietly,' Flashburn reserved his concerns casting another eye out across the sea of heads.

'He won't have a choice,' Hiccup assured him, his confidence returning.

Flashburn for all his skill had the right to be concerned, they all did but in the end it was on him to compete; one final race to end over twenty years of conflict. 'Then you better win this race,' Flashburn stated.

The fears of such a feat lay in multiple minds that evening; as the threat on multiple sides closed in with each passing day. Krogan was not in a calm state even without the encumberment of the agreement that shortly transpired. The sight of Drago downing a drink without pause however, left a troublesome swarm of angst in his chest. A single look in his direction was enough to know that the future bore ill tidings indeed.

Krogan slid between the crowds with purpose until he reached Drago's side. 'We should leave.'

'We can't,' he scathed as his eyes flickered around the room. 'Every exit is being marked by one of them.'

'What?' Krogan frowned in confusion.

'Look closer,' Drago breathed running a hand down his face.

The champion sharpened his gaze to single out faces amongst the crowd until one stood out of place. 'What the..?' From one there grew a distinguishable pattern of single entities casting the occasional glance their way before moving on like a mechanised sentinel.

'They call themselves the Defenders of the Wing,' Drago scowled at the name turning to lean against a nearby table.

'That's tacky,' Krogan whispered with a nasty eye toward the last agent in his sweep. 'Who are they?'

He may have been inclined to treat them as a bad joke at first but they appeared to have left a mark on his employer; a cause for concern at the very least if not a considerable threat. 'Valka Haddock's network of spies.'

Any remaining thoughts along comical lines were abolished entirely with a chilling dread to replace them. 'Spies?'

'It's been them all along,' Drago muttered catching his attention. 'Twenty years they've been tracking us down, twenty years' worth of evidence and manifests; they probably knew our hunters better than they knew themselves.'

'The attack on the train,' Krogan pieced the information together. 'The dissolvement of the Contingency. It was them?' he exclaimed.

'Led by the Immortal dragon riders of the Championship League; the pupils of Diane Mala including her two prodigies,' Drago's voice was low and menacing with a livid hatred seeping through.

'No. No, no, nononono. Forces in the East, on our doorstep and now directly under our nose,' Krogan's breathing accelerated as the walls around him began to shrink. 'They wait in the shadow biding their time and out of their holes they jump when we're most vulnerable.'

'Get to the point or be silent!' Drago glared right into his champion's eyes.

'He is here. On Berk,' Krogan shivered with eyes that bore honest terror.

'Impossible,' Drago denied.

'You can't ignore it!' Krogan's voice spiked in volume before he settled low again. 'This is what he does. Mind games and terror, he beats his enemies before the fight even begins; the Speed Stingers today weren't for the riders, they were a message for us!'

'There's no evidence,' Drago continued to deny it.

'Those dragons don't hunt like that,' Krogan casting another eye to a suspicious looking Defender.

'If he were here, we would already be dead,' Drago actually shuddered balling his fist keep a grip on his composure.

'We all know his methods, his chemical experiments. The man lives for the hunt. He doesn't just kill, he likes playing games; he is a sadistic snake. Add this to a network of spies, no. No more, this is where we part ways,' Krogan wiped his hand through the air between them, his nerves rattling him to the very core.

'Enough. That choice is forfeit! Haddock's proposed a deal, one that gets what I've been searching for all this time,' Drago revealed settling his gaze into the haze of beyond.

'What deal?' Krogan's eyes narrowed.

'Stakes on the finals. Champions represent, his Night Fury or my confession. Winner takes all,' he explained sparing his hand for another drink.

'You've wagered me to beat Haddock in a race _for_ you,' Krogan scowled

'For both our sakes Krogan! I've bought us time, else they'd have forced a confession there and then,' Drago warned him levelling the moral playing field.

'They're vigilantes, with worse crimes to their names; it's a false claim to power,' Krogan unearthed a certain truth.

'With what hard evidence?' Drago reminded him. 'They've covered their tracks well, and who are we to turn them in on name alone, like it or not or not we have the noose around each others neck; they can't condemn us without suspicion being brought upon themselves as we can't condemn _them_. They still hold the moral high ground and whatever stockpiles of evidence _they've_ procured; it's why we've settled it to terms in either favour,' he tilted his head back drawing the throat burning liquid down in one swig.

Krogan grunted out of frustration at the seemingly impossible circumstance. 'This gamble won't pay off. Haddock will never part with his dragon for any reason, surely you must know this! He will betray you before the end and I won't be around to see it.'

'Of course he will, don't take me for a fool! I've bought us, time,' Drago glared hard into his champions eyes, yet that sinister edge was smoothed off by both the alcohol and the torrents of trepidation.

Krogan matched his intensity, his mind sharper thanks to the absence of pleasurable drinks and a great deal of fire to vortex in a silent internal rage. 'One last race. Then we're done.'

Drago could feel the upper edge of his lips scowl at the thought but after all these years, it would only be a lie to say Krogan retained the value from when he first brought him into service. 'I'll ready your termination papers,' he said gruffly, before turning on his heels into an ambient void of solitude.

It felt as though the shackles were already around his wrists, the linking chain dragging his feet to the point of imprisonment. They were everywhere, individual sets of eyes that singled him for the briefest of moments like an invisible channel that guided his direction back towards the stage. He didn't have choice, he was a prisoner; one that voluntarily walked into his own cell without realising. But he wouldn't be locked, he would never allow that to happen, he could escape; he just needed the extra time, the extra time to call in his contacts, whoever was left. It was scraped at the cost of seclusion but there was a way out, out of these dire straits.

Somehow amongst the swirl of his inner torment, Drago had found himself at the head of the stage with people already catching onto his impending announcement. 'If I… If I could have your attention. We will begin the brief formalities!' he swallowed thickly as the crowds softened to an imposing silence.

'Ladies and Gentlemen. That time has come again and once more I would like to express my… profound gratitude to all of you. Everyone has a roll to play in sustaining the wellbeing and comradery of the Dragon Races, from technicians, to officials, juniors of the Pre-league to the highest accoladed Champions,' He found his gaze drifted toward Hiccup who stood at ease by the head of the long table. 'Of course, every year there is the chance to prove yourself worthy of prestige and glory, the riders among you always training and riding hard to earn this great honour for yourself. I invite Astrid Hofferson to the stage to honour such… vigilant prowess.'

Many cries and whistles echoed over the waves of applause as Astrid stepped into the open. 'I trust your parents will be beyond proud of your achievement; two consecutive victories and in the face of paralysing adversity. True qualities of a Champion.'

Astrid met his dark eyes to find them unfocused and a single bead of sweat seeping from the edge of his hair line. 'There was more than just the race to be won,' her voice was level as she grasped his powerful hand. 'I had the will.'

He alone could feel the sliver of ice that ran down his sternum, the conative choice of words striking him with a sense of instability as she used his own words against him. 'Congratulations,' he gritted his teeth. 'And welcome to the Championship League.'

Astrid nodded her head in acknowledgement before promptly receding her steps back towards the Defenders. There would be few photos to celebrate and even fewer words exchanged as per the choice by Astrid. Nonetheless, the deed was done, his preliminary terms fulfilled thus setting the grand stage of the agreement in motion; a fortnight of painstaking angst as the days rolled over to their final destination; at least in that lone respect, there offered a glimmer of hope

'And now. In light of this celebration, the time has come for the unveiling of the Championship finals. The committee and her constituents have gone to many lengths to keep this news under wraps until now. It's taken several years to form the foundations and a great deal of money but at last; the Champions riders will meet their fates in the winding amber canyons in the North,' a projector screen blasted imagery onto the hind wall; red sands and winding crevice's filled with natural springs and daunting ravines. 'Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce, The Red Death. The greatest achievement in racetrack engineering.'

Hiccup felt his skin chill, amongst all the chaos plaguing them in the south there were still forces at work in the North and true to Drago's words, none of them knew. 'So that's what they were building,' Mala remarked to his left. 'Company trucks carting materials have been passing through Caldera Cay for over a year.'

'Is it worth a look?' Hiccup inquired feeling a little cheated by the matter.

'It's a long drive North Hiccup. I doubt you'll find much closure,' she advised him sensing his intentions.

'Two days. And who said anything about driving,' he cast her a cheeky grin before turning to Flashburn. 'Toothless and I can pull recon from the air and get your intel. We'll need every advantage.'

Flashburn needn't argue with those terms. 'Agreed. How soon can you leave?'

Those prospects were a little delayed in truth. 'Not until after formal. We still have exams next week and then, final celebrations. Final year Flashburn, it'd be wrong to miss them.'

'True. You only graduate school once; we have the time,' Flashburn respected his reasoning. 'We'll keep our eye on Drago.'

Hiccup smiled in appreciation until his eye was caught by a striking red dress and short shimmering black hair. 'Speaking of celebrations. Could you excuse me for a second?'

The topic had his mind circulating about the forecasts for the impending occasion; the full force of the gang all gearing up for a night of flashy attires and fruitful punch. An off handed comment or not, the sight of Tenesha Farris only solidified it in his mind like a mix tape on repeat so for what it was worth; he'd try nonetheless.

'H… Hey Tenesha, ahh hi,' Hiccup stammered like a bad blast from the past.

She cast a sideways glance only for her features to soften with a wide smile as opposed to her usual collected self. 'Hello Harold. How are you?'

'All things considering ahh great. Hehe,' he knew the reason as much as he hated it but that question also came with a moment of hesitation.

'That's good to hear,' her expression curled with amusement.

Curse be to his awkward self returning after all this time; the price of small talk. 'Uhh h… how are you?'

'I'm well thank you,' her voice was more vibrant than he remembered though no less structured. 'I'm sorry if our first meeting was little hostile, the circumstance were… strange but I see now how you've grown up since. I'm very impressed.'

'Thank you,' his mind hit a blank in processing her words effectively, so to take a fallback seemed safe. 'Truth be told I've had a lot of help.'

'As we all have. There's no point standing in modest ceremony, we are who we are,' she cast her gaze across the hall to where Astrid was talking with her parents, a brief connection between them led to a warming nod. 'She rode incredibly well today.'

'Half the track, half her limbs. I owe her all I can,' Hiccup seemed to find his footing but against the lightning wit of his company his skills were a step or two behind.

'Your better half?' she inquired though in the sense of a subtle tease.

She was making him work hard, perhaps the jumps across the tacit information were too far stretched. 'Oh, no that would be Toothless,' he remarked. 'I think _we_ more or less keep each other out of trouble.'

She needn't say a word as her expression spoke volumes; _unconvinced_ sold it short as he could see the humour in her eyes. 'Today doesn't count. Unforeseen circumstances,' he defended himself.

'Of course,' she chuckled freely. 'It's a shame though. I'm going to miss her, she's good competition.'

'Well it does free the track for some new competition against old friends,' Hiccup shifted the perspective.

'Oh but it's about having fun remember,' Tenesha played the age old morality card.

'I haven't forgotten,' he held his hands up in honesty. 'I said the same thing to Krogan once.'

'Cheeky,' she pouted her lips. 'Is he as tough as everyone says?'

Hiccup found himself unconsciously scanning the room for his arch rival to no avail. 'Well he has patterns like everyone else but… he's a bit like me, turns out we have a lot in common.'

'Interesting but not at all,' Tenesha's voice pitched causally. 'There are many who say their worst enemy is themselves but I don't believe it's him.'

'No?' The line of thought was curious to say the least.

'He cares to much for himself,' she cast him an honest eye. 'He hasn't the heart to look elsewhere. You can see it when he races.'

Hiccup felt a moment of calm wash over him as he considered the spot of wisdom. 'His greed blinds him; it took me an entire year to figure that out. Well now I feel bad, I don't think we've spoken properly before.'

'Just passing glances and short hello's and yet you seem incredibly familiar, like we've known each other for years. A conversation across vast distances that simply pick up where we left off. Be it this is the first. It's good to finally meet you, Hiccup,' her shoulders relaxed with a breath of relief.

On the other hand he was stunned. 'Do you just have this stuff ready to go, or do you make it up as you go along?'

'Balance, a little bit of both, as is the ideal world,' Tenesha continued to build upon her seemingly ethereal presence.

Hiccup was shaking his head feeling his shoulders bounce at her perpetual maestri. 'Hehe. Gods, one of my friend's, he's a little more in the physical department but if he could hear you now. I dunno, he has a thing for wisdom funnily enough… Speaking of which. Tenesha, can I ask you a favour…'

 ** _A week later…_**

 _I never thought I'd be one of those people, in fact I could say the same about a lot of things but the fact of the matter is, final marks are in. Despite our reservations and 'extra curricular' activity, Astrid and I have somehow scraped the passing marks we needed in our lower subjects. Headmistress Twee's words were interesting to say the least and with Doctor Langstrom at her side they bore a weight I wasn't anticipating._

'The world is scarce of heroes. Good luck, Hiccup,' she covered his hands for a brief moment before allowing him to take his leave across the stage. 

Those words seemed to sit with him for the rest of the evening; they held connotations he couldn't decipher and more so they were born in a certain sadness. As a headmistress, Nadia Twee was not to be underestimated; one part governess, another part scholar and finally a decisive business woman. Personally, Hiccup kept himself under check about fantastic praise, the nature of titles and reference; he didn't feel like a hero, lest it be the long and hard journey grounding his conscience for once.

 _Becoming a hero the hard way…_ He wrote the title in his journal, only five or so pages left to scrawl in. _Maybe one day I'll write an abridged memoir and give it a title like that. It's a little self-indulgent and the manner of 'hero' is debatable since I don't believe everyone sees it that way. There are others, The Race to the Edge? I feel as though it's capturing an essence of sorts but lacking subtlety or general consistency for that matter._

His pen froze in his fingers as his mind cycled away into a moment of possible brilliance. _What about… How To Train Your Dragon? Albeit it's a little misleading but as an overarching metaphor? I'm sure someone out there would think it's clever. The adventures of Hiccup and Toothless, world travellers, dragon racers, womanizers… On second thought, probably not that last one. Besides Toothless is without a lady friend of his own._

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his own absurdity. 'Hey Toothless, what do you think of this, How To Train Your Dragon; Good title or no?'

The Night Fury lifted his with bubbly sounds proceeding to sniff at the worn pages. 'Whoa easy bud, don't slobber over the pages or they'll stick!' Hiccup chuckled quickly rolling away to evade the protruding pink tongue.

Toothless, warbled excitedly, his eyes wide and gleaming the reflection of the sunlight. 'Dragon how to it is,' Hiccup marked a star against the note before tucking the book away in his backpack. 'Come on, best we head home before it gets dark, besides; tomorrow's the big night.'

 ** _November 17, 2017, The Idastown bayside Resort…_**

'Lads, Ladettes and ladita's!' Tuffnut's voice rang true across the lavish bayside complexes' front gardens as both sets of twins stepped out of their freshly sheened Infiniti M. 'We arrive here on the brink of excellence and utter glory, which is why I urge that we wait until the full party has arrived before _descending_ those stairs to meet where our destinies have led.'

Along the central path that led towards the main doors, the vast student body were congregated along the edge as others moved inside to escape the winter's chill. A few groups remained scattered amongst the front gardens awaiting their full force, much to the likes of Heather and Fishlegs who flagged down the double set of twins.

'Gods, just arrived and he's already started,' Fishlegs muttered to Heather as they stood amongst their extravagantly garbed cohort.

'He never stopped,' she quipped in return.

'This is it people, the absolute final hurdle in our journey to the great beyond. It can only be done once and thus, it should be done together. Now where is everyone, they said they'd be here at six 'o' six it is now six 'o' seven!' Tuff continued to ramble on, fuming at the sight of his watch. 'Ugh, it's always a hassle with these things, regardless. Lady Heather, Sir Finlay J Ingerman, allow me to introduce the fair and fantastic Ned and Raquel Boston, along with my sister who insisted on being here.'

'Hey, it's a two way show bro,' Ruff interjected.

Ravished with fantastic red hair, the Bostons extended their hands in thanks, draped with red highlights on their dark attires to compliment the green of their hosts. 'Pleasure to meet you,' Ned extended a hand.

'I must admit you have a striking resemblance to our friend Frank, we call him Sharkfoot,' Raquel noted fondly.

Heather and Fishlegs shared a concerned glance between one another. 'But enough about that. Look at this. _this,_ is what I would call a moonlight sonata,' Raquel surveyed Heather's sparkling silver, form fitting, shoulder-less dress. 'Contrasted by this sea of raven silk, my dear Heather you are ravishing.'

'And see how he tucks it in. Sharp contours around the shoulders complete with an actual bow tie. Finlay my man, you must pack a meaner punch than a dragon,' Ned slugged his shoulder with glee.

'Actually, I'm more into studying them,' Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

In the meantime, the original twins were left flabbergasted. 'They just did our thing,' Ruff marked their actions with offense.

Tuffnut on the other hand was brimming with excitement. 'They just did our thing!' he exclaimed, his bundled dreadlocks bouncing with him.

'Wait guys look,' Heather broke their bubble pointing out towards the motor vehicle promenade where a slick, luxury Hummer H3 rolled up to the glittering entrance path.

'Who is it?' Ruff swivelled around, her dress tail wrapping around her leg.

'Whoever it is, they are about to meet the majesty of Specular Hematite. No other rock shines quite like it,' Fishlegs planted his chunky hands to his hips.

The curb side door opened and from within, two young men appeared in titanium white suits that basked for attention. 'It's Snotlout and Thuggory,' Heather cheered, leading the way toward the path. 'Which means…'

The young men stepped aside with outstretched hands awaiting to receiver their respective partners, the first of whom was dwarfed in the shadow of Thuggory but made up for it with her deep magenta, neck high, two-piece dress. She wore several bangles around her wrists, black heels that wove around her ankles and her hair was curled around her shoulder with dark roots that glistened with golden strands before the remnants of her bleaching frosted the tips; Camicazi had arrived radiating like a vibrant fire mage.

'Wow,' Heather gasped in awe meeting the sharpness of her aqua infused eyes that shone behind a thick layer of underlining kohl.

'Hold up, _who's_ that?' Tuff pointed back towards the hummer where a second, taller young woman elegantly slid from the seat to capture Snotlout's hand.

Her midnight hair was trimmed to favour one side and complimenting her partners choice of suit, crystal white trims wrapped around her form fitting crimson dress that left plenty for view along her right leg. 'No way haha. Hiccup managed to pull through,' Fishlegs grin was brimming true. 'It's Tenesha Farris, the dragon rider who always waves.'

'You're joking!' the Twins exclaimed, casting heads back to him at the same time. 'What's Hiccup paying her?'

'Not a single dime,' Thuggory remarked joining them in clasped hands and gentle hugs.

Cami was less tame already feeling the groove as she twirled into the scene with finishing high fives. 'Call it good will and a lit party scene. Besides, he made sure Snotty was on his best behaviour.'

'Well, well, well,' a postured but relaxed voice caught their attention. 'The merry band of mischief makers themselves. And might I say you all look magnificent, as if the years have been kind but you carry the wisdom of people much older.'

'And to you miss Farris, a surprise to be sure but a welcome one,' Tuffnut extended his grace. 'To wonder how we might enjoy your… ahh, company in light of um… _beyond_ the realm of the dragon races,' his attempt for a broader articulation of language was valiant if nothing else.

'To which I must extend my gratitude to you all. A warming welcome and of course Scott, a gentlemen he has proven to be no less, despite… what some may bare concern about,' Tenesha smiled gentle at her blushing partner.

'What? Hiccup said I had to be on my best behaviour; I owe it to him,' Snotlout replied feeling very conscious of where he stood.

'Oh my gods, humility, sincerity and impulse control,' Ruffnut muttered to her brother.

'I know. Who is this trimmed imposter..? And how long can we keep him?' Tuff's eyes grew unnervingly mischievous. 'Wait! does he still throw a footy?'

'Speaking of which, where is our fabled Night Rider?' Tenesha inquired as she peered over the heads of the other students as more arrived in style to their friends' excitement.

'Probably gearing up to make a production of everything… again,' Cami sassed to which the general consensus was in agreement.

In the moment of shared humour however, they failed to notice the sleek and polished black panels of the new Rolls Royce Phantom. Its windows were compared to a twilight and a low rumbling engine that demanded prestige in both the timelessness of its classic name and modern design. The other graduates were hushed in suspense as to the surprisingly unexpected choice of vehicle; enough so that the gang were caught off guard.

'Why'd it get so… Wait a second,' Cami peered out towards the circular drive before her eyes, along with all who gazed upon the vehicle widened in astonished disbelief.

'Son of an Eret,' Ruffnut whispered.

It could only be described as a phenomenon, a moment of surreal distortion as the doors opened revealing two very familiar faces acquainted with fabrics and layers beyond the realm of the rich. It could not have been bought as the seamstress quality was measured to the finest millimetre complimenting their form with every angle. He donned a bold and striking pallet of light crushing black trimmed and detailed with expert patterns emboldened by crimson highlights. A complete three piece suit to brandish his flare; his plain black shirt endorsed by the subtlety of the crimson trims upon his jacket, collars and all. However, the main attraction lay upon the intricate patterns sewn into his waistcoat; these were not generic designs baring no remarkable figures but an intricate dance of dragons that rose over his shoulders and to complete it, carved Night Fury scales as the buttons. With pressed trousers and shoes that gleamed brighter than the rocks, he extended his arm out to receive the hand of whom some could have mistaken as the goddess Freya incarnate.

A sea of ocean and sky blues complimented with the golden rays of the sun and moon to set them apart; like fire and ice they were. Lost beneath the flowing layers of fabric, black heels closed around her calves with Nadder scales woven into the bands. The dress however was a work of art on its own, the overlapped parting on her left side opened for view a gradient of the sky meeting the depth of the sunken abyss with elegant curling lines of silver and gold to rise up and around her waist. A white bow trimmed with an azure edge was tied above the curve of her hips leaving the layers of fabric to curve over her breasts and under her arms. Three dark loops of fabric wrapped over each of her arms and shoulders supporting the dress each with a set of small beads to dance freely. Where her shoulders were otherwise bare, her forearms bore sleek navy trimmed vambraces the looped between her fore and middle finger; in any case it put her mind at ease in regards to the scar she'd worn since childhood. As a finish, wrapped around her neck was a Nadder's head with sapphires encrusted for the eyes; the overall effect illuminating her eyes and flaxen strands of hair that instead of a single braid over her shoulder was woven into many small plaits tied with more Nadder scales that then sat upon an underlying bed of curled locks loosely bound by a black leather kransen.

Together, they became the matching set, a complete compliment and to the likes of all whom gazed upon them, an utter flounce of their accumulated wealth. Regardless of the social critique that may float in the air it was still a rare chance to feel free from their pain and torment and simply enjoy richer tastes. It was a once in a life time celebration after all so who in their right mind would cut short on detail? As her feet met the sparkling rock path, reality set in stone the undeniable fact that this was no dream, no apparition of illusionary forces; Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson had arrived.

For the couple themselves, despite the shield of luxury they encompassed themselves with, every single nerve was burning with intensity as shocked and awestruck faces were unable to rescind their gaze. 'You ready?' Hiccup whispered into Astrid's ear.

'Lead the way dragon boy,' she inhaled deeply as her sharply made up eyes darted between the huddled assembly of their fellow graduates. 'Though, stadiums are less daunting then this.'

Hiccup gently laced his fingers around hers. 'Just one foot in front of the other.'

She cracked a smile following his lead, just like they would upon their dragons. They could hear the acute sound of camera shutters clicking away as the hired photographer knelt nearby capturing them in an ethereal frame. The path seemed to draw out for ever with each passing moment stretched to unnatural lengths. At least until movement out to the left caught their eye as the gang all hurried in to envelope them in excited hugs of triumph and wonder.

'Ok now _this_ isn't fair. How in Thor's name are we supposed to compete with this look, I mean look at this,' Tuffnut rushed up to Hiccup and wafted in the scent of his jacket. 'Fresh… ahh what? I don't recognise that smell.'

'And the trims on this,' Ruff was up in Astrid's grill inspecting the layers of her dress. 'Tailor cuts, Japanese inspired Kimono design, but these,' she felt the scales in Astrid's hair between her finger tips. 'No way you went shopping for these! Authentic Nadder scales, Stormfly's I presume?'

The couple cast a knowing grin to one another before a second photographer approached them. 'I have never seen anything so richly crafted my goodness,' she exclaimed before ushering them together with her free arm. 'Come, group photo for the gallery. It's an opportunity that cannot be missed.'

The gang carefully stepped around the star couple aligning themselves in appropriate height and colour balances. The photographer knelt a little ways away to capture them all in the frame, a full grin plastered on her face as she clicked away shamelessly. Keeping an eye on the continuing line of cars rolling in, she pointed towards the main doors of the function house clearly lining them in for a set of individuals.

'Better clear a path, the folks will be coming round soon,' she advised leading them through the doors.

'And at last we descend into glory!' Tuffnut cheered throwing his arms into the air.

The main foyer was tidily arranged with several doors leading to various sub-venues around the resort; their path crossing around to the left through large double doors where a great function room beheld endless rows of decorated tables arced around a central dance arena that bumped heads with the stage. A disco ball hung in the centre of the room ready to cast its array of lights and illuminate the party with brilliant colours. The North wall reserved an inbuilt minibar for the legal adults, namely the parents and staff where the South revealed several exits out to the ocean view veranda deck. The greater cohort were already mingling and basking in each other's styles as they searched for their pre-allocated tables.

Along the back wall however was a grand mural showcasing the still image of a dragon race in motion; a red Monstrous Nightmare soaring through the stadium runway where her rider bore a relay baton in hand. 'Alright, let's get you along the back wall, clusters, duos, funny expression I want it all. You've done it, thirteen years of formal education; come on, don't just show me what that looks like I want to know what it feels like!' The photographer expressed her zeal.

Needless to say they were in barrels of laughter and joy posing and lifting each other up in celebration of their time as school students. The reality hadn't yet sunk however, it may not for some time realising that the world was out there waiting for them; at least for the most part. In a surprise move, Hiccup swept in under Astrid's legs lifting her into his arms. She clawed for his shoulder before the mood fell into hysteria as they both broke into laughter. The gang cheered sharing their exuberant delight as the photographer caught an exceptional profile of their longing gaze to one another.

'Oh darling, there is history here,' she close her palm over her chest. 'Undeniably scrumptious!'

With more patrons to delight with her wizardry of the camera, the night was set to resume in full swing as the hall filled with their cohort, parents and staff. The hired band were set and ready to perform in no time as each course was served and words shared over the wonderful year passed.

'Ladies and Gentlemen I must extend a hand of extreme gratitude to all of you,' Headmistress Twee began, her lovely dark gown reflecting the light off the golden trims. 'It's been a year of incredibly hard work and true dedication across the board. We've seen our student body thrive in everything they've set out to do, some we never could have predicted and it's them who have continued to uphold the spirit of Berk. For the parents, look to your sons, to your daughters and feel that pride, bask in it for they have earnt it with flying colours. Tonight, we celebrate their passage into the wide world beyond so please, feast, drink, take to the floor let the worries of the world drift away for tonight… is your night!'

Who would dare deny an invitation as such, for in mere seconds the band was alive igniting the night with glorious sounds. 'We're gonna give you a taste of everything tonight. So let's get this night rockin'!'

The dance floor was flooded in moments as hands interlinked or not were swinging and thrown into the air as the melodic tune echoed through the hall. Hiccup needn't ask as Astrid drew him in amongst the rave, the rest of the gang circling around them as they shook to the beat, feeling the rhythm surge through them like electricity as they bumped shoulders. Tuff had his dancing shoes on grooving masterfully to the beat as Thuggory and Snot joined him, their white suits like guard flanks. The girls banded together facing them off with Astrid taking centre line as the others watched on clapping in time with the drums. Soon enough their hands were exchanged and everyone switched around with different partners. Cami and Hiccup flicked their arms about as the Boston's circled Heather and Fishlegs; Thuggory caught Tenesha who swayed around in his arms, his height a perfect balance as a blushing Snotlout found Astrid casting him a teasing glance as she worked her hips.

The tunes cycled through the ages from modern works to the rock and roll ages of the seventies in all tempos. It was a threat for everyone, classics to contemporary, buzzing riffs to sensual sways and the budding bounty of the blues. Soon enough they were pulling away from the crowds for rest and sugary sweets, content with gazing how their peers seamlessly merged with their folks joining the fun. Where one might consider the notion as cramping and daggy, it was nothing of the sort; aside from it being a tradition of the formal, the mother and son, father and daughter dance unveiled no resistance. Hiccup couldn't hold back his grin as Walter lead Astrid to the floor to the classic sounds of Tears for Tears, 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World'. Stoick stood by his side, his famous flaming beard unmistakeable as he chuckled mirthfully but not without a shard of pain in his heart.

Hiccup understood this all too well as the same ache seeped from a wound, he thought he long since healed from. 'Wish Mum was here,' he surfaced the idea lest it bottle over.

'Aye,' his father nodded. 'She would have loved this. All of it,' his jade eyes meeting his son's before he wrapped his arm around him.

'But it doesn't have to be martyred in grief,' a familiar voice caught their attention as Mala swept in claiming Hiccup's arm before he had any say in the matter. 'Come along Hiccup Haddock. I've seen your aerial finesse, prove you're as ready a dancer on the ground as well,' she took his shoulder with a sharp grin.

'Give me a chance to warm up!' Hiccup exclaimed as Mala lead him into a thrilling flourish.

Stoick found his humour again, at his son's expense no less but at least in some regards, the memory of Valka lived on in both of them. 'You know. He moves pretty well for a boy.'

The distinguishable pitch of Camilla Boggs caught his ear as she sidled in next to him. 'Mmm. Come on. Dance with me,' she stated slipping her slender hand around his chunky fingers.

'What? Are you sure?' Stoick frowned as concerned surrounded him especially in regards to his size.

'Come on Stoick, you're the closest to a father I've ever had. Try to keep up,' she teased pulling him onto the floor.

Song and serenity swept the hall as the night flourished, heart and soul vibrating under the ambience. Many would come and go, seeking collective solace and privacy out on the deck overlooking the ocean; the waters crystal edge shimmering under the moon light. In time the gang would reach their limits, all except Tuff who seemed to accelerate with the sound of music building a social reputation as a circle formed around him and his flexibility.

'Gods, look at him go,' Hiccup remarked from the outer edge of the rave before he felt Astrid leading him towards the deck.

'Ahhhh, that's nice. Fresh ocean breeze,' she exclaimed twirling about in the midnight air. 'What?'

Hiccup was caught frozen by her otherworldly glow as her captivating smile left him feeling faint. 'Uhh. I hehe. I don't say it enough, you… you really are incredibly beautiful.'

Part of him might have anticipated a witty remark but instead her cheeks burned as she ducked her head. 'Hiccup… Damnit, come here,' she enveloped him in a tight embrace feeling the warmth radiate between them.

Hiccup revelled in the feeling of her arms pulling him closer, her chin resting upon his shoulder as she nuzzled into his unruly locks. Together they could feel the rise and fall of their breath, steady as the tide they were enclosed within a bubble of their immediate senses.

'I did wonder sometimes,' Astrid whispered pulling back just enough to peer into his eyes. 'This night, others. Were things different. Had I left you sitting at your little table admiring from afar,' she tweaked a grin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes fondly, the particular moment from his first journal entry always coming to mind. 'Gods knows I didn't have the courage to say hello,' he ducked his head.

'Cami and Tom might have nudged you along eventually, they seemed pretty sure,' she considered drawing it as a very real possibility.

'Cami most definitely. You've heard her in class right?' he asked sensing the reality was as he dreaded it.

'Every time,' she playfully nudged his shoulder.

'Agh, practically sister of mine,' Hiccup feigned his annoyance.

'Kind of made me curious though. And then some years later well… Is this really the life we're living? Or is it just a fantasy?' She speculated not drawing too much sense but channelling something.

'Why can't it be both?' he quipped earning a light chuckle.

'Cliché much,' she raised her brow.

'When am I not cliché?' he stated as if it were an obvious fact.

The dismissal had Astrid in thought about the matter slowly slipping out of his arms, her hands running down his wrists to close around his fingers. 'Most of the time. Part of what makes you…'

'Different?' he suggested the obvious answer.

Astrid however had her lips pulled to one side and her eyes brightened with subtle realisation. 'Enigmatic, like a puzzle you can never quite solve, one moment you think you've got it and then…'

'Back to square one?' he suggested.

'Not that far, maybe two steps back,' she detailed squeezing his hands with warming smile, elevating his heart rate some more. 'An enigma wrapped inside of a mystery. But the thing is you don't try to be one, it just happens, subtly and…'

'You wonder if the answer is to let it be?' he caught on considering the notes he'd made in his journal.

'Exactly,' she stepped a little closer, enough for her hair to brush against his cheek.

'Sounds like a balancing act? You know a thing or two about them,' Hiccup peered down into her eyes.

'I could say the same about you,' she gently shot back, the spark of challenge in her eye.

'Comes as part of the profession; you don't really have a choice,' Hiccup answered the call by sweeping around her, hands still intertwined.

'That's the easy part, adapting to new situations,' she stepped out breaking her grip with his hand to flourish before twirling back against his chest.

'You mean consoling irrationality?' Hiccup continued to play the game rubbing up against her check.

'Mmm,' Astrid never broke contact as she turned to face him in his grip. 'There are simpler words.'

'Mmm?' he quirked a brow.

Where he may have expected her words to fall from between those soft red lips, Astrid leant up to his ear and in a soft whisper that was just short of breathless were the sweet and succulent syllables she dared to speak. Left to tickle his skin beneath her heated breath, she pressed the softest kiss to his cheek leaving a tiny smear of lipstick. Even in the solace of their tiny world, the sound of the choral voices and bass guitar backed piano was hard to miss. With one exchange of surety between each other, Hiccup and Astrid took each other's hand and charted a path to the gentle calmness that had befallen over the dance floor as many around them found piece with their partners.

'I know this song. _When the war is over_ , Cold Chisel,' Hiccup's eyes widened with a lasting breath.

'Is it sad?' Astrid slowly ran her other hand up his arm sensing as such from the key.

He nodded shallowly daring not to break contact with her eyes. 'But hopeful,' from the moment the chorales grew silent, Hiccup lead her into a gentle sway.

 _When the war is over, got to get away. Pack my bag to no place, in no time no day._

Hiccup was the first to break twirling her under his arm before catching her waist, her back resting against his chest as they continued with the flow of the music.

 _You and I we used each other's shoulder, still so young but somehow so much older. How can I go home and not get blown away?_

With the turn of the drums and guitar solo, Hiccup swung Astrid out for another twirl only to lead them into a paced waltz that in turn was catching the eye of a few around them. A circle slowly grew around them as Astrid took the lead pivoting on her toes for an extenuated flick of her dress. She took Hiccups hands drawing him in close before stretching both of their hands out wide in an arc over their heads.

 _You and I had our sights set on something._

Together they pulled out springing on the weight of their interlocked wrist before switching sides past each other, never once breaking their hold as they twist around.

 _Hope this doesn't mean our days are numbered._

They allowed their right hands to part flaring out before Astrid twirled back into Hiccup's chest, her dress flaying out elegantly.

 _I got plans for more than a wanted man._

The moment he caught her approach, he shifted his weight to the side allowing her to dip back over his arm. It earnt a few whistles and cheers from their audience only serving to surge their bubbling joy.

 _All around this chaos and madness. Can't help feeling nothing more than sadness._

In holding the pose for a moment longer, Hiccup was drawn into her eyes as they sparkled the light arrays from the disco ball.

 _Only choice to face it the best I can._

They rose slowly recapturing each in a slow waltz as the music calmed into the next verse.

 _When the war is over, got to start again._

Keeping things simple, Hiccup captured her hand pulling back and forth with her arms.

 _Try to hold a trace of what it was back then._

Another slow twirl led them to try one last, daring move.

 _You and I we sent each other stories. Just a page, I'm lost in all its glory._

Together they swung round along Astrid to pirouette before Hiccup stepped back with his hands ready.

 _How can I go home and not get blown away._

Astrid surge forward leaping into Hiccup hands; his grip catching her waist for a complete rotational lift before setting her down in another smooth dip, their faces mere inches apart. Without cause for reservation and the passionate flame that burned within their eyes; Astrid reached around his neck and fuelled the inferno, capturing his lips with a deep and lustful kiss for all to see.

 _Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away. Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away…_

 **To be Continued in The Battle of the Red Death**

 **We are finally here, the Championship Grand Finale. The very first race I planned since exploring the early framework for this project nearly two years ago. Everything has led to this moment, a hand of desperation left to whomever defeats the Red Death.**

 **It's worth listening to 'When the War is Over' for the final scene. It builds upon the visual poetry I was implementing and the music polishes the atmosphere.**

 **I image some of you might be disappointed that the actual Red Death dragon won't make an appearance but in regards to the framework and world building detail, it wouldn't make sense. At the time it was servicing to the idea of a direct antagonist; with Drago being the head of the hunters it wouldn't have been viable for him to race at all hence why Krogan stands as the direct nemesis in the third season.**

 **Each season was designed to offer a new challenge based on Hiccup's passage, Huxter probed early at the underdeveloped deep insecurities behind Hiccup's success in the races thus leaving a scar and lasting impression that he doesn't forget and further drives Hiccup in defence of this flaw.  
Hannah and Ava Sweeny were at first the typical double threat that morphed into an external challenge that evolved in their fractured relationship to offer a broader perspective of how the pressures of the races and fame affects everyone further exploring how one works to balance the heart with the mind. Ava ultimately follows her heart and supports Hiccup and Astrid despite the terrible price.  
At this point Klu is introduced as a less abrasive rival to present what the crème of the competition looks like more so than a villain. And yes, he's Tron reference further supporting the ideal of perfection and pristine quality which is why he begins to derail under Hiccup's prowess. However, this is the point where Hiccup and the dragon hunters converge with the death of Windy opening up the door for the soft war between them and the Defenders of the Wing.  
Hence why Krogan is reserved as the final antagonist; not just because he's Drago's champion but in that he is a combination of all those past experiences with the added dimension of a personal plight and historical connection with the Haddock family. For him, Hiccup and Toothless are a threat to his existence thus forging this mirror effect where both want the same thing but their methods are varying.  
Ultimately it leaves Drago and the mysterious Syndicate organisation as a background matter that can sort themselves out on their own. It's why I've explored aspects on the economy and political unrest because it gives a reason for them to exist, further stimulating the parallel of Drago's dragon army sub plot.**

 **Two chapters left to go…**


	25. 25 The Battle of the Red Death

**The Battle of the Red Death**

 _I…_

The pen was lost, not from possession but of the words in which to produce. It wasn't supposed to be so hard but at the end of the day it was only a pen. He who artfully wound their fingers around it mastered everything within the pen's capability; even where it may seem unusual. That was the nature of control.

 ** _Saturday, November 18, Haddock Household, 01:43 - 8 days until the Championship League Finals_**

The world around them was lost to an erotic haze, their senses reeling from the divine tastes, overwhelming scents and a complete disregard for their surroundings. Hiccup slammed back against the wall, his recognition of pain completely null and lost to the succulent compliments as Astrid ran her lips down his neck. She ignited a spark, a burning desire that shot lightning down his spine causing him to gasp aloud, a sound she revelled in peering up into the soft glow of his emerald eyes. They breached the gap locking with a lasting kiss as Hiccup felt a surge of power flip them with Astrid beneath his weight, a darkness in her eye that yearned for more. Their hands found one another, one pair free from unbuttoned cuffs where the others were still bound by form fitting, blue trimmed vambraces of a meshed material not found commercially. Slowly he pushed them above her head leaving her exposed with a desirable flush and radiating heat. Hiccup peppered kisses agonising slow across her jaw line making sure to draw out every shuddering breath from between her lips.

Astrid drew back staring at him with hungry eyes before she attacked his lips again pushing them off the wall. Her arms clung to his back as she leaped to wrap her legs around his waist. Even with her dress flowing between them Hiccup found no difficult in twirling towards his bed. He sat her down; the flowing, ocean like fabrics trailing away over the bedside as they broke, her eyes searching his intensely. With infinite caution, her fingers delicately slipped the buttons to his dress shirt undone; the dragon emblazoned vest was free to fall away with it as she felt the lean rippling muscles down his arms.

He caught her hand. 'Astrid?' His eyes were sombre, a clean awareness of their place under the soft moonlight.

Astrid rose to meet him, massaging his palm before leaving a gentle kiss that only fanned the flames between them. 'I know,' she whispered as those two azure eyes fell into an earnest gaze.

Her elegant yet strong fingers began working at the bow above her waist; the intricate knot falling away with ease all while her eyes remained locked to his. The dress layers slacked on her shoulder rungs allowing Astrid to masterfully shrug them away with ravenous patience and grace.

'Just for a few hours. I want to feel your warmth,' she slid against his bare chest.

Naturally, Hiccup's hands curled up around her back, the radiating warmth off her bare skin accelerating his heart. Sliding completely from the dress as it pooled at her feet, they curled down beneath the sheets free from all but minimal lace and cotton as the earliest hours of morning transported them to the land of never.

 ** _04:51…_**

The thrumming ache that pooled in his chest of both guilt and resistance nearly chained him to rest; the soft rise and fall of Astrid's calm and peaceful slumber should have denied him to fulfil his promised duties. In the soft darkness, where the sun would not breach the ocean's edge for another few hours, Hiccup slipped from her arms leaving a gentle kiss to her hair.

'I'll see you soon,' he whispered before he carefully lay her dress over the back of his chair.

A slight ruffle of sheets caught his eye as Astrid curled in on herself snuggling deeper into the warmth. He felt the edge of his lips curl before he collected his bag and ventured out into the frigid chills of morning. The house felt abandoned; an eerie atmosphere as every creak echoed down the hall. Even with nothing more than his compression tights, Hiccup was still conscious of the soft pad of his feet against the tiles. He was set to go well before the turn of day; preparations, flight plans and supplies all packed and ready during the day of last. Toothless' saddle was thoroughly examined and cleaned leaving only a final check before he tied the gear down. A layer of snow caked the grass down to the now frozen pond but Toothless sat patiently feeling the weight on his back as Hiccup approached, kitted in the latest iteration of his prototype flight suit.

'Alright Toothless. It's time to go,' he said with plumes of steam wafting with each breath.

'Before you disappear I um… I wanted to tell you something,' Hiccup spun round to see his father rugged up with a coat over his pyjamas.

Hiccup hung his helmet on the forward saddle grips before answering the call. 'I ahh…' Stoick sighed deeply closing his eyes. 'It's a long trip out there son.'

'I know,' he nodded in acknowledgment.

'Agh, well it goes without saying I guess. but… stay safe,' Stoick rested his hand on his shoulder.

'I'll try my best,' he said casting an eye to Toothless. 'You've got my back hey Bud?'

The Night Fury warbled agreeably with a gummy smile. 'Hmhm. Aye,' Stoick beamed at the dragon's wide comprehension. 'But, if I could offer a word of advice. Keep in mind your own strength; you're more capable than you realise.'

The praise caught a note for Hiccup as his expression faded to a serious tone with the chill down his spine. 'I've watched you grow more and more like your mother every day; whenever you're up there, I see you living the dream she always wished would come true,' Stoick pulled his son into his arms. 'I'm so sorry, for everything. This… secret war. You don't have to go out there.'

Though his heart felt heavy with the past, he knew the only way was forward. 'We're Berkian's Dad, it's an occupational hazard,' he gently pulled away before climbing onto the saddle. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Hiccup wait,' Stoick called up to him carefully trudging through the snow. 'I'm proud to call you my son.'

Hiccup felt the tremor roll up his shoulders into his throat, the motion staying his hands as he went to slide on his helmet. 'Thanks Dad.'

With a slow nod, Stoick stepped back to give them room as Hiccup donned his helmet; the black shield concealing his identity before Toothless launched into the air with a trail of snow to drift in the wind. Dark skies hid them from view as Toothless soared higher, their path leading them straight out over the sea.

'It's a fair stretch from here to Larigos Bud. If you're good I might catch a few more hours, just until we reach land,' Hiccup exhaled leaning back on the saddle to rest his head on the travel pack.

With absent hands, he slowly cycled through his playlists to find something soft and relaxing; something to dampen his mind and let his imagination wonder into the depths of the void. Nine of the same piano cords filled his ears, soft in their touch and intentionally played against the main beat. He could almost see it now, the island left to peace and solitude and the lake shimmering ever so faintly against the horizonal sun. It was like glass, the reflection beyond near perfect and he would stand at it's edge to feel the final rays of warmth soak into his skin. With a single breath he would finally feel at peace, the profound beauty in a place of stillness.

 _You grow, you roar. Although disguised. I know. You.  
You'll learn to know._

 _You grow, you grow like tornado. You grow from the inside. Destroy everything through. Destroy from the inside. Erupt like volcano. You flow through the inside. You kill everything through. You kill from the inside._

 _You.  
You'll learn to know._

 _I wonder if I'm allowed ever to see. I wonder if I'm allowed to ever be free._

 _You sound so blue. You now are gloom.  
You sound so blue. You now are gloom._

With nothing to slow their long path ahead, Toothless settled in to let the winds drive them across the Southern bite.

 _I wonder if I'm allowed just ever to be…_

 ** _Larigos airspace, 07:27…_**

A small blip ringed in Hiccup's ears jolting him a little; he awoke to find the sun was barely leaving the horizon's edge. Toothless held a steady line through the sky with the ever so gentle sway, a perfect calling for more rest. Were it a regular Sunday, Hiccup may have found the offer beyond tempting but out here in open territory, there was cause for alertness now the sun had risen.

He stretched his arms out as he pulled himself over to lean on the frontal storage compartment. 'Larigos. Generally quiet yet prone to backpackers for some reason,' Hiccup mused as he spotted the sparkling buildings of the coastal port. 'Better head above the clouds.'

Toothless cooed his agreement angling on a soft climb into the cloud bank; the few gaps between them offered scattered glimpses below. 'Ahhh, fine weather, about time don't you think?' Hiccup remarked as he stretched out his back feeling the tendons pop along his spine and sternum. 'Not bad at all. What do you say Bud, wanna give this another shot?'

Toothless knew of what he spoke, the audible groan made only more prominent with the huff of air. 'Toothless, it'll be fine,' Hiccup chuckled as he demagnetised his harness.

The split circular lights rotated as the cables reeled in; the socket like head clicked into place before the frontal caps neatly concealed them. 'You ready?' Hiccup sat straight with deep breaths.

Toothless steadied his glide before Hiccup let gravity pull his weight over the side into a complete freefall. 'WHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WOOOOOOOOOOO!' He exasperatedly cheered.

Toothless tucked in for a trailing dive, his wings tearing a cleaner line through the air until they were neck and neck. 'YEAH!' Hiccup shouted to which the Night Fury lolled his tongue to flap freely in the wind.

A gap in the clouds revealed the coastal line below alerting Hiccup to their visual proximity. He pressed the button in his lower chest plate releasing the wings for the air to catch.

'WHOOAAAAAAAA!' he bellowed as his freefall came to a close.

Toothless was fast to copy his movements spreading his wings like a parachute as they slowly drifted into a gradual descent. Hiccup could feel the raw winds buffering him above the lower cloud bank; his right hand in turn slammed a smaller node on the right side of the Dragoneye compartment. The centre panel of the wing compartment split open allowing a dorsal fin to emerge. The extra stabilising fin cut through the air far cleaner for a smoother glide. Hiccup peered back to note Toothless keeping a close tail to his left. His ears perked up in curiosity right before a cloud bank swallowed them; the soft mist left a moist layer over his suit that was quick to run off the smooth surfaces. Toothless, growing more adventurous, charged a blast of plasma that streaked underneath Hiccup before detonating with an indigo haze. The shockwave boosted Hiccup's altitude and with it, the residual smoke was left to trail at the tips of his wingsuit. Toothless fired another blast that cracked right where it had before, lifting Hiccup just a little higher.

'WHAAA… THIS IS AMAZING HAHAHA!' Hiccup hailed carelessly.

Lest his arms eventually grow tired as he knew they would, he felt as though he could ride the winds for hours on end. To close his eyes and drift along without pain or worry of the world seemed magnificent; an endless plain to explore in the realm of those who could not fly like this, a world amongst the clouds.

'Alright Bud. We still have a ways to go!' he called on his dragon.

Toothless swerved in underneath Hiccup allowing him to latch back into the saddle. He retracted his wings and settled into the stirrups with his harness magnetising on the sockets. With their heading tracking inland from the coast, they dropped just below the cloud line to keep an eye on the terrain below.

'From here, looks as though we'll be cutting a flat line to Caldera Cay. The Wingmaiden peninsula and her regional sectors, Quans city etcetera should pass out on our left in about an hour and the same goes for Nepenthe and Visithug. Ahhhhh, right. At this pace we should reach Caldera Cay a little after midday,' Hiccup keyed in points of interest on his gauntlet and watched them appear on his HUD.

Like any of his past journeys out into the wilderness, there were always lulls in his attention span where the world morphed into the same atmospheric haze; the only notable landmark were the soft peaks of the Skardi range out to the West. Hiccup and Toothless would hear the calls of the dragons that glided in to travel alongside them for a short time before they parted on their own journey. As he thought before, the world in the sky was alive just as the sea and land were.

Time tracked on nonetheless and though the sun was hesitant to reach greater heights as the coming winter bought darker days; the masterfully sculpted terraces of Caldera Cay was within sight around the break of noon.

 ** _Caldera Cay, 12:22…_**

'There it is Toothless,' Hiccup stretched out his muscles. 'Caldera Cay. This is where Diane grew up.'

The city itself was layered upon great terraced hills that rose away from the sandy beaches. It suited as a popular port for Northern Western fishing zones and exports from the other Nordic nations; though when compared to the other major cities in Berk, it was smaller than all but Quans on the Wingmaiden Peninsular. Nonetheless, Caldera Cay's city plan was special in regards to combatting the elements, especially with the strange weather patterns on the fringe of the Amber Wastelands. The terrain here was unusual to the rest of the nation, a strange mix of rich black soil with red sands and canyons that reach for hundreds of kilometres along the Northern coast to the Hysteria region.

As the name suggested, it was an uninhabitable desert that remained cold all year round with ice creeping in along the Northern boarders during the Winter. No one could really explain why the sands were red, especially in this part of the world but it did have a unique reaction to the wet season when it seldom passed. Many stories told of explorers who dared to traverse the wastes; some hunted in search of treasures, others seeking glory and recognition whilst some were more concerned with documenting and studying what little there was to find. Every now and then, there would be those who were lost to the sands, from individuals to entire convoys. It was a treacherous land and here on the more stable and canyon riddle fringe, Hiccup and Toothless would meet their fate.

'Best we keep moving, don't want to cause any air traffic grief,' Hiccup urged them on scoping out the various roads that snaked out of the city. 'Head towards the canyons Bud, that's where Drago said the track would be,' he instructed pointing out to the North East.

He kept a keen eye towards the ground noting how the grasslands reacted with the patches of sand. Soon enough, there was nothing but the amber rocks and crevasses as Toothless curled around on a wide arc by a rocky spur.

'Whoa, check that out Toothless,' Hiccup pointed to a deep ravine underneath the spur that drowned its depths in darkness. 'I'd say we're on the right track, let's keep poking around.'

Toothless glided in for a closer look, skating the edge of several jagged ravines before the canyons opened up to reveal their serene beauty. 'Gods. I admit we've seen a few things in our travels, but this is something else,' Hiccup remarked with wide eyes as he studied the walls that rose around them.

'Drago wouldn't have commissioned the grounds too far from the city. Let's swing round a scope the edge of the plateau,' he pointed out to the East where an elevated cliff face left a flat block of land level with the horizon.

Toothless banked towards the cliff, curling around a pillar of rock that towered high from the depths of the canyons. Hiccup began cycling through different commands on his gauntlets; the different feeds and signal information ran with lines of text across his HUD, some of the tracking software targeted certain heat sources and local frequencies. For the most part the channels were dead with light static to fill his ears until a glint of silver caught his eye down below.

'Whoa, hang low Toothless. I think we've found something,' Hiccup said leaning in to guide them down into the canyon.

As he suspected, the channel was host to several metallic ring markers that clung close to the outcropped edge of the canyon wall. 'This is it. We've found the Red Death,' he muttered, activating his recording tech. 'Don't fly to close, we don't wanna trip any sensors.'

Together, they skirted along the surface of the adjacent wall leaving a thin trail of dust in their wake. Soon enough the gorge opened up into a wide rocky basin with thin streams and natural springs down below. Hiccup noted how the track curled up the side of the cliff wall into a maze of rocky pillars that offered no clean view through the chaos. Toothless swooped down from the edge of the plateau and skirted a path level with the stacks.

'Drago wasn't kidding. It's a gauntlet,' he remarked following how the track split into different individual paths between the rocks, all of which were equally devious and riddled with hidden challenges. 'Let's take a wider angle.'

Toothless banked out to the left cutting out across the plain; before them another tall cliff face that overshadowed the track from the South. Hiccup trained his eyes across the ridge for any activity but as they pulled up into a steep climb he saw it; sparkling with freshly painted, gleaming white panels at the base of the cliff were the main stadium grounds. Toothless pulled up for a tight landing on an outcropping overlooking the stadium allowing Hiccup to feel hard ground once again. He was a little wobbly at first but quickly centred his balance by crouching down at the edge. The stadium was grand to say the least, the main building complex was fitted with an overhanging roof that shaded the several stacks of stadium seating. A line of windows were artfully integrated along the curving head that overlooked the launch rink, an observation run for a large internal room. On the Eastern end was an observation tower notably reserved for the commentary and track control crew. The track itself curled around in a soft gentle arc with the main complex on its convex edge; a second stadium set along the inside to which Hiccup noted both an external access point and what had to be room for underground tunnelling. As per usual, a metallic surface layered the starting run to minimise the dust but already he could see a thin layer of red staining the metal slabs

'You'd have to wonder how they kept this a secret huh Bud?' Hiccup remarked only then remembering Drago's history with elusive activity. 'You know what, forget I said that.'

With a finger to his gauntlet controls, he adjusted the magnifying effect of his helmet's display zooming in to inspect the detailed complex. 'I don't see anyone on patrol. Doesn't mean they aren't there. Come on, let's swing round and see what else we can find.'

Indeed the stadium felt newly abandoned with only a gentle breeze to float a light dust haze through the air. Everything seemed calm and it was a far cry to say Hiccup was settled by it; he slunk low to the neighbouring rock stacks scattered across the grounds using its height advantage to scope further exit points. Every exit he found were general doorway ports going to and from the building; the stadiums each had their own stairwells that ran to the internal corridors within the complex. Ideally he'd need an internal investigation to map out the structure; despite the Defenders reveal to Drago last night. He wouldn't put it past him to have specialised routes set out for a hasty escape in advanced.

'Yep. As I suspected, active surveillance,' he said spotting an automated camera.

He twisted up to face Toothless who was prone on his belly, imitating him. 'We aren't getting in there till nightfall. Best we can do for now is keep flying shots from the air, maybe scope the track for a bit.'

Toothless quirked his ear flaps with a questioning glance. 'Hey don't give me that look, we have plenty of time,' Hiccup shook his head with amusement. 'Put it past you to do recon over flying.'

They shuffled back along the stack before Hiccup crawled into the saddle allowing Toothless to slide off the edge into a low glide with the ground. The sun continued to crawl as they worked their way around the grounds capturing different angles from safe and secluded vantage points. Even the rear end of the complex seemed tight with security nodes posted all around the car park; nothing fatal, just cameras with enough range to spot movement. There wasn't much else they could do; with power drawing low and rumbling stomachs, it was time to call in to a secluded hole where they could neither be found nor reached.

'Suit's pretty low Bud. Let's coast along the canyon, see if we can't find a cave or something,' Hiccup suggested noting the red bar on his gauntlet display.

Toothless arced out of the cloud line soaring down to where the shadows cast by the sinking sun kept them cast in darkness as they skirted along the canyon walls. Hiccup took care not to drift too close to the track as they followed it west on the reverse loop.

It curled sharply around narrow pillars and spikes along with outcropping spurs that created bridges across the channel. Though not all was steeped in rough and dangerous terrain, as the walls expanded revealing a long natural berm cut in to rock and smoothed by water that once ran through this valley millions of years ago. Along the bottom edge, green markers saw the track run right along this curved surface to feel the heated mist spray in their faces from the cluster of natural springs below. Toothless floated above the springs leaving a thin trail behind them as they cut through the steam.

'See anything?' Hiccup asked cycling between his vision sensors for cracks in the canyon wall.

Toothless barked suddenly releasing a short sonar wave that echoed down the canyon. 'Toothless!' Hiccup froze feeling the ice shoot down his spine. 'I admire the thought but someone could have heard that.'

The Night Fury only grumbled with a roll of his eyes before his ears perked to something. 'Alright, enough with the SAAASSS!' Hiccup gasped as Toothless bolted down towards the springs levelling out with the lower layers of rock.

Hiccup continued to cycle through his vision settings to finally capture where his dragon was leading them. 'How 'bout that,' he smirked upon seeing the outline of the deep split in the canyon wall. 'Nice job Toothless,' he patted his cheek upon dismounting.

Hiccup ran a hand along the wall feeling the cold and jagged edge as they snuck inside when Hiccup's display suddenly sizzled into complete darkness. 'What the..? Ugh, great,' his slumped as his gauntlet displays flickered off and the lights on his armour dimmed out.

Toothless poked his head into Hiccup's shoulder, his green eyes glinted the faint light outside. 'It's ok Bud,' he reassured him sliding off his helmet. 'I got something just for this,' he reached around his back to where an asymmetrical, cylindrical shaft was fastened just below his wing units.

He flipped it in his hand to where a sharpened arrow head extruded the shaft. With a click of a button, an ornate blade extended before the centre strip began to glow. The blade ignited into a small but feverous flame that ignited the hallowed walls of the cave and with it, the soft hum and crackle of fire to fill the silence.

Toothless eyed it with verbal curiosity cooing at the strange device. 'Flashburn's hunting knife merely scratched the surface compared to this. It's more than just a glorified torch Toothless, I call it the Dragon Blade. Skulder and I started working on it soon after we caught Doilan; should come in hand for both testy dragons… and testy humans,' he quipped before leading them deeper into cave.

'A little further and I think we'll have ourselves a nice little camp don't you think?' he kept pushing through making sure Toothless was able to squeeze through the gaps. 'You and me Bud, we can cook marshmallows and tell stories and we can stay up past our bed time and no one will know,' he whispered enthusiastically playing on the age old adages.

'You know any good stories? You know, from your time… before…' Hiccup fell into silence as his eye caught onto some elegant markings on the wall.

He raised his blade to illuminate the markings to find them painted in whites and golds. The first image was small; what looked to be a small winged creature not unlike the Terrible Terror. With steady feet he strafed the wall to find more dragon like creatures painted, some in groups, other standing proud on their own. Nadders, Nightmares, Gronkles with Raincutters, Snifflehunches, Whispering Deaths and Thornridges. They kept growing in numbers with more and more species to fill the walls; soon enough the cave opened out into a jagged dome with even larger dragons.

A great Crimson Goregutter stood proud amongst a flock of Scuttleclaws. Shovelhelms and Wingnashers stood close by with Threadtails, Windstrikers and even some whom he did not recognise, great fangs extruding from their mouths. Hiccup shone his blade along the other side of the cave to find more, Rumblehorns, Slithersongs, Windwalkers even a Fireworm Queen. Though as he circled around to the back of the cave, Toothless curling behind him, he saw creatures he couldn't fathom, some that graced a looming presence and long winding spines. Others wore coral like crowns and six eyes to their head, another with great horns like a bull and behind it, a creature with a neck sprouting tall like those of a leviathan.

Were these dragons that once roamed the Earth, lost to the growth of civilisation? He might have guessed it as such until his eyes lay upon the largest of them all; the face of a behemoth with giant curling tusks and endless spines the sprouted from its head. Around it, the smaller dragons seemed to face it with heads bowed and wings sprouted as if celebrating its glory.

'What are you?' Hiccup raised the light for a closer look when hidden in the shadows above the behemoths head were two smaller and sleek dragons, ones he recognised in an instant. 'Oh my gods… Night Furies. Hey Toothless, come take a look at this,' a grin slowly sprouted across his lips.

The Night Fury himself trotted up beside him stretching up to see the two dragons in a sort of dance. 'Look Toothless, it's you.'

Toothless cooed somewhat in recognition, his tongue hanging out with glee as Hiccup stepped back allowing the light to fill the room evenly. 'These paintings would have to be hundreds of years old. I've never seen anything like them,' he found himself twirling around with newfound adrenaline coursing through his veins. 'Toothless? I think we've made a discovery.'

 _Toothless and I have found something, something that for over hundreds of years has remained hidden to the world. In the canyons of the new Red Death dragon racing track, Toothless discovered a cave filled with ancient paintings of almost every dragon we know of and more. I've taken photos, videos, documented the images as best I could but it's unlike anything I've ever see; I'm almost sure not even Mum found this one. Despite what conservatists and cultural preservationists may say, we will stay here tonight, hidden from dangers…_

 ** _The Red Death Stadium, 19:21…_**

'There, take us down Toothless,' Hiccup pointed towards the flat roof of the main complex that acted as a runway of sorts to a large hangar that oversaw the entire plateau.

His body was no longer clad in the distinct markings of his racing armour but the form fitting full body stealth suit. Along with the Dragon Blade, it came as part of the package he picked up after his return from the Bayatan forests; a new model of stealth suit tailor made to service his skills with higher efficiency.

Crouching low on the saddle, he slid down to Toothless' front paw allowing him to grab his arms. 'Now,' he instructed with Toothless sweeping the roof as he set him into a smooth and seamless run.

Without pause, he pressed a button on his left arm activating the cloak with an efficient transformation. The shimmering light swept across his body leaving him completely unseen to the naked eye. Toothless was left to hide in the shadows curling up and onto the nearby rock stack long since smothered by the fall of night. Hiccup had no intention for a prolonged visit, a quick scan of the building and its many paths would do. The night would grow deeper still before Hiccup emerged again, his suit unscathed and the security alarms undisturbed. He padded across the roof to the safety barrier of the main complex before overlooking the plateau.

The chill of the winter air had a nasty bite but he knew it wouldn't be long before Toothless swooped in to carry them back to the confines of the dragon cave. Come tomorrow, they would be on their way home before the break of dawn; a week of silent trepidation and trialled patience. Though the resolutive day would come quicker than they expected, it was as if he closed his eyes to the night of silence upon that roof top only to open them to a blazing sun casting the canyon in a feverous amber hue; the cries and parade of people from all over the world funnelling into the stadiums below. Streamers and banners wafted in the hands of those with painted faces and crazy headdresses. Above them were helicopters reeling in coverage for all the world to see as the dragons of the Championship league rocketed through the stadium pass.

 _From the moment I set foot in my backyard, time seemed to pass like a blur. Tuesday ran through like a coursing river and Wednesday was no less calm. Everyone could feel it, the electricity in the air as we sat restlessly at the dinner table doing what we could to pass the time before Saturday, Novmeber twenty fourth. Where the Defenders of the Wing used my intel, the maps and surveillance footage, to conjure a tightly woven web around the grounds, I found myself retracing my steps over the last couple of years to places of deep memory and emotion. Whether it were particular buildings, streets or racetracks, I found etched into its history faded marks of the events that had come to pass._

 _I walked the central business district and like a projection before me eyes I could see where Doilan was caught in traffic. Toothless and I then soared across the city come night fall, following the route to the train station and beyond. When our path turned East we tucked in lower to the great Baulder Ridge and followed the rails; though months had passed and the wreckages were all cleared away, the marks left upon the earth remained. I'm almost sure that drifting on the winds I could still hear the grind of metal being ripped apart. We didn't stay long; there was a lot of pain that lingered in that place. Even on the return over the Northland Oak fields, still to this day were the trees darkened by blue flame. Not all was lost in damnation, with pain there was still joy and triumph to be found; celebrations of success and lasting titles in my name the seldom few think could ever be broken. I am surrounded by friends in these times be it larger than life in the grand lights of the arenas or at home, quietly sharing a meal. Still, we couldn't pass without returning to where this all began; the quiet little gully deep in the forest littered hills of Raven's Point. It was a strange sensation to say the least and I can't say Toothless was keen on the idea; he seemed on edge, ears perked to all angles as if there was something out there. Our short time in that place was nonetheless, undisturbed; a curious notion that planted seeds of both irony and eeriness._

 ** _November 21, Forgeworks – 5 days until the Championship League Finals_**

'Seriously though. Think of the opportunities marketing this tech could bring. I'm talking about international trade, private lucrative deals. You'd be out there pitching yourself amongst the giants like Amazon and Tesla except they don't have the stock. You'd run your own market sector not only making billions but sharing materials, gear and even ideas where the world desperately needs them,' Hiccup explained with vigorous enthusiasm.

'Ack, he's his mother's son alright. All that flying arounds deluded your mind something fierce. How long before you sprout wings of your own?' Gobber grounded out his chuckling only to notice a mischievous grin appear on both Hiccup and Stoick's face. 'Forget I asked.'

'Yeah but Gobber that's exactly what I'm talking about. I mean look at what the sponsorships have done in the last two years alone. A business merger between Forgeworks and ARCD will change Berk in unprecedented ways, technology leaps beyond the next biggest investor. Give it a year and Elon Musk'll be knocking on your office door,' Hiccup cheered.

'Yeah, me as a distributer, not the manufacturer. Anyway, I thought the idea was to keep your little facility secret?' Gobber retorted scratching away at his stubble.

'Until recently it was. But with Drago on his last hurrah, Balmore's determined now as the right time to push their technology onto the public market,' Stoick explained.

'And who better than Berk's biggest multi-tech firm?' Hiccup wore his best smile stretching his arms out wide glorifying Gobber's position.

The office was filled silence as Gobber cast an incredulous eye to them before shaking his head. 'You're as bad as each other. Absolutely mad, the both of you.'

'Is that a yes?' Hiccup inquired with high hopes.

Gobber rolled his eyes before throwing his arms in the air. 'Agh, I can't believe… Bugger it, I'll sign the bloody thing. You bloody dragon people, it's only because the last venture worked out so be thankful.'

'Oh come Gobber, you didn't have doubts did you?' Hiccup remarked rolling up the contract papers.

'Doubts? An understatement if ever I heard one. You had me shaking in me wellies wondering if you were gonna run me out of business!' Gobbr protested with a sarcastic tone rising from his desk.

'Oh please, it was your most profitable year to date,' Hiccup returned the sass.

'Which had nothing to do with you wonder boy. It was honest, hard, work,' he affirmed his position with formal punctuation.

'Of course it was,' Hiccup quipped as they all took leave from the office heading back out into the long rows of the warehouse.

'If anything you're a bad influence. I'll bet there are kiddies running around causing all sorts of mayhem cause of you,' Gobber slapped his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

At this point they were all struggling to uphold the game, fits of laughter falling through between their words. 'I learned from the best Gobber,' Hiccup cast a knowing glance.

'The bloody cheek,' Gobber shook his head with amusement before turning to Stoick. 'He's out of control Stoick, next thing you know he'll pass rulings in court, dragons living in folks' homes.'

Stoick leaned back with a hearty laugh. 'Gobber, you'll live.'

'Says the man with a bloody Night Fury living in his backyard,' he retorted sticking out his hand for their farewells. 'Ok, not everyone can appreciate that way of life.'

'Pffft you'll be fine. Give it year…' Hiccup began only to be cut short.

'Don't even think about it, your Dad maybe a chief of this city but I'm not afraid to wallop some sense into you,' he quirked the left side of his monobrow before sharply clasping his hand.

'You'll have to wait, there's already a line for that,' he quipped patting Gobber on the shoulder. 'Just make sure you're packed for Saturday.'

'Yeah yeah. I'll make sure I'm wearing a nice shirt eh?' Gobber waved him off.

'And don't forget your extra undies,' Hiccup called out above the crowds.

Gobber's whole face turned a deeper shade of red as he glared back with pursed lips. 'One of these days Hiccup Haddock. One of these days.'

 _Truth be told I've found myself in many old and familiar places with people I've met over what has felt like an age. It's only been three and a half years since I found Toothless tangled in the woods, the victim of some faceless, nameless villain and yet we've accomplished more than I ever thought possible in that time…_

 ** _November 22, Faraday Terraces, 04 Kellian street – 4 days until the Championship League Finals_**

Hiccup wrapped lightly upon the door and within seconds it opened to a brimming smile. 'Harold. Thank you for calling in.'

'Hi Viki,' he said warmly receiving a quick hug in greeting.

'Please, come in. Can I get you something to drink. Tea, coffee?' she offered moving down the central hall to the kitchen.

'Ah, thanks but I won't be staying long, other errands and such,' he politely declined when shrill squeal echoed from upstairs.

'Hiccup!' Thudding footsteps echoed of the ceiling as the strawberry blonde girl cascaded down the stairs.

Only, there was more to her style now since her hair stretched past her shoulders; red streaks burned down her right side as she sprinted to capture him in her arms. The impact pushed Hiccup back a step as he chuckled at her powerful greeting.

'Hey Laura,' he wheezed as she stepped back with a huge grin.

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training or something?' her energy was uncontainable as her bottom lip disappeared under her teeth.

'Ehh I'm allowed a day or two off. Besides… I've got a bunch of these to give away,' Hiccup reached into his jacket pocket drawing out several stadium tickets.

Laura's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she gasped shooting an overwhelmed glance to her mother before returning to Hiccup. 'Are these… tickets to…'

'…The Championship finals,' Hiccup joined her as she squealed in excitement. 'They came in the mail this morning, I ordered a section of the stadium as soon as they became available just to be sure.'

'Oh Harold… why?' Viki was lost for words, her features curling in confusion.

'Because I want to,' he put simply. 'From what I've heard, it's going to be a day on par with the Infinite special and my colleagues and I are looking for as much public support as we can. They'll probably accuse me of favouritism but I see it as honouring a friendship.'

'Who else is going?' Laura piped in looking hopeful.

'Eh, the usual crew,' Hiccup smirked. 'And a few extras I've picked up along the way. I have a feeling you'd know them.'

That earnt a slight shift of wonder as to whom he was referring to. 'I better ring Dad,' Viki cheerfully interluded. 'Looks like we're spending the weekend in Caldera Cay.

 _Most of Wednesday was spent tracking through town looking for old friends and colleagues from over the years. It was no surprise Helen Bazanski was on board from the start, I figured as much having made the call once I returned from the racetrack. Even Fishleg's cousin's could come thus contributing to the slow expansion of our public support network. Whatever plan Drago was conjuring, and believe me we all know he's conjuring something, it wouldn't go unnoticed, not this time._

 ** _November 23, Red Rock racetrack - 2 days until the Championship Finals_**

Amber skies breathed a tender flame across the hallowed channels of the Red Rock racecourse. The accolades won on this course were sure to last in his name until such a time that the impossible was achieved. It marked one of the first achievements that branded his name in the books, one he'd not forget so easily. As he stood there with Toothless on the bluff overlooking the course, the crunch of gravel behind him had his reminiscent grin turn into a solemn smile.

'Of all the places in Berk. What are you doing out here?' Astrid approached him lowering her fur laced hood.

'Visiting old friends,' he said, calmly returning to gaze to the winding circuit.

'And by friends, you mean the racetrack?' she clarified sidling up beside him.

'Red Rock's the only course that's ever knocked us down,' he announced with intangible certainty.

She quirked an eye brow at the seemingly fabricated history. 'No it isn't.'

'Mhm,' he stressed.

'Nuh ah, Tournament central last month, you were knocked out of the air and fell for a hundred metres,' Astrid noted very clearly remembering how Hiccup and Toothless tumbled through rain, steel and darkness.

'Minor detour, we didn't hit the ground,' he clarified drawing on a very particular definition of the word _crash_.

'Fine. The Rollerway relay last year when you clipped Torch,' she rolled her eyes.

'Instant recovery, we didn't stop moving,' his smirk was growing a little too smug for her liking.

She cast him a glare. 'Ok then, Legger's pass. You know the one.'

Hiccup held a moment's pause knowing that his answer was of no benefit to his physical self; still, he pressed on regardless. 'Dragon collision. Huxter clipped Windy's wing, so again, technically doesn't count.'

'You little smartarse,' she pulled back for a quick jab at his shoulder but Hiccup having seen it coming was prepared with a block.

Astrid was struck with a moment of surprise only to be filled with an even stronger desire for vengeance. She pursed her lips to avoid bubbling over with laughter as she swung round another arm. They faced off front on with Astrid chipping small jabs towards his suit but with nothing substantial to grab a hold on, Hiccup was able to slip between her attacks with fluid parries, just as they had trained many times before.

'Hold still Hiccup,' she narrowed her eyes with an annoyed pout.

'It's true though. Red Rock is the only track that's brought us to a complete stop,' he chuckled flexing his wrist for a detailed evasion as her technique grew more advanced.

He turned his left foot in on an outward evasion and used the shift in weight to swing round behind her. In her defence Astrid swept her leg revealing a genuine smile plastered on her lips; her eyes ablaze with the sense of challenge though still seeking some kind of playful retribution. With a faux telegraph of her next move she caught Hiccup off guard and succeed with a precision jab to his suit. In the moment of triumph her eyes lit up when the dorsal fins suddenly burst out of the back compartment. Torrents of laughter finally broke through as Hiccup craned his neck to spot the black and red painted fin.

'Oh ha ha, yeah that's real hilarious,' he shook his head before a sparkle in his eye took her by surprise. 'Come here you.'

With one hand on her waist, he drew her in coming flush with one another before he planted a passionate kiss to her lips. She hummed in surprise slowly drinking in the sensations running down her shoulders. Their parting came with silence as Hiccup slowly stepped back towards the edge of the bluff; a familiar stance in his shoulders and feet projecting his intended plan. She had no intention on holding him back, instead turning to Toothless who had been burrowing around some rocks.

'I think you're up Toothless,' she said casually catching the Night Fury's attention.

With that, Hiccup leapt out over the edge; twisting in the air as he activated his wings for a steep dive down into the repurposed quarry. Toothless was hot on his tail splaying his wings in a sharp glide after him; their point of intersection met with precision accuracy as they veered into the opening shaft of the track.

 _It's not the kind of balance I imagined but at the end of all things, I can feel the tides of something new just out of reach. The more I've thought about it, the more I've tried to reach for it and the closer I've come to grasping it with both hands. I think Mum saw this long ago, or she planted the seeds that would manifest; the foundations of my life was crafted not just in her image but with the means to transcend her desires. I'm not referring to dragon racing or joining the Defenders of the Wing but beyond the plain of regulation and law. I found a tiny note amongst the scrawls of nonsensical text in the back of her journal: "Everything you need, you already have. Take flight my little Hiccup, show them what it truly means to be free."_

 ** _November 25, 2017, Event 20 || 'The Red Death' Championship Finals_**

Basked in the soft light of a day fading into the west, he could feel the faint rays of warmth touch his face. Out here, at the edge of everything and at the end of everything, he waited in silence as the cheers and commotion filled the canyon with celebration. A nudge to his hand found midnight scales and luminous green eyes that peered up with a sense of hope; hope that just maybe today would finally spell the end of an era.

 _The ground seemed to shift and everything became a sea of blurs and strange colours again. Hiccup dropped to the ground against a rock as his legs gave way to the ever dawning shock and bewilderment. His mind was slowly catching up with reality again and so too did the gravity of his discovery._

 _'Oh Gods, oh, ohhhhh, what no, no ,no, no this is… you're, you're a Night Fury. A living, breathing, tangled Night Fury. Thor what? It's all true, you're real. And my friends call me crazy, look at you right here in front of me,' his entire body felt too heavy to lift and slowly his eyes drifted back towards the damaged tail. 'What happened to you..?'_

 _The Night Fury narrowed his eyes again on the fish and slowly, ever so carefully he crept forward until he was mere inches away. His mouth parted, eyes locked on his prize as he stretched within reach of the ocean snack. In doing so, Hiccup noticed something quite baffling to be sure._

 _'Toothless?' he searched the dragon's gums to find empty space where teeth should be. 'I could have sworn you had… wha!'_

 _Without warning, sharp white studs jumped into place with a sound like steel sharpening and the dragon lurched forward snatching the fish right from Hiccup's grasp. 'Teeth,' he mumbled withdrawing his arms close to his chest…_

 _Hiccup knew in his own mind he wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't account for his. Perhaps that was it, perhaps Toothless couldn't interpret his intentions, not without a clear sign he could read; a sign of peace, serenity and trust. This time Hiccup turned his head away and closed his eyes; his faith, his trust was now in the dragon before him and as he extended his hand he prayed to Thor that he wasn't about to lose it. Toothless sensed the change in feeling, he could see only the hand now and not the eyes that followed it, a leap of faith? He inched towards it only to hesitate immediately. The boy had offered him kindness when no else did. If he is willing to trust him in blindness, he could trust him too. His cold scale muzzle finally came into contact with pink flesh and held there for a moment…_

 _'Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow,' he reached down to pat Toothless' neck in reassurance. 'Here we go, oh here we go. Position f… three, no four.'_

 _With his left foot, he levelled out the angle causing the fin to angle for a left-hand bank. Toothless checked back under his leg for the angle himself before concentrating on staying afloat. He angled for a wide arc that glided them smoothly through the air and back towards the cliff edge. He pumped his wings further catching the side drafts rocking their movement all the while Hiccup watched back making sure all was in working order. The fin flapped about a little as he worked to stabilise it and furthermore them._

 _'Alright, it's go time, it's go time,' he muttered to himself before leaning forward urging Toothless into a dive towards the sea…_

 _Out chasing each other on the lawn, he could see Toothless and Windy's shadowed scales glinting the soft light filtered through the trees. The fluent motion of their pounces and strides as they attempted to cut each other off was amazing to simply witness. Yet tasting the power and strength during flight was another experience all together. In a way, they had become somewhat like brothers, growing to each other's strengths and weaknesses. Windy would bring fish back from his travels off the coast to share and on the days they all went flying Hiccup would let the reigns of control lie entirely in Toothless, simply guiding the tail to match the direction…_

 _'Alright Toothless, gently now. We don't want to get caught,' he checked his sides and then lifted his gaze to the emerging stars of the night. 'Do it.'_

 _Toothless narrowed his gaze and took a running leap before thrusting his wings down with incredible force. It caught the teens both by surprise as they soared at a frightening pace up into the cloud line._

 _'This is not what I meant by gently!' Hiccup chastised his dragon all the while Astrid had grown out of the sudden fear laughing jovially at the exhilarating pace. Toothless warbled smugly casting an amused expression back to Hiccup who held his weak glare with thin lips. Hiccup shook his head briefly before reaching forward and rubbing his cheek…_

 _The whistle became a deafening screech filling the air with its shrill echo as beyond the sky barrier, a dark shadow came into view plummeting towards the track at blistering speeds. The source of the screech pelted past the stands as nothing but a blur of darkness before performing a wide arc high into the air where the people of Berk glimpsed the impossible. The curving glide was held steadily as the descent began; one that didn't feign from a vertical assault on the ground. Leaving it until a safe distance, broad wings coated purely in scales of midnight spread wide catching the air. Their descent was brought to a swift and clean landing of practised precision…_

 _He returned the gesture then leant forward to Toothless' ear. 'Give it everything you've got Toothless.'_

 _The Night Fury's eyes narrowed as he drove his wings harder for the final stretches of the race. They angled hard drifting around the elbow pass with ease all before Hiccup bunkered down and let Toothless tear through the air to meet the stadiums in thunderous cheers and cries of victory. Life however, at least in his eyes seemed to be playing a loop, the sounds of the crowds lost to the wind as he jarred the tail to fling them around into a scrape along the platform just as he had with Windy the previous year. Their momentum hadn't even reached its end before Hiccup was unclipped and had flung himself off Toothless along with his helmet to stand firm facing the approaching wave of dragons…_

 _The path ahead curled around the tower in a spiral slowly condensing as they reached the apex of the Empire Heights structure; the tallest peak of the complex. Savage still led the pack, his Nightmare unfazed by the altitude as they reached the peak in a moment of weightless suspension. Toothless and the Threadtail were close to follow entering that same realm between forces before a single look downwards opened their minds to the sheer overwhelming sight before them._

 _'Oh, my, GOOOOODS!' Hiccup's eyes blared open as Toothless curled over the edge of the tower towards the hollow centre…_

 _'Do you ever dream of the open sky Toothless?' He absently asked undeterred if there was an audience at all to hear his words. 'A world as free as it can be, free to go where no one goes. One of these days I'll take you there Bud. Just you and I...'_

Soon enough, his sensors began to blink in alarm indicating an imminent impact with the tunnel wall. 'Toothless, you need to pull up,' Hiccup instructed but his dragon remained unresponsive.

 _The alerts very quickly became fully fledged warnings but in a moment of astonishment, Toothless sucked in a deep breath and released a guttural roar that echoed of the walls in a soft purple ring. His course shifted at the last minute followed by a second sharp left into a thinner tunnel. All Hiccup could do was hang on tight and let Toothless work his magic, his mind wracked for answers as he continued to chart a precision path through the dark. He wound up another breath before releasing with the same ring that mapped the wall's interior. Upon the second blast, Hiccup finally landed on the conclusion: sonar projection…_

 _Stumbling on his feet, riddled by the torment that shook his bearings he tipped the petrol over the armour all cluttered in a mess, shattered and beyond repair; like the glass it once rested behind._

 _'Toothless!' he coughed crumbling back to the ground. 'Blast it!'_

 _The Night Fury was caught between the rage and the plea for help. 'Blast it! Shoot it. Burn it all!' Hiccup croaked, his throat burning._

 _Still he did nothing, eyes flickering between his companion, the armour and the tree line. He could run, he felt like running, running away from the terrible cries and violence that surrounding the young man._

 _'DO IT! He shrieked in a way that was inhuman…_

 _There was always a moment right before the fall where the world felt for once stable and balanced, until the master of all reigned down a mighty fist drawing them back. 'HANG ON!' Hiccup bellowed reaching out with his left hand._

 _Through the darkness, he could just make out the shine of Toothless' scales as he tumbled violently towards the arena surface. The Night Fury cried out flipping his tail around in an attempt to right himself but the tail mechanics weren't responding. Hiccup latched onto the tail, his HUD marking a jam in the self aligning mechanism and with a precision strike of from his fist, the tail flexed out before Hiccup hauled himself up into the saddle._

 _'Now Toothless!' he flexed his heels down manually drawing the tail into a recovery angle as they swooped the metallic basin of the arena..._

 _'Ahhh, fine weather, about time don't you think?' Hiccup remarked as he stretched out his back feeling the tendons pop along his spine and sternum. 'Not bad at all. What do you say Bud, wanna give this another shot?'_

 _Toothless knew of what he spoke, the audible groan made only more prominent with the huff of air. 'Toothless, it'll be fine,' Hiccup chuckled as he demagnetised his harness._

 _The split circular lights rotated as the cables reeled in; the socket like head clicked into place before the frontal caps neatly concealed them. 'You ready?' Hiccup sat up straight with deep breaths._

 _Toothless steadied his glide before Hiccup let gravity pulls his weight over the side into a complete freefall. 'WHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WOOOOOOOOOOO!' He exasperatedly cheered._

 _Toothless tucked in for a trailing dive, his wings tearing a cleaner line through the air until they were neck and neck. 'YEAH!' Hiccup shouted to which the Night Fury lolled his tongue to flap freely in the wind…_

There in the reflection of those luminous eyes he could see the joy, the pain and the journey since passed. With a hand to Toothless' cheek, he brought their foreheads together feeling the warming electricity buzz between them.

'You never cease to amaze me Bud. Thank you,' Hiccup drew a long and lasting breath.

At least until a cold and slimy tongue nipped at his armour before drawing long and sticky stokes. 'Toothless! Agh, you know this doesn't wash out.'

At last, the call drew them all towards yet another conclusion; one final climactic battle in the imposing magnificence of the Red Death. Though he'd seen them from afar, the beauty of those canyon walls didn't muster the image of devastation that Drago first immortalised it as. Not until judgment beheld them on that gleaming pedestal in front of thousands; then at last, their fates would be sealed. He'd seen their faces all before, the grim, solemn and kind; he'd heard their calls and witnessed the routine accuracy of their skills. Had he known this was where the journey would lead when he first sat upon Windy's polished leather saddle, he'd have shipped Mala off for fear she'd gone completely mad. Nonetheless, among these champions he stood; his name forever etched into their histories as one of them.

Hiccup knew the feelings that would churn his insides, further warping the experience into a complete state of surrealism. The greater stakes rest on his shoulders only increased the pressure despite any fall back or contingency his friends had assembled; if he could, a seamless passage without conflict or violence would be his goal, to finally let the will of the people take control and serve that which was necessary to restore balance. With one foot in front of the other, the hum of all whom travelled long and far to grace the riders with the presence grew. Though he could not hear it, the world was a moving image of familiar sights cast in the amber light like a filter over his eyes.

The only sound he could hear was a reminiscent and gentle gift of concern; one that blessed his ears only an hour before. 'Good luck against that dragon.'

'It's not the dragon I'm worried about,' Hiccup replied solely focused on the close cut, shaven dark head of his nemesis. 'Astrid, if something goes wrong. Promise me they won't take Toothless,' he met her eyes, brimming with a tense apprehension

'I will,' her smile was pained but breathed with absolute honesty. 'Just… promise me it won't go wrong,' she rested her hand on his right shoulder guard.

Her fingers dipped along the edge of the three deep claw marks left as a stark reminder of Krogan's lawlessness. As they slid away they both knew it marked the beginning of the road ahead; one he couldn't turn back from but rather face with the determination to conquer and claim the victory they so desperately needed.

The way his fingers dialled in the keys on his chair, the steady breaths brimming with surety; Josh's words spoke true to reality, the ranking heat, the final race of the day had begun. 'On the turning of this hour, a hero will arise; one who represents more than just the prestige quality of a dragon rider but of the people as well. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the championship representatives of the twenty seventeen season; the finest dragon riders in all the world,' he nodded to Sadie and flicked a hand to the control crew working the effects around the stadium.

From the tunnel entrance between the main stands, a bridge extended out to meet with the launch rig. 'She's more than just a silent achiever; an underdog in her own right, this determined young lass has weaved her way under the radar seemingly unnoticed by the competition and critiques alike. That in itself is an artform and has earnt her a place among tonight's legends. Representing the Barbarians, the Prowler, Maria Friedman and her Rockstomper, Slagstorm,' Sadie began.

The silent and stealthy rider herself stepped forth to the cries of many; her dragon rustled his wings with an appreciative roar. 'Gliding in after her is an Alpha Core bruiser. His tactics are harsh and heavy hitting with more successful tackles to his name that any other rider this season. Riding for his third year in the Championship League; the Bonecrusher, twenty seven year old, Argus Rayoning and his Thunderclaw, Rastagore,' Josh continued.

The stout, red haired man stepped out onto the platform with a wave to his fans taking position at the far end of the rig. 'Our next rider stands as the second hand of a trio; a cunning rider with tactical support always on offer and not to say he isn't a fine rider himself. He's an Alpha Core veteran and respected philanthropist; the Grey Hunter, twenty seven year old, Carlos Beckermann and his Picklebroggle, Sabreside,' Sadie followed with their oscillating pattern.

The taller of Krogan's wingmen arrived with a keen eye and a pouty grin taking to the platform with a certain smoothness to his step. 'Speaking of veterans. Let's not forget the foxy temptress of both unsuspecting bachelors and controversy alike. Despite her social presence, her elegance and lithe aptitude have allowed her to slip to the top ranks with ease. Returning for her fourth year as a Wingmaiden, Ms Ostentatious, twenty four year old, Perpetina Powers and her Razorwhip, Anora,' her black hair glistened under the sparkling lights of the stadium as she greeted the fans with alluring prospects.

'We look now to our ranking trio; riders whose prowess' are unmatched in every arena,' Sadie shuffled her notes one last time. 'The skies tremble under her presence and like thunder are the wings of her dragon. Today she marks the end of her seventh year as a championship rider with multiple accolades and awards to her name. An immortal of the sport and a friend to us all; the Songbird, twenty nine year old, Melody Termagant and her Threadtail, Yalvuana,' Even in the darkness of the tunnel Hiccup could see the shine of her eyes as she gifted him a humbling smile.

Her reputation was earnt through the years and as such the respect and praise she received was befitting of such titles. She rarely wore them for people to see as to disallow their influence of grandeur. Despite all that her name represented, Hiccup still saw her as the quirky and kind woman he first met at the start of the season.

'I know many of you have been waiting for this and frankly I'd be lying to say I wasn't either. Their battle has raged on for many months, ever since their first encounter in the caves of Caliban. No one knows how this rivalry was forged; only speculation into its origins though many believe it was born years before they ever stepped foot on the track together,' Josh forwarded the idea with an eye to the buzz of the stadium. 'Regardless, entering our midst is a man who's faced it all with blistering determination and an aggressive style that sends shivers up my spine. He's known as Darius' champion; five consecutive championship titles to his name and after today he will have earnt the Immortal's title. Please welcome, thirty three year old Krogan and his Singetail, Titan!'

Various sections of the stadiums jumped to their feet with hands being thrown into the air as the dark man clad in crimsons and whites took centre position on the launch rig. 'And now, at last we come to the final rider of our legendary ranks,' Sadie took lead glancing at her cards but in a moment of sheer excitement she threw them aside with a beaming smile.

'To be perfectly honest with all of you, there aren't many words that live up to this young man's… aura. With his… companion, they've achieved what all of us believed to be the impossible. They've met both triumph and terrible loss, yet treated both as equals. It's a rare quality… and I believe they've fulfilled the legacy that's been placed on their shoulders. Forever Independents, yet they yield a presence greater than just dragon and rider. Our final legend of this evening; in their first year as a Championship duo, please welcome eighteen year old… Hiccup, Haddock and his best friend, Toothless the Night Fury.'

This act was almost an autonomous procedure where his physical body cycled through a familiar routine allowing his mind to prepare separately. Up until now at least; Sadie's address was disjointing and raw without the professional filter. He felt conscious of where he stepped towards; the fine shift of temperature quite noticeable as he stepped out into the dying light of day. With his helmet in hand, he would've normally sealed it on masking his face to the world but his hands faltered and there he met the cries of the people without a filter. He found the section on the far side where his friends and closest supporters were all geared up with signs, posters and war paint cheering his name. He couldn't have asked for a better gang of colourful individuals. He held his place as his heartbeat accelerated before offering a hopeful glance to Toothless.

'What do you say bud, try this one last time?' with that he thrusted his hand into the air igniting the spark that exploded across the grounds.

Toothless roared heartily nudging into Hiccup before he mounted the saddle there on the bridge. With that, the Night fury leapt into a short sweeping pass that landed them firmly to Krogan's left. That familiar burn tingled against his cheek before he allowed himself to acknowledge the hatred and be it… fear?

'You may have them fooled, but I know who you are…' Krogan seethed before Hiccup interjected.

'You know it didn't have to be this way. Your choices are still your own, not _his_ , for this I am sorry,' Hiccup nodded towards Drago's private gallery before leaning in closer. 'But I can never forgive you for what you did to Windy and my mother.'

He didn't spare a second glance sliding on his helmet leaving Krogan to stew with a load of self-conscious fear as to who may have heard. The other rider's eyes where centred on him with expressions that bore no peace. Already, a bead of sweat seeped down his forehead as he drew in heavy breaths. For all his life he was shackled by chains at the will of another, that much he could see to be true; Drago was his master for all intents and purposes.

Not more than a murmur befell the grounds as the riders took charge crouching low to their saddles, their eyes fixated on the path ahead. At last, the signal was received and the first set of red lights flashed in the sequence; down along its angled set, those bathed in amber shone brightly. It felt like a canon boom echoing in the distance right before the green light blasted with the double chime. Inevitable as it always was, the battle of the Red Death, had begun.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open and within that very second, all seven dragons surged forth leaving a thick trail of red dust in their wake. The track would lead them North in a long and winding route through canyons and caves alike but for now, the path was wide across the opening plateau allowing for the quickest among them to score a lead on the others. Friedman was the first to cut in across Rayoning taking the inside curve back towards the South were an incline arced them high on a berm carved into the side of the Southern cliff face. Powers and Beckermann were neck and neck attempting a tighter pass at the base of the berm only to be shot out to the outside arc right on Toothless' tail. Hiccup felt the slight shift in his dragon's weight glancing at his point to see the rough manoeuvre. Melody held a slight lead on him trailing after Krogan for a double bout of pressure.

'We knew this final round would bring out the very best these riders have to offer from the very beginning. Each lap sees the trailing rider eliminated which in turn, _eliminates_ playing for the long run as a viable strategy,' Sadie remarked on the risky play.

'Even more so on the opening lap. They've waited a long time for a shot at this,' Josh followed on.

'But it weeds out the competition to her best,' Sadie replied. 'They're coming up on The Stacks now.'

The first larger rocks that enveloped them had Hiccup adjusted his prior knowledge of the track. Evidently he'd followed the course backwards during his reconnaissance trip though his unique advantage was not at a complete loss. Krogan narrowly flipped past a rock setting into a narrow channel closed in by ring markers. It forced the entire line of dragons to pull into and work along a streamline pack. Beckermann was high on his tail creeping up for a tight squeeze a as they passed through another ring. He was caught off guard; however, when they branched off to the left breezing past several other lanes of markers leading out through the rocks. The slight confusion was quickly atoned for as Hiccup held their line on Melody.

'I counted five. Must be marked for later laps,' Hiccup leaning in as they scarcely brushed the wall. 'Whoa!' he exclaimed at the slight impact.

'Doesn't look as fun up close, you ok Bud?' he checked during a lull in the action.

Toothless crooned with fire to his eyes as he drove a hard line through the stacks. On the tail end, Friedman had since left Rayoning to the dusty air thanks to Slagstorm's anatomical advantage. Rastagore just wasn't cut to navigate the thick stony maze with ease as he commonly clipped the walls.

'Looks like the Bonecrusher is having a hard time in the field, he may have a shot on the cliffs edge by at this rate he simply won't catch up. There's hope but tippers may want to hold on their bets for now,' Josh remarked.

On the leading front, Melody and Krogan were cruising through to the opposing end where light streamed through in dusty cones. One by one the riders zipped out into the open where once more the track expanded for wider plays.

'Now Toothless!' Hiccup directed for a tight line along the outside of Yalvuana.

Sandy heaps piled up around the markers leading them on a sharp corner across the flats; Beckermann and Powers once again cutting in for the inside path. 'Watch your tail Bud, they're coming in.'

Hiccup shifted his weight over for a sharp passing into the inside curve as the track returned North again. He glanced a short nod of acknowledgement to Melody as they passed looking to take on Krogan with an early lead. Against the might of the Titanwing, he would have to play his cards in their best combinations especially as the rugged terrain pushed them about. He knew well enough Melody could handle the others; with Rayoning all but left to the wastes and Beckermann seemingly in a feud with Powers, it left Friedman to sneakily sweep into fourth for a bout with the Threadtail.

'Keep it steady Toothless,' Hiccup noted as the canyon opened up before them. 'Now!'

The Night Fury powered after Titan pulling in for a tight dive into the crimson depths below. However, like their encounter in Caliban that scarred his shoulder, Krogan had a defensive but dangerous plan. He reefed on his grips hauling Titan in for a barrel roll that flailed his wings out like paddles in an attempt to knock Toothless out of the sky.

'Toothless!' Hiccup flexed his left foot shifting the tail in for an evasion that nearly sent them crashing into the cliffside.

Melody and Friedman swooped past as they careened with the jagged ruts of the cliff face. 'Looks like Krogan is not holding back today. Given their history I imagine recovery services will be on instant standby. This track is ruthless ladies and gentlemen, do not be surprised if there are accidents to come,' Josh explained casting a tense glance to Sadie.

The track ahead followed a jagged outcropping that ran along the cliff with ring markers holding the riders close to the wall. 'Just keep on Friedman, watch those edges,' Hiccup noted with a sharp eye towards the edge.

Powers had claimed the upper hand on Beckermann keeping a tight line on Toothless as they weaved and ducked between the outcropping levels. The track itself wound back around to the South jumping across different outcropping until it slowly reached the canyon basin. Dust swept up in large swells leaving a thin layer to congregate in the nooks of their armour as they swooped in for an arc that was carved into the base of the cliff. Hiccup took that chance driving in for a tight squeeze on the inside; one that Friedman had no choice but to back out of as Toothless wedged into the gap. The end of the arc cut back in against the wall for a constricted pass all but revealing the next stage of their route.

'Word is the engineers behind this track were also responsible for some the tougher aspects of Red Rock, Hallows Corner and Caliban Caves. Of course they couldn't resist inserting an aspect of their masterpieces. Keep a sharp eye as the riders' approach Caliban's reprise, with even more twists than last as many have found today,' Josh commented on their progression.

Hiccup eyed the ominous caverns with a gleam in his eye. 'Ready that call Toothless.'

He could see the glow of the leading dragon's fire as they prepared to illuminate the caves on entry. Each dragon left a howling echo as they shot into the darkness at last catering to Hiccup and Toothless' element. Like they always had, he cycled his suit's subsystems into Shadow Mode completely concealing him to the darkness and from the depths a terrible roar echoed into the labyrinth below. Hiccup refrained his influence over the tail and let Toothless dive into the deep with an almost immediate bank to the left as they arced around into a steep dive that channelled deeper into the ground.

Just like Caliban, several paths split off each with a random chance of an efficient route. For Toothless however he stayed on course to the left rolling with the curve of the tunnel as other dragons veered off on their own path. Hiccup checked his point to catch the lasting glow of Friedman, Powers and Beckermann as they fell behind; their dragons tuned into Toothless' call but lacking in speed and agility alone to retain the close proximity. Toothless roared again with the faint shimmering ring shooting ahead to reveal the hidden path. His ear flaps perked up before he spread his wings for a hasty adjustment to his flight path.

'Gods!' Hiccup strained to maintain a steady balance when his dragon veered of an acute angle into a deeper tunnel. 'Little warning next time Bud. I can help you with that one,' he said patting the tail lever.

Regardless of their suddenly change in velocity, Toothless charted a sleek path through the winding walls until faint streams of light breathed upon the rock. 'Good find Bud, that should put some distance between…' Hiccup's helmet suddenly rang with a warning siren.

A gush of wind and threatening roar broke him from his settled thoughts as a set of claws swiped across his back. Hiccup ducked down just in time to avoid the attack as Titan looped around the tunnels edge. After his last little surprise at Caliban, a proximity detector was a tool he was sure would pay off. Krogan once again took the lead using his size to fend off his rear; the last light of day sinking into the canyon walls as they rocketed out of the caves.

'Can't put it past the Night Fury to navigate that maze; have to hand it to Krogan to use the dragon's call to his advantage,' Sadie noted as she monitored a replay of their tracking signals.

'It's been Toothless' core advantage to use the darkness but it seems his major rival has learned to adapt as well. Looks like there's no safe stretch on any part of the track tonight,' Josh followed on.

'Come on!' Hiccup battled with gravity to hold his weight steady.

A momentary glance to his point found the other riders emerging from the darkness; their eyes settling on the leading riders and with that, the urge to accelerate and recapture their close proximity. They bowed deep into a rut that curled along the wall's edge before jumping back up to the jagged surface level. Krogan's lead was strong but his pace was slackening in such a way that felt intentional.

'What are you up to?' Hiccup muttered lending a keen eye to the long arc around a central gallery column.

'They're right on Centre Point and it seems Krogan is opting to force a congestion,' Josh noted cycling through the camera views on the display.

'At this rate, Rayoning'll be due to join the pack in a few seconds,' Sadie followed.

The walls of the canyon tightened forcing the riders into a single line but with Krogan intentionally drawing them into a bulge, it was growing tense to keep a comfortable zone in the air. 'Hold it steady Bud, soon as we hit that opening, give it all you got; he can't match us on speed,' Hiccup shot a masked expression to Melody before the first crack of the natural springs' basin came into view.

With that, Hiccup flexed the stirrups driving the tail in for a low cut onto the inside edge of the track. Krogan, as predicted, was onto his plan from the beginning with a sharp interception but knowing full well of his past treachery, Toothless redirected his weight barrelling tight over the Singtail's tail and under his starboard wings. The bait opened a gap for the other riders to slip around on Toothless' tail and there at the opening of the spring's the fastest among them arose in their element.

'The Night Rider has marked a fantastic play opening a clean path into Thunder Basin. Krogan has lost his lead with the Bonecrusher closing the gap between them,' Josh commented zooming in on the surge of velocity exhibited by the dragons.

Hiccup tucked low to the saddle and let Toothless drive them along the incredible arc breathed with the steam from the pools. The air around them whistled at their exceptional speed before pitching in a blast of sound that wound down with a sonic whir. Somewhere along the inside wall of the canyon, the secret dragon cave slumbered as if undisturbed and there marked end of the extended arc.

'Get ready on the break Bud, it's sharp turn into the clefts,' Hiccup advised as the terrain split into a valley of rocky spurs overhanging a deep ravine below. 'Now!'

Toothless banked hard expanding his wings to catch the full force of the winter air. Hiccup caught a glimpse of the tailing competition with Melody and Friedman neck and neck on the pass as Powers kept her own space behind them. Krogan and his posse; however, remain obscured to the whirling clouds of dust as they drifted into the following hairpin. The arc itself ran with the curve of the canyon wall looping up and over with a ring directing the track down into the depths of the ravine.

'The Night Rider leads in the Red Claws Ravine closely followed by the Songbird, Ms Ostentatious and the Prowler,' Josh opened to the next stage of the track.

'But keep your eye on tail end folks because Krogan and his posse are untied and driving a hard line up the course,' Sadie remarked as the trio soared united in formation.

Together, the Alpha Core legends curled over the loop diving down in after Powers with the intention to plough through the competition without pause. 'The ravine'll keep them on their toes but with the Night Rider pressing the lead they're going to have a tough time catching ground.'

Even so, Toothless was working hard to maintain a consistent velocity rising over and around the shapes of the rock walls. The ring markers pulled them into a steep climb over the peak of a spur before plunging back down into the hollow crevice. As the track arced around to the East it pulled back in a stretched loop before a straight run rose up against the sheer vertical wall of the Southern plateau.

'Here it is Bud, sprint to the stadiums,' Hiccup noted as he bunkered down for the climb.

The following dragons all curled in for the Hero's Ascension, climbing with all their fresh and vigorous might through the winding column dug into the cliff side. 'I can tell you now from what we've seen today, a couple of climbs up the Hero's Ascension can make or break a dragon,' Sadie noted as Toothless broke the surface floating at the edge of the plateau.

In their recovery roll, the other dragons soon followed like colourful missiles curling in to stroke their wings and a rush for the finish. 'And the Barren's are where we separate our riders from champions,' Josh continued as the dust swirled in their wake.

The dragons spread out along the flats to sprint in their own space with only their natural speed to drive them home. They all knew it; Toothless was unmatched having proved so many times before. So when Krogan thundered out ahead to claim the lead at the end of the first lap, _surprised_ was an understatement in the eyes of the fans. Like all Singetail's, Titan's underbelly gills could excrete powerful jets of flame and with that he could propel himself across the flats like a jet. It was something Hiccup should have remembered; should have foreseen though his mind was stretched to know he'd only seen Titan perform that once before: a time before his name was ever marked in the records of the dragon racing leagues. The riders blasted through the stadium rink leaving a wispy trail to settle upon the metallic sheets; as suspected the trailing rider with a full second gap was Rayoning, signalling the end of his run.

'And that marks our first elimination of the race. Argus Rayoning; you have my congratulations and my sympathies friend,' Josh nodded towards the Thunderclaw mounted rider as he came in for solemn landing. 'And now our heat of six move into the second lap; they know the layout, they've felt her demands but as the strain begins to hold, it only gets more exciting from here.'

As such Hiccup was already working on exploiting the gaps in Krogan's defence on approach to the stacks. 'Skulder, do you have that layout diagnostic yet? I could really use a pointer,' Hiccup relayed forcing a tight brush by the first line of rocks.

Toothless barked in warning but it passed off the pressure as Powers attempted a pass on his left. 'Aye, coming online now,' Skulder replied.

Hiccup's HUD blinked with the incoming data stream before a new widget activated; what began with the original Shadow Mode soon expanded into a culmination of reactive analysis tests and terrain scanning that marked out both route optimisation and shadow angles. With the information processed at lightning speeds, Hiccup now had a projected view of the best angles to lead. It was a luxury the other riders were without but against the reckless nature of Krogan's tactics, every advantage was necessary. As such, Titan lashed his claws out leaving a trail of dust and debris to cloud Toothless' approach. Their route through the stacks switched to the second exit driving them through a different path. Titan flipped around nicking as many surfaces as he could, enough to smother the riders without the concern for a conduct warning.

Mala, and Flashburn watched the holographic projection with a grain of salt feeling the tension rise as they could see Krogan's blatant glide along the line of safe racing. Melody was locked onto Hiccup's suit lights alone as the dust brewed in greater strength. The other riders in turn were relegated to tailing the dragon in front until at last the break of the flats allowed for a little breathing room. Hiccup was fast to veer out with Toothless casting Titan a nasty expression; his roar was unsettling to say the least as they weaved around the sand piles. From the pits, Mala could see where the gang were growing livid at the brutish tactics; a text from Astrid sparked her attention as she met her stern expression.

A: This can't go on. We have to do something.

Mala shared a glance with Flashburn; his brow was pursed with aggravation. 'Is there anything we can do?'

Reluctantly, he shook his head despite his honest desires. 'Until the officials rule a violation, he's on his own. Our eye must remain on Drago.'

All six dragon dove down in along the canyon wall with an aggressive eye; they crammed in close looking for an advantage to exploit. 'If Krogan knocks a loose rock, don't be afraid to blast it,' Hiccup directed as Titan scraped the inner wall.

A surprised growl on his rear caught his attention as Yalvuana hissed at Sabreside; Carlos, taking a hint from his wingman, swung in for a tight squeeze that forced Melody to brush up against the inner wall. She retaliated driving him out but in turn opening the path for Friedman to slip through. With Friedman now on Toothless' tail, he had a defence to hold against an unfamiliar rider and Krogan's incessant barrage. The track curved in along the concave berm towards the caves leaving Hiccup with little work with in terms of an evasive strategy. His HUD detailed very little opportunity in the fading light and even then; their proximity was enough to hold a steady eye even if he went dark.

'We can't hold this line Bud,' He winced flinching out of the way as a slightly larger chunk of rock scraped his shoulder. 'Pull back, let Friedman take some of the heat; we need a new plan.'

Toothless didn't leave time to waste as he swung out around Friedman to use her as temporary cover. All in good time too as darkness consumed their approach to the tunnels offering Hiccup a broader range of tactics to play.

'Hold that call Bud, let's throw him off the scent,' He instructed catching the glint of Krogan's armour as he slipped back from his lead.

Hiccup plunged them into darkness ducking out into a secondary tunnel with Melody close on his flank. 'Looks like we have a friend,' he remarked noting Melody's outlined figure.

'That's the thing about tech labs, lot's of spare equipment lying around; the regs may prevent us from linking comms but they say nothing about visual enhancement,' Skulder piped in tracking their proximal unity.

'Surprised we didn't think of it sooner. Light the way Toothless,' Hiccup smirked as the Night Fury bellowed his sonar call.

Caliban's reprise soon came to an end with Friedman now stuck in an intense dance with Krogan for the lead. The arc around Centre Point was riddled with skips and nicks of the surrounding surfaces as Titan lashed out for ultimate supremacy; his attacks were growing more vicious, more explicit to the point he was almost incurring physical contact.

'Krogan appears to be battling away with Friedman on some precarious bounds. I'd be willing to call it a measure of desperation, though he's skimming very close to faulting in conduct. Something has him riled up today but I think we all have a hunch in that regard.' Josh noted with an ironic sense of humour to his voice.

Friedman cut across the track now stuck on the defensive as Titan busted through at the head of Thunder Basin. From Hiccup's angle his HUD marked out the casting of a deeper shadow projected by the lip of the plateau the berm was carved into. He sent a quick hand signal to Melody indicating his intentions before submerging with the darkness to disappear underneath Slagstorm's inside wing. She would have felt the shift in the air currents as Toothless cut a clean line underneath Titan. It was enough of a window for Friedman to slide in on his tail as the dynamic duo pressured Titan to retreat. However, long past were the days of naturally marked race circuits and as such the light swirling of dust once again served him no justice as Krogan banked in on their tactful manoeuvre. Space was limited and the angle of the track resulted in a complete retreat from the riders.

'Argh! He's got us covered on every angle. I could punch a hole on the outside but I'll need more than just the cover of darkness,' Hiccup relayed to Skulder as he flickered out of Shadow Mode.

'Whoa whoa whoa hold on there Hiccup, we made that feature as a last resort; it'll fry your systems for sure,' Skulder jumped in cutting him short of his decisions.

'The longer Krogan holds the lead, the more desperate he'll become,' Hiccup tried to reason feeling his arms shudder under the adrenaline.

This time Mala interjected with her level and astute tone. 'And he'll be even more desperate if you take it from him. Just breathe, you have time.'

Hiccup's eyes flickered from the command node on his gauntlet to where Krogan cast a heated glance from atop Titan. 'Don't waste your chance. You already have everything you need, just breathe,' Mala softened her voice allowing a soothing sensation to tingle down his spine.

He should have known better or at least recognised the rising pressures on his mind; despite what the mental notes his would run through his mind to keep calm, the stakes were unable to ignore; the burden that rest upon his shoulders to see this event to a victorious conclusion crept in the shadows, the one place he was the master of. He clenched his fist around the saddle grips exhaling a long and shuddering breath before he drawing in the calming one he unwittingly needed. The last pools of Thunder Basin were coming to pass and even though he could and would always feel that lingering urge for triumph; the track ahead felt a little clearer, his path more simple.

'We may not know the true weight you carry on your shoulders, but believe me when I say it; you've conquered far worse. Just breathe and take your time; you have more than you know,' Mala reassured him one last time.

He centred himself on the saddle, tucking low to feel how Toothless dragged them through the air. He curled hard to match Titan's drift into the looping arc that plunged them into the ravines below; the Red Claws blotting out the light to subdue them with shimmering shadows and the faint glow of the markers. There was no forgetting the role he had to play in Drago's downfall yet surrendering to the metaphysical forces buffering his choices would offer no peace; the point between rage and serenity was where the mind could find solace and precision. Even into the Hero's Ascension and along the Barren Sprint, Hiccup and Toothless held onto Krogan's line thus blurring the lines between the hunter and the prey; for one thing was certain, Hiccup no longer felt the drive for a direct offensive. It wasn't him who was trying to pass, it was now Krogan acting defensively on an agonisingly tense hunt.

'The trailing riders are coming in for a close call with Powers and Beckermann neck and neck along the flats. Our Songbird, Melody Termagant leading out on the wide end with Friedman slipping to her rear all whilst our favourite rivals remain tight for a thrilling chase up the centre,' Josh drew the attention out to the final sprint of lap two.

Krogan held his lead across the line with a pulsing frustration in his breath as Hiccup remained true to his slip stream blocking his means for an afterburning surge of speed. It allowed for Melody to hold a tighter proximity gliding out on Toothless' wing with Friedman to tuck in on his left. On the tailing end Beckermann opted for a final course of desperation leaning in low to the sands at the eve of the finish line before Sabreside trailed a spray of sand into Powers vision catching her off guard. Anora screeched as the grains attacked her eyes causing her to stumble through the air for an ungraceful finish to both the lap and her role in the race.

'Cheap son of a taint!' Powers screamed throwing her helmet after him.

'Ooh, that was a nasty shot by Beckerman but given how it seems to be a bit of a trend today, I doubt the officials will be holding it for review,' Sadie remarked before cycling the view port back to the remaining competitors. 'We're down to five, Krogan, Haddock, Termagant, Friedman and Beckermann scraping through for lap three.'

'Yikes, that wasn't very sportsman like,' Fishlegs frowned at Power's outburst.

'Yes but given the circumstance one should not be too surprised,' Ruffnut interject with finger to the air.

'After all, Beckermann's little parade is what one can only call, a dick move,' Tuffnut followed emphasising the term with illustrious verbalisation.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Astrid quipped to their left with the hints of a smug grin. 'Dagur and I do that all the time.'

'Damn right we do,' Dagur leant down opting for a fist pump, blasting their hands on impact.

'A little ruckus in the Stacks folks but the Night Rider is untouchable,' Josh's voice rang out over the stadium.

'Can't say the same for Termagant with Beckermann continuing to draw inspiration from his competition wingman,' Sadie followed on taking on the aggressive shunts by Sabreside.

'ARGH!' Melody grunted as Yalvuana pushed of a stack to regain her balance. 'Always on my backside Beckermann; you're like a miniature Krogan, just… more annoying!' she yelled driving Yalvuana for a counteroffensive.

She flipped over in a tight barrel roll flicking dirt in a sign of karma but Beckermann held his ground looping out of the way as the stacks thinned out for the sandy flats. On the lead end, Friedman had slipped through a gap as she'd always done to glide on Hiccup's flank as Krogan grew disgruntled with their incessant ability to evade him. He rode a corner on a tight angle allowing Titan to drag a wall of sand to block their view but at the expense of drifting out towards the edge. Patience as it were was all Hiccup needed as he felt the spark of electricity jolt through his muscles; he manually overrode the tail leading them on the inside and to salt the wound, Toothless skimmed his wing tip against the sand to leave Krogan with a mouthful of dirt.

A momentary point check saw Krogan blanching as he coughed and spluttered from the earthy onslaught. 'Eat our dust, lizard lips!' Hiccup remarked as they coursed over the cliff's edge.

'Night Rider for the tail whip!' Josh exclaimed throwing his head back with a clap of his hands. 'They were just biding their time.'

Careening around the cliffs edge remained for the most part a steady course with Krogan on the rear of both Melody and Friedman. Beckermann was out on Krogan's wing now exchanging a visual plan of attack; even in this their final hurrah for the season, alliances weren't so easily forgotten. Hiccup spared a few point checks as they descended into the canyon, enough that Melody could mirror his concerns. The Alpha Core champions split tailing in on the women; given their bounds to which they were performing, Hiccup could guess their intentions were far from honourable. Beckermann struck first with a sideswipe on Friedman; unsuccessful as it was with Slagstorm rolling overhead, it unsettled the wall they created on Hiccup's tail.

She retaliated by leaning in towards the wall as they arced around the smoothed berm before the caves. Beckermann could feel the pressure as Sabreside skipped the wall with his claw spraying chunks of rock. In a final twist, he pulled away with the arch of the berm taking a wide approach on the following corner that led into Caliban's Reprise. Friedman was caught between the impending darkness and Beckermann's assault leaving her to scramble for an escape on Sabreside's underbelly; one that skimmed against the rocky entrance. Slagstorm cried out in pain bouncing off the surface but even then, her recovery was sluggish and met with yet another collision on the tunnel wall.

Toothless blared ahead blasting a sonar call down the labyrinth and like an instinctual passage of thought, the dragons singled in on his cry. With Krogan still battling it out against Melody, it offered some breathing room to navigate unhindered, reaching the other end of the maze in no time at all. Each dragon zipped into the light in close proximity but in a flash of disbelief, Krogan pulled Titan back with his wings flared before they rolled up against the canyon wall scraping a trail of filth with them. Beckermann veered in under the wave but Friedman was less fortunate; the debris smothered her dragon dropping them from the sky in an instant.

'Good Gods that was nasty,' Josh blanched focusing their view in on the crash site; Friedman shaking her hand across her neck submitting to defeat. 'There's been no call for review but it looks as though Friedman's calling it in. They've had a good run but the day has turned in favour of our spotlight material.'

'Watch your mark Krogan, you're risking more than just the race with those stunts,' his crew operator relayed with a stern tone, further fuelling his fury.

'Don't lecture me about the risks!' he growled leaning in to hold the inside as all four dragons shot around Thunder Basin.

'Then centre your game. This lawless vendetta will unravel in nothing more than your own defeat,' the operator stressed his point.

'Defeat!' Krogan felt his blood boil. 'I've spent over a decade wading through marshes of loss, lies and deception. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF DEFEAT!' With that he disabled his comms setting his jittering sights on Hiccup.

Even against the wind, he caught the sting of rage from Krogan. 'Oh no,' he muttered.

'What? What's happened,' Skulder hastily asked.

'Krogan's unravelling,' he stated lowing himself back against the saddle. 'I'll keep you posted.'

Skulder gnawed at his lip as he shared the anxious silence among the other Defenders. 'Given where he stands in all this… things may turn South,' Mala said slowly.

'He wouldn't. You don't honestly believe…' Skulder stammered.

'For the sake of his livelihood?' Flashburn interrupted with a grave seriousness to his tone. 'Take it from me Skulder, if he feels threatened, he won't hesitate to fight back.'

'It's the _how_ that bothers me; we best prepare for a fallout,' Mala indicated to the projection of the race as the riders breached the rocky canopy of the Hero's Ascension. 'Hiccup's in the lead.'

With Melody on his wing, Krogan was forced to take a wide angle proceeding to burn a fiery trail towards the stadium. It left Beckermann in a trail of dust as they soared into the fourth lap with the straining heat of a tough event.

'We just hold this line and it should be smooth sailing,' Hiccup said to Toothless keeping true to his HUD's directory.

Back in the pits, Flahburn was astonished at the smooth arcs they blazed. 'Whoa, how does he hold that edge?' Flashburn exclaimed punctually.

Mala couldn't help but smirk at the thought that fell into her mind. 'He's drawing from what has set him apart since the beginning. By the gods we've tried all we can to teach him our way but… his instincts, his connection with Toothless has always been stronger.'

'Aye, that it is…' Flashburn cut himself short as a call buzzed in his ear. 'Yeah?'

His brow creased in concern at the relayed information. 'What? Who?' His eyes cut to Mala with an unnerving amount of concern. 'Keep a close eye. I'm on my way.'

'What's happened?' Mala caught on as Flashburn slung his field jacket on.

'Uninvited guests. Won't be long,' he quipped holstering his blade in a hidden sheath.

He had no issue avoiding the line up of people for the various in house facilities available; he slipped through largely unnoticed with Iglios Shrug running a verbal commentary on the new mystery. 'They rolled up in a black Sudan, bunch of suits and a civi.'

'How many?' Flashburn signalled two patrolling Defenders to mark his flanks.

'Four suits,' Shrug replied. 'Solid looking.'

'And the civilian?' Flashburn inquired.

'Ehh, that's a loose term,' Shrug explained. 'Weathered, beard and moustache but his cuts are professional. Could be a merc? definitely their leader though.'

'Or a trading tycoon,' Flashburn said with a hint of irritation as they reached the empty Southern lobby. 'Stay on comms, I might need your help.'

The lanes were still establish beyond the central water feature and the several sculptures posted around the room were empty; their arrival was in sync to see the intruding party enter. 'Hiya fellas. A little late to the party don't you think?'

'Ah, Mr Flashburn,' the leader stepped forth bearing a tailored combat jacket. 'Never too late to catch a glimpse of the exhilarating dragon races I say.'

'Johann… I'm honestly surprised,' truth be the words he spoke despite his apathetic tone but with that, an unnerving sense of dread. 'Drago has you on his payroll too.'

'Mm, don't view it so harshly my friend. There's no such thing as free trading these days; I'm open for hire on any front,' Johann smiled, though not without a shadow of something sinister. 'You've not been relegated to an escort party I hope?'

Johann winced at the thought, somewhere behind his unusual aura was a modicum of respect. 'A little beneath your prestigious reputation don't you think, though it does remind me of a time when I was in East Bolivia… ahh why bother. We both know _you_ never had time for my tales, not that their value is worth anything; half of them are lies and the other half stolen.' Johann stepped forth, the sinister edge revealing itself.

'I don't think many'll be happy to hear that,' Flashburn said slowly making his way down the steps.

'You're a man of action Mr Flashburn, for once you should try thinking things through,' he motioned his hand forth where the suits drew sub-machine guns.

Flashburn's breath hitched at the sight of the illicit arms; he tentatively raise his hands. 'Well before you make a mess of the lobby, I'd like to note that the agreement between our mutual business associate is still in effect,' Flashburn caught his attention. 'We can still walk away as planned, no trouble.'

That earnt a rising smirk from Johann as he began to chuckle. 'Ohhh, hehehe, Mr Flashburn, do you honestly believe that? And that we're here to assist with some sort of transfer?'

'One can hope,'

'Well there's your next mistake. Your faith in the boy is misplaced, it's only a matter of time now.

'You know, I think I'm in the mood for one of your stories. Please entertain me; where have I gone wrong?'

'Sir, he's stalling,'

'Of course he is, but as it happens I'm suddenly inclined to indulge, we have time,' Johann rolled his eyes at the obvious remark before returning to Flashburn. 'See it's a simple conditioning trick really. Krogan's blood lust for young master Hiccup has driven all sense of reason to the winds. His little stunt in the Northland Oakfields was… undesirable mind you but it offered insight and unforeseeable rewards. Drago simply knew how to harness this unstable power for his advantage; Krogan's like a wild dog on a leash and young master Hiccup is everything he fears… and loathes. He'll bark and carry on irrationally but when the hammer falls, pure desperate instinct will drive him to do what he will to survive. Thus, like mother like son.'

'And in the chaos, you flee with Drago completely unnoticed.' Flashburn noted with a fleeting grin.

Johann raised an eyebrow before flexing his wrist to reveal a hidden blade. 'Who said anything about unnoticed?'

 ** _The Cliff's Edge..._**

Toothless was on the path to triumph, his form like butter curling around the jagged outcroppings. Melody held her ground but against the might of the Night Fury she was beginning to wane. Beads of sweat slipped from Krogan's forehead as the tremors began; the electric pulsing in his arms filling his chest with a swirling unease as he watched his nemesis creep further and further from his grasp.

 _Every breath vibrated with a growl that instilled his mind with uneasiness. 'I should kill you Krogan. You've created a problem. This betrayal, I never expected it from you. That's what you want to hear isn't it, the truth?' Drago's dark eyes felt as if they pierced in his soul. 'Well let me tell you the truth. The boy isn't dead.'_

He clenched his teeth trying to groan out the voices and the pain; everything was tunnelling into a blur of colours and over the whistle of the wind his heartbeat would be heard thrumming in his ears. Caliban's reprise swallowed them with nothing but sound to drown him.

 _'You should be thankful for this,' Drago leaned in close his teeth bearing in hatred._

 _'Thankful? Drago he's becoming too much…' Krogan attempted a plea._

 _'Thankful! I don't want him dead. I never did,' Drago snapped back, the fires of his rage creeping out. 'I thought I made your conditions clear. You don't ask questions and you don't question me. This, today is exactly why I don't tell you anything more than you need to know. I thought it would stop ideas like this growing in your head.'_

With dusks final rays illuminating the Centre Point pass, the glow of the markers were all that were left to illuminate the path ahead. Krogan was caught, frozen by the glow of brilliant white eyes that pierced the darkness.

 _'You're lucky I still have use for you. When the boy reaches the Championship league, I'll need someone who can keep up. Appearances matter after all,' Drago set the bullhook back upon the mantel piece._

 _'What?' Krogan searched the silent faces of the brothers before returning to Drago. 'Without a dragon, the boy can't compete, let alone qualify.'_

 _'And who's fault is that,' Drago growled. 'I wouldn't worry so much. If the boy is anything like his mother, he won't be out for long. He's still in the competition as long as he doesn't resign. Best hope he doesn't, for your sake. Now GET OUT!'_

'NO!' Krogan growled clutching his chest as the internal mess violently churned.

 ** _South Gate Lobby…_**

'We're not grounded in fantastic idealism like your precious Night Rider. Drago may have fancied the idea but we concluded there was no plan that included the Night Fury. The deaths of several secret vigilantes on the other hand is a nice compromise. It will be noticed, and though Drago's reputation will undoubtedly be destroyed, so too will your own,' Johann greeted the first few steps with a sneer. 'It's a zero sum scenario, we all lose.'

Flashburn felt a shiver run up his spine; one that saw reason in Johann's words. 'You underestimate the people, they'll come to understand.'

'Hmhmhmhm. Good luck passing that in court,' Johann jeered throwing his hand forward.

 ** _The Red Claws and Hero's Ascension…_**

 _Krogan paused, fist balling. 'Are you going to kill me?'_

 _With teeth grinding against themselves, Krogan peered back with a calloused expression. 'Somehow I get the feeling Drago won't like that,' Hiccup squared his footing and crossed his arms. 'Don't act so surprised. Your boss has practically paved a path to get me where I am… Singled me out for the Championship league despite the fact Astrid was the clear victor and yet you still tried to murder me in the woods. A little contradictory don't you think, or is it jealousy and fear gone rogue? The way I see it, I was a threat to you alone, Drago thought he could manipulate me for his intentions but you wanted the competition removed entirely and yet I still can't grasp as to why?' Hiccup stepped up to Krogan, his eyes alight with determination._

This state of mind was caught between two planes where Titan hauled them around the track in a subconscious, reactionary state but his conscious mind was lost in the past; the various pieces of this vicious feud piecing themselves to conjure some grand conclusion.

 _'You revealed yourself to not only me but to others as well,' Hiccup wore those words carefully._

 _'You think I care? Drago be damned. The races will go on without him!' Krogan closed the gap some more, his voice elevated._

 _So there it was, the reason behind the carnage and so small it was in the schemes of his master and yet wrapped up as being content. 'That's it? Content for just the glory and fame. Still driven by the greed to remain a champion. I never took you for a petty man, a cheat perhaps but not a coward. Everyone has their time, you won't be a champion forever.'_

The phrase echoed in his mind over and over blocking it from rationality. 'This is still my time?'

 _'No. No, no, nononono. Forces in the East, on our doorstep and now directly under our nose,' Krogan's breathing accelerated as the walls around him began to shrink. 'They wait in the shadow biding their time and out of their holes they jump when we're most vulnerable.'_

 _'Get to the point or be silent!' Drago glared right into his champion's eyes._

 _'He is here. On Berk,' Krogan shivered with eyes that bore honest terror._

 _'Impossible,' Drago denied. 'If he were here, we would already be dead,' Drago actually shuddered balling his fist, trying keep a grip on his composure._

 _'We all know his methods, his chemical experiments. The man lives for the hunt. He doesn't just kill, he likes playing games; he is a sadistic snake. Add this to a network of spies, no. No more, this is where we part ways,' Krogan wiped his hand through the air between them, his nerves rattling him to the very core._

 _'Enough. That choice is forfeit! Haddock's proposed a deal,' Drago countered…_

 _'You've wagered me to beat Haddock in a race for you,' Krogan scowled. 'This gamble won't pay off. Haddock will never part with his dragon. He will betray you before the end and I won't be around to see it.'_

 _'Of course he will, don't take me for a fool! I've bought us, time,' Drago glared._

 _Krogan matched his intensity, his mind sharper thanks to the absence of pleasurable drinks and a great deal of fire to vortex in a silent internal rage. 'One last race. Then we're done.'_

 _Drago could feel the upper edge of his lips scowl. 'I'll ready your termination papers,'_

'No. I'm not done!' Krogan groaned clenching his fists.

Titan scraped the rocky edges of Hero's Ascension leaving a trail of dust for Beckerman to struggle through. 'Krogan!' He grunted as Sabreside bounced against the cliff face.

Was this journey's end? The final stop on the road, the few remaining minutes before his career was no more than ashes of the past? He could see it all from the very first time Drago shook his hand in welcoming. The victories flashed before his eyes, the swell of pride, fame, glory all to be his as the grand champion: Drago's star pupil, protégé, champion. Or was it all just a desperate dream to escape his past? A thief, a liar, a mercenary, a dragon hunter, a murderer; fragments of a damaged shell that defined him no matter how he strived for a righteous purpose. A relic, a failure, a disappointment, a traitor.

 _'I should kill you Krogan. This betrayal, I never expected it from you. You should be thankful. You're lucky I still have use for you. One last race, then we're done. I'll ready your termination. You won't be a champion forever,'_ the many voices merged into one, all loathing, all filled with the intent to despise.

His rage boiled like a volcano on the verge of an eruption and with eyes now lost to the haze of destruction and revenge; he stared down his enemy with the violence he intended to inflict. He switched on his comms and in a voice that was unnervingly steady he laid his ultimatum.

'Prima! Give me a line to Darius. I have a message,' he seethed as they curled over the edge on the Barren Sprint.

Prima sighed, reluctantly establishing the connection. 'Line's up.'

'Drago!' Krogan growled with his eyes set on the shimmering lights of the stadium.

Inside the corporate box, his threatening voice caught the whole room's attention as the other board members singled in on their leader. 'What do you want Krogan!' Drago grew tense balling his fists against the arms of his chair.

'For years, you've ridiculed me to silence. No more! I am not your soldier and I am not your slave,' Krogan began sounding each word out with perfect diction. 'I warned you what would happen but you didn't listen. And now in the ruins of your empire you would try to cast me aside amongst the fires of your ignorance. If you would have me burn, then I'll do my damned to see you burn with me!' He slid his intentions away from the stands to the black dragon. 'Starting with your precious Night Rider.'

He reached to his back drawing out a small hilt before flicking a button that saw a telescopic rod extend into a racing crop. 'Titan, we stand alone. Take out the others and kill the Night Fury,' Krogan seethed before he thwacked the cane against his dragon's hide.

Titan blared a threatening roar as his tail and throat glowed with a terrible storm inside. He swerved sharply on a cross course with Beckerman before flicking his tail to strike him down with blasts of fire. Beckerman froze, his eyes widened and all sense of reaction was lost as they were engulfed in an explosive forced that sent them barrelling into the sands. Without hesitation, Titan flared his underbelly gills in a charge after Melody; catching her on the blindside with a barrage of fire. She heard the rumbling shots, throwing her weight over to evade the streams of terrible destruction. She looped low against the sands trailing dust in her wake but as Titan thundered over-head, his tail strikes swamped her like raining fire blasting holes in the sands. Yalvuana cried out in agony as she was struck down into a fierce tumble; her cries capturing Hiccup and Toothless' attention to the lawless carnage.

'MELODY!' He yelled but only time to see Titan blazing towards with hungry eyes and flaming balls of destruction flying his way.

 ** _South Gate Lobby…_**

A muffled explosion and frightened cries echoing down the hall caught the gunmen's attention for the briefest of moments allowing Flashburn and his company to dive for cover behind the nearby sculpture girders. The rapid wave of gunfire sparkled against the ceramic tiles filling the room with its echo.

'And the sound of gunshots and fire mark this, the beginning of the end,' Johann remarked before commanding a flurry of orders. 'East and West teams, move in. Watch for hostiles…'

A loud metallic clatter brought their attention to a blinking, compact, cylindrical canister no bigger than a can of shoe polish as it slid to halt at the base of the stairs. 'MOVE!' Johann cried circling in behind one of the suits to use as a meat shield.

He took the brunt of the blast knocking him down with blood already staining his suit shirt. In the instant following the blast, unseen forces fizzled into the material world before rapidly disarming the suits of their guns before engaging in a bout of fisticuffs. A burst of gunfire swept across the roof as another Defender kicked a suit in the jaw sending him backwards into a stumble. With the distraction underway, Johann fled from cover tearing a line up the stairs only for Flashburn to emerge crash tackling him to the ground. Johann twisted around breaking from his grip with a swipe of his blades to land low on his toes. Flashburn on the other hand skidded across the floor to his knees feeling the holes sliced in his jacket with a renewed surge of adrenaline and ire. He unsheathed his own blade flipping it to a reverse grip before it ignited with a feverous golden flame.

He tapped a button on the collar around his neck for a modified stealth mask to then slide over his face. 'älkäämme tanssi.'

 ** _Trackside..._**

Hiccup leant heard in against the inside curve of the stadium rink as the fire waves of fire whizzed past leaving nasty scorch marks across the surface. The crowds all ducked and scrambled for cover pushing past one another for the exits. Astrid snapped her attention to Laura diving over to cover her as the debris sprayed around them; Krogan's onslaught unrelenting and indiscriminate as Titan sprayed fire from his tails and gills accross the trackside ground. The markers realigned themselves readying the stun gates but Krogan was a step ahead blasting them in a tight loop that broke the boundaries before he curled up and over for a direct assault on the corperate box.

Hiccup followed his line driving Toothless up for an intercept as Titan charged for another barrage. 'NOOOO!' He screamed as Toothless flared his claws.

Titan rerred with a full assault from all ends; the executives inside scrambled for cover as fire and debris exploded. Drago was the first to rise from behind his chair facing the dragon mounted hunter face to face; Titan's glands glowing red hot as he charged his next attack. The door leading into the room burst open as two of Johann's suits immediatly raised their arms at Krogan. All of a sudden, a shrill whistle blared through the air before a black streak collided into Titan disrupting his aim for the blast to impact against the ceiling. The gunfire sprayed on either side of Drago at the last moment though seemingly evaded. They spiralled out of the air collapsing against the stadium seating as the spectators scrambled out of the way. The momentum continued to pull them down, out over the barriers on onto the scorched track as it whisped smoky residue.

 ** _South Gate Lobby..._**

Fire alarms ringed all througout the complex along with the sprinklers to drench the people as they pushed through the corridors to the lobby. Johann swiped low and hard whilst Flashburn parried and twisted in defence. His blade swung round on the offensive striking the wall as Johann ducked circling to swiped his legs. Flashburn skipped back a step as Johann rose for a right hook; he raised his arm in defence blocking the strike mere centremetres from his eye. He clamped onto Johann's shoulder driving up his elbow before swiping across the with his own blade slicing the blade clean from the wrist mount. His follow through cut across Johann's abdomen to which evaded cleanly before driving his blade forward to catch his approach. Flashburn twisted to the side latching onto Johann's arm but it left his back vulnerable. Johann locked their right elbows together preventing him from slicing the blade; the brief distraction loosened his grip allowing Johann to strike Flashburn's calf dropping him to his knee with a strangle cry.

He reered back for the killing blow when another explosive charge bounced against the wall. 'Flash, watch out!' Shrug warned him as he reached for his defeated oppenents gun.

Flashburn dived forward into a sloppy roll that was still caught by the outer blast. He slid across the glazed floor slick with water further falling down the stairs. Crimson stained the water around his leg as he painstakingly lifted himself up, his blade within arms reach. Dragging himself to his feet, he found Johann leaning against the girder with his hands to his ears. Another burst of gunfire sparkled against the sculpture ripping Johann to his senses.

'Now Flash,' Shrug aimed in for another wave when a beefy hand pulled him back, slamming him against the opposite wall.

'Shrug!' Flashburn grunted feeling the pulsing heat course through his leg.

The other Defenders were well out of their league in terms of combat skill; after all, what were they but volunteers vying for observation over any kind of fighting. Few among them would hold there own in a conflict but here in this lobby against trained meat sacks, his fears grew expidentially. The momentary distraction earnt Johann the time to vault over the sculpture girders and up the stairs when another burst of gunfire sparkled up the stone. A cursory glance saw a secondary Defender wrestling for control of the weapon; Johann reached around his belt and fluidly slung a knife striking the Defender in the chest.

'No!' Flashburn pushed himself on despite the pain only for more gunfire to sloppily crackle around him.

He ducked in behind cover spotting the third suit recently liberated by Johann. 'You two with me,' he ordered before offering his closing adress. 'I'd have loved to stay Mr Flashburn but it seems I'm now running late for my appointment!'

He pointed to the third remaining suit. 'Finish him.'

Flashburn cast a cursory glance to find two of his Defenders down but a flash of movement behind the remaining suit sprung his hopes. Shrug lunged up wrapping his arms around the suit's neck for a brief but effective distraction. Flashburn scrambled towards them with his blade ignited but not before Shrug was ripped from the suit's back with an untrained burst of gunfire to follow. Flashburn rammed his blade with a cauterising strike into the neck; the suit fell limp to the floor, dead.

He collapsed under the strain as his wound took its toll; though not to the extent of his heart when he saw Shrug resting up against the girder with his hand covering a bloody wound. 'Ahhh, this sucks,' Shrug whined shakily as his hand fell to his lap. 'Sorry Flash...'

Flashburn clenched his fist smacking it against the glistening floor with a strangled cry. 'ARRGH!' There his anger filled eyes settled upon the white trimmed gun.

Damn be the morals to hold the high ground, they tried peace and negotiations but their world was now chaos with a souless madman at its heart. Desperate times called as such.

 ** _Taackside..._**

His head ached profusely and for some strange yet oddly familiar moment, he thought his vision had been cracked like glass. Though not strickly true, it left a vibrating sensation in his head as he pushed up from the metalic plates scorched and smuldering. There were scrapes, dints and tear marks all across his suit but it was still intact if not for the occasional spark sizzling in his gauntlet.

'Skulder,' Hiccup wheezed still a little shaky on his limbs. 'Skulder you there?'

Nothing but light static filled his ears. 'Come on, Diane? Balmore?' He tapped at his helmet which only served to react with his HUD feed as it tried to stabilise.

A pained grumble caught his attention as a dark mass unclurled itself. 'Toothless?' he gasped with relief reaching out to feel the familiar pattern of scales on his muzzle. 'Oh thank Gods. That was a close one hey Bud,' he coughed leaning on his dragon.

Toothless crooned wearily before his ear flaps perked to an uninviting sound beyond the smouldering flames littered accross the track. 'Come on Bud, get up, we need to move.'

Soon enough there were recovery and handling crews dashing across the track with restraining net launchers at the ready but a low and ferocious wine had them hesitant as Titan rose to his senses; his eyes singling in on the Night Fury.

'Oh no, Toothless!' Hiccup cried finally breaking some sense as his dragon screeched rearing back in a defencive stance.

'Ready aim!' The lead Handler commanded with his crew circled all around the Singetail.

'NO, RUN!' Hiccup screamed at them.

But there heaving himself upright in the saddle, Krogan detirmined their fates. 'Burn them all!'

Titan snarled before his underbelly gills flared with thick streams of flame that billowed in a ring around them. The Handlers were engulfed despite their protective suits crying out in pain as the fire licked at the weak spots. His path inhibited no longer, Krogan settled upon his nemesis with all the malice his eyes could posssibly muster. Hiccup could feel it, the ice pierce his heart in that it was almost paralysing. Titan's claws scraped against the metal with each step he took leading towards his prey.

'Toothless?' Hiccup posed unable to see his dragon's intentions.

The Night Fury stood his ground with teeth bared and a menacing expression on his face; the Singetail snarled as his throat built up with more heat. 'Bury them!' Krogan commanded and Titan let loose.

Like lightning, Toothless retaliated with a streak of plasma that impacted with the fire ball in a blazing explosion. Titan reared back in surprise as Toothless swung round leaning for Hiccup to clamber on. He latched onto the grips swinging into the stirrups before Toothless was up in the air in incredible speeds. A sudden falter that doubled into a rough tumble through the air had Hiccup slam his heels for the tail drivers to respond. They levelled out onto the dive and Hiccup was fast to see several points along the tail fizzling away including several small holes in the fin itself.

'That's not good. The auto drivers are down, looks like we're flying manual from here,' a blur of crimson rose into view with Krogan leaning low to his grips. 'Annnd Krogan's back, let's lead him away from the stands!'

Toothless barked in agreement plunging sharply towards the canyons.

 ** _South Gate Lobby..._**

The corridors were flooded with terrified fans all scrambling and pushing through to escape the insanity outside. Security was hard pressed in maintaining any semblance of order but ultimately it was futile as the people breached the lobby only to be met with more horror. Emergency crews had since been called to the scene tending as respectfully as they could to clear the area but time was far from generous.

Astrid and the gang managed to push through finding the desolation before them. 'Oh no. Fishlegs!'

'Yeah?' he was at her aid immediately.

'You and Thuggory lead the others on,' she ordered before tracking back on a path through the sweep of the crowds.

'Where are you going?' He called after her.

'To find Mala and Flashburn!' she replied thumbing at her phone.

The onflow of people proved its challenge, more so than the frenzied markets of Downtown Berk; at leas then she was moving with the crowds instead of against them. 'Come on, pick up,' she gritted raising her phone to her ear.

The dialing tone ceased further filled with the same atmospheric hum as the people moved down the halls. 'Astrid? What's happened, we are you?'

'We're fine, where are you?' She turned the question.

'I'm with Skulder and Ben, we're on the technitions route heading to the East Gate,' she explained brushing past a slower moving personel.

'What about Flashburn and Hiccup?' she asked squeezing up against the wall to fit past.

'Flashburn went to the South gate, something about uninvited guests,' Mala relayed, stopping Astrid in her tracks.

'Diane, everyone at the South gate was dead. They had Emergency crews moving bodies...' She was cut short.

'How many, how many did you see?' her voice was stern, laced with considerable concern.

'Ahh, three in our stealths and a bigger guy in a suit,' she recalled.

'Oh thank gods,' Mala gasped with relief. 'Flash wasn't wearing a stealth suit, which means he's still somewhere in the building,'

'Drago,' the realisation dawned on Astrid in an instant.

'The corperate box! I'll meet you there,' Mala instructed opting to hang up.

'Wait! What about Hiccup?' Astrid implored to a dead line. 'Dammit!'

There was no use hanging for the crowds to keep flooding the halls; she pushed on finally reaching the starwell to the lower seating section of the central stadium. Given the rows were almost entirely abandonned she used them to her advantage rising up the stories to the corperate levels. A crack echoed across the skies bathed in a rouge horizon and there diving towards the canyons was a a dragon as black as night.

 ** _Canyons of the Red Death..._**

The air was filled with blistering heat as more streams of fire crackeld past them. 'Gods. Doesn't that thing have a shot limit?' Hiccup exclaimed.

Given the nature of the Singetail being a Titanwing, the rules were clearly different; Toothless weaved and spiralled in evasive manoeuvres that brushed them up against the inner walls of the canyon. Rock and sandy debris sprayed from Titan's bombardment before the two dragons cut across the wide channel into a narrow ravine.

'Let's see how he handles this. Now Toothless!' Hiccup directed, driving the tail for a sharp dive.

Toothless struck the wall with his plasma raining rocks down on Titan; he screeched in pain along with Krogan barrelling over to protect himself. 'Yeah! Got him.'

A countering blast from below shattered the wall ahead as Titan burst through the dust in a trail of flame. Toothless screeched in surprise barrelling through the rubble with little success; several rocks collided with them with sparks shotting off the tail rig and Hiccup's suit.

'Get us out of here!' Hiccup winced as the fire continued to shower from behind.

Toothless frantically clawed at the wall pulling them up for vertical climb; his plasma blast poking a large enough hole in the canopy slit to shoot back into the sky. 'You alright?' Hiccup scratched his head before further streams of fire fizzled ahead. 'We need a new plan.'

 ** _Eastern Stadium Corridors..._**

'Move!' Flashburn commanded, the weight on his leg shooting up in spikes of pain even with the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The fire escape was worse as he clung to the railing with a single purpose; his visioned narrowed to the path ahead without concern for consequence. He forced himself back into the halls where the sprinklers soaked everything they touched. He rounded the corner with water splashing under his boots and there, part way down the hall, six heads turned to face him.

'Colour me surprised,' Johann remarked.

'Drago!' Flashburn growled raising the gun to a burst of fire, but not of his own.

The gun slipped from his fingers sloshing in the thin pool of water as Flashburn crashed against the wall, a nasty smear of blood trailed as he crumpled to the floor. Drago slammed the gun back into the hands of the suit before trudging off down the hall.

'Hm, pity. He was such good sport,' Johann lamented before trailing after the suits.

Everything was lost to a haze, the water just a blanket of distortion as it turn red at his fingertips. He felt heavy, as if he'd finally come to bare the weight of his experiences all at once; there were voices, sounds and projections long past but here in this empty corridor he couldn't help but dread the end.

 _'I hope it was worth it,' Angela scowled at Flashburn who finally rose his gaze to meet her. 'This is on you,' she stated softly before she stepped past._

 _Before she was out of earshot however, Flashburn took to his feet facing after her. 'You should be proud of her. Of them both,' he inhaled deeply feathering down the rising anxiety._

 _Angela halted, immediately turning to face him. 'Proud? What pride is there to be found exactly. Hiccup and Astrid are here because of you Balmore, because of you,' she snarled._

 _'And I'm here because of them,' he raised his voice pointing to Hiccup. 'You weren't there Angela. You didn't see how brave, how… brilliant they were when it came down to the moment,' he pressed a hand to his ribs, the wound still tender._

 _'No I wasn't. But I was there to see them broken, bloodied and bruised afterwards,' Angela met his tone. 'We all were.'_

 _'They, are who saved us,' Flashburn retorted, his eyes dark and clearly in pain._

 _'And it's you who damned them,' she burnt through him with her steely glare. 'They've seen things no one should have to see.'_

'Hiccup… Astrid,' he sighed with what little consciousness he had left. 'I'm sorry… it's my fault.'

 ** _The Red Claws..._**

'On your left!' Hiccup yelled opting for Toothless to sight Titan's advance through the stacks.

Toothless fired at the support structure of several towers toppling them over as he tracked an evasive path through the field. A slight wobble in their flight had Hiccup keeping tabs on the tail fin; apart from the scarring and bullet holes, it was still holding fast. Titan broke through nonetheless with a rapid stream of explosive prowess, his fire like a hail storm. With no more rocks to their advantage they were easy pickings once more as Krogan lay waste to the amber sands. Titan was closing his mark; against the tidal wave of his destruction their time dwindled, even on a sweeping pass towards the canyon Krogan would cut them off.

'I have an idea Bud,' Hiccup said with very little surety. 'A terrible, idiotic idea but it might save our skin,' his breathing accelerated in the anticipation.

He rest his palm against Toothless' head. 'Do you trust me?'

Toothless grunted with a confidence shaking himself down in preparation; with one final check on Titan's pursuit, Hiccup smacked his gauntlet to respond before cycling through the operations to the one fabled but cataclysmic function.

 _'Hiccup, we made that feature as a last resort; it'll fry your systems for sure,'_ Skulder's warning echoed in his head.

'Here goes nothing.' He quipped before pressing his finger hard against the activation node.

The lights on his suit suddenly glowed blue and two panels on his wing units ejected. He could hear a charging sound whir into a high pitched frequency before crackles of electricity sparked in arcing tendrils from his back. The waves of lightning grew arcing across his entire body upsetting his HUD but even then Hiccup could see the light continue to build beyond himself engulfing Toothless in a spectacular display of energy.

'Ok, ok, hold on!' He cried as Toothless screech with a deafening roar before the energy released in an explosive discharge.

Waves of sand caught in the static field fell to the earth ever so gently. Krogan was frozen stiff; his mind lost for thought as the world grew quiet, the only sounds were Titan's wings beating in the air. They were gone, Night Fury and rider having seemingly vanished in a storm of their own.

'Impossible,' he breathed unawares of the soft crackling behind them.

Shaking hands in tattered gloves gripped the hilt still holstered to his back and with an arm outstretched in dented, scorched and scarred armour, a blade extended, breathed in a feverous flame. There on the winds in fear inducing magnificence, a shrill and terrible cry like ice blared across the plateau as rider and dragon charged with cold malice. Krogan's eye's widened in dare he say fear as he reefed on the grips for a fruitless evasion. Toothless soared with blistering speeds as Hiccup swung through with his blade slicing at the saddle straps uniting his nemesis with his dragon. The leather broke free as the whole rig shifted unevenly on Titan's upper back.

Krogan felt the shift, hastily reaching out around Titan's neck for a grip; the saddle slipped away from under him falling freely to the sands below. 'What are you waiting for! TAKE HIM DOWN!' He commanded striking him with the crop.

Titan bellowed at the pain further stroking his wings in pursuit of the wispy trail of smoke ahead. Toothless wobbled and groaned; his senses still reeling from the overcharge as the occasional tendril still sparked along his hide.

'I feel you Bud,' Hiccup groaned, clasping his helmet as it continued to spark and sizzle.

He ripped it off in time as the internal circuitry ignited; his peripherals catching a glimpse at the rest of his armour. Overall his suit had seen far better days with pieces of the mesh flaking away and layers of the carapace rattling where it shouldn't; the lights were inactive and his gauntlets unresponsive, nothing more than dead weight. The tail on the other hand was still functioning fine if not for some slight charring, but that was the least of their problems.

'No,' Hiccup sighed warily as Krogan returned to view, bareback but unrelenting. 'Go, Toothless go!'

Toothless wined under the strain but pushed on nonetheless. 'Head to the Red Claws, we'll have the cover of the dark,' he directed to the West were the fingers of rick elevated in a broken bridge between the plateaus.

The break between them offered a moment of respite from Titan's onslaught but come the intimidating spurs of the Red Claws, fire would fill the air. 'Ok Toothless, time to disappear, come on Bud!' Hiccup encouraged pointing to a sliver between the imposing natural structures.

The first streams of Titan's offensive struck either side of them as they willingly broke through the canopy into the silent depths below. Without his helmet, the walls were filled with shadow beyond his ability to see but to their advantage were Toothless' unique gifts. Krogan pulled into the centre of the ravine searching to all ends for his prize as the darkness swallowed them once more.

Hiccup caught sight of Titan's amber glow like a beacon. 'It's all you now bud, show 'em what you've got,' he stuck close to the saddle closing his eyes to feel the shift of their weight through the air.

Toothless' whistle and cry bounced off the walls creating an echo untraceable for both human and dragon as Toothless looped around for the offensive. They reached their peak and Toothless' mouth glowed with an indigo glow before a blast of plasma struck the canopy. The impact caught Krogan's attention as he heaved Titan in for an evasive roll, narrowly avoiding the falling rocks. Several more blasts impacted around the gorge with debris clattering towards them. The whole cavern quaked with an ominous rumble but it wasn't deterrent enough as Titan retaliated sending waves of his own flame to no avail; the failure driving him to a new level of rage as he flared his underbelly gills. Fire spewed relentlessly filling the cave with light and destruction revealing their hidden targets for a brief but critical moment.

'NIGHT RIDER!' Krogan bellowed before a ball of flame finally caught their mark.

'Watch out! ARRGH!' Heat and light poured around them as Toothless tumbled through the air.

Flakes of composite material sizzled and flaked away leaving a trail to follow in the darkness. 'Toothless!' Hiccup steered the tail in a valiant evasion but the line was too short as another barrage clustered in terrible destruction around them.

Sharp snapping sounds caught his naked ear to find the tail rig sizzling and waning terribly under the strain. 'Ok times up. Let's see if this works.'

Toothless curled around for a pass, the track below still lighting the way towards the Hero's Ascension. 'Come on, is that the best you can do!' Hiccup taunted Krogan baiting him on.

Toothless swooped low to the surface weaving between the markers whilst Hiccup kept his eye on Krogan and Titan's ensuing firestorm. A threatening rumble echoed above them as the structural integrity weakened. A close encounter loosened Hiccup's control as he flexed the tail to a limited response; Toothless' wined feeling the instability in his flight pattern.

'Stay with me buddy we're good, just a little bit longer,' Hiccup reassured him searching to see the first glimpse of the cliff face. 'Hold Toothless.'

Dust and rock were falling before them as the entire cavern began to collapse in on itself behind them. 'NOW!'

Toothless charged his blasts to full strength before unleashing a bombardment against the supporting structure of the fingers above. The explosive line ushered them into the climb as the ceiling began to fall. Titan screeched and wrestled against the devastating tides only for the dust to rise smothering them both with abandon.

'HADDOCK!' Krogan hollered before they were lost to the sands.

Toothless powered towards the crimson sky above, the soft hues like a star shining in the night as the world collapsed around them. Hiccup could see the breach, the edge of the cliff that held their salvation. Blistering heat and with it, agonising pain cascaded up his back in a moment that felt beyond the likes of reality. Toothless' wails were nothing more than a distant sound like the crack of the cables flying free; the shards of armour composite that disintegrated from his body and the blood curdling screech from below.

'No,' the light above was fading; four wings and a great boulder in its path 'NO!'

Then darkness.

 **To Be Concluded in Sticks and Stones**


	26. 26 Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**

 _I… It wasn't meant to be like this._

The pen was lost, not from possession but of the words in which to produce. It wasn't supposed to be so hard but at the end of the day it was only a pen. He who artfully wound their fingers around it mastered everything within the pen's capability; even where it may seem unusual. That was the nature of control. When the ink runs dry however, and words cannot be written then the realm of control is different; the pen cannot be used as it is spent. That is the nature of change. Much like paper when it is filled or a book when the final words are read; there is no more to come, just empty silence and the question of what to do next…

The path of the tale is not closed to its finality; however, in ways more fluid there are journeys hereafter. Even when all is said and the battle is lost or won the lives of the people, the creatures and the land continue to grow and wither. Even if the sky seemingly came crashing down in all it's might there are only some who would say the end has arrived. In truth, this is just another beginning because amongst the settling haze and bleak blood red horizons; they found them, cocooned away from death itself. So it can only be that the prodding of a muzzle coated in midnight scales was sure to cause alarm.

The first crack of light was a blinding wall of white that brought with it, many inklings of tender sensations. There was fire and electricity sparkling from his fingertips to his toes in waves and yet it felt out of body as if he was still lost in that ravine. There was a form amongst the haze; a large creature and as the light dimmed, so too did it merge with the shadows around them. The haze cleared and his vision found focus again, though he'd almost wished it hadn't; for the tremor in his hands grew and his heart accelerated in time with a strange blip that echoed in the air. There was something wrong with the walls; not rocky and burnt but rigid, geometrical and spotted with strings of faint lights and soft humming sounds. The ground wasn't hard as he might have expected but soft as were the sheets that covered him; over his arms and chest were wires and tubes that funnelled to machines by his side. The blip coincided with a monitor that flickered and a tall pole with bags of liquid were connected to the tubes. The equipment was all familiar, he'd been hooked up to them before but even with the pounding and the fog barraging his mind, he knew this was no hospital.

Despite all the signs, the equipment, the gurney and the fact his nerves were being set on fire, it didn't explain why there was a dragon leaning over him, staring for all eternity with a faint croon that emanated deep within its throat. Only he knew those eyes; those great luminous eyes that stared back at him, wide with wonder and hope.

 _The dragon's neck was short and his head slim with large ear like flaps extruding flush against its neck, but what held Hiccup dead still was the bulbous green eye with the pupil thin staring back at him. Deep laboured breathing emanated from within the dark scaly abyss and he didn't know for the life of him why, but he could have sworn the dragon looked, scared. His thoughts and knowledge crept back to him as vague information flashed in his mind. Invisible in the night, a cry greater than all. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. Everything he had learned said it was only a myth, a legend but as he stood there staring into the glowing eye of the dragon, he couldn't deny the dawning truth. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, a Night Fury._

'Toothless?' Hiccup whispered with a weak voice, his vocal cords raspy. 'Hey Bud.'

The Night fury nudged forward allowing Hiccup to reach up and rub at his scales; they were cool to the touch but familiar and for the sake of things, safe. 'T… Toothless, what happened?' Hiccup could feel himself trembling as his senses levelled out, the throbs of pain across his body protesting any sort of movement. His left eye felt stiff and swollen and with a feather touch he could feel the strips holding a small slice beneath his fringe.

 _Toothless' whistle and cry bounced off the walls creating an echo untraceable for both human and dragon as Toothless looped around for the offensive. They reached their peak and Toothless' mouth glowed with an indigo glow before a blast of plasma struck the canopy…_

The image flashed in his mind wearing a sense of desperation. 'Where are we?' Hiccup tried lifting himself up using Toothless as his support but his arms felt as though the blood was drained from them entirely.

 _'Watch out! ARRGH!' Heat and light poured around them as Toothless tumbled through the air._

 _Flakes of composite material sizzled and flaked away leaving a trail to follow in the darkness. 'Toothless!' Hiccup steered the tail in a valiant evasion but the line was too short as another barrage clustered in terrible destruction around them._

 _Sharp snapping sounds caught his naked ear to find the tail rig sizzling and waning terribly under the strain. 'Ok times up. Let's see if this works.'_

The sounds of crumbling rocks and crackling fire echoed in his ears as the pain boiled in waves. 'Toothless please,' he pleaded but his dragon was unyielding protesting that he lay back against the pillow.

 _'Stay with me buddy we're good, just a little bit longer,' Hiccup reassured him searching to see the first glimpse of the cliff face. 'Hold Toothless.'_

 _Dust and rock were falling before them as the entire cavern began to collapse in on itself behind them. 'NOW!'_

The wires tugged at his chest as he clawed onto Toothless with all his might, his hands ran down his neck feeling just how real everything was. 'I'm so sorry,' he trembled at last, finding strength in his legs but with excruciating pain unlike anything he had known.

 _Toothless powered towards the crimson sky above, the soft hues like a star shining in the night as the world collapsed around them. Hiccup could see the breach, the edge of the cliff that held their salvation. Blistering heat and with it, agonising pain cascaded up his back in a moment that felt beyond the likes of reality. Toothless' wails were nothing more than a distant sound like the crack of the cables flying free; the shards of armour composite that disintegrated from his body and the blood curdling screech from below._

 _'No,' the light above was fading; four wings and a great boulder in its path 'NO!' Then darkness._

There was no steadiness in his hands as he laboriously pulled back the sheets; though, the coldness that filled his heart and the way the world was flooded with swirls of colour drowned everything out. He could see it in Toothless' eyes, the ache and trauma as he softly cooed to his rider, his companion, his best friend. The dam burst, the walls flooded with murky waters as Hiccup collapsed against Toothless with only the trauma to fill his cries and heaving breaths.

 ** _November 29 , 2017, Advanced Research Centre for Dragons…_**

 _Anyone would likely feel the same sense of disorientation; waking up in the depths of ARCD amongst unfinished projects and damp lighting is strange. Naturally one would think a hospital to be the intelligent choice but given the present situation, I'm in no position to__

The ink faltered again leading Hiccup to shake the pen in hopes of some yielding results. _ _protest._

The last word was scratchy but visible enough to read; he never really considered the circumstance that his pen would be consumed first. Though if not for the gentle fingers that slipped idly through his hair, many more queries would spark speculation in his mind. He let the journal fall open to the sheets where a black muzzle sniffed away with bulbous and curious eyes to match.

'How long was I out?' Hiccup breathed leaning back against his pillows.

His gaze lifted warily to settle upon a pair of azure eyes that wore relief despite the dark circles under them. 'About four days, it's the twenty ninth,' Astrid replied gently kneading at his scalp.

'And how long since… that,' Hiccup hesitated nodding towards the foot of the bed.

Her fingers ceased as her brow slowly pursed. 'Hiccup…'

'I'm not… mad. I just,' he winced at the thought, struggling to piece things together. 'What happened?'

He felt Astrid's hand shiver as her palm cupped his cheek; her gaze floated around the room. Stoick was standing behind her looking weary and a little pale but not without a gentle tone of sympathy to his eyes. Mala was nearby reading an article on her tablet, her hair a mess along with a bruised and burnt Melody wrapped in bandages around her arms and neck. Bob and Hotshot exchanged a troubled glance along with the four techs huddled in the corner. They could all feel the empty space, the missing entity that completed their band of misfits; the lingering pain was unmissable and it only brought the worst fears to his heart.

Astrid returned to face him with Toothless creeping in to rest his head near Hiccup's lap. 'Drago played his last hand…'

 ** _November 25, 2017, The Red Death Stadium…_**

The fire escape leaked with water from under the doors and the cement sheened in shallow puddles as Astrid hauled her way to the corporate levels. She could feel the awful chill seeping through her jacket even with her hood protecting her. Upon charging through the door, a burst of gun fire echoed down the corridor before a strangle cry and a sloshy thud followed. Her breath hitch ducking down against the wall to find nothing but an empty hallway. Recapturing her bearings, Astrid tracked further towards the source of sound ducking around a corner before an icy shard impaled her chest; bloody water was pooling around the fallen form of Flashburn.

'No, no no no no no, Flashburn?' She slid down to his side, his skin pale and shivering uncontrollably. 'Oh Gods,' she scanned his torso to find three wounds up his left arm, two by his collar bone and a third in his lower abdomen.

More footsteps splashed behind her as Mala appeared with sheer terror in her face. 'Balmore!' She swept in carefully cradling him in her arms. 'Not you, please not you too,' blood was already smearing onto her hands and clothes as she cupped his cheek and forehead.

'Go get help,' she ordered with cold eyes that trembled.

'What about...?' she hesitated feeling a pang of guilt.

'I'll stay and do what I can. GO!' Mala cried before ripping off her jacket.

Astrid scrambled to her feet before sprinting back towards the lobby, her path returning back along the stadium rows where more cracks of fire burst across the bloodied sky. There far off to the east she was caught by a feverous light growing with spectacular power; it crackled like electricity in the air before it all but vanished.

'Hiccup?' she breathed in both awe and fright before forcing herself to move on.

 ** _Present day…_**

'He had six bullets in him,' Astrid noted as her brow creased at the memory. 'Internal bleeding and a ruptured kidney… he…' Astrid cast a woeful glance to Mala where she slowly took to her feet and left the room.

' _Where_ is he?' Hiccup asked carefully as the shadow of fear threatened to consume him.

'Caldera Cay, intensive care,' Astrid whispered to Hiccup's relief but her expression never eased. 'Hiccup… it's not good,' her gaze drifted towards his legs lingering for only a moment.

'Are there any others?' he murmured, catching her eye again.

There words failed to escape with Melody stepping forth to cover for her. 'We lost seven Defenders,' she said softly though with an edge of surety. 'Olivia Marx, Frank Thames, Hetserk Crain, Fabian Vietchen, Kellian Anduros, Illia Van-Cato…'

'Melody. Please?' Stoick calmly chided her with a shake of his head.

'… And Iglios Shrug,' she drowned out before ducking her head.

Astrid's fingers found their way back to the thick tousles of hair behind his ear. 'Do you r…remember Johann, Trader Shipping Co?'

Hiccup huffed turning his head away. 'Older man with the cane, big moustache; too many stories?'

'It's just a cover. Ex British commando, good with knives,' she returned with a faint edge of malice behind the shadow of sorrow. 'His men… gunned them down on the spot.'

Toothless whined softly with a great deal of pain in his eyes as he followed Astrid's gaze. 'We never stood a chance,' Astrid rested her head against Hiccup's chest with shuddering breaths. 'It all just… fell apart. There was nothing w…we could do.'

Hiccup achingly wrapped his arms around her feeling the sorrow rise into his throat as sullen tears slipped free between them. He couldn't bring himself to form words as the mixed flood of many emotions pulsed from his chest. In behind the lids of his eyes he could almost see it like a great dam wall cracking under its supports. First the water sprayed with filth; mud, sunken ash and dead matter spurting through the cracks as the entire structure rumbled with a deafening roar. Stone and steel ripped apart with the first waves crashing against the hollow below. The water grew red from the sands tearing new paths into rivers and gorges; great waterfalls that endlessly poured with a fine mist and thunder to the air. Stone and sand alike, it tumbled over the edge exploding into shards in the empty abyss below.

More rock and debris split from its canopy with only sharp thunderous cracks to fill his ears; the only light high above them and they would climb. Great distances they would ascend towards the light; the beacon that beckoned them towards it with the gift of freedom. He could see the breach, the edge of the cliff that held their salvation. Blistering heat and with it, agonising pain cascaded up his back in a moment that felt beyond the likes of reality. Angelic wails were nothing more than a distant sound like the crack of cables flying free; the shards that disintegrated from his body and the blood curdling screech from below. The light above was fading; four wings and a great boulder in their path. Then darkness.

Hiccup awoke with a start in the hallowed ambience; there was a considerable mass lying against his chest baring familiar scaly traits. The time of day was mostly lost down in the gloomy confines of his ward but a little clock greeted him to the later hours of the morning. Astrid was snoozing on a gurney nearby and his father sat reading a news article in the corner, his features wearing the strain of the last week. His arm muscles still protested against the strain as he tried to slide out from underneath Toothless but a sharp jolt of pain up his leg caught his breath causing him to clench down on his teeth with an unconcealable whine. Toothless eyes snapped open with a worried coo further alerting Stoick to his state.

'Easy there now son. Here, just… take your time,' he carefully brought him up in a sitting position.

'Gods this is… I should be in an actual hospital,' Hiccup rubbed his face feeling the faint chin stubble scratch against his palm.

Stoick shared his look of dismay. 'Aye, but given the circumstances, you're safer here. Now, do you need anything, something to eat, drink?' he turned a smile.

Hiccup followed with a nervous glance. 'Ahh, bathroom actually?' he could see the paling wash over his face.

'Oh, ummm,' Stoick noted the bedpan with the other sterilised equipment with a grimace. 'Mmm No. Come on, I'll help you up.'

'What?' Hiccup frowned.

'There's a bathroom down the hall, Toothless?' Stoick ushered him around to his side of the bed. 'Ok, are you ready?'

'On account of my bladder, not much of a choice,' Hiccup dryly quipped earning a moment of pause before receiving a soft smile from his father.

'It's good to have you back son,' he patted his shoulder and peeled back the sheets revealing the stark truth.

Ever so carefully, Hiccup swung his legs around with Stoick and Toothless there to support him. He leant on Toothless' neck testing his balance whilst his father kept a hold on his other elbow; the throbbing in his left leg significantly dulled since he first arose from his long sleep. Though, it was a constant reminder of the permanent scar he would live with for the rest of his life; the cost of his valour or was it foolishness? That, he couldn't yet decide. In his absence, the world had become strange and though it still looked the same from a distance, Hiccup knew there was less in it. His left foot was severed below the knee; surgically amputated during a time he did not know but his life by some miraculous strain of events was spared. Trapped in the darkness beneath dust and stone he had been rescued, as he had when surrounded by blazing blue fire.

'Dad?' Hiccup peered up to see the forest green of his father's eyes.

He returned with a calming voice. 'Yes son?'

'How did you find me?' the question was bound to emerge at some point; yet another mystery to unearth in the shadows of a secret world.

 ** _November 25, The Red Death…_**

The lines of emergency vehicles and helicopters were grounded and spread around the grounds with staff bustling to the aid of the fallen. Many were huddled in groups shaken and holding close to their loved ones; bruises and scratches littered across the masses with only a touch of aid to settle their concerns. For the most part they were content to endure in service of helping those more directly wounded by the rubble. Stoick stood amongst the victims of the corporate box; his presence during the events was shadowed away with Hiccup's friends and supporters, far from the worst of Krogan's assault. Though as the thunderous booms echoed through the air and light flashed like lightning to illuminate the blood horizons, he like them all could only stand in horror and awe as Krogan's fury rained down fire on their champion.

'Smythe! Priority patient, alert Caldera General right now. Get a blood pack ready for transfusion,' a female voice rang out over the hum of the crowds as a stretcher born man lay drenched, unconscious and smothered in blood.

'Flashburn?' Stoick queued into the commotion spotting Astrid and Mala flanking him.

The stained blood on their arms and pants didn't help in any form as medics draped them in towels against the frigid air. 'What happened?' Stoick approached Mala with haste.

Mala jumped at the contact, her eyes wide and unfocused as if staring through him to a void of shaken spectators. 'Diane?'

She shook her head coming back to reality with a shiver hauling the towel around her shoulders. 'D…Drago's escaped. Balmore…' She pushed into his arms trembling from head to toe.

Stoick held her close feeling the weight of the situation slowly bare down, he found his gaze following Astrid as she sprinted her way out of the carpark towards the rise. 'Astrid!' his voice boomed through the air.

She was relentless, clawing her way to the peak with trails of pebbles and dust falling away from under her feet. She grunted from the sharp pain against the rocks but pulled herself over the edge nonetheless; a clearer view of the sunken sky tremors and thunderous booms echoed to the East.

'Red Claws. They're at the Red Claws!' She yelled over the crowds vaulting back down the ridge with a skid. 'Diane… ' she found her voice falling away at her mentor's trembling and defeated form against Stoick's broad shoulder.

It sent a piercing pain to her heart that bode no promise of light; Stoick's eyes bore the very fear of her own but she couldn't stop now, not whilst Hiccup fought on in the canyons. 'What is it you need Astrid?' a warm voice caught her attention to find the bushy beard of Hotshot.

'A dragon, preferably a Nadder,' she said doing her best to ignore the bite of winter.

Hotshot curled a smirk as his eyes lit up with purpose. 'I know just the gal. Come with me.'

It was a straight path to the heart of the Dragon Riders' camp and with Hotshot at the helm, many turned to meet them in awe and even trepidation. Hotshot never stopped once trekking through the masses straight for the Independents shelter and with that, catching the eye of the two veteran riders.

'Hotshot? What's going on?' Eginguarde inquired hurriedly brushing herself off.

'We need your help Eg,' he stepped aside allowing the anxious rider forth.

'Right now, Hiccup's in aerial duel against a psychopathic murderer, we have to help him,' Astrid was straight to the point, no exposition to waffle with.

Eginguarde was caught for no more than a moment. 'Scillios!' she called out to a rattle of spines and a sharp chirp. 'I'd be honoured.'

She wasted no time with the saddle and before Astrid knew it, she was coursing across the sands with an eye on the Red Claws. Dust billowed in their wake and she was tucked low beneath the dragon's spines. A small flicker of light fizzled against the sand drawing her in for rolling retrieval; even with gloved hands she could feel the residual heat of the charred remains of Hiccup's helmet.

'Oh gods,' she felt the tremble in her heart, the needle that pricked at the edge. 'Hurry Scillios.'

Though, it wouldn't have matter how fast they flew; whether the skies were calm or if disaster was contempt on challenging them to the core, she would never forget that sight nor the sound that followed. Great fingers of stone crumbled in on themselves in a terrible rumble, where once a hallowed ravine lay within the canyon was now filled with dust and darkness.

Astrid's breath was stolen, eyes forced open to the devastation. 'No,' she whispered, lost to the winds as her bare hopes rose to her throat. 'No, no no no no no NO NOOO!'

A parting in the dust that spiralled high into the air caught her eye and in a sliver of the sunken light she saw the silhouette and despaired. Those four wings, trialled and weathered were villainous by nature and aboard it's crimson hide was a source of much of their pain. The raging fury boiled with waves of heated aggression, her eyes narrowed with venomous and seething curses to her tongue. Krogan rose higher to the brink of his dragon's capacity all unwitting to the Nadder born storm of vengeance. It was only with her final scream, the shrill squawk that awoke the heavens above that Krogan met his fate. Titan reared in fright with a mind to blaze his coming foe but worn were his gills and extinguished his flame at last.

'Send him to the wastes Scillios!' Astrid growled.

Scillios charged them down, her claws and spines at the ready before she tore a strip of scales upon his underbelly. They tumbled back towards the red sands below in a tangle of wings and claws, all before on the upturn, the Nadder let free a volley of spines to strike down their enemy. Titan bellowed and wailed cascading with the cries of his rider until at last, in a ring of dust they fell silent. Astrid could feel the silence that drifted with them heavily in her heart; the tremor in her hands only the first signs of her fading resolve. Scillios glided down to the edge of the ravine where the settling dust hung in a low cloud before the devastation. At once did gravity reveal its true force dragging Astrid to her knees and with the charred carapace of Hiccup's helmet in hand she curled over it like a treasure of invaluable worth. Her sobs were strained, masked with the lingering rage of vengeance and loss; the tears that finally broke were inducive of a terrible fear come true.

As such, she didn't hear the soft call from the depths; a wining echo from within the depths of this hellish landscape. Scillios snorted as her head snapped to attention, her quills rattling at the call seldom would hear. Even through rolling waves of icy pain that burnt at every nerve, Astrid was frozen still by the startled dragon as she began scraping at the edge of the ravine. There it was at last, faint as the whistle of the breeze a hallowed wail deep within the darkness.

'Toothless? She breathed scrambling to her feet with a surge of warmth to burn through her trembling limbs.

 ** _Present day…_**

'We had the heavier dragons called in to clear the rubble,' Astrid explained with a heaviness to her voice. 'And, whoever was willing to lend a hand.'

'It took all night, but when light first broke we found you curled in under Toothless' wings. By sheer fortune you landed in a pocket amongst the rocks,' Stoick continued resting his palm on Toothless' neck. 'They needed us to calm him down so you could be airlifted out.'

'From there, I'm not sure what happened but Hotshot made the call and you were brought here instead of Caldera General,' Astrid cast an inquisitive glance to Hotshot.

'It wasn't safe anywhere else,' he relayed pushing up from his chair. 'Krogan and Drago are still out there and with the employ of Johann's crew… they're odds we can't risk right now. Plus, your ahh, contract records and client data… we gained custody under the guise of a _classified_ program.'

'You were operated on in transit and then handed over to us,' Astrid finalised before casting what looked to be a soft smile towards Toothless. 'He never wanted to leave you. And we couldn't deny him once you were down here.'

Hiccup reached over to stroke at his dragon's chin. 'Guess this makes us even?' Of course the shadow on his mind continued to linger. 'What about Krogan?'

'We don't know,' Astrid returned with a cold edge to her eye. 'I… I thought he was down for good.'

'Regardless, he can't go far without being recognised and with a _wounded_ dragon as you say. It's only a matter of time,' Hotshot acknowledged.

'That's that then,' Hiccup sunk into the pillows allowing his mind to fall blank from the harrowing revelations.

He didn't have to look hard to know how they were all feeling; the heaviness that would stick with them as the snow caked on. December in that regard felt bleaker than it should have; Snoggletog was around the corner and the many further celebrations to continue into the New Year. The news was predictable; they coverd any angle they had their hands on regarding the Championship finals. The Defenders had quickly grown tired of the reports and problematic insinuations and with their general whereabouts in a state of suspension; the air was thick with anticipation. Stoick and Mala would visit when they could, forcing themselves to push through the public inquiries. Every single one of them was feeling the rolling waves of emotions as the days passed by; from the depths of a depressive state to even moments of cheer that things would be alright.

For Hiccup and consequently those around him, an aura of excitement always seemed to surround the idea of a wheelchair; the physically able purposefully ignoring of the practical utility for which they served in favour of fun. Hiccup was not sure what to feel; the duality of his heart lost somewhere between realistic despair and ironic humour. It was strange at first as it should have been even with a hand to push him along the corridors and catwalks. It was the first stage of assisted mobility until the Defenders could properly design the path ahead; with no word on either of their foes, the public arena still held an unnerving sense.

 ** _December 4…_**

It was nice to be out and about, even if only within the complex hidden from the sun. Being bed ridden had a limited tenure and at least he could see something different from those four walls. Mala had travelled back to Caldera Cay to see if Flashburn's condition had improved and with the bulk of the other Defenders having taken time to recover themselves; the day was quiet. Only a few engineers were on call for work today including Skulder and Maisie who were keeping up with basic tasks and cleaning the lab. The wheels on Hiccup's chair clicked against the slabs of the cargo platform as Astrid slowly pushed him along. Toothless idly trotted behind them casting inquisitive glances to the various half constructed machinery.

'To think, some of these engineers might spend half their life down here; a little over a week and I'm already tired of it,' Hiccup remarked staring off into the ceiling overhanging with catwalks and laboratories.

'That's a bedridden week Hiccup. We're all a little restless,' she spared a quick glance to Toothless. 'And the quiet. Think of a time in the last couple of years where there hasn't been an urge to be or do something?'

Surprisingly, he wasn't long combing his reminiscence. 'The bluff last year… I walked out of class and you found me.'

A turn of the mood brought a smile to her face. 'I did more than just find you,' a sheen of light glimpsed over her eyes as the memory echoed in her mind.

She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Hiccup's temple, his scent a little pale from the ocean crusted salt and leather she was used to. 'I suppose you're right though. We lost hours there, all three of us.'

Hiccup lolled his head back stretching out his back before his gaze lazily fell to his cast bound leg. 'There's something else on your mind isn't there?' Astrid gently inquired.

'Yeah, always thinking about something,' Hiccup chuckled mirthfully. 'I dunnno, just… what's next for us? As in the Defenders, the racing and… yeah us, you and I. Gods, given all that's happened, I haven't asked. How are the gang even holding up?' Hiccup peered up towards Astrid as she lazily draped her hands over his shoulders.

'I spoke with Cami this morning,' Astrid clearly began before nuzzling into his neck. 'They're relieved. A little shaken considering but they're looking forward to seeing you again.'

Hiccup met her eyes with hopeful smile, a little sadness in his eyes which was understandable to say the least. Though, she almost missed the shine as he quickly wiped the tear from the corner of his eye; he was still smiling and a small quake across shoulders passed into chortles.

'I… haha ahhh, no, I don… I don't need to explain this to you, gods. You already know better than anyone,' his grin grew more relaxed with a solemn intent. 'Astrid. Thank you.'

Did she really need to ask what for? No, there was no greater meaning to it, just his unadulterated gratitude. She balled her fist drawing back for a slow but firm impact against his shoulder; naturally he cast her a surprised expression but it quickly became perceptive as she stole a lasting kiss. He was left holding the reverberating passion as she pulled away with a skip, challenge in her eyes.

'Ohhhhohohohooo if I weren't…' Hiccup gripped his arm rests realising quickly his range of control over the chair. 'Come here you!' he grunted driving the wheels forward in pursuit.

Astrid's eyes lit in excitement though not without a modicum of fear. 'Ahh, be careful Hiccup!'

'NYOOOOOM!' He cheered as he steadily rolled past her.

The day eventually came that Hiccup finally resurfaced to a world touched by faint daylight. A conscious week of recovery and adjusting to the constraints of a wheel chair was an interesting experience for certain, granted ARCD wasn't exactly the kindest traversal wise. With his dressings changed once again by the more medically minded staff, it was finally ruled as safe for him to make an official appointment with the Anson hospital. It seemed like half the city was informed within the hour; the return of Harold Haddock was like a momentous tide that moved monoliths. Consequently, Astrid was caught in a similar brand of light; heroic labels were being cast in favour of her deeds and critical decisions. There was something temporary about it all; however, as if a front to appease the masses before those with standing titles had their say. During his time down in the labs he'd spent a great deal wondering about the fallout; the damages incurred, legalities involved and even the possibility of an informed inquiry into the business dealings of the Advanced Research Centre for Dragons. Whether there was anything happening behind the scenes he heard nothing, none of them did; perhaps in time official parties would step forward but for now, they were silent.

'Disgraced and now fugitive dragon Rider Krogan remains on the run with destructive ruin in his wake. The premier racecourse, the Red Death is in a state of complete disrepair with no other option than to demolish damaged sections for reconstruction. Other areas of the track have been greenlit for excavation and landscaping crews are attempting to restore the course as best they can. It's unclear as to the motives behind Krogan's attack but the other directors present all confirmed a conflict between the champion racer and his key benefactor, the now missing Darius Bludvist. Evidently there was a dispute regarding his contract tenure and if not for the intervention of Harold Haddock and his Night Fury, Darius may have been among the other fatalities during the event. Despite their efforts, Krogan attempted to bury them in a ravine but thanks to the dedication, bravery and persistence of Intermediate champion, Astrid Hofferson; a combined team of cranes and heavier class dragons managed to extract the star duo. He was routed for Caldera General in response to extreme trauma to his left leg but an undisclosed decision has completely erased any trace of both Harold and his extended crew. All that is known is he is alive but taking into consideration his past record, it's unlikely he'll surface anytime soon. At the end of the day, seventy two people including dragon riders were wounded and fourteen are confirmed dead. The investigation is far from over and has since become more complicated; however, as it appears that during the course of Krogan's rogue action, another settlement of violence took place within the complex, claiming the lives of nine unique individuals. Two are confirmed as private security agents for the Trader Shipping Company whereas the others are being described by forensics as wearing custom jumpsuits, compositionally comprised of dragon scales; all were identified and it's being speculated that they are somewhat in league with the dragon hunter syndicate...'

 **November 26, Caldera Cay General Hospital…**

'For security reasons, their names are remaining confidential until a later time,' the newsreader explained.

She could excuse the necessary hustle of many staff working their shifts and attending to those in need. It was not unlike the busier days of the Sanctuary where she would be on hand for once siding mentoring and teaching to later days. For now it was like capturing this strange and archaic world from outside the lens; the roles were changed, her expertise now void in this world of human incapacitation over the dragons.

'Notable among the wounded was retired Immortal dragon rider Balmore Flashburn suffering six bullet wounds to his arms and torso suggesting a connection between him and the mysterious assailants. Once the recovered security footage has been thoroughly analysed and inquiry will be made to assess…'

'Excuse me nurse, could you turn that off please?' Mala asked with a pained expression feeling her heart rise over the potentially damning thread of information.

The young man in question exchanged a hesitant look before complying. 'Oh, of course.'

'Thank you,' Mala returned earnestly.

A faint sensation against her fingers captured her attention as pale hands wrapped around them. Bleary eyed and sad, Flashburn gazed upon that of a guardian figure, tired with deepening circles under her eyes but strong nonetheless. Her golden hair reached the collar of her jacket with less of a primed composure to her usual attire; though, the week had been a long one.

'Diane..?' Flashburn whispered hoarsely.

Mala returned with a simple smile but even in his drowned state he could read the fear in her expression. 'What is it?'

Mala inhaled a nervous breath, unsettled by the thought. 'Hiccup um, his leg. It had to be amputated.'

Flashburn seemed to feel the pain in his own sense clamping his eyes shut with pursed lips. 'We got them to safety; he's at ARCD with the rest of the team,' Mala reassured him.

'With who's left,' he said bitterly.

'You did all you could,' she softly chided him despite the similar weight she felt.

'And it payed nothing. Drago got away,' he was choking on the words as a tremor washed through him.

'And you almost died. I…' Mala held her tongue was the pain rose to her throat. 'I won't have that from you.'

Flashburn drilled into her eyes; his hand shivering with hers. 'Is it so wrong?'

'Yes! Balmore this not twenty-thrirteen. I watched you walk away then and please believe me when I say that was hard. Hard for me too,' her lip trembled.

'It wasn't you who lost their dragon,' he replied with a hint of resentment.

'No. It was me on the sideline unable to do a thing except watch,' her gaze fell to their hands. 'Just like Hiccup.'

'Then we're all broken relics of our past,' he whispered as a tear slipped free.

Mala found him again; where what she thought were the fires of anger boiling to the surface revealed itself as something far more frightening, fear. 'Balmore. Please, don't do this, not again, not now. I know I broke your heart once… please don't break mine.' There was the slightest tremor, something that seemed long forgotten to the ashes of time that shone in his eyes. 'Hiccup brought out the best in us all. I remember seeing a look in your eye; you'd found hope again, hope in him.'

Flashburn's breath hitched as his heart rate continued to rise. 'He reminds me of his parents. I thought… I though he was the key,' he said weakly.

'We all did, but you knew even before he stepped through that door. He reminded you of _yourself;_ after you lost Torrenthorn, you were terrified, completely unsure and adamant that all your success and fortune came from your dragon,' she found the strength to wear the smile. 'By believing in Hiccup, you started believing in yourself again, you became the leader _I_ always saw in you.'

'It shouldn't be me,' he stated immediately. 'Angela was right, I've only brought them pain and suffering; they shouldn't have faith.'

'But they do. Barbara laid down her life for Hiccup; she believe in him and she believed in you to take on the mantle. Gustav was young and his efforts, despite what happened were to serve your best interests; even Iglios, he believed in you and in turn you were willing to break your rule and nearly paid the same price, _for_ all of them,' Mala cupped his hand between her own. 'I know you're scared; I'm terrified, but those of us who are left aren't giving up. I'm not giving up on you Balmore, not this time.'

With the emotions running high and their gazes nothing less than longing, Mala failed to notice the rapid acceleration of Flashburn's heart rate. She could see the cloud over his eyes as the strain began to take effect and without a second to lose, the doctors were swarming him with anaesthesia. Their time was spent and now he had to rest; to heal the wounds wrought over many years. She would find out in time whether his rested eyes would see the glint on the horizon; for all their sakes, without Flashburn the Defenders of the Wing were lost.

 ** _Anson Hospital…_**

 _In looking ahead, I'd only ever regarded the day this journal would fill existed; now that it's here, the novelty kind of feels a little underwhelming I guess. The sun's out so I suppose that's a nice thought but when has that ever indicated the course of the day? In fact the last couple of weeks have been strangely kinder even with the torrents of snow fall…_

'There we go, should feel better now.' the doctor stepped back from the bedside as Hiccup swung his legs around. 'Have you been getting around home alright?'

With a hand against the bed frame to steady himself, Hiccup stood straight feeling the strange yet growingly familiar feeling in his left leg. 'If by that you mean I'm only freezing one foot now,' he quipped casting a look to Stoick before steadily striding forward. 'The stairs are tricky but I'm not exactly going anywhere far with the snowfall.'

'Well you don't need me to tell you about practise,' the doctor said before his expression glazed one more serious. 'Though, with your dragon… if you don't mind me asking, have you thought about what you'll do now?'

Hiccup continued pacing around the room building upon his stride. 'Uuum…' he noted the indecision in his father's eyes; the choice was still ultimately his own despite Stoick's fears. 'It's a work in progress. More or less just waiting on a friend.'

'I'll tell you what though,' the doctor smirked as the idea grew in his mind. 'With both you and Astrid up their together again I honestly feel sorry for the rest of the comp.'

'Ehh, I guarantee they'll still give it their hardest. New management might change things around a little though; I'm sure _President_ Veers will be looking for any excuse to out me,' Hiccup steadily returned to the bed approving of the leg adjustment. 'This is feeling better too, thanks.'

The doctor nodded scribbling the notes on his pad before Stoick piped in. 'He's actually just on stand in. The board is holding a post for reassignment soon. You never know, we might luck out on new blood.'

'Fresh aesthetics? Well what's new?' Hiccup remarked receiving a bottle of pain medication. 'Maybe it's worth another round? Ta, see you in a fortnight doc.'

 _I know where my money is anyway both in a figurative and literal sense; new management could see a completely new image for the races, something fresh beyond the realms of the traditional track perhaps? As for actual investment, I can now officially call ARCD the new home of our career. The open publicization on particular fronts have opened up new opportunities to Berk, one such being company shares now that ARCD is an officially recognised firm curtesy of Gobber's new retailing deal. As such, it only seems fitting to see the direct sponsorship being channelled directly from them so my armour is due for a rebranding. Of course, after the violent encounter with Titan, a complete rebuild is on the books for both Toothless and myself…_

 ** _Advanced Research Centre for Dragons…_**

The frame of mind had yet to properly sink in as most of Hiccup's time was spent in his usual reclusive schedule. Granted, even fewer had really taken note of his less ableness and limp but at least he was able to move around those tighter spaces with relative ease now; the wheelchair was only going to survive his patience for so long. During the days spent in the confines of a chair or bed he'd found his mind erring towards the future, the prospects that held very little certainty on anything too grand. The pencil was his friend and it wasn't as if paper was a rare commodity; he yearned the sky and the means to return there.

So the sound of Gobber's unholy tone going off in the distance was a welcoming thought and just another step closer to the free air. 'Yeah alright then. You can keep ringing off the numbers that way if you want but let me tell you stock only comes on demand as the people want it. Either way, more people are gonna come looking for you; I've already had three folk from the East with specific manufacturer interests. Where do you import materials from anyways, not all of it's from Berk surely?'

'You're telling me about the common market haha. Try private contracts for a year and your moustache'll fall out. Anyway, our ties with the Sanctuary grant us all of the dragon related materials otherwise most of it's pretty standard compound material though we do source independent orders according to client instruction,' Bob explained with hearty grin. 'Hiccup's gear, for example utilises modumetal plating; modern synthetic substitute to Gronkle Iron.'

'I know that, but where exactly?' Gobber threw his hand out in the air.

'All over the world, whoever is outsourcing to standard quality for the best price. Is there something you need ordered first hand?' Bob asked readying a pen and pad.

'No no no. I just… gahh, I take pride in local commerce and manufacturing; a little difficult considering Berk's not that large a place but I prefer it over having _made in China_ labelled on my products,' Gobber reiterated right as Hiccup and Stoick entered the office.

Bob caught their eye with a keen smile. 'Gentlemen. Skulder's made a start, just head on down when you're ready.'

'Oi well look who's finally out and about. How are you feeling laddie?' Gobber waved an arm toward them.

'Like I could wrestle a Nightmare,' Hiccup remarked.

'Oh really? With one leg and a sling you're really pushing above your weight,' he sniggered before casting an eye to Stoick. 'Best keep an eye on him before he hurts himself again.'

'I'll do my best, but you know how he is,' Stoick replied as they passed back out into the main hub.

Hiccup couldn't wipe the grin from his face; his smirk earned a few expressions of intrigue as they entered the lab but it quickly fell upon seeing Skulder up to his elbows in a barrel marked with extreme toxicity warnings. Ben and Katie were off to the side tinkering at other projects but forever with an eye to their colleague.

'Um, should we be wearing hazmat suits?' Hiccup asked peeling off towards the other techs.

'Don't let the labels deceive you, it's only moderately lethal,' Skulder said before emerging with a globe that looked freshly sheened. 'Biproduct of the new cellulose mesh we've developed; three times as strong and perfect for your interests. I got your sketches by the way; you need a new hobby my friend.'

'Try it from my end, there's only so much you can do in bed,' Hiccup carefully approached.

'Mm, how is it by the way?' Skulder pointed towards his leg.

'It aches a lot but given time you know,' He shrugged in return.

'Fair fair. Well, let's get started shall we?' Skulder cracked his knuckles in emphasis.

Some people might suggest a certain monotony about the process but with experience came familiarity. Hiccup and Skulder dug through the various notes detailing strained areas in the old suit design, weak points, pressure bearing plates and systems vulnerabilities. From the casual glance, it seemed like a remodel but given everything that Hiccup and Toothless had encountered both on the track and in the field, it was time for a heavier yet sleeker build. They'd underestimated their foes once before and the price paid was too high; now in taking a stand, they needed to be ready as their numbers were few.

'See here, the cycling mechanism means a quick switch between flight and ground; it mightn't be as stable as a regular foot but it beats a peg,' Hiccup circled the mid section of prosthetic design upon one of his sketches.

'So power linkage?' Skulder suggested as a soft footstep echoed from the door.

'Or manual, we'll figure it out…' Hiccup cast quick glance in reaction only to but hit by a double take.

His breath hitched and eyes locked onto the figures that entered; there was a paleness to them that brought unease and every step they took seemed burdened with pain. He would know, but not to this degree. Hiccup left his post limping in his own short comings that immediately pulled the attention of the arrivals.

At first the ache he saw in those eyes threatened to bury in his heart but unexpectedly, the grin turned with the promise of something hopeful. 'You know I bet they're really pissed we survived?'

'What?' Hiccup shook his head casting a glance to Mala.

Flashburn carefully clasped his shoulder bringing him in for a gentle embrace. 'Thank gods you're alright.' Hiccup was frozen unsure how to react; this appearance was undoubtedly unexpected as the others all stared in shock.

 _Mala and Flashburn are back. He's on the mend; we're both pretty slow moving around the place but I guess it's no issue between us. We can work at our own pace, let the others push forward with their able bodies. Progress goes on and the days are once again becoming a continuous blur as we await the verdict of higher authorities. We've been avoiding the subject for some time, everyone knows it but the fact is we are exposed. The Defenders of the Wing like ARCD are no longer secrets to the public nor the press as they continue to dig deeper into this new mystery. Flashburn proposed a plan to retrieve the suits at least on the grounds of privatisation, it's a minor issue to do with the business but given our condition, any action will only shorten the hunt. Otherwise, the racing guild is still a mess and with Snoggletog just around the corner everything is feeling really tight timewise. One thing is certain; however, Dad's been called to publicly address the issue… and I've be requested to join him…_

 ** _December 16, Empire Heights Promontory…_**

The ambient hum of the crowds were masked by the clicks of cameras as a compendium of press reporters surrounded the central lectern. Beyond them were the people; whether they were out on a stroll or here with intent the numbers were impressive to say the least. Stoick along with serval other members of the council board stood in their line with trim cuts worthy of the devasting season. From where they were seated on Stoick's left, Hiccup, Astrid, Bob, Mala and Flashburn overlooked the press; their cuts and bruises having since faded and without scars for the most part. All of them could feel the looming tension as Stoick tidied his notes; his sideways glance offering very little ease as he too was uncertain.

The crowds paid their attention and the audible hums softened as Stoick inhaled a long and calming breath. 'Thank you all for coming; it's good to see even the weather can't beat Berkian stubbornness. Though today is quite fine considering, if only I could say that the issues we are facing were the same.'

He grew a broad grin and with it, a respectable tone followed. 'To begin I would like to mention the signs of Snoggletog have already reached us and the committees of showmanship and presentation have been working around the clock to organise yet another spectacular display going into the new year. You may have seen the trucks loaded with supplies and ornamental decorations as the Downtown market place is undergoing the final touches to its seasonal makeover. I can assure you that despite the recent disturbances we will not stop the celebrations going forth; like every year behind us, we have earnt a right to rest.'

Applause washed over the crowds before Stoick turned with a frown to his bushy brow. 'But there is an issue and a warning at hand. I've been asked to address the events regarding the dragon racing championship finals and the consequential circumstances surrounding it. The Dragon Racing Guild CEO, Darius Bludvist has disappeared after the attack during the Championship finals last month; consequently his titles are left unyielding and unlikely to be reattained by the founder himself. Respectively, a reassignment of the board is at hand but will not be taking place until January third of next year. Acting President Veers has assured the council that work has begun to reassess security measures and funding has been granted for a specialised department for the mental wellbeing of competitors and staffing. It is confirmed that the 2018 season will resume as per usual; unfortunately, there has not be any word regarding the presentations and awards ceremony that were disbanded. For the time being, the race tracks will be opened for training purposes except during the public holidays.'

Hiccup could feel a slight inkling of irritation rising at that statement; he could see the hand of Veers working away in his attempts to cling for power. 'I now invite Commissioner Phlegma to present her report,' Stoick nodded to his right, stepping away from the lecturn.

'Thank you Steven,' Phlegma nodded curtly before casting a cursory glance across the crowd. 'It's true the whereabouts of Darius Bludvist are unknown and the attempts to locate him lead to suggest he may even be abroad. The condition of his acclamation remains unclear but our analysts are still investigating the recovered footage for any clues.'

'Related is that the fugitive Krogan and his dragon are still missing having evaded security and fled leaving no trace as to where they were going. Thanks to the evidence of key witnesses, Harold Haddock and Astrid Hofferson,' Phlegma cast a hand toward them, 'we do know his dragon is wounded that then suggests he is likely to remain within sovereign borders. We implore the people of this nation to take vigilance and care and if this man should show his face, do not hesitate to report him in; it's possible there are worse crimes to his name. Thank you.'

Stoick resumed his place at the lectern still holding his stern expression. 'The response effort on our behalf has struck a fortunate deal and new security measures are being implemented; sensor technology based upon the sky barrier and stun gates used in the dragon races are being engineered into hive across Berk. By May of 2018, we should have the network complete with the ability to activate upon will. We hope by then Krogan has either been captured or turned himself in but I would like to express my thanks to Bob, former dragon rider Immortal and CEO of the Advanced Research Centre for Dragons.'

Bob received the invitation humbly shaking his friend's hand. 'It's possible some of you may know who we are already; the Advanced Research Centre for Dragons, ARCD is a privately owned research firm focused on dragon biology and technology stems. Until recently we spanned a small network of contracts to private investors and military projects; one such investor sits here with us, Harold Haddock. Hand drawn and devised by the young man himself, his Night Rider suit is one of our finest creations. Most recently however, a retailing deal with Forgeworks has enabled us to release our commercial product line with technology proposed to enrich your lives. It's our way of saying, we're ready to open up to the world but this trust is double sided. The sensors are powerful tools so please, don't abuse our hospitality, we want to provide but like everything these days, it comes at a cost,' Bob lowered his gaze into an arc behind him. 'Stoick… I think it's time we settle some debts of our own.'

Stoick nodded once drawing more cards from inside his suit jacket. 'Indeed it's a rare but a welcome thing; the valour of only a few have proven to be a mighty force. The council and her constituents have reached an agreement, whilst in the face of my short absence, to declare a commendation for those who stood against forces that would corrupt our way of life,' he thumbed the first card over reading it clearly for the masses. 'For the bravery, not in the face of the enemy but of great diversity and life threatening situations; for heading the recovery of a citizen in peril and outstanding moral fibre. I award the Bork medal to Miss Astrid Hofferson.'

At the turn of the applause, both Astrid and Hiccup felt a spark of nerves hit them as they shared a shocked expression. Hiccup curled a grin with an encouraging nod towards his father as Deputy Mayor, Heath Magadon came to stand alongside him. She inhaled a long and frosted breath flexing her fist to release some of the tension; this was not a racing awards ceremony, the prestigious honour these medals signified brought a greater form of responsibility. Stoick's shadow would forever shade her from the horizonal sun but it wasn't an ominous sign, not with the smile he wore as his hand reached out to clasp her own.

'What's the chance one of these media folk accuse me of favouritism?' He chuckled softly.

Astrid simply met his mirth as Deputy Mogadon deftly pinned the medal to her jacket collar. 'We take into strong consideration, the depth of formal training and endurance these men and women have endured,' Stoick turned back to the lectern. 'One such man has suffered dearly, his life almost forfeit in the line of bravery. For acts of the greatest heroism or for most conspicuous courage in circumstances of extreme danger; confronting an anarchist group in an attempt to delay them, I award the Chief Bokkard Cross, to Mr Balmore Flashburn.'

Hiccup saw the way his eyes held a heaviness to them, the same channel of guilt and the undeserving tone in his muted sigh. He couldn't say to why he was adamant in that effect; his smile would reach the surface but there was no depth to it. He could imagine the pressure of dishonesty though, the hidden truth behind his actions and even when regarded as a hero he knew it brought more pain than glory. One day he might ask about the exact origins of those trials and the paths that led them to the crossroads of meeting but for now he would allow the man the peace he needed.

'Finally, and as it may sound like a conflict of interest, I again stress that despite the immense pride this personally instils, this was the ruling of the council,' Stoick assured the crowds looking to the last card. 'For great acts of valour, perseverance and defence in the face of the enemy; in arising to the unlawful and violent challenge of an anarchist at the forfeit of personal safety for the sake of others. I award our most prestigious medal, the Black Star to Mr Harold Haddock.'

The course of his speech seeped a somewhat strange feeling for Hiccup; it was the surrealist state between reality and sub consciousness where novelty was non-existent and the registration of achievement seemed neutral. Out-of-body was the term used but even as he shook his father's hand and received the small casket medallion from Thuggory's, his mind was for once blank for thought. This was not the reception he imagined; the welcoming applause and congratulation opposite to what reality had thrown against them. Did they forget the damages he caused, the homicidal tactics and insight for murder; where Krogan was intended to be buried instead of himself. Perspective and the truth as it seemed was once again twisted, or lost to an altering frame. Maybe he did understand the plight behind Flashburn's silent expression after all.

 ** _December 21, Hiccup's room…_**

 _Missing the sunshine comes with the same cycle of being fed up with it during the summer. The same complaints occur every year and it's only in consciously noticing this trend that it becomes absurd. Then again, does it really matter? We have learned to live with the seasons if not out of stubbornness than innovation; some such ideas worthy of international praise. The Black Star lives in a cabinet with other accolades and achievements from the past; Dad is in a dual state of both his outward pride but aware of the inflationary tendencies that may arise. I find it amusing but the truth is I'm still amongst the ambiguous cloud that Flashburn is perpetually circling around. Mala's been keeping us in the loop and that in its own regard was a curiosity arisen out of spontaneity. Regardless, I think they still need time to figure stuff out; their past is shrouded in ambiguity and it's not something I want to unsettle. I have my own to worry about now…_

'Where do you want this to go?' Hiccup asked holding a particular box of interest, the one Bob had personally delivered to Stoick's office.

Stoick's eyes narrowed in thought knowing the sensitive information it contained. 'It was for both of us, but I'll leave it to you.'

Hiccup twisted his mouth carefully setting it amongst a short stack. 'Does it bother you? I mean, are you ok?'

Stoick inhaled deeply before striding over to rest a hand on his shoulder. 'At this point it's nothing more than speculation, old files, maps and lots of dragon research. I don't know. Learning to accept loss is hard Hiccup, we both know that. But I've never stopped loving her.'

Hiccup's gaze drifted across to his desk where the old photograph of Valka holding both Windy and himself in her arms sat. 'I think a better question is to ask how you feel?' Stoick asked.

The solitary silence lasted for a long moment. 'I don't know either. But, she didn't have much of a choice.'

He gently slipped away from under Stoick's arm and began packing another box of personal items. 'So you're really sure about this?'

'Would it make you feel better if I said this was purely strategical?' he quipped.

'I just… I didn't expect it so soon,' Stoick admitted understandably going through the same motions that most parents would.

Hiccup knew this offering a sign of reassurance. 'It'll still be a while yet. I can start moving until April next year, I'm just cleaning up my room for now. Besides, there's still something about a drivers' licence; I can't fly everywhere on Toothless,' he nudged Stoick in the ribs.

'Astrid does have her bike?' Stoick replied prompted by the gesture.

'Astrid also has her own life,' Hiccup noted firmly stacking the next box among the pile. 'And until the season starts, we intend on making the most of our free time.'

'Time to work up some hours then,' Stoick chuckled.

Hiccup nodded fairly. 'When I'm around sure. But I imagine Toothless and I'll be out a fair bit.'

'Does Flashburn have a job for you?' Stoick inquired.

'No, he's… taking time away, still taking initiative never proved too harmful,' Hiccup shrugged off any allusions.

He shouldn't have doubted the awareness of his father, reading people was half his job. 'You want to look for Krogan.'

Hiccup felt the chill in his spine but pushed through nonetheless. 'I didn't say that specifically,' that did little to ease Stoick's confidence. 'It's just regional patrols, the other cities are perfectly capable of…'

'I know Hiccup. I'm worried too, but you don't have to do it yourself,' Stoick reminded him.

'It's my fault he got away, everyone thinks that we're some kind of hero's… I, no. I made a mistake and I'm just trying to fix it,' Hiccup stammered laying his cards out face up.

Stoick accepted his plea offering a new course of action. 'Then what you need to do is take your time. You need to heal first, not just your leg, but here too,' he tapped his chest. 'All this can wait. Take the time to just… be a teen?

'I think can honestly say I don't how anymore,' Hiccup rolled his eyes dismissing the thought.

'Really? So you think you've forgotten how to be a teenager eh?' the grin he grew was not in the slightest bit reassuring. 'So if I ask you to try and I mean try, I bet in three days you won't wake before ten.'

Hiccup dropped his shoulders with a confident smirk. 'With a dragon knocking at my window before dawn. Seem's fair.'

 _Note to self, never bet against Dad ever again…._

 ** _December 31, Southshore Bayside Park…_**

Berk has its serene moments during every season; the amber sheen of a never ending sunset during the summer and the sheet of white that paints the city illuminating it in a haze that never fails as a novelty. The peak of Snoggletog with Christmas day was quiet like most years for Hiccup but he wouldn't ask for it any other way. The later hours of the day remained calm but with Toothless by his side they could waste away hours enjoying life away from their troubles. Even on the ground amongst the mounds of snow there was a strange sense of ease; a familiar tone to it all. New Years was a stark contrast and with the Twins striking out with open invites to the Southshore Bayside park, the numbers continued to grow as the final hours of the year ticked away. The drinks were heavy, the laughter loud and warm and everywhere Hiccup looked he could see a people who's troubles were forgotten.

'You're really holding hopes next year will be better?' Cami raised her brow.

Tuffnut threw his arms out in emphasis. 'It's a matter of being optimistic; your mood reflects the majority of experiences.'

The water glistened peacefully with the city lights as the gang found themselves sitting around the girder marking off the beach entrance, all with a view to watch the impending fireworks. 'I'm telling you all now, the new year brings about new content and I don't just mean popular media. School is over, the battles are won; we are free to roam the EARTH!'

'Yeah, free roaming, with extra charges on data. Let's narrow that view there bro,' Ruff remarked taking note of her phone.

'Come on, this month's been a blur, I barely remember it,' Tuff lolled his head back. 'We should do something spectacular, go somewhere for a few weeks; what about we try warm weather?' Tuff's eyes lit up at the possibility.

'Are you trying to be funny?' Snotlout smirked incredulously.

'Pretty sure I've explained my tells but seriously. What about a _real_ summer?' he implored.

'Well you've got three options, anarchy and disease, economic instability and disease or sunstroke and lethal fauna,' Cami interjected.

'What?' Snotlout frowned.

'First of all, way to stereotype. South America isn't all toxins and militia you know; Argentina is quite friendly from what I've heard,' Tuff explained earning a dismissive look from Cami.

'Too bad I failed grade eighth Spanish,' she quipped with a smug grin.

'Well then how's your Swahili?' Tuff match her sharpness.

The others all shared a snigger at the incredulous notion. 'I get it, we're not all for an international trip but come on, have you seen those _Australian_ beaches?' he remarked slurring his accent.

'They'd be crowded as. Think of all the other international tourists,' Thuggory noted levelling the conversation back to reason.

Tuff acknowledged the gesture before singling out the riders. 'What about you two? It's not out of your range.'

Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid, the suggestion certainly a possibility. 'I dunno, there's still a fair bit going on around here and we're keeping an eye on funds; we've spent a fair bit in recent investments,' Astrid replied.

'Recent investments? What are you up to now?' Heather leant forward with intrigue.

'New League, new gear. You'll find out,' Astrid brushed it off.

'Look at you, celebrity millionaire dragon riders. Instant set up, benefits, just lives sorted.' Snotlout waved his hands around.

'They have a point Snotlout,' Heather said. 'You really don't get much time for thought do you? It's just race by race and then bam, year's done, get ready for the next one.'

'And when you put it that way, it does make you wonder,' Fishlegs concurred with Heather. 'Now that school's done, what is your life outside of dragon racing?'

'Oh, enough with the absurd humanity stuff, gods.' Snotlout rolled his eyes. 'How about giving the rest of us a chance to catch up am I right?'

The gang chuckled away feeling both he weight of the future by the airiness of their atmosphere around them. 'Look, we still have another few years to figure things out; we're not suppose to know what we're doing.' Fishlegs alleviated the pressing notion.

'Though Hiccup, you are still thinking of riding next year? Even though…' he pointed towards his leg with an eye of concern.

'Yeah, like that'll stop him,' Cami interjected before meeting him with the same questioning glance.

Hiccup shrugged with vague intent. 'We'll wait and see.'

'Gods, you're as vague as each other,' Cami exclaimed.

'Alright well what about you two? Astrid returned to sender.

'Law school.' Cami deadpanned.

'Really?' her brow rose in surprise.

Cami's expression was short lived. 'Pfft, I dunno. Probably UNI, just nothing with Maths.'

'And you Thuggory?' Hiccup inquired with a smug grin; one that his friend found a little suspect.

The others seemed to catch onto the silent conversation leaning the weight of their eyes onto Thuggory. 'Ahh, my um. My Sanctuary contract's been upgraded. Full time job in handling.'

'No way! Any specialties?' Astrid gasped.

'Ahh, special division,' he replied nervously. 'So, principle training on Big Red, the ahh, Crimson Goregutter and um, other unique breeds.'

'And by unique you mean?' Hiccup egged him on short of breaking into laughter.

'On occasion, racing dragons. Specifically Stormfly and Toothless,' he revealed slowly as Hiccup was enjoying this far too much.

'You're joking!' Astrid cheered.

'Well isn't that fortunate,' Hiccup slyly remarked before casting an eye into the crowd where Mala and Flashburn were in mid conversation. 'Honestly though, I'm looking forward to it.'

Thuggory returned with a gentle smile before movement caught their attention. 'Well it's the realms of Einstein for us,' Tuffnut announced as he rested his arm upon Ruff's shoulder.

'With a side of Biochemistry, we've had some interesting results for the hair investigation, most of it's gone white but there were the few that stayed orange and purple,' Ruff recounted earning a flat expression from Cami.

The discussion of strange biological experiments though common enough for them did spark Hiccup's memory from some time ago. 'Hey what about that old limbs project?'

All eyes turned on him in confusion except for Tuff who turned a mischievous grin. 'I'd be willing to donate now.'

If not for disturbing the minds of his friends a little, it was in kinder spirits and relief that such pain and trauma could be reflected on with humour. Time would tell how things may change but he had help and in turn was no longer afraid to ask of it. Whilst the others seemed to bounce around the fleshy remark Astrid could help but turn her gaze towards Heather as she sat quietly in by Fishlegs.

'What about you Heather, what are your plans,' she asked but what she didn't expect was for Fishlegs' expression to falter as if already aware.

Heather straightened up and massaged her hands. 'I'm… I'm going with Dagur back to Berserker city.' She enveloped the gang with their silence and shock. 'The racing guild has requested he take some time away from the main comp to oversee training and drafting from upcoming Berserker riders. We've got a unit together, so I'm going to study humanities and sociology and make sure he stays well.'

Hiccup met Fishlegs with an aura of understanding. 'Boxing day, she told me on Boxing day,' Fishlegs was already ahead of him.

'Hey, why the gloom everyone? You do realise what this means right?' Ruffnut leapt to her feet with a wild tone of realisation. 'Freaking road trip to Berserker!'

'If by road you mean plane then sure,' Snotlout stated sitting back against the girder to the groans of the others. 'What?'

'Kinda defeats the point of it being a road trip then,' Astrid said.

'Oh whatever. Fine, but that means snack stops and funny road sign pics,' Snotlout relinquished his reservation.

'Yeah that's the spirit, alright so that's one, who else?' Ruffnut encouraged.

One by one, the rest of the gang accepted the offer before they reached Hiccup and Astrid who were whispering their own intentions. 'Yo, Hiccstrid, we riding the fun-vee?'

Astrid shrugged to their private conversation before meeting Ruff's prompt. 'Yeah, we should be fine.'

'Just gotta pick a week between everything,' Hiccup second their choice.

'Awesome, right so then what, drivers, accommodation?' Ruffnut continued.

'Ooh, we should see if we can use cousin Gruffnut's minibus,' Tuffnut piped in.

'What? Ew gross, do you have any idea what he does with that thing?' Ruff blanched casting her brother a scolding look.

'I could name a few things but none of which are particularly public friendly. Besides, it has the seats we need; it's not a party without a _party_ you know,' he appealed to her sense of occasion.

'Uh fine, but you're cleaning it out. No way I'm touching anything in there until you do,' she replied.

'Deal?' he wore his best smile.

'Deal,' she affirmed before they both spat into their palms and clasped in a solid handshake.

With a plan in motion and the future in a semblance of direction, they were able to breathe a little easier; a new year to new horizons, an era worth remembering. Where the park was a host of endless bustle, the people of Berk finally stilled their feet at the clasp of midnight and faced North. Berk Tower shone with the Empire Heights complex like a beam through the middle illuminating the winter sky.

Thus, like a chorus, the city hummed true. 'Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six! Five! Four! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

The first jet streams of fireworks soared from the tower's many terraces before reaching out in fingers to each of the seven suburbs. It rolled across like thunder with colour to fill their imagination; a city rolling in waves of cheer and utter celebration. For some, it was an explosive sensation; the need to express overwhelming every desire. For others, they were brought to silence and awe instead as they could feel the vibrations of the Earth run through them. The gang was standing at the turn of the hand and the very instant brought them life. Astrid leant in closer placing her hand over Hiccup's heart feeling it thump through the various layers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her in as they stared at the sky. They might have wondered about the dragons soaring the skies unawares of the relevance this day had; at one point he thought he saw a shadow cast against the light, something of an old fantasy capturing his mind's eye. He knew all the same Toothless was resting on the warmth of his slab at the Sanctuary; among dragons for company and safe from the crowds of the night.

Hiccup gently covered her hand rubbing it with his thumb as Astrid nuzzled his neck. 'Happy new year Hiccup.'

He tilted his head to meet the crystal reflection of her azure eyes. 'Happy new year Astrid,' there they felt the velvet softness of their lips meeting in a kiss that blanketed them from the world around them.

When they parted with cheeks burning beyond the iciness of the air, a single flake of pure white snow drifted between them only to find that their hair was littered with tiny specks as the sky began to float down to earth. 'Isn't that something,' Hiccup whispered in wonder before Astrid pulled him in for another wave of passion.

'Oh boy oh boy oh boy. It's time laddiest ludeetas,' Tuffnut's voiced pulled them from the haze as the gang caught onto his excitable tone. 'People of the internet bring on the culture.'

Hiccup and Astrid shared a curious glance as Tuffnut thumbed away at his phone. 'Here we go here we go here we go and… Heh, I see. Anyone for hot tea?'

'What?' Astrid frowned lost to the reference.

'Mariah Carey for her performance,' Cami explained from over Tuff's shoulder. 'She didn't get her tea. Still killed it on stage apparently.'

'The more you know,' Astrid remarked satirically.

'Whoa hold up. More memes incoming,' Tuff held his finger up. 'Uh huh, nope, nope, more new years posts ooh, what's this? No that's a December template, what about… oh, oh no, oh gods, OH IT'S CURSED! Spitting and clicking everywhere; everyone seems to be lost! I am sickened! But curious,' he declared before plunging right back into the cyberspace.

Ruff was short on the uptake crinkling her nose in response. 'To be fair, it could be a lot worse.'

Tuffnut returned with extreme incredulousness. 'Do enlighten me dear sister.'

'I dunno, tide pods?' she shrugged before sauntering off with Cami and Heather.

Astrid was also caught by Heather's eye who beckoned her over for a lady's quest. 'I better take this. Don't wonder too far,' Astrid teased with a quick peck to the lips before trailing after the other girls.

'You know, it doesn't happen intentionally,' he returned cheerfully.

Astrid shot him a challenging smirk that sent tingles of electricity through his chest, at least until Tuff's snigger caught his focus. 'Tide pods. Pffft, like that's gonna happen.'

With the gang slowly dispersing for their own intentions, Hiccup was free to wonder through the crowds of mostly unfamiliar people; the odd smile or acknowledgement was welcoming even to the likes of fellow dragon riders. 'Heya Hiccy.'

The strangely familiar voice pulled him to the left. 'Ah, hi Tina.'

Even in the depths of arctic hell, Perpetina Powers still managed to hold a fashionable elegance to her attire. 'How are you holding up?'

Hiccup noticed the subtle difference in her tone; be it respect out of his competition or in person she held his eye with an earnest smile. 'Look, where do I begin?'

Tina understood well enough to let it pass. 'It's alright. I won't keep you long. Figured since you were passing by I'd catch your eye. You're easier than some thankfully; see that strapping fellow over there,' she pointed to a trimmed man with a short beard and chiselled jaw. 'American, been trying to lure him all night, damn near impossible.'

'Maybe he's unavailable?' Hiccup suggested.

'Nah ah, not by the way these other lasses are hanging around. Check out that arse, bless whoever thought of slim fit jeans…' her voice slipped away as a head of blond caught her eye. 'Oh for… blocked by actual cock.'

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at Tina's expense as the American slipped into the arms of another man. 'Good for him. Oh well, you can't win em' all,' he quipped.

Tina rolled her eyes before training her attention back to Hiccup. 'I feel like I've wasted my night. To yet another in a long line of losses,' she mimed a glass in her hand before her brow furrowed. 'You're coming back to racing right?'

'It's in the cards. I really just have to see how I go with this,' he patted his left leg. 'Besides, you'll have Astrid to worry about now.'

'Don't remind me,' her shoulders fell with a sigh. 'Well whatever happens. Good luck to you.'

'And you. Stay safe… use protective gear. I guess I'll see you around Tina,' Hiccup smirked before limping away.

'I could say the same for you,' she smirked a little suggestively before the act was dropped completely. 'Ahh, I've got a bunch of paperwork and stuff to deal with first anyway. Some contract about dragon relocation? I dunno, but apparently Windshear's part of the deal so seeing as Anora's her sister I got notified.'

Hiccup felt that familiar wave of urgency stream through his veins. 'Right. I hope it goes through.'

'A little pain for bigger rewards. I have faith. And to you Night Rider,' Tina nodded her final farewells before disappearing amongst the people.

The notice about paperwork had Hiccup scouring his mind for their first interaction at the start of the 2017 season. Tina's actions though possibly just an exasperation felt indicative of something hidden. She had made a note about his stance against the dragon hunters once before; the consequent fall of that operation over the following months may have triggered a catalyst idea about his person. Regardless of the specifics, Tina possibly believed he was connected; a suggestion that bode suspicion about the dragon relocation and the fate of Windshear. Despite the growing ache in his leg, Hiccup pushed through the masses with an eye for one man in particular. His sleek black hair and wandering eyes were somewhat unique amongst the crowd; where everyone marvelled at the pretty lights of the city, he was gazing out to sea.

Hiccup needn't announce his arrival sidling up to tentatively lean against the railing. 'It's that time of night isn't it?'

Flashburn in any case was not perturbed by his arrival growing a thin smile. 'There's only so many times you can answer how you're feeling before it becomes irritating.'

'What a luxury,' Hiccup remarked. 'Most people just wanna know if I'm still racing.'

'Are you?' Flashburn teased as his mood seemed to brighten some more.

'Ha ha. Come on, you think I've forked out four point five million into hardware for nothing? I've got skills to keep sharp, besides I think something's come up,' Hiccup explained subconsciously checking his phone for notifications.

'Good gods Hiccup, and they say I don't know how to rest,' Flashburn chuckled away.

Hiccup shook his head in equal amusement. 'Hey it's not my fault; Tina Powers side-tracked me, mentioned a dragon relocation contract, Anora's _sister_ is involved.'

'Windshear?' Flashburn clarified.

'You know her?' Hiccup was a little surprised.

'We've met. Typical Razorwhip, very skittish around humans,' Flashburn explained leaning on his elbow to face him. 'So you think there might be something sinister at work?'

'I don't know what to make of it but I doubt Tina would've said something if she didn't think I was somehow connected,' he explained.

Flashburn seemed to accept the reasoning. 'We can look for now, you'd just hope it's nothing serious.'

'Yep, some rest sounds nice,' Hiccup returned to gazing across the sparkling waves. 'So how are you feeling, honestly?' he emphasised his point.

He could hear the long breath Flashburn inhaled, his eyes unsteady as if the answer was somewhere over the bay. 'I don't know.' A chilling flush tingled across his face where his expectations were somewhat subverted. 'My wounds are healing but I don't feel well. It's as though, there's a wall I have to push through, even with simple tasks.'

'Can you sleep?' Hiccup asked to a vague reaction.

'Can you?' he returned.

'I feel like there's more to that question,' Hiccup frowned, aware of Flashburn's unease.

The hint of a smirk crept upon his features. 'There's no getting past you. Well if I were to ask about phantom pains, would you know how to explain it?'

The personal edge to his suggestion leaned closer to where Flashburn was at. 'Consciously you know there's nothing there but the pain remains.'

'Like scars and bad dreams; all that has come to pass is burnt into our memories,' he mused.

'Treat it like a learning experience?' Hiccup suggested, thinking on the past.

'Hm, every catastrophe has a lesson to be taught; sometimes it takes trauma just to reveal a neglected truth. I guess the question is whether it was worth the price?' Flashburn speculated.

'Or can we only accept the choice now that it's passed?' Hiccup drew back on plain realism.

Flashburn was smiling now, 'Aye. What's happened has happened and could not have happened any other way.'

Hiccup broke into chortles at the dual perspectives on the subject 'That really doesn't help much does it?'

'I take it you don't believe in fate?' he asked.

Hiccup shook his head. 'Not like that, you?'

'Fate as man makes it,' he stated quietly. 'If not wallowing in the trials of the past then at least it eases the burden of the future.'

'So what is our future?' Hiccup left the question open to the air.

'That, is entirely up to you. But you'll have my support either way,' Flashburn tentatively rested his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

The moment struck as the night urged them to peer forward into the new year; still, Hiccup found himself looking back. 'I feel as though it's always been that way? When I look around, I just see eyes looking back, waiting for something spectacular. I see it with you too, the Defenders look to you to lead them but who are we to decide what's best for them? But think about it, who are we if not for the dragons?'

'I've asked myself that question many years; you know what I discovered? Nothing,' Flashburn patted his shoulder. 'Because in wondering about a world without dragons blinds you from realising the worth of a world with them. We're a nation unlike any other, a people unlike any other and still within it there are only few us who are those of us able to explore that world; the rest simply stand in awe.'

Flashburns passage was taking hold as Hiccup weighed the scales for himself. 'They see us as hero's; the champions of both worlds unknowing of our inner struggles. And in that endless battle we either fall to our own demons or triumph, becoming a hero the hard way.'

'A hero the hard way. It's Bittersweet,' Flashburn pondered the thought with a fond expression.

Hiccup felt a glimmer of pride in that notion before returning to gaze out across the bay. 'So what happens now?

'That's a mystery for more than one mind to solve. In the long run, we fortify the borders, put eyes wherever we can. If there are active hunters left on Berk we track them down and subdue them.' Flashburn plainly explained. 'Which means we have to get those stealth suits back.'

'Are we able to?' Hiccup inquired with a mind on the bigger picture. 'As in after Drago, do we have the strength to do all that?'

Flashburn curled a confident grin. 'Fate is one thing, faith is another. Wherever Drago is hiding, the world will not have forgotten him, even in lands untouched by civilisation…'

 **Somewhere in the Arctic wastes…**

Ice shelves, burgs and sheets scattered amongst the northern ocean, even with the current issues of climate change and the continual melting of the polar caps there was still an abundance of ice to navigate. The vessel that chugged through with care and patience wasn't the largest by any means but her crew were steadfast and cunning; they knew these waters well and the way the ice proved its notoriety. Standing firm at the bow, Drago inhaled the salty air with the crisp burn of winter, the calm almost obliviating to the chaos of November. Footsteps behind him beckoned his attention with Johann standing firm in his coat and scarfs.

'The captain's called for mooring, the shelf's too thick,' he relayed with a thick inhale.

Drago simply nodded casting his gaze far into the atmospheric haze. 'Are we close?'

'About thirty kilometres out,' Johann handed him a tablet detailing their location.

'Load the hovercraft,' Drago instructed pulling away from the bow to hand back the tablet.

Johann acknowledge the order proceeding to round up the crew for the expedition. Within the hour they were skating across the ice sheets on an inflated cushion with crates of equipment and the stronger force of hunters on board; loaned men and women on hand in the event of a fallout. The spray of the snow was left in swirling winds behind the mega fans propelling them across the arctic wastes; every burg seemingly larger by the kilometre and at last they were greeted by strange columns and spikes that seemed natural but with an unnerving edge to them.

'What on Earth caused that?' a starboard crewman noted as they glided past.

Drago heaved forward with a sinister sense of delight; with the deepening shadows of the ensuing blanket of constant night, the headlights broke a narrow path through the glacial canyon before it opened into a large plateau. What lay before them; however, reduced the crew to astonished silence; a great biome of spikes in the centre of the plateau reaching several hundred metres in diameter. Their craft was dwarfed and it only served with inducing a chilling sense of dread beyond that of the beyond frigid temperatures.

'Take us round, search for an opening,' Drago instructed the helmsman.

As such they travelled the entire circumference and yet there lay nothing in sight of both their enhanced and thermal vision approaches. 'Nothing in sight Drago, perhaps on the higher shoulders or the spurs?' Johann suggested.

Drago growled at the prospects with another more direct approach in mind. 'No. Take us in, we'll force our own path.'

Thus the shadow of the colossal structure loomed over them as the hovercraft whirred down to a halt. With snowskiis bound with sled born materials and equipment, the expedition crew arrived at the outer wall. Drago was the first to dismount, his eyes scanning the natural textures of the ice and from with, a atmospheric hum seemed to vibrate within. At last he rest his hand upon the surface but in that moment, silence ensued; the air was thin and the light scarce from the world.

'Gods have mercy,' the expedition commander softly exclaimed.

'Cast away your concerns Ivar,' Johann strode forth gripping his shoulder. 'We make history here today.'

Drago stepped back, his eyes alight with a pre-emptive tone of triumph as at last, the decades of searching would climax at his command. 'Ready the drills!' he commanded turning back to the impending wall. 'Show me my Alpha.'

 **Back in Berk…**

'What about Krogan?' Hiccup leant his arms upon the railing.

'Brant scored a tip; it's vague but it seems Krogan's fled to the mountains.' That idea alone brought a great deal of concern; Flashburns's eyes were swallowed by it and it didn't help to settle their fears. 'Why anyone would go there during the devastating season is beyond me; something has him on edge and it's not us.'

'Well if the elements don't get him first, we have a lead right?' Hiccup suggested.

'Maybe,' Flashburn faced him directly. 'But there are worse things than the cold up there.'

 **Loki's Finger, Skardi Range…**

It wasn't often that the Eastern pass of the Skardi range was ever greeted by human footsteps; the ancient tales and omens dreamed up by local superstition seemed to have a lasting effect. Nonetheless, the winding torrents of frigid crevices known as Loki's finger sheltered many lost, discarded and broken things. The day that man returned willingingly; however, their intentions ignorant or perhaps unnerved by the superficial lore, was a sure sign of even worse fates. There loomed a shadow; one that too many had fallen victim to. The threat was something Krogan never lost sight of, if his mind ever strayed it wouldn't venture for long. Though, he was slowly slipping away from the trails of reason; the fate of his dragon bore unkindness and struggle. In recent times he would even consider the word companion as true to the tone despite the irony it held. Nevertheless, Titan's wounds healed slowly and without the safety of decent shelter in the frozen ridges, it seemed he may have foolishly bought a fatal ticket. A small outcropping covered their heads for the time being but the blizzard never ceased. Krogan's efforts to build a fire with the limited materials weren't in complete loss either with the semblance of a viable heat source smouldering away thanks to Titan's help.

The Singetail breathed loudly, his eyes were drooped and bearing the weight of their journey quite terribly. 'C...come. Come closer, b...by the fire,' Krogan shivered, holding his arms firmly around his chest.

Titan groaned and with heavy claws, he dragged himself behind his rider. 'T...Tomorrow, we can head E...East, to the coast. T...There are people, old… old trappers can help us,' Krogan chittered with thick plumes of steam rising with every word.

Again, the certainty of refuge was slim but against the populous who would sooner see him dead than imprisoned, choice was a luxury he'd long since forfeited. As the small flames crackled away, Krogan lost himself to the haze of light drowning in its essence away from the blight upon his name. He barely noticed the sharpness in Titan's eyes; how he rose his head in alertness at the blinding wastes around them. Though that voice, he would never miss.

'Abandon hope… is what they say to those who journey here,' it was smooth like the sickle and bearing a strong baritone pitch like the hammer those words pounded upon him.

Krogan felt his stomach churn, the ice that already massed upon his coat seemingly numb to the bitter spear in his heart.

'Titan!' he achingly scrambled to his feet in time for the horror's he'd been running from to finally arrive.

A sharp whistle echoed through the air and from out of the blizzard, a terrifying black dragon sprung at Titan clamping onto his neck with mantis claws. It hissed and snarled with saliva dripping from great tusks; its scales were tinged with streaks of red along its hackled back down to a tail that curled up to strike Titan with the glistening white barb. Feverous golden eyes glowed with savageness he'd seen once many years ago in a chance encounter that forever left a mark on his memory; Deathgrippers, seldom few even existed and of those that did brought with them a storm unlike any other. Wherever they were, their master was never far behind. A second Deathgripper slinked out of the mist to Krogan's right as four more crawled onto the ridge above, all with hungry eyes and teeth that thirst for dragon blood.

'Tsk tsk tsk, you know better than that Krogan,' the same smooth voice continued to taunt him. 'I'm over here,' it stated bluntly.

Krogan whipped around to meet a cloaked and masked figure sitting idly by with his hands to the fire. 'I hope you don't mind if warm up a little? It is, quite cold.'

He dressed entirely in black with combat belts and holsters hugging his lithe build. From behind the mask his long face remained hidden but Krogan knew the pale merciless eyes and the cunning grin he wore with them. He cast a short glance to each of the Deathgrippers all poised and ready to strike; the odds were entirely against him but perhaps he could find a sliver of luck, a break in the blizzard and escape.

'Ah ah,' the man gently shook his head with a silenced pistol aimed at Krogan's chest; his movements were more precise and Krogan never stood a chance as the barrel dipped and a searing spike of pain ripped through his right knee.

He collapsed to the snow to find it stained with crimson as he clawed at his leg with strangled cries. His attacker rose from the fire idly trudging through the snow before slipping his mask and hood away to reveal a pale face with short peroxided hair.

'There,' he reached down to pat Krogan's cheek. 'Much simpler this way. All this running about is tiresome work.'

'What do you want… Grimmel?' Krogan groaned at the mix of searing heat and iciness on his wound.

The tall man returned with a menacing grin upon his broad lips. 'Well it's a long and rigorous story but I'll get to the point. There are loose ends to cut. Hmm, hmhmhm. I must admit I've enjoyed my time here in the last few months; those games you play with your dragons haha. I imagine you figured it out quickly enough, else you would've been more surprised to see me.'

'The Speed Stingers.' Krogan winced.

'Ahh yes. That was, quite good. But I have other plans now. Your conquering friends can go about their master plans all they wish but I intend to pick up where I was once… delayed,' Grimmel grinded his teeth to stress the point. 'Perhaps if you'd finished the job when you were supposed to, we wouldn't be having this conversation.'

'You want the Night Fury?' Krogan pieced together the allusions.

'Of course I want the Night Fury,' Grimmel stated as if it was obvious.

Krogan managed to curl a pained but victorious grin. 'I buried them in the sands.'

'Did you now?' Grimmel raised a brow as if to consider the prospects as a complication. 'Hmhm, your isolation has blinded you from all sides. He survived and I intend to collect.'

Once again, Krogan could feel the walls closing in around him, the same sense of dread and despair he knew in the Northland Oakfields. Time and time again, the Night Rider had bested him but even in all his experience, none compared to the torment of Grimmel.

'You won't reach him, the dragon's protected,' Krogan retaliated, anything to buy whatever it may reap.

'Ahhh yes I've heard of them, what do they call themselves? The Defenders of the Wing. Pahh hahah. Nothing more than store clerks, office desks and fisherman. Barely a nuisance,' Grimmel strode back to the fire.

Krogan hunched over feeling the chill rattle his bones. 'The dragon's owner, they call him the Night Rider, he's trained, he's smart...

'Because he bested you?' Grimmel turned in his step, his face questioning every notion Krogan put forth. 'No. When all is said and done, this champion will bring me the Night Fury.'

He clicked his fingers twice.

The Deathgrippers snarled and without hesitation, they plunged their stingers into Titan. The Singetail screamed out in terror all before the curdling sound ceased and he dropped dead to the snow. Krogan was frozen to his soul, his limbs cold and weak as a soft chink landed furious heat within his chest. Blood, his own blood stained his fingers as he caught the wound; Grimmel's gun was smoking as he raised his fading vision.

In the last threads of hearing he caught those final words. 'They don't have a leader, just a boy.'

 **January 8, 2018, Empire Height Helicopter pad…**

The cloud line settled with the horizon in streaks of amber reaching in great fingers across the sky. A gentle breeze flickered the pages beneath his fingers as he flickered through the various notes made in the past three and half years. From essays to titbits and even the occasional sketch, Hiccup felt a degree of pride now that the final page was filled; the final entry to conclude this volume of his life before he moved onto the next. His Dad picked it out, this time brandished in fresh indigo leather and ss he sat at the end of the helicopter pad with the city before him, he found his gaze wondering to what lay behind. Toothless was cosying around him, their newest saddle tech freshly pressed and ready for a field run. It was a far cry from the advanced software models he used in the later races but remarkably elegant in its simplicity; the mechanics were closer to Hiccup's original designs with analogue gearing but with the intention of exploratory means.

His thumb felt the last of the pages file away until at last he arrived at the very beginning, _If I had to explain things as plain as possible, there was no denying it, I was unpopular, smaller than most my age and had a slight tendency to be accident prone…_

He cracked a grin at the thought remembering the trials his fifteen year old self would soon face. There was a certain nuance about it in that only a few things had really changed. _I wasn't a complete loner if the idea has made itself immediately apparent. I have a few good friends, though much like myself they appeared to be exiled by the main social demographics…_

To be placed upon a pedestal as the gang were was just another kind of separation, revered for excellence but unable to partake in the social quells of normal lives. Of course, there was the plain irony that followed, _the only impacts I seem to make are of my face hitting the floor. Most of the time it's my own fault, I've always been clumsy on my feet…_

Perhaps his time spent reminiscing on the past would be filled with ironic suggestions and various points of foreshadowing, so as to take on Flashburn's advice, he tipped the journal to its final page and with a conclusion he felt breathed the air of his world with his voice; simple but effective.

 _This, is Berk. It's a nation at the edge of the world far from the likes of any other. Though, the weather may try it's best to freeze you alive, we found warmth as a thriving community that shares what we have to any who will have us…_

'You ready Toothless?' Hiccup deposited his journal into the compact compartment at the head of the saddle.

The Night Fury barked excitably brushing up against his friend before stilling long enough that Hiccup could mount. He reached down to his left leg; a unique apparatus designed specifically for riding with simple loop foot base guided by a rotational gear. Hiccup pressed a button on the side of the gear housing and the foot piece rotated into the back where a singular peg took its place. The cuff locked with his compound mesh suit, coated entirely in black with minimal streaks of red; the Type eleven at last ready for its maiden flight compensating the short comings of the prototype. The chest carapace was layered thicker with a new vertical plate design and it ran streamline with the compounded mesh. Where once a bullet would pierce the skin was now proofed to a considerable degree; granted those forecasts were not desirable in any case but for the sake of the races, Hiccup and Toothless would bring something new once again. Along with his flight armour came the adjustment to the saddle with a single bolt piece that his riding peg slid onto. The practicality was pristine and has he locked his harness into place they merged together as dragon and rider.

 _My city, in a word, vibrant. It's the beacon that shines brightest in the night and it has seen many. Thirty generations have built upon layers of lost and found traditions stretching back to the age of the Vikings and with them, others have found their way here too…_

Hiccup slipped on his new helmet, the pressure seals hissed as the frontal plates locked into place and his eye ports illuminated. His read out quickly spread over the system diagnostics clean of any alerts. The city before them glistened with the stark sunlight resting at the edge of the horizon; the streets below hummed and buzzed with the life of her people and all the whilst tackling the layers of snow.

'Take us away Toothless!' Hiccup cheered tucking low to the saddle.

Without hesitation, Toothless charged over the edge falling into a steep dive towards the downtown streets. The air around them howled with intensity as the winds were cut by their precise flight path; their echo rang shrill as the people below ducked in both surprise and awe. Several cheers rang true across the business district as Toothless continued to soar towards the southern suburbs. The sea was burnt with the sun and with its warmth, they rose higher towards the brimming clouds. A world of their own and in it, free to rise as legends.

 _See, our stubbornness comes with ingenuity in forms many would consider bizarre or insane. They may just be right, but as if we'll ever stop; I look to the future and I wonder about what lies on the horizon's edge. Our enemies will return but this time we'll be ready for them. You see we have something they don't; oh sure they have hunters, and they have armadas…_

 _But we have, our dragons!_

 **The End, of Racers of the Night**

 **And there we have it, a rounded conclusion that ultimately looks viable for a sequel?**

 **Perhaps in a year or so, I'm not sure yet. I dearly hope this imagining of a modern HTTYD universe has sparked something different and something new for you as fans and readers alike. I'd long since yearned for a fanfic about modern dragon racing; Brownies and Griffin's exploration into the idea ultimately set me on the path with her Night Rider story. Who'd have thought this is what would become of taking the matter into my own fingertips?**

 **For statistics: a count of I think, 120+ named human characters and 48 named dragons. I have Excel spreadsheets with all of the explicit racetrack track data, League construction and Character info including the dragons. You start to lose track after a while of who's who and their role, some were obviously minor others more significant in surprising ways. Otherwise, my art continues to be explored on my Deviant Art page with extracts of the designs. Inevitably this has been a test of self for something more… original.**

 **As of April 20 I have begun the major framework and world building of my first official novel which at this point is labelled:  
'Skyline.'  
All I want to say at this point is it is Science Fiction with heavy Psychological themes about place and self; a literal journey for two surprisingly similar characters.**

 **Otherwise to pass the time on a casual note and keep you mob of hungry Viking's fed, a Oneshot series to work on my short game and keep you updated with my progress:  
'Tales of the Archipelago'  
And it will have the weird and the wonderful. Open requests but seeking the unusual. I'll let you know about that once I polish an older work as its pilot chapter.**

 **And now for the fun part: REVIEWER SHOUTOUTS in chronological order up to date as of May 14 2019.**

 **Veere** – Reviewer number one! :D Well, now that we are at journey's end, the answer has revealed itself.

 **AngeloftheNight159 –** At the time, I too hoped the story would lead a good path.

 **Grizzly98 –** Vocational technology academy's eh? Sometimes life plays a kinder card in the end. Cheers mate.

 **SEP 27 2017 Guest** **–** Cami and Thuggory struck a note for me from the books. In a modern world, it's very rare that someone like Hiccup wouldn't have friends, either way I find that complete isolated outcast idea for modern series to be a little unbelievable with other stories.

 **TimPlazasta –** I listened to 'The Race of the Night' by Dave Rogers… I don't think I'll ever understand Anime opening songs. As for Algebra, that's a fair point, low odds but yeah, you never really know. Still despise it.

 **Twilight Sparkle –** Well hello there regular. Your commentary was always a joy to receive. Though it takes time to plan and write, hearing that it was worth the wait is very reassuring. At least then I know I was doing something right haha. I wish you clear skies and stay classy fellow dragonite!

 **Onyx Phantom –** Aye, I believe you got your wish within the next couple of chapters at least. Cheers mate.

 **AlphaStorm73 –** WELL. April second 2018… Good Gods man it's been a year since you dropped in with your critical appraisal. You hold a record my friend for the longest review; it's quality I yearn for and whilst my own efforts have been somewhat lacking recently in regards to your projects, it's been an absolute pleasure working with you all the same. It's a bittersweet feeling to know this journey is at its end and with five months having passed since the Hidden World was released… here's to an era that has changed all of our lives for the better.

 **June 27 2018 Guest –** Certifiably Awesome? They make certificates for that? :D Cheers mate.

 **Joshben4c –** Your wish has been fulfilled friend, I've made it! From September of 2017 to May of 2019 this project has gone under several revision to get here. As to your other most important question, Toothless will always be the king of sass.

 **Nandiferon –** Your patience was most appreciated. The death of Windy was indeed sad… but necessary.

 **Eris –** The aftermath of a tragedy. The world can seem strange in that perspective. As for one-shots… it's a green light in that regard. Thank you :D

 **Althea Sirius –** 10 reviews to date! And 10 very welcome ones at that. I have since learned the rule with quotation marks! YAY. It's a publishing standard to particular regions; Australia and Britain only use single marks whereas the USA use double. Ergo being from the land down under, singles are my requirement. Besides, one fewer keys to press :D Reading back through your reviews, I noted the art comment about the leg, the election jokes and of course Valka. Well, closure makes the ending… Thank you for your continued support.

 **YouYou098 –** Hehe, nope. This is what happens when you have to split a 33k chapter somehow. As for your wish… I felt bad reading it because I knew even at that stage Astrid and Cami wouldn't have much direct contact for the rest of the story. Still thank you for the support. :D

 **Atomicsub927 – ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** Prequel memes will never die. They have unlimited power.

 **Kirika -** … One second *Copy paste into Google translate* Ahhh I see. ' _Well I would love a sequel, although I know it would be tedious to work. I love this story from start to finish'_ – Gracias. Me he preguntado acerca de la secuela y es totalmente posible. La pregunta es en qué dirección llevar a los personajes? El borde de los horizontes es bastante oscuro para ellos, simplemente no lo saben todavía. I really hope I haven't butchered that message – blame Google translate, I'm majoring in the finer mysteries of English.

 **Antox –** Thanks for your praise, drawing is easier when I can see the object and the same goes for writing. One shots are coming after all :D

 **Discount HHH –** My fellow comrade of the esteemed appraisal I welcome you with honour and humble tides. When they say love is the secret ingredient, it's more true than one might give it credit for. Exercising patience, resilience and nurturing the project in more ways than just one reaps unforetold rewards. My general rule: draw only what you do see, not what you think you see and 'To Err is to human,' as Chief Tannabok once said.  
Otherwise, you have been very busy it seems: you've trudged and navigated the grammatical and spelling mess that is Dragon Will Fly, a project I cringe at in hindsight thanks to the choppy and angsty themes that just feel out of place. Regardless, I'm still proud of the final showdown. As for How To Tell Your Dad, it almost became a dual project with the second part being the tail of Tuffnut hunting the weed, a tale I am very lightly completing…

 **And that's that for now. Once again, I thank you all. Aim high, do the work and forever stay classy dragonites!**


	27. Epilogue - Beyond

**EPILOGUE || BEYOND**

A breathless air, a poison that drifted without purpose in a low cloud, the smoke that rose freely and unburdened. Stone and steel, glass and plastic sat without form in a road that was not recognised as such. It stretched on for leagues, a twisting and rutted trail that banked at its edges in decay. Past the crackling of small flames amongst the rubble, the dust settled in silence; only at the edge beyond the haze of the mountains might the echoes waft far. The cries and torment of a people lost and alarmed, they fled or had fled in a time preceding the ravaging before them. Naturally, it was an unnerving sense that followed the only footsteps that dared to tread where angels would not; the crunch of stone echoed farther in this empty space, its hallowed aura a little frightening. Could they speak for the bodies, those fallen and coated in dust and ash? No, it would be a folly; the indecency, the violence and insanity far outweighed their words in sorrow. This once grand city, said to be abandoned and left as a shadow, shredded of its glory.

 _What have you become?_

With decay, there lacked the vitality of bracing and support; chunks of rock crumbled under the weight of greater things. Even with the streets sprinkled in a thin layer of ash, it was no land of ancient's inhabitants; the footsteps were fine but fresh and echoing across the park the heads of survivors weaved in tumultuous fear. An ominous creak shivered through a nearby building laced with silver banners riddle with shards and tears. The figure was unmistakeable no less; black armoured plates, a trim of red and a face concealed behind an expressionless mask. The moorings quaked and several bolts sprung out of place; the banner rippled under the force before a larger section of the top three floors collapsed into decay. The debris crumbled across the road with several cars falling victim to its wrath.

'Hey!' a soot covered local cried across. 'What are you doing? Conventions over, get out of there!' he waved his hand to the hooded figure cloaked in tans and white.

Another chunk of building tumbled free before splitting mere metres away; the figure whirled around as the building began to sag under its own weight. 'Hey!' the man called again breaking into a sprint.

The strange figure refused to abide by sense with the onslaught of chaos raining destruction. 'Nonononono Thor for… Oh Gods!' the man clawed at his hair as the cloud of dust obscured any trace.

Was it a matter of demonstration or seclusion? Was there even time to spare on such absurdity; the fact was the strange individual was swallowed by abandon in no greater time than in arrival. In the end, did it really matter what that man thought if the trace concluded amongst the rocks. Death was not so much a feared concept but more of a familiar friend; a wiping of the slate in some respects or enough that the layers of cloaks and armour weren't necessary for a while. In lands as strange as these however, there was no exception on the matter. Times were strange and technology had grown stranger with it; a world collectively divided and the words of fools daring to ignore the obvious signs long since discussed for over thirty years clogged the airways. Perhaps humanity was doomed to an inhospitable wasteland before the century turned; a land then left to rule by the remnants of what remained. Some communities may linger for a time, the ranks of savagery dawning in the modern world, bandits, scavengers and nihilists. What would they say about their neighbours or was life no longer a means for a sustainable equilibrium? Regardless of where humanity stood amongst the ashes, the natural world would weave its own path and the dragons were sure to reign supreme once again.

Rock split with ease; not once considered an inconvenience as the cloaked figure emerged into the amber light. Gauntlets quietly whirred as hammer bolts retracted into their slot. The technology wasn't ancient per say; a hybrid of several eras and collected through various means. Many minds surrounded the mismatched cacophony of protection and violence, many others dared to reduce its integrity. The names of who were lost in translation, keys that couldn't be found on a western keyboard as even they remained true to their original qwerty counterparts. In retrospect the practice has retained its consistency since 1874; the advice of telegraphers in a world forever changing and as such, some things never would.

Madmen raised in broken communities are seemingly allowed the room to grow and evolve; who are the orchestrators of such ideas? Writers of fiction and speculation born of wishful intent? A precedent is no kinder a word but perhaps the brutality of its fiction requires a solid base; the madman raised is a madman till death; delusions, the promise of destiny and greater importance corrupting the minds of normal people twist what very fabrics make them human. If the hellish streets failed to convince even that truth, then perhaps humanity was already lost.

 _What am I seeking?_ _I didn't see this grow; I'm afraid I do not know the way._

The layers of filth that flayed the urban landscape grew with ominous intent; outer suburbia lacked the cruelty of the raging fires that still engulf towers in flame. The people fled no less, terrorised in the wake of an unspoken evil. Where the eyes of the globe would soon swarm to catch a glimpse of an attack not seen since the violence of the World Wars, the crusade of this caped wanderer led into the heart of devastation. With a hand to spare a gentle brush against a derelict car, the surface burnt to frigid degrees and a soft layer of ice that crusted along the surface caught a worthy eye; the journey was near its close. Footsteps pushed forward as spikes grew into columns and arching stalagmites; the remains of a prominent tower reduced to its elements amongst the ice. The climb proved perilous, every reach higher sank a scarred claw into the ice. At last an overlook to see desolation in its infamous form; even the hanging angle of the sun refused to illuminate a bitter sense of beauty with its amber rays. Worst of all, the skies were empty; a sullen haze of dust and smoke hung to smother the city but nothing breathed through its poison. The dragons were gone from this part of the world, escaped and frenzied to the Southern lands. All but perhaps one.

 _We dared to dream and like humans, we could not see past our own hubris. Could we have stopped this? I fear this was inevitable; why one would look is outweighed by what becomes. He look and those found their worth in minutes, for revenge, catastrophe incarnate of desire or force. These people dealt no disrespect, innocents and victims or else no more than collateral. Then by no means has your plan changed; an army in the palm of your hand._

Night would not reign supreme, but the trek was long and winding; a soft whine that floated tragically on the breeze brought what attention it could. The shadows of this dark hovel were breached by slivers of light that burnt from the surface. Dust and ice crackled and trickled from the chaos above; the state of decay that infirmed this environment screamed disaster but there lay treasures irreplaceable. An ear splitting crack whipped as a cable broke free with the rubble set to topple down with it; dust and calamity sealed the tunnel behind the crusader and with it, the desperate appeal for escape. Pistons whirred into action as those hammering claws locked into place and pounded through with little thought to the crumbling structure. Death was not welcome, there was still too much to do; a final strike blasted a hole through brick and mortar where dust filtered light was free to breath in a state of serenity upon a wide hall.

Ice spikes had blown out the Southern wall to a terraced view of the city towards the docks. The walls that remained held with them celebration, homage to a short history and it was all it took to bring the crusader to a halt. Dragons sculpted in all their majesty stood proud upon pedestals, species remarked by man over the decades. At its centre, the terrifying stance of a Skrill spread its wings to encompass this small pantheon in it electrifying hold. This was a sanctum of learning, knowledge and respect, but beneath the Skill's gaze under concrete debris and grafted in plates touched by the darkest elements ripped with air from the crusader's lungs.

 _I thought that your match had finally risen from the shadows; everything you built torn down by a simple idea. I knew a delicate truth lay hidden behind that mask but it was irrelevant as the mask itself scarred you. Again, I was wrong. The mask was not your bane but the wearer himself._

A faint red light flickered within the mess of creased and torn armour; like everything around them, a mere remnant of its true nature. With echoless footsteps, the crusader approached with both hands curling around the concrete chunks, careful not to inflict anymore injuries. The fibres of the suit were frayed and the mesh that wound the protective shield were at their last bounds. It was well constructed no less but this was no armour for combat; the time of day caught them all unawares. Volunteers as they were, all of them standing in defence regardless of their own safety; a city engulfed in chaos was no horizon that could have been seen. The crusader reached forth to peel away the faceplate where it was held by only a few remaining joints. The helmet collapsed as the last tendons were severed revealing a head of tousled auburn hair stained with blood from various cuts.

 _I found you…_

A clattering of stone and steel pulled all focus to the Eastern wall; emerging from the rubble was an ominous threat, undeciding in form as only the darkness of night could be found. Then, with low rumble, two green eyes shone with luminous power baring slits that dealt hostility. The crusader felt the blood pulsing and threat that this creature posed; the word elusive fell short to describe him, a remarkable species deserving no less than utter respect and humility before him.

'I know you,' the voice was cast in an alien tone. 'Please, I need your help.'

The time of day rest with deepening hues on the walls, everything ached and his arms felt weak and cold. 'Toothless? Toothless, where are you?' Hiccup mumbled as he clawed around for any sense of bearing.

A cold and scaly muzzle nudged at his fingertips. 'I'm sorry bud,' he dragged himself close to lean up his dragon's neck. 'Where are we… is this?'

He found the walls lined with the dragon sculptures riddled with debris and the consequent decay. 'I know this place,' he wearily pushed himself to his feet feeling the immense pain jabbing into his abdomen.

He might have known it in a time before the chaos but the sanctum bore only a remanence of its former self. Toothless pushed up against his side to hold him stable as they finally drank in the aftermath of their recent trials. Words fell short, he found that only silence and the pain were left to fill the void, the catalyst of irredeemable failure that rest upon his beaten shoulders. The fibres of his suit were marked beyond repair; his gauntlets flickered and fizzled unresponsive to his touch with he occasional spark spraying from damaged circuitry.

'Don't blame yourself,' a strange voice echoed throughout the hall. 'These events have been in motion long before you were born.'

Hiccup whipped his throbbing head around to find the source of the voice up in the remaining rafters of the roof. He gasped upon seeing the cloaked figure as it was lowered to the ground by long hooked staff. He could see glowing golden eyes peering through the shadows above; they were thin with hostility but content in hiding away from view. The figure crouched low with the staff folding up into a holster on its back; the many lengths of tattered fabrics and white armoured plates obscured its motions as it crept forth with a faceless expression and those eyes, ringed and glowing an ominous red hue.

'Toothless ahh?' Hiccup backed up against the Skrill monument but his dragon simply backed away with a sign of trust. 'What are you… Toothless?'

He could see from underneath the stained hood, the crusader was masked with goggles and a white oxygen mask used by pilots. They simply starred emotionlessly into his eyes yet what they hid was brimming with an energy in dire need of release. The crusader slipped off a padded glove to reveal a weathered yet slender hand; it reached with unthreateningly, an open palm that curled towards his chin before a cold but gentle thumb brush over his scar. It recoiled as the crusader gasped drawing back a pace and reaching for a small button around her collar.

'Hiccup,' a soft yet vibrant voice returned with a shivering breath. 'After all these years. I dreamt of this, though it knew it weren't possible.'

His brow as the tremors in his hands increased, unnerved by the familiarity this woman portrayed. 'Do… do I know you?'

'No. It was too long ago,' she reached for her mask and goggles sliding them away with her hood to reveal a head of aging auburn hair complimented by hopeful green eyes. 'But a mother, never forgets.'

 **RACERS OF THE NIGHT: HORIZONS EDGE**

 **COMING 2020**


End file.
